Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Ωmega
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "En donde te encuentres, existe la luz y la oscuridad. La lucha entre ambas fuerzas no termina nunca. Una nueva batalla se prepara… Los signos, las señales y los designios comienzan a delatar lo inevitable. ¿De qué lado pelearás?" No lo olvides que ahora son ustedes los que harán que la aventura… ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONE!
1. Prólogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.  
_

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

[_El origen y el final mismo de todas las cosas que son, fueron y serán_]

.

_Volvemos a empezar _  
_ La historia se escribirá de nuevo _  
_ A enorme velocidad _  
_ lo se bien _

_ Teñirse tu veras _  
_ De rojo la Tierra _  
_ hasta su entrañas _  
_ Salvarla todos debemos, _  
_ Con valor _

_ Un paraíso fue _  
_ inerte luce hoy, _  
_ Llevamos adentro _  
_ Un héroe dormido _

_¡LEVANTALO! _

_ Atravesemos con decisión _  
_ Hasta un lejano confín _  
_Difícil sera sin temer_  
_ Mirando lejos sin desfallecer _

_Que los latidos del corazón _  
_ Quemen su pecho con ardor _  
_ Aquel mañana que se olvido _  
_ Volvamos todos a recuperar _

_**EN LA BATALLA **_  
_** QUE VA A INICIAR!**_

_[Opening Digimon Adventure 02]_

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Si la luz es más brillante, más oscuras serán las sombras que se reflejan._

_En donde te encuentres existe la luz y la oscuridad... La lucha contra el mal no termina nunca. Sin embargo, si no nos olvidamos de la luz que anida dentro de nuestros corazones y del poder que tenemos para realizar nuestros sueños, ¡No tenemos de qué preocuparnos!_

_La oscuridad nunca fue débil, tenlo presente… Fue la luz, la que se fortaleció incansablemente durante esos años de aparente calma, alejada de su influencia. Sin embargo, no olvides que la lucha entre ambas fuerzas jamás termina. _

_Una nueva batalla se prepara… Los signos, las señales y los designios comienzan a delatar lo inevitable…_

_¿De qué lado pelearás?_

_Ahora son ustedes los que harán que la aventura… _¡DIGIEVOLUCIONE!

* * *

Entre las furiosas olas del mar, que arremetían violentamente contra la costa, una silueta comenzaba a definirse entre las sombras. Su expresión denotaba, más que cualquier sentimiento, satisfacción. ¿Quién iba a decir que aquella solución había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba? Sus pasos avanzaban por la arena, recorriendo los caminos que numerosas veces habían atravesado. Sus ojos veían los paisajes que tantas veces habían contemplado. Reconocía cada rincón de sitio que se había transformado en su prisión. Sí, sus últimos años, en un obligado exilio, habían ocurrido en ese lugar. El tiempo, para él, carecía de verdadera importancia aunque estaba seguro de que pronto, muy, _muy pronto_, llegaría el momento que tanto había anhelado.

Pronto sería hora de su _venganza_.

Veinticinco años no eran, para él, de gran importancia, porque existía desde el momento mismo en el que el mundo se originó. La espera, aunque larga, lejos había estado de ser eterna. Lejos había estado de ser insoportable... En poco tiempo, él podría ejecutar tranquilamente sus planes, sin importar lo que debiese afrontar para lograr su cometido.

Las vidas de los niños elegidos habían transcurrido en relativa paz durante esos años. Los había contemplado a tráves de las aguas, con maliciosa curiosidad, deseando encontrar sus debilidades más fuertes y sus temores más grandes. Sin embargo, sus propósitos, sus deseos, lo habían obligado a esperar un poco más, aun cuando deseó incansablemente consumar su furia.

_Sólo un poco más_.

Posó sus ojos en el cuerpo inerte de Makoto Kido, el hijo de uno de los antiguos niños elegidos, que había servido para ayudar a sus intenciones, ofreciéndose como un adecuado voluntario para someterse a su poder. Claro, con un poco de su persuasión. Aquel niño había sido de gran utilidad en su debido momento, cuando se dedicó a utilizarlo para construir su propia _Semilla de la Oscuridad_ pero, lamentablemente no había logrado sobrevivir a las pruebas.

Sin embargo, había sido gracias a eso, que él había logrado mejorarlas y perfeccionarlas.

Y ya tenía en su mente a los elegidos para portar la oscuridad, porque, para consumar su venganza debía hallar a los niños perfectos. Esos niños, cuyo corazón era ideal para que la oscuridad germine, estaban sumergiéndose cada vez más en las oscuras aguas del mar…

Y ellos ni siquiera lo sabían.

* * *

**1 de Agosto de 2027**

* * *

Hikari se incorporó violentamente sobre su cama, abriendo los ojos ante la inesperada pesadilla que había asaltado su sueño aquella noche. Takeru se movió sobre la cama, encendiendo la luz de su lado, instantaneamente, y frotando sus ojos cansados, para mirar a su esposa, que respiraba agitadamente. Hikari no solía despertarse a mitad de la noche, y cada vez que lo hacia, no sucedía nada bueno. Takeru se había acostumbrado, durante los últimos años, a las noches tranquilas y serenas…

Por eso, se alarmaba cuando Hikari se sobresaltaba, en medio de sueños.

— ¿Hikari? — Dudó él, con voz queda, mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Ella no respondió. — ¿Amor? — Inquirió, mientras acariciaba lentamente su brazo, para confortarla.

Los ojos cobrizos de Hikari viajaron, inmediatamente, hacia él, rogandole que la cuidase, como había sucedido en contadas ocasiones. A Takeru le parecía que esa mirada de su esposa era la que más temor le causaba, porque Hikari no retrocedía de miedo ante nada… O, eso le demostraba ella. Con el paso de los años, su esposa había fortalecido su carácter en más de un aspecto. Cualquiera que se convenciera de su fragilidad era alguien que no la conocía bien, puesto que, al contrario de su apariencia, Hikari era una persona sumamente fuerte.

No era para menos, con todas las cosas que habían debido afrontar…

Y, por todo eso, a Takeru no le gustaba ver esa mirada en sus ojos…

— ¿Hikari? ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó, con alarma. Necesitaba que ella dijese algo, cualquier cosa…

— Fue una pesadilla — Susurró ella, con voz apenas audible. Parecía que trataba de convencerse así misma. — Sólo fue una pesadilla…

Entonces, finalmente, se abrazó a Takeru, con insistencia. Necesitaba esa esperanza… Necesitaba ese corazón. Las imágenes, cada vez más difusas, parecían confundirse cada vez más en sus pensamientos. Cada vez dudaba más del contenido de sus sueños oscuros y terribles que la transportaban a otras épocas… A un pasado más doloroso. Algunas traviesas lágrimas pretendían escapar de sus ojos, causadas por aquella angustia que la embargó desde que despertó. Escondió su rostro, para evitar que su esposo viese su expresión y se dejó consolar por las caricias confortantes de Takeru.

— Tranquila… — Susurró Takeru, acariciando el cabello castaño de Hikari, dulcemente. — Estamos juntos, todo está bien… Estoy contigo, _mi luz_. Tienes que descansar, Hikari, mañana será un gran día.

— Como cada primero de Agosto — Acordó ella, en voz baja. Takeru se rió, y acarició dulcemente su mejilla, alzándole el rostro, para acariciar sus labios con los suyos.

— Como cada día a tu lado… — Contradijo él, con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. — Vamos a dormir, amor — Le indicó, unos minutos más tarde.

Hikari sonrió, mucho más aliviada, cuando su marido la rodeó con sus brazos, al acostarse y acurrucarse sobre la cama. Pese a sus propias intenciones, aun seguía sintiéndose extrañamente preocupada. ¿Qué era aquella sensación que afloraba en su interior, ensombreciendo la paz que reinaba en su vida? ¿A que se debía? Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su marido, mientras cerraba los ojos firmemente. Necesitaba descansar...

Pero entonces, escuchó un grito.

_Sus hijos_, fue lo primero que apareció en su mente.

Tanto Takeru como ella reaccionaron de inmediato. Las luces se encendieron al instante mientras que ellos se incorporaban violentamente y corrían hacia el cuarto de sus hijos. El corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho mientras entraba al dormitorio, seguida por su esposo. Estaba aterrada, sorprendentemente aterrada. Buscó, rápidamente cualquier vestigio de lucha, de pelea... Fue un acto instintivo, pero su mirada encontró la temblorosa figura de uno de sus hijos, sentado sobre el colchón. Los ojos de Tsubasa, azules y cristalinos, derramaban lágrimas.

— ¿Hijo? — Dudó, acercándose hacia él y estrechándolo entre sus brazos, alarmada. Con sus manos, se encontró revisándolo inmediatamente. No soportaría que estuviese herido ni nada por el estilo. — ¿Qué pasa?

— _Estaba allí_ — Comentó señalando hacia la ventana.

— ¿Que? — Dijo, y la voz se le ahogó. ¿Quién…?

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién estaba allí? — Dudó Takeru, acercándose al sitio indicado por el pequeño.

Koichi, el mayor de los niños, miraba a su hermano con preocupación desde el extremo de la cama. Sus ojos cobrizos contemplaban confusos la escena. Tsubasa estaba abrazando firmemente a Tokomon, mientras que los demás digimons comenzaron a rodear la cama del rubio. Gatomon y Patamon lucían incómodos en ese instante.

— Tranquilo… Quizás fue una pesadilla… — Comentó Hikari, sin creer sus propias palabras, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo.

Pero Tsubasa negó, moviendo la cabeza. Hikari sabía que él no mentía, sabía que algo había visto… No entendía nada de aquello, ni como, ni quien, ni por qué pero sabía que algo los estaba acechando… Sin embargo... No quería, no podía creerlo.

Ella pensaba que estaban seguros, los cuatro… Deseaba pensar eso.

— _Estaba allí, mamá_.

Era la misma súplica que ella utilizaba con Taichi, cuando eran pequeños y pensaba que su hermano mayor dudaba de su palabra.

Estrechó a Tsubasa contra su pecho, reteniéndolo entre sus brazos. Alguien los estaba atormentando... A ellos dos. Los ojos de Takeru se cruzaron con los suyos, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Aquellas pesadillas, la de Hikari y la de Tsubasa… Tenían una relación.

Lo que quedaba, era descubrirlo.

* * *

N/A: Un pequeño y corto prólogo sobre DA: Alfa y Omega. ¡Mi nuevo_ proyecto_! Mientras escribía sobre los digimons en esa serie de comienzos mezclados con el paso del tiempo, me encontré imaginando un futuro un poco más lejano para nuestros niños, no tan niños, elegidos. ¡No podía evitarlo! Tenía los nombres, las personalidades... Todo. O casi todo, mejor dicho, porque solamente eran ideas que se cruzaban por mi mente, y tenía que plasmarlas.

Aunque seguramente lo voy a abandonar durante un _corto_ tiempo, quiero escribir esta historia sobre la nueva generación.

¿Y cómo empezar un relato sobre la Oscuridad sin hablar de la _Luz_? De hecho, Hikari, Tsubasa, Koichi y Takeru vuelven a aparecer, para comenzar con está historia :)

Pd: El título quizás lo cambie, siempre termino teniendo problemas con los títulos, la verdad.

Pd2: Un pequeño agregado: opening de D.A 02

Saludos ^^


	2. Capítulo 1 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa & Ωmega**

_Parte I_

**_Viejos Conocidos_**

* * *

**1 de Agosto de 2027.**

* * *

Parpadeó, sintiéndose confuso. ¿Acaso, se había quedado dormido? Se pasó una de las manos por el cabello castaño y le dirigió una mirada al reloj. ¡Se había quedado dormido! Grandioso, había estado toda la noche en vela, y ahora había perdido la mañana por no haber descansado en la madrugada. ¿Había logrado algo? Nada, en lo absoluto. Con los ojos buscó la figura de su compañero digimon pero este, igualmente cansado que él mismo, estaba descansando sobre uno de los sillones de la casa.

Al menos, Agumon estaba cómodo. Al hombre le dolía la espalda por la posición en la que se encontraba al haber conciliado el sueño.

Recordó, extrañado, porque el silencio era el mayor ruido que dominaba su casa. El único ser que generaba alboroto en el hogar no estaba físicamente presente. Se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina, para preparar un desayuno rápido para él y su digimon quien, en cuanto despertara, reclamaría por alimento.

_Hay cosas que no cambian_…

Sus ojos se cruzaron con uno de los retratos que poblaban la sala de su hogar. En la imagen se veía a si mismo, abrazando a una mujer de cabellos castaños y mirada color esmeralda. En esa fotografía, una de las pocas que tenía de su esposa embarazada, todo era maravilloso en su vida.

Esa fotografía databa de casi diez años atrás…

El sonido del timbre resonó en la casa, sobresaltándolo. De momento, no esperaba a nadie. Su hermana había prometido aparecer, sí, para ir juntos a la excursión planeada por sus amigos, (Aunque la verdad era para que Taichi no olvidase el compromiso) pero eso no sería hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas. El hombre se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su casa. Una amable sonrisa le era devuelta por su visitante. Una mujer de cabellos castaños claros y elegante apariencia se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta. Su aspecto cuidado no delataba su edad, salvo por pequeñas líneas que comenzaban a dibujarse en su piel. Una de sus manos se posaba en el alborotado cabello castaño de un niño que Taichi conocía perfectamente.

— Azumi… — Saludó Taichi, sorprendido. No los esperaba, a ellos, hasta dentro de una hora.

Se hizo a un lado en la puerta, pero ella negó con el rostro, rechazando sin palabras su invitación a ingresar al hogar. No podía quedarse, aunque lo deseara. Necesitaba tener una conversación con el padre de su nieto, eso sí, pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión…

— Tengo que irme, Taichi — Explicó la mujer, sin ápice de falsedad. Los ojos miel parecían ser amables, aunque una profunda tristeza se acentuaba en sus pupilas.

— Bien. Es bueno verte — Sonrió él, tratando de contener la incomodidad. La mujer le sonrió afablemente, antes de volverse hacia su nieto.

— Adiós, Tai-chan, quiero que te cuides, rayo de sol — Saludó la mujer, inclinándose para despedirse de su nieto.

— Adiós, abuela — Musitó el niño, apenas audiblemente.

Taichi se despidió de la mujer, luego de acompañarla hacia el lujoso auto negro en el que viajaba, pero ingresó a su casa, inmediatamente, alertado por algunos comentarios de la mujer. Algo le había sucedido a su hijo, eso era obvio…

— Taiyo… — Lo llamó, luego de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Taiyo estaba mirando fijamente la fotografía de su madre, la cual permanecía en una de las bibliotecas que estaban en la sala. El niño levantó los ojos color chocolate, semejantes a los suyos, y lo observó fijamente. Taichi sabía que, sin importar cuanto se pareciera a él su único hijo, Taiyo Yagami, no era más que en apariencia. En su interior, a través de esos ojos, podía ver el alma de su adorada Ayane.

El pequeño que, en general, era energía pura, ahora estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado pensativo... Era inusual ver a su hijo tan decaído, en especial tras visitar a su abuela materna, Azumi Mihara, quien simplemente lo adoraba. El niño apartó el rostro cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a cristalizarse en sus ojos.

Koromon, quien estaba cómodamente ubicado en los brazos de Taiyo, simplemente lo miraba con inmensa preocupación reflejándose en sus grandes ojos.

— ¿Hijo? — Repitió Taichi, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura. Los ojos del niño, brillantes por el llanto contenido, volvieron a fijarse intensamente en los suyos — ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó, con preocupación.

— El abuelo me odia, papá — Comentó Taiyo, apartando los ojos de la mirada de su padre, nuevamente. — Es… que… Por mi culpa se murió mamá, ¿verdad? — Inquirió el niño, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Taichi sintió una ráfaga de furia que lo invadía repentinamente, avivada por la imagen mental del abuelo del niño, acompañando el dolor que le provocaba ver a su hijo llorar.

Ahora podía comprender lo que sucedía.

Souta Mihara, el padre de su difunta esposa, seguía (y estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría) culpándolo por el fallecimiento de su hija.

Taichi sabía que no podía culparlo del todo, siendo que Ayane murió al dar a luz a Taiyo, aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría. Riesgo que él, como un completo idiota, ignoró durante meses de silencio. Sí, él podía soportar que el padre de su esposa lo detestase hasta el último de los días. Su hijo, sin embargo, era un asunto completamente distinto.

Taiyo era un niño inocente…

En pocos días sería el cumpleaños de Taiyo, y por ello, el aniversario de la muerte de la madre del niño. Todo aquello era lo que alteraba a la familia Yagami y, también, a la familia Mihara. Taichi, Azumi y Souta nunca sabían manejar los ánimos en esas vísperas, considerándola una fecha festiva y de luto, por igual. Azumi, conciliadora, era quien había comenzado a cortar la distancia con los Yagami, conciente de que el niño era lo único vivo de su hija. Ella había adorado a su nieto cuando lo conoció, tan sólo tres años atrás, cuando se permitió a sí misma no verlo como la causa del fallecimiento de su hija, sino un regalo de Ayane, para conservarla. Ayane Mihara había sido una mujer especial y quienes la conocieron, debieron padecer su perdida. Ella había amado a su hijo aun antes de que naciese, y por eso había peleado por tener a su bebé, aun estando en una lucha encarnizada contra una enfermedad mortal. Ayane, aun en delicada salud, había dado todo por Taiyo.

Souta Mihara, no obstante…

— _Claro que no es tu culpa_ — Musitó, seriamente, mientras con sus dedos trataba de apartar las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo. Enseguida, lo atrapó entre sus brazos — No es tu culpa, Tai-chan, son cosas que… No se pueden evitar… — Sintió el impulso de aferrarse al niño y no dejarlo ir más a ese sitio.

Azumi adoraba a su nieto, y Souta también, _a su manera_, pero el hombre resentía que Taiyo casi no tuviese rasgos de la dulce, paciente y adorable Ayane. Taichi lo sabía. Su hijo era un clon suyo a la edad de nueve años. Agumon miró al pequeño Koromon con simpatía, mientras veía que padre e hijo lo apretaban con fuerza en el abrazo, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo asfixiado.

— No es tu culpa — Repitió mientras abrazaba al niño, con mayor fuerza.

— Taichi… — Comentó el digimon a su compañero humano, queriendo advertirle…

Sin embargo, su intervención ocurrió demasiado tarde, pues Koromon se había librado de los brazos del pequeño y ahora se había enredado alrededor del rostro del antiguo portador del valor, apretándole el rostro, para devolverle el favor. Taichi forcejeó, en vano, con el digimon, tambaleándose y cayendo sobre el sofá al retroceder, por inercia. Taiyo se rió, entonces, sin poder evitarlo. Agumon miró aliviado, porque la risa del hijo de Taichi haría sentir menos miserable a su querido compañero, y se apresuró para ayudar al diplomático.

— Papá… — Comentó el niño, acercándose a su progenitor y luchando con Agumon para que Koromon se tranquilizase.

* * *

_**Taichi Yagami**_, a los 39 años, se encuentra dedicado completamente a su hijo y a su trabajo como diplomático. Contrajo matrimonio _**Ayane Mihara**_, una amiga muy querida de Hikari, a los 23 años de edad. Su exitosa labor como puente entre el mundo real y el mundo digital no podría haber sido posible sin la asistencia de Agumon, su más fiel amigo. Viudo desde hace nueve años, Taiyo es, desde entonces, su mayor prioridad…

_**Taiyo Yagami**_ es, a la edad de 9 años (está bien, _casi_ 10), un niño optimista y de espíritu inquieto que destaca, para desesperación y orgullo de su padre, en desear ayudar a todo el que lo necesite. Con grandes ojos color chocolate y el cabello alborotado, el distraído e ingenuo Taiyo es una copia exacta de Taichi en sus nueve primaveras. Le encanta hacer todo tipo de deporte, especialmente jugar al futbol soccer con su primo, Koichi. Su compañero es Koromon, con quien comparte, además de su singular personalidad, su enorme apetito.

* * *

Aparcó el automóvil e ingresó a su hogar por la puerta principal, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido con su llegada. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada al reloj. No eran más de las diez de la mañana, lo cual resultaba perfecto, porque la reunión con sus amigos no se llevaría a cabo hasta las después del mediodía.

Escuchó unas voces conocidas que, a la vez, no pertenecían a ningún miembro de su familia. Caminó hacia la sala, donde el televisor estaba encendido, y se enterneció al encontrar una pequeña figura acurrucada sobre el sofá. Sora Ishida sonrió a su hijo menor cuando lo encontró durmiendo cómodamente sobre uno de los grandes sillones de su casa. El pequeño Yoshiro dormía abrazado a Tsunomon mientras que en la tele se distinguía el famoso video de Yamato cuando él regresaba a la tierra para dar las primeras entrevistas. La escena databa de unos pocos años atrás, pero, sin embargo, Sora sabía que podría bien ser reciente puesto que su esposo estaba durmiendo en su habitación luego de regresar de uno de sus viajes. La mujer contempló fijamente a su hijo, que se parecía tanto a ella misma, y luego buscó con la mirada a su hija mayor.

La casa se encontraba demasiado silenciosa para la diseñadora…

Caminó hacia el gran ventanal que se hallaba en la sala y sus ojos se toparon con tres figuras conocidas, las figuras que ansiaba encontrar. La niña estaba en el jardín acompañada por Yokomon y Biyomon. Sora sonrió al contemplar la imagen pues su hija estaba bajo uno de los grandes árboles del jardín, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del agradable calor de la época. Parecía que ella era la única persona despierta en su hogar…

Bien, tenía sentido. El día anterior los niños se habían desvelado, al igual que su padre, gracias a las narraciones que él les brindaba sobre sus últimas aventuras en el espacio. Su regreso había sido en la madrugada del día anterior y sus hijos se enteraron por la tarde, al regresar de la casa de Takeru, donde se habían quedado a pasar el día. Al llegar, no habían podido evitar secuestrar a Yamato y desvelarse…

Los tres, por lo tanto, se encontraban sumamente cansados. Sí, todos en la casa… Quizás incluso Gabumon estaban descansando…

Sin embargo, unos brazos la rodearon, contradiciendo su suposición y Yamato Ishida apoyó su mentón sobre uno de los hombros de su esposa, admirando, como ella, la pacífica escena que protagonizaba su hija. Sora sintió el impulso de cerrar los ojos y perderse en el ritmo de la respiración de Yamato. No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen juntos, cuanto tiempo estuviesen separados.

Sabía que ese era su lugar… Siempre sería su lugar.

— Creí que dormías… — Comentó ella, a su esposo, en voz baja.

La suave risa de él invadió el ambiente mientras la estrechaba fuertemente. Hacia demasiado tiempo que estaban lejos el uno del otro. Yamato no quería sentir distancia alguna que lo alejase de Sora. Era suficiente con oír alguna de las historias de sus compañeros que, para variar, elogiaban la figura de su hermosa y dedicada esposa. No desconfiaba de Sora, jamás dudaría de ella pero… no quería encontrar distancia alguna entre ellos cuando él estuviese allí, en la casa.

— Iba a invitarte a que me acompañases, Sora… — Susurró, cerca de su oído.

Su matrimonio no era normal, en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Yamato se ausentaba, a veces por frecuentes periodos, y ella también viajaba a menudo por sus agencias de publicidad y diseño. Ambos sobrellevaban la distancia casi con comodidad, aunque él solía mirar hacia la tierra pensando en que el cielo más hermoso lo aguardaba en Odaiba y ella contemplaba las estrellas, desde su habitación, pensando en su querido esposo. Los momentos que compartían, sin duda, eran especiales, únicos y maravillosos. Bueno, concluyó Sora mientras se giraba y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo para disfrutar del contacto de sus labios, eso era porque Yamato era especial, único y maravilloso.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — La somnolienta voz de su segundo hijo alertó a la pareja, unos minutos después.

Yoshiro estaba justo detrás de ellos, sujetando una pequeña manta con uno de sus brazos, la cual se arrastraba en el suelo y cargando el teléfono inalámbrico con la mano.

— Es el tío Takeru… — Comentó, bostezando el pequeño.

Sora sonrió al oír que su esposo maldecía en voz baja, antes de acudir al encuentro con su hijo y tomar el aparato, con el fin de contestar la llamada de su hermano. Por su parte, la mujer se acercó al niño para cargarlo entre sus brazos – los ojos de Yoshiro parecían cerrarse contra su voluntad – y devolverlo al sofá, donde momentos antes, el pequeño disfrutaba de dulces sueños.

Se habían sentido tan abstraídos con Yamato que ni siquiera habían oído el sonido del teléfono…

— Mamá… — Masculló Yoshiro, mientras volvía a dejarse llevar por Morfeo, dios de los sueños.

Sora sonrió. Si algo le encantaba de su hijo era la capacidad de dormir que poseía. Yoshiro era capaz de dormir en casi cualquier lado, una vez que encontraba una posición cómoda. Se giró levemente cuando escuchó los pasos urgentes que reconocía de su hija y la vio correr, escaleras arriba, seguida por Yokomon. Biyomon entró pocos minutos después, y Sora le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su compañera, curiosa por hallarlas despiertas a las tres.

— Olvidó la práctica de tenis… — Comentó el digimon con un suspiro, a lo que Sora sonrió divertida.

— Esa niña… — Comentó, negando con el rostro.

Saori no era una niña irresponsable, pero sí algo olvidadiza. Sora atribuía ese rasgo a su esposo, aunque él le aseguraba que era causa suya. Quizás no se debiera a ninguno de los dos pero, posiblemente, se debiera a que Saori no podía decir que no y, en ocasiones, se comprometía a tantas cosas que la superaban… El tenis no era un deporte que le fascinara, por ejemplo, pero jamás le negaría a la pequeña Yuko un amistoso partido, porque a su mejor amiga si le gustaba ese deporte.

Y eso, decía Sora, acusadoramente, era porque su hija era muy buena _amiga_… Lo que, nuevamente le daba la culpa a Yamato. No obstante él aseguraba que Saori se le parecía, en ese aspecto, a ella misma. Se interesaba demasiado por los demás, insistía él.

— Bien, adiós hermanito — Escuchó que decía su esposo, que se acercaba a la sala para dejar el teléfono en su sitio. Sora le sonrió nuevamente a su esposo y él le frunció el ceño, con molestia.

Últimamente… No podían estar mucho tiempo, tranquilos y solos…

* * *

_**Yamato Ishida**_ a la edad de 39 años, se encuentra felizmente casado con su eterno gran amor, Sora Takenouchi. Orgulloso padre de dos hijos, a quienes ama más que a nada, suele disfrutar mucho el tiempo que pasa con Saori quien ha heredado, además de parte de su carácter, su indiscutida pasión por la música. Atendiendo a sus cada vez más largos viajes y acudiendo con menor regularidad a varias exploraciones espaciales, el astronauta sabe que todo su universo se encuentra en la tierra. Su fiel compañero es Gabumon. Yamato se ha caracterizado, desde siempre, por ser gran protector y defensor ferviente de sus afectos.

_**Sora Takenouchi – Ishida**_ una esposa amorosa, madre afectuosa, amiga fiel y gran consejera. A los 39 años, Sora se encuentra dedicada completamente a su familia. Convertida en la mujer de Yamato Ishida, se ha establecido como diseñadora de renombre en compañía de su querida Piyomon, quien la acompaña fielmente desde la infancia.

_**Saori Ishida **_es la hija primogénita del matrimonio Ishida. Contando con 9 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Saori es sensible pero algo tímida. Detesta que le digan "_lo que no puede hacer_". No suele expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta porque prefiere conservarlos para si misma. Sin embargo, es capaz de todo por sus amigos y le cuesta mucho decir "_no_" por lo que en ocasiones ella misma se involucra en los problemas sin mucha dificultad. Su compañera es Yokomon.

_**Yoshiro**_ _**Ishida**_ es, con 5 años, el más pequeño de la familia. Adorable, sensible e inocente, sus ojos rubí reflejan enorme cariño y tranquilidad. Siempre sonriente, admira completamente a su padre y adora a su madre sin restricción además de adorar enormemente a su hermana porque sabe que ella siempre está para él, aunque a veces lo moleste. A Yoshiro le cuesta hacer las cosas por si solo y, en ocasiones, comienza a llorar cuando las cosas no resultan como quiere. Niño consentido por todos quienes lo conocen, sabe ganarse el afecto de la gente que lo rodea. Tsunomon es su compañero digimon.

* * *

Como era la costumbre, Koushiro dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa. Si bien tenía su estudio, prefería trabajar allí, en la sala principal, para convivir un poco más con su familia y no abstraerse demasiado en su propio mundo; suceso, a veces, inevitable. Había regresado temprano a su hogar para no olvidar el compromiso en el que había quedado con sus amigos. De hecho, Tentomon había sugerido la idea, para hacer que Koushiro no olvidase la fecha en la que hallaban, a lo cual era propenso cuando se sumergía en una interesante investigación, como la que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento…

Tomoyo Fujiwara, su mujer, ingresó a la sala con los ojos amatistas lanzando rayos en dirección a Koushiro pero no dijo nada al hallarse acompañada por una niña pelirroja de ojos oscuros. La pequeña llevaba en su espalda una raqueta y el cómodo atuendo que le permitía practicar tenis, el único deporte que Yuko encontraba atractivo. Sobre los hombros de la niña se encontraba Motimon.

— ¡Papi! — Saludó la niña, alegre — Regresaste temprano

Koushiro contempló las facciones de la pequeña, tan similares a las suyas propias y sonrió abiertamente. Su hija, sin duda, era un maravilloso tesoro… Su maravilloso tesoro.

— Trabajaré en casa hoy…

La sonrisa en el rostro de la niña fue de espontánea y genuina felicidad. Sin embargo, Koushiro desvió la mirada hacia el atractivo y delicado rostro de su mujer. Tomoyo, de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada amatista, permanecía mirándolo con inusual fijeza… Algo en su mirada había cambiado…

— Volveré pronto… — Comentó la niña, regalándole un sonoro beso sobre una de las mejillas y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones — Iré a jugar con Saori

— Aquí me quedo — Anunció el investigador, feliz de que su hija tuviese amigas como la hija de los Ishida.

Tomoyo chasqueó la lengua, mientras le reiteraba a su hija que se apresure y que era tarde. Koushiro supuso que, cuando su mujer regresara, tendrían que hablar seriamente de lo sucedido. No podía mantener más el silencio entre los dos… No podía, ni debía… Tampoco deseaba hacer sufrir a Tomoyo, pero tenía que ser sincero. Eso le había pedido ella anteriormente y después de meditarlo durante tanto tiempo…

Era hora de enfrentarlo.

— ¡Adiós papá! — Se despidió Yuko, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. — Nos vemos luego

Tendría que arreglar la situación, sin importar lo que sucediera. Tendría que… sincerarse y salvar su matrimonio. Hacia años se había prometido seguir adelante y no quería faltar a su promesa. Su hija, su esposa… Su familia debía ser su prioridad. Había sido un idiota al olvidar su aniversario, pero era tarde para hacer algo. Tomoyo ya estaba demasiado furiosa por ese tema como si le agregaba algo más…

En el último tiempo, especialmente, Tomoyo estaba cambiando y a Koushiro nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que eso era por culpa suya… la joven que él había conocido, de la que se había enamorado y con la que había contraído matrimonio desde hacia 11 años era distinta a la mujer que él tenía como esposa. Algo se había apagado entre ellos… Probablemente había sido su culpa…

Seguramente…

Encendió su computadora personal, para sumergirse en la investigación y olvidar sus problemas conyugales, algo que se le daba bastante bien. Los archivos que le interesaban parecían perdidos en la inmensidad de carpetas que poseía. Sin embargo, aquello no le resultaba llamativo. Leyó algunos reportes que necesitaba investigar seriamente, y suspiró al no hallar lo que deseaba entre las carpetas virtuales. Tentomon había sido quien había guardado el último archivo…

— Tentomon… — Llamó, para cuestionar sobre el documento que estaba buscando… Sin embargo, la pantalla de su computadora portátil se cerró abruptamente. Una delicada mano había impulsado la cubierta para que se cerrase.

— Has regresado — Susurró Koushiro, elevando los ojos rápidamente en dirección a su mujer. Se levantó, entonces, sin decir nada más.

Tomoyo lo contemplaba con una furia indudable. Y Koushiro sentía que algo no andaba nada bien… Su esposa estaba sujetando unos papeles con mucha fuerza. Los ojos amatistas de la mujer que amaba se fijaron en los suyos con determinación.

— Tomoyo… Yo quiero…

— Quiero el divorcio — Declaró ella, repentinamente, interrumpiendo su discurso.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió, incrédulo.

— Quiero el divorcio, Koushiro — Volvió a decir ella, arrojando la carpeta con los papeles sobre la computadora.

El investigador tomó los papeles, sin poder procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Separarse? ¿Divorciarse? Eso era algo que no había previsto. Contempló a su esposa, quien se hallaba de brazos cruzados y lo miraba fijamente, con la misma expresión furiosa de antenoche.

— Tomoyo…

— No, Koushiro. Lo he meditado, no hay nada más que hablar…

— Pero… Yo… Yo… — No sabía exactamente que decir en ese momento.

— ¿Tú, qué?

— No quiero… — Pudo decir, por fin — No quiero perderte… Tomoyo…

Por primera vez, la expresión de la mujer se suavizó.

Iori Hida, el abogado de ambos, también se había sorprendido cuando ella le pidió que redactase los papeles de petición de divorcio. No obstante, por más que Koushiro dijese esas palabras, no dejaban de ser sólo eso, _palabras_…

Ella estaba cansada de palabras.

Estaba sencillamente harta de ese matrimonio sin futuro que se sostenía sólo con el cariño forjado entre ellos y devoto amor por la hija de ambos. Ella necesitaba ser amada, ser _verdaderamente_ amada. No podía soportar que, aunque Koushiro estuviese físicamente con ella, no le perteneciera. Su amor nunca iba a ser suficiente… Porque él había entregado su corazón a alguien más.

— Koushiro… — Susurró, levantando una de sus manos y rozándole la mejilla — No me amas, y lo sabes…

— Si… ¡Si, te amo!

— Koushiro… — Repitió ella, con los ojos fijos en los de él. — No mientas…

Se mentía a si mismo, como siempre, creyó ella cuando vio que algo en los ojos negros se rompía. La triste mirada de su esposo le dolía, la hería profundamente…

Su corazón le gritaba que no podía volver atrás, pese a todo. Su corazón y su mente habían luchado durante mucho tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo y ahora, sentía que no podía dejar que las cosas cambiasen. Su tiempo con Koushiro, el tiempo de ambos, había concluido por fin… Y aunque estaba cansada, harta de sobrellevar ese matrimonio, aquella decisión le producía también… gran dolor.

Pero… Si las cosas seguían así… Terminarían odiándose, los dos. Y Yuko acabaría en medio… Y… Las cosas por las que lucharon se derrumbarían como si fueran un castillo de naipes…

Era lo mejor, para todos.

* * *

_**Koushiro Izumi**_, a los 38 años, se ha convertido en un técnico especializado del CIUD (Centro de Investigaciones del Universo Digital) y director del área D2A (Detectar, descubrir y analizar). Investigador dedicado, el antiguo portador del conocimiento, sigue fiel a su deseo de conocer e investigar, para felicidad de su compañero digimon, Tentomon, quien siempre admiró esa cualidad en él. Casado con Tomoyo Fujiwara desde los 27, Koushiro no ha tenido un matrimonio feliz, debido a que nunca pudo olvidarse de su primer amor y esa es la mayor causa de los conflictos que tiene con su esposa. Yuko, su única hija, es la gran alegría de su vida, aunque no pasa tanto tiempo con ella, como le gustaría.

_**Tomoyo Fujiwara Izumi**_. La esposa Koushiro es una hermosa mujer, siempre comprensiva, dinámica y sonriente. De ella, Yuko heredó su paciencia y parte de su dulzura. Es una mujer perseverante, que lucha por lo que quiere y no suele dejarse abatir. Es técnica en informática, y conoció a su actual esposo cuando ambos estudiaban en la universidad. Desencantada totalmente de su marido, resiente cada vez más la distancia que él ha puesto entre ambos. Finalmente, toma una decisión que cambiará la vida de su familia… Su compañero es Chapumon.

_**Yuko Izumi**_, de 8 años,es la hija única de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Koushiro admite que la niña le recuerda mucho a su esposa, tan mujer en muchos sentidos y una niña dulce en otros aspectos. Ella está enamorada, desde que tiene memoria, de Tsubasa Takaishi. Suele llamarle tíos a todos quienes ganan su afecto y se molesta con quienes critican a su padre. No soporta que nadie este triste y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Es capaz de regañar a su padre como si el niño fuese él, y es la única persona a la que Koushiro escucha sin oposición. No soporta que le digan que _no_ y es muy curiosa. Su compañero es Motimon.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa cortó la llamada, con una sonrisa satisfecha puesto que ya había pedido el servicio a la habitación. Con la misma expresión, consiente que era ya mañana gracias a los cálidos rayos solares que se filtraban por las cortinas, se desperezó lentamente sobre la cama, antes de levantarse. Caminó por la habitación, después de correr las cortinas y admirar la ciudad, tarareando alegremente una melodía de su programa y arreglándose el cabello, en el recorrido. Palmon y Tanemon se encontraban acomodadas sobre la enorme cama de la habitación del hotel, hablando animadamente de trivialidades que carecían de importancia para la mujer. Se colocó frente al gran espejo, para comprobar su apariencia en el reflejo y se guiñó un ojo así misma antes de soltar una risita divertida al encontrarse en perfecto estado.

¡Que bien había dormido! Se sentía renovada, alegre… Como nueva.

Sin duda, necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Si bien estar en Japón siempre representaba tranquilidad y alegría, en especial en esa fecha porque era la acostumbrada reunión con sus amigos, el viaje la había dejado, en verdad, agotada…

Estaba emocionada de encontrarse allí…

Aunque…

Los ojos miel de la joven buscaron la figura de su hijo, inmediatamente. Le sorprendió no hallarlo durmiendo en la cama, sabiendo que era ella la primera que se levantaba siempre por las mañanas (y eso era decir mucho). Le dirigió una mirada al reloj, viendo que faltaba tiempo para que fuesen las 11:30.

No era tan tarde…

— ¿Y Kevin? — Cuestionó a nadie en particular, esperando, sin embargo, una respuesta.

— En el baño — Anunció Tanemon, interrumpiendo su charla con Palmon

— Bien… — Susurró ella, dirigiéndose al sitio indicado por los digimons. La mujer golpeó rítmicamente la puerta, esperando una respuesta de su hijo. — ¿Kev? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?

Kevin se sobresaltó, al otro lado de la puerta, al ver que su madre lo llamaba inesperadamente. Se enjugó las lágrimas, con violencia, y respiró, varias veces, tratando de contener el llanto.

No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba tanto tiempo encerrado… ¡_Su madre estaba despierta_!

Habían llegado a Japón el día anterior y su madre no podía parar ni un instante. En seguida había decidido aparecerse en la casa de los Ishida. Por suerte, gracias a que Palmon había dicho que debían descansar, ella había desistido. Kevin había preferido quedarse en el hotel, solos los cuatro: Mimi, Palmon, Tanemon y él. Y le habría encantado contar con la presencia de su padre, pero sabía que no era posible.

Sus padres no iban a estar más juntos. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro de ello. No importaba cuanto le dijera su madre que las cosas estarían bien.

Para él, todo estaba peor de lo posible, empezando porque se hallaban en ese país oriental y siguiendo por el motivo de que se encontraría, seguramente, con Izumi y Yagami, dos niños que se creían sumamente importantes e inteligentes. Tanemon siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que veía...

— Estoy tomando una ducha — Mintió, antes de que su madre azotase la puerta con nuevos golpes o, peor, que la derrumbase para introducirse en ese espacio que Kevin necesitaba para serenarse — ¡Estoy bien!

Mimi, al otro lado de la puerta, se mordió el labio, con fuerza. Sabía que Kevin le estaba mintiendo y se sentía inmensamente miserable por ser la causante del dolor de su hijo. Ella y Michael tenían la culpa, por supuesto. Ambos se habían esforzado tanto en mantener a su hijo alegre y feliz que incluso habían mantenido la farsa de que eran pareja durante demasiado tiempo… Una farsa insostenible tras la confesión de infidelidad por parte de él. Ella no lo odiaba, no podría, pero sentía que el estar juntos tampoco era importante, si no había respeto entre ambas partes…

— Bien. He pedido el desayuno, Kev. Apresúrate…

_Tengo ganas de abrazarte_, pensó ella, sin decirlo en voz alta. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se arrojó en la cama, soltando algunas lágrimas incontenibles.

Nunca pensó que separarse alteraría tanto su vida.

No estaba arrepentida, porque sabía que no tenía otra opción. Ella y Michael merecían ser felices, ser verdaderamente felices y no sólo aparentar felicidad. Ella deseaba encontrar a un hombre que la amase y adorase, como había sido su padre con su madre. Cada vez que pensaba en el amor que ellos se profesaban, más segura estaba que su relación con Michael más se alejaba de lo que ella deseaba…

Pero Kevin…

— ¡Animo, Mimi! — Exclamó Palmon, viendo el estado de su compañera humana, tratando de animarla — ¡Ya verás que todo se arreglara!

— Eso espero, Palmon…

— Kevin lo superará — Comentó Tanemon, con serenidad — Sólo, necesita un poco de tiempo

— Espero que tengas razón…

— ¡No pierdas la fe! — Le pidió Palmon, sonriente — Recuerda que siempre has podido superar los obstáculos. ¡Kevin es hijo tuyo, Mimi! ¡Puede con lo que sea!

— Palmon… — Susurró la mujer, cariñosamente.

Su compañera sabía siempre que decirle en esos momentos. Mimi no tenía idea de lo que hubiese hecho sin Palmon. Estaba totalmente agradecida con su compañera digimon que, desde siempre, había sabido acompañarla, cuidarla, protegerla… Palmon y su cariño imborrable e inquebrantable, por ella, era un gran regalo para Mimi en ese mundo donde lo único verdadero que ella conocía era su hijo, sus padres y sus íntimos amigos. Sintió el impulso de acariciar el rostro de su amiga, y abrazarse a todos los presentes, incluyendo a su pequeño Kevin, para llorar juntos los últimos sucesos en su vida… Pero debía ser fuerte. Tenía que aprovechar su estancia en Japón, tenía que lograr que Kevin sonriese, como de costumbre…

Más que vacaciones, ella necesitaba que su vida tomara un nuevo rumbo…

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar el rostro abruptamente. Era la comida…

¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre!

Aun vestía el delicado albornoz rosado que resaltaba, estratégicamente, sus curvas femeninas cuando abrió la puerta principal de la habitación… Se deleitó con la expresión sorprendida del hombre que llevaba la bandeja con su desayuno. Mimi le sonrió, amablemente, al darle su propina y despedirlo. El desayuno constaba de sus frutas favoritas, jugo natural de naranja, pan tostado, y los favoritos de su hijo, sándwiches. Bueno, él prefería los suyos, claro. Sin embargo, en eso le gustaban mucho los hoteles, le encantaba la atención y el servicio.

— ¡Kev, Tesoro! ¡El desayuno! — Anunció, sabiendo que su bebé tendría mucha hambre, en ese momento. Y, además, que necesitaba alimentarse. Él no estaba acostumbrado a no comer. De hecho, Kevin estaba totalmente acostumbrado a las saludables y rutinarias cuatro comidas.

Algunas cosas, Mimi trataría de no cambiar. Los cambios habían sido demasiados, de momento.

* * *

_**Mimi Tachikawa **_es, con 38 años, una mujer bella y coqueta. Salvo por su reciente separación de Michael, con quien mantenía una relación amistosa por el bien de Kevin, la vida de Mimi es, probablemente, la de una reina. Se muda, con su hijo, a una mansión, estratégicamente ubicada en las cercanías de New York. Exitosa en su trabajo, A Mimi e le encanta divertirse y siente que es demasiado joven para la vida en la que ha estado viviendo. Encandilada por Michael, ella sintió que él podía ser su salvador, para salir de una relación con su antiguo novio y olvidarse de él. Sin embargo, una noche de pasión trajo consecuencias para ambos y, nueve meses después, nació Kevin.

_**Michael Washington**_ es la ex pareja de Mimi y padre de Kevin. Convertido en un conocido productor de televisión, trabaja en el programa que su mujer protagoniza, para la televisión. Su desgatada pareja está influida por la relación más bien amistosa que hay entre ambos desde siempre, en especial por parte de ella. Él ama a Mimi pero ella no lo ama a él. Su hijo es su mayor tesoro. Y si bien la relación con Mimi no tenía todo lo que él deseaba, la separación con ella le causa pesar… Su compañero es Betamon.

_**Kevin Ryota Washington**_, a los 9 años, está asumiendo el rol de "hombre" de la casa ahora que sus padres se han separado. Su madre lo cuida en exceso para compensar el duro momento que le ha tocado vivir al pequeño Kevin. Acostumbrado a que se ocupen de él, Kevin adora su situación como hijo único y mimado. Su mundo se tambalea cuando su madre se muda lejos de su padre. Tanemon, su compañero, siente que los cambios son los que mantienen a Kevin un tanto distante del mundo real y sus afectos. Puede a veces ser intemperante, impaciente y arrogante pero esconde un gran corazón y un verdadero deseo de ayudar a quienes aprecia.

* * *

Al fin, vacaciones, pensó el médico, cuando se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Los ojos le pesaban ligeramente, y bien podría quedarse dormido en ese lugar pero, debía esforzarse en llegar, al menos, a la habitación… La cama. A Mariko no le agradaría encontrarlo allí cuando regresara del trabajo. Ese día su esposa sólo trabajaba medio tiempo, lo cual le aseguraba que tenía varias horas de tranquilidad, por delante. Después, además de retomar la discusión con su esposa sobre el comportamiento de Kazuma, al cual ella catalogaba de perfectamente normal, tenía que prepararse para asistir a la reunión conmemorativa que se llevaba cada año.

Increíblemente, ese día se cumplían 28 años desde que había acudido por primera vez, junto a otros seis niños, al digimundo.

Se había propuesto así mismo descansar durante esas escasas semanas que se le mostraban como un receso obligatorio en su trabajo. Y por ello, necesitaba despojarse de sus obligaciones, de las presiones, despreocuparse de todo… Unos días, al menos.

Había asistido a una última emergencia y su mayor deseo era descansar. Dormir. Dormir. Y dormir un poco más.

¿Era usual sentirse tan agotado?

Sujetó con fuerza su maletín, y se levantó, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para hacer que su cuerpo actuase y tratando de que sus ojos no se cerrasen por si solos, mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio matrimonial. Caminó hacia su habitación, chocándose con unos cuantos objetos en el camino, y a la vez, fallando en el intento de no hacer demasiado ruido. Al pasar por la habitación de su hijo, no le sorprendió escuchar una aguerrida discusión entre Kazuma y Bukamon. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios, recordando sus propios enfrentamientos con el querido Gomamon, en sus aventuras en el digimundo, en sus reuniones en la tierra, en... Prácticamente, cualquier momento y lugar.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Tras colocarse frente a la puerta, esta se desvaneció y él pudo caminar hacia su enorme cama matrimonial para descansar un poco. Unas pocas horas de felicidad aparecían a su encuentro. El afortunado Gomamon, ya dormía, abrazado a su espalda, fiel a su costumbre. Jou se arrojó sobre el colchón y comenzó a luchar contra sus zapatos, para dedicarse a dormir. Se quitó las gafas, también, antes de que se rompiesen (no quería volver a comprar otro par esa semana. Mariko se enfadaría) Y se giró en la cama, aplastando a su querido amigo que, por inercia, empujó al médico, para ocupar un sitio en la enorme cama…

Necesitaban un merecido descanso… Los dos.

No obstante, cuando al fin sentía que sus preocupaciones se dispersaban a su alrededor, y se sumía en los más profundos rincones de su inconciencia, un exaltado grito lo hizo girarse violentamente sobre la cama, aplastando a un sereno y durmiente Gomamon antes de que el digimon lo empujara nuevamente, molesto por soportar su peso, hacia arriba.

La odisea del médico en su propia cama, terminó con el digimon estirado sobre el colchón y él, tirado en el suelo.

Aun en la oscuridad, buscó a tientas la mesita de noche, donde había dejado las gafas que solía utilizar. Se incorporó de un salto, sin recordar que era exactamente lo que lo había hecho levantarse. Corrió, asustado, hacia el cuarto de Kazuma. La puerta, como era costumbre en la casa familiar, tenía un código de acceso. El joven, pese a sus doce años, había demostrado ser más ingenioso y más… entusiasta por la privacidad de lo que Jou había sido en su vida. ¡Maldito sea el genio de su hijo!

— Kazuma… — Llamó él, controlando su angustia. — Kazuma, hijo, ¿Estás bien? — No obtuvo respuesta alguna — ¡Kazuma, abre la puerta!

Bien. Grandioso. Manualmente, la puerta debería abrirse.

El médico se pasó una mano por el cabello al llamar a gritos a su hijo y ver que nadie respondía. ¡Odiaba que…! Abrió una pequeña cápsula de metal que se encontraba incrustada en la pared, junto a la puerta, y trató de entrar en el sistema de seguridad. Necesitaba el código universal para poder abrir el sistema y desbloquear la puerta que su hijo había sellado. Le diría Mariko que ese sistema absurdo era obsoleto… ¡Utilizarían las _viejísimas_ llaves si Kazuma continuaba con esa actitud!

Quizás su comportamiento se mostrase exagerado, pero no era para menos.

Hace poco menos de dos años, había perdido a uno de sus hijos por una serie de dolorosos e imprevistos sucecos. Kazuma, el gemelo que había sobrevivido a Makoto, había cambiado notablemente tras aquellos sucesos. Su hijo era su bien más preciado… Nunca dejaría que nada le sucediese a Kazuma. ¡No podía perderlo como a Makoto! ¡Y el _idiota_ de Koushiro deseando utilizar a _su_ hijo como conejillo de indias! Ingresó a la habitación con su mente embotado logró mostrarle la contraseña.

"_Prodigio_"

Una vez que la puerta se desvaneció, abriéndose, Jou se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio. Kazuma estaba recostado en todo su largo, en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados. El médico, sintiendo un familiar nudo en la garganta se lanzó sobre el niño. Controló su temperatura corporal, sus pupilas… Examinó su cabeza, sus brazos, su cuerpo.

Todo se encontraba aparentemente bien.

— Kazuma… — Susurró, mientras controlaba su pulso con desesperación. Lo aferró entre sus brazos, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos — Kazuma… — Casi lloró, cuando los ojos negros centellaban. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de su hijo y lo abrazó, con fuerza.

— ¿Papá? — Musitó el chico, volviendo en sí

— No vuelvas a hacerme esto — Advirtió el hombre, poco dispuesto a soltar el cuerpo del niño. Kazuma se mostró confundido ante aquellas palabras perturbadoras. Aunque, tal vez… Se había desmayado.

— ¿Y Bukamon? — Inquirió el niño, curioso. Era raro que el digimon no se encontrase en la habitación, haciendo ruido.

— ¿Bukamon está…? — Jou siquiera había recordado que su hijo teóricamente, debía estar acompañado de un digimon. El niño se incorporó rápidamente, para angustia de su padre y revisó la habitación con cuidado. Jou se levantó del suelo, al que se había arrojado al entrar y ayudó a buscar al compañero perdido de su hijo.

— ¡NO! ¡BUKAMON! — Se sobresaltó el hombre, cuando vio que su hijo había encontrado la figura de su preciado amigo. Para sorpresa de Jou, el digimon se encontraba bajo la cama… Malherido. Kazuma lo arropó con delicadeza en sus manos, sosteniéndolo frente a sus ojos desolados.

— Ka-Kazuma… — Musitó el digimon, admirando el rostro del muchacho, con veneración, y una sonrisa — Eres tú, de nuevo…

— Bu-Bukamon. Resiste… Papá, ayúdalo. Papá — La angustia de su hijo le provocó un enorme dolor al médico

— Déjalo sobre la cama. Trae mis cosas — Ordenó.

Kazuma lo hizo al instante, sin protesta, su padre había asumido su _modo doctor_. Y no pararía hasta salvar a su amigo. Eso era algo que admiraba verdaderamente… En el instante en el que el niño se retiró de la habitación, la pantalla de la computadora, que hasta entonces había estado encendida y reflejando un fondo azul, se apagó.

Ni Jou ni su hijo repararon en el cambio.

* * *

_**Jou Kido**_ fue el primer médico del digimundo, por lo que su nombre es ampliamente conocido. A los 40 años, Jou se encuentra felizmente casado con la prima de Miyako. Dedicado completamente a su trabajo como doctor, es un hombre que parece haber dejado atrás sus aventuras infantiles y, aparentemente, se distanciado levemente de sus viejos amigos, especialmente de Koushiro. Exigente consigo mismo, Jou no deja las cosas hasta que estas terminan como deberían ser. El antiguo portador de la sinceridad se encuentra cada vez más preocupado por el comportamiento de su hijo. Gomamon permanece a su lado, fielmente, acompañándolo en todas sus decisiones.

_**Mariko Inoue - Kido**_, prima de Miyako, es la esposa de Jou. Es una persona que busca la perfección y es muy controladora, por lo que las cosas deben hacerse a su manera o estarán mal hechas. Suele resolver los problemas haciéndolos que se vean simples, pues es, de esa forma, como los ve. Es eficaz y cuando se compromete con algo y con fechas, las cumple; este es uno de los puntos que Iori consideró al contratarla como su secretaría. Tiene un gran don para hablar y convencer. Es demasiado sobre protectora con su hijo, Kazuma. Su compañero es Syakomon

_**Kazuma Kido**_ de 12 años, es un niño tímido y retraído. Acosado por algunos de sus compañeros de colegio, parece cada vez más distante con sus viejos amigos, especialmente de sus primos, Keiko y Ozamu, con quien tenía una buena relación. Sus miedos son de amplia gama y resultan producto de la sobreprotección de su madre, quien lo cuida en exceso debido a ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron en la familia Kido. Kazuma admira a su padre y desearía ser como él. Suele pelearse con Daiki Motomiya, principalmente debido a su diferencia de personalidades. Bukamon es su compañero.

* * *

N/A: ¡Primer capítulo!

En realidad este capitulo "inaugural" (? era más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos, así no seria demasiada información. Bueno, es un vistazo a lo que nuestros elegidos están viviendo en el año 2027, en el último capítulo particularmente de DA02. Su historia tiene relación con las narraciones que protagonizaron junto a su digimon porque esto nació gracias a ellas xD

El siguiente capítulo incluye más información sobre el presente futuro en el que se encuentran nuestros protagonistas... Pero aquí, algunos datos sobre los niños :D [Me encantó escribir sobre ellos]

**Taiyo Yagami**. Único hijo de Taichi. *-* Tiene nueve años. ¡Cumpleaños el 7_ de Agosto_! ¡Es tierno y dulce! Una copia de su padre, físicamente hablando.

Taiyo significa "S_ol_" o "R_ayo de sol_", según algunas páginas de interner xD. Personalmente, me gusta esta segunda opción.

**Saori Ishida**. Primogénita del matrimonio Ishida. Tiene nueve años. Es un poco olvidadiza, bastante responsable pero le cuesta decir _no... u.u _

Saori significa_ "Florecer"_

**Yoshiro Ishida**. El benjamín. Segundo hijo de Sora y Yamato. Tiene cinco años y medio. Adorable, adorable, adorable. [Desde que escuché que su papá le decía "No debes llorar" me encantó!]

Yoshiro significa "_Buen hijo_"

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. A sus nueve años, es igual de curiosa y atenta que su padre. La mejor amiga de Saori ^^

Yuko significa "_Niña Graciosa_"

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael... Tiene que adaptarse a profundos e inesperados cambios... Como la mudanza a Japón.

Kevin significa "_Hermoso Nacimiento_" y Ryouta tiene, entre muchos, el significado de "_Pureza_"

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido**. Los gemelos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue, prima de Miyako. Kazuma perdió a su hermano gemelo dos años atrás, y aun no ha logrado abandonar el dolor...

Kazuma significa "_Verdad_"

Makoto significa_ "Sinceridad"_

No estoy muy segura de los significados dados, porque todos tienen más de uno. Los elegí, especialmente, porque me gustaban.

.

Saludos ^^


	3. Capítulo 1 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa & Ωmega**

_Parte II_

**_Viejos Conocidos_**

_Cualquiera que sólo mire al pasado o al presente, se perderá el futuro._

.

* * *

**1 de Agosto de 2027**

* * *

La mujer colocó sus manos en jarras, mirando fijamente a su hijo y pidiéndole una explicación ante las bajas calificaciones que le eran presentadas por Daiki. Sabía que tenían una causa particular porque su hijo hacia un tiempo se comportaba demasiado extraño… Él niño que solía ser energía ardiente, fuerte convicción y optimismo puro, estaba absorto en un mundo extraño… Lo sentía demasiado lejano.

Demasiado alejado del mundo _real._

El chico no sabía que responder exactamente, conociendo que su madre indagaría hasta saciar su curiosidad si no tenía una "_respuesta convincente_". Los ojos azules de su progenitora se enfrentaron a los suyos con intensidad. Trató de explicar los sucesos que le preocupaban, pero, en cambio, consiguió que no pudiese articular palabra. No podía mentir… No sabía.

¡Detestaba ser tan _mal mentiroso_ como su padre! ¡Incluso en eso se parecía a Daisuke!

Mitsuko se concentró en los rasgos de su hijo, tan similares a los de su esposo cuando este era un joven preadolescente y no pudo evitar la sonrisa de melancolía que la invadió cuando esos ojos que ella adoraba se cruzaron con su rostro. Le acarició el pelo con la mano y luego suspiró, antes de darle un ligero beso en la coronilla.

— Cuando entes listo, me lo dirás, ¿verdad? — Inquirió ella, con una sonrisa cálida.

Las mejillas del jovencito, que contaba con doce primaveras, se encendieron ante la mirada de su cariñosa madre. Su hijo era un encanto cuando se ruborizaba…

— Tengo que ir a casa de Rei… ¡Tsubasa! ¡Tsubasa! — Comentó, interrumpiéndose así mismo, por el acto fallido.

— Bien. Regresa pronto… — Ella le sonrió a Chibimon, quien estaba cómodamente ubicado en los hombros de su hijo único — Que no se retrase este irresponsable, cuídalo — El digimon azul se rió ligeramente y asintió.

Mitsuko contempló, maravillada, al compañero digital de su hijo. — ¡Es tan encantador!

— Mamá… — Susurró Daiki Motomiya, negando con el rostro, divertido ante las frases de su madre — A veces creo que te casaste con papá porque lo conociste cuando estaba con su Chibimon

— Claro que no — Replicó ella, mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos ligeramente. Le dio unos ligeros empujones a su hijo — Ahora ve a ver a _Rei_… Quiero decir Tsubasa

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Vete! — Le gritó ella, a su vez, riéndose de lo sencillo que era incomodar a su hijo en ese tiempo — ¡Y regresa al mediodía, Daiki Motomiya!

El muchacho miró a su madre, que volvía a internarse en la cocina y resopló, divertido, ante su comportamiento. No podía imaginársela de otra manera, por mucho que desease. A veces no podía creer que Mitsuko se relacionase biológicamente con Yamato y Takeru. Probablemente, en común sólo tenían los hermosos ojos azules… Un momento, ¿había llamado hermosos a los ojos azules de los señores Ishida y Takaishi? ¡A los de Tsubasa! Haciendo una mueca ante la imagen mental que sus propias ideas habían forjado para él, se colocó su mochila y salió corriendo de la casa de su familia.

Daisuke Motomiya, tras haber aparcado el auto en la puerta de su casa, cargando con las compras realizadas, observó también la figura de su hijo pasar corriendo a su lado, dedicarle, junto a su digimon, un apurado ¡_Hola, papá_! Y continuar, entonces, con su camino. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo al ver la silueta del chico perderse en el horizonte. Con todo, Daiki era una versión mejorada de él, más alegre, más valiente, más inteligente… Más… Increíble. Ese niño era su gran tesoro en la vida.

Ese niño, y, por supuesto, su encantadora esposa.

Las ironías de la vida habían logrado llegar hacia el antiguo portador de los digimental de valor y amistad en forma de mujer, si es que podía describirse de ese modo. Se había enamorado total y absurdamente de la prima de quien había sido su mayor competencia en los juegos del amor. Aun recordaba con claridad aquel pasado, no tan cercano, donde él se desvelaba por la hermana pequeña de Taichi. Si, Hikari Yagami había sido su primer amor. Y Takeru Takaishi su acérrimo rival. Mitsuko Takaishi era, por su parte, el amor de su vida. No podría asegurar porque ella había entrado en su vida, dieciséis años atrás: ¿Casualidad? ¿Suerte? Él prefería creer que era el _destino_.

Reaccionando, finalmente, ante el llamado de Veemon (que más bien renegaba de que su mejor amigo se quedara mirando la casa como el idiota afortunado que era), Daisuke se apresuró a ingresar a su hogar, satisfecho de haber realizado su tarea del día. Esa labor obligatoria que debía realizar cuando se encontraba en su casa.

Esa era la regla, impuesta por su hijo, la regla de equiparar "_las tareas diarias_".

Así, un día el empresario planchaba, su esposa cocinaba, Daiki compraba; otro día, Daisuke hacía las compras, Mitsuko lavaba y Daiki cocinaba… O intentaba, porque pese a que su padre y su madre la cocina se le daba muy bien, el primogénito parecía no haber heredado las dotes culinarias de ninguno de los dos. Divertido con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, el hombre que en tiempos de lucha había sabido liderar a un grupo de niños destinados, se encontró sonriendo ante las aventuras que Daiki tendría en su vida, con esa especial personalidad suya.

— Mitsuko… ¡Volví! — Anunció Daisuke, sonriendo abiertamente, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta — ¡Traje lo que me pediste!

El silencio que inundaba la casa le devolvió el saludo. Veemon miró extrañado que la mujer de Daisuke no estuviese haciendo nada. Ella no era de las que se quedaban en silencio… El digimon se adentró en la enorme casa de Daisuke. Algo no estaba bien en ese lugar…

— ¿_Mitsuko_? — Repitió el empresario, mientras que se asomaba en la sala principal.

Caminó, entonces, hacia la cocina, buscando la figura de su bella esposa, que quizás estaba tan absorta que ni lo había oído, supuso inocentemente el hombre.

— ¡¿Mitsuko?! — Se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos encontraron a su esposa, que se había desvanecido en la sala y se encontraba en el suelo de la cocina. Corrió hacia ella, sujetándola con sus brazos y levantando su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Ella se encontraba ligeramente más pálida que lo usual — ¡Veemon!

.

* * *

_**Daisuke Motomiya**_, a los 36 años, es dueño de una vida casi perfecta. Enamorado de su maravillosa esposa, exitoso dueño de una empresa propia y orgulloso padre de su hijo, nada en la vida de Daisuke parece ir mal. Su optimismo no lo ha abandonado y siempre se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de si en cada aspecto, algo que comparte con su hijo, además de su apariencia. No tolera la monotonía y por ello siempre está en busca de nuevas _aventuras_, como dice Veemon. Sus frecuentes viajes por el mundo lo revitalizan y lo mantienen activo, afortunadamente.

_**Mitsuko Takaishi - Motomiya**_, la esposa de Daisuke, es la prima de Takeru Takaishi y Yamato Ishida. Oriunda de Francia, su nombre está influido por las raíces japonesas que su padre quiso conservar. Eclipsada por Daisuke, a quien conoció durante una de sus vacaciones en Japón a la edad de 17 años, ella decidió que visitaría Odaiba mucho más seguido. Es una mujer encantadora, sencilla y amable. Estudió finanzas y ayuda a su esposo con el negocio. Es muy buena cocinera. Su compañera es la inquieta Cutemon, que rara vez abandona el mundo digital.

_**Daiki Motomiya**_ es el único hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko, siempre se lo ve peleando con Keiko Ichijouji, su mejor amiga, quien le discute sus acciones a muerte pero quien es la primera en defenderlo.A Daiki le gustan las cosas claras, valora la sinceridad y la amistad. Le gusta salir con sus amigos y amigas, sin destino particular. Los afectos que tiene los conserva muy bien, ya que es muy sincero y muy buen amigo.

Siempre dispuesto a ayudar, le irrita que le lleven la contraria cuando sabe que tiene razón o es demasiado evidente. Su compañero es Chibimon.

* * *

Miyako Inoue Ichijouji suspiró cuando escuchó el chillido que su hija dio al entrar en su dormitorio. Reiko, últimamente estaba demasiado emocional, para ella, aunque Ken aseguraba que sólo se le parecía a… (Miyako no se enteró a quien se refería porque su esposo empezó a tartamudear cuando ella lo miró fijamente). Era la edad, había declarado su esposo finalmente, con una sonrisa conciliadora. Miyako, sin embargo, agradeció a la tecnología que las muchas de las cosas que antaño eran comunes y diarias se hayan quedado en el tiempo pasado, volviéndose obsoletas. ¡Tendrían que comprar una puerta de acero reforzado de ser de otra forma! Reiko se la pasaría dado portazos de un lado al otro… Esa niña…

Con una leve sonrisa, al contemplar el sereno rostro de su hijo más pequeño, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, el pequeño Yusei que, según todos, se parecía a uno de los hermanos de la mujer. Ella, no obstante, veía en el bebé los mismos rasgos de Ken, lo cual no podía hacerla más dichosa. El bebé y Ozamu, cuatro años menor que su primogénita, se parecían en demasía a Ken. Ella podía imaginarlos en el futuro, tan apuestos y gallardos…

Aunque…

Arropó con fuerza a su hijo entre sus brazos, antes de levantarse de su cómodo asiento, y con el fin de llevarlo a la pequeña camita donde solía descansar. En momentos así, salvo por el histérico comportamiento de su hija, Miyako desearía poder detener el tiempo.

Le encantaría… Y era imposible.

Caminó, silenciosa, hacia la habitación del bebé, atravesando uno de los pasillos de su hogar y encontrando tres figuras ubicadas no muy lejos de la sala principal.

— Hawkmon — Sonrió, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con su compañero digimon, que estaba contándole cuentos a Leafmon, Minomon y Poromon. Siendo el mayor, junto con Wormmon, había adoptado a los pequeños digimon, con admirable cariño.

Miyako continuó su camino, sonriendo complacida con la vida que habían conseguido juntos ella y Ken que, pese a no ser perfecta (ninguna relación era perfecta, por supuesto) era maravillosa y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Sin importar que el idiota de Ichijouji pensara que él le había quitado a Miyako la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño… Ken no entendía, quizás ser amigo de Daisuke había afectado las neuronas del policía, que ella vivía en un sueño maravilloso. La mujer sonrió cuando dejó que Yusei reposara cómodamente en el pequeño colchón. Era tan pequeño… Tan dulce…

— ¿Mamá? — Susurró la voz de su hija, a sus espaldas.

Miyako se giró y con su dedo índice, le hizo el universal gesto de silencio, para que a Reiko no se le ocurriese hacer nada maravilloso. Su hija hizo una mueca, disgustada, pero esperó a que su madre saliese del dormitorio del bebé, para poder hablar con ella. La puerta se bloqueó al instante en que la figura de Miyako cruzó el umbral y salió, por completo de la habitación.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rei? — Inquirió.

La jovencita, se maravilló ella, era una mezcla perfecta entre ella y su esposa. Reiko Ichijouji había heredado de su padre el color de cabello y el color de ojos, mientras que eran los rasgos de Miyako los que se delineaban en el rostro de la niña. La mayor de los niños Ichijouji suspiró, incapaz de revelar el verdadero motivo de su duda… ¿Cómo decírselo a su madre sin que la autora de sus días haga un escándalo por su confesión?

— Saldré hoy — Afirmó, lentamente — Ahora. Vuelvo por la tarde…

El rostro de la mujer no reflejó sorpresa alguna, satisfecha de que Reiko revelara sus planes pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

— Rei… Hoy es la reunión anual que…

— ¡_Siempre_ tengo que ir con ustedes! ¡_No_ me interesa! ¡Conozco el Digimundo de pies a cabeza! No quiero asistir, mamá… — Los ojos de la niña, semejantes a su esposo, la miraron con una extraña suplica — _Por favor_…

Miyako sintió una ligera decepción por el comportamiento de la mayor pero, a la vez, le agradó que Reiko luchase por lo que deseaba. La joven tenía trece años, después de todo, y la preadolescencia nunca era una etapa sencilla para… Nadie. Sin embargo, la reunión anual en el Digimundo no sucedía porque sí… Por supuesto que no. La idea de los antiguos niños elegidos, ahora no tan niños, era conmemorar a aquellos que se perdieron en la batalla. Recordarlos, honrar su sacrificio, además de disfrutar de ese mundo que, ahora ya no pero, en un tiempo lejano, sólo había estado abierto para unos pocos.

— Bien — Determinó la mujer, al contemplar la suplica en el rostro de su hija. Reiko sabía que, de los dos, quien más difícil de convencer era su madre. Su padre, sabía la joven, diría que sí de antemano. Ella sabía como tratar con Ken Ichijouji. — Pero, antes de salir con quien quieras, pasaras una hora con nosotros en el Digimundo. Rei, esto es importante para nosotros…

— De acuerdo

Era lo mejor que Miyako iba a ofrecer. Reiko sabía cuando retirarse.

— ¿Papá no ha regresado? — Inquirió la joven, cuando su madre reemprendió la marcha y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo.

— Ozamu estaba en casa de tu primo, ya lo sabes. Tu padre iba a pasar por él al salir del trabajo, pero debe haberse distraído en casa de Daisuke en el regreso a casa. No entiendo porque nos mudamos tan cerca de los Motomiya… Como si durante mi adolescencia no fuese suficiente tener al molesto de Daisuke a nuestro alrededor — Refunfuñó, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

Las mejillas de Reiko se colorearon ligeramente, cuando su madre se perdió en sus refunfuños habituales contra la familia de Daisuke. ¿Cómo se tomaría Miyako si se enterara con quien iba a salir ella? Bueno, _salir_… No estaban saliendo en realidad. De hecho, él quizás no supiera que ella tenía una fijación en el desde el momento en el que lo había visto. Probablemente, sólo la considerase una niña más… ¡Sólo era un par de años menor! ¡La situación no era tan difícil!

Y hablando de la familia Motomiya… Daiki, su mejor amigo y su gran rival de la infancia, había dicho que debía decirle algo muy importante… ¿Qué podría ser? teóricamente, el joven estaba ansioso por comentarle algo a ella… Pero, no entendía que sería…

— Volvimos — Anunció Ozamu Ichijouji, a su madre, mientras pasaba al lado de Reiko, obligándola a correrse de en medio del pasillo. Detrás del jovencito, apareció la gallarda figura de su padre.

Reiko sonrió encantada… Le encantaba que su padre estuviese en casa. Sin ser conciente de las acciones de su hija, Miyako le sonrió a su esposo con inmenso cariño. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, siempre sentía temor de perder a Ken cuando se ausentaba demasiado tiempo… Y es que, su trabajo era demasiado… peligroso. Sin duda, ella siempre lo apoyaría en sus decisiones y admiraba a su esposo, por su inmenso deseo de hacer el bien.

— Bienvenidos a casa — Susurró ella, mirándolo directamente a él.

.

* * *

_**Ken Ichijouji **_ha encontrado su vocación como oficial de policía, trabajo que le permite ayudar a los demás y resolver crímenes, colmando su sed de justicia. Con 36 años, Ken sabe que tiene más de lo que podría desear. Amable, sereno y bondadoso, es un hombre completo y feliz con la vida que lleva. Su hija es su adoración y sus hijos son su orgullo. Casado con la enérgica e impulsiva Miyako, él es el freno para la energía desbordante de ella. Wormmon continúa siendo su más fiel compañero y protector.

_**Miyako Inoue - Ichijouji**_ se encuentra, con 37 años, felizmente casada con Ken Ichijoji. Estudió ingeniería informática al concluir la secundaria y gracias a su habilidad con las computadoras, contribuye periódicamente con algunas investigaciones de Koushiro Izumi. De ella, su hija mayor heredó su carácter impulsivo y su hijo, Ozamu, su amor la tecnología. Madre dedicada, se estableció como ama de casa y niñera de sus hijos. Su compañero, Hawkmon, es su mayor asistente.

_**Reiko Ichijouji, **_la hija mayor del matrimonio, tiene 13 años. Reiko siempre dispuesta a ayudar, escuchar y aconsejar. Ella puede ser rencorosa y vengativa cuando dañan a su hermano, su debilidad. Reiko es, en su opinión, la única que puede maltratar a Ozamu. Ella es, y siempre ha sido, una persona encantadora, intensa y extrovertida.  
Es risueña, y disfruta mucho de la compañía de sus amistades, a quienes valora enormemente. A Reiko le gusta mucho cuidar de su apariencia. Se preocupa mucho por la moda, por vestirse y verse bien. Es dueña de una energía que la hace ser capaz de realizar lo que se propone, sin importar los obstáculos que se atraviesan en su camino. Su compañero es Poromon.

_**Ozamu Ichijouji**_, a los 9 años, es una persona que le gusta meditar y analizar en silencio un problema para poder resolverlo. Necesita de la soledad, para estar tranquilo. Cálido y afectuoso con sus amigos y familia, Ozamu es sin duda un niño bondadoso y amable. Observador, atento y curioso, es el mejor amigo de Yuko Izumi y Taiyo Yagami. Su compañero es Minomon

_**Yusei Ichijouji**_ es el más pequeño de los hijos de Miyako y Ken. Es un pequeño tranquilo que cuenta con casi nueve meses de edad. Sus padres presentían que sería una niña pero, el nacimiento de un niño sorprendió a sus progenitores. Su compañero digimon es Leafmon.

* * *

Los años de paz habían traído consigo la seguridad y el bienestar. Sin embargo, conducir a su casa, desde Tokio se volvía cada vez menos soportable para su paciencia. Al menos, en esa ocasión, su destino era agradable. Iría a su casa, después de estar varios días fuera de la ciudad. Lo cierto era que, si bien no solía alejarse demasiado, el caso que lo había obligado a moverse incluía a un pasado que Iori no dejaba de privilegiar. La fundación de Yukio Oikawa, generada por él y sus amigos, era su prioridad en casos así. En especial, cuando algún miembro del personal tenía problemas de índole criminal.

Mariko suspiró, mientras admiraba el paisaje. Ella lo había acompañado en ese viaje, por mucho que renegase de dejar a su familia. Los dos eran muy diferentes en ese aspecto, y las críticas que la prima de Miyako le dedicaba eran referidas a que "trabajaba en exceso". Sin embargo, había logrado conseguir tiempo libre por trabajar en esos casos en menos de una semana. Mariko estaba deseando ver a Kazuma Kido, su hijo. Ciertamente, la relación con Kazuma era la prioridad máxima de esa mujer.

— Gracias por traerme a casa, señor Hida — Aseveró ella, con formalidad, antes de salir de su auto. Iori sonrió, sabiendo que Mariko sólo lo hacia para molestarlo

— Fue un placer, señora Kido — Comentó él, antes de que ella cerrase la puerta.

Iori reemprendió su camino, con una sonrisa. Deseaba que la idea que había tenido entusiasmara también a su familia. El abogado había logrado que dos semanas de su agenda se encontrasen libres y las aprovecharía para estar más cerca de su familia. Últimamente, se había concentrado en su trabajo y había conseguido muchas soluciones concretas para sus clientes, lo cual ahora le brindaba, afortunadamente, un tiempo de descanso.

Aceleró el automóvil, impaciente por llegar a su hogar.

.

— Por la tarde, saldremos, entonces — Aseguró, Hoshi, con una sonrisa. Sus padres le habían anunciado que se irían de vacaciones — ¡Nosotros solos de vacaciones! ¿No es genial, Upamon?

Daría cualquier cosa por ver más seguido _esa_ sonrisa, pensó Iori. Definitivamente, Mariko tenía _un poco_ razón, estaba descuidando a su familia. Ume asintió en dirección a su hija, como si alguien le hubiese hablado a ella pero siguió mirando la televisión y copiando una de las recetas que se llevaban a cabo en el programa. Su esposa tenía unas dotes culinarias extraordinarias y era capaz de inventar cualquier platillo, puesto que tenía un don, pero ella prefería copiar las recetas antes de modificarlas.

— ¡Tengo que empacar! — Anunció la niña.

Una hora más tarde Iori, Ume y Hoshi Hida se encontraban detallando los últimos arreglos antes de marcharse, en unas merecidas vacaciones. Hoshi parecía compartir su alegría, sonriéndole encantadoramente y platicando ideas cada vez más interesantes para llevar a cabo en sus vacaciones. Ume, por su parte, estaba bastante segura de que Iori no cumpliría con lo pactado y cancelaría todos los planes, por ello no se mostraba del todo entusiasmada. Iori sabía que esa era la forma de reclamar la ausencia que él había tenido en la familia… En especial, en lo que Hoshi respectaba.

Pero… No podía dejar de lado su responsabilidad en ciertos asuntos. La señora Izumi había acudido a pedirle que redactara los papeles de divorcio para separarse de Koushiro, y él había tenido que convencerla de que lo pensase mejor. Iori no quería involucrarse en ese caso. Sin embargo, tal vez, lo mejor era intervenir.

— Iori — Volvió a decir Armadillomon, con insistencia. El aludido, por fin, parecía reaccionar ante su llamado

— Suena tu… — Le señaló el aparato electrónico que contenía su agenda personal y, además, servía como receptor de mensajes.

— ¡Ah! Gracias…

Con rapidez, se adueñó del aparato, para fijarse en la pantalla y ver de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de Koushiro, preguntándole por los papeles del divorcio. Era una pregunta simple que a Iori le costaba responder, sin embargo.

¿_Por qué no me lo dijiste_? Haciendo gala del emblema de la sinceridad, Iori Hida le respondió a su amigo con toda la verdad. Los papeles habían sido solicitados varias veces por su esposa, pero siempre parecía que Tomoyo desistía de la idea. Creía que esa vez iba a ser igual…

La siguiente pregunta fue aun más difícil que la primera, porque Iori sabía que cuando Koushiro preguntaba: ¿_Qué debo hacer_? Era porque se hallaba realmente perdido. Con paciencia, el abogado le explicó a su amigo que, si quería evitar el juicio, lo mejor era acordar. Koushiro debía saber todo eso, pero sus dudas eran la confirmación que Iori necesitaba. Koushiro no tenía idea de que su esposa estaba planeando separarse.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Iori se sobresaltara. Estaba demasiado abstraído en su mente, como para recordar donde estaba.

— ¡Yo voy! — Anunció Hoshi a su padre, pasando por delante suyo, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Iori sonrió, Hoshi lo conocía demasiado bien.

.

* * *

_**Iori Hida**_, con 34 años, se ha convertido en un prospero abogado. Estudió abogacía al concluir sus estudios secundarios y creó su propio estudio jurídico, apoyado en parte por Mantarou Inoue, hermano de Miyako. Casado con Ume desde once años antes, Iori sabe que su matrimonio parece desgastarse con el tiempo. No importa lo que el abogado haga para romper la distancia con su mujer, Ume parece cada vez más lejana para él. Armadillomon es su compañero digimon.

_**Ume Shimizu**_, de 34 años es amiga de Iori desde la infancia. Es amable, serena, tranquila pero a la vez valiente, llena de fuerza y ambición. Para ella, la vida ha carecido de emoción y, bajo la sospecha de que su esposo la engaña, Ume comienza a resentir la vida que ha estado llevando con Iori. Pese a la diferencia de edad, es muy cercana a Miyako; quien, desde que la conoció, ha sido gran consejera para Ume. Su compañero es Datirimon.

_**Hoshi Hida **_es la hija de Iori y Ume. Tiene 11 años, pero ella cursa en un año superior en la escuela, por lo cual convive con Koichi, Tsubasa y Kazuma, quien es su mejor amigo. Hoshi es honesta, consistente, juiciosa y responsable**, **todos confían en ella ciegamente. Algo torpe en cuestiones del amor, Hoshi nunca percibió que Koichi corresponde a sus sentimientos. De ademanes suaves y educados, ella es una persona tranquila y serena. Su compañero es Upamon.

* * *

Cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que golpeaba su rostro. Por más de una hora, había estado meditando acerca de los últimos hechos producidos en su vida. Koichi Takaishi Yagami no era de las personas que ocultaban cosas. De hecho, a él le disgustaban los secretos. No todos los secretos, obviamente, pero si los secretos de la índole que solían involucrarlo a él. Ni siquiera Tsubasa Takaishi Yagami podía mirarlo tan obvio, sonreír y fingir que nada sucedía.

¡Ellos eran hermanos!

Koichi _necesitaba_ ayudar a Tsubasa.

Su hermano últimamente, se estaba comportando muy extraño. Y esas pesadillas… No les había comentado a sus padres sobre la recurrencia de esos sueños, pero comenzaba a sentirse inquieto por todas aquellas noches que escuchaba murmullos provenientes de su mellizo. Y Tsubasa no tenía mejor idea que inventarse esas historias increíbles sobre sus sueños… ¡Ja! Como si el fuese a creerselos tan fácilmente. No era un secreto, para nadie, la poderosa y creativa imaginación de la que eran dueños los miembros de la familia Takaishi. No por nada, su padre era uno de los más reconocidos y exitosos escritores de la década. Además de la publicación de _Crónicas del Digimundo_, Takeru había publicado obras varias como _Una travesía en la oscuridad, El fruto de la unión y otros cuentos_.

Pero… Le preocupaba la actitud de Tsubasa, que era cada vez más extraña.

Se reclinó contra el marco de la ventana, y sus ojos se concentraron en el cielo. Salamon reposaba sobre sus piernas, durmiendo plácidamente. Acariciaba cariñosamente al digimon cuando reparó en que ya no se hallaba solo.

Hikari Yagami, su madre, le sonreía desde la puerta. Siempre la había considerado una mujer hermosa, y sin duda, lo era, pero ese año le parecía que algo se apagaba en ella. ¿Qué sería?

La mujer se acercó hacia él y lo contempló con cariño. Koichi se parecía mucho a ella misma y, en algún punto, le recordaba también a su hermano. Quizás era la energía que parecía fluir en él. Koichi era especial…

— ¿Me vas a decir que sucede? — Inquirió, con dulzura. El niño abrió los ojos, confuso durante un instante, luego suspiró. Era inútil querer ocultar cosas en esa casa…

— Takaishi — Se sinceró el muchacho, apartando los ojos del rostro de su progenitora — No sé que le sucede a ese…

— ¿Hablas de Tsubasa? — Cuestionó ella, confusa por el enfado de Koichi. Su hijo tenía la extraña costumbre de llamar _Takaishi_ a su hermano cuando se enfadaba.

— Sí, no se que le sucede, mamá. Nunca entenderé a Takaishi, según veo.

Hikari sonrió, con diversión. A veces, Koichi le recordaba _mucho_ a su hermano, Taichi. La mujer sonrió ante aquellos pensamientos. Su hermano mayor le recriminaba que, por haber educado a Taiyo, su sobrino se había "_contagiado_" de muchas cosas que él pensaba eran características de Hikari. Koichi, al haber convivido tanto con su tío favorito, parecía haber hecho lo mismo.

— Ya sé le pasara, ya conoces como es Tsubasa… — Igual a Takeru, aseveró ella, en su fuero interno.

Hikari le sonrió a su hijo, mientras reparaba en que Koichi ya parecía mucho más animado, pese a la actitud de su mellizo. Ella no se sentía del todo bien, tampoco. Ni ella ni Takeru habían logrado conciliar el sueño esa noche, pero el insomnio de su marido no era causado por la preocupación. Contrariamente, la inquietud de Takeru radicaba en su libro. Hikari sabía que esa era una forma de desviar la tensión, pero aun seguía inquieta por los sueños que la asaltaron en la noche…

— Tenemos que ir a buscar a tu tío… Taichi es capaz de olvidarse del día en el que se encuentra… — Comentó ella. Koichi asintió, riendose.

Era una suerte vivir en el mismo vecindario que su hermano, después de todo…

.

* * *

_**Hikari Yagami - Takaishi**_, con 36 años, cumplió su sueño y se dedicó a educar. Casada con Takeru, el gran amor de toda su vida, ella entiende que su matrimonio es casi perfecto. Madre afectuosa y dedicada con Koichi y Tsubasa, ayuda a su hermano con frecuencia, haciéndose cargo de Taiyo, su sobrino, al que ha adoptado como un pequeño hijo más. Gatomon sigue siendo gran compañera de Hikari.

_**Koichi**__** Takaishi**_ es, con 12 años, el primógenito de Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi. Más parecido físicamente a su madre, que a su padre, Koichi acostumbra a portar un silbato regalo de Gatomon. Koichi es un poco desconfiado al principio. Es más bien tímido, necesita sentirse seguro para profundizar sus relaciones. Incluso cuando aparece controlado y tranquilo en el exterior, hay una intensidad hirviente de energía que parece emanar de él. Al ser el "mayor" de los hermanos, considera que debe cuidar bien de sus hermanos (cualidad de sus dos tíos favoritos, para desgracia de su padres) adoptó a Taiyo y Yuko como sus hermanos pequeños. Su compañero es Salamon.

* * *

Su padre llevaba encerrado más de una hora dentro de su estudio. Quizás más, pensó el muchacho, conociendo al escritor. Probablemente no habría dormido, volvió a asegurar para si mismo… Si es que su padre había encontrado su musa entre sueños, y aquello era bastante habitual en él, ahora llevaría tiempo record sin dormir. Los artitas, bien sabía Tsubasa, tienen sus propios momentos difíciles cuando no encuentran inspiración y, conociendo a su padre, hasta hace pocos días no había podido dedicarse a su novela tanto como él habría deseado. Le dirigió una fugaz mirada al reloj principal, calculando el tiempo que le daría a su padre antes de interrumpir en su labor. Takeru tendría que dejar de escribir, aunque él tuviese que cortarle sus manos para evitarlo…

Bueno, esperaba que aquello no fuese necesario, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, le recordaría a su padre que tenía una reunión pautada para después del mediodía y eso sería suficiente. Era un hombre responsable y dedicado…

Takeru estaba escribiendo la secuela de su libro, donde hablaba de las aventuras de su niñez, pero databa de sus once años más precisamente. Tsubasa había leído la primera historia de su padre y, pese a que le parecía interesante, no podía entender el fanatismo de muchos niños –léase Kazuma Kido – en esas historias. Si, su padre era un gran escritor y, seguramente había vivido grandes aventuras en el digimundo pero a Tsubasa le interesaba, más bien, el presente. Hablando del presente, se suponía que Daiki iría a su casa… ¿Dónde se había metido? ¡Sólo eran unas pocas calles de distancia!

— Hijo… — Susurró Hikari, mientras aparecía en la sala, seguida por Koichi, Salamon y Gatomon — ¿Aun no ha venido Daiki? — Inquirió — Vamos a casa de Taichi.

— No, aun no ha llegado, pero debe estar por aquí. Le avisaré a papá— Aseguró el chico, levantandose de su silla

— Espera, dejalo un momento. Tu padre me echó _muy cordialmente_ de su estudio cuando quise avisarle que era hora de irnos. Tenemos una hora más pero quiero hablar con mi hermano de algo importante. Koichi viene conmigo, pero si vas a quedarte, sería mejor que lo obligues a asistir a la reunión…

— Ningún problema — Anunció, encogiéndose de hombros — Y no te preocupes, mamá, lo obligaré a salir… — Sonrió su hijo, y en sus ojos Hikari vio un brillo de picardía.

Hikari se rió, mientras buscaba su bolso y se aseguraba de llevar consigo su viejo D3.

— Te lo encargo mucho. Aunque tendrás que luchar contra su inspiración…

— Creo que podré controlarlo

Alegremente, Hikari admiraba el rostro del niño, convencida de que sería un hombre muy apuesto, como su padre. Tsubasa tenía aquella luz que ella había reconocido en Takeru. Era una inesperada sensación que le llenaba el corazón. Tsubasa parecía… Iluminar con su presencia.

— De acuerdo… ¿Vamos, Koichi? — Cuestionó, mirando a su otro hijo, que miraba sospechosamente a su hermano. — ¿Koichi?

— Sí, sí. Vamos.

Y cuatro de sus habitantes abandonaron la residencia Takaishi Yagami.

.

* * *

_**Tsubasa Takaishi **_es el segundo hijo de Takeru e Hikari. Tiene 12 años. Nació diez minutos despues de su hermano, algo que Koichi recalca cuando comienza a comportarse como el _mayor_. Con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, su apariencia es enormemente parecida a la su padre. Tsubasa es observador, atento y protector. Él está siempre dispuesto a luchar contra quienes pretendan herir a sus seres queridos, sin importar las armas que deba utilizar para vencer. Es amigable, fácil de llevar y muy agradable, a menos que se enfade verdaderamente, cosa no muy frecuente. Su compañero es Tokomon.

* * *

Con una sonrisa, Takeru admiró su obra. Casi estaba completa. Casi, sólo necesitaba hacer unas correcciones y escribir el gran final, el cual ya resonaba en sus pensamientos… Sin dejar de conmemorar la última gran batalla que libraron durante aquel tiempo, comenzó a teclear los caracteres que daban vida a su novela. Las palabras fluían con naturalidad…

_Yukio Oikawa convirtió su vida en energía para restaurar el digimundo. Y gracias a ello, el digimundo pudo volver a la normalidad…_

_._

* * *

_**Takeru Takaishi**_ es, con 36 años, un reconocido escritor. Patamon es su confidente y gran compañero. Sus obras más importantes dice él con diversión, son sus novelas y sus hijos. Tsubasa Takaishi, el menor de sus hijos, en el sentido teórico, le asegura, sin embargo, que él es su mejor y perfeccionada obra de arte. Casado con la mujer que ama desde la infancia, Takeru es feliz con saber que ha logrado lo que siempre deseó… Una familia.

* * *

Algunos pasos ligeros sonaron en el estudio, justo en el momento en el cual la puerta se desvaneció. Con una sonrisa, la cual prácticamente nunca desaparecía de su rostro, se volvió hacia su hijo, que acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

— Hola papá — Saludó Tsubasa, al que no había visto en toda la mañana, porque había permanecido encerrado en su estudio, escribiendo — Ha llegado la hora de irnos.

— Lo sé. Ya voy — Declaró el escritor, mientras sonreía por haber logrado avanzar en su novela.

Con el mismo ánimo de siempre, se incorporó de su asiento y siguió los pasos de uno de sus hijos, mientras, en su mente seguía pensando en los cambios que se habían producido a partir de aquella batalla… No tenía nada que lamentar, a excepción de las pesadillas que asaltaron el descanso de su esposa durante esa madrugada. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave, sin embargo, aquella inquietud parecía insignificante en comparación…

No había nada de que preocuparse…

Aun.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Segunda parte!

Estos dos capítulos fueron, más que nada, para saber que hacen nuestros protagonistas en su vida…

Y, finalmente, todos los elegidos — y sus hijos — tuvieron su presentación. Personalmente, me encanta la presencia de Mitsuko Takaishi. No sabía si Takeru y Yamato podían tener una prima que compartiera su apellido pero la tienen, y es francesa. Chibimon me parece realmente adorable, como a ella (¿Por qué será?), y me da demasiada ternura cuando está así… xD

Sobre los niños…

**Daiki Motomiya.** Tiene 12 años y medio. Único hijo de Daisuke Motomiya, es exactamente igual a él. Enamorado totalmente de su mejor amiga, se siente un poco deprimido al saber que a Reiko le interesa otra persona… Se lleva muy bien con Tsubasa pero no con Koichi, con quien mantiene una cierta rivalidad en todo los aspectos. Los dos pertenecen al equipo de futbol y los dos siempre parecen estar _empatados_.

Daiki significa "_Gran Resplandor_"

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Tiene 13 años. La primógenita del matrimonio Ichijouji. Es alegre, dinámica e impulsiva. ¡Igual a Miyako!

Reiko significa "_Niña amada_"

**Ozamu Ichijouji** Tiene 9 años. Es el segundo hijo de Miyako y Ken. Lleva el nombre de su tío y es muy parecido a su padre.

Ozamu significa "_Disciplina, Estudio_"

**Yusei Ichijouji** El más perqueño de la familia ^^

Yusei significa "_Tranquilo_"

**Hoshi Hida** Tiene 11 años. El orgullo de Iori y Ume. Hoshi es dedicada, bondadosa y muy buena amiga. Sus mejores amigos son el tímido Kazuma, Tsubasa, pese a que a veces lo regaña, y Koichi, por quien siente un cariño especial.

Hoshi significa "_Estrella_"

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi** Tienen 12 años. Son los mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Koichi Takaishi, el mayor, tiene un gran parecido a su madre. Tsubasa, por su parte, es identico a su padre.

Koichi significa "_Primer brillo_"

Tsubasa significa "_Ala_"

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años. Hasta el siete de agosto.

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

.

Saludos ^^


	4. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Parte I_

**_Listos preparados ¡Ya!_**

.

**1 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Taiyo Yagami corrió el cierre de su mochila, a toda velocidad, con todos los preparativos necesarios, ya realizados y las provisiones ya guardadas, para disfrutar del campamento que había sido propuesto para ese día. Se sentía nuevamente emocionado, gracias, principalmente, a Koromon, que siempre sabía que decirle en momentos de angustia.

Había esperado ansiosamente ese día, porque el primero de agosto era, además de una fecha cercana a su cumpleaños, una de las pocas veces en la que la gran familia que eran todos, se reunían, olvidando de todo lo que hacían fuera de ese día. Por unas pocas horas, por divertidos momentos, todos estaban juntos.

Como magia…

Su primo Koichi lo contemplaba con una sonrisa, desde la cama, donde estaba recostado. En las manos, el hijo de Hikari llevaba un balón, el cual Taiyo le había arrojado al ingresar a la habitación, para jugar durante el campamento.

Su primo que era más bien un hermano mayor, por todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Koichi sonrió, ampliamente, mientras miraba la concentrada expresión de su primo pequeño. Algo que, de verdad apreciaba, era la manera de ser de Taiyo. Koichi recordaba que Taiyo, cuando tenía seis años menos, era una molestia real para él. Se llevaban tres años, que no era mucho, pero a los siete años, Koichi prefería pasar el tiempo con su hermano que con su ruidoso y enérgico primo. Una noche, había escuchado a su madre platicando con su tío. Taichi necesitaba hacer un viaje de improviso, y no podía llevar al pequeño. Por lo tanto, Taiyo se había quedado en su casa. Al principio, en realidad, fue como una total molestia, porque el niño siempre tenía algo que proponer.

Dibujar, comer, correr, saltar, jugar con los digimons, ver una película, dibujar, correr, saltar, comer…

_Energía_ pura.

Y, al día siguiente, muy preocupado, Taiyo había preguntado si su papá se había ido con su mamá. Koichi no lo comprendió, en un principio, ni entendió la expresión de sus padres ante aquella pregunta, al menos no durante un primer momento. Luego, se sintió muy triste. Su madre y su padre le habían contestado a Koichi, previamente, sus dudas. ¿Dónde estaba su mamá y por qué tío Taichi lo dejaba en la casa de Hikari y Takeru? En aquel momento, la respuesta había sido simple y clara, pero triste.

Taiyo _nunca_ iba a ver a su mamá…

Y Koichi, al contemplar esos ojos, iguales a los de su tío favorito, mitad angustiados y mitad curiosos, decidió que él tendría que hacerlo reír, porque no le agradaba ver esa expresión en el infantil rostro.

Tenía que cuidar de su primo, además, porque ellos eran familia. Era _el mayor_, después de todo…

Y, sin saber porque, ni desde que momento, Taiyo dejó de parecerle una molestia.

— ¿Dónde están Tsubasa y el tío Takeru? — Quiso saber el niño, mientras acomodaba su mochila en su espalda. Koichi parpadeó, regresando a la realidad.

— En casa, esperando a Daiki. Papá está terminando su novela…

— ¿De verdad? — Dudó el niño, con curiosidad refulgiendo en sus ojos chocolate — ¡Es genial! ¿Saldrá pronto?

— Tú papá tendrá el primer ejemplar, como siempre — Anunció Koichi, lanzándole el balón al pequeño, antes de incorporarse de la cama.

— Koichi…

— ¿Qué sucede, Tai—chan? — Cuestionó, con verdadera curiosidad. — ¿Vas a confesarme algún crimen? ¿Acaso, te comiste todo el almuerzo para el campamento? — Se mofó Koichi, mientras le sonreía a su primo.

— No. Esos fueron mi papá junto con Koromon… — Se rió el niño, antes de dejar caer el balón al suelo — Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? — Apremió el hijo de Hikari.

— No, olvídalo — Se apresuró a decir Taiyo, arrepintiéndose de preocupar a Koichi. Paseó sus ojos por su dormitorio, encontrando allí una pequeña muñeca que no le pertenecía. Hizo una mueca — Tenemos que llevarle a Yu—chan las cosas que olvidó aquí, el otro día… Tal vez ni pudo dormir por culpa de…

— Tai—kun. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Taiyo miró a su primo fijamente, antes de sonreírle, como solía hacer con su padre cuando le hacia esa misma pregunta. No quería hacer sentir mal a Koichi, ni tampoco quería preocupar a su papá, porque, por ese día, su papá ya había tenido que pasar muchas cosas. Además, sólo se trataban de pesadillas. Nunca antes se había preocupado por las pesadillas que había tenido en las noches, y, pese a que no había dicho nada a su papá, sabía que tampoco debía preocupar a Koichi o a su tía. Quizás, lo mejor, era hablarle a Yuko… Aunque, no, quizás la asustaría.

— Temo que Koromon no haya comido lo suficiente. ¿Podríamos comprarle más dulces antes de salir?

Koichi resoplando, ante el evidente cambio en el tono de Taiyo. Primero su hermano, ahora su primo, parece que ese día, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en mentirle.

— Sí, podemos. — Replicó — Si me dices que te sucede.

— Tuve una pesadilla extraña — Se sinceró el pequeño después de suspirar, pero, enseguida negó con el rostro — De pronto, la recordé… No es nada… ¿Podemos comprarle más dulces, entonces? ¡Y llevaremos también para los demás!

— Taiyo, Koichi… Hora de irnos — Anunció Taichi, mientras se asomaba a la habitación, cruzando el umbral de la puerta a medias.

— ¡Sí! — Festejó el más pequeño, antes de salir de su dormitorio. Enseguida, su cabello alborotado volvió a aparecer ante sus dos acompañantes que sonrieron — Papá, ¿Puedo ir a comprar algo más a Koromon, antes de irnos?

— No — Negó Taichi, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo aun más, si eso era posible. Taiyo resopló, por eso siempre le decían que era un niño despeinado. Culpa de su padre, aunque no sólo genéticamente — Has preparado esto durante días, creo que no hay más que alistar. Sólo será una noche, Tai—chan, no nos mudaremos…

— Bien — Aquello no parecía haber disminuido el entusiasmo del niño, que volvió a salir del dormitorio, a toda velocidad — ¡Abre la puerta al digimundo, tía Hikari! ¡Nos vamos de campamento!

.

.

Saori Ishida corrió hacia su casa, velozmente, seguida de cerca por Yokomon, a quien le costaba seguir el ritmo de su protegida, pero que, igualmente, intentaba no quedarse muy atrás de ella. Saori llevaba a cuestas su raqueta de tenis, pero ese instrumento no parecía resultarle molesto, porque lo llevaba sin esfuerzo aparente sobre su espalda. Su mente, más que concentrada en el camino, se dedicaba a rememorar la conversación que había tenido con su profesor de tenis. Ese año tendría que optar por una de los dos clubes que deseaba entrar en el instituto.

Tenis o futbol soccer, esas eran sus opciones.

No podría hacer los dos al mismo tiempo, como había pensado en un principio…

Pero Yuko deseaba entrar al club de tenis. A ella el tenis le gustaba, no tanto como a su pelirroja amiga, que parecía ser otra cuando jugaban en las canchas, pero ella tampoco se sentía del todo cómoda de entrar sola al club de futbol, por primera vez.

Decididamente, giró en la esquina de la calle, sorprendiendo a Yokomon, que iba a seguir en línea recta. Los ojos verdes del digimon siguieron la trayectoria de la pequeña Ishida. Saori estaba, en realidad, equivocando el camino.

— ¡Saori! — La pequeña se detuvo, abruptamente, ante el llamado.

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, puesto que se trataba de la voz de su amigo extranjero. Una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones cuando se giró, en redondo, para ubicar a su interlocutor, que no debía estar muy lejos de allí.

— ¡Kevin! — Saludó, buscando a su amigo con la mirada y saludándolo a él y a Mimi, que se encontraban en la acera del frente. Su madre también estaba allí, para sorpresa de Saori.

Le extrañó, bastante, no ver a Michael Washington allí, con ellos, pero se alegró igualmente de encontrar a su amigo. Cruzó la calle, con la misma velocidad con la que corría y recibió el eufórico saludo de su madrina. Sora suspiró, ante la actitud de su primogénita.

— Estás preciosa, Saori — Comentó Mimi, con emoción, admirando a la niña — Tu madre sólo usó una falda después de los doce años… ¡Las odiaba! Recuerdo la vez que le regalé…

— ¡Mimi! — Se quejó Sora, mientras dos pares de ojos infantiles iban en su búsqueda.

— Pero a mi mamá le gustan… ¿no?

— Cuando era niña jugaba con Taichi — Le recordó Sora a Mimi, con una sonrisa de diversión — Y jugábamos al futbol. No tenía muchas opciones…

— Taiyo también juega al futbol. — Comentó Saori, recordando las veces en las que había visto que el hijo de su padrino jugaba en el club, en el mismo en el que ella y Yuko practicaban tenis.

Kevin hizo una mueca. Otra vez, la mención de ese Yagami. Aparentemente, no podía escapar a la mención de ese niño… Ni tampoco de la presencia de Izumi en la vida de Saori. Tenía que compartir a su mejor amiga con esa niña…

— Si — Aseguró Sora, con una leve sonrisa al pensar en lo parecido que eran padre e hijo — Vamos a casa, ya casi es hora.

Mimi y Sora se adelantaron unos pasos, seguidas por Palmon y Biyomon. Kevin sintió los ojos azules de su amiga fijos en él y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kevin? — Dudó ella.

— Papá no vendrá — Fue lo único que dijo el niño de cabellos castaños. Los ojos azules de Saori se abrieron con sorpresa ante el desolado tono que se imprimía en la voz de Kevin —… Nos mudamos. Mamá y yo viviremos aquí… Estaremos lejos de casa… de papá… De…

— Ryo—Kun. Este es _tu hogar_, también. — Sólo ella lo llamaba de esa forma.

Kevin estaba acostumbrado a su primer nombre, y nunca aplicaba ningún sufijo al referirse a nadie. Saori era la única que le recordaba que, aparte de pertenecer a Estados Unidos, pertenecía también a Japón. Esbozó una leve sonrisa a su mejor amiga, antes de continuar avanzando hacia la casa Ishida. Tanemon y Yokomon los siguieron, mientras conversaban en su propio mundo.

— Gracias, Saori — Susurró Kevin, sinceramente, antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

A veces, olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba estar cerca de los Ishida…

— ¿Qué tanto esta hablando ese niño con Saori?— Quiso saber Yamato, quien había estado observando la escena desde que los niños se quedaron solos, desde la ventana de su hogar. No le gustaba demasiado esa confianza entre el americano y su princesa…

— Yamato… — Fue todo lo que dijo Sora, mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada. Había estado observando la expresión desconfiada de su esposo y escuchando sus murmullos mientras una totalmente ajena Mimi saludaba a Yoshiro con euforia — Son sólo niños…

— No he dicho nada… — Protestó el astronauta, para diversión de Sora

— Son amigos cercanos, como lo éramos Taichi y yo a esa edad… — Comentó la diseñadora, alegre de que su hija tuviese esa especial relación con un amigo como Kevin. Sabía que Saori ayudaría mucho al pequeño, la situación que estaba pasando el niño no era nada agradable…

Yamato, por su parte, suspiró ante las palabras de Sora, porque no habían calmado su ansiedad al ver a su hijita con ese niño. Eso era, en verdad, lo que, en un tiempo lejano, él había pensado de su relación con Taichi… _Demasiado_ cercanos.

Parecía que algunas cosas seguían igual en su mente, pese al paso de los años...

— Déjalos, ya. — Escuchó que decía Sora y adivinó, incluso, que rodaba sus hermosos ojos rubí, a la vez que lanzaba un resoplido. Él se giró hacia su esposa, y asintió. Sin embargo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde estaban ingresando dos niños, una pequeña rubia y un jovencito castaño. — Yamato…

— Ya entendí — Replicó él, antes de que su esposa lo regañase

— Saori crecerá alguna vez… — Le indicó ella mientras su hija se les acercaba

— ¿Nos vamos ya, mamá? — Dudó Saori, antes de salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio, para cambiar su atuendo. — ¡Enseguida regreso!

— No si puedo evitarlo… — Fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte de su adorable y terco marido, que pensó que ella no lo estaba escuchando... No pudo evitar una sonrisa enorme dibujarse en su rostro.

.

.

Yuko se separó de su profesora que, amablemente, la había acompañado las calles que separaban el club de tenis de su hogar. Al parecer, su madre había perdido la noción del tiempo. Motimon que iba, muy cómodamente, reposando sobre uno de sus hombros, le dirigió una mirada orgullosa. Yuko era una niña maravillosa, y su sonrisa iluminaba todos los rincones. Además, había apostado con Yokomon, que si Yuko ganaba el partido amistoso, él podría quedarse con los dulces que tanto le gustaban y que la señora Ishida siempre le preparaba a los digimons de aquella familia.

La pequeña se rió cuando Motimon se deslizó de su hombro, cayendo definitivamente al suelo, por estar distraído. Abrió sigilosamente, la puerta de la casa, costumbre adquirida de ingresar al estudio de su padre, para que él no la regañase por interrumpir sus trabajos. Si bien Koushiro se abstraía a tal punto que casi no percibía lo que sucedía alrededor, a Yuko no le gustaba pensar que lo molestaba u incomodaba. Prefería ser silenciosa. Caminó tranquilamente, hacia la sala, para dejar al inquieto Motimon sobre uno de los sillones y, enseguida, se dirigió hacia su habitación, para cambiarse la ropa. No era buena idea vestir la indumentaria de tenis para el campamento. Quería apresurarse, así podría pasar más tiempo con sus padres. ¡Su padre había llegado temprano a casa! Eso les daría la oportunidad de estar los tres juntos… Hacia tiempo que…

— ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Yuko? — La voz de su padre era apenas más que un murmullo. — Es tan pequeña…

Yuko quedó a mitad de camino de su habitación. Sus ojos negros viajaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Inquieta, por el matiz de la voz de su padre, no pudo evitar ceder a la curiosidad y acercarse, con lentitud hacia la puerta. Motimon, que había sido abandonado en el sofá por su compañera, pareció notar las acciones de la niña y se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

— Yu—chan — Intentó regañar, pero la pequeña se volvió y con su dedo índice le indicó que hiciera silencio. Motimon fue interrumpido por las palabras de la esposa del investigador. Yuko se asomó, levemente, a través de la puerta. Motimon, curioso como era, se encontraba ya al lado de los pies de su amiga.

— No lo sé, Kou — Fue la respuesta de Tomoyo. Su madre se escuchaba casi tan apenada como su padre, pensó Yuko.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

— Koushiro…

— Por favor, Tomoyo. Puedo cambiar… Yuko… Ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo… Tomoyo…

— ¡Basta ya! — Yuko se sorprendió. Su madre rara vez levantaba la voz. — La decisión está tomada, Kou. Lo siento, de verdad… — Algo pareció quebrarse cuando ella continuó, con mayor angustia — No puedo seguir así, Kou. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor…

— Pero… ¿Marcharte? — Yuko cubrió su boca con sus manos, mientras sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa. De modo que la maleta que su madre estaba armando no era para el campamento… — Este es tu hogar. Debería marcharme yo…

— Iré a la casa de mi hermana, en Tokio. Esta casa es tuya, Koushiro…

— Pero… Y…

— Yu—chan vendrá conmigo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. La raqueta de tenis, que había comenzado a resbalar de sus dedos en cuanto la conversación comenzó, cayó al suelo. Yuko sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, inesperadas, dolorosas, y salió corriendo, justo cuando los ojos negros de su padre reparaban en su presencia.

— ¡Yu—chan! — Fue todo lo que escuchó, antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio, dejando afuera, incluso, a Motimon.

Sin embargo, no por nada, Koushiro era un técnico en computadoras. Él mismo, de hecho, había creado e instalado el SUSE (sistema único de seguridad electrónica) en su hogar. Y, además, había colaborado en la instalación de ese mismo programa de seguridad en la casa de todos sus amigos. Sin perder el tiempo, Koushiro desactivó el bloqueo en la puerta de Yuko y, el instante, él y Tomoyo ingresaron al dormitorio.

— Yu—chan — La llamó él, acercándose silenciosamente hacia la cama.

La pequeña se había arrojado en la cama, y su rostro estaba oculto entre sus brazos. Koushiro sintió una ráfaga de culpa, acompañada de una especie de _deja vu_. ¿No había padecido aquel mismo episodio? ¿No había oído, con escasos nueve años, una noticia que cambió su vida para siempre? Se acercó a ella, con lentitud, y posó sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros…

— Hija…

Yuko se giró, rápida e inesperadamente, clavando sus ojos negros (iguales, en demasía, a los suyos) en su rostro. Koushiro sintió que algo en su interior pujaba por salir en forma de lágrimas y es que nunca podría permitirse ser la causa del dolor de su pequeña. Era el peor crimen que podía cometer.

— ¡No quiero irme, papá! — Fue todo lo que dijo Yuko, antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. Koushiro suspiró, lenta y profundamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello pelirrojo, con delicadeza, con cuidado.

— Tesoro…

— ¡Seré buena niña! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Lo prometo! — Prosiguió la pequeña, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre la ropa de su padre, al esconder ella el rostro.

— Hija. Yuko… — Koushiro apartó a la pequeña ligeramente, dejándola de pie sobre la cama, antes de sujetar su rostro entre sus manos. — Tu madre y yo te amamos, hija. Eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie… Vivir en distintas casa no es… — Koushiro no pudo seguir, pese a que lo intentó. Las palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

Era incapaz de decir tal cosa.

— Yuko — Fue Tomoyo, que delicadamente, posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Koushiro, quien se unió a la conversación — Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. _Eres_ una niña _muy buena_, tesoro. Nada cambiará, entre nosotros, eso te lo prometo.

— Quiero quedarme con papá. Quedémonos con papá… — Rogó Yuko, mirando a su madre con intensidad.

Ella era la que había decidido todo. Los ojos negros parecían arder con un sentimiento nuevo mientras fulminaban a la mirada amatista.

— Yuko…

— ¡Quiero quedarme con papá!— Exclamó la niña, con rabia desconocida. — ¿_Por qué_ quieres separarme de mi papá? ¡No quiero ir contigo!

Tomoyo retrocedió, casi por inercia, ante la mirada de su primogénita. ¿Su hija… Acaso?

— No le hables así a tu mamá, Yuko — Regañó su padre, con seriedad. La pequeña pelirroja volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él, antes de que las lágrimas volviesen a rodar por sus mejillas — Te aseguro que nada cambiará. Aunque estemos lejos, seguiré amándote. Eres mi pequeño tesoro, Yu…

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, papi? — Dudó la pequeña, con un tono que partió el corazón de sus padres. Koushiro no supo encontrar su voz — ¿Por qué quieren que nos separemos? ¡_YO_ no quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme con los dos!

— Yuko — Koushiro suspiró, profundamente, antes de poder continuar. — Tu mamá y yo estuvimos hablando sobre esto. Es… Importante que nos separemos un tiempo y…

— ¿Un tiempo? — La palabra clave. _Tiempo_.

Koushiro miró fugazmente a Tomoyo, antes de proseguir — Te prometo que nos veremos muy seguido, y que sólo será por un corto tiempo esta separación. Está es tu casa… ¿No quieres ir a ver a tu tía, tampoco? A ella la harías muy feliz… Y… ¡Trabajo cerca de Tokio! Podré ir a verte cuando quieras, hablaremos por teléfono…

— ¿Un tiempo muy corto? — Siguió diciendo Yuko. Los ojos de su hija buscaron los suyos — ¿Y volveremos a estar juntos?

Tomoyo sabia que quizás, no cumplirían con cualquier promesa que hicieran en ese momento. Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Por ello, antes de que Koushiro dijese algo que no podía cumplir, miró fijamente a su hija.

— Siempre estaremos contigo, Yuko — Prometió ella, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rojo.

— Perdóname, mami — Pidió la niña, entonces, recordando que no le había ofrecido una disculpa a la autora de sus días.

— No te preocupes, tesoro. Alístate, tenemos que partir.

Y pese a sus ánimos, Yuko no pudo rechazar la idea.

.

.

Kazuma Kido miró a Bukamon con inquietud, antes de dirigirle otra mirada insegura a su padre. Ese día, ese primero de agosto, cuando se cumplía otro aniversario de lo sucedido hace más de veinticinco años, los elegidos planeaban _acampar_ en el digimundo. O al menos, dejar que los niños acampasen. No es cómo si hiciese mucha falta, considerando las pequeñas ciudades que ahora estaban habitadas por los seres humanos que pasaban demasiado tiempo en aquellos lugares, como los Yagami y los Izumi, que solían vivir en ese lugar más que en la tierra (eso opinaba su madre, Mariko) Jou Kido y su familia tenía también una residencia en ese lugar, pero Mariko Inoue Kido insistía en vivir en la ciudad de Odaiba. Kazuma no era de quienes amaban acampar, sin embargo, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y sus padres era algo bastante agradable, de vez en cuando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bukamon?

— Sí — Susurró el digimon, que flotaba a su lado.

Jou había insistido, a Bukamon, para que le narrase lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Kazuma pero el digimon no recordaba nada. Sólo quedó inconciente, malherido y lastimado sin causa aparente. Kazuma trató de rememorar lo sucedido, pero sólo lograba que le doliese la cabeza, por lo que dejó de esforzarse. Su padre no había dejado de refunfuñar algo sobre las puertas digitales defectuosas… y cerraduras del siglo XX… Al menos, hasta que su madre lo hizo guardar silencio.

— ¿Ese de allí no es Iori? — Dudó Jou, con una sonrisa. Mariko forzó los ojos, para ver a las personas que señalaba su esposo.

— Creo que sí… Hijo, Hoshi está por allí… — Señaló su madre.

— Sí…

Estaban en un terreno alto, y Kazuma podía contemplar el paisaje que se extendía más allá de ese monte. No obstante, durante un segundo, las copas de los árboles y los espesos arbustos que circundaban aquel sitio, parecían haberse disuelto en agua.

Fue un pequeño instante, pero Kazuma había creído ver el Mar…

Jou y Mariko saludaron al matrimonio Hida, que se encontraba ya en el sitio donde habían acordado reunirse todos, platicando de sus planes a futuro. Mariko le sonrió a su jefe, contenta de saber que Iori había aceptado su consejo de tomarse unas vacaciones y reunirse con su familia. Ume les ofreció algunas bebidas, mientras esperaban al resto, que no debería tardar demasiado. Iori, aparentemente, no pretendía quedarse a acampar con los demás.

— ¿Kazuma? — Inquirió Hoshi, mientras avanzaba, junto a Upamon, hacia donde estaba su amigo. El muchacho estaba solo, admirando el bosque.

— H-Hola… Hoshi — Sonrió el chico, sintiendo un ligero calor en sus mejillas ante la presencia de su compañera. — ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Muy bien! — La sonrisa de ella fue más amplia — Mis papás me llevarán en un viaje… ¡Solo nosotros tres!

— Que bueno… — Aseguró el chico, sabiendo que era lo que ella ansiaba hace tiempo. Hoshi miró fijamente a su amigo. Kazuma estaba pálido, y sus ojos parecían extrañamente inquietos.

— ¿Pesadillas, otra vez? — Dudó ella, dulcemente. Él suspiró.

— Sí — Se sinceró el chico, en voz muy baja — Y con Makoto…

Makoto Kido, el gemelo de Kazuma había fallecido dos años atrás. La pérdida de su hermano había sido un gran conflicto en la vida del muchacho. A veces, y sólo sus padres y Hoshi lo sabían, era que Kazuma soñaba con la última vez que vio a Makoto. Y esas pesadillas no le dejaban tranquilo, ni cuando despertaba. Hoshi no sabía bien que había sucedido entre ellos dos, nunca obligaría a Kazuma a hablar de ello. Lo que ella sabía era que esa despedida había sido definitiva para su mejor amigo…

Y Makoto había fallecido…

— Oh, Kazuma… — Susurró, apesadumbrada.

Ella nunca había sido muy cerca a los gemelos Kido, no hasta que Mariko comenzó a trabajar con su padre, tres años atrás. Y, ya en ese tiempo, Makoto parecía más alejado de la realidad. Pareciese como si se estuviese preparado para ese final inevitable. Extendió una de sus manos, y aferró firmemente la mano de Kazuma, quien sólo bajo los ojos ante el contacto cálido de Hoshi. Por un instante, sintió que una calidez lo embargaba. Suspiró, ante de levantar la vista y enfrentar esos ojos brillantes. Hoshi era alguien en quien confiar. Kazuma confiaba en ella, ciegamente.

— Estaba frente a la computadora, y me quedé dormido — Le confió a su amiga, en susurros. Ella le sonrió, para no acobardarlo ahora que él se sentía más cómodo — Pero cuando desperté, estaba en el suelo, con mi papá gritando…

Aquello la inquietó, pero luchó por mantener la calma en su expresión. Se encontró examinando a su amigo, y sintió que la palidez de su amistoso rostro se acentuaba, al igual que las sombras bajo sus ojos. ¿Era su preocupación la que evidenciaba aquellos signos de cansancio? ¿O estaba imaginando cosas?

— ¿Y te encuentras bien? — El chico asintió, poco convencido. Seguía sintiéndose extraño por lo sucedido.

— Bueno, no pienses más en eso… ¿De acuerdo? — Alentó la muchacha, sonriéndole con amabilidad. No quería que Kazuma este deprimido ese día… — Hoy es nuestro gran día, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí — Suspiró él, mirando de reojo a Bukamon, que seguía estando a su alrededor. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver que su amigo parecía totalmente recuperado — Tenemos que armar nuestra carpa…

.

.

Ken arropó al pequeño Yusei, entre sus brazos, mientras que Miyako se encargaba de separar a Ozamu de las computadoras de su dormitorio, con bastante esfuerzo. Ese niño parecía haber heredado el amor de su madre por la tecnología, aunque potenciándola a un nivel mayor. Ken sonrió cuando cruzó los ojos con su hija, que estaba murmurando cosas sobre lo tarde que volvería a casa y quejas que no llegaba a entender completamente. Le encantaba que Reiko se _pareciese tanto_ a Miyako. No dejaba de pensar, con orgullo, con encanto, que su hija mayor era la mezcla perfecta entre ellos.

— ¿Están listos? — Inquirió la mujer de cabellos lilas, una vez que todos estuvieron delante del monitor de un computador.

— ¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos un D3? — Dudó Ozamu, mirando el aparato que su madre sujetaba. Parecía un teléfono rojo y blanco, aunque más pequeño. Lo había visto cada primero de agosto, pero no se había interesado verdaderamente en el aparato.

— Porque… No son niños elegidos — Replicó, con naturalidad, Miyako.

— Pero tu tampoco eres una niña — Aseveró su segundo hijo, contemplándola con atención.

— ¡Yo lo recibí cuando era niña! — Protestó Miyako, ferviente.

— ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién te eligió?

— Me eligió… El digi… — Ella le lanzó una mirada a Ken, que sonreía, con sincera diversión.

— Seguramente, algún ser poderoso del digimundo. — Comentó el policía, respondiendo a las dudas de su hijo con lo que él podía decir.

— ¿Y por qué el de papá es de otro color?

— Cambia según la persona — Musitó, con franqueza, Miyako — Ahora… — Colocó su D3 frente a la pantalla. — ¡Vámonos! ¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete!

En realidad, pese a que cualquiera podía ingresar al digimundo, los D3 y los digivices habían dejado de aparecer. Fue todo un misterio debido a que, pese a que todos los humanos —o casi todos— tenían un compañero digital, no todos podían denominarse como elegidos. _Todos_ lo eran. _Nadie_ lo era. Para Koushiro, y Miyako estaba de acuerdo, es que los digimons no necesitaban las evoluciones de la misma forma que la antigüedad, y no se necesitaban niños elegidos, puesto que no había peligro cercano. Los digimons antes evolucionaban respondiendo a los sentimientos y las ordenes, en algunos casos, de sus compañeros humanos, que le brindaban la energía y la fuerza. Eso ya no era necesario, no en realidad.

Se vivían tiempos tranquilos.

¿Una merecida recompensa, probablemente? Todos ellos habían peleado, habían luchado por ese futuro. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la paz?

.

Ozamu, Reiko, Ken, Yusei y Miyako atravesaron la puerta digital, para acercarse al lugar acordado. Hawkmon llevaba al pequeño leafmon sobre su cabeza mientras que Poromon y Minomon reposaban en los brazos de Reiko y Ozamu. A lo lejos, la heredera de la pureza y el amor divisó algunas figuras conocidas.

¿Se trataba de Iori y su familia? ¿Y los Kido? Comenzó a dar grandes pasos en dirección a sus amigos, cuando sus ojos repararon en otro grupo de figuras que se acercaban hacia donde estaban los portadores de la sinceridad.

— ¡Mimi! — Llamó Miyako, gesticulando. Mimi Tachikawa correspondió con otro saludo, provocando un leve suspiro de Kevin, que miraba a su madre y a la amiga de su madre con curiosidad. Ambas mujeres corrieron a abrazarse, en opinión del hijo de Michael Washington, como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos.

— ¡Pero Kevin! ¡Cuánto has crecido! — Aseveró Miyako, volviendo su atención hacia el hijo de su ídolo, mientras se apoderaba de las mejillas del niño, retorciéndolas cariñosamente. — ¡Hola! — Continuó, con más naturalidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada rubí de Sora Takenouchi.

— ¿Has traído al pequeño Yusei? — Inquirió la mujer, mientras miraba con inmensa ternura al bebé que estaba en brazos de Ken — ¿Puedo? — Dudó.

— Por supuesto… — Indicó el portador de la bondad mientras dejaba que Sora arropase al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Toda familia Ishida estaba allí, reparó Miyako. Saori, la primogénita, jugaba con su Yokomon. Yoshiro, el pequeño benjamín, se encontraba en brazos de su padre, con algunas traviesas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos, y sus manitos intentando deshacerse de las lágrimas mientras Yamato le susurraba algunas cosas, sólo para él, provocando que el niño pasase del llanto a la risa, con aquella facilidad tan propia de los pequeños.

— ¡O—kun! — Esa voz hizo que Miyako se volviese ligeramente, pese a que el llamado no era para ella.

Como esperaba, se trataba de la familia Yagami, que hacia acto de presencia. Taiyo, seguido por Koromon, se adelantaba velozmente hacia su hijo. A Ken parecía encantarle esa amistad entre sus hijos, y Miyako sabía la causa: Taiyo alejaba a Ozamu de las computadoras, y lo volvía hacia la realidad. Detrás del pequeño de cabellos alborotados, se distinguían las figuras de Hikari, Taichi y Koichi.

— ¡Hikari! — Saludó Miyako, antes de acercarse a su amiga y, posteriormente, a su ahijado. Koichi intentó librarse, en vano, del eufórico saludo — ¡Ko—chan!

— ¡Por favor, tía Miyako!

— ¿Y Takeru y Tsubasa? — Dudó Ken, reparando en la ausencia del portador de la esperanza. Hikari sonrió, con resignación.

— En casa…

— ¡Escribiendo el gran final de su novela…! — Comentó Taiyo, mientras se dejaba arropar levemente por Miyako, antes de hablar con Ozamu, que se había acercado hacia él — ¿Has visto a Yu—chan?

La familia Izumi, sin embargo, parecía haber sido invocada en ese momento. Yuko, Tomoyo y Koushiro se acercaron hacia sus amigos con inesperada velocidad. Taiyo reparó en el rostro serio de Yuko y la mirada de sus ojos quemados, oscuros y tristes. Él podía ser distraído, sí, pero sabía apreciar las huellas de las lágrimas. Yuko evitó mirarlo a él y a Ozamu, e incluso desvió su rostro de Saori, que también había acudido a su encuentro.

— Hola — Saludó Koushiro, con un deje de incomodidad. Taichi le palmeó la espalda, con una sonrisa.

— Hacia tiempo que no te veía… — Le indicó, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros — Me alegra que hayas podido venir

— Estuve ocupado… en…

— Lo sé, Kou. — Se rió el embajador, mientras saludaba a la pequeña Yuko, su ahijada, y luego a Tomoyo. — ¿Por qué no nos unimos a los demás? — Comentó señalando a la familia Kido y a la familia Hida

— ¿Sabes? Creo que esa es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido en toda tu vida — Comentó Yamato, que había dejado que su hijo estuviese en el suelo. Yoshiro se quedó cerca de su madre, que le sonrió, cariñosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Ishida? — Saltó el embajador, mientras fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada — ¡Mis ideas son grandiosas!

— ¿Cómo la vez que se te ocurrió salir corriendo tras MetalGreymon? — Dudó, retóricamente, Yamato — ¿O la GRANDIOSA idea de no asistir a mi boda? ¿Qué tal?

— Yamato, era un niño… — Comenzó Taichi, su defensa.

— ¿Toda la vida?

— Estoy hablando de MetalGreymon… Y ya te expliqué lo de tu boda… No puedo creer que no lo olvidases…

— ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Me hiciste creer que no vendrías Yagami!

— Niños… — Susurró Sora, mientras avanzaba hacia donde Iori y Jou los esperaban. Koushiro había incluso sonreído ante la discusión improvisada, así como Hikari, Sora y Mimi —la generación de 1999— mientras que los demás solo miraban la escena con resignación. Yamato y Taichi compartieron una mirada cómplice cuando vieron que la tensión entre sus amigos había disminuido.

Los niños se miraron unos a otros confusamente. Taiyo seguía esperando a que Yuko lo saludase, pero parecía que la niña tenía la firme intención de mirar el suelo. Kevin apresuró a Saori para alejarse del pequeño grupo mientras que Yoshiro le comenzaba a explicar a su primo Koichi, que sería un niño valiente, porque su padre había estado hablando con él.

— Yu—chan… — Susurró Taiyo, mientras miraba a su amiga pelirroja

— No quiero… Hablar — Pudo articular, por fin, la niña

— No, está bien — Comentó su amigo, mientras descolgaba su mochila y le entregaba a su amiga una vieja muñeca, de cabellos rubios y ojos de botones — Te traje a Aika.

Yuko levantó los ojos y miró a su amigo, luego a la muñeca. Extendió sus manos y la sujetó entre ellas, con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? — Propuso Ozamu, con una sonrisa. El atento hijo de Miyako no quería que Yuko volviese a llorar ni se sintiese incomoda.

— Sí… Me gustaría… — Indicó la niña, mientras asentía.

Taiyo se giró, entonces, cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Yuko también movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para sorpresa de Ozamu, que no había escuchado nada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No escuchas el mar, O—kun? — Dudó Taiyo, mirando hacia el bosque. Como estaban en un terreno alto, sólo veían las copas de los árboles. Ozamu frunció el ceño.

— Yo también lo escucho… — Susurró Yuko, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su mejor amigo… — El mar está furioso…

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! — Taiyo parpadeó, mientras que el sonido del mar desaparecía ante el llamado de Tsubasa Takaishi.

— ¡Miren! — Indicó, en voz alta, señalando a Takeru y Tsubasa, que se acercaban, a lo lejos, junto a Tokomon y Patamon. — Es el tío Takeru…

— Sólo falta tío Daisuke — Indicó Ozamu, buscando al señor Motomiya y a Daiki a sus alrededores.

Los adultos se acercaron hacia donde estaban los niños, dejando atrás las carpas, mientras recibían a Takeru y Tsubasa Takaishi. Reiko, sin embargo, se sintió preocupada… ¿No había ido Daiki a casa de los Takaishi? Eso le había dicho la señora Hikari… ¿Por qué no estaba la familia Motomiya allí? ¿Dónde estaba Daiki…?

.

.

Mitsuko parpadeó al percibir un ligero ardor en su nariz. Lo primero que vio, en cuanto abrió los ojos, fue el rostro aliviado de Veemon, seguido por el espectáculo de su histérico marido, que no conseguida comunicarse con ningún medico.

— Estoy bien — Aseguró ella, percatándose de que se encontraba recostada sobre el gran sofá blanco de la sala — Gracias Veemon

— ¡Mitsuko! — Saltó Daisuke, apartando a Veemon con ansiedad, de un manotazo, para mirarla a ella. Mitsuko intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, no reírse de la expresión masculina ni del pobre Veemon, que había protestado al caer al suelo. No lo logró. Su esposo frunció el ceño indignado — Si esto fue una clase de broma… — Advirtió.

— No, no era ninguna clase de broma — Replicó ella, imitando el tono de indignación que había alcanzado su marido. Si algo compartía con su primo Takeru, además de los ojos azules, era la diversión que le provocaba ver a Daisuke enfadado. Aunque ella no tenía las mismas razones que su primo… — Iba a esperar para darte una noticia, pero creo que ya no puedo evitarlo más…

— ¿Quieres el divorcio? — Se sobresaltó el hombre, repentinamente. Esa palabra había estado resonando en su mente gracias a una conversación que tuvo el portador de la amistad y el valor con Michael, su amigo americano — P-pero… ¡Puedo cambiar! Pídeme lo que quieras, Mitsuko… Yo, te prometo que…

— Daisuke, estoy embarazada — Cortó ella el discurso de su marido antes de que él mismo se provocase mayor angustia. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan extremista? Ahora entendía porque su hijo lo era…

— ¿Qué? — Si la idea de Mitsuko era evitar que la preocupación y la imaginación de su esposo fluyesen en palabras incoherentes, funcionó. La mente alerta del hombre pareció congelarse en ese momento, ante esas palabras inesperadas — ¿Voy a ser papá? ¿Tendremos un bebé?

— Eso es lo que sucede cuando un matrimonio espera un hijo — Aseguró ella, con diversión.

Desde el nacimiento de Daiki, ellos habían planeado tener otro hijo pero, desafortunadamente, no lo habían conseguido hasta el momento. Mitsuko creía que, por el riesgoso embarazo que tuvo con su primer hijo, quizás tendría problemas para concebir. Sin embargo, la noticia la había llenado de una felicidad inaudita y alegría radiante. Había preferido anunciárselo a Daisuke antes de que él la viese desmayada en la sala de estar… Pero no había sido posible.

Mitsuko Takaishi Motomiya buscó el rostro de su marido, con ansiedad y sintió el impulso de arrojarle agua, para que reaccionase. Daisuke se había quedado estático, mirando la nada, con una expresión que rondaba entre la incredulidad y la felicidad. Él, más que nadie, había deseado tener más hijos… Quizás la cantidad necesaria para formar un equipo de futbol, bueno, no en realidad. Sin embargo, si había soñado con otro bebé. Un lindo bebé que tuviese ojos azules. Nunca había hablado seriamente con Mitsuko sobre la idea de tener otro hijo, en especial, por los problemas del primer embarazo de su mujer… pero ahora eso quizás era posible. Un lindo bebé que tuviese ojos azules.

— ¿Estás emocionado? — Dudó ella, con algo de temor. Le inquietaba que su esposo no dijese una palabra…

— ¿Emocionado? — Repitió Daisuke.

El empresario sonrió ampliamente, para alivio de Mitsuko que en ese corto tiempo había imaginado mil reacciones diferentes de parte de él. No podía criticar a Daisuke por se extremistas. Ella también lo era. (Pero Daiki no heredó esa cualidad de ella, ¿no?) Pareciese como si sólo en ese momento, hubiese comprendido la situación, lo que Mitsuko acababa de decirle. Sujetó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, para repartir besos en su rostro.

— Soy feliz. _Muy feliz_ — Declaró, finalmente.

— Y un idiota — Criticó ella, aliviada ahora, por haber recuperado a su esposo

— Soy el hombre más idiota y feliz del mundo…

Unos extraños sonidos hicieron que Mitsuko recordará que ese día no era un día común. Provenían del D-Terminal de su esposo y, ella estaba segura, eran mensajes de sus amigos.

— ¡Maldición! Es tarde… — Murmuró el empresario, corriendo hacia el aparato. Veemon, sin embargo, se le había adelantado y lo cargaba en sus manos — Es Ken. _Te esperamos, ¿Dónde estás? Es 1 de Agosto_. — Leyó el mensaje antes de mirar, ofendido, al aparato como si este fuese su mejor amigo — ¡No lo olvidé, Ken! ¡Enseguida iremos…! — Se giró, hacia su esposa, confuso — Por cierto, ¿A dónde fue Daiki?

— A casa de Tsubasa…

— ¿Segura? — Dudó Daisuke, haciendo cálculos en su mente. Su hijo se había marchado hacia más de media hora. La casa de Tsubasa… — Se fue en la dirección contraria…

La puerta de la casa Motomiya se abrió repentinamente. Y pareciese que el dialogo había invocado a Daiki Motomiya porque era él quien ingresaba a la casa, junto a su Chibimon.

— ¡Llegué! — Exclamó él, jadeando y apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Al mediodía había prometido regresar y llegó puntual. Levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada a sus padres — ¿Estás bien mamá? — Le desconcertó verla allí, en el sofá.

— ¿Dónde fuiste, Daiki? — Quiso saber Daisuke, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta a la pregunta de su hijo.

— A casa de Tsubasa… — Replicó el niño, inmediatamente. Su padre enarcó una ceja — Pero antes pase por la casa de Reiko…

_Sólo que no me atreví a entrar_, agregó en su fuero interno el joven. Si le decía a su padre, Daisuke hablaría del valor… y la fuerza pero Daiki no sabía si era capaz de decirle a Reiko lo que sentía por ella, después de haberla oído hablar de su primo, Tensho, el hijo de Jun Motomiya y Shuu Kido, de quien ella estaba enamorada. ¡Su primo! ¿Esa suerte estaba destinado a tener? Y, sabía, por palabras de Tensho, que a él también le interesaba ella, aunque era dos años menor que él…

— ¡Daiki, debemos irnos! ¡Apresúrate, o llegaremos tarde! — Ordenó su padre que, quien sabe cuando, había encendido la computadora, y con ella el portal al digimundo.

— Sí, ya voy… — Corrió hacia donde estaban sus progenitores, para entrar al mundo digital.

No tenía caso que siguiera pensado en eso, como dijo Tsubasa, porque sólo estaba logrando complicar sus decisiones. Tenía que, por una vez, hacerle caso a su primo y dejar de pensar en ello. Él no quería perder la amistad de Reiko, y por ello, no le diría lo que sentía… Pero, además, ese día no era para ser depresivos (otro consejo de Tsubasa) porque era una fecha de conmemoración. Daiki sonrió, apenas. Tsubasa, como siempre, tenía una extraña pero alentadora filosofía.

Sí, era primero de agosto.

Lo demás podría esperar…

.

.


	5. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon** **Adventure**:

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Parte II_

_**Listos preparados ¡Ya!**_

.

**2 de Agosto de 2027.**

_._

_Emociones que corrieron, fluyendo por sus venas ante la adrenalina que circulaba con su sangre, mientras cerraban los ojos cuando se vieron presos por una fuerza mayor, una impresionante masa de agua que se abrió en dos y, literalmente, los sumergió en sus profundidades. _

_Después de haber presenciado una tormenta de nieve en pleno verano y haber compartido el cielo con luces de colores brillantes, atractivas y ondulantes, fueron arrastrados hacia un nuevo mundo, donde conocieron a esas criaturas llamadas digital monster, que aseguraban haberlos esperado durante mucho tiempo… _

_El primer día en el digimundo fue, para los niños, toda una sorpresa, llena de asombrosos descubrimientos. En esencia, el descubrimiento de un mundo nuevo._

_El viaje recién comenzaba… _

_Los niños elegidos estaban destinados a vivir grandes aventuras, aunque ellos no lo sabían._

_._

Tsubasa Takaishi cerró el libro, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Ese era el final del primer capitulo del libro de su padre: _Crónicas del Digimundo_. Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Yoshiro Ishida, que se había rendido al mundo de los sueños en algún momento de la lectura. Saori le sonreía a su primo, con quien compartía el color de cabello, rubio dorado, y los ojos azules como brillantes zafiros, mientras se arropaba en la bolsa de dormir.

Había sido un día largo.

Todos necesitaban descansar después de haber disfrutado ese día en el Digimundo. Los adultos habían ideado un campamento para los niños, pese a que en un principio el plan los incluía a ellos, sólo unos pocos pudieron quedarse a supervisar.

Iori Hida, su esposa Ume y la pequeña Hoshi se marcharían a la primera hora de la mañana, para disfrutar unas vacaciones en una playa. El abogado había aceptado quedarse allí, pese a que su mujer no se notaba muy convencida.

Miyako y Ken Ichijouji, por su parte, se fueron una vez que todos los niños estuvieron dentro de las carpas, arropados, calentitos y habiendo cenado. Lo mismo que ocurrió con el matrimonio Kido, aunque Jou se excusó ante un pedido de Daisuke. Reiko Ichijouji se había marchado, por su cuenta, sólo para regresar dos horas después con una expresión de posesa que había alejado a cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor y con pretensiones de hablarle. El único valiente, en esa oportunidad, y como siempre, fue Daiki Motomiya.

Daisuke Motomiya se excusó temprano, argumentando que debía ir a ver a su esposa que estaba… ¿Cuál había sido la palabra? Tsubasa creía que era inexistente, pero, Daiki simplemente se encogió de hombros y lo saludó. Todos estaban acostumbrados a las locuras del señor Motomiya. (— _Soy tío Daisuke_ — Le repetía constantemente a Tsubasa, cada vez que no le llamaba de ese modo.) Desde pequeño, el hijo de Takeru había aprendido a hacer enfadar a su amigable y valeroso tío. Cortesía de su padre, y de su tía.

Taichi Yagami, reticente, abandonó el digimundo cuando los últimos rayos del sol se extinguieron, habiendo recibido una llamado importante del primer ministro de… Tsubasa no podía recordarlo exactamente, pero supuso que debía ser urgente. Se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo. Lo que si recordaba y visualizaba era la expresión de Taiyo Yagami, su pequeño primo, mientras miraba a su padre marcharse. Koichi se había encargado de animarlo, como siempre, y es que su hermano mayor —_por sólo diez minutos_— tenía una debilidad por el hijo de Taichi. Algo parecido había sucedido con los señores Izumi, que abandonaron el lugar, casi simultaneamente, pero con una expresión de tristeza que Tsubasa no había terminado de decifrar y que, además, se reflejó en los ojos de Yuko.

Sora Takenouchi fue una de las que se encargó de preparar la cena, ayudada por Mimi Tachikawa; una cena a base de pescado, el cual fue conseguido por los mayores: Koichi y Tsubasa. Kazuma lo intentó, ciertamente, pero parecía temerle al agua, para diversión del rubio, y sus presas siempre terminaban escapándose, como si le temieran.

Yamato Ishida, Takeru e Hikari Takaishi aun estaban en el campamento. Mimi estaba durmiendo, en esa misma carpa donde él se encontraba, al igual que Sora, que le estaba haciendo compañía a su mejor amiga y, vigilando, además a sus hijos. Todos ellos se encontraban sumidos en el mundo de los sueños.

Tsubasa podía distinguir, desde su posición, las siluetas que contrastaban con las llamas de la fogata que Agumon había encendido. Los tres adultos miraban atentamente el fuego, absortos en sus pensamientos. Sabía que él no era el único despierto, aunque sus pequeños primos (los Ishida) se habían rendido a los brazos de Morfeo luego de esa agotadora tarde. Y también lo había hecho Kevin, que estaba durmiendo en esa misma carpa. Los digimons estaban en lo mismo o en vías de hacer lo mismo.

Por eso, Tsubasa prefirió dejar a Tokomon con los demás.

Se incorporó lentamente, abandonando la carpa que compartía con sus primos más pequeños y se sorprendió al ver a Koichi haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa. Los ojos cobrizos se encontraron con los azules, comunicándose sin palabras.

— Taiyo, Yuko, y Ozamu se durmieron — Explicó cuando se encontraron a un par de pasos. Les dirigió una mirada a sus padres. Todos los adultos (aquellos que estaban despiertos, al menos) seguían contemplando, absortos, el fuego.

— Lo mismo con Yoshiro, Saori y Kevin.

Koichi esbozó una sonrisa amplia, ante las palabras de su mellizo — ¿Te das cuenta, verdad? Nosotros somos los hermanos mayores de todos ellos

Tsubasa no pudo evitar compartir esa sonrisa. _Era cierto_. Ellos dos siempre terminaban, de una u otra manera, comportándose como los mayores del grupo. Reiko Ichijouji, Daiki Motomiya, Kazuma Kido y Hoshi Ishida siempre iban por su propio camino. La primera y el segundo, especialmente. Kazuma y Hoshi formaban parte del grupo, eso era cierto, aunque serían los hermanos medianos.

— ¿Has notado extraño a Kazuma? — Quiso saber Tsubasa, mientras le dirigía una mirada a la tienda donde dormía el hijo de Jou. Koichi siguió el rumbo de la mirada de su mellizo.

— Lo ha sido en los últimos meses. Pero no podemos culparlo, ¿no crees? — Koichi no sabía que le sucedería si algo le llegase a pasar a Tsubasa. Nunca podría imaginárselo, porque de hacerlo, algo en su interior amenazaba con quebrarse.

— No, no podemos — Los pensamientos de Tsubasa eran un eco de los de su hermano mayor porque la simple idea de que algo le ocurriese a Koichi… Se estremeció, pero desechó aquellas ideas. El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa mirando al cielo — Me agrada que esté despejado.

Koichi miró a su hermano durante un instante. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando todo el día. Sabía que si debía abordar a Tsubasa con preguntas, ese era el momento. Su hermano estaba con la guardia baja. Se giró, apenas, y encaró a Tsubasa.

— Tsubasa… Quiero que hablemos

— ¿Y que estamos haciendo? — Dudó el muchacho, con una sonrisa enteramente Ishida, muy semejante a la de su tío Yamato. Koichi rodó los ojos.

— _Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando_. No les he dicho a nuestros padres… Pero sé que algo sucede — Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero Tsubasa lo oía perfectamente — Hablas en sueños, hermano.

El rubio no supo que responder a eso. Las palabras que desestimaban el discurso de su hermano se le trabaron en la garganta, inexplicablemente. Nunca había podido mentirle a Koichi, no del todo, y mucho menos cuando lo enfrentaba con esa expresión seria, digna de cualquier hermano mayor. Azul y cobre se fundieron en una mirada que nadie más podría leer, pero Koichi sintió miedo en los ojos de su hermano y ese mismo sentimiento, le hizo mover automáticamente el brazo, para acercarlo a su mellizo.

Tsubasa miró fijamente a Koichi, debatiéndose, antes de suspirar — Me está asfixiando

— Dime, entonces. — Alentó el castaño, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inspiradora (y funcionaba) — ¿Se trata de lo que sueñas? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

— Principalmente… — Susurró, pero su voz se perdió.

— ¿Principalmente? — Apremió Koichi. Sabía que sólo debía presionar un poco más. Sólo un poco.

— Siempre me ahogo, Koichi. — Se sinceró Tsubasa, sin saber como empezar a hablar de esos sueños que lo acosaban desde hacia unos días — En todos mis sueños, empiezan como algo inofensivo pero termino ahogándome. Siento el agua a mí alrededor, escucho las olas… y mi garganta se cierra. No consigo respirar. A veces creo que no voy a poder despertar.

— ¿Hace mucho que te sucede? — No quería que su hermano note la preocupación. Lo cierto era que esa confesión lo había alertado. Y bastante. Sabía que las pesadillas de su hermano no eran cosa de risa, no cuando Tsubasa se movía, incómodamente en la cama y los ojos azules se volvían cristalinos. Sin embargo, tampoco había esperado esas palabras.

— No sabría decirlo. No siempre recuerdo mis pesadillas. — Esa respuesta tampoco le agradó del todo.

— Si te vuelve a suceder, debes decírmelo. ¿De acuerdo? — Inquirió Koichi, con inquietud. Tsubasa asintió, poco convencido.

— Te lo prometo. Aunque no creo que puedas hacer mucho, son sólo sueños.

— Aun así...

— Te lo prometo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Acérquense al fuego, ustedes dos! — Exclamó su tío, invitándolos hacia el lugar donde sus padres y él estaban sentados.

Reticentes a abandonar del todo la atmosfera de intimidad, los mellizos Takaishi se acercaron hacia los adultos lentamente. Gabumon, Biyomon y Gatomon también estaban allí. Hikari palmeó el tronco que estaban utilizando como asiento y los niños se apresuraron a ocupar un lugar en ese círculo incompleto.

— Ahora deberíamos contar historias de terror — Propuso Tsubasa, con una sonrisa. Y le dirigió una mirada al _experto en las narraciones de historias_ —su padre— Takeru Takaishi.

Takeru se rió suavemente, mientras que Hikari, a quien retenía a su lado con uno de sus brazos, le dirigía una mirada divertida. Gatomon se acercó a Tsubasa, quien tenía la costumbre —como su madre— de retenerla en sus brazos, acurrucándola. Todos en esa familia eran demasiado mimosos, aseguraba, de vez en cuando, Gomamon.

— ¿Quieren historias de terror?

— ¡Historias de guerra al calor del fuego! — Apoyó Koichi, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser parecida a la de su madre, puesto que demostraba, más que nada, malicia.

— No hemos ido a la guerra — Musitó Yamato, rompiendo una pequeña ramita y arrojándola al fuego. En su fuero interno, discordaba con aquella afirmación.

— Bueno, ¡Historia de Batallas al calor del fuego! — Insistió Tsubasa, que tampoco estaba de acuerdo con su tío.

— Ustedes ya se saben todas las historias que tuvimos — Les recordó Hikari, con la calma que la caracterizaba — Deberían irse a dormir.

Tsubasa hizo una mueca, casi imperceptible. Inexplicablemente, no quería dormir. Sentía que algo sucedería si cerraba los ojos. Gatomon, quien estaba en sus brazos, se percató de esas acciones y entornó los ojos. Una sombra lejana, casi olvidada, refulgió en los ojos azules y eso la alertó. La arrastró aun tiempo de antaño, a cuando Hikari tenía once años…

— Yo tengo historias de guerra — Comenzó, tratando de captar la mirada de Tsubasa. El rubio, instantáneamente, bajó la mirada. La curiosidad, heredada de sus progenitores y compartida con su hermano, la hicieron sonreír. — Pero creo que son demasiado niños para soportarlo

— ¡Hey! — Protestaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo. Los adultos sonrieron ante la indignación que se dibujaba en los rostros infantiles.

— Sin quejas — Aseveró Takeru, con una sonrisa divertida — Hora de dormir. Mañana no podrán levantase, si se quedan.

— No es tan tarde — Aseguró Tsubasa, con obstinación. Gatomon lo miraba con perspicacia, con una fijeza que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

— ¿Eso crees? — Yamato le mostró su digivice, accesorio que portaba casi siempre, a uno de los mellizos. El aparato digital indicaba más de las tres de la mañana.

— Vamos, Tsubasa — Musitó Koichi, algo intranquilo por la expresión de su hermano. Él conocía al rubio como nadie, por supuesto, y su expresión le inquietaba. — Quieren tener pláticas de _adultos… — _Aseveró, finalmente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Sin poder contenerse, Yamato Ishida estalló en carcajadas.

Esos dos, sin duda, eran sus sobrinos preferidos.

Tsubasa asintió, conciente del mensaje implícito en la frase de su hermano. Ellos tendrían una charla. Sorprendido al ver que, aun cuando se levantó, Gatomon permaneció aferrada a sus brazos, el rubio comprendió que su hermano no era el único que deseaba platicar seriamente con él. Suspiró, mientras mecía al digimon de su madre entre sus brazos, acostumbrado a hacer eso con el pequeño Tokomon y avanzó en silencio hacia la carpa en la que iban a dormir. No tardaron demasiado en acomodarse, procurando no molestar a Ozamu, Yuko y Taiyo, que ya dormían profundamente en las bolsas de dormir.

Tsubasa hizo un mohín — No entraremos aquí

— Claro que sí — Discutió el mayor, mientras movía a su primo firmemente, haciendo espacio en el lugar — Taiyo duerme como si estuviese muerto

— ¡No lo digas así! — Se exaltó el rubio, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la última palabra.

— Estás muy sensible últimamente, ¿Eh, Tsubasa? — Se burló el castaño, mientras observaba a Gatomon, quien le devolvió una mirada firme — ¿Tu que piensas, Gatomon?

— Pienso en que, quizás, ustedes han podido engañar a Hikari, de momento, pero no soy tan crédula. — Respondió con aquella serenidad que la caracterizaba. Sus ojos celestes se fijaron en el menor de los mellizos — Estoy preocupada por ti

— No es na… — Comenzó el rubio, pero el castaño le lanzó una mirada severa que hizo que las palabras se le trabasen en la garganta.

— ¿Recuerdas como comenzó a distanciar Makoto de nosotros, Tsubasa?

El rubio hizo una mueca y presionó las manos en puños. A veces, odiaba ser un libro abierto para Koichi. En verdad, detestaba eso…

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. — La frialdad en su voz le advirtió a Koichi que debía ir con cuidado, a partir de ese instante. Tampoco es que quisiera pelearse con su hermano.

— Gatomon sólo quiere saber, ella puede ayudarnos, hermano. No tienes que pasarlo todo tu solo.

El digimon asintió — Tsubasa, he estado contigo desde tu nacimiento. Sabes lo que siento por ti, por tu familia ¿no? No puedes desconfiar de mí.

— No es eso — El rubio fulminó al castaño con los ojos azules — No es cuestión de confianza

— ¿Entonces?

— Incluso le ha sido difícil hablarlo conmigo — Se apresuró a decir Koichi, que se arrodilló frente a su mellizo. Antes de hablar, miró al digimon — Son esos sueños

— Koichi…

— ¡Queremos ayudarte! — El mayor logró controlar el volumen de su voz sólo cuando llegó al final de la oración.

— ¡Son sueños! ¡_SÓLO SUEÑOS_! ¿PUEDEN DEJARME EN PAZ POR UNA NOCHE?

Tsubasa se levantó, furioso, y se acomodó en la bolsa de dormir. Koichi se mordió el labio. Había presionado demasiado.

Gatomon caminó con sigilo hacia el rubio, que se había girado y les daba la espalda. Le parecía extraño encontrar al pequeño tan irritable. Se parecía a Takeru cuando estaba enfrentándose a la oscuridad… Aquel pensamiento le inquietó profundamente. Sin embargo, desechó esas ideas casi al instante. Estaban en tiempos de paz. No convenía perderse en suposiciones absurdas.

— Tsubasa Takaishi, sólo nos preocupamos por ti — Susurró la felina con voz firme, en susurros que sólo oía el rubio — Somos tu familia, y te queremos. Cuando quieras hablar… Sabes donde me encuentro, y creo que sabes donde está tu hermano, porque estaremos siempre a tu lado.

Y Gatomon le dirigió una mirada a Koichi, que aun estaba arrodillado, en la misma posición de hace un momento. El joven asintió una vez, antes de sonreírle al digimon de su madre, que abandonó la carpa con la gracia propia que poseía.

— Tsubasa…

— Sólo quiero dormir. — La respuesta, tajante, cerró cualquier discusión.

— Buenas noches, hermano.

El rubio no respondió, por lo que el castaño suspiró, con cansancio. Eran esas veces cuando le llamaría Takaishi a su hermano, recalcándole que se comportaba como un idiota. Pero, al ser el hermano mayor, le tocaba ser paciente, condescendiente, comprensivo…

Y… ¡Que importa!

Se comenzaba a enfadar de verdad con Tsubasa Takaishi. Y, por supuesto, le enseñaría modales.

— He dicho buenas noches, Takaishi. — Susurró, mirando fijamente la mata de pelo rubio que se asomaba de la bolsa de dormir.

— _Buenas_ noches — Replicó, entonces, la voz de su mellizo, con irritación. Satisfecho, el castaño se acomodó en la bolsa de dormir, dispuesto a dormir de una vez.

Tsubasa parpadeó. Por mucho que lo desease, se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento. Y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

.

.

Reiko Ichijouji se despertó con las luces del alba.

Al moverse dentro de la bolsa de dormir, comprendió que no estaba sola. Sintió que un brazo se posaba sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola. Extrañada, se giró. Era su mejor amigo, Daiki, que dormía cómodamente a su lado, con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, antes de que ella apartase con brusquedad su brazo.

¿Qué le sucedía a Motomiya?

El joven se movió, incómodo, alerta, y se incorporó violentamente, clavando los ojos castaños rojizos en los azules de su amiga. Su expresión, media asustada, media dormida, era digna de una fotografía. Reiko sonrió levemente, antes de suspirar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó, somnoliento. Reiko pensó que sería idiota al acusarlo de cosas inconcientes. Quizás él acostumbraba a dormir abrazando la almohada o algo.

— Estabas molestando, Motomiya — Comentó, con un resoplido.

Ladeó la cabeza y se tocó el pelo, con disimulo. A Ella le debería haber tocado compartir la carpa con su hermano menor, Ozamu, y con uno de los adultos, pero no había nadie más que ella y su amigo. Un poco sorprendida, por aquello, se pregunto donde estaba su hermano pequeño.

— Lo siento, me muevo mucho cuando duermo.

— Ya lo noté. Eres demasiado molesto, y roncas — Aseveró ella, de pésimo humor. Daiki suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello, pidiendo paciencia. A veces ni él sabía como tratar con Reiko y sus cambios de humor.

— Lo siento…

— ¡Deja de disculparte!

— Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Inquirió, confuso. Daiki frunció las cejas, en expresión confundida.

— Explícame porque llegaste tarde ayer — Espetó ella, de inmediato.

— Mamá se descompuso, pero está bien. Mi papá dice que no es nada, pero no me quisieron decir…

— ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme ayer? Ibas a ir a casa, pero no fuiste. Si dices algo…

— Lo sé, se me hizo tarde. Me quedé platicando con Tsubasa… y

— Típico. — Le interrumpió ella, cortante.

Daiki sabía que sólo había un par de razones que convertían a Reiko en esa niña irritable que estaba conversando con él. Ella solía ser más... Animada. Debía haber un motivo. Siempre había un motivo. Suspiró, y se llevó las manos al mentón, en un gesto inquisitivo, sin saber como abordar la cuestión. Su amiga estaba demasiado silenciosa para ser ella. Decidió, como siempre, que lo mejor era ir de frente.

— ¿Sucedió algo con Tensho, Rei?

La expresión de la muchacha, que hasta entonces no delataba emoción alguna, más que irritación, adoptó un cariz de tristeza que Daiki no podía soportar.

¿Era masoquista? ¿Se dice masoquista cuando vas en busca del dolor, verdad?

¡Él era, entonces!

No podía soportar vivir sin estar cerca de Reiko, pero ser testigo de su felicidad y su tristeza, sabiendo que la causa era su primo, era algo que… casi no toleraba. Pero era su mejor amigo. Y no debía dejarla. Definitivamente, era de los que buscaban el dolor, maso… Eso.

En ese momento, por un segundo, le pareció oír las olas del mar en las cercanías.

— ¿Escuchas eso, Reiko? — Inquirió, sorprendido. Estaba seguro que no había ningún mar, ni nada parecido en las cercanías.

— ¿Oír que cosa? — Dudó ella, con el ceño fruncido. Daiki era cada vez más extraño. ¿No le había preguntado recién por su salida con Tensho? ¿Y ahora le cambiaba el tema? No entendía, a veces, como podían ser amigos. Eran demasiado…

— No… Por un momento… Lo siento — Se tragó las ganas de volver a decirle que no se disculpara. Se sentía muy mal cuando él lo hacia, porque Daiki parecía haber cometido un crimen imperdonable cada vez que se disculpaba. Lo decía con enorme sentimiento. — ¿Qué decías?

Reiko olvidó porqué se había molestado con Daiki (algo que, curiosamente, solía pasar con frecuencia) y sonrió. Por eso era su mejor amigo, siempre estaba allí para ella, sin importar el motivo, sin quejas, siempre sosteniendo su mano y apoyándola. Daiki era, en realidad, un tesoro. Lamentaba no poder decírselo con palabras pero es que a ella, no siempre se le daban muy bien esas cosas. Sí, quizás era capaz de decirle a Tensho cuanto le gustaba, o ponerse a, como decía su madre, chillar cuando alguna actitud le disgustaba pero con Daiki… Era diferente. No incómodo, sólo, diferente.

.

.

Saori bostezó, incorporándose en la bolsa de dormir. Con una leve sonrisa, miró a su hermanito, que seguía durmiendo. Yoshiro abrazaba a Tsunomon, y lo retenía entre sus brazos, con fuerza. El cabello pelirrojo se veía despeinado luego de haber pasado la noche en ese lugar. Escuchó que el niño murmuraba cosas inentendibles y soltó una risita.

Ladeó el rostro hacia el otro lado.

La señora Mimi seguía durmiendo, y Kevin se había abrazado al brazo de su madre, acurrucándose contra su progenitora. Sonrió, casi inevitablemente. Aquella escena le provocaba inmensa ternura. La rubia clavó los ojos azules en sus padres, que también estaban en esa tienda de dormir. Sin duda, la suya era la más grande. O una de las más grandes. Allí habían dormido ella, su hermano, Kevin, Mimi, sus papás y los digimons de todos ellos, y ninguno había estado incomodo.

Sin embargo, una vez despierta, Saori rara vez se quedaba quieta en un sitio. Se liberó de la bolsa de dormir, corriendo el cierre que la abarcaba en toda su extensión y se libró, a patadas, de esa _prisión_.

¿Habría alguien despierto? Podía asegurar que era ya de mañana.

Abrió la tienda, y se asomó. No se sorprendió de ver a su tío Takeru levantado, de la mano de su esposa, los dos de pie en, observando el paisaje que se extendía a lo lejos y era visible gracias que se hallaban en terreno alto. Se asombró, eso sí, cuando vio una mata de cabello marrón moverse allí, delante de ella, con una pelota de futbol rebotando en el suelo.

Era el hijo de su padrino.

Desde hacia un tiempo, no mucho, en realidad, su relación con Taiyo Yagami había cambiado ligeramente. La causa era, principalmente, la relación entre Yuko y Kevin. Los pequeños se llevaban mal. La pelirroja y el castaño se odiaban, para Saori, sin razón aparente. Sin embargo, ella continuaba siendo amiga de los dos. Yuko era su mejor amiga, pero Kevin era también su mejor amigo. A veces, y sabía que ellos no lo notaban, la hacían poner incómoda. No le gustaba que se peleasen, pero tampoco podía arreglar las cosas porque ella no sabía la causa de esa… relación molesta.

Yagami, por su parte, adoptó una postura totalmente defensiva con Yuko, y ofensiva con Kevin.

Ella no podía evitar defender a Kevin. Ella lo conocía a fondo, y sabía que a veces Kevin se escondía, no mostraba quien era en verdad. Por eso, lo defendía. Y eso la había puesto en el _bando contrario_ a Taiyo. Así, cuando Yuko y Kevin estaban juntos, los que peleaban eran Taiyo y Saori, porque los otros dos no hacían más que mirarse con una molestia extraña y tensa.

Y hacia un par de años, ella y Taiyo solían jugar futbol casi todos los días juntos. No más de un año y medio, en realidad.

— ¿Saori? — Se sorprendió al oír la voz de su viejo amigo y se ruborizó. Seguramente, Taiyo se había percatado de que ella lo había estado mirando con fijeza. — ¿Quieres jugar?

Sorprendida, la rubia lo miró con curiosidad — ¿Quieres que juegue… contigo?

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa que, seguramente, aprendió de su primo Koichi. Era una sonrisa de burla, mezclada con diversión. Se encogió, ligeramente, de hombros.

— Eso, si no tienes miedo de ser vencida.

Las mejillas de Saori se tiñeron de rojo. Eso la sacó totalmente de la tienda de dormir. Se arremangó las mangas, con rapidez, y encaró a Yagami.

— Lo que temo, en realidad, es tu humillación al ser vencido por una chica.

Taiyo sonrió, con aire desafiante. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que le gustaba pelear con Saori. Ajenos a dos pares de ojos que observaban la escena, los niños comenzaron a jugar, casi entre risas, pero con una inigualable e indudable condición de rivales.

— Vaya — Comentó Hikari, mientras miraba al niño que era un calco de su hermano — Son hijos de sus padres, ¿No crees?

— Sí — Asintió Takeru — Y lo peor es que el termino rendición no entra en el vocabulario de ninguno de ellos dos. Esa disputa no acabará nunca… Es el destino que continúe por los siglos de los siglos — Suspiró, con falsa resignación.

— Los elegidos no seriamos nada sin el enfrentamiento Yagami—Ishida — Concordó Hikari, mientras sonreía. Los niños seguían tratando de competir haciendo quien sabe que con la pelota de futbol.

— Querrás decir Ishida—Yagami — Aseveró Takeru, con seriedad. Los ojos de Hikari viajaron hacia el rostro de su marido.

— No seas niño, Ishida Takaishi. — Le riñó ella, esbozando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermano. Irritante. Takeru frunció el ceño.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? — Se exaltó, entonces, el antiguo portador de la esperanza. A unos pasos de ellos, los niños que antes habían estado observando, se detuvieron a observarlos.

Ojos azules y castaños se encontraron. Saori y Taiyo se rieron.

— Y ellos son el ejemplo de que nuestras familias _no_ son rivales — Comentó Taiyo, negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba a su tía regañar a su marido y amenazarlo con dormir en el sillón. Le lanzó la pelota a Saori, quien protestó cuando no pudo evitar que le tocase la rodilla. — Lo sien…

Pero las palabras se trabaron. No pudo hablar porque unas olas furiosas resonaron en su mente, en sus oídos. Ladeó el rostro, hacia donde se encontraban sus tíos, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando que las copas de los árboles se convertían en… ¿Agua?

Demasiado tarde, se percató de que Saori le había lanzado la pelota y esta le dio de lleno en la cara, arrojándolo al suelo.

— ¡TAIYO! — Se sorprendió la rubia, que le había dado una patada con todas fuerzas a la pelota, para devolverle a su amigo el mismo golpe que recibió, pero nunca tuvo intenciones de tener... Tan buena puntería.

.

.

El hijo de Miyako abrió los ojos cuando le pareció percibir sollozos. Se incorporó lentamente, y miró a su alrededor, somnoliento. En su carpa estaba su querido Minomon, acurrucado junto a los otros digimons, además de Tsubasa, Koichi y Yuko. Estos dos últimos estaban sentados, y él acariciaba sus cabellos rojos, con el mismo cariño que lo hacia su hermana mayor cuando quería consolarlo a él. Ozamu examinó la expresión de Yuko, quien retorcía sus manos sobre sus piernas. Estaba sentada, aun con la mitad del cuerpo cubierta por la bolsa de dormir.

— Yu—chan, no llores — Indicó Koichi que, por su parte, continuaba acariciando el cabello rojo de Yuko, mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

El mayor de los Takaishi sabía que algo mal desde ayer, por la tarde, pero ninguno de los niños le había dicho nada. Él le sonreía a la niña, intentando lograr que Yuko volviese a ser la misma niña de siempre, siempre cariñosa y curiosa. Los ojos de Koichi se encontraron con los de Ozamu, que parecía estar sumamente apenado. Koichi asintió, sabiendo que, probablemente, Ozamu ayudaría a Yuko mucho mejor que él. Los dos aguardaron en silencio, esperando que la niña hiciese algo más que mirar su regazo y retorcer, con nerviosismo, sus manos.

El hijo de Ken sonrió, amigablemente, mientras se acercaba hacia ella y tocaba una de sus manos, armándose de valor. Yuko levantó la vista con brusquedad y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amigo. Ozamu seguía sonriéndole, con aquella bondadosa e inigualable paciencia que sólo el poseía.

— Yu—chan. No te preocupes. Hablaremos de ello cuando de verdad lo quieras, o lo necesites. Somos tus amigos. No te presionaremos

El hijo de Miyako, que había heredado el color de cabello de su madre y la cálida expresión de su padre, cuando sonreía, no imaginó que sus palabras desencadenaran lágrimas en el pálido rostro de la pelirroja.

— Mamá y yo nos iremos. Iremos a Tokio. ¡Mis papás se van a separar, O—kun! — Y Yuko se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, sin que este pudiese adivinarlo ni preverlo. — Mamá me va a separar de mi papá…

Y Ozamu trató de consolar a la pequeña, que sollozaba abrazándolo. Casi lo había tirado contra el suelo al rodearlo con sus brazos, pero ahora solo lloraba. El pequeño Ichijouji se preguntó si la niña había estado guardando la tristeza. Koichi suspiró, pero esbozó una sonrisa leve ante la escena. Ozamu y Yuko eran muy buenos amigos, y con Taiyo formaban lo que el llamaba el trío dorado, que competía con el dueto que conformaban Kevin y Saori. Esos cinco niños eran para Koichi, sus pequeños hermanitos.

Yuko se sintió más liviana al hablar sobre lo que sucedía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que se iban a separar de su papá. Especialmente, al volver de ese campamento. Ella, seguramente, iba a irse con su mamá a la casa de la hermana de Tomoyo, que vivía en el centro. Y no le gustaba la idea. Ella no quería que la separasen de su papito adorado, su héroe. Y entonces, lo escuchó.

Era el mar, de eso, estaba segura. Eran las furiosas olas del mar las que resonaron en el silencio, acompañando sus sollozos, interrumpiéndolos. Ozamu suspiró, aliviado, al ver que el llanto de su amiga cesaba y la pequeña Izumi se apartaba un poco, liberándolo del asfixiante abrazo. Confundida, levantó el rostro y miró a un lado, sorprendiéndose de ver a Tsubasa Takaishi con una inusual palidez en su rostro, mirándola fijamente.

¿Él también había oído el mar? ¿Era parte de su imaginación? Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules del rubio.

— ¿Lo escuchas? — Dudó, en susurros, Yuko.

Koichi enarcó una ceja, y miró a su hermano. Ozamu, quién no había comprendido nada, también lo hizo.

— Yo...

Pero, para sorpresa de los presentes, Tsubasa cayó nuevamente, hacia atrás, asombrándolos.

— ¡TSUBASA! — Exclamó Koichi, dando un salto hacia adelante, hacia su hermano. El castaño pensó, durante un instante, que su mellizo se levantaría y se reiría de una ingeniosa broma, pero al llegar a su lado, el mayor contempló su piel, perlada por el sudor y sus labios entreabiertos, luchando por respirar. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron un instante, levanto su cabeza y está volvió a caer contra el suelo.

Tsubasa estaba inconsciente.

.

.

Kazuma Kido suspiró, sentándose sobre una de las rocas cercanas al extremo del acantilado. Hoshi y sus padres se habían marchado muy temprano por la mañana y él se había desperado para despedir a su mejor amiga. La castaña de ojos verdes lo había contemplado con una inquietud muy parecida a la preocupación que él prefirió desestimar. No entendía que les sucedía a todos… él se encontraba… Bien.

Sí, se sentía un poco confuso respecto a ciertas cosas pero, esencialmente, estaba bien.

Levantó la vista, y buscó con una mirada a los señores Takaishi, que eran los más cercanos al sitio donde él se encontraba. Ni ellos, ni Taiyo ni Saori, estaban allí. Giró un poco más el rostro, pero apenas divisó las carpas, que estaban un poco más alejadas de ese sitio.

Se sentía extrañamente solitario.

Bukamon seguía durmiendo, como casi todos los demás, y, a decir verdad, ese digimon era el mejor remedio para cuando se sentía de ese modo. Bukamon le recordaba que tenía gente que lo quería… que… A pesar de todo… No, no podía recordar que palabras seguían en el discurso de su amigo. Y, lamentablemente, cada vez más seguido, se sentía solo.

Un frío le corrió por el cuerpo, agolpándose en su pecho, junto a su corazón.

De repente, y casi sin lógica, todo estaba cubierto por una densa niebla.

Con los lentes empañados, por su respiración y el ambiente, Kazuma se quitó las gafas, para limpiarlos y ver mejor. No entendía que había sucedido. Parpadeó, al ponerse los lentes, y miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de averiguar si los sentidos le engañaban.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Y volvió a escucharlo.

Era el arrullo del océano, la calma del agua del mar que sonaba en las costas, aun cuando se disfrutaba la quietud. Era un sonido que conocía, uno inusualmente familiar. Escalofriantemente, familiar.

Sin embargo, no era lo único que escuchaba.

También fue capaz de oír pasos, cada vez más cercanos, y se giró, buscando distinguir una figura conocida en medio de esa niebla. Seguramente, se trataba de alguno de los niños o, en lugar de ello, los adultos. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a tonarse oscuro, desvaído, gris… el sol se extinguió en el horizonte y los paisajes se distorsionaron. Kazuma se incorporó, violentamente cuando comprendió que esa figura avanzaba hacia él, lenta pero firmemente. Quiso moverse, pero se supo incapaz de retroceder cuando contempló las facciones del recién llegado.

Eran asombrosamente familiares.

La figura se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con sus oscuros y vacíos ojos negros. Kazuma se sintió petrificado, totalmente atado al suelo que estaba bajo sus pies. Con la mirada, el hijo de Jou Kido revisó a su acompañante, anonadado, asustado… Preocupado. El recien llegado tenía el cabello azul, de un azul desvaído, que había perdido el color vivaz característico. Los ojos de un negro profundo, rodeado de sobras que delataban cansancio y pupilas que carecían de emociones, pero igualmente cubiertos por sus gruesas gafas. La piel grisácea, enfermiza, y los labios secos.

Lo conocía.

_Bum bum bum._

El corazón palpitó con fuerza contra su pecho.

_Bum bum bum._

Parpadeó, y se percató de que el recién llegado le sonreía, con una mueca escalofríante.

¡Lo conocía, maldición! Y el corazón parecía querer redoblar sus latidos, sobresaltandose ante la revelación que suponía aceptar la verdad.

Sí, y lo conocía muy bien.

Se trataba de Makoto.

Era su hermano gemelo, muerto hace menos de dos años.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí presento la segunda parte del segundo capítulo XD

En realidad, esta historia me entusiasma mucho y creo que me costó escribir especialmente este capitulo porque yo ya estaba pensando en los siguientes, y me fui demasiado al futuro, demasiado rápido.

La historia así comienza y como verán, me gusta hacerlos sufrir (?

.

Saludos ^^


	6. Capítulo 3 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**_Los signos desoídos_**

.

**2 de Agosto de 2027.**

.

_La densa bruma cubría todos los rincones del lugar mientras Tsubasa Takaishi se incorporaba lenta y pesadamente del helado suelo. Un minuto atrás, podía asegurarlo, no estaba en ese sitio._

_¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué hacia allí? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en un campamento, con su familia…_

¿Acaso estaba muerto?_Y si no era así_, ¿Dónde estaba? _¡Era demasiado joven para morir!_

¡No seas dramático, idiota!,_le gritó la voz de Koichi en su fuero interno. Era curioso. Su conciencia tenía la voz de su hermano. ¿Sería porque Koichi siempre decía que él era el cerebro? Con relativa calma, más aparente que real, el rubio comenzó a analizar sus opciones. Probablemente se trataba de un sueño._

_Sí, aquello era lógico._

_Se había quedado dormido, nuevamente. Claramente, recordaba que se había despertado antes, había visto llorar a Yuko y también a su hermano mayor consolándola,_¿no? _Seguramente, él no había podido resistirse y había vuelto a sumirse en el mundo de los sueños. Sí, seguramente se trataba de eso. Entonces, probablemente, estaba soñando._

_Otro sueño._

_Con dificultad, muy lentamente, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz que comenzaba a vislumbrar. La niebla apenas dejaba ver algo más allá de unos cuantos pasos aunque parecía desvanecerse, por momentos, como sí quisiese enseñarle algo. Descartó, simplemente, una posible muerte. Ese lugar no podía ser el cielo y dudaba que fuese el infierno, porque él nunca había hecho nada que lo condenase al infierno._

_Todo a su alrededor estaba, prácticamente, oscuro y sus ojos no parecían poder distinguir nada en aquella neblina más que… Niebla._

_Entonces, recordó._

_Tsubasa sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho cuando algo hizo '_clic'_en su mente. Había estado allí antes, en sueños… Había vivido ese episodio miles de veces en los profundos y recónditos lugares de su inconciente. Eso lo tranquilizó, y lo asustó. Si, efectivamente se trataba del sueño repetitivo que había tenido en las últimas dos semanas, sabía que nada malo pasaría a los que estaban a su alrededor. Koichi lo despertaría, sin duda… Y, allí fue, cuando sintió pánico._

¿Qué iba a suceder si él no despertaba?_Quería gritar. Quería pedirle a su hermano, a Tokomon, a sus padres que lo despierten._

_Él no quería estar allí, no deseaba poder…_

_Sintió algo frío tocar sus pies, y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el suelo, por vez primera. Era agua. Sus piernas estaban comenzando a hundirse en el agua. Intentó dar un paso al frente, pero, en cambio, sintió que algo jalaba de su pie, hacia abajo, hacia el agua helada que continuaba allí, esperando._

_¡No! No era lo que quería, no era… Al principio, intentó dar pasos sobre la superficie en la que se hallaba, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Estaba siendo tragado, casi literalmente, por el agua oscura y helada que tocaba sus pies._

_Si moverse no era la solución, Tsubasa decidió que se quedaría inmóvil. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando divisó un lugar que ni remotamente debía serle familiar._

_Obviamente, él estaba en el Mar._

_Y en las orillas, había dos personas que se enfrentaban. Podía ver los perfiles de ambos, semejantes, similares… Familiares._

_Un momento después, recordó que se estaba hundiendo en el agua._

– _¡_Ayúdenme!_– Exclamó, al comprender que el agua que estaba ahora, a la altura de su pecho. Iba a terminar ahogándose. Comenzaba a sentir como todo el cuerpo se helaba ante el contacto húmedo –_Por favor, por favor, ayúdenme

_Giró el rostro, cuando escuchó una risita divertida, escalofriante y poco familiar que heló su sangre, por completo. Ladeó el rostro, hacia la izquierda, hacia donde la niebla comenzaba a dispersarse, y entonces vio más claramente a aquellas dos figuras. No eran demasiado altos, e incluso le resultaron más que conocidos._

– Ayuda, ayúdenme, por favor_– El agua ahora comenzaba a hundir sus hombros, llegando a la curva de su cuello. Contuvo el aliento ante esa sensación. Casi no sentía el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que…? ¿Por qué? –_Ayúdenme…

_Nadie escuchaba._

_Nadie respondía._

_Nadie ayudaría_.

Y, por inercia, perdió sus fuerzas para luchar.

.

.

Koushiro Izumi frunció el ceño ante el monitor del ordenador. ¿No encontraba los archivos buscados? Nunca había tenido un fallo como ese, de tal magnitud y mucho menos con documentos tan importantes.

Desde que había regresado a su casa, la noche anterior, había tratado de evitar a Tomoyo. Casi lo había logrado, de hecho. Se había sentado a trabajar y apenas había dormido, sí, pero había logrado su cometido (o casi). Él no sabía que esa era una de las actitudes que más irritaba a su esposa, pero ella, acostumbrada a muchas de esas acciones, también se dedicó a ignorarlo. Si los dos intentaban hacer lo mismo… Sería una manera de asegurarse de que funcionara, de ponerse de acuerdo.

Habían compartido la casa, no la cama, por supuesto, pero si la cena, el desayuno… Y nada le parecía a Koushiro más frío que ese lugar. Quizás, probablemente, separarse sí era la mejor opción y…

Y estaba volviendo a concentrarse en ese tema, el que menos deseaba.

Escuchó que su esposa abría la puerta, decía algunas palabras y se marchaba. No quería pensar en eso tampoco. No quería pensar en como había perdido a Tomoyo, e incluso no quería pensar en si deseaba recuperarla. Con todo eso, sólo conseguía ver, en su mente, los ojos llorosos de Yuko.

Iba a ser dificil afrontar esa situación.

Negó con la cabeza, revisando nuevamente todos los archivos.

Tentomon le sirvió café en una taza, cosa que aun le sorprendía del todo, porque no tenía idea de cómo su amigo se las ingeniaba para llevar a cabo semejante tarea. Sin embargo, no estaba con el tiempo disponible para preguntarse como Tentomon podía realizar los quehaceres hogareños.

Estaba de mal humor. No, no sólo mal humor. Tenía pésimo humor.

Necesitaba revisar aquellos archivos, ya que eran responsabilidad de su área, y no podía dejar que algo sucediese en el sector que era su responsabilidad. Frustrado, acercó la taza blanca, donde se dibujaba el signo del conocimiento (Yuko lo había pintado de hecho, tan sólo un año atrás, para su cumpleaños y, gracias a esos detalle, Koushiro sabía que su niña era muy atenta, siempre lo había sido) Sin embargo, en cuanto el brebaje, caliente y amargo, como a él le gustaba (no era muy adepto a la cafeína salvo a esas horas, por la mañana) le tocó los labios, se sorprendió cuando una nueva ventana se abrió en la pantalla en el monitor.

Era un mensaje de Gennai. Un mensaje que le asombró, realmente y le preocupó. La última vez que se contactó con Gennai fue tras la desaparición de Makoto Kido, casi dos años atrás.

Inmediatamente, alertado por la inesperada comunicación de quien fue su guía en el digimundo, se apresuró a responder al mensaje.

'¿_Qué sucede_?' Al escribir esas palabras, frunció el ceño. Las borró, letra por letra. No, no podía saltar tan pronto, él había sido educado, no podía permitirse una falta de respeto hacia el ser digital, fuese lo que este fuese. Buscó alguna otra manera de abordar el tema, pero si lo precipitaba, entonces no sería Koushiro. Borró otra opción y, con parcimonia, comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

'_Señor Gennai, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas! ¿Cómo se encuentra?_' Escribió y, luego, oprimió la tecla _enter_.

La respuesta apareció casi de inmediato. '**Lo lamento**'

Koushiro frunció el ceño ante la pantalla. Oficialmente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucedido. Estaba, verdaderamente, sorprendido y confundido. Volvió a escribir, '¿_Qué sucede_?' está vez con rapidez, y lo envió con ansiedad.

'**Hace dos años fui testigo de uno de los actos más abonables que fueron llevados a cabo con uno de los niños elegidos y no logré hacer nada**'

Sabiendo que se hundía en terrenos inestables, Koushiro suspiró, antes de escribir '_Señor Gennai, no se preocupe, nadie logró evitarlo… pero'_

Sin embargo, antes de que el científico lograse enviar la respuesta, el señor Gennai había enviado otro correo. Al parecer, el hombre no era el único ansioso por llegar al punto central de esta plática innecesaria.

'**Koushiro, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Reúne a tus compañeros, a los elegidos antiguos y a los nuevos. Algo está sucediendo en el digimundo**'

'_¿Los nuevos? ¿Quiénes son los nuevos elegidos?'_

Gennai no respondió a esa pregunta, sino que envió un correo que logró que los temores del científico se exacerbaran aun más. '**Los niños elegidos existen porque se los necesita, Koushiro. Alguien ha estado ocultando las señales. Un nuevo enemigo está cerca**'

.

.

Hoshi Hida sintió que la brisa de la costa llenaba sus pulmones y la luz del sol bañaba su rostro.

Se cubrió la cara con uno de sus brazos, proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos, para ver mejor el paisaje que se expandía delante de sus ojos con todo el esplendor del verano. Sintió la arena bajo sus pies y sonrió, abiertamente, junto a Upamon cuando el agua del mar rozó su piel, ascendiendo sobre la costa y retrayendose en suaves olas.

Sus vacaciones comenzaban, por supuesto, y eso no podía hacerla más feliz. Además, estaba con sus padres, en un paraíso. Nada podía estar mal en ese verano. Les dirigió una mirada a Iori y Ume, que estaban caminando a varios metros de ella. Pese a que no era muy temprano, aquella playa parecía estar vacía. Hoshi sabía que, probablemente, era su deseo y por eso no detectaba la presencia de ninguna persona.

Sonriente, se extrañó pensando en cuanto le gustaría que sus amigos estuvieran allí con ella. Unos ojos cobrizos cálidos se deslizaron por su mente, así como unos azules amables y otros negros temerosos. Koichi, Tsubasa y Kazuma. Sus inseparables amigos le hacían falta. Y eso la hizo sentir algo incómoda. ¡Sólo habían pasado un par de horas! Nada sucedería por estar separados unos días, tampoco es como si no los fuera a volver a ver.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hoshi? — Dudó Armadillomon, que la había alcanzado, con el pequeño Diatirimon montando en su espalda. La hija de Iori sonrió.

— ¡Claro que no! — Replicó la chica y cerró los ojos — Disfruten ese sonido — Ordenó, señalando la armonica melodía que el mar les brindaba. Los cuatro se dedicaron a sumergirse en las olas imaginarias de su mente.

Hoshi abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza. Iori le sonrió a su hija al encontrarse las miradas de ambos. La niña miró hacia arriba y comprobó que su padre le había colocado un sombrero para protegerla del sol. Sonriendo, ante la escena, Ume se acercó a su hija con un pote de crema en sus manos. Hoshi Hida agradeció la preocupación de sus padres, pero deseó poder correr al agua, sin razón aparente.

— No te escaparás, Hoshi, usarás protector solas. — La mujer colocó un poco de crema sobre la palma de su mano y se la enseñó a su hija, que sólo atinó a sonreír.

Se sentía muy contenta de que sus padres hubiesen arreglado, o, al menos, intentado arreglar sus problemas. Ella no se metía, no, pero sabía que le encantaría que sus padres estuviesen felices y no viviendo en esa constante tensión que los envolvía cuando estaban en la casa. Tal vez, por eso mismo, la idea de las vacaciones le había encantado.

Vacaciones de todo.

Las tensiones, el trabajo, las preocupaciones, las discusiones, las reuniones. Todo. Los seis se divertirían (ellos y los digimons) y nada cambiaría ese hecho. Su madre apretó la palma contra la espalda de la niña, donde la piel comenzaba a volverse de otro color por el contacto del sol.

Con una risita de diversión, Hoshi se preguntó que estarían haciendo ahora sus demás compañeros.

.

.

Reiko frunció el ceño, al escuchar molestos sonidos provenientes del exterior.

Intercambió una mirada confusa con Daiki, y luego se arrodilló, para abrir el cierre de la carpa que los mantenía prisioneros en su interior. No había podido cruzar más que unas palabras con su mejor amigo, pero se sentía absolutamente preocupada. De hecho, sabía que algo andaba mal. Se asomó, y vio que el pequeño hijo de Taichi en el suelo, rodeado por Hikari, Takeru y la hija de Yamato. Inconcientemente, frunció el ceño ante la escena.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rei? — Dudó Daiki, asomándose detrás de ella. La jovencita lo fulminó con la mirada, y ambos cayeron al suelo, dentro de la carpa. Reiko sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de su amigo concentrarse sobre su espalda.

— ¡Por favor, Daiki, pesas!

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo, enfrentándose nuevamente. Los ojos de Daiki se cruzaron con los de Reiko. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, se encontró pensando ella, era como si se sumergieran en una burbuja. Y es por eso que a Reiko le encantaba pasar tiempo con su amigo. En ese mundo, sólo…

— Lo siento…

— ¡Deja de disculparte! — Protestó ella. El idiota de Motomiya siempre tenía que arruinar los momentos. Se sacudió el atuendo, que estaba algo arrugado por la posición en la que se encontraban.

— Lo… — Pero, conciente de que su salud peligraba, Daiki no terminó la oración. Reiko suspiró, profundamente. Estaba pidiendo paciencia. Paciencia paterna que, en algún lugar de su ser, debía de estar almacenada.

— Si vuelves a decir lo siento, te arrancaré la lengua — Amenazó Reiko Ichijouji, apuntando el rostro de su amigo con el dedo índice. No, quizás no tuviese, después de todo, la paciencia de su padre. Ella siempre había sido más parecida a su madre, más apasionada en todo, si podría describirse así.

— Bien — Musitó el hijo de Daisuke, sabiendo que las amenazas de su amiga eran tan fiables como juramentos hechos con sangre. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Taiyo estaba en el suelo, rodeado de algunos adultos.

— ¿Y estaba bien? — Quiso saber el joven Motomiya. Reiko se encogió de hombros

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No tengo, todavía oídos supersónicos

— Ya — Musitó Daiki, mientras desviaba los ojos de la mirada de Reiko. Los ojos azules que ella había heredado de su padre brillaban. — Rei…

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Motomiya?

— Yo… — Las mejillas de Daiki cobraron un rojo profundo que la hija de Miyako no supo interpretar — Yo quiero decirte algo, Rei

— ¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber la chica, curiosa.

Ese era el momento. Reiko ya le había comentado que la cita con Tensho Kido Motomiya, un primo que compartía con Kazuma Kido, al ser hijo de Shuu y Jun. Era el momento de hablarle con sinceridad, porque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Reiko volviese a interesarse en otra persona. Ella era muy enamoradiza. Por eso, para liberarse, también, necesitaba hacerle ver sus sentimientos.

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios, logrando que Reiko enarcase una ceja.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dai? — Dudó ella, con dulzura. Una dulzura que la sorprendió, ¿para que negarlo? Peor que asombró aun más a Daiki, provocando que se ruborizase aun más.

— Yo… Yo quiero…

— ¡KAZUMA! — Escucharon de repente, y ambos se giraron. Bukamon, el compañero digimon del hijo de Jou, estaba histérico, golpeando a los demás digimons en un ataque de nerviosismo que extraño a los dos jóvenes.

— Al parecer, no sólo el chico es raro — Susurró Reiko, saltando hacia donde estaba Bukamon, para hacer que este soltase al pobre Poromon, al cual estaba asfixiando.

.

.

Kazuma Kido parpadeó, compulsivamente. Makoto se rió. El mayor de los gemelos ladeó el rostro, hacia un lado, completamente desconcertado. Si, desconcertado.

Podría jurar que acababa de oír los gritos de Tsubasa Takaishi, rogando por ayuda. La niebla parecía comenzar a desvanecerse, lenta pero efectivamente. Pudo observar los árboles, sentir la brisa… Pero Kazuma sólo era conciente de que su hermano estaba allí, presente, realmente presente. Extendió una de sus manos, para tocarlo, para sentirlo, para saber que no estaba enloqueciendo. Makoto seguía sonriendo, moviéndose hacia la izquierda, dibujando un irregular recorrido mientras se movía. Parecía flotar. Kazuma sintió que algo reemplazaba sus sentimientos de emoción en ese instante. Sintió, principalmente, nauseas. Retiró su mano, lentamente, retrayéndola y cerrándola sobre su corazón.

Percibía, aun, los latidos desesperados que este emitía en su pecho. No soportaba ver a su hermano con ese aspecto. Se veía… Se veía realmente enfermo. Ese color en su piel. Esa mirada en sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia él, hacia Makoto, cuando este tendió su brazo hacia él, ofreciendo su mano, para que la tomase.

— ¡KAZUMA! — Unos fuertes brazos lo retuvieron, sujetándolo, aforrándose a él.

Parpadeó, confuso, extrañado, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado y dio un paso hacia atrás, hacia su captor… Sólo logró divisar el cabello rubio y los ojos azules del señor Ishida, antes de caer en la conciencia. Yamato suspiró, mientras se apresuraba a cargar entre sus brazos al pequeño hijo de Jou Kido. Su ahijado.

Sora suspiró, temblando ante la imagen que acaba de presenciar, imagen que la había paralizado. Kazuma Kido estaba a punto de lanzarse del acantilado. Y eso habría sido terrible para Jou, para Mariko, para los niños. ¿Tan mal estaba el pequeño que no había tenido consideración? Con el corazón palpitando furiosamente contra su pecho, Sora se percató de que Hikari salía de una de las tiendas con los pequeños, alejándolos del sitio. La antigua portadora del amor intercambió una mirada con el elegido de la amistad, antes de adelantarse hacia donde estaba su cuñada. Yamato se dirigió, sin embargo, hacia otra de las carpas, aun con el inconciente hijo de Jou en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hikari? — Dudó la pelirroja, mientras contemplaba la expresión de la castaña.

— Mi pequeño — Susurró la aludida, mientras se abrazaba así misma.

Sora frunció el ceño, sin comprender, pero aun inquieta por lo que acababa de suceder. Kazuma Kido casi se arrojaba del acantilado y ahora algo le sucedía a alguno de sus sobrinos. Hikari miraba fijamente la tienda donde estaba su esposo y sus hijos. La portadora de la luz estaba, del todo, inquieta. Koichi se había aferrado a la mano de Tsubasa mientras que Takeru intentaba hacerlo reaccionar y, al mismo tiempo, enviarle un mensaje a Jou. Algo no estaba bien en esa escena.

— ¿Qué…? — La mujer se interrumpió, decidida a mantener tranquila a la hermana de su mejor amigo — ¿Quieres que me quede con los niños? Yamato ha ido a dejar a Kazuma en nuestra carpa

Hikari miró a Sora con los ojos cristalinos — Gracias, Sora — Y, de inmediato, volvió sobre sus pasos, para entrar en la tienda de dormir.

La pelirroja suspiró, y se percató, entonces, de que Saori, Taiyo, Yuko, Ozamu y un pequeño grupo de digimon la contemplaban atentamente. Vagamente, fue conciente de que su primogénita estaba muy apenada y se resistía a mirar al hijo de su padrino, que mantenía una de sus manos en contacto con su frente (punto exacto donde Ishida le había golpeado)

— ¿Qué sucedió con Tsubasa? — Dudó Taiyo, haciendo la pregunta que Sora necesitaba realizar.

El hijo de Taichi miró a Yuko y Ozamu. A decir verdad, había olvidado el golpe que lo había derribado. Estaba preocupado por su primo y es que, cuando tía Hikari lo acompañó hacia la carpa para darle algo por su "herida", lo primero que habían visto era a Koichi, desesperado, tratando de lograr que su hermano reaccionase. Ozamu y Yuko, aterrados, con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, habían estado estáticos dentro de la carpa, sin saber que hacer. Y su tía había llamado a su tío Takeru… Y todo lo demás había sido un lío.

Y ahora todos ellos estaban fuera de la carpa, sin saber nada más que Tsubasa Takaishi estaba inconciente en brazos de su padre.

— No lo sé — Susurró la pequeña, inquieta. Motimon estaba en sus brazos y Sora sintió una inmensa ternura al ver como la pequeña se aferraba a su compañero digital.

— De repente, se desmayó — Aseveró, inquieto Ozamu — ¿Dónde está, Reiko? — Quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué su hermana y Daiki nunca estaban presentes cuando se los necesitaba?

— No han salido de la carpa — Habló, por vez primera, Saori, quien sostenía la pelota de futbol entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y la forma en que movía sus pies era constancia de ese hecho.

— Creo que tendremos que suspender esto por el momento — Comentó Yamato Ishida, sobresaltando a todos los presentes (incluida su esposa, que no lo había visto venir) En sus brazos, un pequeño pelirrojo sollozaba, asustado. Al lado del rubio, también estaba Kevin Washington.

— Mami — Susurró Yoshiro, extendiendo los brazos en dirección a la autora de sus días. Sora arropó a su bebé con rapidez y delicadeza.

— Kazuma está con Mimi, ya le enviamos un mensaje a Mariko y a Jou.

— Jou tiene unas vacaciones de lo más interesantes — Aseveró Sora, con tristeza. El médico había dicho, el día anterior, lo agotado que estaba siendo ese último mes en su agenda. Y, especialmente, había protestado cuando Daisuke lo obligó a asistir a su casa, por razones… ¿Cuál había sido la palabra? Inexpresables.

— ¿Qué paso con Kazuma? — Dudó el pequeño vástago de Yagami, con curiosidad. Yamato no pudo evitar sentir un ligero golpe de nostalgia al verlo. De verdad ese niño se parecía al idiota que tenía como mejor amigo, aunque, sin duda, tenía algo debajo de toda esa melena castaña. Era algo que comenzaba a considerar cerebro.

— Se desmayó — Fue la réplica que pronunció el astronauta. No iba a darles detalles escabrosos a los niños. Sólo los diría en presencia de Jou y Mariko Kido. Nunca lo había pensado, pero necesitaban hacerle algo a ese niño, algún tipo de terapia, algo.

Los contrariados rostros de los pequeños hicieron que Yamato y Sora se mirasen con tristeza. Ese campamento no estaba saliendo como ellos lo habían planeado y, aunque no tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo, los dos recordaron otro campamento donde las cosas no habían salido como ellos deseaban.

El campamento del 1 de Agosto de 1999.

— _Estás_ cosas siempre suceden en Agosto — Protestó Yamato, en voz muy baja.

.

.

Jou se sobresaltó ante el mensaje de Takeru. Le resultó extraño y absurdo, e incluso consideró que era parte de una broma. Mariko, sin embargo, lo instó a levantarse y ponerse ropa decente.

Se había quedado dormido, tranquilamente dormido, después de haber revisado a Mitsuko Motomiya, que había regañado a su marido por interrumpirle las vacaciones. Jou, sin embargo, aseguró que no había problema alguno con ellos, ya que eran amigos. Tras abandonar a unos muy saludables Motomiya, había regresado a su casa, algo más aliviado y distendido.

Después de todo, eran sus vacaciones.

Él y Mariko compartieron una cena, bastante peculiar. El tema, por supuesto, fue Kazuma. Últimamente, era lo único de lo que hablaban… y Makoto. Mariko, en ocasiones, se permitía deslizar el tema de su hijo perdido. Jou no lo soportaba del todo. No era que no hubiese amado a ese niño, que era parte de su corazón, no, claro. El problema era que él era médico y el no haber podido salvar a su hijo lo ponía histérico y enfermo. Ayudaba a tantas personas y digimons… ¡Y no era capaz de salvar a su propio hijo!

Makoto… Aun recordaba la última vez que lo vio sano, feliz. Había sido hacia más de tres años, cuando ni él ni Kazuma habían comenzado a distanciarse. Sus pobres bebés.

El médico suspiró, mientras se vestía, frente al espejo. Se peinó, o, mejor dicho, intentó peinarse, pero la inquietud de su esposa lo ponía nervioso.

_Esas_ eran sus vacaciones. Y no debería sorprenderle, después de todo, él se sentía a gusto ayudando a las personas y…

— Jou — Le ordenó Mariko. La voz de su esposa temblaba al pronunciar las palabras — Apresúrate.

Gomamon, que había estado en silencio, extrañamente, sólo se dedicaba a observar la actitud del médico. Más por costumbre que por necesidad, el doctor sujetó a su amigo digital entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la computadora, donde su mujer ya lo esperaba.

Se permitió un momento para observarla. A Jou le sorprendió ver que Mariko había adelgazado, y mucho. El cabello, rosa dorado, por encima de los hombros, le enarcaba el rostro pálido. Y sus manos se aferraban a su pequeño bolso de color negro. El médico colocó una mano sobre su hombro y ella lo miró fijamente con sus ojos ámbar. Miles de sentimientos se reflejaban en esos ojos tan queridos. Las pudo leer todas. Miedo. Preocupación. Ansiedad. Temor. Desconfianza.

— No te preocupes, Mariko — Susurró, alentador, esbozando una sonrisa leve — No dejaré que nada le suceda nuestro hijo — Prometió, antes de apretar una de las teclas del computador, y dejar que el digimundo los absorbiese.

.

.

Tsubasa flotaba. _Podía sentir como se sostenía en el agua, por si solo, sin esfuerzo alguno. El frío comenzaba a incomodarle el cuerpo, pero no podía moverse, se veía, enteramente prisionero. No entendía esas sensaciones que le llenaban el cuerpo, y trató de recuperar sus fuerzas. _

_No le gustaba la debilidad. No le gustaba sentirse débil. _

_Además si su familia estuviese allí, y él se rendía, entonces… ¿Qué sucedería? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, nunca desearía lastimar a sus padres. ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Más fuerte! Koichi lo mataría si se rendía. Y, él, después de todo, era un Ishida Yagami. La palabra rendición no se encontraba dentro de su vocabulario. _

_Entonces, jadeó, al lograr sacar la cabeza del agua. Tosió, furiosamente, mientras esforzaba sus brazos, para impulsarse hacia la orilla, la salvación. El agua se volvía más pesada, más densa, más fría… Pero eso no podía detenerlo, porque él no era de los que se rendían, y eso iba a ser claro. Por supuesto. Además, tenía que ayudar a Kazuma…_

_Pero, sin poder evitarlo, algo sujetó uno de sus pies. Estaba volviendo a hundirse en ese lugar, ese mar._

_La imagen de Hikari apareció delante de si durante un segundo. Luego, se esfumó – Mamá… – Susurró, cuando el agua había llegado a sus mejillas. Vio unos ojos azules, iguales a los suyos, y el rostro de su padre centelló, como un espejismo de un instante. El mar lo tragaba, ¿O era la oscuridad? – Papá – Casi había hundido todo su ser en el agua oscura, profunda, helada. Estaba inmóvil. Ya sólo el cabello estaba fuera del agua. Levantó el rostro, tratando de salir a la superficie una vez más. Unos ojos cobrizos, animados y una sonrisa amigable aparecieron en su cabeza – ¡HERMANO!_

_Una luz blanca, pura y cálida, brotó de algún rincón de su ser, quizás, de su corazón, y lo envolvió, delicadamente. Sus pies, sus piernas, el torso, los brazos, la cabeza. Poco a poco, sin prisa, se vio envuelto por una inusual calidez. Y flotó, su cuerpo pareció perder peso, elevándose del agua, liberándose…_

Cerró los ojos. La luz lo llenó de paz…

– _¡Tsubasa! Hijo, despierta. Tsubasa_ – Le pareció escuchar los sollozos de su madre, provenientes de algún lugar. La luz pareció ser más brillante, emanando desde su propio cuerpo.

– _Hikari debemos irnos. Dejemos que Jou haga su trabajo_ – ¿Era la voz de su padre? Se oía… Tan quebrada. _Papá…_

– _No te perdonaré si me dejas, ¿Oíste?_ – La voz de Koichi también pareció arribar desde algún lugar lejano. — ¡_No hagas este tipo de cosas, Takaishi_!

Tsubasa entreabrió los ojos, apenas, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros durante apenas un instante. Era Jou Kido. Lo sabía, pero, sin embargo, seguía sin comprender nada. Jadeó, sintiendo, por primera vez, que un poco de aire ingresaba a través de su garganta.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a toser.

– Estarás bien, pequeño. A ti te salvaré – ¿Su tío había dicho aquello, o sólo había sido su imaginación?

Jou sintió alivio, pese a que el niño cerró los ojos, agotado. Era un alivio, para el médico, que la piel del niño siguiese teniendo color. Se sorprendía en realidad, de todo lo que le habia pasado a ese chico. Sus escalofríos se habían detenido, sus jadeos se habían normalizado y ahora su respiración era mucho más serena. La temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento y

— El mar… — Fue todo lo que logró decir. Le costaba horrores hablar, le dolía todo el cuerpo e inclusive, abrir los ojos generaba un esfuerzo inaudito.

— ¿El mar? — Replicó Jou. Bueno, eso explicaría el principio de hipotermia que sufría el muchacho. Tsubasa asintió, y decidió que no movería ningún músculo.

Pero la luz regresó.

Jou Kido abrió los ojos ante el espectáculo. Lo mismo que Takeru, que había observado un episodio familiar, pero cuando tenía ocho años.

Era la misma luz de Hikari.

Tsubasa brillaba. Brillaba con la luz más blanca y más pura que él había visto en años. El cabello rubio resplandecía, la piel pálida brillaba, los ojos cerrados encandilaban. Takeru se esforzó en alcanzar la mano de su hijo y la oprimió con sus dedos. Era la luz sanadora, dadora de vida, protectora del alma. Y Takeru se sintió súbitamente aliviado cuando tocó a su hijo. Tsubasa ahora tenía la piel a una temperatura cálida y eso le provocó una sonrisa de puro bálsamo para sus inquietudes y preocupaciones. Un alivio inmenso que pareció encender la luz que estaba centellando frente a sus ojos.

Y de esa luz, brotaron pequeñas esferas de luz, que, para su entera sorpresa, se desplazaron en el aire, alejándose del niño.

.

.

Taiyo miró con el ceño fruncido a Kevin, que, hasta entonces permanecía cruzado de brazos, sentado en una de las piedras. Él no habría tenido problemas con ese niño de no ser por aquella actitud. Le molestaba que haya insultado a Yuko desde el primer día en que se vieron, como si la pequeña Izumi fuese la responsable de algo. Y también se había llevado a Saori. No estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con nadie, no en términos serios, por lo menos, pero Washington lograba molestarlo.

La única cosa que era capaz de molestarlo más, era no saber nada.

Miró, por décima tercera vez, la carpa donde estaban sus primos. Para su entera sorpresa, ahora Koichi e Hikari salían de esa tienda. A Taiyo le inquietaba la expresión de sus rostros. Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia ellos, pero se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que sucedía a espaldas de su tía y uno de sus primos.

— La luz… — Señaló, absorto en el brillo que desprendía aquella tienda de campaña donde el mismo había dormido.

Koromon, Motimon y Yuko, que estaban cerca de él, se voltearon a la vez, al mismo tiempo, para ver que sucedía. Y así, en pocos minutos, todos miraban hacia la tienda.

— Mamá — Susurró, Koichi en voz muy baja el pequeño que había heredado su color de ojos y de cabello. Hikari detuvo su anda, casi al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

— Anoche, Tsubasa hablo conmigo sobre sus sueños — Aseveró, inesperadamente serio. Hikari frunció el ceño, curiosa y confusa.

— ¿Sus sueños? — Repitió, con extrañeza.

Koichi se detuvo, junto a Salamon, que no se había separado de su lado desde que sus gritos los despertaron, y se giró, cuando vio que todos los rostros se concentraban en su dirección. Hikari no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

De la carpa salieron algunas esferas de luz, una luz blanca y pura, que iluminaba todos los rincones del digimundo. Por alguna extraña razón, a Hikari esas esferas de luz le resultaron familiares.

Y cada una de esas luces, se dirigieron hacia lugares distintos, cercanos pero diferentes.

Koichi se paralizó cuando una de esas esferas se colocó delante de él.

Sin embargo, no era el único sorprendido de contemplar un digivice, blanco e inmaculado, que reemplazó a esas esferas de luz. Sin esfuerzo alguno, levantó la mano y se aferró al digivice que flotaba delante de su rostro. Absorto y embelezado, contempló aquel extraño aparato. Tenía la misma forma que el D3 que poseían sus padres, sólo que parecía ser más grande y no tenía más color que el blanco puro.

Hikari se mordió el labio, y giró el rostro. Sus ojos cobrizos viajaron hacia donde estaban los demás niños. Taiyo, Yuko, Saori, Ozamu, Kevin y Yoshiro empuñaban los mismos aparatos.

Un digivice para cada uno.

Sus ojos cobrizos se encontraron con los de los demás adultos. Las expresiones de sus rostros se debatían entre la extrañeza, la confusión y el enfado. Escuchó un sonido de exaltación, proveniente de algún lado y luego, fue dolorosamente conciente de que algo estaba sucediendo, algo malo.

Los digivices, que no había vuelto a aparecer en más de veinte años, se hacian presentes en las manos de sus portadores y eran la más fiel significación de que algo estaba sucediendo.

La antigua portadora de la luz frunció el ceño, ya que las palabras de Takeru, un Takeru más joven pero indudablemente sabio, resonaron dentro de su mente.

_**'****Los niños elegidos existen porque se los necesita'**_

* * *

N/A:Al principio no tenía pensado dividir cada capítulo en dos partes, pero ahora ya es como una costumbre, así que así los voy a subir. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bienvenida, siempre que se relacionen con lo que está escrito XD Trataré de ir actualizando lo más seguido posible, porque quiero tratar de ser constante, para que no quede perdida esta historia, que me entusiasma mucho.

Y, principalmente, gracias por todos los reviews de quienes leyeron los capítulos anteriores ^^

**Ivymon**_;_** CieloCriss**_; _**Neko-Sandie**_;_** Kuroda. Kumiko. miss** y **Minakushi-chan**

_._

Saludos ^^


	7. Capítulo 3 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

_**Los signos desoídos**_

.

**2 de Agosto de 2027.**

_._

Sus ojos cobrizos se encontraron con los de los demás adultos. Las expresiones de sus rostros se debatían entre la extrañeza, la confusión y el enfado. Escuchó un sonido de exaltación, proveniente de algún lado y luego, fue dolorosamente conciente de que algo estaba sucediendo, algo malo.

Los digivices, que no había vuelto a aparecer en más de veinte años, se hacian presentes en las manos de sus portadores y eran la más fiel significación de que algo estaba sucediendo.

La antigua portadora de la luz frunció el ceño, ya que las palabras de Takeru, un Takeru más joven pero indudablemente sabio, resonaron dentro de su mente.

**_'_****_Los niños elegidos existen porque se los necesita'_**

**_._**

_— ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles a los niños? — Dudó una voz inquieta. La sorpresa inicial había desaparecido, ahora, los cuatro adultos se miraban unos a otros, dubitativos. __El silencio había ocupado un importante lugar en esa conversación._

_— ¿Estás loco? — Fue la única respuesta que fue dicha. El silencio entre los adultos, mientras risas infantiles se oían, generaba un molesto contraste en el Digimundo. Los humanos eran incomprensibles, a decir verdad, en especial en casos así. _

_— Querrán saber porqué se suspende el campamento — Protestó la primera voz — No digo que le digamos lo que ha sucedido, sólo... una explicación coherente_

_— ¿Y que propones? — Quiso saber una voz tensa, que hasta entonces no había hablado — Sólo quiero llevarme a mi hijo, enseguida. No quiero detenerme a explicar nada, en este momento._

_— Takeru... — Hikari vio, a lo lejos, que los niños aun estaban examinando sus nuevas adquisiciones. Jou seguía dentro de la carpa, revisando y supervisando los signos vitales de Tsubasa. Mariko Kido estaba con Kazuma, que continuaba inconciente — Tu hermano tiene razón. Los niños merecen una explicación..._

_— No digo que no la merezcan, pero ¿Que vamos a decirles?  
_

_El silencio se formó otra vez._

_— Llevaremos a Taiyo con su papá, ya que él no puede venir por él. Se quedará con nosotros hasta que Taichi llegue a su casa — Susurró Sora, rompiendo la tensión — Ken vendrá por sus hijos, y Daiki y Tomoyo por Yuko, así que si ustedes quieren marcharse en cuanto Jou acabe la revisión, por mi está bien. Mariko no se despegará de Kazuma ni de su esposo. Sé que quieren pasar antes por la clínica_

_— Gracias, Sora._

_Entonces, de improviso, todos los d-terminales recibieron un mismo mensaje._ 'El señor Gennai se contactó conmigo hace unos momentos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Tentomon estará pronto allí. Nuestros amigos deben comprobar el estado de las piedras sagradas, pero creo que deberían vigilar cualquier anormalidad. Saquen a los niños del Digimundo, no es seguro. Koushiro'

_— Creo que eso lo dice todo — Determinó Yamato — Y me repito. Estás cosas sólo nos suceden en Agosto..._

.

.

Koushiro bufó, por tercera vez.

Otra vez, debía reiniciar su equipo de trabajo. La información que le había enviado Gennai y que él había almacenado en el disco duro, parecía haber dañado el equipo. El pobre Tentomon había tenido que pagar su irritación y no había vuelto a aparecer desde que, prácticamente, lo echó del estudio. Ahora, al menos, el digimon estaba ocupado en el digimundo, reunido con el señor Gennai. Aunque estaba ligeramente arrepentido de su actitud con su compañero del alma, el cientifico sabía que eso era lo mejor, sabía que Tentomon lo comprendía y no juzgaba. Koushiro no quería destruir nada que no fuese a Gennai o la computadora, dos cosas que no podía hacer aunque lo desease con todas sus fuerzas. Una, porque al ser un ser digital, dudaba de que pudiese ser asesinado, y si podría, seguramente se arrepentiría de cometer un asesinato. Y la otra, porque era su principal elemento de trabajo.

— ¡Papá! — La voz de Yuko sonó lejana, ansiosa, extraña, mientras Koushiro se percataba de que su hija estaba ahora en la casa. Se giró bruscamente, dispuesto a pedirle a su hija que hiciese silencio, pero no logró hacerlo. Yuko estaba radiante. Su amplia sonrisa despejó las lágrimas que tenían sus ojos en la mente del cientifico. A su lado, Tomoyo tenía una extraña expresión que él no logró descifrar — ¡Mira, papi! ¡Tengo un digivice!

Koushiro abrió los ojos, sorprendido por ver el aparato, de un color blanco puro, que resplandecía entre las manos de su hija. Era parecido a un D3, salvo que no tenía ningun color en específico y, a simple vista, parecía más grande, pero el formato era, esencialmente, el de un D3. Tragó saliva, sintiendo una opresión enorme en su pecho ante la sonrisa de su hija.

Era una sonrisa inocente, dulce, cariñosa. Reflejaba todo lo que ella era. ¿De verdad estaba tan contenta por haber sido una niña elegida? ¿O pensaba que era una forma de hacerlos sentir orgullosos?

No estaba seguro.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el aparato que su hija sostenía como si se tratase de una figura de cristal, un tesoro invaluable… Y esa sonrisa que resplandecía en su pálido rostro. Deslizó sus ojos por el cuerpo de la pequeña, temiendo encontrar alguna herida, algun raspón, algo. Pero suspiró con alivio cuando la vio en perfectas condiciones.

¿Era egoísta al pensar en que _su hija_ no merecía tener que sufrir las penurias que él padeció a los diez años en el digimundo? ¿Era demasiado sobreprotector?

Debía haber comprendido antes ese lamento de Gennai al contactarse con él.

No lamentaba lo sucedido con Makoto, como él había interpretado, lamentaba la elección de nuevos niños, porque, eso sólo tenía un significado, una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad estaba cerca. Y Koushiro sintió que algo frío se deslizaba por su espalda, cuando se percató de que su pequeña e inocente Yuko tendría que pelear en esa guerra. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los de Tomoyo, que brillaban con una emoción similar.

— No — Dijeron al mismo tiempo, inconcientemente, poniéndose de acuerdo por primera vez en días.

Yuko, por vez primera, parpadeó confusa — ¿Qué sucede?

— Tesoro, ¿Por qué no me dejas el digivice, para que lo examine? — Aseveró el cientifico, extendiendo la mano para tomarlo. Yuko asintió, con plena confianza y se lo entregó a su papá.

— Devuelvemelo pronto, ¿Sí, papi?

— Yu—chan — Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que su hija estaba tan entusiasmada con todo lo sucedido. Ella no podía evitar sentirse débil. Nunca, desde que Koushiro le contó lo que vivió siendo un niño, estuvo tan segura de querer alejar a Yuko de esas locuras — ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a tu habitación con Motimon? Tengo que hablar con papá

Yuko sonrió. La sonrisa la tomó desprevenida, porque Tomoyo pensó que su pequeña pelirroja se iba a quejar de su petición.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos en casa, verdad mami? — Tomoyo asintió, tragando saliva, con nerviosismo. Le encantaría que su hija mantuviese esa sonrisa en su rostro durante todo el día.

— ¡Bien! — Y la figura de la pequeña abandonó la habitación con aquella aura radiante que la acompañaba desde que había recibido el digivice.

— El señor Gennai no mencionó que ella… — Koushiro cerró los manos en puños al imaginarse a su hija en medio de una batalla — Apenas ha cumplido los nueve años…

Tomoyo se sorprendió. No sabía que era la única preocupada por esa noticia — Pensé que Sora te lo había dicho — Comentó.

Koushiro negó — No he hablado con Sora más que para concertar una reunión mañana

— Ya veo — Replicó ella, con la voz queda. Los ojos amatista se cruzaron con los negros, firmemente — No quiero que a mi bebé le suceda algo, Kou. Ella ya tiene tanto que…

Sin saber bien que hacer, Koushiro se acercó hacia su esposa y la sujetó de los brazos, para tranquilizarla.

— Tomoyo, por favor. Necesito que estes conmigo en esto — Ella sintió que los ojos se abrían, con sorpresa. Casi nunca había pensado en oír que él la necesitaba — Tienes que ayudarme a resolver esto. Te prometo que Yuko estará bien.

— Kou… — Suspiró ella, y le sonrió. Acarició la mejilla de su marido, con dulzura, con delicadeza — Eres un gran hombre, Koushiro. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti

El cientifico sintió que se ruborizaba y apartó las mano de sus brazos, sintiendo que repentinamente, la piel de Tomoyo ardía contra las yemas de sus dedos. La mirada cálida en los ojos amatistas le provocaron una extraña sensación en su interior. Le devolvió la sonrisa, y ambos permanecieron mirandose, sin decir nada. Los ojos del otro eran un mar en el que se hundían en ese absoluto silencio.

— ¡Papi! — Yuko entró en la habitación repentinamente, interrumpiendo aquella escena extraña. Tomoyo desvió los ojos, y Koushiro miró a su hija. La pequeña sostenía el telefono inalambrico en sus manos — Es la tía Miyako — Comentó la niña.

Koushiro miró a Tomoyo. Tomoyo miró a Koushiro. Sonrieron.

— Iré… A preparar la cena — Susurró ella, con un deje de nerviosismo traspasandose en su voz. Se apartó ligeramente de su esposo.

— Yo… Atenderé la llamada… Y… — Se colocó el auricular al oído, antes de que su esposa y su hija abandonasen el estudio al mismo tiempo. — Hola, Miyako. — Saludó.

_._

_._

Taiyo Yagami hizo una mueca mientras su padre le colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe, con un poco de brusquedad (claro que Taichi no se había percatado de ello porque, en su opinión no había herida alguna). El embajador no había dejado de reírse al enterarse cual había sido la causa de la _herida_ de su hijo, y no había podido ocultar su diversión, en ningún momento, ni siquiera ahora que ya habían pasado varias horas desde ese hecho. Le dirigió una mirada totalmente cómplice a Sora, que sonreía abiertamiente mientras una ruborizada Saori encontraba el suelo mucho más atractivo que el rostro de su padrino. Ella seguía sintiendo vergüenza por haber lastimado a Taiyo, en un juego amistoso como el que no habían tenido en meses.

No se sentía orgullosa, en lo absoluto, aunque las primeras palabras de Taiyo habían sido: "¡_Que buena puntería_!"

— Sólo estabamos jugando. Me distraje un segundo — Recordó Taiyo, mientras trataba de quitarse la bolsa helada del rostro. No quería que su padre siguiese riendose a costa suya — Y Saori es muy buena — Comentó, por debajo.

— Tendrás un buen moretón — Comentó Agumon, examinando al _terremoto_ castaño. Taiyo suspiró ante las palabras del digimon de su padre, eso ya lo preveía. Koromon hizo una mueca de dolor, menos mal que él no había visto lo sucedido, porque tendía a exagerarlo todo.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó Saori, aun con las mejillas encendidas. No había podido completar, en todo ese día, una frase de disculpa completa. Nunca había sido su intención lastimar a su… ¿Amigo? Frunció el ceño, con tristeza, al pensar en que ni ella ni Taiyo eran amigos.

— No te preocupes — Replicó el pequeño Yagami, apartando, con dificultad, la mano de su padre de su frente. No quería que lo atendiera. Sólo había sido un golpe. Taichi sonrió, con todo su ánimo. Su hijo era un poquito orgulloso, también — No ha sido nada

— No creo que debamos hospitalizarlo — Anunció el embajador — El daño cerebral es anterior al golpe

Taiyo miró fijamente a su padre, con molestia — Es hereditario. De la rama paterna, tía Hikari siempre me lo dice — Replicó, mientras Sora comenzaba a reírse al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Yamato, que hasta entonces, había permanecido en silencio, especialmente porque su hijo estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

— ¿Por qué no le das algo de comer a Agumon, Tai—chan? — Murmuró el antiguo portador del valor. Indignado, el pequeño terremoto castaño, entró a su casa.

Taichi sonrió con todas sus ganas, una vez que su hijo se adentró en la casa. Le fascinaba el carácter de su hijo. Yamato le hizo una señal, a manera de saludo y el antiguo portador del valor, inclinó la cabeza, en un asentimiento.

— Las espero en el auto — Susurró Yamato, luego de unos minutos. Temía despertar a Yoshiro, que estaba dormido. En verdad, su hijo era capaz de dormirse en cualquier sitio.

Saori sonrió, sin saber bien como despedirse pero resolvió que el beso acostumbrado por su padrino estaría bien.

Tras un rápido saludo, siguió los pasos de su padre. Gabumon y Biyomon, se habían quedado en el digimundo, como la mayoría de los digimon "adultos". Taichi enviaría a Agumon luego, porque apenas habían regresado de una reunión y necesitaba reponer energías (o llenarse de comida hasta no poder). Yokomon y Tanemon los esperaban en el automóvil, que habían aparcado frente al edificio donde vivían los Yagami.

Una vez que Saori desapareció, la expresión de Taichi cambió.

— Me ha dicho Hikari lo que sucedió con Tsubasa pero me ha pedido que no me aparezca por su casa — Susurró, en voz baja.

Sora asintió, sintiendose pesada.

Hikari, Takeru, Koichi y Tsubasa habían desaparecido casi al instante en el que se decidió suspender el campamento. Aunque habían acudido, en primer lugar, a un hospital, el niño no estaba herido ni nada, y fue dado de alta a las pocas horas.

Sinceramente, no iba a comprender nunca como tantas cosas podían suceder en un mismo día. Se sentía agotada, pesada, hastiada. A veces, le parecía que aun seguían en el digimundo y cada día era insoportablemente largo.

— ¿Sabes también lo de Kazuma? — Dudó ella, con la voz queda. El embajador suspiró, nervioso. Negó, por lo que Sora decidió no decir nada que pudiese alterar aun más a su amigo. — Me preocupa que nos estemos perdiendo de algo, Taichi.

— Es imposible, Sora. — Como siempre, prefería ser optimista — Sabes que Kou…

— Tampoco es como sí él pudiese verlo todo, Taichi.

El embajador asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Koushiro era un ser humano, después de todo. Le sonrió a su mejor amiga, aun con la idea de ser optimista. Él era de los que siempre ponían al mal tiempo, buena cara. Eso lo caracterizaba. No iba a cambiarlo ahora, a los treinta y nueve años.

— Sólo no te preocupes, por ahora, Sora. Ya veremos como arreglarlo mañana, cuando nos reunamos. Hoy ha sido un día largo. Ve a casa, mima a tus hijos y diviértete con tu esposo… — Le guinó un ojo, sin decir nada más.

Ambos se rieron en la puerta del hogar de los Yagami. Taichi miró el lugar donde Yamato, Yoshiro y Saori, aguardaban por el regreso de Sora.

— Bueno, Taichi. Nos veremos pronto, espero — Indicó la diseñadora. El embajador asintió.

— Por supuesto, Sora — Replicó el castaño, a modo de despedida — Por favor, convence a Saori que no se preocupe por Taiyo. Es un niño más fuerte que el golpe de una pelota de futbol.

— Lo sé — Aseveró ella, con una sonrisa — Y tú sabes que ella lo lamenta de verdad

— Sí, no se parece a su madre, que cuando me golpeaba, no se deshacía en disculpas

— ¿Será porque Taiyo no se parece a su padre y no merece los golpes? — Se burló ella, con diversión.

— ¡Hey! — Protestó él, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

— Adiós, mi capitan — Susurró ella, despidiendose de su mejor amigo con el saludo militar. Con una de sus manos tocó su frente y luego, lo señaló, firmemente. Taichi se rió, diverido, antes de corresponder al saludo de su mejor amiga.

Se quedó en la puerta, bajo el umbral, despidiendose con la mano desde los Ishida. No se movió hasta que los perdió de vista y no logró distinguir la silueta del vehículo de Yamato.

Sonrió, con una confianza que no tenía, y entró en su casa.

Su máxima tarea, por el momento, era distraer a su hijo, que seguramente estaría preocupado por lo que sea que les estuviese ocurriendo a sus primos. Pensó, durante un largo minuto tomar el telefono y llamar a Hikari, pero desistió. Su hermana no quería que nadie la llamase, en esos momentos. No pensaba molestar a su cuñado, tampoco y mucho menos a Koichi. Se moría de ganas por preguntar por Tsubasa, el sobrino de ojos azules, como él le decía pero debería ser paciente, algo que le costaba bastante.

Sabía que Taiyo estaba igual que él.

Agumon le hizo señales, desde la computadora y Taichi caminó hacia su compañero digital. El digimon sostenía, entre sus pequeños pero robustos brazos, algunos bocadillos que se llevaría al digimundo.

— Cualquier novedad, deberás contactarme a mi o Kou. ¿De acuerdo, Agumon? — Tras un leve asentimiento, el digimon desapareció, sumergiendose en la pantalla.

Taichi se pasó una mano por el cabello y sus ojos buscaron las dos figuras que, se suponía, debían estar por ahí. Taiyo Yagami y Koromon estaban en el comedor, el niño sentado frente a la mesa y el digimon sobre ella, tragando el pastel que Azumi Mihara, la abuela del niño, le había enviado esa mañana. Taichi reprimió una sonrisa. De las cosas que Taiyo había heredado de él, el apetito Yagami era una de ellas. Yamato se refería a él como el _barril sin fondo_ Yagami. Sorprendido, Taichi observó que Koromon devoraba la mitad del pastel de un solo bocado, provocando que su hijo se adueñase de la poción que quedaba en la bandeja, y la sostuviese con firmeza en sus manos, elevandola, para que su compañero no la alcanzase. Sin decir nada, el diplomatico, se acercó hacia su hijo y le tocó el hombro, para llamar su atención. Al distraerse el pequeño, Koromon utilizó sus orejas para envolver las muñecas de Taiyo, y bajar la bandeja, lo que le permitió comer el resto del pastel.

— ¡Koromon! — Protestó su hijo, mientras fulminaba al digimon rosado con la mirada. Sus ojos chocolate pasaron de la pelota rosada a él — ¡Papá!

No pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas de la indignación verdadera que el rostro de su hijo demostraba.

— ¿Me muestras el digivice? — Dudó el embajador, recuperando la compostura. Taiyo buscó en su bolsillo y levantó el brazo derecho, empuñando un digivice de color blanco. Se lo entregó a su padre, para que lo viese mejor.

Taichi lo examinó, con atención, como si en verdad supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Taiyo rodó los ojos y extendió su mano, en dirección a su padre, para volver a tomar el digivice.

— Se parece al de Hikari — Dijo distraídamente el embajador.

No estaba pensando en eso.

En realidad, lo primero que había pensado al ver el digivice en el cinturón de su hijo, donde él lo había colocado, era en Ayane. ¿Qué diría su esposa si viese que su hijo estaba metido en un lío? Porque sí, Taiyo era mas fuerte que un golpe con un balón de futbol, y era más fuerte de lo que él creía, por supuesto. Despues de todo, era un Yagami Mihara. Y Ayane había sido la mujer más fuerte que él había conocido pero…

… Taichi se sorprendió pensando en que quizás él mismo no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar que su hijo afrontase las duras pruebas que le deparaban al ser un elegido.

— ¿Papá? ¿Sucede algo? — Ese aire de inocencia que brillaba en sus ojos le recordaba a la mirada de su hermana a los ocho años.

Pura, limpia, pero custodiada por sombras.

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño, y lo desordenó. Taiyo frunció el ceño, como cada vez que su padre jugaba con su pelo, ya de por si, alborotado.

— Nada — Replicó sonriente. — ¿Quieres ver una película? — Cuestionó el embajador, mientras se apresuraba a sujetar a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo colocaba encima de uno de sus hombros. Taiyo comenzó a reírse cuando sintió que los dedos de su padre le hacían cosquillas.

— Si, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Basta ya, papá! — El niño a duras penas logró contener las carcajadas — ¡Basta, por favor! — Koromon saltó encima de la espalda de Taiyo y ayudó a Taichi a cumplir su proposito. Ninguno de los dos desistió hasta que los ojos del pequeño derramaban lágrimas por contener la risa.

Si Taichi hubiese sabido las experiencias que le deparaban a su hijo en el futuro, no lo hubiese dejado en el suelo, y lo hubiese retenido en sus brazos eternamente, pero él no era adivino, y nunca consideró la posibilidad de que las pruebas del niño apenas habían comenzado.

.

.

Daiki Motomiya se arrojó sobre la cama, derrumbandose sobre el mullido colchón y hundiendo su cara en la almohada, antes de exhalar un suspiro de frutración e irritación.

¡Había estado tan, tan _cerca_!

Chibimon, de inmediato, comenzó a saltar animadamente en su espalda, mientras en la televisión sintonizaba el programa favorito de ambos, Pokemon. Una serie televisada que, en uno de los canales que mostraban la programación del siglo pasado, había comenzando a retransmitir. Los pokemon son una clase de criaturas basadas en muchos casos en animales reales o criaturas míticas y mitológicas orientales. Otros se inspiran en cosas inanimadas y legendarias. A Daiki le divertía encontrar un parecido con los digimons. En su mente, él era Satoshi, sin la gorra o el cabello negro, el protagonista, y Chibimon era su Pikachu, uno especial, azul sin electricidad.

A su digimon no le gustaba la comparación.

Ignorando a su compañero digital, que hacia animos al protagonista, que siempre ganaba todas las batallas de una manera tan sencilla, que probablemente, ya lo había agotado. ¿No era acaso eso, ser repetitivo? Un momento después, el joven Motomiya se dijo que repetitiva era esa situación. Él quejandose de su situación amorosa con un hiperactivo Chibimon que parecía escucharlo aun menos que una pared. Por suerte, para momentos así, estaba Cutemon, la compañera digital de su madre, que, como ella, solía escucharlo con tal atención que todo lo que él decía parecía ser importante.

Volvió a suspirar, y levantó en su mano el digivice color blanco que había entrado en la tienda, justo cuando el estaba a punto de confesarle a Reiko lo que sentía por ella. Aun seguía lamentando que esa esfera de luz haya golpeado su cabeza en ese momento tan crítico y que Reiko haya soltado aquel chillido ensordecedor ante la sorpresa. Ella iba a dejarlo sordo si se le ocurría gritar con toda la potencia de sus pulmones. Ese aparato digital, además de Bukamon, Poromon y Chibimon, le habían imposibilidado sincerarse con su mejor amiga.

Otra vez.

¿Qué número era?

Se alegraba de no llevar la cuenta.

Los intentos fallidos para lograr confesarse comenzaban a incomodarlo. ¿Cuántas veces debería intentarlo? ¿Valía la pena seguir intentando?

La imagen de su amiga no abandonó sus pensamientos, como solía ocurrir cada día de los últimos meses. Y aquello, si uno lo piensa, es algo frustrante. ¿Enamorado? Recordaba la vez que Tsubasa, ¿Quién sino? Se había burlado de él, diciendo que estaba enamorado de Reiko. De eso habían transcurrido unos meses, y parecía que su corazón, tras haber descubierto ese sentimiento, había ansiado expresarlo. Daiki no tenía idea, a sus doce años, lo que significaba, en realidad, el amor. Quizás, sus sentimientos por Reiko Ichijouji se parecieran al llamado amor, pero el no lo sabía, a ciencia cierta. De lo que estaba seguro, sin embargo, era que Reiko tenía un sitio muy especial en su corazón…

Y pensó en ella, otra vez. Los ojos, de un azul profundo, brillantes ante cada una de sus ocurrencias, fríos en sus enfados, llenos de fulgor en sus alegrías. La sonrisa, tímida o divertida, encantadora, o irritante. Su rostro entero, amigable, comprensivo, histérico, nervioso.

Reiko.

Su amiga.

Su mejor amiga.

Enamorado.

Y, por décimo octava vez, sintió ganas de decírselo.

De un salto, impulsándose con los brazos que antes colgaban a ambos lados del colchón, se levantó de la cama. Le dirigió una mirada al reloj, una mirada rápida, fugaz, que lo convenció.

Apenas eran las ocho treinta.

En verano.

Con suerte, su padre no se opondría a nada de lo que él dijese esa noche. Sonriendo, Daiki se avalanzó hacia la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaría preparando la cena de esa noche. Ignoró las protestas de Chibimon, que lo acusaba de maltratarlo, y aseguraba que iba a denunciarlo por agresión.

— ¿Qué sucede, Dai? — Dudó su padre en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la cocina.

Daisuke no se había separado en ese día de su esposa. Estaba junto a la heladera, apoyado contra la alacena, como si de una pared se tratase, y con los brazos cruzados. Mitsuko, de vez en cuando, le apuntaba con un cuchillo para que no se le acercase. A ella le encantaba que él quisiese cuidarla con tanto cariño, tanto amor pero sus cuidados excesivos tendían a agobiarla, despues de una mala noche.

Daisuke no sabía recibir una negativa.

Y ella, quizás, no supiera darsela, pero _esa_ era otra _cuestión_.

— Mmm… — Daiki se sintió un poco cohibido con su padre allí. Sus mejillas lo delataron más que su silencio.

— Quería ir a dar una vuelta… Con… ¡Veemon! — El hijo de Daisuke sabía que no podía contar con Chibimon luego de haberlo arrojado violentamente al suelo, aunque no había sufrido daño alguno.

El empresario enarcó una ceja — ¿Con el mismo Veemon que está ausente por estar patrullando en el Digimundo?

— ¿Por qué Veemon está patrullando el Digimundo? — Dudó Daiki, confuso.

Esta sorprendido con aquella noticia. A diferencia de Cutemon, que se dedicaba a la curación, Veemon solía estar en el mundo real, acompañando a su padre.

Recordó, entonces, que algo había sucedido con Tsubasa. Su rubio amigo le había dicho que se había descompuesto y nada malo sucedía, pero los rostros de todos le indicaban lo contrario. Y es que Daiki tenía, por costumbre, ser distraído. Todos se lo criticaban, especialmente, su padre, cosa que el muchacho no comprendía realmente.

Su padre era aun más despistado que él.

— Yo pregunté primero — Refunfuñó el empresario.

Y más infantil, también.

Daiki sonrió, ignorando la rabieta de su progenitor. Mitsuko se rió — Mamá, ¿Cutemon también está patrullando?

— Así es

— ¿Es por lo de Tsubasa?

— Ajá. Takeru estaba muy preocupado por tu primo… No sé que le habrá sucedido, mi primo parecía alterado.

Daiki vio que su padre cuadraba los hombros y tensaba la espalda. Estaba escondiendo algo, y le pareció evidente. De hecho, le parecía aun más evidente que algo estaban ocultandole. Algo malo ocurría en el digimundo. Algo le ocurría a su primo. Algo, y detestaba no saber que era ese algo.

— ¿Qué me están ocultando? — Inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos. El nerviosismo de su madre le sorprendió. Mitsuko abrió los ojos como platos al volverse hacia su hijo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?

— Mamá, ustedes dos son unos pésimos mentirosos. Digan que está sucediendo… — Murmuró, cruzandose de brazos.

Sus padres se miraron. Daisuke sonrió, y extendió su brazo para sujetar la mano de Mitsuko. El cambio en el ambiente desconcertó a Daiki, que creía que le darían malas noticias. La sonrisa en sus padres le indicó exactamente lo contrario. Se veían tan absurdamente felices que Daiki se perdió, de verdad. Sus ojos examinaron la expresión de su padre y siguieron la sonrisa de su madre. Estaba oficialmente confundido.

— Vas a tener un hermanito, Dai. Estoy embarazada — Anunció la sonriente mujer.

.

.

Reiko Ichijouji hizo que Ozamu se retirara de su habitación intempestivamente. El pequeño de diez años, a veces, no comprendía a su hermana. Reiko cambiaba de parecer, en ocaciones, tan velozmente que le sorprendían. Ese mismo día, un par de horas antes, había asegurado que ya no le interesaba Tensho, en lo absoluto. No es que Ozamu tuviese algo en contra de Tensho Kido Motomiya, pero para el niño, su hermana estaba dejando pasar por alto a otro Motomiya que la quería mucho.

Y por mucho, era, simplemente, _mucho_.

Ozamu no era hablador, no era del tipo que platican todo el día como su hermana, ni era exactamente amable, como su padre. Ozamu era… Simplemente, él.

Muchos decían que se parecía a su padre, que era muy maduro e inteligente. Algunos comentaban que se parecían a su tío materno, que era centrado y meticuloso. Y otros, específicamente su abuela paterna, le decía que se parecía a su tío tocayo, de quien había heredado el nombre.

Por algun motivo, eso le hacia sentirse bien, aunque mal.

Curioso, extraño, inevitable. Él esperaba, en realidad, parecerse a su tío en aquellas cosas bonitas que decían de él, cosas que nadie sabía más que sus dos abuelos paternos. Y su padre, que no solía hablar de eso, aunque sonreía.

No obstante, la descripción que más le gustaba era otra.

Taiyo y Yuko, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, decían que Ozamu era una caja de sorpresas.

Y es que, aun siendo niño, Ozamu parecía ser una fuente constante de palabras justos y gestos cariñosos. _Un gesto dice más que mil palabras_, y eso describía a Ozamu. No era un niño muy dado a las palabras, a expresar por medio de ellas, pero cuando las utilizaba, su efecto era inesperado. Bueno o malo. Ese día, por ejemplo, Ozamu se culpaba por haber hecho llorar a Yuko. Si bien Ken, su padre, le había indicado que eso la había ayudado, eso no lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Y no se sentiría mejor hasta no ver sonreir a Yuko… Pero sonreír, de verdad.

Así que, antes de que su hermana lo sacase violentamente de su dormitorio, Ozamu se había dedicado a cuestionarle que podía regalarle a una niña. Como siempre, cada vez que él decía algo sobre niñas, su hermana comenzaba a molestarlo. Y mucho. Por eso, por primera vez, había agradecido que Tensho haya llamado a Reiko, para distraerla, para… dejarlo pensar.

Su madre siempre sonreía cuando su padre le daba regalos, pero él no sabía que darle a Yuko que le hiciera sonreír de verdad.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia su dormitorio, y miró a Minomon, que estaba jugando junto a Leafmon sobre su cama, saltando en el colchón como si este fuese una cama elastica. Sonrió, porque le daba alegría verlos juntos.

— ¿Pudiste hablar con tu hermana, O—kun? — Dudó Minomon, deteniendo su juego. Leafmon continuaba saltando como si nada hubiese cambiado, haciendo rebotar a su compañeo de juegos.

— Sí, pero Reiko no me ayudó. Se puso a hablar con telefono…

— ¿Y si le regalas una flor? ¿O dulces?

Ozamu dudó — No, no es buena idea. Yuko piensa que las flores son más bonitas cuando están en la tierra. Y no come dulces.

— ¿A quién no le gustan los dulces? — Ozamu se encogió de hombros — ¿Y si le preguntas a Taiyo?

— No creo que Tai—kun tenga más idea que nosotros.

— Pero él y Yuko son muy cercanos, como hermanos, tu lo dices.

— Sí, pero si Daiki me preguntara que le puedo regalar a Reiko, entonces no sabría que decirle y…

Un extraño sonido interrumpió la conversación. Ozamu le dirigió una extraña mirada al digivice blanco que había llegado a sus manos ese mismo día. Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la mesa de la computadora, donde lo había dejado apoyado al llegar a su casa, despues de que su hermana lo hubiese traido al mundo real. Lo cierto era que no se había permitido observar, con detenimiento, el aparato blanco que lo marcaba como un niño elegido. ¿No había dicho eso su madre cuando lo vio? Si, ella se había puesto pálida cuando Reiko y él le enseñaron esos dispositivos digitales que arribaron a sus manos sin previo aviso.

A todos, verdaderamente a todos, les había sorprendido que hubiesen nuevos niños elegidos.

Tomó el digivice en sus manos, y este dejó de sonar, sorpresivamente. En la pantalla comenzaron a dibujarse numerosos caracteres desconocidos. Caracteres que él había visto antes…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Exclamó, sorprendido, cuando el digivice comenzó a vibrar en su mano, imprevistamente.

Sus padres llegaron un par de segundos después, al instante, y Ozamu le indicó que mirasen la pantalla del digivice, que mostraba una y otra vez conjunto de caraceres extraños, como jeroglificos. Miyako frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miyako? — Dudó Ken, que sostenía entre sus brazos a un atento Yusei, que con sus grandes ojos, examinaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

— Se… — Sujetó el digivice color blanco en sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro, examinandolo con atención — Se repiten. Son los mismos caracteres una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué significan, mamá? — La curiosidad habló por Ozamu.

— No lo sé — Miyako se veía frustrada con ese hecho. Acababa de cortar la llamada con Koushiro, donde platicaron de unas alteraciones que se produjeron en el Digimundo y ahora debería volver a llamarlo, para decir que los digivices habían enloquecido — Podría tratar de traducirlos, pero… Necesito llevarme esto — Le indicó a Ozamu, refiriendose al aparato digital.

Él niño asintió — Puedo ayudarte, si quieres — Miyako le acarició el cabello, con ternura, con dulzura, pero negó.

— Kou y yo nos ocuparemos mañana, luego de la reunión.

— ¿Tendrán una reunión? — Quiso saber, alerta — ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo en el Digimundo? ¿Es por los Digivices?

— Ozamu, no lo sabemos, hijo — Replicó Ken, sintiendose orgulloso de que su hijo, con tan solo unas pocas palabras haya ideado un montón de suposiciones e hipótesis. Miyako no se veía tan contenta.

— Pero me lo dirán, ¿verdad? Soy uno de los niños elegidos, ¿no? Tengo….

— Ozamu, cariño, debes entender que esto no es ningún juego de niños — Regañó la mujer, levantando la mano que sostenía el digivice. La pelilila recordó la primera vez que fue al Digimundo, y lo preocupada que estaba ante la perspectiva de pelear. Le molestó comprobar que Ozamu no pensaba como ella. Había interumpido violentamente el discurso de su hijo, pero no pareció notarlo — La gente ha corrido peligro por los problemas en el Digimundo. Muchas veces tuvimos que luchar contra enemigos poderosos, corrimos grave riesgo. No es ningún juego, Ozamu Ichijouji.

— Lo siento, mamá — Musitó el pequeño, bajando tímidamente el rostro. Ken tocó el brazo de Miyako, para atraer su atención, y negó con la cabeza. No debía ser tan dura con él.

Ella suspiró, y se inclinó, para hacer que su hijo la mirase. Los ojos azules se veían, en verdad apenados.

— Ozamu, tesoro, quiero protegerte. No quiero que tengas que sufrir las batallas, los enfrentamientos, las peleas…

— Eso no es lo único que significa ser niños elegidos, mamá — Indicó el niño, sorprendido por esas palabras — Los niños elegidos defienden la Esperanza, el Valor, el Amor, la Pureza, el Conocimiento, la Sinceridad, los Milagros, la Bondad, la Amistad, el Destino y la Luz. Luchan por mantener la luz, unidos, por un mundo mejor. ¿No es así? No es sólo guerra o destrucción.

Miyako sintió que sus ojos se perdían en la mirada de Ozamu. El pequeño la miraba serio, sin decir nada, con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con extrañeza. Parecía tan sereno. Ken sonrió, desconcertado, con esas palabras.

A veces, Miyako y él olvidaban que siempre un padre puede aprender de sus hijos, también.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Segunda parte! Habrá una tercera parte para este capítulo, con los demás niños que no he incluido en este cap. XD No estaba muy inspirada hasta hoy, aunque, me sincero y admito que estoy escribiendo sólo para canalizar un poco de energía… Es como terapia, a decir verdad… En fin.

Y, nuevamente, gracias por todos los comentarios...

.

Saludos ^^


	8. Capítulo 3 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte III_

_**Los signos desoídos**_

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Reiko Ichijouji miró el teléfono móvil, una vez que hubo cortado la llamada.

Confusa, extrañada, nerviosa, sonrió. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel a causa de lo que había platicado con Tensho. Vagamente era capaz de recordar que Ozamu había acudido a su dormitorio para hablar con ella de algo, de un regalo. Poromon la miraba con reproche, desde su almohada, a la que el pequeño y rosado digimon acostumbraba utilizar como su pequeña cama. Como cada vez que su amigo digital le ponía mala cara, decidió que lo ignoraría.

Caminó hacia su guardarropa y abrió sus puertas de par en par, admirando toda la ropa que tenía dentro.

Tenía una cita. Tenía una cita con Tensho.

Suspiró.

El día anterior, antes del tan esperado campamento, ella había concertado una chica con el primo de Kazuma pero Tensho Kido no se presentó, cosa que la molestó, le irritó, le dolió… Pero, como decía su madre, no se debía llorar y sufrir por nadie. _Las personas que te hacen sufrir no valen la pena, y las que lo valen, no te hacen sufrir, al menos, no adrede_. Por el momento, compartía esa filosofía extraña, de origen dudoso, que le había oído decir a su madre en más de una vez. Y, por eso, le parecía que la mejor opción de todas era enfadarse.

Y allí, en medio de esa tormenta, aparecía Daiki.

Daiki Motomiya. La principal incógnita en su vida tenía ahora, en su mente, un escenario principal. Ella lo sabía pero no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo, en realidad.

— Poromon, ¿De verdad crees que Daiki…? — Dudó ella, con la voz queda. El digimon rosado suspiró, y movió todo su cuerpo, dándole su espalda a Reiko. Quería devolver el favor, y por ello, la ignoraría… Todo lo que pudiera.

La joven Ichijouji frunció el ceño, al no recibir contestación alguna, y tomó una de sus remeras para arrojarla encima de su compañero digital. Al no obtener ninguna reacción de su compañero, la muchacha le arrojó otra de sus prendas de ropa. El mutismo se prologó, y Poromon fue sepultado, luego de un largo período de silencio, bajo una montaña de remeras, pantalones, cazadoras e incluso algún que otro sweater. Reiko necesitaba que le volviese a explicar de donde sacaba esas ideas descabelladas que la irritaban.

En cuanto Poromon consiguió liberarse, su amiga humana seguía esperando una respuesta, manteniendo los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

El digimon rodó los ojos, ganándose un regaño. — ¡Poromon!

— ¡Ya sabes la respuesta, Reiko! — Estalló el digimon ave — ¡Eres la única que no lo nota! ¡Daiki te quiere más que como una amiga!

Reiko se quedó estática, nuevamente. Daiki, ¿buscaba, con ella, algo más que amistad? Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, para sorpresa del irritado Poromon, que lamentaba haber dicho en voz alta aquellas palabras. Sí, todos sabían que Daiki Motomiya quería a Reiko Ichijouji. Salvo, claro, Reiko.

Ella no lo creía. O lo creí, y no quería reconocerlo.

— No puede ser — La muchacha se sentó sobre su cama, ahora cubierta por toda la ropa que había arrojado ella — No, debes estar confundido — Indicó ella — Daiki es mi mejor amigo.

Poromon no dijo nada.

Él no tenía que intervenir en los asuntos del corazón de su amiga, por más que ella necesitase consejos o unos buenos golpes. Reiko siempre haría lo que su corazón le dictara, siempre y cuando eso no involucrara a Daiki. Ese niño le nublaba las emociones, de una manera diferente a la que cualquier otro enamoramiento de su compañera.

Ese año, Tensho Kido Motomiya, era el ejemplo perfecto. Ella solía pasarse horas hablando de ese joven, pero Poromon sabía que todos sus secretos sólo tenían un confidente.

Poromon sabía la causa de ese cariño inexplicable que ella llamaba amistad y que él calificaría como _algo_ más.

Aun recordaba aquella vez, un día como tantos, cuando Reiko y Daiki se reunían en la casa Ichijouji, para jugar. Eran pequeños, no deberían tener más de cinco años, y peleaban todo el tiempo. Probablemente, no se soportaban. Él trataba de ignorarla, pero Reiko siempre terminaba haciéndolo reaccionar (no era muy difícil, porque Daiki sólo fingía que la ignoraba).

Y, entonces, sucedió.

Reiko tenía un pequeño gatito, blanco con manchas té con leche en el lomo. Era pequeño, simpático y sentía un gran afecto por Daiki ya que él solía darle de comer (a escondidas de Miyako y Reiko, por supuesto). Solía jugar con el niño más que con Reiko, cosa que a ella le molestaba. La chica no sabía expresar su afecto, querer al gato, y siempre terminaba siendo arañada por su felino, Pan.

Ese día, un día de verano, Daiki y Reiko discutieron, nuevamente, y como siempre, Poromon y Chibimon los ignoraban. Ambos niños estaban en la piscina por el calor que hacia en agosto. Poromon no fue conciente cuando un perro más grande cruzó el patio de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño Pan, que nunca había visto un perro tan furioso.

El desenlace parecía ser inevitable.

El perro acorraló a su presa. El gatito sólo atinó a erizar la pelambrera blanca y manchada, pero sin defensa posible. Era demasiado pequeño, y sólo podría defenderse mediante sus pequeñas garras. Reiko cerró los ojos, como casi todos los demás. Menos Daiki, quien había salido de la piscina (obligado por Reiko antes de que todo comenzara, por supuesto) y se lanzó, para proteger al pequeño felino. Por supuesto, ese día no sólo el niño de cinco años terminó arañado por Pan (quien sólo había podido utilizar sus uñas a modo de defensa) sino que, también, había recibido un gran mordisco por parte del perro. Un perro de una casa vecina que, aparentemente, no había sido adiestrado y su dueño le descuidaba mucho, y no lo alimentaba. Miyako había gritado a Daiki, igual que Mitsuko, cuando fue a buscar a su hijo y llevarlo con Jou. Ken, sin embargo, sonreía abiertamente y le dedicó a Miyako unas palabras que, pretendiendo ser tranquilizadoras, se plasmaron en la mente del digimon y de Reiko.

_Daiki, será un niño muy valiente. Es como Daisuke, siempre darán un paso al frente, especialmente cuando nadie más lo hace. _

Desde aquel día, Reiko nunca volvió a decir nada en contra de Daiki. El cambio fue paulatino, quizás ella ni lo notó, y poco a poco, su mortal enemigo se volvió su mejor amigo.

Y Pan creció sano, siguió siendo arisco a las caricias de Reiko, en especial, luego de abandonar la casa Ichijouji y cambiar de dueños al ser el pequeño Ozamu, alérgico al pelo de los gatos. Pan ahora vivía en la casa de la señora Hikari, que había perdido a su gato Miko cuando era más joven.

— Reiko — Susurró Poromon, llamando la atención de la niña que se había quedado absorta, mirando sin mirar absolutamente nada — ¿Volverás a salir con Tensho?

— Su hermana, Umiko estaba enferma, Poromon. Él no podía descuidarla. La señora Kido no estaba en casa, y el señor Kido tampoco. Además la pequeña Chihiro no podía quedarse sola, estando Umi-chan enferma.

— Parece que este chico te gusta de verdad

— Tensho es tan lindo… — Afirmó ella — Pero…

— Pero…

— Es el primo de Daiki. ¿Crees que…?

— Reiko — Susurró Poromon, dispuesto a darle sólo un consejo más. Solo uno. — Deberías escuchar más a tu corazón y no tanto a lo que dice tu cabeza.

Poromon miró, entonces, al digivice blanco que Reiko había dejado en la cama y se había caído cuando ella le arrojó toda la ropa, por lo que ahora estaba en el suelo. El aparato estaba emitiendo sonidos extraños, pero inexplicablemente, la pantalla se había encendido. Por alguna razón, a Reiko aquello no le resultó preocupante. A ella le preocuparon los gritos de Ozamu, que se escucharon en la otra habitación.

Ignorando a su propio digivice, que, en realidad, le interesaba muy poco, salió de su dormitorio y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de su hermano, que estaba llamando a gritos a sus padres.

Poromon miró la pantalla del digivice, y suspiró. Entonces, el ruido cesó.

.

.

_Ven conmigo, Kazuma. Ven conmigo._

_Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, en su pecho, en su interior._

_Fue dolorosamente conciente de que no estaba en su casa, pero no sabía donde se encontraba. Al contrario, nada de eso le era familiar… Sólo, Makoto. Sí, su gemelo volvía a estar frente a él, de nuevo. Justo como esa mañana._

_¿Por qué lo hacían sufrir de esta manera? _

_Su hermano había muerto. Él mismo lo había visto. Había estado presente en el entierro… Había… ¿Por qué se empeñaban en mostrarle a su hermano?_

— _Te estoy esperando, Kazuma. — Makoto le tendió la mano. El ofrecimiento seguía en pie. Y Kazuma sabía que siempre seguiría en pie — ¿Vienes, hermano?_

_Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto se volvió macabra cuando Kazuma asintió. Todo rastro de humanidad abandonó el rostro de su gemelo y Kazuma comprobó que era demasiado tarde para escapar. Estaba prisionero por el mar, que sorprendentemente, llegaba hasta su pecho. Podía sentir sus pies hundiéndose en la arena que estaba bajo el mar y suspiró, cuando una figura enorme reemplazó el lugar de Makoto…_

— _Ya es hora, Kazuma. Ven a casa… El mar te está esperando…_

De improviso, jadeando, el hijo de Jou abrió los ojos.

Le costó distinguir las formas, pero, a tientas intentó buscar sus gafas. Casi sintió alivio cuando vio que estaba en su habitación. No, no vio, más bien, _sintió_. Sintió la mesita de noche que estaba al lado del cabecero de su cama, y se permitió encender el velador para luego colocarse los anteojos.

No sabía que hora. No tenía remota idea de nada, salvo que estaba en su casa, a salvo.

Tardó solo un segundo más en notar algunas diferencias con el panorama normal.

Se sorprendió de ver a su madre durmiendo en su cama, junto a él, y sujetando una de sus manos con fuerza. Su padre estaba en una silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza gacha. Sin duda, también dormía.

¿Acaso había sido todo eso un sueño?

Lo último que era capaz de recordar era el rostro de su tío Yamato cuando lo sujeto en brazos y… ¿Por qué estaba en su dormitorio, que estaba sucediendo? Bukamon también estaba allí, y dormía. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? En una de sus manos, sintió algo. Levantó el brazo y se sorprendió al percatarse de que estaba sujetando un aparato digital, lo que supuso era un digivice.

_Kazuma._ ¿Quién estaba llamándolo?

Incorporó violentamente la cabeza, y se percató que la pantalla de su computadora estaba encendida.

_El mar te está esperando… _¿Por qué lo esperaría el mar?

Sus dudas pronto serían respondidas, de eso, estaba seguro.

.

.

Kevin Ryouta Washington acostumbraba siempre una misma rutina cuando estaba en Estados Unidos.

En su casa, él era tratado como un príncipe real por todos y cada uno de sus seres más cercanos. Sus padres, sus abuelos, sus tíos americanos. Estaba claro que todo eso se había roto al llegar a Japón. Ahora estaba esperando que su madre terminase de ducharse, para poder el cepillarse los dientes, antes de acostarse. Estaba preocupado por Palmon, que como todos los demás digimons, había ido al Digimundo a patrullar, a vigilar…

Por órdenes de Izumi.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, mientras pensaba en _ese_ hombre.

Su padre se había encargado de hablarle de Koushiro Izumi, la ex pareja de su mamá. Michael Washington estaba convencido de que la causa de su separación con su mujer era que ella nunca había dejado de amar a ese hombre. Eso nadie se lo sacaba de la mente. Mimi no lo había amado como lo había amado a _él._ Mimi jamás había llorado como con él. Siempre, siempre, Izumi había sido mucho más importante para ella que su relación.

Michael culpaba a Koushiro de su fallido matrimonio. Kevin culpaba a Koushiro de la separación de sus padres. No, Kevin culpaba a Koushiro de cada una de las peleas de sus padres. Por eso la niña, su hija, le caía tan mal. Ella siempre estaba feliz con su papá, cuando él tenía que soportar que sus padres se peleasen, casi en silencio, para no molestarlo a él.

Pero Kevin era conciente de esas peleas. Siempre fue dolorosamente conciente de esas peleas.

Cuando su madre tomó las valijas y le dijo que viajaban a Japón, Kevin no necesitó ver la expresión en su rostro hermoso o en el de su padre para saber que era definitivo. Había sido definitivo desde antes, su madre sólo había estado esperando para llevar a cabo sus planes.

¿Por qué iba a venir a Japón si no era por _él_?

Kevin quería pensar que era por su infancia, sus recuerdos, su vida. Pero sabía que en Japón estaba Izumi, estaba su hija y estaba Yagami. Su papá tampoco estaba muy feliz con conocer a Yagami.

Según su papá, ni Izumi ni Yagami eran confiables.

No importaba cuanto Saori hablara bien de ellos, Kevin sabía la verdad. Ellos engañaban a todo el mundo, pero no a él. Su papá tenía razón. Y no quería que su mamá se casase con otro hombre, con ninguno. Y mucho menos que ella estuviese cerca de Izumi o Yagami. Él no quería. Él no lo permitiría.

El teléfono celular de su madre sonó.

— Kev, cariño, ¿Puedes atender la llamada?

— ¡Sí! — El niño de cabellos color miel se lanzó hacia el teléfono y, con una sonrisa, descubrió quien era el interlocutor. Inmediatamente, todo su mal humor se borró de su ser por completo cuando en la pantalla saltó la imagen de su padre — ¡Hello, daddy!

.

.

Saori Ishida esperó a que su madre pasara por el dormitorio para darle el usual beso de las buenas noches. Llevaba algunos minutos tendida sobre el colchón. Sus padres le habían permitido quedarse despierta hasta tarde después de haber disfrutado ese día entero en familia. Ella sabía que algo les preocupaba a sus padres, especialmente cuando ellos se negaron a llevarla de visita a casa de su tío Takeru, cosa siempre permitida hasta ese día, pero decidió que no era conveniente presionar más de la cuenta, y las cosas las sabría cuando debiera.

Ese día, ese 2 de agosto le había parecido eterno y corto a la vez.

La mañana había sido eterna, y la tarde, efímera. Su tío Takeru había llamado a su casa para consolar a sus padres, y a ella, que se enteró también, de que todo parecía estar bien con su primo, Tsubasa. A decir verdad, ella se sentía inquieta por lo sucedido esa mañana en el Digimundo.

Volvió a mirar el digivice, que hasta hacia unos momentos, había comenzado a sonar de manera imprevista.

Ahora se había apagado.

— Soy una niña elegida — Suspiró.

No podía creer que ella sostenía un digivice propio en sus manos. Y, a decir verdad, se sentía algo inquieta. Su hermano pequeño, Yoshiro, también era un niño elegido. Y Yoshi sólo tenía cinco años y medio. Le preocupaba que le pasara algo a ese niño pelirrojo que adoraba…

Pero ella era fuerte, y decidida. Lo protegería. Después de todo, era su hermana mayor.

La pequeña miró a Yokomon, su compañera digital que, a diferencia suya, se caracterizaba por ser más tranquila. Y se encontró sonriendo cuando la vio completamente dormida a su lado.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre en el pasillo que daba a su dormitorio, y dejó el digivice sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la armónica de su papá. Sabía que se trataba de su madre, que venía a saludarla como todas las noches, antes de dormir. Su padre solía ser un poco mas reacio a mostrar su afecto pero Saori se sentía contenta cuando, una vez que el la creía dormida se escabullía en sus habitación y la arropaba con cariñosa paciencia, como si ella fuese aun una niña pequeña, tocando unas suaves melodías con las armónica que Saori tenia siempre en su mesita de noche. Padre e hija compartían, además de los ojos brillantes de un color azul y los cabellos rubios, el amor por la música.

— Hora de dormir, mi cielo — Susurró Sora mientras avanzaba hacia la cama de su hija

— Si, mama

— Cariño, No sigues preocupada por lo de Taiyo, ¿verdad? — Sora busco los ojos azules de Saori con la mirada. Zafiros se cruzaron con rubíes.

— No quería lastimarlo

— Fue un accidente, todos los sabemos, cariño.

— Si, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Saori suspiró. Ella no solía ser muy expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no decía todo lo que sentía ni sentía todo lo que decía. Así era ella, a veces, cuando Yuko le preguntaba si se sentía entusiasmada por algo, y la miraba con ese rostro ilusionado, asentía, aunque se tratase de un torneo de tenis que no le fascinaba.

— Tal vez ahora no quiera ser mi amigo…

Saori se parecía tanto a su padre. Incluso tenía la misma expresión contrariada en el rostro, similar a la de su esposo cuando era joven y no sabía que palabras expresaban mejor sus sentimientos. Su pequeña, con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules heredados de la rama paterna, era una digna representante de sus padres, y los emblemas que portaban. Amor y amistad. Amistad y amor. Una combinación entre ambos, probablemente. Quizás por eso a Saori le costase tanto decir no, protestar cuando alguien le pedía algo, un favor (por más extraño que este pareciera, a menos que ese algo sea un desafío, porque como buena hija de Yamato, a ella no le gustase que la subestimaran)

— Mi flor — Sora se sentó al borde de la cama y le dio un corto beso en la frente — Eres una personita maravillosa, ¿Quién no iba a quererte?

Saori suspiró. Esas palabras son las que siempre le dicen los padres a sus hijos.

— Mamá…

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— Tía Mimi se quedará en Japón, ¿cierto?

— Así es — A Sora le extrañó+o el cambio de tema, pero afirmó — Ella se quedará

— ¿Y el señor Michael?

Sora comprendió la pregunta que su hija no decía y negó

— No vendrá

— Kevin estaba muy triste por eso

— Lo sé. Cariño, Kevin esta pasando una etapa difícil…

— En el campamento, no dejaba de mirar mal a Yuko y a Taiyo. ¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien?

— Las relaciones humanas son difíciles, Saori. A veces no tienes idea de cuan difícil es tratar con otra persona, cada uno es un mundo en si mismo, un misterio. No todos piensan igual.

— Yo quiero que todos estemos juntos, mamá — Musitó, con obstinación — No quiero dejar a Kevin aparte, pero no quiero que Yuko se olvide de mi, ella pasa cada vez más tiempo con Ozamu… y Taiyo.

Sora sonrió, animadamente. — Me recuerdas a Takeru, cuando era pequeño — Saori frunció el ceño, con extrañeza — Cuando fuimos al Digimundo por primera vez, él quería que todos seamos amigos y estemos juntos. Cariño, no todos entendemos el significo del amor, la amistad o la unión, pero no te preocupes, las cosas se resuelven de una u otra manera cuando luchamos por lo que creemos.

— Ahora, a dormir, cielo.

— ¿Mamá? — Dudó la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedes decirle a papá que esta noche toque mi nana? — Inquirió, cerrando los ojos y bostezando.

Sora sonrió, abiertamente. Ella y su hija compartían el secreto de Yamato quien, acostumbrado por los viajes espaciales, solía dormir poco y pasaba algunos momentos deleitándolos con la música que fluía en su armónica. La diseñadora sintió que su sonrisa se borraba cuando vio que Saori tenía el digivice color blanco al lado de la armónica de su padre. Por algún extraño motivo, quería sujetar ese aparato y enviarlo a distancia.

— Buenas noches, mamá — Susurró la niña, girando sobre la cama.

Sora salió del dormitorio, y avanzó hacia el dormitorio de Yoshiro, quien, hasta entonces, se suponía estaba durmiendo. Al pasar al lado del cuarto del niño, ella comprobó que su hijo estaba saltando alegremente sobre el mullido colchón en compañía de Tsunomon. Ella ya le había dado el beso de las buenas noches y el niño había prometido dormirse de inmediato, pero, por supuesto, eso no se había cumplido. Yoshiro dormía de día lo que no dormía en las noches. Sora sabía que no tenía sentido aparecerse en la habitación y regañarlo. El pequeño se quedaría dormido en breve, sólo jugaría un poco más. La diseñadora se sonrió al ver que su hijo parecía ser enormemente feliz en ese instante, divirtiéndose con su amigo digital.

Por eso, caminó tranquilamente hacia su propia habitación.

Sintió los brazos de Yamato rodeando su talle, y sonrió, aun más abiertamente.

— Sora, cariño, estaba esperándote.

.

.

Koichi no había dejado su lugar, una silla al lado de su mellizo desde que habían terminado de cenar (sus padres habían insistido en que Tsubasa debía descansar y el comer algo). A decir verdad, de ellos tres, Koichi era el más entero. Por alguna razón, su madre estaba demasiado nerviosa e, incluso, le había hablado mal a su padre en un par de ocasiones (algo totalmente inusual en ella)

Pero lo que más le había molestado a Koichi era lo que su mamá le dijo a su tío favorito. Él sabía que, en cuanto a ella se le pasara ese extraño nerviosismo, y pensara en sus palabras se disculparía con Taichi, pero aun así, no dejaba de molestarle ese comportamiento.

Y le molestaba tanto como la causa del mismo.

Sus padres le estaban ocultando algo.

— Salamon — Indicó Koichi, cuando vio que la cabeza de su padre se asomaba en el dormitorio, haciéndole gestos para que saliera — Tokomon, cuiden bien a este cabeza de chorlito. Enseguida regreso — Indicó el castaño.

.

Se sentía mejor, o eso fue lo primero que pensó al moverse luego de estar bastante tiempo inmóvil. Le dolía ligeramente la cabeza, pero el malestar era soportable. No como para correr y jugar baloncesto, toda la tarde, como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño, y su padre lo consentía de manera especial luego de un resfriado, pero, definitivamente estaba mejor que antes.

La luz le incomodó contra sus parpados, y aunque escuchó voces, estas le parecieron lejanas, extrañas, perdidas. No quería abrir los ojos, por temor que la claridad le hiciese daño.

¿Eso era posible?

– ¡Se mueve, mira! – _¿Quién habrá dicho eso? _La voz era muy familia pero Tsubasa era apenas conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Confuso, parpadeó y, al enfocar la vista, sólo fue consiente de que una pelota de aspecto gracioso le devolvía la mirada. Se sobresaltó ante aquella violación a su espacio personal, por decir algo, y luego, comprendió que esa criatura era Tokomon. La expresión del digimon pareció notablemente más animada cuando los ojos azules se volvieron cálidos y serenos, al reconocerlo.

– ¡Hikari! ¡Takeru! ¡Koichi! – Salió gritando Salamon, que había estado acurrucada al lado de su compañero de juegos, y acompañando al rubio en su descanso. Se parecía a quienes daban las noticias en uno de los antiguos canales que miraba su abuela Natsuko – ¡Tsubasa ha despertado!

Tsubasa sentía que su piel estaba pegajosa, y tenía un sabor extraño en el paladar, pero aun así, decidió que ignoraría esas sensaciones. Se vigorizó, especialmente, al ver el semblante animado de Tokomon. No quería preocupar a su amigo, a nadie, en realidad, pero Tokomon, con esa inocencia tan suya… No merecía que le diera preocupación alguna.

A ciencia cierta, si Tsubasa había heredado algo de su madre, eso era el de guardarse los problemas para si mismo, hasta que estos estallaban. Y si Koichi había heredado algo de Taichi, era la reacción que tenía cada vez que el rubio ocultaba sus problemas, sin el inconveniente de que no pudiese golpearlo por ser una niña.

– Me tenías preocupado – Musitó su compañero digimon, con una voz triste.

– Lo siento – Se disculpó el rubio, sinceramente. Nunca tuvo la intención de preocupar a nadie. Bajó la voz, hasta que fue apenas audible – Dime, Tokomon, ¿Tan grave ha sido?

– El señor Jou dijo algo de hipotema, tus padres estaban muy asustados… — Tsubasa fue vagamente conciente de que había hablado con Daiki antes de que su padre lo sacase de su tienda, e incluso, les dirigió una sonrisa de despedida a los demás — ¿Qué es hipoterma, Tsubasa? – Inquirió el digimon.

El niño se encogió de hombros, sin saberlo exactamente. ¿Hipoterma existía?

Y entonces, sus padres y su mellizo cruzaron, a toda velocidad, el umbral de la puerta. Sin saber exactamente el porqué, el niño se alegró enormemente al verlos. Hikari rodeó la cama, y lo envolvió con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello rubio. Koichi suspiró de puro alivio, y Takeru sonrió, acercándose a su esposa y rodeándola a ella y a Tsubasa con sus brazos. Por unos minutos, Koichi, se permitió apreciar la escena, sentando en el extremo del colchón donde descansaba su hermano.

El rubio sonrió, conmovido – Lamento haberlos preocupado – Se disculpó, sinceramente. – Estoy bien, mamá, papá… hermano.

Koichi le sonrió, abiertamente, desde el extremo de la cama. – Nos preocupaste, Takaishi

– Lo siento – Volvió a decir el rubio, mirando fijamente a su hermano esta vez. Koichi no dijo más. – No se que sucedió…

Hikari se apartó en silencio, e intercambió una mirada con Takeru. El portador de la esperanza se irguió y buscó la mirada azul de su hijo, ante aquella última frase.

– ¿No recuerdas nada, hijo? – Tsubasa frunció el ceño. Lo último que recordaba era a Koichi consolando a Yu–chan. Y luego… le dolía la cabeza al pensar en lo demás.

– No. Sólo a Koichi y Yuko, dentro de la carpa. – Tragó saliva antes de continuar, no muy seguro acerca de lo que iba a preguntar — ¿Qué sucedió, luego?

– Sufriste principio de hipotermia, ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Tsubasa?

– ¿Me puse azul?

Takeru evitó sonreír durante un segundo, pero enseguida, recompuso su expresión seria – A decir verdad, eso no sucedió, y eso fue lo que alivió a Jou. Tuviste escalofríos, temblabas, y tu temperatura corporal descendió casi tres grados en menos de una hora. – Vagamente, el niño comenzó a ver en su mente olas de agua fría que lo atacaban. Negó con la cabeza, y prestó especial atención a su padre – Después, tuviste fiebre, y has dormido casi diez horas seguidas – Hizo una pausa antes de agregar un último detalle – Jou dijo que mencionaste el mar.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño – _El mar_… – Súbitamente, las imágenes estallaron en su cabeza. El cuerpo se le puso rígido al pensar en el mar, el agua helada que quería tragarlo, sumergirlo, ahogarlo. El agua oscura. El agua helada. Hikari frunció el ceño al notar el cambio en su hijo.

– ¿Recuerdas algo ahora? – Dudó ella, segura de que algo había surgido entre sus recuerdos. Le acarició el cabello.

Los ojos azules se cristalizaron, y era fácil leer la súplica en ellos cuando miró a la autora de sus días – No dejen que me lleve – Susurró, y la voz se le quebró. Takeru frunció el ceño, al igual que su esposa. Ellos sólo podían pensar en un Mar que causase tal temor – No quiero volver a ir allí. No quiero ahogarme… – Comenzó a decir Tsubasa atropelladamente, con angustia y Tokomon se coló entre los brazos del rubio, para acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Jamás había visto a Tsubasa con esa expresión y el rubio se abrazó al digimon a su vez, sollozando apenas.

Hikari le acarició el cabello rubio cuando su hijo escondió el rostro, avergonzado por hacer notar su debilidad – No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, cariño – Afirmó.

Takeru miró a Koichi, que tenía los puños firmemente cerrados. El castaño no podía dejar que nadie lastimase a su hermano pequeño. Nadie. Salvo él, y eso siempre en broma.

– Sucedió algo más, hijo – Confesó el escritor, y los ojos azules buscaron su rostro, casi de inmediato. No lloraba, no caían lágrimas, pero el temor se veía en ellos, brillaba en ellos – ¿Recuerdas la luz? – Incapaz de decir algo, Tsubasa movió al cabeza de manera negativa. Sólo podía recordar que estaba ahogándose, pidiendo a gritos ayuda… Y nadie lo salvaba. Takeru frunció los labios, y, finalmente, rebuscó algo entre sus bolsillos. Tsubasa parpadeó cuando un emblema y una etiqueta aparecieron en la palma de la mano de su padre.

– ¡Es tu insignia, mamá! – Se sorprendió Tsubasa, mientras contemplaba el dibujo del emblema.

– Es el emblema de la Luz, pero no es el mío – Replicó ella, y Tsubasa la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender – Me refiero a que ese es _tu _emblema.

Le costó un poco más asimilar esa información – ¿Qué? Debes estar jugando… ¿Cómo iba a ser mí…?

Pero Gatomon, quien había permanecido atrás luego de haber acudido tras un llamado de Salamon, se adelantó, adueñándose del medallón y caminó sigilosamente, sobre la cama, hasta llegar a Tsubasa. La felina extendió su brazo, y con él, la medalla de la luz. Tsubasa miró al digimon de su madre, confusamente.

– Hagamos una prueba, si no lo crees – Alentó el digimon.

Tsubasa clavó sus ojos en los azules de Gatomon, limpios y luminosos. Sabía que podía confiar en ella. El rubio extendió su mano, y al estar sus dedos en contacto con el emblema, el calor lo invadió, igual que la paz. Recordó la forma en la que había salido del Mar. La luz había guiado su regreso. Y era esa misma luz que brillaba ahora, cuando se apoderó del emblema con firmeza, una vez que se sintió bien y seguro. Se maravilló con la cálida luz que iluminó toda su habitación hasta, lentamente, volver a desvanecerse.

Miró a su madre, confuso.

– Si te das cuenta – Comentó Hikari, señalando el emblema – Mi emblema era color rosa, mientras que este, es _blanco puro_, como la _luz sagrada_. Eres la luz de la nueva generación, Tsubasa. Y es la luz más hermosa que he visto… – Anunció dulcemente ella, con una cálida sonrisa. El niño se ruborizó, apenas, y se concentró en el emblema. Tokomon se esforzó por mirar el emblema, también. Él era el protector de la luz de Tsubasa, entonces, y su cara de satisfacción hizo reír a Salamon.

Los pensamientos del rubio iban en otra dirección.

– Pero… Si hay emblemas de nuevo, eso quiere decir que…

Tsubasa buscó la mirada de su mellizo. Koichi sonreía, burlón. En cada una de sus manos tenía un digivice enteramente blanco. Tsubasa frunció el ceño, extrañado. No se parecían ni a los de sus padres, ni a los de sus tíos.

– Somos los nuevos niños elegidos, hermano – Anunció el castaño.

* * *

N/A: Tercera parte del capítulo tres.

Por ahora, nada digno de mención. Solamente conocemos un poco más de los niños adorables que tienen nuestros elegidos y como están afrontando esta nueva etapa en su vida: ser niños elegidos. Además de lo que les está sucediendo aparte y como deben lidiar con esto. En el próximo capítulo prometo respuestas, algunas, al menos.

Como estoy aburrida, estoy escribiendo más de lo usual. Aquí, un pequeño adelanto.

.

.

_— Es el emblema de la Luz — Informó._

_— Es tu emblema — Comentó Taichi, pero Hikari negó con el rostro. Su hermano lo comprendió pero, incrédulo, tuvo que preguntar — ¿De Tsubasa?_

_— Tsubasa es el portador del emblema de la Luz en esta generación — Afirmó Koushiro, y se perdió en divagaciones — Tu le heredaste el emblema, o quizás…_

_— El emblema fue el que le devolvió la salud — Comentó Jou, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. — Fue esa luz que lo envolvió, estoy seguro._

_— Takeru dijo lo mismo — Acordó la mujer, mientras asentía, y guardaba de nuevo el emblema dentro de su bolso._

_— Si nuestros hijos son los niños elegidos, y han comenzado a aparecer los emblemas, ¿Qué debemos hacer? Quiero decir, ¿A quien deben atacar? — Quiso saber Daisuke, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada. — Tienen que destruir a quien ponga el peligro el Digimundo, ¿no? Así todos estaremos a salvo. No entiendo cuál es el problema…_

_Sora suspiró al imaginarse a Saori y Yoshiro luchando junto a Garurumon y Birdramon, cosas que podrían bien ser posibles. Yamato presionó su mano, cuando ella se cubrió el rostro._

_— Son niños — Comentó ella, sin poder contenerse — Son niños pequeños. Más jovenes de lo que éramos nosotros. Yoshiro tiene solo cinco años…_

_Y el peso de esa afirmación los golpeó a todos y cada uno._

_— ¡Son nuestros hijos!_

_._

_._

Bueno, otra vez, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su opinión, que es bien recibida, siempre y cuando se trate de lo que está escrito XD Ya estamos en visperas de las fiestas y despues voy a salir de vacaciones con mis amigas, finalmente ¡SI! No sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero como tenía este capítulo a medias, y estaba inspirada, bueno, prefiero subirlo XD

¡_Felices fiestas a todos_!

.

.

Saludos ^^


	9. Capítulo 4 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**El llamado de la Luz**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Koushiro, quien había concertado la reunión, suspiró.

No había tenido una buena noche, bueno, en realidad, lo cierto era que no había dormido más que un par de horas. Toda la madrugada en vela había pretendido obtener respuestas y si no eran respuestas lo que tenía, se daría por vencido. La información que había conseguido había logrado llenar algunos huecos pero el no se sentía satisfecho con todo lo que habían hallado. El señor Gennai se contactó poco después de la medianoche, argumentando algunas cosas que le sorprendieron.

El Digimundo estaba cambiando. Tal vez, mejor sería decir que el Digimundo había cambiado.

Había sido un cambio tan paulatino, tan lento que apenas los digimons habían podido percibir el cambio. Era como la parábola de la rana en la olla de agua hirviendo, la rana sólo reacciona a la temperatura del agua hirviendo cuando se sumerge imprevistamente en ella, si, en cambio estando la rana dentro del agua, y luego comenzamos a calentarla, ella se acostumbrara a los cambios… Sí, eso era exactamente lo que les había sucedido. Ellos no habían visto el problema porque el problema había comenzado con ellos estando ya inmersos en el mundo digital. Había desoídos los signos, todos. Él (y eso lo enfurecía), Gennai y los demás elegidos.

Todos.

El mayor cambio era el aumento de la fuerza negativa en el mar oscuro. Los pensamientos humanos negativos siempre habían ido a deparar allí, y el equilibrio parecía ser el de siempre, pero ninguno de ellos había contado con que, al aumentar el poder de la luz, el poder de la oscuridad también había sido mayor. Y ahora, un nuevo enemigo era revelado.

Alguien, _o algo_, estaba creando portales al mar oscuro en el digimundo y, quizás, hasta en el mundo real.

El día anterior, por la noche, el digivice de Yuko había comenzado a sonar descontroladamente, y por todo lo que había llegado a sus oídos, o a través de mensajes, era que el suceso fue común con todos los nuevos digivices. Los de Ozamu y Reiko parecieron ser los primero en reaccionar.

Koushiro supuso que _algo_ debería haber generado la reacción.

El timbre de su casa sonó y Taichi fue a abrir la puerta.

Para alivio del embajador y el científico, Tomoyo había decidido que se haría cargo de cuidar a Yuko y Taiyo, por lo que Koushiro no debería preocuparse de que su curiosa hija escuchase algo que no debería. Taiyo y Taichi habían sido los primeros en llegar, cosa que sorprendió a los Izumi, hasta que Koushiro comprendió el porqué. Taichi podría ser irresponsable en su juventud y, probablemente, era tan distraído como entonces, pero su hijo, su único hijo estaba ahora cargando con problemas que ellos creyeron que nunca más enfrentarían. Eso lo había dejado en vela gran parte de la noche, y lo primero que hizo el diplomático fue quejarse con Koushiro (¡_Podría haberte ayudado_!, fueron las palabras de Taichi cuando el antiguo portador del conocimiento le explicó lo que había hecho)

Tomoyo, su _esposa_, se había llevado a su hija y a su mejor amigo a una de las plazas cercanas. Tal vez pasaría por Ozamu, porque ella sabía que era mejor mantener a los niños juntos, alejados de…

Yamato y Sora fueron los próximos en llegar. Ambos se mostraron sorprendidos por la presencia del castaño e incluso el rubio le riñó al moreno sobre el día de su Boda. La diseñadora rió, ya que siempre parecía que la pelea giraba en torno al mismo tema.

Mimi se quedaría con Saori, Yoshiro y Kevin, en un parque (probablemente en el que Koushiro les indicó a los Ishida que los niños estarían). La diseñadora había insistido en ir y Mimi, pese a la ansiedad que la carcomía, decidió que se quedaría atrás. Tampoco era necesario que vayan todos, si la idea era dejar a los pequeños al margen. Eso si, la mujer les hizo prometer a los Ishida que llevarían a la casa todas las palabras que se pronunciaran en esa reunión. Después de todo, ella también estaba preocupada con la elección de Kevin como un niño elegido.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Hikari quien se presentó, apenas unos minutos después que Sora y Yamato. Ella había insistido en que debía estar presente que Takeru no pudo negarse. La antigua portadora de la luz se dirigió inmediatamente a Taichi, que estaba ansioso por hablar con ella. La castaña le comentó a su hermano que Tsubasa había recuperado el conocimiento y eso lo llenó de alivio. A él y todos los presentes.

— Me alegro tanto, hermanita — Susurró Taichi y la aferró con sus brazos, como no había podido hacer el día anterior. Takeru le había dicho que Hikari había estado muy nerviosa, e incluso que debió llamar a Jou para que la sedara.

— Estaba tan asustada — Musitó ella, en voz muy baja — Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Sabías que… — Se interrumpió cuando vio los ojos cobrizos, angustiados. Sabía porqué se estaba disculpando — No te preocupes, Hikari.

— Fui muy cruel — Susurró ella, con tristeza.

Taichi frunció el ceño, lo cierto es que se había sentido dolido cuando su hermana le pidió que no la visitara, aunque él la comprendió. Recordó la vez que nació Taiyo, y lo tuvo en sus brazos. Durante una semana, no había querido que nadie más lo tocase. Sólo se lo permitió a Jou, que era médico y no por ser su amigo. Tal vez era un mecanismo de defensa de los Yagami, no iba a enfadarse por algo en lo que él y su hermana se parecieran.

Además, Takeru llamó para disculparse casi de inmediato. No dejaba de sorprenderle lo conectados que habían estado, desde siempre, su hermana y su actual esposo.

— Ya es pasado. Vamos, Hikari, tenemos cosas más importantes que pensar.

... Ella no dijo más, porque sabía que Taichi había dado por cerrado ese tema, pero recordó la expresión de reproche en el rostro de su hijo cuando ella le pidió a su hermano que no fuese a la casa. Ella, en realidad, no había pretendido hacerle daño a su hermano.

Su rostro reflejó pesar.

— Deja de pensar en eso — Murmuró Taichi, frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo siento.

— Estás perdonada — Aseguró, al final, el embajador. Hikari tendía a ahogarse en un vaso de agua, pero, ella siempre había tratado de mostrarse fuerte delante de él, más que nadie. No la entendía, a veces.

Sora se cruzó de brazos. Estaba nerviosa, ¿para que negar lo evidente? No le gustaba lo que había sucedido. Yamato y ella habían platicado, camino a la casa, que algo malo estaban perdiéndose y la inquietud había permanecido en Sora, haciendo mella en su seguridad y confianza. Su esposo, le tocó la espalda, para que lo mirase, y ella suspiró, cuando él le señaló el sillón donde se había sentado. Palmeó el apoyabrazos del sofá, donde él, Taichi e Hikari se habían sentado.

— Siéntate, Sora.

Así, de uno en uno, salvo la excepción del único matrimonio presente, los demás elegidos (o, al menos, la mayoría) se hicieron presentes en la casa de Koushiro Izumi. No estaban todos. Jou se presentó, con una triste expresión de inquietud plasmada en su rostro, y Ken sonrió amable cuando Koushiro le abrió la puerta. Iori no podía asistir, pero acordó que se comunicaría con ellos para averiguar sobre las novedades. Hoshi, al parecer, también había recibido un digivice.

Daisuke fue el último en llegar.

— Lamento llegar tarde — Tal vez fuese por la cantidad infinita de veces que Daisuke había pronunciado esas palabras, pero el ambiente se distendió.

— Me sorprendería si hubiese llegado antes que todos, eso sería el Apocalipsis — Comentó Taichi, con diversión. Evitó comentar que él llegó casi dos horas antes.

Todos sonrieron.

Era preferible ese ambiente al anterior, donde parecía que se reunían para celebrar un funeral. Y es que, el mensaje que Koushiro les había enviado para adelantarse esa reunión, que sería en la tarde, resultó bastante inquietante. En vista que no iba a acudir nadie más a la cita, el científico tomó la palabra.

— El señor Gennai me ha pedido que lo comunique con ustedes pero las conexiones en el Digimundo están inestables y he perdido la conexión con él hace poco más de una hora — El descontento en los presentes no se hizo esperar. A la ilusión de hablar con Gennai y resolver sus dudas, todo se volvió desazón. Nunca era buena señal perder contacto con el Digimundo — pero les diré todo lo que he investigado… — Se interrumpió — Para empezar, Hikari, ¿Cómo está Tsubasa?

La antigua portadora de la Luz se sobresaltó. Presionó fuertemente la mano de su hermano, que aferraba a la suya, antes de contestar esa pregunta simple y complicada.

— Mejor, o eso creo. Anoche, cuando se despertó, dijo algo sobre el mar. Ya antes lo había mencionado con Jou. — Pausó y la voz tuvo un pequeño cambio — Él me dijo que… Se siente amenazado.

— ¿Trajiste el emblema? — Cuestionó Koushiro, ignorando los rostros extrañados de Jou, Ken y Daisuke. Hikari asintió.

Para su suerte, Tsubasa y Koichi estaban durmiendo cuando dejó a Takeru a cargo. No dejó que él la acompañase por temor a que los niños comenzaran a sospechar o hicieran alguna cosa que no podrían evitar. Y es que ellos eran muy curiosos. La educadora levantó la mano, enseñando el emblema, de un color blanco brillante, y la etiqueta que lo contenía.

— Es el emblema de la Luz — Informó a quienes ayer no habían visto ese emblema en manos de Tsubasa.

— Es tu emblema — Comentó Taichi, pero Hikari negó con el rostro. Su hermano lo comprendió pero, incrédulo, tuvo que preguntar — ¿De Tsubasa? — Hikari, asintió.

— Tsubasa es el portador del emblema de la Luz en esta generación — Afirmó Koushiro, y se perdió en divagaciones — Tu le heredaste el emblema, o quizás…

— El emblema fue el que le devolvió la salud — Comentó Jou, mientras se acomodaba las gafas. — Fue esa luz que lo envolvió, estoy seguro.

— Takeru dijo lo mismo — Acordó la mujer, mientras asentía, y guardaba de nuevo el emblema dentro de su bolso.

— Si nuestros hijos son los niños elegidos, y han comenzado a aparecer los emblemas, ¿Qué debemos hacer? Quiero decir, ¿A quien deben atacar? — Quiso saber Daisuke, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada. — Tienen que destruir a quien ponga el peligro el Digimundo, ¿no? Así todos estaremos a salvo. No entiendo cuál es el problema…

Sora suspiró al imaginarse a Saori y Yoshiro luchando junto a Garurumon y Birdramon, cosas que podrían bien ser posibles. Yamato presionó su mano, cuando ella se cubrió el rostro.

— Son niños — Comentó ella, sin poder contenerse — Son niños pequeños. Más jóvenes de lo que éramos nosotros. Yoshiro tiene solo cinco años…

Y el peso de esa afirmación los golpeó a todos y cada uno.

— ¡Son nuestros hijos!

El silencio volvió a extenderse dentro de la sala.

Jou suspiró, considerando la debilidad latente en su hijo, Kazuma, el único de sus hijos que podía _salvar_. ¿Se arriesgaría a _perderlo_? Miró los rostros de sus amigos, examinando cada detalle de las expresiones. Hikari, igual que Koushiro y los Ishida, parecía encontrarse desolada ante aquellas palabras que flotaban en el aire. Ken permanecía imperturbable, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño, ligeramente fruncido. Daisuke era, de todos ellos, el que mostraba seguridad y firmeza.

— Sí, son nuestros hijos. Y por eso, porque conocemos a nuestros hijos, sabemos que este es su destino. ¡_Es su misión_! Ellos deben cumplir con esto, son nuestros hijos, sabemos que son capaces de hacer. ¡Llevan nuestra sangre! ¡Aman el Digimundo casi como lo amamos nosotros! — Se exaltó el empresario, y el fuego de su mirada se encendía conforme hablaba — ¡Daiki puede con esto!

— ¿Y que sucede con los más pequeños? — Dudó Sora, nuevamente — Yoshiro, por ejemplo. ¡Yuko apenas ha cumplido nueve años! — Comentó, sin poder evitarlo. Koushiro la miró, sonriendo. Él no era capaz de articular palabras. La determinación de Daisuke lo había hecho vacilar.

— ¡Hikari tenía ocho años cuando fue el Digimundo por primera vez, así como Takeru! — Argumentó, con vehemencia. La portadora de la Luz pareció sorprenderse de ser mencionada. — ¿Y Iori? Era apenas, un par de años, más grande. Yoshiro es un niño, sí, y quizás no es necesario que se involucre pero… ¿Y los demás? Ellos tienen nuestra edad. Daiki cumplirá trece años.

Taichi frunció el ceño. Era extraño, pero por alguna razón, encontraba que Daisuke tenía mucha razón en esas preguntas.

— Deberíamos preguntarles — Susurró, hablando por primera vez. Sora y Daisuke lo miraron, súbitamente. Taichi parecía determinado a recuperar el mando — Pero necesitamos saber más, Daisuke. Todo lo que dices es cierto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. No enviaremos a los niños ciegos a una batalla como nos sucedió a nosotros en nuestro tiempo, no podremos pelear por ellos, pero los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Yoshiro, como dice Sora, es apenas un niño pequeño. — Tragó saliva ante la imagen del pelirrojo que tanto se parecía a su amiga montando en Garurumon. Lo había visto un par de veces, en un juego típico de los Ishida. Taiyo montaba a Greymon y ambos competían en una carrera. — Y los demás poco saben sobre enfrentamientos más que lo que han leído en los libros de Takeru. No podemos lanzarlos a un lugar hostil sin saber, como hicieron con nosotros. Tendremos que averiguar todo lo que podamos — Determinó y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el más curioso de sus amigos — Kou, siento tener que pedirte esto, pero… ¿Podrías investigar al respecto?

— Lo he hecho — Murmuró el científico, con la voz agrietada. Taichi pareció aliviado ante aquella frase y suspiró. Koushiro recordó la conversación que tuvieron él y Tomoyo en la madrugada — Pero…

— ¿Pero? — Dudó el embajador, instándolo a seguir.

— No quiero que Yuko pelee — Afirmó, con tal seriedad y convicción que Taichi parpadeó, confuso. Creía que no había oído bien sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó Daisuke, que se había sentido aliviado al sentir el apoyo del antiguo líder del grupo. Ahora volvía a exaltarse.

— No quiero que mi hija tenga que pelear. No quiero. No se si puedo dejarla ir.

— Pero…

— Déjalo, Daisuke — Murmuró Yamato. El astronauta miró fijamente a Taichi y el castaño asintió, resignado, sabiendo que el rubio había tomado una decisión — Saori y Yoshiro no van a ir, tampoco.

Ken pasó los ojos de Koushiro a los Ishida, y de estos a Jou, que parecía, hasta entonces, impasible. El policía no estaba seguro de que posición tomar, pero él, definitivamente, tendría que decidir como todos los demás.

Se esforzaría en hacer lo correcto, como siempre.

— Kazuma no está en condiciones — Espetó el médico. Y ninguno pudo dar objeciones a eso. Yamato recordó lo que el hijo de Jou estuvo apunto de hacer. ¿No lo había salvado el día anterior de arrojarse de un acantilado? — No quiero perder a otro hijo — Comentó, y sus ojos negros se veían suplicantes cuando miró a Taichi — No podré soportarlo.

El antiguo portador del valor, asintió.

Una parte de él los entendía perfectamente a todos, incluso no sentía valor para preguntarle a su hijo que deseaba hacer, porque conocía lo suficiente a Taiyo para saber que decidiría su pequeño. El niño haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a los digimons, al Digimundo y, de seguro, como él mismo en su momento, se entusiasmaría más que asustarse.

Por otra parte, si ellos no salvaban el mundo… ¿Quién lo haría?

Desperado al no obtener una respuesta a sus propias cuestiones, se volvió hacia su hermana. Hikari parecía extrañamente serena.

— No puedo decidir por ellos — Afirmó, y la luz que brillaba en su corazón pareció encenderse — Pero Takeru y yo, igual que Patamon y Gatomon haremos todo lo que podamos para enfrentar esto, hermano.

— Nosotros también. Cuenten con Gabumon y Biyomon — Musitó Sora, aferrando la mano de Yamato.

Ellos tendrían que pelear en lugar de sus hijos, y podía vivir con eso.

— Taichi — Koushiro llamó la atención del antiguo portador del valor — Tentomon y yo te seguiremos, también. No dejaré de pelear, tomaré el lugar de Yuko, si es necesario.

La pantalla del computador hizo, repentinamente un sonido extraño.

Los adultos se giraron hacia el monitor y Koushiro esbozó una sonrisa. La conexión con el Digimundo había regresado y, de inmediato, una ventana con la imagen de Gennai ocupó toda la pantalla. Todos los presentes se agruparon frente a la computadora de manera tal que pudiesen ver todos lo que estaba sucediendo. Los digimons parecían divertidos ante esa acción tan simple. Al lado de su guía y eterno mentor, estaban sus digimons. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Patamon, Veemon, Wormmon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon.

Bueno, todos, excepto uno.

El antiguo portador del conocimiento se giró hacia Hikari — ¿Dónde está Gatomon?

— Anoche fue a casa — Explicó la aludida, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Ni ella entendía el comportamiento de la felina — Y creo que aun sigue allí.

— Gatomon es muy sensible a los influjos de la energía maligna y también a la luz misma — Comentó Gennai, interrumpiendo a la portadora de la luz — La envié a tu casa para que me ayudase a comprobar la autenticidad del emblema que surgió de tu hijo… — Hikari enarcó una ceja. Comprobar la autenticidad del emblema no era lo único que Gatomon había hecho el día anterior. Gennai debería saberlo todo…

— ¿Sabes lo de los emblemas? — Dudó Daisuke, sorprendido.

— Patamon me ha puesto al tanto de lo sucedido con el portador de la Luz Sagrada. Él se encargó de patrullar las cercanías del Mar Oscuro.

— _Patamon…_ — Susurró Hikari, sobrecogida por una sensación de tristeza. Fue un regaño y no lo fue. No le gustaba que el digimon de Takeru se expusiera de ese modo, a Gatomon (si es que no lo sabía ya) tampoco le habría gustado.

— No te preocupes, Hikari — Comentó con la sonrisa de siempre el digimon pero, entonces, algo oscureció su semblante — Nada ha sucedido allí.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia Veemon, que apretaba sus manos en puños azules. Hikari, que ya sabía lo que venía, se sintió muy triste. Gatomon ya había dado noticias sobre lo ocurrido. Daisuke miró a Veemon.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Veemon? — Inquirió su compañero humano al digimon.

— La Ciudad del Comienzo, ha sido completamente destruida — Comentó el digimon, con los ojos mostrando su ira.

— Pero… No es posible — Se apresuró a decir Taichi, y sus ojos buscaron los de Agumon, que agachaba la mirada — Nosotros acampamos cerca de allí. Ayer los niños estuvieron cerca de allí — Debe haber sido después de que ellos abandonaron el Digimundo, o antes, porque de inmediato Koushiro había querido que todos patrullen esa zona. El enemigo había estado cerca de sus hijos, entonces. La conclusión le pareció nauseabunda.

— Por eso necesitaba contactarme con ustedes. La Ciudad del Comienzo necesita la Luz Sagrada. Gatomon debe habértelo explicado, Hikari.

— Sí, me lo dijo. Quieres que lleve a mi hijo allí, para el Digimundo — Aseveró, con seriedad — Pero Tsubasa apenas se está recuperando de lo que le sucedió… No fue normal en lo absoluto — Afirmó ella, con seriedad — Mi hijo podría haber muerto de…

— De no haber sido el portador de la Luz. — Comentó Gennai, cortando a la mujer. La educadora frunció el ceño, no quería pensar en eso. — Tsubasa posee la Luz dadora de vida, Hikari. ¿Sabes que sucedería si la Ciudad del Comienzo perece?

Claro que lo sabía. Todos ellos lo sabían. Si la ciudad del Comienzo desaparecía, no habría más comienzo. No nacerían más digimons, ni tampoco habría renacimientos. El Digimundo podría morir en cuestión de tiempo.

— Lo sé — Afirmó, con desazón. Taichi puso una mano sobre su hombro — Pero Tsubasa no…

— Es el único que puede hacerlo, Hikari.

— ¿Cómo consiguió el emblema? — Dudó Koushiro, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación. — Sigo sin comprenderlo del todo.

— A mi hijo lo llevaron al Mar Oscuro y utilizó el emblema para ser liberado. No estoy segura de cómo se liberó, pero eso es lo que él me ha dicho — Musitó la educadora, con tristeza — Estando dormido, de algún modo, fue llevado al Mar Oscuro. A mi me sucedió, ¿Recuerdan?

— Tsubasa mencionó el mar en cuanto despertó — Comentó Jou, haciendo memoria. Su mente se negaba a sacar una conclusión. La única manera de que el niño hubiese padecido hipotermia era de haber estado en contacto con algo helado…

Eso quería decir que… él había estado en el mar, _literalmente_.

— ¿A eso se refiere con decir que la energía negativa aumentó y el enemigo lo usa a su favor? — Inquirió Koushiro, mientras su mente comenzaba a gestar hipótesis al respecto. No podía dejarse vencer por eso, tenía que existir una manera de… — ¿La oscuridad puede dañar a los niños aun estando dormidos? ¿No están a salvo en ningún sitio?

El silencio de Gennai fue la única respuesta que necesitó. _Sí._

El enemigo era poderoso.

— Kazuma tiene sueños — Comentó Jou, abriendo los ojos como platos. Hacia meses, muchos meses, su hijo se quejaba de constantes pesadillas. Él y Mariko pensaban que se trataba de la pérdida de su gemelo… Pero… ¿Qué tal si tenía que ver con eso?

— Tsubasa ha tenido sueños recurrentes. Igual que yo — Se animó a decir Hikari, pero la vacilación se percibió en su voz desde el comienzo — el último… — Vaciló, un poco más, sintiendo miradas fijas en su persona — Fue la noche antes del campamento.

— ¿Quién es el enemigo, Gennai? — Interrumpió Daisuke. No estaba seguro de estar comprendiendo todo eso de lo que hablaban. Lo único que sabía era que debían destruir al enemigo lo antes posible.

— Eso es difícil de decir

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque el enemigo parece ser la Oscuridad misma.

— ¿La Oscuridad misma? ¡La Oscuridad no es un ente vivo!

— No lo es — Acordó el ser digital, que no era humano ni digimon — Pero, como la luz, tiene su propia fuerza, sus propios guerreros. La Oscuridad es necesaria para el equilibrio, pero la Oscuridad no es sólo lo opuesto de la Luz. Es su complemento. Se necesitan la una a la otra…

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? — Interrumpió Daisuke.

— Los digimons que destruyeron la Ciudad del Comienzo lo hicieron sin intención. Fueron manipulados.

El enemigo no daba la cara, aun. No sabían a quien se enfrentaban, por el momento. No sabían a que atenerse tampoco, el siguiente golpe podría provenir de cualquier lado. No sabían absolutamente nada.

Estaban ciegos.

— ¿Cómo fueron manipulados? — Inquirió Ken, que estaba tratando de analizar fríamente la situación.

— Ilusiones — Replicó Gennai — Las ilusiones creadas pueden ser muy vividas, de hecho, la base de datos se modificó de tal manera que, en su visión, los digimons pensaban que destruían el imperio de un viejo enemigo, ya vencido.

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién pensaron que había vuelto?

— Los Dark Master. Ellos lo _sintieron_…

El silencio fue absoluto.

El nerviosismo comenzaba a hacer mella en los presentes, porque no esperaban que el nuevo enemigo acarrease tantos problemas para todos. Definitivamente, esto era más grave de lo pensado en un principio. Koushiro suspiró, sin saber que hacer para solventar los daños. El único camino que veía, el camino que se rehusaba a seguir, era que los niños peleasen.

— Pero… Pero… — Comenzó Jou — Ellos fueron… ¡Nosotros los vencimos!

— Fueron ilusiones — Repitió Gennai — El enemigo es capaz de distorsionar la realidad… Por eso les digo que, al parecer, la Oscuridad misma es nuestro enemigo. No tenemos ningún rostro.

...

— Por eso necesitamos a Tsubasa — Aseguró Patamon, con una seriedad inusual en él — La Luz es la única capaz de enfrentar las sombras y controlarlas...

Hikari se llevó una mano al corazón. Sus ojos cobrizos transmitían las emociones encontradas que la abordaban por completo — Si mi hijo es la Luz, ¿No comprenden que él será el primer blanco? ¿No comprenden que la Oscuridad, como la Luz, siempre busca enfrentarse y controlar a su oponente? ¡Es nuestra culpa! ¡Hemos dejado que la luz desborde sin importarnos las sombras que dejábamos a nuestro paso! ¡La luz causó esto! ¡Y la luz vuelve a llamarnos para que luchemos!

Durante un imperceptible momento, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

Entonces el sonido de unos golpes, contra la puerta, los sobresaltó.

.

.

Gatomon miró fijamente al hijo de su compañera, sintiéndose orgullosa y preocupada a la vez. Anoche, él y su mellizo habían escuchado la plática que la felina había tenido con sus padres y ambos habían esperado a que Hikari y Takeru se fueran para platicar al respecto. Hikari había ido a la casa de Koushiro, y Takeru a un par de cuadras, hacia la farmacia, para comprar algunas cosas para su hijo menor.

Tsubasa Takaishi parecía determinado mientras miraba a su hermano, que no daba crédito a la decisión que el rubio había tomado, aun antes de levantarse de la cama. Tokomon parecía expertamente mientras que Salamon fruncía el ceño, confundido y preocupado.

— ¿Quieres ir al Digimundo? — Dudó su mellizo castaño, mientras fruncía el ceño. Pensaba no haber oído bien — ¿Ahora?

— Mamá ha dejado a papá en casa para que vigile que no lo haga, pero el Digimundo necesita mi ayuda, Koichi. Tengo que hacerlo.

— Lo que tienes que hacer, es descansar. Escuchaste al médico, Tsubasa. R-E-P-O-S-O. ¿A que no es tan complicado de comprender?

— ¿No lo comprendes? ¡La Ciudad del Comienzo ha sido destruida! ¿Cómo nacerán los digimons si no es reparada?

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes usar ese emblema! — Le discutió, con fundamentos acertados Koichi, quien fruncía el ceño — ¿Qué harás cuando estés allí? ¿Quedarte parado sin hacer nada más que esperar? Apenas has estado conciente unas pocas horas, ¿Ya quieres arriesgarte, Takaishi?

— No lo entiendes.

— No, no lo entiendo. Estás débil, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— Koichi, hermano, necesito que confíes en mi y me ayudes. Papá ha ido a comprar, no tardará mucho… Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. ¿No te das cuenta de que tendremos que defender al Digimundo? ¡La Ciudad del Comienzo debe existir! ¡Somos los niños elegidos!

— Cada vez que destruyan algo irás a repararlo, ¿cierto? — Inquirió el castaño, con voz queda.

La determinación reemplazó la súplica — Sí.

— Aunque sea una locura…

— No, no es una locura. ¿No has leído los cuentos de papá? ¡La luz hace milagros!

— Ni siquiera sabes usar ese emblema… — Volvió a decir Koichi, pero Tsubasa ya olía la victoria en el tono de la voz de su hermano — Me matarán, me matarán y lo disfrutarán, lo que es peor.

Tsubasa sintió un golpe de culpa — Hermano…

— Nada de estupideces, Takaishi. Muévete…

— ¿Qué?

El castaño tomó el digivice color blanco. Por alguna razón, lo sentía cálido al tacto. Miró, cansadamente la expresión confusa de su mellizo rubio — ¿No nos íbamos al Digimundo?

Tsubasa sonrió y asintió, sujetando el digivice entre sus manos. Sin embargo, su cara se descompuso cuando vio que el emblema no estaba en ninguna parte. Lo había buscado casi al despertarse, pero pensaba que estaba debajo de la almohada (solía dejar cosas debajo de la almohada)

Miró a su hermano y este lo miró a él — Mamá.

.

.

Tsubasa y Koichi Takaishi habían aparecido allí, en la casa de Koushiro, acompañados por Takeru. El antiguo portador de la Esperanza había cedido a la petición de sus hijos, especialmente, cuando descubrió que habían escapado de la casa. Los siguió y helo allí, en la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión.

La determinación brillaba en los ojos azules y en los cobrizos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — Hikari frunció el ceño, y dejó que Takeru la rodeara con sus brazos.

Tsubasa tomó aire. Tokomon, ubicado cómodamente en sus brazos, miró hacia arriba — Quiero mi emblema

Hikari miró a Gatomon, pero la felina sólo se encogió de hombros. Koushiro suspiró, y se volvió hacia Gennai, para platicar sobre algunas cosas. El silencio se había moldeado con los niños allí. Jou estaba pensando en excusarse pero no sabía bien que decir ni como hacerlo.

— Tsubasa…

— Es mío. Tu me lo dijiste, mamá. Koichi y yo somos niños elegidos… ¡Es nuestro deber ayudar al Digimundo! ¿Qué sucederá con los digimons si no hacemos algo? ¡Son nuestros amigos! No podemos dejarlos así… — El rubio extendió la mano, con la expresión totalmente seria — Dame el emblema. Koichi y yo iremos al Digimundo.

— Aun estás muy débil — Susurró ella, emocionada. Un debate interno se desató cuando vio los ojos azules de su hijo.

— Yo cuidaré de él — Afirmó Koichi, detrás de su hermano. Taichi sintió una especie de nostalgia cuando los ojos cobrizos reflejaron toda esa determinación — Igual que Tokomon, Gatomon y Salamon.

— Lo haré — Prometió Gatomon, con seriedad. Sus ojos chocaron contra los de su compañera — Él es el único que puede ayudar al Digimundo, de momento. Lo necesitamos, Hikari.

— Es mi decisión, mamá. Si quieres, puedes venir, lo que no podrás evitar es que vayamos — Terminó el rubio. Siempre se sentía mejor cuando su hermano estaba de su lado. Y ahora, además contaba con Gatomon.

Takeru e Hikari intercambiaron una mirada. Era fácil leer la ansiedad y vacilación en los ojos del otro pero, por otra parte, los niños tenían razón. Gatomon tenía razón. Hikari sentia que su corazón amenazaba con exaltarse. No quería dejar ir a Tsubasa. Taichi puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana y al mirar los ojos chocolate, Hikari asintió, finalmente. Buscó en su bolso, el D3 y el emblema de la Luz.

Se lo entregó a su hijo.

— Pero volverás a la cama en cuanto volvamos — Aseveró con una firmeza que no sentía — Takeru y yo iremos contigo.

Tsubasa parecía asombrado. En ningun momento, pensó que lograría su cometido. Al contrario, creyó que debería discutir, exponer argumentos… Asintió, más contento de lo que creía posible. Se sentía bien recibir el apoyo de sus padres, como siempre.

— Iremos también — Determinó Daisuke, mostrando su D3 azul. El empresario miró el monitor, buscando a su amigo — ¿Listo, Veemon?

— Siempre listo, Daisuke.

Koichi se percató del grupo que había visto el encuentro. Al principio, sólo le había prestado atención a sus consanguineos. Error que debió haber enmendado enseguida, pero que, sin embargo, persistió.

Comprendió que no estaban solos cuando enfrentó la sonrisa de su tío Taichi.

Los adultos, sus tíos, habían presenciado, en vivo, la actuación de Tsubasa (la primera como niño elegido y la primera como portador de la Luz) y los digimons, desde la pantalla. Patamon se veía extrañamente orgulloso.

Koichi se detuvo en una ironía. Durante la primera generación de elegidos reconocida, la de 1999, el emblema que había parecido en último lugar había justamente el emblema de la Luz. En el 2027, con una nueva generación dispuesta, aquel era el primer emblema en aparecer. Rápidamente, al ver que nadie pensaba moverse, el castaño se adelantó, sin decir nada y mostró el digivice a la computadora.

Una puerta al digimundo se abrió.

— Los veo del otro lado — Declaró el castaño, antes de desaparecer en la pantalla. Salamon fue con él. Hikari, Takeru y Tsubasa parpadearon, al ver a Koichi desaparecer.

Padre e hijo suspiraron. Los demás presentes, excepto quizás los hermanos Yagami, apenas eran concientes de lo sucedido. Algo, del otro lado de la puerta, los había llamado la atención… Parecían unas llaves…

— Ah, Koichi. Nunca cambias — Murmuró el rubio, adelantándose hacia el monitor. Colocó el digivice delante de la pantalla, para dirigirse también al mundo digital.

Y, finalmente, la puerta principal se abrió. Taichi suspiró, de inmediato, cuando vio que su hijo encabezaba la comitiva, el pequeño grupo que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Lo más llamativo del niño era que tenía un nimio corte en la frente, aunque se encontraba cubierto por una cinta protectora, para evitar la herida. Taiyo tenía una especial atracción para sufrir accidentes. Yuko, Motimon y Koromon miraban de forma extraña al castaño y Tomoyo parecía sorprendida de ver que todos estaban allí, _aun_.

Ella pensó que la reunión ya había acabado…

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Dudó la pequeña Izumi, prestando especial atención a su padre y a la pantalla de la computadora.

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí? — Cuestionó Taiyo, reparando en las presencias poco usuales, como la de Ken Ichijouji o la de Jou Kido.

Hikari y Takeru, que habían sacado sus D3 casi en el acto, se detuvieron instantaneamente, bajo los atentos ojos negros y chocolates que los examinaban.

— ¡Iban al Digimundo! — Acusó el pequeño hijo de Taichi, con el ceño fruncido. Yuko miró con mala cara a su papá y, luego, pasó los ojos a su mamá. Ahora comprendía todo… — ¡Yo también quiero ir, papá!

Taichi suspiró pesadamente, con sus palabras volviendose en su contra. Miró los ojos de Taiyo, firmes y decididos, cuando lo enfrentaron. Desde la noche anterior, cuando el embajador le dijo que Agumon estaba en el Digimundo, no había logrado estar tranquilo.

— Si eso es lo que quieres…— Susurró el diplomático, fijando su mirada en los ojos castaños con insistencia. Hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la pantalla del ordenador — Adelante.

Taiyo, al igual que Koromon, se mostraron extrañados. ¿_Eso era todo_? Taiyo frunció el ceño, porque él sabía que su padre no iba a dejarlo marchar así como así. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse al monitor. Agumon estaba en la pantalla. El niño se detuvo.

— ¡Agumon! ¿Por qué no fuiste a casa, anoche? — Quiso saber el pequeño

— Tenía algunas cosas que hacer…

— ¿Cómo cuales…?

— Tai—kun — Hikari interrumpió la pregunta de su sobrino, se moría de ansias por entrar al Digimundo e ir con sus hijos — Takeru y yo debemos entrar, ¿me permites?

El niño asintió a su tía y dio un par de pasos en dirección a su padre, que de inmediato, intentó ver que era lo que se había hecho en la frente, esta vez. ¿Por qué su hijo, su único hijo terminaba lastimado de una u otra manera? Como cada vez que se lastimaba, Taiyo le restó importancia.

— Me caí, papá — Explicó. Taichi se rió, con nerviosismo. Su hijo había heredado una mínima dosis de la torpeza de su madre.

Entonces, el embajador miró a su hermana, sorprendido de encontrarla aun allí. Hikari sostenía el D3 frente a la pantalla…

… Pero ninguna puerta al Digimundo se había abierto.

Taichi miró a sus compañeros de la primera generación. Sus digivices nunca habían conseguido abrir las puertas al Digimundo y sólo los D3 podían hacerlo en sus tiempos de lucha. Al parecer, el Digimundo quería dejar en claro que ellos no eran los que debían proteger ese lugar en este tiempo.

Era hora de dar paso a la nueva generación.

.

.

Kevin resopló. A decir verdad, estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Le encantaba estar con su madre, sí, pero demasiado tiempo en ese estado, con ella encargada de sobreprotegerlo, comenzaba a incomodarlo. Últimamente, y cada vez con más frecuencia, se sentía triste. Muy triste. A veces, tenía la sensación de estar solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, y eso le asfixiaba. Detestaba sentirse solo.

Le recordaba aquella vez que quedó encerrado en el ascensor, con su padre, siendo un niño pequeño. Su padre era claustrofóbico en casos así (solía controlarse muy bien, pero en esa época, no había perfeccionado el control) Por lo tanto, en ese episodio vivido, Kevin había visto a su padre muy vulnerable y no había podido ayudarlo.

Se había desesperado. Eso era cierto.

Y se asustó más cuando las luces se fueron. Su padre estaba casi perdiendo el sentido, algo totalmente inesperado para el niño. Y fue su madre, que al abrirse la puerta, lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Él y Mimi habían pasado la noche en vela, cuidando de su querido papá…

¿Qué estará haciendo su papá?

Sin poder evitarlo, se removió tristemente. No le gustaba, en lo absoluto, tener esa sensación de tristeza y abandono, tan similar a la vivida aquella vez…

— ¿Kevin? — La voz de Saori sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Amable y cariñosa, como siempre. Ella le hacia olvidar lo que estaba mal…

— Sí, enseguida voy.

— De acuerdo. Yoshiro y yo estamos por ver una película. Y Tía Mimi estaba preocupada, porque tardabas…

Sí, Mimi.

Su madre sí velaba por él…

Saori no. El día anterior lo había comprobado. Ella prefería pasarse el día jugando con Taiyo Yagami o platicando con Yuko Izumi. Ella no era la misma. Había comenzado a alejarse, como todos los demás.

Kevin se sentía abrazado por una brisa helada que lo mantenía prisionero. Las lejanas olas del mar resonaron en su mente cuando cerró los ojos, un minuto. A decir verdad, hacia días que no oía ese sonido y se sobresaltó. Se miró en el espejo, estaba de puntitas y apenas llegaba a verse la frente, por lo que no pudo apreciar su imagen en el cuarto de baño de los Ishida.

Abrió el grifo de agua y, una vez que estuvo tibia al contacto de su piel, hundió su cara en el diminuto depósito de líquido que había creado con sus manos, ahuecandolas en las palmas.

_Kevin_

_Kevin_

_Kevin_

Ladeó el rostro, primero hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha. ¿Quién lo llamaba tan _insistentemente_?

— ¿Kev, hijo? — La voz de su madre lo hizo dar un respingo, asombrado. No era la voz que, hasta hace unos momentos, susurraba su nombre.

— Ya voy, mamá — Indicó, de inmediato. Se secó las manos, y el rostro y abrió la puerta. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo... Y al mirar los ojos de su mamá, Kevin se preguntó que secretos le ocultaba...

.

.

Hoshi Hida se mordió, nerviosamente los labios, mientras miraba ansiosa la expresión de su padre, que caminaba a varios metros suyos, dando vueltas. Detrás de ella, el sol se alzaba en el cielo azul, reflejándose sobre el tranquilo mar. Los ojos de Iori, de un mismo tono verde oliva, le devolvieron la mirada apenada. Lamentaba ver que las vacaciones de su hija y su esposa eran amenazadas por un misión inminente para los niños, todos los niños. El día anterior, por la mañana, casi a mediodía, la niña había recibido un digivice color blanco envuelto en una esfera de luz. Desde el primer momento sabía lo que significaba, y supo cuando Armadillomon debió marcharse, que era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Por la tarde, al anochecer, Koushiro se había comunicado con Iori… Y las cosas habían sido aun más misteriosas. Se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero sabía que eso sólo pondría de mal humor a su padre, que ya estaba "cansada de lidiar con esas cosas" Ume Shimizu encontraba demasiado molesto que Iori tuviese siempre otra cosa a la que dedicarse…

Por eso, Hoshi, al ver que su madre llevaba el cabello negro recogido y los anteojos de sol, mientras reposaba en la arena, entendió que ella no tenía intenciones de irse…

Ella tampoco deseaba perderse las vacaciones pero…

Sintió el digivice en su bolsillo como si pesara una tonelada. Se moría de ganas por hablar con Kazuma, Tsubasa y… Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se encontró pensando en Koichi Takaishi.

— ¡Hoshi! ¡Hoshi! — Upamon acudía a saltos hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. La niña sonrió, la expresión de su compañero sólo podía indicar una cosa…

— ¿Encontraste una cabina? — Preguntó ella, en voz queda. El digimon asintió. Entusiasmada, la castaña habló más alto, para que su madre también la escuchase — Me estoy aburriendo aquí sentada, Upamon… ¿A dónde habías ido?

— Pues yo… — Viendo que el digimon no parecía ser capaz de idear algo rápido, Hoshi rodó los ojos

— Sí, en tu paseo. ¿Viste algo interesante?

— Si, por allá. — Upamon parecía comprender, de repente la estratagema — Más allá… Está un poco lejos. Creo que te gustará ese lugar…

Hoshi vio que su madre se apartaba las gafas y le dirigía una mirada curiosa. La niña trató de imitar a su amiga, Reiko, que miraba tiernamente a su padre cuando quería algo que en realidad era discutible. Ume frunció los labios ante la petición silenciosa de su hija.

— Puedes ir, pero vuelve pronto y no te alejes demasiado — Hoshi sonrió abiertamente, con la misma sonrisa heredada de su padre.

— ¡Enseguida regreso, mamá! — Se levantó la niña de su asiento, como si fuese un resorte — ¡Vamos, Upamon!

.

— ¿Estás segura, Hoshi? — Dudó el digimon, cuando vio que la niña entraba en una de las cabinas y comenzaba a marcar rápidamente las teclas. El digimon vigilaba en todas direcciones, nervioso.

— Calla, tiene tono. — Sabía que sus padres no le dirían absolutamente nada sobre Tsubasa y Kazuma (las malas noticias vuelan, nunca más cierto) decidió que ella tendría que averiguar las cosas por su cuenta.

— Hola — Reconoció la voz cansada de Mariko Kido al otro lado de la línea.

— Señora Kido, habla Hoshi.

— ¿Hoshi? — Un suspiro exasperado — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames señora Kido?

— Lo siento, Mariko. Quisiera hablar con Kazuma…

La mujer vaciló— Veré que puedo hacer… — Susurró ella, y la voz pareció apagarse.

Hoshi sintió que su nerviosismo crecía conforme pasaban los minutos. ¿Por qué Kazuma no tomaba el teléfono? Su amigo nunca antes se había rehusado a contestar una llamada. Se mordió el labio y enroscó los dedos en el cable del teléfono.

— ¿Hoshi? — La voz de Kazuma sonaba pastosa, lejana. Hoshi percibió tristeza en el matiz de su cadencia.

— Hola, Kazuma — Susurró ella

— Mamá ha dicho que querías platicar conmigo, ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días?

_Sólo un día_, comentó la muchacha en su fuero interno. Un día y todo amenazaba con desplomarse. Sus ansiadas vacaciones, sus esperados días de tranquilidad…

— Todo ha estado muy bien. ¿Y tú?

— Me he sentido muy mal desde ayer… Y he tenido pesadillas desde que… — Pero Kazuma no dijo más. Hoshi comenzaba a sentirse más y más nerviosa. El silencio de su mejor amigo la obligó a hablar.

— Me llegó un digivice…

— ¿A ti también? Todos aquí hemos recibido uno — No le gustaba como sonaba el tono de voz de su amigo. Se oía apático, nervioso, triste — Tengo que colgar…

— ¡Espera! Quiero preguntarte por Tsubasa, por alguna razón mi papá estaba preocupado por su ahijado… — No hubo respuesta, y Hoshi escuchó repetidos sonidos. Los mismos sonidos que anunciaban que la otra persona había cortado la llamada. Hoshi dejó el telefono en su sitio y se giró.

Del otro lado del vidrio, estaba su padre, esperandola. Al parecer, no era la única inquieta por lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor...

.

.

Todo estaba destruido. Quemado, quizás. Salamon y Tokomon observaron, con tristeza el panorama. Koichi y Tsubasa se miraron el uno al otro.

Tristemente, era cierto.

No había rastro de los digihuevos que siempre parecían encontrarse en ese lugar, a punto de eclosionar para dar una nueva vida. El nuevo portador de la Luz sintió gran desolación mientras sus ojos azules se cruzaban con el paisaje.

Recordaba exactamente las palabras que su padre le había dado a ese lugar, en su libro, haciendo referencia a las aventuras que tuvo allí.

"_Era un maravilloso sitio el que se encontraba ante mis ojos, resplandeciendo bajo el fulgor del sol."_ — La voz de su padre, releyendo el párrafo sonó en el fondo de su mente — _"El verde, el amarillo, el azul y el rojo se entremezclaban en paisajes nuevos y distintivos. Miles de huevos se desparramaban en ese sitio, custodiados por árboles de graciosos frutos que parecían asemejarse a juguetes para bebés. La ciudad del Comienzo, el sitio donde todo comenzaba, el sitio donde la vida comenzaba…"_

Nada de eso se distinguía en ese lugar.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños. ¿Quién sería capaz de esto? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿No veían que esa ciudad era sencillamente un milagro?

— Esto es tan triste… — Se lamentó Koichi, mientras se inclinaba sobre el suelo y con sus manos tocaba la tierra, antes fértil y fructifera.

— Sí — Aseguró Salamon, mirando a su alrededor. Koichi le acarició la cabeza al percibir la sensación que tenía su digimon. Era difícil. Su compañera había nacido allí.

— ¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto, Tsubasa? — Inquirió Tokomon al rubio inmóvil que estaba a unos pasos suyos. Tsubasa tenía el emblema firmemente sujeto entre sus dedos…

¿Cómo podría hacerlo funcionar? ¿Por qué sus padres no habían llegado? ¡Se suponía que iban detrás de ellos!

— ¿Tsubasa? — A Koichi le inquietaba el silencio de su mellizo. Los ojos cobrizos se cruzaron con los de Salamon, y ambos decidieron acercarse hacia el rubio de ojos azules.

— Tenía razón — Tsubasa se oía frustrado. Koichi frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Su mellizo levantó la mano izquierda, enseñando el emblema blanco que le pertenecía — ¡No sé hacerlo funcionar!

— En sus libros, papá dice que los emblemas brillan al compás de nuestros sentimientos, reflejan nuestros corazones.

— Ya lo sé — Replicó sombríamente el rubio. El castaño se acercó hacia él y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿No lo ves? — Repentinamente, sus pensamientos se habían aclarado — Por eso no funciona

El menor de los mellizos miró a su hermano, dubitativo y extrañado. ¿De que hablaba Koichi? — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora? — Cuestionó, amablemente, el castaño.

Era una pregunta fácil, aunque difícil. Tsubasa tenía infinitas opciones, eligió la más fuerte — Impotencia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando la Luz te invadió?

Otra pregunta fácil, más fácil aun. — Paz. — Ahora comenzaba a comprender. _Los emblemas brillan al compás de nuestros sentimientos, reflejan nuestros corazones._ El día anterior su deseo, sus pensamientos sobre su familia lo habían llenado de paz…

Su familia. Koichi. Había sido su hermano quien lo había ayudado en sus momentos de oscuridad. Tsubasa miró el emblema de la luz y luego a su mellizo. El emblema. Su hermano. Su hermano. El emblema.

Koichi enarcó una ceja — ¿Qué demonios…?

— Es tuyo — Indicó el rubio. Salamon y Tokomon abrieron los ojos como platos cuando el rubio le extendió el colgante a su hermano.

— No seas idiota. Es tuyo.

— No, no puede ser mío.

— ¡Brilló en tus manos! ¡Te hizo brillar a ti! ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!

— ¡No sé usarlo! — Koichi resopló. Sabía que eso sucedería. _Lo sabía_.

— Me alegra verlos, pi, niños elegidos, pi — Soltó una voz, y ambos niños se volvieron con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa al ver la pequeña figurilla de piximon. Miró hacia atrás, buscando a los demás y su expresión reflejó desconcierto. — Deberían venir todos, pi. La luz debe tener a sus elegidos, pi. Así no podrán prepararse para luchar, pi.

Los mellizos se miraron entre sí, extrañados y sorprendidos. Piximon golpeó a cada uno velozmente. Al parecer, las nuevas generaciones parecían encontrarse más y más perdidos.

— ¡Vayan a buscar a sus compañeros, pi! — Se exaltó el digimon — ¡Hay que actuar pronto contra la Oscuridad, pi!

— Piximon... — Tsubasa necesitaba que le explicasen como utilizar el emblema. Miró al digimon, con intensidad — ¿Cómo pue... Cómo podemos salvar este lugar?

Piximon sonrió — No es complicado, pi. Necesitas tener fe, pi. Tu más que nadie... Necesitan llamar a los demás, pi. Los emblemas deben despertar ahora, pi.

— Pero...

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, la tierra tembló bajo sus pies...

.

.

* * *

N/A: Un nuevo capítulo arriba XD ¿_Confuso_? ¿Mucho, poquito, nada? Generalmente, leo tantas veces los capítulos para los detalles y no los subo hasta que estoy conforme (soy un poco perfeccionista al respecto) pero siempre se puede escapar alguno...

En fin, algunas cuestiones importantes...

¿Que es lo sucede con Kazuma? ¿Que tiene que hacer Tsubasa para activar el emblema? ¿Que decidirán los más pequeños? ¿Qué harán los adultos...?

Espero poder aclarar algunas cosas en los próximos capítulos...

La críticas constructivas, por supuesto, son bienvenidas, así como los comentarios, siempre que respondan a lo leído.

Gracias a todos los lectores, quienes opinan y quienes se interesaron en esta historia...

Seguimos todavía en visperas festivas... Así que... ¡Felices fiestas!

.

.

Saludos ^^


	10. Capítulo 4 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

**El llamado de la Luz**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Taichi miró la determinación plantada en los ojos chocolates que eran copia de los suyos.

¿Cuándo su pequeño había crecido tanto? Le parecía que había crecido repentinamente. Una mezcla agridulce de tristeza y orgullo se entremezcló furiosamente en su interior mientras analizaba las facciones de su vastago.

Taiyo estaba decidido. _Absolutamente decidido_.

Escuchó los sollozos contenidos de Hikari que, angustiada, miraba la pantalla de la computador, donde se había perdido la conexión al digimundo, de manera total.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido? Sólo minutos. Diez, como mucho.

Y el digimundo, solo mostraba silencio.

_Y sus sobrinos dentro._

Koushiro miró a Tomoyo, que le pedía disculpas con la mirada, por haber llevado a Yuko. Él no podía culparla, para nada, puesto que ella sólo había llevado a los niños a la casa por causa de un accidente del hijo de Taichi. La pequeña pelirroja, los desafiaba, sin embargo, con una fuerza que no creían posible.

— Tenemos que ir al Digimundo — Determinó el niño de cabello alborotado — Me dijiste que podía ir.

— Taiyo… — Susurró su padre.

Era cierto, lo había dicho, pero tenía todas las intenciones de ir tras su hijo y ahora que sabía que no podía, la angustia se lo impedía. Sus palabras, realmente, se habían vuelto contra él.

— Papá — Fue lo único que el castaño pudo decir, con el mismo tono empleado de su padre. Una discusión por demás agotadora — Lo dijiste.

— Papito, yo también quiero ir — Afirmó Yuko, mientras miraba su digivice, con avidez. Koushiro lo apretó en su mano, poco dispuesto a darselo libremente.

La pantalla de la computadora volvió a emitir un sonido extraño.

Hikari vio, con infinito alivio a Tsubasa y Koichi, junto a los digimons dentro del monitor, intentando llamarles a todos la atención. El cuerpo se le relajó inmediatamente cuando los vio enteros, aunque la ropa la tenían llena de polvo. ¿Quién estaba detrás de ellos? ¿Acaso era…?

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! — Gritó Koichi al verlos.

Takeru sonrió, y puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa. No podía moverse a causa del alivio.

— ¿Están bien? — Los niños asintieron.

Una pelota rosada voladora estaba en el hombro de Tsubasa. Piximon se veía muy molesta.

— ¿Dónde están los demás niños elegidos, pi? ¡Tienen que acudir al llamado, pi! ¿Cómo venceremos a la oscuridad, pi? — Regañó y a Taichi le dio la sensación de que si no estuviesen comunicandose por computadoras, los hubiese golpeado a todos.

Y muy, muy fuerte.

Por extraño que parezca pensar en eso, se alegró de estar a salvo.

— ¡Nosotros somos niños elegidos! — Anunció Yuko, repentinamente. Sus ojos era determinados, firmes. — ¡Queremos ir a ayudar! — Taiyo afirmó con la cabeza, serio.

— Yuko… Por favor… — Tomoyo murmuró para si misma, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba suavemente su mano. Miró a los ojos de Koushiro, y percibió que él tenía algo diferente en la mirada. Comprendió al instante el cambio, una decisión naciente se había asomado en los ojos oscuros de los dos seres que amaba.

— Papi, mami — La niña pelirroja se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión del todo ilegible — Puedo hacerlo, _confien en mi._

— _El digimundo los necesita._ Los niños elegidos, pi, mantienen al digimundo vivo. Son sus corazones puros los que mueven este mundo. — La expresión de Piximon varío desde la molestia hasta la tristeza — Ustedes mejor que nadie, pi, deberían saberlo.

— Papá — Taiyo interrumpió el denso silencio que había barrido con toda las quejas.

Piximon bien podría haber suplicado con esa expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Suplicado por ayuda.

¿Acaso… ellos no podían ayudar?

Yamato presionó el digivice entre sus dedos, pensando en Gabumon. Se sentía impotente, sí, impotente en ese momento. No podía ayudar, no le estaba permitido ayudar. Y eso lo enfurecía. Debía poder hacerse algo. Sí, alguna manera…

Sus ojos buscaron los de Sora, que eran reflejo de los suyos. Vio la naciente decisión en su mirada rubí y tragó pesado, pues ambos acababan de dar un paso que quizás, los arrojaba al vacío.

— Llamaremos a Saori — Susurró la diseñadora, aunque no tenía el aspecto de estar de acuerdo — Ella decidirá que hacer. Hablaré con Kevin y Mimi…

Por supuesto, la mayoría sabía que era lo que la pequeña Ishida decidiría.

Ken, por su parte, sacó su telefono celular. Debería hablar con Miyako, Reiko y Ozamu. Daisuke hizo exactamente lo mismo. Esperaba que Daiki aun esté durmiendo, porque no quería tener que localizarlo en la ciudad ahora que su móvil se había roto. Jou miró hacia el frente, con ojos perdidos. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro.

Era Taichi.

Los ojos del antiguo líder se fijaron en los ojos del mayor de los elegidos.

— No es necesario que Kazuma se enfrente a esto si no puede. — El embajador soltó el aire que estaba guardando en su interior. — Si peligra su salud, debes mantenerlo a salvo. Es lo que yo haría.

— ¿Papá? — Susurró Taiyo. Estaba muy molesto. ¿Acaso su padre lo estaba ignorando?

Taichi lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Taiyo parpadeó y avanzó hacia él.

Había tomado la decisión más dificil. Sus ojos buscaron los de Taiyo, y abrió los brazos para atraparlo entre ellos. Ojala no debiera dejarlo ir — Mi sol, tienes que ir.

— Lo sé — Susurró el niño, mientras permitía que su padre lo arropase. En otra circunstancias, se habría quejado, habría protestado. Ese día, no.

— Tienes que ser un niño valiente, ¿si? Has honor a los Yagami, ¿de acuerdo?

— Sí. No te preocupes. _Estaremos bien_

Y otra vez, brillaba en esos ojos chocolate aquella luz parecida a la de su hermana. Aunque las sombras en el fondo de sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse al mismo tiempo.

Lo retuvo contra su pecho un minuto.

_Tienes que estar bien o no lo soportaré_, quiso decir el diplomatico, pero no lo logró. Dejó al niño en el suelo, mientras sus ojos pasaban a Koromon que lucía expectante.

Taiyo suspiró y sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Yuko.

— Quiero ir con Tai—kun.

Tomoyo y Koushiro se movieron al mismo tiempo.

Ella caminó hacia la niña pero el cientifico quedó entre medio, cerrando el paso a su esposa. Sus ojos negros se detuvieron en los de su hija, que eran reflejo de los suyos. Se arrodilló, para quedar a su altura.

— Yuko, tesoro, esto es peligroso.

— Papá. Lo sé — Masculló la pelliroja con la mirada firme — Pero, confía en mi. Taiyo, los demás y yo lograremos que todo sea como antes. Es algo que debemos hacer, papá, mamá. Necesito que esten conmigo, no en mi contra.

Nunca había pensado que alguien de apenas nueve años pudiese ser tan sabia.

— Tienes que cuidarte mucho, Yu — Susurró Tomoyo mientras se inclinaba hacia su hija con tristeza e inquietud — Por favor…

La niña la abrazó, con ternura — Sí, mamá. Lo prometo.

Piximon, desde la pantalla, parecía haber recobrado su energía. Al parecer, el digimon pensaba que habia ganado una batalla. Sin embargo, se veía agotada.

Koichi y Tsubasa se miraron, repentinamente ceñudos.

Sí, sabían que sus pequeños amiguitos, sus primos, _sus hermanitos _iban a involucrarse, pero no esperaban que fuese tan pronto.

— Debemos salir de aquí, ahora— Se exaltó Salamon, sobresaltando a los que estaban en el Mundo Real. Los mellizos Takaishi habían adquirido una seria expresión.

— Taiyo — Koichi se dirigió a su primo — Te esperaremos en el campo donde jugabamos futbol, ¿de acuerdo? Lleva a los demás allí, debemos irnos.

— Sí, Koichi

— Pero… ¿Qué sucede?

— No hay tiempo mamá, alguien viene. Creo que son esos digimons que atacaron la ciudad del inicio…

— Tsubasa, maldición — Renegó Koichi, mientras arrastraba a su hermano del brazo. La conexión comenzaba a distorcionarse, las imágenes en la computadora tenían interferencia.

_¿Qué parte de urgente no te queda claro?_ Eso fue lo único que los adultos lograron escuchar. Hikari se derrumbó en los brazos de Takeru mientras el monitor de la computadora quedaba con el fondo de pantalla común que siempre poseía Koushiro.

No más comunicación con los niños que estaban dentro.

— Llamaré a Mimi — Susurró Sora mientras se incorporaba violentamente. Yamato asintió ligeramente, puesto que sabía que decisión era la correcta. Yoshiro estaría a salvo, aunque el corazón no le latiría con normalidad hasta que Saori estuviese en la casa.

No, pensó mirando a su hermano, hasta que todo lo demás no se hubiese solucionado. Sólo, cuando todos los niños estuviesen en casa, a salvo.

_._

_._

Reiko se miró detenidamente en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios de las tiendas. Su imagen bien definida pese a que el cristal no era un espejo, le devolvió la mirada. Llevaba las gafas puestas debido a que había perdido los lentes de contacto que tanto le gustaba utilizar. No importaba. Las gafas le sentaban bien.

De hecho, casi todo le sentaba bien, siendo sincera.

Llevaba el cabello lacio, cayendole como cascada alrededor del pálido rostro, con uno de sus predilectos gorros a un lado, como siempre. Si los pañuelos en la cabeza caracterizaban a su madre, ella prefería los sombreros. No era una coleccionista, pero los prefería.

Ignoró su celular nuevamente. Llevaba sonando unos minutos. Era un mensaje de su madre.

Y su madre siempre _era inoportuna_ al mandar mensajes.

Suspiró, nerviosa.

Su primera cita con Tensho.

Movió sus pies nerviosamente, sin caminar, pero haciendo notar su nerviosismo. No habían decidido nada extraordinario, o algo por el estilo. Poromon, de hecho, había asegurado que era un plan bastante aburrido. Pero Reiko no podía dejar de pensar que en verano vería a Tensho…

Volvió a suspirar.

Tensho Kido Motomiya tenía quince años.

Llevaba el cabello corto, de un color cobrizo oscuro, heredado de la rama materna pero qué, aún así, no era muy parecido al de su madre o su tío. Usaba anteojos, aunque sólo cuando leía, y sólo cuando leía también fruncía el ceño, pensativo. Reiko sabía cada una de las acciones qué Tensho hacia cuando estaba tenso o nervioso.

Sí no lo estaba, simplemente sonreía de lado, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Hola, Rei — Saludó, entonces, el protagonista de sus suspiros. Reiko Ichijouji se giró, con violencia, y sonrió encantada.

— Tensho — Por un segundo, ella pensó que él no iba a asistir. _Oh, que equivocada estuvo.  
_

_._

_._

Saori frunció el ceño mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de Yoshiro. Estaban caminando aceleradamente a la casa de los señores Izumi, y seguía sin comprender la prisa. La señora Mimi tenía su otra mano cautiva, así como aprisionaba los dedos de Kevin entre los suyos.

Había recibido una llamada de sus padres y ahora, de repente, tenían que arribar a la casa de los Izumi. Eso era señal de que algo había sucedido. los digimons los rodeaban sutilmente, conformando a su alrededor una especie de escudo.

Pero eso no le parecía importante.

Saori le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Kevin Washington. El niño de cabello castaño y ojos miel llevaba más de media mañana en silencio, algo que le inquietaba. Con ella, Kevin jamás se quedaba en silencio mucho tiempo.

Sora decía a Saori que tenía el don de lograr que la gente estuviese a gusto con ella, porque respetaba los silencios, cuando eran necesarios, o los llenaba, cuando eso era lo que buscaban.

Y aunque la pequeña rubia no lo entendía del todo, se alegraba de poder ayudar. Eso siempre había sido parte de lo que quería.

…

Lo explicaron todo con brevedad e impaciencia.

La tarea era simple. Salvar al digimundo. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Todos los niños se habían dormido con las narraciones de Takeru, pero, sin embargo, nunca habían presenciado una pelea cruel o algo por el estilo.

Ellos habían nacido en tiempo de paz.

No debió haberse sorprendido cuando vio a todos los adultos reunidos en la sala, pero si se asombró al ver que Yuko y Taiyo estaban allí. Había creido que sólo los adultos se reunirían…

Sus padres prisioneros de las manos del otro la miraban a ella fijamente, mientras atrapaban a Yoshiro con ellos, en ese abrazo. Quiso imitar a su hermano pequeño pero permaneció examinando los rostros de todos los demás.

Daisuke Motomiya y Taichi, su padrino, estaban serios. Era una postura que había visto muchas veces. Postura de líder, decía su padre, burlandose.

Jou Kido, el médico de cabecera de Yoshiro, estaba serio pero su rostro denotaba preocupación. Lo mismo sucedía con su tía Hikari, su tío Takeru, los señores Izumi y su madrina, Mimi. Todos ellos parecían inquietos, preocupados.

Ken Ichijouji apareció en la sala — Miyako viene en camino. Con Ozamu. Antes intentará comunicarse con Reiko…

— Daiki estaba durmiendo — El señor Motomiya seguía serio, pero una sonrisa apenas perceptible curvó sus labios — Pero vendrá enseguida.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? — Quiso saber Mimi, mientras se ubicaba junto a Sora. La mayor de los vástados de los Ishida, ladeó la cabeza, para oír la respuesta de su madre.

No lo logró. Solo, susurros fueron los que flotaron en el aire. Los adultos parecían estar en su propio universo, preocupados, ansiosos. Planificaban, hablaban, discutían.

Los niños, pensó Saori, bien podríamos haber estado solos. Y eso, se dijo despues, era porque creían que no tenían poder de decisión.

— Saori — La voz de Yuko la hizo volverse hacia la pelirroja, que ahora estaba frente a ella. La rubia la miró, con atención — Iremos al Digimundo — Comentó. — Los digimons nos necesitan, y queríamos…

No le tomó ni un segundo decidir — Iremos.

A regañadientes, Yuko miró a Kevin. — ¿Qué es lo que harás tu?

Yuko no era alguien rencoroso, al contrario, por eso le sorprendió su actitud fría e inusual. Kevin le dirigió una mirada poco agradable.

Saori rodó los ojos. ¿_Acaso no entendían que esa actitud no solucionaba nada_?

Para su sorpresa, fue Taiyo Yagami quien dio un paso al frente en ese momento, en esa situación. Se acercó a ambos, a Yuko y Kevin, y Saori creyó ver una nueva firmeza en su mirada.

Pensó que se parecía a su padre, y mucho.

— Yu—chan — Susurró, y los ojos negros lo enfocaron — No es tiempo para esto. Tenemos que ir con los demás, Koichi y Tsubasa, los digimons, nos necesitan. Todos estamos juntos en esto. ¿Verdad, Saori?

La primogenita de los Ishida esbozó una sonrisa. Se sentía bien, para variar, contar con alguien que estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Asintió — Sí. Tenemos que hacer esto todos juntos, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros.

Pero Saori estaba equivocada en algunas cosas. Los adultos si les prestaban atención a ellos. En especial, los más cercanos a su posición.

Ese día era uno de elecciones y sorpresas.

Y, probablemente, ese día quedaría en la memoria de Sora como el día más rápido en el que un Yagami y un Ishida se pusieron de acuerdo.

.

.

Daiki Motomiya comenzó a correr a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas, con el pequeño Chibimon aferrandose a su hombro derecho, y Poromon al izquierdo. Había pasado antes por la casa Ichijouji, como su padre le había aconsejado, para hacer que la señora Miyako lo llevase a la casa de los Izumi, pero… De algún modo, había terminado yendo en busca de su mejor amiga.

¿_Cuántas veces había sucedido eso_?, preguntó para si mismo.

Tenía que alcanzar a Reiko —como su mejor amigo, tenía vagas ideas de donde podía encontrarse la jovencita— e interrumpir su cita con Tensho Kido.

Su padre y el señor Ichijouji le habían avisado que casi todos los niños estaban reunidos, excepto Kazuma y Hoshi, por razones evidentes. Se preocupaba por la salud del joven Kido, pero decidió que eso debía resolverlo a su regreso. Por el momento, y como Chibimon le recordaba constantemente, su preocupación principal era el digimundo.

— Aquí, Daiki, debes doblar aquí.

Poromon había trazado más o menos un posible camino que seguiría las acciones de Reiko. No es que el paseo fuese divertido, pero Daiki lamentaba que su amiga no utilizase la tecnología cuando la necesitaba.

No había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas.

Sorprendido, se detuvo repentinamente cuando escuchó el sonido del mar en las cercanías, de nuevo. No lograba comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba escuchando el mar?

¿Acaso era una señal?

.

— Dime algo qué no sepa — Cuestionó la muchacha mientras saboreaba la última cucharada de su helado de chocolate.

Tensho suspiró, antes de fruncir los labios, pensativo. — Iban a llamarme Yamato Kido — Pausó, e hizo un mohín, como considerando aquello un horror — O eso dijo mi padre. Él luchó contra mamá.

Reiko pensó de inmediato en el señor Ishida, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. No, Tensho no tenía cara de Yamato… Aunque no estaba segura como era tener cara de Yamato. Consideró que el nombre de Tensho le gustaba más… No era su favorito, sin embargo.

— Y mi hermana se llama Umiko porque papá estaba en un crucero cuando mamá rompió bolsa.

Umiko Kido, la hermana de Tensho, iba al mismo curso qué Reiko. Era pequeña, o quizás a Reiko le diera era sensación. Umiko tenía un largo cabello color verde azulino, del mismo tono de su padre. Unos ojos grandes y café cobrizo en su rostro pálido y una sonrisa amable. No era muy sociable, aunque a Reiko le caía bien.

De hecho, Reiko se encargaba de defender a Umiko cuando alguien la enfrentaba, algo frecuente debido a la presencia de la insoportable de Yami Aino. Por eso, por Umiko, y sin proponerselo se había acercado a Tensho.

— No es tan malo. Mi madre quería ponerme Mimí. Mi padre trato de disuadirla y lo logró — Comentó. Luego pensó en su posible nombre — Mimi Ichijouji. — Se encogió de hombros — Koushiro, si era un niño.

— Entonces yo me llamaría como el señor Ishida... Y tú como la señora Tachikawa o el señor Izumi — Recitó Tensho, y sacudió la cabeza.

— Ozamu se llama así a causa de mi tío, qué falleció cuando mi papá era pequeño. Cuando mi hermano nació y mi papá lo cargo, fue el primer nombre qué pudo pensar. Ellos creyeron qué iba a ser una niña, y mi mamá estaba decidida a llamarla Mimí. Con Yusei pasó lo mismo, aunque O-chan fue quién eligió el nombre de el bebé.

— Umiko también fue quién escogió el nombre de Chihiro.

Reiko sonrió. Comenzaba a sabes más cosas de Tensho, de su familia, sus intereses. Ella no conocía a Chihiro más qué por nombre.

— Nuestras madres están locas — Susurró ella, con un escalofrío al pensar en una reunión familiar que llevaría a unir a los Ichijouji, los Inoue, los Kido, y los Motomiya en un solo salón.

La imagen de Daiki eclipsó brevemente todas las demás.

Se sintió confusa, ¿_Por qué estaba pensando repentinamente en su amigo_?

Ignorando el telefono, al que había puesto en silencio desde que recibió la llamada de su madre, Reiko siguió conversando animadamente con Tensho Kido.

.

Por mucho que lo intentara, Daiki veía cada vez más imposible ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos. Por una parte necesitaba qué Reiko lo supiese pero tampoco podía permitir qué ella lo supiese. ¿Y sí lo rechazaba? Las palabras prácticas de Tsubasa habían sido "_Eso no es temerle al rechazo, es miedo al amor_". Y sí, tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a su mejor amiga. A su confidente. A su Reiko. Y miedo del rechazo, del amor, del desamor... ¿No le había contado su padre historias de desamor?

Sí, y con la madre de Koichi y Tsubasa.

— Ahí están, Daiki — Murmuró Chibimon pero el muchacho ya los había visto. Y se detuvo en seco. No quería pensar en qué su primo y su mejor amiga. Su compañero de juegos en la infancia y la chica qué amaba, porque sí, amaba, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. A punto de...

— ¡Reiko! — De algún modo inesperado, Poromon voló como una bala hacia su compañera y se interpuso entre los rostro de ambos...

… ¿El resultado?

Tensho terminó besando a Poromon.

La primogénita de los Ichijouji enterró al digimon ave entre sus brazos, fulminandolo con la mirada mientras lo apartaba del rostro aturdido de Tensho.

— ¡Poromon! — La chica dejó estallar su temperamento durante unos minutos...

... Hasta qué vio a Daiki. Sus ojos azules con motas violetas se cruzaron con los castaños qué adoraba. La expresión de Daiki era de estupefaccion... Sorpresa. Reiko no pudo evitar qué toda la sangre de su cuerpo subiera a sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuando Daiki estaba allí? ¿La estaba espiando? Estaba demasiado nerviosa... Y halagada, para considerar otras opciones. Casi olvidó a Tensho, casi. Se volvió hacia él, sólo para encontrarse con qué él hijo de Jun miraba a su primo.

— Dai...

— Lamentamos interrumpir. Es importante. — Susurró Poromon, con dificultad, prisionero de sus brazos — Te hemos estado llamando Reiko...

El sonrojo aumentó - Estaba ocupada.

La mirada en el rostro de Daiki se volvió glacial. — Sí, lo veo.

El muchacho no había podido dejar de pensar en ese momento en sus últimas semanas, intentando decirle a Reiko qué la quería. Creyendo qué algo entre ellos podía cambiar... Pero... ¿Qué iba a cambiar? Ella estaba con su primo. Su primo. Ella había elegido a otro. Y el iba a aceptarlo. Como siempre. Eso era lo qué hacia.

Ella lo llamaba y _él iba._ Siempre terminaba cediendo ante ella. _Siempre._

En cambio, Reiko no se permitió atenderlo ni una sola vez... Ni un mensaje.

Vio a su primo comprender qué la situación era importante y vio a Reiko caminar hacia él, con extrañeza.

— Bueno, te llamamos justamente para ahorrarnos esto — Susurró Poromon

— Dai... ¿Qué haces, aquí? — Dudó simplemente, ella, mientras examinaba él señablante de su amigo. Lo notaba raro. Juraría que no durmió en toda la noche —Estás pálido

Él ignoró sus preguntas, y sus afirmaciones. — He venido a buscarte. Tenemos qué ir al digimundo

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Él muchacho resopló. Se sentía enojado, repentinamente. Quería romper cosas. Era un sentimiento horrible

— Te explico en el camino. Es urgente, Reiko.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo?

— Te explico en el camino. Debemos ir al digimundo, ahora.

Pero sí había algo qué Reiko no soportara, eso eran las órdenes.

— Quiero sabes qué sucede, Motomiya.

— Hubieses atendido el celular. Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo. - La sujeto de la mano, fue un impulso. Ella lo miró con fijeza.

— No quiero. Y no me hables así...

— ¿Disculpa?

— No me hables así! Quiero qué me expliques. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?. Debió ser importante para qué hayas venido así qué... Habla — Reiko no vio que Poromon le había señales para que se callara y no molestase a Daiki.

Daiki, qué a diferencia de su padre, no perdía los estribos con facilidad, se sorprendió de ver qué estaba demasiado enfadado para controlar la voz. Quería gritar.

— Atacaron el digimundo. Nos necesitan. Somos los niños elegidos. — Repitió las palabras de su padre a regañadientes.

— ¿Quién?

— No lo sabemos. Debemos irnos, Ichijouji. Y sí vas a ser la misma de siempre, la egoísta, al menos dímelo ahora, porque yo sí quiero ayudar.

Reiko sintió sus palabras como una bofetada.

Sí, la había llamado _irritante, molesta, temperamental, ingenua..._

Nunca egoísta.

Y por eso le dolió. Le dolió qué existiera la posibilidad de qué el pensara eso.

Además, nunca mirándola de esa forma.

Todo el mundo se congeló cuando él se giró, y la dejó atrás. Otra cosa que no había hecho nunca.

.

.

Taiyo miró a Saori, Yuko, Kevin y Ozamu. Al parecer, y despues de todo eran ellos quienes tendrían que hacerse cargo de la situación. La espera se había hecho insoportable. ¿Había sido una hora, dos? Los mayores no tenían noción respecto a la palabra urgente.

De Kazuma lo entendía. Y Hoshi quizás no tenía una computadora, pero Daiki y Reiko… Negó la cabeza, molesto.

— Creo que la conexión puede ser reestablecida con los Digivices — Murmuró Koushiro, devolviendole por quinta vez el aparato a Yuko. Tomoyo suspiró pero asintió y miró a su hija. Ella y su marido se habían dado de las manos.

— Hagamos una prueba, solo para asegurarnos — Propuso Daisuke

— Estoy de acuerdo — Dieron su aprobación Ken y Taichi, mirandose a la vez y sonriendo ante la coincidencia. Ellos no solían coincidir en tanto.

Taiyo levantó su brazo, y, para su sorpresa, cuatro brazos más se alzaron a la vez. Miró a sus nuevos compañeros. Los cinco habían actuado a la vez, lo que resultaba algo bastante gracioso, dada la situación.

Sonrieron.

— Puerta al digimundo, abrete — Pidieron los cinco niños presentes, y el monito reflejó una nueva ventana digital que no estaba allí antes.

Saori y Yuko se sonrieron — ¡Se abrió, se abrió la puerta!

Era un logro despues de haber visto a sus padres fallar una y otra vez. Los adultos suspiraron. Una nueva confirmación de que ese no era su tiempo de actuar.

Era tiempo de la nueva generación.

.

Nadie supo exactamente cuando Daiki Motomiya y Reiko Ichijouji se presentaron en la casa de los Izumi. Ninguno de los presentes se explicó las expresiones de ambos niños. Nadie supo en realidad, interpretar la tensión que comenzó con su llegada.

Daiki dio un paso al frente.

— Hora de irnos. — Determinó. Los pequeños sonrieron, con un asentimiento leve. Reiko bajó los ojos, hacia Poromon. Ella seguía confusa. Y el hecho de que su mejor amigo parecía ignorarla hacia que todo fuese peor.

Los niños elegidos se agruparon frente a la pantalla, casi de inmediato. Ya no había tiempo que perder. La determinación se había plasmado en los juveniles rostros cuando se enfrentaron al monitor del ordenador.

— La puerta está abierta — Murmuró Koushiro, dando vía libre a los niños. Miró directamente a Yuko — Hija…

— No olvidaré las muestras, papá — Murmuró ella, sonriendole.

— Me portaré bien, mamá — Aseveró Kevin, colocando una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Mimi asintió compulsivamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

— Volveré para la cena — Indicó Taiyo a su padre, logrando que Taichi sonriera.

— Seré un hombre de verdad — Murmuró Daiki, mirando a Daisuke con atención. — No retrocederé ante nada…

Ozamu les sonrió a sus padres, que permanecían muy cerca de la pared. Ella con Yusei en brazos y con una mano de su padre en el hombro. Hikari miró fijamente a los niños.

— Suerte en este viaje — Comentó la antigua portadora de la luz…

— No tiene porque ser una despedida — Indicó Saori, a sus padres y Yoshiro, que recién comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía. El pelirrojo miraba a su hermana mayor con atención.

— Reiko… — Para sorpresa de la aludida, era el señor Takaishi, quien le hablaba — ¿Te importaría decir los dialogos de tu madre? — Y esbozó aquella sonrisa tan… Takaishi. Reiko la reconocía de Koichi y Tsubasa… quienes los esperaban en el digimundo.

Asintió.

No estaba segura de nada, y mucho menos de acuerdo, pero Poromon tenía que defender su hogar y ella lo ayudaría. Levantó el digivice en alto, como todos los niños.

— _Niños elegidos… ¡Vámonos!_ — Y con esas distintivas palabras, los siete niños abandonaron el mundo real, para sumergirse en el mundo de las aventuras y los desafíos.

Despues, de todo, eran los niños elegidos.

.

La luz cegó a todos los presentes momentáneamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, los niños ya no estaban. Sora miró aterrada a Yamato cuando no encontró al pequeño Yoshiro detrás de ella, donde, sabía, había estado hasta entonces. Los ojos rubí demostraban su preocupación, su inquietud, su terror… Yamato comprendió, al instante, la mirada de su esposa. Paseó la mirada por la sala.

Taichi, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Hikari, Tomoyo, Takeru, Koushiro, Jou… Todos ellos miraban con inquietud algun lugar perdido, casi no parecían estar allí, presentes. El rubio miró con más detenimiento.

Los niños y los digimons se habían ido. todos ellos.

— Yoshiro… — Susurró, con la voz queda. Una parte de él sabía que eso iba a pasar. No podía explicarlo, pero lo sabía.

Todos los adultos miraron a la pantalla.

La puerta se había cerrado.

.

.

Kazuma bebió un poco más de agua, antes de el vaso resvalase entre sus dedos y cayese al suelo, rompiendose en mil fragmentos de cristal azul. Por un instante, había visto ojos rojos reflejandose en el agua, ojos que lo habían atemorizado, pero que le resultaban vagamente familiares.

Y los ecos de su pesadilla se repitieron…

— _Te estoy esperando, Kazuma. — Makoto le tendió la mano. El ofrecimiento seguía en pie. Y Kazuma sabía que siempre seguiría en pie — ¿Vienes, hermano?_

Sí, sí quería ir.

Tal vez, si acudía al encuentro con su hermano… Tal vez, esa angustia que lo llenaba desaparecería, tal vez su cuerpo dejaría de sufrir. Tal vez, las cosas irían mejor.

Su madre se había quedado dormida en su cama, mientras que él atendía la llamada de Hoshi… ¿Qué le había dicho a Hoshi? No podía recordarlo. No estaba seguro de nada. ¿Y donde estaba su padre?

El agua danzó en el suelo, arremolinandose, formando pequeñas olas en el piso de ceramica. Él lo observó todo embelezado. Todo… Y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Makoto cruzó sus facciones.

Kazuma no se había mirada al espejo, porque no había podido levantarse de la cama en toda la noche. Las pesadillas lo acechaban, el dolor lo entumecía, el mar lo llamaba. Ya era hora de asistir.

_No podía rechazarlo más._

No, por más tiempo. Estaba agotado, de verdad. Resistirlo era agotador.

Con infinita sorpresa, vio que las sombras bajo sus pies… ¿Su propia sombra? Se movía por si sola, danzando al compas del agua… y él se hundía. Tal vez era un sueño, ¿Quién sabe?

Kazuma no lo sabía.

No le importaba.

_Ya es hora, Kazuma. Ven a casa… El mar te está esperando._

Se dejó ir. Hacia tiempo ya sabía que el mar tenía planes para él.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Nada relevante en este capítulo.

Bueno, un poco, pero muy poco. En el próximo nos sumergiremos de lleno en el Digimundo, lo prometo :D.

Estuve unas semanas en pausa, y no podía terminar este capítulo aunque lo intenté, pero aquí está, finalmente.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	11. Capítulo 4 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte III_

**El llamado de la luz**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Mariko Kido despertó, sobresaltada. Asustada. Inquieta.

Un frío inconcebible se había arremolinado a su alrededor y sentía que se habían congelado hasta sus huesos. Tiritaba. Temblaba. Se estremecía sobre la cama. El cabello, que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, lucía ligeramente despeinado.

Todo estaba en penumbras en su habitación.

A tientas, buscó primero, el cuerpo de Kazuma. Su hijo había estado durmiendo tranquilamente desde el día anterior. Demasiado tranquilo, para su gusto. Y ella no había podido separarse de él, no había querido, tampoco. Nerviosa al encontrar que nadie estaba a su lado frunció el ceño, y encendió la luz del velador.

La luz le dañó los ojos, como si estos hubiesen estado mucho tiempo a oscuras y recién ahora fuesen capaces de recriminarla. Se cubrió con las manos durante unos segundos, cuando escuchó algo.

Fuera del dormitorio, podía escuchar el goteo incesante de la canilla. Una canilla que había quedado mal cerrada.

— ¿Kazuma? — No gritó, pero supuso que su hijo debería estar cerca… y la escucharía.

Cuanta razón tenía.

La puerta de la entrada al dormitorio se desvaneció y la figura de su hijo quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta. O quien ella creyó que era su hijo.

Kazuma Kido tenía la cabeza gacha, y ella sólo era capaz de ver sus cabellos azules, aunque juraría que habían perdido el color natural y se habían vuelto grises, apagados.

— ¿Hijo, estás bien?

El jovencito no levantó la vista y caminó, lentamente hacia el interior del dormitorio. Con él, el frío aumento. Mariko sintió que un escalofrío le azotaba el cuerpo cuando Kazuma levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en ella.

Esos orbes negros la miraban sin verla.

No había vida en esos ojos.

Ella se estremeció, nuevamente, y vio que su hijo sonreía. Una mueca terrorífica le cubrió los labios mientras se volvía hacia la computadora que ellos le habían obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

Mariko siquiera se había dado cuenta que retenía el aire hasta que lo soltó, y el vaho de su respiración le hizo notar cuanto se había helado el ambiente. Kazuma la ignoraba, arrastrando sus pies hacia la computadora, como si caminar le costase un esfuerzo terrible…

Mariko puso un pie en el suelo, sintiendo algo húmedo en los dedos. Le costó un instante comprender que todo el suelo estaba inundado…

Kazuma se volvió hacia ella, pero seguía sin existir más que vacío en su mirada…

— Despídete de tu hijo — Susurró, con una voz de ultratumba que la hizo estremecer.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido…

Mariko Inoue sintió que algo hacia presión en su pecho cuando vio que las sombras se arremolinaban alrededor de Kazuma, furiosas, tormentosas… y luego, se dirigían hacia ella.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritar.

.

.

Iori Hida suspiró, mientras bebía otro poco de café. Llevaba conduciendo más horas de las que le gustaría, todo debido a un pequeño desmayo de Ume Shimizu, su mujer. Ella insistía en que todo estaba bien, pero Iori sabía que las cosas sólo estaban empezando a empeorar.

Suspiró, profundamente, cuando su hija, Upamon, Diatirimon y Armadillomon regresaron.

— ¿Cómo está? — Quiso saber la muchacha, mientras miraba hacia la puerta cerrada donde Ume estaba siendo atendida.

Por suerte, habían encontrado una pequeña salita de primeros auxilios en el camino. Iori estaba preocupado por lo sucedido. Ume era una mujer muy fuerte, y era poco frecuente que sufriera episodios de ese tipo.

Eso, por una parte. Por otro lado, su hija necesitaba ir al Digimundo. Según lo que había hablado con Koushiro, los niños estaban a punto de entrar al mundo digital. Y había transcurrido más de media hora de aquella plática.

Esperaba que Hoshi pudiese llegar a tiempo.

No estaba convencido del plan. No del todo, al menos, pero estaba seguro de que era lo correcto. Y él, como un respetable defensor de la justicia, sabía que lo correcto era lo mejor. Para él, para Hoshi, para los digimons. Sí, se conocía y sabía que, probablemente, se preocuparía enormemente por la luz de sus ojos, pero Hoshi necesitaba su apoyo.

Él se lo daría.

Entonces, como respuesta a sus pensamientos anteriores, la puerta de madera sin pintar se abrió a sus espaldas.

— ¿Señor Hida? — Dudó el médico. Se había presentado como Touya, había olvidado el apellido — Necesito intercambiar unas palabras con usted.

El abogado frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Caminaron unos pocos metros, alejándose, a lo largo de uno de los pasillos de la pequeña clínica, alejándose de la salita, de Ume y de Hoshi. Iori supuso que de las tres cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede, doctor?

El doctor tenía el cabello negro, desordenado. Cuando se lo revolvió con una de sus manos, Iori se preguntó si era un tic nervioso.

— Su esposa está embarazada — Susurró el médico. Iori sintió que algo se removía inquieto bajo sus pies.

¿El motivo? En el pasado, Ume y él habían tenido que recurrir a diversos métodos para concebir. Tenían problemas de fertilidad que habían impedido que pudiese tener un hijo, por mucho que lo hubiesen intentado. Intentaron diversos métodos, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera recordaba…

Hoshi había sido, para ellos, su milagro personal.

Y ahora, quizás, de nuevo tendrían otro milagro.

Sin poder contenerse, sonrió. La sonrisa le iluminó las facciones y se reflejó en sus ojos verdes. Sin embargo, algo en el semblante del médico empañó su felicidad.

— ¿Hay algún problema con el embarazo? — El médico suspiró, pesadamente — Dígame, ¿Está bien Ume? ¿Hay algún problema con mi hijo?

— Esperaba que usted me respondiese eso, señor Hida. — Iori quedó atónito — Su mujer ha comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente cuando le di la noticia.

Y eso lo dejó aun más perplejo — Ella y yo siempre quisimos tener otro hijo — Susurró para si mismo. Sus ojos buscaron los del médico — ¿Ella está bien?

— Su salud es buena

— Quiero hablar con ella...

— Una cosa antes, señor Hida, ¿Su esposa padece alguna dolencia o enfermedad? — Iori negó con la cabeza — ¿Alergias a algún medicamento? — Otra negativa — Entonces le recetaré algunos calmantes. En su estado, no debería estar tan nerviosa. No es bueno para el bebé.

— Quiero hablar con ella — Repitió, Iori, nervioso. Algo no estaba bien en el cuadro maravilloso que se había pintado en su mente.

— Adelante... Procure tranquilizarla — Pero el abogado se había encaminado hacia donde su esposa lo aguardaba.

.

Ume Shimizu sollozó nuevamente mientras rememoraba las palabras del doctor. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de rabia mientras su mente intentaba procesar las palabras dichas…

Se estremeció cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Sus ojos buscaron la figura del doctor, pero, desolada, sólo comprobó que se trataba de Iori.

— Ume, cariño, ¿Qué pasa? — La dulce voz con la que él le hablaba la hizo sentir la peor mujer sobre la tierra. Le asqueó que se sentara a su lado y tomase sus manos con delicadeza.

Gestos de cariño que ella no merecía.

— Iori — Sollozó, antes de apartar las manos para hundir su cara en ellas. Hacia tiempo que su error le estaba cobrando factura, pero nunca imaginó tanto… — Lo siento. Lo siento.

El abogado le acarició el cabello oscuro, con ternura.

— No tienes nada que sentir, cariño. Deberías estar feliz… Estoy feliz, y deseo que también lo estés.

— No lo entiendes, no lo entiendes — Ume lloró, con desesperación. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y Iori trataba de contenerla, porque le daba la sensación de que, en cualquier momento se rompería.

Había arruinado su vida, la de su hija y la de su marido. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella había intentado… había intentado solventar su error, pagarlo, pero había sido inútil. Y ahora ese error, ese pecado, le quitaba lo que más amaba en el mundo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ume? — Iori preguntó, ahora inquieto — Dime, así, puedo ayudarte.

— Te fui infiel, Iori — Logró decir, entre lágrimas y sollozos. El feto en su vientre se removió, recordándole su presencia. Ella sabía que estaba embarazada. De hecho, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Debido a su contextura delgada, apenas se le notaba el vientre. — _Este no es tu hijo_.

.

.

Mitsuko Takaishi no era de las mujeres que se quedan atrás.

Esa mañana, cuando Daisuke había comentado que tenía una reunión con los digidestinados, lo había dejado correr. Generalmente, ella no se metía en asuntos oficiales del digimundo, aunque no le gustaba estar desinformada. Era cierto que su estado de ánimo era cambiante y quizás su cuerpo recién comenzaba a notar los cambios, pero eso no era lo único importante.

Sin embargo, la cosa fue diferente cuando Daisuke llamó a Daiki y pidió expresamente hablar con su hijo.

Eso la excluyó totalmente. En especial, cuando el niño se marchó de la casa y la dejó atrás.

Y eso la llevaba de nuevo a que ella no era de las que se quedaban atrás.

Y mucho menos si su hijo y su esposo estaban involucrados. Sin olvidar a sus primos, sobrinos y conocidos, que seguramente también tenían que ver en todo eso.

No se quedaría al margen.

No, y nada, ni nadie, iba a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera Daisuke "_yo-se-lo-que-te-conviene_" Motomiya.

Por eso mismo, se encontró así misma azotando furiosamente la puerta de la casa de los Izumi. Su marido no podía dejarla fuera por el simple hecho de que estaba embarazada. Ella había esperado ilusionada por otro hijo, sí, pero el hecho de que Daiki se embarcase en una aventura digimundiana (como ella solía llamarla) no le hacia daño. Ella quería estar para cuando su hijo la necesitase.

Tomoyo Fujiwara Izumi le abrió la puerta de la casa, por lo que la castaña se tragó su enojo, su enfado, su molestia y cruzó el umbral de la morada luego de un breve saludo.

Sus ojos azules detectaron, inmediatamente, a su amado esposo. Y, en el acto, ella lo apuntó amenazante con su dedo índice.

— Tu — Su voz, siempre amable y dulce, con un claro matiz de diversión había sido reemplazado por irritación pura — ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme que está sucediendo Daisuke Motomiya o dormirás afuera, con los perros! ¡Ya verás todo lo que te espera si…!

Se deleitó con la mirada aterrada en los ojos castaños que adoraba. Oh, si, la venganza es dulce.

Y en cualquier caso, aun tenía que conseguir los perros.

.

.

De algún modo, al abrir los ojos, los niños estaban ya en el digimundo.

La sensación de atravesar la puerta digital fue como un tirón, pensó Yuko, mientras intentaba liberarse del peso qué le incomodaba. Alguien había caído sobre su espalda. Debajo de ella, reconoció los cabellos castaños de Taiyo, quién se quejó al tener qué soportar a los qué habían caído encima de él. Uno a uno intentaron levantarse.

Daiki, quién había quedado debajo de todos los demás, soltó un suspiro. Nunca había sentido tantos manotazos o patadas en su vida (y eso que estaba en el equipo de futbol). Saori Ishida, quién había caído justo encima de Kevin fue la primera en notar algo imprevisto cuando se levanto.

— ¡Yoshiro! — Exclamo, con angustia. Exaltada, miró a su hermano menor, cuyos ojos rubí lucían inquietos. A él no le gustaba qué su hermana le gritara.

— ¿Como...?

— Oh, no. — La voz de Yuko sonó, con tristeza. Lentamente, los niños se pusieron de pie, junto a los digimons, reconociendo el terreno.

Sí alguien les hubiese dicho qué ese lugar formaba parte del digimundo, no lo habrían creído.

Donde antes hubo verde, un verde lleno de vida, ahora sólo se podía distinguir el gris. La tierra cubierta de cenizas demostraba cual había sido la causa de qué toda aquella vida se hubiese extinguido.

Fuego. Mucho, fuego.

— Esto es tan triste — Susurró la mayor de los Ishida, mientras aferraba la mano de su hermano pequeño entre las suyas. Yoshiro miró todo a su alrededor y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Como crecerán los digimons? - Dudó, con inocencia. Nadie tuvo palabras para contestarle al pequeño. Aquello era imposible de saber. Kevin, sin embargo, sonrió cuando se puso al lado de Yoshiro.

— Con nuestra ayuda, todo se arreglara.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí — Murmuro el hijo de Mimí y sonrió — Ya lo verás...

Daiki y Reiko intercambiaron una mirada.

Sin embargo, los ojos azules seguían viendo incomodidad en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Se mordió el labio, cuando Daiki se giró para encarar a los niños.

El hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko se sacudió la ropa, haciendo qué las cenizas volvieran a caer en el suelo. Entonces, notó qué su ropa había cambiado. Reconocía la campera, azul oscura con arabescos naranjas en la parte inferior, simulando fuego. Llevaba pantalones largos y una remera negra lisa bajo la chaqueta. Estaba seguro de qué no se había vestido así. Entonces, les dirigió una mirada más atenta a sus compañeros.

Taiyo llevaba sobre su cabeza unos googles redondos qué bien podrían hacer sido los suyos —aunque lo cierto es qué Daiki los había utilizado más por preferencia de su padre qué suya— pero su atuendo no había cambiado.

Con Izumi Ishida, ambos Ishida, y Washington también había sucedido lo mismo. Llevaban el mismo atuendo qué había visto en el mundo real.

Yuko llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta roja pequeña pues su pelo no era largo.

Y Yoshiro llevaba un gorro blanco sobre su cabeza.

Saori llevaba una mochila colgada en su espalda mientras Yuko tenía un bolso qué le colgaba de uno de los hombros.

Y Reiko... Daiki hizo el esfuerzo por mirar a su mejor amiga. Reiko tenía también el mismo atuendo, aunque Daiki pensó qué los colores de su falda era más claros. El cabello azul caía libremente y su fiel boina seguía intacta. Apartó la vista, como sí doliese mirarla.

Al parecer quién tenía más cambios de vestuario era él.

— ¿Qué sucede, Daiki? — Dudo Chibimon. El chico le resto importancia a sus pensamientos, sacudiendo la cabeza — ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, entonces? — Daiki miró a sus compañeros, decidiendo sí el debía hacerse cargo o no de la situación.

Decidió qué primero hallaría Tsubasa. Ese rubio le debía unas cuantas explicaciones. Para su sorpresa, Taiyo abrió la boca para hablar en el mismo momento qué él, por lo qué le cedió la palabra al hijo de Taichi.

Taiyo miraba ya fijamente a Daiki. Nunca se había visto tan parecido a su padre — Koichi nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en donde jugamos futbol.

El hijo de Daisuke examinó la expresión del pequeño de cabellos alborotados.

Taiyo nunca le había parecido tan serio como en ese momento. Estaba seguro que él era uno de los que más querían al digimundo. De hecho, por el trabajo de su padre, era uno de los que más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Sabes donde es, exactamente?

— Sí

— Entonces, andando. Tenemos que reunirnos todos. — Determinó.

— Y encontrar a Piximon, Gennai y los demás — Acordó Saori, mientras se aferraba a la mano del pequeño Yoshiro.

Ella se prometió así misma que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a su hermano menor. Yoshiro presionó fuerte su mano, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados. Sus ojos rubí habían comenzado a registrar la desolación…

… Saori suspiró. ¿Por qué su hermanito no había podido quedarse a salvo?

— ¡Miren! — Se sorprendió Yuko Izumi, y se volvió para mostrarles su digivice, que se había encendido — Está mostrando a los demás. Estoy segura.

Daiki sonrió, y miró su propio digivice. — Bien, en marcha. No debemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí — Murmuró. Y Reiko pensó que su voz de mando habría enorgullecido a Daisuke…

No es como si hiciera demasiada falta. Daiki siempre había enorgullecido a Daisuke.

.

.

Koichi caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando.

Una parte de él, una pequeña parte de él, le indicaba que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Salamon, inmóvil junto a los pies de Tsubasa, quien a su vez, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que encontraron en la casa que parecía pertenecer a Piximon, lo miraba con atención. Tokomon y Piximon, no muy lejos del rubio, estaban intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Fuera de su escondite podían escuchar sonidos extraños.

_Parecía_ una lucha.

Piximon, sin embargo, tenía serias dudas al respecto. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a una de las ventanas y miraba en la lejanía, esperando. Según ella, y Koichi tenía que considerar la posibilidad como muy acertada, era una trampa. Algo quería que ellos se unieran a la lucha…

Pero Piximon había discutido, había convencido a Koichi y ahora estaban allí…

Y esperaban.

— Espero que nada les suceda… — Susurró Tokomon, quien se posó en la cabeza de su rubio compañero, para variar la postura.

— No seas tan optimista, Tokomon — Pidió Salamon, rodando los ojos mientras se estiraba — Además, recuerda que aquí el tiempo es diferente al del mundo real. Se han desequilibrado los tiempos, nuevamente — Todos los presentes fruncieron el ceño. Eso nunca era buena señal — En el mundo real quizás sólo pasaron segundos o minutos. No lo sabemos.

— Y no pudimos saber donde está Gennai — Musitó Tsubasa, hablando por vez primera. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Gatomon, que miraba hacia el exterior en el más absoluto de los silencios — Ni a Patamon.

El digimon felino le envió una mirada de advertencia al hijo menor de su compañera. Su inquietud por Patamon, quien, en teoría, había acudido a su encuentro en la Ciudad del Inicio no necesitaba sumar más ansiedad a la que tenía.

Koichi suspiró.

— Tampoco sirve que pienses así, hermano — Susurró el castaño, mientras detenía su andar. Sospechaba que estaba poniéndolos nerviosos a todos, pero eso, a él, lo tranquilizaba. — Todo estará bien

El rubio no levantó la mirada.

Enterró su rostro en las palmas de sus manos — Tenías razón, Koichi. No sé hacer funcionar el emblema… — Volvió a decir. — Quizás, ni siquiera lo merezco…

Se sentía impotente. Él había insistido en ir al Digimundo, pese a todo lo sucedido. Él había arrastrado a su hermano consigo, a los demás niños… y ahora Patamon no aparecía.

Eso lo hacia sentirse mal.

Koichi suspiró, pesadamente. Sí, ahora tenía que ayudar a Tsubasa, el portador de la Luz. — Escúchame, Tsubasa Takaishi, deja de decir idioteces. El emblema es tuyo, lo has demostrado desde siempre. Punto final. Te pertenece porque refleja tu luz. No seas estúpido.

Salamon sonrió, mirando a su compañero.

Koichi podía ser dulce e irritante a la vez, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Acababa de decirle cosas hermosas a su hermano, pero siempre procurando que no se notase su orgullo de hermano mayor.

— No ha servido de nada — Refunfuñó el rubio, mientras rebuscaba el emblema entre sus bolsillos. Seguía sin brillar.

— El emblema, pi, no refleja más que tu corazón, pi. Necesitas creer en tu fuerza.

Tsubasa intentaba creer en todas las palabras que le decían.

Lo intentaba, de verdad. Y, por mucho que le doliera, sabía exactamente que quizás fuese su propia culpa que el emblema no respondiese. ¡No podía recordar que era lo que lo había activado la vez pasada! ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Tristeza?

No, pensó de inmediato, había sido la paz que le brindó su familia. Koichi.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — El rubio se levantó de un salto, espantando a todos los presentes. Sus ojos refulgían con euforia mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia su mellizo, que lo miraba como si tuviese una cabeza extra. El rubio extendió en alto el emblema blanco puro, un emblema que parecía querer darle más de un dolor de cabeza. — Tómalo, Koichi.

Los ojos cobrizos mostraron toda la confusión que sentía — ¿Disculpa?

— Este emblema, el emblema de la luz, necesita a su compañero.

— Tsubasa, tu eres…

— Lo soy. No he dicho lo contrario — La confiada sonrisa de Tsubasa no dejaba de sorprender a su mellizo.

Minutos atrás, el rubio no hacia otra cosa que lamentarse. Koichi suspiró, y levantó su mano, para tocar el emblema.

La sensación de calidez se extendió, desde la punta de sus dedos, hacia su brazo, su hombro… y el resto de su cuerpo. Era increíble. Cerró los ojos cuando una intensa luz se encendió en el emblema y, parpadeó cuando Tsubasa apartó el medallón de su mano y seguía brillando.

Koichi frunció el ceño — No comprendo — Detestaba sentirse confundido. Tsubasa se rió.

— Yo soy la luz, sí — Musitó el rubio, con una sonrisa digna de su padre. Optimista, llena de bondad pero, a la vez, divertida — Pero tú, eres parte de ello. Eres parte de la luz, porque eres la esperanza.

Y, como si aquellas palabras hubiese surtido un efecto rápido, Koichi sintió que la calidez regresaba a la palma de su mano.

Era una sensación nueva, pero conocida, cálida y vibrante.

Había conseguido su emblema y este resplandecía ahora en su mano derecha, con una luz dorada.

Blanco y oro bañaban la estancia.

— ¿El emblema de papá? — Susurró el castaño, atónito, estupefacto — ¿Cómo…?

— El emblema de la esperanza es tuyo en este tiempo, Koichi — Musitó Salamon, quien se había acercado a su compañero en silencioso sigilo. Sus ojos celestes contemplaban con atención la brillante etiqueta. — Siempre ha estado contigo

— Mi emblema… — Susurró, mirando el símbolo de la esperanza brillando como oro.

Tsubasa sonrió ampliamente — Siempre ha estado contigo, Koichi — Susurró, y los ojos azules reflejaban toda la luz que desprendía su emblema. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Si el era el heredero de la Luz, y la Luz había despertado, es porque su hermano le había devuelto la Esperanza. El emblema de la Esperanza siempre había estado con su hermano.

— Al menos, ya tenemos dos emblemas — Susurró Gatomon, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. _¿Dónde estaba Patamon?_

Koichi miró fijamente el emblema color amarillo dorado qué pendía desde su mano. Reconocía el signo de la esperanza, por supuesto. El símbolo qué siempre había representado a su padre. Seguía sin comprender como había hecho Tsubasa para hacer aparecer ese emblema. Miró el emblema y a su hermano. Luego de nuevo el emblema y otra vez a su hermano.

— ¿Como es qué ha aparecido?

Piximon fue la qué respondió. Golpeandolo primero y explicandose después.

— Son sus corazones, pi. ¿No lo entienden? Los corazones crean los emblemas, pi. Es el mismo problema qué tuvieron sus padres, pi. Se preocuparon demasiado en hallarlos primero y luego en usarlos qué se olvidaron de comprenderlos, pi.

— Tiene sentido — Murmuro el castaño, admirando el emblema de la esperanza — Aunque no comprendo. ¿Por qué los emblemas toman una forma? ¿Quién elije la cualidad qué representan? ¿Por qué a Tsubasa le tocó ser la luz? ¿Y porque soy yo la esperanza?

El rostro de Piximon se volvió pensativo.

— Es una pregunta interesante. Varias preguntas interesantes, pi.

— No suelo hacerlas de otro tipo. — Koichi sonrió divertido mientras veía cavilar a Piximon.

— Los emblemas no son los objetos simples qué parecen. Tienen vida. Una vida propia... — Intervino Gatomon, cambiando de posición por vez primera — Las personas qué nacen tienen luz en su interior. Y oscuridad también.

— Cosas buenas y cosas malas — Acotó Tsubasa.

— Pero los niños... Especialmente los niños, son más libres y puros de corazón. Es difícil encontrar a bebés cuyo corazón esté corrupto y por eso los emblemas los eligen al nacer. Cuando se hablo con sus padres, se les dijo qué todos tenían algo en común. Los emblemas. Los emblemas qué residían en su interior se reflejaban en sus latidos.

— Pero, ¿por qué toman una forma determinada?

— No lo se. No tengo todas las respuestas.

Pero antes de obtener una buena respuesta, o al menos recriminar acerca de esa última afirmación, los digivices comenzaron a sonar, con elocuencia.

Tsubasa lo levantó en alto y vio algunos puntos amarillos en la pantalla oscura.

— Nuestro compañero de aventura, ha llegado. — Afirmó, mostrandole el aparato digital a Koichi.

— Vamos por ellos. — Esperaba que Taiyo guiara a los demás al lugar que le había indicado.

.

.

Kazuma iba a la deriva.

Nunca había ido a la deriva. Siempre había contado con personas qué lo ayudaban. Su padre y su madre, por descontado. Ellos nunca hubiesen permitido qué el pierda el camino. Su admirable padre y su cariñosa madre. Tampoco su amiga Hoshi. Su mejor amiga. Y antes de ellos, Kazuma siempre había tenido a Makoto. Pero ellos no estaban allí, de modo qué no podían ayudarlo a volver a casa.

¡Cuanto había perdido al perder a su gemelo!

Makoto no había sido sólo su hermano, sino su amigo, su confidente. Su compañero de aventuras. A quién confesaba sus temores y quién lo hacia participe de los suyos.

Siempre, con sus padres o su hermano, había sabido interpretar los signos y obrar correctamente.

En ese lugar, flotaba. Su cuerpo había perdido el peso y su sangre, el calor. No sabía sí eso era bueno pesr no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para decidirlo. Lo único qué sabía es qué se había abandonado. Le pareció qué fue cobarde. Pero él sí se consideraba un cobarde...

_¿Por qué tan inquieto, hermano?_

Ladeó el rostro y vio qué su hermano iba a la deriva, justo como él.

Flotaban en el agua, un agua fría qué comenzaba a calar hondo en sus huesos.

Makoto no sonreía.

— ¿Estoy muerto, Mako? — Quiso saber, quedamente. Su hermano sonrió, aunque no fue alentador.

— La muerte es sencilla, Kazuma. La vida es más difícil, ¿cierto?

— Sí.

— ¿Temes a la muerte?

Makoto le sostenía la mirada. Sus negros ojos resultaban ávidos y codiciosos. Kazuma no respondió. Se veía incapaz de hacerlo.

— No temas a la muerte. De hecho, no te preocupes por ella. Aquí, la muerte es irrelevante. Mírame a mí.

Kazuma lo miró.

Su hermano era de la misma estatura qué él. Su cabello era más desordenado y crispado mientras el suyo era perfectamente lacio. Sus ojos tenían la misma forma aunque los gruesos lentes poseían distinto armazón. Sus facciones eran similares, en demasía. Era como contemplarse al espejo. Siempre había sido como contemplarse al espejo. Excepto, qué esa vez, no le gustaba lo qué veía. El cabello pútrido, de aspecto desvaído. La piel enfermiza, los ojos vacíos.

Nada de eso formaba parte de su gemelo, en el pasado.

— Tú no eres Makoto — Comprendió, repentinamente.

— No lo soy — Rió quedamente el ser qué ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano. — Lamento haberte ilusionado — De no hacer visto las pequeñas olas qué causaba, Kazuma no habría notado qué temblaba. — La muerte de los humanos es irremediable. Tu hermano, sin embargo, fue muy útil en el pasado, por eso, pensé en darle algo qué hacer a su cuerpo cuando quedó vacío.

Se estremeció, violentamente.

Ya no iba a la deriva. Kazuma sintió qué todo su ser se congelaba con esas palabras y qué el agua se aquietaba a su alrededor. Entonces, notó qué estaba recostado sobre arena húmeda. Las olas lo habían llevado hacia la costa. Igual qué a Makoto. O lo qué sea qué ocupara su cuerpo.

— ¿No puedo salvarlo? — Quiso saber Kazuma.

— ¿Salvarlo? Tu hermano ya no puede ser salvado. — se rió, de nuevo. Está vez había diversión palpable en su voz — Deberías preocuparte por tu propia salvación. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, elegido de la oscuridad.

Kazuma jadeó cuando sintió qué las olas volvía a arremeter contra su cuerpo. Atacándolo. Sí. Eso era. Atacándolo. Una densa niebla lo rodeo, y llegó más allá, cubriéndolo todo...

Y cuando lo cubrió la oscuridad, comenzó la pesadilla.

.

.

Gabumon y Agumon acercaron, con infinito esfuerzo la piedra tallada que Gennai les había encomendado ir a buscar a una de las piedras sagradas.

Según el guía de los digimons, se trataba del último fragmento de una antiquísima profecía que se hallaba esparcida por todos los puntos sagrados del digimundo.

— ¿De verdad crees que esto signifique algo, Gennai? — Dudó Tentomon, examinando los caracteres que, ilegibles, poblaban la roca.

— Es todo lo que tenemos, por ahora — Informó el aludido. Las piedras sagradas habían comenzado a emitir vibraciones desde el día primero, cuando los elegidos registraron anomalías — Agumon, Gabumon, unan ese fragmento a los otros.

Los digimons obedecieron en el acto.

Una luz dorada cubrió todas las ranuras que antes había separado la piedra y la unieron en una sola.

Ahora, observó Tentomon, volando junto a Biyomon, era una sola roca aun más grande. En su conjunto, todos los fragmentos de rocosos conformaban una roca aun más grande, arqueada en la parte superior. Los símbolos eran casi indistinguibles en la piedra donde habían sido tallados, pero, pensaron los dos digimons al unísono, destellaron en cuanto estuvieron ocupando un mismo espacio.

Gennai se acercó a examinar los caracteres…

Era una profecía, tal y como había supuesto.

Miró a los digimons que los acompañaban. En su mayoría, los rostros eran ansiosos. Suspiró levemente, y se dirigió a Hawkmon y Tentomon en exclusivo.

— Traten de contactarse con los elegidos. Tenemos que comunicarles sobre esto — Miró a los demás — Sí lo desean, pueden ir a donde Piximon. Los niños elegidos los necesitaran.

Bastó solo un instante para que todos se pusieran en acción. Tentomon y Hawkmon fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

Gennai volvió los ojos a la profecía. Lentamente, comenzó a hilvanar hilos y no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarle sentido a lo escrito.

_Cuando reine la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz, dará inicio una nueva era de caos. Vida y muerte. Existencia y nada. Pasado y futuro. Las llamas harán arder con furia los reinos y el agua cubrirá al mundo entero. Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán. No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._ — Se sorprendió, por supuesto, ya que las palabras eran duras.

_No quedará, en el fin, ni un solo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de la oscuridad…_

_Destrucción total._

El momento de esa profecía había llegado, y duras pruebas les aguardaban a los niños elegidos del digimundo, porque ellos serían los portadores de la luz. Y detrás de la luz siempre hay oscuridad… Porque la luz y la oscuridad representan el equilibrio.

_Equilibrio perdido. _

Todos ellos, cada uno ocupando un sitio dentro de la luz, demostraría su valía… Demostraría su poder, el poder de su fe y la fuerza de su corazón. Sólo de esa forma, arrasarían con la maldad que se acrecentaba y devolverían el equilibrio al mundo.

A los mundos.

Mirando hacia el horizonte, Gennai solo podía desear que todo saliera bien.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, ahora sí, en el próximo sólo lo que ocurre en el Digimundo y mayoritariamente con los pequeños, que no la está pasando nada bien. Ah, la profecía está basada en otra profecía de digimon, por si parece familiar :P

Ahora viene lo emocionante, o eso quiero creer :)

No pude evitarlo, tenía que hablar de los demás que no participaron en el capítulo anterior, sí. XD Creo que, poco a poco se está alargando más de lo que pense esta especie de introducción, por si hay alguna o cualquier duda, pregunten ^^

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y a los que se interesaron en ella y la siguen...

.

.

Saludos ^^


	12. Capítulo 5 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**El llamado de la Oscuridad**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

La mujer parpadeó, liberándose de las sombras oscuras que la habían arrastrado a la inconciencia.

Algo andaba mal allí, muy mal…

Lo presentía en todo su cuerpo, y se estremecía. No quería pensar en la última vez que vivió algo así… Una de sus manos viajó directamente hacia su corazón cuando recordó la expresión en el rostro de su hijo. Se levantó de la cama, sorprendiéndose de ver que nada había cambiado. No había agua en el suelo. No había nada que delatase que el episodio que había vivido había sido real. No había nada que le asegurase que aquello no había sido sólo una terrible pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar derrumbarse, caer de rodillas al suelo y sollozar.

¡Había sido real! ¡_Claro que había sido real_!

Contempló, con impotencia, la cama deshecha que antes había ocupado su hijo.

— Kazuma… — Llamó, sin poder contenerse. — ¡KAZUMA!

¡Ella sabía que algo andaba mal con su hijo, maldición!

Desde la pérdida de Makoto, casi dos años atrás, Kazuma había cambiado un poco...

¡Bastante!

Jou y ella creyeron que, con esfuerzo y su ayuda lo superarían, pero ambos habían apreciado los notables cambios en la conducta reciente del niño, que hacia unos meses ya no era el mismo, y no había hecho nada.

¡Nada!

Eres una madre inútil, dijo algo en su interior. Deberías haber hecho algo…

Se arrastró, prácticamente, hacia el teléfono celular, que siempre dejaba debajo de la almohada, y no necesitó mirar las teclas para marcar el número de su esposo.

— Jou — Murmuró, apenas audiblemente. El contestador le había dado la opción de dejar un mensaje — Por favor, te necesito. — Lloró, no podía evitar desear oír la voz de su esposo — Ven, Kazuma… Desapareció.

No pudo continuar, y enterró el rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

.

Jou frunció el ceño, al doblar en la esquina.

Había estado a punto de chocar con otro vehículo que viajaba en la dirección contraría.

_No debería estar tan distraído._

Había acudido a su casa, saliéndose de la reunión de los digielegidos, en forma imprevista, cuando algo en su interior le indicó que debía volver.

Maniobró ligeramente, mientras llegaba a mitad de la calle.

Su casa era modesta, pero elegante, y resultaba encantadora en medio de esa calle de casas modestas y elegantes. Había prometido a sus amigos que volvería pero necesitaba ver a Kazuma antes de cualquier cosa.

Su hijo era su principal prioridad.

Sabía bien —de hecho, Mariko siempre se lo decía— que había descuidado a su hijo durante mucho tiempo, concentrándose en el trabajo. Pero es que, y Jou lo sabía muy bien, su profesión era una vía segura de escape.

Así, sobrevivía al dolor.

Aparcó el automóvil, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, junto a su móvil y se apresuró a cruzar el pequeño camino que separaba el garaje de la puerta principal.

Silenciosa, como estaba la casa, Jou sonrió. Seguramente, su hijo y su esposa estaban durmiendo.

No obstante, cuando la puerta principal se abrió sin esfuerzo, Jou comenzó a pensar que las cosas iban bastante peor de lo que pensaba. Con velocidad, corrió hacia el cuarto que, desde el primero de ese mes, habían estado ocupando él, Kazuma y Mariko.

No se abrió.

— ¡Mariko! ¡Mariko, ábreme! — Chilló, mientras golpeaba la puerta, ansioso.

No escuchó nada, en un principio. Luego, sollozos.

— ¿Mariko?

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y reconoció el tono de llamada.

Era su esposa.

— ¡Mariko, abre!

— ¿Jou? — La voz queda de su amada le respondió, o eso pensó. La puerta amortiguó gran parte del sonido.

_Bien_, decidió, _utilizaré el método de Koushiro._

La puerta se abrió por fin, ingresar la contraseña, para poder entrar a la habitación donde su esposa había estado encerrada, y de la cual lo había mandado llamar. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían tratado de abrir esa puerta.

En ocasiones, la tecnología, más que ayudarlos, los volvía locos.

¡A veces odiaba la tecnología!

Mariko Kido sollozaba, temblaba, se estremecía. Jou contempló todo a su alrededor, y lo supo. Quizás lo había sabido desde antes, quizás sólo se había negado a creerlo.

La pantalla de la computadora seguía encendida.

_Kazuma se había ido. _

El peso de esa verdad lo debilitó.

_Makoto se había ido. _

_Kazuma se había ido. _

Tenía que recuperarlo.

Se dejó caer, junto a Mariko, y con sus manos acarició los brazos de su esposa, lenta y tranquilizadoramente, mientras ella sollozaba, con más fuerza. Parecía como si no hubiese logrado reconocer su presencia allí.

Las lágrimas también abandonaban los ojos del médico.

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

La pesadilla que habían sufrido antes, estaba volviendo a repetirse.

— Lo recuperaré, te lo prometo — Indicó a su esposa. Era la segunda promesa que hacía en menos de cuatro días.

Esperaba tener la fuerza para cumplirla.

.

.

Hoshi Hida no supo interpretar la tensión que todo su cuerpo experimentó cuando sus padres salieron de la pequeña sala. Quizás se debió a la expresión que los semblantes de quienes le habían dado la vida, pero probablemente, también era por una creciente inquietud que la había llenado.

Algo iba mal.

Su madre claramente tenía los ojos llorosos pero el semblante inflexible de su padre resultó aun más extraño.

Iori no dijo nada y Ume permanecía con la vista gacha.

En un silencio demasiado poco usual, los tres se dirigieron hacia el automóvil, después de despedirse de los doctores y ameritados todos los trámites propios de los hospitales.

Hoshi comenzaba a sentirse más y más ansiosa.

El autor de sus días condujo con una inusual seriedad durante todo el trayecto de regreso a Odaiba y ella no supo como hacer para romper con el silencio.

Definitivamente, algo iba muy mal.

Se entretuvo mirando, a través de la ventana, como el sol se levantaba en el cielo, indicando que era más de mediodía.

Suspiró. Quería ver a Kazuma, Tsubasa y Koichi, se ruborizó al pensar en el hijo de su padrino pero esbozó una sonrisa cuando imaginó a sus mejores amigos, sorprendidos por su retorno temprano.

Aunque…

Abrió la ventanilla del aire, para dejar que el viento bañase su cara con la caricia fresca que necesitaba.

Deseaba que sus amigos estuviesen bien, porque las cosas que había discutido su padre con ella antes de emprender el regreso no eran alentadoras. Lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Upamon. Por alguna razón, tanto su compañero digital como el de su madre parecían hallarse cansados fuera de su mundo, algo que pocas veces les había sucedido.

Fuese como fuese, Hoshi sabía que necesitaba llegar al Digimundo lo antes posible.

Y debido al silencio hermético de su familia, comenzaba a creer que ese viaje no terminaría nunca.

.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó Hoshi, mientras señalaba un pequeño café bar, donde se aseguraba tener conexión al Internet — ¡Detente aquí! Tengo que ir al Digimundo, ahora. ¡Papá!

— Hoshi, por favor, no falta demasiado para la casa de Koushiro. Sé paciente.

Pero ella no podía ser paciente. Algo, algo muy profundo, le indicaba que las cosas se estaban saliendo del control dentro del Digimundo. Un presentimiento.

Sus ojos vieron los edificios pasar, también recorrieron a las personas que caminaban junto a sus digimons, y como todos parecían ajenos a lo sucedido en la ciudad del Inicio.

No saber es no es tan malo como saber, pensó ella, porque aquellas personas vivirían con ilusiones, con fantasías.

Si supiesen, probablemente, se encontrasen angustiados por saber una solución.

Así se sentía ella, por eso lo sabía. Retuvo a Upamon entre sus brazos y se mordió el labio, suplicándole internamente a su padre que acelerase el vehículo. No estaban tan lejos, quería llegar ya. Se sentía demasiado inútil lejos de sus amigos.

Por favor, que Kazuma se encuentre bien, pensó, sorprendiéndose así misma.

Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras su padre aceleraba el vehículo. Quizás había oído sus deseos no proclamados en voz alta. Fuese lo que fuese, Hoshi agradeció en silencio.

.

— Es extraño — Murmuro Koushiro — Los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza han sido los primeros en aparecer.

Como era lo primero qué había dicho en horas, todos los presentes ladearon el rostro en su dirección.

Koushiro lamentó el haber hablado en voz alta.

Con el silencio qué estaban haciendo sus acompañantes era fácil olvidar su presencia. Se sorprendió de ver a Mimi sonriéndole desde uno de los extremos del salón. Fue extraño, y tuvo qué devolver la sonrisa, porque ese era el efecto de la castaña. Lograba hacer qué olvidase los problemas y bañaba todo con aquella pureza qué irradiaba desde sus ojos.

Se sintió aún más sorprendido, sí cabe, de verla cerca de Taichi.

Su mejor amigo, porque ese término era el qué aplicaba al hombre qué en un tiempo había sido un líder de los digidestinados, parecía ido. Sus ojos chocolate estaban perdidos en la lejanía... Eso también fue extraño. Le preocupaba ver a su compañero perdido porque el siempre había tenido algo que decir en esas situaciones.

No debería resultarle extraño, porque Taiyo siempre había sido la mayor de sus debilidades.

Tomoyo volvió a aparecer en el living, con una bandeja y unas cuantas tazas de café. Koushiro le sonrió a su esposa, conciente de que ella estaba tratando de distraerse así misma más que intentar que todos estuviesen cómodos.

Miyako estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, mientras que Ken cargaba al pequeño Yusei, moviendo sus brazos para acunarlo y hacer que se durmiese. La heredera del amor y la pureza, conversaba, en susurros con su compañera de la digievolución DNA, Hikari Takaishi, quien asentía a las palabras de su amiga.

Takeru y Yamato se habían retirado del interior. Estaban fuera de la casa, tomando aire y fumando, supuso el investigador. Sora estaba sentada junto a Hikari, y también parecía ida. Había estado demasiado asustada al ver que su hijo pequeño había tenido que enfrentarse a todos los problemas que invadían al Digimundo.

Jou se había marchado quince o veinte minutos antes, prometiendo que volvería. Había ido a ver a su hijo.

Koushiro ladeó el rostro, hacia el monitor. El fondo de pantalla, una imagen donde aparecían él, Yuko y Tomoyo, relucía perfectamente. Los tres sonreían en esa fotografía…

¿Tan destrozado estaba su matrimonio?, quiso saber al contemplar detenidamente la imagen.

Dos sonidos completamente distintos lo confundieron.

Un mail llegó a su cuenta de correo electrónico.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, lenta y pesadamente.

Koushiro ignoró esto último y se colocó en una silla frente al ordenador, abriendo la ventana donde aparecían los correos que le habían enviado. Era un mensaje de Gennai, y necesitaba abrirlo.

— Kou — Murmuró, entonces, su esposa. Se volvió hacia ella, y frunció el ceño. Jamás le había gustado que lo interrumpiesen de ese modo.

Tomoyo le señaló a la recién llegada familia Hida.

.

La pequeña Hoshi asintió a las palabras de aliento, así como también a los pedidos de que cuidase a los pequeños.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los Upamon. Tenían la oportunidad de ayudar… La que tanto había pedido. La que había deseado.

— Vamos, Upamon — Murmuró, colocándose frente al computador.

Todos la rodearon; sus padres, sus tíos, las personas a las que consideraba parte de su familia.

— Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete. — Dijo la jovencita, levantando el digivice color blanco.

Para sorpresa de todos, la puerta digital no se había abierto de nuevo. Hoshi frunció el ceño, porque estaba segura de que, en verdad, deseaba que la puerta se hubiese abierto.

Durante unos minutos, nadie fue capaz de decir nada.

— ¿Por qué no puedo entrar? — Cuestionó, con tristeza. ¿Acaso no tenía un digivice? ¿Acaso ella no merecía cruzar la puerta digital?

Ninguno de ellos contestó, porque, a decir verdad, no había respuesta alguna para esa pregunta.

No obstante, con el ceño fruncido, Hoshi levantó su digivice frente al monitor de la computadora con decisión.

No iba a darse por vencida.

Sus amigos la necesitaban.

— ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! — Exclamó la chica, rotundamente. Una luz brilló en la pantalla y se expandió por toda la sala, sorprendiéndola durante unos instantes. La puerta estaba abierta — ¡Lo logré! — Murmuró — Tengo que irme…

— Asegúrate de volver con bien, preciosa — Pidió Ume, mientras se abrazaba así misma. Iori asintió a las palabras de su esposa.

Hoshi les sonrió, cálidamente, y su silueta fue absorbida por la luz digital.

.

.

Sólo tenían qué atravesar aquel pequeño bosque lindero para llegar al sitio donde se alzaba el monte.

Ese mismo monte en el qué habían acampado la noche del primero de agosto.

Una noche qué a Tsubasa le parecía absurda y lejana.

Muy, muy lejana.

Cada vez qué se esforzaba en pensar en ello, sólo podía agradecer el haber pensado en su familia mientras la oscuridad lo consumía. Tenía demasiadas cosas qué no llegaba a comprender del todo. Pero sabía, y por algo había estado tan interesado en leer las historias de su padre, qué la oscuridad tenía una especial inclinación para llegar hacia la luz.

Seguía preguntándose como había llegado al mar oscuro, estando su cuerpo en el campamento.

Quizás nunca comprendería esos sucesos.

¿Cómo podría haber sido posible que mientras su cuerpo estaba presente en un sitio, él se haya sentido hundido de repente en otro lugar completamente distinto?

Koichi se abrió pasó entre algunos arbustos inclinándose apenas, para evitar el golpe de las ramas, al mismo tiempo en el que Tsubasa corría una de las ramas de los grandes árboles que estaban al frente e impedían el avance de su grupo. Tokomon, quien iba sobre el hombro de Tsubasa, apenas un poco más atrás que su hermano, recibió el impacto de lleno en su rostro.

— Auch — Se quejó el digimon, mientras Salamon se reía. Tokomon intentó mostrarse ofendido, pero, finalmente, sonrió.

Hacia tiempo que no se permitían reír tan libremente, apreció Gatomon, mientras contemplaba la escena. Los niños elegidos sólo se habían mirado, confusos, sin entender que les sucedía a sus compañeros. Gatomon sintió nostalgia, porque había visto esa misma mirada confusa en los rostros de Hikari y Takeru cuando ella y Patamon reían sin motivo aparente, saboreando un secreto que sólo ellos compartían.

Había extrañado ese ambiente distendido entre los digimons pequeños que había cuidado desde su nacimiento, volviéndose su madre, ¿por que no decirlo? Sus niños sentían el peso de la oscuridad, y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía como era la sensación, y aun tenía ganas de regañar a Tokomon por guardarse tanto tiempo la sensación. Salamon, por su parte, casi no mantenía secretos con ella. Se conocían demasiado para mentirse. Se habían sentido ahogados aquella extraña sensación que los rondaba a Tsubasa y a Koichi desde hacia tiempo.

Portadores de la Luz y la Esperanza.

No debería haberle sorprendido que ese par fuesen los elegidos para cuidar de los emblemas de sus padres. Tsubasa, con aquella sonrisa capaz de iluminar los días tristes, su humor alegre aunque, debía admitirlo, cambiante y Koichi con su optimismo innato para soportar lo que sea pese a su propia personalidad.

Los había visto crecer y ahora estaba orgullosa y preocupada por ellos. Más orgullosa de lo que debería, pero infinitamente más preocupada de lo que quisiera. Piximon y ella iba en la retaguardia, mientras buscaban a los demás niños por medio del digivice blanco. Bueno, el Digivice de Tsubasa era blanco porque el de Koichi había adoptado un color diferente.

El centro del aparato digital de Koichi, todo alrededor de la pantalla se había teñido de dorado, del mismo color del emblema. Por lo tanto, mientras el digivice del rubio era completamente blanco, el de su mellizo combinaba el color de su emblema con el color blanco.

En ese momento, ambos digivices comenzaron a emitir sonidos rítmicos, como alarmas. Koichi y Tsubasa los levantaron a la vez, y los dos torcieron el camino hacia la derecha del bosque. En realidad no había ningún sendero, pero los dos niños estaban seguros de que ese era un atajo y llegarían al sitio indicado lo antes posible.

… Koichi comenzó a correr cuando la señal se hizo más nítida… Hasta que, irremediablemente, algo lo detuvo.

El castaño cayó hacia atrás, impulsado por la fuerza de su corrida y su espalda aterrizó contra el suelo bruscamente. Salamon llegó inmediatamente a su lado, preparándose mentalmente para el ataque y sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos cuando contempló los familiares rostros que lo enfrentaba.

Koichi se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos y frunció el ceño, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daiki Motomiya, que estaba en el suelo, en casi la misma posición.

Vaya, habían chocado. La fuerza de la colisión los arrojó a ambos al suelo de manera inevitable. Parpadeó, y vio la mano de su hermano aparecer frente a él, por lo que, gracias a Tsubasa se incorporó del suelo, inmediatamente.

— Bueno, los encontramos — Comentó Tsubasa, escondiendo una sonrisa.

Un momento después de eso, una cabeza pelirroja había aparecido repentinamente y se había colgado de su cuerpo.

El menor de los mellizos reconoció a Yoshiro, y con una sonrisa, se apresuró a levantarlo del suelo, para corresponder el abrazo. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Taiyo y los de Saori, que lo contemplaban fijamente, totalmente emocionados.

Un momento después, eran tres niños los que colgaban de su cuerpo.

Koichi sonrió, y se sacudió la tierra de la ropa. Daiki hizo lo mismo. Compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad. Generalmente, de una u otra manera, esos dos terminaban siempre enfrentados.

— Me alegro habernos encontrado de esta forma — Indicó el castaño mientras guardaba el digivice en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los digimons estaban concentrados en reunirse los unos con los otros y poca atención le dirigían a sus compañeros humanos.

— Faltan Kazuma y Hoshi — Comentó Koichi, mientras contemplaba los rostros de los presentes.

— Kazuma estaba en cama — Indicó Daiki.

— Hoshi estaba camino a casa — Recordó Yuko, y Koichi le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja, que había avanzado hasta saludar a Tsubasa.

Había olvidado que lo último que los más pequeños habían sabido del rubio era que este había estado enfermo. Seguramente verlo tan saludable los había puesto contentos.

— La ciudad del inicio… — Murmuró Reiko, apesadumbrada, mirando hacia atrás.

Koichi asintió, con seriedad.

— Los digimons se veían aterrados cuando la destruían — Les explicó, reviviendo una escena que había presenciado — Hicieron lo mismo dos veces, parecía como si recrearan una batalla o atacasen a un enemigo invisible.

— Tenemos que solucionar esto, Koichi — Murmuró Daiki, con una expresión completamente firme — No podemos dejar que las cosas acaben así. Tiene que haber una solución.

— La hay — Murmuró Tsubasa, deshaciéndose del agarre de los pequeños. Caminó con una seguridad que Daiki no había visto antes. El rubio se apropió de la etiqueta y el emblema. Se los enseñó a los demás — Los emblemas tiene que ayudarnos.

— ¡Tienes el emblema de la luz, primo! — Susurró Yoshiro, que había sujetado firmemente la mano del rubio. El menor de los mellizos Takaishi, sonrió.

— Tenemos que encontrar los demás emblemas, pi — Indicó Piximon, quien hasta entonces no había dicho nada. Comenzaba a impacientarse — Pero debemos apresurarnos, pi, aquí no estamos protegidos.

— Vamos a la ciudad del inicio — Murmuró Tsubasa — Quiero saber si… en realidad… Puedo.

Koichi rodó los ojos — No lo haremos por ahora. Volvamos con Piximon, aun tenemos que esperar que los demás digimons nos ayuden. Recuerda que no sabemos a que… — Hizo silencio, recordando que no estaban solos.

— Koichi no lo hagas — Pidió Taiyo — Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar. No nos dejen al margen, también.

Yuko, Ozamu, Kevin y Saori asintieron fervientemente a las palabras del moreno. Tsubasa sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez que veía a todos esos niños ponerse de acuerdo. Era algo confortante, aunque triste, porque debían encontrarse en peligro para dejar de pelearse.

Esperaba que ese viaje ayude a limar asperezas.

— De acuerdo. Pero regresemos a casa de Piximon. No podemos arriesgarnos si no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

— Además — Intervino Ozamu, en voz baja — Hay que intentar comunicarnos con nuestros padres.

Reiko asintió, completamente de acuerdo con su hermano menor. — ¿Dónde tenemos que ir? — Cuestionó ella.

— No hay tiempo que perder, pi. Ustedes tienen que saberlo todo, pi. Regresemos.

Y sin más, los mellizos guiaron a sus compañeros a la casa de Piximon.

Gatomon, quien iba en la retaguardia de la comitiva, junto a Koromon, Tsunomon, Salamon y Yokomon, se giró violentamente.

La felina había escuchado el sonido del mar.

Sólo unos pasos adelante, Daiki, Yuko, Taiyo, Kevin y Tsubasa eran sacudidos por un estremecimiento incomprensible.

.

— ¡Taiyo! — El hijo de Taichi se volvió, con una resplandeciente sonrisa hacia Agumon, qué corría velozmente hacia él.

Habían arribado, sanos y salvos a la casa de Piximon, cruzando otro nuevo atajo, guiados por Tsubasa, Koichi y la mismísima Piximon, que no había dejado de murmurar cosas para si misma mientras encabezaba la comitiva de los niños elegidos.

Al menos, consideró Koichi, mirando los rostros de sus compañeros, estaban todos juntos. Tendrían que resolver eso, las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. Interceptó los ojos de Daiki, que le señalaba algo en el horizonte.

Detrás del compañero digital de su padre se vislumbraron las conocidas y amigables figuras de Palmon y Gabumon. Yoshiro sonrió abiertamente cuando reconoció al compañero de su padre e inmediatamente corrió a abrazarse al digimon de Yamato, que pareció confundido, a priori, por ver al pequeño pelirrojo en ese sitio.

Palmon se movía con nerviosismo.

— Estamos casi todos dentro del Digimundo. — Les indicó Gatomon a sus recién llegados compañeros.

— Hay algo muy importante qué deben saber — Se apresuró a decir Palmon, gesticulando con aquellas ramas qué eran sus brazos — Fuimos atacados. Los demás se quedaron atrás, luchando

— ¿Qué? — Se exaltó Reiko, qué no había encontrado ni a Wormmon ni a Hawkmon, y eso le inquietaba. A ella no le gustaban las peleas entre digimons.

— ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos! — Protestó Koromon

— Aún no has digievolucionado, Koromon - Indicó Taiyo, ligeramente desanimado  
— No puedes ayudar... Pero tiene razón. Yo…  
Yuko interrumpió las palabras de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos se centraron en los recién llegados — ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarnos? — Cuestionó

— ¿Quién es el enemigo? Tenemos qué saber a quién nos enfrentamos... — Razonó Ozamu.

Los digimons recién llegados se miraron con nerviosismo. Gatomon frunció el ceño durante un segundo, y luego sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— No... — Susurró, con la voz queda.

Una fuerte inquietud la azoto cuando se percató de lo ciega qué había sido. La angustia creció en su cuerpo. Buscó los ojos de sus compañeros, casi suplicando qué sus sospechas no fuesen reales.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudaron Koichi y Daiki al unísono, alertados por la actitud de los compañeros de sus padres.

Tsubasa y Reiko se permitieron esbozar una sonrisa cómplice. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecían esos dos…

— Es... El enemigo qué nos atacó — Masculló, sinceramente entristecido Gabumon los niños fruncieron el ceño, confundidos — Es Angemon.

.

.

El digimon ángel volvió a su antigua posición defensiva, mientras Stigmon esquivaba el último ataque qué había lanzado.

ExVeemon había terminado teniendo una batalla con un grupo de DarkTyrannomon, qué habían aparecido repentinamente, como una estampida, dispuesta a acabar con todo lo qué estuviese a su paso.

Stigmon sabía qué había sido mala idea qué sólo unos pocos se quedarán atrás pero creían qué sí había un ser qué pudiese hacer qué Angemon dejase de atacarlos, ese era Gatomon.

El ataque del digimon qué acompañaba a Takeru Takaishi había sido del todo imprevisto y el compañero de Ken podía jurar qué había energía negativa en todos sus golpes.

Y no era difícil entender el porque.

Angemon había perdido el color qué lo caracterizaba.

Se veía enfermizo, decidió Stigmon, gris y apagado. Las vestiduras blancas había dejado atrás ese color, volviendo deslucidos y manto azul, deslucido, envejecido, mustio. El casco metálico, que ocultaba su rostro, ahora estaba firmemente reforzado aunque seguía dejando caer su cabello rubio rojizo, también opaco, por la espalda.

Se movió un segundo antes de qué Angemon lo golpease con el báculo negro que ahora llevaba en sus manos.

— ¡Angemon! — Había intentado razonar antes con él, pero el ángel de seis alas parecía negarse a escuchar.

Stigmon creyó qué no tenía nada qué perder, por lo que procuró esquivar el ataque del ángel, por tercera vez.

_Meteoros fugaces_ — Fue capaz de oír cuando evitó que algún ataque desconocido lo aventase contra el suelo.

Vio aparecer en su flanco derecho, la ardiente figura de Birdramon. Las alas de fuego azotaban el cálido aire del Digimundo.

Contra la figura oscura de Angemon, al que lo envolvía un aura grisácea inconfundible, fueron enviados los ataques de Birdramon, que había tenido que derrotar a Kuwagamon, un insecto gigante que los había atacado casi al mismo tiempo en el que Angemon había aparecido.

Stigmon vio como el digimon de la esperanza giraba violentamente el báculo santo negro en sus manos, repeliendo los meteoros fugaces que Birdramon le había lanzado, y vio como los deshacía en el aire de una manera exitosa.

Lo vio levantar el puño derecho de forma decidida y sólo fue conciente de que iban a ser atacados por el digimon portador de la esperanza — _Golpe de fe — _La energía negra que había acumulado su mano fue directamente hacia Birdramon y Stigmon, que no fueron capaces de esquivarlos debido a una repentina sensación deaprisionamiento.

Wormmon rodó levemente por el suelo y apenas fue conciente de los pasos que hacían vibrar la tierra.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, tres imponentes figuras se alzaron en el horizonte. Biyomon, quien había retrocedido en la digievolucion ante el ataque del ángel oscuro, sonrió.

Greymon, Garurumon y Togemon, sus amigos, regresaban para ayudar.

.

— ¡Allí está Angemon, primo! — Indicó, inocentemente, Yoshiro, quien apresaba fuertemente al pequeño Tsunomon entre sus brazos. Saori lo retuvo contra ella, mientras se aferraba al pelaje de Garurumon.

Tsubasa, que estaba con los hermanos Ishida y la pequeña Yuko, también montando en el digimon compañero de Yamato, levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul. Casi no reconoció a Angemon. El compañero digital de su padre era rodeado por una indefinible aura oscura que se plegaba y centellaba en el aire.

Jadeó, igual que Tokomon, quien iba sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Koichi! — Exclamó y sus ojos buscaron a los niños que estaban en la espalda de Greymon.

Taiyo y Ozamu, viajaban con su hermano y los digimon de todos ellos. Supuso que ir en Greymon no era tan incómodo después de todo.

— ¡Lo sé! — Escuchó decir, pese a la distancia que los separaba.

— Nos ha visto llegar — Murmuró Yuko, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del rubio. Tsubasa presentía que era cierto.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia Gatomon, preguntándose que estaba pensando la felina en ese momento, y deseando poder ayudarla.

Le dirigió una mirada a Togemon, sorprendiéndose de ver que Reiko, Daiki y Kevin viajaban en los rojos guantes de Boxeo. Casi sonrió al ver como Daiki se esforzaba por afirmarse en la superficie que lo transportaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en que iban a enfrentarse por primera vez a un enemigo.

Y ese enemigo no era otro que el compañero del portador de la esperanza de la antigua generación. El compañero de su padre.

.

.

Kazuma encontró aquella imagen como inquietante.

Era una imagen de si mismo, una imagen irreal, sumamente perdida, cercana y lejana, a la vez. Era él mismo dos años atrás. Estaban frente a frente, el niño que fue y quien era en la actualidad pero no era un espejo, por supuesto.

Extendió su mano, intentando tocar a su joven ser pero, sólo consiguió que sus dedos lo atravesasen.

No era real.

Aliviado ante esa verdad, notó que el más pequeño de los Kazuma se giraba y el mayor vio a su hermano Makoto, el Makoto saludable de nueve años, corría en su dirección. Parpadeó, una y otra vez, hasta que se convenció de que no era una alucinación.

Era una escena real, aunque parecía que la veía a través de otros ojos, ojos ajenos a los suyos. Era algo que había vivido.

Se reconoció en un día de campo, con sus padres no muy lejos de allí. Se reconoció persiguiendo a Bukamon y a Crabmon, el compañero digital perdido de Makoto.

Se vio jugando con los digimons, riendo bajo el brillo del sol, divirtiéndose con la brisa matutina.

Era como revivir una escena, sólo que desde otro ángulo. Un poco más lejano, pero nítido, claro...

…

— _¡Kazuma, mira, allí! ¡Mariposas! _

…

¿Seria extraño mencionar que su gemelo tenía fascinación por las mariposas? A Kazuma le parecía lo más normal del mundo después de nueve años de compartir momentos con su hermano. Los ojos negros de Makoto centellaban ilusionados ante aquella vista. Miles de mariposas brillantes que alzaron vuelo en el firmamento azul que los envolvía.

…

— _Vamos allá… Kazuma._

…

Y siguió a los niños, unos niños que eran él y su hermano en el pasado. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, complementando los trotes de los más jóvenes. Sus ojos recorrieron las figuras de los niños pequeños mientras corrían hacia el lugar donde las mariposas agitaban sus alas furiosamente.

…

— _¿Por qué crees que tengan miedo? — Makoto abrió los ojos, realmente impresionado por el espectáculo de brindado por las mariposas._

— _De nosotros, quizás._

— _No lo creo, Kazuma… ¡Mira! — Extendió en alto su brazo, apuntando el remolino de colores — Tal vez sea Yukio Oikawa…_

…

Kazuma se detuvo abruptamente, cuando notó que las mariposas huían de él. ¿Acaso ellas lo veían?

Un segundo después, se sorprendió de ver a Makoto mirando fijamente en su dirección. Los ojos de su hermano buscaron algo ávidamente, con una curiosidad brillando en sus pupilas.

…

— _Hay alguien aquí, Kazuma. Lo siento_.

— _No digas tonterías, Makoto. Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, viendo estas estúpidas mariposas. ¿Quién querría verlas? — El otro hablaba bruscamente — Regresemos._

…

El Kazuma más pequeño hablaba con hastío. El más grande frunció el ceño, ¿Así se había comportado siempre con su gemelo…? Se vio así mismo alejándose de Makoto que, desorientado, miraba las mariposas y luego a su hermano, debatiéndose.

Kazuma sintió una triste punzada cuando comprobó que él había hecho daño a Makoto. Él y sólo él.

Notó, sin embargo, que en ese momento, las mariposas eran negras. Makoto parecía no ver aquel cambio sutil en la tonalidad de las alas. Kazuma parpadeó, pero las mariposas siguieron siendo negras.

…

— _No quiso decir eso_ — Dijo Makoto a las mariposas, explicándoles como si le entendieran. Kazuma tuvo la sensación de que así era — _Sólo está enfadado porque yo gané la competencia de…_

…

Las cosas no fueron así, pensó Kazuma, mientras veía a Makoto hablar con las mariposas oscuras. Él nunca habría hecho algo así a su gemelo. Nunca lo habría tratado así por…

_Sí, si lo hiciste_.

La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse lentamente.

.

.

Resultaba obvio que ni Greymon ni Garurumon lanzaban ataque definitivos. Togemon y ExVeemon lograron expulsar a los intrusos del claro mientras los niños se debatían acerca de lo que debían hacer en ese momento.

Yoshiro apretó fuertemente la mano de Saori, mientras se escondía detrás de ella. Los Ishida habían retrocedido hasta quedar detrás de unos cuantos de los niños elegidos.

Yuko miró, confusamente, como Ozamu trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana. No comprendía como podía mantener la calma en un momento así…

Y, lentamente, percibió algo. Se giró violentamente, sorprendiendo a Motimon, que estaba en su hombro y cayó a sus pies.

Un sonido familiar, en la lejanía, resonó simplemente en los oídos de Yuko.

El sonido del mar. Un arrullo que le era familiar desde hacia semanas.

Sus ojos bordearon el bosque, siendo ajena al enfrentamiento por vez primera.

Y sus pies comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria sin que pudiese evitarlo. Sabía que no debería haber desaparecido sin avisar, que debería regresar con los demás, pero el llamado del mar se repitió.

Y ella continuó.

.

Tsubasa dio un paso al frente, cuando, sorpresivamente, Daiki lo empujó hacia él suelo, evitando el ataque de un nuevo digimon. No sabían como era que aparecían aquellos seres ni de donde, pero ahora mismo, ExVeemon volvía al combate, deshaciéndose de un Kuwagamon que, aparentemente, insistía en luchar.

Todo alrededor de los niños eran nubes de polvo. La estampida de DarkTyrannomons, los vuelos de Kuwagamon y los ataques de Greymon, Garurumon y Angemon habían logrado levantar grandes cantidades de polvo.

Unos a otros, los niños comenzaron a buscarse. Taiyo frunció el ceño, cuando no encontró a Yuko en el sitio donde había estado hasta momentos antes. Motimon, el pequeño digimon rosado parecía perdido también.

Se incorporó del suelo, pero debió volver a caer cuando escucharon un estruendo no muy lejano.

Él portador de la luz quiso protestar pero Daiki le señaló a Koichi qué miraba atentamente a Angemon, antes de que pudiese decir algo. El mayor de los mellizos Takaishi se encontraba de pie, siendo el único erguido completamente entre todos los presentes.

Sus ojos cobrizos ardían, furiosos, firmes.

El digimon ángel había descendido, hasta casi tocar el suelo. Gatomon estaba frente a él, acompañando a Koichi, que se detenía unos pasos más atrás.

— ¡Vamos Angemon! — Se exalto él castaño. — ¡Eres él digimon de la esperanza! No puedes darte por vencido. Tienes qué pelear... No puedes rendirte.

Las palabras parecían ser vacías…

— Angemon — Musitó Gatomon. Tsubasa se sorprendió ver qué la felina tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Salamon y Tokomon no podía creer qué era lo qué sucedía.

Sus ojos, sorprendidos, incrédulos...

Tsubasa comenzaba a creer qué todo eso era una mal sueño...

Cuando Angemon, reunión toda la energía en su puño derecho. Iba a lanzárselo a Koichi, pensó el rubio con una certeza absoluta.

No supo interpretar cual había sido la verdad. Pero, entonces, en algún momento entre el lanzamiento del ataque y la reacción de Koichi, Salamon tuvo una reacción inesperada. Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por una brillante luz, mientras daba un paso al frente, interponiendose entre su mejor amigo y el digimon al que quería como un padre.

Un momento despues, Salamon ya no estaba. En su lugar, se apreciaba una silueta completamente desconocida.

Aunque no para todos.

Cuatro alas doradas se extendieron frente a sus ojos.

_D'Arcmon, _pensó Gatomon y sus ojos contemplaron la figura del nuevo digimon ángel durante un instante, antes de volver la mirada hacia Angemon.

Un ángel corrupto de la Esperanza debía enfrentarse a la nueva defensora de ese emblema...

— ¿Salamon? — Musitó Koichi, sin poder comprender completamente que era lo que acaba de suceder.

.

.

El verde se hizo gris, el cielo se nubló y el césped fue nuevamente arena. Kazuma quedó de pie, mirando el sitio exacto donde antes había estado Makoto Kido, platicando con las mariposas.

— Al principio fue Yukio Oikawa, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó Kazuma, a la nada, porque no había nada más que sombras a su alrededor pero sabía, realmente, sabía que alguien lo acompañaba — Quiso advertirnos, pero lo venciste.

Una risa resonó en el silencio.

Kazuma se estremeció al ver que las sombras comenzaban a moverse, compactarse y tomar forma. Más y más sombras. Más y más oscuridad. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta caer de espaldas, en el suelo, sintiendo la arena contra las palmas de sus manos al colocar los brazos a su alrededor, en un intento de contener la caída.

Unos ojos rojos parpadean en la oscuridad.

El señor Demonio, había dicho su tío Ken, cuando les narraban historias de terror. Generalmente, los cuentos de terror eran parte de los libros de Takeru, pero los niños, por supuesto, siempre tenían una primicia.

— Me alegra que estés aquí, Kazuma — La voz de sus pesadillas estaba allí, frente a él, con los ojos rojos ardiendo con el fulgor del infierno. — He esperado mucho por ti.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¡No puedo tener nada de lo que quieras…!

Unos dientes blancos refulgieron en la oscuridad.

— ¿Nada? — Continuó la voz, y Kazuma fue capaz de ver comprender que las sombras habían tomado la figura de otro cuerpo. — ¿Con lo que has visto a través de mis ojos, no lo entiendes?

Kazuma estaba temblando, y se sentía incapaz de soportarlo cuando escuchó esa risa escalofriante emerger desde las tinieblas, otra vez.

— Cuando uno pasa tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, Kazuma, las empieza a comprender. Y la oscuridad no es un ente del mal. Es simplemente necesaria para la vida… — Kazuma comenzó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba oyendo — ¿No lo ves? Fuiste llamado a este lugar. El mar Oscuro, donde habita la oscuridad del Digimundo, y el mundo real. Donde los malos pensamientos se pierden y la luz es apenas un pequeño brillo lejano que titila. Tu misión es proteger a la oscuridad de la luz.

— No…

— ¿No lo crees?

— ¡Mi padre protegía al mundo de la oscuridad! — Protestó, pero su voz quedó perdida cuando escuchó la sonora risa macabra — Mi padre…

— Tú no eres tu padre, Kazuma Kido. — Indicó la sombra, que ahora comenzaba a tener un cuerpo. Kazuma no podía verlo, con exactitud, en particular porque sus lentes estaban empañados — No te acomplejes, pronto vendrán aquí tus compañeros.

— ¿Mis… compañeros? — La imagen de Hoshi apareció repentinamente en sus pensamientos.

Kazuma no supo identificar el motivo.

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ser que estaba delante de él.

— _Ya veremos quien vence cuando los hermanos sean obligados a enfrentarse uno con otro._

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¿Que puedo decir de este capítulo? Me costó escribirlo, bastante más de lo que pensé, y quizás lo edite y vuelva a publicarlo. Mi rutina de sueño está cambiada, debería estar durmiendo, pero no puedo. Este es el resultado. Son exactamente las 4:33 a.m.

La batalla, no, no califica de batalla, sería, mejor dicho, el enfrentamiento entre Angemon y los digielegidos no quedó exactamente como pretendía pero lo rehice muchaaas veces, siempre encontraba que algo no iba bien.

Supongo que querrán saber que sucedió con Angemon, a donde fue Yuko y porqué no sé quedó a salvo (bueno, es demasiado curiosa para su propio bien) y que está pasando con Kazuma. Pronto se sabrá, I promise XD También veremos en que consiste exactamente lo que planea Daemon, y cual es el mensaje que Gennai le mandó a Koushiro...

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y a los que se interesaron en ella y la siguen... :)

Sin más nada que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	13. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Hijos de Jou Kido y Mariko Inoue. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Hijos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Parte II_

**El llamado de la Oscuridad**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Koichi volvió a ser detenido, cuando dio un paso hacia el frente casi sin poder contenerse, por Gatomon, quien parecía observar la escena con terrible tensión en su cuerpo. Los ojos azules del digimon de su madre no abandonaron la figura de Angemon ni aun cuando todos los demás no podían dejar de contemplar a D'arcmon.

Koichi, entre ellos.

D'arcmon brillaba. Toda su figura estaba rodeada por una brillante luminosidad que podría cegar a cualquier ser que no estuviese acostumbrado a la luz.

Y la luz que la rodeaba parecía aumentar bajo el aura oscura que Angemon había estado llevando.

_Porque contra la oscuridad, la luz brilla más._

Su compañero había digievolucionado, y apenas podía creerlo.

Había digievolucionado para salvarlo, para protegerlo, para defenderlo.

Y era increíble.

Garurumon y Greymon, que habían protegido a los niños durante la mayoría de los ataques de su compañero de aventuras, observaron el cambio en el pequeño Salamon con sorpresa. No debería ser tal, considerando que su compañero había estado en riesgo pero aun así, la digievolucion había sido sorpresiva

— Tú no eres Angemon — Declaró la nueva digimon ángel, elevándose apenas del suelo, con una elegancia innata.

Entonces, por primera vez, vieron que una sonrisa reemplazaba la mueca deliberada en el rostro semioculto de Angemon. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por un aura oscura y el aspecto desvaído del ángel fue reemplazado definitivamente.

Una risa oscura nació del digimon, paralizando a Yoshiro, quien ocultó su rostro en la ropa de su hermana, asustado. No estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No podía comprenderlo.

— ¿Eso crees? — Dijo Angemon, mientras sonreía.

Sujetó el báculo negro y comenzó a girarlo violentamente en sus manos, formando un círculo de aire violento que devino en furiosas ráfagas.

_Tornado de Dios_, murmuró Gatomon, mientras se aferraba a las piernas de Koichi. Las ráfagas golpearían la tierra y formarían un tornado. El mayor de los mellizos Takaishi sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, mientras adivinaba los movimientos que D'arcmon intentaba hacer, confusos por el polvo que había levantando la ventisca provocada.

— ¡Debes luchar, padre! — Oyó que decía D'arcmon. — No dejes que la Oscuridad se apodere de tu corazón

Koichi sintió el impulso de quejarse de todo.

No podía dejar de pensar en que ese Angemon era el compañero de su padre. Era la digievolución del alegre e infantil Patamon, que sonreía con la esperanzadora luz que lo protegía. Gatomon se aferró a la pierna del castaño y se cubrió la cara con uno de los brazos, intentando contemplar el enfrentamiento al mismo tiempo.

No dejaba de ver al pequeño Patamon, transformado ahora en Angemon, sufriendo por su corrupto corazón.

Observó como D'arcmon se elevaba aun más del suelo, a la vez que Angemon preparaba un nuevo ataque.

_No,_ pensó la felina, y sus ojos se perdieron en la luz que provocaron ambos ataques al hacer la colisión. Hubo, entonces, un gran estallido que lo cubrió todo.

Y más allá.

.

En el silencio del claro, donde D'arcmon había librado la batalla, Yoshiro sollozó.

Al mismo tiempo, Reiko Ichijouji se abrazaba a si misma y luchaba por evitar que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, cayesen finalmente. ¿Acaso era necesaria la lucha? ¿Qué otra cosa debía suceder para que se comprendiese que las batallas nada solucionaban?

No se consideraba así misma una persona sensible, aunque en ese momento, no estaba segura de que creer de sí misma. Había pensado y hecho cosas que ella no sabía que podía hacer. Había protegido a Ozamu, por ejemplo, y también a Kevin, con quien jamás había tenido una relación.

Negó firmemente con el rostro y ladeó el rostro cuando Daiki le acarició el brazo, en señal de consuelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Cuestionó el joven Motomiya, mientras la contemplaba con atención.

Volvía a ser el chico amable de siempre. Su mejor amigo había regresado, creyó ella, o eso deseaba. No le gustaba estar peleada con él, no importaba el motivo, siempre iba a querer que Daiki formase parte de su vida. Porque siempre iba a ser esencial para ella. No sólo era su mejor amigo, era su confidente, destinatario de todos sus secretos.

Daiki frunció el ceño mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Reiko llevaba la ropa llena de tierra, la ropa bonita con la cual había asistido a la cita con Tensho. Algunos mechones de su cabello le caían en la frente y las gafas parecían algo torcidas, hasta que los arregló.

— Sí — Murmuró, finalmente. Pero miró a su alrededor.

¿Habían ganado la batalla? No estaba segura del todo, por supuesto que no.

Los sollozos de Yoshiro eran cada vez más audibles mientras se abrazaba a la pequeña Saori, que lo retenía con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Esa niña había heredado de su madre la intensa necesidad de proteger a sus seres queridos. Kevin y los pequeños digimons estaban revisando a Agumon, Wormmon y Biyomon, quienes habían resultado atacados por Angemon...

Gatomon, Tokomon y D'arcmon estaban frente a la comitiva. Sus expresiones se adivinaban vacías pese a que Reiko no era capaz de verlo.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la mirada.

Aquello había sido tan triste…

Reiko reprimió el llanto con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y comenzó a buscar a Ozamu en las cercanías, porque durante la lucha, lo había perdido de vista al ser embestida en dirección al suelo por el furioso viento sagrado.

No se animó a mirar a Tsubasa y a Koichi, tampoco, pese a que distinguía sus figuras. Se encontraban un poco más alejados el grupo.

Koichi se detuvo justo al lado de su hermano y cayó de rodillas mientras intentaba recuperarse de lo sucedido. Enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras Tsubasa colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su mellizo.

Nada de eso podía estar bien.

_Habían matado al digimon de su padre._

— Es tan injusto — Protestó el rubio, pensando en que luego del impacto de los ataques, Angemon se había desvanecido sin más.

_Como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Como si nunca se hubiesen enfrentado. Como si nunca…_

El ataque de D'arcmon, al colisionar con el de Angemon, no sólo había evitado que ese claro fuese destruido. También había destruido al ángel corrupto.

— Lo siento — Susurró D'arcmon, y un brillo intenso la rodeo de pies a cabeza.

Salamon apareció, terriblemente, desolada y acudió al encuentro de Koichi, quien le tendía los brazos para retenerla entre ellas. El digimon sollozaba con desconsuelo, puesto que nunca había sido su intención acabar con la existencia de Angemon. No podía comprender que había sucedido, ella sólo había desviado el ataque que él le envió a Koichi…

En silencio, la batalla no era ahora más leve que antes.

Koichi y Tsubasa se miraron, alzaron los ojos hasta que cobre y zafiro se hallaron.

Sorpresivamente, los emblemas de la Luz y la Esperanza comenzaron a brillar. Emitían distintas luces, un impresionante juego de luces. Primero la luz blanca centellaba, luego el oro de la esperanza bañaba el sitio.

Entonces, ambas, cubrieron todo el claro. Y más allá.

.

.

Hoshi Hida parpadeó, y ante sus ojos se encontró con lo que, un tiempo atrás, había sido llamada la Ciudad del Comienzo. Ahora sólo había sido destruida, aunque, y era increíble algunos brotes verdes comenzaban a nacer entremedio de las cenizas. Sus ojos avellana se fijaron en los de Upamon, quien reflejaba toda la decepción que sentía al ver su ciudad en ese terrible estado.

— Esto es terrible — Susurró, para si misma.

— Las cosas van mal en el Digimundo — comentó Armadillomon. El digimon de su padre había podido acompañarla, después de todo.

— Debemos encontrar a los demás — Insistió Hoshi, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor — El señor Izumi me dijo que se encontrarían donde Koichi y Taiyo juegan futbol.

— ¿Sabes donde es, Hoshi?

— Sí — Musitó la chica, mientras sus ojos barrían con el sitio — Más vale que te prepares, Armadillamon. Quizás necesite tu ayuda en cualquier momento.

— La tendrás, Hoshi.

— Hay que darnos prisa. — Murmuró Upamon, dando saltos para llamar la atención.

Sólo cuando la chica dio un paso, el digivice que llevaba en el bolsillo de su vestido comenzó a emitir un sonido. Hoshi Hida lo tomó entre sus manos y lo levantó. En la pantalla oscura había unos cuantos puntos de luz.

— No están muy lejos — Murmuró — Aunque se alejan, y muy rápido.

— Vamos a seguirlos — Espetó Armadillomon, empezando a acelerar el paso. — Digievolucionaría en Ankylamon, pero creo que sería más incómodo viajar para ti.

— No te preocupes — Hoshi le pasó una mano por la coraza de su lomo, acariciándolo — Vamos a pie. No deben estar muy lejos de aquí.

— ¡Hoshi! — Saltó Upamon, señalando hacia el horizonte — ¡_Mira la luz_!

.

.

En primera instancia, fue perfectamente capaz de parpadear lo que fue un cambio. La luminosidad no era tan molesta como había sido en un momento previo. El cielo azul se alzaba impontente como una cupula celeste que los rodeaba. El sol resplandecía, con el mismo fulgor que las luces de los emblemas.

El césped de un vivo color verde, no indicaba que en ese mismo sitio, un momento antes había habido una lucha.

Todos los presentes se vieron atónitos ante el esplendor del Digimundo, que volvía a centellar con la misma fuerza que antes.

Kevin le sonrió a Tanemon, cuando sus ojos miel recorrieron la belleza de aquel sitio, renovada. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, pensando en que, la próxima vez que fuera con su madre, le diría cuan hermoso era ese mundo Digital que tanto amaban.

Reiko sonrió tristemente antes de mirar a Daiki, que sonreía abiertamente al contemplar el cambio. Daiki tenía el cabello más desordenado de lo usual y una brillante luz refulgía en el fondo de sus ojos, una luz teñida de cobre y violeta.

Su primera tarea como niños elegidos había sido cumplida, pensó Koichi, mientras se incorporaba, absorto por el espectaculo. Su emblema y el de su hermano habían devuelto la vida a ese claro muerto.

Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Tsubasa, que le devolvía la mirada con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde está Taiyo? — Dudó Saori, una vez que se percató que el castaño había abandonado la posición en la que había estado durante eternos minutos. Koromon estaba allí, pero no había señal de Taiyo Yagami.

Koichi se volvió hacia la rubia Ishida.

Tuvo tiempo de buscar a su primo pequeño con la mirada, barriendo el claro con los ojos.

— ¿Taiyo? — Repitió Koromon, hasta entonces ajeno a la desaparición de su compañero. Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

Saori negó con el rostro. ¡Después era ella la despistada!

— Fue a buscar a Yuko — Murmuró Motimon, sin convencimiento alguno. Seguía ofendido al ver que su compañera lo había dejado atrás.

Saori se giró hacia el compañero de la pequeña Izumi. No había reparado en la ausencia de la hija de Koushiro. Y eso la hizo sentirse extrañamente inquieta.

— ¿Hacia donde se fueron? — Cuestionó Ozamu, en lugar de Saori, que se había quedado callada.

Él tampoco había visto a los dos niños desaparecer. De hecho, según recordaba, no se habían movido en ningún momento. Paseó la vista por el lugar. Los demás lucían igual de extrañados por las desapariciones repentinas que ninguno esperaba.

Motimon señaló el bosque que se alzaba un poco más allá.

.

.

Taiyo Yagami golpeó el tronco del árbol que tenía delante, con furia, descargando su frustración en el y haciéndose daño, a la vez.

¡Había estado dando vueltas en el mismo sitio durante más de quince minutos! ¿Por qué parecía que no podía salir de aquel círculo? Parecía que, justamente, delineaba un circulo por su caminar, regresando siempre al punto de partida. No importaba a donde fuera, no importaba que camino eligiera… De todas maneras, terminaba siempre, una y otra vez, regresando al pie de _esa_ montaña.

¡Y seguía sin encontrar a Yu—chan! ¡Ni halló rastro alguno de Koichi, Tsubasa y los demás!

No sabía que era lo que más le enfadaba en ese momento… Su propia incapacidad para cuidar de sus amigos o la idiotez que había demostrado al perderse en ese sitio, aumentando las posibilidades de perder de vista a su mejor amiga por más tiempo… Yuko había decidido desaparecer en medio de la batalla contra Angemon y a él no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que seguirla, pero no había contado con perderse.

En resumen, la había perdido a ella y se había perdido el mismo.

Sus compañeros, no debían hallarse muy lejos de allí, considerando que todos estaban juntos cuando… él decidió seguir a Yuko.

¿Por qué no se había quedado con los demás? ¡Podría haberle dicho a alguien que iba a ir a buscar a la pelirroja!

Pero se había sentido llamado, sí, se había sentido llamado.

Taiyo no entendía como había logrado salir de ese lugar y encontrarse en ese momento en medio del bosque…

No tenía idea de donde estaba, ni de cómo había llegado hasta allí…

No conocía ese lugar. _Jamás_ lo había visto. No sabía donde estaba… ¡No sabía si había alguien más por allí!

A menos que…

¿_Se trataba de una ilusión_? ¿_Un sueño_? ¿_Una pesadilla_?

Bueno, era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

Se pasó una de las manos por el cabello, tratando de revisar lo último que había hecho. Intentando pensar en algo que pudiera hacerle ver en que estaba metido. Su tía Hikari, igual que su papá, siempre le aconsejaban tomar las cosas con calma antes de tomar una decisión precipitada. Volver sobre sus pasos era ya una tarea inútil, dado que siempre resultaba volver al punto exacto de partida. Surcando los límites del bosque, aparecía una montaña alta de roca, la cual reconocía debido a una de las marcas hechas por el mismo durante esa misma mañana, ¿o era tarde?

¿Por qué no podía alejarse de ese sitio?

¡Sus amigos lo necesitaban! ¿Y si a los demás les sucedía lo mismo…? ¡No podía rendirse! ¡Tenía que salir de allí!

— ¡Saori! — Gritó, haciendo que su voz retumbara entre los árboles. El silencio comenzaba a ser denso, pesado e insoportable. No pudo comprender porqué el nombre de Saori fue el primero que abandonó sus labios — ¡Koichi! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Ozamu! ¡YUKO!

Pero, le tomó un segundo el pensar en que quizás no sólo no estuviesen allí, sino que fuese él solo quien había arribado a ese sitio.

¿Qué haría, entonces? ¿Cómo podía regresar? ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos?

_Taiyo… Ven a mí._

El pequeño de cabellos castaños y alborotados se giró violentamente al oír su nombre, susurrada por el viento. ¡Sí no había nadie más allí! ¡Estaba enloqueciendo, sin duda! Por eso mismo, antes de perder la razón…

Debía encontrar a sus amigos.

Juntos deberían hallar la forma de salir de allí. ¡Esa siempre había sido la respuesta de su papá! _Juntos somos capaces de todo_…

Con cada segundo, cada instante, sentía que su corazón se volvía más… y más pesado.

— ¡Los encontraré! — Se encontró diciendo, en medio de la nada.

Apretó sus manos en puños, rabioso con el mundo y consigo mismo. No podía rendirse. Su padre no estaría orgulloso si se rindiese, y por sobre todas las cosas, Taiyo nunca se perdonaría decepcionar a su padre. Él ya había sufrido demasiado por su causa, su padre no debía sufrir nunca más y el no quería ser jamás el motivo de ese sufrimiento. No iba a permitirlo. No podía permitirlo.

Continuó avanzando, en silencio, a paso firme y decidido.

Taiyo Yagami no podía saber que se estaba adentrando en las garras de la oscuridad.

.

.

Yuko Izumi miró a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jamás había pensado que fuese posible pero, en medio del bosque en el que se había sumergido, había hallado algo que, definitivamente, no debería estar allí.

Era ¡Una pirámide!

¿Una pirámide? ¿Podía ser verdaderamente posible? Restregó sus ojos, temeroso de que haya caído en un engaño terrible, pero la estructura permaneció allí, imponente y majestuosa. ¿Era segura?

No lograba comprender en que momento se había alejado tanto de sus amigos. Debería regresar sobre sus pasos, volver con Motimon y los demás, regresar y… ¿Por qué se había alejado en primer lugar? Se había sentido llamada, era cierto, y ya le había sucedido varias veces.

Una voz susurrante que sonaba en sus sueños, en sus pesadillas.

_Sí_, pensó, admirando la pirámide con sus ojos oscuros, como perlas negras, _debo regresar con los demás. Deben estar preocupándose._

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando un ruido indescriptible la alertó. Una especie de zumbido rompió el silencio que había invadido el lugar entero y Yuko tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia arriba.

Era el sonido de unas alas.

Reconoció el violento tronar del contra el viento, porque había visto al digimon insecto que ahora volaba encima de ella, del lugar donde ella estaba. Permaneció estática durante un minuto eterno, mirando el cielo azul, el cual era surcado por algo rojo distante, que parecía ser una mancha.

Era un Kuwagamon

Sorprendida, por la resistencia que tenía ese digimon, que antes se había enfrentado con Birdramon, comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el único puerto seguro que podía encontrar.

Quizás estuviese lejos de sus amigos, pero estaba demasiado cerca de ese digimon.

Al llegar al pie de la estructura, Yuko se percató que se asemejaba a las pirámides que había visto en México, en un documental, que a las que el conocía, las Egipcias. Era por la forma de su estructura, triangular pero escalonada… que… Pero su padre no había seguido explicándole nada sobre las formas piramidales. Su madre aseguraba que ella era demasiado pequeña.

Se adentró, entonces, en la obra arquitectónica que, desde todo punto de vista, desentonaba con el lugar. ¿Quién la había construido? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Hace cuanto? En las paredes de uno de los pasillos del interior, observó, una vez que estuvo dentro, había un sin fin de símbolos desconocidos.

_Yuko… Acércate. Es hora de ir a casa._

Al final del pasillo, todo era oscuridad. La más oscura de las sombras se alzaba imponente dentro de ese sitio. Yuko deseó volver al cielo abierto, deseando encontrar a sus amigos. Nunca había sido muy aficionada a la oscuridad. Se estremeció, y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía.

En medio de la oscuridad, una figura realmente familiar comenzaba a delinearse. Reconoció el cabello azul, el armazón de las gafas y la mueca en su rostro.

— ¿Kazuma? — Cuestionó, absolutamente confusa.

_No, no podía ser Kazuma_. Kazuma no estaba en el Digimundo. _No podía ser posible._

— Al menos, te he encontrado — Dijo, con una voz que no sonaba nada bien. Yuko quiso dar un paso hacia atrás — Ven, Yu, debemos ir con los demás.

Había algo extraño en ese chico. Por alguna razón que no podía precisar, Yuko no estaba segura de que ese chico fuera Kazuma Kido.

— Vamos, Yuko — Musitó él, más persuasivo — Taiyo ha estado muy preocupado, buscándote.

¿Taiyo?, Yuko pensó en que su mejor amigo iba a regañarla si la encontraba. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mano que Kazuma alzaba en su dirección.

— Ven conmigo, Yu. Te prometo que todo se solucionará si vienes conmigo.

Y la mano pálida de Kazuma, seguía tendida en su dirección.

.

.

— Pero si ese niño es un tonto — Reclamó Koichi, avanzando a grandes zancadas en dirección al bosque. Murmuraba cosas para si mismo, y sólo los más cercanos eran capaces de escuchar — Igual que Yu. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Que esto es un paseo? — Reprochó, como si los niños que estaba regañando lo pudiesen escuchar.

Salamon iba a su lado, esforzando para alcanzarlo. Igual que Koromon, que seguía de cerca al primo de su Taiyo. Los demás caminaban un poco más atrás, siguiendo el mismo sendero.

— ¡Taiyo! — Exclamó Tsubasa, amplificando el ruido de su voz con ambas manos alrededor de su boca — ¡Yuko!

— Deja de murmurar para ti mismo — Le dijo Daiki a Koichi una vez que hubo llegado a su lado. Chibimon iba firmemente agarrado en su hombro — No sirve de nada que te martirices, Koichi. No puedes estar en todo. Lo importante es que los encontremos.

— Tiene razón — Murmuró Tokomon, desde la cabeza de Tsubasa.

Koichi resopló, intentando serenarse.

Reiko, quien había aferrado la mano de Ozamu y Kevin, especialmente para que ninguno más se pierda de su vista, buscó a los pequeños Ishida con la mirada. Saori y Yoshiro estaban caminando cerca de Tsubasa.

Tenían que asegurarse de encontrar a Izumi y a Yagami. Eso era imprescindible.

— Ambos tienen razón — Murmuró Tsubasa, un momento después, mientras se aferraba a los pequeños Ishida. Saori sostenía su mano derecha y Yoshiro, la izquierda. Tsunomon y Yokomon iban a su alrededor. — Debemos tener calma pero debemos encontrarlos cuanto antes.

— No anochecerá aun, pi. Es temprano, pi. Pueden buscarlos con los digivices, pi.

Koichi levantó su digivice, dorado y blanco. Se los enseñó a sus compañeros — El mío no detecta nada — Se lamentó, y la tristeza lo golpeó profundamente.

Taiyo era como su hermanito pequeño, al igual que la pequeña Yuko. Pero, especialmente con el hijo de su tío favorito, se había prometido no dejar que nada le pasase nunca. Desde que había dejado de ser un pequeño incordio, había querido a ese niño, lo había adoptado como un hermano más.

Nunca se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento, cuando no había podido protegerlo o cuidarlo.

¿Y si le sucedía algo? Iba a ser su culpa. Definitivamente, su culpa.

— _Eres la Esperanza, Koichi_ — Le indicó Gatomon, de repente. Había estado callada desde que abandonaron el claro y comenzaron a buscar a los niños perdidos. Los ojos cobrizos miraron los azules del digimon de su madre — Recuerda que si tu la pierdes, nada podremos hacer nosotros.

Koichi asintió, sin convencimiento.

Miró a sus compañeros, todos con expresiones ansiosas por todos los sucesos que los habían rondado durante las últimas setenta y dos horas. En menos de dos días, el destino de todos ellos estaba confinado a salvar dos mundos. Los mundos que amaban. El que era su hogar, el hogar de sus compañeros, y el hogar de sus seres queridos.

Todos ellos, cada uno de ellos, tenían un motivo por el que defender el Digimundo.

Un destello dorado resplandeció en el emblema de la Esperanza, el emblema de Koichi, haciendo sonreír a Tsubasa. _Ese era su hermano._

El castaño asintió a las palabras, nuevamente. Gatomon tenía razón. No iba a conseguir nada con esa actitud.

No podía permitirse rendirse porque esa era una palabra tabú.

— Tenemos que seguir buscando — Musitó y, entonces, su digivice comenzó a resonar audiblemente.

La señal se repitió en el aparato digital de todos los niños, casi al instante.

— Uno de ellos está cerca — Comentó Ozamu, contemplando la pantalla de su digivice blanco. Sólo había un punto dorado, no demasiado lejos de allí. Levantó el brazo, y apuntó en dirección norte — Hacia allí.

— Es camino a la ciudad del Inicio, pi. — Aseguró Piximon, deslizando en el aire, agitando sus pequeñas alas en la dirección señalada por el hijo de Ken — Apresúrense, pi. Cuanto antes los encontremos, mejor será para nosotros, pi.

.

.

Hoshi apartó las ramas nuevamente, mientras Armadillomon la guiaba a través de los arbustos. Upamon estaba entre sus brazos, removiendose incómodo y el digivice emitía sonidos rítmicos, como si de una alarma se tratase.

Habían caminado durante unos cuantos minutos, pero nada parecía cambiar la situación. Suspiró, profundamente, mientras caminaba, entre los arbustos.

Estaba tratando de descubrir en donde podía hallarse. Dudaba que encontrara algun cartel que indicara que sitio era, ya que no se trataba de ninguna calle ni nada por el estilo.

Armadillomon le había sugerido que camine en silencio, así también Upamon, porque las cosas no estaban tranquilas en su mundo, el mundo digital.

Hoshi sintió pena por ellos, por los digimons, por todos los seres que allí vivían. De algún modo, deberían hallar la forma de solucionarlo todo.

Juntos.

Un silbido pareció propagarse por el bosque y Hoshi se detuvo.

Sólo conocía a una persona que tenía un silbato colgando en su cuello.

Y se sintió, súbitamente, esperanzada por saber de quien se trataba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hoshi? — Inquirió Armadillomon, regresando sobre sus pasos. Le parecía extraño que la chica se hubiese detenido sin decir nada y, para colmo, que sonriese, como si hubiese descubierto algo bueno.

— Koichi — Susurró, y comenzó a poner más atención.

Aquel silbido volvió a escucharse. Era un sonido lejano que se prolongó, resonando en el silencio.

— ¡Es por aquí! — Murmuró la chica, y señaló hacia el frente. Enseguida, comenzó a correr.

Se apresuró a avanzar, apartando la maleza y corriendo hacia el lugar que presentía, iba a encontrar a sus amigos.

.

.

Kazuma Kido contempló alarmado, las olas que chocaban contra las rocas en la costa. ¿Acaso… Aun estaba soñando?

Se incorporó, con lentitud, mientras sus ojos paseaban por todo a su alrededor. No había nadie más allí.

Infinitamente aliviado, jamás pensó que iba a extrañar tanto la brillante luz del sol.

Sus ojos se posaron el furioso mar que parecía arrasar con la arena y volvía a su sitio, sólo para arremeter con furia contra las piedras. Se perdió en el azul oscuro, casi negro de las olas mientras caía de rodillas.

¡El mar!

¿Cómo había terminado varado en ese sitio? No tenía sentido alguno… él, estaba… ¡Y había…! ¡No podía encontrarse en ese lugar! Debía de estar soñando… Debería ser otra pesadilla…

Pero… Sino…

¿Cómo había llegado a ese sitio? ¿Cómo podía regresar a su hogar? ¿Había estado durmiendo tanto tiempo?

La lógica parecía indicar que sólo se trataba de un sueño. Su pesadilla. ¡Si! ¿Por qué no? Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos, y volverlos abrir. Así, entonces, estaría despierto, en su cama, con sus padres.

Dispuesto a cumplir su cometido, Kazuma cerró los ojos, con firmeza…

Y al abrirlos. Todo estaba exactamente igual.

Se quitó las gafas, para limpiarlas innecesariamente, y parpadeó cuando encontró unas cabinas telefónicas… ¡Justo en medio de la playa! ¡Seguramente debía encontrar personas por allí! ¡Ni siquiera debía estar lejos del campamento, después de todo! Se levantó, sin pensar, y corrió rápidamente hacia los teléfonos, deseando poder comunicarse con alguien ¡quien sea!

Podía anunciar que se había perdido…

Aunque…

Las mejillas se encendieron con el rubor al darse cuenta de lo tonto que aquello podía resultar. Lo mejor sería comunicarse con su profesor, anunciar que se había perdido y tratar de olvidar la vergüenza. Un error lo comete cualquiera, ¿no? Él sólo tenía que decir la verdad.

En el instante en que el joven se introdujo en las cabinas telefónicas, resolvió que no debía mentir. ¡Eso no debía hacerse, ni siquiera por vergüenza! Tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar los números correspondientes a su profesor.

¡La llamada! Torpemente, se colocó el auricular del teléfono en el oído, esperando…

— Hola, ¿operadora?

— _Hola Kazuma —_ Susurró una voz al otro lado de la línea. — _No entiendo porqué te resistes. Deberías rendirte, sólo harás que esto sea más doloroso._

— ¿Quién es…? — Tartamudeó el aludido, con la voz queda.

— _¿No te acuerdas de mi, hermano?_

Hermano.

Hermano.

Hermano.

Dejó caer el telefono, mientras al otro lado se oían los estruendosos gritos de Makoto, rogando que lo salvase, implorando piedad… Rogando. Los ojos negros de Kazuma se llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles mientras salía de la cabina telefonica.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, todos los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y escondió su rostro de todo a su alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendole todo eso? ¡Quería que parase!

Y se produjo un profundo silencio.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a tonarse oscuro, desvaído, gris… el sol se extinguió en el horizonte y los paisajes se distorsionaron. Las cabinas telefónicas que, juraba, eran reales, desaparecieron.

Nunca habían estado allí. Todo había sido parte de una ilusión.

Kazuma se incorporó, violentamente cuando una figura comenzó a avanzar hacia él, lenta pero firmemente. Se sentía mareado, le pesaba todo el cuerpo y sudaba, pero no podía evitar querer abrazar a la persona que estaba al frente, a la vez que deseaba alejarse de él con todas las fuerzas de su interior.

Quiso moverse, pero se supo incapaz de retroceder cuando contempló las facciones del recién llegado. El cabello azulino, un azul descolorido, que había perdido el tono vivaz característico. Los ojos de un negro profundo, rodeado de sobras que delataban cansancio y pupilas que carecían de emociones, pero igualmente cubiertos por sus gruesas gafas. La piel grisácea, enclenque, enfermiza, y los labios secos.

— Mako—chan — Susurró, apesadumbrado, anonadado. Lo veía, otra vez.

Le costaba recordar que no era su hermano. Se veía como él…

— Kazuma… Te esperé durante mucho tiempo — Indicó el joven, con una sonrisa despiadada. Parecía ser una sombra del ser humano que había sido.

— Makoto…

— Ahora estaremos juntos, en la oscuridad. — Miles de mariposas negras emprendieron el vuelo, apareciendo detrás de Makoto — Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Kazuma. Ahora nada nos separará

— ¿Q-que dices? — Inquirió el joven, mientras cerraba los dedos alrededor de su emblema.

— ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Kazuma Kido! — Kazuma contempló el cuerpo inerte de Yuko Izumi palideciendo, cada vez más. Parpadeó, confuso, aterrorizado, temeroso. ¿Cómo había llegado la pequeña a ese lugar?— ¡ESTAS PERDIDOS! ¡LUCHARAS Y SERVIRAS A LA OSCURIDAD!

Kazuma, entonces, perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y se arrodilló sobre la arena. Nuevamente, la oscuridad lo acechaba. Oía las olas del Mar, cada vez más fuertes, en su cabeza, mientras unas voces extrañas comenzaban a hablar en su oído, con palabras incomprensibles. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando el dolor sordo le nubló los sentidos, la visión, el oído…

Sólo veía oscuridad.

Y su cuerpo cayó, inerte. Makoto contempló como la respiración hacia que el pecho de Kazuma subiese y bajase. Otra vez, volvía a estar dormido. Era preferible. Aun no había logrado hacer que la semilla de la Oscuridad desarrollase todo su potencial.

Makoto Kido sonrió satisfecho, mientras su cuerpo entero se deformaba. Donde antes estaba el niño, ahora se apreciaba la figura de Daemon, que admiraba la escena con suficiencia, con diversión.

Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sus elecciones habían sido las correctas.

Había valido la pena esperar veinticinco años, alimentandose de la oscuridad, de las tinieblas. Había valido la pena aguardar a que los elegidos se confiaran y dejaran de percibir los cambios. Había valido la pena ser coronado el emperador del mal, título que le habían otorgado sus subditos.

El mar exigía pagos por su existencia y en una época dorada de paz, Daemon había tenido que improvisar. La oscuridad estaba ahora consumiendose asi misma para subsistir, y necesitaba del poder de la luz.

¿Qué mejor manera de alimentar a la oscuridad que con los corazones de los elegidos de la luz?

El emblema aun estaba protegiendo a Kazuma, su corazón seguía resistiendose a la oscuridad y debía deshacerse de esa luz antes del siguiente paso.

Esbozó una sonrisa, y sus ojos pasaron a la niña pelirroja que estaba acostada sobre la arena, aun más cerca del mar.

Yuko Izumi, sí. Su mente, curiosa, abierta y llena de dudas rara vez se dejaba dominar por la ira, la tristeza. No obstante, se había sumergido, casi inconcientemente, en las aguas, al sufrir lo inevitable. Ira y tristeza, antes ajenas a ella, habían comenzado a germinar en su corazón.

No había sido tan difícil, siendo tan ilusa como para creer en el espectro disfrazado de Kazuma.

Esa niña había sufrido por no considerarse una buena hija, por intentar superarse, por temer, por enfadarse.

Se acercó a ella, con la tranquilidad que había ejercitado durante un cuarto de siglo y se inclinó, para hacerla girar, y dejar al descubierto la nuca de la niña. La piel pálida de la niña le resultó aun más cálida que la de su compañero.

Kazuma había estado sumergiendose por si solo durante muchos meses en la oscuridad, y la pequeña había seguidos sus pasos, casi sin detenerse a pensar. Extendió uno de sus brazos y acarició la curva de su garganta, mientras hundía en su piel, la pequeña perla negra.

_Su semilla de oscuridad._

Había estado perfeccionarla durante años, y por fin podía decir que estaba satisfecho por los resultados.

Todo gracias a Makoto Kido. Sólo había necesitado de un pequeño incentivo y había alcanzado para que se ofreciese como voluntario para su semilla de la Oscuridad. Al final había luchado, e incluso, habia tratado de avisar a los elegidos de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por todo eso, debió acabar con él. Su cuerpo descansaba entre las olas del mar y siempre había sido útil.

Seguía, siendolo.

Como se decía en la antigüedad, ellos estarán condenados a la desesperación que quema y a la oscuridad fría como el hielo.

Daemon sonrió, volviendose finalmente y buscando otra de las figuras que le molestaban, pero que le habían servido de ayuda.

El digimon de la Esperanza seguía inconciente. Por suerte, había logrado hacer una copia de él, gracias a los viejos datos de un conocido enemigo de los elegidos. Datamon había sido útil, a su manera, antes de perecer.

Cada vez estaba más cerca el momento de la venganza.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Parte dos!

Como siempre, pregunta del millón: ¿_Confuso_? Mucho, poquito o nada.

Lamento la pelea no tan emocionante que tuvieron D'arcmon y Angemon, pero es que eso es todo lo que logré escribir sobre esa escena en particular. ¡Todos los niños están en el Digimundo de una u otra manera, por fin! En el próximo capítulo, hablaré de que está sucediendo en el mundo real, con los preocupados padres de los niños que no saben lo que están viviendo sus hijos... ¿O sí?

Makoto se ha convertido en uno de los ejes centrales de la trama, aunque no era mi intención, por eso empecé a publicar "Desde el diario de Makoto Kido" para conocerlo un poco mejor XD

¿Que más decir de este capítulo? Taiyo quedó perdido en algún lugar del Digimundo, buscando a Yuko, sin darse cuenta de nada. Los niños tienen que aprender a aliarse unos con otros, y superar los obstaculos, especialmente ahora. ¡Hoshi por fin llegó! Y Salamon ha tenido el trauma de hacer desaparecer a su padre con su propia defensa U.U Y la pequeña Izumi, igual que Kazuma, parece ser una de los elegidos de la oscuridad...

Sin más nada que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	14. Capítulo 5 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte III_

**El llamado de la Oscuridad**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Koushiro abrió el archivo qué Gennai le envío.

En el mail decía qué temía qué alguien detectase la comunicación entre ellos pero estaba tratando de reestablecer el contacto, pese a ello.

Gennai quería platicar con ellos, especialmente, acerca de una profecía qué había encontrado escondida entre las piedras sagradas.

Y el mail se había truncado, y las últimas palabras apenas se comprendían.

_Mmm... Las pierdas sagradas originales había sido destruidas en el 2002, y se habían implantado las semillas de esperanza para volver a situar los sitios sagrados._

¿Acaso Qinglongmon, la bestia sagrada que se había aparecido a los demás en 2002, había colocado era profecía adrede en la piedras, para qué el secreto sea descubierto?

Sí ese era el caso, Koushiro iba a ser el responsable de qué las cosas no hayan sido estudiadas antes.

Cuando su equipo de CIUD, es decir D2A, había logrado su reconocimiento como una organización gubernamental, el había decidido qué las piedras sagradas estaban fuera de los límites de la investigación.

Eran las qué conservaban el equilibrio del digimundo.

No había considerado siquiera el tocarlas.

Había visto de cerca las posibles consecuencias de una alteración en el mundo digital. Tentomon le había dicho qué era una decisión acertada, pero estaba sorprendido de qué Koushiro renunciase a su latente curiosidad.

Con los codos sobre la mesa, el científico hundió su rostro en las palmas de sus manos y enterró sus dedos en el cabello rojo.

_A veces hay cosas más importantes qué satisfacer la curiosidad_, había dicho él a su compañero de toda la vida, mientras admiraba uno de los puntos sagrados. _Puedo vivir sabiendo qué él equilibrio del digimundo estará a salvo sí dejamos en paz a las piedras sagradas. _

Ellas no pueden protegerse por sí solas...

— ¿Kou? — Cuestionó Tomoyo, y colocó una de sus delicadas y finas manos en la espalda de su esposo. — ¿Por qué no descansas? Estar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora hace mal a tus ojos.

El científico levanto la mirada y contempló los ojos amatistas.

Su esposa era tan hermosa.

Tenía la tez clara y el cabello oscuro, enmarcando y contrastando perfectamente con su rostro pálido.

La quería tanto, aún, y él había sido siempre un idiota. Había sido un descuidado, y la había sumergido en la infelicidad.

Y también a Yuko. Su Yu, tan dulce y curiosa.

¿Por amor? Había pensado qué era amor.

Cuando Mimi terminó con él, cuando se marchó a New York, se había prometido así mismo qué no iba a volver a sufrir por amor, a sentir que ese tipo amor que te pudiese dañar. ¡Qué idea tan estúpida! Y los demás pensaban que él era el más listo.

Era muy chico y había perdido no sólo a Mimi, sino también a un hijo nonato. Fue un duro golpe, para los dos. Un golpe qué iba a recordar para siempre.

Por eso había sido tan idiota y distante con Tomoyo y también con su niña al principio. Había temido horrores perder a su hija no nacida.

Tomoyo había sido quién había sostenido la pareja por mucho tiempo. Y él...

Con su hábito de sumergirse en su mundo, sin más existencia qué el conocimiento y el saber, se había alejado tanto...

Qué ahora iba a perderla.

— Tienes razón — Susurró él

Y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

Esas qué siempre le dedicó cuando comenzaron a salir. Esas qué le hacían pensar qué quizás el amor no era tan malo y destructor. Había tiempo había sacado una conclusión sobre ello. El amor y el odio sólo son parte de la locura.

El amor crea. El odio destruye.

El odio también es capaz de crear. El amor es capaz de destruir. Eran sentimientos tan opuestos, tan dolorosamente diferentes, tan inesperadamente parecidos. El amor y el odio comparten más de una característica.

¿No es eso lo qué dicen?

— Tomoyo — Susurró él, incapaz de contenerse. Ella lo miró, con fijeza — Gracias.

Ella levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla, en un gesto qué creía olvidado y sepultado.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo sintió en la punta de sus dedos el peso de los papeles del divorcio. Papeles qué ella misma había pedido y firmado.

Bajó el brazo, sorprendiéndolo.

— Tienes qué almorzar.

— Esperare a los demás — Ella enarcó una ceja.

— No puedes

— ¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió cuando él frunció el ceño – Son las dos de la tarde. No puedes, porque todos ya comieron algo, y la mayoría no quiso. Sí quieres puedo traértelo, porque tu si vas a comer. Son apenas unos aperitivos y...

Koushiro la sujetó del brazo, antes de qué se marchase, casi inconcientemente. Ella tenía esa costumbre, cuando estaba nerviosa caminaba y hablaba a la vez.

La miró directamente a los ojos. — Voy contigo. Comeré en la cocina.

.

.

Mitsuko protestó nuevamente cuando su marido le colocó una nueva almohada debajo de la cabeza, y es que Daisuke ya la había obligado a acostarse sobre la cama del matrimonio Izumi y ahora quizás pretendiese cuidarla como sí estuviese en estado terminal (Exageraba, sí, una costumbre demasiado arraigada).

Le molestaba qué su esposo la tratase como una invalida, como sí estuviese enferma. Sólo estaba embarazada.

¡No era algo tan anormal!

— ¿Crees qué Daiki estará bien? — Cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos castaños la miraron con dulzura.

Se había inclinado junto a la cama y le acaricio dulcemente la cara. Mitsuko pensó qué jamás iba a cansarse de ese hombre y la dulzura qué le dedicaba sólo a ella.

Los ojos de Daisuke eran castaños y claros, despejados y confiados.

— Él estará bien. Es nuestro hijo, ¿no?

— Y es especialmente tuyo. Siempre vuelves sano a casa.

Sujeto la mano de su esposa y la besó con cariño.

— No te preocupes demasiado por eso. Nuestro niño puede con esto. Ten fe en él. Además, Jou dijo qué no deberías exigirte mucho, cariño.

Mitsuko asintió — Lo sé.

— ¿Sabes? — Daisuke dijo después de un tiempo de silencio — Espero qué sea una niña. Una preciosa niña de ojos azules, como su madre.

Mitsuko sonrió, halagada. — Sería preciosa. ¿Sabes? — Dijo ella ahora — Estuve pensando nombres.

El hombre levantó las cejas, sorprendido. — ¿Sí?

Ella se explicó — Tenía miedo de qué nos sucediese lo mismo qué ocurrió con el nombre de Daiki.

Daisuke sonrió.

Cuando nació su primogénito, el había estado seguro de qué iba a ser niña.

Por eso, había pintado el cuarto del bebé de un rosa pastel y la ropa qué había comprado, así como los obsequios habían sido para su pequeña. Por eso, cuando nació un saludable muchacho, las enfermeras lo nombraron temporalmente Musuko Motomiya y así fue reconocido durante los primeros días. Fue gracias a Ken, quién le ayudó a elegir el nombre.

Por eso, Daisuke había hecho estampar en una de las remeras favoritas de su hijo: "MUSUKO"

— ¿qué nombres pensaste? — Quiso saber, más para distraer a su esposa qué por necesidad de saber.

Ahora qué sabían qué su adorada esposa iba a tener a su hijo a fines de febrero o principios de marzo, quería qué el día llegase y a la vez disfrutar del momento.

— Yuki, sí es niño - Daisuke sonrió y la contempló con cariño. Se veía tan hermosa e ilusionada al hablar del bebé. Ella quizás no lo notaba. — Y sí es niña, Sayuri.

— Sayuri Motomiya Takaishi, mi pequeña flor de lirio. Suena perfecto.

Sí, concordó ella. Sonaba bien.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo en el digimundo, Dai? Tienes qué decírmelo.

— No estamos seguros mi amor. Hubo problemas...

— ¿Qué tan graves?

Daisuke desvío la vista.

No quería alterar a su esposa, especialmente después de qué estuvo tratando de tranquilizarla durante un cuarto de hora.

Era increíble como alguien tan dulce como lo era su Mitsuko fuese capaz de transformarse en la esposa loca y amenazante.

— Un poco.

— Dai, necesito saber. — Murmuro ella, manteniéndole la mirada. Era la misma mirada suplicante qué Daisuke era incapaz de resistir. — ¿Cuan graves?

— Destruyeron la ciudad del Inicio.

Mitsuko abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Eso no lo había esperado, aunque pensándolo sonaba lógico.

El primer paso para destruir el digimundo era destruir la ciudad donde los digimons nacían.

Qué pena.

Pensó, en la pobre Cutemon, su dulce y querida compañera.

— ¿Cutemon? ¿Veemon?

— Bien. Veemon cuidara de ella. No te inquietes, cariño.

— Ella querrá cuidar de los heridos y... Quizás me necesita, Dai.

— Ella estará bien, es fuerte. Y...

— ¿Y? — Apremió, inquieta.

— No podemos entrar en el digimundo. Ninguno de nosotros.

— ¿Qué? — Se exaltó ella — ¿Estás diciéndome qué los niños y nuestros digimons están en el digimundo completamente solos? ¿Y además no saben a lo qué se enfrentan? — Reclamo incrédula.

Daisuke frunció el ceño, porque dicho así, casi lo hacia sentir qué hacia enviado a su hijo hacía el fin. La miró fijamente.

— Ellos pueden con esto, Mitsuko — Afirmó con plena seguridad.

Daiki era un jovencito decidido, especialmente decidido cuando quería. Y estaba seguro de qué podía lograr lo qué fuese. Siempre y cuando, se recordó el empresario, no se trate de confesar sentimientos.

¿Acaso había marcado a su hijo hablándole de sus desengaños amorosos?

No iba a poder estar seguro, nunca. Esperaba que esas historias no fuesen fuente de su inseguridad.

— Pero...

— Lo harán. Y te he dicho porque — Dijo el, de nuevo muy serio — Porque son nuestros hijos — Afirmó de nuevo, completamente seguro. Mitsuko no pudo evitar quedarse callada — Y yo creo en ellos. ¿No crees qué sería injusto sí les enseñamos a qué defiendan sus ideales, en lo qué creen, sí luego no los apoyamos?

Mitsuko continuó contemplándolo atentamente. Entonces, suspiró y le sonrió apenas a su esposo — No lo entiendo

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cuestionó él, desconcertado por completo. El había dicho las cosas claras. Lo más claro posible.

— Porque no te dedicaste a la política. — Finalizó ella, y Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa, divertida, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su esposa. — Creo que acabas de convencerme de no discutirle ninguna decisión a nuestro Daiki.

.

.

Mimi sonrió, pese a las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, y la invadían sin piedad.

Una parte de ella seguía angustiada, atormentada, preocupándose por Kevin de formas inadmisibles pero sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse abatir por eso. Su hijo, su príncipe de hermoso nacimiento era mucho más fuerte que ella. Debía ser fuerte. No se perdonaría comportarse de esa manera, ser egoísta y dejarse abatir como si su hijo no fuese capaz...

Un mal presentimiento la tenía preocupada e inquieta. Pero se afirmó así misma que las cosas debían mejorar, siempre sucedía eso.

La hora más oscura es la previa al amanecer, solía decir alguien que Mimi ni recordaba.

Kevin iba a volver a casa.

No importaba la opinión de Michael al respecto de cuan buena madre era ella. No tenía ningún derecho a decirle que era una mala madre cuando él era un padre ausente y un mal esposo.

Considerando que había sido él siempre quien la condenó a ella.

Especialmente, después de que ella le confesó que había estado embarazada de otro hombre antes de casarse con él. No sólo embaraza, había estado muy enamorada, aunque eso no había sido un secreto. Eso jamás se lo perdonó, y durante mucho tiempo, Mimi había tenido que renunciar a sus amigos japoneses por caprichos de Michael.

Luego, aquello que creyó era amor, se volvió cariño y aprecio. Después de todo, estaría unida a ese hombre toda su vida, y le debía el más maravilloso de los regalos.

Kevin.

La castaña negó con el rostro suavemente, apartando aquellos traicioneros pensamientos y guardó el móvil en su cartera, cuando escuchó algunos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Cuestionó Taichi, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, en el improvisado asiento que Mimi había creado al hablar por teléfono.

— No quiero que la embajada me acuse de ser terrorista — Musitó ella, palmeando el asiento a su lado. Taichi sonrió, aunque estaba lejos de ser aquella sonrisa que todos conocían — ¿Sora?

— Con Yamato, Takeru e Hikari. No soporto ver tanto amor.

Mimi se rió, aunque tampoco era la risa encantadora que la caracterizaba — Entonces vienes a hacerle compañía a la divorciada. Gran elección.

— Bueno, dos solitarios somos mejores que uno, ¿No te parece? — Quiso saber él.

— Así es — Le confirmó ella, antes de buscar las figuras de sus amigos, a lo lejos. Sora y Yamato eran la única pareja que podía ver. La pelirroja estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio — A veces, le tengo tanta envidia a Sora.

Taichi, quien había encendido un cigarrillo, miró a su compañera con el ceño fruncido — ¿Por qué, princesa?

Ella le dio un ligero golpe, en recuerdo al apodo que él le había dado hace mucho tiempo, cuando estuvieron en el digimundo hace más de veinticinco años.

— Por el amor. — Dijo sencillamente — Tener un amor tan perfecto

— El amor nunca es perfecto — Le indicó su compañero — Siempre tiene sus problemas.

Mimi lo miró, curiosa. Sus ojos color miel se apenaron al recordar que Taichi era viudo desde hace diez años.

— ¿La echas de menos? — Dudó, sin poder contenerse.

Taichi la miró durante un eterno segundo, antes de responder.

— Si, cada día. Algunos días más que otros. — Suspiró, antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo y arrojarlo al suelo, para pisarlo.

Generalmente, fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, pero a Ayane no le gustaba que fumase. Hablar de ella le recordaba esos detalles y prefería no hacerlos.

Mimi esperó, porque parecía que él quería decir algo. Al ver que se quedaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, se aventuró a preguntar — ¿Estos días es peor, verdad?

Taichi sonrió, y sus ojos, colmados de recuerdos, se volvieron hacia Mimi — En cuatro días se cumplen diez años de su muerte. — En cuatro días era, también, el cumpleaños de Taiyo. — A veces me pregunto cuanta falta le hace ella a Taiyo, ¿Sabes? Mi hermana es como una madre para él, pero no es igual. Ayane debería tener todo ese amor para ella. Mi hermana no debe ser su madre.

— A Hikari no le molesta, estoy segura.

— Lo sé. Pero, es que me molesta que mi hijo ni siquiera la recuerde. Las fotografías y mis recuerdos no son suficientes.

— Lo siento — Masculló ella, y posó una de las delicadas manos en las del embajador — Quisiera decirte que comprendo, pero no es cierto. No me gusta mentir. Puedo decirte que tu niño, pese a lo que Kevin me dice, es un niño maravilloso.

Taichi se rió, mucho más animado — Tu príncipe no se lleva muy bien con mi terremoto.

— Eso es por culpa de Michael — Le indicó ella, ruborizándose ante la confesión que iba a realizar — Tanemon me ha dicho lo que Michael decía a Kevin sobre Kou y tú... A él no le gustabas.

El diplomático levantó las cejas, absolutamente confuso — ¿Yo, por qué? — Daisuke siempre había hablado muy bien del americano. Ellos apenas se habían tratado.

— Porque no tenías parejas estables, y cuando yo venía a Japón, pensaba que lo engañaba contigo, o con Koushiro, o ambos.

— ¿Qué tú, qué? — Repitió él, incrédulo. Mimi quiso reírse de la divertida expresión que se había plasmado en los rasgos del moreno.

— Lo que escuchas — Musitó, mientas le daba una palmada en la mandíbula, para que la cerrase — Por eso te digo que envidio el amor de Sora. Su marido viaja a la Luna, a Marte, a las estrellas… Pero están aun más, mucho más cerca de lo que Michael y yo estuvimos nunca, durmiendo cada noche en la misma cama. Él me prometió las estrellas, pero, en cambio, Yamato le entrego todo al cielo.

— Pues tu ex marido es un idiota — Aseveró Taichi, sin delicadeza. Mimi esbozó una sonrisa. En Estados Unidos, sus amigos (amigos suyos y de Michael) creían que él era el marido perfecto. Era divertido tener a alguien, para variar, que coincidiera con ella — ¿Cómo pudo pensar que…? — Negó con la cabeza, aun confuso y estupefacto.

— ¿Tanto te he sorprendido? Pensabas que habías comenzado a ser más observador.

— Aparentemente no — Musitó él, y entonces, recordó el motivo que había originado su plática — Gracias por escucharme, Mimi.

— A veces, incluso el líder de los elegidos, el embajador entre dos mundos y el padre de Terremoto Yagami necesita ser escuchado — Bromeó ella — Y, por nada.

— ¿Y la bellísima conductora de "Sabor a Mimi", mujer encantadora y madre no necesita quejarse? — Ofreció él, haciendo un ademán con sus manos — Seria ojo por ojo.

— ¿Has venido porque crees que necesito desquitar mi ira con mi ex esposo con alguien?

— No — Dijo, divertido — Eso es lo que tú has dicho. — Se encogió de hombros — Ya sabes lo que dicen, las penas compartidas duelen menos.

Ella enarcó una ceja — ¿Quién dice eso?

— Mi hermana — Musitó él, con una sonrisa.

Que irónico. ¿Quién hablaba de que compartir las penas lo hacia todo más llevadora? Hikari, la única persona que arrastraba los problemas en su interior hasta no poder más.

— Michael me ha dicho que soy una mala madre.

— ¿Con que criterio? — Cuestionó él, amable. Mimi apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño — Mimi, no dejes que ese hombre tenga poder alguno sobre tu opinión de ti misma.

— ¿Has hablado con Sora? — Cuestionó ella, acusadora. Parecía que estaba repitiendo las misma palabras que la pelirroja.

— Es mi mejor amiga, pero no me ha dicho nada que no deba. De hecho, no sabía que te habías separado hasta hace pocas horas. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella bajó la voz — Estaba engañándome. — Como él no dijo nada, continuó. Se sentía mejor hablar libremente — Estábamos separados desde antes, y cuando le pedí el divorcio, tuve que convencerlo de que firmara. Decía que me amaba, que lo perdonara, que ella lo había provocado. Pero ya no podía confiar en él. Decidimos que lo mejor sería, para Kevin, intentar mantener una relación como amigos. Pero…

Mimi cerró los ojos, recordando aquella escena tan incómoda. Michael, su esposo, apuesto y rubio. La mirada pícara, la sonrisa encantadora. La mujer, su amiga intima, juntos, en su propio dormitorio.

— ¿Pero?

— Ella quedó embarazada, y cuando me enteré, el niño tenía tres meses de nacido. No podía seguir con Michael, luego de eso.

Si antes la expresión de Taichi había sido graciosa, ahora era intimidante.

— Lo confirmo. Es un idiota. ¿Dices que lo consideraban el marido perfecto? Gran modelo tienen los americanos de marido.

Ella se rió. La indignación de él era divertida.

— Si lo ves, golpéalo de mi parte — Afirmó ella, mientras le palmeaba el dorso de la mano, divertida — Y creo que es suficiente ojo por ojo, de momento.

.

.

Ume retorció la ropa entre sus manos, mientras se mordía el labio. Estaba sola en el salón de los Izumi.

La mayoría había dejado la sala, y se había ido a realizar diversas actividades, a pretender que todo estaba dentro de lo normal posible. No era cierto. Y todos lo sabían, especialmente porque si se quedaban en el living, miraban la pantalla de la computadora con toda la esperanza de que los niños volvieran a casa.

Ume sabía, por los libros de Takeru, y por las palabras de Iori, que en la primera aventura de los digielegidos, no había pasado un día entre ellos que fueron y vinieron del mundo real. En el año 2002, los días eran regulares y transcurrían a igual velocidad. Como ninguno sabía que estaba sucediendo, exactamente en el mundo digital, todos deseaban que la aventura de los niños termine lo antes posible.

Ella pensaba que Hoshi se había ido hacia una eternidad, pero apenas y había transcurrido media hora.

Había dormido un poco sobre el sofá, unos pocos minutos, y había despertado estando sola. Tomoyo le había colocado una manta en sobre el cuerpo y le había dejado una bandeja con sándwiches.

Pero Ume no podía comer.

Ahora que estaba sola, podía pensar con claridad, aunque no la suficiente.

Tenia que confiar en su Hoshi, su brillante estrella iba a volver con bien.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las noticias que se habían precipitado sobre ella, sobre su familia. Sobre… su mundo entero.

Todo estaba dado vuelta. Su mundo estaba de cabeza. Y no sabía que hacer para ponerlo nuevamente en la posición correcta. Le parecía que ya no tenía solución, que todo estaba acabado…

Miró sus manos, arrugando la falda color café y se forzó así misma a dejar de retorcer su ropa.

Ella nunca había sido una mujer nerviosa, siempre había estado segura de su accionar, especialmente con Iori, su esposo, el amor de toda su vida. Ahora sentía que no podía estar más equivocada.

Merecía que él la odiase.

Iori era así. Una persona recta, seria y transparente, en general. Desde que lo había conocido, en la primaria, ella sabía que era una persona madura y seria, especialmente, porque era algo que sus padres destacaban. Él lo veía todo en blanco o negro, y jamás iba a permitir que los grises entraran en consideración.

¿Qué grises debían existir entre ellos? Todos.

Empezó a salir con él en el último año de la secundaria, y habían sido pareja desde entonces. Con sus más, y sus menos, claro. Pese a que los dos tenían la misma edad, Iori había sido siempre más maduro, serio e inteligente que ella.

Ume debió sufrir la aprobación de su madre, y hacer que él se amoldase a su personalidad, al mismo tiempo que intentaba cambiar para ser lo que a él le gustaría que fuese.

Había sido una niña, y nunca se puso a considerar que ella no debería cambiar para otros sino para si misma.

Y Hayato había sido tan amable, dulce, cariñoso. Todo lo que Ume necesitaba.

No es que no amase a Iori, sólo… Necesitaba sentir cariño. Su esposo se pasaba semanas viajando, acompañado de su secretaría, Etsuko —Ella había sido la secretaria de su esposo antes de Mariko Kido— y Ume sabía que Etsuko estaba enamorada de Iori.

¿Cómo no estarlo cuando él era tan caballeroso, amable, cuidadoso e incapaz de decir que no a las lágrimas de una mujer?

Todo había comenzado con Etsuko y luego había sido por los propios miedos de Ume. Ella lo sabía, sabía que la mayoría de los problemas de su matrimonio se debían específicamente a sus dudas propias, a su inseguridad, a sus celos, a su necesidad de cariño que sobrepasaba las opciones que Iori le daba.

Y fue cuando ella reencontró a Hayato Miramoto, uno de sus pretendientes de la universidad. Él estaba separado, y la encontró en una de sus crisis de angustia y desolación. De soledad, de necesidad, de cariño.

Iori la dejaba demasiado tiempo sola, con Hoshi, y aunque ella sabía que no era una excusa, sabía que había tenido que decirle las cosas a él en su cara, para querer salvar el matrimonio. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

¡Había hecho tantas cosas estúpidas!

¿Qué importancia tenía que ella intentase resolver el asunto? Ninguna.

Y ahora estaba embarazada de cuatro meses de un hombre que no era su esposo, ¡Cuatro meses! Había terminado todo con Hayato hacia cuatro meses, aunque su relación había empezado casi a fines de diciembre del año anterior. Lo había dejado porque había comprendido lo inmadura que era, el daño que se hacía, y la culpa la había comenzado a llenar…

— Toma — Susurró, entonces, una voz que ella conocía perfectamente. Se trataba de Miyako Ichijouji. Miró la mano de la mujer, era un pañuelo — No llores, Ume.

Ume parpadeó, mientras contemplaba los ojos ámbar que brillaban en el rostro de la mejor amiga de su esposo. Casi era una hermana, para él. La mujer de cabello lila se sentó al lado de Ume y le acarició el cabello castaño claro a su compañera.

— Gracias, Miyako. Aunque no lo merezco… Yo…

— Chist — Susurró la heredera del amor y la pureza. Por dentro quería reclamarle a la esposa de su amigo sobre las cosas que él le había dicho. Quería gritarle, dejarla en evidencia, reclamarle, pero al ver ese rostro angustiado, no había podido. Incluso le había recordado un episodio que creía olvidado. Un episodio de su Ken. Eso le había enseñado que todos pueden cometer errores, y arrepentirse — Pero yo no soy la que debe perdonarse, Ume, eres tu misma primeramente. Y tu esposo, Iori.

Ume la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero aceptó el pañuelo — Gracias, Miyako.

.

.

Jou suspiró aliviado cuando hubo revisado a su esposa.

Por temor a que su preocupación la hubiese alterado demasiado, igual que aquel episodio que le había contado cuando llegó a la casa. Un colega suyo la había revisado, pero Jou solo se sintió bien cuando los dos se encontraron camino a casa de Koushiro.

— ¿Tendré que decírselos, verdad? — Cuestionó ella, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que estaban dentro del automóvil

— Sí, quizás encuentren una solución.

— O quizás lo hagan inútilmente, como el otro año. — Protestó ella, con amargura, recordando aquella vez en la que los digielegidos intentaron buscar a Makoto — Mi hijo podría estar vivo si Koushiro hubiera hecho algo.

Era algo que a Jou no le gustaba recordar, porque era cierto. Cerró las manos sobre el volante, reprimiendo su malestar y angustia. Dos años antes, durante un viaje al digimundo, el grupo de Koushiro, D2A, había estado realizando una expedición en una zona poco utilizada. Como los digimons se negaban a pisar el suelo de esa zona, los científicos descubrieron que emitía unas extrañas ondas magnéticas.

Cercaron la zona, cosa que pocas habían sido hechas en el digimundo.

Por alguna extraña razón, alguien detonó una explosión.

Y Makoto había sido hallado muerto dentro de la cerca, en esa zona. Jou sabía que era estúpido culpar a Koushiro de los errores humanos de otros, pero él era el jefe en esa cadena de mando.

Y conocía a Makoto, su Mako.

En ese tiempo, Kazuma había sido atacado por una fuerte gripe y estaba en cama pero la escuela de sus hijos había realizado un viaje al digimundo, una excusión por algo que Jou no llegaba a recordar.

Su hijo no había vuelto.

Jou y Mariko tuvieron que enterrar el cuerpo carbonizado de su hijo de diez años.

CIUD, Centro de Investigación del Universo Digital, nunca reconoció que se había tratado de un error.

Al matrimonio Kido le había quedado un regusto amargo de aquel suceso, con CIUD, D2A (Detectar, descubrir y analizar) y con Koushiro. A Mariko más que a Jou.

— Debemos tener fe, amor. Kazuma tiene que estar bien — Musitó el antiguo portador de la sinceridad, lamentándose internamente de no estar haciendo honor a su emblema — Debemos tener fe.

Presionó el acelerador, con el deseo de llegar a casa de quien había sido el portador del conocimiento, para saber las novedades que tenían. Tenían que tener novedades.

.

.

En las afueras de la casa Izumi, bajo la sombra del porche, donde habían estado los últimos veinte minutos, dos hermanos se apresuraban para sentar a una mujer en uno de los pequeños paredones. Habían estado dando vueltas, o intentando platicar de otras cosas pero era difícil llevar tranquilidad en una situación así.

— Tienes qué tranquilizarte, Sora. - Le dijo Yamato a su esposa, mientras le acariciaba el brazo, en un intento de transmitirle calma a su esposa. — Yoshi no está solo. Saori cuidara muy bien de él

— Y no te olvides de Koichi y Tsubasa — Afirmó Takeru mientras miraba fijamente a su cuñada. Solamente conseguían hacer que ella se distrajese por momentos — Ellos no dejaran qué nada le sucede a ninguno de los pequeños.

— Igual Biyomon y Gabumon, sí se reúnen. - Le recordó Yamato

La antigua portadora del amor miró los ojos azules, tan iguales, tan hermosos, de los dos hombres qué intentaban alentarla, y sonrió apenas. No quería hacer qué ellos se inquieten por su forma de ser, pero ella no iba a dejar de preocuparse. Quería tener a sus hijos con ella, y retenerlos contra sus brazos.

Así, y sólo así, estaría segura de qué todo se solucionaría.

En ese momento, Hikari regresó hacia donde estaba su esposo. Había ido a buscar un vaso con agua para Sora.

— Toma — Le dijo.

— Gracias, Hikari.

La castaña sonrió, aunque no dijo lo usual en estos casos: 'No ha sido nada'

Sus pensamientos iban en un rumbo totalmente ajeno, diferente. Aunque parte de ella se mantenía serena, no podía evitar sentir una ligera opresión en su pecho. La misma qué había tenido dos días atrás, cuando Tsubasa había estado inconciente en la carpa, congelándose.

Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento. Siquiera había podido entrar al digimundo para ser de apoyo para sus niños.

Era tan duro, esperar. Esperar sin novedades, sin noticias, sin información. Esperar con angustia, con preocupación, con ansiedad.

Por momentos, tenía ganas de gritar y entrar al digimundo, para vigilar lo que estaban haciendo sus pequeños.

Estaba siendo dolorosamente de cuanto se habían angustiado sus padres cuando partió al digimundo. Pero era aún peor, porque en ese entonces, ninguno de ellos había estado tan grave como su niño de la luz.

Estaba Koichi y ella sabía qué él castaño no dejaría qué él rubio se rindiese ni nada por el estilo.

Porque ellos eran así. Así como Takeru y ella.

Por supuesto, esperaba que su hijo no se pareciese tanto a ella en algunas cosas. Siempre había sido del tipo de persona qué no deja qué otros ayuden en sus problemas y sólo dos personas tenían acceso a ella cuando eso sucedía.

Takeru, principalmente y su hermano. También Gatomon pero Hikari se sentía culpable por involucrar a Gatomon en eso. También a su hermano. Además, ella quería ser fuerte para qué Taichi estuviese orgulloso de ella como el hermano mayor qué era.

En cambio, Takeru...

Takeru había roto aquellos muros y la había ayudado, siempre. Por eso, por ser su apoyo constante, por ser su compañero y su puerto seguro, Hikari no podía dejar de agradecer por haberlo conocido. Y, además, estaba el hecho de la conexión qué había entre sus emblemas. Aunque era cierto qué era importante, Hikari sabía qué no era esencial.

Ella amaba la esencia de su Takeru.

— ¿Hikari? — Cuestionó entonces, su esposo, devolviéndola a la realidad. Los ojos azules qué adoraba la contemplaban con inquietud.

— ¿Dijiste algo? Estaba distraída.

Takeru realizó un fugaz escrutinio a las facciones delicadas de la educadora.

Había una sombra oscura en el fondo de los ojos cobrizos. La misma sombra qué había visto en los ojos de Tsubasa. Eso le resultó ligeramente preocupante, por lo que se esforzó por serenarse. No quería hacer que Hikari se pusiese nerviosa.

Se habían alejado un poco de su hermano, cuando vio aquella mirada pensativa que resplandecía en los ojos cobrizos. Tenía que preguntarle si algo iba mal.

— ¿Hay algo qué quieras decirme? — Cuestionó, en voz muy baja, para qué sólo ella lo escuchase.

Su hermano estaba platicando con Sora, pero no debía olvidar que Taichi y Mimi estaban también en el jardín, por lo que si quería que Hikari le dijese algo, debería ser discreto.

Por otra parte, estaba él más preocupado de lo que aparentaba.

Hikari había estado inquieta desde hacia tiempo, especialmente desde qué inicio el octavo mes. Agosto parecía ser el punto exacto de conflictos para ellos.

— No — Negó, más tranquila de lo que se sentía en realidad — Me preocupan los niños. Pero tengo qué confiar en qué todo saldrá bien — Repitió ella las palabras de su esposo y Takeru no pudo evitar sonreír.

Todo estaría bien para ellos mientras su luz brillara.

Tsubasa era la nueva Luz pero era innegable no ver en los ojos de Hikari la luz sagrada qué la había acompañado desde pequeña. Parecía como sí madre e hijo compartieran esa misma luz.

— Todo estará bien — Repitió él, a modo de deseo porque no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto.

_Las pruebas apenas habían comenzado para los niños_, pensó, recordando los difíciles que fueron los primeros días, las primeras batallas pero enseguida vio los rostros de sus mellizos.

_Ellos tenían qué estar bien._

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, cavilando sobre sus propios pensamientos — ¿Takeru? ¿Hikari? — Llamó la voz de Miyako a los esposos Takaishi. Hikari fue la primera en dirigirle la mirada, detrás de ella estaban Taichi, Mimi, Sora y Yamato — Es mejor qué vengan dentro. Kou quiere decirnos algo.

.

.

Iori frunció el ceño cuando vio los ojos rojos de Ume, quien permanecía sentada sobre el sofá color blanco del living. Si bien era cierto que se había apartado de ella en el más frío de los silencios, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por hacerla llorar.

Ume Shimizu nunca lloraba.

Y ahora lloraba por su causa.

Hubiese querido consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero iba a ser mentira. No estaba todo bien. Él no se sentía bien. Se sentía…

Traicionado.

Había sido traicionado, lo cual lo hacia aun peor. Traicionado por la mujer que amaba.

El saber que ese bebé, al que había recibido con tanta ilusiones era el hijo de otro hombre, otro hombre que se había acostado con su mujer, un hombre que había tocado su piel y acariciado sus labios.

¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

¿Era, acaso, tan mal padre, tan mal esposo, tan mal hombre que no había sido suficiente?

Apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ken. Había hablado con Ken, especialmente, porque el policía lo había acorralado en cuanto Hoshi se marchó. El policía no había parado hasta hacerse confesar. Y todo por un pedido de Miyako.

Como siempre, su mejor amiga siempre se salía con la suya. Había terminado diciéndole al matrimonio Ichijouji todo lo que había vivido en ese día.

Y su brillante estrella, su Hoshi, se había marchado al digimundo viendo el frío silencio que había entre sus padres. Eso lo hacia sentir miserable.

— Jou me ha dicho que está a unas pocas calles — Musitó Yamato Ishida, mientras encaraba a todos los presentes, con seriedad — Ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

— Sí — Musitó Koushiro. Iori se sorprendió al ver que sujetaba la mano de su esposa. Negó con el rostro, quizás ese gesto sólo era una señal de apoyo. No debía olvidar que ellos iban a firmar los papeles del divorcio en…

Divorcio.

La idea resonó en su mente, atronadora, potente, insoportable.

Divorcio.

Sus ojos buscaron la delicada figura de Ume, ella le devolvió la mirada y el abogado pudo ver miedo en sus ojos, como si hubiese escuchado el sonido de sus pensamientos.

—… Y eso es lo que me dijo Gennai — Oyó decir a Koushiro. Aquellas palabras lo pusieron en alerta. No era momento de pensar en problemas maritales. Su hija estaba en peligro.

Tal vez si era un mal padre, después de todo.

— Disculpa — Se vio en la obligación de decir — ¿Qué dijo Gennai?

— Dice que, aunque la conexión no es segura, se pondrá en contacto con nosotros, porque quiere darnos las noticias sobre lo que sucede en el digimundo para que hagamos algo pronto. La mayoría de los digimons han sido llamados a su hogar y muchos van a preguntarse el motivo.

— Yo me encargo de eso — Musitó Taichi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, reclinándose sobre la pared

— Esa era la idea — Dijo el científico al embajador. Luego se volvió hacia Miyako — Tienes que ayudarme, debemos rastrear las puertas mundiales y averiguar si todas han sido cerradas. El sistema estuvo débil por intentar contactarme con Gennai, pero podremos hacerlo después de que hablemos con él.

Miyako asintió — ¿Qué hay de la profecía? — Cuestionó.

— Cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos a un enemigo, a Myotismon, nos enteramos de que el digimundo tenía sus profecías propias. Gennai dice que muchas son vagas e imprecisas, que carecen de sentido pero que de alguna manera…

— Disculpen la ignorancia — Interrumpió Daisuke, quien abrazaba el talle de su esposa. La mayoría se giró involuntariamente hacia él — ¿Quién escribe las profecías del digimundo? Debe haber algún digimon que predice el futuro… o algo así, ¿verdad?

Como ninguno de los presentes no dijo nada al respecto, y miraron a Koushiro, en busca de una respuesta, el científico meditó como dar a conocer la verdad.

— Gennai no lo sabe — Dijo como respuesta Koushiro, simplemente.

Incluso, Tomoyo podía asegurarlo al ser quien estaba más cerca de él, sus mejillas se sonrosaron, por no tener la respuesta correcta para aquella interesante pregunta.

— Ah — Musitó Daisuke, y se pasó una mano por el cabello — Lo siento, continua.

— Puedo suponer que hay aun muchos secretos de los que nada sabemos, ni siquiera Gennai. Él fue creado por alguien, pero ni siquiera puede especificar cual es la finalidad de su existencia en este tiempo. — Inhaló y exhaló — Aquella primera vez, la profecía parecía ser bastante precisa, y Gennai nos la mencionó porque tenía una idea de que algo nos ocurriría. Ahora, ha encontrado otra nueva. Estaba oculta en los lugares sagrados, por lo que intuyo que fue Qinglongmon

— ¿El que nos habló de los digiegg? — Dudó Daisuke, sorprendido. Koushiro asintió.

— Las piedras sagradas nunca fueron investigadas por mi equipo. D2A no cumplió con las normas en cuanto se nos permitió estudiarlas. Creíamos, creí… que era mejor preservarlas. Lo siento, quizás hubiésemos sabido más de esto si yo…

— No digas tonterías — Espetó Taichi, repentinamente molesto. — Ninguno de nosotros podía preveer lo que iba a venir. ¿Dice esa dichosa profecía que nos íbamos a ver de nuevo con la oscuridad en un campamento? Eso también para ti, Hikari — Le espetó, seriamente. La aludida asintió, asombrada por la seriedad de su hermano — No importa que no hicimos hasta ahora. Lo importante es que podemos hacer ahora. Esperemos a Jou, y cuando nos contactemos con Gennai, veremos que hacer para resolver todo esto.

Koushiro asintió a las palabras de su líder, aun sintiéndose medianamente culpable.

— Esto sonará raro, pero concuerdo con Yagami. — Musitó Yamato — Tenemos que ayudar al digimundo, a nuestros hijos, atarnos al pasado no hará ningún bien.

— He conectado el proyector — Dijo Tomoyo, sorprendiendo a su esposo, quien la miró fijamente. Ella se encogió de hombros — Creía que la pantalla de la computadora podría ser incómoda para todos, así veremos mejor.

— Sí, tienes razón.

Y, finalmente, escucharon el sonido de la puerta. Ahora todos estaban presentes.

.

— ¿Kazuma ha… desaparecido? — Cuestionó Sora, horrorizada.

El destino de su ahijado le resultaba terriblemente incierto. Mariko Kido asintió, mientras Jou le acariciaba la espalda.

Mariko había tenido que confesarles a todos lo que había visto, lo que su hijo había dicho, toda aquella oscuridad rondándolo.

Su niño. Sus niños. Había sido como volver a perder una parte de si misma, exactamente igual que como con Makoto. No sabía como podía seguir en pie después de haber visto a uno de sus hijos carbonizado por una explosión fallida y al otro corrompido por la oscuridad.

Aquella narración había sido un espanto para todos. Kazuma Kido había desaparecido, rodeado de sombras, y todos estaban seguros de que solo podía haber ido a un sitio.

— El mar oscuro tiene que ver en esto — Masculló Takeru, con enfado, y sujetó la mano de Hikari, quien estaba pálida por la impresión.

— Sabía que algo malo le estaba sucediendo… pero… — Sollozó Mariko, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos — Pensé en que, con todo lo que sucedió con Makoto, él necesitaba cariño, ayuda. Nunca creí… Tenía pesadillas constantes, y ahora lo he perdido…

— ¿Elegidos? — La imagen de Gennai, amplificada por el proyector, se distinguía perfectamente en la pared de la sala. Todos los presentes levantaron la vista, y vieron que, como Koushiro no había dejado de conectarse, la conexión por fin había regresado.

— ¡Señor Gennai! — Se exaltó el científico — Es bueno hablar con usted

El rostro de su mentor era de pesar — Lo mismo digo, aunque mis noticias no son nada buenas para ustedes.

— ¿Cómo están los niños? — Quiso saber Daisuke, rápidamente.

— No los he visto — Replicó Gennai, sorprendiéndolos a todos. Lo normal hubiese sido que él pretendiese comunicarse con los niños en cuanto llegaron al digimundo — Pero no se preocupen. Sus compañeros han ido en busca de sus hijos. Todos han ido rumbo al territorio de Piximon.

Piximon, el mismo digimon que los había guiado en una oportunidad, quien se había sacrificado por ellos, quien los había ayuda, volvía ahora a ser de gran ayuda. Los elegidos agradecieron en silencio al digimon que había renacido y al cual se habían encontrado varias veces en el digimundo.

— Pero aun no han llegado allí. Las comunicaciones están inestables, por lo que seré breve. Se han detectado algunas anomalías, Koushiro, las que me permitiste que investigara. Más puertas han sido abiertas en nuestro mundo. Todas tienen el mismo destino.

— El mar oscuro — Musitó el científico.

Gennai asintió. — Tentomon y Hawkmon se han quedado conmigo, quizás ellos puedan reestablecer el contacto con ustedes, de vez en cuando pero tememos que las conexiones sean interceptadas por nuestro enemigo. Esta señal, suponemos, es segura. No podemos saberlo.

— ¿Han descubierto quien es el enemigo? — Gennai negó con el rostro — Usted quiere hablarnos de la profecía, solamente.

— Sí. — En ese momento Hawkmon y Tentomon entraron en la pantalla sosteniendo una piedra arqueada en la parte superior.

— ¡Se parece a la piedra de Roseta! — Musitó Miyako, aunque luego la examinó con más interés — Aunque es más pequeña, y no está incompleta.

Ken enarcó una ceja, y suspiró. Su esposa y las divagaciones sobre Egipto.

— Sus fragmentos se hallaron en las piedras sagradas. Uno por cada uno de los puntos sagrados.

— ¿Qué dice?

— Habla de un enfrentamiento entre la luz y la oscuridad, donde no quedará nada.

— ¿Nada? — Cuestionó Daisuke, mirando fijamente la piedra.

— ¿A que se refiere usted con _nada_? — Prosiguió Taichi — No puede estar hablando en serio

— Hablo en serio — Musitó Gennai, y ninguno de ellos dudó. Entonces, citó las palabras que había leído horas antes — _No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de __oscuridad_. Por esto, hoy más que nunca la misión de los elegidos no es destruir la oscuridad... Su misión es impedir qué las tinieblas aumenten. Su deber es renovar el equilibrio...

— Pero la oscuridad no puede ser destruida — Musitó Takeru, rememorando unas palabras lejanas — Si no hay oscuridad no hay luz. En donde te encuentres, existen ambas.

— Hay una leyenda sobre ello — Murmuró Gennai, pensativo — Se dice, que en un principio la luz y la oscuridad eran hermanas que vivían en perfecta armonía. Eran fieles compañeras, y no consideraban a la otra su enemiga. Eran opuestas y complementarias. Sin embargo, existió un ser corrupto que llenó a la oscuridad de mal contra la luz, hasta que perdió parte de su esencia. Ese ser era el caos. El caos lo hizo en venganza, porque había existido desde antes de que ellas hubiesen llegado. Su existencia era previa a las de ellas, por lo que su intención había sido destruirlas a ambas. Entonces las hermanas fueron condenadas a luchar juntas. Sin embargo, también el caos pagó su propia crueldad. Fue destruido por algunos seres de Luz quienes, aliados con una parte la Oscuridad adivinaron sus planes. Es a esa leyenda que hace referencia a la profecía.

— Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¡Ni siquiera somos capaces de entrar al digimundo! — Se quejó Jou, impotente. Tenía deseos de golpear las cosas, de destruir todo lo que estuviese a su alcance.

— Recuerden que los sentimientos unen los mundos — Musitó Gennai, y la imagen comenzaba distorsionarse. —Sé que podrán ayudar a los niños a restaurar las fuerzas de este mundo… — La interferencia era tal que apenas podían distinguirse las figuras. Koushiro se apresuró a llegar a la computadora, porque quería mantener la conexión. Fue inútil — Elegidos, ustedes, aun tienen mi fe.

Koushiro resopló, porque aquello era como flotar en la nada. Gennai seguía sin darle las respuestas claras que necesitaba.

Y, para colmo, la conexión con el digimundo estaba perdida hasta nuevo aviso.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Creo que es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta este momento, y no había actualizado ninguna historia tan seguido tampoco :)

Llevaba más de la mitad escrito y como es un día tan feo (llueve mucho, aunque es un alivio después de todos estos días del caluroso verano) decidí que iba a terminarlo.

No sucede mucho. Vemos un poco sobre los padres de los niños que están teniendo su aventura ajenos a todo lo que pasa en la tierra así como ellos lo están de lo que sucede en el digimundo.

En el próximo, volvemos al digimundo, con los niños que buscan a sus compañeros, a Yuko, Taiyo y Kazuma.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	15. Capítulo 5 Parte 4

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte IV_

**El llamado de la Oscuridad**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Taiyo resopló, cuando fue imposible avanzar.

Aquella creciente angustia se había instalado definitivamente en su interior al ver qué todo a su alrededor se reducía a tinieblas.

Estaba dentro de una cueva, eso podía afirmarlo con seguridad, pero no recordaba como había llegado a ese sitio ni por donde podía encontrar la salida.

Sólo podía pensar en aquella susurrante voz qué lo llamaba incesantemente.

Y ni siquiera estaba Koromon a su lado, para ser su guía. El digivice emitía una pequeña luz que le dejaba ver lo que había a su alrededor. No era gran cosa, pero le permitía ver donde caminaba.

Solo, en esa cueva, rodeado de oscuridad...

Había comenzado a sentir escalofríos.

Nunca había temido a la oscuridad, o, al menos, prefería pensarlo así. A Yuko no le gustaba la oscuridad, y él, como su amigo, no iba a hacer que se asustase más. Prefería pensar qué era valiente, como su papá. Aunque Taichi le decía siempre qué el valor no era la ausencia del miedo sino la fuerza, el impulso, qué nos hace superar ese miedo y seguir adelante.

Y su papá debía saberlo todo sobre el valor, ¿no? Por algo era el elegido del valor en los libros de su tío Takeru. ¿Cierto? Porque era valiente. Muy valiente. Y Taiyo quería, deseaba ser como él.

Entonces lejos, muy lejos, vio una pequeña luz abriéndose paso entre las sombras.

Camino había adelante, avanzando pese a la penumbra y agradeciendo qué esa pequeña luz le permitía vislumbrar las paredes rocosas qué lo rodeaban. Sí bien sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la escasa luz, ni mucho menos, era mucho mejor observar las cosas qué antes, cuando no veía prácticamente nada.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar al final del túnel.

.

La luz se filtraba a través de un muro de piedras apiladas, y Taiyo frunció el ceño cuando encontró aquel matiz grisáceo en la luz qué alumbraba la cueva.

Sin embargo, se apresuró a quitar la roca qué estaba en lo alto de la pila —era una de las más pesadas— y dejó libre parte de la salida.

Después, movió otra y luego otra, hasta quedar un espacio lo suficientemente grande para qué él pudiese atravesarlo.

Se ayudó con las manos, esforzándose para no tropezar en algún momento de torpeza y salió de la cueva.

Dio un paso en falso y se percató finalmente, de qué al final del túnel había un precipicio.

Él estaba de pie en una estrecha cornisa.

Ahogó un grito y retrocedió hasta qué su espalda chocó contra una e las rocas qué conformaban la pared de la cueva.

La luz gris había reaparecido, y lo apuntaba directamente, por lo qué Taiyo levantó uno de sus brazos y lo utilizo para cubrirse los ojos.

Gracias a eso, pudo ver qué lo qué lo iluminaba era un faro. Un faro alto y cilíndrico qué estaba en lo alto de otro acantilado, no tan lejano a ese en el qué se encontraba. Se giró con cuidado al ver qué algunas de las pocas bajo sus pies se desprendían y caían finalmente por ese acantilado, y se planteó la idea de regresar a la cueva.

Y dar marcha atrás.

_Has llegado, por fin._

Se giro nuevamente, con movimientos suaves, buscando sin éxito encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz. Sonaba tan cercana y arrulladora...

Entonces, y sólo entonces, escuchó algo mucho más familiar.

Cuando la luz del faro se movió, deslizando lentamente por el sitio. Taiyo fue capaz de ver no sólo una costa con forma de media luna, también las olas furiosas del mar.

Un mar de aguas negras qué barrían con la arena y las rocas.

Contuvo el impulso de acercarse a la orilla de la cornisa y mirar hacia abajo, para ver sí el mar también estaba bajo sus pies.

Con las manos, se apresuró a sujetarse de las piedras qué estaban a su alcance.

Sí, lo mejor era regresar dentro de la cueva.

Se giró, con dificultad, ya que el viento le azotaba la cara y esa vez no pudo contener un grito.

Donde antes había estado la salida a la cueva ahora había una persona, y no cualquier persona.

_Era... Era..._

_Makoto..._

Sin poder siquiera reaccionar correcta, por la sorpresa sufrida, se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, estupefacto, mirando fijamente aquel pálido y enfermizo rostro tan familiar.

El muchacho de cabello azul esbozó una sonrisa horrenda, que deformó sus facciones y empujó a Taiyo, con ambas manos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio…

Sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo no encontró resistencia y cayó hacia el vacío.

.

.

Hoshi se apresuró a llegar donde podía escuchar él silbido.

El sonido qué se propagaba por todo el lugar era acompañado por el sonido de su digivice, qué parecía querer indicarle qué iba do la dirección correcta ya que aumentaba rítmicamente mientras ella avanzaba.

Iba a encontrar a los demás y eso le hizo sonreír.

Si bien no habían pasado más de dos día desde que se reunieron todos en el campamento, dado los últimos acontecimientos que los habían rodeado se sentía enormemente ilusionada de encontrarselos tan pronto. Esperaba que estuviesen bien porque por el momento quería reunirlos a todos y abrazarlos. Aunque era cierto que, debido a su tímidez, no hacia demasiadas demostraciones de afecto.

— ¡Espera Hoshi! — Llamó Armadillomon quién corría unos pasos más atrás, cargando en su coraza a Upamon.

Pero ella no se detuvo por sus palabras sino por el efecto de un choque del todo inesperado. Alguien sujetó su brazo, con firmeza, impidiendo qué cayese al suelo.

— Gracias — Se apresuró a decir a quién le había evitado la caída y levantó los ojos, sonriendo. Y en ese instante vio el rostro de una de las personas qué quería ver. Sus ojos verde avellana se cruzaron con unos cobrizos qué conocía muy bien.

— ¡Koichi! — Exclamó al ver al castaño, sintiendo una inexplicables ganas de abrazarlo que la dejaron confundida y sintió qué el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Tal y como había sospechado, el había estado haciendo sonar su silbato. Había sido una gran idea, aunque, considerando que en ese bosque podrían encontrar varios tipos de digimon —y no todos eran buenos— no sabía si considerarla muy inteligente. Pero había dado resultado, eso sí.

— Hoshi, no debes alejarte así — La regaño Armadillomon pero ella apenas y escuchaba.

Sus ojos habían quedado prendados de los de Koichi.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dudó él, finalmente.

— Sí. Esperaba encontrarte. Escuché él silbato y... — Interrumpiendo a la hija de Iori, algunos ruidos se escucharon a su alrededor, cerca de unos árboles.

Koichi, como ella, se volvió en esa dirección. Una mata de pelo rubio se diviso entre los arbustos. Luego, unos brillantes ojos azules. Y la sonrisa Takaishi tan propia de Tsubasa fue lo último en hacer acto de presencia — Encontraste a… — El rubio, para variar, también se veía sorprendido por su presencia. — ¿Hoshi?

Detrás de él, Hoshi podía escuchar los pasos de los demás y también sus voces.

— Debo sospechar qué no me buscaban a mi, ¿verdad?

— No es eso — Susurró amable, Koichi — Me alegra qué hayas llegado. Y haberte encontrado.

Hoshi le sonrió al mayor de los mellizos, aunque sabía que la respuesta probablemente era no.

Tsubasa rodó los ojos a su hermano. — Lo qué sucede, Hoshi, es qué perdimos a dos niños.

Hoshi, entonces, pasó sus ojos de Koichi a Tsubasa, con inquietud.

— ¿Quienes? — Cuestionó, preocupada.

— Vengan — Invitó Tsubasa a ambos. — ¡Chicos! — Llamó, en general, acérquense.

Koichi siguió a Tsubasa aún sujetándolo la mano de Hoshi, guiándola hacia el sitio qué su hermano indicaba y donde, se suponía estaban reuniéndose los demás.

Por algún motivo, él temía qué ella desapareciese del mismo modo qué habían hecho Yuko y Taiyo.

— ¿Quienes se perdieron? — Pregunto ella y, diviso el rostro de los demás pequeños —Saori, Ozamu, Kevin y Yoshiro— para luego encontrarse con los ojos de Reiko y finalmente Daiki. Hoshi volvió a mirar a Koichi, comprendiendo finalmente quienes faltaban.

— ¿Yuko, Taiyo? — Cuestionó.

Recordaba como los señores Izumi y el señor Yagami le habían pedido qué cuidasen de los pequeños. Se sintió súbitamente mareada. Se había perdido de demasiadas cosas en esos dos días de ausencia. Era algo increíble.

Koichi asintió, sin decir nada. Se notaba que era díficil para él.

— No los hemos visto y...

— ¡Hoshi! — Festejo Reiko su llegada aunque su expresión reflejó sorpresa, igual qué la de los demás, que se le quedaron mirando como si no la hubiesen visto nunca.

¿Ninguno de ellos la esperaba? Por alguna razón que no logró identificar, le molestó la falta de confianza. Ella no iba a abandonarlos así como así, eran amigos, eran más bien como una gran familia. Su padre siempre decía eso, _más que un grupo somos como una enorme familia_.

Hoshi se sorprendió por ver los rostros cansados de Yoshiro, Saori y Kevin. Todos ellos se veían cansados, puntualizó luego, mientras sus ojos recorrían las figuras presentes.

_Y Kazuma no estaba, tampoco_.

— No iba a dejarlos enfrentarse a nadie sin mi — Dijo la hija de Iori, sintiéndose ligeramente molesta — Sabían qué venía en camino.

— No dudábamos de ti — Le dijo Tsubasa, conciliador ante el orgullo de la castaña — Es sólo qué sucedieron tantas cosas...

Hoshi miro la expresión apenada de los mellizos Takaishi así como también con los semblantes de sus digimons.

Y también de los demás —niños y digimon, por igual—. Apretó la mano de Koichi, sin poder contener el impulso de hacerlo y le sonrió. El castaño la miró con ojos cargados de tristeza.

— Aquí han pasado tres horas desde qué nos enfrentamos a nuestro primer enemigo. Incluso pasó más tiempo desde que llegamos. Era Patamon.

— ¿Tres horas? — Inquirió ella, confusa pero entonces, se dio cuenta de otra cosa aun más preocupante — Lo siento, pero creo qué oí qué se habían enfrentado a Patamon

— D'arcmon lo hizo. — Musitó Koichi y Hoshi lo miró interrogante, por lo que el muchacho se apresuró por explicarse. — La digievolución de mi Salamon…

Upamon saltó hacia el suelo, bajándose por primera vez de Armadillomon. Se dirigió a Salamon

— ¿Como se siente digievolucionar? — Cuestionó con inocencia.

Salamon lo miró, mitad triste, mitad orgullosa. — Muy bien. — Y es qué ya había dado, a todos, esa misma respuesta.

— No me sorprende — Susurró Hoshi, examinando a la digimon que se asemejaba a una dulce cachorrita — Después de todo, Nyaramon fue la primera en digievolucionar y alcanzar el nivel novato. — La miró, sonriente — Eso indica que eres muy fuerte

Salamon sonrió con timidez, agradecida por el elogio.

Sus ojos azules, entonces, repararon en las manos unidas del nuevo portador de la Esperanza con la niña recién llegada. Koichi siguió el rumbo de la mirada de su compañera, justo al mismo tiempo que Hoshi —igual lo hicieron Tsubasa y Upamon— antes de soltar sus manos.

Tsubasa esbozó una amplia sonrisa y enarcó una ceja en dirección a su hermano _mayor_. Ya tenía un tema de conversación muy interesante para platicar con su mellizo en cuanto hubiese menos público.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer, entonces? — Cuestionó el hijo de Mimi, incorporándose del suelo, donde había estado jugando con Tanemon. Sus ojos color miel recorrieron los rostros de los mellizos Takaishi — Quiero ir a casa

— Primero tenemos que arreglar las cosas que estén mal aquí — Le aplacó el rubio — La ciudad del Inicio debe revivir, así como todos los digimons que… — Pero hizo silencio cuando vio la mirada de Gatomon.

— ¿Me pueden explicar de qué me he perdido? — Cuestionó Hoshi Hida, mirando atentamente a los presentes. Eran un grupo muy grande, si contábamos a los niños, los digimons bebés y los digimons de sus padres.

— Alejémonos un poco de aquí — Susurró Koichi, mirando en ambas direcciones. Su voz cargada de nerviosismo — Debemos mantenernos en movimiento

.

.

…

— _No lo sé, Kou _

— _¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?_

— _Koushiro…_

…

Yuko no sabía porque esas palabras le resultaban tan familiares. En realidad, parecían provenir de sus padres, pero por alguna razón las oía como… ecos.

Por algún motivo, presentía que había escuchado antes esas voces, esa misma discusión.

…

— _Por favor, Tomoyo. Puedo cambiar… Yuko puede marcharse… Eres lo más importante que tengo… Tomoyo…_

— _¡Basta ya! La decisión está tomada, Kou. Lo siento, de verdad… No puedo seguir así, Kou. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor…_

— _Pero… ¿Marcharte? Este es tu hogar. Debería marcharme yo…_

— _Iré a la casa de mi hermana, en Tokio. Esta casa es tuya, Koushiro…_

— _Pero… Y…_

— _Yu—chan se quedará contigo_.

— _¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres dejarla conmigo? Es hija tuya — Musitó su padre, con desprecio. _

— _¡Lleva tu apellido! Te quedarás con ella, yo no la quiero… _

…

Eran sus padres, sí, estaban discutiendo sobre mudarse. Sobre separarse. Sobre dejarla.

Un irracional miedo se apoderó de ella, porque, de alguna forma esas palabras parecían ser duras, filosas dagas que querían herirla.

Y era tan fácil creer en ellas.

…

— _Hija. Yuko… Tu madre y yo no te queremos en nuestra vida, hija. Eso no lo cambiará nada ni nadie… _

— _Yuko Tu padre y yo estamos muy decepcionados de ti.__Eres__una niña__muy mala. No puedo creer que seas así. ¡Eres una niña llorona y miedosa!_

— _¡No quiero irme, papá! _

—_ Yuko…_

— _¡Seré buena niña! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Lo prometo! _

…

Le resultaba algo tan lejano y cercano a la vez… Tan real, tan imposible. Odioso y despreciable. Pudo sentir las lágrimas inundar sus ojos repentinamente antes las imágenes, ante las palabras.

Quería llorar.

_Despierta, pequeña._

De verdad, lo único que quería era llorar.

_— No, Yu_. _Tienes que estar bien — _Oyó decir a alguien.

.

Taiyo jadeó cuando cayó al agua. Algo se adueño de su pierna, jalándolo hacia abajo, arrastrándolo hacia las profundidades del mar oscuro y helado en el que se hallaba. Movió los brazos, hacia arriba, intentado escapar de la prisión, en la cual, era sumergido.

_Ya no puedes escapar.__** Eres mío**_

¿Qué?, gritó algo furiosamente en su interior. ¡No!

Abrió los ojos como platos, ante la sorpresa, comprendiendo que se trataba de su pesadilla, su pesadilla tan recurrente convertida en realidad, pero era ya demasiado tarde…

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — Exclamó, forcejeando con ahínco, mientras sentía que las sombras se adueñaban de sus piernas, arrastrándolo y sumergiéndolo — ¡Koromon! ¡Agumon! – Vociferó, aterrado por no saber como luchar contra aquella fuerza que lo arrastraba más y más fuerte – ¡**PAPÁ**! ¡Papá!

No iba a rendirse.

No podía rendirse.

¡_Él tenía que ser más fuerte!_ Tenía que hacer que su papá se sintiese orgulloso de él. Y sus tíos, y sus primos. No iba a darse nunca por vencido.

Justo en ese momento, una cálida luz lo envolvió, apartando las sombras que estaban a su alrededor. Con dificultad, mientras hacia un leve esfuerzo con sus brazos, logró salir finalmente del agua.

¡Estaba flotando!

Se sentía tan liviano dentro de ese sitio lleno de una cálida luz azul. ¿Era azul? No estaba muy definido pero era, a sus ojos, azul.

Y flotando, llegó hasta la orilla.

Cayó sobre la arena, una vez que estuvo libre de la luz y las sombras, jadeando por el esfuerzo que había realizado. Las palmas de sus manos, empapadas y llenas de arena, le sirvieron como punto de apoyo para incorporarse medianamente sobre la costa.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando divisó, delante de él, la figura de Yuko Izumi, su mejor amiga.

— ¡Yu! — Exclamó, percatándose de que estaba temblando por la ropa mojada que ahora lo cubría. El mar rugía furioso a sus espaldas. — ¡YUKO!

Demasiado rápido, tal vez, se incorporó sobre sus pies y avanzó hacia la pequeña Izumi.

Yuko parecía aun más pequeña de lo que era. Tenía la tez pálida, más pálida de lo que recordaba, cosa que resaltaba el rojo de su pelo. Parecía que su cabello era como fuego ardiente mientras su piel palidecía.

Taiyo le tocó la mano. Estaba fría, muy fría, a decir verdad — No, Yu. Tienes que estar bien. — Sin más fuerzas, dejó caer la cabeza, agotado, extrañamente agotado y cerró los ojos.

Entonces, Yuko Izumi fue quien los abrió.

La arena le rozaba las mejillas, las manos, la piel. Se movió, hacia un lado y luego se incorporó sobre la playa. Sus ojos negros se perdieron en las olas furiosas del mar oscuro que circundaba la costa.

¿El Mar Oscuro? ¿Cómo había llegado ella al Mar Oscuro?

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la pirámide, con Kazuma, y, entonces…

La lógica parecía indicar que sólo se trataba de un sueño. ¡Si! ¿Por qué no? Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos, y volverlos abrir.

Así, entonces, estaría despierta.

Dispuesta a cumplir su cometido, Yuko cerró los ojos, con firmeza…

Los ojos negros se posaron, entonces, en el furioso mar que parecía arrasar con la arena y volvía a su sitio, sólo para arremeter con furia contra las piedras. Aquel lugar le producía una terrible sensación de angustia, de dolor, de inquietud…

¡_NO QUERÍA ESTAR ALLÍ_!

Quería volver a su casa.

Quería ver los rostros de sus…

Quería…

Quería ver a su mamá, a su papá. Los volvería a ver, ¿_verdad_? Ellos no la odiaban, ¿Cierto? Las lágrimas, que con esfuerzo estaban tratando de retenerse, comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos y bañar sus mejillas por los últimos pensamientos.

Por motivos que no llegaba a comprender, estaba súbitamente asustada. Reparó finalmente en la ausencia de Motimon. Su Motimon, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso también la había dejado sola?

…

— _Yuko, sin importar lo que suceda, siempre estaremos juntos._

— _¿De verdad? ¿Sin importar lo malo que suceda o lo bueno? ¿Nunca me dejarás?_

— _De verdad, estaremos juntos, siempre._

…

Motimon la había dejado sola. Sus papás la habían dejado sola.

.

— Yu—Chan. Estás despierta… — Comentó aliviada una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Se trataba de Taiyo Yagami.

Su amigo estaba un poco alejado de ella, en el suelo y, por el estado de su ropa, Yuko sospechaba que apenas había salido del mar. Se veía aun más pálido de lo que estaba aquella vez que tuvo mucha fiebre, y eso le inquietó.

— Tai—kun — Susurró ella, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Una calidez brotó en su pecho. No estaba sola, del todo. Su mejor amigo estaba allí… ¡Su mejor amigo estaba allí, era terrible! — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Taiyo suspiró, sin saber que responder, aunque esa pregunta se la había hecho desde el instante mismo en el que abandonó a sus amigos. Desde el momento en el que había llegado al Mar Oscuro, había deseado que nadie más viniese con él.

¿Quién los había llevado? ¿Y con que finalidad?

Unos pasos en la arena hicieron que se girase, en redondo.

.

.

— Creo que la mejor idea es… — Comenzó Daiki, pero Reiko le hizo un gesto con la mano, para que hiciese silencio.

— ¿Vas a decir _separarnos_, verdad? — Cuestionó la hija de Miyako, enarcando una ceja — No estoy de acuerdo

— ¿Por qué no? — Dudó él, molesto — ¡Cubriríamos más terreno! Así ahorraríamos energía… y

— En las series, las películas, las ficciones, cuando alguien sugiere que lo mejor es que el grupo se separe, las cosas empeoran. Ya está bastante mal todo, así como está — Dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Estás diciendo que mi idea es mala por lo que ves en series de televisión? — Murmuró él, a la defensiva. — Que cosa más ridícula. Muy propia de ti

— Por si no te das cuenta, estamos en un lugar que no tiene nada de normal, donde la realidad supera la ficción ¿Por qué te parece que mis palabras son estúpidas?

— ¡Jamás he dicho eso, Ichijouji!

— ¡Pero lo pensaste, Motomiya!

— ¿Acaso ahora lees la mente?

Tsubasa decidió intervenir, harto ya de la tercera discusión consecutiva. ¿Y ellos eran mejores amigos? ¿Cómo podían siquiera mantener una conversación? — ¿Pueden dejar de discutir como un par de niños? Yoshiro es más maduro que ustedes dos juntos.

— ¡Cállate! — Dijeron, entonces al unísono.

Saori Ishida, frunció el ceño — No le hablen así a mi primo — Susurró, pero Daiki y Reiko se habían comenzado a pelear nuevamente. Tsubasa rodó los ojos pero decidió hacer lo que hacia siempre en casos así, ignorarlos. El rubio se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia Koichi quien platicaba de algo con Hoshi, explicándole también lo que había sucedido en su ausencia — ¡OIGAN! — Exclamó la rubia, alzando la voz, haciendo que su hermanito la mirase asustado.

Pero no fue el único que la miró. Los demás rostros, especialmente de aquellos que estaban discutiendo se volvieron en su dirección, con sorpresa.

— Taiyo y Yuko están desaparecidos — Exclamó, esforzándose por mantener la voz en alto. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los rostros de Daiki y Reiko — ¡No pueden ponerse a discutir así! ¡Las cosas están mal! ¿No lo ven? ¿No han pensado que si Koromon y Motimon están aquí es porque nuestros amigos están solos? ¡En vez de discutir tendríamos que estar buscándolos! No podemos perder más tiempo, el digimundo está en peligro y nos necesita… No podemos… — Pero no pudo continuar.

Y en ese momento, una luz intensa brotó de algún lugar de su ser. Colocó su mano en el punto exacto donde sentía palpitaba su corazón, porque presentía que irradiaba una dulce calidez que comenzaba a rodearla, a cubrirla, a invadirla.

Saori, cerró los ojos, por instinto y sonrió ante la sensación. Sin embargo, podía saber, estar segura de que la luz que la envolvía era cálida, de un suave color rojizo.

— ¡Estás brillando, Saori! — Dudó Yoshiro, sorprendido, mientras contemplaba aquella magnifica luz.

Cuando la luz se concentró en un punto, en su corazón, Saori abrió los ojos y apartó la mano de su pecho.

Sus dedos estaban aferrándose a algo. Pudo escuchar los pasos de todos quienes, poco a poco, avanzaron en su dirección y la rodearon.

Entonces, uno a uno, sus dedos abandonaron la postura y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vieron el símbolo que estaba dibujado sobre la superficie del emblema.

Era el emblema del Amor.

.

.

Yuko siguió el rumbo de su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver de quien se trataba. La persona que caminaba hacia ellos, lenta y tranquilamente, como si no se encontraran en ese lugar prohibido, era Kazuma Kido.

Sin embargo, lo que le preocupó a la hija de Koushiro no fue que el muchacho estuviese allí, aparentemente sin preocupaciones, le inquietó la oscuridad que se plasmaba en sus ojos.

Esa mirada, vacía y sin vida, destacaba en el pálido semblante de Kazuma.

— ¡Kazuma! — La voz de Taiyo se elevó un poco, por la sorpresa. Los pasos del hijo de Jou se detuvieron, y el chico movió el rostro, hacia el joven Yagami. — ¿Qué… Qué sucede?

— No te escucha — Susurró una voz, desconocida, pero que el joven Yagami sí había oído anteriormente.

Los ojos marrones buscaron a su interlocutor, al igual que los negros de la pequeña Izumi. Supo quien era en el instante en el que lo vio. Era el digimon que su tía Hikari y los demás habían encerrado en el Mar Oscuro en el 2002, para evitar que robase las Semillas de la Oscuridad que tenían los niños secuestrados. Había oído esa historia mil veces, como para no recordarla… Además, Koichi y Tsubasa decían, en broma, que si no dormía temprano y no obedecía a los mayores, Daemon iba a llevárselo.

Dio un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre la figura del digimon demonio y la de Yuko. Él nunca iba a dejar que nada le sucediese a la chica que quería como una hermana. Daemon lo miró con los ojos interesados. En los ojos marrones se reflejaba puro fuego, algo que ya había vivido antes… En otros ojos. Cualquiera que creyese que esos ojos pertenecían a un ser frágil, se engañaba perfectamente.

Taiyo Yagami. El pequeño que se sentía culpable de una muerte. Gran carga para un niño tan pequeño y de corazón tan amigable. ¿Cierto? El temor a la decepción de su padre había influido en él pero, especialmente, esa culpa que había cargado sobre sus hombros lo hicieron uno de sus predilectos. ¿Por qué? Además de Kazuma, Taiyo estaba demasiado hundido ya en las aguas de ese Mar Oscuro al que odiaba, al que su padre enfrentaba y al que su tía le temía. Estando en su familia la portadora de la Luz, ¿Quién iba a creer que seria elegido por la Oscuridad?

Amaba la ironía…

— _Eres hijo de tu padre, Yagami Taiyo_ — Comentó, con sinceridad y diversión. Algo refulgió en el fondo de sus ojos — _Valiente y luchador_

— ¡_NO HABLES DE MI PADRE_! ¡No lo conoces, alimaña…! — Exclamó el muchacho, con furia. Los ojos color chocolate ardían, para diversión de su interlocutor.

— Yo conozco _muy bien_ a tu padre, Taiyo Yagami. Las memorias del digimundo son, para mí, como viejas amigas. Y susurran historias sobre los elegidos… Historias heroicas, por supuesto.

Taiyo sintió que los dedos de Yuko se cerraban en torno a su brazo, reteniéndolo. Ella temía que su amigo, _su hermano_ podría decir más bien, hiciera una locura. Asustada, como estaba, no quería perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

— No han venido aquí en contra de su voluntad…

— ¡Claro que sí! — Saltó el chico, con renovada ira.

— Ustedes fueron quienes me llamaron. Sus corazones, erab quienes rogaron a gritos por mi.

Ambos niños parpadearon. Y un grito les llamó la atención, miraron, por vez primera, en dirección a Kazuma.

El muchacho se había caído de rodillas, sobre la arena, sujetando muy fuerte su cabeza, con ambas manos. Estaba gritando con una desesperación que provocó que Yuko y Taiyo se estremecieran, preocupados, ante la escena. Daemon miró al hijo de Jou, y una de sus manos se dirigió hacia él. Yuko se encargó de aferrarse a Taiyo, para que este no se lanzase sobre el digimon. Kazuma dejó de gritar, pero, en cambio, había quedado inconciente sobre la arena.

— ¡Kazuma! — Exclamó Taiyo.

— Lo siento — Susurró el digimon, sin ápice de sinceridad — El, aun sigue luchando contra la semilla.

Los ojos de Yuko abandonaron el cuerpo de Kazuma Kido, aterrorizada y preocupada y se dirigieron hacia el digimon velozmente, comprendiendo de qué semilla estaba hablando, antes de presionar uno de sus dedos contra su nuca. Quizás…

¡No!

— _Eres digna de tu padre_, pequeña Yuko — Aseveró el digimon, ante aquella demostración genuina de curiosidad — Ustedes también tienen una Semilla de la Oscuridad en su interior…

— ¡No es cierto…! — Negó Taiyo, mientras miraba el pálido semblante de Kazuma y su furia ardía con más fuerza — ¡_No _es cierto!

— Tai–kun — Musitó Yuko

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres conseguir…? — Le espetó el hijo de Taichi.

— _Sólo estoy haciendo una prueba… _— Contestó Daemon, y sus ojos centellaban — Fui encerrado aquí hace mucho tiempo… Me he dedicado entonces, a mi primordial propósito… _Destruir_ a los que me encerraron aquí. — Pareció olvidar que los niños estaban allí, porque comenzó a murmurar cosas para si mismo — _Sólo dos más._

Y desapareció.

A unos pocos metros de ese lugar, una de las grandes rocas de la costa, que eran arremetidas violentamente por el agua, parecieron ceder ante la presión de las olas… Aquel día, el mar se encontraba verdaderamente furioso…

Yuko encontraba aquello verdaderamente aterrador.

.

.

— Bueno, eso nos deja con tres emblemas — Murmuró Tsubasa, al ver que nadie decía nada.

Reiko y Daiki, especialmente, se habían quedado avergonzados por ser regañados por la pequeña Ishida. Tsubasa sospechaba que si su tío Yamato se enteraba de lo sucedido, estaría muy orgulloso de su hija.

— Es el emblema de mamá ¿verdad que ese era su emblema en el cuento de tío Takeru? — Musitó Yoshiro, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando a Saori muy contento.

Con los silenciosos que estaban los digimons de sus padres, e incluso Piximon era fácil olvidarse de que ellos estaban allí.

La mirada triste de Gatomon era muy conciente de que ese silencio era en parte, por respeto y, en parte, por angustia.

Agumon estaba preocupado por Taiyo, igual que Koromon. Motimon estaba inquieto desde que Yuko había desaparecido. Ella comprendía la sensación. La había vivido. Pero, por más difícil que fuese, tenía que hacerse la idea de que había perdido a Patamon…

Saori no había dicho nada desde que recibió el colgante con el emblema del amor, por lo que Biyomon se adelantó hacia la primogénita de su Sora y le tomó la mano que sostenía la etiqueta, entre sus alas, haciendo que la pequeña levantase el rostro y la mirase con aquellos hermosos ojos zafiros idénticos a los de su abuela, su padre y su tío.

— Este emblema está hecho con uno de los sentimientos más hermosos, Saori, el amor. Simboliza lo que hay en tu corazón, no debes preocuparte, lo mereces. Este emblema no es el de Sora. Es el tuyo, no hay error. — Aseguró, esperando solucionar las dudas que se germinaban en esa cabecita rubia.

Saori asintió, sonriendo, apenas. El emblema del Amor era suyo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que cada uno de nosotros tendrá uno de los emblemas de nuestros padres? — Cuestionó Koichi, hablando por vez primera. Tanto él como Tsubasa habían mirado sus respectivos medallones, Esperanza y Luz.

— No necesariamente — Musitó Gabumon, mientras sonreía a la niña que se parecía a su compañero del alma — Yamato y Sora estarán muy contentos de que ese emblema sea tuyo, Saori.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, pi? — Fue un alivio, para Koichi y Tsubasa oír el regaño de Piximon, ya lo echaban de menos. — Los emblemas habitan en los corazones, pi. En su corazón hay amor, pi.

Saori bajó la cabeza, y se ruborizó, pero fingió estar admirando su emblema. Kevin se rió, en silencio, de su amiga. Era tan obvia, y dulce. Él entendía perfectamente porqué la olvidadiza Saori era la portadora del amor. ¿No era ella quién siempre daba un paso al frente, consiliador, quien estaba con él y lo defendía?

— ¿Pero no eran ocho? — Dudó Hoshi, mientras miraba el emblema del Amor con curiosidad.

— No, no exactamente. — Replicó Agumon, mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un abatido Koromon.

— ¿Cuántos…?

— No lo sabemos. Además... — Comentó Palmon — Recuerden que luego aparecieron otros

— Como el de Ken — Afirmó Wormmon, sumandose a la conversación.

— O el de Wallace — Puntualizó Veemon, recordando una vieja aventura que le hizo sonreír. Aquella vez que conoció a Wallace y sus digimons.

— Bien, no importa — Interrumpió Daiki, esperando que nadie más quisiese hacer una acotación al respecto. Una parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse que emblema iba a tocarle pero Saori tenía razón, lo primordial eran los niños perdidos — Ahora debemos buscar a Taiyo y Yuko, debemos enfocarnos en eso. Sigo insistiendo — Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Reiko, para que no comentase nada — Que lo mejor sería dividirnos en grupos. Cubriríamos más terreno.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Musitó Koichi, para asombro de Tsubasa. Era realmente difícil que esos dos se pusiesen de acuerdo. El rostro de Reiko reflejó la misma sorpresa.

— Bien — Sonrió Daiki, mirando las expresiones de sus dos mejores amigos — Somos — Comenzó a contar, uno por uno. Niños, digimons bebés y digimons novatos — Bastantes — Musitó luego de recorrer el lugar con la mirada.

— Tres grupos — Determinó Tsubasa — Me gusta el número tres.

Durante unos minutos los estrategas del grupo — lease Daiki, Tsubasa y Koichi — comenzaron a platicar cuales eran las mejores formas de dividirse.

Reiko rodó los ojos — _Típico_ — Masculló, para diversión de Ozamu, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, y Hoshi decidió aclararse la garganta — ¿Les importaría hacernos saber que están discutiendo al menos?

Los tres se giraron hacia ella durante un breve segundo, luego, volvieron a mirarse y se asintieron los unos a otros.

Saori enarcó una ceja. Le recordaba _los episodios_ de acuerdos entre su padre y su padrino, Taichi, quienes confabulaban siempre en voz baja algún plan que a su madre no le iba a gustar especialmente. A Saori, sin embargo, le encantaban los planes que improvisaban.

Koichi lanzó un resoplido y miró a los digimons de sus padres — Agumon, Veemon y Palmon estarán en el grupo numero 1 — Aseveró — Gabumon, Armadillomon y Biyomon en el 2. Gomamon, Gatomon y Wormmon en el 3.

— Me parece bien — Dijo Daiki — Ahora, nosotros. ¿Por sorteo? ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? — Se aventuró a decir, en broma.

— Yo voy con Saori — Murmuró Yoshiro, que seguía sosteniendo la mano de su hermana. La verdad, él era un niño valiente (Si no le creían a él, pregúntenle a su primo, Tsubasa, que le decía que era un niño lleno de valor o a su papá). Koichi miro a Tsubasa.

— Ellos dos conmigo — Murmuró el rubio.

— Ozamu vendrá conmigo — Determinó Reiko, sorprendiendo a su hermano. — No saldrás de mi vista — Y Daiki de inmediato miró a su amiga.

— Voy con ellos — Masculló, inmediatamente.

— Hoshi, Kevin y yo iremos en el otro grupo — Concluyó Koichi, no muy convencido. Miró a Gatomon — En el grupo 3

— Voy con Veemon — Celebró Daiki, sonriéndole al digimon de su padre.

— Nosotros con Gabumon, Biyomon y Armadillomon — Musitó Tsubasa y examinó los rostros de sus compañeros — Pero sugiero que no estemos demasiado tiempo separados.

— Me parece bien — Se apresuró a decir Reiko — Y creo que podríamos hacer sólo dos grupos. Ozamu y yo podemos ir con Tsubasa. Daiki con Koichi.

Koichi asintió — Hagamos un sorteo. — Susurró, finalmente.

.

— Bien. Daiki, Kevin, Saori, Hoshi y Yoshiro van a ir en el grupo 1 — Susurró Koichi, mostrando los resultados — Con sus compañeros y además, Gabumon, y el Koromon de Taiyo. — Completó — Reiko, Ozamu, Tsubasa y yo, así como nuestros compañeros, iremos con el grupo 2 con Gatomon y el Motimon de Yuko

— Palmon, Biyomon, Agumon, Veemon, Wormmon y Gomamon, en cuanto lo encuentren, van a ir en el grupo 3 — Musitó, finalmente Daiki — ¿Es todo?

— Sí, nos reuniremos en casa de Piximon — Miró a la digimon, quien asintió — ¿Podrás contactar con Gennai?

— Haré todo lo posible, pi. Suerte, pi. — Murmuró la aludida.

— Entonces, en marcha. — Afirmó Daiki, mientras se acomodaba la campera. Quien lo hubiese dicho, en momentos así, le gustaría tener el amuleto de su padre. Las viejas googles de su tío Taichi — Debemos hacer todo para encontrarlos — Determinó, antes de que un ligero escalofrío lo recorriese de pies a cabeza.

— Lo haremos — Aventuró Koichi, haciendo honor a su emblema.

Tsubasa esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde cuando lo hicieran.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Estamos de nuevo con los niños.

Sí, Taiyo es uno de los elegidos de la oscuridad o al menos eso pretende Daemon. ¿Quiénes serán los que faltan?

Y ya encontramos otro de los emblemas que apareció en Digimon Adventure, también, y Saori es quien lleva el emblema del amor XD

Creo que voy a actualizar regularmente por ahora, eso, hasta que empiece las clases en la facu (Pronto, chau vacaciones u.u)

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	16. Capítulo 6 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**Las reglas del juego**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Daiki suspiró mientras avanzaba.

Llevaban caminando más de dos horas en dirección norte y no había rastro alguno de Yuko o de Taiyo, cosa qué comenzaba a inquietarle profundamente.

¿El motivo? Taiyo y Yuko eran dos, estaban solos y no deberían haber podido irse tan lejos. Deberían haberlos encontrado ya. No podía ser que ellos estuviesen tan lejos del punto de encuentro, le parecía absurdo.

Además...

Daiki levantó el digivice con su mano izquierda.

En la pantalla había cinco luces -Hoshi, Kevin, Saori, Yoshiro y el mismo- y hasta hacia unos cuantos minutos, también podía ver las del grupo 2. Es decir, Tsubasa, Reiko, Koichi y Ozamu.

Aquella situación no era prometedora, en lo absoluto.

Y su vena pesimista había vuelto a aparecer, por lo que prefirió dejar de pensar en los pequeños. No quería imaginar que estaban en peligro, porque eso lo desarmaría.

Eran tan pequeños… Bueno, no es como sí el fuese mucho mayor, tampoco, ya que sólo tenía dos años más, pero era bastante diferente.

Lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro —el hombro en el qué no estaba Chibimon— para comprobar qué estaban haciendo los demás.

Kevin Washington caminaba tranquilamente, con la mirada pérdida y las manos en el bolsillo. Tanemon brincaba emocionada a su lado, intentando qué él sonriese. Los pequeños Ishida caminaban a la par de Hoshi, quién en sus brazos había terminado por acunar al abatido digimon de Taiyo -quién desde qué se confirmó la ausencia de su compañero, no había dicho palabra alguna- mientras qué Gabumon, en la retaguardia, cargaba al pequeño Tsunomon. Yoshiro miraba todo a su alrededor, con ojos ilusionados, aunque inquietos. Claro, sabía qué las cosas no era como deberían en ese mundo.

Repentinamente, Daiki se quedó estático. Escucho gritos, gritos lejanos y perdidos qué resonaron en su mente. El mar, constante, rugía con furia. Por un instante, perdió de vista el bosque que estaba delante de él y le pareció ver…

Pero todo terminó en instante, casi tan pronto como había iniciado.

Parpadeó, confuso, cuando el claro reapareció frente a sus ojos, así como también, sus compañeros.

— ¡Daiki! — Escucho gritar a Chibimon. Se tambaleó, hacia un lado y notó qué Hoshi le sostenía el brazo y lo guiaba hacia el árbol más cercano.

— ¿Qué me pasó...? — Cuestionó, confuso. _¿Qué había sido aquello?_ Una especie de visión… _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Dai? — Quiso saber Chibimon y sus enormes ojos rojizos lo contemplaron aterrador.

— Yo... Sí, no se qué... — Se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras se recostaba contra el árbol — Lo siento.

— Deberíamos descansar — Tercio inmediatamente la hija de Iori, examinándolo con preocupación. Daiki había palidecido de repente — Siéntate, Daiki. Nos quedaremos aquí — Indicó la castaña y miro a sus compañeros — Podríamos aprovechar y buscar agua. O comida.

— ¿Qué? — Quiso saber el hijo de Daisuke.

— Se qué lo importante es buscar a Taiyo y Yuko. Pero a este paso no lograremos nada, y también debemos salvar al digimundo. Además, ¿comieron algo luego de llegar aquí? — Antes de que Daiki pudiese decir algo, Hoshi levantó una ceja — Y no mientas.

Por toda respuesta, Daiki sintió qué su estómago rugía. Y, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, se ruborizó.

— Con todo, no pensé en la comida. Sinceramente. — Logró decir, aun con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

— Tú no — Susurró ella — Así qué nos quedaremos aquí hasta qué estés mejor y después iremos a buscar agua. Vi, lo qué creo eran, manzanas más atrás.

— Cuida qué no estén envenenadas. Aquí no hay ningún príncipe color esperanza. — Musitó él aludido, sin poder contenerse.

Para diversión de Daiki, las mejillas de la única hija del abogado, elegido del conocimiento y la sinceridad, se encendieron hasta alcanzar un ligero color rojo. Ella, sin embargo, lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Y no hablemos de princesas azules tampoco — dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

Daiki prefirió fingir qué no entendía a lo qué su amiga hacia referencia. Se esforzó en aparentar confusión. Sin embargo, Yoshiro se integró a la plática, cuestionando con inocencia: ¿Princesas azules? Pero pensé qué los príncipes venían en ese color.

Su hermana se rió suavemente — Creo qué podríamos ir por agua — Susurró

Kevin asintió, débilmente. A Saori le costaba entender porque estaba tan callado, apenas y había dicho algo. Eso le preocupaba — Me muero de sed.

Daiki se sorprendió.

En su afán de encontrar a los niños perdidos, había olvidado unas cuantas cosas importantes. Luego, se sintió arrepentido.

— No conviene qué nos separemos más — Afirmó y se irguió, sintiendo extraño por no comprender lo que había sucedido. Parecía haber sido un espejismo delante de sus ojos — Vamos en busca de agua y de las dichosas manzanas.

Hoshi asintió, ignorando el tono de su compañero en las últimas palabras. — Oye, Daiki, ¿Sabes algo de Kazuma? — Cuestionó, interesada.

Motomiya movió la cabeza en gesto negativo. No sabía absolutamente nada del hijo de Jou.

Hoshi se mordió el labio, algo inquieta al recordar la plática qué había tenido con su amigo, su mejor amigo, y es qué Kazuma estaba raro.

Él siempre había sido reservado e incluso, después de lo de su gemelo, se había vuelto un poco... Depresivo. Pero ella no podía pensar en cambiar a Kazuma porque así lo había conocido.

Y así se habían hecho amigos.

Debía reconocerse qué lo primero qué había pensado de los gemelos era qué eran algo gracioso y único. A diferencia de Koichi y Tsubasa, qué eran diferentes, Kazuma y Makoto apenas tenían rasgos distintivos. No eran inconfundibles porque Kazuma tenía el cabello lacio, siempre bien peinado y usaba gruesos lentes a toda hora. Y Makoto tenía el pelo revuelto, como sí siempre hubiese acabado de levantarse, pocas veces se lo veía con sus lentes y Hoshi estaba segura eran distintos a los de su mejor amigo. Había sido una pena, pensó, no haberlo conocido mejor porque sí bien era cierto qué se conocían desde niños, nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos. Ella era más cercana a Tsubasa, en principio, aunque solía ser bastante tímida.

Y fue así como ella y Kazuma coincidieron.

Recordaba claramente qué la primera vez qué hablo con Kazuma, estaban en una clase de matemáticas. Y ella había llegado de otra escuela. Y tras la vergonzosa presentación frente a toda la clase de niños qué además era un con mayor qué ella, la sentaron con él. Le resultó gracioso qué él estuviese nervioso, pero además, le pareció amable. Como entre los dos acabaron los ejercicios en menos tiempo de lo esperado, comenzaron a platicar.

Al salir del salón, Tsubasa Takaishi la había buscado para felicitarla por hacer elegido la mejor escuela de Japón. Koichi estaba allí, por supuesto, ya qué para vez se veía a un mellizo sin el otro -un aspecto qué tampoco tenían en común los gemelos Kido qué más bien parecían ir cada uno por su lado- y desde entonces, ella se había encariñado con ellos tres a tal punto qué sin darse cuenta, ella no podía pasar un día sin hablar con alguno de sus tres mosqueteros.

Makoto...

A Makoto lo había visto de lejos, más bien. Hablaron poco entre sí, sobretodo en los viajes del digimundo. Y la impresión qué siempre tuvo de él, Hoshi era qué se sentía triste. Quizás ese algo en sus ojos color azabache... Ese mismo algo qué últimamente había estado viendo en uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo cierto, en todo aquello era qué apenas se había relacionado con Makoto cuando se cambió de escuela, aunque en general siempre había sido muy amable. Y más seguro qué su hermano.

Sin embargo, Hoshi pensaba qué era un poco solitario.

A Kazuma le afecto mucho su pérdida, y se volvió aún más tímido y taciturno, a tal punto que parecía desconectado, por decirlo de algún modo. Seguramente, ella no había logrado entender ese vínculo entre ellos. Probablemente ellos se quisiesen mucho, se peleasen mucho y aún así se ayudarían en las malas.

Ella no podía alcanzar a comprender lo difícil qué era perder un hermano y mucho menos a uno con tantos vínculos. En principio porque era hija única y luego porque tenía entendido qué los hermanos nacidos gemelos tenían alguna conexión especial. Podía ser verdad, como podía ser mentira.

— ¿Escucharon eso? — Cuestionó, entonces, Daiki y detuvo la marcha puesto qué él era quién iba al frente.

Hoshi parpadeó, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Ella había estado sumida en sus pensamientos y apenas había escuchado lo que estaba sucediendo. Notó que el pequeño Yoshiro miraba todo a su alrededor con ojitos preocupados, a la vez que Saori ladeaba el rostro para escuchar con atención. Sin comprender el motivo, la hija de Iori, se encontró pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tener un hermano. En ese preciso instante, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. A Hoshi le pareció ver algo avanzando a lo lejos. Algo rojo pero que, por la lejanía no llegaba a divisar.

—¡A esconderse! — Exclamó Daiki — ¡Son Growlmons! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

Aquellas palabras parecieron activar una especie de alarma en todos ellos e, inmediatamente, buscaron refugio entre los arbustos linderos.

Hoshi, que había logrado esconderse detrás del tronco de un árbol, vio que Daiki, literalmente, arrastraba a Kevin para esconderlo. Tanemon y Chibimon se perdieron también en el follaje.

Entonces, por instinto, buscó a los hermanos Ishida.

Logró divisar la silueta de Gabumon y se sintió aliviada, cuando contempló un mechón de cabello pelirrojo muy cerca del digimon.

Todos estaban bien.

.

Eran varios Growlmons que corrían por el bosque, haciendo vibrar la tierra en su avance, y con algunos de sus ataques que eran lanzados a ciegas —realmente parecían que no veían a quién atacaban— y daban contra las ramas, tirando árboles y arruinando arbustos.

Algunos siguieron avanzando. Unos pocos se quedaron allí.

No era difícil comprender porque había sido destruida la ciudad del Inicio.

Todos los digimons se estaban volviendo uno contra el otro.

Hoshi gateó, literalmente, en un intento de alcanzar el sitio donde estaban los pequeños Ishida. Upamon la seguía, igual que Koromon, que había estado en sus brazos hasta ese mismo momento.

Hoshi se sentó y les hizo señas a la primogénita de Yamato para que se acercase, ya que a ella le iba a costar moverse sin ser notada. Los Growlmons habían, aparentemente, decidido tener su enfrentamiento en ese mismo sitio. Lo mejor era marcharse, cuanto antes.

Gabumon interceptó la mirada de Hoshi Hida. — Saori — Susurró el digimon— Mira.

Saori, quien acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su hermano con cariño, tratando de consolarlo pareció ignorarlo pero es que estaba ocupada serenando al pequeño — No llores, Yoshi — Susurraba, dulcemente. — Tenemos que hacer silencio, ¿de acuerdo? — Y entonces miró a Gabumon — ¿Qué sucede, Gabu?

Y sus ojos azules siguieron la línea que marcaba el brazo de Gabumon.

— Tenemos que ir con Hoshi — Susurró Yokomon a su compañera.

Saori miró a los Growlmons, seguían allí, lanzándose embestidas, derribándose, volviéndose a levantar, arrojándose bolas de fuego sin consideración. Rodeó a Yoshiro con los brazos y asintió.

— Yoshi — Susurró, con la voz serena — Quiero que vayas donde esta Hoshi. — Su hermano la miró, con atención — Te alcanzaré luego, lo prometo. ¿Sí? Gabu y Tsunomon irán contigo.

— Pero Saori…

Gabumon miró aterrado a la rubia. Nunca le había parecido que la niña se pareciera tanto a Yamato. En realidad, le hacia pensar en las veces que, estando Yamato en problemas, le había pedido que salvase a Takeru, sin importar que.

— Por favor, haz que llegue con Hoshi — Le dijo a Gabumon, cortando sus palabras de raíz. — Yo te seguiré

Los ojos azules suplicaban. Gabumon tuvo que asentir. No era capaz de rechazar el pedido de un Ishida.

— Ten cuidado, Saori. Mantente cerca

Había tres Growlmon, lanzándose ataques entre ellos, mientras un cuarto permanecía impasible, debido a que estaba esperando algo.

Ninguno de los niños quería saber de que se trataba.

Eran solo unos cuantos metros los que separaban a los Ishida de Hoshi, pero Saori tenía miedo. De hecho, tenía mucho miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder a Yoshi. Ella sabía que, en el digimundo, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero Yoshiro era apenas un niño.

Era tan pequeño.

De alguna manera, habían convencido a Yoshiro de que apartarse de ella por unos momentos sería necesario, y el niño se aferró a Gabumon cuando una bola de fuego pasó por lo alto de sus cabezas e incendió las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Ahora! — Gritó Saori, mientras veía como unas cuantas ramas, que incendiándose, amenazaban con caerse sobre ellos.

Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de ese sitio, siguiendo a Gabumon al instante.

Saori se paralizó cuando vio, entre los arbustos que la cubrían, como dos de los Growlmons se volvían contra aquel que, hasta entonces, no había participado en el combate.

— ¿Qué sucede, Saori? — inquirió Yokomon, quien, por supuesto, no se había apartado de su lado.

_¿Por qué sucede esto?,_ pensó, cuando vio a uno de los digimons combatientes caer en el suelo, agitado y vencido. Vio a los otros tres rodearlo, y entonces, una llama de fuego fue lanzada hacia aquel que estaba herido.

Su emblema brilló, casi al mismo instante en el que una lágrima abandonó sus ojos. Ella, en general, no lloraba. Siempre era, de los dos hermanos, la que se encargaba de contener al otro. Pero, en ese momento, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la escena que presenciaba.

Ahora, solo quedaban tres Growlmons. El cuarto se había convertido en datos, datos que se elevaron hacia el cielo y se perdieron.

— Eso fue…

— Saori, apresúrate — Le indicó Yokomon — Pueden que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

A cierta distancia, algunas llamas se habían enfebrecido y ardían con fuerza. Saori cerró los ojos un momento, y luego, asintió, redoblando la velocidad para llegar antes a Hoshi, y a su hermano pequeño.

.

Los brazos pequeños de Yoshiro la rodearon, en cuanto estuvo a salvo. Para sorpresa de Saori, Hoshi estaba mirando a los Growlmons, casi con insistencia. Sus ojos verde oliva parecían encendidos con una emoción nueva.

— Eso fue una injusticia — Masculló la hija de Iori — Ni siquiera estaba atacándolos.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños mientras contemplaba, con tristeza y rabia la escena.

— Debemos ir por Daiki y Kevin — Recordó Saori, mirando a la jovencita. Hoshi asintió.

— Estaban del otro lado — Comentó — Pero Daiki me hizo señas. Los vi alejarse.

— Podemos buscarlos en Garurumon — Musitó Saori, mirando al compañero de su padre, con una sonrisa.

.

.

Koichi y Tsubasa se detuvieron por tercera vez.

Reiko rodó los ojos cuando comenzaron a platicar en suaves susurros, evitando que ella comprendiese el contenido de la charla. Ozamu, su hermano miraba a su alrededor todo, mientras cargaba en sus brazos al Motimon de Yuko y a Minomon, en su cabeza.

— Vamos a la ciudad del Comienzo. Ya sabemos como activar los emblemas. Debemos creer en ellos — Aseguraba entusiasmado Tsubasa — No está muy lejos.

— Llevamos dos horas caminando sin rumbo, tenemos que encontrar a Taiyo y a Yuko…

— Pero debemos salvar al digimundo. Está cerca, sólo serán unos minutos. Pudimos salvar el claro, ¿no? De alguna forma tenemos que salvar también ese lugar. Allí nacen los digimons, hermano.

Koichi frunció el ceño. Levantó su digivice blanco y dorado.

Nada. No había señales de Yuko y Taiyo. Decididamente, tenían que encontrarlos. Cada minuto que pasaba era peor para él. Había fallado, no sólo a sus padres, a sus tíos, a Yuko y a Taiyo. Si no los encontraba, se estaría fallando así mismo.

Pero… Tsubasa tenía razón en una cosa.

Si no reconstruían la ciudad del Inicio pronto. Patamon podría no regresar.

— ¿Reiko? ¿Ozamu? — Llamó — Vamos a ir a la ciudad del Inicio, con Tsubasa. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

Ozamu miró a Reiko, antes de contemplar las facciones de Koichi — No — Dijo, para sorpresa de su hermana — Buscaremos a Taiyo y Yuko un poco más.

Ozamu Ichijouji tenía que encontrar a sus mejores amigos. No podía comprender porqué ellos se habían marchado, ni porqué no le habían dicho a nadie, pero comenzaba tener una teoría. Sabía que debía decirla cuanto antes. Era algo que, en principio no le había dado importancia pero, en cambio ahora…

Comenzaba a ser más y más conciente de que era realmente probable.

— Bien — Oyó decir a Tsubasa, que sonreía aliviado — Quiero ayudar en ese lugar. — Inconcientemente, dirigió su mano hacia el emblema que portaba.

Por Patamon. Por los digimons. Por sus padres. Por su digimundo.

— Nos encontraremos por medio de los digivices — Afirmó Koichi

Reiko se mordió el labio, porque a ella le seguía pareciendo mala idea que se separen aun más. Quería que todos permanecieran juntos.

— Yo creo… — Ozamu comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo que ella.

Los ojos azules se encontraron. Unos con otros. Ozamu sonrió, como concediéndole permiso a su hermana para que hable primero. Koichi sonrió al contemplar aquella divertida escena. No veía muy seguido a los hermanos Ichijouji juntos. Generalmente, Ozamu estaba con Taiyo y Yuko (por eso el hijo de Hikari comprendía la necesidad que tenía el pequeño de hallar a sus amigos, con quienes conformaba el trío de oro) y Reiko estaba con Daiki.

— Creo que deberíamos permanecer juntos — Comentó Reiko — No me gustaría que nos separemos, ahora que somos pocos. Podríamos perdernos peor y ni siquiera encontrarlos, Ozamu.

Su hermano la miró con tristeza. Sabía que ella iba a decir eso, y que tenía razón. La mayor de los hijos de Ken no soportaba esa mirada.

— Los buscaremos, y los encontraremos — Afirmó, con entusiasmo.

Ella sabía cuan importante eran esos dos niños con su hermano. De hecho, ella no podía imaginar a Ozamu estando separado de ellos. Casi todos los días Taiyo o Yuko, o ambos, se reunían en la casa de alguno de ellos. Generalmente, era el pequeño Yagami porque Yuko también hacia prácticas de tenis con Ishida. Y cuando Taiyo estaba con Ozamu, Reiko sabía que su hermano era risa y diversión, algo que le evadía de las computadoras. Porque Ozamu había heredado de su madre la pasión por los ordenadores.

Y cuando se reunían los tres, todo era aun mejor.

— Sí — Acordó Koichi. — Pero tenemos que ayudar a los digimons también.

Los pequeños digimons estaban esperando a ver como proceder, un poco más alejados de ellos. Estaban ansiosos por ayudar a su mundo, pero también querían encontrar a los que estaban perdidos.

Aquel ambiente de dolor, tristeza y guerra no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

Tokomon estaba abatido, porque sentía un ligero malestar creciente en su interior. Poromon solo estaba tratando de ver que era lo que harían ahora. Ojala dejasen de discutir e hicieran algo más… Minomon trataba de consolar al pequeño Motimon, que se había bajado de los brazos de Ozamu.

Salamon suspiró, y sintió entonces una leve caricia. Se sorprendió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gatomon. Un digimon al que, en verdad, quería y admiraba. Su madre, prácticamente hablando. Aun, en su interior, necesitaba pedirle perdón, porque no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido. En que Angemon…

Los demás digimons se movieron, para darles un poco de espacio. Salvo Tokomon, porque él también quería estar con la familia, su familia.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos a la compañera de Koichi y los apartó. No supo de que modo, pero, al instante siguiente, Gatomon volvía a estar frente a su rostro, sujetándola.

— No apartes la mirada — Dijo tristemente a Salamon

— Lo siento — Susurró Salamon. Gatomon comprendía que no se refería exactamente a lo ocurrido recientemente.

— No fue tu culpa. Hay cosas que sencillamente no pueden evitarse — Masculló Gatomon, mientras lamentaba las lágrimas de dolor que poblaban los ojos de Salamon — Además, lo hiciste para defender a Koichi — Aseveró, en voz más baja.

— No quería que nada le sucediera, mamá — Logró decir Salamon.

Gatomon abrió los ojos, con sorpresa. Salamon y ella era muy cercanas, de hecho, incluso más que con Tokomon pero Salamon nunca le decía _mamá_, no es como si no la considerara su hija. No, ella quería a esos dos pequeños tanto como quería a Patamon.

Pero eran tan pocas las veces en las que Salamon se dirigía a ella, llamándola de esa forma que siempre la emocionaba. Tokomon era, por otra parte, mucho más cariñoso, y solía jugar, molestarlos. Salamon era serena y tímida. Bastante más que Koichi.

— Lo sé, bien, pequeña — Susurró, consolándola. No iba a dejar que esa situación se prolongue por más tiempo. No llegaba a comprender porque su corazón aun seguía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto — Recuerda que el es el digimon de la Esperanza — Susurró. No había que hablar en pasado. Patamon iba a volver, de una u otra manera tenía que volver. Ella tenía que creer firmemente en eso — Si perdemos la Esperanza, ¿Qué quedará de nosotros? Estoy segura de que regresará.

Salamon admiraba esa fuerza. Gatomon había sido siempre dueña de una gran fortaleza. Tokomon asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección esas palabras desde su lugar.

— Ella tiene razón — Afirmó Koichi Takaishi.

Los tres digimons dieron un respingo ante la voz del hijo de Hikari y Takeru.

Gatomon no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuanto necesitaba a Hikari en ese momento… y cuanto se la recordaba Koichi.

— Koichi — Susurró Salamon

Koichi sonrió, bajando una de sus rodillas a tierra, para alcanzar a atrapar a Salamon entre sus brazos — Tenemos que recuperar la ciudad del inicio, para que él pueda regresar cuanto antes… Yo quiero que pueda regresar cuanto antes.

Tenían que mantener la Esperanza.

Gatomon sabía que eso era lo que Patamon hubiese hecho. Es lo que él hubiese querido que ellos hicieran.

Y eso era lo que ellos iban a hacer.

.

.

Daiki puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, para evitar que las ramas lo dañasen, cuando cayeron sobre él. Se sacudió, de inmediato, escuchando los ataques de los digimons que estaban a pocos metros de él. No eran digimons malvados, del tipo que tendrían que enfrentarse. Para ser sincero, se veían desorientados pero agresivos.

Se medio incorporó rápidamente, para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Se levantó en cuanto vio a Hoshi Hida asomarse detrás de un árbol y le hizo señas, para llamarle la atención.

Varios árboles estaban siendo consumidos por las llamas, mientras que los Growlmons se atacaban unos a otros, empujándose contra algunos de los árboles, o resistiendo simplemente las embestidas que daba el otro atacante, para golpearlo.

A Daiki le recordaba un documental en el que dos líderes machos peleaban por una hembra. Hizo un mohín ante sus pensamientos y volvió a inclinarse cuando uno de los digimons se volvió en su dirección.

¿Lo habría visto? Y él entonces, decidió que ese lugar no era suficientemente seguro.

Se arrastró hasta llegar con el hijo de Mimi.

Daiki agarró la manga del abrigo de Kevin y tiró de ella, para hacer que el niño se moviese.

Se había quedado petrificado ante la escena, cuando los digimons que habían comenzado a destruir el bosque, destruyeron a su compañero sin miramientos. No podía culparlo pero tenía que hacer que se moviese porque el fuego comenzaba a expandirse a su alrededor, además que corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

— ¡Kevin, vamos! ¡Kevin! — Exclamó alerta Tanemon, aliviada de ver el rostro de Daiki. Por un momento se había asustado mucho.

— Oye, Washington debemos movernos. — Afirmó el hijo de Daisuke. Volvió a jalar de la ropa del chico — Debemos movernos. A-H-O-R-A.

Kevin parpadeó, escucharon un sonido brevemente. Parecía un gruñido, un chillido, y un lamento proveniente de los Growlmons.

Los ojos miel parpadearon.

— Vámonos, Kevin — Apremió Tanemon, aterrada — Vámonos ahora.

— P-pero Saori…

— Nos alcanzarán luego — Musitó Daiki.

Con dificultad, ambos se incorporaron. Kevin era bajito, por lo que se inclinaba apenas, para ocultarse. Daiki se sentía ridículo, con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo.

Se levantó cuando hubieron avanzado un par de metros. Los habían perdido, aunque lamentaba el desastre que habían provocado esos digimons en el bosque. Un sitio que ahora estaba lleno de tierra, fuego, cenizas y destrozos.

Por costumbre, levantó el digivice.

Las luces de Hoshi, Yoshiro y Saori seguían presentes. Y se movían. Fue un alivio.

Suspiró. Ahora solo tenían que encontrar un buen escondite para…

Sus sentidos lo percibieron antes de que sucediese.

Un Snimon había apartado la maleza detrás de la cual estaban ocultos, destrozando con sus hoces, aquellas que estaban en forma de garras saliendo de sus brazos.

_Es como una mantis gigante._

Daiki quedó estático, porque, aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos, estaba seguro de que sólo lo miraba a él, como si ignorara que Kevin lo acompañaba.

_Bien. Lo aprovecharía._

— Motomiya — Susurró Kevin, aterrado.

Nuevamente, sus sentidos reaccionaron aun antes que él, que su mente. — Vete. Lo distraeré — Murmuró el hijo de Daisuke, apenas audiblemente, antes de empezar a correr.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡VETE! ¡CORRE! — Gritó, por encima de su hombro. Kevin abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que Snimon alzaba vuelo, y se elevaba con toda la intención de seguir a Daiki. Ni siquiera Daiki corría tan rápido… Tenía que ayudar…

Y, entonces, salió corriendo detrás de Snimon.

.

.

— _¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? — Propuso Ozamu, con una sonrisa. El atento hijo de Miyako no quería que Yuko volviese a llorar ni se sintiese incomoda._

— _Sí… Me gustaría… — Indicó la niña, mientras asentía._

_Taiyo se giró, entonces, cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Yuko también movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para sorpresa de Ozamu, que no había escuchado nada._

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿No escuchas el mar, O—kun? — Dudó Taiyo, mirando hacia el bosque. Como estaban en un terreno alto, sólo veían las copas de los árboles. Ozamu frunció el ceño._

— _Yo también lo escucho… — Susurró Yuko, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su mejor amigo… — El mar está furioso…_

…

Sí, estaba decidido. No comprendía porque, de repente, aquello le parecía extrañamente importante. Como si una luz se hubiese prendido en medio de la oscuridad de sus dudas.

Era una certeza.

Ozamu no podía hacer más silencio. Tal vez no significase nada, o tal vez, sí. Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

Estaban dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad del inicio. Era sorprendente el silencio que invadía el bosque. Sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas. Pero no era un silencio positivo, era el silencio que precede a la tormenta.

Por alguna razón indefinida, algo no estaba bien. Tsubasa podía sentirlo.

— Hay algo que debo decirles, chicos — Murmuró Ozamu bastante alto, haciendo que la comitiva se detuviese en el acto.

Todos los presentes lo miraron, lo que provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Lanzó un suspiro.

No dijo más.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ozamu? — Cuestionó Tsubasa, curioso, volviendo hacia el niño.

— No lo dije antes porque no lo había considerado en realidad, pero ahora me parece evidente que debía haberlo dicho.

Reiko enarcó una ceja — ¿Qué?

Intimidado por su hermana, Ozamu bajó la cabeza — Bueno, el otro día en la tienda, cuando acampábamos…

— Habla más fuerte — Regañó ella. Su hermano bajaba cada vez más la voz.

— Basta ya, Reiko — La cortó Poromon — No le hables así a tu hermano

Koichi ignoró a la niña, que le sacó la lengua a su compañero y miró al pequeño — Ozamu, por favor, ¿tiene, lo que quieres decirnos, algo que ver con Taiyo y Yuko?

Ozamu asintió.

Tsubasa se acercó hacia el mejor amigo de su primo y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que el hijo de Ken y Miyako levantase la vista. Los ojos azules eran amables y sonrió, para darle confianza.

Pocas veces fallaba, siempre era difícil resistirse al encanto Takaishi.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes? — Susurró Tsubasa

— No se si es importante pero me parece raro. Antes no le había dado importancia… — Lanzó un suspiro, conciente de que no se estaba explicando. Levantó los ojos y miro a Tsubasa — Ellos estaban escuchando algunas cosas — Murmuró débilmente Ozamu — No me parecía importante, pero ahora… — Suspiró — Tal vez podría haber ayudado

— No estoy comprendiendo — Avisó Reiko, cruzándose de brazos.

— Reiko, déjalo hablar — Pidió Poromon, exasperado

— ¿Qué estaban escuchando? — Dudó Tsubasa, aun portando la sonrisa. Una parte de él sabía la respuesta. Aunque esperaba que no fuese cierta, esperaba estar equivocado.

— El mar — Aseguró finalmente Ozamu — Yuko me decía que escuchaba el mar. Taiyo también me lo mencionó…

Tsubasa palideció, y fue apenas conciente de nada. Era una de esas pocas veces, en las que lamentaba tener razón...

Entonces, Koichi lo recordó tan claramente que no pudo evitar pensar en que debería haberlo sabido antes, desde el principio. Había sido en aquel momento, cuando estaban en la carpa.

— _¿Lo escuchas? — Dudó, en susurros, Yuko._

_Koichi enarcó una ceja, y miró a su hermano. Ozamu, quién no había comprendido nada, también lo hizo._

— _Yo..._

_Pero, para sorpresa de los presentes, Tsubasa cayó nuevamente, hacia atrás, asombrándolos._

— _¡TSUBASA! — Exclamó Koichi, dando un salto hacia adelante, hacia su hermano. El castaño pensó, durante un instante, que su mellizo se levantaría y se reiría de una ingeniosa broma, pero al llegar a su lado, el mayor contempló su piel, perlada por el sudor y sus labios entreabiertos, luchando por respirar. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron un instante, levanto su cabeza y está volvió a caer contra el suelo._

…

Por supuesto que no le habían prestado atención. En aquel momento, no había comprendido a que se refería Yuko. Después había dejado de pensar en ellos. No, incluso antes había tenido pistas. Con Taiyo había tenido las pistas…

…

— _Koichi…_

— _¿Qué sucede, Tai—chan? — Cuestionó, con verdadera curiosidad. — ¿Vas a confesarme algún crimen? ¿Acaso, te comiste todo el almuerzo para el campamento? — Se mofó Koichi, mientras le sonreía a su primo._

— _No. Esos fueron mi papá junto con Koromon… — Se rió el niño, antes de dejar caer el balón al suelo — Es sólo que…_

— _¿Qué? — Apremió el hijo de Hikari._

— _No, olvídalo — Se apresuró a decir Taiyo, arrepintiéndose de preocupar a Koichi. Paseó sus ojos por su dormitorio, encontrando allí una pequeña muñeca que no le pertenecía. Hizo una mueca — Tenemos que llevarle a Yu—chan las cosas que olvidó aquí, el otro día… Tal vez ni pudo dormir por culpa de…_

— _Tai—kun. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

…

— _Temo que Koromon no haya comido lo suficiente. ¿Podríamos comprarle más dulces antes de salir?_

_Koichi resoplando, ante el evidente cambio en el tono de Taiyo. Primero su hermano, ahora su primo, parece que ese día, ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo en mentirle._

— _Sí, podemos. — Replicó — Si me dices que te sucede._

— _Tuve una pesadilla extraña — Se sinceró el pequeño después de suspirar, pero, enseguida negó con el rostro — De pronto, la recordé… No es nada… ¿Podemos comprarle más dulces, entonces? ¡Y llevaremos también para los demás!_

…

— Están en el Mar Oscuro — Afirmó Koichi, y también palideció.

— No puede ser — Susurró Reiko, nerviosa — El mar oscuro… donde papá… — Ante la mirada de Poromon, Reiko guardó silencio.

Había olvidado que Ozamu no sabía nada del emperador de los digimon. Sus padres se lo habían contado a ella hacia poco tiempo, y lo cierto era que Reiko había tardado mucho en creerlo. ¿Cómo podía ser su padre aquel que ellos decían quería gobernar el digimundo? Ella había escuchado la historia pensando en que, seguramente, se habían equivocado.

Pero su padre la miraba tan apenado, suplicándole perdón. Se lo habían dicho porque él pensaba que ocultarlo no haría más que hacerla sufrir. Reiko lo había descubierto, o al menos una parte, por causa de Wormmon. El digimon de su padre no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba escuchando la plática.

Y su padre había dicho que le había costado tanto perdonarse así mismo…

Reiko estuvo días pensando en ello. Hasta que decidió que ese pasado no podía ser cambiado y las cosas estaban como estaban debido a eso. Además, su padre era la bondad personificada.

Le costó creerlo, la verdad.

Lo único que pudo sentir fue rabia, cuando comprendió lo que él había sufrido. Había odiado al que había condenado a su padre a portar la semilla de la oscuridad, y le había hecho hacer cosas malas.

Tsubasa retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que su espalda se topó con un árbol, al que utilizó como fuente de apoyo. El mar oscuro, el lugar en el que había estado, ahora se llevaba a sus pequeños primos.

— Tenemos que ir por ellos…

— No podemos — Susurró Gatomon, seriamente — No por el momento. Tenemos que encontrar a los demás, primero. Si alguien se los ha llevado al mar oscuro, deben querer algo con ellos.

— Sí, pero… ¿Quién los llevó allí? — Dudó Tsubasa, golpeado el tronco en el que se había apoyado

— Quizás los mismo que llamaron a tu madre, o, quien te llamó a ti, Tsubasa.

— Tenemos que hallar a los demás, Tsubasa — Afirmó Tokomon.

— Yo tenía razón, entonces — Masculló Reiko, sin humor — Nunca debimos habernos separado.

.

.

Saori se aferró a Garurumon, cuando este se detuvo en seco. — Estuvieron por aquí — Le oyó decir — Debemos seguir el rastro.

Yoshiro escondió su rostro en el pelaje de Tsunomon, sintiendo que Hoshi cuidaba de él, de que no se cayera al suelo.

— Aun no me has dicho… — Comenzó Saori al digimon de su padre — Porque puedes digievolucionar

— Las digievoluciones aquí son parte del ciclo natural. Además, yo puedo sentir a Yamato, su energía, aunque él no esté aquí. Yo sé que él querría que los protegiese con mi vida — Escuchó que decía la voz serena de Garurumon.

— Mira allí… ¿Qué es eso? — Susurró Saori, apuntando una gran mancha verde que volaba a escasos metros del suelo a poca distancia de ellos.

— Es un Snimon. — Replicó el digimon de apariencia de lobo — Debe estar cazando algo, porque nunca vuela tan cerca del suelo.

Hoshi palideció cuando vio a Daiki. El hijo de Daisuke estaba exactamente bajo el digimon insecto y la hija de Iori estaba segura de que eso no era nada bueno.

— ¡Es Daiki! ¡Está cazando a Daiki! — Se alertó.

— ¡Garurumon! — Exclamó Saori, preocupada. Comenzó a buscar a Kevin y Tanemon con la mirada. — ¡Ayúdalo!

_Aullido Explosivo,_ dijo el digimon adulto y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego azul a su oponente, el cual perdió orientación debido al ataque inesperado.

— Vendrá por nosotros — Susurró Hoshi.

— Así es — Murmuró, en respuesta el digimon en el que viajaban y Hoshi notó que la carrera volvía a comenzar. Esta vez, la mantis gigante los perseguía a ellos.

.

.

Daiki sintió que sus pulmones ardían, y sus piernas apenas podían mantener el mismo ritmo. Esta bien que él fuese deportista, pero no podía estar a la altura de un digimon volador.

Agitado, se sintió aliviado cuando no escuchó el zumbido provocado por las alas de su perseguidor. No quería mirar hacia atrás, pero Chibimon, que se sujetaba fuertemente a su hombro, lo hizo.

— Ya no nos sigue Snimon, Daiki — Susurró aliviado. Sus ojos captaron una figura familiar — ¡Allí está Garurumon! ¡Atacó a Snimon!

Daiki sonrió, pero no se detuvo de inmediato. Ahora le tocaba encontrar también a Kevin. Esperaba que ese niño no estuviese en problemas mayores. Agitado a causa de la carrera, se tomó unos minutos para descansar.

Y observó su digivice. Había una luz muy cerca de él.

Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

.

Sin poder contenerse, el pequeño Kevin comenzó a dar pasos, avanzando hacia el limite del bosque, donde podía ver que estaba más despejado. Quizás… Unos ruidos familiares lo sobresaltaron y sus pies, impulsados por la ansiedad del niño, avanzaron con rapidez. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, liberando así su angustia.

_Kevin…_

El niño abrió los ojos al percibir un llamado inesperado.

Se giró, apenas, para comprobar si alguien se hallaba detrás de él, pero en cambio, sólo contempló maleza y arbustos. Sin embargo, algo se atravesó en su camino, una piedra, quizás, y Kevin cayó contra el suelo violentamente. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y, amargamente, sollozó.

Las lágrimas, de impotencia y dolor, se agolparon en los ojos, nuevamente. ¿_Por qué era tan torpe_? ¡No podía ponerse a llorar por eso! No podía quedarse allí, llorando, porque eso no iba a resolver nada…

Aunque, eso era lo que quería.

No.

Pensó en su madre, tan dulce y cariñosa; y en su padre, tan sereno y afable. No pudo componer alguna idea que la ayudara al basarse en ellos. Los veía reír, los veía abrazarse, acompañarse. Y… Sólo podía sentir que los extrañaba… Y que necesitaba ser abrazado por su madre.

¡_NO QUERÍA ESTAR ALLÍ_!

Nunca quiso estar allí. ¡JAMÁS!

¡Quería volver a su casa de inmediato!

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, notaba que algo no andaba bien.

No había nadie más. Ni rastro alguno Izumi Yuko, la hija del ex novio de su madre, al que su padre siempre acusaba de ser los problemas en la vida de los Washington. Por eso detestaba a la niña, y a su amigo, el hijo de otro pretendiente de su madre.

No sabía si iba a poder volver a su casa, ya que…

Las lágrimas, que con esfuerzo estaban tratando de retenerse, comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos y bañar sus mejillas por los últimos pensamientos. Kevin odiaba la soledad. Odiaba aquel vacío que comenzaba a sentir a su alrededor…

— ¡Levántate, Kevin! — Le dijo Tanemon, y su voz le pareció lejana y perdida.

El sonido del mar se acentuó profundamente en sus oídos, rugiéndole en el interior, desgarrándole los pensamientos.

_Ven conmigo, Kevin. Aquí estarás mejor._

— ¿Quién eres? — Exigió el hijo de Mimi.

_Tu salvador_

— ¿Mi…? — El muchacho se rió ante la palabra elegida por aquella silueta. Se trataba de un digimon, por supuesto — ¡Márchate!

— ¿Con quien hablas, Kevin? — Cuestionó, aterrada, Tanemon. Miraba a su alredor y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio un par de sombras oscuras aparecer reflejadas en el suelo.

_No podrás escapar a tu destino_

— _¡KEVIN! —_ Exclamó su compañera.

Kevin intentó moverse, pero algo había sujetado bien sus pies, manteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo. Tanemon corrió hacia el niño, desesperada, pero algo le lanzó una descarga cuando intentó, en vano, aferrarse a las piernas de su compañero, saliendo despedida en el acto, golpeándose contra un árbol y cayendo inconciente en el mismo momento.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — Exclamó, forcejeando con ahínco, mientras sentía que las sombras se adueñaban de sus piernas, arrastrándolo y sumergiéndolo. — ¡Tanemon! ¡No! ¡**Mamá**! — Chilló, con rabia.

Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba ayuda.

_Kevin… no luches, puedo ayudarte._

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron ante lo inminente, iba a ser devorado por las sombras, si es que eso podría describirse así…

Y entonces, vio a Daiki. El hijo de Daisuke lo vio, casi al mismo tiempo y sus ojos se abrieron, como platos. Entonces, volvió a correr en dirección a Kevin, arrojándose al suelo, para tomar sus manos, y evitar que desaparezca.

Por un instante, pensó que no iba a poder tocarlo. A Daiki le parecía que el hijo de Mimi estaba desvaneciéndose. Todo su cuerpo parecía a un holograma distorsionado, o la imagen de una televisión con mala recepción.

— No me sueltes, por favor — Susurró Kevin, ya casi no quedaba nada de su cuerpo y Daiki negó con el rostro, aferrándose a él.

— Claro que no — Afirmó, pero entonces, se percató de que las sombras se habían dirigido hacia el también… — ¿Pero, qué?

_Puedo lograr que la olvides, Daiki… A tu adorada Reiko…_

— Que… — Fue sólo un instante de vacilación, pero el cuerpo de Daiki había comenzado a ser absorbido por las sombras, también. — ¡Mentira!

— Daiki — Susurró Chibimon angustiado, mientras, era enviado lejos, por la misma energía que había atacado a Tanemon.

¿Por que en un momento así sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia Reiko Ichijouji?, protestó Daiki.

— Chibimon… — Susurró, al verlo perder el conocimiento.

Daiki le sonrió a su compañero, aunque este estaba inconciente, pues él no hubiese querido que nadie fuese arrastrado por su causa… Y, luego, desapareció, igual que Kevin lo había hecho.

.

.

Muy lejos de allí, en el mundo real, y más precisamente en la casa de los Izumi, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a un relativo orden.

Taichi había comenzado a recibir llamadas relacionadas con el cierre de las puertas al digimundo, así como la desaparición de los digimons que estaban en la tierra. Todos habían abandonado sus hogares, y nadie, ningún ser humano podía atravesar la puerta digital.

Sus pasos resonando parecían tener un efecto relajante porque casi al mismo instante en el que las llamadas comenzaron a molestar al embajador, todos habían encontrado algo que hacer.

Sora, Hikari y Miyako comenzaron a platicar con Mitsuko, que les había dado la buena noticia de que estaba embarazada. La diseñadora, además había pedido algunas hojas con intención de plasmar en los papeles nuevas ideas.

Iori, Ken y Daisuke habían salido fuera de la casa, con la excusa de tener una plática de hombres.

Yamato y Koushiro estaban, atentamente, intentado restablecer la conexión con el mundo digital, mientras que Jou se encargaba de hablar con Ume, su esposa y Mimi acerca de una aburrida conferencia de prensa.

Mantenerse ocupados, con cualquier detalle, los hacia sentirse útiles.

Tomoyo había vuelto a hornear pan y ahora estaba preparando té, pese a que sólo había pasado otro cuarto de hora desde que había preparado el almuerzo. No había aceptado la ayuda de Mimi y ahora sólo quería evitar pensar.

Sonó el teléfono. Hikari, que estaba más cerca, sonrió y le preguntó a Koushiro si atendía la llamada. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, la maestra se incorporó del sofá y caminó hacia el teléfono.

La sensación que la invadió cuando sus dedos tocaron el aparato telefónico la congeló en su sitio. Un escalofrío la recorrió, y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía.

— ¿Hikari? — Susurró Takeru, que estaba sentado frente a la mesa, escribiendo.

— _Los niños…_ — Fue lo único que logró decir la mujer, mientras que el teléfono resbalaba de sus manos y caía inexorablemente al suelo.

La aterrada voz de Hikari llegó a los presentes, especialmente a su esposo, que se levantó de su asiento de inmediato y le tocó el brazo.

— ¿Qué sucede con los niños? — Cuestionó él, preocupado.

Takeru sabía que no estaba presente, quizás sí físicamente, pero no en forma conciente. Por eso, en cuanto vio acercarse a su hermano, levantó el brazo y lo frenó.

— _Algo sucedió, Takeru_. — Informó ella, perdida. — _Lo puedo sentir_

— ¿Qué sientes? — Cuestionó, con voz queda.

— El Mar me llama, me llama de nuevo…

— No dejes que te lleve — Murmuró, con firmeza. Se aferró al brazo de Hikari.

— No…

Miyako se arrodilló al lado de su amiga — Hikari — Tomó su mano — Estoy aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

La antigua portadora de la luz, parpadeó y sus ojos se deslizaron de Takeru a Miyako, que la contemplan.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó ella, regresando entonces de su ensoñación.

Takeru suspiró, de alivio e inquietud. Alivio por su esposa, a quien retuvo entre sus manos. Inquietud por los niños, de los cuales no se sabe nada hasta el momento. Miró a Hikari a los ojos, no hay sombras en ellos y eso lo alivió más de lo que estuvo realmente dispuesto a aceptar.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, pesado, y lleno de dudas. Yamato estaba mirando fijamente a su cuñada, con las manos cerradas. Sora es quien lo retuvo, para que no haga nada.

Todos están inquietos. La portadora de la luz, no recuerda. Sora lo sabe.

— Yamato… — Comenzó a decir, en voz baja, pero un sonido en la computadora la interrumpió.

— Un mensaje del señor Gennai — Susurró Koushiro, que estaba mirando atentamente la pantalla. El científico siente todas las miradas puestas en su espalda — Está codificado — Comenta el científico. Pero sabe que tiene un programa que traduce caracteres digimons. Lo ha tenido desde los diez años, aunque lo actualiza periódicamente — Dice que este es un medio seguro. Que nos comunicaremos mediante mails es la mejor solución, aunque no cree que pueda mantenerse mucho.

— No la censures — Susurra, repentinamente, Miyako — Léela.

Koushiro cuadró los hombros, tensándolos, y suspiró. Miyako ha trabajado mucho con él y lo conoce bien. Sabe exactamente que él siempre busca estar un paso adelante, y sin embargo, ahora lo ha dejado en evidencia. Entiende que ella también quiere saber.

_Queridos elegidos, me encuentro en la posición de oficiar de puente entre el digimundo y ustedes, sus elegidos. Este medio nos parece, a Tentomon, Hawkmon y a mi la manera más eficiente de contactarnos. Quizás la más rápida, de momento. Se bien que allí no debe haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conexión se cortó, pero aquí han transcurrido más de cinco horas. He recibido noticias de Piximon, mediante uno de sus mensajeros. Los niños se han reunido, pero no están con ella… _

_Piximon me ha dicho que algunos de ellos se perdieron, y que están buscándolos. También puedo decirles que uno de los niños ha activado la digievolución de su compañero. Y… Takeru…_

Pero Koushiro no puede continuar leyendo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras leía la noticia que su mentor les envió.

Takeru Takaishi se quedó inmóvil, entonces. Si bien se había acercado a Koushiro al pensar en que Gennai les daría respuestas acerca de los niños, no había podido evitar quedarse helado, sintiendo un extraño deja vu.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó Hikari, mientras sujeta la mano de Takeru. — ¿Koushiro?

Koushiro cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, antes de continuar:

_Takeru, lamento informarte que… Angemon…_

— No lo digas — Takeru es conciente de cómo va a acabar esa frase. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin que pueda contenerse, porque es plenamente conciente de que le Koushiro quiere informarle que volvió a perder a su compañero.

_._

_._

Sigilosamente, Daemon se acercó al digimon que mantenía cautivo en una prisión especialmente diseñada para su ocupante actual, o, no, en realidad, especialmente diseñada para cualquiera de los digimons sagrados que se osara con interponerse en su camino.

Siempre había tenido gusto especial por las mazmorras de los castillos, y ahora, viendo como contrastaba el lugar oscuro y sombrío con la figura que ocupaba, podía comprender porqué.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Cuestionó, divertido.

La cúpula de energía oscura encerraba al prisionero de una forma muy efectiva. Además, al estar directamente encerrado en una zona oscura, comenzaba a debilitarse. Sus fuerzas pertenecían, por completo a la luz. Sin sus cálculos eran correctos, en poco tiempo, ya no podría permanecer en forma adulta y volvería a ser el mismo digimon novato que había capturado. De hecho, sólo había estado en esa forma para lograr su cometido.

Para clonar a Angemon, necesitaba de Angemon. No de Patamon.

Escuchó el sonar de las cadenas que apresaban al ángel digimon y sonrió con diversión, ya que comprendía lo angustiante que era para él.

— ¿Te has divertido aquí? — Cuestionó, mientras se las ingeniaba para proyectar algunas imágenes sobre los muros mustios y antiguos, que amenazaba con romperse.

Angemon contempló, nuevamente, como su pequeño Salamon digievolucionaba en D'arcmon y trataba de defender a Koichi de un ataque… que él mismo había lanzado. O una copia, mejor dicho.

Una copia exacta de si mismo. No, tampoco era exacta. Era corrupta.

— Ha sido un divertido espectáculo, ¿no te parece?

La imagen reflejaba también los rostros abatidos de su Gatomon, y sus pequeños.

_Quiso gritarles que estaba vivo, que no debían dejarse engañar, que… _

Cayó de rodillas, porque su energía comenzaba a ceder ante la presión que la oscuridad ejercía desde todos los puntos a su alrededor.

— Pronto ya no podrás reponer las energías — Murmuró — Y te diría que no sigas luchando para liberarte. Molestas a tus carceleros.

Salió del interior del faro, y se dirigió a la cornisa del acantilado, pese a que el viento rugía a su alrededor. A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, le parecía apreciar la silueta de la ciudad, considerado hogar del anteriormente Dios del Mar Oscuro. Daemon seguía divirtiéndose con aquello, como si la oscuridad necesitase un Dios.

No, no era un Dios. Aunque debía reconocer que había causado muchos problemas en el tiempo.

Era Dragomon, quien seguía siendo la principal fuente de energía de ese sitio oscuro. Porque había sido él, Dragomon, quien antes de que el tiempo mismo se iniciara había aliado sus fuerzas con el Caos mismo, para eliminarlo todo.

Podría decirse que fue uno de los principales servidores del primer enemigo.

Había sido una suerte, pensó Daemon, que la elegida de la Luz, cuando fue llevada a ese sitio, no hubiese liberado a Dragomon, quien estaba condenado a vivir en el corazón del mar de las sombras.

La luz no había controlado su poder en los últimos años, lo que había hecho que las sombras que rondaban el mar se hubiese oscurecido, hubiesen tomado poder. Porque los seres humanos jamás iban a dejar de tener sentimientos negativos o netamente puros, para ser específico. Para protegerse, la oscuridad había absorbido cada una de las sombras que habitaban en el interior de los humanos, en sus almas.

Hay personas infinitamente capaces de tener un corazón oscuro que brindar a la oscuridad.

Dragomon, como Daemon, había existido desde antes de que el mundo fuese como ahora se lo conocía.

Por que él había sido quien había encerrado a ese digimon en el Mar Oscuro, junto a sus compañeros.

Pero los elegidos de la luz habían cometido el gran error de encerrarlo en ese lugar… debido a que en ese lugar, su poder pronto alcanzaría todo el esplendor que pudiese desear.

* * *

N/A: Tengo que reconocer que las únicas temporadas de Digimon que miré son las primeras, despues, las demás o no las pude ver completas o me perdía muchos capítulos, así que mi conocimiento sobre ellas es más bien poco. Y tampoco me acuerdo mucho de los digimons de esas temporadas (sólo los principales, la verdad :P) así que estoy investigando xD Internet, gracias (?

Espero que este capítulo haya sido interesante…

Bueno, Daiki y Kevin, son los dos niños a los que hacia referencia Daemon... y Angemon está prisionero con los demás en el Mar Oscuro, debilitandose. ¿Por qué Hikari siente que algo les sucedió a los niños? Bueno, ella siempre ha sabido _más _que los otros :D No hay otra explicación...

Bueno, y la pregunta de siempre: ¿_Confuso_? Puede que un poco. La verdad, espero que no xD

Otra cosa, **muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	17. Capítulo 6 Parte 2

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella.

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

**Las reglas del juego**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Saori suspiró cuando miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro.

Afortunadamente, habían logrado perder a Snimon y no veía, a su alrededor, a ningún otro oponente dispuesto a atacarlos, lo cual era un alivio, porque no estaba segura de poder soportar una carrera de tal magnitud, de nuevo.

Hasta hacia pocos días, no había perdido la oportunidad de dar un paseo con Garurumon, pero tampoco había esperado que en ese trayecto hubiese tenido que arriesgar su vida. Al pensar en eso, Saori se percató de cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en pocas horas.

El día anterior, recordaba, había estado preocupado por haber golpeado a Taiyo, y ahora tenía que preocuparse en salvar su vida, la de su hermano y Hoshi, y encontrar a los niños perdidos.

Sus manos se aferraron a Garurumon mientras sonreía al ver que Hoshi estaba reteniendo a Yoshiro para que no cayese del lomo del digimon.

Saori tomó su digivice, por primera vez. Y sus ojos se abrieron al notar el cambio que tenía su disposito. Había cambiado de color. Antes había sido blanco, como el de Tsubasa pero ahora tenía otro color, sumado al blanco, pero no era dorado como el de Koichi, tampoco. Todo alrededor de la pantalla se había tornado color rojo, justo como el color de su emblema. Lo demás, era blanco.

— Parece que los digivices toman el color del emblema — Le dijo a Hoshi, enseñandole lo que había cambiado en su dispositivo digital — El emblema de Tsubasa es blanco, y así también su digivice. El de Koichi es amarillo dorado y blanco, porque tiene el emblema de la esperanza.

Hoshi lo meditó unos instantes — Bueno, es interesante. Por un lado, parece que el digivice se relaciona directamente con el emblema.

Saori asintió — Quizás cambió de color en el momento en el que apareció. Sentí mucha paz.

Hoshi la miró sonriente — El emblema del amor fue uno de los últimos en aparecer en la aventura de tus papás. He leído el libro de memoria, podría decir el orden específico de cada uno… — Susurró.

— ¿Crees que aparezcan en el orden inverso?

— No, porque la esperanza apareció antes que el amor. Quizás los emblemas se presenten cuando los expresamos. Quizás, en verdad, los heredamos de nuestros padres…

— Mi emblema tiene que ser el de la amistad, ¿verdad? — Inquirió Yoshiro, inocente — Así papá y mamá estarán contentos conmigo.

Saori sonrió — Todos estamos contentos contigo. Eres un niño muy valiente — Le dijo cariñosamente, pese a que no podía tocarle el cabello y despeinarlo, como solía hacerlo su padre. A Yoshi le encantaba recibir muestras de cariño.

Los ojos rubíes, tan parecidos a los de Sora, brillaron — ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto. — Anunció su hermana, sonriendo. — ¿Verdad, Garurumon?

— Claro que sí — Replicó la voz serena del digimon de su padre — Yamato está muy orgulloso de ustedes dos, no olviden eso.

Saori se sintió agradecida por esas palabras, y sonrió. Sus ojos miraron con determinación — Ahora debemos ir por Kevin y Daiki.

— Sí…— Susurró Hoshi, en voz alta y miró, entonces, su dispositivo digital. Había dos luces parpadeando en la pantalla, pero, repentinamente, desaparecieron. La hija de Iori, frunció el ceño — Que raro. — Comentó al aire y movió el dispositivo, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro — Han desaparecido de mi Digivice las luces que estaban próximas a nosotros.

Aquello no le pareció alentador.

— ¿Hacia donde estaban? — Masculló la voz de Garurumon, luego de un breve momento de silencio.

— Hay que volver sobre nuestros pasos. Hacia la entrada del bosque, creo — Aventuró Hoshi, mientras intentaba mover el digivices, en un intento de captar alguna señal — No creo que…

Pero no terminó la oración en voz alta. _"hayan desaparecido…"_

.

.

— No hay salida — Se quejó la niña pelirroja, luego de volver al mismo punto de retorno.

Sus pasos marcaban la arena humeda, pero desaparecían bajo el agua del mar que devoraba las orillas de la costa. Yuko Izumi sabía que no debería estar tan cerca del agua que amenazaba con sumergirla, pero no le interesaba.

El mar parecía tranquilo, por el momento.

Sabía que, probablemente, no iba a encontrar nada, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera desilusionada por no saber como volver al digimundo, con sus amigos, con Motimon.

Taiyo intentó animarla, al ver su expresió abatida, y le sonrió.

— Encontraremos la manera — Murmuró, justo en el momento en el que veían una luz encenderse en la costa.

Se miraron durante un instante a los ojos, inquietos.

_¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder ahora?_

Tan pronto como había llegado, la luz se extinguió. Como los rayos que caen en tierra, apenas dura lo suficiente para ser captado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yuko comenzó a correr en dirección a la costa, seguida por su compañero que vaciló un instante en seguirla.

Sin importar lo que encontrase, él tenía que cuidar de ella, así que no iba a quedarse atrás.

Taiyo corría mucho más rápido que Yuko y cuando corría, se notaba más ligero y menos torpe de lo que era usualmente. Que curioso. Su padre siempre le decía que la torpeza la había heredado de su madre, aunque no ha niveles tan altos como ella. Lo que sí, y él lo reconocía, era que tenía cierta tendencia a sufrir heridas, golpes, lesiones, etc.

Su padre se había quejado, en varias oportunidades, de que lo haría envejecer antes de tiempo.

Yuko y Taiyo contemplaron confusamente la playa cuando llegaron al punto exacto en el que habían visto la luz.

Kazuma seguía inconciente, sobre la arena. Así había estado cuando ellos lo dejaron —no podía levantar al muchacho para llevarlo con ellos. Lo habían intentado— pero no era el único.

No muy lejos de él, había dos figuras familiares, igual de inconcientes.

— Ese es Washington — Susurró Taiyo, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos.

— ¿Daiki…? — Masculló ella.

Los ojos de ambos niños se dirigieron, en último lugar, a Daiki Motomiya. Su padre había liderado en la batalla contra Daemon. Además de Daisuke, participaron Ken, Hikari, Takeru, Iori y Miyako.

Si el plan era vengarse de ellos…

¿Por qué _solo_ ellos…?

Yuko sintió pena por él, por ambos recién llegados porque sí estaban en ese lugar, eso indicaba que estaban en la misma situación que ella y Taiyo. Estaban atrapados, a merced de los deseos de ese digimon malvado que los había llevado hasta allí. Sin escapatoria alguna.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su mejor amiga, Taiyo dio unos pasos en dirección a sus compañeros. Sus ojos buscaron a la figura más próxima, y corrió hacia Kevin. El hijo de Mimi tenía lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas y Taiyo apenas se percató de que Yuko pasaba a su lado, para ir con Daiki Motomiya.

— Washington — Susurró Taiyo, mientras lo giraba levemente, cuidando de no hacerle daño. El rostro de Kevin era pálido, extremadamente, pálido. Taiyo sacudió su brazo — Despierta, Washington.

— ¡Daiki no despierta, Tai—kun! — Lo alertó Yuko

— ¡Sigue intentando, Yu—chan! — Exclamó. Sus ojos chocolate habían recobrado la firmeza cuando se cruzaron con los negros. Volvió a centrarse en el inconciente hijo de Mimi — ¡Washington! ¡Despierta! ¡_KEVIN_! ¡**Despierta, Kevin**!

El niño de ojos miel parpadeó, finalmente, para su gran alivio.

A Kevin le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus manos, sus piernas, su cabeza. Parpadeó una vez más, tal vez dos, y fijó su mirada en el rostro de su compañero. Nunca creyó que se alegraría de ver a Yagami. Vagamente recordaba encontrarse cerca de Tanemon cuando todo sucedió… Se incorporó lentamente, con ayuda de su… enemigo.

— Kevin… — Susurró, con alivio el hijo de Taichi, mientras escuchaba un suspiro de alivio proveniente de Yuko, quien logró hacer reaccionar a Daiki — ¿Estás bien, Washington? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

— ¿Dónde estamos, muchachos? — Dudó el hijo de Daisuke, mirando todo a su alrededor — ¡Es el Mar…!

Taiyo se giró, inmeditamente, recordando algo muy importante. Tal vez, ahora podrían hacer reaccionar al hijo de Jou — ¡_KAZUMA_! — Se levantó velozmente, y corrió hacia el hijo de Jou, que seguía inconciente, mientras dejaba a un desconcertado Kevin sentado en la arena— Kazuma, no… Kazuma. Resiste…

Pero Kazuma Kido no respondía a sus llamados.

La palidez de su rostro se había acentuado en esos momentos.

Yuko izumi se acercó a su amigo, con lentitud, seguida por Kevin y Daiki, que contemplaban el paisaje desolador que ofrecía el Mar de la Oscuridad. Taiyo se había encargado de mover un poco a Kazuma, mientras lo llamaba.

— No despierta — Anunció el hijo de Taichi, cuando los demás se acercaron a él.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — Aseveró Daiki, con inusual seriedad. Había reparado en que era el mayor de los presentes, descontando al inconciente Kazuma, y debía hacerse cargo de la situación.

— ¿Y Cómo haremos eso…? — Cuestionó Kevin, mirando a Daiki, fijamente — ¡Estamos en el Mar Oscuro sin nuestros digimons, ni computadoras, ni…! — Pero se interrumpió asi mismo, antes de concluir la frase.

— Koromon… — Susurró Taiyo, bajando el rostro. Recordó que Koromon había se había quedado atrás, con los demás. ¿Dónde se habría metido ese pequeño digimon?

— Motimon… — Sollozó Yuko, que había perdido a su compañero inseparable. Daiki le lanzó a Kevin una mirada furiosa, sólo para ver que el niño lloraba.

— ¡_TANEMON_!

Daiki suspiró, mientras sus ojos descansaban en los tres niños que, en ese instante, se encontraban a su cuidado… él tenía que hacer algo para sacarlos de allí, despues de todo…

Él era hijo de Daisuke.

Las palabras del antiguo líder de los elegidos resonaron en su mente, en el silencio, retumbando en todo su ser.

_Pase lo que pase, no te rindas. Eso es ser hombre de verdad. Pase lo que pase…_

… _No te rindas._

.

.

Tsubasa Takaishi esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando el emblema de la Luz restauró la ciudad del Comienzo.

Ante sus ojos, podía ver la magnifica aldea donde su padre y Patamon habían conocido a Elecmon. Estaba feliz de haber podido ayudar en ese momento. Estaba orgulloso de haber logrado qué su emblema ayudase a qué la ciudad del comienzo volviera a brillar con todo su esplendor. El verde césped, húmedo y corto, los árboles graciosos qué poblaban el sitio. Y -no menos importante- algunos digihuevos. Vio a Salamon y Tokomon correr hacia ellos, seguidos por Gatomon y se preguntó sí lo qué estaban haciendo era buscar el de Patamon.

— El crepúsculo se acerca — Susurró Koichi, sorprendido. Debía haber transcurrido más tiempo del qué pensaba. Estaba seguro qué pronto iba a atardecer.

— ¿Donde estarán Daiki y los demás? — Cuestionó en voz alta Reiko, aunque no se dirigía a nadie en particular — Tengo una sensación extraña. — Musitó.

— Sí — Susurró Ozamu, aunque nadie lo escucho, salvo Motimon y Minomon, qué estaban en sus brazos — También yo.

— ¿Tsubasa? — Llamó Koichi al rubio, qué parecía absorto — Debemos irnos. Debemos buscar a los demás...

— Sí — Tsubasa se sentía más ligero ahora qué había cumplido con lo que los había llevado al Digimundo en primer lugar.

Ellos habían ido a salvar la Ciudad del Comienzo, que hasta entonces había estado cubierta de destrozos y cenizas.

Se veía exactamente igual a como su padre la había descrito.

_Luminosa y llena de vida. _

En realidad. la había visto muchas veces y siempre, especialmente cuando era más chico se había maravillado con ella, cuando su primo Taiyo y la pequeña Yuko se acercaban para acaricia los digihuevos en un intento de ayudar a los bebés digimon. El y Koichi también lo habían hecho, competian con Kazuma y Makoto. Ese había sido una de sus competencias menos usadas. En verdad, sólo bastaba mirar el nacimiento para olvidar el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, como todo, uno nunca lo aprecia de verdad hasta qué lo pierde. Sólo ahora podía apreciar cuan hermosa era, de verdad, la ciudad donde la vida de los digimons comenzaba.

Sin la Ciudad del Comienzo, no habría digimons, no habría Digimundo, y no habría niños...

— Koichi... — Susurró Tsubasa, entonces y se volvió hacia el castaño. — Fue una trampa. Siempre fue una trampa.

— ¿Disculpa? — Cuestionó Reiko, sin comprender de qué estaba hablando el rubio.

¿Acaso tenía transtornos de personalidad? Minutos antes irradiaba luz, y ahora parecía habervisto un fantasma. Miro a Koichi y vio qué el castaño fruncia el ceño, extrañado como ella sobre las palabras que decía su mellizo.

Eso fue un alivio, no le gustaba nada no entender la situación. Por eso no soportaba la actitud que había tenido Daiki para llevarla al Digimundo, obligandola sin explicarle nada. Ahora mismo, lo único que quería, lo que, en verdad quería, era que todo terminase.

Ojala pudiese volver a su cita con Tensho. ¡Tensho! Recordó, por primera vez desde que pisó el Digimundo, como había dejado a Tensho Kido, sin darle ninguna explicación, marchandose con Daiki sólo porque su mejor amigo la había llamado egoista.

Reiko frunció el ceño. Seguía sin entender porque le dolía tanto las palabras que Daiki le había dirigido. Había estado molesto, varias veces con ella, pero nunca la había tratado así. Sus peleas solían ser en broma, o más por diversión.

¿Él había querido lastimarla? ¿Por qué pensaba en Daiki a todo esto?_._

_._

.

Las aguas del Mar Oscuro enseñaron a Daemon lo que estaban haciendo sus invitados.

Estaban buscando la forma de abandonar la zona oscura.

Se divertía con la nueva compañía que había traído. Era mucho más entretenido que verlos en la distancia. Ahora, podía interactuar con ellos. Aquellos niños habían recibido el llamado de la oscuridad.

Esos niños, que habían asistido a ese llamado, eran los elegidos de las sombras.

_Sus elegidos_.

¿Y que era lo mejor? Eran también elegidos de la Luz.

¿Quiénes vencerían en esa oportunidad si sus opositores eran _sus amigos, sus hijos, sus compañeros…_? Ellos portarían la semilla, y lograrían consumar su venganza…

Nada los detendría…

Nadie podría. Aunque Daemon quería ver que lo intentasen, de verdad, ansiaba verlo.

Pero, antes de lograr que la semilla de la Oscuridad germine en el alma de esos pequeños, primero debía eliminar los emblemas que portaban en su corazón. Tenía que eliminar todo vestigio de ellos, para que, al caer en las sombras, nada pudiese devolverles la Luz…

Ni siquiera, la _Esperanza_.

Le dirigió una mirada al lugar donde permanecía el ángel que había capturado. Angemon volvía a hacer sonar sus grilletes de plata por moverse con violencia hacia donde la salida estaba. Sin embargo, el señor Demonio sonrió.

— Guarda esas energías, las necesitarás. — Susurró, pese a que sabía que Angemon no podía oírlo — La oscuridad que está en este mar necesita poder, y tú eres una fuente de reserva. Por si los niños llegaran a fallar…

Había sido sencillo. Había logrado implantar la semilla que había fabricado gracias al emblema de la Oscuridad que había pertenecido a Makoto Kido. Oh, sí, por eso había elegido a ese muchacho en primer lugar. El elegido de la oscuridad había sido de gran utilidad, aunque ese emblema había resultado ser todo un enigma.

Ahora, al no tener dueño, Daemon podía decir que había logrado alcanzar su máximo poder.

La semilla estaba creciendo dentro de sus elegidos, a una velocidad que cualquiera creería alarmante, pero que él definiría, como satisfactoria.

Ahora, sólo restaba esperar un poco más, antes de que la diversión comenzase.

Aunque, probablemente, como Kazuma Kido, ellos continuaran resistiéndose a ser dominados, no serían un gran problema para sus planes. La oscuridad comenzaba a ser más fuerte en su interior. Si ellos no se hubiesen dejado cegar por esos sentimientos como eran la culpa, la tristeza, la rabia, la angustia, había complicado las cuestiones que él quería.

Pero por ello los había elegido. Sabía que serían interesantes.

Ahora, el juego debía comenzar.

.

.

— ¿De qué hablas, Tsubasa?

— ¡Todo! Todo tiene sentido… — Murmuró el rubio, y Koichi enarcó una ceja, sin comprender ninguna palabra.

— Iluminame, por favor. Mis facultades mentales están por debajo de las tuyas — Aseveró el mayor de los mellizos. Tsubasa se quedó en silencio, meditando — ¡Takaishi!

— ¿Por qué crees que los digimons destruyeron la Ciudad del Inicio? ¿Por qué el enemigo no nos ha atacado y si ha enviado a nuestros amigos o a digimons inocentes contra nosotros? ¡Quería distraernos!

Koichi levantó las cejas, sorprendido por el razonamiento — Para llevarse a Yuko y a Taiyo…

— No solo eso — Continuó Tsubasa. Acababa de sufrir un epifanía, una verdad había sido revelada y necesitaba decirsela a su hermano — ¡Nuestros padres podrían haber solucionado estos problemas! Para lo único que me necesitaban a mi era para esto — Señaló el emblema — Para usar mi emblema. Por lo demás, nuestros padres se hubiesen hecho cargo…

— Querían que viniesemos solos — Comentó Reiko, viendo lo que quería decir el rubio.

Tsubasa asintió. — ¿Lo ven? — Cuestionó, apremiante — ¿Ven la relación? Nuestro enemigo nos trajo distraídos, no conocemos su rostro y sólo nos ha enviado digimons corruptos o desorientados. No tenemos mucha noción de a qué nos enfrentamos, o no la teníamos hasta ahora…

— ¿Por qué iban a querer secuestra a Taiyo y Yuko? — Cuestionó Reiko, interrumpiendo el discurso.

— ¡Eso no importa! — Si importaba, pensó Koichi, pero a Tsubasa no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran — ¡Están en el Mar Oscuro, allí debemos ir! Nuestro enemigo también debe estar allí…

Koichi abrió los ojos como platos, logrando comprender que era lo que había descubierto su hermano — ¿Estás pensando en…?

— Tiene sentido, ¿no? — Quiso saber el rubio, mientras miraba la expresión estupefacta de su mellizo — Y pensar que se convirtió en un dicho para molestar a Taiyo, cuando era más pequeño y se quedaba en casa. Ahora parece, era una profecía.

— No pienses así — Musitó Koichi, y cerró sus manos en puños — No quiero pensar así, Tsubasa.

— Todo esto ocurrió desde el campamento. Todos estuvimos aquí en el campamento… La ciudad del Inicio fue destruida pocas horas después de que nos marchamos, nos lo dijo Gatomon ¿recuerdas? Justo después de que nos dieran los digivices. — _Y me salvaran la vida._

— ¿Están hablando de Daemon, cierto? — Quiso saber Reiko, que comenzaba a interpretar el tema de la plática. Los mellizos la miraron a la vez, interesados.

— Papá nos ha leído su cuento, o partes de él. Salvo los últimos capítulos — Musitó Koichi — Lo terminó el primero de agosto. Pero antes, leía los capítulos varias veces o me lo pide a mi o a mamá. Suele comenzar a ver errores cuando los lee muchas veces él solo.

— Mi padre me contó lo que él hizo, cuando… — Susurró la mayor de los hermanos Ichijouji pero no dijo las palabras que iban a condenar a su padre frente a su hermanito — Y estoy segura de que eso influyó en que tío Takeru deseara publicar el libro.

— La historia es de ellos — Aseguró Koichi, con firmeza — Papá la plasma en papeles, en principio, para él, porque le apasiona. Nunca los hubiese publicado sin tener el concentimiento de nadie más. Porque no es sólo su historia, es la historia de todos, _casi nuestra historia._

— Entonces, ustedes también saben lo del emperador Digimon — Musitó ella, esperando no estar siendo obvia. Su hermano la miraba con curiosidad.

— Reiko — Interrumpió Ozamu, mientras se levantaba de su improvisado asiento — Yo sé que papá fue el emperador de los digimons. — Avisó, con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué? — Se exaltó ella. Los ojos despejados y sinceros de Ozamu, mucho más claro que los suyos, expresaban sinceridad — ¿Cuándo?

— Te escuché decirselo a Daiki. Y le pregunté a papá — El niño se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de estupefacción de su hermana — Por eso a papá no le gusta la oscuridad, le recuerda las cosas malas que le obligaron a hacer cuando tenía nuestra edad.

— ¿Se dan cuenta de cómo todo está conformando el rompecabezas final, cierto?

Tres cabezas se ladearon en dirección a Tsubasa Takaishi, que sonreía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Patamon no está aquí — Se lamentó Tokomon, una vez que regresaba sobre sus pasos — ¡Pero adivinen a quien encontramos!

Gatomon mantenía entre sus brazos un digihuevo, levantó la vista hacia los niños y una expresión cálida había aparecido en sus ojos — Es Wizardmon.

— ¿Tu amigo Wizardmon? — Cuestionó Koichi. Gatomon asintió y acarició el digihuevo — Al fin tendrá su segunda oportunidad.

— La tendrá — Afirmó la felina, sonriendo, pero no pudo evitar recorrer el sitio con la mirada. "_Igual que Patamon"_

Con el digihuevo de Wizardmon había tenido una sensación cálida, lejana y conocida, pero no había habido ninguna otro estremecimiento similar a ese, así que sospechaba que Patamon aun no...

Negó con la cabeza, de nada le servía concentrarse en eso.

— Has llegado a tiempo para compartir nuestras teorías, Gatomon — Informó Tsubasa — Creo que sabemos quien es el enemigo.

.

.

— ¿Encontraremos algo por aquí, Wormmon? — Dudó Palmon, mientras miraba como sus dos compañeros se introducían entre la maleza. Dos de los tres la ignoraron, el tercero simplemente suspiró — Creo que el plan de Daiki no está funcionando

No debería haberse separado nunca de los niños, porque, mientras los pequeños se podían localizar unos a otros mediante digivices, ellos estban siguiendo su instinto, recorriendo los lugares familiares y dando vueltas en círculos, prácticamente.

— ¡Los planes de Daiki son fabulosos! Además fueron los mellizos Takaishi los que idearon todo — Contradijo Veemon, con orgullo — Le diré a Daisuke, en cuanto lo vea que su hijo es un gran líder

— Su hijo no es el líder — Susurró la voz chillona de Wormmon.

— ¡Claro que si! Líder el padre, líder el hijo, como dicen todos.

_Tal palo, tal astilla._

— Debería ser Taiyo, entonces — Comentó Gomamon — Es el hijo de Taichi

— Demasiado pequeño — Contradijo, nuevamente, Veemon.

Palmon ardía en rabia, ¿Cómo le habían tocado estos compañeros? ¿Por qué Biyomon la había dejado sola con ellos?

— ¡A ustedes no le importa lo que les sucede a los niños! — Acusó Palmon, furiosa. Hacia más de veinte minutos que sus compañeros no dejaban de buscar algo para comer.

— ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! — Se quejó Gomamon — Por cierto, ¿Agumon y Biyomon no estarán tardando demasiado?

Palmon se cruzó de brazos — Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos, Gomamon.

— Ehh… Sí, supongo.

— Ten cuidado con lo que comes, Veemon — Susurró Palmon — Hay muchos hongos venenosos en esta zona

Veemon soltó el hongo que había llevado a su boca. Era el tercero o quinto. — ¡VENENOSOS!

— Siento interrumpirlos — Susurró una voz familiar. Los cuatro digimons se giraron hacia su interlocutor.

Pero no eran más que mariposas. Mariposas de colores, luminosas y puras.

— Yukio Oikawa — Susurró Wormmon, aunque algo en su interior le indicaba que esa suposición no era cierta. Había energía oscura rondando a esas mariposas, y él sabía que el señor Oikawa, al morir, era pura luz.

Las mariposas agitaron sus alas y alzaron vuelo, avanzando en el firmamento.

— ¡Quiere que las sigamos! — Susurró Palmon, y se adelantó detrás de la línea que dibujaban las mariposas.

— Espera, Palmon… — Musitó Wormmon, pero había quedado atrás. Siguió a sus compañeros, renuente y abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio una oscura sombra que los rondaba — ¡NO!

.

.

— ¡Detente! — Exclamó Hoshi.

Llegando al inicio del bosque, el mismo en el que se habían escondido cuando fueron atacados, Garurumon se detuvo firmemente. La hija de Iori se movió velozmente, bajando del lomo del digimon y saltando en dirección al suelo, al ver una pequeña mancha azul que resaltaba contra el césped.

— ¡Es Chibimon! — Susurró la chica, cuando identificó al compañero de Daiki. Luego, levantó los ojos — ¡Daiki! — Gritó, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido un poco — ¡Daiki, sal! Somos nosotros…

Saori le pidió a Yoshiro que se quedase montado sobre Garurumon, como buen niño que era y lo dejó junto a los demás digimons bebés, mientras seguía los mismos pasos que Hoshi.

— ¡Kevin! — Gritó la hija de Sora — ¡Kevin! — Dio unos pasos, alrededor del mismo sitio, hasta que le pareció vislumbrar… — ¡Tanemon! — La pequeña corrió en dirección al digimon compañero de su mejor amigo y se inclinó hacia ella, para acunarla en sus brazos. — Tanemon…

La digimon planta abrió los ojos, rojos, y trató de enfocar a Saori — Kevin… — Susurró, agotada, herida, semiconsciente.

— Saori — La portadora del emblema del amor, reaccionó ante el llamado de Garurumon, que habia avanzado a zancadas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba — Debemos marcharnos pronto de aquí, es espacio abierto. Y anochecerá pronto.

Hoshi comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, cargando en sus brazos a Chibimon — Será mejor que busquemos a los demás, y un sitio donde dormir.

Barrió el sitio con la mirada. No había señal de que alguien más haya estado allí.

— ¿Crees que les sucedió lo mismo que a Yu y Taiyo? — Dudó Saori, inquieta. Cada vez estaban desapareciendo más, y eso la angustiaba. Ella quería que todos estuviesen juntos y saliesen adelante.

Hoshi vio un destello rojo brillar en el emblema del amor y sus ojos buscaron los de Saori. Sonrió, pretendiendo ser amable — No te preocupes, los hallaremos. Despues de todo, nosotros…

Pero, entonces, una luz de una indefinida verde agua había invadido el claro y rodeado a Hoshi Hida.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Dudó ella.

— ¡Estás brillando! — Exclamó Yoshiro, agarrandose fuerte de Garurumon para no caer — ¡Brillas justo como Saori!

— Es un emblema… — Susurró la hija de Sora, y se acercó un poco más, sonriendo a Hoshi — Es tu emblema.

Hoshi vio como toda aquella cálida luz se concentraba justo en su corazón, y, por instinto, llevó su mano derecha hacia el punto exacto donde sentía sus latidos. Una pequeña medalla se materializó entre sus dedos, y toda aquella calidez, aquella luz que la rodeó se reunió en ese sitio.

¿Qué emblema sería?

Al ver la etiqueta que reposaba en su palma, Hoshi pensó que nunca en su vida había visto ese emblema. Era color verde agua, y el dibujo era una linea, de un color más oscuro, y que en uno de los extremos se volvía una espiral.

— Parece un bastón — Musitó Upamon, quien había saltado en dirección al hombro de Hoshi, quien sostenía el emblema frente a sus ojos, sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Qué emblema es? — Quiso saber Yoshiro, moviendo el rostro hacia el sitio donde Hoshi estaba. Sus ojos rubíes interceptaron la figura dibujada — ¡Parece uno de esos dulces navideños con forma de baston! — Se entusiasmó.

Hoshi sonrió. Tenía su emblema pero no sabía lo que significaba. — Debemos buscar a los demás — Informó a los niños y a los digimons. Tomó su digivice y este, efectivamente, era ahora de dos colores. Blanco y verde, el mismo verde que su emblema.

— Suban — Susurró Garurumon — No quiero que la noche nos encuentre aquí.

.

.

Agumon bufó, frustrado, cuando volvió a revisar aquella cueva.

Estaba seguro de que había visto algo en su interior, antes de acercarse. Quizás era la nostalgia, porque en ese mismo sitio era donde él, había encontrado el digiegg del valor.

Por algún motivo, pensaba que allí encontraría _algo_.

— Estás envejeciendo, Agumon — Le dijo Biyomon, en cuanto volvió a salir de allí. El compañero de Taichi suspiró, haciendo que el digimon ave le tocase la cabeza con una de sus alas — Encontraremos a Taiyo, ya lo verás.

— Taichi nunca va a perdonarme sino lo hago, Biyomon — Se lamentó él, tristemente — Debía protegerlo, y ahora no sólo no sé donde está, sino que además, está solo.

— No sabes eso, deja de torturarte — Le dijo la compañera de Sora — Además, tu siempre dices que ese niño heredó la fortaleza de su madre.

— Ayane… — Recordó Agumon — Sí. Ella siempre era amable.

— Entonces, no olvides que es un Yagami además — Recordó amable, la digimon rosada — Sora siempre dice que los Yagami son tercos y fuertes de nacimiento, y si Taiyo quiere volver, volverá.

Agumon logró esbozar una sonrisa, justo en el momento anterior a sentir algo sujetarle la pierna.

— Biyomon… — Alcanzó a decir, antes de que una fuerza lo jalase hacia el interior de la cueva, la misma en la que había estado momentos antes. Fue una fuerza impresionante, que literalmente, lo derribó y arrastró.

Biyomon atravesó la entrada velozmente, intentando alcanzar a su amigo. Sus ojos distinguieron una sombra amorfa, y los quejidos de su compañero, por lo que se apresuró a volar a mayor velocidad.

Sin embargo, fue inútil, Agumon había desaparecido.

Movió sus alas aceleradamente, en cuanto vio que la sombra volvía a moverse, confundida entre el claroscuro que predominaba en esa cueva.

Nuevamente, Biyomon se sintió inútil, porque fue atrapada sin poder defenderse.

— ¡Biyomon! — Escuchó la voz de Palmon y el ave rosada, luchó contra las sombras — ¡Agumon!

Unas brillantes mariposas ingresaron a la cueva, iluminandolo todo. Biyomon abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando vio la silueta de la sombra que la apresaba.

_¿Sora?_

— _Ven conmigo_ — Susurró la voz de su compañera del alma — Ven conmigo, Biyomon.

Sin poder evitarlo, Biyomon cesó el aleteo y miró con atención los ojos rubíes que brillaban a causa de las brillantes mariposas.

Estaba perdiendo energía, se sentia agotada en cuanto los brazos de Sora hicieron contacto con los suyos.

No fue conciente en que momento las mariposas se volvieron negras, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Sora enrojecían.

_Sora no era Sora._

Y ella no estaba más en el Digimundo. Ahora, el sonido del mar inundaba sus oídos. Igual que algunos quejidos que ella conocía muy bien. Abrió un solo ojo, con dificultad.

Agumon, Veemon, Palmon y Gomamon estaban allí, tendidos sobre la arena.

— Sora — Susurró Biyomon, y entonces, atravesó el límite de sus fuerzas.

.

.

El sol, finalmente, había caído en el horizonte. Ozamu bostezó, agotado, mientras caminaban para regresar al punto de encuentro en el que los tres grupos debían reunirse. Koichi suponía que los demás ya deberían estar allí, pues habían acordado un límite de horas, y ellos casi se habían excedido.

Se sintió aliviado cuando en la pantalla de su digivice, percibió las titilantes luces que indicaban la prescencia de sus compañeros.

Reiko y Tsubasa iban en silencio, cavilando. Al portador de la luz, le costaba creer lo que habían descubierto ese mismo día.

Su enemigo, sus planes, pero no su motivo.

En cuanto se reunieran todos, podrían platicar todo. Estaba seguro de que no habían encontrado a Taiyo y Yuko porque no había manera de conectar su mundo con el mar oscuro, a menos que algunos de los pequeños haya deseado ir hacia aquel sitio, cosa improbable. De hecho, no recordaba como él había ido hacia allá.

Tenía que encontrar una manera, porque tenía que ayudar a su primo y a Yuko.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto lo que les podría suceder a los pequeños estando en ese sitio. No le agradaba y no queria pensarlo. Tenían que hallar la manera.

Reiko suspiró — ¿Cuándo los encontraremos?

— Pronto — Dijo Koichi, y, repentinamente, sintió uno de los brazos de su mellizo, enredarse alrededor de su cuello. — ¿Qué quieres, Tsubasa?

— Pues, conversar con mi hermano mayor. Tu sabes, charlas fraternales y consejos de hermano a hermano. — Susurró el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

— No digas tonterías, Tsubasa — Koichi hizo un esfuerzo por sonar serio y apartó la mano de su hermano menor — No empieces

— Vamos. ¿No tienes nada que decirme sobre H?

Reiko Ichijouji contuvo una risita divertida, igual que Salamon, que admiraba como el rubio lograba avergonzar a Koichi Takaishi. Las mejillas del castaño enrojecieron y fulminó al rubio con la mirada — Cállate.

Gatomon se sonrió pero no dijo nada, porque estaba pensando en que había algo distinto en el ambiente.

No supo expresarlo, era una calma helada, fría, que no augura nada bueno.

Todo el digimundo parecía estar cubierto por esa nebulosa calma que antele a la tormenta.

Miró la expresión de Tokomon y le quedó claro que también lo sentía.

— Que sensible eres, hermanito — Rió Tsubasa pero, entonces, sus ojos captaron unas siluetas que antes no estaban ahí — Hoshi…

La hija de Iori Hida estaba de pie, con la ropa llena de polvo, el cabello despeinado, la expresión seria y cargando en sus brazos a Chibimon. Un inconciente Chibimon. Detrás de ella, Saori Ishida mantenía la misma expresión en su rostro, aunque parecía agotada.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Hoshi? — Dudó Koichi, preocupado.

Buscó, inconcientemente, las figuras de Taiyo y Yuko, aunque sabía que no aparecerían. Tampoco encontró a Daiki ni al hijo de Mimi, por lo que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Daiki? — Exigió Reiko, luego de buscar la figura de su mejor amigo en el claro y no hallar ningún rastro.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia Gabumon, que ahora estaba abrazando al pequeño Yoshiro. También faltaba el otro niño, Kevin. Tanemon, Chibimon, Tsunomon y Yokomon estaban presentes.

Sólo faltaban los niños.

— Se los llevaron — Respondió Hoshi Hida, con la voz queda — Los atacaron, y se los llevaron.

Koichi se acercó a ella, y notó un brillo luminoso en cuanto sus emblemas estuvieron cerca.

Un brillo dorado que acompañó al brillo esmeralda que centelló en el emblema de Hoshi.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Quiso saber Tsubasa, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Se acercó también a Hoshi, y nada sucedió. — ¿Contigo también sucede, Saori? — Cuestionó el rubio, ladeando el rostro para ver a su prima.

La hija de Yamato lo meditó — Creo que no, mi emblema ha brillado por su cuenta.

— Creo que deberíamos ir con Piximon antes de que caiga aun más la noche — Se apresuró a decir Koichi, mientras intentaba fulminar a su mellizo con la mirada.

Tsubasa sólo sonreía. — Debemos esperar al grupo tres

— No creo que eso vaya a hacer falta — Susurró, agotado, el pequeño Wormmon, que avanzaba entre los arbustos

— ¡Wormmon! — Exclamó Reiko, y dio un salto hasta llegar al digimon de su padre. Lo arropó entre sus brazos. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Quería llevarnos con él, pero no era Ken. Y no iría con nadie que no fuese Ken — Dijo, en murmullos el digimon.

— Oh, Wormmon. — Susurró Reiko y lo atrajo hacia si, con dulzura — Ya verás, estarás bien. Encontraremos a los demás.

— Será mejor que vayamos a casa de Piximon. — Informó Koichi, examinando las expresiones de todos — Este ha sido un día largo.

.

Con el digimon de la esperanza, el primer digimon de la esperanza muerto, cuatro compañeros secuestrados, algunos digimons desaparecidos, todos sucios y agotados por la busqueda, las carreras y las batallas, los niños arribaron, finalmente a la casa de Piximon.

El digimon que se asemejaba a una pelota rosada, con alas, los recibió con sorpresa. Tsubasa le dijo que luego hablarían, no era el momento. Aunque si había demasiadas cosas que platicar.

Koichi, que iba en la retaguardia, suspiró.

No debía olvidar que, al menos, tenían ahora cuatro emblemas. Sin embargo, no lo hacia sentirse mejor. La presencia de los niños perdidos si lo hubiese hecho, pero no la de los emblemas.

Miró la etiqueta y el dibujo de la esperanza. No debía perder la esperanza, porque su padre era dueño de esa virtud. Y Patamon. Koichi, quien siempre le decían que se parecía a su madre, le agradaba tener un recordatorio de que también se parecía a su padre.

Así, de esa forma tan desalentadora, había transcurrido el primer día de los niños elegidos en el Digimundo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Bueno, al fin todos los niños elegidos de la oscuridad están reunidos. Kazuma, Yuko, Kevin, Daiki y Taiyo. Ahora, hay que ver que planes tiene para ellos… Y para los digimons que secuestró y que ahora están en su poder. Hoshi encontró su emblema! Y está relacionado con el de Koichi :D Y pasó el primer día de los niños, finalmente XD

Por cierto el otro día, bueno miento, ayer, encontré que alguien había comenzado a subir los capítulos de mi fic, a mi nombre, en otra página: Fanfic. Es... **NO soy yo** y aclaro que esta es la única página donde publico mis fics. La reporté, y espero que se solucione pronto u.u

Una buena noticia, es que aprobé mi examen de matemática.

**M****uchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	18. Capítulo 6 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte III_

**Las reglas del juego**

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Salvo por el color gris qué marcaba cada uno de los rincones en los qué fijaba la vista, Daiki podía decir qué ese sitio era una de las costas qué el bien conocía, en Japón.

Sin embargo, no era cualquiera de ellas.

Ni siquiera estaba en su hogar.

Estaba en el mar de la oscuridad.

Lo conocía bien porque su padre solía contarle sobre aquella vez en la qué encerraron a un digimon en esa dimensión. Además, la historia de los elegidos no podía mantenerse sólo en las páginas de los libros de su tío. Sí, era un placer leer las historias tal y como las escribía Takeru, su padrino, pero también su padre solía hablarle de sus aventuras antes de dormir.

Estaba seguro (o casi) que todos ellos tenían noción de lo qué simbolizaba ese sitio.

Simple y claro, en una palabra era oscuridad.

— ¿Entonces, alguno tiene idea de cómo llegamos aquí? — Cuestionó, confuso, Daiki al ver que Taiyo seguía intentando despertar a Kazuma.

_Ese niño_, pensó, _era perseverante._

— A mi me trajo Kazuma — Masculló Yuko, con tristeza. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura del inconciente hijo de Jou… Quizás ni siquiera había sido conciente de cuando la llevaron allí, quizás él tampoco lo había notado — Pero es que no debí apartarme de donde estaban todos, lo siento.

— No debiste hacerlo — Regañó Kevin, con desden, cruzandose de brazos — ¡Todos se preocuparon por ti! — Acusó, con vehemencia — ¡Por ustedes dos! Por su culpa es que estamos todos aquí…

— Temo decirte que eso no es cierto — Discutió Taiyo, apartando los ojos de Kazuma y fijandolos en Kevin — Daemon nos lo dijo, nuestros sentimientos fueron los que nos trajeron aquí.

Yuko asintió — Taiyo y yo hemos platicado… — Se mordió el labio, antes de continuar — Ambos estabamos oyendo el mar, desde hacia días. Y soñando con este sitio — Hizo un gesto que señalaba todo a su alrededor, abarcando más allá de la costa en la que se hallaban — El mar nos estuvo llamando todo este tiempo. Y acudimos a su llamado.

— ¡Yo no quería venir! — Exclamó Kevin, exaltado.

— ¿Tu crees que yo sí? — Espetó Yuko, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas incontenibles. — ¡Cuando llegué estuve sola aquí! ¿Crees que me gusta? ¿Crees que lo pedí?

Kevin retrocedió, arrepentido.

Si bien habían tenido antes discusiones y pleitos con la hija de Koushiro, nunca había visto a Yuko Izumi llorar. Generalmente, Saori intervenía para que esos enfrentamientos no se propiciasen ni ellos llegasen a herirse. Ahora, sin Saori, Kevin y Yuko no tendrían un freno para la pelea.

Los ojos, de un color oscuro y quemado, liberaban perlas cristalinas en forma de lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas.

— Pelear no solucionará nada — Les dijo Taiyo, que se había acercado hacia donde estaban en silencio. Daiki vio el cambio en su mirada, de la angustia a la firmeza — Washington, Yuko… No peleen. No es el momento, Daiki tiene razón. Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí. Pero, necesitamos trabajar juntos para eso… — Musitó con una inesperada madurez.

Yuko miró a su mejor amigo, aun con las lágrimas brillando en sus pupilas. Kevin suspiró, profundamente y también miró al hijo de Taichi.

— Nunca pensé que diría esto. Yagami tiene razón.

— Hagamos una tregua, pero una tregua de verdad — Continuó Taiyo, mirando a dos de sus compañeros — No más peleas, entre nosotros, hasta que volvamos a casa.

— Hasta que volvamos a casa — Repitió Yuko, y sus ojos buscaron los de Kevin — Estoy de acuerdo.

Kevin sintió que enrojecía sin razón aparente ante la mirada de la pelirroja — Y yo.

Daiki sonrió, complacido.

Taiyo no solo había heredado rasgos físicos de su padre, resultaba que, probablemente, también fuese un buen mediador, cuando no estaba ocupándose de discutir a favor de una de las partes involucradas.

— Ahora — Declaró el hijo de Daisuke — Hay que hallar la manera de salir de aquí.

Se miraron unos a otros, buscando en sus rostros una posible solución para el problema qué atravesaban.

Seguían siendo prisioneros y seguían sin comprender para qué los quería verdaderamente Daemon.

Daiki sabía qué debía ser algo muy malo, porque aquel digimon había hablado de las semillas de la oscuridad. Y aquello era terrible. Las semillas de la oscuridad eran las qué habían controlado a todos esos niños… cuando sus padres habían salvado el mundo.

— ¿Cómo entraste tú, Yagami? — Quiso saber Kevin, un momento después. El niño había sido el único que no había explicado la forma en la que llegó a ese lugar — Tal vez podamos salir por donde tu entraste

— No creo que se pueda — Dijo, evasivo el castaño.

Sus ojos chocolate viajaron hacia el faro. Recordaba haber sido enfocado por aquella luz… y haber visto a…

— Podría ser una opción, Tai — Susurró Yuko, repentinamente ilusionada.

— No. No se puede regresar por ahí — Murmuró firmemente el hijo de Taichi, sin dar lugar a un posible debate — Nadie puede hacerlo. Hay que buscar otra salida. — Determinó, mientras recordaba el rostro de Makoto Kido, que había aparecido en la oscuridad.

Daiki se preguntó, por la palidez que se acentuó en el semblante del pequeño Yagami, qué le había sucedido.

.

.

— Muchas gracias por la comida — Susurró Ozamu, una vez que terminó de cena.

Al principio, a ninguno de ellos les había gustado la idea de sentarse a la mesa, fingiendo que las cosas transcurrían con normalidad. Pero las necesidades básicas de alimentación —tanto las suyas como las de los digimons— habían podido convencerlos de aceptar que no debían dejar de comer o algo por el estilo.

Lo cierto era que la comida había sido improvisada por Reiko y Hoshi

(¿_Quieren que cocine porque soy una chica?, _había protestado la hija de Ken_, ¡Son unos machistas!)_

— ¿Te gustó? — Quiso saber Reiko, con una sonrisa. Ozamu asintió — Ven, el pescado con la ensalada no estaba nada mal.

— Porque lo hizo Hoshi — Aclaró Tsubasa mientras devoraba su porción.

El rubio no había comido nada en casi dos días porque, despues del incidente del campamento, apenas había probado bocado. Sólo lo había recordado al tener la comida a su disposición.

Reiko lo fulminó con la mirada. Tsubasa, que estaba sentado frente a ella, le sonrió con inocencia.

— ¿A ti no te gustó, Koichi? — Quiso saber la hija de Iori, al ver que el castaño no había probado nada, absolutamente nada de la comida que habían improvisado.

— No es eso. No tengo hambre — Susurró él, en voz muy baja. Levantó los ojos y vio que Hoshi lo miraba con preocupación. — No te inquietes, realmente no tengo apetito.

— ¿Podrías comer un poco, por favor? Me hará sentir mejor — Susurró ella, con la voz queda, sólo para que él la escuchase.

Koichi le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, haciendo que ella sonriese. Soltó un suspiro ligero y volvió a enfocarse en el plato donde estaba la cena que sus amigas habían preparado.

Finalmente, comenzó también a comer.

— Muy bueno — Le dijo a Hoshi, quien esperaba su aprobación, esbozando una sonrisa.

Yoshiro hizo una mueca, al otro lado de la mesa — No me gusta

— Yoshi, ¿Qué te dije? — Cuestionó Saori, a modo de regaño. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia su hermanito. Otro que no había comido demasiado durante el día — A mamá no le gustará que estés sin comer.

— Ya sé — Susurró el niño — Pero soy un niño grande, no necesito verduras.

— Así crecerás tan alto como papá — Le discutió la rubia, dando por ganada la discusión.

Yoshiro miró a su hermana a los ojos y luego el plato de comida que tenía ante sí.

— ¿Cómo papá? — Su hermana asintió — Está bien. Solo un poquito más.

Satisfecha, Saori Ishida, miró a su alrededor.

La habitación principal era amplia, agradable, de colores suaves. Le sorprendía que Piximon, siendo tan pequeña tuviese un lugar tan grande para vivir.

Ellos estaban en una gran mesa, mientras que los digimons estaban en un rincón, también deleitandose con la comida que habían preparado para la ocasión.

— ¿Alguien vive aquí contigo, Piximon? — Dudó la hija de Yamato — ¿Algún humano?

— Vivo con algunos digimons, pi. Pero la razón por la que todo está tan arreglado es por los cocineros, pi.

— ¡¿Tienes cocineros?! — Exclamó Reiko, exaltada.

Piximon soltó una risita y movió su báculo. — Ellos no están aquí, pi. Sus padres los conocen, especialmente Jou y Yamato, pi. Trabajaron para él durante una temporada.

— ¿El que se parece a un huevo gigante? — Dudó Yoshiro, inocentemente, antes de beber un poco de agua.

Saori se rió, sabiendo exactamente a que digimon se refería su pequeño hermano. — Debe ser — Le replicó, apartando el plato vacío — Gracias por la comida.

Piximon contempló avidamente los rostros de los pequeños. Se veían mejor que cuando habían llegado, hacia menos de una hora. Sus expresiones seguían reflejando cansancio pero nada alarmante, nada inquietante.

Dedujo que, estando la mayoría reunida, podría dar paso a la reunión, a la reunión explicativa que debía llevarse a cabo.

— Ahora, niños, pi. Les traje un invitado, pi. — Tras pronunciar esas palabras, la visita se materializó.

Un hombre joven, de cabello castaño, vestido con una túnica blanca y marrón ingresó en la sala.

Los niños se sintieron aliviados por primera vez en el día.

Era el señor Gennai.

— Hola, niños elegidos — Saludó amablemente el hombre.

— ¡Señor Gennai, que gusto me da verlo!

— Me temo que se equivocan. No soy el señor Gennai, solo soy una de sus copias, a las que él envío en su búsqueda.

— Pero usted luce como el señor Gennai — Susurró Yoshiro, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Nuestra búsqueda? — Cuestionó Koichi

— Así es, llevo gran parte del día buscándolos. Desde que le enviamos a sus padres…

— ¿Nuestros padres? — Dudó Ozamu, interrumpiendo al hombre que no era Gennai pero que se le parecía enormemente.

— ¿¡Hablaron con nuestros padres!? — Quiso saber Reiko, curiosa.

— Déjenlo hablar — Pidió Tsubasa alzando la voz, harto de que todos interrumpieran lo que sea que fuese a decir… — Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

— Mi nombres es Benjamín — Susurró el recién llegado, sonriendo a Tsubasa.

— ¿Es el hermano del señor Gennai? — Quiso saber Yoshiro, aun sin comprender.

— Podría decirse — Fue la replica del amable señor al pelirrojo — Niños, estoy aquí porque Gennai piensa que deben saber lo que ha estado sucediendo en el Digimundo en estos días.

— ¿Cuántos días han pasado aquí? — Susurró Koichi, intrigado. Tsubasa lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿Qué? Es lógico. Nosotros acampamos aquí hace más de dos días. Quiero saber cuanto tiempo pasó aquí…

— Apenas unos días más. — Respondió, Benjamín.

— No preguntes cuantos — Advirtió Tsubasa a su mellizo y luego miró al recién llegado, sonriente— Eso quiero saberlo yo

— Siete

— ¿Una semana? — Repitió Ozamu, abriendo los ojos como platos — Eso quiere decir que en un día allí, aquí pasaran dos y unas cuantas horas más. Pero, ¿por que cambió?

— El digimundo es un mundo paralelo al planeta tierra, que existe, y que cumple los mismos movimientos. La velocidad con la que trabaja el digimundo se adelantó por el exceso de energía recibida. Al principio las horas transcurrían muy rápido, pero, luego, ha comenzado a moverse aun más lento. Desde que ustedes llegaron.

— ¿Qué hora es el mundo real?

— Son sólo las cuatro de la tarde allí, si mis cálculos no fallan. — Ninguno de ellos iba a discutirle a Benjamín la fiabilidad de sus cálculos.

— ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? — Cuestionó Hoshi, sin pretender preocuparse por las horas de diferencia.

Ella había percibido una extraña sensación entre sus padres cuando se marchó. Sabía que era un poco torpe el hacer esa pregunta pero, por otra parte, necesitaba hacerla. Quería estar tranquila en ese aspecto.

— Bien, ellos… — Comenzó a decir Benjamín, nuevamente.

— ¿Han podido hablar con ellos? — Prosiguió Reiko, ansiosa por ser a la única a la que no le habían respondido — ¿Nos enviaron algún mensaje?

— ¡Esperen! — Levantó la voz, nuevamente Saori Ishida. Nuevamente todos la miraron con curiosidad — El señor Benjamín quiere explicarnos algo más, no tenemos que agobiarlo.

— Saori tiene razón. — La rubia se sorprendió, no esperaba que supiese su nombre — No vine a hablarles del mundo real. Tengo que darles la información que Gennai me envió para ustedes.

— ¿Dónde está el señor Gennai? — Quiso saber Tsubasa, y se mordió la lengua.

No tenía que hacer ninguna pregunta.

— Estaba intentando que se abriese alguna de las puertas digitales que dan al mundo humano.

— ¿Funcionó? — Quiso saber Reiko. Benjamin negó con el rostro.

— Señor Benjamin, tengo una duda. — Declaró Hoshi. Se quitó la etiqueta, junto con el emblema y se lo enseñó al recién llegado. — ¿Usted puede decirme que significa este emblema? — Quiso saber la hija de Iori Hida.

Benjamin sonrió — Ese emblema es el de la _Confianza_. El bastón es símbolo de apoyo, de soporte, así como de que si alguien tiene una base sobre la cual sostenerse, todo se puede lograr.

— Y la base — Interrumpió Tsubasa, lanzándole una divertida mirada a su mellizo — ¿Es la _Esperanza_?

Koichi fulminó a su hermano con la mirada durante apenas un instante, luego se volvió para mirar a Benjamín, ya que le intrigaba saber la respuesta

— No exactamente — Susurró Benjamin — Aunque puede decirse que son dos sentimientos muy parecidos. La esperanza es la luz que se mantiene en la oscuridad, dentro del corazón. La confianza puede ser similar.

— Yo confío en que todo saldrá bien. Esa es una forma de manifestar esperanza — Susurró Hoshi, comprendiendo, en parte, lo que simbolizaba su medallón y el emblema verde azulado centelló en las manos de Benjamín — Este emblema no había aparecido en la generación de 1999

— No se hizo visible, no. Todos los emblemas existen en los corazones, sólo que, a veces, las cualidades toman demasiada fuerza y emiten una luz, la luz sagrada — Benjamín miró a Tsubasa, que se removió, avergonzado — Así, luego, se materializan. Los corazones puros, como los de sus padres y los suyos son más fuertes, y dejan que la luz brille más. Los emblemas de la Luz y la Confianza son buena prueba de ello. Son sus luces, las luces que anidan en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué los emblemas toman una forma? — Dudó Koichi, intrigado — Dicen que son nuestros corazones pero…

— Porque así lo quieren ustedes. En el año 1999, cuando sus padres llegaron, no tenían ningun conocimiento de nuestro mundo. Los emblemas no hacia más que hacer de canales para la energía de su corazón, la luz de su corazón pero se les dio una forma para que ellos comprendieran la luz que portaban. Ellos lo descubrieron en la última batalla. Ustedes también han hecho que los emblemas se materialicen porque creen que los necesitan, quizás los necesiten, asi canalizaran todo el poder que poseen en sus digimons, pero no deben olvidar que los emblemas sólo reflejan sus corazones.

— ¿Cuántos emblemas hay?

— Como cantidad de corazones puros y fuertes. Nunca se sabrá a ciencia cierta

— ¿Puede haber dos emblemas de la misma cualidad?

— Así es, aunque no son iguales. Cada persona siente diferente. Excepto, supongo, el emblema de la luz. Con Hikari es dadora de vida, la luz de Tsubasa es luz creadora. La luz siempre es la misma, es la luz que da la vida.

— Pero aun así, nuestros emblemas son distintos. Quiero decir, el mío es blanco, con un dibujo en gris claro. El de mamá era rosa.

— Menos mal que no tienes el de mamá, entonces. — Susurró su mellizo, mientras se reía entredientes.

— Cállate, Koichi.

— Señor Benjamin — Volvió a decir Hoshi, recordando el motivo por el cual la copia de Gennai los había ido a buscar — ¿Puede usted explicarnos que ha sucedido en este mundo durante esta semana?

.

.

Patamon ladeó el rostro quedamente, en el momento que sintió que la entrada a su prisión volvía a ser abierta. Esperaba que llegase Daemon, para torturarlo con aquellas imágenes que le transmitían el enorme pesar que todos sus seres queridos estaban sufriendo.

Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, lo que sus ojos encontraron fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Agumon, Veemon, Palmon y Gomamon —todos totalmente inconcientes— fueron arrojados, cruelmente hacia el interior de la celda, hacia él, pese a que había un campo de energía oscura, una cupula que lo encerraba. Así, Patamon estaba en una prisión dentro de otra prisión.

— Ahora deberas estar feliz — Susurró uno de sus carceleros. Era un ser indefinible, parecía conformado por sombras y lo único distinguible eran sus ojos, que Patamon identificaba como malignos. — Tienes compañía.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos? — Quiso saber Patamon. ¡Cuánto le gustaría que Takeru estuviese allí y le brindase su energía para digievolucionar! Presentía que dentro del mar oscuro, con toda aquella oscuridad rondandolo, no podría hacerlo ni aunque lo deseara.

— El señor Daemon quiere que ellos sirvan de utilidad — Murmuró su carcelero — Y para ello necesita sus cuerpos perfeccionados.

Patamon abrió los ojos como platos. Para hacer que sus amigos lleguen al nivel perfeccionado necesitaban, necesariamente, de gran cantidad de energía. O a sus compañeros. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba precisamente.

— Espera a que salga de aquí… ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerles daño!

Su carcelero se rió a carcajadas, mientras se deslizaba —porque no había otra manera de descubrir la forma en la que se movía— dentro de la mazmorra que se ocultaba en el faro. Patamon necesitaba urgentemente quitarle esa mirada de superioridad de la cara oscura.

— No creo que puedas hacer nada, pequeño — Masculló aquella extraña figura — Aquí, el señor Daemon tiene todo calculado. Y ellos — Señaló a los digimons inconcientes — Tienen un futuro mucho más prometedor que tu, no te inquietes por ellos. Tus amigos no sufriran, tanto.

Y volvió a reír.

.

.

— Entonces, ¿lo que usted nos está diciendo que es el único cambio importante en el digimundo son esas puertas?

Benjamin asintió a las palabras de Koichi.

Todos los niños se habían reunido a su alrededor para escuchar su explicación. Y en cada rostro se reflejaba la misma emoción: sorpresa.

— Así es, desde hace unos días varias puertas al Mar Oscuro se han abierto dentro de este mundo. Eso era algo que creíamos imposible, porque aquella dimensión poco se parece a la nuestra… El problema…

— ¿El problema? — Insistió Tsubasa

— El problema es que la Oscuridad que hay en ese sitio está consumiéndolo, y necesita energía, energía de la luz. Si continuase así, si esa situación se prolongase, es muy posible que el digimundo y la dimensión del mar oscuro se chocasen. Eso provocaría una reacción en cadena porque el mundo real es lo más próximo que habrá cuando la oscuridad haya consumido este mundo.

— Pero… ¿Qué sucederá si la Oscuridad consume este mundo y el nuestro? ¿Se detendrá?

— Temo que no — Masculló Benjamin. — Si las cosas continuan, si la oscuridad lo consume todo, entonces, no quedará nada.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos como platos, igual que la mayoría de los presentes, excepto tal vez Piximon, que se mostró abatida por el posible futuro que les esperaba. La oscuridad, consumiéndolo todo a su paso, volviéndolo parte de ella, pulverizándolo y convirtiendole en nada.

— Tiene que haber una forma — Susurró Koichi, mientras miraba fijamente a Benjamín — ¡Tiene que haber una manera de restaurar el equilibrio!

— La profecía…

— ¿La profecía? — Repitió Hoshi — ¿Qué profecía?

— Hace un par de días, Gennai envió a los digimons de sus padres a buscar ciertas anomalías detectadas alrededor de las piedras sagradas. Se encontraron fragmentos independientes de los puntos sagrados que, unidos, formaron una profecía.

— ¿Qué dice la profecía?

— Habla sobre la oscuridad dominando a la luz. Dice que si la luz perece, todo será el fin.

— Eso es terrible — Interrumpió Reiko — ¿Dice como podemos solucionarlo? ¿Cómo frenamos a la oscuridad?

— No… Pero… — No obstante, una voz irrumpió con su discurso.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño — Eso es de lo peor. ¿Tenemos que quedarnos sentados viendo como se cumple esa cosa? ¡Tenemos que hallar la solución!

— ¿Y que propones? — Cuestionó Ozamu, interesado. — ¿Crees que tu luz nos puede ayudar?

Tsubasa miró fijamente al hermano de Reiko. Quería saber si las palabras eran un intento de provocación o curiosidad genuina. Suspiró al notar que los ojos del niño lo contemplaban con intriga.

— No lo se. Estoy tan perdido como ustedes… Pero es que…

— No podemos dejar que todo acabe así — Terminó Koichi por él. Tsubasa sonrió agradecido, ya le estaba resultando extraño que su hermano no interviniese. Sus ojos cobrizos reflejaron una emoción completamente nueva cuando enfocaron a Benjamin — Tenemos que ir, todos, al Mar Oscuro. Tiene que decirnos donde están esas puertas que nos llevarán.

— Eso podría ser muy peligroso, niños. Es importante que conozcan muy bien esa dimensión. Perderse allí... — Benjamin miró con disgusto la posibilidad — No sé si deba...

— Nuestros amigos están allí... Y...

— Aun no estamos seguros de eso — Atajó Reiko — Expliquenos, señor Benjamin. ¿Que quería decirnos?

.

.

Daemon sonrió, divertido, cuando encontró a los niños.

_Sus niños. _

Habían intentado, otra vez surcar la playa, la costa, caminando hacia varias direcciones.

Aun no comprendían, aun no llegaban a ser concientes de que jamás podrían salir de allí.

Porque, si lograban escapar, siempre recibirían el llamado de la oscuridad.

Habían sido tan ilusos en caer en su trampa. Todos ellos, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia razón para estar en ese sitio, en su bando, contra la luz.

Debía reconocer que solo dos de ellos le parecían apuesta segura. Los otros simplemente tomaron decisiones equivocadas, o fueron invadidos por sentimientos desesperados. Ahora mismo, la niña más pequeña estaba desesperada por hallar una salida y volver con sus padres para ver si, en verdad, la amaban.

El amor siempre es una debilidad.

Y esos niños que estaban allí serían una gran prueba de ello, porque ya tenía la manera perfecta para hacerlos caer aun más en las sombras. Se aprovecharía de sus peores enemigos, ellos mismos y sus miedos, sus dudas, sus preocupaciones.

Kazuma ya estaba entrando en su juego. El tormento perfecto para Kazuma no era otro que Makoto, su gemelo perdido.

Taiyo también tenía definido el rostro de su desazón, su madre y, en menor medida, su padre. Pero su madre, la bella Ayane, estaba encabezando sus peores fuentes de angustia.

Yuko y Kevin tenían una peculiaridad. Ambos estaban sufriendo por un mismo tema, separación. La pequeña no se sentía amada, especialmente por su padre y el niño pensaba que toda su vida se había destruido por arte de magia, por mentiras, algo que resentía.

Y Daiki. Daiki y el eterno sufrimiento del amor no correspondido. Que divertido.

Sus ojos se posaron en el ave que estaba a su lado. Biyomon, antigua representante del amor. Aunque, sin dudas, ya no podría representar esa cualidad.

Como todos los digimons pertenecientes a los elegidos de los emblemas, su corazón era difícil de corromper y no necesitaba, para nada, la forma perfecta de ese digimon.

La enviaría a casa, o quizás, enviaría una de _sus _Birdramons para que se entretuviese distrayendo a los demás niños.

— Señor Daemon — Escuchó que decía uno de esos inservibles que tenía por subditos — Todos los prisioneros han sido enviados a la mazmorra de Angemon.

— ¿Y las copias?

— Las copias están listas, señor. Aguardan sus órdenes.

— ¿Tienen la semilla?

— Sí, señor. — Susurró temerosa la sombra que miraba a Daemon. — Pronto podrán alcanzar el nivel perfecto.

— Quiero que mantengas al digimon de la esperanza lo más débil que puedas, porque su energía alimentará al mar de las tinieblas cuando lo ofrezcamos como tributo. — Daemon sonrió — ¿Las puertas al mundo real siguen activas?

— Sí, señor. No se han cerrado.

— Quiero que envies a Birdramon hacia el mundo real. Hacia Odaiba, quiero que los elegidos vean a sus compañeros atacar su mundo. Quiero que crean que es ella — Apuntó, señalando al ave rosada, que estaba inmóvil sobre la arena — Y quitala de mi vista, ya no me sirve.

— ¿No quiere darla como tributo al mar, señor?

Daemon contempló el agitado oleaje que sacudía la superficie del mar. Podía sentir la energía oscura vibrar en cada sector, pero aun así, también era capaz de ver las debilidades de ese mar. No, no era conveniente.

— No. Es un digimon débil en comparación. Necesito energía pura como la de Angemon. Pero de nada sive, porque su cuerpo es incorrumptible, como el todos los demás.

Daemon se giró — Daré una visita a mis niños — Susurró, riendo con burla — Más vale que entrenes bien las copias de esos digimons, porque deberán ser los compañeros de mis elegidos.

— ¿Sus compañeros, señor?

— Digimons de la oscuridad para niños de la oscuridad. Es importante que mis niños rompan el vínculo que los unen a sus antiguos compañeros, esa unión puede ser un estorbo. Quiero que se deshagan de ellos. Sin esos digimons a su lado, y con las copias malignas a nuestro favor, esos niños tendrán en sus manos fuerzas que nadie podrá enfrentar. Deshazte de ese estorbo — dijo, apuntando a biyomon.

— ¿Igual que hicimos con Bukamon y Crabmon, señor?

— ¡No me molestes más! ¡Haz lo que te he dicho!

.

.

— Y desde entonces, sus padres han tratado de abrir la puerta — Les comentó Benjamin a los niños.

— Mi pobre mamá debe estar preocupada — Se lamentó Saori, con inquietud. Yoshiro miró apenado a su hermana, que enseguida esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Por eso le enviaremos un mail, y le diremos que las cosas… están difíciles, pero las arreglaremos — Anunció a su hermanito.

— Mi mamá debe haberse puesto histérica — Susurró Reiko, con ternura. O eso era lo que podría decirse por su tono.

— Me gustaría tanto hablar con ellos — Espetó Tsubasa — Tal vez papá nos diría algo que nos hiciera sentir mejor, ¿no Koichi?

El castaño sonrió, apenas. Sus ojos no llegaron a reflejar la sonrisa — Papá debe estar angustiado en este momento — Susurró, con dolor. Tsubasa lo meditó unos instantes y asintió, con gravedad. Su padre la estaría pasando muy mal.

— Es una suerte que no sepan que Taiyo, Yuko, Kevin y Daiki fueron secuestrados y llevados al mar de la oscuridad.

— ¡No sabemos si fueron llevados ahí! — Discutió Reiko, rotundamente. Se negaba a creer que el terco de Daiki fuese capaz de dejarse vencer por la oscuridad.

— Es lo más probable, Reiko. — Informó Tsubasa, abatido. A él, que había sido llevado a ese sitio constantemente, en sueños, le pesaba saber que su amigo y sus hermanitos habían sido arrastrados hacia ese espantoso lugar — Allí me llevaron a mi, y si nuestras suposiciones son correctas… Daemon es el enemigo.

Reiko sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, no pudiendo dejar de sentirse culpable. Se había comportado terrible con su mejor amigo, y ahora, simplemente, parecía que no iba a verlo.

Negó con el rostro, violentamente, y se levantó de su asiento. El cabello azul, ahora que no llevaba el gorro, le caía en la cara. — ¡Me niego a creer eso!

Y, entonces, se retiró a grandes zancadas del comedor.

Poromon vaciló un instante, apenas, antes de seguir a su compañera. Los digimons se habían mantenido al margen de la charla, escuchandolo todo y absorbiendo los detalles pero decidieron intervenir.

— Yo si creo que se encuentran en ese lugar — Musitó Gatomon — El problema, una vez que lleguemos, será salir de allí.

Habían salido mediante la luz, recordó, aquella vez que ella, Takeru y… Patamon fueron en su busca hacia ese oscuro sitio.

— Taiyo está en el mar oscuro… — Susurró, aterrado Koromon. ¡Él no había podido ayudar a Taiyo! ¡Su mejor amigo estaba en problemas y él simplemente estaba allí, sin hacer nada! Comenzó a saltar, en dirección a Koichi, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa acción — ¡Si vas al mar oscuro quiero ir contigo! ¡Llevame contigo, quiero ver a Taiyo!

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que Motimon, Chibimon y Tanemon copiaran los movimientos de Koromon.

Koichi se sintió acorralado y conmovido por aquella muestra de afecto. Entendía a la perfección lo que sentían esos pequeños, porque él estaba ansiando ir a ese sitio para rescatar a su primo y a los demás. No podía fallarse así mismo, tenía que salvarlos.

.

.

Sin rumbo fijo, así se encontraba ella. Caminaba furiosa, intentando controlar todas las sensaciones que la embargaban. No miró hacia donde iba, salvo para evitar chocarse con algo…

¿Por qué esto se había convertido en algo tan… doloroso?

…

— _Lo siento…_

— _¡Deja de disculparte! — Protestó ella. El idiota de Motomiya siempre tenía que arruinar los momentos. Se sacudió el atuendo, que estaba algo arrugado por la posición en la que se encontraban._

— _Lo… — Pero, conciente de que su salud peligraba, Daiki no terminó la oración. Reiko suspiró, profundamente. Estaba pidiendo paciencia. Paciencia paterna que, en algún lugar de su ser, debía de estar almacenada._

— _Si vuelves a decir lo siento, te arrancaré la lengua — Amenazó Reiko Ichijouji, apuntando el rostro de su amigo con el dedo índice. No, quizás no tuviese, después de todo, la paciencia de su padre. Ella siempre había sido más parecida a su madre, más apasionada en todo, si podría describirse así._

…

— ¡Reiko! ¡Rei, espera! — Exclamó Poromon, siguiendo la figura de la hija de Miyako. Su compañera no se detuvo hasta llegar al jardín de la casa, donde inhaló furiosamente un poco de aire. — Reiko…

…

— _¿Qué quieres ahora, Motomiya?_

— _Yo… — Las mejillas de Daiki cobraron un rojo profundo que la hija de Miyako no supo interpretar — Yo quiero decirte algo, Rei_

— _¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber la chica, curiosa._

_Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios, logrando que Reiko enarcase una ceja._

— _¿Qué sucede, Dai? — Dudó ella, con dulzura. Una dulzura que la sorprendió, ¿para que negarlo? Peor que asombró aun más a Daiki, provocando que se ruborizase aun más._

— _Yo… Yo quiero…_

…

— ¿Por qué se lo llevaron a él, Poromon? — Cuestionó, dejandose caer abatida sobre el césped — ¡Daiki no tiene nada que hacer allí! Él debería, debería… — Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a derramarse y caer en sus mejilas — ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Por qué las cosas suceden de está forma? ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Poromon?

…

— _Poromon, ¿De verdad crees que Daiki…? — Dudó ella, con la voz queda. El digimon rosado suspiró, y movió todo su cuerpo, dándole su espalda a Reiko. Quería devolver el favor, y por ello, la ignoraría… Todo lo que pudiera.._

_El digimon rodó los ojos, ganándose un regaño. — ¡Poromon!_

— _¡Ya sabes la respuesta, Reiko! — Estalló el digimon ave — ¡Eres la única que no lo nota! ¡Daiki te quiere más que como una amiga!_

— _No puede ser — La muchacha se sentó sobre su cama, ahora cubierta por toda la ropa que había arrojado ella — No, debes estar confundido — Indicó ella — Daiki es mi mejor amigo._

…

— Oh, Rei… — El ave rosada se dirigió hacia su amiga y se escabulló entre sus brazos. Reiko sonrió y arropó a Poromon entre sus manos, con ímpetu. El digimon intentó no protestar por la fuerza que ejercía su compañera. — No te pongas así, por favor. Tienes que ser fuerte, las cosas ya están demasiado mal.

— Pero…

…

— _Quiero sabes qué sucede, Motomiya._

— _Hubieses atendido el celular. Vámonos, no tenemos tiempo. — La sujeto de la mano, fue un impulso. Ella lo miró con fijeza._

— _No quiero. Y no me hables así..._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _No me hables así! Quiero qué me expliques. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?. Debió ser importante para qué hayas venido así qué... Habla — Reiko no vio que Poromon le había señales para que se callara y no molestase a Daiki._

_Daiki, qué a diferencia de su padre, no perdía los estribos con facilidad, se sorprendió de ver qué estaba demasiado enfadado para controlar la voz. Quería gritar._

— _Atacaron el digimundo. Nos necesitan. Somos los niños elegidos. — Repitió las palabras de su padre a regañadientes._

— _¿Quién?_

— _No lo sabemos. Debemos irnos, Ichijouji. Y sí vas a ser la misma de siempre, la egoísta, al menos dímelo ahora, porque yo sí quiero ayudar._

…

No podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras.

Poromon miró apenado como el rostro de su amiga, totalmente abatido y confuso se volvía cada vez más apesadumbrado.

— Lo quiero de vuelta — Aseguró finalmente, a riesgo de sonar egoísta.

Sabía que lo era. Daiki había tenido razón, siempre. Ella era todo lo que él decía: temperamental, caprichosa, molesta, irritante, ingenua y, principalmente, egoísta.

— Lo sé — Susurró el digimon

— Es mi mejor amigo y… — Comenzó a decir pero una mirada de su compañero la cortó en seco.

— Rei… Creo que es hora de que enfrentes tus sentimientos.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? — Repitió ella.

— Ya te lo dije: Deberías escuchar más a tu corazón y no tanto a lo que dice tu cabeza.

— Escuchar a mi corazón — Volvió a decir ella. Sus ojos azul violetas parpadearon, para retener las lágrimas — Estoy confundida.

— No lo estás, Rei. No debes tener miedo. Recuerda tu frase…

Reiko esbozó una leve sonrisa — _Las personas que te hacen sufrir no valen la pena, y las que lo valen, no te hacen sufrir, al menos, no adrede_.

Poromon compartió la sonrisa — ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

— Es mi mejor amigo, Poromon. Yo… — Las mejillas de Reiko se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la vista de su compañero para centrarla en el firmamento estrellado.

— Está bien. Creo que es suficiente por hoy, pero, Reiko, no puedes huir de lo que sientes. Siempre, de alguna manera, tus sentimientos volverán a ti.

— ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? Le hice mucho daño… — ¿Por qué solo ahora comprendía? ¿Había sido tan ciega?

— No, creo que eres una niña que aun tiene mucho que vivir.

Reiko quiso mostrarse indignada, pero, en cambio, solo atinó a retener a Poromon contra su cuerpo.

— Gracias, Poromon.

— Eres una personita tenaz, Reiko. Hallarás la respuesta, porque está en tu interior.

— Eso espero. — Suspiró ella y sus ojos barrieron el lugar que la rodeaba — No me gusta este sitio, siento… escalofríos. El digimundo se ha transformado tanto…

— Sí, las cosas no están bien aquí. Deberíamos ir con los demás.

Reiko asintió, decidida — Sí. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Tsubasa y Koichi buscan una solución para todos nosotros. — Se levantó de un salto — Vamonos, Poromon.

Y entonces, cuando se puso de pie, una luz la envolvió. Se detuvo, paralizada y abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió una inesperada calidez en su corazón.

— Reiko — Susurró Poromon, asombrado.

.

.

— ¿Como crees qué estarán Saori y los demás? — Quiso sabes Kevin, al cabo de unos minutos.

— Deben estar bien. Garurumon cuidara bien de ellos. Además iban a reunirse pronto... — Aseveró Daiki, deseando que sus palabras fuesen verdaderas.

— ¿Crees qué Tanemon se encuentre bien? — Insistió Kevin, con ansiedad.

— Chibimon cuidara bien de tú amiga, ya verás. Todo se resolverá de algún modo.

— Quizás tengas razón

El mar se retiraba de la costa lentamente, al compás del viento. Arrasaba la playa, y luego retrocedía, sin pausa, sin prisa. Era un ritmo suave, tranquilo, nada comparado a la furia que reinaba en el cuando los niños habían arribado.

Una ligera niebla había comenzado a acentuarse a su alrededor. Poco a poco, la neblina se habia vuelto densa, y apenas les dejaba divisar lo que se encontraba más allá de unos pasos.

El cielo se había nublado y el viento casi ni parecia soplar en aquella zona.

Kazuma parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces.

Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente agotado. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba e incluso la respiración parecía dificultarse a medida que recobraba poco a poco la conciencia.

_Estoy en el mar de la oscuridad._

Llevaba allí lo que le parecía una eternidad. Y es que allí no había tiempo, no existían las horas, lo minutos, los segundos. Estaba él solo, y con Makoto, la sombra de lo que Makoto había sido, atormentandolo.

Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió de ver a cuatro niños erguidos, muy cerca suyo, platicando entre sususrros, hablando en voz baja, apenas audible.

— No podemos dejar solo a Kazuma. Además, Yuko y yo hemos recorrido la costa. No podemos salir por ningún sitio.

— Pero ahora somos más, Taiyo. Tienes que confiar — Apuntó Daiki — Vamos, ten fe. Oye… ¿No traías unas googles cuando llegamos al digimundo?

El hijo de Taichi asintió, y buscó dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón el objeto del cual hablaba Daiki — No quería romperlas, pero cuando salí del mar ya estaban así — Les comentó a sus compañeros — Me alegro que no sean las de papá, pero aun las conservo.

Daiki miró con tristeza las googles rotas que sostenía el pequeño hijo de Taichi. Le revolvió el cabello con la mano. — Es una pena. Cuando volvamos, te daré las de tu padre si quieres.

— No. Mi papá se las dio a tu papá…

— Y yo te las regresaré. Es algo de familia. Haremos una tradición. Tu hijo se la dará mi hijo… — Ante la desconcertada mirada del castaño, Daiki sonrió. — ¿Te parece buena idea?

— Sí, supongo.

Kazuma escuchó los pasos, y se le erizó la piel. Por una razón desconocida, sabía de quien se trataba.

— Que curioso que estes despierto, Kazuma — Susurró Makoto.

Se quedó paralizado cuando vio a su hermano —o el monstruo disfrazado de su hermano— posar sus ojos oscuros, como boca de lobo, en él.

No comprendía porque a Daemon le gustaba utilizar tanto el cuerpo de su gemelo.

Nuevamente, la oscuridad lo acechaba.

Oía las olas del Mar, cada vez más fuertes, en su cabeza, mientras unas voces extrañas comenzaban a hablar en su oído, con palabras incomprensibles. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando el dolor sordo le nubló los sentidos, la visión, el oído…

Sólo veía oscuridad.

Y su cuerpo cayó, inerte.

Satisfecho, el muchacho se volvió hacia los demás niños, que, por discutir, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

.

.

— ¡Señor Benjamin! — Exclamó Reiko Ichijouji, corriendo aceleradamente hacia donde se encontraba el hombre.

Sabía que, por la expresión severa de todos, no debería haber interrumpido la plática, pero no pudo contenerse. Poromon aleteaba, agotado a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Reiko? — Cuestionó amablemente el hombre

— Yo… — Levantó su mano izquierda, y le enseñó a la copia del señor Gennai el emblema que había aparecido frente a sus ojos — ¿Qué significa este? — Quiso saber, con urgencia y apremio.

Benjamin se limitó a mirar la etiqueta, que contenía una pieza de color violeta. El dibujo no estaba muy claro, para Reiko, al menos. En el pequeño emblema, se veía una silueta que marcaba un círculo pequeño, dentro de otro, unidos entre sí.

— Es el emblema de la _Lealtad_. — Comentó Benjamin, sonriente devolviendo la mirada la hija de Ken — Tiene que ver con la fuerza de la convicción, defender los ideales propios, sin renunciar a ellos, pese a lo adverso de una situación.

— ¿Qué son los círculos?

Benjamin lo meditó un poco — Bueno, a mi modo de ver, el más pequeño de ellos representa los ideales, la voluntad y el otro, el externo, es la manera de obrar. Al ser iguales, lo que quiere decir es que ella actua de acuerdo con su sentir.

Reiko volvió a contemplar la medalla que representaba su emblema. La _lealtad._ ¿A que era ella, verdaderamente leal? ¿Cómo podía pertenecerle un emblema tan serio y tan distinto al de ella?

— ¿Es así, o lo está suponiendo? — Quiso saber Reiko — Usted dijo que existen infinidad de emblemas, así que, ¿cómo sé que este es el de la lealtad o el de Hoshi es el de la confianza?

— Quizás los emblemas no sean tantos como creíamos.

— ¿Quizás? ¡No creo que esto simbolice la lealtad! No lo creo.

— ¿Y que crees que significa? — Cuestionó Benjamin, sinceramente curioso — ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas de este dibujo?

Reiko contempló fijamente a su interlocutor, absorta. ¿Lo que ella creía? Fijó sus ojos en el emblema, igual que lo hizo Poromon.

El dibujo, le parecían sólo dos círculos, sinceramente. Uno dentro de otro, uno junto al otro. Unidos. Como los anillos de boda.

— Son anillos — Susurró, con la voz queda.

…

— _¿Sabes que significa esto, Dai? — Cuestionó la niña de cabello azul, enseñandole su mano izquierda a su mejor amigo. Daiki hizo un mohín, mostrandole su mano, la cual llevaba un anillo que tenía la misma forma que el de ella. — Seremos amigos para siempre — Susurró, alucinada. — Es genial._

— _Todos dirán que parezco una niña — Protestó el hijo de Daisuke, ajeno al simbolismo de los anillos que su amiga le había regalado. ¿Por qué no le pudo simplemente comprar otra cosa?_

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada — ¡Eres un idiota! — Exclamó. Furiosa, y temperamental, se levantó del asiento que compartía con Daiki._

— _¡Espera, Rei! No te enfades, no quise molestarte…_

— _Es un regalo, ¿Por qué no te gusta? Simboliza que seremos amigos para siempre — Masculló apenada la niña de diez años._

— _Lo siento. — Volvió a disculparse Daiki, mientras miraba a su amiga. — Es sólo que…_

— _No te gusta. Ya. _

— _Podría usarlo de otra forma… Un anillo, parece como si nos fuesemos a casar — Murmuró el niño haciendo un mohín. Reiko se rió, con diversión._

— _Mamá me dio la idea, dijo que cuando se casó con papá, el anillo que le regaló fue muy importante, porque era una promesa — Los ojos le brillaron — Y quiero que seamos amigos para siempre. _

— _Yo también — Afirmó Daiki, esbozando una leve sonrisa. _

_Reiko miró la expresión apenada de su amigo. Se tiró las manos al cuello, y se quitó el collar que tenía. Quitó la pequeña flor que colgaba de la cadena y le pidió a Daiki que le diese el anillo._

— _Es tu collar favorito… — Protestó Daiki, al ver que ella le daba la cadena, que ahora solo mantenía el anillo._

— _Llévala, por favor. Es parte de la promesa, una promesa para siempre._

…

Sí, simbolizaba la lealtad. Lealtad a sus convicciones, a su voluntad, a sus ideales. Era un recordatorio, a la vez, de que no podía permitirse abandonar a su amigo, a su mejor amigo. Ahora menos que antes.

— Tiene razón, señor Benjamin. Es el emblema de la lealtad.

.

.

— Me alegro qué estén despiertos — Susurró Daemon, y entonces los niños lo contemplaron.

Todos los rostros se volvieron violentamente en su dirección.

Saboreó, con placer, como el miedo se entremezclaba con la ansiedad, la consternación y la angustia.

Era la primera vez qué lo observaban sin qué fuese simplemente una sombra. Tampoco vestía su túnica roja. Era simplemente como se veía en realidad. Sin darse cuenta, Yuko se aferró al brazo de Kevin —qué era quién estaba más próximo a ella— y abrió los ojos como platos, sin lograr apartar la mirada.

Taiyo sintió un repentino escalofrío, en el momento en el qué Daemon lo miró. La sonrisa en su rostro demoniáco no podía augurar nada bueno.

— ¿No quienen qué les de la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar?

— ¡Dejanos ir! — Protesto Taiyo, sin poder contenerse.

— No deberías tratar así a tu anfitrión, Taiyo. ¿Qué diría tu padre? — Cuestionó Daemon, divertido.

— No hable de mi padre — Rechinó los dientes al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras y Daemon sonrió, aun más. Ese niño si que tenía coraje, ya que corría en ligera desventaja por encontrase sin nada que lo defendiese.

— No hablaremos de tu padre, entonces, pero, ¿Qué hay de tu madre? — Sin poder evitarlo, Taiyo parpadeó. Parpadeó, confuso y Daemon vio lo que necesitaba. Aquel destello de dolor, aquel oscuro destello de culpa.

— ¡Dejelo en paz! — Se exaltó Yuko, conmocionada al ver el rostro descompuesto de su amigo. No había podido quedarse callada, ni aunque quisiera — ¡Dejenos en paz a todos!

Daemon se volvió hacia esos niños, y los examinó.

Los rostros serios y desafiantes, los corazones puros y las almas contaminadas.

Que gran decisión había tomado, que bien los había elegido.

Lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento era volcar toda esa energía en sus planes, en su venganza.

— De acuerdo, los dejaré en paz. — Susurró, aun manteniendo la aterradora sonrisa en su semblante — Si es que logran escapar…

Y entonces lo sintió.

Taiyo percibió un agudo sonido qué inundo sus oídos al mismo tiempo en qué sus piernas caían al suelo. Arrodillado sobre la arena, Taiyo solo logró mirar fijamente a su atacante, deseando tener la fuerza para atacarlo.

Ni siquiera había notado que sus compañeros habían caído de rodillas en la arena, exactamente como él.

La mirada de Daemon lo fulminó. Y todo se volvió negro.

_._

_._

* * *

N/A: En vista de lo que pasó en este capítulo —explicaciones, o intentos de ellas, mejor dicho— espero que les haya gustado y haya sido comprensible. Hoshi tiene el emblema de la confianza, y Reiko, el emblema de la lealtad.

Descubría, si, algo tarde lo sé... que el apellido de Michael es Barton (en el capítulo que Davis va a New York, con Michael y le presenta a su papá, sale un poster que dice el nombre y el apellido) :S así que el hijo de Mimi se llamaría en realidad **Kevin Ryouta Barton. **Probablemente, corrija el apellido, pero es que me acostumbré a ponerle Washington XD

En fin, a lo importante. Hay que ver que emblemas les faltan a los peques, Ozamu, Yoshiro... Taiyo, Kevin, Yuko, Kazuma y Daiki, por supuesto... XD

**M****uchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	19. Capítulo 7 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**El legado recibido**

**.**

_**Encuentro con la Oscuridad**_

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Una brillante luz le hacia cosquillas en los párpados, y se removió para apartarse de la claridad que le golpeaba el rostro. La superficie en la que dormía no era cómoda, pero se sintió extrañamente perturbado de un momento a otro.

Abrió los ojos quedamente, después de un eterno minuto.

Yuko, igual que los demás, había sido arrastrada hacia el mar oscuro. Sus compañeros, no debían hallarse muy lejos de allí, considerando que todos estaban juntos cuando…

_Fueron arrastrados._

Sí, esa sería la mejor manera de describir lo sucedido.

_Ellos, todos ellos fueron arrastrados hacia… el Mar Oscuro._

_Debía_... Debía encontrar a sus amigos.

Juntos deberían hallar la forma de salir de allí. ¡Esa siempre había sido la respuesta de su papá! _Juntos somos capaces de todo_…

Taiyo no entendía como había logrado salir de ese lugar y encontrarse en ese momento en medio de…

¿Dónde?

Parpadeó.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mar, donde había estado unos momentos antes. No estaba con los demás, tampoco, y ni siquiera estaba sobre la costa. Sorprendido por tal descubrimiento, su siguiente tarea fue encontrar a las personas que, hasta entonces, habían estado con él.

La densa niebla que, en algun momento, lo había envuelto, comenzaba a disiparse de manera total que le permitia apreciar mejor el lugar donde se hallaba.

Poco a poco, los objetos tomaron forma de muebles, paredes y utensilios cada vez más familiares.

Dos sofás, una mesa, cuatro sillas, el televisor encendido.

Paredes de color verde claro, suelo de madera, estanterías llenas de fotografías.

A Taiyo Yagami le resultó extraño comprobar que se encontraba en su casa.

.

.

Sorprendida, ante la despedida de su maestra, Yuko Izumi se preguntó si estaba soñando. Era imposible decir si estaba despierta o dormida, porque tenía la extraña sensación de que eso no se trataba de un sueño. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no era capaz de definir que era lo que hacia en ese sitio, cuando, momentos antes estaba en uno totalmente diferente.

Podía ser un sueño. Esperaba que lo fuera pero…

era conciente que no sería un sueño común.

Abrió sigilosamente, la puerta de la casa, repitiendo las acciones que mil veces había realizado. A su padre no solía importarle que ella estuviese a su alrededor —cuando él trabajaba— si no hacia ruido alguno.

Por ese motivo, Yuko había aprendido a ser silenciosa.

Si bien Koushiro se abstraía a tal punto que casi no percibía lo que sucedía alrededor, a Yuko no le gustaba imaginar que se enfadaría.

Para evitarlo, había aprendido a ser muy silenciosa.

Caminó tranquilamente, hacia la sala, y, enseguida, se dirigió hacia su habitación, para cambiarse la ropa. Estaba vestida con el traje de tenis, su madre había practicado tenis con su tía Sora, y ahora ella y Saori hacian lo mismo. Aunque Saori prefería el futbol al tenis…

Una extraña sensación la envolvió. Había vivido algo así antes.

— ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Yuko? — La voz de su padre era apenas más que un murmullo.

Yuko quedó a mitad de camino de su habitación.

Sus ojos negros viajaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vu. Sentía que, realmente, _había vivido esa escena_.

.

.

Kevin Washington parpadeó, sintiéndose levemente mareado cuando despertó.

Se incorporó, de manera abrupta, sólo para comprobar que no había nadie más a su alrededor.

Sacudió su ropa, llena de tierra, mientras observaba todo lo que estaba más cerca de él. No estaba en el Mar de la Oscuridad, lo que le hacia pensar que todo había sido una desagradable pesadilla. Eso parecía ser lo correcto, pero…

¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? No podía recordarlo. ¿Y donde estaba ahora? ¿Sería otro sueño?

Alguien golpeó rítmicamente la puerta, esperando una respuesta de su hijo. — ¿Kev? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?

Kevin dio un respingo, absolutamente soprendido por oír la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Qué hacia su madre allí?

Porque podía asegurar que…

Recordó haber despertado en la playa, respondiendo a la ansiedad de Yagami… Y luego… Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos ante la realidad.

No entendía que estaba pasando, ocultó el rostro en sus rodillas al oír la voz de su padre, detrás de la puerta.

Era imposible. Su padre ni siquiera estaba allí.

Había iniciado una discusión con su madre. Él siempre había sabido cuando discutían, por mucho que quisiesen fingir que nada sucedía. Kevin sabía a la perfección que sus padres eran infelices, siempre lo supo…

Se tapó los oídos con las manos, evitando oír las palabras que resonaban en la habitación contigua.

¿Acaso sus padres…?

Las lágrimas, que con esfuerzo estaban tratando de retenerse, comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos y bañar sus mejillas.

Presionó sus manos contra sus oídos, a medida que la discusión se hacia más fuerte, amenazando con romper la barrera que Kevin había impuesto. Necesitaba a Tanemon, más que nunca. Eran esos momentos en los que, de verdad, requería la compañía de su digimon. _No te preocupes, Kev. Estoy contigo._ Susurró la voz lejana de Tanemon en sus recuerdos.

Pero no era cierto.

Estaba solo, con vacío que comenzaba a sentir a su alrededor.

Y, Kevin, realmente odiaba la soledad.

.

.

Daiki levantó la cabeza, volviendose violentamente.

Las figuras de los muebles, así como también los detalles que poblaban cada uno de los rincones, le dejaban en evidencia que se hallaba en su casa.

_¿Cómo eso era posible?_

Se incorporó en la silla, y comenzó a andar. Sus pies recorrieron todo el sitio, llevandolo por todas las habitaciones.

No había ninguna otra persona allí.

Estaba solo en la casa, bueno, aunque Veemon, y Chibimon estaban durmiendo profundamente, en los sillones del living no harían nada más, y aquello era como estar solo. Se había cansado de ver la maratón de su serie favorita, e iba a tomar un poco de agua. Sin embargo, Daiki Motomiya volvió sobre sus pasos, extrañado al hallar una luz encendida en su habitación.

Avanzó hacia su dormitorio, sigilosamente, y se sorprendió al notar que la pantalla de su computadora estaba prendida. Resoplando, hizo una nota mental para hacer que Chibimon recordase lo que debía hacer cuando dejaba de jugar en los videojuegos…

Ese digimon adicto…

Sin embargo, algo, muy dentro de su cerebro hizo clic cuando, al cruzar su mano con la pantalla hubo una interferencia.

Fuese lo que fuese, donde sea que estuviese metido, aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

.

.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron abruptamente en medio de la oscuridad. Respiraba con agitación y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón, en vez de haber permanecido descansando en una comoda cama. Ciertamente, aquel sueño lo había puesto nervioso en exceso. Había sido… _Muy real_. Suspiró, mientras observaba su habitación, iluminada tenuemente por los plateados destellos de la luna. Bukamon estaba a su lado, como todas las noches, y dormía plácidamente sobre su almohada, como cada vez que el cansancio los vencía.

¿Qué había sido _ese_ sueño?

Kazuma reprimió un escalofrío cuando ladeó el rostro. A su lado, en la misma cama, se encontraba su hermano gemelo.

Jadeante, se quedó estático, inmóvil. Había tenido una pesadilla similar, en la que Makoto estaba vivo, y las cosas habían sido malas para Kazuma. Se quedó estupefacto al ver el sereno rostro de su hermano, como si estuviese ajeno a todo el dolor que le causaba en su interior.

Esa tortura iba a volverlo loco. No sólo le estaban haciendo ver a su hermano muerto, también le estaban enseñando que hubiese sido de su vida si hubiese seguido viviendo.

Al parecer, la pesadilla no se había terminado.

.

.

Taiyo sonrió, totalmente aliviado cuando sus ojos se toparon con una figura familiar. El digimon que se asemejaba a un pequeño dinosaurio ingresó despreocupadamente en su campo de visión. Los ojos verdes enfocaron inmediatamente a Taichi pero a Taiyo eso no le preocupó. Lo que, en verdad importaba era que allí estaba el digimon de su padre…

_Agumon. _

Liberó el aire qué había estado conteniendo, sintiéndose alegre. El digimon de su padre había abierto la puerta del dormitorio y estaba entrando en el cuarto.

— ¡Agumon! — Festejó, Taiyo, intentando llamarle la atención.

Se incorporó y corrió hacia el, pero sin embargo, al pasar vio qué Agumon simplemente lo atravesába, como sí él fuese un fantasma. Estupefacto por lo sucedido, Taiyo no pudo moverse. ¿el digimon de su padre había pasado a través de él? ¿De verdad?

— Taichi, levántate. — Murmuro Agumon — Llegaras tarde. — Taiyo vio a su padre dar un manotazo al aire, aferrarse a las sábanas y seguir durmiendo. — Taichi — Insistió él digimon, antes de saltar encima de su compañero, para lograr su cometido.

Taiyo se sintió aún más perplejo cuando escuchó un nuevo sonido.

La puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y una figura delicada se presentó bajo el umbral. Era una mujer, con el cabello castaño claro, corto y sedoso, unos grandes ojos esmeraldas y una radiante sonrisa.

Taiyo la contempló aturdido, estupefacto, sin poder moverse siquiera. Ella sonrió y pasó a través de él, si, a través, como sí el no existiera. El pequeño Yagami la siguió con la mirada, sin poder contenerse.

Era imposible. _Era del todo imposible._

Su madre estaba en el dormitorio de su padre.

Siguió sus movimientos, su caminar, su manera de moverse e incluso se perdió en su voz, regañando a su padre por quedarse dormido.

Era imposible. _Era del todo imposible_

_Su madre había muerto cuando… cuando él…_

Con un nudo en su garganta, Taiyo sintió que algo frío le corría por la espalda.

— Hubiesemos sido tan felices, si no hubieses nacido… — Susurró la voz queda, arrulladora…

_**Si no hubiese nacido… **__"papá sería feliz, y mamá estaría con él"_

_._

_._

— _Por favor, Tomoyo. Puedo cambiar… Yuko puede marcharse… Eres lo más importante que tengo… Tomoyo…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente inquieta. Yuko las había escuchado, sí. Las había oído de verdad. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a medida que asimilaba su significado, lo que representaban.

Su padre…

— _¡Basta ya! La decisión está tomada, Kou. Lo siento, de verdad… No puedo seguir así, Kou. No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor…_

— _Pero… ¿Marcharte? Este es tu hogar. Debería marcharme yo…_

— _Iré a la casa de mi hermana, en Tokio. Esta casa es tuya, Koushiro…_

— _Pero… Y…_

— _Yu—chan se quedará contigo_.

Su padre no la quería. Su madre no la quería… Comenzó a llorar en silencio, aguardando, incapaz de poder creer las palabras que sus progenitores estaban emitiendo.

No, ellos siempre le habían dicho que la amaban. Siempre.

— _¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres dejarla conmigo? Es hija tuya — Musitó su padre, con desprecio._

— _¡Lleva tu apellido! Te quedarás con ella, yo no la quiero… Sin ella, todo sería distinto…_

_**Si hubiese desaparecido…**__ "ellos estarían mejor"_

_._

_._

Kevin se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre abrir la puerta, como si fuese una exhalación, seguida de cerca por su padre. Palmon también estaba allí. Por alguna razón el pequeño estaba seguro de que los autores de sus días no lo veían.

Estaban discutiendo entre ellos, pero era la peor discusión que había oido.

— ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME ESTO, MICHAEL? ¡TENÍAMOS UN ACUERDO! POR KEVIN DEJARÍAS DE…

— ¡ACUERDO! ¿DE VERDAD PIENSAS QUE UN SIMPLE ACUERDO LO ARREGLA TODO, MIMI? ¡TU ERES LA QUE HA ARRUINADO NUESTRO MATRIMONIO!

Kevin quiso tapar sus oídos, pero no lograba impedir que los gritos llegaran, y se repitieran en su interior.

Él nunca había visto a sus padres discutir de esa forma. Él nunca…

— ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO! — Escuchó que gritaba su madre, y sus ojos color miel se abrieron sorprendidos porque nunca había oído a su madre así. Ni cuando se enojaba con él parecía tan… dolida.

— ¿Yo? — Repentinamente, su padre había adoptado un tono de voz diferente — ¿Yo, Mimi? ¿Quién es la que reconoce que no hay amor entre nosotros? — Cuestionó con una voz fría, helada — Tú sólo querías un padre para tu hijo…

_No, ya basta_, pensó Kevin.

— Siempre fuiste incapaz de ver más allá de ti misma, de lo que necesitabas o deseabas. Y me quisiste a mi, luego de haberte divertido con tus otros dos amiguitos.

Su madre le dio un fuerte bofetón a su padre.

— ¡Kevin es tu hijo! — Gritó ella, furiosa.

— Sí, pero si hubieses sido leal, Mimi. No hubiesemos necesitado un ADN para comprobarlo… Nuestra relación estaba condenada al fracaso, por eso te embarazaste.

Kevin palideció, y las lágrimas le abnegaron los ojos. _No, no era real_. No podía ser real. Su padre lo quería, su madre lo quería…

_**Si no hubiese existido…**__ "ellos no serían infelices juntos"_

.

.

Preparando oportunamente el desayuno, como cada día. Kazuma se sintió relajado porque eso era algo con lo que estaba tranquilo, porque lo reconocía. Sus ojos se dirigieron aliviados hacia sus padres, observandolos con cierta tristeza, porque no recordaba haber vivido esa escena en mucho, mucho tiempo…

— Buenos días — Susurró una voz que Kazuma reconoció enseguida. Se volvió ligeramente y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Makoto.

Su hermano se veía somnoliento, restregando sus ojos y mirando a sus padres.

— Buenos días, Mako — Saludó Jou, con tanta naturalidad que Kazuma se estremeció.

No era real. Aun seguía prisionero dentro de sus sueños, de sus pesadillas. Maroto se adelantó, pasando a traves de Kazuma, literalmente y se sentó frente a la mesa, ocupando el lugar acostumbrado.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, cariño? — Cuestionó su madre, voltiandose y marcando un fugaz beso en la frente de su hijo.

— Muy bien, mamá, gracias.

Los tres se sumergieron en una amena plática, ignorando la ausencia del otro niño, su ausencia. Kazuma se giró hacia la puerta, esperando hallarse así mismo, pero solo vio el umbral vacío, la pared del pasillo, y se encontró el silencio de los demás cuartos.

Él no estaba allí, porque esa realidad solo hubiese sido posible, si él, si Kazuma… _**no hubiese estado**_** allí.**

.

.

Daiki suspiró, y quitó las manos de su rostro. El primer sonido qué escuchó fue la risa de Reiko. Aliviado, se medio incorporó, apoyandose sobre sus codos.

De espaldas, podía ver su largo cabello azul. Aliviado y sorprendido, se apresuró para levantarse. Se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado.

— ¿Rei? — La figura de su eterna mejor amiga, resplandecía frente a sus ojos. — Oye, Reiko — Quiso tocarle un hombro pero se sorprendió cuando su mano atravesó el cuerpo del digimon. Aturdido por aquella inesperada reacción, levantó su mano izquierda y la examinó, intentando comprender cual era la anomalía.

Entonces, Reiko se giró hacia él y literalmente, paso a través de su cuerpo. Daiki se estremeció.

— Habla más fuerte, cariño. No te oigo — Susurraba la muchacha, pero no lo miraba. Daiki sabía que no se refería a él.

— ¿Reiko? — Repitió, confundido. La escuchaba hablar animadamente por teléfono, ignorándolo. — Reiko, necesito qué me ayudes... Yo...

— ¿Daiki? — Cuestionó la hija de Ken, y él se quedó inmóvil al sentir qué ella reía tras pronunciar su nombre — No, Ten... Daiki es mi amigo, ya te lo he dicho. —Pausa — No.

— ¿No me escuchas, verdad? — Cuestionó Daiki, a su mejor amiga, qué paseaba por el sitio. Así era como se sentía a veces con ella, como inexistente, como alguien qué estaba allí cuando lo requería pero no cuando él necesitaba. — Reí, debería habertelo dicho... — Resopló, y trato de no avergonzarse por lo qué iba a decir —Me gustas mucho, Rei — Sintió el rostro arder pero suspiró, y frunció el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo — Tenía miedo, ¿sabes? Miedo de qué me rechaces, miedo a perderte... Pero ahora veo qué jamás tuve la fortaleza de... — Suspiró, exasperado.

— Sabes qué no tiene caso, ¿no? — Dijo una voz, y Daiki se giró violentamente. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, al ver a la persona qué le hablaba. Era él mismo — Te ves sorprendido…

_._

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es todo esto? — Susurró Daiki.

El otro Daiki, su otro yo, el alterego sonrió de lado.

— ¿No lo comprendes del todo, aún? Nada de esto es real. Sólo está sucediendo aquí - Su interlocutor presionó su dedo índice contra su sien — Tienes qué ser fuerte, porque estás a punto de caer.

— ¿Caer? — Inquirió completamente extrañado. Era el sueño más loco qué había tenido hasta el momento. Él se estaba aconsejando así mismo — ¿Caer a donde?

El otro Daiki rodó los ojos — Mira el suelo.

Haciendo caso, el joven hijo de Daisuke bajó la mirada.

El agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Era agua turbia, oscura, pero Daiki no sentía nada al estar en contacto con ella. Simplemente era conciente de qué estaba allí porque sus ojos se lo indicaban.

— Sí te hundes en ella, todas las cosas por las qué existo se perderán en ti.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Soy tú fortaleza, Daiki, pero estás renunciando a mí. No debes hacerlo, tienes que recordar que las sombras que posees en tu ser, se alimentan de tu miedo…

— ¿Mi...? - El agua oscura alcanzaba algún lugar en su estómago. Seguía subiendo — ¿Como detengo esto?

— Veas lo qué veas, oigas lo qué oigas... Tienes qué recordar qué tú nunca estás solo...

— ¿Nunca estoy...? — Inquirió Daiki, anonadado. De verdad, las cosas de esa índole lo confundían — No comprendo.

El otro Daiki sonrió — No todos tienen la oportunidad qué posees. No te dejes abatir. Los pequeños... — Negó con la cabeza — Ellos no tienen la fuerza suficiente aún. Te necesitarán para salir de esta prisión…

— ¿Aún...? ¿Te refieres al mar? ¿El mar es nuestra prisión, cierto? — El otro Daiki se acercó a su posición y levanto su mano derecha.

— Sólo debes despertar. Aquí, en las sombras de la oscuridad, en tus sueños, no solucionaras nada.

Daiki suspiró. De verdad, era lo más extraño qué le había sucedido. Hizo exactamente lo mismo qué su compañero, imitando sus acciones, hasta qué sus dedos se tocaron.

Entonces, de la punta de sus dedos brillo una luz, una cálida y fuerte luz cobriza.

Daiki abrió los ojos como platos y vio como su álter ego sonreía a la par qué su cuerpo brillaba.

— ¿Mi fortaleza? — Repitió, y cerró los ojos, a causa de la luz qué le quemaba los ojos.

Para él, todo había terminado. Lo supo, aun, antes de qué sucediera.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, su emblema y la etiqueta reposaban entre sus dedos.

**Nada de lo que veas u oigas debe hacerte olvidar que… **_**las cosas no serían iguales, si tú no existieses**_**. **

_La fortaleza. _

Ese era su emblema.

.

.

Entonces, Daiki abrió los ojos.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su emblema, que seguía resplandeciendo aun en medio de la oscuridad. Se incorporó violentamente y se giró hacia los pequeños, sus compañeros.

Yuko, Kevin y Taiyo estaban pálidos. Los tres temblaban, inquietos, y se removían sobre la arena.

A Daiki le aterró lo cerca que el agua del mar había llegado a ascender. Podría jurar que había mucha más agua que antes.

Y, entonces, vio a Kazuma.

Kazuma Kido flotaba ya entre las olas del mar. Su cuerpo se mecía con el oleaje, y su palidez se acentuaba a causa de lo enfermizo que lucía su tez.

Kazuma había caído. O estaba realmente cerca de rendirse a la oscuridad.

Daiki estaba seguro de que no podía permitir que eso sucediera. No. Él… él tenía que hallar un modo. Sin importar el tiempo que…

— Vaya, Daiki — Susurró una voz de ultratumba, resonando en todo el espacio abierto que se extendía a su alrededor. — Me asombras, aunque debo reconocer que lo esperaba. Tus sentimientos no son tan fuertes como los de ellos…

Daemon era aun más espantoso de lo que se había imaginado a través de las narraciones que su padre había comenzado a narrarle cuando era apenas un niño pequeño. Una bestia con enormes cuernos y un par de alas en su espalda, todo su rostro deformado. Sus grandes y afilados dientes. Ojos pequeños, pero rojos al contraste de la oscuridad serpenteante que los envolvía.

Retrocedió un paso, por temor, pero se mantuvo firme cuando una calida luz de cobre surgió de su emblema. Él tenía que ser fuerte, no sólo por él, sino también por los niños…

— Sí, sí. Te subestimé — Insistió Daemon, como si el desafío que Daiki representaba no fuera nada trascendental. — Pero me pregunto si serás más fuerte que Makoto.

— ¿Mako—Makoto? — Repitió el hijo de Daisuke y, entonces, palideció — Tu fuiste quien lo mató…

— Oh, no. Bueno, no del todo. La explosión acabó con su vida, pero él estaba más muerto que vivo. Él se había rendido a mi, ya, aunque debo reconocer que ofreció una buena pelea. — Musitó, con admiración — Por otra parte, no debería sorprenderme de él. Él, como elegido de la Oscuridad, tuvo la suerte de poder controlar las sombras…

Daiki frunció el ceño, sin comprender — Makoto… — Recordó aquellos días en las que la familia Kido se perdió en la tristeza. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Kazuma.

Que perdida tan grande habían sufrido los Kido.

— Sí. No quise que muriera, creeme. Me hubiese servido más con vida — Lamentó Daemon — Pero tampoco debo lamentar su muerte, fue muy útil. Además, su jugada se volvió en contra suya…

Daiki fulminó al digimon con la mirada, sintiendo que la ira que lo invadía superaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

Daemon sonrió complacido, porque el joven Motomiya aun no había comprendido que eran esos arranques de odio, de ira, los que lo habían conducido a ser uno de los elegidos del mar.

Apretó los dientes — ¿Su jugada?

— Con sus fuerzas, con las últimas… Se liberó de la semilla, aunque por un breve lapso de tiempo. Esos episodios, cuando recuperaba la conciencia de quien era, siempre me tomaban por sorpresa— Musitó Daemon, rememorando aquella no tan lejana epoca — Pero Makoto no contaba con que yo estaba seguro de que escaparía, lo había hecho un par de veces, pero esa vez había sido más fuerte. Dejé que intentara avisar a sus conocidos, a sus padres e incluso, a su prima…

Daiki bajó la mirada — Hablas de aquella excursión

— Ustedes creyeron que había enloquecido cuando les señaló donde estaba la puerta al mar oscuro, ¿no? Jamás hablaron al respecto…

El joven Motomiya presionó sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos — ¡No fue así como sucedió!

— No te inquietes. En ese momento, Makoto había vuelto a estar en mi poder. Él fue quien me permitió conectar la explosión, porque había aprendido que sería duro controlarlo… tenía que deshacerme de él. La cerca estaba puesta alrededor de la zona, ¿sabes? La explosión se habría llevado a tu adorada Reiko de no haber sido por aquel instante de vacilación en Makoto, él no le dijo a ella lo que planeaba…

— No…

— Él abrió las puertas que ahora unen los dos mundos, yo sólo he reforzado la unión. La oscuridad se ha ido alimentando de la energía de su mundo y ahora mi presencia alli es tan fuerte que puedo controlar los dígitos de la base de datos… — Se divirtió Daemon — Pero aun sigo prisionero aquí, la oscuridad me ha atado a ella. Nunca podré irme, ¿lo sabes, no? Por eso quiero que el mar lo consuma todo, porque sí se fusionan nuestros mundos, no será necesario que yo atraviese ninguna puerta…

Daiki abrió los ojos, sorprendido — ¿Fu—fusionar mundos?

Eso sería terrible. No, no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo se fusionaría la dimensión de la oscuridad con el digimundo?

Daemon se rió. Su risa resonó en el silencio de la playa. El mar, con su sonido tranquilo parecía acordar con aquel digimon maligno.

— Te he subestimado, elegido de la fortaleza, pero tu también debes recordar que estás aquí. Y, tú, muchacho, tienes todo lo que se requiere. Unete a mi.

— ¿Qué? — Demasiado aturdido para contenerse, gritó: — ¡NUNCA!

Le sorprendió ver la sonrisa de Daemon. — Esperaba que dijeras eso.

.

.

Taiyo negó con el rostro, nuevamente confundido. Estaba en un lugar lleno de niebla, una niebla oscura que embotaba sus sentidos, durmiendolos a tal punto que no era capaz de percibir nada más que esa neblina.

Ladeó el rostro cuando escuchó el sonido del mar, un sonido que se había vuelto familiar en poco tiempo.

Parecía susurrar, parecía querer confortarlo…

— _Hola, Taiyo_ — Masculló, finalmente una voz totalmente nueva.

El hijo de Taichi ladeó el rostro, sólo para abrir los ojos como platos al encontrar a su interlocutor.

Reconoció la figura al instante, porque era como verse en el espejo. Era su imagen.

— ¿Quién eres? — Cuestionó, confundido.

— Soy tu — Replicó simplemente su otro yo, con seguridad. Los ojos castaños de su imagen reflejaban vacío absoluto, como tuneles sin final. — Esto es lo que eres ahora.

Taiyo sintió nauseas al contemplarlo. Tenía el cabello opaco, desvaído y mustio. La piel pálida, enfermizamente pálida y los ojos oscurecidos.

— ¿Cómo…? Pero… — Cuestionó el hijo de Taichi.

Su otro yo se rió — Estoy cansado de dejarme vencer

.

.

Yuko jadeó, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la niña que, aparentemente era un clon suyo. El cabello rojo, apagado, triste y sin brillo le rodeaba el rostro blanquecino. Sus ojos, oscuros como noche sin estrellas, estaban llenos de sombras milenarias.

Se estremeció, prisionera de las sombras que se encargaron de sujetarla.

— ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! — Murmuró, mientras forcejeaba. Retuvo las ganas de llorar cuando escuchó la risa de su acompañante.

— Oh, pobrecita Yu. No llores… — Masculló la otra, su reflejo — ¿No hay nadie que pueda defenderte, acaso?

— ¡Sueltame!

— No es difícil comprender porque nadie te quiere — Susurró para si misma su oponente — Tu misma eres un ser despreciable.

Yuko quiso taparse los oídos cuando escuchó la voz, suave, arrulladora, resonante. Ella… Ella no…

— Basta… No, basta.

— Pero no te preocupes, Yu. Ahora estoy aquí, y si estamos juntas… — Los ojos negros resplandecieron — Nada podrá detenernos

.

.

Los ojos de Kevin solo veían oscuridad más alla de las sombras que lo rodeaban. La oscuridad que tenía su otro yo en los ojos era tal y como aquella cueva oscura en la que estaba sumergido, en la que se había sumergido.

Kevin luchó contra su contraparte, un niño con el cabello castaño oscurecido y los ojos de miel endurecida con frialdad. No podía dejarse vencer… No podía…

Pero, ¿Qué caso tenía continuar?

— Si nos hacemos uno, Kevin. No sentirás esa soledad, nunca más… — Aseguró el otro, con la voz persuasiva.

_Nunca más._

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Estaba perdido, muy perdido. No tenía caso, porque ese ser le había prometido exactamente lo que necesitaba.

_Nunca más._

Dejó caer sus manos, y sorprendió a su compañero, que lo miró con atención.

— Nunca más — Musitó, quedamente. No sentir la fría soledad amenazante a su alrededor…

.

.

Kazuma se detuvo cuando Makoto se rió, y entonces, eran tres los que aparecían en esa habitación. Un Makoto y dos Kazuma.

Kazuma retrocedió al ver a su contraparte acercarse peligrosamente hacia él y sujetarle el brazo, amenazante, con fuerza.

— De aquí no te marcharás — Musitó el otro. — Porque si te marchas, te perderás a ti mismo, Kazuma.

— ¿Quién eres? — Miró al espectro de su gemelo y luego a su clon, porque sí, aquel era un clon suyo — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Nosotros, Kazuma, somos tus miedos, tus temores… Somos parte de ti — Aseveró el aludido. — La semilla oscuridad nos ha dado fuerza, y ahora podemos convivir juntos en tu mismo cuerpo Kazuma…

— ¿Convivir en mi cuerpo?

Makoto, el espectro de Makoto, sonrió quedamente — Tu solo serás despojo de la oscuridad. Tu oscuridad logrará consumirte… No podrás luchar. Ya no puedes luchar…

.

.

Daiki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mareado, confundido, extrañado. Podía oír el mar rugir en sus pensamientos, y la oscuridad arrastrar todo rastro de cordura, de luz, de piedad.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, intentando reprimir aquella angustiante sensación. Y entonces, perdió el rumbo de sus sentidos. Todo a su alrededor fue consumido por la oscuridad, y la barrera de su conciencia se rompió, arrastrandolo consigo.

Daiki estaba, finalmente, inconciente.

— Eres un chico difícil, Motomiya, portador de la fortaleza.

Daemon se acercó hacia el muchacho y se inclinó, pero el emblema que sujetaba emitió una brillante luz cobriza que envolvió al muchacho. Resopló. No debería dejar que los emblemas se manifestaran, porque se encargarían de proteger a los niños, cosa innecesaria.

La luz rojiza que rodeó el cuerpo de Daiki no iba a dejar que la semilla de la oscuridad se expandiera en su interior, algo que sí les estaba sucediendo a los otros niños.

Ni siquiera Kazuma había podido resistir los asaltos que sus miedos le provocaban. Tal vez Daiki no había sido una buena elección despues de todo. Aunque…

Daemon esbozó una sonrisa y ladeó el rostro, centrandose en las figuras inconcientes de los otros niños. Despues de los hijos de Jou Kido, Taiyo, Yuko y Kevin estaban demostrando ser perfectas elecciones para su plan. La energía que emanaba de sus cuerpos era energía oscura, energía de la semilla de la oscuridad que los estaba consumiendo, porque sí, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior.

Pronto, muy pronto, no quedarían vestigios de la luz en su corazón, porque la oscuridad sellaría en ellos el poder de los emblemas.

Sin embargo, antes que nada debía asegurarse de que nada alterara los tramos de su plan y tendría que deshacerse de aquello que perjudicara su estrategia.

Era una pena sí, pero aparentemente...

Daiki Motomiya ya no le servía.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, espero que no haya sido confuso, pero estoy segura que se aclarará en los próximos capítulos, si lo fue ^^ Daiki encontró su emblema, el de la fortaleza, que por el momento lo salva de la oscuridad... ¿Por cuanto tiempo? jeje ¿Hasta el próximo capítulo? XD

Ahora saldrían los avances y terminaría con algo del estilo: no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Digimon Adventure Alfa & Omega! xD

**M****uchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	20. Capítulo 7 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

**El legado recibido**

.

_**Guiados por la luz**_

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Koushiro bufó, nuevamente, cuando la conexión volvió a desconectarse.

Por momentos le parecía que llegaba a vislumbrar algo del mundo digital, pero instantáneamente, ese vínculo se disolvía, como si en verdad no existiese. No podía contactarse por Gennai más que mediante algunos mails.

Y con cada correo electrónico que recibía o enviaba, ese medio de comunicación le parecía cada vez más inútil.

Las palabras escritas no transmiten las emociones de las personas en cuanto las escriben, y Koushiro estaba seguro de que Gennai podría mandarle información de dudosa veracidad si creía que era necesario.

Sabia que no debería desconfiar así de su mentor del digimundo, pero la ausencia de noticias de su Yuko empezaba a molestarle.

Cada vez más.

Miró el reloj. Apenas habían transcurrido tres horas. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, y por alguna razón le inquietaba el paso del tiempo.

¿Será el mismo tiempo para los niños? ¿Qué estará haciendo Yuko?

Como cada vez que pensaba en su hija, el científico tuvo una opresión en el pecho.

Su hija debía estar bien, tenía que estar bien.

Conectó Internet al satélite y volvió a enviar a Gennai un mensaje, diciéndole que debía hacer para reestablecer la conexión.

— Desde aquí no lograremos nada — Protestó Daisuke, que había estado meditando en silencio desde que Koushiro les leyó el mail que había enviado Gennai.

Takeru, que estaba sentado frente a la mesa, escondía su rostro de todos los presentes. No quería hacerles ver cuanto estaba sufriendo en verdad.

Hikari le acarició el cabello, con expresión apenada, sin saber que hacer para ayudarlo.

Sabía que él estaba reviviendo aquel episodio en el que Angemon había muerto, era una pesadilla que tuvo en más de una oportunidad.

Algo que, ahora, se hacia realidad.

¿Qué podía decir ella ante la pérdida?

— Tienes que ser fuerte — Susurró, en su oído. — Patamon necesita que seas fuerte, para así poder regresar — Masculló.

— Si la ciudad del Inicio fue destruida, él no volverá — Discutió Takeru, sin alzar los ojos.

Hikari se colocó a su lado, inclinándose para quedar a la altura del rostro del rubio.

— Mírame, Takeru — Susurró, con firmeza. Takeru suspiró, profundamente, y contempló los ojos cobrizos que adoraba luego de un momento de vacilación — No te permito que dudes así de nuestros hijos ni de Patamon — Masculló ella, intentando imponer más fuerza en su voz. Los ojos azules de Takeru se abrieron, sorprendidos, ante aquellas palabras — Tsubasa y Koichi van a hacer todo lo posible por salvar al digimundo. Estoy seguro que ellos hicieron lo necesario, y que lo seguirán intentando. No permitiré que no creas en Patamon.

Takeru miró a Hikari fijamente, sin poder creer las palabras que había escuchado.

Entonces, su mente finalmente hizo _clic_.

Patamon se lo había dicho, recordó, una vez, hacia mucho tiempo.

…

— _Después de la pelea con Devimon nos volvimos a ver — Había dicho Patamon, con aquellas tristes lágrimas brotando de sus ojos claros. Había sido la segunda despedida que debían realizarse…_

_Sí, porque, en aquel entonces, los niños elegidos debían volver a su mundo luego de un verano lleno de aventuras._

— _Porque en ese momento yo creí que nos volveríamos a ver — Expresó el portador de la esperanza, reteniendo el llanto. _

_Detestaba las despedidas, le recordaban a… Demasiadas cosas que no quería recordar._

— _Pues, sigue creyendo. — Insistió Patamon._

_Takeru asintió, firmemente — Esta vez, algún día nos encontraremos. Es una promesa._

…

Seguir creyendo. _Tenía _que seguir creyendo.

Asintió lentamente.

Hikari sonrió, satisfecha al ver aquella sombra de pesar desaparecer del fondo de sus ojos. Se irguió, completamente y abrazó a Takeru mientras veía a Daisuke caminar por toda la habitación, hablando para si mismo.

— No levantes la voz — Susurró Ken, que mecía entre sus brazos al atento Yusei, que había despertado.

Ese niño si que era tranquilo, quizás después de todo, no hubiese heredado muchos genes Inoue. Ken lucía aliviado, al menos, de no tener que soportar el llanto de su pequeño.

— Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. — Insistió Motomiya, que comenzaba a creer que nadie comprendía su nerviosismo. De continuar así, iba a terminar caminando por las paredes.

— Tranquilízate, cariño — Le pidió Mitsuko pero no pudo decir nada más ante la mirada desquiciada de su marido.

— Tengo una idea — Aseveró Koushiro, y todos los presentes —al menos los que se hallaban en el living— lo miraron. El científico continuó — Podemos ir a la misma puerta que se abrió la vez pasada. ¿Recuerdan? La del campamento, por la que fuimos al digimundo la primera vez.

Yamato miró atentamente al científico. Hasta entonces, se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, meditando. Ahora que existía una posibilidad, tenía que hacer algo — ¿Crees que funcione?

— Es posible. Además, Gennai nos dijo — Comentó, en voz baja — que los sentimientos unen mundos.

— Deberíamos consultarlos entre todos — Masculló Miyako, que estaba frente a la computadora, relevando a Koushiro en su trabajo de unir ambos mundos. Así habían estado. En ocasiones Tomoyo también lo intentaba, pero al estar ansiosa, prefería dejarles el trabajo a Kou y Miyako.

— ¿Dónde están Taichi y Jou?

— Mi hermano está afuera, hablando con la embajada. Quieren saber lo que está sucediendo — Informó Hikari, señalando hacia la puerta. — Jou y su esposa, supongo que siguen en la habitación — Añadió en voz baja.

— Debemos intentarlo todos. — Aseveró Koushiro — No se si es posible, pero debemos tratar. Los niños no pueden luchar solos contra lo que se avecina, es peor de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio.

.

.

Hoshi suspiró profundamente, mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas. Estaba sentada en el marco del gran ventanal que había en la sala de Piximon, con Upamon cómodamente ubicado sobre sus rodillas, y admirando la luna que se alzaba en el horizonte.

Pese a que se trataba de una noche hermosa, oscura pero llena de luminosas estrellas, ella no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente agobiada, angustiada, confundida.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. _Muy poco tiempo._

Ahora comprendía porque sus padres se habían sentido tan angustiados, porque todos los adultos habían parecido tan molestos e inquietos, cuando ellos fueron atrapados en el Digimundo.

Pero… A la vez, sentía que era lo correcto. No podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Sus ojos descendieron hasta que se toparon con su emblema, el cual había emitido un ligero brillo verde azulado.

— Parece que brilla cuando estamos juntos — Escuchó que decía el portador de la Esperanza y ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

No escuchó los pasos de Koichi, ni fue conciente cuando él se sentó frente a ella, y mucho menos, el instante en el que se dio cuenta donde buscarla. Salamon estaba con él, por supuesto y se acomodó entre los brazos de su compañero.

— Sí — Replicó ella, y sintió que las mejillas se encendían ante la mirada de él. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? Ella no era una persona vergonzosa. Además, conocía a Koichi desde siempre…

— ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te preocupa? — Inquirió él. Hoshi volvió a mirarlo con fijeza.

Los ojos cobrizos, iguales a los de Hikari Yagami, la miraban con atención, con curiosidad. Ella no podía comprender como ese niño, a veces, se percataba de cosas que nadie más hacia. En ocasiones, Tsubasa hacia lo mismo.

Se sonrió, debía ser cosa del misticismo de los portadores de la luz y la esperanza.

— Me preocupan Taiyo, Kevin, Yuko, Daiki… — Pausó, sin concluir la frase.

— Kazuma — Masculló él, por ella. Hoshi asintió, sorprendida — A mi también me inquieta

— Si él es uno de nosotros, ¿no crees que debería estar aquí?

— Lo creo, por eso, me preocupa — Afirmó él — Ninguno sabe nada sobre él…

El silencio reinó entre ellos después de aquella frase que quedó en el aire. Hoshi suspiró, sintiéndose cada vez más triste y preocupada. Algo iba muy mal en el Digimundo, y sólo ellos estaban capacitados para luchar por el bien de todos…

— Tengo miedo, Koichi — Susurró ella, repentinamente. Miró fijamente a los ojos del castaño — El señor Benjamín dijo que si fallamos, no habrá salvación posible…

— Hallaremos una manera, Hoshi — Murmuró él, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa — Todos juntos somos capaces de todo — Hoshi suspiró, apartando la mirada, pero, entonces, sintió que el castaño tomaba nuevamente una de sus manos por lo que lo contempló aturdida — Además, mi madre me dijo una vez que no está mal tener miedo, está mal dejar que el miedo nos paralice, que nos impida avanzar. Si tienes miedo, Hoshi, tienes que ser fuerte y tener la confianza que podrás superarlo. Yo estaré contigo.

— Con que aquí estás, hermano… — Musitó Tsubasa, ingresando al salón de improviso. Bostezó sonoramente, y se percató de que su hermano no estaba solo — Ah, eh, bien. Me acabo de acordar que — Señaló hacia atrás, algo nervioso. Luego miró hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás. — Me llaman.

— No seas tan bruto, Tsubasa — Renegó Tokomon que se había caído de su sitio predilecto para estar —léase, los brazos de su compañero— y ahora estaba en el suelo.

Hoshi soltó una risita, y Koichi rodó los ojos — ¿Para qué me buscabas, Takaishi?

Tsubasa suspiró, miró durante un instante a Hoshi y luego a Koichi. — Bien. Yo… Quiero saber que es lo que haremos. Tenemos que trazar una estrategia sobre lo que hablamos…

— ¿Una estrategia? — Masculló una voz, recién llegada — ¿Estrategia sobre qué? — Quiso saber Reiko Ichijouji, cruzándose de brazos.

— No pelees, Reiko — Pidió Poromon — Viniste a arreglar un pleito, no originar otro.

— Pensamos ir al Mar Oscuro — Anunció Tsubasa a las dos chicas, que lo miraban fijamente — Sin llevar a los pequeños — Prosiguió, luego de un minuto de silencio.

.

.

Mimi le tocó el hombro a Taichi, que no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro mientras hablaba por teléfono.

El embajador le hizo una señal de que esperase, comenzó a hablar en lo que podría decirse, un idioma indefinible debido a los insultos e improperios, y luego soltó un suspiro exasperado antes de colgar.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó ella, preocupada por el semblante en el rostro de su compañero.

— Todos están inquietos, pero al menos, ya nadie va a molestarme — Indicó él, y apagó su teléfono celular — Le dejé la tarea a Toji Terada… Por eso está muy molesto mi amigo — Aseveró — Ahora, es mi turno, ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer sonrió — Creo que Kou ha encontrado una posible manera de ir al Digimundo…

Taichi miró a su acompañante con notable alivio y es que, cada vez que pensaba en su hijo y en el digimundo, sentía una ligera presión en su corazón, como si no debiese estar tan tranquilo como estaba, de momento.

— Bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

— Debemos ponernos en camino hacia el lugar donde acampamos en 1999

Sonrió, levemente, con nostalgia — La primera puerta que utilizamos…

Mimi compartió su sonrisa, aunque no dejaba de sentir una inquietud creciente por lo que sucedía en aquel mundo que todos ellos amaban.

Los Ishida salieron, entonces, de la casa Izumi.

— ¿Trajiste tu auto, Taichi? — Quiso saber Sora, que iba de la mano de su esposo — Porque tenemos que dividirnos para ir todos cómodos — Indicó.

— Lo traje, no te preocupes — Aseguró y miró los rostros de quienes estaban detrás de Sora. Hikari, Takeru, Mitsuko y Daisuke. — Hikari y Takeru, pueden venir conmigo…

La antigua portadora de la luz asintió.

Ella y su esposo habían ido caminando a la casa de los Izumi, ya que no estaban tan lejos. Además su automóvil acababa de salir de una revisión en el taller, por lo que no había previsto necesario que lo sacasen para esa reunión.

Una reunión simple que había acabado siendo una ansiosa comitiva que necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

— Dai y yo iremos contigo, primo — Celebró Mitsuko, para pesar de Yamato. Se colgó de su brazo, exactamente como cuando era más joven, riéndose.

— Puedes venir con nosotros, Mimi — Le dijo Taichi a Tachikawa, que asintió al instante.

— No quiero molestar…

Taichi frunció el ceño — No molestas — Miró a su hermana. Le sorprendió ver los ojos cobrizos perdidos, lejanos… Dio un paso hacia ella — Hikari, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes, hermano. — Susurró ella, y le sonrió.

Takeru, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

.

.

Saori suspiró, moviéndose incómoda en la bolsa de dormir.

En realidad no era muy tarde, pero habían estado tan cansados que la mayoría había decidido tomar un descanso. Ella sabía que lo necesitaba, estaba agotada y es que no había podido dormir bien últimamente.

Apenas y una delgada línea de luz entraba al dormitorio, proveniente de la habitación contigua. Ella oía susurros pero no podía comprender lo que decían. Se volvió a incorporar en la cama y acarició, con el dedo pulgar, su emblema.

Desde el principio había creído que se trataba del emblema del amor, pero ahora que el señor Benjamín había dicho que ese emblema era diferente al de su madre, no estaba realmente segura de que se tratase del amor.

Porque… ¿Cómo iba a saber ella si se trataba de amor? Recordaba que para que el emblema apareciera, ella se había preocupado por la discusión de Daiki y Reiko, por Yuko y Taiyo… Y ahora no solo ellos dos estaban perdidos. También lo estaba Kevin, y, por supuesto el hijo de Daisuke.

Estaban realmente perdidos, se encontró pensando la hija de Sora, porque sólo ahora comenzaba a comprender la preocupación de sus padres.

Sus pobres papás, quienes se habían quedado en la tierra, deberían estar realmente preocupados por Yoshiro.

Se sorprendió al ver que el emblema emitía un destello color rojo, brillante y cálido. Parecía querer consolarla, indicarle que todo estaría bien, pese a todo lo oscuro que comenzaba a rodearlos.

— ¿Estás preocupada? — Escuchó la voz de Ozamu Ichijouji. Saori abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a su compañero, con interés.

— ¿Te desperté? — Cuestionó en voz baja.

Apenas podía distinguir su silueta ya que la escasa luz no la dejaba vislumbrar completamente su figura. Sabía, por la manera en la que se habían acostado, que Ozamu estaba un poco más lejos de Yoshiro.

— No. Estoy despierto desde que Reiko se fue — Masculló el hijo de Ken, ladeando el rostro y mirando hacia la puerta.

— Todos ellos se fueron — Murmuró molesta Saori, mirando también hacia la puerta — Quieren dejarnos afuera

— ¿Lo crees?

— Claro que sí. Están preocupados porque no saben si debemos ir todos juntos al mar de la oscuridad… — Saori había oído atentamente el plan que Tsubasa y Koichi habían trazado sobre ir a ese sitio, cuando el señor Benjamín estuvo platicando con ellos — Koichi piensa ir al mar, se lo mencionó al señor Benjamín.

— Tsubasa irá, de seguro — Apuntó Ozamu — Nunca hacen muchas cosas separados. — Rei irá a por Daiki…

— Quisiera ir por Kevin, Yuko y Taiyo. — Musitó la rubia, con tristeza. Echaba de menos a esos niños, extrañaba las risas del castaño, los pleitos entre la pelirroja y su mejor amigo.

Ozamu bajó el rostro — También yo. — Nunca había estado tanto tiempo separado de sus mejores amigos.

Quizás había sido una mala costumbre pero generalmente encontraba siempre alguna excusa para juntarse con Taiyo.

Y Yuko, muchas veces, también era parte de la excusa.

Tsubasa les había apodado, graciosamente, el trío dorado en referencia a una serie de libros que había leído alguna vez.

Sin embargo, no tardó en reparar que estaba hablando con Saori. No es que se llevasen mal, de hecho, no recordaba nunca haber discutido con ella. Tampoco es que Ozamu se llevara extraordinariamente bien con Kevin. Ellos, simplemente, eran conocidos.

Asistían al mismo curso en el colegio, en la primaria, pero Saori y Yuko estaban más tiempo juntas en la escuela. Además, tenían muchas más amigas por lo que Ozamu y Taiyo estaban siempre juntos.

No recordaba muchas oportunidades en las que estuviesen los cuatro juntos, porque a Ozamu no le agradaba que Kevin siempre desease pelear con Yuko. Saori era la conciliadora en esos casos, mientras que él se encargaba de evitar que Taiyo se uniese a la discusión. No era un trabajo difícil, excepto cuando Taiyo se volvía un niño terco. _Si creía algo, no iba a cambiar de opinión_.

Estar tanto tiempo sin sus mejores amigos comenzaba a hacerle sentirse mal consigo mismo. ¡Él había sabido que algo sucedía y no había dicho nada!

Ahora no solo Yuko y Taiyo estaban en problemas, sino también Kevin y Daiki.

— Vamos a ver de que hablan — Susurró Saori, incorporándose lentamente. Ozamu asintió.

Él también iba a ir y ayudar a sus amigos. Ese era su deber. No podía dejar que la Oscuridad les gane, porque ya había hecho mucho daño. A su papá le había hecho mucho daño.

En cuanto se puso de pie, sin embargo, una luz lo rodeó por completo, haciendo que se ilumine todo el cuarto.

Saori se detuvo y Yoshiro frunció los ojos al percibir la molesta luz que iluminaba el dormitorio. Se movió, simplemente para ocultar su rostro de la claridad.

La puerta se abrió y cuatro figuras se presentaron.

.

— ¡Es el emblema de la Bondad! — Se sorprendió Reiko mientras contemplaba la etiqueta que su hermano le había entregado — Tienes un emblema parecido al de papá… — Anunció con orgullo.

El Minomon compañero de Ozamu se había acercado al grupo de niños para ver el emblema de su protegido.

— Quiero que todos nosotros saquemos nuestros emblemas — Susurró repentinamente Koichi, mientras buscaba el emblema que le pertenecía.

Tsubasa extendió su mano, sosteniendo con ella el emblema. Formando un círculo con todas sus manos, una al lado de la otra, los niños lo imitaron.

Esperanza, Luz, Bondad, Amor, Confianza y Lealtad. Esas eran las luces que ellos tenían en su corazón.

— Debe significar algo que nosotros tengamos estos emblemas — Musitó Hoshi — Deben tener un significado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Quiso saber Reiko, sin comprender del todo a que se refería su compañera.

— La luz y la esperanza son los emblemas más poderosos — Prosiguió la hija de Iori — Pero son además lo que representan la vida, y el deseo de seguir. La confianza, como dijo el señor Benjamín, es el soporte que nos permite creer que todo estará bien y la lealtad…

— _Tiene que ver con la fuerza de la convicción, defender los ideales propios, sin renunciar a ellos, pese a lo adverso de una situación. _— Citó Koichi las palabras con las que el emblema de la lealtad había sido descrito. Sus ojos buscaron los de Hoshi — ¿Crees que los emblemas nos estén queriendo decir algo?

La hija de Iori asintió — Eso creo. Quiero decir, Koichi preguntó porque los emblemas toman formas, y nos dijeron que son para ayudarnos a nosotros, porque nosotros así lo deseamos.

— Tal vez toman forma porque nosotros necesitamos tener la certeza de que podemos vencer ahora — Comentó Tsubasa, divagando. Las palabras fueron tomando fuerza a medida que las pronunciaba — Sí, recuerdo que cuando apareció el emblema de la Luz, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que necesitaba alguien que me ayudase.

Koichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Su hermano jamás le había dicho como había conseguido su emblema. Sabía que había sido a través de un sueño, pero no que tipo de sueño. Y Tsubasa había estado tan afectado al despertar, hablando incesantemente del mar, que no se había atrevido a preguntar al respecto.

— El emblema de la esperanza apareció cuando creíste que el de la luz era inútil — Masculló el mayor de los mellizos Takaishi — Creíste que no lo merecías.

— Entonces, tú me diste ánimos — Le recordó Tsubasa, con aquella luminosa sonrisa que se parecía a la de su padre — Me brindaste un poco de esperanza.

— Saori estaba diciéndonos que necesitábamos estar juntos, porque ella estaba preocupada por todos — Musitó Reiko, ruborizándose a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba haber sido regañada por una niña de nueve años. — Y entonces se presentó el emblema del amor.

La hija de Sora se ruborizó — Lo único que quería era que dejen de pelearse, porque teníamos que superar lo que sucede — Informó, bajando un poco la cabeza, incómoda.

— Pero el emblema del Amor logró silenciarnos. — Anunció Reiko, con timidez. Y entonces, le llegó el turno de hablar — El emblema de la lealtad apareció cuando decidí que no podía dejar que ustedes — Les dijo a los Takaishi, específicamente — Luchasen por todos nosotros.

— Reiko quería defender sus principios — Sugirió Poromon, que estaba junto a su compañera del alma.

— ¿Y tu emblema, Hoshi?

La aludida frunció el ceño — No lo sé. Quiero decir… Recuerdo que hablaba con Saori…

La pequeña rubia asintió — Dijiste que confiásemos en que los hallaríamos.

— Confiar — Susurró Hoshi, rememorando aquella sensación que tuvo cuando apareció su emblema — Debemos confiar en que todo saldrá bien al final — Afirmó.

Y su emblema comenzó a brillar.

Saori la contempló con curiosidad.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la calidez que había sentido cuando el emblema apareció, en su familia y en sus amigos. Por todos ellos, las cosas debían ir bien.

— Si estamos unidos… — Susurró, como si se tratase de un deseo. Una luz roja se sumó a la verde azulina.

— Si somos leales a nuestras convicciones — Musitó, simplemente Reiko. Y su emblema resplandeció a la par de los otros.

Ozamu, que aun seguía sin poder creer que había conseguido su emblema, se ruborizó antes de seguir el ejemplo de su hermana.

— Sin dañar a nadie… — Murmuró, más para si mismo que para los demás.

La luz de la Bondad se sumó a sus compañeras.

Tsubasa miró a Koichi a los ojos, extrañado pero ansioso. Señaló el emblema de su mellizo — Con la esperanza de triunfar — Afirmó.

El castaño sonrió, asintiendo, y añadió — Guiados siempre por la_ luz_.

El blanco y el amarillo se sumaron al juego de luces.

Rojo, verde, violeta, lila, amarillo y blanco entremezclándose entre si, conformando un arco iris de colores.

Y las luces se dirigieron a sus digimons.

— ¡Upamon!

— ¡Yokomon! — Exclamó Saori

Reiko no pudo reprimirse — ¡Poromon!

— ¡Minomon!

Tsubasa dio un salto, pero el brazo de Koichi se interpuso — Tokomon…

Los digimons se habían mantenido inmóviles aun antes de que el arco de luces se curvara su alrededor.

.

.

Patamon resopló, mientras se dejaba caer, abatido. Aunque, repentinamente, se había sentido renovado, ahora no sabía que hacer para salir de su prisión.

Sin saber exactamente la manera, había sentido los latidos de Takeru, la fuerza de su corazón. Porque no había otra manera de describir la calidez que lo había abordado repentinamente en ese sitio oscuro.

Tenía que salir de allí, para reunirse con Takeru. Con Gatomon. Con Tokomon y Salamon.

_Tenía _que seguir creyendo que lograría volver a verlos.

La cúpula de energía oscura que lo rodeaba no era simplemente una jaula que lo mantenía prisionero. No.

También le estaba quitando energía.

— ¡Muchachos! — Les gritó a los digimons que estaban inconcientes en ese mismo sitio, aquella mazmorra oculta dentro del faro en el mar de las tinieblas.

Necesitaba despertarlos, no podían estar sumidos en sueños de oscuridad, porque ahora necesitaban pelear.

¡El digimundo los necesitaba!

Y, más importante, sus amigos, sus compañeros… sus seres queridos los necesitaban.

Ninguno de ellos reaccionó, aunque Veemon y Agumon parecían estarse debatiendo en sueños.

La puerta se abrió y Patamon frunció el ceño al ver aquel espectro que era su carcelero. Se asemejaba a las sombras que, un tiempo atrás, habían querido secuestra a Hikari, cuando fue llevada a ese mismo sitio.

Sólo un par de ojos podían distinguirse. Y eran ojos llenos de diversión y odio.

— Pareces que aun tienes energías para luchar por liberarte — Anunció la sombra, y Patamon vio que su amiga Biyomon estaba siendo cargada por ese ser.

No podía explicarlo de otra manera. La digimon compañera de Sora estaba flotando frente a ese espectro aliado de Daemon.

— He querido que se despidan de ella — Prosiguió la sombra, mirando al pequeño prisionero conciente. El único de todos ellos. — Díganle adiós a la digimon del amor…

.

.

Hikari Takaishi parpadeó confundida, cuando una profunda neblina la rodeó por completo.

Extrañada, miró hacia ambos lados, pérdida, extraviada.

¿Donde estaban los demás?

¿En qué momento la niebla comenzó a cubrirlo todo?

Sus ojos se perdieron entre la espesa y densa neblina qué se formaba a su alrededor. Era incapaz de ver más allá de unos cuántos pasos. Vaciló un poco y luego, se quedó inmóvil.

Un intenso frío qué calaba hasta en sus huesos se apoderó al instante de su ser.

Hikari no podía evitar notar cierta familiaridad en el ambiente, como sí lo hubiese vivido antes.

Suspiró, sorprendiéndose del vaho qué provocaba al respirar.

Se estremeció con violencia pero se mantuvo firme cuando escuchó pasos. No tenía idea de lo qué sucedía, pero la situación en sí resultaba conocida.

Era como tener una extraña especie de _deja vu_.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Quiso saber, volviéndose bruscamente aún lado.

Las pisadas se hicieron más sonoras, más cercanas y escuchó risas infantiles.

— No te preocupes, tía Hikari — Susurró una voz desconocida y grave. La figura comenzó a despegarse de entre la niebla. Reconoció el infantil rostro, las facciones y la mirada. Los ojos chocolate, oscurecidos y fríos la tomaron por sorpresa. — Sólo somos nosotros. — Anunció Taiyo, riendo quedamente.

A su lado comenzaban a definirse otras cuatro figuras, a las qué le resultaba casi imposible de reconocer.

Estupefacta y aturdida por la oscuridad qué se plasmaba en los ojos de su sobrino, se quedó firmemente inmóvil.

Lejos, muy lejos escuchó el sonido del mar. _"Les dije que iban a arrepentirse, tontos"_

.

— ¡Hikari! — Repitió Takeru. Aquel era el cuarto llamado que le hacia a su esposa.

Y entonces, alcanzó a tocar su brazo.

La educadora parpadeó, sus ojos se enfocaron y se percató de que aquella visión no había sido percibida por nadie más.

No debería ser extraño porque ella siempre había sido más sensible a ese tipo de cosas, a esas manifestaciones por decirlo de alguna manera, pero se sentía terriblemente inquieta y nerviosa.

Los ojos de Takeru la devolvieron de manera brusca al presente. — ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? — Quiso saber su esposo, con inquietud.

Hikari se dio cuenta qué Miyako estaba a su lado, sujetando su mano. Con esfuerzo, trató de no escandalizar a los demás. Inhaló y exhaló.

Les sonrió a ambos.

— No lo se. He visto... — Los rostros ansiosos de sus amigos, que se volvieron en su dirección, no la sorprendieron pero la incomodaron — Había mucha niebla y yo estaba sola, buscándolos —Comenzó a explicar y retorció las manos, nerviosa ante el recuerdo. Vio a Takeru sonreír, infundiéndole ánimo — Pero escuchaba risas... — Instantáneamente, sus ojos buscaron a su hermano.

Taichi la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Risas, Hikari? — Quiso sabes Miyako, inquieta.

— Sí... — Hizo una pausa, nerviosa — Una risa familiar.

— ¿Viste a alguno de los niños? — Cuestionó Daisuke. Hacia tiempo que había aprendido a aceptar ese lado místico de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con ella.

— Sólo reconocí a uno — Y miró a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Takeru fue quien comprendió el significado de sus movimientos — ¿Taiyo? — Dudó, con la voz queda.

Los ojos chocolate de su consanguíneo la miraron con impaciencia.

Hikari asintió lentamente.

Sus ojos cobrizos parecían querer derramar lágrimas, y por eso Taichi la miraba con excesivo nerviosismo.

Su hermana estaba actuando muy, muy raro para su gusto.

Suspiró, y se acercó hacia ella. — ¿Qué pasa con Taiyo, Hikari? — Cuestionó, intentando controlar ansiedad.

— No estaba solo — Prosiguió ella, y parecía nuevamente en trance.

Taichi resopló, pero Takeru le puso una mano sobre el hombro, para tranquilizarlo. Intercambiaron una breve mirada entre ellos.

— ¿A quién más viste, Hikari? — Dudó el antiguo portador de la Esperanza, persuasivo — ¿Donde estaban los niños?

Su esposa parecía levemente perdida, otra vez — El mar...

Takeru sintió la tensión recorrer todo su cuerpo — ¿Te refieres al mar de la oscuridad? — Quiso saber el escritor.

Hikari suspiró, pero aun parecía perdida en algún otro lugar. — Él dijo qué iba a vengarse, por encerrarlo...

— ¿Qué? — Irrumpió Daisuke, frunciendo el ceño. Mitsuko le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Déjala tranquila — Pidió ella, y se acercó hacia Hikari, qué volvía a parecer centrada. Sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse — ¿Te encuentras bien, Hikari?

Hikari asintió, confundida — ¿Qué pasó?

— Empezaste a decir cosas raras sobre los niños, el mar... — Aseveró Miyako interrumpiéndose al final y sujetando firmemente la mano de su amiga — Takeru y yo temíamos qué te fueras…

Hikari les sonrió a ambos, y presionó la mano de su esposo, que lucía inquieto — Gracias por sujetarme

— Lo prometí ¿recuerdas? — Inquirió, dulcemente, la heredera del amor y la pureza.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Puede que no fuesen muy parecidas, pero entre ellas existía un verdadero lazo de amistad. No por nada habían logrado hacer, desde siempre, la digievolución DNA.

— No... — Susurró Ken, entonces, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Los presentes se giraron hacia él con brusquedad.

— ¿¡Tú también!? — Se quejó Daisuke. ¿Por qué sus mejores amigos eran raros?

— ¡Déjalo hablar! — Gritó Miyako en el oído de su compañero y luego se acercó a su esposo — ¿Qué sucede? — Cuestionó con dulzura.

Yusei, qué estaba en los brazos de su marido, miraba todo con curiosidad.

— ¿No lo comprenden? — Dudó Ken, inquieto. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Miyako, antes de pasar por sus compañeros de aventuras: Daisuke, Hikari, Iori y Takeru —¿A quién encerramos nosotros en el mar de la oscuridad hace veinticinco años?

Takeru, qué fue el primero en adivinarlo, debido a estar muy familiarizado con la historia, suspiró con inquietud — Daemon.

Lo había sospechado, pero la certeza lo golpeó con dureza.

Sus palabras habían sido: _Tontos, algún día se arrepentirán._

El nombre del digimon de las tinieblas resonó en todos ellos.

— ¿Te refieres al digimon qué quería secuestrar a Ken por la semilla de la oscuridad? — Inquirió Taichi, y frunció el ceño cuando su hermana asintió.

— Sí lo piensas... — Susurró el escritor, mirando a su esposa con inquietud.

Estaba recordando los sueños que su esposa y que Tsubasa habían tenido en las últimas semanas.

Ella no las recordaba pero….

Su hijo decía claramente, en sus pesadillas, que _"él estaba allí" _

¿Se habría estado refiriendo a Daemon todo el tiempo?

No podía olvidar, tampoco, que en el campamento había sido directamente llevado hacia el mar de la oscuridad.

¿Por qué no había considerado a Daemon como un posible enemigo?

Quizás se había confiado. Se había confiado en que ese digimon iba a ser prisionero para siempre de ese lugar… No había considerado la posibilidad de que pudiese arrastrar a alguien consigo.

— Fue el único enemigo que no logramos vencer en 2002 — Le explicó Daisuke a Mitsuko, Tomoyo, Ume y Mariko, que eran las que menos conocían aquella historia. Ellos les habían comentado la mayoría de sus aventuras, pero estaba seguro que la mayoría había olvidado los detalles — Daemon vino con su ejercito en busca de…

— La semilla en la oscuridad que esta en mi cuerpo… — Interrumpió Ken a su amigo — En ese entonces, Yukio Oikawa era controlado por un viejo enemigo…

— Y había secuestrado a algunos niños — Rememoró Iori — A los cuales utilizaría para darle su energía… mediante semillas de la oscuridad.

— Pero Daemon estaba interesado en las semillas también — Aseveró Daisuke, sin molestarse por haber sido interrumpido dos veces — Recuerdo que vino a la ciudad en busca de Ken…

— Sí, quería que yo me fuese con él… — Afirmó el policía, y sintió que su esposa le sujetaba del brazo, como si temiese que Daemon fuese a llevárselo de verdad. Esbozó una sonrisa en dirección a Miyako.

— Como nos opusimos, comenzamos a pelear — Informó Hikari — Decidimos mandarlo al digimundo…

— Pero de nada habría servido eso, porque Daemon podía abrir puertas al mundo de los digimons — Aseveró Miyako — Tuvimos que idear otra solución.

— Ken abrió la puerta al mar de las tinieblas con su D3 — Les dijo Takeru a sus acompañantes, reviviendo la historia.

— Y nuestros digimons empujaron a Daemon hacia la puerta — Reflexionó Iori.

— Sus palabras, al final, fueron: _Tontos, algún día se arrepentirán._ — Expuso Takeru.

Los elegidos de la primera generación, que no habían estado presentes en ese enfrentamiento, fruncieron el ceño.

Ellos sabían que sus amigos se habían enfrentado a Daemon y a su ejército. Incluso supieron la historia completa en boca de ellos, pero habían olvidado todos los detalles.

Habían transcurrido veinticinco años de esos hechos.

Taichi suspiró — Bien, eso aclara a quien nos enfrentamos — Determinó.

— Creo que ese día ya ha llegado — Musitó Mimi, con tristeza.

— Como si él lo hubiese planeado todo el tiempo… Como si deliberadamente haya querido esperar este momento — Reflexionó Koushiro, sintiendo que Tomoyo sujetaba firmemente su mano, asustada por la información que recibía. — Gennai nos dijo que él enemigo parecía ser la oscuridad misma… Que no tenía rostro.

— Alguien tiene que haber estado ayudando a Daemon, no puede haberse conectado con el digimundo así porque sí. — Masculló Hikari — Cuando yo fui al mar de la oscuridad, a mi me habían llamado de ese mundo.

— Y yo abrí la puerta con mi Digivice — Informó Ken.

— Entonces dicen que alguien estuvo vinculando al digimundo con el Mar Oscuro para lograr… ¿qué? — Quiso saber Miyako — ¿Venganza?

— No creo que solo se trate de venganza — Susurró Yamato, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada. Sora miró a su marido fruncir el ceño, nervioso, así que le sujetó la mano — Pero al menos sabemos quien es el que origina todas las cosas malas de nuestro mundo.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los niños! — Gritó entonces Mimi, sorprendiéndolos a todos — ¿No se dan cuenta de que ese digimon que ustedes dicen está tratando de destruir todo lo que hemos creado? La armonía de ambos mundos corre peligro…

— Tenemos que hacer algo, es cierto… — Murmuró Taichi, y tocó el hombro de la antigua portadora de la pureza, para que se tranquilizara. Mimi presionó una de sus manos contra su boca. — Ahora hay que ir al digimundo. No sabemos como estarán las cosas allí, pero… Tenemos que intentarlo, muchachos. No podemos quedarnos aquí, de brazos cruzados, aguardando.

Todos asintieron. Era cierto. Se movieron al mismo tiempo, tomando sus digivices y sus D3.

— Necesitamos abrir la puerta como sea — Susurró Jou, nervioso. Su hijo estaba en riesgo, podía sentirlo. Y estaba seguro que Kazuma no estaba en el digimundo.

Mariko, que había estado reteniendo los sollozos, asintió a su esposo. No había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo desde que se enteraron que Kazuma había desaparecido. Su Kazuma.

Para ella todo iba de mal en peor.

Había perdido a sus dos hijos. No era una buena madre, de eso estaba segura.

— Nosotras no podemos ir con ustedes — Musitó Ume, contemplando las facciones de Tomoyo, Mariko y Mitsuko — No fuimos elegidas como ustedes.

Koushiro frunció el ceño — Pero…

Era cierto.

Una vez que los digimons se hicieron ampliamente conocidos, los digivices que pertenecieron a las generaciones posteriores a ellos comenzaron a desaparecer. Recordaba la mirada de Jun Motomiya cuando él le dijo que no podía hacer funcionar su D3.

Simplemente, se habían desactivado.

No sucedió lo mismo con los D3 de Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, Ken y Daisuke. Tampoco les pasó eso a los Digivices de los niños de 1999. Aunque si a algunos de sus conocidos.

Había sido extraño.

No recordaba en que momento, pero en cuando oficialmente se reconoció la existencia de los digimons como compañeros de los seres humanos, todos los digivices dejaron de aparecer.

Había sido considerado como algo normal, por la mayoría, ya que la denominación _niños elegidos_, dejaba al margen a gran cantidad de la población. Los que lo poseían no lo comprendieron fácilmente y no era de extrañar…

Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

En un breve resumen, Taichi había tenido que explicar a todas las embajadas que todos los digivices habían dejado de funcionar. Y esas, a su vez, lo informaron a la población.

Una pequeña mentira que, en ese entonces, había provocado cierta paz. Ellos dejaron de usarlos en público y se restringió cualquier tipo de acción con esos dispositivos.

Sí, Koushiro recordaba que fue más o menos en el año 2013, cuando hubo una gran crisis en el mundo digital.

Gennai, entonces, los había llamado. Nunca iba a comprender porque algunos dispositivos quedaron disfuncionales pero su mentor simplemente quería pedirles que controlasen los disturbios.

Les habían dicho que muchos digimons se habían revelado contra sus compañeros, y se negaron a permanecer unidos.

Se formó una rebelión, muy grande, pero poco resistente.

Habían tenido que improvisar para solucionar aquellas cuestiones y se desactivaron varias de las funciones elementales que unen a los digimons con sus compañeros humanos.

En ese entonces, Taichi se estaba dedicando a realizar de puente entre ambos mundos. Se había graduado, si no recordaba mal, o estaba a punto de graduarse cuando Gennai contactó con él.

Se le encomendó la misión por dos razones.

En primer lugar, su nombre fue ampliamente difundido por causa de algunas noticias en las que hacia de vocero de los digimons. Y, en segundo lugar, los digimons confiaban en él. Había sido el líder de sus salvadores.

Había algo más: Taichi tenía facilidad para eso, para convencer, para guiar.

— No te preocupes, Kou — Afirmó su esposa y esta vez si le acarició el rostro, al ver su semblante inquieto — Estaremos aquí, esperando a que regresen.

— Ume… — Pidió Miyako, y miró a Yusei, con nerviosismo.

Le costaba separarse de su pequeño, sí, pero sus otros dos hijos estaban corriendo grave peligro. Se sentía realmente dividida. Sin embargo, era conciente que no podía llevarse a Yusei consigo, ya podría ser peligroso. Y no estaría satisfecha hasta ver a Ozamu y Reiko con bien.

— Cuidaré al pequeño, no te preocupes, Miyako — Masculló la aludida, recibiendo entre sus brazos al bebé de ocho meses. Ume, en varias ocasiones, había ayudado a Miyako en su casa, especialmente cuando tuvo al pequeño Yusei — Regresen pronto — Musitó, sin poder evitar mirar a Iori.

El abogado se removió, incómodo. No habían hablado directamente en toda la tarde — Te prometo que traeré a Hoshi, con bien — Dijo.

Se sentía extraño porque, aunque no había llegado a comprender lo sucedido entre su esposa y él, tenía ganas de abrazarla.

Tenía que seguir meditando sobre el asunto, quería saber quien era el padre del hijo que esperaba Ume y…

Pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso. Hoshi era lo primordial ahora.

Además, aun no la había perdonado.

Como hacia con cada cosa que le molestaba pero que no podía tratar de momento, cerró con llave en algún rincón de su cerebro todo aquel asunto.

Lo trataría más tarde.

Mitsuko sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos mientras se aferraba al cuello de Daisuke — Vuelve a salvo, tráelo sano y salvo, ve que todo este bien — Le pidió a su marido, antes de marcar un beso sobre sus labios — No lo olvides que te estaré esperando.

— No te preocupes — Aseveró el empresario, acariciando el brazo de su esposa, intentando que se tranquilice — Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. No nos rendiremos…

Extendieron sus brazos, todos portando sus digivices y D3.

Taichi pensó que le habría gustado que Agumon estuviese a su lado para enfrentarse al peligro. A Yamato le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que había visto a Gabumon. Mimi estaba deseando poder ver a Palmon, igual que Jou necesitaba tener a Gomamon consigo. Iori deseó que Armadillomon estuviese consigo. Miyako, Ken e Hikari suspiraron ante la falta de sus compañeros, Hawkmon, Wormmon y Gatomon. Takeru sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta que, ni aun atravesando la puerta, vería a su querido Patamon.

— Me gustaría estar con Biyomon — Susurró Sora, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

Entonces, sorprendentemente algo sucedió.

Una inmensa grieta se abrió en el cielo. Rompiendo con la claridad del cielo al atardecer, entre los rosas y naranjas, se presentó una franja negra, opaca… Y Sora abrió los ojos como platos, porque desde aquel extremo del cielo, apareció… Una enorme ave con el cuerpo cubierto de fuego, un fuego oscurecido.

Las alas se desplegaron en el aire, y Sora negó con el rostro…

Era_ Birdramon._

Deseaba que no se tratase de su compañera.

— ¡Corran! ¡Nos ha visto! — Escuchó que gritaba Daisuke, y todo a su alrededor cambió de rumbo.

Sus compañeros reaccionaron antes que ella, moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante. Escuchó como sus amigos corrían y Yamato sujetaba su brazo para que se moviese…

No pudo precisar en que momento sus piernas reaccionaron, porque sólo fue conciente de que era arrastrada por el brazo de su esposo.

_Meteoros fugaces, _escuchó de repente, la voz del digimons llenando el aire.

Deseó poder cubrirse cuando el calor abrasador golpeó como una ráfaga de viento caliente la tierra que estaba a sus espaldas…

— ¡NO! ¡MARIKOOOO! — Gritó alguien, y entonces, hubo una explosión.

_._

_._

— Es increíble… — Susurró Tsubasa cuando un par de ojos azules se posaron delante de los suyos. — Han digievolucionado…

Reconoció inmediatamente la forma. Era un Patamon. Pero, en realidad, no era cualquier Patamon. Era su compañero. Se sintió aliviado al ver que no sería difícil diferenciarlo del de su padre ya que era de otro color, mucho más dorado.

— Soy GoldPatamon — Susurró su compañero, divertido.

Una ave color rosa se posó al lado de Saori, que la contempló con especial atención — Hola, soy Piyomon… ¡Al fin pude digievolucionar, Saori!

— Yo soy DatWormmon — Musitó el compañero de Ozamu y se acercó a su amigo, que lo arropó entre sus brazos.

— Tu si que te pareces al digimons de mi padre — Anunció el pequeño Ichijouji

— Sólo que mi función es de datos — Le contradijo su compañero, que tenía un color verde más claro que el Wormmon de Ken.

— Yo soy Armadimon, Hoshi, tu compañero.

La hija de Iori acarició el rostro de su compañero, riendo — Lo sé, Armadimon.

Salamon era el único que había mantenido su forma, ya que el se encontraba en el nivel novato. Caminó despreocupadamente hacia Koichi y saltó a sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió el castaño a su amigo.

— Sí, aunque con mucha energía, Koichi — Indicó.

— Tu eres Hawkmon, como el de mamá, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó Reiko al ave de plumas rojas que estaba a su lado. Este asintió, sin decir nada. — Grandioso, cuando aparezca el otro nos confundiremos.

— No seas aguafiestas — Susurró Hawkmon — Me siento realmente enérgico.

— ¿Por qué Tsunomon no digievolucionó? — Se lamentó Yoshiro que se había despertado con todo ese extraño juego de luces que había inundado la habitación. Tsunomon estaba apenado también, porque su amigo pelirrojo no estaba contento.

— Es que aun tienes que conseguir tu emblema, Yoshi… — Anunció quedamente Saori — Ya verás que pronto lo lograrás, Tsunomon.

— Chicos… — Llamó Armadillomon, eterno compañero de Iori — Deberían ver esto — Susurró, y, entonces, los niños se volvieron hacia donde estaban los demás digimons.

Motimon, Tanemon, Koromon y Chibimon estaban dormidos sobre la superficie, pero eso no era lo más preocupante.

— Se ven… — Comenzó a decir Tsubasa

— Enfermos — Concluyó Reiko, terminante. Su rostro se mostró apenado casi al instante.

— ¿Por qué? — Dudó Koichi, mirando a Gatomon.

— Se dice que los digimons estamos relacionados directamente con nuestros compañeros. Nuestro vínculo es tan estrecho porque de verdad estamos conectados con los humanos a los que estamos destinados. Es por eso que cuando digievolucionamos se debe, en gran parte a ellos. Si sus emblemas ayudaron a que ellos digievolucionen, entonces, lo que sucede es que si la luz se debilita… — Señaló a los pequeños digimons inconcientes.

— ¿Pueden morir…? — Dudó GoldPatamon, preocupado, mientras se colocaba sobre la cabeza de Tsubasa, una costumbre adquirida por su padre.

Gatomon lo miró tristemente — No lo sé.

Koichi palideció — ¿Quieres decir que algo les está sucediendo a nuestros amigos?

Gabumon fue quien habló, en esa oportunidad — Cuando Yamato se perdió en una cueva llena de oscuridad, yo sentía que no iba a poder salir de allí sí él se rendía — Comentó.

Saori abrió los ojos como platos — La cueva… — Repitió. Sí, sabía algo de eso, aunque no estaba segura de porqué le era difícil recordarlo.

— Tenemos que ver que es lo que haremos con el plan que propusiste, Koichi… Tendremos que ver que hacer con Yo… — Comentó Hoshi, pero, repentinamente se percató de que faltaban dos seres más en ese sitio. — ¿Dónde está Yoshiro? — Cuestionó, mirando hacia todos lados.

Saori Ishida se volvió hacia atrás, el punto exacto en donde había visto la última vez al pequeño pelirrojo. Se sorprendió al ver que, en realidad, no estaba allí. Aterrada, como estaba, comenzó a pasear sus ojos por toda la habitación.

— ¿Yoshi? — Cuestionó, nerviosa, y caminó alrededor de las bolsas de dormir.

— Tsunomon tampoco está — Anunció Piyomon, inquieta. Intercambiaron una mirada con su compañera humana.

— ¡Vamos a buscarlo! — Se exaltó Tsubasa, quien hasta entonces no se había percatado de nada en lo absoluto.

.

— ¡YOSHIRO! — Exclamó Saori, corriendo hacia una de las puertas que abundaban en la casa de Piximon — ¡YOSHIRO ISHIDA! Más vale que aparezcas porque…

— ¡Saori, mira! ¡La ventana!

Efectivamente, la ventana de la sala estaba abierta de par en par. La mayor de los hermanos Ishida corrió hacia ella, seguida por Piyomon y Hoshi, mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermanito pequeño.

— ¡YOSHI! — Vociferó, al cruzar el gran ventanal y saltar al jardín de la casa.

_¿Cómo era posible que un niño de cinco años y un digimon bebé se hayan marchado tan lejos SI estaban solos?_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Saori. ¿Y si se habían llevado a su hermanito como hicieron con Taiyo, Kevin y los demás?

_No._

— ¡Yoshiro!

_._

_._

— _Yoshi, no me dejes atrás… —_ Susurró Tsunomon, alcanzando a duras penas a su compañero que caminaba presuroso.

El pequeño hijo de Yamato estaba secando sus lágrimas, mientras avanzaba en la negrura de la noche.

En cuanto había visto que su compañero se marchaba, silenciosamente del cuarto donde todos estaban durmiendo, no dudó en seguirlo.

Pero había evitado comentarlo con alguien más. Se volvió hacia atrás, porque le pareció oír gritos que llamaban a su compañero. Además, no le gustaba la negrura de la noche que los rodeaba…

— Debemos volver con Saori, Yoshi… — Aseguró, totalmente preocupado por aquella situación.

Hasta entonces era capaz de decir cuan fuertes se habían vuelto las fuerzas negativas en el Digimundo. Era impresionante, estaba seguro que la oscuridad estaba ganando terreno en el mundo digital a una velocidad impresionante.

— ¿Por qué no he conseguido mi emblema? — Dudó, preocupado el pequeño. Tsunomon se molestó, porque Yoshiro no le estaba prestando atención. Por otra parte, le dolía ver a su compañero triste — Todos los demás tienen un emblema…

— Yoshi… — Apenado, susurró Tsunomon, intentando ser persuasivo — Se preocuparan por nosotros, debemos volver. Piensa en Saori…

— Ella no me necesita — Dijo el pequeño, entre sollozos apagados.

— Yoshi…

Escucharon, entonces, unas risitas mezcladas entre la penumbra y los árboles que rodeaban la casa de Piximon. Yoshiro Ishida se enjugó las lágrimas y Tsunomon saltó hacia el frente, dispuesto a defender a su amigo del alma.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Quiso saber Tsunomon

Una leve risita volvió a escucharse, antes de que entre las sombras lograsen distinguir la figura del digimon que estaba con ellos. Tenía forma de murciélago, con grandes alas azul oscuro. Su rostro estaba cubierto pero se distinguían sus ojos, no tenía nariz y exhibía varias cicatrices en el. Tsunomon reconoció al instante a su recién llegado acompañante.

— DemiDevimon. ¿Qué quieres aquí?

El aludido esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se presentaba frente al niño pelirrojo que estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas contenidas. — Sólo he venido porque oí que los niños elegidos habían regresado… — Examinó a Yoshiro — ¿Eres uno de ellos?

— ¡No le digas nada, Yoshi! — Se exaltó Tsunomon.

DemiDevimon voló aun más cerca del hijo de Yamato — Oh, no seas malo conmigo. Yo solo quiero ayudar a los niños elegidos… — Miró al pequeño, con intensidad — Dime, pequeño, ¿eres uno de ellos?

— Sí. — Masculló, en respuesta el pelirrojo — Pero…

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Dudó, amable el digimon volador — porque yo puedo ayudarte, si gustas…

_Burbuja de aire, _escucharon repentinamente. Y entonces, una ráfaga de aire golpeó a DemiDevimon.

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Le gritó Tsubasa al digimon virus que se había acercado a su primo — ¡Márchate! — Corrió en dirección a Yoshiro y se colocó delante de él. GoldPatamon aleteaba furiosamente, defendiendo al pelirrojo y al rubio.

— Tu eres el portador de la Luz, ¿cierto? — Quiso saber DemiDevimon. Tsubasa frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo ese digimon podía saber eso? — he oído que quieres ir al mar de la oscuridad, con tus compañeros… Yo podría ayudarlos… Si quieren.

— No hagas caso de él, Tsubasa — Indicó GoldPatamon, que estaba molesto. No le gustaba DemiDevimon porque Patamon, su padre, le había contado que era un demonio intrigante y malvado.

Tsubasa levantó la barbilla — No necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias… — Se volvió hacia su primo, dispuesto a regañarlo pero al ver los ojos rubíes de Yoshiro, a punto de llorar, no pudo decir nada. Se inclinó y lo levantó en brazos — No hagas eso de nuevo, a Saori la asustaste mucho…

Yoshiro se aferró a sus brazos — Lo siento…

— Estaré por aquí, si cambias de opinión. Tal vez te interese ayudar a tu primo, Taiyo… y a los demás niños secuestrados. — Propuso DemiDevimon y se marchó.

— ¡Tsubasa! ¡No desaparezcas así! — Pidió Reiko, que recién en ese momento había logrado alcanzar al rubio. Miró al pequeño pelirrojo que estaba en sus brazos — Oh, Yoshiro… Que bueno que estás bien — Dijo la hija de Ken. — Por cierto, ¿Quién era ese?

— Era DemiDevimon, un enemigo — Replicó GoldPatamon.

— Se supone que las barreras de Piximon impiden que entren nuestros enemigos… — Les recordó Reiko. De hecho, ese era el motivo por el que ellos estaban seguros de que nada malos les sucedería en ese lugar.

GoldPatamon y Tsubasa intercambiaron una seria mirada. Se debatían en si debían confiar en DemiDevimon o no.

— Debemos hablar esto con los demás, entonces… — Anunció Tsubasa — Puede que quizás hayamos encontrado una solución a nuestro problema.

Entre las sombas, DemiDevimon sonrió. A veces, los niños eran demasiado ilusos.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Nuevo capítulo!

Debo aclarar que no soy buena inventando nombres para los digimons, ni siquiera original pero bueno tenía que encontrar una manera para distinguirlos además de que quería respetar las lineas evolutivas de cada uno en fin…

Aclaraciones:

- Biyomon/Piyomon son los dos nombres que recibe el compañero de Sora. Una es la versión latinoamericana. En este fic Biyomon se dirá cuando hable de la compañera de Sora y Piyomon la de Saori. Físicamente son iguales, aunque las plumas de Piyomon son de color más claro.

- Algo similar ocurre con Armadillomon/Armadimon. Armadillomon es el compañero de Iori y Armadimon el de Hoshi. Son similares, aunque Armadimon es más pequeño.

**- Digimon Analizer**

_GoldPatamon_

Es un digimon nivel principiante. Su pelaje es dorado con el vientre color crema. Es una variante de Patamon. Su ataque es Burbuja de Aire.

_DatWormmon_

Es un digimon nivel principiante. Tipo larva. Muy semejante a Wormmon, es una variante de su especie. Su ataque es Red Pegajosa.

GoldPatamon y DatWormmon son exclusivos (?

Como siempre, espero que no haya habido partes confusas, aunque creo que por ahí cuando comencé a hablar de las crisis en el Digimundo y esas cosas puede que sí… :S jeje

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.

.

.

Saludos ^^


	21. Capítulo 8 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte I_

**La elección equivocada**

**.**

_Pacto con la Oscuridad..._

.

**3 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Taiyo Yagami contempló absorto la figura de su padre.

No sólo debía sorprenderse de que su madre estuviese presente en aquella extraña fantasía de su mente. También quedaba asombrado de lo bien qué lucía su padre. Más joven, más fuerte, y saludable.

Estaban sentados frente a la mesa, en la cocina de colores pastel y de espacio pequeño, aunque no especialmente incómodo.

Su padre hablaba mucho y su madre sonreía, de cuando en cuando, contemplando el rostro de su padre con cariño y adoración.

Era una escena encantadora, o lo sería, en otras circunstancias.

A decir verdad, le estaba costando demasiado seguir contemplándolos pero a la vez, al mismo tiempo, no podía permitirse apartar la mirada. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los rostros de sus progenitores, a los que veía juntos por primera vez en toda su vida.

Si no fuese por saber que eso era del todo irreal, hubiese corrido hacia ellos, abrazándolos, reteniéndolos contra él…

Pero, en cambio, sólo podía estar inmóvil, observándolos, sabiendo que si osaba acercarse, iban a desaparecer.

— Taiyo... — Susurró una voz, suave y cariñosa.

Ladeó el rostro, primero aún lado y luego hacia el otro. Su madre ahora mismo estaba de pie frente a él. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban, realmente lo miraban. Aliviado, se volvió hacia su padre, solo para ver qué la escena se había disuelto y el autor de sus días ya no estaba en la escena — Él se ha ido...

— ¿Mamá?

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa pero al pequeño aquello no le agradó. No era la misma sonrisa qué ella daba a su padre — Así es.

— ¿Por qué papá no puede verme?

— Porque no existes

Confundido, Taiyo miró atentamente a la mujer. Ayane Mihara. La figura era exactamente igual a la de las fotografías que reinaban y abundaban en su hogar. En todas y cada una se retrataba a aquella hermosa mujer que ahora estaba parada frente a él.

— ¿Eres mi madre, de verdad?

— No lo soy, no puedo existir porque tú existes — Replicó seriamente y Taiyo sintió qué las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Ayane continuó hablando, con la voz cargada de melancolía — Soy sólo una sombra pérdida, qué añora libertad.

No podía escucharla, y no quería escucharla — Quiero ir a casa...

Ayane sonrió, enseñando su perfecta dentadura — ¿Con qué fin? Allí no te sentirás mejor qué aquí.

Pero eso no era cierto, pensó con terquedad el pequeño Yagami, porque en su casa estaría con su padre...

Y su padre... Él...

...

— _Mi sol, eres un niño accidentado. ¿Acaso quieres qué envejezca antes de tiempo? — Quiso saber Taichi, mientras le limpiaba la herida a su pequeño, qué se había lastimado una pierna. _

_Estaban en la acera, fuera de su casa. El hombre, arrodillado, socorriendo al niño, que estaba sentando con las piernas extendidas. Al lado de ellos estaban los digimons, y un poco más alejada la bicicleta color verde._

_Había estado andando en bicicleta y así se había lastimado, por lo qué al embajador le había dado una extraña sensación de deja vu cuando vio a su hijo regresar herido._

_Koromon se veía apenado por el estado de su compañero de juegos._

— _Lo siento, papá._

— _Estarás bien, no es nada. No te inquietes — Taichi le despeinó el cabello, abrió los brazos y lo levantó del suelo con facilidad — ¿Quieres ir a casa de tú tía? Koichi ha preguntado por ti..._

_Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del niño — ¡SÍ! __— Replicó, entusiasmado._

...

— Quiero ir a casa — Repitió, tozudamente. Apretó las manos en puños y miró fijamente a su madre — ¡Y tú no eres mi madre!

— ¿Me dejarías confiarte un secreto, Taiyo? — Dudó la mujer, arrodillándose frente a él.

Taiyo se quedó nuevamente paralizado.

Esos ojos eran hermosos, verdes como esmeraldas pero llenos de oscuras sombras que lo mantenían prisionero.

— Tu padre, al principio, no quería que nacieras… — Dijo con simpleza la mujer, en mas o menos un susurro — Porque eso indicaba que tu madre no iba a sobrevivir…

Quiso articular alguna palabra de defensa, pero simplemente sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, sin poder contenerse en lo más mínimo.

— No…

— Sí, así es. Él no quería que tú nacieras, porque sabía que tu madre moriría… Pero ella quería tenerte. ¿Sabes? Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con cada una de las fibras de su ser, deseó que tu nacieras…

…

— _Abuela — Llamó Taiyo, mientras corría en la casa de Azumi Mihara, contento por pasar unos días con sus abuelos. En pocas horas debía volver a casa y… Aun tenía una plática pendiente con su abuela._

_Su abuelo, Souta Mihara, le lanzó una mirada extraña e indescifrable cuando lo vio — Taiyo…_

_Ese hombre siempre estaba en algún otro sitio salvo en la casa cuando Taiyou los visitaba. Le extrañó verlo llegar, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró. Koromon estaba saltando alegremente a su lado, contagiado por el entusiasmo del castaño._

— _¡Hola abuelo! — Saludó el niño._

— _Eso era lo que quería decirte, Sou. Nuestro nieto — Su abuela hizo un extraño énfasis en la palabra nieto — ha venido a visitarnos._

_Souta lo miró, con unos ojos esmeraldas parecidos a los de su madre e inusuales en Japón, hasta que hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos._

_Taiyo frunció el ceño, totalmente apenado. Su abuelo seguía sin quererlo…_

— _¿Por qué el abuelo me odia? — Cuestionó al aire._

_Azumi Mihara se volvió hacia él, inclinándose lo que le permitía su edad. Le revolvió el cabello amorosamente._

— _El abuelo no te odia, pequeño, si eres un sol_

_Pero su abuelo no era cariñoso con él, y siempre lo miraba con una extraña e indescifrable expresión en el rostro. _

_Taiyo bajó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con uno de los tantos retratos de su madre. En la fotografía una niña, con una coleta en su cabello castaño, y una resplandeciente sonrisa con casi todos los dientes. Y un hombre, su abuelo Souta, junto a ella._

_Esa era la razón. Su papá y su abuelo habían perdido a alguien en el momento en el que Taiyo llegó al mundo._

— _¿Es porque nací el mismo día que mamá murió, cierto?_

_Azumi se movió bruscamente, en ese momento. Sus ojos de color canela se enfocaron en los chocolates de su nieto. Taiyo la miraba con atención, con tristeza, con inquietud. Se abalanzó sobre él, reteniéndolo contra su pecho, abrazándolo._

— _Tu abuelo no te odia, es solo que no sabe como quererte, mi pequeño rayo de sol…_

_Sin embargo, no era la respuesta que quería._

…

Negó con el rostro, sobresaltado. No, no, no...

Con sus manos apartó las de Ayane, que lo tocaban. No quería recibir ninguna caricia de esa mujer. Quería irse a su casa… Sin importar como.

Quería ver a su papá…

…

— _¿Hijo? — Repitió Taichi, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura. Los ojos del niño, brillantes por el llanto contenido, volvieron a fijarse intensamente en los suyos — ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó, con preocupación._

— _El abuelo me odia, papá — Comentó Taiyo, apartando los ojos de la mirada de su padre, nuevamente. — Es… que… Por mi culpa se murió mamá, ¿verdad? — Inquirió el niño, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos._

— _Claro que no es tu culpa__ — Musitó, seriamente, mientras con sus dedos trataba de apartar las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo. Enseguida, lo atrapó entre sus brazos _

— _No es tu culpa, Tai-chan, son cosas que… No se pueden evitar… — Sintió el impulso de aferrarse al niño y no dejarlo ir más a ese sitio._

_Azumi adoraba a su nieto, y Souta también, __a su manera__, pero el hombre resentía que Taiyo casi no tuviese rasgos de la dulce, paciente y adorable Ayane. Taichi lo sabía. Su hijo era un clon suyo a la edad de nueve años. Agumon miró al pequeño Koromon con simpatía, mientras veía que padre e hijo lo apretaban con fuerza en el abrazo, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo asfixiado._

— _No es tu culpa — Repitió mientras abrazaba al niño, con mayor fuerza._

…

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió inmediatamente, y entonces miró al otro niño, el que era igual a él, su contraparte.

El niño de cabellos desvaídos, oscurecidos. De tez morena pero enferma, palideciendo a cada instante, con los ojos expresando aquel vacío inconcebible y pero a la vez, lleno de oscuridad.

El niño estaba parado junto a su madre.

Ella tocaba su cabeza, posando su mano detrás de la nuca. La mujer llevaba un vestido amarillo veraniego, el cabello corto por encima de los hombros mientras que el pequeño vestía una camiseta azul y pantalón café.

A ambos los rodeaba una especie de neblina.

— Quiero ir a casa — Musitó Taiyo. No soportaba estar en ese lugar oscuro, cada vez más oscuro y más lleno de niebla.

— Tus fantasmas te seguirán hasta allí — Indicó Ayane. El otro Taiyo sonrió, divertido ante la perspectiva.

— Hay una manera de que lo olvides todo… — Musitó el niño que era su clon — Sólo tienes que aceptarme, y seremos parte de un todo…

Taiyo miró asqueado, porque ese niño le producía no solo temor, sino también inquietud.

— ¡No! — Dijo de inmediato — ¡NO!

Ayane y el otro niño intercambiaron una mirada.

— Sabía que ibas a ser difícil, niño — Musitó ella, jocosa pero una sonrisa macabra se amplió — Aunque en realidad, estás casi perdido.

Taiyo parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando se vio así mismo rodeado por muchas sombras. No sabía de donde habían salido, de que parte habían arribado, pero ahora solo las veía a ellas.

— Esas sombras son tus miedos, tus dudas, tus fantasmas… — Musitó el otro Taiyo — Si no quieres ser arrastrado por ellas… debes abrirme tu corazón. Tú decides…

Intentó moverse, pero algo había sujetado bien sus pies, manteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo.

A lo lejos, una figura comenzó a distinguirse entre las sombras… Taiyo parpadeó, ¿acaso…?

"_¿papá?"_

.

.

Yuko sollozó mientras se abrazaba, con fuerza, a si misma.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde que halló ese escondite. Estaba decidida a no salir de allí. Procuró hacer silencio, aunque ese esfuerzo comenzaba a volverse agotador para su sistema. Con obstinación, trató de contener un sollozo que, desesperadamente, buscaba brotar de su pecho. Estaba tan angustiada que su cuerpo le dolía, las lágrimas le ardían y la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos, sus papás? ¿Qué era ese sitio tan extraño? Quería volver a su casa…

¿Por qué no la ayudaban a volver a casa? ¿Por qué la dejaban allí?

¡Ella gritaría sin parar, hasta que alguien la rescatase! ¡Gritaría con desesperación y lágrimas!

No sabía si iba a poder volver a su casa, ya que… Las lágrimas, que con esfuerzo estaban tratando de retenerse, comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos y bañar sus mejillas por los últimos pensamientos.

Una densa bruma la rodeaba por todas partes, enviándole sensaciones indescriptibles.

— Eres una tonta. En tu mente no puedes esconderte. No de mi, al menos — Dijo la voz de la otra niña. Otra Yuko.

Su mirada se volvió opaca a medida que se encontró con la oscura y fría mirada de la otra que era su igual.

Vio que vestía la misma ropa que llevaba puesta, el vestido verte que tanto le gustaba.

Contempló la palidez de sus facciones y la oscuridad de sus ojos.

— Vete…

— Como si pudiera, Yuko. Soy parte de ti, seré parte de ti por siempre — Rió la otra. — Y escondiéndote demuestras gran valor, niña

— ¡DEJAME! ¡VETE! — Gritó la hija de Koushiro, aterrada por aquel ser que tanto se le parecía.

— No imagino porque tus padres te querrían con esa actitud.

Yuko se cubrió los oídos, mientras hablaba la otra niña.

Cerró los ojos con firmeza y comenzó a pensar en Motimon, en su adorado Motimon, en sus amigos, en Taiyo, Saori y Ozamu…

En sus padres…

— Sigues sin comprenderlo — Dijo una voz dentro de su mente, una voz que la desconcertó completamente — Aquí no puedes escapar de mi, porque yo soy parte de ti, Yuko Izumi. Lo único que quiero es que me aceptes…

— Déjame, no quiero oírte, no quiero… — Comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

La risa de su oponente sonó dentro de su cabeza.

— Tonta, tonta, tonta…

…

— _¿Papi? ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Yuko Izumi era curiosa por naturaleza, no es que pudieran culparla por eso, ya que era hija ni más ni menos que de Koushiro, un hombre reconocido por poseer exactamente esa misma cualidad._

_La niña pelirroja había entrado en la oficina de su padre en silencio, un silencio inusual para sus ocho años, un silencio que había aprendido desde pequeña. Caminó hacia el escritorio del autor de sus días, con una tímida sonrisa._

_Koushiro dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de la pequeña._

_No estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo como quisiera porque, de otra manera, ni siquiera se habría percatado que había alguien más en esa habitación. Tenía siempre el mismo problema cuando su mente ávida de información encontraba una fuente con la cual llenarse de teorías, datos y muestras que saciaran su sed de saber. Siempre había sido así… Le gustaba saber de todo._

— _No, Yuko. ¿Qué te he dicho? No me gusta que entres aquí cuando estoy trabajando._

_Koushiro no era brusco, pero hablaba en tono cansado. _

_Las investigaciones, los archivos y sus proyectos eran tantos que lo agobiaban de verdad, además de las últimas discusiones que había tenido con su esposa por… Ya ni recordaba la razón. A veces, en las discusiones, prefería aislarse. Era una mala costumbre de su niñez que no había podido dejar del todo, aunque había hecho grandes avances._

— _Lo siento — Susurró la pequeña._

_Yuko frunció el ceño y arrugó su frente, pensativa. Quería ayudar a su papito pero en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Ella no sabía mucho de computadoras, ese era Ozamu que, realmente era un genio con ellas (lo había heredado de tía Miyako, la verdad)_

_Volvió sobre sus pasos, y miró el rostro de su padre con avidez. Estaba iluminado por la pantalla de la computadora y sus ojos color azabache estaban llenos de algo, ¿curiosidad? ¿Interés? A Yuko le habría encantado saber en que estaba trabajando su padre porque ella tenía curiosidad sobre todas las cosas que había a su alrededor, sus padres, en especial._

— _¿Papi? — Koushiro levantó el rostro al percibir que su hija aun seguía en la habitación. Lo miraba con unos curiosos ojos quemados, tan similares a los suyos que le daban intriga a la vez que le fascinaban._

_A veces, muchas veces, olvidaba lo maravilloso que era perderse en la mirada de su pequeña curiosa._

_Trató de no ser grosero con su niña, esta vez — ¿Sí?_

— _¿Irás a verme mañana, no? ¡Tenemos una celebración conmemorativa en la escuela!_

_¿Cómo rechazar un rostro tan ilusionado como eso, tan ávido del sí? Asintió con la cabeza y se vio sorprendido cuando un par de brazos pequeños lo atraparon entre ellos. No sabía como su hija había llegado tan rápido hacia él ni cuando la había abrazado con igual energía que ella._

— _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Se lo diré a mamá! — Anunció, soltándose del abrazo de su padre y corriendo en busca de su madre. _

_Koushiro la miró hasta que desapareció, maldiciéndose así mismo porque aquel acto tan sencillo como el de asistir a un acto de colegio resulte tan emocionante para su hija. _

_Tomoyo tenía razón, estaba descuidándola…_

…

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? — Quiso saber Yuko Izumi, aun con los ojos cerrados ante la actitud de su alter ego.

La otra Yuko rodó los ojos, mientras contemplaba a la niña pelirroja — Quiero que volvamos a estar juntas — Fue la simple respuesta. Porque separadas no somos nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¡TU NO ERES NADIE! — Chilló la niña, sobresaltando a la otra. ¿De donde sacaba esas repentinas fuerzas?

Para evitar que se notara su sorpresa, rió — ¿Yo? ¿O hablas de ti misma?

— ¡Cállate! — Replicó Yuko Izumi — No quiero saber nada contigo, no…

Como si no pudiese resistirse los recuerdos la abrumaron, otra vez.

…

— _¡MAMI! — Saltó la niña a los brazos de su madre, siendo seguida por Taiyo que encontró a su padre también. _

_Nunca se separaban mucho en esos casos, porque sabían que si encontraban a los padres de uno, los demás estarían con ellos. Los señores Ishida estaban más atrás, por lo que Yuko movió la mano para saludarlos. Saori, que ya estaba con sus papás, la señalaba._

_Tomoyo la levantó, para marcar besos sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas y felicitarla por su actuación._

_Yuko Izumi vestía un pequeño vestido color verde después de representar a una de las hadas que habían ayudado a una princesa que dormía… Algo así decía el cuento que habían representado. Según su maestra se trataba de un clásico, aunque ella no sabía mucho sobre el. La princesa era una niña de otro año, un curso superior._

_¡Quizás el año entrante represente en su escuela, una obra sobre las historias de su tío Takeru! ¡Lo esperaba ansiosa, de verdad!_

— _¿Y Ozamu? — Cuestionó su padrino, Taichi._

_Taiyo fue quien respondió — No ha podido venir, está enfermo en su casa — Dijo, apenado — ¡Vamos a verlo, papá!_

_Taichi rió — Que ocurrente eres, mi sol._

_Con esfuerzo el niño se liberó del brazo de su padre — ¡No me llames así!_

_Yuko rió, y sus ojos se dedicaron a buscar una gallarda figura de cabellos rojos intensos, como los suyos. A medida que la búsqueda progresaba y no daba con su objetivo, aquel brillo de ilusión que centellaba en sus ojos se fue consumiendo, poco a poco._

_Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta, antes de comentar — Él no pudo venir, Yu… — Musitó su madre — pero te prometo que con la grabación que hice, la veremos los tres juntos en casa — Anunció con una sonrisa._

_Yuko asintió, ligeramente. Su padre no había ido, pese a que le había dicho que iría a verla actuar. Su trabajo era más importante que ella…_

— _No te preocupes, mamá — Susurró — Si papá no quiere, está bien. Es solo una obra de teatro…_

_Tomoyo miró apenada el semblante de su hija, que había dejado atrás todo rastro de entusiasmo. En esa oportunidad sus ojos reflejaron aquella niña mujer que era, tan capaz de comprender cosas que no debería entender por nada del mundo. Siempre había sido demasiado comprensiva con su entorno, desde pequeña… _

_Bueno, no por nada era hija del Conocimiento._

…

— Él no te quiere, nadie lo hace, en realidad. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la plática que tuvieron? Querían deshacerse de ti, porque les estorbas…

Si, recordaba las frases que se habían marcado como puñales en su corazón.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿Por qué gritas? — Susurró con autoridad otra voz, una voz conocida que la llenó de inquietud. Era la voz de su papá — ¿No te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas tanto ruido cuando estoy trabajando?

Vislumbró el cabello rojo de su padre, su tez pálida y los ojos de un oscuro color azabache. La figura se distinguía a la perfección de entre la bruma que lo cubría todo. Una bruma densa que llenaba cada rincón de ese lugar sin nombre, que parecía ser su mente.

Estaba realmente confundida, sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar.

— ¿Papá? — Quiso saber, dudosa, temerosa de la respuesta.

— Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Yuko. — Dijo el hombre a modo de reprimenda — ¿Por qué no haces lo que se te dice? Deberías parecerte más a ella — Señaló a la otra niña, que sonreía de manera angelical. — Realmente parece que no comprendes nada en absoluto…

— Pero… — Comenzó a decir, aturdida. ¡No comprendía nada! ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo eso a ella?

Su padre se alejaba cada vez, más y más, hasta que en su lugar solo se hallaron sombras desconocidas, oscurecidas, ansiosas.

— Esas sombras son miedos, Yuko. Tus miedos… — Escuchó la voz de la otra niña — Y estarán contigo hasta que decidas, hasta que me aceptes, hasta que seamos, una…

Muchas sombras surgieron entonces, arribaron a ella como una lluvia de negrura que pretendía rodearla, sin vislumbrar en su interior ni un solo átomo de luz.

.

.

Kevin se encontró corriendo en la nada, sin ver más que unos pocos pasos por delante. Estaba nervioso, inquieto, preocupado. No entendía cuando había cambiado la situación, cuando había dejado que aquella sombra se quisiese apropiar de él.

El otro Kevin, que antes lo había interceptado, parecía haber quedado atrás, muy atrás…

Aunque, repentinamente, lo tuvo enfrente. Cayó, sin poder evitarlo, sorprendido ante la aparición súbita del otro niño. Contempló aturdido la igualdad de sus rasgos, los mismos ojos —aunque más oscuros y fríos, como miel fría y congelada— el mismo cabello —tan parecido al de su madre, pero más opaco y desprovisto de su luz natural— la misma boca aunque componiendo una mueca. Cada una de las facciones que lo caracterizaban pero copiadas en un rostro enfermizo, vacío, como un muñeco.

— Sólo tienes que aceptar lo que soy…

…

— _Hello, Daddy. ¿Como estás hoy?_

_Michael J. Washington miró a su hijo con expresión cansina. Llegaba a casa después de dieciocho horas de grabación y no quería mostrarse de mal humor con el niño que tanto lo aguardaba, pero le era difícil._

_Kevin Ryouta —porque Mimi había tenido el capricho de combinar nombres orientales con occidentales— era su hijo primogénito y aunque lamentaba no haberlo podido llamar Michael —ese era su nombre y el nombre de su padre— estaba orgulloso de ese niño._

_Se aflojó la corbata, y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa, sonriéndole al niño con esfuerzo — Agotado. ¿Qué tal en la escuela?_

_Su hijo llevaba el uniforme, o parte de él. Kevin asistía a un colegio privado, el mismo en el que Michael había conocido a Mimi cuando ella se mudó a Estados Unidos. Era un colegio primario que, además, tenía el secundario anexado. El único contratiempo, para el niño quizás, era que el horario comenzaba a las nueve de la mañana y terminaba a las tres, cuatro de la tarde, dependiendo de las clases._

_Como Michael salía de la casa poco antes de las siete, regresando casi por la noche— y Mimi no regresaba del estudio donde realizaba el programa hasta después de las cinco—o más tarde—, en el periodo que ellos no estaban, Kevin se quedaba con la niñera, una amable señora que Michael conocía desde su infancia._

_Sin embargo, Kevin no era de quejarse mucho por aquella situación… En general._

_Kevin hizo un mohín ligero pero sonrió — Bien, he tenido los exámenes…_

_Michael enarcó una ceja, mientras dejaba la corbata, gris, en el aparador — ¿Cómo te fue?_

_La sonrisa de su hijo era resplandeciente, como la de su madre — Bien._

_Michael le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que Kevin protestase. No le gustaba, para nada, que nadie le tocase su pelo. Era una manía adquirida de cuando era pequeño, pero no podía negarse. Su niño era precioso, de portada de revista, como aquellos modelos que nacen para ser fotografiados. Justo, como su Mimi…_

— _¿Tu mamá no llegó? — Al instante, Kevin negó con la cabeza._

— _No, fue a visitar a su amigo, al embajador — Musitó el niño, mientras regresaba a su tarea —era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su padre llegase a casa— y no prestó atención al gesto fúrico que reemplazó la expresión cansina en el rostro del rubio._

— _¿Yagami está aquí?_

_Kevin alzó la mirada. Los ojos miel de su esposa centellaban en ese rostro — Sí, mamá dijo que…_

_Pero su padre chasqueó la lengua, furioso — Ese… maldito. — No conocía muy bien a Yagami, aunque en numerosas ocasiones había visitado a su esposa estando ella en Estados Unidos permanentemente y él viniendo de visita. Su amigo japonés, Daisuke, si no recordaba mal al hombre que hacia la comida, hablaba muy bien del tipo ese._

_Pero Michael tenía su propia opinión de Yagami. Puede que fuese muy amigo de Mimi, pero era un hombre solo y su mujer era divina. Además… Eran las ocho y media de la noche —su hora habitual de llegada— y Mimi no estaba en la casa._

— _¿A que hora se fue? — Cuestionó. Kevin se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder — ¿Ni siquiera vino aquí…?_

_¿Por qué Mimi le hacia eso, por qué siempre se hacían las cosas como ella quería o estaban mal hechas? _

— _¿El señor Yagami… te cae mal, papá? — Fue la pregunta inocente del niño, su hijo, SU hijo. _

_Michael suspiró. — Ese hombre… — No podía pensar en un calificativo suficientemente insultante pero apropiado para decir frente al niño de ocho años — Es amigo de la ex pareja de tu madre… Siempre — Pero no pudo decir más. ¡Tenía problemas de celos! ¿Y qué?_

_Kevin frunció el ceño, más por el gesto adusto de su padre que por el comentario que él había hecho — Si te cae mal, papá, entonces, a mi también._

_Y esas palabras estaban impregnadas de la más pura inocencia. La misma que brillaba en la mirada de Mimi cuando se conocieron y ambos tenían once años. _

_Esa noche, cuando llegó su mamá, Kevin los escuchó pelear por Yagami. Ya antes había oído a sus padres pelear por Izumi, ahora peleaban por Yagami. Los digimons de su padre estaban allí, quizás durmiendo pero, probablemente atentos a la disputa que sucedía en el otro cuarto._

_Kevin se cubrió con la almohada, sintiéndose terriblemente solo. No tendría que haberle dicho nada a su papá… ¿Por qué siempre iban a haber problemas en su casa?_

…

— Yo… — Kevin había sido iluso si creyese que ese ser iba a dejarlo en paz, pero la promesa de olvidar para siempre los conflictos y pleitos, resultaba tentadora.

— Solo tienes que aceptarme, Kevin. Seremos parte de un todo, los dos… Juntos. No tienes nada que temor, porque siempre he estado contigo. Solo que ahora soy más fuerte, nada puede contra mi, Kevin. Nada… Solo, necesito que estemos juntos, los dos.

…

_Kevin chasqueó la lengua cuando estuvo en frente de esos dos niños. _

_Una pequeña pelirroja y un niño de cabello castaño, seguidos de cerca por otro niño se le acercaron. Los hubiese reconocido aunque ya no los recordase. _

_Si bien vivía en Estados Unidos, tenía que verlos cada vez que todos los adultos se juntaban. A Kevin no le importaba que allí estuviese Saori — Saori Ishida, su comprensiva mejor amiga — ni el otro, el hijo de la señora de cabello lila y anteojos. Pero si le molestaba que estén ellos… _

_La pelirroja, especialmente. Porque Kevin veía a esa niña, idéntica a su padre —el tal Izumi por el que su padre siempre discutían — sonriendo tan feliz._

_¿Cómo podía estar feliz esa niña? ¿Sus padres acaso nunca discutían?_

— _Juguemos todos a… ¡Las escondidas! — Propuso la inocente niña de cabello rojo, al llegar a su lado. Se habían visto meses antes, pero perdían contacto entre cada reunión. Saori, pese a la distancia, era la única que lo mantenía._

— _No quiero — Replicó él, cortando los gritos de entusiasmo que contagió Izumi._

_Los ojos negros se volvieron en su dirección, con curiosidad. Sabía que no era por las palabras sino por el tono._

_Saori, como siempre, se le adelantó — ¿A qué quieres jugar, Kev? — Inquirió, con amabilidad. Ella siempre era así, amable, cariñosa._

— _A nada, si ella juega. No la quiero tener cerca, no quiero jugar con ella — Las palabras salieron de su boca sin que pudiese detenerlas, apuntando a Izumi. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, conciente de su posición terca._

_Yuko, pensó, ese era su nombre. La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás y el castaño —el Yagami— dio uno hacia el frente._

— _¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No le hables así! — Le increpó, para sorpresa de Kevin. A él nunca le hablaban en ese tono. Si Yagami padre era igual, entendía porque a su papá no le caía bien._

— _Cállate — Dijo Kevin, simplemente. Los ojos del niño, chocolates, lo miraron con molestia._

— _¡Cállate, tú! — Espetó. Y entonces, se sorprendió cuando lo agarró del abrigo, jalándolo — ¡Pídele disculpas! — Señaló a la pelirroja, que aun parecía sin poder creer que alguien no la quería. Kevin bufó._

— _¿O qué? — Dudó, tozudo. Yagami le sorprendía, porque a Kevin nunca antes le habían hablado en ese tono, pero él no iba a dejarse intimidar por nadie…_

_._

— _Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Kevin Ryouta Washington Tachikawa — Regañó su madre, poniendo los brazos en jarras luego de haberlo llevado a parte. — ¡Mira que hacer llorar a Yuko! ¡Y pelearte con Taiyo!_

_Levantó la cabeza, la cual había mantenido cabizbaja y enfrentó la mirada de la autora de sus días. _

_Palmon y Tanemon estaban a unos pasos suyos. La digimon con forma de planta se debatía entre intervenir o no… en como hacerlo, si lo hacia, o que hacer si no hacia nada._

_Mimi parpadeó, porque Kevin la miraba con molestia, con rabia, con… Tanta mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía como seguir su discurso. La idea súbita la golpeó. Su hijo, un niño de carácter ejemplar, repentinamente era agresivo. _

_Miró a Michael, sentado en la lejanía, con Daisuke…_

_¿Acaso…? No. No podía ser…_

— _No la hice llorar, sólo le dije que no quería jugar con ella — Musitó, mitad nervioso, mitad serio._

_¡Por culpa de ese par, estaba siendo castigado!_

— _¡Da igual que le has dicho! ¡Es tu amiga!_

— _¡NO! Ella no es mi amiga, Yagami no es mi amigo y no me gusta estar aquí… ¡Quiero ir a casa!_

_El rostro de Mimi reflejó desconcierto durante una fracción de segundo — No me hables en ese tono, Kevin. Y no está bien que la hayas hecho llorar…_

_Y, para peor, cuando regresaron a su casa. Sus padres volvieron a discutir. Kevin volvió a encerrarse en su dormitorio, a taparse el rostro con la almohada, y a esconderse de la soledad._

_Al día siguiente, un domingo, sus padres se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar con normalidad._

_¿No entendían que la situación ya era insostenible?_

…

Olvidar. No sentirse nunca más solo… Nunca más. Los ojos de él se abrieron y se cerraron mientras intentaba ver más allá de la bruma que ahora lo rodeaba…

— Déjame tomar el control, Kevin… — Susurró una voz. — Sólo, déjame…

.

.

_Daiki._

¿De donde provenía aquella calidez? Parecía reinar en todo su ambiente, a toda hora. En cada a rincón.

Soñaba con días felices, con su familia y sus amigos. El verde césped del digimundo, el sol brillante en el firmamento, el inacabable día en el horizonte. La belleza del agua bajo sus pies, la calidez de la brisa de verano en su rostro…

_Despierta, Daiki._

Si, estaba soñando…

Pero aun así, el sueño no era tan tranquilo o apacible como deseaba en realidad. Pese a todo, había algo al acecho… Algo que no llegaba a comprender de manera total pero que, aun así, se encontraba allí.

Podía, sentirlo.

_Aquí, en las sombras de tus sueños, no solucionaras nada._

Sí, había oído esa voz antes.

_No todos tienen la oportunidad qué posees. Despierta, Daiki. No te dejes abatir. Los pequeños... Ellos no tienen la fuerza suficiente aún. Te necesitarán para salir de esta prisión…_

_Despierta. Despierta. Despierta._

.

.

— ¡BASTA! ¡YA BASTA! — Exclamó Kazuma, dejándose caer de rodillas. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba que todo se detuviese — ¡Perdóname, Mako! — Sollozó — ¡Perdóname!

Ver las cosas a través de los ojos de su hermano había sido suficiente… Era demasiado para él. Sus sueños, contaminados con mariposas negras, visiones y temores lo inundaron. Las pesadillas, sangre, dolor y pena, lo atormentaron. Sus errores, sus culpas…

— ¿Acaso ya te vas a rendir? — Cuestionó el otro Kazuma — ¿Tan pronto?

¿Pronto? _¡¿Pronto?! _Kazuma no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había quedado inconciente pero pronto no era un término que aplicaría. Sentía que la pesadilla había sido eterna. Su pesadilla era eterna.

Una sombras le rodearon el cuerpo, inmovilizándolo, manteniéndolo firme, de pie. Sus anteojos, empañados, apenas y llegaban a permitirle vislumbrar la figura de su contraparte…

Y su hermano.

Kazuma se quedó quieto, incapaz de moverse, sin sentir fuerzas para hacerlo tampoco.

— Pensar que me estaba divirtiendo — Se lamentó. El otro Kazuma se acercó deliberadamente hacia el lugar en el que estaba prisionero, sujeto por el velo negro que parecía ser una sombra… — Bueno, Kazuma… ¿Entonces, que harás?

— Yo…

Las sombras se ciñeron a su alrededor — No puedes pensarlo, porque estos temores te atacaran cada vez que lo intentes. Será mejor que te quedes así… Mira lo que hago con tu cuerpo Kazuma. Verás todo lo que haga con el…

.

Kazuma Kido abrió los ojos, abruptamente.

Daemon lo miró, moviéndose ligeramente en dirección al muchacho de cabellos azules.

El mar estaba tranquilo, y el oleaje apenas y se movía en las calmadas y profundas aguas oscuras que rodeaban la costa.

El hijo de Jou se sentó sobre la arena, y se sacudió la arena de la ropa con pausados movimientos.

Daemon siguió sus movimientos, y entonces, el chico se giró hacia él. Complacido, el digimon se internó en los ojos oscurecidos, del más negro azabache, que centellaban en el rostro ceniciento del muchacho.

Su cabello azul, prolijo antaño, ahora estaba deslucido y despeinado.

Al parecer, Kazuma Kido había realizado ya su elección después de haberse sumergido en sus más oscuras pesadillas.

El chico se incorporó totalmente, enfrentando a Daemon, y avanzando en su dirección.

Levantó un pie, y luego el otro para no pisar a Yuko Izumi, que estaba inconciente sobre la arena.

— Bienvenido, Kazuma, elegido de la oscuridad.

El chico se detuvo, e hizo un asentimiento. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, gracias al poder de la semilla de la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo y que ahora lo poseía.

La sonrisa que afloró en el rostro del niño distaba de ser inocente.

.

.

Daiki Motomiya abrió los ojos, a su vez, lentamente, muy lentamente.

Seguía estando en la arena húmeda, la sentía pegada en la piel, y podía percibir aquel inconfundible aroma que el agua salada otorgaba al mar.

Luchó por no moverse bruscamente, y buscó a tientas, entre sus bolsillos, el D-T9, o, mejor dicho, la pequeña computadora portátil que siempre llevaba consigo.

Sintió unos pasos cerca de él pisando la arena de forma ruidosa, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Cerró los ojos firmemente pero, al cabo de un minuto, espió a través de sus pestañas.

La figura de cabello azul se estaba acercando al mar. Ladeó el rostro, con cuidado de ser descubierto, y entonces, vio que Kazuma ponía una rodilla en el suelo, y se inclinaba sobre el agua.

Pasaron dos minutos, tal vez, tres.

Cerró las manos en puños, molesto, cuando el hijo de Jou se levantó, empuñando algún extraño dispositivo.

Y Daiki abrió los ojos, nuevamente, ahora con sorpresa, porque en el cielo de esa dimensión llena de oscuridad se había franjas que reflejaban un mundo azul y verde, natural, lleno de vida… Incluso desde su posición, acostado sobre la arena, no pudo evitar notar que se trataba de… ¿Del digimundo o del mundo real?

Escuchó la risa de Daemon, y se percató del error que había cometido.

— ¿Sabes que significa ese cielo, Daiki Motomiya? — Musitó el digimon demonio, deslizándose para que su cara apareciera en el campo de visión del portador de la fortaleza.

Daiki no respondió, no porque no lo supiera, sino porque no le apetecía ver la cara de deleite que pondría ese digimon.

— ¿No lo sabes, Daiki? — Dudó, molesto el digimon y entonces, una de sus piernas, con garras afiladas se posó en su torso.

Con esfuerzo, el hijo de Daisuke logró reprimir un grito, porque aquello de verdad le había dolido.

Sintió el filo de las garras haciendo presión, dolorosa presión contra su piel.

— ¡No!

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, un segundo antes de que el brillo del emblema hiciera a Daemon retirar sus garras —las cuales había destruido para de su vestimenta— ante el fulgor que emanaba.

La expresión del digimon era mitad satisfecha, mitad molesta.

— ¿No? ¿No lo sabes? — Dudó, de manera retórica — ¡Es el Digimundo! — Rió el demonio de los digimons — Muy pronto, ambos mundos chocaran… y toda la luz será consumida por las tinieblas… Pero no creas que esto sucede solo aquí… Su mundo, tu mundo, se halla demasiado próximo al digimundo. Este cielo se refleja en tres dimensiones — Se volvió hacia Kazuma, ignorando deliberadamente al hijo de Daisuke, que se apresuró a examinar su herida… — Kazuma me ayudará, ¿verdad? — El chico de cabello azul asintió.

Los ojos de Daiki buscaron los de Kazuma y entonces, tragó pesado. Un nudo en su garganta lo dejó sin aliento. Como su cuerpo estaba a medio camino de incorporarse, se apoyaba en sus codos y era capaz de ver perfectamente el rostro del hijo de Jou.

Nada quedaba del Kazuma temeroso, asustado e inquieto. Nada quedaba del Kazuma solitario, peleador, inteligente.

En ese cuerpo no había más que oscuridad.

— Te daré una nueva oportunidad, Daiki Motomiya — Susurró Daemon, y pareció pensativo — Si logras marcharte de aquí, antes de que Kazuma te encuentre, entonces… Vivirás. — El corazón de Daiki comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, resonando contra aquella afirmación, contra aquella especie de sentencia…

Se había levantado repentinamente.

Se giró, entonces — ¿Qué esperas…? — Inquirió — ¿Quieres morir…? — Daiki retrocedió.

Un paso y luego otro, y otro… Hasta que finalmente salió corriendo, en dirección opuesta.

El digimon siguió los movimientos del chico y sonrió.

No iba a durar, por supuesto, no había ninguna puerta al digimundo que él no controlase… Nada que lo pudiese enviar a la dimensión que deseaba ir. Sólo le estaba concediendo unos minutos de agonizante espera, de acumulable desesperación…

Unos minutos de pesado silencio y el tiempo de ventaja que tendría Daiki, se acabó.

Daemon miró a Kazuma— No me decepciones — Dijo simplemente.

.

.

En cuántos los orbes azules se encontraron con los rubíes, Saori fue capaz de suspirar, aliviada por completo. Se apresuró a llegar junto a Tsubasa.

— ¡Yoshiro Ishida Takenouchi! — Estalló.

Su hermanito, al qué el rubio había dejado cariñosamente en el suelo, la miró con temor. — Lo siento, Saori.

La rubia detuvo sus palabras en seco y abrazó a su hermano al instante en el qué el niño estuvo a su alcance. Había tenido la espantosa sensación, el increíble temor de haber perdido a Yoshi, y su presencia aliviaba el gran pero de su corazón. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, de puro alivio. Y Yoshiro, aún prisionero de los brazos de su hermana, fue capaz de ver con brillaba el emblema del amor.

— me preocuparte mucho, Yoshi... No me hagas eso, nunca más... — Pidió, casi rogó.

Yoshiro era su responsabilidad, su hermanito pequeño... No podía permitir qué nada, absolutamente nada le sucediese. Escucharon los regaños qué Piyomon le hacia a Tsunomon y la mayoría pareció compartir el alivio de Saori.

Aquella sensación balsámica los abrumó porque con todo lo sucedido últimamente eran concientes de qué las cosas distaban de ser sencillas en esa aventura única qué les tocaba vivir.

Habían perdido ya a demasiados compañeros en era cruzada qué había nacido más por curiosidad qué por inventiva, más por su deseo de ayudar qué su raciocinio. No necesitaban más...

Rupturas.

Koichi se acercó para revolverle el pelo a Yoshiro quién, para varias, estaba contento de recibir un poco de atención. Saori mantuvo la mano pequeña de su hermano contra la suya, fuerte y firme. Yoshiro se sintió mal al ver como se habían preocupado todos por él.

— No quería ser un estorbo — dijo, y el alivio simplemente desapareció.

Todos los presentes desde Hoshi hasta Gatomon, se giraron hacia el pelirrojo qué, con temor, con renuencia, había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Ozamu miro al pequeño con curiosidad, como sí nunca lo hubiese visto. Reiko tuvo unos enormes deseos de apretarle las mejillas al hijo de Sora, qué iba justo por detrás de su hermano Yusei en su ranking de adorabilidad. Tsubasa y Koichi en una perfecta sincronía se miraron el uno al otro.

Hoshi sonrió con tristeza y se acercó había los hermanos Ishida, poniendo en palabras lo qué flotaba en el ambiente — Nadie piensa eso. No eres ningún estorbo.

Yoshiro alzó los ojos y busco la mirada de la hija de Iori. Ella le acaricio el cabello con dulzura.

— ¿De verdad? — La mirada del niño se iluminó al instante, cuando vio qué Saori asentía con la cabeza, compulsivamente.

— ¡Sí, Yoshi! — Exclamó Gabumon, acercándose al hijo de su compañero. - Todos aquí te quieren mucho

— Nunca has sido un estorbo, ni para mí ni para nadie, Yoshi. — Dijo su hermana segura totalmente de sus palabras — Y sabes qué nunca miento.

Fue en ese momento en el qué Piximon ingreso a la sala, seguida por otro par de digimons. No habían conocido a los compañeros qué compartían el sitio con el pequeño digimon rosado por lo qué supusieron qué eran aquellos qué ahora la rodeaban.

— Niños elegidos, pi. — Susurró con alivio Piximon — Me alegra verlos con bien, pi.

— Quiero comentar algo — Anuncio Tsubasa y miro a todos sus compañeros mientras cambiaba de postura — Afuera estaba... DemiDevimon... Lo encontré hablando con Yoshiro — Saori apretó fuerte la mano de su hermanito y el pequeño vio a Gabumon fruncir el rostro, molesto. Tsubasa no les dio tiempo a los demás en asumir la situación porque siguió hablando — Y... Me dijo qué conocía la entrada al mar de la oscuridad.

— ¿Estás considerando creerle? — Cuestionó el mayor de los mellizos Takaishi a su hermano, levantando una ceja, interrogante.

— Eso mismo le he dicho — Comentó GoldPatamon, alegre de saber qué compartía alguien su punto de vista. Salamon asintió ligeramente, en acuerdo.

Tsubasa suspiró — Piximon nos dijo qué la barrera que rodea la casa iba a ser capaz de protegernos de cualquier digimon maligno porque es una barrera similar a la qué Gennai le dio a Kous... Al señor Izumi... — Se sentía raro decirle señor Izumi al padre de la pequeña Yuko pero no había encontrado mejor forma de exponerlo. - Así qué mi pregunta es... ¿por qué pudo pasar ese digimon sí no es maligno? Quizás no sea un amigo, pero podría ser un aliado y...

— Quieres qué lo escuchemos — Acabó Koichi la frase, sin modificar la expresión qué Tsubasa describiría, y consideraría, como arrogante.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Tsubasa pensaba que podía oír los engranajes mentales de todos sus compañeros, porque leía en sus expresiones que estaban meditando, en verdad, sus palabras.

— Es una opción — Comentó Reiko, tras meditarlo unos momentos. Estaba realmente ilusionada ante todo lo expuesto. Le daba esperanzas de llegar a tiempo — Sí sabe como llevarnos, entonces Daiki y los demás...

— ¿Y sí es una trampa? — Hoshi parecía ver la situación de otro modo — ¿Qué haremos sí es una trampa? — Quiso saber.

— ¿Y sino lo es? Estaríamos desaprovechando la oportunidad de ir a por los demás... ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Mira a sus digimons! — Señaló Reiko, con irritación. No quería seguir con eso. Sí debían hallar un camino, tenía qué ser pronto…

Chibimon se removió, inquieto y la mirada de Reiko se fijó instintivamente en él.

— Daiki… — Musitó simplemente el digimon color azul.

Y, entonces, sus ojos se abrieron.

La hija de Ken se abalanzó en su dirección, pero fue inútil, porque cuando llegó hacia donde estaba el pequeño digimon, su cuerpo estaba ya distorsionándose.

Parecía la imagen de un holograma.

Sus dedos no llegaron a rozarlo porque Chibimon ya no estaba allí.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lamento hacer sufrir a los pequeños, de verdad. Pero es necesario U.U

Que sucederá? Cuales serán los emblemas que faltan? Se liberará Kazuma de la oscuridad? Llegaran los demás al mar? Que hacen los elegidos en el mundo real? Al margen de todas esas preguntas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!

.

.

Saludos ^^


	22. Capítulo 8 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

**La elección equivocada**

.

_Salvados por la Luz..._

.

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Se arrastró, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos para moverse. No sabía que lo había golpeado pero el dolor se extendía por su pecho, a grandes zancadas. Hizo un mohín y se esforzó por ver más allá de lo que lo rodeaba.

Humo y polvo volaban en el aire, el ardor de las llamas les quemaba incluso en la distancia.

El ataque de Birdramon había golpeado a uno de los coches —quizás a más de uno— e, inmediatamente, se había desatado una cadena de trágicos sucesos.

Partes de los automóviles estaban desparramados en el suelo tras aquella explosión.

Algunas llantas ardían y Taichi no podía precisar donde estaban los demás ni que había sucedió con todo lo que antes había conformado un paisaje pacifico.

Entonces, sus ojos se toparon con una silueta familiar. Reconoció las facciones, femeninas y delicadas, la expresión angustiada aun presa de la inconciencia y la manera en que su piel lucía lo asombraron. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por algunas piezas metálicas.

— Mimi — Susurró, pasmado por el aspecto de la mujer.

Tomó el brazo de Mimi, que estaba inconciente, en el suelo —una marca ligera en su frente, un hilo de sangre marcando su piel pálida— y verificó el pulso.

_Viva. _

Aliviado, abrumado por el alivio, miró hacia el cielo, buscando la figura de Birdramon. El ave llameante, de un fuego oscuro, había lanzado los ataques al verlos pero ahora parecía haberse rendido. O marchado, al menos.

Él no la veía.

No sabía si eso era bueno, o malo. Sencillamente, parecía ser malo aunque al menos estaban…

¿Cómo estaban?

Cuando se medio incorporó, para mirar más allá de las destrozadas partes de los automóviles.

Lamentó la suerte que había tenido e inmediatamente, se sintió aliviado de que nadie hubiese estado dentro.

Escuchó toses, carraspeos y sonidos a medida que el aleteo de las alas se extinguía en la lejanía. Birdramon iba a ser un problema para la ciudad…

Se volvió hacia Mimi. Necesitaba a Jou, porque él no era ningún medico.

Recordó que Jou había gritado el nombre de Mariko, con desesperación.

Pese al denso humo que llegaba y se enredaba en el ambiente, se sintió feliz por distinguir las figuras de otros seres humanos.

A quien vio primero, fue a Iori.

El abogado estaba moviendo las piezas automovilisticas y parecía perdido mientras se esforzaba en su tarea.

Taichi Yagami se levantó y se dio cuenta de que le dolía el brazo, enormemente.

Y que necesitaba encontrar ayuda para Mimi.

.

Sora se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo en cuanto sintió que Birdramon volaba por encima de su cabeza fulminandolos con el sonido del aleteo ardiente.

Ellos habían tardado demasiado en alejarse y ella podía decir que había sido por su estúpida falta de reacción.

Pero es que…

_Birdramon._

Había tenido una indefinible sensación al ver a ese digimon.

Yamato la retenía bajo su cuerpo, evitando incluso que el peso de él cayese sobre el suyo. La había protegido. Se sintió peor porque había obrado como escudo, como su escudo por ser tan tonta de quedarse mirando al ave que pretendía atacarlos.

No podía haber sido Biyomon. _Su Biyomon._

— Yama… — Susurró, pero él tenía los ojos perdidos y miraba hacia un lado.

Y quedó estática cuando siguió el trayecto de su mirada porque él no la miraba sino que, con el rostro ladeado, contemplaba lo que estaba a su lado.

Aterrada, Sora contempló el cuerpo que estaba allí, inmóvil.

Era Miyako.

.

Tosiendo intempestivamente, Tomoyo sintió que el aire limpio llenaba sus pulmones repentinamente y agradeció enormemente el ver unos angustiados ojos azabache que la contemplaban.

No por la expresión que mostraban sino por la persona a quien pertenecían.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tomoyo? — Inquirió Koushiro, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, se interrumpió — Sí, es una pregunta tonta, ¿no? Casi… Y, ¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarte si te encuentras bien cuando acabamos de salvar nuestras vidas gracias a la suerte…?

Lo miró aturdida. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo totalmente desordenado —algo muy fuera de lo común— y el rostro cubierto de hollín.

¿Se habia desmayado tanto tiempo? Le parecía que había perdido el conocimiento solo unos minutos. Miró, totalmente aturdida, lo que los rodeaba.

Fuego, muchas columnas de humo y destrozos. ¿Acaso… Eran los autos donde ellos habían viajado? No podía creer que generasen tanto caos.

— Pensé que habías respirado demasiado monóxido de carbono y tuve que… — Oyó que él seguía hablando.

Se medio incorporó y posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de su marido. Necesitaba que dejase de hablar un momento, sólo un momento. Lo observó, con avidez e inquietud.

— ¿A ti te pasó algo? — Inquirió, y tuvo que realizar un rápido examen con la mirada. No parecía afectado, aunque estaba ligeramente pálido y podría decirse que estaba impresionado.

Su pobre y querido Koushiro…

El científico sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Esa actitud de su esposa lo enterneció, aunque no sabía el motivo. Quizás estaba demasiado sensible despues de haber visto su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y notar lo estúpido que había sido en tantas cosas… Empezando por su hija, ya que era lo que más lamentaba.

Negó con el rostro — Nada. Birdramon no buscaba atacarnos a nosotros, creo. Me pareció que se concentró en los autos y no en las personas.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, debil — Que bueno.

— Sí, yo… — Pero hizo silencio abruptamente — No me dejes.

Sorprendida, Tomoyo enfocó su mirada — ¿Qué?

— Por favor, no me dejes solo.

.

Daisuke se removió inquieto y sonrió al encontrar los ojos azules de Mitsuko contemplandolo con aturdimiento.

Le recordó, sin que pudiese evitarlo, a la primera vez que la vio.

Habían terminado en una situación similar, si mal no recordaba.

En ese entonces, ella tenía diecisiete años (recién cumplidos) y él dieciocho. Había sido en verano, cuando a la prima de Yamato y Takeru se le ocurrió pasar dos semanas en Japón, con su tía, la mamá de Takeru.

— Siempre parece que terminas encima de mi, golpeándome la cabeza — Mitsuko sonrió, y el aturdimiento abandonó lentamente su mirada zafiro — Parece que eso te gusta — Comentó.

Daisuke suspiró, de alivio.

Sólo a ella, estando en sus cabales, se le ocurriría decir algo así.

Con cuidado de no aplastarla demasiado, se puso de pie. Se notó dolorido en las palmas de las manos y se asombró cuando las vio cubiertas de sangre. Bueno, supuso que abalanzarse para empujar a Mitsuko al pavimento no había sido un buen plan.

Y habia tenido sus consecuencias.

— No debería haberte traído — Susurró, con seriedad, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Su esposa le sonrió.

— No hubieses podido impedirmelo, Motomiya — Afirmó, con seguridad. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, aprisionandolo con una de sus manos — Porque mi lugar es donde tu estes.

Y sólo ella tenía la facilidad para que en esa situación horrible, las cosas no lucieran tan terribles.

— Vamos por los demás. — Musitó, sujetandola de la mano con firmeza. Ella asintió, confiada.

Sin embargo, en cuanto ella dio un paso, su rostro se contrajo de dolor y su mano libre se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su vientre. Mitsuko sintió una punzada terrible y cerró los ojos, sin poder contenerse…

Oh, no... No, no...

— Mi bebé — Fue lo único que brotó de sus labios, en un trémulo susurro.

.

Ume Hida miró a Takeru Takaishi, agradecida.

El escritor y su esposa la habían socorrido a ella, inmediatamente. El pequeño Yusei, aun entre sus brazos, sollozaba a gritos.

Era la primera vez que oían su llanto, y resonaba en aquel sitio.

Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari entre las suyas, y se sacudió el hollín que le marcaba la ropa. Vio inquieto algunas marcas rojizas, rasguños leves, en el rostro de su esposa pero notó, aliviado, que nada malo había en el resto de su figura.

Al menos, no visiblemente. Ella le apretó cariñosamente la mano, tranquilizandolo.

Takeru se veía bien, por suerte, y eso hacia que las cosas se viesen mejor.

— Debemos buscar a Ken y a Miyako… — Susurró la antigua portadora de la luz.

Ese ataque…

Ese ataque había sido tan sorpresivo como injustificado.

Birdramon había simplemente atacado, sin premeditación, pero sin reparo. Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerla.

Había estado esperando eso, porque aquel ataque había sido una señal.

Las cosas definitivamente no estaban de su lado.

Ume estaba intentando tranquilizar al pequeño Yusei, que ahora había dejado de ser el bebé sereno y tranquilo que había reposaba en los brazos de sus padres. Era un pequeño asustado, con justa razón, que reclamaba a su mamá de la única forma que podía.

Hikari sonrió, conmovida y tendió una mano a Ume, para incorporarla al grupo.

Ume se sentía inmensamente agradecida y se dejó ayudar por la educadora, mientras aferraba entre sus brazos al pequeño Yusei, qué seguía llorando sin consuelo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió él contacto de las cálidas manos de Hikari.

Siempre se sorprendía con esa mujer. Sabía la historia y por eso comprendía porque la Yagami le parecía de esas personas que siempre tenían algo que otorgar. Ella, según Iori, era la elegida de la luz para encarnarla y representarla —junto con Gatomon— en su generación.

Comenzó a sentir la ausencia de Diatirimon y sumandose a esto, la inquietud por Hoshi. ¿Su hija estaba viviendo episodios similares en el digimundo? ¿Todo tenía que ser… Así? ¿Estaría bien la pequeña? ¿Alguien habría querido dañarla?

Deseaba que no… Esperaba que no. Ansiaba que no.

Retuvo al pequeño Yusei entre sus brazos y se sintió extraña, hasta que comprendió el motivo de su estado de ánimo.

Estaba embarazada, iba a tener un bebé propio entre sus brazos en menos de cinco meses.

Un hijo que no era de su esposo.

Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en un mar de recuerdos, a medida que aquella revelación la golpeaba furiosa.

Recordaba qué el joven Daisuke se asombró cuando la conoció porque no podía creer qué Iori "siendo el más pequeño de todos tuviese novia". En ese entonces, no era nada serio por supuesto... ¡eran niños! Pero con el tiempo, y al terminar la secundaria volvieron a intentar una relación. Con recordar aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Ella, qué se había jactado de amar a Iori había tirado todo por la borda...

¿y por qué? ¿por necesidad, soledad o capricho?

Se había sentido tan sola cuando apareció Hayato... Hayato, una puerta a su… ¿Qué? Perdición… Había entendido que Iori no iba a perdonarla pero… ¿Podía culparlo? Él había cumplido sus votos, y ella había fallado. Él había confiado en ella, Iori, el chico que representaba la sinceridad había confiado y ella…

Los ojos se le nublaron y vio qué Hikari la retenia del brazo, preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí... Yo...

— ¿Segura? ¿No tienes nada?

Negando con la cabeza, Ume se concentró en hacer qué el llanto del niño acabase. Lo meció suavemente y tarareó algunas estrofas de una nana qué conocía desde pequeña.

— ¡Es mi hermano! — Susurró Hikari, y una nota de alivio se hizo presente en su voz.

Al instante, salió corriendo en dirección a Taichi, qué estaba a unos cuántos pasos, presionando una de sus manos contra su costado derecho. Se veía sudoroso y pálido.

— Mimí — Fue lo primero qué dijo. Takeru se apresuró para llegar al lado del hombre, que parecía caer en cualquier momento — necesita... médico.

— ¿Dónde está? — Taichi señaló hacia atrás, e Hikari fue en busca de la antigua portadora de la pureza.

Ume paseó los ojos por la zona. Aun acunaba a Yusei entre sus brazos… No había rastro de los padres del niño. Una angustia aplastante la golpeó…

De Iori tampoco sabía nada.

.

Quito las piezas metálicas con destreza y suspiró de alivio cuando encontró la figura. ¡La había hallado!

El alivio se convirtió en angustia. La angustia, en horror.

Mariko estaba cubierta de hollín, con la ropa quemada y la piel roja, por consecuencia del fuego que había marcado su piel.

Sus manos la tocaron, con precausión, temblorosas. Sus dedos buscaron algo en la curva de su cuello…

Empezó a contar. Uno, dos, tres…

Soltó un suspiro, de puro alivio al notar los latidos. La respiración de ella parecía superficial y Jou la trató como si de una figura de cristal se tratara.

Aunque se encontraba aliviado al sentir el pulso, y efectivamente había vuelto a respirar con aquella certeza, seguía inquieto por el estado de Mariko.

La sangre empapaba su ropa, y Jou tuvo una espantosa imagen en su mente, a la qué borró de inmediato.

No era momento de paralizarse.

Tenía qué socorrer a Mariko.

Improvisando vendajes, además de ser conciente de sus propios malestares físicos, Jou redoblo el esfuerzo cuando los angustiados gritos de Sora —la cual llamaba a Miyako— llegaron a sus oídos.

Recordó, sin poder evitarlo, el momento en el qué decidió qué sería médico. La idea había aparecido en el digimundo ante la impotencia de no poder salvar a un amigo… Y había cobrado firmeza a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó qué había sido mandato de su padre —su hermano Shuu también— pero desde qué había sido conciente de qué en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de salvar vidas, se había esforzado en hacerlo.

Ser médico era difícil, pero salvar vidas lo merecía, aquello era algo qué le apasionaba.

Sus manos, antes temblorosas, se movieron con firmeza.

.

Ken cortó la llamada y se lanzó al caos generado.

No sólo había estallado su auto sino también el de Yamato y el de Taichi estaba incendiadose.

Temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo, avanzó entre todo aquello.

Diviso las figuras de Daisuke y Mitsuko pero no tuvo qué ir a socorrerlos porque en ese instante, Ume Hida estaba caminando en su dirección, cargando al pequeño niño —su Yusei— entre los brazos. No era conciente en qué momento Miyako había ido en busca de la esposa de Iori.

El quiso seguirla pero lo alertó aquella segunda explosión...

— ¿Donde está Miyako? — Le pregunto a Ume cuando su hijo estaba seguro en sus brazos.

Los ojos castaños de la esposa del más pequeño de los elegidos, lo miraron con terror.

Ambos, casi en un acuerdo silencioso, barrieron el sitio con la mirada. Ken sintió qué se le heló la sangre y qué el corazón se le paralizó cuando escucho los gritos de una angustiada Sora.

A partir de ese momento, todo fue confuso para él. Se movió como automata y casi no se percató de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Su conciencia se habia perdido y lo único que le importaba era encontra a Miyako…

Tenía que estar bien. Ella tenía que estar bien…

Todo eso tenía que ser un terrible ilusión, parte de un truco de algún enemigo, un enemigo poderoso. Aunque el fulgor del fuego pareciese real no lo era. Los destrozos eran ficticios. Las heridas de sus amigos no existían en realidad. Solo Yusei… Lo apretó contra su pecho y aceleró el paso…

Los llamados de Sora estaban poblados de angustia…

Su corazón se aceleró cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos de ella.

De reojo miró a Iori, Jou y Mariko, que no estaban lejos de ese mismo lugar. Yamato estaba tratando de sujetarse una pierna, al parecer estaba herido e inmovilizado.

Bueno, en la ilusión porque nada de eso podía ser real…

Ni siquiera… la sangre que…

Aunque nada de eso fuera real, el inmenso dolor en su pecho, sí lo era.

.

.

Sirenas. Luces. Ambulancias. Patrulleros.

Aquellas escenas que se desarrollaban frente a sus ojos parecían imágenes proyectadas en una película, en un cine… No era real, no podía serlo.

Policías. Personas. Rostros. Heridos.

Ken miró perdido en todas direcciones, hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro.

Era una mujer, una mujer pequeña con un rodete color castaño. Lo miraba con inquietud, como si su comportamiento no fuese normal.

Detrás de ella, apareció Daisuke. Su compañero de la digievolución DNA parecía inquieto y sus ojos castaños volaban hacia la ambulancia que estaba saliendo del sitio.

— Miyako…

— ¿Ken? Vamos, debemos irnos… Hay… Nos estaban esperando. Debemos ir al hospital… Nos esperan — Susurró Daisuke, tremulo.

Una de las manos del empresario se posó en la espalda de su compañero. Empujó tímidamente a Ken, y lo vio dar un paso. Su expresión seguía siendo perdida, quizás angustiada, pero al menos… se movía.

Sus pies, y su amigo, lo guiaron.

.

Yamato resopló cuando lo levantaron en la camilla. No estaba tan grave, todo el mundo exageraba…

Ansioso, buscó los ojos rubíes de la mujer que amaba y sonrió al ver que ella no tenía nada. No se hubiese perdonado así mismo que algo le sucediese a ella.

Sora lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Junto a ella estaba Taichi, en otra camilla, igual de pálido que el rubio, sudoroso y una mancha roja en el costado derecho.

Casi ninguno de ellos comprendía como se había hecho la mitad de las heridas.

Mimi, Mariko y Miyako —las que en peor estado se hallaban— habían sido llevadas al hospital entre las primeras ambulancias —o vehículos— que llegaron.

Los demás se habían ido acomodando como podían…

— Las cosas parecen estar bastante mal — Susurró una voz. Yamato y Sora se volvieron hacia Taichi, que parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas ahora que estaban en un espacio reducido — Los oí decir que hubo ataques de digimons en la ciudad…

— ¿Ataques de digimon?

— Todo fue simultáneo. Kou me dijo… que… cree que todas las puertas se abrieron y…

— No hables, Taichi — Sora tomó la mano de su amigo, infundiendole tranquilidad — Tienes que mantenerte calmo. No digas nada… Ya nos enteraremos…

.

Takeru e Hikari contemplaron la ambulancia marcharse.

Con ellos quedaron Koushiro, Tomoyo y el menor de todos ellos, Iori, qué no había recuperado su compostura, aún. Todos ellos eran los que en mejor estado se hallaban, ni tenían prisa por abandonar la zona… o lo que no tenían era la emergente necesidad de hacerlo.

Tomoyo tenía unos cortes pero estaba bien. Koushiro tampoco estaba herido…

Iori parecía encontrarse en shock.

Su esposa Ume había viajado con Ken para encargarse de lo qué sea qué pudiese ocurrir.

Nadie estaba muy seguro de lo qué estaba sucediendo.

Mariko, la esposa de Jou y Miyako eran quienes se encontraban en peores condiciones.

— ¿Los llevamos a algún sitio? — Quiso saber un policía, compañero —aparentemente— de Ken.

Takeru no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja cuando vio como ese hombre le sonreía a su esposa.

— Al hospital, muchas gracias — Susurró ella. Claro, ella siempre era amable con todo el mundo, pero no iba a dejarle de molestar la presencia de ese hombre desconocido… ¿No era evidente que…?

_¿Te parece un buen momento para esto?_, preguntó su inconciente. Claro, ahora se comportaba como un tonto. Suspiró…

Le tocó el brazo a Iori instandolo a caminar. El abogado lo hizo inmediatamente, aunque ensimismado en sus propios asuntos. Takeru movió su brazo, ligeramente, y atrajo a su esposa hacia sí, con lentitud. Le dio un beso en la sien.

— Eso estuvo cerca, cariño...

— Sí. Me pregunto... — Y la educadora levantó los ojos al cielo. El escritor la copió.

Ambos contemplaron, angustiados, el firmamento.

_¿Por qué?_

Este les devolvía una imagen qué los remontaba hacia el año 1999, cuando en el cielo del mundo real... Se estaba reflejando el digimundo.

El problema era qué no se reflejaba el mundo de los digimons.

En ese cielo, oscuro en las primeras horas de la noche, se proyectaban imágenes qué ambos conocían bien. Aquel gris y desolado paisaje les provocó un estremecimiento a los dos.

Sobre Japón se reflejaba el mar de la oscuridad…

.

.

Reiko dejó su mano en el aire, incapaz de comprender que había sucedido. Chibimon… Simplemente… Había desaparecido. El último vestigio de Daiki… Aquello…

Cerró la mano y la apretó contra su corazón. Tenía que ayudarlo, y no solo a él. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia, de rabia y de tristeza.

Tenían que hacer algo.

— No lo hay — Acordó Koichi. Y Reiko se dio cuenta que no había prestado atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor — Tenemos que solucionar esto.

Tsubasa asintió.

No hacían eso por los mundos solamente, lo harían por sus amigos, sus familias, sus compañeros. Porque, aunque, al final del túnel parecía qué sólo podría haber destrucción, eso debía ser impedido.

Tenían que mantener la esperanza._  
_

Tsubasa sintió qué respiraba con alivio durante un segundo... Al fin harían algo más que esconderse. Y luego, parpadeó — ¿Eh?

Hoshi, qué estaba cerca de él, lo miro con extrañeza. Los ojos verdes examinaron los azules durante unos minutos. El rubio estaba mirando —literalmente— la nada.

— ¿Tsubasa?

— Acabo... — Empezó a decir — Acabo de oír la voz de...

Gatomon miró interesada al rubio.

El emblema de la luz estaba brillando.

Ese niño se parecía a su madre más de lo qué había supuesto. Sus ojos qué parecían perdidos le recordaron la mirada qué tantas veces había visto en él rostro de su amiga.

En ese momento, el rubio comenzó a brillar.

Todo su cuerpo parecía emitir la luz blanca.

— Tsubasa — Murmuro GoldPatamon, asombrado.

Y cuando el rubio levanto la mirada, una gran luz los envolvió.

Parecían hacerse transportado a un nuevo lugar.

Todo a su alrededor era luz.

Sus figuras proyectaban una leve sombra pero la claridad qué los rodeaba seguía siendo cegadora.

— En primer lugar existió el Caos (vacío sin orden) surgido de su mundo. — Susurró Tsubasa. — Quizás no lo sepan pero el desorden, se origina sin gasto de energía, así que sólo se fue acumulando en un espacio alterno, una dimensión diferente. Pero como todo desorden, llegado un punto, comienza a ordenarse. Aquí el desorden era caos, el caos de los datos. Después surgieron la luz y la oscuridad, como entes complementarios de igualdad y oposición. Hikari, luz, evoca la fuerza creadora a la vez qué Yami, oscuridad, representa su antítesis necesaria para el equilibrio. La oscuridad nace en los lugares que están llenos de luz. Ambas tienen la relación de una moneda de dos caras…

Koichi se adelanto hacia su hermano y le tocó el brazo. Parecía en trance.

— ¿Tsubasa?

— No es Tsubasa quién nos habla — Indicó GoldPatamon.

— _Fueron sentimientos positivos los qué aquí reinaron, conformando esencias de diferentes tipos que los concentraban. Algunas eran como yo. Otras formas que adoptaron los datos fueron las de los digimons que ustedes conocen... Al menos, en esencia. Fueron sentimientos negativos los qué llenaron a Yami por encomienda de Chaos, quien, al reconocer lo volubles qué son las emociones humanas, se apropió de esa debilidad y la forjó a su antojo..._

Gatomon miro a Gabumon, y vio en sus ojos lo qué esperaba encontrar. Habían vivido algo así, ambos eran sacudidos por un extraño deja vu

— ¿Por qué nos dicen esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que ocurre ahora?

— Todo. — Fue la replica obtenida — Quería hablar con ustedes desde qué llegaron a este mundo... Pero aquí las sombras son tan fuertes qué debimos tener cuidado para no ser detectados. Nuestra esencia corre peligro.

— ¿Quién eres? — Quiso saber Koichi.

Saori atrapó la mano de Yoshiro entre las suyas con más fuerza.

— Soy alguien que desea paz para nuestro mundo. Ustedes no me conocen, y está es la única forma en la qué podemos comunicarnos ya qué no poseemos un cuerpo propio. No somos como los digimons, aunque partimos de una misma base…

— ¿Qué es lo qué va a decirnos está vez? — Inquirió Gabumon.

Piyomon y Tsunomon le dirigieron una mirada interesada a quién los había cuidado desde siempre.

El ser qué hablaba a través de Tsubasa se puso serio — He venido a encomendarles este mundo. Ustedes son nuestra esperanza, son tiempos difíciles, niños y aún les aguardan sus pruebas.

— ¿Pruebas?

— En un mundo en pugna, donde sólo hay luz y oscuridad intentando vencer, no queda más qué aguardar el caos... Pero siempre ha existido la esperanza de qué ninguna de las fuerzas venza...

— ¿Qué?

— Hoy más qué nunca deben comprender qué los niños elegidos no deben destruir a la oscuridad, sólo... Controlarla. Cuando reine el equilibrio, todo volverá a su rumbo...

— ¿A qué se refiere con qué todo volverá a su rumbo?

— En este momento miles de digimons están luchando. Entre ellos no hay alianzas o enemistades, no son virus contra vacunas. Ellos atacan al ser más próximo, sin importar qué ese antes lo salvase. Porque eso es el caos, el caos qué produce el desequilibrio y genera destrucción. En dos días este mundo chocará con su mundo, y la colisión destruirá todo.

— ¿Como lo detenemos? ¿Qué debemos hacer? — Quiso saber Koichi

— Devolverles la luz

— ¿Devolverles la luz? ¿A quienes?

Reiko pálideció comprendiéndolo. Estaba muy claro...

— A los demás… — Musitó, tras un minuto de asombro que la dejó inmóvil — a Daiki y a los demás...

Tsubasa asintió — Deberán enfrentarse a ellos... A la oscuridad qué ellos tienen y darles la luz… — Suspiró — porque los corazones qué se entregan a la oscuridad del caos se consumen hasta disolver todo vestigio de bien... — hubo una pausa leve — y sino lo arreglan a tiempo... quizás no quede nada de quienes ustedes recuerdan.

— Entonces debemos irnos ya — Apremio Koichi Takaishi. — No podemos perder más tiempo... Será demasiado…

Tsubasa lo miró — Elegido de la esperanza, has brillar la luz qué anida en tú corazón.

Koichi miro los ojos azules de Tsubasa. Seguían perdidos. Se llevó una mano al emblema y lo guardo en su palma.

— Los emblemas qué poseen son luces, y las luces por más pequeñas qué sean — Los ojos azules se posaron en Yoshiro — Siempre brillan más en la oscuridad.

Y el pequeño Yoshiro, qué hasta entonces se había quejado de no poseer su emblema, fue rodeado por una luz brillante, color oro.

Asombrado, el pequeño cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la calidez qué emanaba aquel brillo.

Sintió la etiqueta en sus manos y esbozo una sonrisa amplia, adorable.

Cuando la luz cesó, se apresuró a levantar la medalla y ver la insignia qué portaba. No reconoció el dibujo.

— Espero qué cuides bien el emblema de los_ milagros,_ Yoshiro Ishida — Susurró Tsubasa, antes de caer inconciente.

— ¡Tsubasa! — Gritaron GoldPatamon y Koichi al unisono.

El castaño saltó instintivamente y evitó qué su hermano se golpease la cabeza al caer precipitadamente sobre el suelo. Para su sorpresa, cuando miró a su alrededor, estaban nuevamente en casa de Piximon. El digimon rosado los miraba apremiante.

— ¡Deben irse, pi! ¡Mi escudo se ha roto, pi! ¡Aquí corren peligro!

Un digimon lanzó un ataque contra la casa y los vidrios estallaron.

— ¡El digimundo es peligroso! ¡Marchense, pi!

— Pero...

Hubo algunos golpes qué sonaban lejanos, destrozos.

Ninguno podía precisar la magnitud ni la lejanía —la casa de Piximon era grande— eran concientes qué no iban a poder permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar. Algunos escombros volaron y los niños se cubrieron la cabeza para no ser golpeados.

— ¡Debemos ir al mar de la oscuridad ahora! — Estalló Reiko, con las manos cerradas en puños — Ya no soporto más esto... ¡Hawkmon!

El ave de plumas rojas asintió. Por primera vez, parecían estar de acuerdo en algo esos dos, pensó Hoshi sonriendo.

— Tenemos qué pelear para salir — Susurró Koichi, mirando a Salamon — ¿Lista?

Su compañero lo miró con seriedad — ¡Claro qué sí!

Un digimon irrumpió violentamente en la habitación donde todos estaban reunidos. Piximon se colocó al frente del grupo y movió su báculo, diciendo algunas confusas palabras en una lengua incomprensible. Una cúpula rosada brotó de su cetro y obró como escudo a los ataques descontrolados de sus atacantes.

— ¡Saori! — Exclamó Piyomon cuando vio qué el techo qué estaba encima de la niña parecía querer derrumbarse. — ¡Cuidado! — La pequeña Ishida empujó a su hermanito y se hizo para atrás.

_Espiral mágico_, grito Piyomon y redujo a cenizas aquella pieza del techo.

— ¡Váyanse, pi! — Piximon gritó cuando al digimon qué los atacaba se le sumaron otros dos — ¡No puedo detenerlos para siempre!

— ¡Queremos ayudar! — Gritó Tsubasa, que había vuelto en si. Koichi suspiró de puro alivio y ayudó a su hermano.

— ¡Salven a nuestro mundo! — Susurró uno de los compañeros de Piximon — ¡Deben irse!

— Pero... — Comenzó Koichi y sintió qué algo lo elevaba del suelo. Sus pies abandonaron el piso de madera y ladeó el rostro.

D'arcmon era quién lo sujetaba.

— Debemos irnos... — Susurró el digimon angel.

Koichi vio qué su compañero no era el único qué había digievolucionado.

El Hawkmon de Reiko y el Piyomon de Saori también lo habían hecho. Birdramon con aquellas ardientes llamar cubriendo su cuerpo a excepción de sus patas, extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo.

Koichi fue capaz de distinguir a los Ishida y también a Hoshi, sosteniendose de ella. Reiko, su hermano Ozamu, qué sostenía a los pequeños digimons y Tsubasa estaban montados en Aquilamon.

— ¡Gatomon, vamos! — Susurró Gabumon.

Koichi localizó al digimon compañero de su madre. Estaba luchando.

_Golpe de gato_, escuchó. Y uno de los enemigos fue embestido hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Gatomon! — Exclamó el hijo mayor de Hikari. Miró a D'arcmon, suplicante. El angel digimon atendió el pedido oculto en los ojos cobrizos y descendió ligeramente. Koichi extendió sus brazos — ¡Gatomon!

La compañera de Hikari dio un golpe y dejó a su oponente inconciente. Se volvió hacía Koichi y saltó a sus brazos.

— ¡Marchense ya! — Ahora no eran sólo cuatro digimons los qué infestaban el sitio, sino qué eran muchos más.

Koichi vio qué Piximon temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantener firme el escudo.

— Tenemos qué... — Comenzó.

— No... Vámonos, D'arcmon — Ordenó, Gatomon.

Piximon les dirigió una sonrisa, aliviada. La digimon rosada estaba lista para unirse a una verdadera lucha.

En cuanto D'arcmon se elevó en el cielo, todos contemplaron que la ilusión que, hasta entonces los había mantenido protegidos en la casa de Piximon, se había desvanecido. Muchos digimons estaban enfrentandose. A lo lejos, Koichi vio a Birdramon y Aquilamon. Ambas inmensas aves, surcaban el cielo...

— ¡El cielo, Koichi! — Escuchó decir a Gatomon, y el castaño alzó la mirada.

El planeta tierra se reflejaba en las franjas que cruzaban el cielo, en todas direcciones.

Ese cielo no podía ser nada bueno.

.

.

Takeru suspiró cuando la puerta se abrió y Sora salió de la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

Yamato se había herido la pierna, pero al parecer no había sido nada grave e iba a recuperarse pronto.

Hikari apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo y se acercó hacia su esposo con expresión cansina. Takeru la miró con atención hasta qué ella llegó a su lado

— ¿Como está Taichi? — Inquirió el rubio.

— Con ganas de levantarse y haciendo renegar a los médicos... — Musitó ella, dejándose caer a su lado. Takeru le rodeo los hombros con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. — Y me criticaba cuando no quería quedarme en cama...

— Los Yagami no pueden obedecer nada... — Susurró Takeru — Mira a Tsubasa y Koichi, eso sin contarte a ti o a Taichi...

Sora sonrió, apenas. Aquello era muy cierto — ¿Saben algo de Miyako?

Takeru negó con el rostro — Su hermana Momoe está aquí, y ella se ofreció a cuidar a Yusei. Jou no dejó qué nadie atendiera a Mariko sí el no estaba presente... Daisuke se llevó a mi prima porque quería qué la revisarán. Creo qué... Koushiro y Tomoyo iban a pasar por la cafetería... No he visto a Ken.

— Fue bastante grave... ¿no?

Takeru asintió y entonces señaló el televisor, qué estaba en una de las esquinas, pendiendo de la pared.

Los títulos qué se veían en la pantalla decían: _"No entren en pánico"._ Se presentaron diferentes informes de distintas y alternadas zonas del país. Todo parecía caos. Digimons sueltos, ataques, enfrentamientos…

El reportero hablaba de los damos causados por un grupo de digimons oscuros. Hikari cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Takeru, muy poco dispuesta a escuchar lo qué sucedía en el exterior.

¿Qué podía hacer ella sin Gatomon? ¿Como ayudar? ¿Qué hacer? Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

El mundo estaba desprotegido contra esos seres... Y, ni siquiera eran capaces de ayudar.

En la pantalla, Takeru pudo ver las formaciones del ejército qué iba a atacar a Birdramon y a los demás invasores del digimundo.

Lamentablemente, los enfrentamientos no estaban igualados...

_"Sí estuvieras aquí... Patamon"_

_._

_._

"_Daiki"_

Se giró, mirando por encima de su hombro al percibir que alguien lo había llamado.

Sin embargo, no había nadie detrás de él. En medio de la corrida desesperada, por salvar su vida, no pudo comprender que fallidos movimientos realizó y cuando, sorpresivamente, algo detuvo su avance.

Daiki cayó sobre la arena, su rostro se golpeó contra el suelo y furioso, intento ponerse de pie. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, intentando dejar atrás a aquel monstruo escalofriante.

¿En qué estaba metido? ¡Tenía qué salir de allí! Quedarse allí no iba a solucionar nada pero... se giro había atrás. Los pequeños...

— Chibimon... — Susurró, impotente, golpeando con sus puños la arena de la costa. Sus ojos se concentraron en el piso, en la arena gris y humeda — Me gustaría qué estuvieses aquí...

Y su emblema brilló. La calidez que emanaba desde la insignia de la fortaleza le recordó exactamente el porqué había obtenido esa cualidad.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

— Daiki... — Susurró una voz, trémula, inquieta, emocionada. — ¡DAIKI!

El hijo de Daisuke levantó los ojos y se sorprendió cuando una pequeña figura color azul le devolvió la mirada. Permaneció estático unos segundos, contemplando atentamente la figura del digimon que estaba frente a él y, entonces, las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos…

Chibimon, con los ojos brillantes, corrió a su encuentro.

Algunas traviesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ante el contacto cálido, real, alentador de su compañero.

_No estaba solo._

Curvó sus brazos alrededor de Chibimon. — Daiki, Daiki — Seguía diciendo su compañero, moviendo el rostro contra su pecho, como si aun estuviese tratando de convencerse de que aquello era real y no un simple sueño.

Daiki lo aferró con sus brazos, porque ahora…

Ahora, tenía _la fortaleza_ de hacer _cualquier cosa_.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Segunda parte del capítulo... Bueno, al menos, sabemos que los elegidos están bien —la mayoría, al menos— los adultos no lograron atravesar la puerta, lamentablemente y que Daiki se reencontró con Chibimon mientras que Yoshiro obtuvo por fin su emblema! Creo que no tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, salvo que, a partir del próximo empieza la acción, o eso planeo, por lo menos...

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!

.

Saludos ^^


	23. Capítulo 8 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida.**Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

**.**

_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón,  
l__a luz y la __sombra estoy abrazando ahora…  
_[…]  
_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón,  
al __mirar como el amor se va corrompiendo,  
mis s__entimientos y anhelos nunca olvidaré,  
y quiero e__ntregarlos siempre,  
viviendo en el impredecible __futuro._

_Parte III_

**La elección equivocada**

.

_Lo último que se pierde…_

.

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Las marcas de pisadas en la arena húmeda se disolvían con cada ola que llegaba hasta la orilla a morir, para luego retornar al mar del cual nacía.

Por eso mismo, Daiki Motomiya había decidido que lo mejor era salir de campo abierto y buscar un escondite. No podía arriesgarse a ser atrapado ahora que tenía la certeza de que estaba fuera de peligro. La mirada oscurecida de Kazuma Kido lo perseguía en sus pensamientos, ¿Eso era lo que la oscuridad haría con los pequeños también? ¿Lo convertirían en un ser… oscuro?

No quería ni pensarlo.

Lo mejor sería ayudarlos a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Pero… ¿_Cómo_?

Lo frustraba no saber que hacer, que rumbo seguir y como avanzar.

Si antes había encontrado consuelo en no saberse solo, la realidad le dio una bofetada que lo dejó de nuevo confundido.

Ahora él había arrastrado a Chibimon al peligro.

Sí, porque, de alguna manera, al llamarlo, lo había guiado hacia ese oscuro lugar de pesadillas que amenazaba con hundirlo en esas tormentosas aguas que parecían ansiar tragar todo lo que estuviese a su paso, devorando cualquier atisbo de tierra, cualquier cosa que pudiese interponerse en su camino.

Y también estaba Daemon.

¿Cómo iban a enfrentarse él y Chibimon a Daemon, el digimon demonio del que su padre le hablaba cuando le relataba historias de terror? No era tan tonto como para suponer que podría hacerlo solo pero…

Para liberar a los niños, necesitaba hacerlo. Incluso, estando él y Chibimon solos.

Aquella dimensión era escalofriante, consideró, una vez que comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Había encontrado un bosque lindero, no era un bosque, era como un pequeño parque.

El mar oscuro… Que curioso.

Recordaba que su padre había mencionado el sitio una o dos veces, pero jamás había descrito cuan aterrador era encontrarse en ese lugar. Ahora entendía porque a Ken Ichijouji, su padrino, no le agradaba que le repitiese las historias a Reiko…

_¿Significaba eso que él había estado allí?_

Había demasiadas cosas de ese pasado que desconocía aunque debía reconocer que su padre si le había dado muchos detalles. Su padre era del tipo de personas que disfruta narrar sus aventuras. Cuando él era más pequeño, Daisuke lo arropaba en la cama, casi ahogándolo y le contaba una de sus aventuras para que se durmiese. En general, quien se dormía era el empresario y era su madre quien le daba un beso en la frente y le deseaba buenas noches.

Pensar en ellos le trajo una agridulce sensación. ¿Cómo estarían sus padres en ese momento? Ojala estuviesen bien ahora que él no podía estar allí para que su padre no hiciese algún lío con su madre embarazada.

Suspiró cuando una ráfaga de viento chocó contra su rostro.

Le parecía extraño, porque, repentinamente, la temperatura de aquel lugar parecía haber descendido de forma abrupta. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la campera, y cerró el cierre, manteniendo al pequeño Chibimon en el interior del abrigo.

Su compañero digimon estaba temblando a causa del repentino viento helado.

— Así que este es tu emblema, Daiki — Masculló Chibimon, examinando la etiqueta que desprendía un brillo rojizo cuando se percató de que podía alcanzarlo — ¿Qué es? ¿Qué significa?

Daiki se debatió en contarle la manera que lo había obtenido. Había sido muy surrealista, en medio de un sueño —bueno, una pesadilla— pero había despertado y en su mano se encontraba brillando el emblema.

Era demasiado curioso. Pero prefirió no irse con detalles.

— Fortaleza — Susurró, distraído al notar que Chibimon seguía esperando una respuesta.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, durante un eterno segundo pero, inmediatamente, negó con el rostro. Debía seguir caminando.

— Te va muy bien. Es como tú, de verdad — Se sorprendió el digimon al oír el significado de la insignia de su compañero. Lo examinó de todos los ángulos disponibles — Siempre has sido muy fuerte

Daiki le sonrió a su compañero.

Quería retenerlo con fuerza, recibir su apoyo porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Ahora que no tenía idea de que hacer, más que tener la certeza que debería enfrentarse a su enemigo…

Aun no podía creer que Chibimon estuviese allí, y que lo estuviese acompañando. Era lo mejor que había sucedido desde que vio el cielo…

Levantó los ojos y ahí seguía el digimundo. Un digimundo que comenzaba a oscurecerse, haciendo juego con aquella dimensión marchita.

¡Se había sentido tan mal en ese lugar, huyendo de un ser que tenía al forma de Makoto!

Las lágrimas, esta vez de agradecimiento hacia el pequeño digimon, volvieron a llenarle los ojos pero se regañó así mismo antes de empezar a llorar.

No era el momento.

— ¿Qué sucedió en el digimundo, Chibimon? — Quiso saber, necesitando con urgencia aclararse la mente y pensar en otras cosas. No podía seguir enfocándose en temas que no servían de nada. Lo mejor era mantenerse informado y alerta.

Chibimon lo meditó unos instantes. — No estoy muy seguro. Desde que nos separamos… Recuerdo que estaba muy cansado, y que Ozamu casi siempre nos cargaba a todos, aunque Yoshiro llevaba a Koromon de vez en cuando… Todo está borroso. — Aseguró, con tristeza el digimon. Daiki se estremeció… ¿Acaso los digimons pasaban por algo similar a ellos? Deseaba que no fuese así. Chibimon vio el semblante de su amigo y comentó, para animarlo: — Pero todos querían venir aquí y ayudarlos a ustedes…

Daiki sonrió, con tristeza, esta vez — Espero que lo logren de verdad… — Sus ojos se fijaron en la costa — Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? No supimos nada después de que desaparecieran. Estaba muy preocupado por ti…

El hijo de Daisuke no contestó.

Sin embargo, Chibimon estaba seguro que, tarde o temprano, su compañero le diría la verdad. Daiki era una persona demasiado sincera para retener algo que lo afectaba, algo que en realidad le afectaba. Por eso Chibimon sabía cuando debía presionar o cuando no. En ese momento, el joven Motomiya necesitaba pensar… Porque no estaban precisamente en una excursión en el digimundo.

Al pensar en eso, Chibimon se puso alerta.

No iba a volver a perder a su compañero de nuevo, así que era mejor estar preparado y atento.

— Ese faro… — Susurró Daiki, inmovilizándose repentinamente. Chibimon miró la expresión en el rostro del joven Motomiya — Debemos ir a ese faro.

Chibimon siguió el rumbo de la mirada de su compañero. — ¿Aquel, que está junto al acantilado? — Dudó, temeroso. Debía ser aquel, era el único faro que se veía en la distancia — No creo que sea buena idea, Daiki…

— Hay algo allí… — Anunció, el muchacho — ¿O acaso no lo sientes?

Chibimon sabía de lo que hablaba.

Había una gran fuente de energía en ese lugar, podía sentirlo pero, al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de si debían ir a ese sitio.

Quizás, no era seguro. No quería arriesgarse a perder a Daiki de nuevo. No quería siquiera imaginarse eso, otra vez.

Pero, en cuanto Daiki comenzó a andar, Chibimon sonrió resignado.

Sabía a donde se dirigirían porque si algo caracterizaba a Daiki, además de la fortaleza, eso era su instinto, que pocas veces fallaba. Esa vez, estaba claro que iba a seguir sus presentimientos.

Y Chibimon iba a seguirlo a él.

.

.

_La negrura que percibía se asemejaba peligrosamente a ese instante en el que se cierran los ojos y nada se puede ver. _

_Lo único que difería en ese caso, era plenamente conciente de qué sus ojos no estaban cerrados en lo absoluto. Nunca los había cerrado, y eso podía asegurarlo._

_Se movía, pero parecía flotar. Su cuerpo era ligero, quizás pesaba igual que una pluma o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía en todo su ser._

_Aquello era como flotar en un lugar oscuro. _

_Muy oscuro. _

_— ¿Hola? — Susurró y su voz se propagado en toda aquella inmensidad. Caía y caía en la oscuridad. — ¡Hola!_

_Taiyo Yagami era incapaz de comprender qué había sucedido ya que lo último que recordaba era que unas sombras lo habían capturado y..._

_Nada. De repente, todo se había vuelto negro.  
_

— _¿Por qué te has rendido? — Susurró una voz lejana. Sus ojos se estrecharon, buscando a su interlocutor pero era casi imposible distinguir una figura allí — ¿Por qué estás sumergido en los miedos más oscuros de tú corazón? Sí sigues aquí, te perderás a ti mismo...  
_

_Taiyo suspiró — No podía resistir más... Yo no puedo...  
_

— _¡Claro qué puedes!  
_

_Negó con la cabeza, con angustia. — No lo soportaba...  
_

_La voz no pareció comprobar su accionar, espetó molesta: — ¡Pues sigue intentando!  
_

— _¿Por qué? — Cuestionó, a la voz qué resonaba. Pese a que no la conocía, era cálida y lo hacia sentir mejor, o acompañado. Eso era lo que necesitaba — ¿Por qué motivo?  
_

— _Salvarte… ¿No te parece un buen motivo?  
_

_Taiyo miró hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido como no podía ver nada, no sabía donde mirar. No había nada allí. _

_Solo él y las tinieblas.  
_

— _Eso no importa... — Susurró, recordando la última escena qué había vivido. _

_Sí había algo qué lo atemorizara más qué la soledad y la oscuridad, era el odio de su padre... Se estremeció, porque un frío helado lo recorrió de pies a cabeza  
_

— _El hecho de qué las personas importen es humano e inevitable. No eres una cáscara vacía — Susurró la voz, como si también hubiesen revivido las escenas vividas._

_— No quiero escucharte  
_

— _Taiyo... — ¿Quién era, por qué sabía su nombre?  
_

— _¡No quiero escucharte! — Exclamó aunque fue interrumpido por un sollozo, antes de poder decir algo más.  
_

— _En está oscuridad... Vas a perder lo qué te hace un ser humano... — Susurró la voz, tristemente, y él negó con la cabeza.  
_

— _No importa. A nadie le importa. Déjame en paz... Déjame  
_

— _Taiyo...  
_

— _¡Qué me dejes!  
_

_Ecos lejanos llegaron a él, las voces suaves, casi etéreas de sus recuerdos más recientes..._

_¡Nunca deberías hacer nacido! ¡Te odio! ¡Ella murió... Por tú culpa! — Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre.__  
_

_Sintió qué las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ante la imagen de qué afloró en sus pensamientos  
_

— _No hagas caso de lo que hayas visto… Esos son tus temores._

_Aquella voz era diferente a la anterior. Se oía más amable, al menos._

_Se sorprendió porque le resultaba conocida, muy conocida, y parpadeó, confuso, cuando una figura emergió desde las sombras. Era...  
_

— _¿Ma—Makoto? — Inquirió el niño asombrado._

_— En realidad... No lo soy. Sólo puedo tomar está forma porque Makoto era mi portador.  
_

_Con el ceño fruncido, Taiyo mostró su confusión — ¿Qué?  
_

_Makoto sonrió — Sí los emblemas tomasen una forma. ¿Cual crees qué sería? La de la persona qué los lleva en su corazón.  
_

— _Eres el... emblema de Makoto.  
_

_El niño de pelo azul asintió — Sí  
_

— _¿Y por qué estás aquí?  
_

— _El me utilizó, utilizó mi poder para crear las semillas de la oscuridad — Dijo con furia — Pero aún no comprende... ¡Ustedes todavía tienen la oportunidad de liberarse! Sí te quedas aquí en la oscuridad de tú corazón contaminada por la semilla, pronto no podrás salir...  
_

_Taiyo suspiró, quedamente.  
_

— _¿Salir de donde?  
_

— _¿Aún no lo sabes? Sí estás en este lugar... La oscuridad está ocupando tú corazón. Y tienes qué liberarte... Antes de qué sea demasiado tarde... Y...  
_

— _¿Como salgo de aquí? — Sus ojos se movieron por todo a su alrededor, buscando una especie de salida._

_— Tienes qué buscar tú emblema.  
_

— _¿Aquí? — La oscuridad ocupaba todo los lugares a los qué miraba.  
_

— _Este es tú corazón, aquí debe estar el emblema... — Susurró, dubitativo — pero no estas solo... Y... Ellos están cerca.  
_

— _¿Quiénes?  
_

_— Tus peores temores... Deberías cuidarte... De... _

_Makoto —o la figura de Makoto—ladeó el rostro y Taiyo, alertado por el accionar de su interlocutor, también lo hizo. El hijo de Taichi se encontró buscando algo entre las tinieblas... La pregunta era...  
_

— _¿Qué...?  
_

_— No puedes quedarte aquí... ¡Corre!  
_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Hacia donde?  
_

_Correr en medio de la nada, una nada oscura y amorfa, no resultaba muy alentador.  
_

— _¿No me escuchaste? ¡Vete! — Repitió Makoto — ¡Busca tu emblema! ¡Haz qué brille la luz de..._

_Pero Taiyo no llegó a saber qué seguía a continuación porque Makoto había desaparecido. _

_Y era su madre quién estaba en su lugar._

.

Daemon sonrió, satisfecho, cuando notó el aura negra que envolvía al pequeño hijo de Taichi aumentaba a su alrededor.

Su plan, finalmente, estaba dando resultado.

Cada vez que aquella oscuridad rodeaba al pequeño, Taiyo se sumergía en una nueva tormenta de pesadillas y sueños caóticos. Debería haber supuesto que esos tres niños serían más difíciles que Kazuma, pero estaba impaciente por ver los resultados.

El hecho de que sus emblemas no los hayan protegido —algo que sucedió con el jovencito Motomiya— lo mantenía tranquilo. No le afectaría nada lo que sucediera mientras esos emblemas, los cuatro de sus niños se mantuviesen en las sombras.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la costa, sintiendo como el mar resonaba furioso haciendo que sus olas chocasen contra la costa. El oleaje avanzaba y se retraía con violencia, primero ligero y luego con furia.

Estaba impaciente, casi tan impaciente como él a que llegara el momento.

Levantó los ojos al cielo. El digimundo, que antes solía ser luz y vida ahora estaba marchitándose poco a poco. Era una pena que los guardianes de ese mundo no se hayan percatado antes de lo que sucedía, porque ahora la situación era irreversible. Para vencer a la oscuridad tendrían que vencer a los cuatro niños que ahora estaban recibiendo en su interior, gracias a la semilla que Daemon plantó en su cuerpo, toda la fuerza de la oscuridad que reinaba en esa dimensión.

Cuando sus niños estuviesen listos, los enviaría al mundo real. Quizás no pudiese cruzar el portal que lo había encerrado en ese mundo para siempre y era muy probable que, cuando mandase a los niños, toda la energía oscura que poseía abandonase ese lugar pero, para evitar que algo malo sucediese, podría entregar a ese digimon sagrado que tenía de prisionero.

Así, aun cuando gran parte de la oscuridad dejase ese mundo, esa dimensión no correría peligro. Después de todo, si Daemon tenía que vivir después de que todo sea destruido —como ocurrió la primera vez— tenía que ajustarse muy bien a su nueva situación.

— Espero que regreses pronto, Kazuma. Porque ya casi es hora.

.

.

_Parecía como... Como sí hubiese sido envuelta por una manta negra. Una sitio oscuro, sin nada de luz qué iluminase los rincones poblados de tinieblas. Yuko Izumi se encontró sintiendo frío a medida qué su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar. Iba a la deriva, flotando inmersa de era oscuridad. Y caía, caía...  
_

— _¿Hola? — Su voz, tímida y Susurrante se propago más allá, en lejanos y suaves ecos. — ¿hay alguien aquí...?  
_

_Y fue su misma pregunta la qué le respondió. _

_No había nadie. Estaba sola. Realmente estaba sola. Aquella intensa sensación se instaló en su pecho y comenzó a presionar en su corazón.  
_

— _¿Papá? — Musitó, con temor. Aún veía a su padre diciéndole qué la negaba y qué estaba decepcionado de ella. — ¿Mamá? ¿Taiyo? — Ninguna respuesta — ¿Kevin? — Susurró. Y nadie respondió. _

_Su tristeza se manifestó en forma de lágrimas, qué comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.  
_

— _Llorando no solucionarás nada  
_

_Aquel sonido la alertó y __enseguida comenzó a buscar al dueño de era voz entre las sombras_

_— ¿Quién está...? — Susurró pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su acompañante  
_

— _No te asustes. No grites — Pidió Makoto Kido. _

_Pero Yuko era incapaz de hacer cualquiera de esas dos cosas. _

_Estaba atónita. _

_Quizás en cualquier otro momento se hubiese asustado, gritado o incluso hubiese salido corriendo, pero no allí, no cuando Makoto era el primer ser amable con el qué se cruzaba en demasiado tiempo…  
_

— _¿Makoto? No eres Makoto... ¿O sí? No puede ser pero… — Consiguió decir al fin, superado el asombro inicial — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
_

— _Deberías preguntarte eso a vi misma. ¿Qué hacer aquí, Yuko? ¿Por qué las sombras de tú corazón están creciendo?_

_La pelirroja suspiro — No quería seguir oyendo  
_

_Makoto Kido sonrió y camino hacia ella.  
_

— _La semilla qué tienes en tú interior está diseñada para permitir qué la oscuridad de tú corazón te domine. Por eso tienes qué hallar la luz qué está dentro de ti para superar ese poder_

— _Yo no...  
_

— _Eres una niña elegida. Eso quiere decir qué encarnas a uno de los primeros sentimientos qué existieron en el mundo...  
_

— _No comprendo... ¿Esto es real o es sólo una pesadilla?  
_

— _Qué sea una pesadilla no quita qué sea real. — Informó Makoto serio — Las pesadillas reflejan nuestros miedos, y eso mismo hace la semilla qué Daemon inventó. Por eso estas aquí. Tú corazón está dormido entre pesadillas Yuko...  
_

— _¡Ayúdame! ¡Quiero despertar! No quiero vivir en está pesadilla... Yo...  
_

_Makoto hizo un mohín de tristeza — No puedo. Lo siento...  
_

_Yuko suspiró, aturdida y asustada — ¡Quiero ir a casa, por favor!  
_

— _Primero deber vencer la oscuridad qué te domina..._

_— Le tengo miedo — Confesó ella. — A la oscuridad_

_Los únicos qué sabían de su miedo a la oscuridad eran sus padres y Taiyo. Ozamu, ella estaba segura, lo sospechaba. Bueno, de hecho, estaba casi segura de que Ozamu sabía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_— No le temas a la oscuridad. — Makoto sonrió, amable como nunca — Recuerda qué la oscuridad existe porque la luz necesita de ella... y por eso no debes temerle. Ambas son hermanas, dos caras de una misma moneda, se necesitan la una a la otra para existir... A lo qué le temes en realidad es a la oscuridad teñida de maldad y de dolor... Eso no es malo, siempre qué la luz brille en tu corazón. Mantén la esperanza... Yuko._

_— No me dejes... — Esas palabras sonaban demasiado a despedida. _

_No quería qué la volviesen a dejar sola de nuevo en ese lugar tan oscuro. Pero Makoto estaba marchándose pese a sus pedidos.  
_

— _Sólo ten fe... Makoto siempre tuvo fe.  
_

_Y allí, donde antes estuvo Makoto Kido ahora se hallaba la figura de Koushiro Izumi, qué la miraba. Yuko se internó en la mirada azabache y se estremeció. _

_La pesadilla volvía a comenzar._

_._

Yuko se removió en la arena y Daemon posó sus ojos rojos como la sangre en la niña. Que extraño, por un momento le había parecido que algo había cambiado en torno a la cúpula de oscuridad en la que era mantenida…

Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

Lo mejor sería mantenerlos vigilados mientras…

— Señor Daemon, los he traído — Aseguró uno de sus inútiles súbditos. Daemon se giró, ampliamente divertido, y contempló a los tres digimons que estaban allí.

BlackAgumon, BlackGomamon, BlackTentomon y BlackPalmon. Las copias oscuras hechas de los digimons originales de los elegidos. Por diversión, Daemon había pedido que los niños utilicen las copias de los compañeros de sus padres. Estaba la opción de corromper a sus compañeros originales pero era demasiado arriesgado. El vínculo que los humanos forjan con los seres que quieren es demasiado peligroso.

Cuanto más lejanos se encuentren, mejor.

— Muy bien. ¿Hasta que nivel llegan?

— Han alcanzado el perfeccionamiento, señor.

— Quiero que lo sobrepasen. Quiero que sean de nivel mega.

— Pero… señor, los digimons de los elegidos no han llegado al nivel mega. No todos los que usted nos indicó, aun no poseen la información requerida y… — La sombra comenzó a tartamudear a medida que los ojos rojos se fijaban en él.

— ¡No me importa como lo hagas! ¡Dales más energía y has que alcancen el nivel mega!

No importaba cuanto le costase. Ahora que su ansiada venganza estaba al alcance, no iba a escatimar en detalles o gastos. Iba a hacer sufrir a los elegidos a través de sus hijos, a través de sus digimons. Y, con suerte, iba a deshacerse de la escoria humana, que tantas veces había intervenido con sus deseos.

Claro porque los sentimientos humanos podían ser increíblemente molestos —demasiado— pero sólo si no se sabían manipular.

Daemon alcanzó a oír un jadeo. Se volvió nuevamente hacia los niños… Kevin. Kevin casi estaba en su poder.

.

.

_Kevin suspiró quedamente, cuando vio que la figura de Makoto Kido resplandecía entre las sombras de la enorme inmensidad en la que se hallaba sumergido. A decir verdad, no podría especificar por cuanto tiempo había estado allí, en solitario pero ahora le parecía un tiempo infinito._

_Una eternidad._

_Makoto, el niño que casi no conocía pero que sabía estaba fallecido, le devolvió la mirada con interés. Kevin deseó rodar los ojos pero se sentía extrañamente cansado envuelto de esa oscuridad aplastante que llegaba de todas partes, aprisionándolo por completo._

_Lo último que recordaba era que había visto a su clon prometiéndole que todo iba a acabar pronto, que la soledad se había acabado…_

_Pero había sido una mentira, por supuesto._

_A menos de que Makoto fuese la compañía que tenía que esperar. Deseó, nuevamente, estar tranquilo y con su madre. Ella habría sabido que decirle en ese momento, cuando ya no había nada que hacer. Ella habría sonreído con aquellos dientes perfectos asomando entre sus labios en la, como Kevin la llamaba, "sonrisa de propaganda"_

_Su padre le habría revuelto el cabello —algo que siempre hacia— pese a que eso lo molestara. Kevin nunca iba a reconocerlo pero le gustaba que fuese su padre quien lo despeinaba. Él era al único que se lo permitía, porque esa era la manera de saludar que tenía Michael._

_Se encontró lamentando, otra vez, el encontrarse en ese sitio oscuro que desconocía._

— _Kevin…_

— _Déjame en paz — Replicó. No quería escuchar nada más. Ya había tenido suficiente con las discusiones de sus padres y los pleitos con Yagami e Izumi._

— _Kevin, escucha._

— _¡NO! ¡Escucha tú! ¡Estoy harto de palabras! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! — Espetó, furioso — No quiero saber nada… ¡A ti no te conozco, no tengo porque escucharte!_

— _No estoy aquí por gusto, Kevin. A mi me preocupa que…_

_Kevin se tapó los oídos con las manos, tercamente. No pensaba escuchar nada de lo que le dijera ese… Se detuvo, y sus ojos color miel buscaron de inmediato al joven Kido…_

_Una terrorífica idea afloró en sus pensamientos, golpeándolo con dureza, con violencia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, unas lágrimas irritantes que no habían abandonado su ser en todo el día, parecía que nunca dejaría de derramarlas._

— _¿Acaso yo… yo…?_

— _Estás vivo._

_Suspiró, aliviado. No quería tener aquella idea en su mente, pero ver a Makoto Kido lo había dejado demasiado confundido e incluso, a decir verdad, intrigado. Lo examinó exhaustivamente. Siempre lo había visto con su gemelo, Kazuma, y siempre había pensado que eran niños simpáticos. Mucho más que Yagami e Izumi pero tampoco se había permitido así mismo conocerlos._

_Él tenía a Saori, a Yoshiro y a sus amigos de USA no necesitaba que los hijos de los amigos de su madre quieran socializar con él. Quizás se llevaba bien con Tsubasa y con Hoshi pero tampoco había tenido demasiado contacto con ninguno de ellos._

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

_No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Era una de sus grandes dudas, sus incertidumbres que lo acosaban con tanta facilidad como aquellas figuras que se parecían a sus padres y a él mismo._

_Makoto pareció aliviado al ver que cooperaba — Estás aquí porque Daemon te eligió para que abraces las sombras de tu corazón._

— _Las sombras de mi corazón… _

_Makoto asintió — Tienes que comprender, Kevin. Todo lo que sucede aquí no es real, son tus miedos convertidos en pesadillas. A tus miedos, la semilla de la oscuridad les ha dado fuerza y por eso te parecen reales… ¡No es así! Tienes que vencerlos, tienes que hallar la luz…_

— _¿Hallar la luz? — Kevin resopló. Odiaba cuando comenzaban a hablar de esa forma, era incapaz de comprender la mayoría de las cosas — ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar la luz en un sitio donde solo hay oscuridad?_

_Makoto sonrió levemente — Esa es una buena pregunta_

_Kevin no pudo reprimirse y rodó los ojos — Eres de gran ayuda._

— _Mira, Kevin, en el corazón no todos son sentimientos bondadosos y puros, amables y llenos de amor. Esa es quizás la más extraordinaria fuente de poder, el equilibrio. _

_Kevin frunció el ceño — ¿Qué?_

— _Dentro de cada uno de nosotros hay una batalla. En donde te encuentres, incluso aquí, existen dos oposiciones: nuestra luz contra nuestras sombras. No hay solo buenos y malos. Hay matices. Si estás perdido en esta oscuridad es porque la semilla la ha alimentado… Tienes que hacer brillar la luz que anida en tu corazón porque allí reside del poder que tenemos para realizar nuestros sueños…_

_Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, antes de desvanecerse, y Kevin parpadeó confundido._

_Volvía a estar solo._

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea, Daiki? — Susurró Chibimon cuando vieron pasar a esas extrañas sombras que vivían allí, en la misma dimensión.

Ambos se habían escondido allí, de improviso, cuando el jovencito percibió que algo los seguía. Ahora mismo estaban ocultos, pero Daiki sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo ya que los espectros se habían marchado ya. Los dos tenían dirección al faro cilíndrico.

Ese faro tenía algo… ¿Por qué irían esas sombras a él si no tuviese finalidad alguna? No creía capaces a la sombras de dar un paseo tranquilo en esa dimensión gris y oscura. ¿Qué era lo que mantenían allí?

— Algo me dice que debemos llegar a ese faro, Chibimon. No sé que es pero…

— Sientes que es importante, lo sé — Susurró el digimon, terminando la frase por él. Daiki asintió. — Sabes que te seguiré a donde vayas, Dai. No importa lo que cueste. Por eso estoy aquí… Eres mi mejor amigo.

Daiki sintió, por tercera vez, que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

Los orbes rojizos de Chibimon expresaban tanta firmeza y sinceridad que no podía evitar sentirse conmovido. Tanto tiempo había ignorado cuanto quería a esa masa azul que era su digimon, que a veces fingía no escucharlo, que lo sacaba de quicio cuando le usaba los videojuegos o cuando se comía su almuerzo, su cena, su merienda, su desayuno... su comida, en resumen, que nunca antes había visto esa mirada en sus ojos…

— Chibimon…

— No digas nada, está bien — El digimon, que seguía dentro de su campera, lo abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos — Lo sé.

Quiso decir tantas cosas, agradecer e incluso reírse para llorar pero en cambio susurró: — Gracias.

Se recordaba a Reiko. Ella también lo había visto siempre, y no fue conciente de nada más que de si misma.

Pero pensar en ella, le trajo demasiados recuerdos a la mente.

_Si vuelves a decir lo siento, te arrancaré la lengua__…_

_¡No me hables así! Quiero qué me expliques. Dime, ¿qué sucedió? Debió ser importante para qué hayas venido así qué... Habla_

_Mamá me dio la idea, dijo que cuando se casó con papá, el anillo que le regaló fue muy importante, porque era una promesa. Y quiero que seamos amigos para siempre._

Su mejor amiga. Siempre había tenido conflictos con sus sentimientos hacia Reiko, porque ella siempre fue tan… Ella. Temperamental y aguerrida, aunque dulce si lo desea.

¿Qué sucedería si lo rechazaba, si lo despreciaba?

Ella no sería capaz, ¿cierto?

Bueno, nada peor de lo que sucedía ahora. Estaba arriesgando su vida, arriesgándose a ser cazado como un animal por un digimon demonio.

_Reiko…_, se prometió así mismo,_ si te vuelvo a ver, te lo diré._

.

No estaban demasiado lejos del faro, aunque ahora el trayecto era en ascenso y a campo abierto, dos cosas que no le gustaban en absoluto en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía decir que esperaría a que anocheciera por que en ese lugar, aparentemente, no había día ni noche.

En realidad, parecía como si se tratase de un sitio atemporal, con días eternos. O noches, considerando que todo era oscuro.

— Espera… Daiki — Susurró Chibimon y saltó fuera del abrigo del muchacho. El hijo de Daisuke frunció el ceño — Yo iré primero

— No digas estupideces, Chibimon. Estamos juntos ahora, no voy a dejar que hagas tonterías.

— Es para protegerte. — Susurró, terco el pequeño — Me has dicho que alguien te persigue, y sino saben que estoy aquí…

— No

— Daiki… Confía en mí.

El hijo de Daisuke miró, totalmente apenado a su compañero. Lo único que le faltaba era hacer sentir mal a Chibimon, cuando lo único que realmente quería era protegerlo.

— Quiero que estés a salvo — Susurró Motomiya, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, acercando su rostro al de su amigo digital — No quiero volver a quedarme aquí solo, Chibimon. No quiero que nada te suceda…

— Déjame intentarlo, Daiki. Nunca sabrás de todo lo que eres capaz de hacer si no lo intentas. Quiero protegerte, eres mi compañero.

— Chibimon… — Otra vez ese estúpido nudo en su garganta. ¿Por qué estaba tan sentimental? ¡Que irritante! — Iremos juntos… — Le acarició la cabeza — Quiero protegerte, eres mi compañero.

Y cuando su amigo levantó los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron. Tenían que hacerlo, juntos.

.

Cuando los vio moverse a los tres, luego de un tiempo infinito inmóviles, supo que su plan había dado resultado.

Estaba realmente satisfecho con eso.

Habían tardado más tiempo del que pensaba. Era una suerte que en ese lugar, en esa dimensión, el tiempo no transcurriese del mismo modo que en las demás. Allí un segundo bien podría ser una eternidad porque ese mundo no había tiempo. El tiempo solo funcionaba con quienes dependían de él y Daemon no tenía esa limitación en ningún grado.

Los siguió con la mirada, viéndolos despertar de las pesadillas, ahora ya con la semilla fortalecida de sus miedos y temores.

Eran pequeños, lo cual lo hacia mejor aun porque los niños aun no son plenamente concientes y dueños de sus emociones, son más fáciles de llevar, de arrastrar, aunque no de corromper.

Pero todo su esfuerzo había dado resultado. Agradeció la existencia de Makoto Kido que había hecho posible todo aquello. A decir verdad, lo alegraba de sobremanera haber podido utilizar a un niño elegido a favor de su venganza. Ahora que Kazuma, Taiyo, Yuko y Kevin seguían el mismo camino, no podía sentirse más satisfecho.

.

.

Daiki se frenó en seco cuando la figura se plantó delante de él. Sabía que no debería estar asustado y no quería estarlo pero no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Kazuma apareció frente a él, de manera repentina.

Era increíble.

Tenía el mismo aspecto por el cual Daiki sentía temor. Ese niño no podía ser Kazuma Kido, debería haber algún error que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Agitado por la carrera emprendida, el hijo de Daisuke estaba intentando recuperar el aliento.

Los ojos negros de Kazuma, tan oscuros como la noche y enfurecidos como el mar que estaba cerca de allí, lo miraron con atención.

Daiki se contuvo de reclamarle cuando vio al hijo de Jou porque acto seguido, Chibimon dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a luchar también.

— Kazuma — Susurró el hijo de Daisuke, nervioso — Kazuma, tu no eres así…

— No deberías estar aquí — Dijo el aludido, como autómata. Daiki se mordió la lengua cuando Kazuma susurró aquellas palabras.

— Kazuma, Daemon está manipulándote… ¡Tienes que escucharme, tienes que ser fuerte!

Pero Kazuma no daba señales de estar escuchándolo en realidad.

Sus ojos parecían no mirarlo, aunque estaban clavados en su figura. Daiki suspiró, ya que una ráfaga de viento azotó ese lugar. Sus ojos se dirigieron al faro que tanto lo atraía, seguía considerando que era necesario llegar hasta allí pero aun estaba lejos.

— Vete, Daiki ¡Yo lo detendré! — Exclamó Chibimon y saltó hacia Kazuma, para aferrarse a su rostro.

Daiki se quedó petrificado un segundo antes de comprender lo sucedido. Las cosas estaban mal, porque Kazuma de verdad había planeado atacarlo…

— ¡Oye! — Se exaltó el portador de la fortaleza. — Ven, yo tengo tu tamaño — Gritó sin poder contenerse al ver que se esforzaba por apartar a Chibimon.

Chibimon miró a Daiki — ¡VETE!

— ¡No digas estupideces, Chibimon! — Se exaltó Daiki y, entonces, vio que Kazuma se libraba de su compañero y, acto seguido, se lanzaba hacia él, con una velocidad increíble. La semilla no solamente había agregado oscuridad, también habilidad.

Daiki cayó sobre su espalda, con Kazuma encima de él, mirándolo con esos ojos vacíos y llenos de oscuridad.

— Dame el emblema — Susurró el hijo de Jou, mientras forcejeaba con Daiki, que trataba de quitárselo de encima con fuerza.

— ¡NUNCA! — Repitió el portador de la fortaleza — Porque no puedes usarlo, Kazuma. Ni tu ni Daemon…

— ¿Quién te dijo que quería usarlo?

— ¡CUIDADO, DAIKI! — Escuchó decir a Chibimon

Kazuma tomó el reluciente emblema entre sus manos, y jaló de la medalla. Daiki sintió que la cadena que estaba alrededor de su cuello presionaba contra su piel e intentó, nuevamente empujar a Kazuma.

_Patada V—mon. _Logró escuchar y entonces, algo cambió.

Daiki vio, como si sucediese en cámara lenta, como algo empujaba a Kazuma lejos, apartándolo de encima y arrojándolo a pocos metros de distancia. Se irguió sobre sus codos y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su compañero.

Chibimon había digievolucionado.

.

.

Los ojos del hijo de Taichi se centraron en Daemon y se sintió complacido al percibir el cambió que había en esos orbes castaños.

Aquellos ojos chocolate lo miraban sin ver.

Que increíble contraste con la ardiente mirada de furia y decisión con la que lo había desafiado anteriormente. Si, ese aire de desafío le había gustado, pero había sido molesto a la vez. Ahora parecía que nada quedaba de esa voluntad y esa creencia de que todos juntos podrían librarse de los males. Y eso era lo que había buscado.

El cabello castaño, opaco y mustio, acentuaba la palidez que su piel había adquirido y resaltaban la mirada vacía, oscurecida.

Al lado del pequeño Yagami, la niña pelirroja, se levantó del suelo con perfecta elegancia, sacudiéndose el vestido al ponerse de pie y sin apenas cambiar su expresión vacía.

Yuko Izumi. O eso había sido en tiempos mejores.

En sus ojos, negros y oscuros, apenas podía recordar si existió, una vez, una esperanzadora luz pura.

Pero eso no era todo.

Kevin Ryouta Washington también se incorporó, imitando a sus dos compañeros en el mismo mutismo.

El cabello castaño, antes sedoso y luminoso, se veía opaco mientras su pálida piel había adquirido un extraño matiz enfermizo. Sus ojos, como la miel liquida, se endurecieron, se solidificaron, se oscurecieron.

Sin embargo, pese a que la oscuridad los controlaba, Daemon tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando esos tres pares de ojos lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

Era quizás a causa de ese corazón puro que tenían que se sorprendió al ver que, pese a toda la oscuridad que emanaba de ellos, aun podía percibir un pequeño brillo, nada molesto pero si peculiar, que centellaba en sus miradas.

¿Acaso era… _esperanza_?

La simple idea le molestó. La esperanza, el más molesto de los sentimientos. Los humanos siempre habían sido dueños de ese sentimiento irritante…

_Lo último que se pierde._ ¿Acaso ni aun perdidos entre sombras iban a renunciar a ella?

Sí ese era el caso, se encargaría de destruirla para que nada le impida cumplir sus objetivos.

_Cuando reine la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz, dará inicio una nueva era de caos, _decía la profecía que Daemon conocía bien, pues él la había visto ser escrita ya en un tiempo lejano del digimundo…

La oscuridad estaba reinando en los corazones de los elegidos de la luz.

Había comenzado la era de caos.

* * *

N/A: Un nuevo capítulo.

Y comienza la acción, escasa, sí, lo sé, pero comienza.

Supongo que las cosas empeoran para el pobre Daiki que tiene que enfrentarse, por el momento, a un nuevo Kazuma que no tiene idea de como controlar. Y mis pequeños ahora han sucumbido al poder de la oscuridad pero... Puede ser que algo no este saliendo de acuerdo al plan? XD En el próximo volvemos al mundo real y al digimundo para ver que hacen padres e hijos respectivamente para solucionar lo que pasa... n.n

La letra de la canción "_Abrazando la luz y la sombra_" pertenece al anime **Magic Knight Rayearth** (las guerreras mágicas en latino), el cual no recuerdo mucho y que tampoco me pertenece pero que tiene que ver un poco con lo que está pasando en el fic.

Hasta la próxima!

.

Saludos ^^


	24. Capítulo 9 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Atravesemos con decisión_  
_Hasta un lejano confín_  
_Difícil será sin temer_  
_Mirando lejos sin desfallecer_

_Que los latidos del corazón_  
_Quemen su pecho con ardor_  
_Aquel mañana que se olvido_  
_Volvamos todos a recuperar_

_**EN LA BATALLA**_  
_**QUE VA A INICIAR!**_

.

_Parte I_

**Los deseos de venganza**

.

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Ken Ichijouji no recordaba haberse sentido nunca de esa forma.

Ahora, repentinamente, entendía como se sentía su esposa cada vez qué el llegaba herido a la casa.

Siempre que sucedía, Miyako lo regañaba y le hacia prometer mil veces qué se cuidaría un poco más. Por supuesto, él lo hacia. Él tomaba su profesión muy en serio, conocía lo que implicaba.

Sabía qué el trabajo qué tenía era un riesgo constante pero...

También era cierto qué Miyako hacia sido siempre su apoyo.

Ocultó su rostro en las palmas de sus manos y enterró los dedos en su cabello, mientras suspiraba. Estaba solo en esa sala porque poco a poco, los demás ocupantes habían desaparecido.

Ken pensaba que, probablemente, había notado su deplorable estado de ánimo.

No levantó la mirada, ni se inmutó cuando escucho pasos acercarse. Quizás alguien volvía…

Esa sala, de color blanco, le recordaba en todo momento donde se encontraba. Nunca había sido de las personas que reniegan de visitar los hospitales pero ahora comprendía la sensación con terrible exactitud. Su madre tampoco había podido pisar un hospital desde que su hermano Osamu…

Negó con el rostro, sin apartarlo de sus manos.

No era momento de concentrarse en eso.

Agradecía, realmente agradecía, qué ni Reiko ni Ozamu estuviesen presentes porque el no se veía capaz de ayudar a nadie en ese momento. Y su pequeño Yusei...

Soltó un nuevo suspiro, esta vez de resignación, cuando sintió qué alguien le tocaba el hombro. Ladeó el rostro, sorprendido, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Daisuke? — Susurró, confuso — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El empresario sonrió, apenas — Creo qué esa pregunta está de más, Ken. Pensé que necesitarías un amigo.

Daisuke lo conocía realmente bien, pensó Ken.

En momentos así, Wormmon no se hubiese despegado de su lado y ahora su compañero del alma estaba en el digimundo, ayudando a sus hijos.

Ken rogaba que las cosas en el mundo digital estuviesen mejor que en su hogar.

Sin embargó una pregunta brotó, repentina, de sus labios — ¿Y Mitsuko?

Daisuke se veía sereno, lo que indicaba que no le daría malas noticias. Ken estaba aun más agradecido. No estaba preparado para recibir malas noticias.

— Ella está bien… Bueno, casi. Los médicos dijeron qué debe guardar reposo absoluto porque de otra forma podría afectar al bebé — Explicó — Está en la sala 321.

Ken sonrió aliviado.

Los Motomiya habían dado la noticia hacia poco tiempo, cuando estaba en casa de Koushiro y todos se habían alegrado por ellos. Ken especialmente porque sabía cuanto deseaba Daisuke otro hijo. Se alegro de qué la esposa de su compañero de la digievolución DNA estuviese bien igual qué el bebé.

La pérdida los hubiese destrozado.

— ¿Y Miyako? — Susurró Daisuke, mirando la puerta qué estaba frente ellos.

Un cartel anunciaba; _terapia intensiva._

Desgraciadamente, su esposa era la que peor había salido librada del ataque de Birdramon. Ken sabía que todo había sido por el caos que se generó cuando el ave de fuego comenzó a atacarlos. En ese momento, cuando él aprisionó la mano de Miyako, para sacarla del peligro, su esposa estaba buscando a Ume y a Yusei, pero también quería salvar a Sora que había quedado paralizada.

Tuvo que carraspear, para que la voz saliese de su garganta — Los médicos dicen qué... Debemos esperar para el diagnóstico.

Ken sintió qué los ojos le ardían y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba sentirse así y no hubiese deseado qué nadie lo viese así pero Miyako... Miyako era uno de los tesoros más valiosos qué tenía en su vida.

Es muy cierto, pensó, qué nadie valora realmente lo qué tiene hasta qué está a punto de perderlo.

Nunca antes había tenido la posibilidad de perderla, al menos no del mismo modo.

Recordó un episodio fugaz de su adolescencia cuando Miyako había pensado que él estaba interesado en su hermana Momoe. Ella había decidido que dejaría que su hermana estuviese con él — a decir verdad, Ken nunca había entendido de donde sacó ella esas ideas ni porqué decidió actuar así — ya que ella quería que él fuera feliz.

Momoe, que se había casado con un compañero de su Universidad, aun se burlaba de ella por eso.

Ken intentó sonreír, ante el recuerdo, pero solo logró esbozar una mueca.

— Ella es fuerte. Saldrá de esto, Ken. Ya lo verás... — Animó Daisuke, irradiando ese optimismo tan suyo que Ken siempre había admirado — ¿Donde está Yusei?

— Con Momoe.

El empresario consideró la idea unos minutos — Tienes qué considerar en qué Miyako podría molestarse mucho sino te responsabilizas de tú bebé. Ya sabes como enloquece ante cualquier cosa... — Susurró Daisuke, con resignación. A decir verdad, ese era uno de los detalles qué más le divertían de su amiga. Ken no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante la imagen qué pintaba su compañero en su imaginación — Ve a ver a tu hijo... Yo hago guardia aquí...

Ken le brindó una sonrisa agradecida a su siempre optimista mejor amigo. Daisuke podía ser tantas cosas, como un testarudo despistado, pero sabía qué siempre iba a poder contar con él.

Era una certeza indiscutida.

Simplemente, dijo: — Gracias.

.

Koichi suspiró, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme...

Vio a Reiko bajarse de un salto de la espalda de Aquilamon y ayudar, luego, al pequeño Ozamu a bajar a todos los digimons que habían montado en el compañero digital de la hija de Ken.

Un poco más lejos, ya que su tamaño era una ligera desventaja —con Aquilamon ya ocupaban demasiado espacio— estaba Birdramon. Saori y Yoshiro, además de Gabumon, estaban reunidos en un pequeño círculo. Ozamu se estaba acercando a ellos.

Koichi le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Hoshi, que estaba caminando tranquilamente en el suelo, luego de haber volado junto con los Ishida, en las patas de Birdramon.

— Eso estuvo cerca — Comentó D'arcmon y se volvió para mirar la casa de Piximon. O el sitio donde había estado la casa del digimon rosado, al menos.

No necesitó seguir el rumbo de la mirada de su compañero, ya que él sabía lo que verían.

Una columna de humo.

Koichi presionó las manos en puños, sintiéndose impotente.

Pese a que Piximon los había ayudado, ellos no habían podido hacer nada para salvarla. Sabía que el deseo de su amiga digital era que ellos salvasen al mundo, pero Koichi no podía dejar de sentir que era injusto que hubiese tanta destrucción.

¿Por qué?

Ni siquiera sabía como había pasado, cuando ellos alzaron vuelo, surcando el cielo, simplemente, la casa de Piximon había estallado en pedazos, sin mayores miramientos.

No sabía si habían sido aliados u enemigos, buenos o malos.

Sólo era conciente de que muchísimas vidas estaban siendo perdidas en esa guerra absurda de la que Tsubasa —o lo que sea— les había hablado antes de abandonar la morada de Piximon.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió un cálido contacto en el dorso de la mano pero, irremediablemente, se relajó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hoshi Hida. Sus ojos verde avellana brillaban intensamente al estar en contacto con los suyos. La jovencita le sujetó la mano firmemente entre sus dedos, dándole su apoyo silencioso.

Quizás ella entendía perfectamente como se sentía.

No pudo evitar sonreírle, porque eso era lo que Hoshi siempre lograba sacar de él. Sin importar el momento en el que estuvieran, el solo estar cerca de ella, lograba que sonriese.

— No debemos perder la fe, Koichi. Tenemos que ser fuertes — Susurró ella, suavemente.

Él sabía que estaba preocupada por su causa, por su silencio, por toda la ira que sentía.

Koichi no se sorprendió al ver que el emblema de la confianza emitía un ligero brillo color verde azulado, al mismo tiempo que el emblema de la esperanza lanzaba otro ligero resplandor.

Eso lo tenía realmente confundido.

¿Por qué su emblema reaccionaba solamente con el de Hoshi? El señor Benjamín decía que eso se debía a que ambos emblemas se parecían, pero… ¿No era el emblema de la luz más parecido al de la esperanza?

— Tienes razón — Susurró al fin, cuando vio que ella seguía mirándolo con preocupación. Le sonrió, y esta vez, ella le correspondió el gesto.

.

Saori Ishida miró apenada a su hermano, qué sostenía al pequeño Koromon entre sus brazos.

Yoshiro se sentía muy triste porque no podía ayudar al pequeño digimon.

Ella se había encargado de sostener al Tanemon de Kevin mientras qué Ozamu sostenía a Motimon y al Wormmon de su padre, qué estaba débil. El digimon compañero de Ken les había informado qué los demás habían sido raptados por una extraña sombra cuando buscaban a Taiyo y Yuko. De alguna manera, Wormmon había logrado escapar del enemigo.

Entonces, Saori pensó revisando el sitio, ellos contaban activamente con Gabumon, el compañero de su padre, Gatomon de su tía Hikari, el Wormmon de Ken además de sus compañeros recién digievolucionados.

Los digimons de los niños desaparecidos se veían aún más débiles qué antes.

Saori se preocupaba por ello ya qué no veía mejora en su semblante, algo qué sí había visto con el Chibimon de Daiki. Al menos antes de qué desapareciera.

— ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarlos Saori? — Dudo el pelirrojo, preocupado. Sus ojos rubíes, tan parecidos a los de su madre mostraban lágrimas.

Saori le acaricio el cabello en un gesto propio de Sora cuando consolaba al más pequeño de los Ishida.

— Haremos todo lo qué podamos, Yoshi. Ya lo verás. — Murmuró, a modo de consuelo.

— Así es — Aseguro Ozamu, quién había descendido de Aquilamon — Pronto todos volveremos a estar juntos... Estoy seguro qué cuando Taiyo, Yuko y Kevin aparezcan sus compañeros estarán bien.

Yoshiro miró, con ilusión, al hijo de Miyako, qué acunaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Motimon — ¿Tu crees?

Ozamu asintió — Ya verás que sí.

Yoshiro, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sonrió ampliamente pero una pequeña y cristalina gota de cristal rodó por su mejilla y tocó a Koromon. Ante el contacto de la pequeña lágrima, el digimon compañero de Taiyo, comenzó a brillar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Inquirió Saori, asombrada. Yoshiro abrió los ojos al máximo en el momento en que la luz dorada rodeó por completo al digimon.

Un segundo después, Yoshiro tuvo que soltar al pequeño digimon, no porque quisiera, sino porque este saltó hacia adelante —asombrosamente recuperado— y brincaba de un lado al otro.

— ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Taiyo! — Declaró la pelota rosada que era Koromon, mientras sus ojos rojizos se enfocaban en todos los niños que estaban presentes, uno a uno — ¡TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A TAIYO!

Saori miró al digimon, sintiendo pena por la desesperación que emanaba de sus palabras. Se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó una de sus manos en él, a modo de caricia.

— Tranquilo, Koromon — Susurró, suavemente — Lo hallaremos, está bien.

Los ojos del angustiado digimon la miraban — No lo entiendes, algo muy malo le está pasando a Taiyo.

Ozamu se arrodilló al lado de la rubia, que se había quedado muda ante aquellas palabras, porque esa frase angustiada había sido demasiado sincera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Koromon? — Dudó el hijo de Miyako, curioso. DatWormmon se acercó, con sigilo, hasta quedar situado detrás de su compañero. Piyomon deliberadamente, ahora que había vuelto a ser de nivel novato, se acercó a Saori.

Yoshiro aun miraba confusamente a Koromon. Se veía saludable, pese a que momentos antes, había estado enfermizo. Notó, inmediatamente, que en su medalla, brillaba el emblema de los milagros.

— Algo malo, algo muy malo — Repetía Koromon, mientras intentaba explicar el motivo del porqué tenía esos angustiosos pensamientos.

.

Reiko se apresuró a ayudar a Tsubasa Takaishi cuando vio que trastabillaba al bajar de Aquilamon. El rubio le sonrió agradecido, pero, de inmediato, cambió la expresión.

— ¿Están bien los demás?

Reiko Ichijouji barrió, con la mirada la zona.

Birdramon ya no estaba puesto que Piyomon había deshecho la transformación. Los más pequeños —Saori, Yoshiro y Ozamu— estaban custodiando a los digimons que los acompañaban. D'arcmon, Koichi y Hoshi estaban un poco más alejados. Reiko no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio a los portadores de la luz y la confianza. Quizás era porque ella era muy enamoradiza — era la primera en reconocerlo — pero justamente amaba el amor.

Y si aquello no era amor…

— ¿Reiko…?

— Sí, están bien. Pudimos escapar todos…

Tsubasa pareció aliviado — Menos mal. Cuando estalló todo, no pude ver bien

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Quiso saber ella, con inquietud. Ante el semblante desconcertado de Takaishi, decidió explicarse — Recuerda que fuiste poseído por un antiguo ser del digimundo.

Gatomon y GoldPatamon compartieron una mirada divertida ante la expresión del rubio — ¿Qué?

— ¿No te acuerdas? — Dudó ella curiosa.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño. Recordaba una voz, sí. Una voz… ¡Sí! aliviado al ver que su mente no había sido afectada por lo sucedido, sonrió. Recordaba casi todo.

— Sí, ahora sí.

— Creo que debemos hablar con DemiDevimon — Comentó Reiko al rubio, en voz baja, muy baja.

El menor de los hermanos Takaishi suspiró, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Reiko. Pudo ver en ellos la preocupación y la ansiedad que se debatía en esos orbes que pertenecían a la hija de Ken.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta, verdad? — Susurró él, a modo de pregunta. Reiko parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿De qué?

Tsubasa contuvo una sonrisa.

Reiko, igual que Daiki, parecía ser demasiado torpe para ponerle nombre a los sentimientos. Recordaba, a la perfección, que había sido él quien le había indicado al hijo de Daisuke que le gustaba Reiko.

…

— _¿Por qué tengo que soportar que me hable de otro chico más? — Protestaba Daiki, mientras visitaba a Tsubasa, en una de los usuales entrenamientos del campo de futbol. _

_Al rubio no le fascinaba el futbol —de hecho, prefería el básquet como su padre — pero no negaba que tenía habilidad para ese otro deporte. Además, Koichi y Daiki estaban en el equipo. _

_Por eso él se había inscripto. Ese día, el entrenamiento había concluido pero ellos, por insistencia de Taiyo, se habían quedado jugando al finalizar._

— _No lo sé, ¿Por qué eres su mejor amigo? — Daiki iba a un grado mayor que los hermanos Takaishi en la escuela pero habían coincido mucho porque eran primos en segundo —o tercer— grado. _

— _¿Para qué tiene a sus amigas? — Fue la réplica de hijo de Daisuke._

_Koichi, que se había acercado en un tiempo fuera, rodó los ojos, y término de atarse las agujetas de las zapatillas, para seguí jugando con Taiyo._

— _Daiki, no quiero qué reacciones mal a lo qué te voy a decir — Pidió el rubio, en cuanto su mellizo estuvo lo bastante lejos — Pero eso suena a celos._

_Daiki le lanzó una mirada incrédula — ¿Qué?_

— _Dime... ¿Te gusta Reiko?_

— _¡No digas estupideces! ¡Es mi mejor amiga y..._

— _Sí, sí pero... ¿Te estás ruborizando? — Pregunto maliciosamente el rubio._

_Daiki estaba tan rojo como un tomate y Tsubasa no tuvo qué descubrir qué no se decía exactamente a su pregunta. Del otro lado del parque donde estaban jugando habían aparecido Reiko y su hermano Ozamu. La chica en cuestión les saludaba con la mano debido a la distancia qué los separaba. Tsubasa alzó el brazo y respondió al saludo sin levantarse del cómodo asiento —el suelo— donde se hallaba sentado._

— _Hablando de la reina de Roma..._

_Sintió qué Daiki lo fulminaba con la mirada y se encogió de hombros suavemente. Encontraba sumamente divertida la expresión de su compañero._

— _Sólo piénsalo, Daiki. Yo casi nunca me equivoco... — Aseveró con burla el rubio._

_La verdad, en muchas ocasiones había pensado en ello._

_Daiki solía mirarla —especialmente en el último tiempo— con demasiada atención, como sí no quisiese perderse detalle alguno de la jovencita Ichijouji. Eso, además del rostro atontado —en su opinión— cada vez qué la mencionaba y sin hablar de los celos evidentes hacia —el nuevo 'amor' de Reiko— Tensho Kido. A sabiendas qué le había dejado con la duda y sumido en sus pensamientos, le dio un empujón en el hombro._

— _No pienses tanto, a veces pensar complica demasiado las razones del corazón._

_Daiki lo miró fijamente — ¿Cuántos años tienes en realidad? — Inquirió Motomiya._

— _Doce, ¿por qué?_

_Ante la respuesta, Daiki negó con el rostro. La combinación de los genes de Yagami y Takaishi_

_resultaba ser especialmente curiosa. ¿Como había acabado Tsubasa, un niño menos qué él, siendo consejero suyo? No estaba seguro de la respuesta._

— _Eres raro, Tsubasa. Solo eso._

_..._

¿Por qué pensaba Daiki qué era raro?

Eso era algo qué no comprendía del todo. Quizás por la forma en la qué veía las cosas.

Tsubasa sentía qué eso no era importante, pero le divertía.

— ¿Estás angustiada por Daiki, cierto?

Reiko se ruborizó y Hawkmon —qué había perdido la digievolución— comenzó a reír, simulando una tos.

Gatomon le dio una palmada al digimon ave, más a modo de regaño qué a otra cosa.

Por su parte, Reiko sentía qué toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en sus mejillas, especialmente ante la mirada de Tsubasa. Especialmente, porque el rubio no le había preguntado por todos los niños sino específicamente por Daiki. Eso hizo sentir a Reiko egoísta.

No es qué hubiese olvidado a Yuko, Kevin y Taiyo.

En realidad los tenía presentes pero...

Se mordió el labio sintiendo extraña.

Ella iba un año por delante de todos ellos, pero por Kazuma y Makoto, había sido siempre cercana a todos ellos. Eso, sin contar a sus familias que se conocían desde siempre.

La verdad, todos ellos habían crecido juntos, así que no le resultaba extraño considerarse como una especie de hermana mayor. No siempre, porque era cierto que ella prefería estar con sus amigas que con los niños pero en esos momentos se alegraba de estar allí.

¡sabía qué era egoísta pero Daiki no merecía haber sido arrastrado al mar oscuro! ¡Ella lo merecía más que él y los pequeños!

Daiki había tenido razón, a veces era egoísta pero se equivocaba también. Ella era leal. Y esos niños, todos los que estaban con ella, era parte de su familia. De uno u otro modo, lo eran.

— Se qué estás preocupada por todos — Tsubasa parecía haberle leído la mente. Posó una mano en él hombro de la chica, sin saber muy bien qué hacer — Pero he notado qué estás muy preocupada por él.

— Lo estoy. Es qué... Peleamos la última vez... No, bueno. Las últimas veces qué nos vimos y quiero... Quería... — No había visto a la joven Ichijouji vacilar nunca de esa forma — pedirle disculpas porque...

— No te inquietes, Reiko. Lo encontraremos, ¿sí? Los encontraremos. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, debemos ir al mar de la oscuridad cuanto antes. Y... Probablemente no sea buena idea pero DemiDevimon es lo mejor qué tenemos...

— No creo qué debamos fiarnos de él. — Susurró Gatomon, más para sí misma.

Ella sabía qué en tiempos desesperados se requerían medidas desesperadas. Y pronto, muy pronto, las cosas iban a llegar a Un punto donde cualquier solución por más descabellada qué sonase iba a resultar viable y preferible qué no hacer nada.

Sin embargo, tenía qué DemiDevimon les tendiese una trampa en ese momento porque se sentían vulnerables luego de haber perdido a Piximon.

Todos los presentes tenían su emblema, encarnando los valores y sentimientos qué tenían en su corazón, pero eso no aseguraba la victoria.

Temía cuantas cosas iban a tener qué perder ellos para darle una solución a esa batalla próxima. Sabían quién esa él enemigo y donde estaba pero aún quedaba la grave cuestión de como iban a destruirlo.

Eso, sin contar la manera de llegar hasta él. Destruir a Daemon era algo qué sus padres no habían logrado...

Y qué ahora estaba en sus manos. Gatomon esperaba qué todo estuviese bien.

En realidad, mantenía viva esa esperanza porque pese a qué Patamon no estaba, él le había enseñado qué aún cuando ya no se distingue nada en la oscuridad siempre existe el brillo de la esperanza.

.

— Que bueno que los encontré, niños elegidos. — Susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

Koichi y Hoshi se giraron, al mismo tiempo. Armadimon y D'arcmon se ponían frente a ellos, en posturas defensivas. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el digimundo, no estaba demás que fuesen precavidos. Sin embargo, nunca imaginaron que encontrarían, entre los árboles y arbustos, tres figuras sumamente conocidas.

— ¿Señor Gennai? — Dudó Hoshi. Quizás solo se tratase de alguna de las copias que tenía el mentor de sus padres. Era mejor asegurarse de que fuese el original.

No obstante, en cuanto Reiko vio a los acompañantes de Gennai, no pudo evitar una exclamación.

Tentomon y Hawkmon, compañeros de Koushiro y Miyako, respectivamente, estaban allí también.

— Soy yo. Sí. — Aseveró Gennai con una enigmática sonrisa.

— ¡Hawkmon! — Exclamaron Reiko y Ozamu al mismo tiempo, al ver al compañero digimon de Miyako.

El aludido sonrió aliviado cuando los hijos de su compañera corrieron a su encuentro, para abrazarlo — Reiko era tan efusiva como su madre y Ozamu procuraba hacer qué no se exaltase demasiado— y se mostró sorprendido cuando distinguió las figuras de quienes antes eran Minomon y Poromon. Otro Hawkmon y un nuevo Wormmon estaban junto a los pequeños Ichijouji.

— Han... Digi… — Susurró.

— ¡Hola papá Hawkmon! — Saludó DatWormmon, emocionado.

— ¡Somos idénticos! — Musitó el otro Hawkmon aunque, un minuto después pensó qué no era tan así.

Tenían los ojos de distinto color y también eran diferentes en tamaño. En lo demás, básicamente eran iguales.

Tentomon miró, apenado, al pequeño Motimon de Yuko. Su pequeño Motimon. Se acercó lentamente hacia el pequeño digimon, qué se veía apagado y triste.

— Hola señor Gennai — Saludó Ozamu, educadamente — Necesitábamos hablar con usted.

.

.

Jou sintió qué las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando su esposa por fin abrió los ojos.

Mariko tenía los ojos vidriosos, conteniendo las cristalinas muestras de su llanto. Jou era conciente qué estar conciente debía dolerle mucho a ella pero no podía evitar sonreír de puso alivio. Había creído qué haba a perderla. Y no estaba listo para ninguna pérdida más. Tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla marcharse, pero se limito a acariciarle tímidamente una de sus mejillas.

— Tienes qué descansar, cariño. — Susurró él — Los... Los médicos te darán algo para qué duermas, ¿sí? — Jou fue dolorosamente conciente de la solitaria lágrima qué escapó de los ojos claros de su esposa y rodó por su rostro hasta desaparecer — Estarás bien... Yo te lo prometo.

Definitivamente, estaba acostumbrándose a dar promesas qué sonaban vacías. Una de las enfermeras ingreso al dormitorio con la morfina y Jou asintió. Se inclino sobre su esposa y marcó un ligero beso en la frente pálida. Vio a Mariko cerrar los ojos y sonrió.

— Las medicinas harán efecto pronto, doctor Kido.

Miró a la mujer, casi sonriendo.

No fue muy convincente qué digamos porque el rostro de la fémina apenas y cambió.

Se notaba preocupada.

.

Había accedido a dejar a Mariko cuando estuvo conciente qué, de verdad, ella estaba dormida.

Sabía qué con los sedantes no iba a importar mucho qué estuviese o no allí.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró.

¿Acaso algo más iba a sucederle? Su esposa estaba grave, su hijo... Desaparecido. La ciudad en peligro.

Pensó en lo impotente qué se sentía con todas las cosas qué sucedían a su alrededor, con todas aquellas cosas qué había qué tenido qué vivir en todo ese tiempo.

¿Qué clase de pruebas eran aquellas?

_"Ah... Gomamon, te necesito aquí"_

Sintió qué una mano, tímida, se posaba en su hombro y levantó los ojos, abriéndolos y enfocándolos en el recién llegado.

Le sorprendió y, a la vez, notó que esperaba, ver a Koushiro Izumi.

Los ojos del investigador lo miraban apenados —con esa culpa qué Jou había visto en ellos cada vez qué se encontrarán desde la muerte de Makoto — pero aún así, vio también su amistad inquebrantable.

Todo el pasado entre ellos se había enfriado en un muro qué los había separado pero, pese a todo, Jou nunca iba a odiar al pelirrojo.

Él sabía qué Koushiro no tenía porque haber sabido o hacerse responsable de los errores humanos de otros pero... La muerte de Makoto lo había dejado resentido con la vida. No solo con su amigo, también consigo mismo, con el digimundo, con la ciencia, con la justicia…

¡Su hijo tenía diez años cuando falleció! ¡No era normal qué sucedieran esas cosas!

— Saldremos adelante — Expresó el investigador y Jou despertó de sus cavilaciones — Siempre hemos hecho todo para salir adelante. Los niños lo harán también. Son nuestros hijos y…

Koushiro no pudo continuar.

Se había acercado a Jou porque tenía algo que comunicarles a todos y se estaba encargando de reunirlos uno a uno. El médico le había resultado tan desconectado y perdido que había hecho algo que pocas veces había hecho en su vida…

Decir palabras de consuelo.

Por regla general no era bueno expresándose, así que esas situaciones le incomodaban y angustiaban. Tomoyo decía que el gran problema que él tenía era que pensaba demasiado las cosas.

_No todo tiene una razón de ser, Kou. _¿No habían sido esas sus palabras?

Jou asintió, como un robot y deslizó los ojos hacia la puerta qué bloqueaba la sala de terapia intensiva, la cual había logrado atravesar cuando uno de sus compañeros se compadeció de él. Y con las palabras del investigador se quedó allí, mirando aquellas compuertas metálicas.

— Jou, yo…

Pero el mayor de los elegidos se giró hacia su amigo, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Lo lamento — Susurró el médico. Y Koushiro sintió que un fuerte nudo se formaba en su garganta.

— No tienes que…

— Aquella vez, Mariko y yo dijimos cosas horribles. — La vez que habían descubierto que Koushiro era el que estaba al mando de la investigación que había hecho estallar la zona donde los niños acampaban, habían montado en cólera. Taichi los había tratado de apaciguar, pero Jou sabía que había sido injusto.

— Estabas dolido…

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo — No me justifiques, Koushiro — Pidió, con tristeza — Lamento todo lo que… ha sucedido. Pero, estaba tan ciego porque… Dios, Kou. Mako tenía diez años… — Y entonces, las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Se sentía extremadamente impotente, angustiado, dolorido — ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¡Kazuma está desaparecido y Mariko luchando por su vida! ¿Qué han hecho ellos para…?

— La vida no es justa, Jou. A veces no podemos evitar que las cosas sucedan — Koushiro suspiró. Esa frase se la había dicho su madre, Yoshie, al hablarle de sus padres biológicos. Era parte de un recuerdo que atesoraba — Lo que importa no es lo que nos sucede, sino lo que nosotros hacemos con lo que pasa. Tienes que ser fuerte, yo… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Siempre.

.

.

Tsubasa miró con el ceño fruncido al mentor de sus padres.

Se veía demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Bueno, quizás su molestia se debía a todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior. Estaba preocupado, inquieto, nervioso... No le gustaba lo qué estaba sucediendo, el hecho de que la oscuridad estaba ahogando la luz del digimundo lo ponía nervioso.

¿La ciudad del Inicio había vuelto a ser destruida? Necesitaba creer qué todo iba a ser solucionado pero estaba nervioso. Parecía que nada de lo qué hicieran diera resultado. Se sentía tan... Inútil. Resopló ante sus pensamientos y vio qué su hermano le dirigía una mirada curiosa. Negando con la cabeza, Tsubasa regreso al presente.

— Sí, estoy seguro de ellos, elegidos.

Tsubasa y Koichi intercambiaron una mirada.

— Queremos ir al mar de la oscuridad — Susurró Saori, antes de qué alguien dijese algo — Tenemos qué ayudar a nuestros amigos, a los qué están allí.

Gennai examinó el semblante de la pequeña Ishida con interés. Esa niña le recordaba más a su madre qué a su padre, curiosamente pese a qué físicamente era más parecida a Yamato qué a Sora.

— Temo que eso es lo peor qué pueden hacer de momento.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió Reiko, confusa. No entendía porque le parecía mala idea la única certeza qué tenían: debían ir al mar de la oscuridad y vencer a ese digimon de una buena vez.

— Porque en esa dimensión solo existen los sentimientos oscuros qué poseen los seres humanos y allí ustedes no van a poder enfrentar al enemigo.

— Pero señor Gennai, allí está Daemon — Susurró Hoshi, extrañada — ¿Como vamos a vencerlo desde aquí?

— No pueden vencerlo

— ¿Qué dice? — Inquirió con alarma Koichi, mostrando con palabras la indignación qué sentía. No podía simplemente ir y decirles qué todo está perdido. — Tiene qué haber una forma de llegar.

— Sí, la hay. Se han abierto muchas puertas al mar de la oscuridad, y es por eso qué nuestro mundo está siendo invadido por las influencias oscuras. Todas ellas son inestables. Sí ustedes van hacia ese lugar, es probable qué no puedan salir.

— ¡No podemos dejar a los demás allí! — Exclamó Ozamu, sin poder contenerse.

Todos los demás se volvieron hacia él, ya qué nunca habían visto qué él pequeño se comportase así. Era extraño ya qué Ozamu se parecía en demasía a Ken, siempre era más silencioso y tranquilo. Por eso a Koichi le causaba gracia qué se llevase tan bien con Taiyo puesto qué su primo era todo energía. Quizás era cierto qué los opuestos se atraen porque esos niños tenían personalidades realmente distintas. Pensar en su primo le condujo a pensar nuevamente en los pequeños niños perdidos. Apretó las manos en puños y miró fijamente a Gennai.

— ¡Encontraremos la manera de hacerlo! — Espetó — Aún sí usted no quiere ayudarnos... Encontraremos la manera.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Esa resolución quizás haga las cosas más sencillas. Sin embargo, sigo creyendo qué necesitan otra fuente confiable para entrar al mar de la oscuridad.

— Por ejemplo, ¿cual? — Inquirió, irritada Reiko. Se había cruzado de brazos, furiosa con Gennai. No le agradaba qué llegase y les dijese qué no había solución. Aquello le irritaba en demasía.

— Ken tiene un D3 qué abre la puerta al mar de la oscuridad — Susurró Wormmon.

Reiko ladeó el rostro hacia el compañero de su padre y frunció el ceño. Era, seguramente, de aquella época, de cuando fue... Emperador de los digimons.

— ¿Y, por qué? — Susurró Hoshi, confusa.

Koichi hizo un mohín y Tsubasa lo acompañó. Ozamu suspiró. Hoshi enarcó una ceja, ante ellos. Comenzaba a molestarse de qué todos parecieran compartir secretos.

— Eso no es lo importante ahora — Informó Gennai — Ustedes deben ir al mundo real y abrir una puerta desde allí. La conexión entre esos dos mundos será más segura qué las qué hay aquí.

— Pero los D3 no funcionaron cuando quisieron entrar aquí. — Recordó Saori — No creo qué sea tan buena idea ir a ellos.

— Ella tiene un buen punto allí

— ¿Quieren arriesgarse, aún sabiendo qué quizás no encuentren la manera de regresar?

— Tenemos qué salvar el mundo, ¿no? — Dudó Reiko, irónica — ¿Qué propone usted qué hagamos?

— Tiene qué haber una forma de salir de ese mundo, además.

— Cuando Hikari fue, ella y Takeru lograron salir — le recordó Gatomon a Gennai

— Sí, así es. Porque ellos destruyeron uno de los pilares de ese lugar.

Recordaba qué cuando Takeru, Patamon y ella habían ido a buscar a Hikari, había notado qué el faro le quitaba energía. Pegasusmon lo había destruido y Gatomon había logrado digievolucionar en Angewomon, algo impensado entonces porque su amiga había sacrificado el poder de su emblema para ayudar al digimundo. Recordó qué una brillante luz había salido del faro y a través de ella... habían logrado salir.

— El faro... — Susurró Gatomon, rememorando la escena. Gennai asintió ligeramente.

— Eso sucede porque el mar de la oscuridad presente energías negativas pero no podría existir sin un lugar donde las energías positivas qué las equipararan. El universo tiende al equilibrio.

— ¿Ese lugar no es el digimundo?

— No. El digimundo no está conectado directamente al mar de la oscuridad. Lo qué tienen en común es qué ambos nacieron de los humanos. Allí se acumularon los sentimientos y deseos oscuros porque existe un ser poderoso qué fue encerrado en ese lugar, Dragomon. La oscuridad atrae a la oscuridad. Pero donde hay oscuridad también puede nacer la luz. Y es por eso que nació una dimensión paralela que es el lugar por el donde ustedes salieron. Todas estás dimensiones se hallan interconectadas.

.

.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Hikari abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

Se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde se hallaba y más aún con la persona qué estaba a su lado. No se trataba de Takeru. Era Sora. Parpadeó confusa y paseo la mirada por la oficina. Sabía qué aún estaba en el hospital pero pareció sorprendía cuando noto qué estaba recortada en el diván.

_Takeru_, pensó de inmediato.

Seguramente ella se había quedado dormida y su esposo amablemente, la había dejado allí. Y su sueño... Negó con la cabeza. No quería pensar en ese sueño. Se incorporó lentamente, cuidando de no mover a Sora qué, por cierto, tenía una posición muy incómoda para dormir y se abrigo con la chaqueta qué su esposo le había dejado encima, a modo de manta. Pese a qué estaba oscuro dentro de la habitación, distinguió —gracias a la luz del pasillo qué se filtraba dentro del cuarto— el sitio donde se hallaba el escritorio y el pequeño armario, para no chocarse con ninguno de los dos. Giró el picaporte, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Sora.

_"Hikari... ¿Puedes escucharme, Hikari?"_ de esa manera la habían llamado en su sueño. Se sorprendió de la voz qué pronunciaba su nombre incesantemente, ya qué le resultaba inmensamente familiar.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ Una intensa luz la rodeaba, cegándola, con intensa calidez, eclipsándola y llenándola.

_"¿Acaso ya no me reconoces?"_

Y reconoció la figura qué se plantó delante de ella. Era una niña de cabello castaño, qué vestía con amarillo y rosa. Una niña qué portaba un silbato. Una niña de ojos cobrizos. Sorprendida, la educadora se detuvo frente a la pequeña atónita. Era ella, pero a la edad de ocho años.

_"Hikari...",_ dijo a la niña y sonrió.

_"Nunca creí qué esto ocurriría, pero está es la única forma qué puedo adaptar"  
_

_"¿Quién eres?"  
_

_"Soy Luz, el emblema qué habita en tu corazón. Pero eso ya lo sabes"  
_

_"¿Por qué me llamabas? ¿Qué sucede?"  
_

_"Necesitarán de ti. Tú eres la Luz... la luz qué guía. Necesitarán de todos. Ustedes pueden ayudar, aún"  
_

_"¿Como? ¿Qué podemos hacer?"  
_

_"Ya lo hicieron una vez... Hace mucho tiempo"  
_

_"¿Qué, qué hicimos?"  
_

_"Tienes qué saber qué al amanecer, lo antecede la hora más oscura de la noche. En la oscuridad también nace la luz"  
_

_"¿Qué significa eso?"_

"_Que pese a que todo parece perdido, la esperanza renace como el día… Tienes que"_

Hikari sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se movió violentamente, solo para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Takeru. Su esposo enarcó una ceja.

— Acabo de tener un sueño, una visión… — Susurró.

Takeru le rodeó la cintura con uno de los brazos y la acercó hacia él, para abrazarla — ¿Qué has visto?

— A mi misma. Me decía que necesitan de mi luz, porque va a guiarlos… No comprendo, Takeru. — Hikari se aferró al abrigo de su esposo, y enterró su rostro en su pecho, angustiada — No puedo soportar esta angustia.

El antiguo portador de la Esperanza le acarició, suavemente, el pelo — Creo que tengo buenas noticias para ti, entonces.

.

.

Iori presionó la mano de Ume entre las suyas, sin poder evitarlo.

Daba igual, todo daba igual... Necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien. Se sentía extrañamente angustiado, no estaba preparado para ver lo que había sucedido. No podía creer que la alegre Miyako este en coma, esperando salvar su vida. No podía creer que ellos estuviesen incapacitados para hacer cualquier cosa más que estar allí, haciendo nada. No podía creer que en las manos de sus hijos estuviese el destino de tantas personas.

Su esposa lo conocía demasiado y él tenía que aceptar que se había preocupado por ella en cuanto fueron atacados. Sin importar nada más.

Aun se preguntaba si ellos… quizás, en un futuro. No podía imaginarlo...

Pero sabía que no podía detenerse a pensar en eso. Al menos, no hasta que estuviese seguro de que las cosas iban por el camino de la solución. Se sentó al lado de Ume, y presionó las manos frías de ella —esa era una peculiaridad suya, Ume siempre tenía las manos frías— contra su rodilla mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

Tal vez estuviese decepcionado de ella. Que lo estaba. Pero en ese momento… Había estado tan cerca de perder todo que no quería detenerse a pensar en las implicaciones de sus actos.

Vio llegar a Sora Ishida, y sentarse junto a la camilla de su esposo, que tenía la pierna vendada y era sostenida en alto por algunos cables. Taichi estaba en la camilla contigua, sentado gracias al apoyo que le brindaban unas mullidas almohadas color celeste.

Iori aun no podía creer que…

— Kou fue a buscar a Jou, Sora — Explicó el antiguo líder de los niños elegidos a Sora, que había estado buscando a los ausentes — Y Tomoyo fue por Daisuke y Ken.

La pelirroja asintió, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su marido.

Yamato marcó un beso en el dorso de la mano femenina, aun sintiéndose aliviado de que nada malo le haya sucedido a su esposa, después de todo. No importaba mucho el dolor de la pierna, o sí, pero se sentía aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien. Entendía que se había quedado paralizada porque había pensado que ese Birdramon era su compañera pero Yamato estaba seguro que no era así.

No podía ser así.

Los presentes se sorprendieron cuando una persona que no debería estar allí, ingresó en la habitación y encendió el televisor que estaba ubicado en la pared más alejada de la habitación.

— Mitsuko, creí que deberías estar haciendo reposo — Susurró Sora, a modo de reprimenda. La prima de Yamato se volvió hacia ella, y los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

— ¡Miren esto!

En la pantalla del televisor se mostraban ejércitos, aviones con armamentos y además algunos tanques. Taichi ladeó el rostro para ver mejor — ¿Acaso…?

— El ejército se va a encargar de destruir a todos los digimons que están en este mundo.

— Eso quiere decir que no podrán renacer… — Susurró, apesadumbrada Sora, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la pantalla.

— Como no funcionan los digivices, todos están sintiendo pánico. Las puertas del digimundo se han abierto en todo el mundo. Se ha declarado la guerra a todo digimon que cruce al mundo real. Incluso, aliados.

.

— He estado tratando de contactar con Gennai desde hacia unas horas y pensé en qué quizás una vieja conexión nos ayudase. — Explicó Koushiro a Jou, Ken, Daisuke y Tomoyo, que lo seguían al punto de reunión, que no era otro que el cuarto clínico que compartían Yamato y Taichi. Mimi no podría participar, puesto que seguía inconciente. Se había golpeado muy fuerte. — Es de las primeras qué tuvimos y aún podemos utilizarla ya que nadie la ha intervenido. Suele suceder que como son consideradas redes obsoletas, se las pase por alto. Gennai me ha dicho qué envío a sus copias a buscar a los niños qué parece qué las cosas en el digimundo no están mejor qué aquí. Además... Me ha dicho qué irá a buscar a los pequeños para qué vuelvan a nuestro mundo.

— ¿Mandará a los niños de vuelta? — Inquirió, confuso, Daisuke — ¿Por qué?

— No me lo dijo. Quería platicar con todos nosotros, así que convoqué a la reunión.

Dobló en un pasillo y vio al matrimonio Takaishi, que se acercaba presuroso — ¡Takeru!

— Creo que ya estamos todos — Musitó Jou, pensando en su esposa, que reposaba inconciente en una camilla. Ken le puso la mano en el hombro y el doctor se encontró sonriéndole a quizás, la única persona que compartía su impotencia.

— Apresurémonos, es importante que nos comuniquemos con el digimundo.

.

.

Patamon sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Simplemente, esa sombra había destruido a Piyomon delante de él. No había tenido consideración alguna por su amiga digital y con un ataque había logrado que ella… que ella.

Con impotencia, Patamon miró a la sombra. Notó que sonreía con diversión y maldad. Era uno de los fieles súbditos de Daemon. Le irritaba su simple existencia. Además había sido uno de los espectros que, en un tiempo pasado, había tomado la forma de un Divermon para engañar a Hikari.

— No te preocupes por ella, ya no padece más dolor.

Patamon embistió la cúpula negra que lo encerraba pero salió despedido hacia el interior, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en todo su cuerpo.

El espectro rió, suavemente — Sigue intentando. Esa prisión es irrompible

Deseaba salir de allí y destruir a esa sombra. Sin embargo, pensó en sus amigos —aun inconcientes— y deseó tener la fuerza suficiente para sacarlos de allí porque los planes de Daemon eran destruirlos uno a uno, en un intento de alimentar al hambriento mar de la oscuridad que clamaba por su energía furioso, fuera de esa prisión

"_Necesito ayuda…"_ pensó_ "Takeru… Gatomon"_

.

.

Gatomon tuvo una extraña sensación y se giró hacia atrás.

Estaban en uno de los tantos bosques que existían en el digimundo, pero era demasiado extraño tener esa sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Le parecía que alguien había susurrado su nombre.

Sin embargo, detrás de ella solo estaban D'arcmon, GoldPatamon y Armadimon. Ninguno de ellos había hablado porque la voz no le era tan cercana ni tan conocida. Fue como un llamado débil pero al mismo tiempo angustiado y…

No es posible, se dijo, aunque en su interior había comenzado a concebir esperanzas. ¿Acaso…? _¿Patamon?_

_._

— ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de hacer, Gennai? — Dudó Tsubasa, resoplando.

Ahora entendía a la perfección porque a su vio Taichi parecían molestarle tanto los métodos de Gennai.

El ser qué era una base de datos los había guiado hacia una cueva cercana y allí los niños distinguieron algunas cosas qué no deberían estar allí. Lo qué más desentonaba allí era la pantalla rectangular qué estaba allí. Ozamu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Es una conexión a Internet!

— ¿Qué mejor manera de despistar al enemigo qué la red mundial? — Aseveró Gennai

— ¿Podremos comunicarnos con nuestros padres? — Dudo Koichi qué se había cruzado de brazos, molesto por la situación.

Gennai lo miró con seriedad — Esa es la idea.

— Bien...

La computadora comenzó a emitir una serie de sonidos que para ellos no tenían sentido.

Salvo, quizás, para Reiko y Ozamu que contemplaban expectantes lo que sucedía con la pantalla negra del computador que —repentinamente— se había encendido.

Hubo interferencia las primeras tres veces, pero luego la imagen se distinguió, casi a la perfección. Ozamu, seguido de su hermana mayor, se inclinó sobre la pantalla, sentándose sobre sus piernas y tocando el suelo con sus rodillas.

— ¿Hola?

.

.

— "_¿Hola?"_ — Koushiro giró la cabeza hacia Taichi, quien levantó los brazos, como hacen los sospechosos que son descubiertos infraganti. El científico había dejado que el embajador tuviese en sus manos su computadora portátil así que ahora…

¿Cómo era posible que Taichi hubiese logrado la conexión?

— ¡Sólo toqué la tecla _enter_, lo juro! — Aseveró el diplomático.

.

.

… _la tecla enter, lo juro"_ — Ozamu sonrió, con tristeza. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz. era del padre de su mejor amigo.

La expresión de sorpresa se extendió por los rostros de los demás niños y Koichi suspiró, dolorosamente. Al parecer, habían logrado conectar el mundo real con el digimundo. Y eso significaba que…

Sintió que Hoshi le tomaba la mano, otra vez, y le dirigió la mirada. Los mares avellana lo recibieron inmediatamente. La hija de Iori le sonrió, porque estaba conciente de que se acercaba un momento muy incómodo para Koichi. Más para él que para Tsubasa que también estaba tenso.

Sí, todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos. Pero Koichi tenía que encarar a su padre y Hoshi estaba segura que él y su compañera estaban angustiados por lo ocurrido con Angemon.

— "_¡Dame la computadora, Taichi!" — _Esa era la voz de Koushiro Izumi.

Y los puso aun más nerviosos. Se miraron entre ellos unos minutos, sabedores de que sus padres iban a enterarse de lo mal que la estaban pasando en el mundo digital.

— Tío Kou, no te preocupes. Somos nosotros.

.

.

— "_somos nosotros"_

Y entonces, en la pantalla de la computadora portátil del científico se pudo distinguir, finalmente, la expresión de Ozamu. El niño apareció repentinamente en la pantalla del computador y Koushiro se inclinó hacia ella.

¡Había funcionado!

Ken apartó de un manotazo a Daisuke que quería ver que estaba sucediendo. El antiguo portador de la Bondad vio la sonrisa de su hijo, triste y apenada, y sintió que todo se movía hacia su alrededor.

— ¿Están todos bien, niños? ¿Han comido bien? ¿Cuánto tiempo de diferencia hay entre aquí y allá?— Cuestionó, Daisuke, plantando su cara en la pantalla.

En el digimundo, los niños rieron, tensos. la pantalla proyectaba los rostros de los adultos. Algunos de ellos: Sora, Ken, Koushiro y Takeru ocupaban casi toda la pantalla. Detrás de ellos se distinguía el semblante de Daisuke. Sus rostros estaban juntos y apenas veían más allá de sus caras. Por acto reflejo, los niños se inclinaron hacia la pantalla.

— Papá... — Susurró Koichi, y sintió qué las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Tsubasa parpadeó, para no llorar. Su padre... Su padre había perdido a su compañero.

— Hola — Saludó el escritor, y pareció captar algo en las expresiones de sus hijos. Se sintió inquieto cuando Koichi apartó ligeramente la mirada y Tsubasa dejó caer una silenciosa lágrima — Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes...

— ¿Dónde está, mamá? — Cuestionó Reiko, confundida. Era extraño que Miyako no estuviese histérica, intentando ver a través de la pantalla. La muchacha captó una mirada triste de su padre — Ella está bien… ¿verdad?

Koushiro fue el primero en notar la ausencia de los demás pequeños. había estado buscando a su hija con la mirada y solo había conseguido ver a Tentomon y a Motimon.

— ¿Donde está Yuko?

Los niños se tensaron y el científico vio que los niños cerraban sus manos en puños. Siguió recorriendo el claro con la mirada.

— ¿Taiyo, Kevin y Daiki? — Musitó, en un recuento. Era un susurro, más para si mismo que para los demás.

Pero Daisuke lo había escuchado. Buscó la figura de su hijo con desesperación entre los rostros agotados de los niños — ¿Daiki? ¡¿Dónde está Daiki?!

— Déjalos hablar, Daisuke — Aseveró Sora.

Sus hijos se acercaron a Ozamu y la diseñadora sonrió al ver sus expresiones. Se veían sucios, llenos de tierra y polvo, pero no lucían heridos. Eso le sacó un peso de encima.

— ¡Mira, mamá! — Yoshiro le mostró a su madre el emblema y la etiqueta qué colgaban de su cuello.

Sora procuró no mostrarse angustiada. Su hijo emanaba entusiasmo... Saori acarició el cabello del pelirrojo.

— Estamos bien, mamá. — Susurró la rubia, como consuelo. Aunque no era cierto.

— Ozamu — Susurró Ken, al ver que su hijo había bajado la cabeza y miraba al suelo — ¿Dónde están los demás? — Pero él presentía que algo había sucedido… Algo grave

— Se los llevaron, papá — Murmuró el aludido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando levantó la mirada hacia su padre.

Hikari Takaishi, que estaba junto a Taichi debido a que su hermano había hecho un mal esfuerzo al moverse y estaba ayudándolo, palideció completamente… Recordó aquella especie de visión en la que aparecía su sobrino —rodeado de otras figuras pequeñas— y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

_No te preocupes, tía Hikari,_ susurró una voz desconocida y grave, dentro de sus recuerdos, _Sólo somos nosotros._

Taichi miró a su hermana, inquieto. Había palidecido demasiado. Le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos —el que estaba sano— y vio que algunas lágrimas desbordaban de su mirada cobriza. Era una suerte que los niños no estuviesen viéndola.

— ¡Se los llevaron al Mar de la Oscuridad! — Continuó Ozamu. Y todos ellos se tensaron inmediatamente. No obstante, Takeru notó que la pantalla volvía a tener interferencia.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Daisuke, nervioso. Taichi miró a su hermana, con angustia, pero se dio cuenta de que ella rehuía su mirada…

— Taiyo… — Musitó, quedamente.

_Papá…__ papá, ¡PAPÁ!_

_El abuelo me odia, papá. Es… que… Por mi culpa se murió mamá, ¿verdad?_

_Papá, ¿Puedo ir a comprar algo más a Koromon, antes de irnos?_

_Tenemos que ir al Digimundo. Me dijiste que podía ir. Papá. Lo dijiste._

_Sí. No te preocupes.__Estaremos bien_

¿Acaso no había suficiente? Sintió que el brazo se le tensaba alrededor de los hombros de su hermana, que, se volvía inmediatamente para abrazarlo, con fuerza. A modo de consuelo.

Sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, al pensar en su pequeño torbellino castaño, tan fuerte y enérgico como su esposa_. Ayane… Perdóname_.

Koushiro casi dejó caer el computador portátil, pero Takeru la retuvo entre sus brazos antes de que cayese. Daisuke había quedado estático, y Ken había apoyado un brazo sobre su hombro. Mitsuko se estaba abrazando así misma, aun lado del dormitorio. Tomoyo se cubrió el rostro con las manos y vio que Sora se alejaba de la pantalla para ir con ella. Ellas se habían conocido en el club de tenis y eran amigas cercanas.

— La pantalla — Musitó Takeru. Había una extraña interferencia en la imagen — ¡Koushiro, la pantalla! ¡Va a cortarse la comunicación!

— ¡Papá! — La voz de Koichi inundó la habitación, con fuerza. El rubio vio que su hijo ahora ocupaba toda la pantalla — Iremos a por ellos, no te preocupes. Pero antes… enviaremos a los digimons para que los ayuden en el mundo real… ¿Me escuchas?

En el digimundo, la pantalla se había descompuesto casi por completo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Koushiro, la pantalla! — Debía haber oído mal. su hijo no podía estar hablando en serio… No podía, simplemente decir que iban a dirigirse al mar de la oscuridad y…

Entonces, la pantalla se apagó. Takeru se quedó inmóvil frente a ella, sintiéndose impotente. Sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación. El tiempo parecía ir más lento e incluso sus sentidos parecían embotados e inservibles. No podía ser cierto, debía haber oído mal.

Pero Koushiro había palidecido y estaba mirando al frente, sin hacer nada. Estaba prisionero de sus memorias, de las imágenes de su hija pequeña. Su única hija…

Yuko. Yuko. Yuko.

_Papi, mami. Puedo hacerlo,__confíen en mí._

_Papá. Lo sé. Pero, confía en mí. Taiyo, los demás y yo lograremos que todo sea como antes. Es algo que debemos hacer, papá, mamá. Necesito que estén conmigo, no en mi contra_

— Kou… — La aterrada voz de Tomoyo llegó a los presentes, entre sollozos.

Koushiro se giró, en redondo, para encarar a su esposa. Estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos amatistas. Ella casi nunca… — _Yuko_… — Fue lo único que logró decir la mujer, mientras que la taza que sostenía entre sus dedos resbalaba de sus manos y caía inexorablemente al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Tomoyo se cayó de rodillas, llorando y él no pudo evitar que sus piernas se doblasen, dejándolo frente a su mujer… Su esposa… ¡La madre de su hija! ¡El título era lo que menos importaba! Extendió sus brazos y la retuvo contra él, mientras su corazón recordaba que debía seguir latiendo…

Era impensable qué los niños estuviesen hablando en serio, pero Takeru pensaba qué así era.

Koichi jamás había mentido y no tendría sentido qué comenzará haciéndolo ahora. Pero... Realmente quería romper algo por la impotencia que corría por todo su cuerpo, envenenando su sangre.

Las cosas estaban en verdad mucho peor de lo qué pensaba.

El mundo real le había declarado la guerra al digimundo y sus hijos estaban dispuestos a ir a una dimensión oscura donde reinaban los sentimientos oscuros de todos los seres humanos y donde, además, se hallaba Daemon.

¡Tendrían qué haberlo destruido! ¡Tendrían qué haber hallado una forma! ¿Quién iba a pensar qué ese digimon demonio iba a causarler tanto problemas veinticinco años después?

Bueno, había tenido tiempo para planear su venganza.

Y había hecho las cosas muy bien. No sólo los había mantenido incapaces de ayudar, sino qué ahora guiaba a los niños hacia él.

No estaba seguro de como iba a resultar victoriosos...

Entonces una voz resonó en sus pensamientos. _"Sigue creyendo"_

Yamato sintió que Sora corría en su dirección, para refugiarse entre sus brazos y pensó que el mundo se había derribado, los cielos habían estallado y la destrucción se había desatado en ese instante.

Pero a ninguno de ellos, eso le habría importado.

.

.

— "_¿Qué? ¡Koushiro, la pantalla!"_

Entonces, la comunicación se cortó.

Koichi, que estaba delante de la pantalla, quiso gritar y golpear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Aquella llamada no había servido de nada y solo había logrado que sus padres se preocupasen innecesariamente.

— Debemos irnos — Oyó decir a Reiko.

No quería volverse y mirar las expresiones de sus compañeros, pero sintió que alguien posaba la mano en su hombro y trató de sobreponerse a las sensaciones que lo abordaban. Se levantó completamente, y miró a todos los presentes.

— Lo que le dije a mi padre, era cierto — Musitó — Iré a por los demás al mar de la oscuridad.

Reiko, que estaba cruzada de brazos, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, suspiró molesta — Yo iré

— Y yo, hermano — Musitó Tsubasa, con un intento de sonrisa — Pero eso ya lo sabías.

— También yo — Afirmó Hoshi, de inmediato. ¿Cómo podían dudar de ello a estás alturas, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás?

— Yo también — Informó Saori. Ozamu asintió, simplemente — Y no pretendan dejarnos atrás porque quiero a Yuko, Kevin y Taiyo tanto como ustedes, son mis amigos y ayudaré en todo lo posible para recuperarlos.

— Es injusto que porque sean los mayores puedan decidir por nosotros. — Musitó Ozamu, mirando a su hermana. Reiko se mordió la lengua, para no replicarle. — Yo quiero ayudar

— ¡También quiero ir! — Se indignó Yoshiro, al ver que nadie le importaba su opinión.

Gennai suspiró — Veo que no tendrán alternativa. — Miró a Hawkmon, Gatomon, Gabumon, Wormmon y luego a Tentomon — Ustedes deben ir al mundo real. Sus compañeros los necesitan…

Los digimons asintieron. Sus compañeros los necesitaban y ellos no iban a fallarles. Aunque, al mismo tiempo… Los niños.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de Daemon — Musitó el rubio mirando a los digimons, que se mostraban vacilantes — En nuestro mundo, hay gente indefensa. Ellos necesitan ayuda.

— Le pediremos energía a Quiquinlongmon, para que pueda luchar. Los D3 siguen abriendo las puertas a este mundo. Será necesario que envíen a todos los digimons sueltos a este sitio — Gennai suspiró, esta vez más profundamente y luego, se volvió hacia los niños — Existe una puerta hacia el mar oscuro…

Tsubasa y Koichi compartieron una mirada exasperada. Ese hombre les había dicho, primero, que no deberían cruzar la puerta.

Ahora, la resolución cambiaba.

— Llévenos hacia ella — Susurró el rubio, finalmente.

— No está muy lejos de la ciudad del comienzo, realmente. Aunque ahora esa zona está cercada.

Reiko abrió los ojos como platos, mientras las piezas encajaban en su cabeza perfectamente. — ¿Usted se refiere a…?

Gennai miró, apenado, el rostro de la hija de Ken y asintió — Me refiero al lugar donde falleció Makoto Kido. Porque fue Makoto quién abrió las puertas qué ahora unen el mundo digital con el mar de la oscuridad. — Informó, haciendo qué Reiko sintiese ganas de llorar.

_¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

— A mi primo Makoto... ¿le sucedió lo mismo qué a los demás? — Cuestionó Ozamu, aterrorizado. Gennai asintió.

— Lo confirmamos con la desaparición de los niños. No lo sabíamos y...

— ¡Mentira! — Se exaltó Tsubasa, reaccionando furioso ante todo lo sucedido — ¡Nadie nos dice la verdad! ¡Tenemos qué continuar guardando secreto tras secreto! Estoy harto. ¡Makoto era mi amigo, nuestro amigo! Todos pensábamos qué había muerto en un accidente...

— El accidente sí lo mató. El estaba allí porque la puerta del mar de la oscuridad había sido abierta. Pensamos qué sí la destruíamos... El digimundo estaría a salvo...

— ¿Usted... Usted fue quién programó la explosión del equipo de Koushiro cuando nosotros estabamos en el Mundo Digital hace dos años? — Cuestionó Reiko furiosa. No podía creer lo qué oía... Era imposible.

— No sabíamos qué él estaba allí. No pudimos evitarlo a tiempo.

Koichi resopló y miró con el ceño fruncido al que había sido mentor de sus padres, en quienes ellos habían confiado ciegamente. — ¿Cómo podemos confiar en usted?

Gennai seguía demasiado tranquilo para su gusto — En este momento, soy el único que sabe donde está exactamente la puerta al Mar de la Oscuridad.

— Me parece que usted sabe muchas cosas más de las que nos dice o nos dirá alguna vez. — Dijo Reiko, con molestia.

Los digimons no sabían exactamente que decir ante todo lo ocurrido, porque ellos estaban del lado de sus compañeros, por supuesto, pero Gennai…

¿Gennai no estaba de su lado, también?

.

— Soy un guardián. — Comenzó Gennai, explicandoles — A mi se me encomendó la tarea de proteger los emblemas y sus portadores. Verán… en este mundo, en el mundo digital, todo está conformado por dígitos. Sus cuerpos, sus mentes, sus almas, sus corazones, sus esencias. Todo se transforma una vez que cruzan la puerta al digimundo. Los seres se digitalizan, pero aun así existen. La conexión directa entre ambos mundos es tal que las consecuencias de uno influyen en el otro… Los niños que son elegidos son los que poseen afinidad con las emociones que crearon este mundo. Como sabrán, ahora hay muchos humanos con compañeros digitales…

— Casi nadie queda ya sin un compañero… — Susurró Ozamu

— ¿Y eso que tienes que ver?

— Ustedes y sus padres son los únicos que poseen emblemas. Por eso sus padres fueron elegidos, aunque la razon nunca les fue explicada realmente. Sus corazones se asemejaban a aquellas emociones crearon el digimundo. La esperanza, el valor, la amistad, el amor, la pureza, la sinceridad, la bondad, el conocimiento… Porque todo ello contribuyó a que aquí existieran los datos. Pero fue la Luz sagrada, dadora de vida, la que originó todo lo que ven aquí.

— Usted quiere decir que aquí nuestros sentimientos son… dígitos. Dígitos manipulables como números en una calculadora — Musitó Ozamu, que estaba comprendiendo a medias las palabras de Gennai.

— Así es. Esa es la técnica que Daemon utiliza. Su nivel de control sobre los dígitos es impresionante… Siempre lo fue.

— ¿A que se refiere con "siempre lo fue"?

— Así como existían emblemas de luz, existían emblemas de oscuridad. Recuerden que la luz no es nada sin oscuridad. — Comentó — Estaban la lujuria, la pereza, la gula, la ira, la envidia, la avaricia y la soberbia. Daemon es el digimon que se formó específicamente con la ira.

— ¿Hay digimons que representan emociones negativas y positivas? — Gennai asintió. — Vaya

— Había, podría decirse, porque muchos fueron destruidos y unos pocos enviados al otro lado del muro de fuego… Les hablé a sus padres de ese muro. Ellos les hablaron de él, ¿verdad?

— Mi papá puso todo en su libro — Restó importancia Tsubasa pero, aun así, explicó: — El muro de fuego es lo que separaba el digimundo del aréa oscura, donde están todos los digimons malignos que fueron desterrados

— Por allí pasó Apocalymon, en 1999. — Recordó Koichi — ¿Daemon también estaba allí?

— Daemon tiene la capacidad de abrir puertas dimensionales entre algunos mundos paralelos. Desapareció durante mucho tiempo…

— ¿Y porqué se quedó prisionero en el mar de la Oscuridad? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, creo una puerta?

— Porque en esa dimensión su poder es limitado... Diría que es prisionero eterno de ese sitio, porque su poder está siendo consumido. Esa dimensión absorbe el poder de la oscuridad, crea más oscuridad. Por eso atrae a la vez que espanta. Por eso el digimundo está muriendo, porque está acercandose a una dimensión que absorbe su energía…

— Pero si su poder está siendo absorvido… ¿Morirá?

— Probablemente… Aunque no olviden que es un digimon. Los digimons, en su mayoría, renacen. Diría que todos…

Gatomon abrió los ojos como platos y recordó el digihuevo de Wizardmon. Había estado a punto de dejarlo en la casa de Piximon, cuando Saori lo había tomado. Ahora mismo, el digihuevo de su viejo amigo, estaba en brazos de Gennai. Él la había convencido que lo dejase en ese mundo, donde debería nacer.

— Entonces… Sí Daemon está siendo absorbido por la oscuridad… ¿Qué es lo que logra con todo esto?

— El hecho de que las tres dimensiones choquen lograría saciar sus deseos de venganza… Pero creo que a él le interesan los niños que se llevó.

Saori abrió los ojos al máximo y los demás compartieron una expresión horrorizada.

— ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con ellos? — Cuestionó la hija de Yamato

— ¡Nos dijeron que los había sumergido en la oscuridad! — Rememoró Reiko, nerviosa.

— No estoy seguro, pero solo puede haber dos opciones. Una, busca corromper los emblemas de los niños. Dos, planea hacer que el mar les quite la energía a ellos, para mantener la suya.

Hubo un tenso minuto de silencio...

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! — Gritó la hija de Miyako. Parecía haber recobrado la energía luego de aquel tenso mutismo que los había invadido — ¡Hawkmon! ¡Volemos! ¡Digievoluciona!

— Piyomon, tu también. — Dijo Saori, que había palidecido. Su compañera digital asintió — Apuremonos, debemos llegar a la puerta al mar de la oscuridad…

"_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_

Aquilamon, Birdramon y D'arcmon alzaron vuelo al mismo tiempo. Gennai contempló las facciones decididas y concentradas de los niños elegidos.

Y eso que no les había dicho todo…

.

.

* * *

N/A: Definitivamente, el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta el momento XD Lo sé, lo sé, no hubo acción pero era necesario, aunque no pensé que iba a ser tan largo ¿O es impresión mía porque son siempre más cortos? Bueno, espero que las explicaciones hayan sido explicaciones y no fuente de confusiones... :)

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Digimon Adventure Alfa & Omega! xD

Hasta la próxima!

.

Saludos ^^


	25. Capítulo 9 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Ponte alerta, saca el valor _  
_Da fuerza a quien necesita _  
_Construye hoy tu protección _  
_Las cosas hoy cambian _  
_Peligro vas a encontrar _

_El llanto no podrá curar _  
_La herida de tu corazón _  
_No todo está perdido aún_

Oye... Alguien te está llamando.

.

_Parte II_

**Los deseos de venganza**

.

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

Aquel silencio sepulcral no debería molestarle, y no le molestaría sino fuese porque Taichi estaba en esa misma habitación y no estaba haciendo nada por romperlo. Yamato pensó que la última vez que había visto a su amigo tan sumido en sus penas había sido cuando falleció Ayane, diez años atrás.

Taichi no era de las personas que podían mantener todo para si mismo, no, él era de aquellos que estallan cuando algo se enciende en su interior. Era todo lo opuesto a él, y quizás, por eso, su mejor amigo.

Era un idiota, pero cuanto le dolía verlo en ese estado, sin saber como ayudarlo.

Le había pasado antes, cuando falleció su mujer. Él no había sabido que decir exactamente, y lo había golpeado, al ver que su compañero parecía estar en estado catatónico.

El embajador ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, visiblemente apesadumbrado. No quería llorar, porque sabía que necesitaba buscar a su hijo, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte… Pero, no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

— Se lo llevaron — Logró decir, con dificultad, como si recién estuviese comprendiendo la situación — A Taiyo… A mi hijo…

Las palabras, derrotadas, perdidas, resonantes.

Yamato no podía imaginar lo que sentía, pero si podía ser conciente de lo que se estaba haciendo sentir. El muy idiota seguramente estaba culpándose por no haber podido solucionar aquel conflicto. Seguramente, aunque no lo dijese, estaba hiriéndose así mismo.

— Si pudiera moverme, te golpearía, Taichi — Indicó Yamato Ishida, ladeando el rostro para no mirar a su compañero, abatido.

¿Debería sentirse derrotado? No era el momento, porque cuando el valor no tiene de donde sacarlo, él debería darle su amistad para que lo recuperase. Así siempre había sido.

— Déjame en paz — Dijo, a través de sus manos, el diplomático.

El silencio denso, pesado, nublaba sus sentidos y le daban ganas de cerrar los ojos. Bueno, eso, y la morfina. El dolor de su pierna se reavivara por momentos y a veces sentía que no iba a tolerarlo.

Pero tenía que ayudar a sus amigos.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo por mi, Kou? — Dudó el astronauta, tocando la pierna herida como si eso lo aliviase — De verdad quiero golpear a ese idiota.

Koushiro y Tomoyo, que no habían abandonado esa habitación, lo contemplaron con los mismos ojos tristes.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio con aquellos ojos negros llenos de tristeza, de agonía, de duda, y dolor. La mujer sollozaba, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos ante la noticia. Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos desde que le habían comentado que su hija había sido llevada al mar oscuro.

Sus amigos estaban luchando contra el peor de sus enemigos. El temor. El miedo. El horror. Todas aquellas emociones angustiosas que nacían de no saber que les estaba pasando a los niños.

Y él no tenía muchas energías para consolar a nadie, en realidad. Takeru había sido el de las palabras sanadoras, que tendían a ir hacia adelante. También Daisuke, en menor medida. Además de Sora y Taichi. Su mejor amigo era quien, en momentos de desesperación, los mantenía enfocados.

Ahora, él tenía que devolver el favor. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo.

Al enterarse de esa verdad, las cosas habían dejado de tener sentido para ellos.

Daisuke, que estaba en shock, había sacado fuerzas para llevar a Mitsuko —tan afectada como Tomoyo— a ver al doctor. Porque el empresario, ante todo, prefería asegurarse del estado de salud de su esposa e hijo.

Jou y Ken se habían marchado, cada uno a ver a sus esposas, que estaban siendo atendidas y controladas por los médicos. Sora, Hikari y Takeru partieron a darle las trágicas noticias a Mimi.

La televisión seguía encendida, y en ella seguían transmitiéndose las noticias. Las tropas del ejercito estaban alistándose para atacar a los digimons que andubiesen sueltos. El periodista informaba que las principales ciudades del mundo eran las que estaban en conflicto.

Yamato pensó que aquello recordaba algo, sí, había sucedido algo parecido en el año 2002, cuando las torres oscuras fueron plantadas en varios lugares del mundo y aparecieron miles de digimons que ellos tuvieron que volver a enviar al mundo digital. Habían recorrido el mundo en un día (un poco más, tal vez un poco menos) y habían podido solucionar todo el conflicto, gracias al trabajo en equipo.

Veinticinco años después…

Ya no podían hacer nada.

.

.

_¡AHHH! ¿Qué es lo que eres?_

_¡Tienes toda la razón, Agumon!_

_No tengo un silbato para que despiertes…_

_Ven con nosotros, Agumon._

_Agumon… Quiero presentarte, a Taiyo Yagami._

_¡Agumon!_

Aquella voz. Conocía aquella voz, por supuesto. Era voz le pertenecía a un niño de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, ardientes como fuego. Sí. Su compañero…

Entreabrió los ojos, poco a poco, sintiéndose ligeramente perturbado - Taichi... - Dijo en algo más qué un susurro.

Una serie de sonidos que no logró precisar resonaron en su mente, antes de que pudiese interpretarlos correctamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

— ¿Agumon? ¿Estás despierto? — El aludido se esforzó por cambiar de postura, y alzar la mirada, para ver quien le hablaba.

No era Taichi.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul de Patamon, quién permanecía encerrado en una cúpula de energía negra.

— ¿Pa—Patamon? — Estaba extrañado, su confusión se traslucía en su tono de voz.

El alivio recorrió el cuerpo del compañero de Takeru. Sabía qué eso podía tener una solución. Sólo tenía que seguir creyendo, siempre había una luz en el camino.

— Me alegra qué estés despierto. Creí qué ibas a correr la misma suerte qué... — Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. La rabia y la impotencia vibrando en su interior. Ya verían, en cuanto se liberase de allí... — Agumon, ¿puedes moverte?

— Creo qué sí, aunque... — Sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Se sentía enfermo, contaminado. Todo a su alrededor era opaco, una prisión oscura — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Me atraparon cuando vine a patrullar la zona. Todos creen qué estoy muerto porque me han clonado... — Explicó entre lamentos. Nunca iba a olvidar el rostro de su pequeña Salamon al ver como se borraba la copia corrupta — Nadie sabe la verdad...

Eso encendió un recuerdo en su mente embotada — Una sombra, en una cueva. Tenía la forma de Taichi... Se sentía como él.

Patamon asintió, comprendiéndolo. A él también le había parecido que era Takeru quien lo guiaba — Ese es el poder de Daemon. Puede controlar nuestras emociones... Y... Agumon…

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. El compañero de Taichi supo qué vendrían malas noticias, lo vio en era mirada, pero aún así, preguntó: — ¿Qué sucede?

— Ellos... — Patamon tomó aire, recordando, derrotado, aquel acto de crueldad. Su amiga, inconciente y... Ah, se sentía tan... Impotente. Incapaz. No había podido salvarla — Han matado a Biyomon.

Y no hubo más que silencio.

Pese a qué sabía qué habría malas noticias, Agumon sintió qué algo muy fuerte lo golpeaba y aturdía, como un ataque paralizante qué lo aprisionó furiosamente.

Pero, un segundo después, las fuerzas renovadas acudieron a él.

Se incorporó en cuanto su cerebro logró transmitir sus ideas y el cuerpo le respondió. Se levantó con dificultad, del suelo, y encaró la cúpula negra qué encerraba a Patamon.

En sus ojos brillaba la decisión — Voy a sacarte de ahí — Murmuró.

Patamon miró, a su amigo, sorprendido. No esperaba eso — ¿Qué...? ¡Debes irte!  
¡Despierta a los otros y vete!

Pero Agumon no lo escuchaba.

_Flama bebé_, y lanzó su ataque contra la prisión.

Por acto reflejo, el compañero e Takeru se cubrió, protegiéndose, para no recibir él impacto.

Nada pasó.

La esfera de fuego había chocado, contra el muro de oscuridad, y desaparecido. Patamon miró tristemente a su compañero, él sabía qué eso sucedería. Había intentado liberarse aún siendo Angemon y nada había funcionado.

Pero se sintió feliz de qué su amigo lo haya intentado, al menos.

— Agumon, es inútil. — Intentó decir

Agumon volvió a ponerse en postura de ataque — ¡Te sacaré!

El compañero de Takeru no lo recordaba tan terco. De todas formas, hacia mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaban a nada igual — Debes marcharte... Llévate a los demás. — Insistió, gesticulando — ¡Corres peligro!

— ¡No! — Estalló su interlocutor — Una vez ya te arriesgaste por nosotros. ¡Voy a hacer lo mismo!

Patamon abrió los ojos al máximo, sorprendido y agradecido a la vez — Agumon...

_Flama bebé._ Una vez más, el fuego no logró hacer nada contra aquella prisión.

Él no iba a darse por vencido.

_Flama bebé._ Atacó, nuevamente. Con furia y frustración corriendo por su cuerpo. ¡Ojala pudiese digievolucionar! No tenía las energías suficientes para eso.

Pero había aprendido, con Taichi, a no rendirse.

_Flama bebé._ Y, sin embargo, era inútil. La cúpula negra sólo parecía absorber todos sus ataques, sin importar cuántos fuesen o la fuerza qué tuviesen.

— Agumon... Yo no puedo hacer nada... Pero... Tú sí. Sálvalos a ellos... — Pidió Patamon, acercándose a él lo más qué podía pese a la prisión de energía qué lo mantenga cautivo. Sus ojos le suplicaban a su compañero que lo escuchase, era lo mejor que podía hacer — Por favor, sálvalos a todos... No dejes qué mueran — Y los ojos azules brillaban transmitiendo su dolor —... como Biyomon. Yo estaré bien.

Los amigos no se abandonan unos a otros, Agumon lo sabía bien — Pero...

Los dos escucharon el sonido al mismo tiempo.

Patamon sitio qué aquella rabia renacía en su interior cuando aquel espectro apareció en la puerta de su prisión. Su carcelero, aquel que había… Solo pensarlo le daba rabia. Su pobre amiga, Biyomon…

— Veo que han decidido quien será el siguiente — Susurró una voz de ultratumba que resonó en la mazmorra.

Era un ser compuesto de las emociones más oscuras qué poseían los seres humanos. Era uno de los habitantes de ese mundo. Todo su cuerpo estaba formado de sombras. Y sólo se distinguía su mirar. Los ojos, qué denotaban maldad, se dirigieron a los prisioneros.

Entonces, cambió de posición, girándose en redondo.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Pero sabía, antes de qué sucediese, qué había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

Flama bebé. Atacó, imperioso, certero. Sus ojos se fijaron en el trayecto del ataque. Y la bola de fuego colisionó con la figura qué estaba frente allí. Sin embargo no se detuvo en ningún instante...

La atravesó.

Sí tuviese labios, Agumon pensó qué estaría sonriendo divertido. — Mi turno — Susurró el espectro.

.

Una luz brillante inundó la sala de espera del hospital. No era la primera vez que sucedía, aunque debería ser lo más extraño del mundo. Desde hacia años, los digimons aparecían en el mismo sitio que sus compañeros humanos. Eso había sucedido con Saori y Yoshiro, al menos. El día que ellos nacieron, unos pequeños bebés digimons habían aparecido repentinamente cerca del lugar donde se hallaban Gabumon y Biyomon.

No obstante, eso no es lo que alarmó a la pelirroja, que se quedó estática, inmóvil y estupefacta ante lo sucedido.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando se centraron en la forma que adoptaba la luz, y las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos.

Aquello… era imposible.

— ¿Qué sucede... Sora? — Inquirió, Hikari cuando vio qué la antigua portadora del amor se había quedado estática — ¿Sora?

— Un digihuevo... — Hikari se volvió había el lugar señalado, igual qué Takeru.

Los tres estaban esperando fuera de la habitación de Mimi, esperando qué despierte para hablar con ella y contarle todo. En ese momento, esa sala estaba casi deshabitada.

El escritor se giró con violencia, encontrando decepcionante la figura de aquel objeto. Tenía corazones rosas y le resultaba vagamente familiar. No era el de Patamon… Él ya había tenido en sus brazos el digihuevo de Patamon y no se parecía a ese que ahora estaba delante de él…

Pero, por todo lo que los rondaba, resultaba extraño que en esa sala hubiese aparecido un digimon.

— Sí... Es un digihuevo. — Comentó Takeru, confundido al verlo. ¿Qué significaba…?

A Sora se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras parpadeaba, para no derramarlas.

— ¿Sabes de quién es, Sora? — Cuestionó la educadora, al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Pero Hikari vio que su amiga se contenía para no llorar e interpretó aquella afirmación silenciosa. Sujetó la mano de Takeru, que permanecía estupefacto ante lo acontecido.

La diseñadora se abalanzó había adelante pero con cuidado de no tocar el digihuevo con brusquedad. Cerro los brazos a su alrededor, acunándolo con ternura. Las lágrimas caían, liberadas, por su rostro.

— Mi querida, Biyomon... — Susurró, quedamente, dulce y suave. Meció el digihuevo entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de un bebé — Aquí estoy.

Hikari sonrió, con tristeza. Al menos, tendrían la esperanza de que Biyomon… Se estremeció, porque eso indicaba que el digimon de Sora había perecido.

— Él también habría venido. — Escuchó la castaña que decía el antiguo portador de la esperanza. — Como la primera vez, él también me habría encontrado — Se volvió hacia él, confundida. Los ojos zafiro derramaban lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza — Patamon está vivo…

"_Takeru"_

.

.

— Yo les diría qué bajen aquí, niños — Murmuro Gennai. Reiko lo miro ligeramente, por encima de su hombro.

Seguía enfadada (muy enfadada a decir verdad) con él pero antes de qué pudiese responder al mentor de sus padres —qué forzosamente había acabado también siendo suyo— sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo.

Se giró hacia él frente y diviso aquel lugar.

Allí había muerto Makoto.

Tuvo un escalofrío nuevamente y sus manos se aferraron a Aquilamon, quién suspiro al notar el estado de ánimo de su compañera. No iba a olvidar nunca qué Makoto Kido era muy cercano a ella. Kazuma, antes de qué todo sucediese, también. Reiko abrió los ojos como platos, considerando una posibilidad qué no había visto antes. Kazuma. ¿Kazuma estaba a salvo en el mundo real, no? Se dio cuenta qué no le había dedicado a su primo ni uno solo de sus pensamientos y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

Aferro las plumas de Aquilamon y bajó el rostro.

— ¿Reiko? — Esa era la voz de Tsubasa.

El mellizo de Koichi viajaba con ella, igual qué Ozamu, los digimons pequeños —o los qué no sabían volar— y Gennai.

El motivo era simple.

Birdramon era un ave cubierta de fuego. Y bastaba con Saori, Hoshi y Yoshiro, además de los compañeros de ambos.

D'arcmon cargaba a Koichi, solamente. Y Reiko pensaba qué no podría cargar a nadie más. Lo qué dejaba a Aquilamon como el más seguro. Por ello, Ozamu, Tsubasa, Gennai, GoldPatamon, DatWormmon —así como los otros compañeros de sus padres— viajaban con ella.

— Estoy bien — Indicó la hija de Ken — Descendamos, Aquilamon.

Así lo hizo su compañero. Al ver qué su compañera bajaba a tierra firme, Koichi y Saori ordenaron a sus protectores virtuales qué hicieran lo mismo. Extrañados, eso sí. Gennai, aún cargando el digihuevo de Wizardmon saltó, para tocar el suelo. Reiko no lo imitó en principio pero vio qué su hermano Ozamu se esforzaba por bajarse de Aquilamon.

— Niños elegidos — Habló Gennai — Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos. Aquel es el límite - Apuntó la dirección en la qué iban antes de descender. Reiko miró el cielo, ahora oscurecido qué comenzaba a cubrir el digimundo. Pese a qué no había nubes y aún seguía percibiéndose el otro mundo, el cielo estaba tornándose gris. Se debía a qué la oscuridad estaba ganando terreno. Tsubasa apretó las manos y se clavo las uñas en las palmas al pensar en ese cielo.

— Debemos enviarles sus compañeros a nuestros padres. Tienen qué defender el mundo real — Aseguró el rubio, alzando la voz sin quererlo.

Koichi qué estaba en el suelo, asintió.

Entonces, Gatomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Wormmon y Hawkmon se deslizaron, colocándose en una línea. Uno al lado del otro, como sí de soldados se tratase.

— Sus padres no querrían qué los dejaremos solos — Anunció la felina.

— Tenemos qué ayudarlos también — Protestó Gabumon, expresando su irritación — Por Agumon y los demás.

— Tiene razón. Nuestros amigos han sido secuestrados — Acompañó Tentomon.

— Sí — Koichi cortó de raíz lo qué fuera qué iba a decir Wormmon — Pero nuestros padres están indefensos en nuestro mundo. Pueden correr grave peligro. Aquí tenemos a nuestros compañeros — El castaño miró al ángel y sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa triste, ya qué desconocía lo qué se avecinaba — Estaremos bien.

— Pero... — Susurró Wormmon

— Koichi tiene razón — Apoyo Hoshi, con temor. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia los compañeros de los adultos — Necesitamos saber qué nuestros padres tienen ayuda de su parte.

— No podemos ir allí — Comentó Tsubasa. — Nos necesitan más nuestros compañeros perdidos... ¡Iremos a ayudar en cuanto podamos!

— Tienes qué cuidar a mi papá — Susurró Yoshiro a Gabumon — y a los demás. Ellos están solitos, y necesitan ayuda.

El compañero de Yamato sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos — Yoshi...

— Tiene razón, Gabu — Acordó Saori y le regaló un abrazo — Salúdalos por mi. Llevaré a Yoshiro a casa con bien, ¿Sí? Díselo a mamá y a papá

— Te pareces tanto a tú padre Saori — Comentó el digimon.

Tsunomon se apresuró a saludar al digimon qué quería como un padre. Y Birdramon se mostró apenada al saludarlo, pero no cambió de forma.

Koichi le tendió los brazos a Gatomon, y ella lo abrazó al instante.

— Cuídate — Dijo la digimon al niño de ojos cobrizos, ahora con ojos cristalizados — Y no te culpes de cosas más allá de tú control. Yo... Hablaré con tú padre

Tsubasa se acercó a su mellizo y luego recibió un abrazo del digimon compañero de su madre.

— No dejes qué la luz se apague, Tsubasa. — Musitó al rubio — No te arriesgues. Regresen con bien, ambos.

GoldPatamon se acercó para despedirse. Gatomon suspiró, y lo rodeo con sus brazos, como pudo. Ya que era más grande que en el pasado y ella siempre había sido más pequeña, pese a su nivel.

— Cuídate mucho, no hagas nada arriesgado...

— Mamá Gatomon... — Susurró el digimon portador de la esperanza.

La felina intento no soltar lágrimas ante la despedida. D'arcmon le tendió los brazos y Gatomon tuvo sonreír, por ver qué ahora era ella quién se tenía qué dejar abrazar.

— Para ti, lo mismo qué para tú compañero. — Dijo — Tienes que ser fuerte, pequeña.

Contempló a los dos digimons qué quería como hijos —GoldPatamon y D'arcmon— con cariño. "Regresen con bien"

Wormmon, Hawkmon, DatWormmon y Aquilamon también estaban despidiéndose. Mientras qué el compañero de Miyako hacia de padre, Wormmon era más bien una especie de hermano mayor/menor, dependiendo del caso.

— Cuida bien a Ozamu — Susurró el compañero de Ken. Luego miró a Aquilamon — Tú de Reiko, ¿entendido?

— Vuelvan a casa con bien. Tienen qué ser fuertes está vez — Pidió el compañero de la heredera del amor y la pureza.

Tentomon estaba despidiéndose, por su parte, del pequeño Motimon. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de insecto. Su pequeño Motimon...

— ¿No les parece raro? — Comentó Reiko y se volvió para mirar a los digimons de sus padres y a sus compañeros — Tsubasa nos dijo qué los digimons habían enloquecido. Ellos no se ven afectados...

.

.

— Familiares de Ichijouji Miyako, ¿verdad? — Una voz rompió el tranquilo silencio.

Ante aquella mención de su esposa, Ken y Momoe se giraron con violencia.

Ella asintió antes qué él, qué miraba fijamente al doctor, como intentando leer en él rostro de ese hombre, él diagnóstico qué su esposa tenía. Al saber que estaba tratando con los familiares correctos, el hombre comenzó a hablar de la situación de su paciente.

— Ella tuvo severos golpes y algunas heridas superficiales, quemaduras en su mayoría... Pero...

Ken, qué por un momento sintió él alivio inflar su pecho como aire, sintió qué este se escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente, hasta asfixiarlo. — ¿Pero? — Repitió. No podía dejar todo aquello así, arrojándolo al aire así como así. Momoe qué no había visto a su hermana salvo cuando ingreso apretó a Yusei contra su pecho. Ken miro aún más fijamente al médico — ¿Pero, qué?

— Ella está en coma, señor Ichijouji.

Y ahora las fuerzas lo abandonaron poco a poco. Quedó ciego y sordo, en la oscuridad, porque había perdido su luz. Era incapaz de escuchar nada más, no día ver nada más allá de las lágrimas y el respirar le quemaba. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

— Nunca he visto a alguien más enérgico y con ganas de vivir qué Miya. Ella se salvará — Susurró, y miro al médico, un colega, pidiendo confirmación a sus palabras. Una esperanza. Ken hizo lo mismo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el galeno qué había atendido a su esposa.

El hombre parecía apenado, debatiéndose. Sabía que tenía que darles esperanzas a los familiares, pero Momoe era su colega, ella tenía que comprender que hay situaciones donde los pacientes sobreviven casi por milagro. — No lo sabemos. Su estado es muy delicado. Debemos esperar… Por el momento, no podemos hacer más.

Y todo el mundo se derrumbó en su espalda, pensó Ken.

Sus hijos dirigiéndose hacia el sitio de sus pesadillas, viéndose incapaz de hacer nada por ellos.

Su esposa, la enérgica y adorable Miyako, luchando por su vida...

Y él, sin poder hacer nada.

Escuchó un sollozo, y se dio cuenta qué las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

En verdad, todo se había derrumbado en su espalda y él era incapaz de ver algo bueno en toda esa situación. El doctor, Kousuke Hagiwara , dijo unas cuantas palabras más —Ken supuso qué eran a modo de consuelo— pero sólo Momoe le prestó verdadera atención.

Ken, simplemente, lo vio irse antes de derrumbarse en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

Entonces, Yusei qué estaba en los brazos de Momoe, —y estaba llorando, como sí comprendiese la situación— extendió sus pequeñas manos en dirección al autor de sus días, como sí buscase consuelo.

Los ojos de ese niño, el más pequeño de sus hijos, eran increíblemente parecidos a los de su esposa. Su hija y Ozamu habían heredado ojos azules, más similares a los suyos. Yusei lo miraba como suplicando, con esos ojos entre ámbar y dorado qué siempre le parecieron adorables, así qué sonrió, con esfuerzo.

Al instante, extendió los brazos, para poder acunarlo entre ellos, con suavidad.

Momoe sintió qué unas traviesas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Tendría qué llamar a la casa qué había sido suya en la niñez —sus padres y su hermano estaban trabajando en el almacén— para poder darles la noticia de su Miyako estaba luchando por su vida. A su hermana, qué estaba de viaje —en su tercera luna de miel— y también a su esposo para saber de sus hijos. Momoe ella era médica con especialización en pediatría y esa noche, —qué ya era madrugada— había tenido qué quedarse en el hospital más tiempo del requerido. Miro la puerta de terapia intensiva, y suspiró. Dolía pensar en qué alguien tan vivo como Miyako estuviese debatiéndose por sobrevivir... Puede qué ellas no sean especialmente cercanas pero eran familia, y se adoraban pese a todo. Parpadeó antes de llorar. No iba a ser pesimista

¡Era Miyako de quién hablaba!

_"No te rindas, hermanita"  
_

.

.

Mimi abrió los ojos y, está vez, se encontró aliviada al ver qué nada estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Aquella había sido una sensación horrible que la invadió cuando se despertó la primera vez.

Al menos, ya se sentía mejor. No como para levantarse e irse de compras, pero sí para poder ubicar los hechos en una cronología.

Recordaba que iban a ir al digimundo, y hubo una explosión. La voz de Taichi le llegó desde lejos, perdida en algún rincón de su memoria. ¡Taichi! ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

Abrió los ojos, al escuchar murmullos. Una calidez intensa la invadió y al instante, sus ojos divisaron tres figuras. Un rubio, una castaña y una pelirroja. Era Sora quién sujetaba su mano, como dándole fuerzas.

Sonrió, apenas.

— Mimi — Susurró, aliviada la diseñadora — Me alegra ver que estás bien.

— No iban a pensar qué podían derrotarme, ¿verdad?

Le dolía la cabeza —mucho— pero más allá de eso, estaba bien.

Quizás tenía unos cuántos vendajes pero sabía qué no era grave. Los médicos se lo habían dicho todo antes de qué sus amigos fuesen a visitarla. Ella iba a estar bien.  
Sora, qué tenía lágrimas en los ojos, negó

— Eres más fuerte qué eso.

Sonriendo, Mimi se encontró pensando en qué algo estaba muy mal allí. Era casi evidente en los rostros de sus tres amigos. Algo muy malo había sucedido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Dudó, casi con temor. Una idea fugaz estalló en su mente — ¿Están bien todos?

— Mi hermano y Yamato están en una sala, aquí cerca. La mayoría estamos bien, creo qué tenemos sólo un par de golpes... — Explicó suavemente Hikari, sujetando la otra mano de Mimi — Miyako y Mariko están esperando por el diagnóstico pero... Su situación es delicada.

Mimi pensó qué esas eran pésimas noticias y, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía qué no eran las únicas cosas qué iban a decirle. Algo mucho peor se avecinaba.

— Miya... ella se repondrá — Quiso decir, como sí pudiese asegurarlo. Tenían que saber que ella deseaba eso — Creo qué ella lo hará. Y Jou hará lo qué este en sus manos por su esposa...

Se le quebraba la voz, y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar.

¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento? Algo estaba oprimiendo muy fuerte en su interior, impidiéndole respirar. Sintió qué Sora le apretaba la mano, con fuerza, como sí estuviese dándole ánimos.

— Hay algo más, Mimi... — Ese fue el turno de Takeru, al ver qué nadie podía darle la noticia a esos ojos miel, brillantes y asustados — Hemos podido hablar con alguno de los niños y...

Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso — ¿Y, qué? — ¿Por qué Takeru se quedaba en silencio? ¿No entendía que la ansiedad la estaba consumiendo?

— Tres de ellos desaparecieron.

Tres. Tres. Tres. Tres.

Aquel número hizo eco en sus pensamientos, aturdiéndola, cegándola.

Tres niños desaparecieron...

Comenzó a negar con el rostro, conciente de la aplastante angustia qué la abordaba. Sus ojos buscaron los de Sora, de forma inmediata, suplicando, rogando qué aquella verdad oculta fuese una mentira.

La tristeza en la mirada rubí le dijo todo lo qué necesitaba saber.

.

.

Daiki no miró hacia atrás en ningún momento, mientras corría a toda la velocidad que sus fuerzas le permitían.

No podía mantener sus pensamientos en coherencia y sus piernas parecían andar por si solas, guiándolo, arrastrándolo.

V—mon iba tras él, tratando de mantener el ritmo del niño, pero la desesperación de Daiki sobrepasaba fuerzas humanas y digitales.

Algo se atravesó violentamente en su camino y sintió que perdía el equilibrio hasta caer sin impedimentos, en el suelo mismo. Furioso, irritado, angustiado, comenzó a golpear la tierra que estaba debajo de él. Descargando en ella su frustración, su angustia, su inquietud.

Escuchó los pasos de V—mon detrás de él — Daiki…

¿Por qué Kazuma había intentado herirlo? ¿Por qué los habían arrastrado a ese lugar, sin darles otra opción? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a Kazuma? ¿Por qué a los pequeños?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Daiki sentía que la rabia, la preocupación y la tensión se liberaban en forma de lágrimas. Su expresión se descompuso, durante unos minutos eternos y su desesperación comenzaba a vencer a su raciocinio.

Entonces, sintió el golpe.

La mejilla le quedó ardiendo y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada decidida de V—mon.

— No te quedes allí tirado — Espetó el digimon, apretando los puños azules — ¡Daiki no se quedaría tirado!

Pero no podía escucharlo. Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a Kazuma, pero se mostró aliviado cuando nada sucedió. El chico había quedado inconciente cuando V—mon le lanzó una patada, pero eso no era ninguna certeza.

— ¡Daiki! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Esto no es ser hombre de verdad! ¿¡Que diría tu padre!? — Insistió su compañero — ¡él no querría que te rindas sin luchar!

El digimon tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando Motomiya enfocó sus ojos en él.

— V—mon…

— No te rindas, Dai. — Prosiguió — No puedo seguir si tú te rindes…

Daiki contempló los cristalinos ojos rojizos. V—mon, su compañero, su fortaleza. Suspiró. Era verdad, a su padre no le hubiese gustado que tuviera esos momentos de duda…

_Pase lo que pase, no te rindas. Eso es ser hombre de verdad. __**No te rindas**__._

_No me rendiré, papá._

Y, entonces, una renovada energía palpitó en su interior, al ritmo de su acelerado corazón.

Se incorporó como pudo y V—mon lo ayudó, en cuanto vio cuales eran sus intenciones. No iba a dejar a su compañero levantarse solo.

— Gracias por ser mi fortaleza, amigo — Susurró Daiki. Y el brillo en sus ojos le dijo a V—mon que ese niño no iba a dejar de luchar…

Y él tampoco iba a dejar de hacerlo.

.

.

_Kazuma sollozó, abrazándose a sus piernas._

_No podía ser posible, aquello debía ser parte de su pesadilla. Aquello… Aquello no debía ser real, bajo ningún punto de vista._

_No podía creer lo que había hecho… o, más bien, lo que la oscuridad le había obligado a hacer._

_Se sentía deplorable, malvado, estúpido…_

_¡Había atacado a Daiki! ¡A DAIKI!_

_En medio de la oscuridad, mirando todo a través de aquel espejo que estaba delante, estaba seguro que no había podido hacer nada por salvar a su amigo. Y todo eso era su culpa, por rendirse._

_Hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, intentando apartar la imagen de Daiki de su mente… ¡Había estado a punto de ahorcarlo con el emblema!_

— _Kazuma — Susurró una voz, lejana, perdida, sollozante. — Kazuma, resiste._

_El espejo que estaba delante mostraba el mar oscuro, así que Kazuma necesitaba ignorarlo. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba y en la que se había sumergido desde que había iniciado toda la pesadilla._

_¿Por qué le hacían algo así? ¿A todos ellos…?_

— _Hermano, resiste — Dijo, nuevamente la voz. Quizás solo estaba en su cabeza, porque no veía a nadie a su alrededor — Resiste un poco más. Confía en aquella luz que conoces. No todo está perdido…_

_¿No todo estaba perdido?_

_._

.

— Es qué, como portadores de los emblemas, son incorruptibles.

Ante esa revelación, Koichi y Tsubasa, ladearon el rostro en dirección a Gennai violentamente — ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Existen muchas maneras de ejercer control sobre los digimons. Deben saberlo. Existieron los engranajes negros y los anillos de la oscuridad. Son elementos qué en su interior poseían información oscura y la codificaba para qué el digimon qué lo tuviera, cambiara su naturaleza.

— Agumon fue controlado — Comentó Gabumon, para asombro del silencioso Koromon —quién había logrado ya tranquilizarse— y estaba ensimismado en la misión.

Gennai interrumpió al compañero de Yamato, antes de que continuase — Pero se necesito gran cantidad de información oscura para modificar a Agumon y es qué, por naturaleza, el único qué puede influir en su comportamiento es Taichi. Para bien o mal.

— Pero... — Hoshi comenzó a hablar pero hizo silencio abruptamente, para escuchar.

— Ustedes, Gatomon, Wormmon, Gabumon y Hawkmon han conocido, estoy seguro, las sombras.

Sí, pensó Gatomon, y tuvo una revelación ante sus ojos.

Ella con Myotismon. Wormmon con aquella época donde Ken fue emperador de los digimons. Hawkmon estuvo con ella en el mar de la oscuridad. Y no por nada era su compañero de la digievolución DNA. En el libro de Takeru, el escritor hablaba de qué Gabumon y Yamato habían estado en una cueva llena de sombras. Todos aquellos encuentros...

¿Los habían fortalecido?

Pero entonces, Biyomon y Agumon no deberían estar...

Y Patamon también.

Todos ellos habían tenido más contacto con la oscuridad qué los demás. Pero en definitiva, todos la habían contactado. Alguna vez en esos 25 años todos habían estado luchando contra las sombras. Sin embargo... Ni Hikari ni sus compañeros habían sido realmente afectados por la oscuridad. Habían estado siempre protegidos por sus buenos sentimientos, también por sus emblemas.

Quizás eso explicase el estado en el qué hallaban los pequeños digimons.

Motimon y Tanemon parecía debilitarse a medida qué avanzaban y Yoshiro no tenía idea de como hacer qué se recuperasen. Seguramente, pronto lo descubriría. Las armas de los elegidos habían sido, en general, sus buenos sentimientos y sus deseos de justicia. La oscuridad podría haber luchado mucho contra ello pero no había vencido en su corazón de manera definitiva. Además, y Gatomon lo sabía bien.

Los humanos tienen luces y sombras. Ninguno de ellos era perfecto. Los digimons también... Entonces... ¿Como había sido posible qué Patamon los atacase a muerte sin miramientos? Se encontró sabiendo la respuesta: No había sido Patamon. La certeza la golpeó con fiereza. Patamon TENÍA qué estar vivo.

Ella... Ella lo había oído.

Había sido la señal.

— No era él — Dijo, en voz alta.

Sus ojos azules miraron a Gennai y luego a D'arcmon qué parecía estupefacto. Gatomon supuso qué habían estado teniendo la misma línea de pensamientos.

— Quiere decir qué... Para corromper a nuestros digimons — Hoshi estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras — ¿Es necesaria cierta predisposición de nosotros?

.

.

Daemon sonrió al verlos acercarse, ahora estando los cuatro juntos.

Taiyo era apenas más alto que Kevin, y la más pequeña, Yuko, estaba entre ambos. Sus tres pequeñas adquisiciones se veían aun más fuertes que antes. Que curioso. Que divertido e inusual.

Detrás de ellos, estaba su último elegido.

Kazuma, el más alto, el más dominado, el más débil. Nada parecido a su hermano, más fuerte de voluntad y de espíritu. Pero con aquel mismo brillo en la mirada que los pequeños. Y estaba demostrando ser un completo inútil, también, porque había regresado con las manos vacías, sin Daiki.

Vaya, al parecer tendría que cumplir su palabra y dejar vivo a Motomiya. Tenía más resistencia de la que había esperado en un principio. Había logrado vencer sus sentimientos de inseguridad. Aunque, pensó Daemon, al considerarlo, esos sentimientos no habían sido ni la mitad de fuertes que la culpa que envolvía a los demás niños.

No importaba. Se divertiría, pasaría el tiempo…

Quizás debería darle, a Daiki, un obsequio…

En cuanto sus sombras lo encontrasen, claro. Él ya las había enviado a encontrar al niño. No iba a salir indemne en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad. En ese mundo, Daiki tenía luz —la luz de la fortaleza— y así como la luz se siente atraída a las sombras. La oscuridad es llamada por la luz.

Sin embargo, Daiki estaba lejos de ser una prioridad. De hecho, solo había algo que le inquietaba en todo eso.

La esperanza, como siempre.

Realmente, cuando le parecía que la luz se extinguiría… Aparecía la esperanza, con aquella irritante fuerza y restauraba todo lo que la luz iluminaba. O había iluminado antes de ser sombras.

La luz era poderosa, por supuesto igual de poderosa que la oscuridad, pero sin la esperanza…

No podía comprenderlo del todo.

¿Acaso los humanos tenían una fuerte inagotable de esperanza?

Ese sentimiento que invade y llena, corrompe y cura, sana y enferma.

Oh, los humanos no. Los niños elegidos, sí.

_Koichi Takaishi. _Él era la esperanza.

Claro que sí.

Iba a deshacerse de la esperanza, de una vez y para siempre.

Se rió, divertido. ¡Con lo que disfrutaba de las ironías! ¡Como se iba a divertir con lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir!

Se volvió hacia sus niños, con una terrorífica sonrisa — Creo que tengo una misión para ti, Taiyo.

.

.

— No necesariamente. Los corazones puros son muy difíciles de corromper pero no hay un corazón enteramente puro. Los humanos tienen virtudes y defectos, eso es lo qué los hace humanos. Además, como saben la luz y la oscuridad son necesarias. Incluso dentro de los corazones. El motivo de la cercanía entre compañeros humanos y digitales es parte de un misterio. A lo qué me refiero es qué todos ustedes pertenecen a un bando qué ha visto la cara de la oscuridad y la ha enfrentado, ha superado sus propias sombras para luchar. Por eso digo qué lo qué sucede ahora no les afecta, ustedes han estado ya en la lucha antes. Los digimons en general no han pasado lo mismo qué ustedes. A eso me refiero con qué son incorruptibles. Su cuerpo puede ser controlado pero no su esencia.

Sí Gennai decía la verdad…

Patamon nunca se hubiese vuelto contra ellos. Estaba segura. Estaba vivo. Tenía qué ser así... ¿O su mente estaba engañándola?

— Tengo qué ir con ustedes — Dijo, repentinamente la felina — tengo qué ir al mar de la oscuridad.

— ¿Gatomon? — Inquirió Koichi, enarcando una ceja.

— He ido allí antes — Explicó la felina — Podría ayudar. — Y habló con inmensa determinación.

Tsubasa se pregunto qué había hecho cambiar a Gatomon de... Oh. Había descubierto algo. Sus ojos buscaron los de su mellizo, qué examinaba ávidamente a la compañera de su madre.

— Bien — Gennai parecía algo extrañado, también — Antes de qué se embarquen en dirección al mar de la oscuridad, debo decirles algo más. Los niños, en su mayoría, fruncieron el ceño ante esas palabras.

Saori resopló. — ¿Qué cosa?

— Existe una profecía. La hicieron las antiguas civilizaciones y habla de este momento.

— ¿Profecía? — Repitió Reiko, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

— Sí

— ¿Y qué es lo qué dice?

— Es bastante pesimista.

Koichi suspiro. No necesitaban una profecía para ser más pesimistas. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

— Da igual — Prosiguió Reiko — ¿Qué es lo qué dice? Tenemos derecho a saber…

— Sí, lo tienen. ¿Pero la fortaleza de resistirla?

.

.

Daiki abrió su D-T11, pero la pantalla seguía negra.

El aparato no funcionaba, eso era lo que sucedía. Sin duda, no iba a poder comunicarse con nadie en esa dimensión. Suspiró, extrañamente abatido. Pero le dirigió una larga mirada a su compañero, V—mon. Se habían logrado esconder en un pequeño lugar que tenía árboles de gran altura, donde sus copas y troncos lo ocultaban, además de la maleza que los rodeaba.

Pensó que nunca iba a comprender la geografía de ese sitio.

Riscos, acantilados, bosques, playa. Sin importar a donde fuese, algo nuevo lo sorprendía. Eso era cierto, muy cierto. Se hallaba en un lugar completamente desconocido…

Y estaban solos. En el más estricto sentido de la palabra.

¿Qué estaban haciendo los demás? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido con sus amigos? No podía creer cuanto estaba complicándose esa situación horrenda que lo mantenía cautivo, prisionero, perdido.

Le lanzó una furtiva mirada al faro que estaba, cada vez, más lejano. Eso era debido a que, tras perder señal de Kazuma, no había podido recurrir al faro. Había tenido que alejarse.

— Debemos continuar moviéndonos, Daiki — Susurró V—mon, alerta — Aquí ningún sitio es seguro.

.

.

Agumon sintió el dolor extendiéndose de forma violenta por todo su cuerpo, cuando fue empujado hacia la pared de manera brusca por aquel espectro. Dolía todo su cuerpo y él era incapaz de decir cual de todos los movimientos realizados le dolían más.

Una risa resonó en la mazmorra, y también la voz de Patamon.

Pero el cuerpo le dolía, y seguía sintiéndose ofuscado, contaminado, como si algo anduviese mal con él.

— Taichi… — Susurró.

No podía dejar que acabasen tan fácil con su cuerpo. Él tenía que regresar con Taichi, con su compañero, con su amigo. Tenía que ver de nuevo a Koromon, y a Taiyo, porque ellos eran toda la familia que su amigo tenía. Bueno, además de Hikari y los demás.

Pero…

Él no podía rendirse. Se levantó, nuevamente.

_Flama bebé._ Mientras tuviese fuerzas para luchar, no iba a rendirse.

Sus amigos… Sus amigos estaban allí, inconcientes, aguardando. ¡Tenía que luchar por ellos!

Iba a defender todo, aun cuando la defensa no fuese posible.

.

.

Si toda la respuesta que iba a obtener de ellos, eran esas expresiones que iban desde decididas hasta ofendidas, entonces, lo aceptaría.

Gennai sabía que la naturaleza humana —incluso la de las mejores personas— no era siempre luz pura. No, por supuesto. Todos los humanos tenían sus virtudes y defectos. Por eso mismo es que existía la luz y la oscuridad.

Dualidad.

Sí, eso era lo mejor que podría decir acerca de los seres humanos. Encerraban dentro de sí, la dualidad de la luz y la oscuridad.

— La profecía estaba inscripta en las piedras sagradas. Pero solo unos fragmentos le daban sentido. Envié a los digimons de sus padres a que los recolectaran y así poder descifrarlo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? — Quiso saber Ozamu, con curiosidad. El nuevo portador de la Bondad era curioso por naturaleza. Incluso, pensó Reiko, el emblema del conocimiento podría haberle ido muy bien.

— _Cuando reine la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz, dará inicio una nueva era de caos. Vida y muerte. Existencia y nada. Pasado y futuro. Las llamas harán arder con furia los reinos y el agua cubrirá al mundo entero. Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán. No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._

Koichi suspiró. Sí que era pesimista.

Tsubasa, en cambio, frunció el ceño — ¿Eso es todo? — Inquirió, confundido. Todos se volvieron hacia él — No me malinterpreten, es terrible. — Atajó al ver los rostros incrédulos que lo miraban aturdidos — Pero… no les parece…

— Incompleta, sí — Continuó Hoshi por él — Parece que le falta el principio.

— Eso es todo lo que pudimos hallar de la profecía del fin del mundo.

— ¿Así se le llama? La profecía del fin del mundo.

— Ha estado muy gratificante la lección — Interrumpió Reiko, mirando fijamente a Gennai — Pero debemos ponernos en marcha, ahora.

— Estoy de acuerdo — Soltó Koichi — Hemos llegado hasta aquí, la puerta no está muy lejos. Marchémonos.

— Antes — Recordó Saori, y se encaminó hacia uno de los televisores pequeños que estaban dispersos en el digimundo — Debemos abrirles una puerta a ellos en el mundo real.

Gennai se acercó hacia ella, imitándola — Buscaré el ordenador de Koushiro y por allí los enviaremos.

— Contamos con ustedes — Susurró Tsubasa mirando a los digimons de los adultos — Ayuden a defender nuestro mundo.

— Es lo menos que podemos hacer — Replicó Tentomon.

— Después de lo que sus padres hicieron, y de lo que ustedes hacen ahora…

— Ah, Gabumon. — Conmovida, susurró la hija de Yamato y Sora — Cuídense mucho, todos.

— Díganle a Hikari que tengo algo importante que hacer — Susurró Gatomon — Ella lo comprenderá.

Gabumon asintió, mientras todos sus amigos se preparaban para marcharse. Gennai hizo un asentimiento a los digimons, para que comenzaran a marcharse. La estabilidad de la red era bastante segura, ya que era una conexión que tenía con Koushiro desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Les dirigieron una última mirada, antes de dirigirse al mundo real, donde sus compañeros estaban. Quizás…

Los niños sonrieron, un poco más aliviados. Sabían que no podrían hacer mucho solos, pero tenían que creer.

— Vengan conmigo — Susurró el ser que era una base de datos — Por aquí llegaran a la puerta. — Gennai los guió hacia el sitio donde Makoto Kido había sido hallado, dos años atrás. Una cerca rodeaba el sitio. Era virtual, por supuesto, pero parecía electrificada. — Niños elegidos, ustedes son nuestra esperanza. — Se despidió el mentor de sus padres, con tristeza — Tengo fe ustedes.

Y Gennai también tenía que marcharse. Él estaba haciendo sus labores, controlando la estabilidad del mundo. Y, además, tenía que ir a buscar el poder para enviarle a los digimons que iban a la tierra para que pudiesen luchar.

— Señor Gennai, gracias — Susurró Yoshiro.

El aludido sonrió — Siempre deben tener fe en los milagros. — Musitó, misteriosamente, antes de desaparecer.

— Vaya, siempre hace eso — Musitó Reiko, ofuscada.

GoldPatamon y Birdramon fueron los primeros en sentirlo.

— Saori — Dijo el ave de fuego — Debemos irnos…

La rubia miró, aturdida a su compañera, antes de comprenderlo.

Un zumbido, cada vez más cercano, cada vez más potente, los alertó repentinamente y elevaron los ojos al cielo.

— ¡ES UN DIGIMON! ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS, AHORA! — Alzó la voz Koichi, mientras señalaba hacia el frente. Era hora de la retirada. — Vamos hacia la puerta del mar la oscuridad.

Saori se petrificó, estancándose en el suelo, como si miles de raíces la hubiesen fijado en la tierra. Deseaba correr, de verdad deseaba poder salir corriendo pero algo la mantenía prisionera. ¿Era miedo? ¡Estaba aterrorizada!

Vio a sus amigos correr, y entonces, pensó en Yoshiro. Sus piernas respondieron y comenzó a seguir a los demás.

No podían pensarlo dos veces. ¡Sus vidas, nuevamente, estaban amenazadas!

La cerca electrificada estaba allí, delante, pero el portador de la esperanza no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en sus amigos, que estaban del otro lado, en su deseo de llegar a ellos y corrió hacia el lugar que les había indicado Gennai.

Y entonces, el ruido pareció acercarse cada vez más… y más… ¿Qué clase de digimon hacia ese sonido? Uno muy fuerte y muy grande.

— ¡KOICHI! — Exclamó Hoshi, sorprendida, siguiendo a su amigo casi inmediatamente, igual que Tsubasa.

Hubo un sonido a sus espaldas, un ataque, una embestida. Los digimons se situaron alrededor de los niños, en su mayoría, para protegerlos. Algunos árboles se cayeron y todos comenzaron a correr, mientras el zumbido se hacia más y más fuerte.

Koichi abrió los ojos al llegar a la cerca, deteniéndose abruptamente, porque, en ese mismo instante, había una cueva delante de él, y ninguna cerca. Todo había desparecido.

Una figura alada emergió desde las sombras. Era DemiDevimon — Es por aquí, niños elegidos — Susurró aquel digimon.

Hoshi tocó el hombro de Koichi, sin saber que hacer. No se fiaba de ese digimon, en lo absoluto, pero parecía que era lo único que podían hacer. Saori miró a su hermano, y luego a su compañera digimon. Todo era demasiado extraño. Aquella entrada a la cueva había aparecido de repente.

Pero fue Tsubasa, seguido por Reiko —que aferró la mano de Ozamu— quien comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva.

Él no tenía dudas, por toda aquella oscuridad que sentía, que esa era la puerta que los guiaría hacia sus amigos, hacia Daemon, hacia la dimensión de la oscuridad.

Algo en su interior se lo decía.

Estaban cada vez más cerca de enfrentarse al enemigo.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Por fin! Ah, este capítulo me encontró en medio de un bloqueo, aunque bueno sigue posponiéndose bastante la acción, los niños ya están a punto de encontrarse entre sí. ¿Que es lo que planeó Daemon para Koichi? ¿Que tendrá que hacer el pequeño Taiyo? ¿Podrán ayudar los adultos o no a sus hijos? Esas y otras cuestiones quedaran por resolverse... :D Espero que podamos ver más en el próximo capítulo...

La letra de la canción "Dos mundos" no me pertenece, sino que es de la película Tarzan, que por supuesto pertenece a Disney :P


	26. Capítulo 10 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Aun estando en la oscuridad  
lo que las almas siempre han de buscar  
son sentimientos que unidos están  
entrelazados en una gran sincronización..._

.

_Parte I_

**El fin justifica los medios**

.

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Tsubasa Takaishi avanzó con decisión por aquel túnel oscuro.

Era extenso, lo sabía. Esa era la impresión que le había dado desde que pisó ese lugar extraño momentos antes.

Escuchaba pasos detrás de él y sabía qué la más próxima era Reiko, acompañada de Ozamu y de Hawkmon, qué había perdido la digievolución al entrar en aquella cueva.

Pese a qué no había luz, era extraño percibir tan perfectamente las figuras rocosas de las paredes además de las expresiones qué tenían GoldPatamon —decisión— y DemiDevimon —satisfacción—. Ambas eran tan opuestas que Tsubasa vaciló un instante sin saber sí había hecho bien.

— No te detengas, Tsubasa. No dudes — Susurró su compañero y lo atravesó con su mirada azul brillante — Eres aquí la luz que nos guía.

Él y Tokomon habían tenido muchas diferencias, aunque ninguna era notable y radicaban en gran parte en el carácter de ambos. Pero Tokomon, ahora transformado, siempre había manifestado era absoluta fe en él que siempre lo dejaba desarmado. GoldPatamon reflejaba toda esa fe.

Él era la luz y entendía claramente porque no era la esperanza.

Podía ser muy fuerte pero cuando la situación se escapaba de sus manos alguien tenía qué volver a indicarle el camino porque se sentía incapaz de proseguir si nadie acudía en su ayuda. Eso había sucedido cuando no había logrado hacer brillar su emblema la primera vez. Se había sentido perdido y confundido. Generalmente era Koichi quién lo hacia volver en sí, quien lo alentaba con esa forma tan suya de decirle cosas que a su vez, decían otras cosas.

GoldPatamon era también su guía en muchos casos.

Asintió a su amigo, recuperando su aspecto decidid, y el emblema de la luz brilló en su pecho, contra su corazón.

La luz qué emanaba iluminó todo lo qué los rodeaba.

— Bien hecho — Aprobó alguien a sus espaldas pero no se giró para ver quién era.

Siguió avanzando, guiando a sus compañeros hacia el final del túnel donde los esperaba lo desconocido.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro, Takeru? — Hikari miró la expresión perdida, ensimismada y esperanzada de su esposo y lo vio asentir, ligeramente. — Es que no lo comprendo…

Sabía que él la estaba escuchando a medias, en realidad, pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba. A ella le encantaría saber qué es lo qué había despertado aquella seguridad aplastante en él.

Algo tendría qué hacer sucedido para qué, de un momento a otro, dijese qué Patamon estuviese vivo.

— El digihuevo de Sora. Por alguna razón, cuando Patamon falleció no regresó a la ciudad del inicio. El se quedó conmigo y prometió qué nos volveríamos a ver. Cuando Sora recibió ese digihuevo...

— Pensaste qué Patamon también habría venido — Completó ella, comprendiéndolo, de manera inmediata.

Había escuchado muchas veces esa historia, bueno no tantas, pero si contadas veces.

De hecho, había leído el libro de su marido más veces de las que podía precisar —especialmente, y con una sonrisa de picardía, los capítulos donde se narraban lo que ella se había perdido —además de los episodios en los que digievolucionaba Gatomon porque Takeru la describía como un hermoso ángel de luz— pero jamás habría hecho esa asociación.

En parte porque no había considerado qué los digimons pudiese atravesar dimensiones al morir.

Ahora sonaba lógico pero... ¿Por qué cuando Wormmon falleció... Volvió a la ciudad del inicio? No lo comprendía.

Por otra parte, su mente estaba dividida también.

Estaba teniendo esas visiones, imágenes... ¡Lo qué sea qué fueran!

Parecía qué algo le estaba queriendo dar pistas.

Su emblema... Sí, eso intuía. El emblema de la luz. Pero... ¿Qué se suponía qué tenía qué hacer? ¿Como iban a ayudar sí estaban incapacitados? ¡Tenía qué hacer una explicación!

Siempre había una explicación... Tenía que encontrarla. Pero, ¿Cómo?

Él único que tenía, en general, un tipo de respuestas era Gennai. Y el que tenía más contacto con Gennai…

— ¡Koushiro! — Saltó de pronto.

Takeru parpadeó, confuso.

De acuerdo, estaba distraído. Pero… ¿Qué tenía que ver el pelirrojo con algo de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando?

Miró la figura que estaba delante, porque le resultó conocido. Negó con la cabeza, deshaciendose de esa impresión absurda. Le llamaba la atención que fuese rubio. Eso era todo. Era, simplemente, un hombre de cabello rubio que le pareció vagamente familiar cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Le recordó a alguien sí, pero no logró precisar a quien en ese instante.

— No cariño, ese es no es Koushiro — Indicó, volviéndose hacia su esposa.

Hikari miró a su marido con exasperación. ¿Cómo podía ser, a veces, tan exasperante ese hombre que amaba con locura? ¡Y decían que su hermano andaba en las nubes! Takeru vivía en ellas — ¡Que debemos buscar a Koushiro, Takaishi!

Lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró —casi de manera literal— hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermano.

Detrás de ellos, Michael Washington frunció el ceño, molesto.

Desconocía, en realidad, si los amigos de su esposa lo habían o no reconocido, pero estaba harto de quedarse al margen de la situación, por lo que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a seguir a la pareja.

.

.

No podía precisar cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, en respetuoso silencio.

Yamato Ishida estaba durmiendo, pero Koushiro podía asegurar que sus sueños no eran tranquilos. Se movía, incómodo, por la posición en la que estaba su pierna, la cual estaba en alto, sostenida por unos alambres y otros tanto cables. Las enfermeras le habían suministrado un poco más de morfina para el dolor pero, evidentemente, la sustancia había surtido sus efectos con demasiada eficacia.

Lo examinó en silencio pero desistió y, enseguida, volvió a centrarse en su tarea.

Tomoyo Izumi se perdió, durante unos instantes, en el sonido acostumbrado de las teclas del ordenador portátil de su esposo, que se hallaba a su lado.

Quizás fuese una tontería, pero escuchar aquel sonido tan familiar le tranquilizaba enormemente. Era como algo conocido en medio todo lo desconocido que los inundaba y abarcaba en toda su extensión.

Retorció las manos mientras suspiraba, deseando no encontrarse en ese silencio.

Pero la única persona que quería —que realmente quería— que lo rompiese no iba a estar allí…

De hecho, no estaba allí desde hacia tiempo.

Yuko.

_Oh, su pequeña Yuko estaba metida en todo ese lío._

En un fugaz recuerdo que la asaltó en medio del mutismo, pensó en el día que ella y su marido escogieron el nombre de su primogénita.

Por un instante, ella habría optado por llamarla _Chikako._

¿Qué mejor nombre? La niña de la sabiduría. Lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, porque pensaba que era lo mejor que podía habérsele ocurrido.

Pero Koushiro tuvo una idea repentina. Cuando estaba embarazada, él la llevó al cementerio donde reposaban sus restos.

Le había contado la historia de su adopción, y a ella le dio ternura el verlo nervioso al compartir con ella un trozo de su historia. Nunca se lo había comentado pero nunca se lo reprochó. Se notaba que era difícil para él hablar de esos asuntos. Además, cuando se conocieron no habían tenido la confianza suficiente, así que comprendió.

Entonces, leyó sus nombres. Ya los conocía, pero en aquel momento, fue como si una revelación ocurriese ante sus ojos.

_Yukiko y Kouhei_.

_Yuko._

— ¿No quieres dormir, Taichi? — Quiso saber su esposo, rompiendo por fin el silencio.

Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada agradecida al científico, pese a que para él paso desapercibida.

Más que agradecida, era aliviada.

Eran las primeras palabras que Kou pronunciaba en, ¿Cuánto tiempo? No podía precisarlo. La mujer vio a Taichi Yagami negar con el rostro, sin decir nada. Ella lo conocía muy bien. Después de todo, además de ser un gran amigo de su esposo, era el padrino de su hija y el padre del mejor amigo de su pequeña. En otras palabras Taichi era un rostro frecuente en su vida.

Quiso decirle algo, pero estaba intentando consolarse así misma.

— No lo haré hasta que Taiyo vuelva… no puedo. — Musitó, sin mirarlos más que unos pocos segundos.

— Volverá — Aseguró ella, sacando fuerzas repentinas. ¿Eso era la esperanza? Probablemente. Algo que había iluminado su sombrío corazón con el deseo de ver cumplidas sus palabras — Ellos volverán — Susurró ella, aunque fue más para si misma que para el embajador. Ambos compartieron una débil sonrisa, mientras Koushiro los contemplaba, mitad absorto, mitad perdido.

— Sigo sin entender porque sólo desaparecieron nuestros hijos, Taichi. Tomoyo… — Soltó, repentinamente el antiguo portador del conocimiento y ambos se giraron hacia él, con gestos repentinos de angustia y ansiedad. Eso se parecía a una teoría naciente — Quiero decir… Si se reclutaban niños, ¿Por qué se llevarían específicamente a Yuko, Taiyo, Daiki, Kevin y Kazuma? ¿Qué tienen ellos _en común_?

El antiguo portador del valor frunció el ceño, sopesando la cuestión.

Él no podía hallar ninguna relación entre ellos, aunque, por parte de Taiyo, él tenía una teoría. O una sospecha, mejor dicho. Extraña, sí, improbable, quizás, pero que le recordaba a Hikari en la niñez.

Su hijo, igual que su hermana, tenía una tendencia importante a considerarse culpable de las cosas.

Taichi suspiró, sintiendo un gran peso sobre sus hombros. A decir verdad, comenzaba a disgustarle qué su hijo fuese tan abnegado para algunas cosas. ¿Por qué tenía qué parecerse a Hikari en ese aspecto? No decía qué se sentía mal hasta qué ya no podía soportarlo. Sí, exacto a Hikari.

Y a Ayane, le recordó una voz en su cabeza.

— Taiyo empezó a tener pesadillas en la casa. Nunca me dijo, en realidad, que pasaba en ellas. Pero… Por estas fechas, siempre… — La voz se le perdió mientras hablaba — Jamás mencionó el mar…

Pero, pese a todo, se sentía un mal padre.

¿Acaso tan poco confiaba su hijo en él que tenía que adivinar lo que sucedía? Taiyo siempre había sido muy expresivo con él. Se habían contado todo.

Casi, pensaba de momento, casi todo.

Taichi sabía que su hijo tenía miedo de quedarse solo en las noches oscuras y que por eso dormía junto a Koromon y a Agumon cuando tenía pesadillas. El embajador notaba que su hijo tenía pesadillas cuando veía a su compañero digital cambiándose de habitación.

Sabía que le gustaba correr, saltar, moverse. Era su torbellino.

Yuuko, la autora de sus días, le decía que se parecía mucho a cuando él era pequeño. No era un niño tranquilo pero ni de lejos era tan imprudente como él, a su edad. Taiyo se parecía a Ayane en ese aspecto, más precavido y más reservado para sus problemas. Era cierto, pero Taichi pensaba que su hijo tenía una carga de culpabilidad que él jamás había sentido.

_La muerte de su madre, Ayane._

— El Mar Oscuro — Completó Koushiro la idea y asintió. Taichi salió de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta y repentina. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los del científico, que brillaban con aquella chispa de curiosidad que iluminaba el fondo azabache de sus orbes – Eso es lo que he pensado también. Yuko también soñaba cosas, pero nunca lo supe… Y…

Tomoyo ahogó un sollozo y Koushiro la miró, angustiado, al ver el repentino cambio en su animo — Ella iba me decía por las mañanas que tenía sueños que la hacían sentir triste. Nunca pensé… — Él parpadeó, y quiso golpearse. Su idea nunca había sido la de hacerla sentir culpable. Koushiro atrajo a su esposa con uno de sus brazos, reteniéndola a su lado. No se sentía bien por haberle recordado esas cosas. Tomoyo sollozó más fuerte — Perdóname, Kou.

— Chist — Le dio un beso en la sien, en un intento de consolarla mientras le acariciaba el brazo — No tengo nada que perdonar, Tomoyo. — Pero ella estaba llorando, en silencio, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Taichi suspiró, decidido a seguir con la plática — Hikari, cuando era pequeña, se fue al Mar Oscuro contra su voluntad, ¿Recuerdan? — Koushiro asintió, volviendo su mirada hacia su amigo, curioso. Era raro escuchar a su líder hablar así, como si estuviese dando una lección frente a un alumno. En otra situación, se hubiese reído — Sucedió una vez que, estando en el digimundo, ella, Miyako y Ken volvieron a ver el Mar pero, en un principio Miyako no lo podía ver…

— Sólo lo vio cuando los sentimientos oscuros se apoderaron de ella. Ella _deseó_ verlo pero lo que causó que lo hiciera fue la desesperación de no hacerlo. — Completó Mimi la historia de su amigo. Miyako le había hablado de ello. Había sido en aquella oportunidad cuando ambas, Hikari y Miyako, consiguieron la evolución DNA.

Los presentes se giraron hacia la puerta.

La castaña estaba allí, en una silla de ruedas.

Sora estaba detrás de la antigua portadora de la pureza, sosteniendo un digihuevo entre sus brazos. Taichi miró a su mejor amiga con los ojos abiertos al máximo, preguntándole en silencio si aquello era lo que estaba pensando.

Sora hizo un asentimiento sin mediar palabras.

Koushiro asintió, nuevamente, siendo el primero en superar su sorpresa ante la aparición de las dos mujeres. Le interesaba demasiado el tema que estaban platicando — Sí.

— Lo que _quieres_ decir — Comenzó Mimi, mientras una de sus manos se posicionaba a la altura de su corazón. Taichi se sintió aliviado al verla moverse. Aun seguía recordando su figura, herida entre las piezas destruidas de su automóvil. Mimi tenía una venda en su cabeza, estaba pálida, además de unos cuantos raspones. Pero parecía estar mejor — Es que _nuestros hijos_ fueron dominados por _sentimientos oscuros_ y por ello, fueron _arrastrados_ hacia ese lugar. Sin oponerse.

El silencio invadió el recinto, inmediatamente.

Se miraron unos a otros, como retándose en el silencio para contradecir aquella afirmación. El peso de las palabras caló hondo en su interior.

Mimi sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y desvió la mirada ligeramente.

Koushiro se tomó su tiempo para responder, porque aquello era difícil de decir, de aceptar e incluso de pensar — Eso creo

Tachikawa no pudo contener un sollozo. No podía creer que su pequeño, su hijito…

¿Cómo no lo había notado? Ella sabía que Kevin estaba afrontando un mal momento, un momento delicado, pero ella había tratado en lograr que volviese a ser el de antes… Sintió los brazos de Sora rodeándola, y abrazándola, en un vano intento por tranquilizarla.

La antigua portadora del amor quiso decir algo pero estaba segura que, en momentos así, las palabras y las frases… sonarían vacías.

Un pitido rompió el silencio. Sorprendido por el sonido repentino de su computadora, Koushiro bajó los ojos y los dirigió hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

_Tienes un correo nuevo._

_._

_._

— _¡No, Agumon! —_ Escuchó el doliente grito de Patamon resonando entre las paredes envejecidas que los rodeaban.

Se sentía culpable de provocar que su amigo estuviese preocupado, pero no era momento para cambiar de decisión. Él nunca había sido de ese tipo que varía de opinión de un momento a otro. Había tomado una resolución e iba a llevarla a cabo, costase lo que costase.

Les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos. Armadillomon, Veemon, Palmon y Gomamon. Los cuatro estaban inconcientes, allí, indefensos. Incluso más que Patamon, que se veía que querían mantenerlo con bien por algún motivo particular.

¡Por eso era tan importante sacarlo de allí!

Por eso no le importó levantarse, nuevamente del suelo, pese al malestar que lo recorría por entero. Estaba herido, pero había aprendido que el peor error que podía cometer era faltarse a si mismo.

— Agumon… — Susurró Patamon, contemplando la determinación en los ojos de su compañero — ¡Tu puedes, Agumon! — Terminó por decir — ¡Tu puedes vencerla!

Aunque sabía que eso no era probablemente cierto, Agumon estuvo agradecido con su amigo. Esas palabras, generalmente, se las habría dicho otra persona.

_Tú y yo juntos, somos invencibles. _

Porque pese a que sus amigos no estuviesen físicamente presentes, ellos estaban unidos por lazos que ninguna sombra y ninguna dimensión podrían disolver. Agumon tenía que volver con Taichi, y Taichi lo esperaba, de eso estaba seguro. Se medió incorporó pese a que seguía tambaleándose por todas las heridas que le atravesaban el cuerpo, debilitándose a cada paso. Jadeó, conteniendo un grito de dolor y sintió que los ojos le escocían por contener las lágrimas de impotencia que los habían asaltado.

_Tengo que… seguir_, pensó, y escuchó un repentino sonido a sus espaldas, que lo hizo girarse con lentitud.

Patamon se sintió aterrado cuando la figura de Daemon se presentó en el recinto, acompañado de cuatro figuras más pequeñas. El compañero de Takeru mostró su espanto al reconocer los rostros infantiles que había visto más de una vez, rostros que habían acompañado a su familia desde hacia mucho tiempo…

¿Qué era lo que ese… _monstruo_ les había hecho?

Estaba horrorizado, ofendido, extrañado, asustado, furioso. No podía comprender que ese sujeto fuese capaz de hacer tanto mal.

Aquellos ojos, cada vez más rojos, se concentraron en los suyos durante un segundo. Luego, se deslizaron por todo el lugar.

— He traído a los niños para que practiquen — Indicó al espectro. Y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el digimon de la esperanza — ¿Sabes? Tus queridos niños vendrán pronto — Informó para sorpresa y horror del digimon — Creo que vamos a divertirnos…

Sus ojos se centraron en el herido compañero de Taichi, como si recién se percatase de su presencia, ya difícilmente estaba en pie. Una malévola sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y Agumon se estremeció ante aquella mirada.

_Su final estaba cerca_. Lo supo, inmediatamente.

_Llama del Infierno_. De las palmas de las manos del digimon, emergió el fuego infernal. Agumon cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el ataque romper el aire que estaba a su alrededor, acercándosele de una manera incontrolable.

Sintió el impacto ardiente y dañino que lo golpeó con una fuerza desgarradora.

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro. _Perdóname, Taichi_.

.

.

Koichi aceleró el paso, cuando vio qué Tsubasa estaba haciendo brillar su emblema encabezando la comitiva.

Su hermano era un imprudente.

¿Por qué no se había detenido a pensar lo qué estaba haciendo? Suspiro ligeramente exasperado y sintió los ojos de Hoshi clavados en él. Se volvió hacia un lado para contemplar los orbes verdes qué iluminaban su rostro pálido. Ella no parecía estar contenta, tampoco.

— ¿No crees qué esto está bien? — Quiso saber ella. Koichi negó silenciosamente. - Pero... ¿Qué podríamos hacer sino? Debemos enfrentarnos a él y salvar a nuestros amigos.

Sí, eso lo sabía. Pero no quería correr riesgos. Había muchas cosas en juego, demasiadas cosas qué lo aturdían y asustaban. ¿Qué iban a enfrentar? ¿Y sí era demasiado tarde? Una presión le capturo el pecho. ¿Y sí ocurría lo mismo qué con Angemon?

— Deberías confiar un poco más en tú hermano — Espetó Salamon qué había perdido el nivel adulto para atravesar la cueva — Él sabe qué es mejor acabar todo de raíz.

Pero a Koichi le daba la sensación qué estaban caminando hacia una trampa, qué eran la presa qué se entregaba a las fauses del cazador.

Por eso se hacia detenido antes qué entrar pero ya no había vuelta atrás porque literalmente se estaban adentrando en un mundo de oscuridad. Por algún motivo, se sentía extrañamente inquieto y nervioso. Un escalofrío lo recorrió y se volvió hacia atrás.

Tenía la sensación de qué estaban siendo observados.

.

.

Jou sonrió, aliviado, cuando vio los rostros que estaban avanzando en la sala y caminaban hacia él.

Todos sus amigos estaban dispersos, sumergidos en sus propios problemas y se sentía bien saber que había alguien allí que iba a brindarles su apoyo.

Shuu Kido, su hermano mayor, acudía al hospital, a visitarlo.

A su lado, con las manos entrelazadas, estaba Jun Motomiya, su esposa.

Ella también tenía una misión a la que asistir. Jun no pensaba dejar solo a Daisuke sabiendo todo lo que sucedía con su esposa y los demás. Había acompañado a su esposo, sabiendo que iría a ver también a su consanguíneo, que también estaba atravesando una situación problemática.

Le dio un beso a Shuu, y se marchó, con velocidad.

Su marido la miró avanzar hacia una de las enfermeras para preguntar por la familia Motomiya y sonrió, orgulloso. Si bien ella y Daisuke nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones cuando eran jóvenes —y mientras crecían— ella se llevaba muy bien con su hermano menor. Y su esposa le caí muy simpática.

A Shuu también, pero su hermano menor lo necesitaba más.

Suspiró al ver el semblante de Jou y se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado —cuando el médico de cabello azul se incorporó de su asiento— para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

— Todo estará bien, Jou — Prometió el mayor de los hermanos, palmeándole la espalda, un momento antes de separarse — Mariko podrá salir adelante. Ya lo sabes, _hierba mala nunca muere_

Era una pequeña broma privada que tenían con Mariko.

Ella había sido conocida por Jou como la presidente del consejo estudiantil y él no la quería. El joven Kido siempre se había quejado de su actitud así que Shin y Shuu hablaban de ella como si de una enemiga se tratase. ¡Nadie molestaba a su hermano pequeño! Y Jou tampoco se había llevado bien con ella. No quería saber nada de esa joven hasta que en una reunión con los demás elegidos, Miyako les presentó a su prima y…

¡Sorpresa!

La mujer no era otra que la enemiga de Jou, la única de sus compañeros que presentaba las notas más altas de la facultad que competían con las suyas propias. A partir de entonces, comenzaron a verse más seguido. Fue lamentable el hecho de que ella abandonase la carrera peor como le dijo a Jou: "No era su vocación verdadera"

Los ojos negros de su hermano menor lo contemplaron aturdidos y el mayor de los Kido se sintió angustiado.

¿Había dicho algo malo?

Se sorprendió al ver que Jou estaba llorando a la par que lo abrazaba, de nuevo.

Shuu se apartó ligeramente y buscó los ojos de su consanguíneo. Por teléfono, la situación no le había parecido tan delicada — ¿Qué más ha sucedido?

— Kazuma — Fue lo único que salió de los labios del médico. — Kazuma está en problemas, Shuu.

— Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado, entonces — Rebatió el mayor, posando sus manos en los hombros de Jou, para obligarlo a sentarse.

El médico suspiró. Shuu trabajaba con el padre de Sora, tal vez con él podría tomarse la libertad de contarle más cosas que a nadie más y eso fue un alivio. Tenía la sensación de que si se quedaba en silencio, iba a estallar todo a su alrededor. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos —de un azul más claro que su cabello— y se sintió aliviado de poder contarle a alguien que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

Sus ojos se alzaron al cielo cuando salió de la embajada.

El oscuro cielo nocturno inquietaba en demasía. Nada bueno podía esperarse si el firmamento se encontraba en ese estado. Las estrellas parecían haber perdido su brillo e incluso, la luna, parecía haber desaparecido del universo, pues en ninguna parte alcanzaba a hallarla. Por el contrario, en el cielo oscuro se distinguían las imágenes de otro sitio, un lugar que parecía encontrarse sobre la tierra en extrema y alarmante cercanía.

Toji Terada frunció el ceño mientras colgaba la llamada.

Seguía sin poder comunicarse con Taichi, su jefe, y además, Rika Aino, su ex esposa lo llamaba y le reclamaba el no haber ido a recoger a sus hijas, para pasar el acostumbrado fin de semana en su casa. Desde que se había separado, un par de años atrás, las cosas entre ellos iban empeorando en vez de mejorar.

Lo lamentaba, ¿sí? Pero la situación era un poco más complicada de lo qué pensó en un inicio.

Las llamadas lo aturdían y prometió qué mataría a Taichi —lentamente de ser posible— el dejarle todo el trabajo a él. Todos estaban interesados en saber que _crisis_ estaba ocurriendo en el mundo digital. La última vez que habían tenido una, Toji hizo memoria por recordar, había sido cuando Hikari y Takeru se casaron. ¿Por qué era tan malo recordando fechas? Ni que fuera difícil pensar en un día…

Lo que sabía, a ciencia cierta, es que esa _crisis _no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo en la actualidad.

¡El digimundo había enloquecido!

Sinceramente, llevaba trabajando con su amigo más de doce años en el proyecto de integración entre el mundo humano y el mundo digital, pero nunca había apreciado lo dificultoso qué era el trabajo hasta ese momento.

Taichi no había podido explicarle mucho de lo ocurrido y cual era el asunto de extremísima importancia qué debía atender.

Lo único qué sabía, a ciencia cierta, era qué Taiyo estaba involucrado. Y sí había algo qué haría qué su amigo abandonase todo, ese algo era su hijo.

Le costaba pensar en la difícil relación qué mantenía especialmente con su hija mayor, Yami. La pequeña Akari no era tan problemática.

Él aún podía salvar su situación, pero no tenía él valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Toji, por todo eso no podía dejar de admirar a su colega.

Después de todo, su amigo había perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de esos años. Entre ellas, a su esposa. Sin embargo, había salido adelante. Ojala pudiese aprender un poco de eso, de sobreponerse a las heridas y al tiempo.

Su amigo siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con lo qué pasaba en él digimundo.

Probablemente, en esos momentos estuviese tratando de salvar el mundo.

Y sino lo haría el, alguno de sus conocidos. Toji siempre se había impresionado de lo bien qué trabajaban en ese grupo. _Eso era ser un equipo._

Tenía qué confiar en qué las cosas les salieran bien esa vez.

Una vez más…

Una enorme figura de fuego atravesó el cielo y Toji trago pesado cuando las cosas comenzaron a sucederse.

Primero hubo disparos, luego desoladores alaridos y, finalmente, bolas de fuego qué se disparaban de manera imprevista.

En las calles se había desatado el caos. Las personas qué no participaban en el ataque —qué eran la minoría— eran aquellos qué, como el, no tenían a donde ir.

Sabía qué las cosas estaban mal, pero sin Taichi al frente, el había optado por hacerse cargo. La situación era complicada. No era tiempo para arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

El ave de fuego negro les lanzó un ataque a los militares y Toji tuvo qué cubrirse, debido al impacto certero que tuvo ese ataque improvisado.

La explosión sacudió todo a su alrededor.

.

.

— ¡Tentomon! — Exclamó Koushiro cuando vio la figura de su compañero en la pantalla. La sorpresa lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, igual que el estupor y la alegría. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. El digimon lo saludó con alegría, al otro lado — ¿Qué haces allí?

Tomoyo ladeó el rostro, sorprendida y atónita. Miró inquisitiva al digimon insecto antes de comprender que no se trataba de una alucinación. A su lado estaban Gabumon, Wormmon y Hawkmon. Los cuatro se veían cansados.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — Dudó Tentomon y Koushiro se sintió aliviado al oír su voz conocida, con aquella cadencia que siempre recordaba. Tuvo ganas de llorar aunque se contuvo exitosamente — Estamos aquí para ayudar, por supuesto. Trae los D3 que no podemos salir de este correo.

— Yo lo hago — Susurró Hikari, que había llegado minutos atrás. Aun tenía que cuestionarle al científico acerca de si podía comunicarse o no con Gennai, probablemente sí. Se acercó a la pantalla y colocó el digivice de la segunda generación frente al ordenador portátil.

La luz azul clara iluminó sus rostros y ella mostró una sonrisa. Pese a todo, los D3 seguían funcionando. Gabumon fue el primero en salir, aliviado, y después lo siguieron los compañeros de Ken y Miyako. Tentomon salió de la pantalla en el último lugar, para abrazar a su compañero.

— Han pasado cosas terribles, Koushiro — Indicó y el científico suspiró tristemente. Que palabras tan ciertas.

— ¡Yamato! — Exclamó Gabumon y corrió hasta quedar al lado de la camilla de su amigo. Miró, entonces a Sora como si quisiese hacer una pregunta pero contempló, aturdido, el digihuevo que cargaba entre sus brazos la diseñadora. La sensación de tristeza lo embargó por completo ya que sabía de quien se trataba — Biyomon…

— ¿Dónde está, Ken? — inquirió Wormmon con esa voz tan suya que lograría destrozar todas las copas de cristal si comenzaba a gritar.

— ¿Y Miyako? — Inquirió Hawkmon, confundido.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — Quiso saber Taichi, aunque temía que sabía la respuesta. Los digimons presentes se mostraron alicaídos y él comprendió el silencio sin decir nada. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, furioso y entristecido. Quería golpear algo… ¿Por qué Yamato no estaba despierto? — _Agumon_… — Y sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo, a modo de consuelo.

Los ojos de ella, dulces como la miel derretida, se veían preocupados, ensombrecidos, entristecidos cuando se encontraron con los de él.

Era Mimi, quien en ese momento, parecía entenderlo mejor que nadie.

Compartieron una triste mirada ante los sucesos.

No solamente tenían que soportar la noticia de que sus hijos estaban perdidos, sino que también debían sostener la angustia de saber que habían perdido a sus compañeros.

— Hikari — Gabumon recordó las palabras de Gatomon y se apresuró a romper el mutismo. Sus ojos preocupados no abandonaron el semblante de Yamato que, en sueños, fruncía el ceño — Gatomon ha dicho que tenía que hacer algo importante, que tu lo comprenderías.

La educadora, que había estado ansiosa esperando la aparición de su compañera abrió los ojos, con sorpresa.

Se sintió contenta aunque preocupada. Sabía que no la habría hecho desistir. De hecho, la comprendía. Ella habría hecho lo mismo por su Takeru. Su esposo parecía compartir aquella inesperada oleada de alivio.

Vio que él sonreía, aunque con tristeza, y lo contempló aturdida, porque estaba segura que lo único que Gatomon tendría que hacer…

… Era salvar a Patamon.

.

Ozamu sabía qué Reiko no era la hermana más dedicada del mundo pero se había sentido muy confortado cuando ella aprisionó firmemente su mano al entrar en ese lugar.

Esos gestos nunca los tenía por iniciativa propia.

Él tampoco porque a los diez años le evitaba el contacto físico a su hermana mayor qué, en general, sólo lo molestaba revolviéndole el cabello o dándole palmaditas en los hombros.

Pero aquello era diferente, ella lo mantenía a su lado, como sí temiese qué los separasen.

DatWormmon iba a su izquierda y Hawkmon a la derecha de Reiko. Los cuatro estaban en una línea, siguiendo de cerca a Tsubasa. Detrás de ellos estaban los Ishida con Piyomon, Koromon y Tsunomon.

Yoshiro había insistido en llevar a Tanemon por lo qué Saori estaba con Motimon en sus brazos, intentando consolarlo.

Ozamu sabía qué los digimons estaban pasando un muy mal momento y que estaban siendo lentamente consumidos pero estaba seguro qué Yoshiro podía hacer algo.

Él había ayudado a Koromon... ¡sus lágrimas!

Sí, sus lágrimas habían ayudado a Koromon.

El hijo de Ken se detuvo cuando se chocó con el cuerpo de Tsubasa y reparo qué tanto el portador de la luz como su hermana estaban inmóviles. Sus ojos viajaron había el frente y vieron lo qué los había detenido. Delante de ellos había dos caminos a seguir. Una desviación iba había la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda. DemiDevimon estaba en medio con aquella irritante sonrisa de la qué Ozamu desconfiaba.

— Una de ellas los llevara hacia lo qué están buscando. La otra, había lo qué perdieron. — Susurró el digimon con aire divertido.

— ¿Qué? — La irritación en la voz y la expresión en el semblante de su hermana lo hizo sonreír.

Reiko parecía muy molesta y, qué además, tenía intenciones de descargas su ira con DemiDevimon. Ozamu sintió a Saori y sus demás compañeros correr para alcanzarlos y se percató de que tenían qué tomar decisiones. Sí se equivocaban...

_¿Qué iba a suceder?_

.

.

Daiki frunció el ceño, irritado, mientras V—mon empujaba lejos a aquel espectro por quinta vez.

Intentaba empujar, en realidad, porque a aquel ser parecían no hacerle daño sus ataques.

V—mon sabía la causa.

Su cuerpo era una sombra, pero estaba seguro de qué para lucha tendría qué materializarse porque no tendría sentido de otra manera. El problema era qué, en primera parte, ese ser estaba por encima de V-mon. Después de todo, su compañero sólo era de nivel novato. Y en segundo lugar, los ataques sí afectaban al digimon. Era demasiado injusto. Daiki comenzó a sudar cuando vio qué su compañero era derribado. Habría corrido hacia él, para protegerlo, de no haber sido por la mirada qué V-mon le dirigió. Era una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡Vete! — Chilló él digimon azul pero Daiki vio qué él espectro se posicionaba detrás de él y pensaba atacarlo.

— ¡NO! ¡Espera! — Su voz retumbó en el bosque donde el espectro los había hallado. Daiki cerró las manos en puños.

— ¡A él déjalo! Yo soy él que buscas

V—mon miro a su compañero con un deje de nerviosismo.

No sabía sí Daiki era muy valiente o muy estúpido.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de él. Pese a qué pareciera qué se desmoronaba por momentos, no por nada tenía el emblema de la fortaleza. En momentos así, ese emblema color cobrizo brillaba pero no sólo en la etiqueta qué tenía alrededor del cuello, sino también en su mirada. V—mon sintió qué el ser qué era una sombra se reía a sus espaldas.

Tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vu.

Con Kazuma había parecido algo parecido...

— ¡Cuidado Daiki! — Estalló y se dio cuenta de qué el espectro se había abalanzado sobre su mejor amigo.

V—mon se medio incorporó, con una dificultad difícil de describir y miro hacia el frente. Su amigo hacia sido bruscamente arrojado hacia el suelo y ahora forcejeaba. V—mon noto muchas cosas en ese instante sí la sombra podía atacar a Daiki es porque estaba ya en forma material. En segundo lugar, qué parecía hacerse olvidado de él, y en tercero qué parecía desesperado por conseguir el emblema. Pero eso no iba a permitirlo, no, señor.

Era su oportunidad.

_Cabezazo de V—mon_, saltó para embestir a su oponente. Se colocó frente a Daiki con el semblante decidido.

Esa vez, ya sabía qué esa lo qué sucedería, así qué cuando la luz rojiza lo envolvió, supo qué iba a adoptar un nuevo cuerpo. Otra vez, había alcanzado la digievolución.

Siendo EXV—mon, volvió a atacar a su enemigo, está vez, con más decisión.

— ¡No dejaré qué lastimes a Daiki! — Exclamó el digimon al espectro, encarandolo.

.

.

— ¡Derecha! — Exclamó Tsubasa, apuntando con el brazo la dirección elegida.

— Izquierda — Musitó Koichi al mismo tiempo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

Azul y cobre se encontraron, confundidos.

¿De todas las veces que tenían de haber entrado en desacuerdo, se les ocurría hacerlo en ese momento?

DemiDevimon esbozó una sonrisa débil, pero miró hacia el frente para que no lo notasen. Daemon tenía razón, por supuesto. Si lograba que se separasen, sería todo más sencillo. — ¿Acaso no me han prestado atención? — Cuestionó, sin volverse — Una de ellas los llevara hacia lo qué están buscando. La otra, había lo qué perdieron

— ¡Estamos buscando a nuestros amigos, a quienes perdimos! — Exclamó, Koichi, perdiendo la paciencia. — ¡Iremos por la izquierda!

— ¡Ayuda! — Gritó alguien, y los niños se encontraron buscando entre las sombras para ver si distinguían algo. Provenía de la desviación del lado que señalaba Koichi Takaishi.

— ¡Vamos por la derecha! — Determinó Tsubasa, contradiciendo a su mellizo de nueva cuenta — Si hablan de lo que estamos buscando es al enemigo. ¡Tenemos que acabar con él para ayudar a nuestros amigos! ¡Y al mundo real!

Koichi parpadeó, aturdido, y luego miró los ojos azules de Tsubasa — ¿No vas a ir en busca de quien te pide ayuda? — Inquirió, totalmente confundido.

El rubio sintió aquella pregunta como una bofetada — Koichi, ¡tenemos que acabar con Daemon! ¿Olvidas que todo nuestro mundo corre peligro?

— ¡Hacemos esto por nuestros amigos, también! ¡No lo hago para salvar al mundo! ¡Quiero salvar a cuatro!

— ¿Y quién lo hará sino lo hacemos nosotros?

Pero Koichi estaba mirando confundido a su mellizo. Sabía que Tsubasa tenía razón, sin embargo, ¿no escuchaba esa voz suplicando ayuda? ¿Y si era Taiyo? ¿Daiki? ¿O Yuko, Kevin o Kazuma?

Tsubasa contempló el perplejo rostro de su hermano. Koichi tenía la necesidad, en general, de ser el hermano mayor y responsable. Por eso, era capaz de anteponer el bienestar de todos los demás al suyo propio y —en este caso— el mundo entero. Pero sabía que su hermano no iba a sentirse tranquilo sino ayudaba a quien se lo pidiese, así como él tampoco iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta que no encontrase a su enemigo, que tantas cosas les había hecho pasar.

— ¿Koichi? ¿Tsubasa? — Inquirió Hoshi y se mordió el labio, al ver que ambos se quedaban en silencio, mirándose y examinándose.

De alguna manera, no había comprendido hasta en ese instante de enfrentamiento silencioso, que los consideraba sus líderes, a quienes seguían ellos. Tal vez seguían más a Koichi, pero cuando Tsubasa se ponía al frente de la situación, era imposible negarse.

— ¿Qué haremos? — Inquirió Reiko, confundida. — No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, discutiendo que nos conviene y que no.

— Derecha — Afirmó Tsubasa, con decisión. Su instinto le decía que debían ir por ese lado, no podía negarlo. — Vamos por la derecha.

Koichi suspiró, profundamente — Voy a ir por la izquierda — Declaró cuando un nuevo alarido de dolor retumbó en toda la cueva.

Saori abrió los ojos como platos — ¡No! No debemos separarnos ahora, ¡tenemos que estar todos juntos! — Declaró y el emblema del amor emitió un ligero brillo mientras hablaba. Su mirada alternaba entre sus dos primos — ¿No lo ven? ¡Es una trampa! Debemos seguir juntos… Si nos separamos…

— No es una trampa — Interrumpió DemiDevimon, ofendido. Voló hacia Saori, casi frente a su rostro, haciendo que la rubia retrocediese, por la impresión. Piyomon casi empujó a ese digimon por atreverse a acercarsele tanto a su compañera. Koromon frunció el ceño — ¿Tienes miedo, acaso, Ishida?

Las mejillas de la hija de Yamato se encendieron con rabia — ¡Engañaste a nuestros padres antes! ¿Por qué íbamos a creerte? — Inquirió, cruzandose de brazos.

DemiDevimon contempló los ojos azules de la niña y frunció el ceño, inconcientemente. Eso era lo que siempre le había molestado de los humanos. Llegaban a un mundo que no les pertenecía, que no comprendían y comenzaban a juzgar a todos los seres que estaban allí.

Por eso esperaba que Daemon lograse deshacerse de la mayoría de esos seres que habían llegado a su mundo con esos deseos incontrolables de apoderarse de ellos, y de usarlos como mascotas… Por eso, y no por deseo personal, había decidido cooperar.

Sin embargo, por más que intentó, no pudo mantenerle la mirada a la elegida del amor. Los ojos azules de esa niña irradiaban una luz cálida — Veo que ustedes no creen en las segundas oportunidades…

Reiko se adelantó, pretendiendo golpear a ese molesto monstruo digital — ¡Vete! — Declaró — ¡Ya no te necesitamos!

— Ya, Rei — Dijo Hoshi, incapaz de ver como maltrataban a un digimon. Sí, desconfiaba pero eso no quería decir que todos debían ser groseros — No debes tratarlo así.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Saori tiene toda la razón! ¿Cómo sabemos que ese monstruo no irá con su amo para decirle lo que hemos pasado? ¡Me importa muy poco que es lo que van a hacer ustedes! Yo vine a buscar a mis amigos pero si para rescatarlos tengo que acabar con ese monstruo que quiso secuestrar a mi papá, lo haré. Tsubasa, iré contigo. — Declaró la hija de Miyako.

Ozamu miró a su hermana con un nuevo respeto asomando en sus ojos azules. Reiko siempre había parecido más interesada en si misma y en ese momento, como ningun otro, se mostraba dispuesta a todo por ayudar a los demás. El emblema de la Lealtad refulgió en su etiqueta.

— Pero… — Hoshi se mordió el labio, nuevamente, y le dirigió una mirada a Koichi, que seguía ligeramente aturdido después de haber oído los gritos — Parece que… debemos separarnos — Musitó la hija de Iori, apesadumbrada. Miró con decisión a Tsubasa y a Reiko, a quienes comprendía, de verdad. Pero su corazón no le decía que debía ir con ellos, porque pese a todo… — Yo no pienso irme sin Koichi.

El hijo de Hikari reaccionó ante esas palabras y se giró hacia ella, levemente. Hoshi tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, pero en los ojos verdes había decisión y confianza. Confianza para él. El verde azulado de su emblema emitió otro resplandor.

— ¿Nos vamos… a separar? — Inquirió Yoshiro, comprendiendo a duras penas la discusión. Sus ojos color rubíes se enfocaron en los rostros de todos sus amigos, que era más su familia que otra cosa.

Pese a que la decisión estaba tomada, ninguno respondió con palabras.

.

.

Gennai suspiró, cansado, mientras se erguía.

Había esperado tener que enfrentarse a muchos digimons camino a ver a Quinlongmon, que era el más accesible de las bestias sagradas y que, además, había sido quien más había intervenido en el pasado a favor de los niños. De todas formas, esperaba que no debiese visitar a las demás, porque eso implicaría que las cosas estaban saliendo del control que tenían.

No había esperado, no obstante, aquella figura a la que había tenido que enfrentarse.

Andromon y él se conocían mucho, a ciencia cierta.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo, todos los digimons estaban enterados de su existencia. Y muchos, como aquellos que estaban cerca de los elegidos, lo frecuentaban.

El debilitado Andromon lo miró y Gennai vio aliviado que en sus ojos había reconocimiento. Quizás la oscuridad lo había manipulado, pero ya no más.

Por principios, jamás había acabado adrede con una vida y todos los ataques habían sido siempre en defensa propia. Tal vez, exceptuando a Piedmon, jamás había sentido la necesidad de atacar a otro ser de base de datos.

Apartó al herido, prometiéndose regresar para protegerlo de los demás digimons y para evitar su sacrificio, cuando llegó por fin a la última de las piedras sagradas.

No es como si tuviese un orden específico, pero esa había sido la última de las piedras sagradas que habían sido destruidas y el sitio donde Quinlongmon se había aparecido a los elegidos —y a él mismo— en contadas ocasiones.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, y la vio rodearse de una luz azul que lo iluminó todo a su alrededor.

La figura no apareció y él supo el motivo.

Sus apariciones traían aparejadas consecuencias que jamás habían podido ser medidas. Y Quinlongmon había estado descansando durante mucho tiempo luego de plantar las semillas de esperanza. Eso, sin contar cuando les entregó los poderes a los elegidos.

— Debo suplicarte de nuevo tu ayuda — Susurró, quedamente, mientras contemplaba todo a su alrededor.

El digimundo estaba oscureciéndose poco a poco.

Había comenzado siendo un lento avance, sutil, pausado. No lo habían visto venir. De la misma forma que se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de los humanos en ese mundo. Al principio fue lento, despacio, para que todos se acostumbrasen…

Gennai miró la piedra sagrada, que en ese momento, había dejado de brillar. Bueno, no completamente, en la superficie algunos símbolos parecían encontrarse iluminados.

Tenía que enviarles la profecía a los niños. Al parecer, después de todo, sí estaba incompleta.

Abrió los ojos al máximo y se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes.

El resto de la profecía siempre estuvo allí, frente a sus ojos.

_Irrecuperable es el tiempo que huye. Si lo pierdes, no regresará. _

_Sí el día señalado acontece… Sí la luz en tinieblas se extingue, no hay respuesta más allá de lo que los ojos ven. _

_La verdad habita en el interior, entre sombras se encuentra perdida._

_La saeta de luz dorada devora la oscuridad feroz. _

_No dejes que escape entre tus dedos aquel instante de salvación… porque cuando reine la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz, dará inicio una nueva era de caos. _

_Vida y muerte. Existencia y nada. Pasado y futuro. _

_Las llamas harán arder con furia los reinos y el agua cubrirá al mundo entero. _

_Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán. _

_No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Capítulo nuevo! Ya lo dije, empiezo la facultad y con las horas de viaje que tengo, viene conmigo la inspiración sobre este fic (y otros) así que adelanté bastante en estos días. Me alegra salir de mi bloqueo (?

Antes que nada, _Priscilla:_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me alegro que te guste la historia! ^^ Espero que te guste también este capítulo.

Creo que nada relevante ha sucedido en este capítulo, pero pese a eso, me pareció necesario.

Si, si vamos por partes. La letra de la canción "_Sincronización_", que me encanta, pertenece al OVA **Tsubasa Tokyo revelations**. Todas las que aparecen me han ayudado a escribir algo del capítulo, aunque no parezca.

Tomoyo ya dio la explicación por el nombre de Yuko. De verdad, mi intención primera era ponerle Chikako a la pequeña pero por algo basado en hechos reales, pensé que el nombre de Yuko había surgido de manera especial. Ese es el motivo de mi fic que la pequeña Izumi se llame así. Y me gusta el significado de Yuko: "_niña graciosa_"

Aparece a Shuu! También Jun, y Toji (otro personaje que surgió de crónicas, y que es empleado de Taichi) no es relevante pero era alguien ajeno a todo lo que sucedía para que contase su visión

En un aparte. Creo que es la primera vez que vemos que Koichi y Tsubasa no coinciden en algo xD pero ellos no son del estilo de sus tíos que lo arreglan todo con los golpes… Ellos son más civilizados y juegan: piedra, papel o tijeras. Es la solución universal para todo!

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	27. Capítulo 10 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa & Ωmega**

.

_Si miras hacia atrás  
__no tienes que dudar  
__que es el día  
__y todo tiene que cambiar.  
__Aunque todo quedó atrás  
__hay algo que nunca olvidarás…  
__Hacia el futuro debes proyectar,  
__y pensar que está en ti  
__todo poder lograr._

_Parte II_

**El fin justifica los medios**

* * *

**4 de Agosto de 2027**

* * *

Patamon sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar desde sus ojos cuando contempló como se desintegraba, lenta y agónicamente, el cuerpo de Agumon.

Lo miró todo en respetuoso silencio, desde su prisión. Sin poder hacer más que lamentar su perdida y rogar que encontrase el camino a su casa.

Vio como se perdían en aquellos fragmentos de luces naranjas que se elevaban y se desvanecían en la lejanía, como pequeñas luciérnagas en una noche sin estrellas. Nimios brillantes en la oscuridad.

Tal y como había sucedido con Biyomon, el compañero de Takeru se encontró deseando que sus amigos encuentren el camino hacia sus compañeros, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho la primera vez que sacrificó su vida, en aquella batalla contra Devimon. Ojala puedan reunirse de nuevo.

Él creía que podían lograrlo.

Siempre era esencial creer.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Daemon permaneció un instante contemplando el cuerpo del digimon caído, admirado de la perseverancia que tienen algunos seres.

Ojala hubiese tenido mejor uso.

Aunque, de todas formas, ya no importaba. Se había ido, no existía más en ese mundo. Ni siquiera en ningún otro sitio. Su existencia se había reducido a nada. Quizás algún día vuelva a vivir, por el momento, sus datos se han dispersado buscando un _hogar_.

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo recién comenzaba, los digimon no se comportaban tan… _humanamente_. Eran criaturas pensantes, sí, por supuesto. Pero no estaban tan acostumbrados a comportarse como _ellos_…

Contempló al digimon de la Esperanza, cavilando al respecto de esa idea.

Las emociones humanas son contagiosas, se propagaban como virus y eso era especialmente notable en esos digimon que eran sus prisioneros.

Daemon lo había visto cuando se enfrentaron a él, veinticinco años atrás.

Ellos estaban completamente dedicados a sus compañeros humanos. Sus corazones, unidos. Sus emociones, sincronizadas.

Nunca pensó que iba a sentirse tan enfermo.

Los humanos habían llegado a contaminar demasiadas cosas… ¡Como si todos los humanos fuesen seres de bondad y pureza! Daemon era conciente de que en la humanidad existía también la miseria, la maldad, los sentimientos impuros.

¿Por qué pensaban los humanos que eran criaturas superiores?

Eso jamás lo comprendería.

Negó con la cabeza, apartando sus pensamientos y enfocó la mirada en una de las sombras que estaban allí. El carcelero. Su fiel sirviente estaba allí aguardando sus órdenes.

Ojala todos sus congéneres se comportasen de esa misma manera. No todos los seres que vivían en ese mundo se dejaban controlar de esa manera tan eficiente.

A él le gustaba la devoción.

— Despiértalos. Haré que los niños tengan su entrenamiento — Determinó, y sonrió a Patamon, que estaba prisionero. Lucía enfadado y horrorizado. Aun no había llegado el tiempo de sacrificarlo. Llegaría cuando enviara a sus niños de la oscuridad a la tierra y ya no tuviese poder con que alimentar al mar de la oscuridad. Entonces, se volvió, por primera vez hacia los cuatro rostros infantiles — Taiyo comenzará… Aunque es una pena que no haya podido practicar con el compañero de su padre…

Patamon frunció el ceño, con la inquietud atenazando todo su cuerpo, oprimiendo su corazón.

¿_Por qué no llegaba la ayuda? ¿Cuánto tiempos de agonía y desesperación lo aguardaban?_

Cerró los ojos, al ver que lo dejaban nuevamente solo, prisionero, imposibilitado de toda escapatoria.

"_Takeru… Gatomon_"

* * *

— Bien — Susurró el rubio hijo de Takeru y contempló a su mellizo con una extraña mirada en su semblante pálido. Tenía que asegurarse de que Koichi había echo una elección — ¿Estás seguro, entonces?

Koichi mostró decisión cuando le devolvió la mirada a su hermano pequeño — Por supuesto.

Las dos desviaciones se parecían, reflexionó la hija de Sora, pero una de ellas le producía escalofríos. Porque solo de una de esas cuevas se escuchaba aquel alarido doloroso de auxilio.

— Entonces… — Tsubasa suspiró, rendido, y miró a Hoshi, antes de proseguir — Cuídense, por favor. Los dos…

Koichi sonrió, apenas — Te alcanzaremos enseguida… Cuídate, mucho.

Reiko se mordió el labio y apretó la mano de Ozamu durante un segundo antes de liberarlo. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero su hermano pequeño le había dicho expresamente que dejase de tomar decisiones por él. Tenía que dejarlo elegir.

El pequeño contempló a su hermana mayor aturdido por aquel repentino accionar, ya que le parecía del todo inesperado.

— Afuera habías dicho que no podía decidir por ti — Susurró ella, explicándole, y lo miró a los ojos, con firmeza — No te obligaré a seguir mi camino, Ozamu.

La hija mayor de Miyako se sorprendió al ver que su hermano le sonreía.

— Iré contigo — Determinó el niño, con seguridad. Reiko pensó que jamás se había dado cuenta de la bondad que brillaba en los ojos de su hermano. El emblema le quedaba a la perfección — Porque quiero vencer también. Quiero que todos estén a salvo…

— Bien — Susurró Tsubasa, y se volvió hacia los Ishida, que no habían dicho nada en todo ese tiempo. No, al menos, desde que su prima determinó que aquello podría ser una trampa. — ¿Saori? ¿Yoshiro?

El pelirrojo se mostró triste ante la perspectiva planeada.

La verdad, él no tenía ni idea de que hacer en ese momento. Se había limitado a seguir a los más grandes, y ahora no sabía que hacer. Aunque, por un lado tenía que pelear, a él le interesaba más ayudar a los pequeños digimon.

Acunó con suavidad a Tanemon y luego miró a su hermana.

Saori se debatió durante unos instantes, pero le bastó mirar los semblantes de los pequeños digimon —que seguían luciendo enfermizos y débiles— para saber que era lo que debía hacer. Ella no soportaba que nadie sufriese, y aquel pedido de auxilio la había hecho estremecer.

Pero era difícil tomar una decisión cuando ambas partes tienen razón.

Incluso estaba considerando que lo mejor que podrían hacer era permanecer juntos, aunque eso se veía del todo improbable.

_¿Qué era lo mejor?_

_Haz lo que dice tu corazón._

Iba a seguir a Koichi.

Sabía que quizás no fuese la mejor opción. Estaba segura que Tsubasa también tenía mucha razón en sus palabras. Pero ella no podía seguirlo porque sentía que se iba a arrepentir.

— No quiero que nos separemos, ¿Por qué no podemos ir todos juntos? — Cuestionó, con suavidad. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Tsubasa, que eran igual de azules. Los hermanos Takaishi se miraron y suspiraron, porque al parecer no tenía arreglo — Quiero ayudar a Yuko y a los demás, primero. Luego, los buscaré — Indicó.

Koichi miró a Tsubasa durante un segundo, sabiendo que la decisión de Saori no le había caído en gracia. Sin embargo, la mirada triste del menor le sorprendió. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro — Nos encontraremos al final — Aseveró. — No será para tanto, hermano.

— No dejes que la esperanza se pierda… — Pidió el rubio, mirándolo con fijeza inusual — Cuídate mucho, Koichi.

— Tu también... Tsubasa…

— No se desanimen — Susurró Gatomon, hablando en voz alta por vez primera desde que habían entrado en la cueva. Sus ojos se fijaron en el apenado rostro de Tsubasa Takaishi. Luego contempló a Koichi, que estaba tratando de ocultar su inquietud. — No importa los caminos que tomen, porque todos van hacia el mismo destino. Lo importante es tener fe en que volveran a estar juntos... Recuerden que la fe hace milagros...

— ¿Tu que harás, Gatomon? — Inquirió el castaño, con curiosidad. Sus ojos cobrizos se fijaron en los azules de la compañera de su madre.

Ella también tenía que hacer su elección.

* * *

Un sonido rompió el silencio victorioso de Daiki.

El joven Motomiya se dejó caer, golpeando con las rodillas el suelo húmedo, cansado y perdido. El aire salado inundaba sus pulmones mientras luchaba por permanecer conciente de lo que sucedía. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, y parecía que aquel ser al que se había enfrentado, había pasado a formar parte el ambiente.

— ¿Daiki? — Inquirió EXV—mon, que llegó a su lado preocupado por la expresión del muchacho.

Pese a que no había estado al margen de la batalla y que él mismo había acabado con la sombra aun no estaba seguro de que es lo que había sucedido.

Solo recordaba que el emblema de la fortaleza había brillado con una intensidad poco común. La luz cobriza del emblema había atravesado el cuerpo de la sombra y eso le permitió a EXV—mon atacarlo limpiamente.

Había sido como si una flecha de luz atravesase el cuerpo del enemigo, liberándolo de la oscuridad.

— Estoy bien. Es solo que… — Los ojos castaños buscaron la mirada de su compañero. Había algo difícil de leer en esa mirada — ¿Lo matamos, verdad?

EXV—mon tuvo que reprimir una mueca — Sí. No sé que pasó con él… ¿Qué ocurre, Dai?

— Cuando me tocó… — El hijo de Daisuke se miró las manos, confuso — Cuando me tocó hace unos momentos, antes de que lo atacases… Yo… Tuve una sensación espantosa, EXV—mon. Sentí que algo frío, muy frío oprimía mi corazón… Y entonces, escuché una voz. Esa sombra estaba hablándome en mi cabeza… Como si dijese mi nombre. Ya no podemos seguir huyendo. Tenemos que ir a ese faro… Algo terrible puede suceder…

— ¿De que estás hablando Daiki? — EXV—mon no llegaba a comprender del todo las palabras de su compañero.

Sí, era cierto que esa sombra lo había tocado. De hecho, Daiki se había enfrentado con valentía a él, pero no comprendía mucho más.

— Daemon nunca quiso que nos enfrentemos a él, EXV—mon, porque sabe que venceríamos… ¿No lo ves? — El chico hablaba con nerviosismo — Por eso se ha encargado de desintegrar a nuestro grupo. Ha mantenido a nuestros padres en la tierra porque ellos también serían una amenaza… Esa sombra… Esa sombra no era importante para Daemon, pero si lograba vencerme… Evitaría que descubriese la verdad, tarde o temprano…

— ¿Qué verdad? No comprendo…

— Él está tratando de que la oscuridad de esta dimensión se dirija a la tierra, incluso si con eso tiene que sacrificar sus poderes para abrir una puerta lo suficientemente poderosa para que crucen sus elegidos…

— Los niños… Los niños llevaran a la tierra la oscuridad de este mundo — Daiki asintió a las palabras de su compañero — ¿La sombra te dijo todo eso? ¿Por qué confías en él?

— Esas sombras obedecen a su señor, al digimon más fuerte, pero… Eso no quiere decir que compartan el deseo de vengarse de nosotros. Ellos están aquí y obedecen al que tiene más poder. Es la ley del débil contra el más fuerte… ese ser, me dijo todo por una razón…

— ¿Cuál?

— Sí la oscuridad que hay aquí, se marcha. Esta dimensión será destruida. Daemon tiene un plan de reserva, por supuesto, pero no sabe si va a funcionar… Quiere sacrificar a un digimon sagrado… Al compañero de mi tío Takeru. Él está prisionero allí…

— Tenemos que ir a ese faro…

Pero en ese momento, y para sorpresa de ambos, un sonido repetitivo irrumpió el silencio.

Daiki buscó en los bolsillos de su campera y descubrió que su digivice —blanco y cobre— estaba emitiendo una señal.

Las luces estaban plasmadas en pequeños puntos en la pantalla.

— Nuestros amigos… — Susurró, Daiki. Y tuvo ganas de llorar por el alivio que lo recorrió por completo — Han llegado.

* * *

— Ken — Susurró, de repente Hikari Takaishi, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

Takeru la miró con extrañeza.

Era la segunda vez que su esposa soltaba un nombre que nada de relevancia tenía en la conversación. Sin embargo, entendía que eso se debía a que algo se le había ocurrido. Una extraña sonrisa le curvó los labios a él, repentinamente. De manera increíble, recordó y comprendió a que se refería ella.

— ¡Ken puede abrir la puerta al mar de la oscuridad con su D3! — Exclamó, sonriente.

Koushiro abrió los ojos, repentinamente sorprendido de haber olvidado esa parte de la información. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de razonar y ver esos detalles obvios? Él siempre había sido el primero para verlos. Quizás estaba demasiado afectado para comprenderlo.

— Ken… puede hacer que lleguemos hasta nuestros hijos — Afirmó Mimi, y la voz le quebró en las últimas palabras.

— Sí — Susurró Taichi, pero entonces sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los presentes — Pero si nosotros vamos al mar de la oscuridad. ¿Qué haremos? — Inquirió, reflexivamente — No tenemos a nuestros compañeros y, además, — Señaló el televisor que estaba encendido — ¿Quién va a controlar el caos que se ha desatado en el mundo? — Dudó — Me temo que lo máximo que podemos hacer es controlar esta situación. Tenemos que confiar en los niños.

Y al concluir aquella frase, una fuerte luz dorada cegó a todos los presentes. Taichi abrió los ojos al máximo cuando un digihuevo se materializó delante de sus ojos de manera inesperada. Sintió una punzada de dolor que nada tenía que ver con su herida al notar que aquel digihuevo…

Aquel digihuevo…

_Oh, no. Agumon_.

El embajador quedó inmóvil, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta que le impidió seguir con toda la idea que había desarrollado.

¿Por qué estaba empeñado el destino en arrebatarle más cosas? Ya no le quedaba prácticamente nada… y tenía que seguir padeciendo injusticias… ¿Por qué?

Mimi soltó una exclamación incontenible de sorpresa y luego sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Por la expresión de su compañero, podía preveer de quien se trataba.

Tuvo ganas de llorar por saber que si Agumon había fallecido, igual que Biyomon, era probable que sus demás compañeros no tardasen en seguir su camino…

Hikari corrió a abrazar a su hermano, como acto reflejo y sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos al instante. Él la retuvo con sus brazos, también. Su pobre hermano… ¿Por qué le tocaba sentir todo ese sufrimiento a él?

Las cosas parecían complicarse en vez de mejorar.

— Yo si puedo ir al mar de la oscuridad — Susurró la antigua portadora de la luz, con seriedad — Gatomon está allí. Y me necesita. Haré lo que sea para ayudar a los niños…

_¿Era eso lo que querían decir sus visiones? _Recordaba claramente que la pequeña Hikari —que representaba su emblema— le había dicho que ella podía ayudar. Que ellos podrían ayudar. Tenía que intentarlo. Siempre había que intentarlo.

* * *

Yoshiro apretó la mano de su hermana mientras veía que Tsunomon era envuelto en una luz dorada.

Saori, él, Hoshi y Koichi avanzaron sigilosamente en la desviación del lado derecho.

Pese a que avanzaron sin complicaciones, se toparon con que al final del túnel la salida estaba cubierta por rocas apiladas, así que los digimon y los mayores habían comenzado a apartar una a una las piedras que estaban bloqueando la salida.

El pelirrojo hijo de Sora abrió los ojos como platos cuando distinguió la figura de Gabumon, en el sitio donde antes estaba su pequeño compañero digimon.

Se dio cuenta de que no se parecía mucho al compañero de su padre, porque su pelaje era plateado y las líneas lo atravesaban resultaban de un color azul marino.

— Tsunomon… — Susurró Yoshiro y Saori se giró para ver al compañero de su hermanito.

— Ahora soy GinGabumon, Yoshi — Indicó el digimon de los milagros con una sonrisa divertida, al ver como su compañero abría los ojos como platos.

Koichi tomó la mano de Hoshi y la detuvo, al ver que ella pensaba seguir sacando las rocas que bloqueaban la salida.

— Dejemos que ellos lo hagan — Indicó, mirando a Salamon, Armadimon, Piyomon y, después a GinGabumon.

_Puño de mascota._ Salamon logró empujar unas cuantas rocas hacia el exterior de la cueva con su ataque.

_Espiral mágico. _Piyomon pulverizó otras tantas con su ataque y tuvieron suficientemente espacio para salir de la cueva.

— Llegamos — Aseveró Koichi, y él fue el primero en salir.

* * *

Gatomon suspiró cuando miró hacia atrás, preocupada por los cuatro niños que habían cambiado de dirección.

Le resultaba inquietante aquella separación forzada. Sin embargo, no podía negar que eso les había resultado una especie de desafío. Y ella no pudo evitar encontrar el parecido de sus hijos con sus padres. Koichi, como Hikari, había preferido asegurarse de que todos estuviesen bien para salvar al resto del mundo mientras que Tsubasa, como Takeru, había velado por el bienestar común para luego concentrarse en particular en los más afectados.

No sabía que la había impulsado a ir tras Tsubasa pero sospechaba que de esa forma llegaría antes a Patamon, y eso la aliviaba de sobremanera. Tenía el presentimiento que su querido Patamon estaba en grave riesgo.

Tenía que hallarlo pronto, porque pronto se desarrollaría la batalla final, en la que los niños tenían que demostrar porque eran los elegidos para llevar la gran carga con la que habían sido bendecidos o maldecidos, dependiendo del caso.

— Prepárense — Escuchó que decía Tsubasa, que encabezaba la comitiva — Estamos por llegar.

En la lejanía, a una distancia que no sabría definir muy bien, se veía un pequeño punto de claridad.

Gatomon aceleró el paso con gracilidad, dispuesta a luchar, pese a no encontrarse con Hikari, por devolverle la esperanza a la tierra. Porque pese a todo, Patamon sería siempre el digimon de la Esperanza.

Y sabía que estaba esperándola, porque él la había llamado.

* * *

Gomamon cayó al suelo, derrotado.

No iba a competir nunca con un digimon nivel mega y mucho menos si se trataba de BlackWarGreymon. Simplemente había recibido golpes pero su cuerpo de novato no podía recibir esos ataques. Escuchó la risita infantil y sus ojos se fijaron, primero en Taiyo, y luego en Kazuma.

¿Qué había hecho ese monstruoso ser con ellos? Un aura de oscuridad los rodeaba por completo y Gomamon sentía repulsión por Daemon, que contemplaba todo con una maléfica sonrisa de diversión. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa con los niños?

Intentó ponerse de pie, pese a que estaba débil después de haberse sumergido en sueños oscuros y llenos de tormentos. Y, se hallaba aun más debilitado, tras los ataque de BlackWarGreymon.

— Acábalo, Taiyo — Susurró la voz femenina del grupo, con apatía. Gomamon sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Yuko Izumi.

— Déjalo descansar — Se mofó Kevin y el compañero de Jou se preguntó si los niños podrían salir de esa oscuridad palpable en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en sus rostros. Tenía que creer que sí.

Aun confiaba en los milagros. Había visto a su amigo Jou realizarlos en unas cuantas ocasiones, no sería un buen compañero del antiguo portador de la sinceridad, si dejaba de confiar en la luz y la esperanza.

Con insoportable esfuerzo, con el dolor aguijoneando cada fibra de su ser, se incorporó de manera total, enfrentándose a Taiyo y BlackWarGreymon.

— Te perdono — Susurró, audiblemente. Y, entonces, vio el destello en los ojos del hijo de Taichi.

_Destructor de tierra_, el último ataque de BlackWarGreymon no lo alcanzó sino hasta después de que cerró los ojos. Y, sin embargo, sonrió antes de sentirlo. Abrió su corazón, para recibir la paz en el último instante.

Había acabado para él, sí, pero había visto un destello en la oscuridad.

_Y una pequeña luz, en la oscuridad… Brilla más._

* * *

— ¡Por aquí! — Señaló Daiki, apuntando a la dirección opuesta. EXV—mon lo llevaba a cuestas, así que tenía que confiar plenamente en el castaño, porque sabía que el Digivice indicaba el sitio correcto.

— ¿Te das cuenta que nos dirigimos a una montaña, Daiki? — Susurró el digimon, sin comprender como su amigo no podía ver aquel majestuoso —e inesperado— monte.

— No tienes que chocarte con la montaña, tonto — Regañó Daiki, esforzándose por no rodar los ojos — ¿Crees que soy idiota? Solo tienes que acercarte a ella, podremos descender… ¡Espera!

Quizás solo se tratase de una visión pero podría jurar que allí, un par de metros debajo de él, se encontraba Tsubasa Takaishi.

— ¡Mira Daiki! ¡Son los demás!— Exclamó EXV—mon, haciendo que el muchacho casi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al vacío, por los movimientos abruptos. Tuvo la tentación de golpear a su compañero. Sí, él también estaba feliz de verlos pero no quería caer desde el cielo.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando, entonces? ¡Baja!

— ¡Hey! No me grites…

Daiki Motomiya rodó los ojos, sin reprimirse, con unas repentinas ganas de reír. De repente, ya no consideraba que esa dimensión gris y oscura lo fuese tanto. ¿Acaso era eso la esperanza de que todo pudiera salir bien?

Sintió una calidez brotar desde su corazón y sonrió cuando descubrió que su emblema estaba brillando.

Sino era esperanza, era la fortaleza de seguir adelante.

— ¡Tsubasa! — Daiki se sintió aliviado de tocar el suelo.

Nunca más iba a volver a con EXV-mon.

Sólo lo había hecho porque necesitaba más velocidad y su compañero se quejaba de su velocidad, insoportablemente humana. Su mejor amigo se giró hacia él con expresión sorprendida y Daiki tuvo ganas de reír nuevamente. Corrió hacia él a toda velocidad y lo abrazó.

— ¿Dai? — Inquirió el rubio, repentinamente sorprendido.

Sea lo que fuese que espera hallar a la salida del túnel. Aquello no tenía que ver con su mejor amigo.

— ¡Pensé qué nunca llegarían!

— ¿Daiki? — Tsubasa parecía, aun, estupefacto e incómodo. El hijo de Daisuke estaba extrañado por ese comportamiento en su primo — ¿Eres tú?

Se exaltó — ¡Claro qué soy yo! ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa, estúpido? ¿No te alegras de verme? — Tsubasa pareció incrédulo unos momentos más y luego se apartó unos pasos, como sí quemara. Daiki suspiró. Como detestaba el rechazo. — ¿Tsubasa?

— ¿Como se llamaba el muñeco de peluche con el que dormías cuando eras pequeño?

Sentía puro alivio al ver a su primo... Pero comenzaba a irritarse. ¿Como se le ocurría mencionar ese tema? ¡Era tabú! Se lo había contado para qué lo mantuviese en secreto. No iba a decir en voz alta que su muñeco se llamaba Rei.

— Podrías haberte inventado una pregunta mejor, Sherlock. Nunca diré en voz alta el nombre... Acordamos qué quedaría entre nosotros y... Eso sería traición.

Daiki se dio cuenta unos minutos después que Tsubasa lo abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡Estas bien! - Susurró el rubio y lo miró sorprendido, pero siempre sonriente. Los ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas — Aunque te ves fatal.

Ah… Ese era el Tsubasa que recordaba. — ¡Espera a qué tu también tenías qué enfrentarte también a esas sombras que nos persiguen! — Se defendió y vio que Takaishi lo contemplaba interrogante — EXV-mon y yo no hemos estado de paseo... Y...

— ¿Daiki?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio. Los ojos azules amatistas le devolvieron la mirada.

Y Daiki sintió qué toda la sangre de su cuerpo ascendía hasta su rostro.

_¿Por qué no había reparado en qué Reiko estaba allí?_

— H-Hola, Rei

¿Donde habían quedado sus palabras? No podía encontrar su voz en ningún rincón. Entonces todo sucedió a una velocidad muy rápida. Tsubasa desapareció de su campo de visión y un segundo después sintió qué Reiko era quién lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — Daiki sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho y reprimió una mueca — Me tenías muy preocupada... Tonto — La escuchó decir y vio que su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños estremecimientos.

— Rei... — Musitó.

Jamás pensó qué sería la causa de las lágrimas de su mejor amiga.

Y pensar que siempre había criticado a las personas que hacían llorar a Reiko, porque ella no era del tipo que se dejaba abatir a la primera. Ella siempre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ver la situación cambiar.

Se debatió un momento y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, sintiendo también que las lágrimas volvían a empañarle los ojos. No le gustaba ser tan sensible en ese momento. Tenía que ayudarla a ella… No flaquear.

— No llores, Rei. Por favor… Estoy bien… — Susurró, con inesperada suavidad. Le acarició el cabello, reconfortante, porque no soportaba ser la causa de las lágrimas benditas de su amiga. — Por favor, no llores…

Ella sollozó un poco más, y lo retuvo cuando vio que él pensaba separarse.

Estaba equivocado si creía que lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. Intentó controlar su temblor, a sabiendas que estaba comportándose como una tonta pero se sentía inmensamente aliviada por saberlo a salvo, saber que nunca había estado en posesión de la oscuridad, saber que él estaba allí, con ella. Como siempre. Porque Daiki había sido siempre su puerto seguro, el brazo que la sostenía, la mano que le ayudaba a levantarse…

Y había tardado tanto en verlo que se sentía como una idiota. Daiki era la persona más importante en su corazón…

— No estoy llorando — Discutió, enfadada. No quería empañar ese momento con estúpidas lágrimas. Se apartó ligeramente de su cuerpo y levantó el rostro, para secarse las huellas de su llanto con el dorso de la mano.

Sin embargo, el tacto de Daiki la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera. Parpadeó aturdida y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

— Lamento haberte preocupado, Rei — Susurró él, con suavidad, y le acarició las mejillas con los dedos, deshaciendo de las lágrimas traviesas que corrían por su rostro.

Fijó sus ojos en los de ella, recordándose así mismo la promesa que había realizado cuando se había visto en peligro.

Se había prometido decirle a Reiko lo que sentía por ella.

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, marcando en sus latidos toda aquella emoción que lo embargaba. Era una sensación cálida, dulce, imposiblemente difícil de ignorar. La había llevado a cuestas durante muchos meses, sufriéndola en silencio. Pero a la vez, en ese momento único, sentía que era diferente. Porque pese al lugar en el que se encontraban, había llegado la luz para iluminarlo. Sentía que cualquier ser en kilómetros podía escuchar su palpitar.

Ella lo contemplaba con fijeza y un brillo peculiar en su mirada azul.

Daiki pensó que los ojos de Reiko no eran completamente azules. Tenían matices de un precioso color violeta perdidos en ese mar que inundaba sus pupilas y con las lágrimas, brillaban como suaves perlas cristalinas.

Y era el azul más hermoso que había visto.

No contuvo el impulso de su corazón y se inclinó levemente hacia su rostro, sin poder contener aquella punzante necesidad. Se deleitó con la cercanía, la calidez, el aroma. Y con un suspiro suave, leve y profundo a la vez, posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

* * *

— ¿Qué estás diciendo Hikari? ¡No puedes ir allí!

— Claro que puedo y lo haré. No se olviden que también soy una Yagami... Y he tomado mi decisión. Tengo qué hacer esto. — Afirmó con seguridad inesperada la educadora. Su expresión seria, denotaba decisión.

— Takeru... ¡Dile algo! Es una locura... — Al ver que el rubio no decía palabra alguna, inquirió: — ¿Como piensas ayudar? Hikari tienes que darte cuenta que sólo te estarías arriesgando...

— Lo siento, Sora. Pero Hikari tiene razón — Susurró el escritor y tomó una elección inmediata. Quizás incluso ya lo había decidido. De cualquier forma, el también podía ser terco. Se había casado con alguien apellidado Yagami después de todo — Pero no te preocupes por ella, porque yo también iré...

— Pero... — Sora Ishida hizo silencio abrupto, ya que no esperaba esa resolución. Contempló los semblantes de ambos y por un momento recordó a los niños de ocho años con los que había coincidido en el Mundo Digital la primera vez — Entonces yo también iré...

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó la antigua portadora de la luz, sobresaltándose — Sora, tú...

— No, muchachos. Y ya qué el apellido habla por uno... No se olviden qué me apellido Takenouchi y he convivido con los Yagami desde niña además de casarme con un Ishida. Voy a ir con ustedes porque tengo qué asegurarme qué todos los niños regresen con bien — Aseveró con voz firme.

— Pero no tienes a Biyomon, Sora. Es muy arriesgado... — Comenzó Takeru y la pelirroja enarcó una ceja. Su cuñado la comprendió. Ni él ni Hikari tenían a sus compañeros consigo tampoco, aunque ellos tenían la esperanza de hallarlos al otro lado. — Ya. No diré nada.

— Sí ustedes van a arriesgarse... Yo los acompañare. Aquí me siento una inútil... Tengo que poder hacer algo — Determinó, aferrándose al digihuevo de Biyomon. Le lanzó una mirada a Yamato, que seguía inconciente. Su esposo iba a enfadarse mucho con ella cuando despertase.

— Sora... — Susurró Hikari, suavemente.

— Sí piensan ir al mar de la oscuridad... Hay algo que deben saber — Susurró una voz familiar. Hikari se giro para ver el rostro del joven señor Gennai. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado pero ese hombre —bueno, ser, lo que sea— siempre había sido un misterio ambulante. Jamás sabías con lo que podía venir— Quizás yo tenía la clave qué resuelva este conflicto...

— ¿Usted? — inquirió Takeru, con incredulidad. Gennai tuvo una repentina sensación. Padre e hijo se parecían mucho más que en apariencia física y emblema que estaban destinados a portar. Tanto Tsubasa como Koichi lo habían contemplado con la misma expresión dibujada en el rostro de Takeru.

El hombre asintió con seriedad, haciendo caso omiso de sus pensamientos — He descifrado toda la profecía, por fin. No pude dársela a los niños pero ustedes harán qué llegue hasta ellos... — Comentó, seguro.

— ¿Qué tiene está profecía de cierta?

— Habla de destrucción y de oscuridad. También de caos. Sí se cumple, me temo, eso no será bueno para ninguno de los tres mundos.

— ¿Como cambiamos eso?

— He escuchado que se llama la historia del alfa y el omega, el principio y el fin. Fue escrita hace mucho tiempo y se la reconoce como la profecía del fin del mundo...

— ¿Como la cambiamos? — Exclamó una voz totalmente inesperada. Taichi había salido por fin de su asombro y ahora, incluso se había levantado de la camilla. Mimi se acercó hacia él con inquietud

— ¡Recuéstate! ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Regañó la mujer a su amigo — ¡Estás herido! — Lo máximo qué logró Tachikawa fue que él se sentase en el borde de la camilla. Se había puesto pálido por el esfuerzo y respiraba con dificultad. — Eres terrible... — Musitó ella, y resistió la tentación de acariciarle el cabello cuando él contempló con tristeza.

Vio que sujetaba el digihuevo con delicadeza. Se mordió el labio, inquieta. No soportaba qué las personas sufrieran.

— Flechas — Susurró Gennai — Deben arrojarles flechas a los niños qué tienen la oscuridad en su interior.

— ¿Flechas? — Repitieron Hikari y Takeru al mismo tiempo. Un instante después se miraron entre sí. Habían hecho algo parecido alguna vez.

— Sí, flechas de luz dorada... - Continuó Gennai, sabiendo que estaban pensado los antiguos portadores de luz y esperanza.

— ¿Quienes deben arrojar las flechas? ¿Sus seres queridos? — Dudó Koushiro, qué acababa de recordar la profecía que Gennai les había dicho cuando se enfrentaron a VenomMyotismon. Tanto Hikari como Takeru lanzaron flechas de luz y esperanza a sus respectivos hermanos.

— Sólo habla de una luz dorada — Murmuró Gennai, a modo de reflexión — Pienso qué puede ser del emblema de los milagros.

— ¿Cual de los niños tiene ese emblema? — Apremió Koushiro, porque él también pensaba que la luz dorada se refería a los _milagros_.

— Yoshiro Ishida — Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron.

* * *

Koichi comenzó a correr cuando salieron de la cueva.

En el ambiente reinaba una densa niebla que, por momentos, se espesaba de tal manera que no sabía donde podía terminar. Pero el emblema de la esperanza brilló en su pecho, disipando aquella oscura neblina que lo rodeaba.

Hoshi, Saori y Yoshiro iban detrás de él, a la mayor velocidad que podía avanzar.

Los Ishida cargaban con los digimon pequeños, compañeros de Kevin y Yuko, respectivamente. GinGabumon estaba cuidando a Koromon, que no podía copiar el paso de sus compañeros, ni aun impulsándose con toda su fuerza.

No todos comprendían el apremio del portador de la Esperanza.

Salamon había digievolucionado rápidamente en D'Arcmon porque preveía que las cosas empeorarían ahora que habían llegado a ese mundo desolado y lleno de oscuridad. Presentía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Piyomon se mantuvo en su forma por temor a que, convertida en Birdramon, no pudiese continuar cuidando a Saori como correspondía. Armadimon siguió el ritmo de Hoshi con ansiedad, porque pensaba que se estaban acercando a una trampa.

A lo lejos, vio unas luces de color gris brillante elevarse en el cielo oscuro y escuchó una risa profunda y llena de diversión. El mar de la oscuridad que estaba a un lado, un poco más alejado, barrió con toda la seguridad, golpeando de manera violenta contra la costa.

Todo parecía componer en conjunto un terrorífico escenario.

Koichi sintió que la opresión en su pecho se hacia aun más pesada y tuvo ganas de correr aun más rápido pero sus piernas no se lo permitían. Sabía que nadie comprendía el porque de su actitud, pero algo le decía que estaba cerca de encontrar lo que había perdido.

Escuchó una risita divertida y eso lo detuvo en su sitio de manera abrupta, repentina, dolorosa. Hoshi se chocó con él y no podría decir si los pequeños hicieron lo mismo, porque él había dejado de ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La respiración agitada pareció no ayudarle a reunir el oxigeno necesario que necesitaba su cuerpo, porque sintió que cada poro de su cuerpo respiraba la angustia, la desolación y la desesperación que abundaban en ese mar.

Una figura pequeña, inmensamente familiar, se dibujó en la cercanía gris. Durante un instante, se sintió feliz al ver de quien se trataba.

Al alivio lo siguió la incertidumbre y a la incertidumbre, el terror.

Reconoció el cabello castaño, pese a que tenía un aspecto mustio y enfermizo. Los ojos chocolate estaban invadidos por el negro más oscuro que había contemplado en toda su vida. Dio un paso hacia atrás, estupefacto por la oscuridad que podía encontrar en la mirada inocente del pequeño.

Una risita, conocida, familia, pero sombría irrumpió el silencio. Koichi parpadeó, incrédulo, aterrado, sorprendido. La sonrisa ladeada le provocó escalofríos.

— Hola, primo. Te estaba esperando. — Dijo Taiyo, en una voz nada propia de él.

Koichi sintió un desolado frío en su interior arremetía furiosamente cuando esos ojos se clavaron en su rostro. _Ese_ niño no era su primo. Taiyo estaba allí, de nuevo, pero ese niño que estaba frente a sus ojos distaba de ser el niño alegre y enérgico que ellos habían cuidado.

— Taiyo — Susurró, casi extendiendo su mano para alcanzarlo, como si la distancia que existía entre ellos desapareciera con esa simple acción.

Hoshi parpadeó, incrédula, sin entender lo que veía, o más bien, sin querer aceptar lo que, contemplaban sus ojos. Se aferró a los brazos de Koichi, incapaz de moverse. ¿Habían llegado tarde? ¿Eso era lo que significaba caer en la oscuridad?

Al lado del pequeño Yagami, una niña pelirroja, se dejó caer al suelo con perfecta gracia y sin apenas cambiar su expresión apática.

_Yuko Izumi_.

Saori sintió un terrible estremecimiento cuando esa mirada, vacía, sin vida, carente de sentimientos se fijó en ella. Detrás de la niña pelirroja, estaba BlackHerculesKabuterimon, dispuesto a realizar su ataque ante cualquier señal.

Pero eso no era todo.

Kevin Ryouta Tachikawa caminaba hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, con pasos lentos y sonoros. El cabello castaño, antes suave y brillante, se veía sombrío mientras su pálida piel había adquirido un extraño matiz enfermizo. Se hallaba acompañado por BlackRosemon había aparecido en la escena sólo para entrar en la lucha.

Saori sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de forma inmediata. Sus mejores amigos estaban allí, pero no eran sus amigos… ¿O sí?

Koichi Takaishi no podía creer lo que veía, aunque, en su interior, sentía una intensa energía emanar de esos niños. _Energía oscura_. ¿Acaso…? ¿No podían salvarlos?

— _¡No te rindas, Koichi! —_ Escuchó que D'arcmon pronunciaba esas palabras con furia — ¡Recuerda que eres la esperanza!

Una risa mucho más profunda, oscura y sombría resonó en la playa que estaba a su alrededor.

— Había olvidado de decirlo — La figura de Daemon se mostró por primera vez, liberada de la espesa niebla poblaba el ambiente — Pero los que aquí lleguen, deben abandonar toda esperanza.

* * *

N/A: ¡Se acerca el final!

En mi mente esto tenía muchos menos capítulos pero al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de si todas las cosas iban a entrar en la historia o no. A veces, las cosas avanzan por si solas y nos convertimos en instrumentos (? Aun quedan unos cuantos cabos sueltos que resolver, pero las aventuras de los niños llegan lentamente a su fin.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Me costó mucho terminarlo, no sé si fue por el fin de semana largo y desganado que me tocó xD

Como siempre, la letra de la canción del inicio no me corresponde. Pertenece al primer opening de **Corrector Yui** y creo que seguiré tomando prestadas las letras de diferentes canciones. Me gusta :D

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los comentan y a los que siguen esta historia :D

Hasta la próxima!

Saludos ^^


	28. Capítulo 10 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_**¡No podemos dejar que todo se termine aquí!**__  
¡No se pueden perder en vano todas las aventuras por las que pasamos!  
Tampoco el encuentro con los digimon, ni la amistad que nos une…  
__**Tenemos que seguir luchando por nuestros seres queridos que nos esperan en la tierra.  
**__Todos nosotros...  
hemos sido...  
__**¡Muy fuertes!**__  
No podemos retractarnos.  
__**¡Nuestros corazones nunca dejaran de brillar!**_

.

_Parte III_

**El fin justifica los medios**

.

**5 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Koichi Takaishi se quedó petrificado ante aquella visión.

En ese preciso instante, más que nunca, fue conciente de la gravedad de la batalla y de la razón que tuvo Saori cuando les rogó que no se separasen en la cueva. Ahora lamentaba el traer consigo a Hoshi, a Saori y a Yoshiro.

Ella tendría que ser quien guiase al grupo.

Él los había llevado hasta una trampa.

Delante de ellos, junto a los niños que eran sus amigos, su familia… Estaba Daemon.

Imponente, terrorífico, mortífero y amenazador. Con una aura oscura rodeando su ser, un aura que parecía perderse en las tinieblas de aquel mundo vacío en el que estaban sumergidos.

GinGabumon miraba todo sin perder detalle mientras que los pequeños bebés digimon se mostraban aterrorizados. Koromon especialmente, ya que quería acudir al encuentro con Taiyo Yagami.

La sonrisa le deformaba las facciones al señor demonio y Koichi vio que D'arcmon se colocaba delante de él en posición de ataque. Seguido por Anquilamon y Birdramon.

Sin embargo, el hijo de Takeru no estaba seguro de si aquella criatura fuese capaz de ser destruida.

Sus compañeros apenas y habían alcanzado el nivel adulto…

BlackWarGreymon, BlackRosemon, BlackHerculesKabuterimon se alzaron imponentes y, detrás de ellos, BlackVikemon parecía sostener algo entre sus manos.

Koichi sintió que sudaba frío ante la visión.

Esos cuatro digimon eran nivel mega y ellos solo contaban con sus compañeros que habían llegado al nivel adulto.

_Estaban en problemas._

Se sorprendió y dio un respingo, cuando vio que DemiDevimon se acercaba hacia donde estaba Daemon y comenzaba a susurrarle cosas que no llegaba a comprender.

— Hoshi… — Susurró el castaño, en voz baja. Cerró las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma — Toma a Yoshiro, a Saori y vete.

La hija de Iori apartó la mirada del enemigo, por primera vez, y la volvió hacia su amigo. Incrédula, parpadeó. Fue conciente de que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja y se regañó mentalmente, tenía que imponerse más que nunca. No podía dejar que se notase que tenía miedo, que estaba asustada por aquella irremediable visión y furiosa a la vez, por ver lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos pequeños. Con Kazuma. El hijo de Jou Kido estaba detrás de los pequeños, pálido y enfermizo, compartiendo esa aura oscura que le resultaba atemorizante, llena de frío.

Se forzó a no gritarle a Koichi, reclamándole sus deseos de ser el héroe. Habló en voz apenas audible — Ni lo sueñes. Aquí nadie se sacrificará por nadie…

— Él me quiere a mí… — Discutió el castaño de ojos cobrizos, sin apartar la mirada del campo. Los digimon y los niños de la oscuridad parecían estar esperando algo — Puedes salvarlos a ellos… Ve por los demás.

— Ni lo intentes primo — Soltó Saori, con una firmeza inesperada y Koichi vio que temblaba aun más que Hoshi, pero sus ojos azules eran seguros y fuertes — Hemos venido hasta aquí para ayudar a nuestros amigos.

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

_._

* * *

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse en ningún momento, apenas sintiendo la presencia de su acompañante en la misma habitación.

Ella retorció las manos en su regazo ante el silencio de la sala de espera. Le parecía absurdo concentrarse en esos detalles en un momento tan crítico para el resto del mundo pero él había insistido en que los estudios debían realizarse. La mujer hubiese preferido que él se concentrase en otras cuestiones pero a él lo caracterizaba la firmeza de sus ideas y tenían, en mente, el plan de hacerse cargo de ella. Iba a llevarlo a cabo, aunque se opusiese a ese proyecto.

Por otra parte, no sabía si pensar que aquello era bueno o malo.

— _No puedes olvidar que tienes una criatura en tu vientre. Una criatura inocente_ — Esas habían sido sus palabras para convencerla.

Y como siempre, él había tenido razón.

Era imposible discutir con la lógica que acompañaba cada uno de sus actos, porque era una de sus características principales, al fin y al cabo.

No pudo dejar de pensar en cuan idiota había sido, porque sí las cosas estaban mal entre ellos, había sido —absolutamente— su culpa. Su culpa, por entero.

Él era demasiado bueno, incluso para reclamarle aquellos actos despreciables que cometía y también para correrla de su lado, incluso cuando lo merecía. Pese a todo, nunca se había ido de su lado. Nunca.

No lo comprendía.

Se permitió contemplar su perfil.

El cabello castaño corto, la mandíbula apenas delineada por líneas fuertes, la piel pálida y el rostro con expresión cansada. Vestía siempre con un toque formal que nunca lo abandonaba, parecía que su trabajo como abogado lo acompañaba incluso cuando estaba sin su traje acostumbrado.

— ¿Crees que Hoshi estará bien?

Su hija. Su único tema de conversación. Tan doloroso como ese silencio que los envolvía. Por un instante, había pensado que él había considerado la posibilidad… La había sujetado de la mano, la había retenido contra él, como si fuese un salvavidas…

Pero había sido ilusa. Claro que Iori necesitaba apoyo, era un ser humano, no una máquina carente de emociones. Había sido normal que fuese a buscarla a ella, también.

La idiota seguía siendo ella, por ilusionarse.

— Hoshi es fuerte, Ume. Mucho más de lo que somos tú y yo juntos — Y ella sabía cuan cierto era eso.

Su brillante_ estrella_ era una niña fuerte.

Tuvo que sonreír al recordar un momento lejano en el que atravesaban una situación parecida —la de estar en una sala de esperas, aguardando ser atendidos por el médico para la revisación del embarazo— pero en un ambiente muy diferente.

En ese entonces, eran felices.

Cuando ella e Iori se enteraron que su hijo iba a ser una niña.

Ella habría preferido no enterarse sino hasta después del nacimiento pero a él le gustaba conocer las cosas de antemano. Quería comprarle ya la ropa, los muebles, pintar su cuarto… Ume pensó que tenía un punto allí. Estaban ilusionados con su casa nueva.

Iori era demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Así que, en una visita con el médico, le había pedido que le averiguase el sexo del pequeño antes de que naciera.

Recordaba la ilusión que la embargó cuando se enteró de que iba a ser una niña.

Iori sonrió, también, pero ella temió que el no tener un hijo varón le causase desilusión.

El día anterior habían estado deliberando los nombres posibles para el no-nacido y Ume había notado que el elegido había sido _"Hiroki",_ es decir, un nombre para que el niño fuera tocayo del padre de su esposo. Ella había estado encantada con el resultado. Pero… No habían elegido nada para una posible niña. Eso, le dio temor. Ese miedos entremezclado con las hormonas, no fue una buena combinación. Si, sonaba un tanto arcaico, aunque en ese momento —tenía que admitirlo— le parecía un miedo muy real. ¿Qué ocurría si Iori quería un niño en lugar de una niña? No quería decepcionarlo, en nada.

Era joven e ingenua. Una tonta.

Seguía siendo eso último.

— _Pero… ¿Qué dices?,_ había preguntado él, cuando por la noche ella le comentó sus temores. Habían salido a visitar a la madre de él, Fumiko, para darle la noticia. Y estaban caminando de regreso a su hogar mientras platicaban, _No me importa eso, Ume. Solo quiero que cuando venga al mundo, sea sana y feliz. Lo que me preocupa…_, aquella confesión la sorprendió, aunque lo que le siguió fue aun más asombroso, _es si seré un buen padre._

El mayor temor de Iori era mucho más serio de lo que ella pensaba.

Era doblemente tonta y, además, superficial.

…

— _¡Lo serás! — Discutió Ume, apresando su brazo con fuerza. Iori sonrió, tristemente y levantó el cielo, contemplando el firmamento nocturno._

— _Sabes que a mi me cuidaron mi abuelo y mi madre. Nunca tuve un padre. Ella se rehusó a casarse luego de que él falleciera._

_Claro que lo sabía. _

_Conocía a Iori desde hacia mucho tiempo. Sabía todo acerca de él, pero no respondió. Sabía que él necesitaba sacar todos sus temores a flote, para superarlos._

_Lo dejó desahogarse, hasta que una frase en particular, logró romper el mutismo — ¿No haremos esto juntos, también Iori? — Él apartó los ojos del cielo y la miró. El verde de su mirada la atravesó certeramente — Yo estaré aquí, para cuando me necesites… Y sé que siempre podré contar contigo. Nos tendremos el uno al otro y el bebé nos tendrá a ambos. Estaremos bien._

— _¿Y sí algo me pasa? ¿Y si algo te ocurre? _

— _No pienses en eso — Susurró ella, colocándole el dedo índice sobre sus labios, para sellarlos — Porque haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso no suceda._

— _Pero…_

— _Pero — Continuó Ume — Si llegase a ocurrir, saldrás adelante. O yo saldré adelante. Tienes la fortaleza de tu madre, así que deberías concentrarte en no dejarme sola a mí, porque quizás haga locuras y pierda el sentido._

_Se le llenaron de lágrimas al apartar los ojos. Le daba tristeza el hablar de perder a alguien, incluso en casos hipotéticos. No lo soportaba. Una de sus manos viajo de manera involuntaria hasta su vientre._

— _Ume… — Iori enjugó las lágrimas con sus dedos, sujetando su rostro para que lo mirase — Lo siento. No llores…_

— _No pienses en esto, Iori. Nuestra pequeña… Nuestra hija no tiene que sentir este miedo…_

— _Lo siento. Tienes razón… — Él le acarició la mejilla y ella volvió a concentrarse en el cielo. Entonces, lo vio — ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! Pide en deseo…_

_Ella deseó que Iori estuviese siempre a su lado y con su pequeña. Que su hija tuviese una familia feliz._

_Él, en cambio, la miró con los ojos iluminados. No entendió su emoción, hasta que susurró: — Hoshi… Hoshi Hida._

…

_Hoshi_, el nombre elegido para su pequeña, significaba literalmente _estrella_.

Lo eligió en aquel momento, cuando habiendo revelado sus dudas, alzaron la mirada y tuvieron al alcance un deseo.

Y Ume había sido doblemente idiota, para romper su cuento de hadas con aquel príncipe de inventario en sus fantasías, Hayato.

¿Cómo había arruinado así a su familia? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se dejó envolver en esa ilusión? ¿Por qué había caído en aquel engaño?

Sí, se había sentido sola. Muy sola y poco querida.

Iori había sido siempre tan difícil de describir, tan serio y correcto. Ella nunca pudo ver una nube sin imaginarle nuevas y distintas formas. Siempre fueron diferentes, pero eran felices…

Al menos, eso creía.

— Señores Hida — Susurró una mujer, asomándose detrás de la puerta color madera.

Ume hizo un mohín y se levantó, dispuesta a asistir a la entrevista.

Iori la siguió con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la sala se cerró. Pudo notar la mirada de extrañeza de la doctora cuando él no movió un dedo para acompañar a su esposa a esa consulta…

Pero es que no se sentía tan fuerte. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal de tener que acompañarla hasta allí sin ser capaz de decirle algo que la ayudase. No sabría que hacer en la otra situación.

— Iori… — Susurró Daisuke Motomiya y el aludido se giró para ver al moreno.

Iba acompañado de Mitsuko, quien sonreía, alegremente. No debería extrañarlo el verlos allí, pero no estaba seguro de si alegrarse.

Quería estar solo. Le sonrió, con esfuerzo notorio — ¿Algunas noticias, Daisuke?

El empresario ofreció el asiento a su esposa y se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados — Sí — Frunció el ceño — He visto a un grupo de nuestros amigos buscando a Ken, aunque no sé que querrían de él. El pobre esta preocupado por Miyako — Iori suspiró. Su querida amiga, Miyako. Tendría que poder estar con ella — Les dije que no se había movido de terapia en todo el día… Y… — Soltó un resoplido, cansado, pero le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Mitsuko. Iori supo que tenía algo que decirle en privado. — Las cosas no han mejorado…

— ¿Sabes que significa? — Susurró el abogado, en voz baja — El mundo ha declarado la guerra a los digimon que atacan el planeta. Incluso a los que aparezcan sueltos…

— Todo el trabajo de Taichi, de Koushiro, los señores Takenouchi, Ishida, Takaishi y Shuu arrojados a la basura… — Susurró Motomiya y golpeó la pared que estaba más próxima a su posición — nuestros esfuerzos también perdidos…

Mitsuko sonrió, con tristeza, pensando en todos los digimon que conocía.

Todo aquello sonaba tan doloroso, tan preocupante.

La integración entre ambos mundos no había sido nada fácil… y ahora…

Parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Iori puso en palabras sus pensamientos alarmantes: — Sí, Daisuke… Pero… ¿Te has puesto a imaginar que vendrá después?

.

* * *

**_Si no hubiese nacido…_**_"papá sería feliz, y mamá estaría con él"_

.

— _Quiero ir a casa — Repitió, tozudamente. Apretó las manos en puños y miró fijamente a su madre — ¡Y tú no eres mi madre!_

— _¿Me dejarías confiarte un secreto, Taiyo? — Dudó la mujer, arrodillándose frente a él._

_Taiyo se quedó nuevamente paralizado._

_Esos ojos eran hermosos, verdes como esmeraldas pero llenos de oscuras sombras que lo mantenían prisionero._

— _Tu padre, al principio, no quería que nacieras… — Dijo con simpleza la mujer, en mas o menos un susurro — Porque eso indicaba que tu madre no iba a sobrevivir…_

_Quiso articular alguna palabra de defensa, pero simplemente sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos, sin poder contenerse en lo más mínimo._

— _No…_

— _Sí, así es. Él no quería que tú nacieras, porque sabía que tu madre moriría… Pero ella quería tenerte. ¿Sabes? Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con cada una de las fibras de su ser, deseó que tu nacieras…_

…

— _¿Hijo? — Repitió Taichi, mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura. Los ojos del niño, brillantes por el llanto contenido, volvieron a fijarse intensamente en los suyos — ¿Qué pasa? — Cuestionó, con preocupación._

— _El abuelo me odia, papá — Comentó Taiyo, apartando los ojos de la mirada de su padre, nuevamente. — Es… que… Por mi culpa se murió mamá, ¿verdad? — Inquirió el niño, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos._

— _Claro que no es tu culpa — Musitó, seriamente, mientras con sus dedos trataba de apartar las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo. Enseguida, lo atrapó entre sus brazos_

— _No es tu culpa, Tai-chan, son cosas que… No se pueden evitar… — Sintió el impulso de aferrarse al niño y no dejarlo ir más a ese sitio._

_Azumi adoraba a su nieto, y Souta también, a su manera, pero el hombre resentía que Taiyo casi no tuviese rasgos de la dulce, paciente y adorable Ayane. Taichi lo sabía. Su hijo era un clon suyo a la edad de nueve años. Agumon miró al pequeño Koromon con simpatía, mientras veía que padre e hijo lo apretaban con fuerza en el abrazo, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo asfixiado._

— _No es tu culpa — Repitió mientras abrazaba al niño, con mayor fuerza._

…

— _Eres una decepción para mí. Jamás debería haber permitido que nacieras…_

…

— _¿Papá? — La oficina de su padre no era un sitio prohibido, pero Taiyo siempre tocaba la puerta para entrar. _

— _¿Hijo? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? — El hombre estaba detrás del escritorio, revisando unos papeles y levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de su único hijo._

— _Yo, quería… Quería preguntarte algo…_

_Taichi se apartó del escritorio, caminando velozmente hacia el pequeño. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Su hijo —y él también— deberían estar durmiendo._

_Le revolvió el cabello. Había adoptado esa costumbre desde que era un pequeño niño de cuatro años y tenía su mismo cabello alborotado — ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Taiyo?_

_El niño hizo silencio durante unos minutos, y vio que Agumon estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá que su padre tenía en la oficina. Normal, considerando lo dormilón que era ese digimon. Sin embargo, bajo la mirada, antes de poder preguntarle a su padre lo que le interesaba._

— _Papá, ¿tú me quieres?_

_Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, Taichi Yagami parpadeó confundido durante unos minutos. ¿De donde sacaba esas preguntas su hijo? Ya no sabía que esperar de las ocurrencias de su vástago. _

_Se arrodilló frente a la pequeña figura y obligó al niño a que lo mirase a los ojos cuando temió que comenzase a llorar. No soportaba las lágrimas de su hijo. De nadie, en realidad, pero Taiyo casi nunca quería llorar delante de él. Taichi sabía que, cuando estaba verdaderamente triste, recurría a Hikari._

— _Mi sol, claro que te quiero. Nunca dudes de ello… — Replicó Taichi con seriedad. — Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Taiyo…_

…

_¿De quién eran esos recuerdos? ¿A quién le pertenecían? ¿Por qué danzaban en su mente? _

_Vio algunas caras más. Una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre de cabello rubio. Muchos niños y otros tantos adultos… Koromon…_

_¿De quienes eran los rostros que desfilaban por sus pensamientos?_

_Había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar donde reinaba una negrura tan densa que ni siquiera un átomo de luz podía distinguirse en ese sitio en el que se hallaba. _

_Parecía como si alguien le hubiese vendado los ojos y, además, encerrado en un sitio donde reinaba la oscuridad._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía salir de allí?_

— _Taiyo…_

_Aquella voz, otra vez. _

_¿A quién le pertenecía? ¿Quién era Taiyo? Acaso… ¿Era él?_

_Taiyo Yagami iba a la deriva. _

_Sintió que flotaba en la inmensidad, era algo irreal, anhelante y distinto. No había dolor, como antes, pero tampoco había nada. Era un vacío lleno de negrura y oscuridad._

— _No lo hagas, Taiyo… _

_¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?_

_En algún momento, su cuerpo se encontró con una superficie plana y sus piernas no resistieron su peso, cediendo sin razón y dejándolo de rodillas en esa inmensa oscuridad. _

_Entonces, lejos, muy lejos, vio una pequeña luz._

— _¿Quién es? — Cuestionó, en voz baja. Allá, en la lejanía la claridad comenzaba a aumentar, irradiando un brillo casi insoportable en esa oscuridad._

_Una pequeña figura apareció desde esa luz. La silueta contrastaba contra aquella luminosidad. Taiyo tuvo que entornar los ojos para ver de quien se trataba._

— _No puedes dejar que todo se terminé así — Susurró la figura. Tenía el cabello alborotado de color azul y unas gafas medias rotas._

— _¿Mako? — inquirió el hijo de Taichi, forzándose para ver de quien se trataba. — ¡Mako!_

— _No soy Makoto, solo su emblema. Pero eso ya lo sabes, pequeño, solo tienes que concentrarte un poco más…_

— _Quiero que todo acabe Mako… Quiero ir a casa…_

— _Acabará. Lo prometo — Susurró la voz amable, en la oscuridad — Pero tienes que luchar contra lo que te atormenta y la luz dorada podrá ayudarte ha encontrar lo que perdiste…_

— _¿Qué luz dorada?_

— _La del milagro._

_._

* * *

Se separaron un instante, cuando vieron que el brillo de los emblemas que portaban se encendía con un potente fulgor que iluminaba el claro donde se hallaban.

Sin embargo, aun parecían reacios a separarse el uno del otro, por lo que ella no se soltó del abrazo y él tampoco hizo esfuerzo por apartarse.

— Brillan cuando estamos juntos… — Susurró la joven, en apenas algo más que un suspiro.

— Sí… Es…

— Genial…

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

Reiko tuvo ganas de reír y abrazarlo de nuevo, contenta de verdad por haberlo hallado al fin. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, apenas y era conciente de sus movimientos. Lo único que podía escuchar o sentir eran los latidos de su corazón, acelerados, y aquellas molestas mariposas —sí, las mariposas estúpidas de las que hablan los enamorados— revolviendo todo a su paso.

Daiki se internó en los ojos de su amiga, perdiéndose en ese mar amatista que le encantaba y sonrió cuando vio los pétalos rosados que coloreaban sus mejillas. Le resultaba sumamente adorable.

Sin poder resistirse, levantó su mano y rozó suavemente su mejilla, en una caricia dulce y sencilla. Inconsciente y frágil.

_Ese_ era el momento.

— Rei… Yo…

— ¡Chicos! — Exclamó la voz de Tsubasa. _¡Maldición!_

Reiko y Daiki se separaron de manera inmediata, como si se quemasen el uno al otro. Ambos estaban ruborizados por haberse visto sorprendidos.

— Ya vi lo suficiente, no tiene caso que se avergüencen ahora… — Resopló el rubio, olvidando el motivo por el cual había irrumpido aquella romántica escena. ¡Con todo lo que le había costado ese par de idiotas aun no se habían dicho que se querían!

— ¡Takaishi! — Estalló la hija de Miyako, sintiendo que el calor ascendía hasta alcanzar su rostro. Pensó que podría confundirse con un árbol de Navidad.

Ozamu y los demás digimon permanecían detrás del hijo de Takeru, que sonreía burlón. — Ya. Ya… No he visto nada…

— ¿Qué sucede, Tsubasa? — Cortó Daiki la discusión que se estaba gestando entre sus recién llegados compañeros.

El portador de la Luz cambió la expresión molesta y levantó el brazo izquierdo, enseñándoles el Digivice — Nuestros amigos… — Les recordó — Debemos ir a por ellos. La batalla está demasiado cerca para que nos quedemos atrás.

Daiko compartió una mirada con su mejor amiga y otra con Tsubasa. Era cierto. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Casi de manera instintiva, sujetó la mano de la hija de Ken y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Tsubasa Takaishi.

— Al fin parece que tu hermana tiene algo de vergüenza, Ozamu — Comentó Hawkmon, mientras se acercaba al segundo hijo de Ken.

El nuevo portador de la bondad sonrió ampliamente — Hacia tiempo que estaba esperando este momento…

El hijo de Ken siempre había presentido que algo así podría ocurrir. Pero ahora, a decir verdad, solo le preocupaba el sitio donde se hallaban. De pronto, recordó que en ese sitio, su padre había sufrido mucho y aquello le molestó. ¿Cómo podía su padre, siendo tan bueno, sufrir en un sitio así? No lo merecía. Ni su padre ni Taiyo, Yuko y sus amigos.

Tenía que liberarlos, sin importar el costo.

Se giró de manera repentina y vio, a lo lejos, el faro.

_¿Qué ocurría en ese faro? _

Era extraño, porque algo en su interior le decía que tenía que dirigirse hacia ese lugar… DatWormmon siguió la mirada de su compañero y se concentró también ese lejano edificio.

Compartieron una mirada entre ellos y un asentimiento. Tenían que ver que sucedía en ese lugar.

Los demás parecieron ajenos a esos movimientos.

— Parecen como una de esas novelas que la mamá de Daiki — Comentó EXV—mon, que tampoco había perdido detalle de la escena protagonizada por su protegido y la niña de quien estaba enamorado desde que era un niño.

— Basta ya — Ordenó Tsubasa, adquiriendo ese tono de líder que les era imposible de ignorar — ¡Vamos a buscar a los demás!

— ¡Sí! — Cantaron todos.

Tsubasa sonrió. Una nueva fortaleza acababa de llegar a él. Más que nunca, debería tener la confianza de que podrían ganar esa batalla.

Tenía que creer.

.

* * *

_**Si hubiese desaparecido…**__ "ellos estarían mejor"_

_._

— _Él no te quiere, nadie lo hace, en realidad. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la plática que tuvieron? Querían deshacerse de ti, porque les estorbas…_

_Si, recordaba las frases que se habían marcado como puñales en su corazón._

— _¡No es cierto!_

— _¿Por qué gritas? — Susurró con autoridad otra voz, una voz conocida que la llenó de inquietud. Era la voz de su papá — ¿No te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas tanto ruido cuando estoy trabajando?_

_Vislumbró el cabello rojo de su padre, su tez pálida y los ojos de un oscuro color azabache. La figura se distinguía a la perfección de entre la bruma que lo cubría todo. Una bruma densa que llenaba cada rincón de ese lugar sin nombre, que parecía ser su mente._

_Estaba realmente confundida, sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar._

— _¿Papá? — Quiso saber, dudosa, temerosa de la respuesta._

— _Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Yuko. — Dijo el hombre a modo de reprimenda — ¿Por qué no haces lo que se te dice? Deberías parecerte más a ella — Señaló a la otra niña, que sonreía de manera angelical. — Realmente parece que no comprendes nada en absoluto…_

…

_Yuko rió, y sus ojos se dedicaron a buscar una gallarda figura de cabellos rojos intensos, como los suyos. A medida que la búsqueda progresaba y no daba con su objetivo, aquel brillo de ilusión que centellaba en sus ojos se fue consumiendo, poco a poco._

_Tomoyo sintió un nudo en la garganta, antes de comentar — Él no pudo venir, Yu… — Musitó su madre — pero te prometo que con la grabación que hice, la veremos los tres juntos en casa — Anunció con una sonrisa._

_Yuko asintió, ligeramente. Su padre no había ido, pese a que le había dicho que iría a verla actuar. Su trabajo era más importante que ella…_

— _No te preocupes, mamá — Susurró — Si papá no quiere, está bien. Es solo una obra de teatro…_

_Tomoyo miró apenada el semblante de su hija, que había dejado atrás todo rastro de entusiasmo. En esa oportunidad sus ojos reflejaron aquella niña mujer que era, tan capaz de comprender cosas que no debería entender por nada del mundo. Siempre había sido demasiado comprensiva con su entorno, desde pequeña…_

_Bueno, no por nada era hija del Conocimiento._

…

_Koushiro Izumi estaba en cama, algo que pocas veces ocurría. No era nada grave pero Tomoyo lo había convencido de quedarse en la casa para descansar un poco y él no pudo negarse a su esposa. Se quedó en la cama, trabajando, eso si, pero no se levantó._

_Una niña, con su pequeño traje de tenis, ingresó corriendo a la habitación, dejando en el suelo la raqueta y también a su pequeño compañero digital. Se trepó a la cama y abrazó al autor de sus días, que la miró sorprendido._

— _¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Te pondrás bien, verdad? — Cuestionó la pelirroja con preocupación, al hombre que estaba en la cama. _

_Koushiro le acarició la cabellera roja, con ternura — Sí, tesoro._

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

— _Te lo prometo, tesoro. — Al ver que la pequeña no parecía convencida, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa amplia — Viviré doscientos años más…_

…

_Yuko sintió frío cuando abrió los ojos, al fin. _

_Se había perdido, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida? ¿Qué era aquella sensación?_

_Era una sensación curiosa cuando ya no sientes nada. Algo oprimió su corazón, y algo mucho más doloroso, punzó en sus ojos, conformando un mar de lágrimas._

_Se estremeció violentamente en la oscuridad y parpadeó, nerviosa, cuando la silueta comenzó a delinearse gracias a la luz que estaba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba._

_¿Qué era esa luz? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo había terminado allí?_

_Sentía que estaba olvidando cosas muy importantes, cosas que no debería olvidar, cosas que deberían ser recordadas… Pero… ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué debía recordar algo?_

_Nada valía la pena estando allí._

— _Tienes que seguir luchando por los seres queridos que nos esperan en la tierra, Yuko._

_¿La tierra? ¿Esperar? ¿Luchar? Ella no quería luchar. No le gustaba pelear._

— _¿Seres… queridos? — Repitió — Yo no tengo a nadie._

_Una cabellera oscura, la de una mujer muy bella y unos ojos color azabache en un rostro masculino de cabello pelirrojo aparecieron en sus pensamientos de manera repentina y fugaz._

— _Claro que sí… No dejes que tu corazón se hunda más en esa fría oscuridad. Puedes perderte a ti misma…_

— _No soy fuerte como Saori — Sollozó la pelirroja — Ni tampoco como Taiyo u Ozamu. Siempre los he necesitado a ellos…_

— _Y ellos a ti. Pequeña Yuko, aun eres demasiado joven para renunciar al amor y a quienes amas… ¿No crees? ¿Cómo harás que tu padre cumpla su promesa de vivir doscientos años si no estas allí para verlo?_

_Los ojos color azabache de la niña se inundaron de lágrimas ante el dolor de aquel recuerdo._

_¿Eso era lo que debía recordar? ¿Había más?_

_Sí. Su padre… Su adorado papá pelirrojo le había prometido que viviría doscientos años aquella vez que enfermó de gripe y Yuko se preocupó mucho por él. Una mujer que siempre la llevaba al club de tenis, regalándole aquella sonrisa adorable, que le sostenía la mano cuando caía…_

— _Papá… Mamá…_

_Tenía que volver a verlos._

— _Aquí, en la oscuridad, solo nos queda esperar un milagro, Yuko. Pero solo sucederá si crees en ello._

_¿Milagro? — No quiero quedarme aquí._

_Makoto Kido sonrió ante la firmeza que emanaban esas palabras. Por primera vez, desde que había caído en la oscuridad, veía un rayo de esperanza en esa niña — Me parece perfecto._

_Yuko parpadeó, mientras su mente embotada, comenzaba a ver más allá, en sus memorias. Ella era Yuko Izumi, hija de Tomoyo y Koushiro. Tenía muchos amigos… Un Motimon…_

_Los rostros se aclararon a medida que se concentraba en ellos. _

_Y recordó el nombre de quien estaba delante de ella — Mako… _

— _No soy Makoto._

— _Sí lo eres — Dijo la pequeña Izumi, y esbozó una cálida sonrisa que contrastaba con su palidez — Eres una parte de Mako, ¿verdad? Eres su emblema. Eres Mako…_

_El aludido hizo un mohín y luego, asintió — Si lo pones así…_

— _¿Te sentías triste y por eso acabaste aquí? ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué ahora me ayudas?_

_Una sonrisa triste se extendió por el rostro pálido de peliazul — No pedí ayuda, ni Makoto ni yo pedimos ayuda… No pedimos ayuda porque nadie podía ayudarnos… Fue nuestra culpa. Nos dejamos arrastrar por…_

_Yuko negó con la cabeza — Entonces, esto es mi culpa, también._

— _Tú no lo sabías, pequeña Yuko. _

— _Tampoco Makoto. — Afirmó, con seriedad. El rostro de Makoto se contrajo de pena cuando ella extendió la mano, para consolarlo. La sujetó con fuerza. La mano de Yuko Izumi era cálida — Tampoco tú… Dime, Mako, ¿Puedo salir de aquí?_

_El aludido tuvo que soltar una leve sonrisa — Sí, si puedes._

— _¿Cómo? — Apremió — ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?_

— _Esperando contra toda esperanza._

_._

* * *

Yamato Ishida abrió los ojos, con dificultad, escapando así de la prisión de su inconciente.

¿Por qué sentía que la pierna le dolía más qué antes?

La habitación del hospital le dio la bienvenida y también unos ojos familiares.

Tardó un minuto en componerse de la sorpresa y es que cuando comprendió qué aquel ser no era otro que Gabumon no pudo cuanto menos alegrarse. Sentía que había dormido durante una eternidad y sus sueños no habían sido nada buenos.

Tenía una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Parpadeó confuso cuando le dirigió una mirada al sitio donde en teoría debía estar reposando Taichi.

La camilla estaba vacía.

— Tienes que volver a la cama. No lograras nada con esta idea — Trataba de decir Mimi, que sostenía dos digihuevos en sus brazos. Uno en cada uno.

Yamato sintió una ola de reconocimiento y se estremeció al pensar en la muerte de esos dos digimon. Sin duda, se había perdido de muchas cosas.

— No voy a quedarme en cama Mimi - Escuchó la protesta de Taichi y lo ubicó en la habitación. Estaba de pie, abotonándose una camisa. Hacia una mueca de dolor mientras ajustaba y posicionaba un botón. Tuvo qué detenerse - No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras todos arriesgan la vida en estúpidas misiones suicidas

— ¡Yo no estoy arriesgando la vida! — Discutió ella, ferviente.

— Pero tampoco estás reposando en una cama y ya ni siquiera te quedas en la silla — Destacó él — Así que no haré lo mismo

— Estás herido, Taichi. — Insistió Mimi. Su voz se oía cansada — No seas idiota...

— El gobierno quiere hablar conmigo. Yo he llevado adelante la mayoría de las campañas propuestas para la integración. Tenemos que pensar en que los digimon de la oscuridad están logrando que todo por lo que luchamos durante veinticinco años se pierda. No voy a permitir eso, princesa.

Yamato sonrió, dificultosamente.

Así sonaba el Taichi que conocía. Terco, insensato, decidido y con una pizca de coherencia que lograba persuadir a cualquiera. Vio que Mimi se acercaba a él y apartaba sus brazos torpes, para terminar con la tarea.

— Eres terrible — Susurró, aunque esta vez estaba resignada — Pero comprensible

— Voy a volverme loco sí no hago algo, Mimi — Musitó él, en voz más baja.

— Lo sé. Quiero ayudar también.

— Cuida de Agumon, Biyomon y Yamato.

— No necesito que nadie me cuide — Tuvo que soltar Ishida, ante aquella frase.

Sus compañeros se sobresaltaron ante la voz repentina del astronauta. Taichi tuvo que sonreír. Al menos, ya estaba conciente aunque no le servía para descargar su frustración. El pobre estaba pálido, con una pierna enyesada, y apenas logrando medio incorporarse en la camilla.

— Me alegra verte despierto — Comentó, con sinceridad. El digimon que estaba con ellos se acercó a su compañero y Taichi lo señaló — Gabumon estaba preocupado por tu salud

Ishida apretó el abrazo de su compañero digital y luego contempló el semblante de su mejor amigo con decisión — ¿A donde vas?

— Toji... — Taichi trago saliva antes de poder continuar. Tenía seca la garganta. Señaló el televisor, que ahora mostraba una imagen que Yamato apenas y distinguía — La embajada fue destruida. Toji... Estaba allí. Él... — Ishida comprendió aquella trágica pausa — Tengo que hacerme cargo de esto. Es mi trabajo... No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Se lo debo a muchas personas…

— Bien — Contestó el rubio, con paciencia — Gabu, alcánzame las muletas, por favor. — Señaló dos objetos que estaban apoyados en una de las paredes. Gabumon se apresuró para tomarlas mientras Yamato luchaba para incorporarse.

— ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

— ¿A ti que te parece, idiota? Estoy rebelándome contra los médicos... Ni pienses que vas a cruzar esa puerta tú solo. Voy a ir contigo.

— No sabes de política... No creo que la física cuántica nos ayude. Mejor quédate en la cama.

Sonrió con ironía. Como sí eso lo detuviese — Pero yo tengo al digimon — Pausó y clavó la mirada en la de su mejor amigo — Dime que tienes algo mejor que eso para convencerme.

Taichi lo miró con exasperación — Tu pierna...

— Mi pierna es problema mío. El mundo nos necesita a todos, no puedes pretender que me quede en una cama sabiendo que todas las personas importantes para mi se lanzan en busca de salvarlo — Su pierna cayó sobre la camilla como un peso muerto y reprimió el dolor que ascendió por ella como una llamarada.

Gabumon lo miró con preocupación. — Yamato...

Se afirmó con los brazos, acercándose a su compañero digital y a las muletas, antes de contemplar a Taichi y a Mimi, con decisión. — No es tiempo de discutir...

Taichi suspiro, sonoramente — Sora va a matarme por dejar que te levantes...

— Quizás no sin que antes tú la mates a ella, Yamato — Comentó Mimi e Ishida apartó la mirada de su amigo para centrarla en la antigua portadora de la pureza, sin comprender lo que quería decirle.

Reparó nuevamente en que Mimi tenía el digihuevo de Biyomon.

— ¿Donde está Sora? — Quiso saber.

— Ella, Hikari y Takeru planean ir al mar de la oscuridad a socorrer a los niños - Explicó Taichi, seriamente. Yamato parpadeó, confuso - Han ido a buscar a Ken para que les abra la puerta como aquella vez en la que encerraron a Daemon.

— ¿Al mar de la oscuridad? ¿Los tres? ¡Pero no tienen a sus compañeros! ¿Qué piensan hacer allí?

— Ayudar a los niños... — Le dijo Mimi al antiguo elegido de la amistad — Gennai dice...

—Eso explica todo, no podía ser de otro modo... Es una idea de Gennai...

— Sus métodos pueden volvernos locos — Afirmó Taichi — E incluso me hacen dudar de su estabilidad mental pero no podemos negar que nos ha ayudado mucho en todos estos años.

— Tenemos que confiar en los niños además... — Aseveró Mimi con aquella fortaleza suya que salía a la luz en los peores momentos — Kevin tiene que volver, igual que Yuko, Kazuma, Daiki y Taiyo.

El rubio contempló las miradas decididas de sus compañeros. Sabía que tenían razón y que esos tres desquiciados —su hermano, su esposa y su cuñada— iban a lograr darles un poco de luz a los niños que estaban en la oscuridad. Con dificultad y ayudado por las muletas, se puso de pie.

— Entonces, en marcha. Aunque tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi paso, Taichi.

— No es necesario. No te he pedido que me acompañes...

Yamato se rió — Como sí eso hubiese sido necesario

.

* * *

_Él habría estado allí, de no haber sido_** por mí…**

…

— _¿Mako? — Lo llamó, entonces, la voz de su hermano — ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?_

_Makoto suspiró largamente, cerró el cuaderno, y lo escondió entre sus brazos, antes de devolverle la mirada a Kazuma._

— _¿Tu que crees? — Dudó, seriamente — No me molesta que no me hayas defendido en el salón, porque no tenías porqué hacerlo. Pero el castigo de mamá no es por eso, y no dijiste nada. Sabes que lo que sucedió no fue mi culpa_

— _Anoche apareciste en la computadora de mamá, y luego, los archivos aparecieron borrados._

— _¡Te dije que no se como llegué a la computadora!_

— _Quizás eres sonámbulo_

— _Gracias por la ayuda, Kazuma — Musitó, y se arrojó en su cama, mientras guardaba disimuladamente el diario bajo la almohada. Cuando Kazuma se durmiera, lo dejaría, nuevamente en el lugar secreto._

— _Lamento no haberte defendido_

— _También yo — Musitó, y le dio la espalda a su hermano. Lo que más le molestaba de Kazuma era que, cuando más quería su ayuda, se la negaba. Sabía que el despistado nunca se enteraba de nada, pero aun así le molestaba._

— _¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? — Cuestionó Kazuma, sentándose sobre su colchón y mirando la espalda de su hermano. Había encendido la luz de su velador, que estaba en la mesa de luz contigua a la de Makoto._

— _Porque a veces, Kazuma, no actúas como si fueses mi hermano._

— _¡Siempre actúo como tu hermano!_

…

— _¿Mako? — Alguien le tocó el hombro, y Makoto gruñó, antes de girarse en la cama. Kazuma lo intentó, de nuevo — Mako, despierta._

_El mayor de los gemelos encendió el velador, el cual se hallaba al lado de la cama de Kazuma y al menor no le quedó otra opción que abrir los ojos, molesto._

— _¿Qué quieres, Kazuma? — Espetó, somnoliento y de mal humor._

— _Feliz cumpleaños — Susurró él otro._

_Y Makoto se apoyó en sus codos, para incorporarse a medias sobre el colchón. Miró atentamente el rostro de su hermano. Luego, el reloj. Eran exactamente dos minutos después de las doce._

— _Mi cumpleaños fue ayer, Kazuma._

— _Papá no dice eso — El otro colocó un paquete de color dorado en el pecho del muchacho, y lo empujó para que lo tomase._

— _¿Me compraste algo?_

_Kazuma se rió — Gaste todos mis ahorros._

— _Gracias… — Sin saber exactamente porqué, Makoto se sentó en la cama a una velocidad inusual y rasgó el envoltorio que envolvía a su regalo._

_Se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba de un medallón. Una K y una M entrelazadas._

— _Kazuma y Makoto — Dijo Makoto. Kazuma se sorprendió._

— _Había pensado en Makoto Kido — Musitó el gemelo, al aire. Makoto levantó los ojos, apartándolo del colgante. Kazuma le sonrió y le enseñó el medallón que estaba alrededor de su cuello — Claro que no tonto. Makoto y Kazuma._

…

_Kazuma Kido escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Había visto como el compañero de su padre era destruido… Y no había hecho nada por ello. Nada. Se sentía un inútil allí, tirado, en medio de ese rincón solitario. No podía quedarse allí, pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada más…_

_¿Qué había hecho en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo podía recuperar el control de su cuerpo? ¿Había perdido la batalla?_

— _Kazuma, no te rindas, hermano._

_El aludido levantó violentamente el rostro. El espejo que antes le mostraba una visión del mar de la oscuridad, ahora reflejaba la silueta de su hermano fallecido. Makoto estaba allí, tal y como lo recordaba. Cabello azul, despeinado. Gafas torcidas y sonrisa amable. _

— _Mako…_

— _Kazuma… _

— _¿Yo te hice esto, verdad?_

— _No, Kazuma. Hay cosas que suceden de manera inevitable…_

— _Sí, pero…_

— _Tú eres responsable de tus propios actos, Kazuma. Fue el destino que nos ha hecho una mala jugada, hermano. _

— _Quiero que sea diferente, Mako._

— _Lo sé._

— _Quiero que regreses_

— _Lo siento._

_Kazuma apartó la mirada cuando sintió que la lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos — No he sido nunca tan fuerte como tú…_

— _Sí, eres fuerte. Solo que aun no hallas la fuerza que necesites. Está dentro de ti. Siempre ha estado dentro de ti._

— _¿Cómo la busco en ese lugar?_

— _Este lugar es tu corazón — Kazuma abrió los ojos como platos, habiendo olvidado ese detalle. — Aquí está todo lo que necesitas. Solo tienes que levantarte y buscar…_

— _¿Levantarme?_

— _Sí_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Yo no puedo tenderte la mano — Afirmó el otro, desde el espejo — Pero puedo guiarte en el camino, si lo deseas._

— _¿Y que tengo que hallar?_

— _La luz que anida en tu corazón. Está aquí, oculta, pero está aquí._

_._

* * *

Jou Kido suspiró quedamente antes de aferrarse al digihuevo que, de manera imprevista, había llegado hasta él.

Una repentina luz había iluminado toda la sala y aquella figura apareció de manera insospechada. Jou estaba seguro de que se trataba de su compañero digital. Lo podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser. Lo meció cariñosamente.

Su hermano Shuu lo miraba con inquietud igual que su esposa.

Jun había platicado con su hermano y luego con Mitsuko, para comprobar que todo estaba bien con su consanguíneo.

— Gomamon ha muerto... — Comentó el médico, con tristeza. Su amigo más confiable... Su puerto seguro.

— Pero renacerá... — Discutió el mayor de los Kido, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor — Y eso es algo que debería hacerte feliz. El ha querido que compartas la esperanza del renacimiento. Estoy seguro... Estoy seguro de que Gomamon solo contigo habría querido volver…

— No entiendo porque su digihuevo llegó hasta aquí... — Murmuró, un poco nervioso. Con toda la situación actual, no sabía si tener un digihuevo a la vista era sensato. Después de todo, el mundo real consideraba a los digimon como amenazas.

— Quizás a ustedes los une un lazo más fuerte — Susurró Jun, mientras le sonreía de manera reconfortante a su cuñado. -. Desde que mi compañera digital llegó a mí y comencé a convivir más con ustedes, lo noté. Tenían un vínculo más significativo...

— Pero te llevas muy bien con Renamon — Discutió Jou y la hermana de Daisuke sonrió.

— Sí, todos... O la mayoría de nosotros se lleva bien con su compañero. Renamon siempre decía que había nacido para protegerme... — Jun sonrió nostálgica y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas — Y ahora no puedo ayudarla ni cuidarla. No se que está ocurriendo y... Me siento tan impotente...

Shuu le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola ligeramente.

Jou aún le costaba relacionar a esa mujer que tenía delante con la alocada fan de Yamato. Había crecido, mucho, por supuesto. Aun conservaba esa chispa inusual característica y era gracioso el verla convivir con Shuu. Él era más sereno y centrado.

Quizás por eso estaban juntos.

Sus hijos Tensho y Umiko eran más parecidos a la familia Kido mientras qué Chihiro parecía haber heredado más cosas de ella, más de la chispa Motomiya. Extrañaba ver a sus sobrinos... Esperaba que ellos estuviesen bien en casa de la madre de Jun. Tensho tenía quince años, Umiko doce y Chihiro apenas cinco. Aun estaban lejos de entender realmente las complicaciones que acarreaba el perder el control del digimundo. Claro, ellos habían nacido cuando poseer un compañero digital era lo más común…

No habían estado en toda la lucha previa.

— La cuestión que me interesa — Prosiguió Shuu — es acerca de que ustedes siempre han tenido una vinculación con el mundo digital. Desde pequeños...

El galeno asintió a la información de su hermano, aunque se le notaba distraído. A decir verdad, el elegido de la sinceridad en sus aventuras, escuchaba a medias a su interlocutor — Por el incidente de Greymon y Parrotmon...

Shuu movió afirmativa la cabeza — Con el profesor Takenouchi planeábamos investigar más a fondo la conexión, hermanito. Tenemos la teoría de que muchas cosas en el digimundo han sido alteradas por su actuación en él.

— Eso pasó hace casi treinta años, Shuu... — Aquello le resultaba una buena distracción para no pensar en nada, reflexionó Jou, no le apetecía imaginar que sucedía detrás de las paredes de la sala de espera. Sí llegaba a hacerlo... Comenzaría a temer por su cordura. — Además, Gennai ha dicho que hubo otros niños antes...

— Los abuelos de Taichi...

— Sí, y los otros. ¿Por qué sería tan importante nuestra participación? ¿Qué nos hacia diferentes?

— Ustedes poseen emblemas. Incluso Ken, que posee su propio emblema, no accedió al digimundo sino hasta qué ustedes fueron la primera vez. El mundo digital, hasta antes de que ustedes llegaran había mantenido cerrada la puerta que lo une a este mundo. ¿Como sabemos que la integración digital no había sido inventada antes? ¿Como sabemos que edad tiene realmente ese mundo? ¿O como era el tiempo antes de que ustedes intervinieran la primera vez?

— Estas diciéndome que...

— El profesor Haruhiko — Pese a qué llevaban trabajando juntos muchísimos años, Shuu seguía hablando del padre de Sora con gran respeto — piensa que ustedes fueron el motivo por el cual el mundo digital abrió las puertas al resto de la humanidad.

— Eso suena... A mucha responsabilidad...

Shuu se rió entredientes — Lo que quiero decir es que... Toda esta locura tiene que ver con ello. Estoy seguro que no todos los digimon que atacan están controlados por la oscuridad, como me has dicho. Creo que es más bien parte de una rebelión. Contra la humanidad. Ustedes son quienes pueden controlarla...

— Me alegra oír eso — Replicó una voz conocida.

Shuu, Jou y Jun alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Taichi, Yamato y Mimi estaban allí, en la sala de espera.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — La pregunta salió de manera automática de los labios de Jou pero de inmediato se corrigió, ya que lo que quería saber era otra cosa: — ¿Por qué están los tres levantados? ¡Deberían estar haciendo reposo! Son unos irresponsables... Y...

— Calma, doc. — Taichi sonrió de lado. Jou lo notaba más pálido que antes, pero al menos se mantenía en pie. — Estábamos buscando a Ken y a los demás. En especial a Gennai.

— Ken está en la sala de terapia. Le han permitido ver a Miyako

— Momoe irá por él… No queríamos molestarlo.

— Así es — Koushiro hizo un asentimiento y sonrió a los tres recién llegados — Sabía que no iban a poder quedarse en cama ustedes dos. Mimi ya se había levantado.

La castaña sonrió — Tienen que hacer más para pararnos

— Claro que sí — Afirmó Yamato, acompañando la afirmación de Mimi y Sora camino hacia él, para ver como se encontraba.

Él le sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrazarla cuando estuvo a su alcance

— Deberías estar en cama. Tu pierna no va a sanar así... — Susurró ella, con la voz queda. Le acarició el cabello rubio y sudoroso por la fiebre que había tenido.

— No te preocupes, cielo. Puedo resistirlo. — Sujetó su mano, con suavidad, y marcó un beso en el dorso — Tu tienes que tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado.

— Traeremos a los niños de vuelta... — Afirmó, con una leve sonrisa. Al menos, él no la intentaba convencer de quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

— ¿Lo han notado? Estamos todos los de la primera aventura aquí... — Comentó

Takeru distraídamente, que retenía a Hikari entre sus brazos, a la espera del regreso de Ken.

En realidad no era importante, pero quería cortar aquel silencio profundo y envolvente en el que se hallaban sumergidos

— Sí — Afirmó Gennai, a quién habían olvidado de manera temporal — Y eso me lleva a decirles algunas palabras…

Como respuesta inmediata, todos contemplaron el rostro de Gennai.

Hikari, Sora y Mimi reflejaron en su rostro un deje de ansiedad mientras qué Jou y Takeru suspiraron con molestia. Yamato entrecerró los ojos, anticipándose a cualquier noticia. Koushiro miró fijamente el semblante de su mentor y Taichi reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos.

— Entiendo que duden de mí, elegidos. Pero traigo buenas noticias está vez... En vista de lo ocurrido, creo que deben conocer todos los detalles... Los emblemas que ustedes poseen han sido reutilizados.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — Inquirió Sora, sin comprender y sin sentirse a gusto con las palabras "creo que deben conocer todos los detalles"

— Qué sus hijos están utilizando emblemas derivados de los ocho originales.

Koushiro abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Eso es posible, señor Gennai?

— Sí, lo es. Así como ocurrió con los digimentals, que utilizamos el poder de sus emblemas para activarlos. Está vez provocamos que los nuevos niños elegidos tuviesen en su poder la energía sagrada que ustedes llevaron a nuestro mundo la primera vez.

— ¿No perdimos los emblemas cuando los sacrificamos? ¿En el 2000?

— Ya les he mostrado que la forma física, es decir, la etiqueta, no es un emblema. Es solo la representación que ustedes necesitaban tener... Pensé que eso había quedado claro. Ustedes nunca perdieron la luz de los emblemas, solo utilizamos un poco de ella para el digimundo. Los niños piensan mejor cuando tienen algo qué representen lo que necesitan creer. Así, cuando dos emblemas secundarios qué han derivado de un mismo emblema original, tienden a atraerse y brillan cuando están juntos.

— No comprendo... — Susurró Koushiro, con frustración, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos del resto. A él, en particular, no le gustaba no comprender algo. Su curiosidad siempre pujaba por aprender más y más.

Gennai sonrió de manera enigmática — Claro que lo haces, Koushiro.

Taichi bufó — ¿Puede ser más claro?

— El emblema del valor nos permitió conformar dos emblemas nuevos, por ejemplo. — Gennai enfocó su mirada en el embajador, que se mostró sorprendido — El de la fortaleza y la lealtad. Esas fueron las emociones qué escaneamos en Reiko Ichijouji y Daiki Motomiya. — Pasó los ojos a Takeru — Con el de la esperanza, ocurrió algo poco común ya qué derivó en dos emblemas parecidos y distintos a la vez. El de la esperanza misma y el de la confianza, los cuales pertenecen a Koichi Takaishi y Hoshi Hida respectivamente. — Se concentró, entonces, en Sora — Cuando quisimos utilizar el del amor, lo que ocurrió fue que, como la esperanza, surgió un emblema similar al anterior y uno que aún está esperando hallar la luz. El emblema del amor pertenece a Saori Ishida y el emblema de la unión sigue sumergido en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sabe los emblemas que les corresponden a los niños que están atrapados allí? — Quiso saber Jou, con curiosidad.

El ser que era una base de datos, asintió — Así es. Hemos escaneados las emociones de los niños mucho antes de todos estos sucesos. Por eso para ellos ha sido más fácil hallar los emblemas de los que fue para ustedes.

— ¿De quién es el emblema de la Unión?

— ¿Qué sucede? Momoe me ha dicho que me buscaban — Interrumpió la voz de Ken cualquier respuesta que Gennai pudiese darles.

Todos los presentes centraron su atención en Ichijouji, que se unía a aquella improvisada reunión.

— ¡Ken! — Saltó Hikari, aliviada por la expresión en el rostro del policía. Algo le decía que las cosas estaban mejorando… Dentro de lo posible — ¿Como está Miyako?

Ken concentró su mirada en ojos cobrizos de la antigua elegida de la luz.

Sabía que ella y su esposa eran grandes amigas y qué se preocupaban la una por la otra. A decir verdad, parecía ser que gracias a todas las diferencias que tenían, se llevaban muy bien.

— Sigue estable, pero ahora todos son más positivos. Aún así, faltan algunas horas más para el diagnóstico.

— Ella es fuerte — Aseveró la compañera de Gatomon, aliviada. Su amiga iba a estar bien. Estaba segura... — Saldrá adelante.

Ken sonrió a la castaña. Sus palabras destilaban firmeza y seguridad. Era imposible no confiar en ellas.

— Lamentamos mucho ser inoportunos, Ken - Susurró Takeru — Pero necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros.

— No te lo pediríamos si hubiera otra opción - Apoyo Sora las palabras del escritor. Takeru asintió a su cuñada, completamente de acuerdo.

— ¿Quieren que abra la puerta al mar de la oscuridad, cierto? - Ante la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros, Ken esbozo una sonrisa - Lo he pensado varias veces desde qué todo empezó, pero siempre desechaba esa idea... No me gusta ese sitio. Y no enviaría a nadie allí a menos de que sea estrictamente necesario.

— En este caso, lo es. — Afirmó Takeru — Iremos a ayudar a los niños.

Los ojos de Ken se centraron en los del escritor. Taichi, sin embargo, sabía que era lo qué Ichijouji había pensado.

— Te necesito aquí, Ken — Aseveró, mientras posicionaba uno de los brazos en donde sentía la presión de la herida. Hikari miro a su hermano con preocupación al ser conciente de ese detalle — Yamato, Koushiro y tú tienen a sus compañeros y están concientes. Necesito toda la cooperación posible para solucionar lo qué está pasando fuera.

— Yo me quedaré con Miyako — Se adelanto Mimi, que se veía ligeramente cansada. En sus brazos llevaba dos digihuevos — Y con Hawkmon.

— Sí lo necesitas, puedo cuidar a Yusei — Intervino Momoe, quién cargaba al bebé entre sus brazos — Sabes que hace honor a su nombre y no causa ningún problema.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? — Quiso saber Jou Kido.

— Pues... Tendrás qué darnos algo para el dolor — Comentó Yamato e hizo un gesto avarcativo qué incluía a Taichi y Mimi - Estamos a punto de desmayarnos de dolor.

Kido suspiró — Hablo en serio. No quiero mantenerme al margen. Mi hijo... Makoto tuvo qué ver en todo esto y ahora Kazuma... — Cerró las manos en puños, con impotencia. Centró los ojos en quién había portado el emblema de valor cuando eran niños — Quiero hacer algo Taichi, lo necesito.

— Ven con nosotros — Comentó el diplomático, esbozando una media sonrisa - Y consigue algo para el dolor...

— ¿Qué tan mal están? — Jou se acomodó los lentes y se acercó a sus dos amigos. Taichi y Yamato se miraron un instante, para luego encogerse de hombros a la misma vez — Sí qué son de gran ayuda ustedes dos...

— Cooperen con el doctor — Regañó Sora, haciéndoles recordar a todos que la comitiva que debía ir al mar oscuro aún estaba allí.

Koushiro abrió la computadora portátil que lo acompañaba desde siempre. Por supuesto, su equipo había tenido más de una actualización — ¿Podrás enlazarlo desde aquí, Ken?

— Sí, pero… — Miró hacia ambos lados, contemplando lo que lo rodeaba — no aquí. No dentro del hospital.

Takeru le tocó el hombro a su amigo — Vamos afuera. Ken tiene razón... Es arriesgado.

Hikari y Sora asintieron. La pelirroja se despidió de su esposo de nueva cuenta, pidiéndole que se cuidase y no desobedeciese al doctor. También abrazó a Mimi y a Taichi antes de seguir a los demás. Hikari miró a su hermano, incapaz de marcharse sin prometerle...

— Lo traeré de vuelta, Taichi — Afirmó, con seguridad infinita.

Los ojos color chocolate se concentraron en los suyos — Lo sé.

— ¿Se puede saber que es lo qué están haciendo todos ustedes? — Inquirió la voz de Daisuke Motomiya, y lo vieron aparecer en un extremo de la sala — ¿Quién convocó está reunión? — Buscó un culpable entre los presentes y vio que todos se volvían hacia él, como si súbitamente recordasen su presencia — ¿Por qué nos dejaron afuera a Iori y a mi, eh?

Detrás del empresario, dueño de una cadena de restaurantes, aparecieron las figuras de Mitsuko, Iori y Ume.

— Fue una improvisación. — Comentó Taichi, pensando que habían estado demasiado tiempo dando vueltas. Tenía que ponerse en acción — Y nosotros tres estábamos buscando a Gennai...

Motomiya lo interrumpió antes de que acabase la frase — Sí, ¡Excusas!

— Daisuke, ellos vinieron a buscarme a mi. Pasaron a tu lado y les dijiste donde encontrarme — Le recordó Ken amablemente a su compañero.

— ¿A ti o a Gennai?

— Yo he venido a buscar a Gennai — Comenzó Taichi, recordando eventualmente que tenía que hablar con ese sujeto. La atención del joven rostro de Gennai se enfoco en él — Necesito su ayuda, pero ningún plan que implique secretismo ni nada de eso...

— Ya veo... Utilizaras la vía diplomática... — Sonrió el aludido, como si pudiese leerle la mente. Permaneció contemplando a Yagami con atención antes de continuar — Sin dudas, es una idea muy buena.

— Vamos a ir a hablar con los soldados... — Replicó él, dirigiéndose solo a Gennai — Gabumon, Wormmon y Hawkmon pueden ser nuestros aliados, y será efectivo mientras ellos no ataquen a ningún humano. Pero necesitamos más que digimon inocentes para probar que esta situación nada tiene que ver con un ataque ofensivo... El mundo real le ha declarado la guerra al digimundo.

La expresión de Gennai se contrajo de pena — Lo sé bien, Taichi. Lo sé bien.

— Usted tiene que ayudarnos. Tenemos que detener esto... Tiene qué haber una manera. — Insistió el líder de los elegidos, perdiendo la paciencia con ese hombre.

Imperceptible, Gennai vaciló. Koushiro y Mimi lo miraron a la vez, notando ese pequeño segundo de silencio — La... Hay. Pero implica más sacrificios de su parte y de parte de los niños elegidos... — Comentó

— ¡Lo qué sea por salvar el digimundo y nuestro mundo! — Se exalto Daisuke

— Nosotros, le debemos ser quienes somos ahora. No habríamos llegado tan lejos sino hubiésemos ido al Digimundo. Ese lugar es como nuestro segundo hogar... — Aseveró Yamato, con seriedad.

— ¿Qué tendríamos qué hacer, señor Gennai? — Continuó Koushiro, siguiendo la línea de acción de sus amigos.

— ¿Recuerdan su primer contacto con los digimon?

— Sí. Greymon y Parrotmon. — Resumió Takeru. Él podía precisar cada uno de los detalles posibles que pudiesen darse respecto a los digimon. Para sus novelas, había recopilado información también.

— Recuerdan todos los detalles de esa vivencia, ahora. Pero...

— Durante cuatro años no habíamos pensado en ella ni una vez — Cortó el antiguo portador del conocimiento a su viejo guía, ahora igual de rejuvenecido que veinticinco años atrás — No fue sino hasta qué conocimos a nuestros compañeros que nosotros... — Sus palabras fueron volviéndose más y más débiles cuando vio que su mentor asentía sin palabras. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Tentomon palideciendo ante la teoría que comenzaba a formularse en su mente, a alzarse por encima de todas las dudas sembradas en su cabeza — Quiere decir... ¿Que olvidaremos a los digimon...?

Una pausa. Una pausa llena de silencio hermético, profundo, desgarrador. Hikari cerró los ojos, pues hubiese preferido que alguno de ellos gritase un ¡NO! Que se dejase escuchar en todo el hospital.

Pero era obvio que, como ella, ninguno podía hallar la voz. Sintió que el brazo de Takeru reforzaba el agarre a su alrededor y ella, en respuesta, también se aferró a él.

Gennai continuó — No creo que eso les afecte a ustedes. Han tenido una fuerte conexión con nuestro mundo desde mucho antes... Lo que creo... Es que eso ya ha resultado antes y es muy factible que pueda ser llevado a cabo. Los humanos son inteligentes en manera individual pero la masa es manejable.

Por alguna razón, Shuu tampoco pudo oponerse a eso. Le molestaba que ese sujeto llegase y pusiese a todos los amigos de su hermano en ese estado. Era como recibir un golpe, aun cuando no has terminado de levantarte de la primera fuerte caída.

— Quiere que el resto del mundo olvide a sus compañeros... — Taichi tuvo que volverse hacia Mimi para asegurarse que el digihuevo de Agumon aún estuviese allí. La castaña sintió las lágrimas ascender a sus ojos y Sora abrazó a su amiga.

— Ese es el sacrificio... El precio que deben pagar.

* * *

**Si no hubiese existido…** _"ellos no serían infelices juntos"_

…

_Michael le revolvió el cabello, haciendo que Kevin protestase. No le gustaba, para nada, que nadie le tocase su pelo. Era una manía adquirida de cuando era pequeño, pero no podía negarse. Su niño era precioso, de portada de revista, como aquellos modelos que nacen para ser fotografiados. Justo, como su Mimi…_

— _¿Tu mamá no llegó? — Al instante, Kevin negó con la cabeza._

— _No, fue a visitar a su amigo, al embajador — Musitó el niño, mientras regresaba a su tarea —era lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su padre llegase a casa— y no prestó atención al gesto fúrico que reemplazó la expresión cansina en el rostro del rubio._

— _¿Yagami está aquí?_

_Kevin alzó la mirada. Los ojos miel de su esposa centellaban en ese rostro — Sí, mamá dijo que…_

_Pero su padre chasqueó la lengua, furioso — Ese… maldito. — No conocía muy bien a Yagami, aunque en numerosas ocasiones había visitado a su esposa estando ella en Estados Unidos permanentemente y él viniendo de visita. Su amigo japonés, Daisuke, si no recordaba mal al hombre que hacia la comida, hablaba muy bien del tipo ese._

_Pero Michael tenía su propia opinión de Yagami. Puede que fuese muy amigo de Mimi, pero era un hombre solo y su mujer era divina. Además… Eran las ocho y media de la noche —su hora habitual de llegada— y Mimi no estaba en la casa._

— _¿A que hora se fue? — Cuestionó. Kevin se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder — ¿Ni siquiera vino aquí…?_

_¿Por qué Mimi le hacia eso, por qué siempre se hacían las cosas como ella quería o estaban mal hechas?_

— _¿El señor Yagami… te cae mal, papá? — Fue la pregunta inocente del niño, su hijo, SU hijo._

_Michael suspiró. — Ese hombre… — No podía pensar en un calificativo suficientemente insultante pero apropiado para decir frente al niño de ocho años — Es amigo de la ex pareja de tu madre… Siempre — Pero no pudo decir más. ¡Tenía problemas de celos! ¿Y qué?_

_Kevin frunció el ceño, más por el gesto adusto de su padre que por el comentario que él había hecho — Si te cae mal, papá, entonces, a mi también._

_Y esas palabras estaban impregnadas de la más pura inocencia. La misma que brillaba en la mirada de Mimi cuando se conocieron y ambos tenían once años._

_Esa noche, cuando llegó su mamá, Kevin los escuchó pelear por Yagami. Ya antes había oído a sus padres pelear por Izumi, ahora peleaban por Yagami. Los digimons de su padre estaban allí, quizás durmiendo pero, probablemente atentos a la disputa que sucedía en el otro cuarto._

_Kevin se cubrió con la almohada, sintiéndose terriblemente solo. No tendría que haberle dicho nada a su papá… ¿Por qué siempre iban a haber problemas en su casa?_

_..._

_— Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Kevin Ryouta Washington Tachikawa — Regañó su madre, poniendo los brazos en jarras luego de haberlo llevado a parte. — ¡Mira que hacer llorar a Yuko! ¡Y pelearte con Taiyo!_

_Levantó la cabeza, la cual había mantenido cabizbaja y enfrentó la mirada de la autora de sus días._

_Palmon y Tanemon estaban a unos pasos suyos. La digimon con forma de planta se debatía entre intervenir o no… en como hacerlo, si lo hacia, o que hacer si no hacia nada._

_Mimi parpadeó, porque Kevin la miraba con molestia, con rabia, con… Tanta mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía como seguir su discurso. La idea súbita la golpeó. Su hijo, un niño de carácter ejemplar, repentinamente era agresivo._

_Miró a Michael, sentado en la lejanía, con Daisuke…_

_¿Acaso…? No. No podía ser…_

_— No la hice llorar, sólo le dije que no quería jugar con ella — Musitó, mitad nervioso, mitad serio._

_¡Por culpa de ese par, estaba siendo castigado!_

_— ¡Da igual que le has dicho! ¡Es tu amiga!_

_— ¡NO! Ella no es mi amiga, Yagami no es mi amigo y no me gusta estar aquí… ¡Quiero ir a casa!_

_El rostro de Mimi reflejó desconcierto durante una fracción de segundo — No me hables en ese tono, Kevin. Y no está bien que la hayas hecho llorar…_

_Y, para peor, cuando regresaron a su casa. Sus padres volvieron a discutir. Kevin volvió a encerrarse en su dormitorio, a taparse el rostro con la almohada, y a esconderse de la soledad._

_Al día siguiente, un domingo, sus padres se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar con normalidad._

_…_

_— ¿Mamá? — Un niño de cabellos color miel se asomaba en la cocina, mientras la persona que estaba dentro, tarareaba animadamente una canción. La mujer lucía un gracioso delantal mientras abría su paquete de harina, para comenzar la preparación — ¿Qué haces?_

_— ¿Qué te parece, cariño? ¡Un pastel! Pero no cualquier pastel… ¡Mi receta secreta! — Sonrió ella, meciendo su cabeza para apartar su cabellera. Los ojos color miel contemplaron el rostro del niño con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios — ¿Quieres ayudarme?_

_— ¿Quieres que ye ayude? — Detrás de Mimi, Palmon asentía._

_— ¡Claro! — Afirmó ella, con entusiasmo — ¡Ven!_

_Se acercó hacia donde estaba su madre y, en cuanto estuvo a su lado, la autora de sus días le arrojó un poco de harina en el rostro, tomandolo por sorpresa._

_— ¡Mamá!_

_La mujer, que para ese momento estaba riendose, le tocó la nariz con su dedo enharinado — Eres un niño travieso, Kev, te arrojaste harina. _

_Con su mano, el niño, tomó una pequeña cantidad de ese material y se lo arrojó a su la madre, devuelta. Mimi se rió, enegicamente pero en sus ojos, brilló el desafío._

_Y, entonces, comenzó una guerra entre ambos._

_Al final, no habían logrado terminar el pastel, pero había sido divertido._

_..._

_Kevin sollozó. _

_Nunca se había sentido tan solo en ningún sitio. _

_Ni siquiera cuando estaba en su casa y escuchaba las discusiones de sus padres. Ni siquiera cuando se encerraba en su cuarto, para escapar de un regaño o para esconderse cuando jugaba con sus amigas._

_Ahora, todo parecía haberlo abandonado. La calidez, la energía, la alegría… Todo a su alrededor estaba oscurecido, ensombrecido… Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. _

_¿Cómo había terminado allí? No podía precisar en que momento había llegado a encontrarse de esa manera. _

_¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?_

— _Mamá… — Llamó y su voz solo hizo eco en esa inmensa oscuridad._

— _Ella no está aquí, Kevin — Musitó alguien._

_Kevin parpadeó, para deshacerse de las lágrimas y ver quien estaba frente a él. Lo conocía. Sí, lo conocía. Tenía que recordar… ¡Kido! ¡Makoto Kido!_

— _¿Qué es este lugar?_

— _¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¿Ya has olvidado lo que te trajo aquí?_

— _No…_

— _Tienes que vencer ese miedo, Kevin. El miedo es la peor prisión, el más feroz de los enemigos y siempre… Siempre resulta ser uno mismo quien crea sus propios miedos._

— _Tengo miedo…_

— _Lo sé._

— _Mis padres…_

— _Ellos te aman. Tal vez ahora no lo recuerdas bien, pero tu corazón, estoy seguro, lo siente._

— _Quiero abrazar a mi mamá — Sollozó — He hecho cosas malas para hacerle mal..._

— _No, has tratado de comprender lo que ocurre. Tus padres han tratado de permanecer juntos pero eso les hace daño, y también a ti… Y no hay nada peor que hacer daño a la persona que amas. _

— _Ellos estarían mejor… _

— _Kevin… las cosas no serían iguales, si tú no existieses. No olvides eso, porque habrás vuelto a sumergirte en esta oscuridad dañina que solo pretende separarte de tu ser. Recuerda: ¡Nuestros corazones nunca deben dejar de brillar!_

_._

* * *

Ken levantó su brazo, con esfuerzo. Sintió la mano de Daisuke en su hombro y deseó poder sentir el apoyo de Miyako, aunque sabía que ella no podría estar allí. Nunca le gustó abrir esa puerta. Le recordaba todo lo que había deseado olvidar desde siempre. Pero no había ya vuelta atrás. Ellos tenían que llegar al mar de la oscuridad y él era el único que podía abrir la puerta.

La pantalla de la computadora se oscureció y una extraña sombra comenzó a aflorar desde ella, aumentando lentamente de tamaño.

Hikari, Takeru, Sora y la esposa de Koushiro, Tomoyo, se colocaron en fila, expectantes. El científico temblaba incontrolablemente, pese a que solo estaba sosteniendo la computadora y Ken sintió que se le helaba la sangre cuando el sonido del mar que lo atormentaba comenzó a resonar en su mente. Las manos de Daisuke y las de Iori sujetaron las suyas, dándole silenciosas fuerzas.

Una sensación familiar invadió a Hikari. Ella siempre había tenido esa sensación cuando la oscuridad estaba cerca, la había sentido cuando fue llevada al mar de la oscuridad y la había sentido cuando Ken abrió la puerta al mar de la oscuridad al encerrar a Daemon en el año 2002.

Ken hizo un esfuerzo para contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Aquella sensación no lo abandonaba ni con el correr de los años. Había quedado demasiado herido por ese contacto con la oscuridad maligna. Porque eso era lo que le atemorizaba. No la oscuridad de la noche, sino la oscuridad capaz de hacer daño.

La oscuridad que le había hecho daño a su alma.

— ¡Está abierta! — Exclamó, conteniendo el grito que punzaba por salir de su garganta. Wormmon contempló a su compañero, preocupado — No podré mantenerla mucho y…

— ¡Gracias Ken! — Soltó Takeru, mientras se apresuraba a colocarse frente a la pantalla, con su D3 en alto. Detrás de él, fueron Hikari y Sora.

Tres luces se encendieron. Tres figuras desaparecieron de la ciudad y Koushiro se apresuró a cerrar la computadora portátil, para contener la puerta del otro lado. Tomoyo corrió hacia él al verlo caer de rodillas y lo abrazó, inquieta por la palidez que se acentuó en su rostro.

El científico esbozó una sonrisa débil a su esposa, preocupada. Tentomon apareció en su campo de visión, y parecía alerta. Amplió su sonrisa al dirigirse a ambos — No esperaba esa fuerza, es todo…

— Kou… — Ella no se reprimió y le acarició el rostro, suavemente. — Vamos dentro. Tienes que reponer energías… — Lo ayudó a levantarse. Miró entonces a Ken Ichijouji y se acercó a él, para presionar su brazo — Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho — Susurró y vio que los ojos azules de él la contemplaban, medio aturdidos — Les has dado a los niños, a mi hija, la posibilidad de creer en los milagros…

— Yo… No…

Daisuke le palmeó la espalda a su mejor amigo — En momentos así, Ken, debes decir: _gracias._

— Pero…

— El mensaje llegará a los niños gracias a ti… — Afirmó Koushiro, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Tomoyo regresó a su lado para ayudarlo. Entre los dos, avanzaron hacia la clínica — Solo debemos creer…

Daisuke asintió, con confianza — Ahora debemos solucionar los conflictos de la tierra… ¡Vámonos!

_El mensaje_, pensó Ken, y levantó los ojos hacia el cielo. Allí donde se reflejaba otro mundo. Esperaba no haber enviado a Sora, Takeru e Hikari a ningun sitio realmente arriesgado. Ellos tenían una misión verdaderamente importante. Ellos eran los encargados de enviar _un mensaje de esperanza para los niños_.

Por el bien de la tierra, niños.

Ustedes son el orgullo más grande que tenemos, nuestra esperanza y nuestra luz.

_Sean fuertes…_

Ken suspiró. Aquello no era más que el principio del final.

.

* * *

N/A: No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo en particular, salvo que quizás, es un poco... vertiginoso? Si los marea, avisenme xDD De verdad, quería incluir todo lo que me faltaba y extrañaba a los niños de la oscuridad, así que quería profundizar más en ellos y en lo que estaban viviendo. Tampoco olvidé a Michael, pero él tiene motivos para no aparecer por ahora :D

Pensaba subirlo ayer pero no lo tenía corregido, así que lo subí hoy. Me gustó escribir este capítulo, seguro por eso me quedó larguisimo: más de 11.000 palabras! (solo el capítulo, sin apartados ni nada más) No puedo creerlo (? Las palabras que aparecen al comienzo pertenecen al capítulo 53 de Digimon Adventure por si les resultan familiares.

Hoy tengo un día más o menos libre ya que no tengo que cursar nada! Sí! Estoy tranquila al respecto.

_Priscilla,_ muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo. Espero que este también te haya parecido interesante. n.n

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	29. Capítulo 11 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Irrecuperable es el tiempo que huye.  
Si lo pierdes, no regresará. Sí el día señalado acontece…  
Sí la luz en tinieblas se extingue, no hay respuesta más allá de lo que los ojos ven. La verdad habita en el interior, entre sombras se encuentra perdida.  
La saeta de luz dorada devora la oscuridad feroz.  
No dejes que escape entre tus dedos aquel instante de salvación… porque cuando reine la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz, dará inicio una nueva era de caos.  
Vida y muerte. Existencia y nada. Pasado y futuro.  
Las llamas harán arder con furia los reinos y el agua cubrirá al mundo entero.  
Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán.  
No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._

_Parte I _

**Heridas, lágrimas y sangre**

**.**

**5 de Agosto de 2027**

**.**

_Llegará a ustedes la luz de Quinlongmon. Les será útil… No pierdan detalle. Y una cosa más, Hikari, algo que debes recordar… Ten presente que __es en el corazón, donde todas las guerras se ganan._

Gennai susurró suaves palabras al oído de Hikari, antes de despedirse de ella y dejarlos partir al mar oscuro momentos atrás. Había sido rápido, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros —tal vez, exceptuando a Takeru— lo notase.

Su hermano había enarcado una ceja, eso sí, y es que Taichi, con el tiempo, había aprendido a ser observador.

Pero Gennai era Gennai. Quizás por eso, lo habían dejado ser.

Ese ser tenía sus misterios y pensaba que nunca iba a acostumbrarse a su modo de actuar, aunque generalmente era la más sabia de las formas de comportarse y de resolver los conflictos. Tenía que reconocer que eso les había sido útil. Además, era notorio que —a su manera— ese ser les tenía aprecio. Quizás, aun viese en ellos a los niños ingenuos e inocentes que arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar al mundo.

No le extrañaría, de hecho, porque estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

En ese momento, cuando sus ojos parpadearon y aquel paisaje escalofriante se plantó delante de ella, sintió una sacudida de reconocimiento. Claro que recordaba ese sitio. Hacia muchos años que había pisado ese suelo, pero lo recordaba con una alarmante claridad, como si hubiese sido el día anterior.

Las pesadillas que la asaltaron antes de que todo eso comenzara, también se relacionaban con ese lugar, como si todo aquello hubiese sido una especie de señal, una especie de aviso.

Un aviso silencioso que ella no pudo interpretar a tiempo…

¿Habría cambiado algo? Quizás no. No iba a saberlo nunca. No podía detenerse en ello, porque cometería uno de sus errores más frecuentes… Sentir que debía cargar con todo sin ayuda. No era tiempo para eso. Aunque…

Hikari Yagami suspiró.

Fue conciente de la llegada de su compañero y lamentó que estuviesen allí durante una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta de que había sido la mejor manera de actuar.

Lo más sensato y lo más necesario.

Había actuado bien al aferrarse a Takeru y a Sora cuando sintió aquel estremecimiento, al encontrarse en el umbral de la puerta al mundo de la oscuridad.

— Ya estamos aquí… — Susurró el escritor y sujetó la mano de Hikari, antes de lanzarle una mirada dubitativa a Sora. No podía permitir que la diseñadora desapareciera de su vista ni que su esposa se escabullera por ahí a lanzarse en alguna locura. Las mantendría vigiladas, a ambas.

— Tenemos que buscar a los niños — Determinó la diseñadora. Se sentía realmente extraña en ese sitio. Todo se veía demasiado oscuro... Una sacudida la recorrió por entero — Tenemos que hacer todo cuanto antes…

La antigua portadora de la luz asintió, quedamente. Sus ojos cobrizos habían adquirido una mayor seguridad al ver a sus compañeros decididos. — Están cerca — Susurró, parpadeando. Sus acompañantes se volvieron hacia ella, de manera inmediata — Estoy segura que están cerca.

.

* * *

Iban a tener que luchar contra ellos.

Aquella certeza lo golpeó nuevamente, con más furia si se puede, y miró al frente, en dirección al pequeño niño de cabello castaño alborotado. _Su primo_. Su pequeño primo. No podía explicar la desazón que sentía al verlo de ese modo. Era una angustia enorme que le impedía razonar con claridad. Le costaba pensar que ese pequeño de nueve años con el que iba al parque, aquel al que consideraba su hermanito menor, estuviese allí, de pie —irreconocible— dispuesto a enfrentase a él, a atacarle, a atacarlos.

Y no solo él, que eso era malo de por sí, la inocente Yuko Izumi y el principito Washington lo contemplaban con una indiferencia que le causaba inquietud. Eso, sin contar tampoco el pálido aspecto del semblante de Kazuma.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Debía ser parte de una pesadilla.

Eso era todo, sencillamente_. Nada era real_.

No estaban en el mar de la oscuridad.

El viento no los golpeaba con su brisa helada ni tampoco el agua marina se movía furiosa en el oleaje. El paisaje gris, oscurecido, por obra de todos los sentimientos negativos de la humanidad también debía de ser una ilusión.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer, Koichi? — Quiso saber Hoshi, inquieta.

La niña estaba nerviosa por la manera en que los niños que solían ser sus amigos, los miraban. Nada había en esa mirada.

Nada, salvo oscuridad.

Recordó vagamente cuando desaparecieron y se preguntó que habían pasado en esos momentos de separación.

No quería pensar, en realidad, todas las cosas que les había hecho pasar y...

Un minuto. Contó mentalmente las figuras dos veces más en aquel impasible pero tétrico silencio.

¿Donde estaba Daiki? Parpadeó, confundida y extrañada cuando esa pregunta resonó en sus pensamientos. Allí delante había cuatro niños.

_Sólo_ cuatro.

Kazuma, con esa palidez antinatural, el cabello azul apagado y los ojos perdidos.

Yuko con los ojos entrecerrados, la cabellera roja marchita y la expresión vacía de una muñeca.

Kevin sin la mirada inocente de sus ojos miel, con el pelo, antes sedoso, cayéndole sin gracia en el rostro enfermizo.

Y Taiyo con todo su cabello alborotado mustio, enmarcándole el semblante indiferente.

Pero seguía faltando Daiki...

— ¿Donde está Dai? — La pregunta salió de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. Fue un susurro débil, a medias perdido, en el aire que revolvía sus cabellos castaños.

— No lo se — Contestó el hijo mayor de Hikari y Takeru, sin volverse mucho hacia ella. Daba la sensación de que también había reparado en esa ausencia. Era lo más probable y seguro — Pero espero que este bien. Por el momento no podemos ir por él...

Yoshiro se escondió detrás de Saori, sin poder evitarlo. Se asomó como pudo, permaneciendo al resguardo. Temblaba, asustado.

Estaba aterrorizado.

No le daban miedo sus amigos, no.

El que le causaba terror, en verdad, era esos digimon que estaban con ellos. Los cinco digimon de nivel mega que estaban con ellos. Todos allí, imponentes, terribles, enormes.

Le tembló la voz — Saori... _"Tengo miedo"_

— Quédate detrás de mí — Murmuró la mayor de los Ishida y se apresuró a retener a Koromon entre sus brazos, porque el compañero de Taiyo quería llegar hasta él e insistía a la niña para que lo dejase ir.

Yoshiro obedeció a su hermana mayor sin rechistar.

Con lo poco que le gustaban las peleas, estaban allí, todos dispuestos a pelear…

_¿Por qué?_

Daemon marcó una sonrisa larga y escalofriante cuando sus ojos se concentraron en las cuatro pequeñas figuras que estaban en la costa.

Hoshi deseó, con todo su ser, poder vencer a ese digimon que encontraba divertida toda esa desesperante situación en la que se encontraban. Ese ser le causaba repulsión. ¿Como era capaz de hacer daño a esos niños tan pequeños? ¿Cómo era capaz de disfrutarlo?

— Que inicie… el juego.

_¿Juego?,_ Koichi se tensó cuando escucho sus palabras y habló sin pensar, sin darse cuenta. — ¡Ataca, D'arcmon!

.

* * *

Tsubasa le lanzó una elocuente mirada a GoldPatamon cuando vieron que debían ponerse en marcha.

No tenía sentido esperar más tiempo. No tenía sentido posponer la lucha.

Su compañero digital asintió, de manera inmediata, y entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Estaba listo para ascender un nivel.

— ¿Crees que tu también puedas digievolucionar DatWormmon? — Susurró Ozamu Ichijouji, a su compañero, suavemente.

El niño estaba de rodillas frente a su protector virtual, a sabiendas de que todo a su alrededor estaba confluyendo por fin. Ya no más vueltas al laberinto, era mejor ir y enfrentar al enemigo.

De una vez por todas.

— ¡Claro! — Prosiguió el digimon elegido de la bondad, entusiasmado. Ya pensaba que necesitaba tener algo que hacer. No le parecía justo estar sin poder ayudar a los demás, a sus compañeros, a sus amigos.

— Están más al norte, cerca del faro — Susurró Daiki, que estaba comprobando lo que indicaban las luces del Digivice. No es que supiese bien por donde se encontraba, pero era difícil ignorar aquella estructura cilíndrica que había pretendido alcanzar con ansias — Creo que en el sitio donde desperté la primera vez.

EXV—mon y Reiko le lanzaron una mirada al hijo de Daisuke, que no pasó desapercibida para Tsubasa. Algo en la voz de Motomiya indicó pesar.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Daiki? — Inquirió el rubio hijo de Takeru.

Motomiya presionó una de sus manos en puños, mientras que aferró a Reiko con la otra, como si de repente tuviese la necesidad de sentir que alguien estaba a su lado. La mayor de los hermanos Ichijouji lo contempló con pesar, resistiéndose a quejarse de la fuerza de su amigo.

— Allí están Kazuma, Taiyo, Yuko y Kevin… Ellos… — El portador de la fortaleza, cerró los ojos un momento, recordando como Kazuma se había incorporado y había ido en su búsqueda para atraparlo. — No sé que ha hecho con ellos, Tsubasa… No son…

Era incapaz de poner en palabras lo que pensaba de esos pequeños indefensos. Recordó el momento en el que despertaron la primera vez, en ese sitio tan oscuro. Yuko y Taiyo sollozando por haber perdido a sus compañeros. Kevin pidiendo a gritos a Tanemon… Kazuma gritando de dolor.

No podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

Tsubasa y Reiko compartieron una mirada de alarma al ver que Daiki Motomiya se quedaba sin palabras.

— Gennai nos ha dicho que los ha sumergido en la oscuridad… — Explicó el hijo de Ken, incorporándose a la charla.

Daiki miró a Ozamu con tristeza durante un segundo. Ese pequeño era el mejor amigo de dos de los niños que estaban perdidos, podía notar la inquietud en esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Reiko.

Luego, asintió.

Tendría que decirles más para que ellos comprendiesen su actitud.

— Kazuma me atacó — Informó Daiki, sintiéndose mal al develar la información. Dirigió su mirada hasta el emblema de la fortaleza. Reiko dio un brinco por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ozamu miró con tristeza al chico — Quiso quitarme mi emblema

_Y ahorcarme en el proceso,_ pensó. Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, para que no dijese nada. Eso iba a quedar entre ellos de manera definitiva.

— Hemos… huido de él — Tuvo que confirmar el hijo de Daisuke — Y de unas sombras que ha enviado Daemon por nosotros. Él dijo que si lograba escapar de ellos… Iba a dejarme vivir…

— Y ya no ha enviado nada contra nosotros — Acotó el digimon compañero de Daiki

Tsubasa mantuvo la expresión seria mientras asimilaba la información — Con más razón tenemos que ir en su búsqueda, muchachos. Recuerden lo que nos dijeron… Si dejamos que ellos estén mucho tiempo así, vamos a perderlos…

— ¡Tenemos que ir enseguida! — Exclamó la hija de Ken, superando aquella barrera de silencio que se había autoimpuesto — ¡Aquilamon!

— Siempre estoy listo, Reiko.

— ¡Vámonos, Dai! — Saltó, exultante EXV—mon.

— No pienso volar en tu espalda… — Le recordó Motomiya a su compañero.

— Eso es irrelevante en este momento…

— DatStigmon y yo tenemos que dirigirnos a ese faro… — Interrumpió Ozamu a los tres niños mayores — Luego los alcanzaremos.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — Se exaltó la mayor, contemplando a su hermano pequeño aturdida. Se sorprendía de lo parecido que se veía a su padre con esa expresión decidida. La única diferencia era el color de su cabello — ¡Nuestros amigos están peleando! ¡No estamos aquí para hacer turismo!

— Dijiste que ibas a dejar que tome mis decisiones, Rei — Le recordó el pequeño a su consanguínea, que tuvo que recordarse así misma que, en efecto, había dicho que respetaría las decisiones del niño — Tengo que ver que hay allí…

— Iré con él — Determinó Gatomon, volviendo a tomar la palabra.

El menor de los hijos de Hikari le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad, sin saber que significaban sus decisiones. Ella lo contempló con ojos decididos. El portador de la luz de la nueva generación tuvo que sonreír con resignación.

— Déjalo ir, Reiko — Susurró Tsubasa y luego le revolvió el cabello al hijo de Ken — Suerte, Ozamu. Has lo que creas correcto.

El pequeño sintió que las mejillas se le encendían ligeramente y asintió, antes de volverse hacia DatStigmon. Gatomon siguió sus pasos con gracilidad, para no quedarse atrás.

Reiko Ichijouji contempló a su hermano con inquietud. Y se mordió el labio, nerviosa — ¡Ozamu! — Lo llamó, cuando vio que estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de ella que podrían decirse que eran reflejados, la contemplaron. — ¡Ten cuidado!

El heredero de la bondad le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba para viajar con su compañero y con Gatomon — ¡Tu también, Rei! — Y DatStigmon alzó vuelo.

— Estarán bien… — Musitó Daiki, presionando la mano de su amiga. Tenía que animarla, para que no se preocupase — Es un niño muy inteligente…

Ella le devolvió la mirada y se quedó un momento perdida en sus ojos — Lo sé…

— No quiero ser aguafiestas — Habló Tsubasa, después de aclararse la garganta — Pero debemos irnos… ¡_AHORA_!

.

* * *

— Señor, tiene que escucharme — Pidió Taichi Yagami mientras avanzaba entre las personas que custodiaban al líder de aquel improvisado ejército, el hombre que había dado la orden para atacar a los digimon malignos.

Ya casi no sentía dolor. Jou le había explicado que el cuerpo tiene una anestecia natural que comienza a funcionar cuando los seres humanos se encuentran invadidos por un sentimiento que domina el dolor.

Por cualquier cosa, sin embargo, había empacado su maletín con primeros auxilios cuando se encaminó con ellos a cumplir esa importante tarea.

Habían tenido que actuar a toda prisa. Sin pausa.

Era curioso, en esos momentos donde todo debe ir más rápido para ayudar en la empresa que inicias, el tiempo pretende ir lento y despacio, guiándose por sus propias normas y contribuyendo para estropear tus planes.

Todos ellos habían preferido no separarse, especialmente porque Taichi era el rostro conocido de la empresa y serian escuchado si estaban en una comitiva.

Después de todo, en ese momento, no contaban con Imperialdramon para recorrer el mundo en poco tiempo.

— Ya le he dicho, Yagami. Usted no tiene autoridad aquí…

— Es importante que nos escuche… El digimundo…

El hombre, un señor mayor, con ojos duros y fisonomía agresiva se volvió hacia él. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario y sus brazos estaban cruzados en su espalda. Toda su postura ofrecía rechazo a la visita de Taichi y Yamato Ishida quería pedirle a Garurumon que lo atacase, aunque eso no fuese lo más sensato.

Nunca había sido muy paciente en momentos de angustia.

— El mundo que usted defiende es un mundo hostil — Recalcó el hombre del cual ninguno sabía el nombre.

Taichi se quedó petrificado ante esas palabras, ya que las había escuchado demasiadas veces en los últimos veinticinco años.

Esa había sido el discurso de la oposición, de aquellas personas que temían al cambio —en principio la gran mayoría— y que se resistía a ver a los digimon como iguales. Claro, la humanidad no había aceptado ese nuevo mundo de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco era que los humanos aceptaron la relación, el vínculo con los digitales en poco tiempo. Muchos, aun veinticinco años después, seguían resentidos de ese cambio.

Era lógico, después de todo. ¿Quién podría aceptar con facilidad que un mundo nuevo relacionado directamente con el suyo se aparece de manera repentina? Temerle al cambio no era el error.

El error era el abuso de poder, el abuso que muchos tenían sobre sus compañeros.

— Ellos piensan lo mismo que nosotros, señor — Habló el primer embajador del mundo digital, intermediario de la ONU — Ellos creyeron durante mucho tiempo que nosotros queríamos dominarlos, someterlos, controlarlos… Incluso destruirlos. Por eso, enfrentarlos no es la solución.

El hombre, la máxima autoridad, lo escrudiñó con la mirada. Tenía que reconocer que ese diplomático se veía muy seguro de sus creencias. Había visto sus actuaciones en más de una ocasión y sabía que tenía maneras de convencerlo. Pero no podía tolerar el ver más destrucción en Tokio.

Esa guerra era de un solo bando contra civiles indefensos.

— Aquí nosotros no hemos iniciado la guerra señor Yagami. Su vinculo con ese mundo no le permite ser imparcial — Contempló el ave de fuego, derribado, que comenzaba a quejarse por la herida causada con las armas de alta tecnología del ejercito. Si bien había sido arriesgado, lograron dominarla — Usted puede decir eso muy tranquilo, porque su vida no está en riesgo… Pero…

— Se equivoca señor. Está en riesgo lo más importante de mi vida — Musitó Taichi, mientras ignoraba la punzada de dolor que le provocaba aquella aseveración. ¿Qué estaba tranquilo? ¡Ja! No iba a estar tranquilo hasta que los niños regresasen y que su hijo estuviese a salvo.

— No sabía que amaba tanto su trabajo, señor Yagami…

— No habla de su trabajo — Discutió Yamato, incapaz de quedarse callado un minuto más. — Está hablando de su hijo…

El uniformado le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su interlocutor. El hombre rubio estaba en muletas, al frente de los otros miembros de su grupo. No conocía a ninguno aunque el rostro del pelirrojo le sonaba de alguna parte.

Dos digimon estaban con ellos —custodiados por varios soldados— y un hombre con una túnica extraña.

— De nuestros hijos — Se acopló Koushiro a la discusión. Sus ojos negros enfocaron la mirada del hombre — porque aquí, y en todas las guerras vencidas que hemos tenido, hemos sido nosotros quienes más hemos arriesgado. — Comentó, con dureza — Si me disculpa, señor, esta guerra me parece absurda ahora, cuando mi hija está en peligro y yo tengo que perder el tiempo en convencer a personas como usted de que las cosas no son como parecen.

— ¿Qué sentiría usted si de repente alguien sacude los cimientos de su universo? — Increpó Jou Kido — Miedo ¿verdad? Pues los digimon tienen miedo de nosotros. Y cuando alguien tiene miedo, el primer instinto es protegerse de ese miedo.

— ¡Tiene que comprenderlo, señor! — Se exaltó Shuu, que estaba detrás de todos los demás. Era el más alto de los siete — Las cosas no son como está pensando, tiene que hablar con su soldados. Deben detener este ataque… Provocaran que cosas peores sucedan…

— Tiene que escucharnos — Prosiguió Ken, acompañando el discurso del hermano de Jou — Las cosas empeoraran, antes de mejorar.

— ¿Me están pidiendo que nos dejemos atacar por esas criaturas malignas?

— No, señor — Susurró Iori, con severidad — Queremos detener la matanza, no prolongarla

— Sabe que nosotros somos los llamados elegidos de la primera generación, estoy seguro — Afirmó Daisuke, con energía. Esa energía tan propia de él — Es cierto. Estamos en esto desde hace mucho tiempo… Veinticinco años pidiendo paz y cooperación… Pero entendemos que estos son momentos difíciles, señor… Sin embargo, la mejor solución no es esta…

— Esto es…

Taichi apretó los labios un minuto, sin saber que decirle.

Luego, señaló el cielo. Las franjas que reflejaban el otro mundo decían todo. El oficial superior contempló el cielo de manera respetuosa, temerosa.

— Vamos a terminar siendo destruidos… — Comenzó Yagami — Pero, para evitarlo, necesito que nos de una oportunidad. Sino funciona, si ve que estamos equivocados, no insistiré señor. Pero mis compañeros tienen razón… Nuestros hijos están más involucrados de lo que usted comprendería y no creo que podamos explicárselo en este momento, cuando los digimon amenazan nuestro mundo. Creo que merecemos el beneficio de la duda.

El mutismo envolvió a todos los presentes.

— Ellos han ayudado siempre a mi mundo — Intervino Gennai, adelantándose hasta situarse al lado de Taichi, que lo contempló con alivio. Pensó que nunca iba a intervenir.

— ¿Quién es usted?

Gennai sonrió, con su acostumbrada sonrisa enigmática — Debería decir, en realidad, _¿Qué es usted?_ Porque yo soy una base de datos, creada en el digimundo. Y puedo asegurarle que Taichi Yagami y sus compañeros son muy respetados en mi mundo. Me han pedido que venga hasta aquí para poder platicar con los líderes de las naciones y pedirles que me ayuden a mí y a los de mi mundo…

— Ellos se protegen, señor — Interrumpió Taichi, con severidad — Pero no exactamente de nosotros… Algo mucho peor de lo que usted cree está pasando. Tiene que dejarnos resolver esto, antes de que sea tarde…

.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon había esquivado el primer ataque que rompió el aire suave, haciendo que una luz iluminase el firmamento.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el cielo, seguido por la compañera de Koichi Takaishi, que estaba realmente furiosa y dispuesta a luchar.

El mayor de los hermanos Takaishi levantó la mirada, suspirando ya que se hallaba nervioso. En su mente, no dejaba de preocuparse por la diferencia de niveles entre ambos. Estaba realmente preocupado por su compañera…

¿Por qué le había dicho que ataque?

D'arcmon había lanzado su ataque a Daemon pero este lo había esquivado limpiamente y BlackWarGreymon terminó interponiéndose entre ellos, bloqueando al señor demonio de los digimon y postulándose como primer combatiente con la digimon alada.

El viento soplaba furioso y el sonido de las olas llenaba sus oídos como una música terrorífica en ese ambiente tétrico.

La batalla era dispar e injusta, pero Koichi no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

_Bautizo de amor, _D'arcmon lanzó un nuevo ataque con su espada, mientras que BlackWarGreymon parecía reír desde su sitio, cuando lo esquivaba.

Parecía que la acción era de ese estilo.

Uno atacaba y el otro esquivaba. Una vez. Dos. Tres veces. La lucha era dispareja.

Con cada ataque lanzado por el digimon alado, el viento parecía rugir feroz, azotando a los que estaban en tierra.

Hoshi apartó la mirada de la pelea, el enfrentamiento que se llevaba a cabo y enfocó sus ojos en Armadimon — Te lo encargo mucho… — Levantó su Digivice de color verde azulado y blanco, antes de que el cuerpo de su guardián virtual comenzase a brillar.

— ¡Birdramon! — Saltó Saori, incapaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo. El viento revolvía sus cortos cabellos rubios — Tienes que ayudar a D'arcmon — Pidió, conciente de que BlackWarGreymon era más poderoso siendo un nivel mucho mayor que D'arcmon.

La gigantesca ave de fuego asintió, casi inconcientemente. Su cuerpo entero flameaba al son de la ventisca que azotaba ese sitio.

Sabía que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo sin intervenir.

— Espera, Saori — Determinó Koichi y extendió uno de sus brazos a modo de barrera. La mayor de los hijos de Yamato lo contempló confundida — No ataques aun…

Birdramon, que se había colocado en posición de ataque, desistió al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió confusa la hija de Sora. Miró a su primo con incredulidad durante una fracción de segundo.

— Porque… — Koichi apretó las manos en puños, lamentando tener esa costumbre tan arraigada. No pudo continuar.

La verdad, le molestaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Veía la figura de D'arcmon en el cielo, danzando sus ataques por la gracia que poseía en ellas y lo tosco que se veía el compañero oscuro de Taiyo al esquivarlos.

— Porque tienen que mantener sus energías guardadas para cuando... — Hoshi le lanzó una mirada elocuente a los otros digimon nivel mega que estaban presentes, casi disfrutando de la pelea del protector virtual angelical con su compañero oscuro.

Kevin, Yuko, Kazuma y Taiyo parecían enfocados en la lucha.

Saori tuvo que mirarlos durante un momento… ¿Dónde estaban _sus amigos_? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos?

.

* * *

Reiko, Tsubasa y Daiki montaron en Aquilamon de manera instantánea, cuando el menor de los hijos de Hikari dio la orden. GoldAngemon también había aparecido en el ambiente y junto con EXV—mon, estaban listos para marchar.

El ambiente no lucía prometedor.

Las olas del mar resonaban, llegando hasta los más inhóspitos lugares de ese mundo oscuro.

El menor de los hijos de Hikari sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho. Un mal presentimiento. Fuese lo que fuese. Tenían que apresurarse. Ya no podían perder el tiempo. La batalla no podía posponerse más.

Reiko contempló todo lo que los rodeaba.

Ese lugar era imposible de olvidar. No sólo por su aspecto…

Gris, oscuro y frío.

También por esa fuerza imponente que había en él. Entendía porque se hablaba del mar de la oscuridad. Porque a su padre no le gustaba nada relacionado con ese mundo horrible en el cual había tenido que sufrir muchas cosas.

Y le pareció ridículo pensar en que lo que más le preocupaba días atrás era que iba a tener que salir con Tensho Kido.

La imagen del hijo de Shuu le bloqueo las ideas durante una fracción de segundo. Iba a tener que aclarar algunas cosas con él cuando todo terminase... Sí es que podía... Porque ella había descubierto que su afecto ya tenía dueño, aunque ella no lo había comprendido hasta que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que su emblema brillaba al ritmo de sus latidos y miró a Daiki, sólo para darse cuenta de que el emblema de la fortaleza también estaba brillando en su emblema.

Sintió que el calor ascendía de manera deliberada hasta su cara y apartó la mirada con rapidez, reprochándose así misma aquellos pensamientos. Ya tendría tiempo después para solucionar el torbellino de cosas que había dejado a su paso.

Lo más importante era vencer al enemigo y regresar a casa.

_Todos_ juntos.

.

* * *

Daemon, sin embargo, concentró su mirada en Koichi Takaishi.

Sabía que había hecho bien en separarlo físicamente de su mellizo, porque ahora la esperanza se descubría ante él y, con placer, descubrió que ni siquiera había logrado que su compañera ascienda de nivel.

Eso le daba una ventaja…

Y sonrió, permaneciendo detrás de los niños. Estaba demasiado débil para participar de un nuevo enfrentamiento y trataría de no intervenir más allá de lo necesario.

La verdad, la única verdad, era que su plan estaba superando las expectativas con las que había planificado todo aquello en primera instancia.

Todo había comenzado para vengarse de los elegidos que lo habían enviado a ese mundo. Esos seis chiquillos que osaron desafiarlo cuando fue en busca de las semillas de la Oscuridad. Él solo quería obtener una.

La existencia de los humanos les resultaba casi indiferente, por no decir, absurda.

Con el tiempo, con los años, con el pasar de los días, aprendió que no solamente esos niños estaban molestando sus planes.

Encontró en ellos emociones de su pasado, cuando todavía formaba parte del mundo digital, cuando no había sido desterrado a ese muro de fuego —del cual escapó utilizando su capacidad para abrir dimensiones— cuando vencieron al primer enemigo peligroso del digimundo, cuando la profecía fue dictada por los antiguos protectores de la _luz. _

Recordaba con claridad el inicio de la leyenda… Porque claro, todo mito, siempre contiene algo de verdad. A veces, el saber se encuentra oculto entre las fantasías que se entretejen a su alrededor, pero allí está.

Solamente, hay que saber como buscarla.

En un principio la luz y la oscuridad vivían en armonía. Dos fuerzas necesarias para el mundo, etc., etc.

Eran opuestas y complementarias.

Sin embargo, existió un ser corrupto, un virus, que llenó a la oscuridad de mal contra la luz, hasta que perdió parte de su esencia.

Ese ser era el caos.

El caos lo hizo en venganza, porque había existido desde antes de que ellas hubiesen llegado.

La armonía se perdió pero el enfrentamiento se encarnizó, abarcó demasiado el mundo y se descontrolaron todas las entidades vivas. Cuando todo pareció acabarse, la oscuridad y la luz no volvieron a convivir en paz, no de la manera correcta.

Entonces las hermanas fueron condenadas a luchar juntas por el resto de la eternidad. Una pretendiendo dominar y la otra manteniendo el equilibrio.

En la oscuridad quedaron los remanentes del enemigo.

Sin embargo, también el caos pagó su propia crueldad.

Fue destruido por algunos seres de Luz quienes, aliados con una parte la Oscuridad adivinaron sus planes. Daemon había estado allí. Él fue uno de los que enfrentó a Neptunmon cuando se alzó en la rebelión.

Sí, y tras un largo enfrentamiento lograron que perdiera un nivel y como resultado lo mandaron a una dimensión oscura para alimentar con su energía ese mundo. Por eso quedó encerrado en el corazón del mar de la oscuridad.

Pronto ya su energía iba a acabar y no poseía el poder de hacer que llamasen a ningún elegido para sacrificar su poder, como quiso hacer con Hikari Yagami, antigua portadora de la luz.

Daemon tenía conocimiento de cada una de las batallas de los elegidos. Había visto y observado a esos molestos entrometidos durante años, a la espera de la venganza.

Makoto Kido ayudó a que el mundo en el que estaba encerrado se acercase al digimundo y le permitió contactar a sus asistentes para conducirlos a toda la locura reinante en ese mundo.

DemiDevimon, por ejemplo.

Esos digimon estaban resentidos porque habían sido rechazados, maltratados o, incluso, despreciados por los humanos. Querían romper lazos…

Y eso había sido muy útil para él, aunque, no era lo esencial.

Lo que, en realidad, deseaba era ver su venganza consumada.

Porque sabía y era conciente de que cuando el poder de Dragomon (forma que adoptó Neptunmon al bajar de nivel) fuese totalmente absorbido por esa dimensión, él sería llevado a su misma situación, hasta perderlo todo.

Por eso había tenido que comenzar a planear y acelerar los motores de su plan.

Por eso estaba realmente dispuesto a que todo se fuese destruido… Su fin estaba cerca porque estaba condenado a no salir de ese mundo, pero si él se extinguía…

Todos sus enemigos iban a marcharse con él. De eso estaba seguro, porque no iba a dejarse abatir por el fin de su destino antes de vengarse…

Había esperado el tiempo necesario y suficiente.

.

* * *

— Ozamu, espera — Saltó Gatomon que había centrado su mirada en el suelo, por un impulso que no había comprendido. Sin embargo, sus ojos percibieron algo que la lleno de una ilusión inmensa porque hallaron lo que su corazón le gritaba. — ¿Puedes descender un poco DatStigmon?

Sin poder comprender que había sucedido, el pequeño Ichijouji ladeó el rostro, para comprobar el semblante de la felina. Se veía… ¿Contenta? ¿Ilusionada?

— Sí... Hazlo, DatStigmon — Susurró, viendo que su compañero esperaba una especie de confirmación. El digimon insecto obedeció y comenzó a descender ligeramente. Entonces, Ozamu fue capaz de distinguir una serie de huellas en la arena — Pero... ¿que?

El hijo de Ken parpadeó, confundido cuando vio tres figuras no muy lejanas y realmente familiares avanzar sobre la costa.

— Deberían ir más al resguardo... Se exponen innecesariamente — Murmuró Gatomon. Parecía estar hablando para sí misma pero, a la vez, se notaba que reprochaba a alguien — Eres una inconciente, Hikari... Igual que tu marido.

Negó con la cabeza, resignada.

Le alegraba ver a su compañera, por más inconciente que esta fuese de la situación.

Después de todo, ella siempre había sido así.

El peligro que pudiese correr jamás le importó realmente, salvo cuando su vida era necesaria para salvar la de otros.

Un caso extraño, Hikari.

— Desciende, DatStigmon... — Pidió el portador de la bondad de manera inmediata. Reconoció a los señores Takaishi y a la señora Ishida.

— ¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! — Exclamó Gatomon, entonces, y se dejó caer cuando estuvieron cerca del suelo.

Ozamu vio a la educadora detenerse y girarse, para ver la figura de quién la llamaba. No pudo distinguir su semblante sino hasta que DatStigmon lo acercó lo suficiente hasta aquel sitio en donde se reencontraron. Ella también se veía contenta e ilusionada. Quizás, incluso emocionada.

Gatomon se arrojó a los brazos de su compañera, que pareció conmovida por el encuentro. — Me tenías preocupada... — Murmuro la educadora, con alegría.

— Tenía algo muy importante que hacer — Aseveró la felina, con seriedad. No quería decirlo en voz alta por temor a que sus sospechas pudiesen herir a Takeru.

Después de todo, eran simples sospechas.

De acuerdo, no eran tan simples y casi conformaban una certeza.

Pero podían ser falsas esperanzas.

— Ozamu... — Susurró Sora, contemplando al hijo de Miyako, que estaba en brazos de su compañero digital.

— Tía Sora, tío Takeru, tía Hikari... ¿Que están haciendo aquí? — Quiso saber el pequeño

— Hemos venido a socorrerlos... — Explicó la pelirroja y luego barrió el sitio con la mirada. Esperaba ver más figuras infantiles emergiendo de diversos lugares — ¿Donde están los demás?

— Todos han ido a buscar Taiyo y a los demás... Nosotros íbamos al faro...

— El faro... — Hikari ladeó el rostro — ¿No es ese el faro que fue destruido cuando estuvimos aquí, Takeru?

— Sí. Lo utilizamos para salir de este mundo...

— Alguien lo reconstruyo... — Susurró la compañera de Gatomon, como perdida. Sus ojos cobrizos se concentraron en el cielo durante un segundo y, luego, parpadeó.

— ¿Es una salida?

— Eso parece... Tendremos que destruirlo de nuevo...

— ¿Por que lo habrán vuelto a construir?

— Tal vez para que nadie pudiese salir de este mundo... Debe concentrar mucha energía en ese lugar...

— Yo pienso que hay algo más — Afirmó Gatomon con seguridad, aunque era cierto que había una poderosa energía proveniente de ese sitio — Por eso tengo que ir... Es como... Un llamado.

Hikari parpadeó e intercambió una rápida mirada con Takeru.

— Vamos juntos — Susurró el escritor a la compañera de su esposa, que le devolvió la mirada un tanto confundida.

— Creí que irían con los niños...

— Yo iré — Musitó Ozamu, pensando repentinamente en que él tenía consigo a su digimon — ¿Que tengo que decirles a mis amigos?

— Dile a Yoshiro... pero sólo a él que debe arrojar una flecha de luz dorada a los niños que están prisioneros de la oscuridad...

El hijo de Miyako abrió los ojos al máximo — ¿arrojar... _una flecha_?

— Sí, bueno... Deberían hacerlo los ángeles de la luz y la esperanza... Tal vez lo hayas oído, Ozamu...

Vagamente, el pequeño era capaz de recordar un fragmento del libro de su tío Takeru...

_Los rostros de ambos denotaban decisión, igual que la de sus hermanos, que habían dado un paso al frente, para ofrecerse a ser participes de ese designio antiguo. _

"_Creamos" dijo el ángel de la luz, repitiendo las palabras de la niña a la que había buscado con esmero. En sus manos brillaba una saeta color rosada._

"_En los milagros" acompañó su compañero, que miró al pequeño elegido de la esperanza antes de colocarse en posición, enseñando en sus manos la luz dorada._

_Y, simplemente, los ángeles destinados dirigieron las flechas hacia los seres queridos de sus amos cumpliendo, entonces, las palabras exactas de la última profecía dictada…_

— Los ángeles destinados… ¿No seríamos Patamon y yo? — Musitó Gatomon, parpadeando con nerviosismo ante aquella revelación.

Takeru abrió los ojos como platos — ¿Crees que…? — Sí, era lógico.

Pero no pudo concentrarse en esa verdad reciente, en ese descubrimiento que siempre estuvo allí y esperó a que ellos lo alcanzasen.

Sintió un calor ligero en su corazón y esbozó una leve sonrisa de confianza. Patamon tenía que estar vivo para que Gatomon hablase con esa seguridad. No podía equivocarse…

Y el hecho de que ella le dijese que quería ir a ese faro…

¿Por qué sería? ¿Acaso… Patamon…?

— Son cinco niños — Musitó la diseñadora, sacando al escritor de sus cavilaciones. Hikari y Takeru se volvieron hacia ella — Solo hay cuatro ángeles… si hablamos de los portadores de la luz y esperanza. Además no sabemos si Tokomon y Salamon han alcanzado un nivel más en su digievolución… ¿O si? — Y miró al pequeño de cabello lila.

— Son cuatro niños, Daiki nunca estuvo bajo el control de la oscuridad. Y todos han digievolucionado — Corroboró Ozamu. _O la gran mayoría_, añadió en su fuero interno — ¡Y tiene sentido que La luz dorada quizás sea del emblema de Yoshi! Su emblema, el de los milagros, brilla con luz dorada…

— Y sería normal que los ángeles tuviesen que enviar las flechas…

— Eso significa que…

Entonces, un temblor recorrió la tierra que estaba bajo sus pies.

Hikari parpadeó, nerviosa, y sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Casi no había vuelta atrás. Bien, ese era el punto de no—retorno.

Casi estaban en las puertas del final…

— ¿Crees que en ese faro está Patamon, verdad? — Quiso saber Takeru, cuando el temblor disminuyó y solo quedaron remanencias de a su paso.

La enorme masa de agua oscura se movía en un furioso oleaje sobre la costa, borrando las huellas que ellos mismos habían marcado en la arena.

A Sora le daba la sensación de que si se sumergía en ese mar, iba a perderse así misma para siempre…

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes y llevarse consigo a sus hijos.

Gatomon contempló al compañero de Patamon con resignación. — Eso pienso… Yo…

— Escuché su voz — Explicó Takeru, y los ojos le brillaron con ilusión. La misma ilusión que poseía el alma de Gatomon — Tiene que estar vivo… Tiene que estar bien…

Un sonido, similar a una explosión, provocó que la atención de los presentes se desviase nuevamente.

Una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, no muy lejos de allí.

Sora e Hikari se giraron al mismo tiempo, pero fue la esposa de Takeru la primera en reaccionar. — ¡Gatomon! ¡Digievoluciona! ¡Tenemos que llegar a ese faro cuanto antes!

Ella también sospechaba que Patamon estaba allí.

La digievolución Armor, aquella que no había utilizado en mucho tiempo, encendió una luz en aquel campo de oscuridad.

La luz que iba en busca de la esperanza oculta.

.

* * *

Jun sintió alivio y sonrió, nerviosa, a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Momoe le había dicho que iba a cambiar los pañales al pequeño Yusei y se había marchado momentos atrás. Al no estar su amiga, Jun Kido se había quedado en impensado silencio.

Ume Hida, Tomoyo Izumi y Mitsuko Motomiya habían ido a buscarse algo para comer, por insistencia de Momoe. Dos de ellas estaban embarazadas, sabía Jun, y estar nerviosas no estaba ayudándoles en su estado. Además, querían mantenerse ocupadas.

Tomoyo prometió que les traería algo de la cafetería. No conocía mucho a la señora Izumi, aunque Shuu había tratado mucho con ella por ser esposa de su compañero de trabajo. Jun solo podía decir que era una mujer amable y sencilla.

La esposa de su hermano era una mujer enérgica, llena de ese entusiasmo casi contagioso y la sonrisa fácil. No era difícil saber porque Daisuke había perdido la cabeza por ella.

Ume, la mujer de Iori Hida, más alicaída, preocupada y seria, le provocó tristeza.

Pero se habían ido juntas y Jun esperaba que pudiesen sacar fuerzas de donde tuviesen. Ella había aprendido que la vida de su hermano estaba atravesada, irremediablemente, por el digimundo. Comprendía, en ese instante, que la de todos esos chicos que ella había visto crecer de alguna manera, también estaba en esa ecuación.

Y estaban sufriendo por ello. Estaba en su deber, ayudar. Aunque no sabía, exactamente, como.

No conocía mucho a Mimi Tachikawa y, por lo que sabía, era solo una amiga de Daisuke. Además, obviamente, de la conductora de un programa que se realizaba en Estados Unidos pero que tenía recetas japonesas muy populares.

Quería iniciar una conversación pero no veía la oportunidad para hacerlo.

— No me gusta mucho estar en silencio — Comunicó Tachikawa, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

Jun parpadeó, confusa. Le divirtió que ella hubiese tenido sus mismos pensamientos — Tampoco a mí

Se sonrieron la una a la otra — No te había visto en mucho tiempo, Jun…

— Es cierto. No soy de juntarme mucho con los amigos del cabeza de hueca de Daisuke

Mimi se rió, suavemente.

Meció entre sus brazos el digihuevo de Agumon, ya que recordaba que si los digihuevos recibían cariño, eclosionaban con mayor rapidez. El de Biyomon ya había tenido su turno.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Volvió a preguntar Jun, contemplando las facciones preocupadas de la mujer — Sé que no somos amigas, pero si tienes algo que decir, es mejor que lo liberes, para no hacerte daño.

— Mi hijo me preocupa — Soltó Mimi, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Cada vez que pensaba en que se habían llevado a Kevin, no podía soportar la sensación que le cubría el corazón — Espero que este bien… y… Me siento mal porque… no estoy haciendo nada…

Sollozó.

Se sentía impotente pero, a la vez, débil.

Sentía que no podía ser como Taichi y Yamato que se levantaron de sus camillas para salvar al mundo pero tampoco podía quedarse allí, tranquila, sin hacer nada. No se había ofrecido para ir con Hikari, Sora y Takeru porque algo le dijo que ella no podría ayudar y sería un estorbo. No podía hacer mucho. Era incapaz… Y eso la llenaba de angustia. Su pequeño… Tan perdido… Y ella… Igual.

Jun le apretó la mano, con delicadeza — Jou ha dicho que no deberías estar levantada…

— Me golpeé la cabeza en el accidente… Pero no ha sido nada… Taichi y Yamato están peor y…

Jun le dirigió una mirada a la venta que le cubría parte de la frente. Quizás la que subestimaba la situación era ella. Tenía que comprender que los golpes podían ser dañinos — Pero mi cuñado ha insistido en que te quedes…

— Me ofrecí a cuidar a Miya... Y Jou siempre exagera todo… — Se rió, pese a las lágrimas que pretendía correr a torrentes por sus mejillas — Pero no siento fuerzas para ir tras ellos… Aquí, al menos, ayudo a los pequeños digimon

— Podemos hacer algo más, si quieres — Musitó la esposa de Koushiro. Mimi alzó la vista para ver a una mujer de cabello oscuro y amables ojos amatistas. Llevaba una bandeja con tres vasos grandes de café. Jun la contempló sentarse al lado de ellas y sonreírles. — No acostumbro a hacerlo — Advirtió pero mostró una leve sonrisa — Pero mi madre dice que es efectivo si de verdad crees…

Mimi parpadeó. Una parte de ella no podía creer que la hermana de Daisuke, primero, y la esposa de su primer novio después le estuviesen brindando palabras de aliento — ¿Qué cosa?

La sencilla respuesta brotó de los labios de la mujer de cabellos oscuros en algo más que un susurro — Rezar…

.

* * *

— ¡Déjame! — Pedía una y otra vez el compañero del hijo de Taichi a la niña. Se removía en sus brazos sin importar nada más — Me necesita, me necesita, Saori... — La portadora del amor sintió que las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos ante la desesperación del pequeño digimon.

— Él no te reconocerá...

— Déjame intentarlo... Quiero ir. Tengo que intentarlo…

— Pero...

— Déjalo ir, Saori — Determinó Koichi con seriedad — Taiyo es su compañero. Es natural que este angustiado por todo esto.

La hija de Yamato aflojó el agarre de sus brazos, angustiada. Koromon, sin embargo, saltó en dirección a su rostro, tomándola por sorpresa.

— Es una _señal de amistad_… — Indicó, antes de alejarse de ella de manera definitiva — Gracias

La mayor de los Ishida se sintió ligeramente desolada al verlo cruzar aquel campo de batalla.

Su hermano pequeño, sin embargo, le tomó la mano y Saori sintió una inmensa calidez brotar de su corazón. Koromon atravesó el campo de batalla a pequeños y frenéticos saltos.

Saltó hacia él, para acercarse a su rostro. Casi ignorando, la batalla que se llevaba en los cielos, pues solo podía concentrarse en su compañero. Solo le importaba su mejor amigo, que en ese momento, lo ignoraba. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, no obstante, Taiyo le dio un manotazo para que no lo tocase, logrando que cayese de manera brusca al suelo.

Koromon sintió el golpe pero no fue solo aquel contacto físico lo que le causó dolor. Sintió el ardor en piel, quemándolo, y las lágrimas le punzaron en los ojos. Taiyo lo había _rechazado_.

— Apártate de mí — Susurró el hijo de Taichi, con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz tan poco propia de él.

Yuko, Kevin y Kazuma alzaban la vista hacia el firmamento negro y con cinceladas del mundo digital, que se reflejaba en él. Ellos parecían ignorar a Koromon aun más que Taiyo Yagami.

— ¡Taiyo! — Exclamo al encontrarse, nuevamente, cerca del niño. No se detuvo cuando esos ojos chocolate que conocía muy bien le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia. Tenía que intentarlo — ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Koromon! ¡Tú Koromon!

Aquellos gritos podían desgarrar el corazón de los niños, pero la expresión del hijo de Taichi seguía siendo imperturbable. Koromon sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante aquella mirada carente de emociones…

_No, Taiyo…_ Pensó Koromon_, no puedes rendirte. Tu no._

Taiyo Yagami siempre había sido un niño terco por naturaleza.

En más de una ocasión, su tía Hikari le había recalcado cuanto se parecía a su padre.

Koromon entendía que no hablaba solamente del aspecto físico, ya que era evidente el parecido que había entre padre e hijo. Los ojos de un cálido color chocolate. El cabello castaño alborotado. Las facciones en general.

Todo aquello se podía apreciar a simple vista.

También eran similares en aquella energía que manaba de ellos, esa sensación que provocaba vértigo cuando se reflejaba en su mirada porque siempre tenían una idea en mente, algo para hacer.

…

_Ese día estaban en el digimundo. Había sido en el cumpleaños de Makoto y Kazuma Kido, dos años atrás._

— _Pero Taiyo… — Interrumpió Koromon la tarea del niño, que estaba empeñado en treparse a uno de los árboles que estaban en el digimundo. No recordaba que era a lo que estaban jugando los niños pero eso de subirse por las ramas le parecía peligroso._

— _Tranquilo, Koromon, lo hago todo el tiempo — Musitó el pequeño, regalándole una sonrisa de confianza. — Además, así podremos ver todo lo que pase_

— _Pero… — Lo vio treparse lentamente, colándose entre las ramas, y tuvo el impulso de seguirlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el niño ya estaba en el suelo. _

— _Auch — Se quejó, luego de la abrupta caída. Frunció el ceño y contempló el tronco del árbol que estaba frente a él. No pensaba darse por vencido… Además, esa vez había llegado más alto que la anterior, y la anterior._

— _¿Por qué no buscas otro árbol? — Comentó el digimon rosado, contemplando la altura de las ramas y las hojas._

_Aquella propuesta sorprendió al hijo de Taichi, que se volvió a mirar a su compañero de manera inmediata — Porque papá dice que si nosotros luchamos para lograr algo, entonces, sucederá. — Se levantó del suelo — Y papá no se equivoca nunca… Por eso, no me rendiré. Porque él no lo haría…_

…

— _No deberías ponerte así — Le indicó el digimon a su compañero, que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Miraba algún punto inexistente en la pared pero el digimon sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando — Ya sabes como es tu abuelo… Siempre tiene esa actitud _

_No podía decir que le caía bien ese señor. Souta Mihara trataba a su nieto con una indiferencia casi dolorosa… Todo lo contrario a Azumi, que era toda dulzura y amabilidad. Por eso, no pudo evitar entonar cierto reproche en sus palabras._

_El niño de cabello castaño se volvió hacia él con una mirada entre triste y enfadada, luego de haber asimilado sus dichos. Sin embargo, susurró con la voz queda algo que Koromon no llegó a comprender._

— _Taiyo… Deberías decirle a Taichi como te sientes… Papá Agumon…_

— _No hables de eso…_

— _Taiyo… No puedes dejar que otras personas te hagan sentir así… — Alzó la voz el pequeño digimon, para discutir. No quería que su mejor amigo siguiese lamentándose la actitud de Souta Mihara._

— _¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES DE ESO! ¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES! — Exclamó el niño, con irritación. Se cruzó de brazos unos momentos, aparentemente ignorando a su compañero y luego, empezó a llorar._

_Koromon dio pequeños saltos hasta llegar a su lado, totalmente apenado. Se había apartado de él para marcharse pero no podía dejar a su compañero solo mientras estuviese llorando. _

— _Taiyo… — Susurró, intentando colarse entre sus brazos._

— _Lo siento… — Musitó el niño y lo abrazó. Entonces, lloraron juntos._

…

_Koromon… Koromon… ¡KOROMON!_

…

— ¡Yo sé que me puedes escuchar! — Se exaltó el digimon, furioso, y Taiyo le dirigió la mirada por vez primera. — ¡Escúchame, Taiyo! _Porque… si nosotros luchamos para lograr algo, entonces, sucederá. ¡No puedes rendirte! No puedes dejar que otras personas te hagan sentir así… ¡¿Qué diría tu papá?!_

Eso activó algo que ni él mismo comprendió. El rostro impasible del hijo de Taichi se descompuso_ — _Calla

Pero eso le dio valor.

— ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, sin importar lo que ocurriese?

Taiyo lo contempló y Koromon vio crecer la chispa de irritación en esos ojos oscurecidos. — ¡CALLATE! — Ordenó el castaño, de manera repentina. Sus ojos, teñidos de esa oscura esencia, lo fulminaron. Parecía que el contacto con Koromon le hiciese daño, porque, enseguida, se había replegado — O vas a arrepentirte de las consecuencias…

— Taiyo… — Koromon lo miró con tristeza, incapaz de soportar lo que habían hecho con su compañero del alma — _Eres mi mejor amigo_…

Un sonido en el campo de batalla alertó al digimon bebé.

D'arcmon había caído al suelo, derrotada por una limpia embestida de su enemigo y Birdramon parecía estar inconciente en la arena gris que cubría la costa. Ankylamon había salido despedido hacia atrás y parecía agotado. Detrás del oscuro compañero de Taiyo, estaban BlackRosemon y BlackHerculesKabuterimon. No era de sorprenderse que los tres digimon adultos estuviesen en el suelo, perdiendo fuerza.

— ¡D'arcmon! — Soltó Koichi, viendo que su compañera caía bruscamente al suelo, luego de enfrentarse duramente a BlackWarGreymon. Quiso correr hacia ella, desesperado por no saber que hacer… — ¡Levántate! ¡D'arcmon, no te rindas!

Y el brillo de la esperanza iluminó su emblema… también a su compañera caída.

Por un momento dudó, pero, al instante, supo que iba a ocurrir.

La silueta luminosa cambió ligeramente en el suelo, y entonces, _Angewomon_ se alzó luminosa y triunfante entre las tinieblas del mar de la oscuridad.

— ¿Qué…? — Susurró BlackWarGreymon suspendido en el cielo, sintiéndose ligeramente perturbado por aquella luz dorada que manaba desde la figura del digimon que había atacado.

— Digievolucionó — Susurró Hoshi, abriendo los ojos como platos — A la forma Ultra…

— ¡_Angewomon_! — Se sorprendió Koichi, y sintió una súbita calidez en su pecho. El emblema de la esperanza continuaba refulgiendo pese a todo lo que lo envolvía.

Daemon fulminó con la mirada al niño de cabello castaño.

Había subestimado el poder de la esperanza, otra vez.

Siempre era una tortura luchar contra esa emoción tan humana, tan imperfectamente perfecta, porque la esperanza era un enemigo poderoso…

Quizás el mejor de los guardianes de la luz.

Y su mayor debilidad.

Los niños estaban demasiado cerca los unos de los otros. El campo de batalla se había reducido cuando los temblores provocados por el enfrentamiento de BlackWarGreymon y D'arcmon, además de algunos ataques de BlackRosemon cuando Birdramon pretendió intervenir.

El espectáculo no podría salir mejor.

Ahora, sus niños de la oscuridad estaban cerca. Muy cerca de los niños de la luz.

— ¡Taiyo! — La voz del señor Demonio resonó en todo el terreno, imponente. Todo pareció detenerse durante una fracción de segundo y él sonrió al hablar — ¡Quiero que hagas lo que te ordené! ¡Acaba con el elegido de la esperanza!

El mayor de los mellizos Takaishi levantó el rostro con alarma y, solo entonces, fue conciente de lo cerca que estaban él, Hoshi y los Ishida de los cuatro niños que estaban siendo consumidos por la oscuridad.

El pequeño Yagami avanzó una gracilidad impropia de él, apartando nuevamente a Koromon, con un manotazo, cuando este se atravesó para impedir que atacase al heredero de la esperanza. El castaño le sonrió al hijo de Hikari.

Koichi tragó pesado cuando vio que Hoshi y los demás se tensaban a su lado.

Estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que jamás planeó.

— Koichi… — Soltó Hoshi y vio que el emblema de la confianza destilaba un brillo verde azulado. — No…

Se irguió, encarando al hijo de su tío Taichi, sintiendo que un gran frío le atravesaba el cuerpo al centrarse en esa mirada oscurecida, opaca, helada.

Eso le provocaba más dolor que cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir a partir de ese momento.

Su primo… su _pequeño hermano_…

— Tengo que hablar con él… — Musitó, dejando atrás todas sus dudas. Si la única manera de salvar a Taiyo era… Era…

Bien, tendría que devolver los ataques. Aunque no pensaba poder soportarlo.

Pero tendría que hacerlo recapacitar, también. Su primo estaba allí, en alguna parte, podía sentirlo.

— No va a reconocerte… — Susurró Saori, con inquietud. Si no lo había hecho con Koromon… ¿Qué probabilidades había? No se percató de la sonrisa que portaba Kevin Washington, que se acercaba a su posición.

— Pero jamás voy a rendirme. Jamás voy a perder la esperanza. Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien si creemos en ello… ¿verdad, Hoshi?

— Confío en que sí — Masculló la hija de Iori, con temor. No quería ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se estremecía de solo pensarlo. — Pero ten mucho cuidado…

— ¡No intervengan en esto! — Fue lo último que dijo Koichi Takaishi.

El mayor de los mellizos contuvo aquellas inesperadas ganas de abrazar a la portadora de la confianza y le sonrió, antes de que Taiyo se lanzase en su ataque, provocando que se cayese al suelo y que ambos rodasen en la húmeda arena de la costa.

Lo que la hija de Iori Hida no sabía era que, en ese momento, Kazuma Kido había avanzado hasta colocarse muy cerca de ella.

Se movía como un autómata y había atravesado el campo de batalla en sepulcral silencio, siguiendo también a Yuko y a Kevin.

— ¡HOSHI! — Exclamó Yoshiro, asomándose detrás de su hermana. Él había estado escondido detrás de Saori y fue el único testigo de lo ocurría más allá de la plática que tenían los tres niños mayores. El grito de alarma resonó en el claro y más allá — ¡Cuidado!

Y los ojos verdes se abrieron al máximo cuando Kazuma se lanzó a atacarla. Sintió vértigo, temor y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Todas esas emociones estallaron en su interior sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Kazuma, no!

— ¡HOSHI! — Chilló Saori, pero alguien detuvo su brazo cuando dio un paso en dirección a la hija de Iori.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada endurecida de Kevin.

— Hola, Saori. — Saludó el hijo de Mimi, con una escalofriante sonrisa — Estuve esperando por ti.

Ishida abrió los ojos al máximo y forcejeó con su mejor amigo, que estaba clavándole las uñas en la piel que quedaba descubierta fuera de la blusa color rosada que estaba utilizando.

— ¡Saori! ¡AYUDAME, SAORI! — Chilló Yoshiro, entre sollozos.

Y Daemon sonrió cuando los digimon no pudieron ayudar a sus compañeros, puesto que tenían su propia batalla con la cual lidiar.

Los gritos resonaron a la par de las olas.

Sintió el llamado de las olas en su sonido, en su fuerza, en su poderío. El tiempo de Dragomon había terminado por fin. Contrario a lo que pensó, aquello no le molestó ni inquietó. Fue conciente de cuanto tiempo había esperado ese instante.

— BlackVikemon, trae a _nuestro sacrificio_ — Ordenó al único digimon que se abstenía de luchar.

Bien, había luchado. Había derribado a Ankylomon con un fuerte golpe de su martillo y, por el momento, ese digimon continuaba inconciente.

Pero, desde entonces, BlackVikemon había estado concentrado en otra tarea.

El compañero oscuro de Kazuma estaba custodiando —y es por eso que no había intervenido— a los otros digimon compañeros de los elegidos. Armadillomon, Veemon y Palmon.

Daemon no quería que los niños supiesen que ellos estaban vivos. No quería que tuviesen más motivos para luchar.

Tenía que lograr que perdiesen toda esperanza. Así, sin esa ilusión vana no quedaría intacto el poder de la luz.

— Sí, amo — BlackVikemon, digievolución nivel mega de BlackGomamon era el único de sus creaciones oscuras que lo llamaba así. No era para menos. Kazuma no se hacia respetar.

Lo vio moverse a toda la velocidad que le permitía su enorme masa corporal y casi lamentó no enviar a BlackRosemon en su lugar. _Casi_. De no hacer sido porque la compañera —oscura— de Kevin no estuviese ayudando a combatir a Angewomon, lo habría hecho.

Ella era más grácil y rápida.

Se deleitó una vez más en los enfrentamientos que estallaban en el aire, haciendo que resuenen el poder de sus ataques y provocando que se imponga el deseo de la victoria.

Entonces, el digimon ángel vio a su compañero — ¡Koichi!

_Flecha celestial_. La luz marcó un certero blanco en el cuerpo de su oponente y ella lanzó una furiosa saeta. BlackWarGreymon no fue capaz de esquivar completamente la flecha celestial enviada por Angewomon y parte de la armazón que lo cubría quedó destrozada por el contacto.

No obstante, BlackRosemon se había colocado en frente del ángel, interceptando su camino. Con su dedo índice moviéndose de un lado al otro, detuvo el recorrido de su contrincante

— Pelearás conmigo también — Declaró la digimon oscura, haciendo que su látigo se cortase el aire y se enredase en el brazo del ángel.

Imaginó la irritación en el rostro cubierto por ese casco. Tuvo que sonreír, sintiendo una vez más una sensación de increíble satisfacción. Todo estaba dando resultado.

— ¡Saori! — Con su cuerpo llameante e imponente, Birdramon hizo arder los cielos oscurecidos de aquella dimensión. BlackHérculesKabuterimon impidió que llegase hasta su compañera.

— ¡Ayuda a Yoshi! — Rogó la hija de Sora, que estaba sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Kevin. El hijo de Mimi intentaba quitarle el emblema del amor. Tuvo que esforzarse para no soltar lágrimas y contempló aturdida el rostro de su mejor amigo. — Kevin...

Yuko Izumi apartó su mano de manera violenta cuando tocó el emblema de los milagros.

Yoshiro estaba temblando y sollozaba, sin tener idea de que hacer. A sus pies estaban los compañeros de Yuko y Kevin, cada vez más enfermizos, pálidos y débiles. En cualquier momento… Todo iba a desaparecer. ¡Tenía que hacer algo pronto! ¡Enseguida!

Pero… _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Estaba asustado. Y mucho.

— ¡El emblema que tiene él es el de los milagros! — Exclamó la hija de Koushiro, señalándolo.

No contaba con la participación de GinGabumon, que se interpuso entre ellos, llevando al pequeño hacia atrás de su espalda.

El compañero de Yoshiro se hacia colocado como escudo.

— ¡Apártate de Yoshiro! — Exclamó, irguiéndose delante de la pelirroja de ojos ensombrecidos. — ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Yuko! ¡Te está manipulando! ¿No lo ves? ¡No es más que un juego para él!

— Yuko… — Masculló Motimon, en un susurro apenas audible. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba y extendió su manito rosa en el aire, como si ante ese acto, pudiese alcanzar el rostro de la pelirroja — Yu…

.

* * *

_Yuko Izumi parpadeó extrañada, en la oscuridad inmensa en la que se encontraba, cuando una ligera calidez llegó a la palma de su mano. _

_Había sido una ráfaga de calor que la inundó de manera repentina, acelerada y fugaz._

_Había desaparecido casi de la misma forma fugaz en la que llegó._

_No lo comprendía…_

_Algo había cambiado. No sabía decir que era, peor algo había cambiado…_

_Levantó el brazo y examinó sus dedos con interés. _

— _¿Que ha sido eso? — Inquirió, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de su mente, fuera de ese muro oscuro que la rodeaba…_

_El espectro que tenía forma de Makoto pero que se autoproclamaba como su emblema, habló con voz queda — Has atacado un emblema de la luz, Yuko._

_Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero mientras asimilaba esas palabras. ¿Ella? ¿Atacar? ¿A sus amigos? _

_Meneó la cabeza, desconcertada. Concentró la mirada azabache en los ojos de su acompañante — ¿Disculpa?_

— _Ya casi es tiempo…_

— _¿Tiempo, de qué? ¡No comprendo! — Protestó ella, sin entender realmente que estaba sucediendo._

_._

* * *

_Encontrarse en aquel lugar era como hallarse apartado del mundo, pensó Kevin, en un rincón oscuro y hablando con alguien que —en realidad— no estaba allí para no perder la razón. Y eso lo detestaba… Nunca había sido muy asiduo a la soledad. _

_Prefería estar rodeado de personas…_

— _Cuando Makoto y yo estábamos juntos, él tuvo un sueño… ¿Sabes? Era un sueño alegre y con muchas luces que teñían de esperanza y armonía la oscuridad que lo cubría… Él era mi luz porque no hay mejor que un ser de luz para portar siempre la oscuridad… pero cuando Makoto falleció… Yo no tenía a nadie que me adoptase en su corazón… _

_Kevin parpadeó, aun confundido — ¿Necesitas un compañero?_

— _Ahora, ya no. Tengo cuatro compañeros… Pero, en ese momento, estaba a merced de Daemon… No podía enfrentarme a él sin los corazones puros de los niños elegidos… Ustedes llegaron a mí para darme esperanza y una promesa de un futuro mejor…_

_._

* * *

— _¿Cuatro compañeros? — Repitió el hijo de Taichi, con los ojos abiertos al máximo. — ¿A que te refieres?_

_Makoto sonrió, tristemente — La semilla de la oscuridad siempre será parte de ti, Taiyo. Lo lamento… Y yo formo parte de ella… _

_El niño abrió los ojos, aterrorizado. Entonces, ¿eso nunca se iba a terminar? — Pero…_

— _No te inquietes… Porque cuando se cumpla la profecía, cuando el sueño de Makoto se cumpla la maldad que reside en ti, la maldad que mezclaron con la esencia de la oscuridad será arrasada… Serás el mismo de antes…_

_Taiyo Yagami apretó los puños, escuchando en su mente los gritos de su querido Koromon. A decir verdad, dudaba de poder volver a ser como antes… Apartó la mirada de Makoto Kido y deseó, una vez más, que la pesadilla terminase._

_._

* * *

_Kazuma abrió los ojos al máximo ante aquellas palabras — ¿Acaso… Desaparecerás?_

— _No, no podré hacerlo. Si desaparezco, llevaré conmigo a la luz… Tengo que permanecer en algún sitio…_

— _¿Qué dice la profecía, Mako…? ¡Dijiste que debía esperar! ¿Cuánto más? ¿Qué está pasando en el exterior…? ¡Tienes que decirme Mako!_

_Para ese momento, el emblema de la oscuridad susurraba algunas cosas en voz apenas audible. Kazuma agudizó el oído para escuchar los murmullos que brotaban de sus labios en voz etérea y perdida._

_Sólo un corazón puro actuará con inocencia. _

_Sólo un corazón ávido de conocimiento realizará justicia y ondeará la bandera de la verdad. _

_Sólo un corazón valiente brindará fortaleza y entregará su lealtad._

_Sólo un corazón afectuoso brindará unión y regalará amor._

_Sólo un corazón esperanzado mirará confiado hacia futuro ya que en su ser habita la esperanza. _

_Sólo un corazón amistoso dará consuelo al dolor. _

_Sólo un corazón bondadoso otorgará el perdón... _

_Sólo un corazón iluminado arrastrará las sombras a su lado._

_Pero sólo los corazones heridos que deseen milagros, serán escuchados… Porque __es en el corazón, donde todas las guerras se ganan._

_._

* * *

N/A: Esto ocurre cuando tengo muchas ideas y poco tiempo para plasmarlas. Espero no haber dejado nada afuera de todo lo que se me ocurrió incluir al principio… y que todo haya sido comprensible. En mi mente, todo tiene sentido, pero uno nunca sabe, por más raro que parezca… xD

Las peleas y batallas no son lo mío, espero que hayan sido interesantes las que encontraron en este capítulo… Eeeeeeeeeeen fin, creo que ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva… A menos que algo cambie, nos encontramos ya en la recta final…

_Priscilla_, muchas gracias por tomarte tiempo para dejar un comentario… No te disculpes! Me alegro que te guste tanto esta historia… Y quizás las cosas cambien muy pronto n-n

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	30. Capítulo 11 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_Toda aquella soledad ¿donde se quedara?  
El mañana y su crueldad tenemos que enfrentar  
Tengo miedo de mirar y perderte una vez mas  
No quiero que sufras mas y por eso luchare […]_

_Aun estando en la oscuridad  
lo que las almas siempre han de buscar  
son sentimientos que unidos están  
entrelazados en una gran…  
sincronización_

Aun sin ver en la oscuridad  
lo que sentimos es lo que nos guiara…

.

_Parte II_

**Heridas, lágrimas y sangre**

* * *

**5 de agosto de 2027**

* * *

Mitsuko tenía la tendencia a hablar cuando estaba nerviosa.

Hablaba mucho y no decía nada —tocaba temas tan irrelevantes que Daisuke siempre se reía de sus comentarios— así que cuando Ume Hida le hizo un gesto pidiéndole que parase de hablar, no lo dudó ni un minuto.

Se mordió el labio cuando vio a su compañera masajearse la sien, con gesto abatido.

Suspiró y luego posó una de sus manos sobre las de su compañera, que habían vuelto a la superficie de la mesa que estaba entre ellas. — Tranquila. Eso no es bueno para el bebé... Además, todo va a mejorar — Susurró, con una delicadeza que sacaba a relucir muy pocas veces.

Ella solía ser más impulsiva pero no por eso, más insensible.

Ume le devolvió una mirada llorosa y la esposa de Daisuke tuvo que darle una sonrisa de confianza — ¿Qué?

— Ya lo verás... Con Dai y los demás involucrados, las cosas no pueden salir de otra manera — Comentó y en sus ojos relució aquella emoción que llaman esperanza.

Ume sintió la mueca que quería ser sonrisa y luego se sintió mal por preocupar a la señora Motomiya, que la contemplaba con curiosos ojos azules.

— Sí, tienes razón... Iori y sus amigos siempre han logrado cambiar las cosas para bien...

Mitsuko asintió, confiada. Conocía a su esposo, a sus primos y a los demás elegidos. Cada uno indispensable para ese grupo tan heterogéneo que había podido realizar grandes hazañas en momentos de verdadera desesperación.

No tendría caso desconfiar de ellos, cuando más necesitaban de su fe.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que no era solo lo que ocurría fuera de las paredes del hospital lo que aterraba a la señora Hida. También algo dentro de ese lugar.

— Y tu sabes... — Comentó, casualmente, mientras deliberadamente bebía la infusión que había pedido en la cafetería — Considerando que nuestros maridos son amigos. Y en vista de que nuestros hijos son amigos... Sabes que sí necesitas algo, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo. Se que no somos tan cercanas como eres con Miyako, pero soy buena escuchando, aunque no se note tanto a simple vista.

La esposa de Iori parpadeó, sin comprender a esa mujer.

No conocía bien a Mitsuko, excepto que era alegre y espontánea. Nada que ver con ella. Pero sintió una repentina calidez cuando sus manos se encontraron. Tuvo que sonreír y el esfuerzo casi fue nulo.

Intentó conservar el silencio pero, notó, sin embargo, que no quería.

— Mi matrimonio está arruinado... — Soltó, con un suspiro abatido. Quiso llorar — Y estoy embarazada...

La francesa sintió una punzada de molestia hacia Iori cuando escuchó a Ume pero decidió ser benevolente y no juzgar a nadie. — Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas. Incluso los más sólidos y estables. Te lo puedo asegurar... — Consoló, amablemente — Pero yo creo que mientras dos personas se amen y confíen la una en la otra, todo puede solucionarse. Es una lucha constante el mantener una familia y un matrimonio pero sí lo deseas, puedes solucionar las cosas. Además estoy segura de que a Iori le encantará recibir ese segundo hijo...

La expresión de Ume se descompuso nuevamente y Mitsuko no comprendió el cambio y mucho menos cuando la esposa del heredero de la sinceridad y el conocimiento apartó sus manos, como sintiéndose ofendida.

¿Qué había dicho de malo?

— El bebé es el problema. — Soltó Ume aunque seguía mostrándose triste. Mitsuko formó una perfecta con sus labios pero la señora Hida volvió a tomar la palabra, sin contener un sollozo — No, es mentira. El único problema aquí soy yo...

Mitsuko suspiró, quedamente — Ume... Se que Iori te ama. Y creo que lo amas también... Creo que pueden solucionar sus problemas. Crisis hay hasta en las mejores parejas... ¿Recuerdas cuando mi primo Yamato estuvo a punto de pedirle el divorcio a su esposa? Y lucharon contra eso, ¿sabes? A veces enfrentar los problemas fortalece la pareja.

_"o la destruye" _pensó Ume, considerando el muro silencioso que se había alzado entre ella y su marido.

Aún no estaba segura...

Mitsuko sonrió quedamente. — Intenta ponerte en su lugar, ¿de acuerdo? Cambien de roles, quizás eso ayude. Cuando estoy molesta con Dai o él conmigo —y son más veces de las que todos piensan— intentamos resolverlo así. Es divertido e ilustrativo. Te lo aseguro.

Se quedó en blanco ante las palabras de su compañera — ¿Ilustrativo?

Mitsuko sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros — Así puedo entender mejor a Dai y él a mí... Tal vez te ayude. Tal vez no... A él le parecía tonto —por favor, no se lo digas a nadie— pero al menos mejoramos la comunicación...

Ume asintió en silencio y luego suspiró.

Sí ella estuviese en el lugar de Iori... Sí ella fuese la engañada. Sí ella...

Oh.

Su matrimonio estaba arruinado, en verdad. Tuvo la certeza de que no había vuelta atrás, de que su matrimonio había perdido la confianza… Y eso la golpeó dolorosamente.

Había perdido a Iori, no solo por engañarlo dejándose llevar por estúpidas fantasías, porque pensó que él ya no la quería y que él veía a otra mujer… Sus dudas, y la fantasía de hallar en Hayato todo el cariño que sentía que su marido no le entregaba…

Lo había perdido…

Porque ella había quebrado la confianza de un elegido de la sinceridad.

.

* * *

Sin los reparos que consideraría en otra situación diferente a la que atravesaban, Nefertimon decidió que llegar al faro rápido era más importante que volar al resguardo. Ella había criticado a su compañera por hacer justamente eso, arriesgarse, ahora creía que no había otra forma ya de llegar a tiempo.

La verdad había estallado frente a sus ojos. Patamon estaba cerca. Muy cerca ya como para retrasarse por nimiedades como era el protegerse de cualquier posible enemigo.

Tenía que arriesgarse porque podía sentir algo muy fuerte en ese sitio. _Familiar._

Desde que había entrado a ese mundo había tenido esa sensación y esa se había agravado por esa especie de llamado que persistía. Estaba segura de que se trataba de Patamon, sí, eso era verdad pero...

Había _algo _más. Algo que no lograba describir a ciencia cierta pero que resultaba muy fuerte, algo que no lograba identificar del todo.

Su figura luminosa contrastó con el cielo negro mientras avanzaba y sintió que el agua oscura se agitaba en un furioso oleaje, como reclamando algo.

— Nefertimon...

La voz de Hikari le llenó los oídos con suavidad.

Su amiga estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, estaba segura.

O al menos, había tenido una sensación que le provocó que su voz sonase temblorosa e inquieta.

Quizás, juntas pudiesen encontrar el motivo por el que ese faro las atraía a las dos.

— Lo sé...

La figura del faro se alzaba imponente a poca distancia de ellos, pero aquel trayecto había parecido inacabable mientras se acercaban. Habían viajado a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar la guardiana de la luz pero incluso con eso, daba la sensación que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Hikari se estremeció cuando vio la estructura de ese edificio más cerca que antes. Mucho más cerca que antes.

— Apresúrate, por favor — Susurró la protegida de la luz de la primera generación.

— Me parece que algo está a punto de ocurrir — Musitó Takeru, aunque fue apenas un murmullo ahogado por el viento.

Hikari no se volvió hacia su marido pero se dio cuenta de que a los tres los embargaba la misma emoción cuando escuchó su voz.

La certeza de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo que iba a cambiar en todo aquello.

El problema era que no sabían sí iba a ser para bien…

_O para mal_.

.

* * *

Michael Washington se dejó caer contra una de las paredes del hospital mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

Todo en aquel edificio lo enfermaba, pese a que era un sitio donde preferentemente era mejor ir a sanar. El olor que invadía los pasillos —alcohol y algo que no podía describir— le inundaba los sentidos. Las paredes, blancas, uniformes, sin gracia. Las sensaciones que le traían, los recuerdos…

Sabía que no debería haber ido a Japón...

¿Por que había tomado esa decisión?

Por su hijo. Por Kevin. Y también por ella. Siempre Mimi.

Su gran amor, aunque el nunca fue el de ella. Porque era cierto, y con el tiempo y ayuda había aprendido a verlo. Ella nunca lo consideró su gran amor.

Mimi no parecía haber nacido para amar desesperadamente a nadie más que su hijo.

Pero él sí. Él la había amado —aunque su amor rozó la locura y la obsesión de los celos— desde hacia muchos años. Él fue quién la ayudó cuando siendo jóvenes ella regresó de Japón con el alma destrozada.

_Te elijo a ti, Michael. Quiero estar contigo_.

Sí, aún recordaba lo dulce que se veía y las lágrimas en sus ojos.

No fue sino hasta que conoció su amistad con Yagami que él vio más allá.

Mimi había amado, sí. Había amado a un hombre. A alguien que no era él... Y estuvo a punto de tener un hijo con ese sujeto.

Sabía que ese amor estaba en el olvido —ella había jurado que lo había amado también a él— pero era obvio que sus sentimientos habían dejado una marca que fue incapaz de borrar porque Mimi había cambiado.

Y lo intentó. Lo intentó y no sólo una vez. Lo hizo hasta el cansancio.

Y cuando le pareció agotadora esa tarea, él se volvió hacia su mejor amiga.

Con Quinn, en un comienzo no había más que amistad. Una sólida amistad apoyada en años de compañerismo. Pero... Y no supo en que momento, se vio envuelto en una vorágine inacabable de deseos y engaños.

Así que, en realidad, amaba a Mimi. Pero no lo suficiente. Ese era el amor que compartían. Un amor grande pero no resistente. Uno sólido, quizás, pero insuficiente.

Y hacia mucho tiempo había comprendido que ese amor era incapaz de sanar algunas heridas.

Más aún cuando ya estaba muerto.

Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a su ex-esposa de llevarse a su hijo hacia el otro lado del país, llamarlo y decirle simplemente, que Kevin —su Kevin— había desaparecido.

Y por eso estaba allí.

Quién hubiese creído que cuando Quinn le preguntó sí la prefería a su ex y él le dijo que era una tonta... Que esa conversación que terminó en pelea, quizás hubiese sido la última...

— Siempre fuiste mi amor, Q. — Susurró al aire, en una exhalación. Ojala no le hubiese dicho esas cosas odiosas al despedirse y le dijese lo que sentía, en verdad — Sólo que antes no lo vi...

Y ahora estaba allí, solo.

Solo, sin saber a donde ir.

Porque su primer hijo estaba desaparecido pero su segundo hijo estaba a punto de perder a su madre…

.

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa amplió la mirada, con sorpresa ante la inesperada propuesta, y luego sonrió, suavemente.

Eso lo podía hacer.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por la solitaria sala de espera que compartían las tres en ese sector del hospital —en terapia intensiva— porque las tres estaban esperando que Miyako se recuperase y no habían querido moverse de ese lugar desde que una comitiva, la comitiva destinada a salvar el mundo, se había marchado del hospital.

Ume y Mitsuko irían luego a permanecer cerca de Mariko mientras que Momoe debía ya haber ido a revisar como se encontraba su prima. Los señores Inoue no podían salir de la casa —con todos los ataques que había habido en todo ese tiempo— los noticiarios recomendaban a las personas quedarse en sus hogares porque, al parecer, los digimon atacaban solamente cuando veían a personas y no a los edificios.

Era una situación, en realidad, _muy extraña_. Esperaba que Taichi y los demás pudiesen ayudar en algo. Tenía que confiar en eso. Por lo que conocía a Yagami —y lo conocía mucho— estaba seguro que había muy pocas cosas que no podía lograr cuando estaba decidido. Y si lo acompañaban Yamato, Jou y Koushiro, otros tres capaces de cualquier cosa si estaban resueltos a ello, no había nada que los detuviese.

Confiaba en ellos.

Dejó el digihuevo de Agumon en su regazo, evitando que se deslizase con una maestría increíble y se apresuró a tomar las manos de las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado, antes de mirarlas fijamente.

— Recen conmigo — Pidió, entonces, con una voz de suplica que era imposible de rechazar — Recen conmigo por los niños.

Era imposible de describir la calidez que la embargó cuando ambas le sonrieron suavemente.

Jun Motomiya asintió y la esposa de su querido pelirrojo le devolvió otro gesto amable.

Mimi, entonces, se encontró considerando algo que no había esperado.

Una parte de ella sintió envidia de Koushiro cuando contempló las facciones de su esposa, madre de su única hija. Él si había tenido suerte al elegir a su esposa, una mujer amable —según lo que Mimi conocía— e inesperadamente adecuada para él.

Otra parte, que superó con creces la anterior, se sintió en paz.

Durante mucho tiempo, había pensado que ella y Koushiro no podrían seguir adelante después de lo ocurrido.

Era cierto que habían pasado muchos años de esos hechos pero, en más ocasiones de las que todos creían, ella se preguntaba como hubiese sido ese hijo que perdió. Tal vez ese pensamiento no iba a abandonarla nunca…

Pero estaba feliz por Koushiro, que había salido adelante. Kou, el gran amor de su adolescencia, a quien le debía muchísimas cosas… Merecía la felicidad más que nada. Su hija debía, también, regresar a salvo.

Y Jou, que ya había perdido a uno de sus hijos... El buen Jou, tan amable siempre, tan agradable y dispuesto a ayudarlos a todos antes de pensar en si mismo. El adorable Jou Kido, que aun seguía estando tan presente en su corazón, pese a todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. También Taichi, que había tenido que pagar ya sus penas dolorosas... ¿Cómo olvidar el dolor que compartía con su querido amigo? Ella conocía mucho al embajador y sabía que, aunque no lo demostrase, tenía su amargura con la vida... Lo comprendía a la perfección.

Él, igual que Jou y Koushiro, merecía alcanzar paz y tranquilidad... ¡Con los niños, con sus niños!

Deseó que, cuando todo se resolviese, (porque tenía que creer, tenía que tener fe en que todo iba a acabar de la mejor manera) la vida les devolviese todo lo que había intentado quitarles...

En ese momento, sentía aquella dolorosa angustia que afloraba desde su corazón pero... Pero no podía dejarla vencer sus defensas.

Y menos ahora que sentía que podía peder a su adorado Kevin, su pequeño, su principe encantado, su adorado bebé... No podía darse el lujo de perder la fe ¡Tenía que volver a ella! ¡Cuando lo tuviese entre sus brazos, entonces, iba a sentirse completamente aliviada!

Y esperaba, en verdad, encontrar ella un poco de paz. ¿Y por que no? De felicidad.

Todas aquellas intenciones, las encomendó en forma de plegaria.

.

* * *

Sora sintió que la brisa helada le mecía los cabellos y se estremeció mientras se acercaban al sitio que señalaba el Digivice de Ozamu.

Era peculiar.

Una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar por DatStigmon en un trayecto igual de eterno que de corto.

Estaban cerca… Tan cerca que era lejano.

— Sigue, DatStigmon… Deberíamos verlos en cualquier momento — Musitó el pequeño hijo de Miyako, contemplando atentamente su Digivice.

Cuando había visto el dispositivo, la diseñadora no pudo sino sorprenderse.

No era para menos, porque la primera vez que había visto uno de los Digivice de la nueva generación, estos eran completamente blancos y el del hijo de Ken era distinto al que habían portado sus hijos.

Tenía el color blanco y también un matiz lila en su diseño, algo que antes no había visto.

— Los digivices combinaban el color de nuestro emblema con el color blanco. — Explicó el pequeño cuando vio la expresión de su acompañante. Las mejillas se le había ruborizado y le mostró la etiqueta que poseía alrededor de su cuello mientras viajaban.

Era surrealista tener una conversación de ese estilo en ese momento, pero Sora pensó que era mejor distraerse —y distraer al niño— para que las cosas no se pusieran aun peor de las que estaban, así que siguió hablando.

A veces, era una buena distracción el no hablar de los problemas cuando vas a enfrentarte a ellos.

— Con nosotras pasaba algo así — Comentó, aunque la voz reflejaba tensión — Quiero decir, cuando nuestro digimon alcanzaban la forma ultra, nuestros digivice cambiaba de color…

Y la voz se le quebró al pensar en su amada compañera. _Ah, Biyomon…_ Esperaba volver a ver pronto a la plumífera digimon rosada que era dulce, empalagosa —con esa manía tan suya de abrazar a todo el mundo— y fiel. ¡Cómo echaba de menos a Biyomon en ese momento! Estaba segura de que su amiga digital habría podido infundirle más fuerzas de las que ya tenía…

Pero era por Biyomon que había decidido estar en ese sitio. Tenía que hacerlo, porque sentía que no iba a permanecer más en la tierra, esperando algo.

— Sería interesante analizar el motivo… — Escuchó que el niño reflexionaba.

Por un instante, Sora pensó que Ozamu le recordaba a alguien con esa expresión pensativa —o curiosa, más bien— y no era exactamente Ken Ichijouji.

Un niño de cabello rojo y con curiosidad suma apareció en sus pensamientos y tuvo que sonreír, quedamente.

El hijo de Miyako era un niño muy curioso.

— Pero ahora, lo importante es ayudar a nuestros amigos — Añadió tímidamente el niño de cabellos color lila.

Y le recordó a Jou, de una manera extraña. Se parecía al superior cuando compartía esa extraña decisión que guiaba sus actos resueltos y, a la vez, reflexivos.

Su amiga estaría orgullosa de verlo tan decidido, pensó Sora y asintió. Su querida Miyako. Esperaba que mejorase pronto.

Esperaba, ansiaba y deseaba que _todo _mejorase pronto.

.

* * *

Patamon se movió lánguidamente dentro de la cúpula oscura que lo retenía.

Sus fuerzas habían mermado poco a poco, lentamente, y no sentía capacidad alguna para enfrentarse a esa fuerza que lo mantenía prisionero. Sentía que no podía lograr nada más con su esfuerzo, que debía permanecer quieto para no agotar más su fuente de energía…

Y era terriblemente conciente del silencio, apenas quebrado por su respiración superficial.

Ya no recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo Daemon se había llevado a los demás, a sus amigos, y lo había dejado allí, encerrado e incapacitado para hacer algo más que esperar…

Cerró los ojos, cansado. Y luego se permitió concentrarse en todos aquellos a los que amaba. Gatomon, Takeru, Hikari, sus niños, Tsubasa, Koichi, sus amigos, sus compañeros del alma…

Cada uno de los rostros de quienes esperaban por él se deslizaron casi dolorosamente en sus recuerdos.

Uno a uno, dándole espacio para desear que todos y cada uno, pudiese soportar la carga que debían cargar…

Se detuvo especialmente en su compañero, aquel niño que había visto crecer, aquel que llenaba su corazón de esperanza.

Él no sería quien era sino hubiese encontrado a Takeru.

Porque Takeru era parte de él… como él siempre formaría parte del elegido de la esperanza de aquella generación.

Era esa la conexión que poseían con los humanos.

Un cambio profundo e irremediable que los sacudía, que hacia temblar los cimientos de su ser cuando se encontraban… Que los ayudaban a crecer. No solamente a digievolucionar, no, era mucho más profundo que eso. Mucho más.

Y gracias a todos esos niños… Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Jou, Hikari… Takeru. Gracias al encuentro con todos esos niños, había podido hallar a Gatomon. _Su luz…_

Y volvía a sentir su fuerza.

Volvía a pensar que sería capaz de salir de allí, si seguía creyendo…

Estaba cansado de esperar, cansado de toda esa situación…

No podía soportar la sensación. No podía seguir así.

Tenía que luchar. Tenía que avanzar y no detenerse.

Es lo que él y Takeru habían aprendido a lo largo de su vida. A salir adelante pese a las adversidades.

No estaba solo, aunque los seres que amaba no estaban presentes físicamente.

No iba a rendirse.

Se levantó con infinito esfuerzo y vio la expresión —o la mirada, más bien— de sorpresa que se reflejaba en su carcelero cuando volvió a moverse después de esa eternidad de minutos sin hacerlo.

Era ese espectro de oscuridad, conformado por una extraña combinación de sustancia negra con los sentimientos negativos de los seres humanos.

Pero es que ese ser no comprendía que Patamon seguiría luchando mientras viese la luz en el camino, porque la luz lo guiaba y la esperanza le daba poder.

El valor de Agumon reinaba en su corazón y el amor de Biyomon también le otorgaba energías. Incluso podía sentir en su interior aquella fuerza de sus compañeros, de todos ellos.

Sentía que —de donde sea que estuviesen— sus amigos estuviesen brindándole ánimos de alguna forma. Todos ellos… compartían su esperanza, también.

— ¿Aun no te has rendido? — Se mofó, con esa voz tan fría y gélida que no prometía piedad — Veo que aun no comprendes que todo acabará pronto para ti…

Patamon sabía que su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. Podía sentir la fuerza enfrentándose a la debilidad… El contraste, doloroso, que al mismo tiempo le resultaba reconfortante.

Pronto su energía habría acabado y tendría que descender de nivel… Otra vez.

Le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo cuando —siendo Angemon— había sido encerrado en esa capsula negra de energía.

Pero eso no iba a acabar con su elección.

— ¡No voy a rendirme! — Exclamó, con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Sus ojos se fijaron decididos en los de su carcelero. Le pareció, durante un momento, que este retrocedía levemente — Nunca voy a rendirme

— ¡Eres un tonto! — Continuó burlándose el espectro, intentando no demostrar cuan perturbadora era esa mirada luminosa que bañaba los ojos del digimon encarcelado — Pero ahora veo porque mi señor Daemon ha insistido tanto que tu poder podría reemplazar el de Dragomon, ahora que su energía se ha agotado…

Patamon quiso contener su expresión, pero la risa de su acompañante le indicó que no lo había logrado del todo.

— ¿Acaso ahora comprendes lo que te depara? ¡Te hundirás en las aguas de la oscuridad para alimentar el corazón de está dimensión, hasta que encontremos a alguien que pueda sustituirte!

Rió descontroladamente y Patamon se estremeció.

Por primera vez era conciente de que su final estaba demasiado cerca…

— Eso no ocurrirá, mientras _estemos aquí _— Susurró una voz masculina y el espectro apenas consiguió darse la vuelta antes de ser embestido por una figura que, para Patamon, fue enormemente familiar.

El ser de sombras, que había sido literalmente arrollado por Nefertimon no pudo moverse más cuando la digimon esfinge se giró hacia él.

Entonces, ocurrió.

_Maldición de la Reina_. Del tocado de serpiente del digimon, emergieron dos rayos poderosos de luz que se deslizaron en el ambiente, cortando con la oscuridad y dirigiéndose exclusivamente al ser que había encarcelado a Patamon.

La luz rompió con las sombras.

La silueta de Takeru Takaishi se mostró, repentinamente, saliendo detrás de la figura de la Armordigievolución de Gatomon.

Patamon sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver el rostro de su eterno compañero de aventuras.

El escritor contuvo un sollozo mientras caminaba velozmente por la habitación, encontrando que su compañero digital estaba prisionero de un poder desconocido. Quiso abrazarlo y llorar juntos, porque la presión que había en su corazón se había liberado de repente…

Volvía a irradiar esperanza, la esperanza que creía perdida por momentos…

— Patamon… — Susurró, cayendo de rodillas, sin poder avanzar por la energía oscura que rodeaba a su amigo — Patamon estás vivo de verdad… — La sonrisa y las lágrimas no abandonaban su rostro. — Patamon

El digimon se acercó tanto como esa barrera se lo permitió. El alivio le nublaba los sentidos, los embotaba y los volvía a nublar — Takeru… Gatomon…

_Habían oído su llamado. La espera había valido la pena…_

— Apártate. Voy a sacarlo de allí — Se escuchó la voz de Nefertimon, rompiendo el silencio del cuarto y el escritor se apresuró a obedecer al digimon de su esposa, que se enfrentó a la energía oscura que encerraba a Patamon, totalmente dispuesta a liberarlo…

— Hikari… Pat… — Pero, en cuanto se volvió, tragó un grito de horror porque en el lugar donde antes estaba su amada, ahora no había nada. A la sorpresa le siguió la angustia y a la angustia, el terror — ¡HIKARI!

Sin pensar, siquiera, salió de la mazmorra donde estaba apresado su compañero.

_¿Por qué demonios la había perdido de vista durante un minuto?_

.

* * *

— _¿Alguna vez le has temido a la oscuridad, Taiyo? — Cuestionó Makoto mientras contemplaba a su compañero de cabello castaño alborotado _

— _Sí… — Afirmó, con timidez. Se sentía mal al admitir que tenía miedo, pero era inútil querer mentir en una situación como esa — Aunque mi tía me ha dicho que la oscuridad no es mala en sí. Ella me ha dicho que es necesaria para que la luz se encuentre en armonía…_

— _Así es. La elegida de la luz sabe mucho de las sombras. Ni la luz ni la oscuridad pueden hallarse solas. Siempre han estado juntas…_

— _Makoto… ¿Por qué eligió a Yuko? ¿O a Kevin? De Kazuma, lo comprendo… y a mí…_

— _Te eligió a ti porque comenzabas a ser gobernado por sentimientos oscuros de tu propio corazón, Taiyo. Los sentimientos oscuros, así como los de la luz, son iguales. Me refiero a que si alimentas las sombras, más sombras crecerán y si, en cambio, das luz, obtendrás luz._

— _Pero la luz crea sus propias sombras…_

— _Sí, y es por eso que ustedes eran más susceptibles. — Ante la mirada desconcertada, el emblema de la oscuridad sonrió — Mira, te explicaré… Cuando Makoto y yo nos separamos, las cosas se volvieron muy confusas para mí hasta que recordé que en este mundo, así como en el mundo digital, las esencias son dígitos. Quiero decir, en estos mundos son posibles cosas que en tu mundo parecen antinaturales… _

— _¿Uh?_

— _Daemon puede manipular muchas cosas a su antojo en estos lugares porque maneja dígitos pero no es capaz de luchar contra las fuerzas que lo mantienen encerrado aquí. Sus fuerzas se acaban, su tiempo está marcado. Pero no quería marcharse sin vengarse, así que tuvo que usar su poder para lograr que Makoto y yo nos separemos…_

— _Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con Makoto… _

— _También yo. — Soltó un suspiro pero decidió que terminar su explicación era más importante, aunque no estaba seguro de que el pequeño estuviese comprendiéndolo — A lo que me refiero. En tus sueños, en tus pesadillas, las que tenías antes de llegar, venías a este sitio donde él tenía el control. En un mundo donde los sentimientos son oscuros, las emociones se vuelven de esa forma… Por eso oías el mar, cuando estaba cerca de ti la sensación de la oscuridad… Y sin embargo, existía la posibilidad de que, por el contrario, hagas brillar la luz de tu emblema. Daemon sabe que si despiertas de este estado, no podrá apagar la luz de tu emblema o el de los demás. Porque sus corazones no han nacido para vivir en esta maldad…_

— _Pero…_

— _Pero han pasado cosas que los hicieron volverse y alimentar sus sombras, olvidando que en la oscuridad una pequeña luz brilla más. La manera de encender la luz que hay perdida es con un milagro… porque las sombras que has alimentado son las que han dado forma a lo que muestras en el exterior…_

— _Es mi culpa…_

— _No lo es. Todas las personas tienen sus propias sombras, Taiyo, todas y cada una. A veces, cuando las cosas que nos suceden se vuelven en nuestra contra, pensamos demasiadas cosas y sentimos otras tantas. La semilla de la oscuridad se aprovechó de tus miedos y dudas, de tus sombras y se alimentó con ellas. Yo también, porque yo soy parte de la semilla… Pero eso, a la vez, quiere decir que si tú tienes sentimientos de esperanza, puedes alimentar la luz que habita en ti…_

_El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación — ¿Puedo cambiar algo desde aquí?_

— _Así como has sentido culpa por lo que ocurre fuera de tu interior, debes tener conciencia que eso no ha mejorado la situación. — Afirmó Makoto — Tienes que creer. Creer en ti, en tus amigos que han arriesgado mucho a entrar en esta dimensión. Cree en ti mismo, como tu compañero digimon que confía ciegamente en ti…_

_Las palabras de Koromon resonaron en su mente. Habían sido lejanas, pero las había oído. _

_Se había sentido extraño…Y, sin embargo, las había oído._

"_¡Yo sé que me puedes escuchar! ¡Escúchame, Taiyo! __Porque… si nosotros luchamos para lograr algo, entonces, sucederá. ¡No puedes rendirte!"_

_Apretó los puños, sin saber que hacer. — Pero…_

—_Ayuda al milagro, Taiyo… Los corazones que deseen milagros, serán escuchados._

_._

* * *

Rodaron por la arena de manera descontrolada.

Koichi se resistía a golpear al pequeño y solamente intentaba que su pequeño primo no lo tocase demasiado. No podía atacarlo. No podía.

Era realmente inútil negar aquella aseveración.

No importaba nada de lo que Taiyo pudiese hacer para que él lo atacase.

Koichi siempre vería a su pequeño primo, el niño con el que jugaba en el parque, el niño alegre que le devolvía la mirada risueña cuando le jugaban una broma a Tsubasa, el niño que se trepaba en los árboles y caía de la bicicleta.

— Taiyo… — Susurró, cuando logró sujetarle las muñecas y las apartó del emblema de la esperanza.

Vio que se resistía y forcejeaba, pero fue inútil.

Pese a que era un niño fuerte, más fuerte de lo que le correspondía a sus diez años, Koichi lo era más.

Los ojos cobrizos brillaban con lágrimas de impotencia cuando se cruzaron con los chocolates, oscurecidos por sombras que no podían ser suyas.

— Yo sé que estás ahí… — Murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta — Y sé que no quieres lastimarme, sé que te están obligando y que te duele… Lo sé, porque te conozco, sé como eres de verdad… ¡_Eres mi pequeño hermano_! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Te lo prometí! ¡Te prometí que siempre te cuidaría como mi hermanito pequeño! No puedo dejar que sigas haciéndote esto… Sé que estás sufriendo… Escúchame, te prometo… — Tuvo que apretar el agarre cuando comprendió que el niño forcejeaba de nueva cuenta, mucho más violento que antes — ¡Escúchame! ¡Te prometo que te salvaré!

Por un segundo, sólo un segundo, le pareció ver un brillo en el fondo de los ojos castaños.

Y eso le dio esperanza.

.

* * *

"_¡Apártate de Yoshiro! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Yuko! ¡Te está manipulando! ¿No lo ves? ¡No es más que un juego para él!"_

_Yuko Izumi se estremeció con ímpetu cuando escuchó las lejanas palabras pronunciadas por esa voz desconocida. _

_Le provocaron terror pero, lo que provocó que las lágrimas llegasen a sus ojos era el trémulo, tímido y debilitado llamado de Motimon._

_Había oído más claramente a su compañero que aquellas acusaciones… _

_Quería acabarlo todo. _

_Quería enfrentar su miedo y poder volver con Motimon. Le estaba haciendo daño a su compañero, de eso estaba segura. Y ella no quería tocar a Yoshiro. _

_¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás!_

— _Sigue así, Yuko — Escuchó la voz de Makoto, y por un instante le pareció perdida, lejana — Sigue así…_

_Se volvió hacia él, de manera inmediata. _

_Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas distinguieron a su compañero en la oscuridad. Era curioso, parecía como si solo ellos dos estuviesen iluminados porque podían verse perfectamente en medio de esa oscuridad._

— _¿A qué te refieres? ¡No estoy haciendo nada! ¡Como siempre! ¡No soy lo suficientemente fuerte!_

_Y tuvo ganas de llorar pero Makoto le revolvió el cabello, con ternura. Era tan extraño pensar que no era él. Su contacto se sentía muy real…_

— _¿Eso crees? — La voz era dulce, amable — ¿No has notado lo que ocurre a tu alrededor? ¿No has notado tu miedo desaparecer?_

_Yuko abrió los ojos al máximo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Levantó el rostro de manera automática y contempló a su compañero con confusión._

— _Mi miedo… desaparecer…_

_Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, más confiada que todas las anteriores — Claro que no lo has notado… Tú estás pensando en lo que quieres lograr y has olvidado lo que te retiene… Debes seguir así…_

_Eso, eso le dio esperanzas y fuerzas._

_Miró lo que la rodeaba. La inmensa oscuridad. Y eso casi le provocó terror, de nuevo. Pero, si estaba haciendo bien… ¿Por qué nada cambiaba?_

— _¿Y por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a ser como antes? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?_

— _Aun dudas de ti misma. Me lo acabas de decir… ¿no? Aun no crees que tengas la fuerza suficiente… Aun no lo ves…_

— _¿Y cómo hago? ¡No quiero hacerle daño a Yoshi! ¡No quiero dañar a nadie! ¡Odio las peleas!_

— _Las peleas, a veces, son necesarias. No todos los conflictos son malos, porque nos ayudan a cambiar las cosas que hacemos mal. Es cierto que a veces —más veces de las necesarias— los pleitos se ocasionan sin sentido. Muchas veces, nadie tiene la culpa y todo debe resolverse de algún modo… A veces cuando alguien discute, solo quiere llamar la atención sobre algo que molesta… Otras veces, es necesario luchar por algo…_

— _¿Cómo hago para volver a ser yo misma, Mako? ¡No quiero esperar un milagro!_

— _Empieza a creer en tu fuerza. Enfrenta lo que te tiene aquí… y la luz dorada hará el resto…_

— _¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

— _Solo, espera y cree. Ya verás que los corazones inocentes pueden realizar actos de bondad incluso al ser sumidos en las sombras…_

— _Pero tengo miedo de que no sea suficiente, tengo miedo de que, cuando todo acabe, mis temores se cumplan Mako… ¿Cómo hago para cambiar eso?_

— _Todo está en ti… confía en ti misma, Yuko. Si tú lo deseas, puedes volar. Solo tienes que confiar en ti… Seguir adelante. Y tus miedos, tus miedos son parte de ti. Solo tienes que aceptarlos y superarlos. Recuerda que no estás sola…_

_Yuko parpadeó y una calidez inesperada la embargó. _

_Tuvo que sonreír, sin darse cuenta._

_No estaba sola…_

— _Creo en mi misma… Pero confío en mis amigos… Motimon, Ozamu, Taiyo… Saori… En mis papás… En los niños más grandes que son como mis primos… En mis tíos… Mis padrinos… _

— _Todos ellos quieren que regreses… _

_Los ojos azabache se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza — Quiero ir con ellos, también._

— _Entonces, sigue creyendo._

_._

* * *

GinGabumon no se permitió apartar los ojos de Yuko, pero aun así fue conciente de que algo en la niña había cambiado.

Sus movimientos amenazantes se habían detenido levemente y ahora estaba allí, inmóvil, como si esperase algo.

El compañero de Yoshiro sabía que no debía atacar…

¡Era una niña!

Se mantuvo en pose defensiva al ver que los otros tres niños seguían queriendo atacar a los demás. Había perdido de vista a Koichi y Taiyo pero Hoshi estaba tratando de huir de Kazuma mientras Saori forcejeaba con Kevin.

Necesitaba poder ayudarlos…

Y, sin embargo, si dejaba solo a Yoshi…

¡No tenía idea de que hacer!

Si tenía que proteger al portador de los milagros, tenía que idear algo… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Una risa profunda llenó el ambiente y GinGabumon fue conciente de que los digimon que había alcanzado el nivel mega —BlackWarGreymon, BlackRosemon y BlackHerculesKabuterimon— seguían enfrentándose a Birdramon, Angewomon y —el recién recuperado— Ankylamon.

La pelea tenía una ligera desventaja y era el nivel superior de los digimon de la oscuridad, pero GinGabumon tenía que reconocer que admiraba a sus compañeros que luchaban por esquivar los ataques que eran enviados una y otra vez contra ellos.

Angewomon danzaba con gracilidad en el aire mientras que BlackRosemon lucía cada vez más exasperada por no poder atacarla con su látigo.

Ankylamon se enfrentaba a BlackWarGreymon pese a que ya comenzaba a sentir las dificultades de pertenecer a un nivel inferior. Se notaba que el compañero oscuro de Taiyo también había tenido dificultades con algún ataque porque su armazón estaba a medio destrozar.

El fuego de Birdramon flameaba en el aire, en el cielo donde se reflejaba otro mundo, y se enfrentaba a BlackHerculesKabuterimon.

Sin embargo, era notorio que la compañera de Saori seguía estando en peligro al encontrarse en pugna con su oponente.

Escuchó los sollozos del pequeño pelirrojo, y quiso decir algo de consuelo, cuando se detuvieron de manera abrupta.

Yoshiro Ishida, que se había acurrucado sobre los pequeños digimon de sus amigos, abrió los ojos cuando los cuerpos de Tanemon y Motimon se cubrieron con una luz dorada, recuperándose milagrosamente —tal y como había ocurrido con Koromon— ante el contacto.

El emblema de oro que poseía estaba resplandeciendo en su etiqueta, como recordándole que debía ser fuerte para cumplir su tarea.

El niño de cabello pelirrojo parpadeó, confuso.

Y se secó las lágrimas cuando escuchó la voz se su padre, resonante en el fondo de su memoria. "_Recuerda, Yoshi mi niño, __no debes llorar"_

Su padre confiaba en que él no debía llorar.

Con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que luchaba para no derramar, alzó la mirada.

Tanemon y Motimon se movieron instintivamente, sorprendidos y comenzaron a llamar a gritos a sus compañeros perdidos. No es como si nunca hubiese estado débiles, no, pero al menos, se movían por su propia voluntad y no parecían querer detenerse hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

— ¡Yuko! — Soltó el compañero de la pelirroja cuando la contempló. Estaba allí, con su pequeño vestido que mezclaba colores verdes y blancos, sus ojos oscuros y la expresión vacía. Sintió tristeza al contemplarla. Yuko siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar y parecía haber olvidado eso — ¡Yu! ¡Estoy aquí, Yu!

Tanemon buscó la figura de Kevin Washington con la mirada, angustiada por todo el panorama que los rodeaba.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo, mientras estaba sintiéndose desaparecer?

— ¡Iré a buscar a Kevin! — Gritó. Se volvió hacia Yoshiro — ¡Gracias! — Y entonces, fue en busca del hijo de Mimi.

Motimon también luchaba por acercarse a Yuko.

— ¡Yuko! ¡Yuko! — Llamaba, con desesperación al ver a su amiga. Su cuerpo entero se agitaba, ya que aun se sentía débil, por el esfuerzo realizado — ¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? ¡Soy Moti!

Yuko permaneció impasible, como ausente. Y su guardián virtual quiso correr hasta ella, para estar juntos de nuevo. Quiso rodearla con sus bracitos y evitar que algo más los alejase…

¿Por qué había descuidado a su adorada Yuko?

— Creemos que ellos no nos escuchan, Motimon — Explicó GinGabumon, con tristeza. Le había dolido ver a Koromon ir en busca de Taiyo de la misma forma que lo entristecía ver a Motimon llamando a Yuko.

— ¡Ella me escucha! — Discutió el pequeño digimon rosado, avanzando hacia la pelirroja y apartándose de su escudo, que era el compañero del menor de los Ishida — ¡Ella me escucha! ¡Yo lo sé!

— Pero… Motimon… — Susurró apenado GinGabumon.

— ¿Qué harías si estuvieses en mi lugar? — Inquirió, como desafío el digimon bebé, acompañante de Izumi.

Y GinGabumon no pudo responder a eso, así que lo dejó avanzar un poco más. Hacia la niña… Hacia Yuko.

.

* * *

— _¿Por qué nada ha cambiado? — Bufó Kevin Ryouta, cruzándose de brazos — ¡Dijiste que todo cambiaría tarde o temprano!_

— _Las cosas tienen su tiempo, Kevin._

— _Creo que eres un mentiroso — Se exaltó el hijo de Mimi, repentinamente. No le gustaba estar allí, encerrado en un mundo dominado por su propia oscuridad. Detestaba no poder ser como antes, no ver nada más allá que esa inmensidad negra que no permitía el paso de la luz — Odio estar aquí…_

_Makoto no se inmutó por los comentarios del niño, algo que molestó aun más al pequeño Washington. Parecía como si su interlocutor supiese exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera de esa cárcel de sombras._

— _¿Has oído la voz de Saori? — Inquirió, entonces, el mayor de los dos._

_Kevin, que le había dado la espalda, lo miró por encima de su hombro, casi olvidando que estaba molesto — ¿Saori?_

_Makoto asintió — Era su voz la que te llamaba. De eso estoy seguro…_

— _Saori… Ella siempre es la única que ve por mí…_

— _Ella te quiere mucho — Comentó el otro, mirando al castaño de ojos miel — Eres su mejor amigo._

— _Ella también es mi mejor amiga… Me gustaría verla otra vez… Igual que a mi mamá y a mi papá… A tía Sora… A Yoshiro… A mis amigos…_

— _Lo sé, Kevin. Sé que odias estar aquí…_

— _Es que… aunque estés aquí… Me siento solo… — Confesó avergonzado, el hijo de Michael — No lo entiendo, aunque estés aquí… Yo…_

_Makoto se limitó a sonreír — No te gusta estar solo…_

— _No…_

— _Y, sin embargo, siempre buscas alejarte de las personas._

— _¡No hago eso!_

— _Sí, lo haces. Las evitas, como haces exactamente con Yuko y Taiyo… Los apartas porque tienes miedo de que te agraden, de que las palabras que dice tu padre sean mentira…_

— _¡Mis papás se separaron por Yagami e Izumi! — Estuvo a punto de sollozar, pero le pareció más importante definir su punto — ¡Ellos siempre estaban felices! ¡Siempre! Y yo tenía que oír a mis papás discutir todas las noches…_

— _¿Estás seguro que siempre estaban felices, Kevin? ¿En serio crees eso?_

_Kevin contempló los ojos negros de Makoto. _

_Era extraño, porque pese a que parecían no filtrar luz, se veían mucho más brillantes que el resto de la oscuridad que los envolvía._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Ellos y tu tienen muchas cosas en común… ¿Por qué crees que Daemon los encerró a los cuatro aquí, eh? ¿Crees que si todo estuviese tan bien para ellos, estarían luchando contra su oscuridad, como tú?_

_Por un momento dudó. Se quedó mirando fijamente la expresión en el rostro del menor de los hijos de Jou._

— _Me deje vencer, Makoto… No pude resistir…_

_Makoto le sonrió — No te has dejado vencer, porque aun estás aquí… Solo has dejado que te domine porque no hallaste la fuerza para luchar… Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, Kevin… _

_El pequeño hijo de Mimi soltó un suspiro — Mi mamá siempre me decía que me parecía a mi papá cuando me negaba a conversar con Yuko y Taiyo…_

— _No es necesario que te lleves bien con todo el mundo… Nadie puede lograr llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero puedes intentar no crear problemas donde no los hay… No tienes la culpa de que tus padres peleen y nadie debería pelear porque te lleves bien con otros niños…_

— _Yo solamente quería que ellos estuviesen bien… — Los ojos miel se llenaron de lágrimas — Quería ver a mis padres juntos de nuevo…_

— _Lo sé muy bien… Pero… ¿no crees que tus padres se llevaban mejor cuando estaban separados? Ellos no deben estar juntos si se hacen daño y te lastiman a ti. Estoy seguro de que ambos te aman… y que ambos han intentado hacer lo mejor para ti. A veces, lo mejor no es lo que uno quiere, Kevin…_

— _¿Puedo hacer que esto cambie, verdad? ¡Dime que puedo hacer algo!_

— _Claro que puedes… No olvides que la luz está aquí… Solo trata de ver más allá de lo que ves…_

_._

* * *

Saori tuvo que empujar a Kevin, para hacerse aun lado y evitar su peso cuando comprendió lo que pretendía el hijo de Mimi.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado tratando de deshacerse de aquel ataque inesperado…

Realmente, no había podido preveer que aquello iba a suceder… ¡Todo era tan confuso, tan extraño! Sentía, por momentos, que se mareaba.

No quería golpear (jamás había llegado a los golpes con nadie, según recordaba) a su amigo, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para zafarse de él sin hacerlo.

Por eso, prefirió empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para escabullirse y no hacerle daño.

Era conciente de que Kevin quizás no sabía lo que estaba haciendo al atacarla, porque se veía a distancia que ese niño estaba sumergido en su propia oscuridad.

Continuó esforzándose por mantener una distancia prudencial y, aunque quiso, no pudo voltear a mirar a su hermano.

¡Kevin quería obtener su emblema! ¡Tenía que estar alerta!

Se estremeció cuado una fría ventisca la envolvió en un abrazo gélido y notó que las olas del mar se les acercaban amenazadoramente.

Estaban demasiado cerca de la costa… del agua enfurecida y negra.

¿Por qué estaba tan furioso el mar? Parecía estar reclamando algo.

A lo lejos, podía distinguir la figura de los digimon —especialmente de sus compañeros, que resaltaban contra el cielo oscurecido— y deseó que pudiesen acabar pronto con la lucha.

No quería pelear contra sus amigos. El verdadero enemigo allí era Daemon…

¡Daemon, Daemon y simplemente Daemon!

— Kev… — Lo miró con ojos cargados de tristeza cuando se levantó, con a ropa cubierta de arena y los ojos endurecidos.

No se parecía a su mejor amigo, que aunque algo caprichoso a veces, sabía cuando se estaba comportando mal y sacaba a relucir su escondida personalidad de principito de cuento, amable y cordial.

Su madre, Sora, siempre recalcaba lo educado y dulce que era su mejor amigo.

Saori sintió ganas de llorar — ¡Kevin, por favor! ¡No hagas esto! — Contuvo un sollozo, y se apartó, cuando vio que él avanzaba hacia ella. Tuvo que tener cuidado para no caer en la arena húmeda — ¡Kevin, sé que tú…! Eres mi mejor amigo, Kev… No eres así, no te gustan las discusiones, las peleas… ¿Recuerdas? Por favor, Kevin… Soy yo, Saori…

Pero la voz se le quedó en la garganta cuando escuchó unos gritos desesperados que llamaban a su mejor amigo.

No era de otro ser, sino Tanemon, que —por alguna manera que la rubia no lograba comprender del todo— estaba en buenas condiciones, pidiendo a gritos por su compañero humano.

Sin embargo, ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para ella.

Sintió que algo la empujaba al suelo, obligándola a caer de espaldas en la arena, tumbándola, y se sorprendió cuando una mano pálida jalaba de su emblema, mientras trataba de apartarse de su atacante.

Luchó, sin saber bien que hacer, cuando sintió el ardor que le rodeaba el cuello.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y el emblema del amor comenzó brillar, haciendo que el niño apartase la mano de manera furtiva.

— Kevin… — Volvió a decir la hija de Yamato, pero se sorprendió cuando alguien empujó al castaño lejos de ella.

Se sorprendió de ver unos cabellos de color lila atravesando su campo de visión y, aun más, cuando unos amorosos, y familiares, brazos la ayudaron a levantarse.

En cuanto los orbes zafiros se cruzaron con los rubíes, Saori no pudo contener más las lágrimas…

Y la voz le salió apenas en un susurro cuando pronunció la primera palabra que había dicho al llegar al mundo — _Mamá…_

_._

* * *

_Kazuma sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía mientras parpadeaba ávidamente._

_Tenía que deshacerse de esa sensación que le embotaba la mente y el cuerpo._

_Se levantó pesadamente y miró todo a su alrededor. Caminó a la izquierda, y luego a la derecha. Solo podía medir las distancias cuando contemplaba la figura de Makoto._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Has dicho que mi luz está por aquí… ¿Cómo puedo hallarla?_

— _No tiene caso que la busques sino crees que puedes encontrarla…_

_Kazuma alzó las cejas, extrañado — Sí que creo…_

_El otro niño, autoproclamado como el emblema de la oscuridad, tuvo que sonreír quedamente — No, Kazuma. Aun estás dudando… _

— _Sí… Aun lo hago._

— _Y aun te culpas por lo que ocurrió con tu hermano._

_Kazuma soltó un suspiro y evitó mirar la figura de su único compañero. No podía negar esa afirmación, tampoco._

— _Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás, y que nada de esto ocurriese. Me encantaría no haberme equivocado…_

— _La vida no es así. No es una cinta que puedes rebobinar a tu antojo para corregirle las dificultades o desperfectos. Los errores son necesarios, porque nos ayudan a aprender. Y no todos los errores te corresponden a ti, Kazuma._

— _Hasta hace unos momentos, no me llamabas Kazuma._

— _No, porque era lo que necesitabas. Ahora veo que lo que, de verdad, requieres es a alguien que te diga la verdad que ocultas…_

— _¿mi verdad oculta?_

— _Toda la verdad. — Masculló el otro al hijo mayor de Jou Kido — Porque te estás negando a ti mismo el perdón, Kazuma… Te estás negando a marcharte, aunque tu boca diga que ese es tu deseo._

_Kazuma abrió la boca y la cerró de nueva cuenta, mientras contemplaba a su interlocutor —que se había cruzado de brazos a manera de reproche— y lo miraba con intensidad_

— _Mako…_

— _No soy Makoto, te lo he dicho. Y sospecho que ese es el motivo por el cual, en realidad, no quieres salir de esta oscuridad…_

_Kazuma bajó la mirada, sintiéndose cobarde — Quiero quedarme contigo._

— _¡No puedes! ¡No puedes permitirte esa debilidad! ¡Makoto no lo habría querido! — Se exaltó el espectro del emblema de la oscuridad — Él intentó que ustedes comprendiesen lo que vivió… Por eso, cuando nos separamos, supe que iba a morir…_

_El mayor de los gemelos Kido levantó el rostro, de manera abrupta — ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué tú y Mako se separaron?_

_Su acompañante, asintió — Sí. Él me sacrificó. Negó su emblema cuando vio que esa era la única salida… _

— _¿Sacrificó su emblema? — Inquirió Kazuma, confundido — Pero… ¿Cómo?_

— _Cuando niegas algo que es tuyo, muy tuyo e inseparable, las cosas que suceden pueden acarrear grandes cambios. Simplemente, desapareció lo que nos unía… No sabría decirte que ocurrió, Kazuma. Yo… Yo no podía separarme de Makoto a menos que él… Por eso Daemon quiso acabar con él, para obtener el emblema de la oscuridad… Mi poder, para así crear unas semillas… A las que le dio un virus…_

— _Pero…_

_Kazuma sintió una punzada de dolor y negó con el rostro, desestimando sus pensamientos. _

— _Yo no soy Makoto, Kazuma. Tienes que saber que si te quedas aquí, nada será igual. ¡No puedes estar aquí!_

— _Yo…_

— _¿No has pensado en tus padres, en lo que sufrirían al perderte? ¿Has pensado en lo culpable que siente tu madre por lo ocurrido? ¿Has visto la triste angustia de tu padre?_

— _Yo…_

— _Kazuma. No te culpes de lo ocurrido. Nadie habría podido evitarlo. Ni siquiera tu… Todo esto debía ocurrir… Las cosas, a veces, son inevitables y el destino da las vueltas necesarias para llegar a su final…_

— _El destino…_

— _El destino es el que nos guía pero son nuestras decisiones las que nos hacen avanzar en el sendero. Tu destino no es quedarte estancado… Tienes que ser fuerte, y vivir… ¡Avanza! ¡Pelea! ¡Resiste! ¡No todo está perdido aun!_

_._

* * *

Hoshi sintió la arena contra su piel, e inhaló el aire salado que persistía en el ambiente gris, lóbrego y sombrío.

Durante unos instantes, se encontró paralizada al comprender lo que ocurría y, tuvo que reaccionar cuando sintió que algo se aferraba a sus brazos y le impedía moverse. Empujó, forcejeó y luchó.

Luchó, con angustia, por apartar a Kazuma de su lado cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella.

Pero él le había sujetado el brazo y le estaba haciendo daño.

Al principio la tarea le pareció inútil.

Su amigo no solo era más grande que ella físicamente, también era más fuerte.

Y estaba decidido.

Hida supo que sus débiles intentos de defensa no harían nada contra él, pero se resistía a hacerle más daño…

Su alma estaba ya dañada como para que ella insistiese en hacer más daño.

— ¿Qué han hecho contigo, Kazuma? — Se le quebró la voz, cuando los ojos negros de él se cruzaron con los suyos. Su mejor amigo, el niño que ya había sufrido tanto, ahora la desconocía — Lamento no haberte podido ayudar… Nunca quise…

Sin embargo, él no daba señales de estar escuchándola.

Solo extendió su mano —mientras la retenía con el otro brazo— y sujetó el emblema verde azulado que colgaba de su cuello.

Hoshi tembló, sin poder contenerse, pero se dio cuenta de que aun tenía una mano libre con todos los movimientos que él había realizado.

Esforzándose, se atrevió a apartar la mano de Kazuma de un empujón y forcejeó aun más fuerte para zafarse de su agarre.

Contuvo el grito de dolor que pretendía escapar de sus labios y tuvo que golpear más fuerte a su amigo para defenderse cuando él volvió a apretar el agarre alrededor de su brazo.

— ¡Déjame! — Gritó, al ver que jalaba de la cadena y le hacia daño. Los ojos se le empañaron unos momentos y parpadeó compulsivamente — ¡Detente, por favor!

Kazuma se detuvo bruscamente, entonces, y la miró con los ojos negros. Esta vez, Hoshi vio algo en ellos.

Un destello… ¿_Acaso…? ¿Acaso era la prueba de que él aun seguía estando allí, pese a todo? _

No podía estar segura, pero tenía que creer, tenía que confiar…

Koichi había dicho… había dicho que tenía la esperanza de que todo tuviese una solución. La tenía… y ella confiaba en que todo se resolviese.

Porque todo tenía que resolverse, de alguna manera…

— Kazuma…

No obstante, antes de que pudiese decir algo más, unos brazos sujetaron al hijo mayor de Jou Kido, por detrás y Hoshi se encontró, repentinamente, sostenida por otra persona.

Todo cambió en apenas unos segundos y la hija única de Iori tuvo que parpadear, confusamente cuando divisó una mata de cabello dorado en medio de esa oscuridad.

Los orbes azules de Tsubasa la devolvieron a la realidad.

— ¡Hoshi! — Exclamó el mellizo de Koichi, asustado — ¿Estás bien? — Increpó el rubio, atemorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar — ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Y los demás? ¡HOSHI! — Continuó, sacudiéndola de los hombros. — ¡Responde!

— ¡No lo sé! — Replicó, a gritos. Luego, se estremeció, mirando hacia todos lados — Yo… estaban todos juntos y…

— ¡Cuidado, Tsubasa! — Gritó GoldAngemon y se apresuró a atrapar entre sus brazos a Hoshi y al portador de la luz, para apartarlos de un ataque enviado por BlackRosemon.

Hoshi parpadeó nuevamente y tuvo ganas de abrazar a sus amigos cuando se percató de que al fin habían llegado al campo de batalla.

Por fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

.

* * *

La pesada puerta cedió, sin previo aviso, y se abrió con un ruido espantoso, aun antes de que ella tocase algo.

Se sentía extraña al merodear por ese lugar, pero aun así, no había podido evitarlo.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que estaba haciendo bien.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba tomando el camino correcto.

El faro había sido una especie extraña de mazmorra enorme y estrafalaria dentro de un espacio reducido y habían tenido suerte de que los espectros que rondaban el sitio —aquellos que recordaba claramente desde la vez que acudió a ese sitio y que, en ese entonces, habían adoptado la forma de algunos Divermon — no habían osado enfrentarse a Nefertimon.

Solo unos cuantos valientes se habían colocado en su camino.

Los otros, simplemente, se esfumaron.

Solo había dos habitaciones en ese lugar, que se veía más grande en el interior de lo que era en el exterior.

Hikari llegó a pensar que esos seres no servían a Daemon y que solo se sentían atemorizados por la presencia del señor Demonio en esa dimensión.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a ser precavida y no se dejaría engañar…

_Pero…_

Pese a todo, no había podido resistirse a seguir su instinto y al ver esa puerta antigua, sellada y media obsoleta, tuvo que acercarse.

No estaba lejos de Takeru y Nefertimon, porque sabía que ellos tenían la voluntad de hallar a Patamon y podía asegurar que había oído su voz diciendo a gritos que no iba a rendirse.

La habitación estaba en penumbras pero se filtró aquella luz extraña —grisácea y poco cálida— que reinaba en el sitio y vio algo que no había esperado ver en ningún momento.

Dentro de esa habitación perdida en el laberinto que era ese faro, había un cuerpo infantil junto a dos digihuevos.

Tembló al sentir aquel golpe que sus ojos recibieron en forma de visión y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de avanzar.

Los ojos cobrizos se le llenaron de lágrimas pero no pudo retener el impulso e ingresó a la habitación, sin saber exactamente que estaba haciendo allí.

Uno de los espectros de esa dimensión también estaba allí, pero, al verla, se acurrucó contra las sombras que reinaban en ese sitio.

Solo se distinguían sus ojos e Hikari sintió pena por él… Aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

Se inclinó sobre el niño y sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos al reconocer el rostro —pálido, sereno y pacífico— que parecía dormir más que…

— Makoto Kido…— Susurró, con la voz queda, casi atorándosele en la garganta. Conocía al hijo de Jou desde siempre… Era como su sobrino y su muerte le había dolido horriblemente… Verlo allí hizo que las piernas se le debilitasen — Siempre estuviste aquí… — Algunas lágrimas le bañaron las mejillas — Eras tu quien me llamaba en sueños…

Y se inclinó, sin ser muy conciente de lo que había, y le acarició una mejilla.

— ¡HIKARI! — Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Takeru. Pero sabía que estaba más cerca de lo esperado —la voz irritada y desesperada de Takeru — ¡Maldita sea, Hikari Yagami, más te vale que…!

No se volvió hacia él, aunque supo que la encontraría pronto.

No se giró porque no pudo, porque se percató de algo que le cortó la respiración e hizo que su corazón se acelerase en el cuerpo con violencia.

Los ruidos desaparecieron y no fue conciente de cuando los brazos de Takeru la rodearon e intentaron hacerla reaccionar…

Vio la mirada azul cielo de su amado, pese a las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos y parpadeó cuando sintió el tacto cálido de las manos de su esposo alrededor de su rostro.

Takeru movía los labios —seguramente regañándola— pero ella era incapaz de escuchar sus palabras.

— Respira… — Susurró.

El escritor se silenció abruptamente, sin comprender nada en lo absoluto. Su furia lo obligó a morderse las mejillas para no seguir gritándole a la mujer que amaba. Tuvo que respirar profundo antes de hablar — ¿Qué?

— Makoto está respirando, Takeru.

.

* * *

Ozamu tuvo que golpear a Kevin para que se apartase de su cuerpo.

No le gustaba recurrir a los daños físicos pero no sabía que más hacer… desde que lo había apartado de Saori, había procurado mantenerlo ocupado para que nada ocurriese a su alrededor.

Rodaron por la arena, golpeándose el uno al otro, defendiéndose y atacando.

Forcejeando con enfado y tratando de hacer ceder al otro.

— ¡Jamás habrías golpeado a Saori si fueses Washington! — Soltó el hijo de Ken, con molestia cuando quedó arriba del hijo de Mimi en esa batalla improvisada entre ellos.

Era cierto que no conocía mucho al hijo de Tachikawa para decir eso.

Sí, sus madres eran muy amigas pero el niño Washigton siempre prefería estar con Ishida que con Ichijouji.

Nunca había dicho nada contra él, pero Ozamu sabía que sus dos mejores amigos tenían una enemistad creciente con el americano.

A Ichijouji le molestaba, únicamente, que Kevin mostrase ese rostro de molestia con Yuko. ¡Ella nunca le había hecho nada! Pero sabía —su madre siempre le decía aquello— que era un buen niño.

— Déjalo, deja a mi Kevin… — Urgía Tanemon, que había procurado seguir a su compañero hasta el fin del mundo. Esa había sido su promesa. Nunca dejarlo solo… No podía permitir que el pequeño Washington no supiese que estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa. — ¡Estoy aquí, Kevin! ¡Estoy aquí!

.

* * *

Aquilamon —luego de haberlos protegido del ataque enviado por BlackWarGreymon— se encaminó hacia la lucha para ayudar a los combatientes del cielo que parecían perder terreno contra el enemigo.

Las enormes alas rojas se blandieron en aire y alzó vuelo imponente.

Daiki retuvo a Kazuma con esfuerzo, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del hijo de Jou Kido, que intentaba zafarse de su agarre casi inútilmente. Era apenas más alto que el niño de cabello azul y aun así le costaba no ceder a la fuerza que estaba realizando el hijo de Mariko.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de su energía, para no ceder ante la presión y se sintió a salvo cuando vio que Hoshi había sido alejada del mayor de los gemelos.

— ¡Ya basta, Kazuma! — Gritó, cuando el muchacho aprisionado, había ladeado su cabeza hacia atrás para golpear a su captor. — Tienes que parar… ¡Tienes que detenerte!

No obstante, el otro muchacho parecía insistir, como si desconociera toda razón.

Un sonido, sin embargo, alertó a Daiki de manera inmediata.

Una palma golpeó contra una mejilla y Kazuma cesó el esfuerzo de manera repentina cuando todo ocurrió.

La portadora de la Lealtad miraba a su primo con una furia mezclada con dolor y angustia — ¡DESPIERTA! — Pidió, a gritos, Reiko después de haber abofeteado a su primo — ¡ESTÚPIDO KAZUMA, DESPIERTA! — Casi sollozaba, cuando comenzó a golpearle el pecho al joven Kido. Parecía un abrazo, pero Daiki sabía que Reiko estaba dando pequeños golpes, de esos mismos que le había dado a él cuando se encontraron — ¡No me hagas esto, primo! ¡Despierta! ¡Kazuma!

.

* * *

Tsubasa apartó la mirada de la hija de Iori cuando GoldAngemon los dejó en la tierra —dispuesto a irse a ayudar en la descontrolada batalla que reinaba en todo el ambiente— y se permitió observar la ofensiva entre los digimon durante unos segundos.

Pequeñas pero ruidosas explosiones se producían al colisionar los ataques. De un bando y del otro. Sin tregua. Sin detenerse entre un ataque y otro. Embestidas, esquivos, lanzamientos, derribamientos.

Luz contra oscuridad.

Era como un ciclo interminable de pelea y lucha.

Angewomon se enfrentaba con furia a BlackRosemon mientras que GoldAngemon se oponía al poderío de BlackWarGreymon. EXV—mon había aparecido para ayudar al ángel de embestidura dorada.

Birdramon y Anquilamon se habían enfrentado de manera inmediata a BlackHerculesKabuterimon a la par que Ankylamon y DatStigmon habían perseguido al digimon que se alejaba… BlackVikemon.

Sin embargo, el portador de la luz solo se permitió lanzarle una mirada al cobarde de Daemon antes de girarse bruscamente a buscar a la única persona que deseaba encontrar…

_¿Dónde estás, Koichi?_

Alerta, inquieto, asustado, buscó a su mellizo con la mirada. ¡No podía estar muy lejos! ¡El Digivice los había conducido hasta allí, maldición!

Barrió el sitio con la mirada y jadeó cuando los vio.

A lo lejos, cerca del mar furioso que reinaba en ese ambiente, le pareció ver…

Sus piernas reaccionaron antes de que pudiese procesar las imágenes que sus ojos enviaban directamente a su cerebro. Seguramente se trataba de una ilusión, algún juego mental, algún ataque…

Algo…

Aquello no era cierto. Aquello era inverosímil…

_¿Su hermano estaba peleando con su primo?_

La corrida frenética en aquel terreno sinuoso lo dejó sin aliento, pero al menos pudo distinguir lo que a lo lejos le parecía absurdo.

La pelea entre Koichi y Taiyo era auténtica, como toda contienda llevada a cabo en ese tétrico lugar.

Sintió que algo pesaba en su interior pero se apresuró a rechazar era sensación y lanzarse hasta alcanzar a su hermano.

Tenía que lograr separarlo de Taiyo antes de que algo malo sucediese...

Sin embargo, en cuanto dio un paso más, se sorprendió al ver que Kevin y Ozamu estaban también en pugna. Se sintió petrificado en ese momento porque todo a su alrededor parecía estar ocurriendo de manera vertiginosa y violenta pero, al mismo tiempo, podía decir que era conciente de todos los enfrentamientos que se llevaban a cabo en ese lúgubre paraje.

El mar de la oscuridad, inmenso y feroz, arremetía salvajemente contra la costa. El oleaje, brumoso y lóbrego, retumbaba en todo el lugar. Y Tsubasa sólo fue conciente de que odiaba al cruel Daemon, en verdad. Porque toda aquella situación era injusta, era cruel y lo enfurecía. Porque aquellos niños eran su familia y los había lastimado. Porque en esa zona la oscuridad había cedido y había dado paso a la maldad, a la venganza.

_"No dejes que la luz se apague"_ ¿La luz? Su luz en ese mundo ¿como iba a ayudar? Quería hacer algo... En verdad, pero... Pero...

— ¡TSUBASA! ¡Tsubasa, cuidado!

Hoshi lo derribó y el menos de los hijos de Takeru fue conciente de que una poderosa esfera de energía pasó por encima de ellos, y término estrellándose en el mar, que la recibió benevolente.

Los ojos azules se perdieron en las salvajes olas y luego se percato de que Hida respiraba agitadamente, haciendo patente que había acortado en poco tiempo, la distancia que los separaba.

— Gracias, Hoshi...

Los ojos verdes lo fulminaron — No vuelvas a quedarte parado como invitando a que te ataquen...

Frunció el ceño — ¿Disculpa?

— Eso hiciste... — regaño ella — Parecías perdido... Y... ¡No dejes que te lastimen! ¡Ya todo está lo suficientemente mal!

Cuando vio las lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga, suspiró — No lo volveré hacer... Quería... Quería hallar un modo para deshacerme de él...

Los ojos de Hida se mostraron decididos, cuando lo miró nuevamente — Todos queremos eso...

— ¿Como lo derrotamos?

La chica se mordió el labio y sus ojos vagaron por el panorama. No sabía que responder, pero su mirada se encontró con el pequeño Ichijouji y recordó — Primero debemos ayudar a Koichi y Ozamu. Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos, Tsubasa.

Y el rubio asintió. Por un instante, se había perdido en la rabia y había olvidado el motivo por el cual todos estaban allí.

Para salvar a sus compañeros de la oscuridad.

El emblema de la luz se encendió, como comprobando su decisión y una brillante y cálida energía rodeó el cuerpo de GoldAngemon cuando esté lanzó un ataque a BlackRosemon.

.

* * *

Saori tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de su madre y se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermanito y Yuko no estaban enfrentándose. Al contrario, GinGabumon se había interpuesto entre ellos pero la pelirroja siquiera estaba moviéndose o buscando atacarlos.

Tenía que aceptarlo… Era un alivio.

La pelirroja parecía petrificada, aunque su expresión vacía no dejaba vislumbrar lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus pensamientos.

Mientras intentaba ralentizar su respiración se dio cuenta de que Koromon —un inconciente Koromon— no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Con la certeza de que su madre iba a cuidar a su hermanito, tuvo que correr hacia donde estaba el pequeño digimon y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, sobre la arena.

Lo sostuvo cariñosamente entre sus brazos al llegar a su lado.

— Saori… — Susurró el compañero de Taiyo, que había quedado inconciente en medio de algún ataque — No me escuchó…

La hija de Sora tuvo ganas de llorar ante la mirada desvalida que le enviaba ese pequeño digimon.

— Tal vez lo hizo, Koromon… — Susurró la rubia, a modo de consuelo. No podía romperle las ilusiones a ese pequeño — No lo sabemos…

Koromon cerró los ojos un instante — ¿Puedes llevarme con él, por favor?

La nueva elegida del amor asintió, esforzándose para no llorar. ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese rostro lloroso?

_Mega Blaster Máximo. _

— ¡SAORI! — Una voz familiar la alertó y cuando alzó la mirada azul se dio cuenta de que Birdramon se había interpuesto entre ella y un ataque enviado por BlackHerculesKabuterimon.

Se levantó repentinamente al ver que su compañera había recibido un poderoso ataque, aun reteniendo al bebé digimon en sus brazos — ¡NO! ¡BIRDRAMON!

Y el ave de fuego fue envuelta por una intensa espera de energía roja.

La luz que brillaba en el emblema de Saori Ishida permitió que Garudamon hiciese acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

.

* * *

Sora Ishida se arrodilló junto a su hijo y Yoshiro recibió con alegría el abrazo de su madre, mientras GinGabumon abría los ojos sorprendido por la presencia de la diseñadora en ese mundo de oscuridad.

Sin embargo, tenía que estar alerta y no dejó que su sorpresa se trasluciera en su expresión. Tenía que concentrarse más en la batalla y menos en los hechos particulares. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, a demasiada velocidad, en un frenesí inesperado que sacudía todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Más que nunca, era patente que esa batalla, ese enfrentamiento necesario, había esperado demasiado tiempo para ser llevado a cabo.

Estallidos que retumbaban en esa zona, llenando el aire de ardiente poder y energía. Golpes y arremetidas. Uno contra otro, luchando por vencer y acabar. Porque esa batalla buscaba la derrota del oponente, no un punto medio.

Pero GinGabumon no pudo sino tener alivio cuando vio que sus compañeros se habían unido a la lucha. No estaban ya solos y, pronto, él tendría que abandonar su posición y sintió que aquella energía poderosa lo invadía.

— ¿Mamá?

La diseñadora sintió que las lágrimas la invadían y el alivio retumbaba como los latidos de su corazón.

— Yoshi, Yoshi, cariño — Sora tuvo que aferrarse a su pequeño de cinco años que temblaba descontroladamente — ¿Cómo estás, mi corazón? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tuvo que alzar la mirada y recorrer el claro, para buscar a Saori…

Pero no encontró la figura de su hija. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de ir tras ella al sentir que eso la llenaba nuevamente de angustia… Pero se convenció de que Saori era valiente y se cuidaría…

Tenía que confiar en ella… Tenía que hacerlo, sin importar lo que pudiese suceder.

— ¡Mamá! — Yoshiro le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, y parecía sollozar mientras se perdía en el abrazo anhelado — Mamá…

— Mi niño, estoy aquí… — Le acarició el cabello pelirrojo, olvidando todo lo que sacudía el terreno — Eres tan valiente, Yoshi…

Entonces, una parte de ella recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer. Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y cuando encontró a Angewomon, tuvo que sonreír, con alivio.

El pequeño Ishida asintió quedamente al ver la mirada decidida de la autora de sus días y Sora no pudo reprimir la punzada de orgullo que la invadió — Mi niño, tienes en tus manos el poder para ayudar a tus amigos… — La mujer tomó el emblema de los milagros con delicadeza y se lo mostró al pequeño — Necesitamos la luz de los milagros para reducir las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Ante la mirada desconcertada del pequeño, ella señaló los ángeles que estaban en el cielo. Angewomon y GoldMagnaAngemon, que había digievolucionado hacia apenas unos momentos. Ambos estaban un poco alejados de su posición pero, al mismo tiempo, podían distinguirse claramente en ese sitio lleno de oscuridad.

— Yoshi — Se alejó ligeramente de su hijo y buscó la mirada rubí del pequeño, que se mostró asombrado — Yoshiro, cariño, tienes que escucharme muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

El menor de sus hijos asintió — Quiero ayudar a mis amigos, mamá…

Y Sora tuvo que sonreír al ver la decisión plasmada en las facciones infantiles.

Le recordó, durante una fracción de segundo, al hermano de su padre.

Podía jurar que Takeru tenía esa misma decisión en su mirada aquella vez que se enfrentaron a Piedmon hacia ya, tantos años…

Sora supo, entonces, que todo aquello estaba llegando al desenlace irremediable.

El mar de la oscuridad a sus espaldas estaba furioso, estaba reclamando algo pero casi no importaba en esa situación. Allí, la luz de los milagros brillaba nuevamente, con su fulgor dorado... Como esperando cumplir el lejano designio dictado.

.

* * *

N/A: Por alguna razón, cada vez me quedan más largos los capítulos. O es impresión mía, porque los siento inmensos cuando los reviso… xD Ah, estoy emocionada con este capítulo, aunque no entiendo muy bien porque…

¡Se reunieron de nuevo los niños! Bien, aunque todavía quedan muchas cosas por suceder, pero por el ritmo que está tomando la pelea, todo está a punto de terminar de alguna manera…

Creo que quedan algunas cosas que aclarar, especialmente… Makoto. ¡Sí! Y aun deben resolver los niños de la oscuridad lo que está ocurriendo en su interior… Y las flechas, y la profecía, los emblemas… Y la tierra. Eh, sí, muchas cosas. Espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado —las peleas, batallas o todo eso— porque son muy difíciles para mí. Imaginarlas y escribirlas…

Habría querido subirlo ayer, pero Internet está funcionando de una manera extraña y aprovecho ahora antes de irme a la universidad...

La letra de la canción "_Sincronización_", que me encanta, le pertenece al OVA **Tsubasa Tokyo revelations, **no a mí. La había utilizado en algún capítulo, que no recuerdo, pero vuelve a aparecer porque es de mis favoritas y creo que es acorde.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	31. Capítulo 11 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

_El color del ocaso es tan, tan hermoso y tan_  
_triste; dentro de mi estrecho corazón hay un mar_  
_de tanto brotar lagrimas._

_Ahora la brillante luz no volverá aquí,_  
_mañana como el viento corriendo libre yo_  
_quiero ir._

_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón,  
la luz y la __sombra estoy abrazando ahora,  
persiguiendo el __sueño que no puedo abandonar  
y un dia mi __búsqueda al fin me llevará a un esplendoroso_  
_futuro_

_..._

_Muy dentro siento temblar mi corazón,  
al __mirar como el amor se va corrompiendo,  
mis s__entimientos y anhelos nunca olvidaré,  
y quiero e__ntregarlos siempre,  
viviendo en el impredecible __futuro._

.

**.**

**5 de Agosto de 2027**

**.**

Takeru Takaishi era escritor desde hacia muchos años.

Decir que lo era desde que tenía memoria, quizás, resultaba... exagerado. Sin embargo, siempre había sentido cierta inclinación hacia las letras, hacia la escritura y hacia esa manera de expresar en particular.

Recordaba que, cuando era niño, siempre lo felicitaban por sus ensayos en la escuela y especialmente, en la primaria. Sus ensayos que abarcaron temas tan imaginativos —incluyendo parte de sus aventuras en el mundo digital, apenas al regresar— que le merecieron felicitación.

Después, en la secundaria, se dividió entre el deporte y la escritura. Siendo que su madre lo empujó hacia la literatura nuevamente, cuando le propuso —realmente, no era en serio— escribir su perspectiva de las aventuras del mundo digital. Y esa vez, cuando leyó el resultado final… Sintió algo.

Y supo que cada vez que sintiese ese _algo_— indefinible pero real—, estaría satisfecho con su trabajo.

Tenía en su mente ideas que lo asaltaban de tanto en tanto. Algunas absurdas, otras geniales. Algunas desechables y otras imposibles de ignorar. Su imaginación —por muchos considerada privilegiada— resultaba ser siempre una herramienta útil a la hora de crear historias fantásticas.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, le parecía que la realidad que vivía muchas veces superaba sus más exóticas, descabelladas y fantasiosa ideas.

Debería haber nombrado su novela… _Cuando la realidad supera la ficción_, aunque resultaría algo trillado ese título.

Por algún motivo que no supo comprender en ese momento, en medio de todo ese escenario austero y sombrío, se prometió que tenía que escribir acerca de lo que acababa de vivir.

Tal vez era absurdo concentrarse en una banalidad de ese estilo, para otra persona.

No para él.

Era una manera de recordar.

Y de mantener viva las imágenes que sus ojos recibían de aquel punto particular de la historia.

Porque, aunque no lo quisiera, el tiempo borraría esos recuerdos, como hacia con aquellos detalles que se perdían con los años entremezclándose con sueños, fantasías y memorias.

Era lo más extraño que le había ocurrido en los últimos… ¿Cuántos? ¿Veinticinco años? ¡Y él que podía hacer un catalogo con todas las cosas extrañas que había visto en toda su vida!

A decir verdad, no habían sido pocas.

Cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de Makoto Kido — ¡Tenía que reunirlo con Jou para comprobar su estado de salud! ¡Para mostrarle a su querido amigo que su hijo estaba vivo!— y su adorada Hikari llevaba dos digihuevos, protegiéndolos y reteniéndolos. Suponía que —tal y como había ocurrido con Sora, y con él mismo cuando perdió a Patamon la primera vez— uno de esos digihuevos correspondía a Coelamon, compañero del menor de los hijos de Jou.

El otro, bien, no estaba seguro.

En silencio, él y su esposa se encaminaban hacia el sitio donde se encontraban sus compañeros. Ese faro era engañoso, más amplio en el interior que en el exterior.

Su estructura interna era como el de una mazmorra de un castillo antiguo.

Las habitaciones parecían haber sido construidas para ser prisiones y no simples aposentos.

Por eso a Takeru le había sorprendido ver que Makoto Kido estaba —no sobre el suelo— sino sobre un desgastado y viejo futón que lo mantenía medianamente cómodo, dentro de lo posible en ese sitio tétrico.

Ni siquiera quería pensar en las cosas que ese niño había vivido estando encerrado en ese lugar. Al menos, se consoló, estaba vivo… Pero… ¿Seguiría viviendo? Es tan delgada la línea que diferencia esas dos situaciones, esas dos similares situaciones.

Porque estar vivo no es lo mismo que estar viviendo.

Hikari acarició el cabello desordenado de Makoto de manera distraída y contempló su expresión con atención. Se veía inusualmente pálido pero, al menos, parecía —dentro de lo posible— bastante saludable.

Esperaba que pudiesen salvarlo, porque ese niño había pasado ya demasiadas cosas.

Aun quedaban muchas dudas al respecto… Para empezar… ¿Cómo era posible que siguiese con vida después de aquella explosión que —teóricamente— lo había alcanzado en el digimundo? ¿Por qué estaba allí, encerrado? ¿Qué pretendía Daemon al mantenerlo allí? ¿Por qué no habían sabido nada al respecto?

Todas esas cuestiones tendrían que esperar, de momento. Y lo primordial era la salud del pequeño.

— Takeru…

— Creo que debemos unirnos a la lucha — Terminó él la frase de Hikari, cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Habían tomado una decisión definitiva.

Sí bien no estaban seguros de sí eran sus compañeros los ángeles destinados a ayudar a los niños sumergidos en la oscuridad, tenían que ir a ayudar a los pequeños de manera inmediata.

No tenía caso, tampoco, retrasar el momento.

Hikari se apresuró —casi automáticamente— y notó, de forma instantanea, que Nefertimon había logrado formar una grieta en la cúpula que protegía a Patamon.

Nunca pensó que sería testigo de algo así, pero cuando la digievolucion de Gatomon con el digiegg de la luz estuvo a punto de quebrar la barrera, algo emergió desde los rincones más oscuros de la celda.

Una a una, poco a poco.

Cuerpos negros, grises y ojos mates perfectamente visibles. figuras sin facciones y solo conformados por sombras.

Esos seres velados, oscuros y sombríos, habitantes de ese lugar tenebroso, estaban intentando _¿ayudar?_

Le pareció ver que esos espectros —en lugar de volverse hacia Nefertimon, que se había colocado en postura defensiva— se dirigían hacia la cúpula de energía oscura que mantenía prisionero a un debilitado Patamon.

Hikari parpadeó confundida ante la escena pero vio que Takeru no estaba tan inquieto como ella.

Sin embargo, aquellos seres oscuros estaban ayudándolos. _¿Por que lo harían?_

Nefertimon perdió su Armordigievolución y se volvió hacia su compañera de manera instintiva, al volver a ser Gatomon. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los recién llegados. Se detuvieron un momento en Makoto Kido, controlando la expresión de sorpresa y se deslizaron hacia Hikari.

— No debes marcharte de esa forma. — Regañó, con seriedad a la educadora. Hikari se sintió de nuevo como una niña ante la mirada de su amiga digital.

Le sonrió, avergonzada — Lo siento, Gatomon... — Se disculpó — ¿Qué significa…?

— Ellos quieren evitar los planes de Daemon — Comentó la felina con tranquilidad.

Y sus ojos —atentos y perceptivos— se dirigieron hacia Takeru, que mantenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño hijo de Jou.

— Lo explicaré luego — Comentó el escritor a la digimon elegida de la luz, que lo contemplaba con una curiosidad que él también compartía.

Después de todo, no se explicaba cual era el motivo, la razón y el por qué de que Makoto Kido estuviese allí, encerrado en ese faro, respirando y sin ningún rastro del supuesto accidente que le había quitado la vida.

Era cierto que su respiración era muy artificial y, además, los latidos de su corazón apenas podían ser percibidos.

Pero allí estaban.

El hijo de Jou no estaba muerto, después de todo.

La cuestión era… ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué significaba lo ocurrido hace dos años si Makoto jamás había sufrido de ese atentado en el digimundo?

Se abría un mundo de incógnitas que no estaban preparados a resolver. No tenían información para resolverla.

Además… ¿Por qué Daemon lo habría mantenido con vida?

— Deberemos hablar con Gennai — Comentó la digimon felina, examinando la situación.

Había demasiados misterios en toda esa cuestión… Su mentor debía saber algo.

Hikari Takaishi asintió quedamente, sin ser muy conciente de lo que estaban platicando Gatomon y su esposo.

Uno de esos seres de oscuridad se volvió hacia ella cuando la divisó en medio de la habitación y Takeru se interpuso —casi inconcientemente y aún cargando el cuerpo de Makoto entre sus brazos— entre el espectro y su esposa.

El ser retrocedió un poco ante la mirada azul que brillaba en los ojos del rubio.

— No queremos causar daños. — Se protegió, aunque movió los alargados brazos a modo de disculpa y de escudo — Queremos vivir en paz...

Hikari le tocó un brazo a Takeru, como para tranquilizarlo y contempló la silueta de aquella sombra con interés. Sus ojos cobrizos provocaron que el ser volviese a concentrarse en ella.

— Nosotros sólo hemos venido por los niños...

Los ojos del ser, de un extraño color mate, se fijaron en el rostro de la mujer.

— Eres la elegida a quién llamamos en el pasado... — Dijo el ser, con esa voz media asustada, media impasible.

Era solamente una afirmación. Una aseveración escalofriante.

Hikari sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta cuando tragó y tuvo que presionar las manos en puños — Sí...

Para su sorpresa, el espectro negruzco que estaba frente a ella, pareció compungido por ello — Nuestro señor Dragomon quería poder para escapar de su prisión. El poder de la luz... Creímos, creímos que sí eras nuestra reina...

Tal vez iba a ser lo más próximo a una disculpa que pudiese obtener jamás, y eso le provocó una punzada de alivio. Pero esta duró muy poco — Eso es pasado — Repuso ella, aunque se estremeció de manera involuntaria.

Takeru frunció el ceño, decidido.

No estaba en su naturaleza olvidar a aquellos que dañan a sus seres queridos.

No iba a confiar tan fácilmente en esos espectros que, ya una vez, habían querido arrebatarle la luz que guiaba su camino.

Por eso, los observó cuidadosamente, procurando no pasar ningún detalle por alto en esa situación sin sentido.

La voz apática de ese espectro no le resultaba agradable, pero no podía sino decirse que no debía juzgar a nadie anticipadamente.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía ser como Hikari, que siempre parecía estar dispuesta a dar una sonrisa antes que un golpe. Él había aprendido a golpes, pero también le habían enseñado a devolverlos.

Ella había aprendido a dar luz cuando la vida le daba tinieblas. Y él siempre se encargaría de defenderla.

Tal vez era extraño pero tantos años después, era capaz de comprender correctamente las palabras que Quinglongmon le había dedicado cuando apenas tenían once años.

Muchas veces había dudado de ellas, porque pensaba que en realidad cuidaba a Hikari por amor, porque la amaba y no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella.

Pero las aceptaba.

Porque hablar de Hikari, era hablar de luz y de sombras. Y él mantenía a la luz protegida, porque protegía ese equilibrio entre ambas.

Tal vez por eso mismo Patamon había sido condenado a sacrificarse —algo así había oído decirle al captor de su compañero— porque era la esperanza, protector del equilibrio de la luz.

Entonces, unos sonidos repentinos se sucedieron.

Un fuerte estallido de energía que inició una fuerte ventisca que los asoló.

Las sombras y espectros de la oscuridad que se colocaron delante de ellos como escudos…

La furiosa ráfaga que los golpeó databa de aquella energía oscura que había mantenido prisionero al compañero de Takeru.

Protegió a Makoto contra su cuerpo mientras era conciente de que Hikari se sujetaba de su brazo en todo momento, antes de enfocar la mirada en la cúpula oscura que encerraba a Patamon.

Estaba destruida.

— ¡TAKERU! — Su amigo atravesó la habitación y se dirigió hacia sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Ante el real contacto, todas aquellas divagaciones se apartaron bruscamente de su mente. Sintió una punzada en los ojos — ¡Se había sentido tan vacío hasta ese momento, tan carente de energías para luchar!— y acarició a su compañero con la mano libre, antes de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sabía que vendrías, Takeru… — Susurró su digimon, en su oído, medio en secreto.

— Eso es porque sabía que estarías esperándome, Patamon.

Y, se sonrieron, el uno al otro.

— Deben irse — Susurró otro de los espectros, rompiendo con aquella emotiva escena.

Todos eran tan similares que Takeru adivinó que se trataba de otro por la lejanía que los separaba. Era extrañamente idéntico y, más aún, bajo esa luz grisácea.

Sus ojos color atenuado y empañado los contemplaban con una extraña mezcla de emociones.

— Deben irse ahora, pronto será demasiado tarde. — Insistió.

— Demasiado tarde, ¿para qué? — Se inquietó Hikari.

— El mar exige un sacrificio, el mar quiere un sacrificio — Recitaron todos al unísono, perdiéndose sus voces en esa extraña habitación.

Hikari abrió los ojos al máximo, aferrándose simultáneamente al brazo de Takeru que estaba a su alcance.

— ¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? — Inquirió él

— Poder… — Masculló una de las apáticas voces, con firmeza — Solo con poder se reunirá el equilibrio…

— ¿Equilibrio?

— Incluso en la oscuridad — Comenzó Hikari, a modo de explicación. Una parte de ella parecía saber lo que tenía ocurrir, como si lo hubiese sabido desde antes pero solo ahora pudiese poner en práctica ese conocimiento — Hay un equilibrio. La luz también lo tiene… Cada elemento universal está compuesto por dos fuerzas fundamentales, la dualidad…

— Ellos querían sacrificar mi poder para compensar el de Dragomon — Determinó Patamon, con seriedad, acoplándose a las palabras de la esposa de su compañero.

— Daemon teme ser él quien acabe en el corazón de la oscuridad… — Comentó Gatomon, reflexiva, cavilando al respecto. Ella misma se encargaría de arrojar a ese… digimon hacia las entrañas de esa dimensión de ser necesario.

— El señor Daemon ha sido elegido por el mar — Musitó otro de los seres de la oscuridad — El niño de la oscuridad dijo que el agua iba a abrirse y entonces, los seres de luz y oscuridad empujarían a mi señor Daemon al corazón del océano.

— El niño de la oscuridad… — Repitió Hikari y siguió la mirada del espectro que acababa de hablar — ¿Se refieren a Makoto?

— Lo escribió todo, elegida de la luz — Una nueva sombra emergió desde las paredes desgastadas — Escribió, incluso, cuando estaba aquí y desde antes, cuando no estaba aquí.

Las paredes estaban llenas de letras, percibió la educadora cuando un pequeño rayo de luz grisácea golpeó contra ellas…

¿Makoto habría escrito en los muros cuando estuvo conciente?

— Deben irse — Alertó otra voz, aunque está vez, fue severa. Todos los espectros se mostraron sumisos al oír esa voz que era autoritaria, como la del portavoz — ¡no serán bienvenidos por mucho tiempo, seres de la luz! ¡Ustedes y los suyos han llegado a contaminar nuestra morada! ¡Tomen a los niños y márchense!

— Así lo haremos. — Afirmó Takaishi — Pero primeros destruiremos a Daemon… Y lo enviaremos a donde más teme…

— Al corazón del mar de las tinieblas. — Completó Hikari, con vehemencia.

Daemon iba a pagar por todo ese sufrimiento que los había hecho pasar a los niños. Eso… eso era un hecho.

.

* * *

Hawkmon había visitado los hospitales muchas veces.

A decir verdad, desde que Ozamu Ichijouji había llegado al mundo, aquello había sido como una especie de ritual. Aún recordaba las noches en vela que Miyako y Ken tuvieron que soportar porque el pequeño lloraba. Había sido una enfermedad respiratoria que le resultó especialmente incordiosa durante los primeros años de vida.

Con el tiempo, y ayuda, la situación había mejorado.

Ozamu tenía que usar un inhalador sólo en casos muy extremos y podía realizar una amplia gama de actividades físicas. Creía que Taiyo había ayudado a que el pequeño de cabello lila superase el temor a que algo así le sucediera.

Por eso, por todo el historial clínico del segundo hijo de su compañera, había visitado los policlínicos en más de una oportunidad. Era cierto que los digimon sólo podían estar en una sala de espera apartada, y sólo se les permitía ver a los hospitalizados cuando contaban con un permiso especial.

Pero contaba.

Eso, sin hablar de los tres alumbramientos que lo hicieron visitar ese mismo hospital.

La diferencia... La abismal diferencia era que su adorada, energía y brillante Miyako estaba realmente debatiéndose por su vida.

Recordó que cuando nació Reiko, la mujer profirió hacia su amable esposo —ruborizado hasta las orejas— insultos de toda clase. Había sido un espectáculo digno de ver. Después Daisuke gritando que decían contratar a un exorcista...

Cuántos bellos recuerdos.

Entonces, sus ojos buscaron a su compañera silenciosa en la habitación de la sala de terapia intensiva. Era una suerte que los doctores lo hubiesen dejado permanecer allí.

Tal vez era por Momoe, la hermana de Miyako. Quizás por Jou, que también trabajaba allí. O simplemente porque vieron en sus ojos el peligro que supondría que alguien intentase alejarlo de ella.

La contempló con dulzura, viendo en la mujer los rasgos de la niña que tan enérgica y alegre había llegado a su vida para repartir amor y pureza.

Porque claro, Miyako siempre sería la niña a la que solía hacerle masajes por las noches, que lo apretaba entre sus brazos cuando estaba emocionada... Y que lo miraba con esa calidez que sólo ella podía desprender.

Quiso acariciarle el rostro pero temió perturbar su descanso.

Ojala pudiese ser el pequeño Poromon durante unos momentos y dejarse reposar junto a ella.

— Miyako... — Susurró, con la voz queda. El silencio era roto por aquellas máquinas tan típicas de los hospitales de las cuales no sabían el nombre —y tampoco le importaba— pero que hacían lucir a su compañera como una frágil muñeca de porcelana que podía romperse sí se la movía. Su gran temor — No se sí puedes escucharme, Miyako. Espero que lo hagas... Estoy aquí, ¿sabes? No me hagas esperar mucho para volver a ver tus ojos, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que quieres estar despierta para cuando regresen los niños. Reiko y Ozamu vencerán al enemigo y volverán pronto. Yusei está al cuidado de Momoe pero te necesita... Igual Ken... — Su voz se le desaparecía por momentos — Tú familia te necesita, Miyako... Yo también. No me hagas esperar demasiado para reponerte, ¿sí?

Con delicadeza, suave y tímida, tocó una de sus manos con las alas, intentando proporcionarle una suave caricia a la fémina inconciente.

Los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas al ver los aparatos que estaban conectados a la mujer y apenas notó el cambio cuando este sucedió.

Los dedos de Miyako se movieron apenas, tímidos y sumisos sobre la palma de su mano.

Hawkmon devolvió la mirada a ella con brusquedad.

El cabello lila se le desparramaba en la camilla, y enmarcaban el pálido rostro. Le parecía sumamente extraño el verla sin sus acostumbradas gafas pero la encontraba encantadora. Contempló las manos de la fémina y dejó que más lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.

Aquello... Aquello tal vez era parte del milagro.

.

* * *

Gennai hizo un gesto a Taichi cuando el hombre con el que habían estado conversando, se alejó.

Seguían en el mismo sitio, aquel cuartel improvisado que los había retenido antes de que se enfrentasen con insistencia a la máxima autoridad de la región, que tenía contacto directo con las demás tropas de la milicia, dispersas en todo Japón, con la intención de controlar a los digimon que estaban sueltos en todo el país.

Al fin —luego de aquella larga plática— podía marcharse para cumplir la tarea que le había sido encomendada desde el principio.

La luz de Quinglongmon sería enviada al mar de la oscuridad cuando él pudiese contactarse con aquel digimon milenario e indicarle que había llegado el tiempo señalado.

Como estaba entre medio de la comitiva organizada por los elegidos, sabía que podía hablar con relativa tranquilidad.

— Debo marcharme durante unos momentos — Explicó al antiguo elegido del valor, que era el que expresamente le había pedido que se quedase para mediar entre las autoridades de la tierra — Debo enviar a aquellos que están en el mar de la oscuridad, la luz de Quinglongmon.

Le lanzó una mirada a Gabumon, a Tentomon y a Wormmon, que ya habían sido bendecidos con aquella brillante energía que provenía del digimon del este. También Hawkmon, compañero de la heredera del amor y la pureza, pero no estaba seguro de que ese digimon pudiese intervenir en la lucha sin su amiga del alma. Después de todo, la relación entre humanos y digimon es una de las principales fuentes de poder de los seres virtuales, porque es esa unión indivisible los que le da fuerza.

Esos cuatro digimon habían sido envestidos con la luz sagrada y —si tuviesen la necesidad— podrían digievolucionar para enfrentar a posibles enemigos.

Esperaba, desde luego, no llegar hasta ese punto.

Los ojos de Koushiro lo contemplaron, inquisidores pero el científico no dijo nada en lo absoluto mientras cavilaba. Yagami asintió pero antes de que su viejo mentor se marchara, lo detuvo. Posó una mano en su hombro, repentinamente preocupado, como si hubiese recordado algo de pronto — Gennai... Una cosa más

Lo examinó con curiosidad, volviéndose ligeramente hacia el embajador. Conocía a Taichi desde que tenía once años y aun le causaban gracia los cambios.

Los seres humanos son seres realmente fascinantes… ¿No es así con el hecho de que lo que viven en su infancia marca su vida para siempre? Y los cambios… Los cambios eran tan propios de los humanos y tan impropios de las bases de datos…

— ¿Que tienes en mente?

El líder de los elegidos, suspiró, pero insistió al mirarlo con fijeza — Lo que has dicho... Lo de olvidar a los digimon... ¿Era verdad, no es así?

Soltó un ligero resoplido, casi imperceptible, y asintió — Creo que es la única manera, Taichi. — Y lo creía — La humanidad tiene larga memoria, elegidos... Y lamentablemente, los digimon también. Se ha provocado una herida permanente. Habrá caos, sin duda, por estos sucesos...

Yamato Ishida intercambio una triste mirada con Gabumon.

Jou tocó con suavidad la superficie del digihuevo de Gomamon. Lo había llevado en el viaje porque temía, en verdad, perderlo de vista.

Koushiro contempló de soslayo a Tentomon, que se mostró abatido.

Ken sintió que Wormmon -que viajaba cómodamente en sus brazos- soltaba un suspiro cargado de tristeza.

La idea de separarse de su compañero luego de tantos años conviviendo resultaba desalentadora. A ninguno de ellos les agradaba la perspectiva dada.

— ¿que ocurrirá con los niños? — Preguntó repentinamente Taichi, encontrándose curioso por esas palabras — Usted dijo que nosotros no olvidaríamos... ¿Que pasará con ellos?

Sintió la mirada de Koushiro posarse en él igual que la de Jou Kido. Entendió que la fuerza de su mirada —casi tan seria como la de Taichi — se debía a la relación directa que tenían sus hijos con toda esa guerra profetizada.

Se esforzó por hacerles comprender lo que ocurriría.

— Bueno. Hay dos posibilidades. — Comentó, dubitativo. ¿Había una tercera? Quizás, pero era imposible que sucediese — En primer lugar, los hechos vividos en el digimundo y, con los digimon hayan causado un gran impacto en ellos — así como ocurrió con ustedes- y no podamos alterar su memoria… Sin embargo, la mente tiene muchas vueltas y es posible que no haya resistencia alguna para

Borrar sus recuerdos negativos...

— ¿Entonces...?

Koushiro fue quién tomó la palabra, como saltando ante una descarga de electricidad — Quiere decir que los niños pueden olvidar todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en estos días... ¿Pueden?

Gennai contempló curiosamente los ojos negros y atentos antes de responder. Era notable en esa mirada lo vital que le parecía aquella información.

— Sí.

— ¿Podrían hacerles olvidar... Todo esto? — Cuestionó Yamato, con la voz notándose incrédula.

El ser que había obrado desde siempre como su mentor, se volvió hacia el rubio.

— Sí ustedes lo desean... Pero tendrá sus consecuencias, por supuesto. ¿Como se sentirían ustedes sí sus memorias fuesen modificadas?

— Nos modificaron la memoria — Le recordó Taichi a Gennai, no sin irritación ante el recuerdo — Cuando enviaron a Koromon a mi casa y yo tenía siete… ¿no es así? Aunque sigo sin comprender porque Hikari siempre lo recordó todo.

Gennai quiso decirle que aquella vez había sido distinta, en esencia, porque todo se había debido a un error de cálculo y no a una guerra premeditada, que aquello había sido fácil de borrar en una mente porque el digimundo activaba esa medida de protección casi de manera instantánea, que hablaban de modificar años de vida en esos niños en lugar de escasos momentos.

Pero se abstuvo.

— La elegida de la luz siempre ha percibido muchas cosas más que los demás... Y lo recuerda más claramente porque fue a ella quién se le apareció el digihuevo en primer lugar.

— Pero nosotros recordamos esos sucesos luego. — Jou se acomodó las gafas, mirando a Gennai con interés y angustia — ¿Los niños no corren el riesgo de...

— Ustedes recordaron sólo porque conocieron a los digimon. — Continuó explicando, contemplando las facciones del elegido de la sinceridad de aquella generación — Es un proceso mental básico. Un hecho actual desencadena un recuerdo perdido... Sólo hicieron las conexiones necesarias…

— Entonces, sí queremos que esto funcione... Debemos separarnos de los digimon definitivamente — Completo Jou con la voz queda.

— Koushiro — Llamó Tentomon, rompiendo el pesado silencio que siguió a la frase de Kido y el pelirrojo contempló a su compañero con tristeza — Sí Yuko lo necesita, hazlo.

Pero no esperaba, por nada del mundo, aquella propuesta — ¿Que?

— Tú también Yamato — Comentó Gabumon, acordando con el guardián de Izumi casi al instante — Yoshiro y Saori han pasado muchas cosas que no deberían haber vivido...

— Ni hablar de los pequeños que se han perdido en el mar de la oscuridad — prosiguió Wormmon, estremeciéndose y levanto los ojos para centrarlos en el antiguo elegido de la bondad. Ken miró con una triste sonrisa a su eterno compañero — Tú sabes que es lo mejor, Ken. Confío en ti...

Gennai se sintió conmovido por aquellas muestras de afecto, y los dejó ser, porque —nuevamente— se aseguraba que era ese lazo de unión lo que mantenía a los humanos y a los digimon en armonía. Aunque lamentablemente, no todos los humanos lo aceptasen.

— ¿eh, Yagami? — Taichi tuvo que girarse hacia el general del ejército, que le había hablado. — Tienes vía libre — Indicó, aunque se notaba serio, muy serio — Has lo que tengas que hacer para resolver esto.

Taichi sintió que el alivio acompañaba a la preocupación. Si todo seguía de esa forma, tendrían un problema menos… O estaban en vías de tener un problema menos.

— Sí, señor. Gracias…

Gennai esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero luego suspiró, con inquietud.

Al parecer, sólo había una respuesta para satisfacer a los elegidos en el destino de sus hijos.

Sabía que decisión iban a tomar.

Sabía también quienes se iban a oponer y quienes estarían a favor. Lo sabía.

Sintió tristeza por los niños elegidos que eran ajenos a la decisión que pendía sobre ellos y alteraba su futuro...

Porque sabía, a ciencia cierta, que aunque iban a olvidar todas las cosas que los hirieron, las cosas que vivieron y las que aprendieron...

Las heridas que se habían marcado, no iban a borrarse tan sencillamente. Permanecerían con ellos, aún cuando no supiesen que las había acusado.

Sin embargo, no podía ejercer crítica alguna, esa elección no le incumbía a él, que hacia tiempo había aprendido a dejar que el destino siguiese su curso...

— Elegidos, piensen bien su decisión — Advirtió, porque eso sí podía entregarles. Una advertencia. Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él, nuevamente — de lo que ustedes decidan, dependerá lo ocurra de ahora en adelante…

Y, cuando vio los rostros entre decididos y abatidos, supo que la elección había sido hecha desde comienzo.

Cuando llegara el final de la batalla, sería hora de las despedidas.

Y, esa vez, parecían ser definitivas.

.

* * *

— Mimi — Una voz enormemente familiar la hizo levantar el rostro de manera inmediata.

Luego de todos esos eternos minutos de respetuoso silencio, esa voz rompió la paz pero, al mismo tiempo, la devolvió a la realidad.

Tomoyo Izumi y Jun Motomiya se sobresaltaron de manera instantánea cuando sintieron que alguien había llegado a la sala y ellas ni siquiera lo habían notado.

Sin duda, aquello era de lo más curioso.

Mimi fue la primera en reaccionar cuando vio al recién llegado. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando reconoció la figura que estaba delante de ella. El cabello rubio y rizado, enmarcando aquellas facciones tan agradables a la vista. Y la mirada verde pálida, amable y arrepentida. Triste… No enfadada.

— Michael...

Estaba aturdida porque la última noticia que había tenido de su ex marido había sido una llamada —antes de que la hospitalicen... ¿o había sido luego? — donde discutían.

Sin embargo, por la expresión desganada en el rostro pálido supuso que no había ánimos de lucha en esa visita.

Y sin dudas, eso era un alivio.

Una sensación que la abordó y le provocó tranquilidad. No tenía, por el momento, ánimos suficientes para pelear o discutir. No cuando su niño aun no había regresado al círculo de sus brazos, no cuando una guerra de semejante calibre estaba siendo llevada a cabo, no cuando se sentía débil e inútil…

No cuando estaba rogando por que todo acabara.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Quiso saber su ex marido, y se le veía inquieto — Es importante.

Vaciló, pero fue apenas durante un pequeño instante. Luego, se volvió hacia Tomoyo. — ¿Puedes cuidar a Agumon? — Susurró y le entregó el digihuevo que pertenecía al compañero de Taichi.

Michael se forzó así mismo a mantener la calma y reparó, de manera inconciente, en las vendas que llevaba Mimi. Una de ellas, le cubría parte de la frente y la otra, el antebrazo. Se veía más pálida que de costumbre y con la expresión ligeramente abatida.

Se sintió mal por las cosas que le dijo por teléfono la última vez que hablaron.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Inquirió él, contemplándola con atención. Ella asintió, quedamente. Era extraño… Sentir que se preocupaba por ella.

Jun miró, con atención al recién llegado. Con desconfianza — Estaremos aquí, Mimi.

— No te alejes demasiado — Murmuró también Tomoyo, con atención — Tal vez tengamos noticias pronto

Era increíble, pensó ella, dándoles una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se preocupaban por ella… Tal vez, solo tal vez, no estaba tan sola como se sentía…

Michael no dijo nada pero miró con atención a ambas mujeres antes de que él y Mimi se alejasen un poco desde el sitio donde las dos desconocidas —para él— estaban sentadas.

Mimi se movía con cuidado pero con intranquilidad.

— Michael… — Susurró, cuando llegaron a un punto que él vio como apropiado. Tenía que aclarar algo porque quizás su deseo de paz había jugado una pala pasada con su mente y había confundido las señales — Solo te pido que no peleemos hoy…

— No he venido a pelear contigo, Mimi…

— ¿No? — Cuestionó ella, aunque su voz reflejó una nota de alivio — ¿Entonces?

— He venido a que me hables de lo que ocurre con Kevin — Indicó él, con seriedad. Ella lo miró con sorpresa y angustia — No sé que esperabas que hiciera pero te recuerdo que Kevin es mi hijo. Y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber que le ocurre…

Mimi sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, y terminó asintiendo a las palabras de su ex marido. Michael Washington se sintió miserable, pero se mantuvo en su posición. Siempre lo hacían sentir miserable las lágrimas puras de Mimi.

Pero a veces, lo hacían sentir enfadado.

— Mimi, no llores… — Pidió, con un ligero matiz de inquietud — Lamento lo que te dije por teléfono, es solo que… — Apretó los puños, mientras se forzaba así mismo a mantener la calma en el hospital — ¡Es mi hijo, maldición! ¡No tenías derecho a alejarlo de mí y decirme que había desaparecido sin más!

— Lo sé… — Musitó ella, controlando la angustia que quería aflorar en forma de lágrimas — Pero tenía miedo de que me lo quitaras, Michael… Estoy segura que venías a quitármelo.

Michael levantó las cejas, sorprendido, y luego suspiró — Iba a hacerlo. Iba a apelar sobre la custodia de Kevin e iba a venir por él cuando todo acabase. Sabes que no me gustaba la idea que lo hayas traído a Japón…

Mimi sintió que la angustia cedía, y en su lugar, había rabia — Porque aquí veía a mis amantes, ¿no es así?

Washington contempló las facciones de la mujer y asintió, quedamente — Mi analista me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre mi mismo, Mimi… He aprendido.

— ¿Tu analista? — Repitió ella, pasmada — ¿Desde cuando…?

— Quinn me obligó — Afirmó él, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo ante la mención de la mujer que había sido su amante cuando estuvo casado con Mimi. La expresión de la elegida de la pureza fue circunspecta.

— A ella la escuchas, entonces.

— Ella sabe hablar conmigo… — Le advirtió él — Y no quiero que hables de la mujer que amo en ese tono, Mimi.

La castaña levantó las cejas y luego, su expresión cambió ligeramente. Michael no pudo precisar todas las expresiones que se cruzaron por el semblante de su antigua esposa.

— Te has dado cuenta, entonces… — Fue lo único que dijo Tachikawa — Te estabas tardando mucho, Michael.

Él la contempló aturdido — ¿Disculpa?

— Con todas las novelas románticas, las ficciones y comedias de amor que he visto ¿no crees que me daría cuenta del amor verdadero? — Comentó ella, al aire.

Washington la contempló un instante, aturdido. Por momento, le parecía que Mimi tenía el cabello rosa, minado con diminutas estrellas doradas. Seguía siendo la misma que entonces, solo que un poco más madura.

— Mimi…

— Sabemos, los dos, que lo nuestro no funcionaba… Yo lo sé y tú también lo sabes…

— Te quiero

Ella sintió una agridulce sonrisa — También yo. Pero no me amas, y tampoco lo hago yo.

— Pero si que te amé…

— Michael, no te mentí nunca. Cuando decía que te amaba, de verdad lo hacia… Pero… nosotros nunca funcionamos de la manera que esperaba… No lo hacíamos… Tú sabes que yo quería…

— Una relación como la de tus padres, lo sé.

— Quería que alguien me quisiese de la misma forma que ellos se aman…

— Satoe me ha dicho que trate de recuperarte. — Afirmó él, confuso. La miró con fijeza a los ojos — Pensé que le habías dicho todo…

Mimi negó con la cabeza, apartando aquella sensación dulce y amarga que la envolvía… — No podía, me dio pena... Ella siempre pensó que eras mi príncipe azul… Mamá, ya sabes como es… Aunque, me hubiese gustado que lo seas…

El silencio ocupó el lugar físico que los separaba. Parecía como si, en realidad, no estuviesen en la misma habitación. Un frío cristal los separaba, alejándolos, y mintiendo las distancias prudenciales.

Michael se dio cuenta que ese muro que los separaba, había sido construido por las discusiones, las peleas, los enfrentamientos, los celos…

— ¿No me odias… Por lo que he hecho con nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por las mentiras que te dije…? ¿Por…?

— ¿Recuerdas a Sora? — Michael asintió, quedamente, sin comprender el giro de la conversación — Ella siempre ha sido mi consejera, ella me hizo ver mis errores también… Me dijo que lo peor que hicimos fue quedarnos juntos… Hicimos daño a Kevin, Michael… Lo hicimos los dos…

Muchos días antes, ella hubiese arrojado su furia sobre él.

Pero ahora, con la angustia por su hijo, veía las cosas mejor…

O tal vez, con mayor frialdad.

Sí, por supuesto que se sentía herida, sabía que Michael y ella jamás podrían ser amigos de nuevo, sabía que odiaría a Quinn por su engaño, por dejarse llevar…

Sabía que no podía negarse que él había acabado con su matrimonio…

Ella se lo había dicho a Taichi. Se separaron por falta de amor, se divorciaron por el engaño. Y aun quería que golpeasen a Michael por todas sus acusaciones, por todas aquellas heridas, por la desconfianza, por las peleas…

Aunque todo eso había quedado dolorosamente atrás.

Kevin era lo único que llenaba su mente.

Kevin, los niños y la guerra de la cual no era capaz de participar.

— Sí…

— Pero jamás te engañé — Afirmó ella, sin poder contenerse — Creo que lo sabes.

— Ahora, sí.

— No puedo perdonarte del todo por eso…

— Sí, lo sé…

— Quise que sufras… Quise que, de verdad, sintieses dolor.

— También lo quise — Afirmó él, sin inmutarse del todo. Aquellas confesiones las sabía desde hacia tiempo, pero era diferente escucharlo desde sus labios — Pero lo que siempre deseé es que estuviésemos juntos, para no pasar lo que mis padres. Ya sabes… Ella lo engañó…

— Tu madre lo engañó, sí. — Aseveró ella, a conciencia. Sabía la historia del señor Washington y su esposa, lo que había sufrido Michael y también que la separación entre ellos fue aun más traumática de lo que había sido esa situación horrible — Pero nunca fui como tu madre…

Michael suspiró, quedamente. Cada una de las cosas que ella le decía, eran verdad. Se pasó una mano por el cabello corto, apenas rizado, y luego, la contempló con intensidad.

— Estoy intentando cambiar. El otro día cuando hablamos y me dijiste lo de Kev, perdí el control… — Intentó explicarse, aunque sonaba como una excusa. Él lo sabía — Discutí con Quinn y mi padre, entonces, vine aquí… Esto no es fácil para mí…

Mimi Tachikawa lo contempló largamente, dubitativa. Nunca lo había oído tan sincero — Sí, entiendo eso.

— Pero aun así, me odias.

— Siempre serás una persona muy importante y especial. Estaré agradecida contigo por lo que hiciste por mí… ¿Recuerdas? — Aseguró y mientras hablaba, fue conciente de la sinceridad de sus palabras. A ella no le gustaba mentir — Me ayudaste en aquellos días de oscuridad, cuando perdí a mi bebé. Sé que tenía apenas nueve semanas de embarazo, que para muchos no era más que un feto, que… pero, para mí… Siempre será mi pequeño bebé perdido… Me ayudaste, y además… Por nosotros, por nuestra historia que fue bonita… Y Kevin… Siempre nos va a unir Kevin… Aunque no será lo mismo entre los dos… No te odio, Michael.

Él sonrió. Y ella sintió que la relación con su ex marido, al fin, estaba en paz.

.

* * *

Yusei tenía el color de ojos de Miyako. Y también su mirada.

Estaba segura, no podía estar imaginando que esos atentos ojos ámbar que se fijaban en ese momento en los suyos no eran semejantes a los de su hermana.

El pequeño de mejillas sonrosadas y apariencia tranquila —haciendo honor a su nombre— prometía ser mucho menos enérgico que Miyako aunque solo tenía ocho meses y era difícil asegurarlo.

Pero en ese momento, con esos brillantes ojos en ella, Momoe casi podía sentir el pedido no dicho por el pequeño.

Era claro que quería a su mamá. Muy claro... Adorablemente claro. Esperaba que su hermana se recuperase y...

— ¿Shin? — Momoe Inoue contempló la expresión del segundo hermano de Jou. Shin Kido era uno de sus digicompañeros porque tanto él como Jun, Momoe y su hermana Chizuru habían recibido a sus digimon casi al mismo tiempo.

— Me ha dicho Shuu que mi cuñada está internada aquí — Explicó él, con seriedad — Y que Jou estaba en una importante misión para salvar al mundo. Pensé venir y hacerle compañía a mariko. Pregunté en recepción y me enviaron aquí...

— Me alegro que hayas venido... — Aseguró ella, con una sonrisa amable. Reparó en que la mirada de Shin recaía sobre el bebé que estaba en sus brazos — Ah, ¿conoces a Yusei? Es mi sobrino, hijo de Miyako... — La voz se le apagó cuando volvió a hablar de su hermana menor — Ella... También está internada aquí...

Shin le acarició el brazo y compartieron una sonrisa.

— Ha sido terrible... — Dijo, haciendo referencia a todo lo sucedido fuera del hospital — Las noticias, los derrumbes... Lo que ocurrió en la embajada y en parte de Tokio… — Negó con la cabeza — ¿Has podido salir del hospital?

Momoe hizo un movimiento negativo con el rostro — He estado aquí desde ayer. Ya sabes, es como el toque de queda. Los digimon parecen no atacar sino ven a los humanos. — Repitió lo que habían dicho en las noticias — Hemos tenido que ser muy cuidadosos en el hospital. Tú sabes, con todos los pacientes y demás... Ellos corren mayor riesgo...

Shin asintió, dubitativo — Y todos ellos vuelven a querer salvarlo todo...

Momoe compartió la sonrisa, triste y agridulce. Sabía exactamente a quien se referían — Sí, lo de siempre. Sólo que ahora sus niños fueron arrastrados con todo esto...

— Es una pena. — Murmuró el muchacho Por eso no me casé y no tuve hijos...

Momoe contempló el rostro de Shin con atención y esbozo una sonrisa triste.

Eso era una mentira, al menos, era una mentira a medias y los dos lo sabían. El problema real era que dejó de creer en el amor cuando le rompieron el corazón.

Momoe siempre se sintió triste por él, aunque Chizuru era su hermana y lamentaba su actitud -o el lamento entonces- no podía hacer nada más. Después de todo, dependía de Shin salir adelante.

— Pero ellos tienen motivos para triunfar — Continuó ella, y meció a Yusei entre sus brazos.

— Yo sólo espero que esto termine bien para mi hermano y su familia... — Suspiró, profundamente — Le han ocurrido cosas terribles desde lo de Makoto. Ahora Mariko está internada y dices que mi hermano igual que mí sobrino se encuentran en una cruzada para salvar a la humanidad, de nuevo...

— Es una pena... He pensado tanto en mi querida Aruraumon, últimamente... La echo de menos.

Shin esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Después de haber convivido tanto tiempo seguido con sus compañeros, era difícil el hacerse la idea de que no los verían era realmente complicada y difícil— Elecmon me hace falta, también...

— Con todos esos ataques, me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ellos. Estoy segura de que serían incapaces de volverse en nuestra contra... — Titubeó Momoe

— ¿Esa es una pregunta o una afirmación? — Quiso saber él

— Espero que sea una afirmación...

— ¿Momoe? — Llamó Ume Hida y la hermana de Miyako se giró, para ver los rostros de la esposa de Daisuke y la amiga de su hermana — ¿Han dicho algo de Mariko?

Shin tomó la palabra, él había conversado personalmente con él médico para informarse sobre la situación de su cuñada. — Me han dicho que mejora pero la han sedado para que no sienta demasiado dolor. Sus heridas son apenas superficiales... Aunque sea fracturado un brazo...

— Se repondrán, las dos. — Sintió un repentino alivio Mitsuko ante aquella perspectiva y luego vio que un par de grandes ojos ámbar se centraban en ella. Algo en la mirada del pequeño Yusei la atrajo y sonrió, logrando que el pequeño sonriese en respuesta. — ¿Puedo cargarlo? — Inquirió la señora Motomiya, con ternura.

— ¡Claro! — Sonrió Momoe a la madre de Daiki.

Mitsuko arropó con ternura al pequeño Yusei entre sus brazos y le sonrió, con dulzura. Le recordó fugazmente a su pequeño Dai, que hacia tantos años había estado en sus brazos…

Se le humedecieron los ojos de forma repentina.

Su pequeño ya estaba tan grande… Era tan valiente. Cuando volviese a ver a su Daiki, se encargaría de abrazarlo con fuerza, para ver cuanto había crecido.

El tiempo pasaba en menos que un suspiro.

Y se escurría tan velozmente que era imposible alcanzarlo o detenerlo.

.

* * *

Hoshi Hida corrió en dirección a Ozamu Ichijouji cuando vio que el hijo de Mimi asestaba a darle un golpe el portador de la bondad. Tenía que separarlos y pronto, porque no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella situación.

No le gustaba para nada...

Corrió hacia ellos, ignorando las ráfagas frenéticas de viento que la rodeaban con una furia inesperada.

Pero se detuvo de manera abrupta cuando vio a Ankylomon —su Ankylomon— era atacado furiosamente por BlackVikemon y el poder de sus martillos.

— ¡Ankylomon! — Profirió un grito de angustia, llamando a su compañero de nueva cuenta pues este había quedado varado en la arena tras el ataque.

Era DatStigmon el que se enfrentaba —solitario— a la evolución mega del compañero oscuro de Kazuma Kido. Y estaba teniendo dificultades, por supuesto.

La hija de Iori miro un momento a Ozamu y Kevin, luego a su compañero.

Sus pies permanecían sujetos, fijos, incapaces de moverse... Pero entonces, la luz verde azulada de su emblema comenzó a brillar. Y cubrió el cuerpo de su guardián virtual, dejando a ella con una sola opción por delante: ayudar a los niños prisioneros de las sombras.

Era el momento de la verdad. El momento definitivo. La batalla decisiva...

Solo había un camino que seguir.

.

* * *

— ¡Es hora de que nos marchemos! — Indicó la educadora, cuando todo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar de manera violenta e imprevista.

No lo esperaba. Por momentos, olvidaba que fuera de ese sitio —tan ajeno, tan perdido, tan oscuro— se estaba desatando una batalla.

La salida estaba al alcance de sus manos, sólo tenían que llegar a ella y unirse a la pelea, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que ese instante de salvación se extinguiese en ese sitio…

Tuvo que aferrarse a una de las paredes en medio de la inmensa sacudida que hizo palpitar la tierra que pisaban.

Debieron detener la corrida y solo entonces, Hikari se dio cuenta de que los seres espectrales ya no los seguían. Jamás iba a comprender el misterio que envolvía esas sombras oscuras que habían ayudado más que destruido…

_Oscuridad no es maldad_, pensó.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los demás! — Aseveró, a la vez, Patamon.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Takeru, que ya estaba preparado. Gatomon miró a Hikari, que también asintió a su compañera.

Dos voces retumbaron en el silencio y el descontrol. — ¡Digievoluciona!

Nefertimon y Pegasusmon alzaron vuelo al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron a la salida de ese faro, que parecía extrañamente vacío en ese momento. Tal vez habían encontrado en el todo lo que debían buscar. Tal vez lo que resultaba atrayente de ese sitio eran Makoto y Patamon…

Hikari recordó, brevemente, aquella vez en la que había sido llevada al mar de la oscuridad por primera vez. Era extraño que tuviese aquella sacudida en su interior luego de veinticinco años pero seguían encontrándose nerviosa ante la sensación de estremecimiento que la llenaba.

Contempló a Takeru, quién montaba en Pegasusmon y llevaba consigo a Makoto Kido.

Era agradable volver a ver, juntos, a su esposo y a su inseparable compañero.

Se sentía agradecida por haber salvado al pobre Patamon, y ahora brillaba más que nunca en su corazón la idea, la esperanza, que todo podría solucionarse.

Era obra de ellos dos, estaba segura.

Habían sido batallas muy duras, especialmente para los niños, pero todo estaba a punto de terminar.

Estaba segura de que todo estaba por llegar a su fin.

Se permitió un momento levantar la mirada y perderse en el mundo reflejado en el cielo.

Por la tierra, por el digimundo e incluso, por esa misma dimensión de oscuridad, tenían que recuperar el equilibrio.

Había sido Takeru, pensó, quién le enseñó que la oscuridad —fuente eterna de sus miedos pero también fuente necesaria para su luz— no podía ser destruida.

Se habían arrepentido de no haber destruido a Daemon en aquel lejano episodio que los llevó a encerrarlos en esa dimensión pero, sí al estar allí, habían conseguido que no pudiese salir y que —pronto— tuviese que ocupar el corazón de ese sitio, entonces... Aceptarían lo ocurrido.

Sabían que lo único y verdadero que Daemon quería era venganza.

Ellos tenían que buscar la justicia, el equilibrio y la paz.

— ¡Allí están! — Señaló el escritor y la castaña salió de sus cavilaciones.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente, contemplando la escena.

Allí vio a los digimon en pugna.

Vio un enfrentamiento y la colisión de los ataques.

Vio a Garudamon, a GoldMagnaAngemon, y Angewomon.

Vio a Ankylomon, EXV-mon y Aquilomon.

Y contempló a los digimon de la oscuridad. Cuarto enemigos de nivel mega.

Intentó buscar a los niños con la mirada pero Nefertimon se movió bruscamente en el aire para evitar que un ataque proveniente de BlackHerculesKabuterimon colisionase contra ellas.

Se aferró a su compañera presionándola como podía, asiéndose para no caer, ya aún retenía a los dos digihuevos desconocidos entre sus brazos. Los ataques no tenían sentido, no parecían ser más que azarosos en todos ellos, como sí no razonarán del todo sino que devolvían posibles ataques opositores.

Eso los hacia más peligrosos.

Pegasusmon se dirigió primeramente hacia la costa porque tenía que preocuparse por mantener a Takeru y a Makoto a salvo. Sólo cuando ellos tocaron la tierra, volvió a elevarse para ayudar a su compañera.

Takeru esbozo una sonrisa y sus ojos barrieron el claro, en una intención de encontrar a Yoshiro y, también, a sus hijos.

Primero era lo primero.

Tenían que deshacerse de las tinieblas que dominaban a los niños.

Sintió que la angustia lo embargaba cuando vio a Ozamu y Kevin intentando ser separados por Hoshi Hida. Se estremeció al divisar a Daiki y Reiko enfrentándose con Kazuma... Pero la sangre se le helo cuando, finalmente, distinguió a Koichi peleando con el pequeño Taiyo... Algo impensado hasta ese momento.

¡Que escenas tan espantosas!

La voz de su cuñada era apenas escuchada en esa zona donde predominaban los pleitos y los alaridos. Buscó su figura con avidez hasta situarla junto a GinGabumon, donde vio que estaban también Yoshiro y Yuko.

Al menos ese par de niños parecía no ser parte de un combate...

Una punzada de alivio lo embargó y, antes de que otra explosión silenciase su llamado, profirió un llamado a la esposa de su hermano. Ella era quien estaba junto a Yoshiro…

El pequeño pelirrojo que debía brindarles su luz a la oscuridad…

.

* * *

Angewomon se enfrentaba con furia a BlackRosemon mientras que GoldAngemon se oponía al poderío de BlackWarGreymon. EXV—mon había aparecido para ayudar al ángel de embestidura dorada.

Birdramon y Anquilamon se habían enfrentado de manera inmediata a BlackHerculesKabuterimon a la par que Ankylamon y DatStigmon habían perseguido al digimon que se alejaba…

_Cola de martillo_, la digievolucion de Armadimon golpeó con furia al BlackVikemon, con aquella esfera de hierro y pinchos que poseía en su fisonomía. Repitió el ataque con furia, acercándose con rapidez hacia donde estaba el compañero oscuro de Kazuma.

_Ataque de aguijón_, DatStigmon se lanzó en picada hacia el oscuro digimon mega que enfrentaba, empuñando un luminoso y fuerte pico entre sus brazos.

Los cuerpos de Palmon, Armadillomon y Veemon cayeron sobre la costa cuando BlackVikemon se vio intempestivamente atacado por dos oponentes de manera simultánea.

Lo habían tomado por sorpresa cuando él se dirigía hacia el faro, a buscar al digimon que ellos pretendían ofrecer como sacrificio.

Por eso mismo, había descuidado su posición y no tuvo tiempo para defenderse de ese sorpresivo asalto entre dos compañeros digitales.

Ankylamon, pese a que era conciente de la diferencia de nivel, agradeció que la estrategia haya dado resultado y fue DatStigmon quién se encargó de —mediante maniobras aéreas— recuperar los cuerpos de los digimon inconcientes.

Se sentían mejor al comprobar que Daemon no había acabado con todos ellos, aunque era preocupante —también— el estado en el que se hallaban los sobrevivientes.

La batalla comenzaba a encarnizarse, para ese momento… Tal y como databan los estruendosos sonidos que poblaban aquel sitio, haciendo que resplandores de luminosa energía se propagan en toda la región.

El enemigo buscaba destruir o ser destruido.

Y ellos tenían que terminar con esos seres oscuros para proteger el delicado equilibrio que sentían escurrirse entre sus manos.

En esa zona, donde el mar no llegaba a tocar la arena, había sido un impensado campo de lucha, porque todos los allí presentes estaban enfrentándose a algo. Los niños y los digimon. El mar y la arena. La luz y la oscuridad. El caos y el orden. El pasado y el futuro. La vida y la muerte.

El cielo oscurecido como único testigo de aquella decisiva pugna dejaba vislumbrar las imágenes de otra tierra -que angustiada- esperaba hallar un desenlace para todo el agonizante conflicto reinante.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

* * *

Algo estaba mal allí, pensó Daemon, aunque se mostraba firme. Era imposible que sus creaciones fueran deficientes… Era imposible, en realidad. ¡Había enviado a sus súbditos a que hicieran copias exclusivamente leales a él!

No deberían estar fallando tanto. No deberían… ¿Estaban jugando acaso con sus enemigos? ¡Era realmente absurdo! ¡Tenían que vencerlos sin dificultad!

¿Cómo era posible que BlackVikemon haya sido detenido por dos digimon de nivel adulto? ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Algo no estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan… Pero, no podía precisar que era lo que fallaba…

_¿Qué era?_

.

* * *

Sora Ishida tenía que hablar fuerte y claro para hacerse oír en medio de los estallidos, bramidos y ataques que los rondaban.

Por momentos, los pleitos resultaban ensordecedores.

Yoshiro estaba temblando en su abrazo y GinGabumon terminó por cubrir a Yuko —que junto con Motimon— estaban demasiado visibles.

Eran claros blancos para posibles impactos.

Yoshiro se estremecía en medio del llanto, mezclando la angustia y el alivio, la fuerza y la preocupación.

Porque no tenía miedo... estaba realmente aterrado.

Se sentía aliviado de que su madre estuviese con él, acariciándole el cabello y susurrando dulces palabras de aliento en medio de esa horrible situación pero aún así, no podía dejar de llorar.

Sora volvió a sentir aquella presión angustiosa sobre su corazón y retuvo a Yoshiro entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Al menos, había podido decirle a su niño lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Pero como en medio de esas explosiones que lo alteraban y asustaban, sin tener con él a quienes debían arrojar las flechas?

El emblema de los milagros desprendía una cálida luz color oro, que parecía indicar que sabía cual era su misión.

Ante ese pensamiento, la compañera de Biyomon se detuvo... Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que los emblemas pudiesen pensar y sentir. ¿Sería posible?

No era momento para ello, se reprochó al instante.

Era momento de enfrentarse al enemigo.

Pero antes de decirle a Yoshiro lo que tenía que hacer... Tendría que hablar con aquellos que iban a enviar las flechas a los niños de la oscuridad.

Aún con las rodillas en la arena, y a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, Sora alzó la cabeza, para buscar a Tsubasa y Koichi Takaishi.

Le pareció ver a Kazuma, a Daiki y a Reiko. Los tres estaban a unos cuántos metros de ellos pero sus figuras eran perfectamente reconocibles.

A Hoshi, Kevin y Ozamu -aún más cerca del mar- a mayor distancia de ella y de Yoshiro.

Pero... ¿Donde estaban Saori, Tsubasa, Koichi y Taiyo?

.

* * *

Angewomon esquivó de manera instintiva un nuevo ataque de BlackRosemon —_látigo de espinas_— y era cierto que comenzaba a cansarse de aquella situación. ¿Acaso ese digimon al que se enfrentaba no desistiría nunca?

Quería terminar de una vez con ese pleito e ir a lo importante, que era Daemon.

El problema era, obviamente, la diferencia de niveles.

Sí bien ella reunía capacidades para hacerle frente a ese digimon seguía teniendo una seria desventajas. Había digievolucionado gracias a la esperanza de Koichi, pero una parte de ella estaba muy angustiada por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a su compañero. ¡Tenía que ayudarlo antes que nada!

Aunque ahora contaba —de tanto en tanto— con GoldMagnaAngemon, que estaba ayudándola a gastar energías a la forma definitiva de la oscura compañera de Kevin, no estaba segura de que eso bastaría. Ellos dos estaban en forma ultra pero tenían conciencia de que no podían vencer a BlackRosemon en la lucha.

De hecho, sospechaban que ella no los estaba atacando con su verdadero poder.

La sonrisa en el rostro del digimon hada contaminada con oscuridad, no les prometía nada bueno.

No obstante, ellos siempre habían sabido cooperar y trabajar juntos.

Lo habían aprendido de sus padres —los digimon que querían como padres— y de sus compañeros.

En ese momento, el trabajo en equipo podía cambiar un resultado decisivo.

Se puso en guardia nuevamente y aumentó la velocidad al embestir contra su oponente, con intenciones de terminar de una vez con era innecesaria lucha.

Ya todo tenía que acabar.

.

* * *

El demonio digital contempló la escena cada vez más intranquilo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué las cosas habían perdido su rumbo? ¿Qué había fallado?

Los cuatro digimon de nivel mega, pese a ser poderosos, no estaban tomando en serio su misión. Eso era obvio y claro… Pero… ¿Por qué?

BlackRosemon había sufrido los ataques de Angewomon —_atmosfera celestial_— y GoldMagnaAngemon —_desterrador de almas_— que ayudaba tanto al ángel como a EXV—mon pero aunque la digimon oscura tenía más fuerza… ¿Por qué no la utilizaba? ¿Qué estaba pretendiendo?

¡Tenía que acabar con esos ángeles… Y…!

Sus ojos se fijaron, finalmente, en Kevin. Entonces, lo comprendió.

Había cometido un error. Sí…

Con los niños.

Había dicho que los niños debían tener cierta relación con sus compañeros, para que pudiesen retroalimentarse de la oscuridad del otro. Después de todo, las copias necesitaban cierta cantidad de energía para subsistir...

Sus niños de la oscuridad estaban perdiendo poder...

.

* * *

Saori abrió los ojos como platos cuando una sombra se ciñó sobre ella y Koromon. Se aferró al digimon bebé, cubriéndolo por acto instintivo y abobillandose de manera automática.

Escuchó un estruendo que retumbó en sus oídos… Y…

Un minuto después, todo había pasado.

Respiró con alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que era Garudamon quién la había protegido a ella y al digimon de Taiyo, haciendo una especie de escudo con sus manos.

— Ponte al resguardo, Saori — Escuchó que decía su compañera y asintió quedamente, impactada por la digievolución que acababa de producirse.

Vio que Garudamon se apartaba de ese lugar y, finalmente, regresaba a la contienda para unirse —otra vez— a Aquilamon y enfrentar así a BlackHerculesKabuterimon.

Esbozó una sonrisa aliviada y, entonces, se giró hacia el lugar donde había visto al hijo de su padrino la última vez.

Tenía que ir con Taiyo para llevarle al pequeño Koromon.

Con rapidez, apartándose de ese lugar, se encaminó hacia Tsubasa Takaishi, que estaba en la misma dirección que ella.

— ¡Tsubasa! — Exclamó, llamando a su primo. El menor de los hijos de Hikari se volvió, confundido hacia su prima.

— ¿Saori?

— ¡Primo! Koromon quiere ir con Taiyo... — Explicó la hija de Yamato al llegar al sitio exacto donde estaba el mellizo de Koichi.

— Yo lo llevare — Se apresuró a decir Tsubasa — Ponte al resguardo

Saori lo miró con mala cara — ¡No voy a ir a esconderme!

Tsubasa abrió los ojos como platos y le acaricio el cabello — No es para que te escondas, es para que estés a salvo...

— No discutan en un momento así — Murmuro una voz femenina que ambos conocían. Tsubasa se giró violentamente hacia la persona que le hablaba — No es momento de que adoptes la actitud de tus tíos, hijo.

— ¿Mamá? — Inquirió el rubio, sorprendido al ver la figura de su madre en medio de la costa. Hikari no podía estar allí... ¿O sí?

¡Maldición! ¡Estaba alucinando por los deseos de ver a su madre!

Saori reaccionó antes que él — ¡Tía Hikari! ¿Viniste con mi mamá, cierto? — Reflexionó — Ella me dijo que teníamos que hacer algo...

La educadora sonrió, reprimiendo las ganas de ir y abrazar a su hijo más pequeño, que estaba muy cerca de ella después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad de angustia.

Se mordió el labio y sus ojos cobrizos se deslizaron por todo el lugar — Así es. Tsubasa, hijo, necesitamos que tú y Koichi hagan algo por los niños...

La mirada firme y decidida de su hijo le sacó una sonrisa impensada.

Parecía haberse recuperado de la sorpresa ante la mención de que él podía hacer algo para ayudar a los pequeños.

— Lo que sea, mamá. — Afirmó, inmediatamente. Sin pensar — ¡Lo que sea por ayudarlos!

Hikari tomó un poco de aire. Esto iba a ser complicado de asimilar en un momento así.

— Debemos arrojarles flechas de la luz dorada, de los milagros — Determinó la educadora y contempló como las facciones de su hijo cambiaban ligeramente.

— ¿Arrojarles... — Susurró Saori, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando el nombre de su hermanito sonó en su mente.

—...flechas de luz dorada? — Terminó el portador de la luz.

Entonces, la pequeña Ishida, recuperó el habla — ¡Es Yoshiro! ¡Yoshiro tiene el emblema de los milagros!

El menor de los mellizos Takaishi asintió — Sí, tiene luz dorada…

— Tsubasa, ¿donde está Koichi? — Inquirió Hikari.

Ahora que su hijo menor estaba enterado de lo que tenía que hacer, debían hablarlo con el mayor.

— ¡Koichi! — Exclamó el rubio, como recordando a su hermano mayor — ¡Vamos a por él! Debe estar cerca de la costa…

.

* * *

_Giga Bláster_, BlackHerculesKabuterimon dirigió su ataque hacia Aquilamon, mientras Garudamon volvía a unirse a la pugna entre ellos. Ahora que había digievolucionado sentía renovadas ganas para enfrentar al enemigo.

_Alas de espada_, con sus alas blandió una poderosa ráfaga de fuego en dirección al digimon oscuro que había atacado a Saori.

Un impacto furioso se provocó entre ambas fuerzas, la colisión del poder generó una implacable ventisca alrededor de los contrincantes.

Era como un ciclo interminable. Realmente, interminable.

Furiosas, retumadoras, estruendosas explosiones se producían al colisionar los ataques de ambos contrincantes. De un bando y del otro intentaban vencer al otro. Sin tregua. Sin detenerse entre un ataque y otro, sin siquiera pensar que estaban generando destrucción en cada rincón de esa tierra.

Embestidas, esquivos, lanzamientos, derribamientos.

Luz contra oscuridad.

_Cuerno Planeador_. Aquilamon se unió al enfrentamiento entre BlackHerculesKabuterimon y Garudamon, interponiendose en medio, logrando así desviar un ataque que quizás, diese contra EXV-mon, que peleaba con BlackWarGreymon, no muy lejos de allí.

La lucha, en si misma, carecía de sentido.

Solo había una oportunidad para vencer...

Esperaban hallarla pronto.

.

* * *

— Kazuma... ¿Por que no me dijiste nada de lo que pasaba? — Inquirió Reiko, sujetando los hombros de su primo, con fuerza.

La muchacha tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, brillantes a través de las gagas, y la mirada inquieta mientras Daiki continuaba aferrándose al mayor de los gemelos Kido, que parecía impasible.

Si bien desde que Reiko le había comenzado a abofetear, el joven Kido no había dado señales de devolver los golpes, no quería arriesgarse de ningún modo. Iba a proteger a Reiko, costase lo que costase.

Además, no se fiaba de aquella apacible tranquilidad.

Lo cierto era que, en realidad, temía que atacase a Rei cuando lo liberase.

— ¡Te habríamos ayudado! ¡Somos familia! — Insistió ella, ajena a las reflexiones de Motomiya y perdida en la pena que le producía ver a Kazuma en ese estado. Tan… frío, tan lejano, tan… oscuro — Sabes que yo también quería a Mako, todos sufrimos por él... ¡Pero no tenías derecho a sufrir en silencio! ¡No tenías derecho a apartarnos de ti! Nunca fue tú culpa... — Casi sollozó antes de terminar — ¡Fueron los del digimundo! ¡Fue Daemon! ¡Fue todo este estúpido plan! ¡KAZUMA! ¡Despierta, primo! Despierta... Por favor, Kazuma… Por favor…

Daiki sintió que los ojos se le nublaban y apartó la mirada de su amiga. No soportaba toda esa angustia que emanaba de sus palabras. Era demasiado doloroso.

— Kazuma — Susurró, quedamente — Sé que aun estás en alguna parte… Vuelve con nosotros, amigo… — Musitó, sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta — Te prestaré mi fortaleza cuando lo necesites.

Reiko hizo silencio de manera repentina ante las palabras del muchacho. Levantó los ojos azules y los clavó en Daiki, antes de volver la mirada a Kazuma.

— Tienes mi lealtad para cuando la necesites, primo… — Masculló. — No nos dejes tú también…

.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon recibió de lleno el ataque de GoldMagnaAngemon, antes de que EXV—mon enviase el _X-Lasér_ para terminar de destruir la armadura del aquel digimon. Su enfrentamiento —a veces era intervenido por el compañero de Tsubasa— estaba destinado a ser entre ellos dos.

EXV—mon era conciente de que si su contrincante quería enfrentarlo con toda su fuerza, iba a perder, pero había aprendido con Daiki, con su Daiki, a ser fuerte. Tenía que seguir luchando. Y seguir. Y seguir.

_Mega Tornado, _cuando BlackWarGreymon envió el ataque, no pudo evitarla a tiempo. Y su cuerpo salió despedido hacia atrás gracias a la propulsión originada por ese tornado artificial.

Pero, volvió a enfrentarse a él. No le interesaba rendirse. No quería hacerlo, porque esa batalla no era solo suya. Era de todos. Pesaba en ellos, el destino de la tierra, del mundo digital y más allá. Lo sabía, podía jurarlo.

_X—Láser_, envió su ataque nuevamente y vio que BlackWarGreymon lo esquivaba limpiamente.

Y la lucha, se reanudaba.

Pero... Tendría que acabar.

.

* * *

Sujetó las muñecas de Taiyo y las presionó contra la arena, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Lo mantuvo inmóvil, para que dejase de atacarlo de una buena vez. No podía pegarle, no podía tocarle un pelo en busca de hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Los ojos chocolates lo miraban, sin verlo en realidad.

Podía percibir la furia del mar que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

El aire frío que se arremolinaba violentamente a su alrededor.

El oxígeno, entremezclándose con la sal y llenando sus pulmones.

La arena húmeda bajo sus manos…

— ¿Sabes algo, Taiyo? — Inquirió, como sí supiese que en verdad, su primo estuviese escuchándolo — Estoy seguro de que saldremos adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Todos juntos, como hicieron nuestros padres hace muchos años... Ellos fueron arrojados a un mundo desconocido. Nosotros, en cambio, conocemos el digimundo. Las cosas allí están muy mal... Necesitamos acabar con Daemon pero, a decir verdad, lo importante aquí nunca fue ese digimon. Sí todos estamos aquí es porque... Es porque queremos volver a casa, queremos que está pesadilla se termine... Y queremos que todo vuelva a estar bien... ¿no lo quieres también? Se que sí, Taiyo... Por eso, necesito que dejes de pelear conmigo... Que me escuches…

Tal vez sus ilusiones fuesen absurdas, tal vez aquel brillo en su mirada no era más que una ilusión.

Pero tenía que creer.

Porque el entendía que así funcionaba la esperanza... Creer que todo estará bien, al final, confiar en que nada puede derrotar a la fe.

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

— Te confiaré mi esperanza de que puedas volver pronto…

.

* * *

Gennai se apartó ligeramente, inclinándose nuevamente cuando la figura se hizo presente en el mundo digital.

Sabía que el digimon milenario del este había estado aguardando hasta ese momento para presentarse, porque había estado reuniendo la energía —no solo la suya— sino la de las demás bestias sagradas para ayudar a los niños elegidos que se enfrentaban al enemigo que estaba en la dimensión de la oscuridad.

Él, como guardián, estaba en contacto con todos los pilares del digimundo. El pilar externo, los niños elegidos, que se erigían como firmes protectores —quizás, los más capaces— de enfrentar cualquier conflicto presente en el mundo digital.

Los interiores —como las bestias sagradas— eran muy poderosas pero su poder era tal que podría generar desequilibrio si no se controlaba de la manera correcta. Además, las bestias sagradas tenían como misión primordial mantener ese equilibrio lo que suponía que solo su intervención se daba en casos extremos.

Desde siempre, los humanos habían sido de gran interés para las bases de datos originadas en ese mundo digital. Después de todo, ese mundo había nacido a partir del mundo de los humanos. A partir de los sentimientos y las redes de comunicaciones del mundo "real"

Y fueron las emociones humanas, resumidas en datos, las que rigieron ese mundo en caos descontrolado.

Gennai que había sido testigo —no participe directo— encontró que los humanos escondían muchas más cosas de las que podían percibirse.

Los humanos, más que ninguna criatura digital, representaban la dualidad. Dos fuerzas igual de opuestas, igual de fuertes, igual de equilibradas que se enfrentaban en su interior. Y una sola que se manifestaba.

Cuando esa fuerza, la llamada _luz_ se manifestaba, entonces, el digimundo parecía recobrar parte de la energía primigenia. Pero, ocurría también lo mismo, con la dimensión _oscuridad_.

El digimundo encarnaba la dualidad.

Y encarnó el caos del descontrol. Porque la luz quiso dominar, pero la oscuridad ya había sido corrompida entonces.

Apareció el primer enemigo.

En ese momento, bastaron fuerzas digitales para vencer. Los digimon habían sobrevivido muchas veces gracias a su propia naturaleza…

Y vencieron al enemigo. Dragomon, cómplice, fue encerrado en una dimensión alterna —a la que pudieron acceder gracias a diversas intervenciones, entre ellas, la de Daemon— y fue encerrado en el mar de la oscuridad por ambas fuerzas.

Sin embargo, quedaron vestigios de la maldad.

Nada volvió a ser igual…

La paz se tradujo en años, pero latente se hallaba el conflicto entre ambas fuerzas. Luz y oscuridad habían dejado de estar en equilibrio. Habían comenzado a enfrentarse.

Y el siguiente enemigo en aparecer, fue derrotado por los primeros niños elegidos.

Cuando esos niños fueron seleccionados —aquella lejana primera vez— todo ocurrió casi, casi, por casualidad. Una puerta digital se abrió, y después, esos niños —que eran cinco— arribaron al digimundo.

Finalmente, salieron victoriosos.

Se había producido el primer acercamiento entre humanos y digimon.

Luego, muchos años después, cuando nuevamente se creía haber llegado al equilibrio… La oscuridad se hizo fuerte.

Y llegaron ellos. Los niños elegidos de 1999. Para ese entonces, el digimundo no contaba con las bestias sagradas —selladas— y tuvieron que aprender desde cero. Ellos fueron elegidos por motivos diferentes a la primera generación.

Hikari Yagami había recibido los datos enviados desde el digimundo. Datos que se transfirieron al mundo real en forma de digihuevo… Y en ella se reconoció parte de la energía de Haruto Yagami. _Luz_.

Su hermano Taichi fue escaneado de manera simultánea. _Valor_. Los hermanos Ishida, _Esperanza y Amistad_, estuvieron presentes en esa lucha. Sora, amor. La joven Tachikawa, encarnando la _pureza_. Koushiro, con su curiosidad y avidez que luego llevarían el nombre de _conocimiento_. Y el pequeño Jou, _sinceridad_.

Muchos niños fueron testigos de ese enfrentamiento ocurrido entre Greymon y Parrotmon, pero solo ellos mostraron aquellas características inusuales tan relacionadas con el digimundo.

Los seres que buscaban armonía le indicaron a Gennai que realice los emblemas. Fue difícil la primera vez… Tuvo que adecuar los datos para que las etiquetas sirviesen de canales para esa emoción que fue detectada en ellos…

Pero funcionó.

La segunda vez que escanearon a los niños fue dos años atrás. Cuando hubo un ataque en enero, un ataque dirigido especialmente a Kazuma, Makoto, Tsubasa y Koichi.

Gennai tuvo un presentimiento. Y se escanearon los datos de los niños elegidos. Fue curioso, porque los hijos de los elegidos resultaron poseer fuerzas similares, aunque diferentes. Y eso le permitió que se originasen nuevas fuerzas a partir de otras.

El valor gestó a la lealtad y la fortaleza.

La luz en cambio, solo originó otro emblema de la luz.

La esperanza fue leída en confianza y, nuevamente, en esperanza.

El amor se tradujo en amor y en unión.

La bondad en bondad, tal y como había sucedido con la esperanza, originó la piedad o, él le decía, el perdón.

La pureza creo la inocencia, tan similares, tan iguales como los dos emblemas de la luz.

Y la justicia que recibió aportes del conocimiento.

La amistad y la sinceridad no reaccionaron a los datos obtenidos en esos niños, así como tampoco ocurrió con el destino, pero Gennai sabía que uno de los pequeños podía manejar dos emblemas a la vez.

La energía de Quinglongmon rompió, sin embargo, la oscuridad que se había apoderado del cielo.

Y, cuando se elevó, dejó una estela de luz marcada a su paso…

Se dirigía al firmamento. Y más allá.

.

* * *

_Yuko suspiro quedamente y vio que Makoto se movía aún estando los dos en ese sitio oscuro, y se sintió extraña. ¿Que sucedía?  
_

— _¿Mako? — Inquirió, confusa — ¿Pasa algo?  
_

— _Es imposible... — Susurró el aludido, y parecía que no la había escuchado. Seguía mirando la nada oscura, como sí en realidad pudiese ver algo allí. _

_La niña Izumi se sentía... Inquieta.  
_

— _¿Que ocurre? — Dudó, acercándose a él y tocando su brazo, preocupada — ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿Le hice daño a alguien, Makoto? — Quiso saber, horrorizada ante la posibilidad.  
_

— _No... Tú... No... Es que... He sentido...  
_

— _¿Que? — Apremio ella, entre aliviada y nerviosa _

— _He sentido que él estaba aquí, con nosotros.  
_

_Sin comprender, Izumi examinó a su compañero — ¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?  
_

— _De Makoto...  
_

_Los ojos azabaches de la pelirroja se abrieron al máximo ante aquella revelación._

.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó? — Increpó Takeru Takaishi cuando vio que la hija de Koushiro, se volvía en su dirección.

Algo extraño había ocurrido, algo…

Yuko Izumi se volvió hacia el antiguo portador de la esperanza y sus ojos negros buscaron algo…

A Makoto.

Takaishi abrió los ojos como platos y sujetó el brazo de Sora para que se alejase del hijo de Jou, que había quedado tendido en la arena, en medio de ellos. La esposa de Yamato se movió, casi de manera inconciente, a la vez que se llevaba consigo a Yoshiro.

La pequeña Izumi se acercó, con aquella inesperada gracia, hacia el cuerpo de Makoto Kido.

.

* * *

_— Eso es imposible — Rechazó Kevin de raíz la posibilidad de estar escuchando la verdad de los labios de su interlocutor — ¡Dijiste que él...  
_

— _Se lo que dije...  
_

— _¿Entonces, como explicas eso? ¡Me has mentido! — Acusó el niño de ojos miel, furioso — ¡Eres una mentira! ¡Deber ser parte del plan de Daemon! Con razón me has dicho todo este tiempo que eres parte de la semilla de la oscuridad...  
_

_Los ojos de Makoto refulgieron de ira — Ese es un error demasiado común. La oscuridad no es maldad... Yo soy oscuridad, y ¿para que te ayudaría sí fuera el enemigo? he intentado que no te pierdas a ti mismo en las sombras de tu corazón  
_

— _¡No te necesito!  
_

— _¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Eso es cierto. No me necesitas... Estoy aquí obligado porque formo parte de las semillas de la oscuridad... Sí quieres, puedo unirme a ella y así acabar con todo de una vez... Entonces, veremos sí puedes soportar el peso de tus propias tinieblas, Kevin.  
_

_Retrocedió, por inercia y sus ojos miel se fijaron en los negros. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado. ¡Ni siquiera comprendía porque! — Lo siento.  
_

_Makoto suavizo su expresión y acortó la distancia que los separaba, para despeinar el cabello castaño del niño  
_

— _Estás asustado... Es normal que tengas miedo, Kevin.  
_

— _No quiero temer. Quiero ser valiente_

— _Eres valiente. Estoy seguro que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti...  
_

_Él resopló — ¿De verdad crees... Que has sentido al verdadero Makoto? ¿No crees que sea una ilusión?  
_

— _No estoy seguro... Se siente... Extraño.  
_

_._

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dudó Ozamu, cuando vio que Kevin Washington detenía el forcejeo y lo apartaba de un empujón.

Al hijo de Ken lo atraparon los familiares brazos de Hoshi Hida, que, atentamente, examinaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de que su digimon digievolucionara a un nivel mayor —del cual no conocía el nombre— había corrido a encontrarse con Kevin y Ozamu.

Pero, de manera repentina, Washington había dejado de pelear.

Se levantó del suelo de manera autómata y se alejó de la portadora de la confianza, que sostenía entre sus brazos al elegido de la bondad.

Sus huellas se marcaron en la arena.

.

* * *

_— Se que ha sucedido algo que no quieres decirme — Exigió Kazuma, en medio del silencio — te conozco bien como para dejarme engañar...  
_

_Los ojos de Makoto se fijaron en el. Eran tan similares que podían ser espejos de la mirada de Kazuma.  
_

— _Tengo miedo en como queda afectarte ahora que has decidido luchar...  
Recordando los gritos y pedidos de Reiko, Kazuma Kido se estremeció.  
_

— _¿He dañado a Rei? ¿A Daiki? ¿A Hoshi? ¿A alguno de los pequeños?  
_

— _No  
_

— _¿Entonces? — Dudó, aliviado — ¿Que ocurre? Prometo que estoy bien y haré lo posible para salir de aquí. He comprendido...  
_

_Makoto seguía contemplándolo con inesperada preocupación — Es que... Aún no se sí es verdad. Temo que te ilusiones, Kazuma.  
_

_El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño ante las palabras del ser que estaban con él, aquel que se había nombrado así mismo como el emblema de la oscuridad.  
_

— _Takeru ha traído el cuerpo de Makoto al lugar donde estamos peleando...  
_

_Kazuma quedó estupefacto, inquieto y nervioso ante las palabras de su interlocutor. Su corazón palpitó con inquietud- ¿Que has dicho?_

_La expresión triste de su acompañante lo hizo conciente — Takeru e Hikari Takaishi han traído a Makoto consigo… Creo… que vive…_

— _¿Mi hermano… — Kazuma sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y su cuerpo caía al vacío mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos — vivo…?_

_Makoto miró la expresión del joven y sintió una punzada de tristeza, de angustia — Aun… No lo sé._

.

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó? — Inquirió Reiko, cuando vio que Kazuma se liberaba del agarre de Daiki con increíble facilidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando él la apartó de un empujón, y siguió avanzando, hasta alejarse de ese lugar. Simplemente, pasó a su lado… Ignorándola.

Las manos de Daiki sujetaron sus brazos y tras compartir una mirada de extrañeza, ambos se volvieron hacia Kazuma, que les daba la espalda.

El mayor de los hijos de Mariko caminaba por la costa, sin hacer nada más.

.

* * *

— _¿Eh? — Cuestionó Taiyo contemplando la expresión inquieta de su acompañante — ¿Como dices? Pensé que... Habías dicho...  
_

— _Sí, eso dije.  
_

— _¿Entonces... Él está vivo? ¿Donde estuvo todo este tiempo?  
_

— _No lo se  
_

— _¿Como funciona en verdad la conexión entre una persona y un emblema? ¿Cual es el poder del emblema de la oscuridad, en realidad?  
_

_Makoto se volvió hacia el hijo de Taichi, mirándolo confuso.  
_

— _¿como funciona?  
_

— _Sí... ¿Como? Me dijiste que mi tía conoce mucho las sombras y ella es la luz. Entonces, ¿contigo es al revés?  
_

— _Yo existo gracias a que existe la luz, sí.  
_

— _¿Entonces... ¿Cuando apareciste ante Makoto? A nosotros nos llegaron los emblemas este año... ¿Cuando Daemon hizo la semilla de la oscuridad?  
_

— _Sus datos fueron escaneados desde la primera vez que cruzaron el digimundo. El emblema de la oscuridad no se hace siempre presente, contrario del de la luz. El emblema de la oscuridad surge, en general, cuando la luz ha desestabilizado el equilibrio. Yo soy el emblema original de la oscuridad, así como el emblema que posee tú tía es el emblema original de la luz. Son de los pocos emblemas permanentes. No puedo explicar el hecho de que tú primo heredó el emblema de tu tía...  
_

— _Pero... Makoto... No comprendo...  
_

— _No puedo explicarte más de momento, Taiyo. Hay cosas que escapan a mi conocimiento, lo siento.  
_

_El hijo de Taichi frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría.  
Entonces, en esas sobras que lo rodeaban, resonó la voz de Koichi Takaishi..._

_Era un eco lejano pero entendible. _

_Su primo confiaba en que todos podrían salir adelante... _

_Tenía que confiar también. Sin importar las cosas imprevistas que surgieran…_

— _Vamos con él — Susurró Makoto, bueno, el emblema de la oscuridad. — Esto tiene que significar algo…_

_Supo que Makoto, ese Makoto que lo acompañaba en la oscuridad, tenía más control de su ser que él mismo.  
_

_._

* * *

— ¿Qué pasó? — Dudó, para si mismo Koichi cuando vio a Taiyo forcejear con él, de nueva cuenta.

Por un momento había pensado que había conseguido algo para hacer que su primo reaccionase pero, otra vez, estaba perdido.

El niño de cabellos castaños alborotados se incorporó suavemente del suelo, sacudiendo su ropa e ignorando magistralmente al mayor de los mellizos Takaishi, pasando al lado de Tsubasa, Saori e Hikari.

Ignorando las miradas asombradas de los dos primeros y la angustiada de la última.

Koichi contempló la espalda de su pequeño primo con estupefacción…

¿Hacia donde se dirigía?

Distinguió simplemente, el rumbo que trazaba la trayectoria. Taiyo estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos.

.

* * *

Yuko Izumi no se movió, aunque su expresión era una extraña mueca a los ojos de quienes llegaban a apreciar lo que se dibujaba en su semblante. Su pequeña figura se erigía en medio de la arena y sus ojos, aun más negros que el cielo oscurecido que conformaba esa dimensión, quedaron prendados del cuerpo inconciente de Makoto.

Detrás de ellas, caminando hacia el inconciente muchacho, se dirigían tres figuras más.

Sora sintió que Yoshiro se aferraba a ella cuando Taiyo, Kevin y Kazuma regresaron hasta ese lugar, marcando sus huellas en la arena húmeda de la costa. Takeru abrió los ojos como platos y le dirigió una mirada a Makoto que, sin embargo, no se había movido…

¿Qué quería decir todo eso? ¿Por qué los niños estaban actuando así ante la presencia del muchacho?

.

* * *

Ozamu Ichijouji llegó al claro detrás de Hoshi.

Vio, poco a poco, los rostros de sus amigos. Todos estaban allí, reuniéndose. Reiko, Daiki, Saori, Tsubasa, Koichi, Yoshiro, sus tíos y, también los niños que estaban prisioneros de la oscuridad…

Algo pujaba por salir del fondo de su memoria… Algo importante, algo que…

_No dejes que escape entre tus dedos aquel instante de salvación…_

¿Qué?

_Sí la luz en tinieblas se extingue, no hay respuesta más allá de lo que los ojos ven. La verdad habita en el interior, entre sombras se encuentra perdida._

¡La profecía!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella inesperada revelación.

— ¡Ahora, Yoshi! — Exclamó Ozamu, dando una señal que se propagó por todo el claro. Su voz resonó junto con la de Takeru Takaishi, que había adivinado lo mismo que el pequeño hijo de Ken — ¡ARROJA LA FLECHA DE LUZ DORADA, AHORA!

Todos los niños se pusieron en tensión, y Reiko fue detenida por Daiki cuando luchó por encontrarse con Kazuma, que estaba de pie en medio del claro.

Takeru y Tsubasa aferraron a Koichi con sus brazos puesto que el castaño pretendía ir e impedir que las flechas llegasen a su destino.

Saori sujetó la mano de su madre y cerró los ojos, sin saber que esperar en ese dilatado momento de angustia, de tensión.

El pequeño pelirrojo sujetó su emblema con fuerza y de la etiqueta comenzó a emanar una fuerte luz de color oro.

El fulgor rompió con la distancia que separaba al niño de los digimon alados y los cuatro —portadores de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, de la generación anterior y la presente— fueron dotados con arcos y flechas de luz dorada.

Los cuatro ángeles se movieron a la vez cuando ocuparon sus sitios en el firmamento. MagnaAngemon y GoldMagnaAngemon entre medio de las dos digimon ángeles que pertenecían a la línea evolutiva de Salamon.

_Sí la luz en tinieblas se extingue, no hay respuesta más allá de lo que los ojos ven... _

La luz dorada brillaban en las refulgentes flechas que portaban, irradiando calidez en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

_La verdad habita en el interior, entre sombras se encuentra perdida._

Los cuatro niños, prisioneros se irguieron como blancos perfectos. Todos ellos alrededor del cuerpo inconciente de Makoto Kido.

_La saeta de luz dorada devora la oscuridad feroz.  
_

Cuatro disparos se realizaron, cuatro flechas impactaron y cuatro niños se derrumbaron sobre la costa ante el contacto.

Silencio.

Todo se tradujo en repentino silencio.

Las batallas cesaron. Los enfrenamientos se acallaron. Los ruidos se extinguieron.

Salvo el de las olas. Más furiosas, más destructivas.

Los presentes contemplaron las sucesivas escenas con avidez inesperades, con esperanza, con ilusión. Allí estaba. Había sucedido...  
Observaron con atención las cinco figuras infantiles que estaban inconcientes sobre la arena.

El alivio desapareciendo a medida que transcurrían los segundos, a medida que se extinguían los minutos...

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro... Cinco.

La angustia, el miedo, el horror...

Ninguno de caídos se levantó.

* * *

N/A: Realmente, este capítulo es el que más me costó escribir -hasta ahora, después veremos... uno nunca sabe- así que estoy cansada de él xDD. Odio escribir sobre batallas, me cuesta pero que es digimon sin peleas? Me ha quedado más largo que el anterior... Y quizás, muy acelerado y confuso. Intenté que fuera entendible pero quizás empeoré las cosas :P

La letra de la canción "_Abrazando la luz y la sombra_" pertenece al anime **Magic Knight Rayearth** (las guerreras mágicas en latino), que tampoco me pertenece pero algunos de sus fragmenos reflejan parte de lo que ocurre en el fic.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	32. Capítulo 12 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

…

_En el espejo, en su reflejo  
la noche me hace ver:  
La mascara que a mi alma ocultó._

_No existe distinción, no es posible encontrar…  
La esperanza y desesperación  
una misma identidad.  
Y si tu corazón no esta satisfecho aun,  
vamos a volar en la inmensidad  
hoy y siempre hasta el final.  
_

_Este mundo en donde el viento vigila sin cesar  
¿Que será aquello que debiera proteger?  
Mi camino es doloroso, desde hace tiempo ya.  
Cada vez conozco a quien realmente soy,_

_Y si al desaparecer  
una luz renacerá, que ilumina…  
Ayúdame a forjar una nueva era hoy  
¡Vamos juntos a atravesar  
la terrible oscuridad!_

_Con este corazón que logro la libertad,  
vamos a volar por la eternidad…  
en la blanca oscuridad_

…

_Parte I_

**De victorias, dolores y pérdidas**

.

**5 de Agosto de 2027**

.

Resultaba increíble que aquello que ocurre en un segundo fuese dolorosamente detectado por todos los sentidos, lastimosamente captado por cada uno de ellos, como sí los sucesos comenzarán a ralentizarse para que todos los detalles que conformaban esa composición final fuesen absorbidos y procesados a la perfección.

Un segundo. Una eternidad.

Así se sentía... Así se sentía aquella visión desalentadora.

El mundo de la oscuridad, con los digimon poseídos por las sombras alzándose imponentes y los niños corrompidos por la semilla de la oscuridad inconcientes.

El sonido furioso de las olas rompiendo el silencio que había nacido cuando todas las batallas cesaron de manera abrupta.

Pero... ¿cuan insoportable sería ese segundo eterno?

Un momento antes, las cosas lucían mal. Y habían empeorado.

Sí, habían empeorado. ¿Que es lo había salido mal? Habían seguido todos los pasos... ¿no?

Habían ido a ese lugar en busca de los corazones puros que habían sido sumergidos en tinieblas.

Habían enfrentado a sus enemigos, habían enfrentado a sus propios amigos...

Y las flechas de luz dorada, en realidad, habían acabado con la oscuridad feroz.

Pero no de la manera que esperaban...

¿Por qué no había funcionado?

Nada se había resulto.

En lugar de cuatro niños consumidos por la oscuridad, ahora había cinco niños inconcientes sobre la arena.

Habían fallado.

Takeru e Hikari compartieron una mirada llena de angustia cuando registraron todo el panorama.

Los niños, abatidos, vencidos, desvalidos.

El mar furioso, aterrador y amenazante.

Los digimon inmóviles, sumisos, aguardando.

Daemon, impasible.

Takeru apretó las manos en puños, con el enorme deseo de acabar con todo lo que estaba mal allí. _Con todo_. No llegaba a comprender que había salido mal...

Acaso... ¿se habían equivocado? No podía ser posible, había aprovechado aquel segundo de salvación, de distracción —cuando los niños atrapados entre sombras fueron a ver a Makoto— y creyeron que las cosas iban a mejorar para entonces... Pero... ¿Que estaba mal allí? ¿Por que no había dado un resultado más directo? Los niños simplemente...

Habían caído.

¿Que iba a suceder ahora?

Aquel momento de tensión, de incertidumbre, de angustia parecía destinado a prolongarse infinitamente...

Se fijó aun más en los pequeños niños que lo rodeaban.

Koichi había caído de rodillas, impactado, ante la visión.

Estaba seguro que su hijo mayor, como él, no podía apartar la mirada de los cuerpos inconcientes que reposaban en la costa.

El mayor de los mellizos se debatió nuevamente en su sitio.

Cuando el llegó a ese lugar, las palabras de Tsubasa le supieron a locura. ¡Arrojar flechas! Su padre, tranquilamente, le dijo que tenía que dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso.

Pero…

¿Ahora que iban a hacer? ¿Por qué los pequeños seguían inconcientes?

Fue conciente de que Hoshi Hida llegaba a su lado cuando vio el cabello castaño que danzaba en el aire, al compás de la brisa salada. La hija de Iori estaba llorando, liberando por fin toda esa angustia que la embargaba.

No había funcionado. Todo su esfuerzo, su lucha… Todo había sido en vano.

Tsubasa permaneció de pie, esperando.

No tenía sentido dejarse abatir, no podía creer que… No… Se negaba a pensar que ese era el fin.

Las lágrimas luchaban por liberarse de sus ojos pero se mordió los labios para no derramarlas. No podía.

Hikari jadeó, sin poder contenerse y una sensación le heló la sangre en ese momento. ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho con los niños? En lugar de salvarlos… En lugar de protegerlos… Acaso… Acaso…

No. No. No. Ella tenía que estar segura de que podía ocurrir un milagro. No iba a permitirse dudar en un momento así…

No, más.

Saori no fue conciente de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas sino hasta que un sollozo rompió con su silencio.

¿Acaban… Acababan de…?

Daiki abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a Reiko, casi sin notarlo.

La hija de Ken se había quedado petrificada ante la visión. Ella sabía que no deberían haberlo hecho…

¡No deberían haberlo hecho!

— No… — Susurró la portadora de la lealtad, queriendo cubrirse el rostro para no ver todo aquello — No…

Debía ser un engaño, un juego, una ilusión. Debía ser falso. Sus ojos, en realidad, le mentían. Todo era parte de un juego, aquello no era real. No podía ser real.

— ¿Mamá? — Susurró Yoshiro. Sora lo había obligado a mirar a otra parte, casi por instinto. No podía permitir que su pequeño viese aquello… No podía. — ¿Qué ha pasado, mamá?

Solo el silencio llenó el aire de la respuesta.

_Silencio y lágrimas_.

.

* * *

_La oscuridad inmensa e inacabable que la envolvía fue súbitamente iluminada._

_Percibió el cambio con todos sus sentidos. _

_Una brillante luz dorada rompió con las tinieblas al instante y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos instintivamente por lo brillante que era el resplandor._

— _Abre los ojos, Yuko — Pidió la voz de Makoto y la pequeña Izumi obedeció al instante. — No temas._

_Allí, donde antes había oscuridad, ahora refulgía la luz. _

_Sonrió._

_Sonrió porque una calidez la embargó por como completo, prometiendo tranquilidad. Sonrió porque Makoto había dicho que debía esperar la luz dorada y está había llegado. Sonrió porque estaba cerca de ser libre... _

_O eso pensó… Hasta que la vio. _

_Era una niña con el cabello pelirrojo corto que apenas y tocaba sus hombros. Con un vestido verde y blanco. Con ojos negros. Con su bincha azul. Era la otra Yuko. La misma a la que se había enfrentado la primera vez, cuando su álter ego la entregó a la oscuridad... La hundió en esas tinieblas que la atormentaron y la asustaron. _

_¿Por que estaba ella de nuevo? ¿Que pretendía hacerle esa vez? ¿Más oscuridad? ¡Más oscuridad, no! Se volvió, aterrada, hacia Makoto. _

_Todo ese tiempo... Él... ¿le había mentido?_

_Retrocedió, apartándose de Makoto —del emblema de la oscuridad— y la otra Yuko. _

— _Por favor, no me hagan daño... — Pidió._

— _No, Yuko... No te haremos daño... Confía en mí._

— _¿Por que ella...?_

— _Ella no es tu enemiga. Ella es parte de ti, quizás la parte que menos te guste, sí, pero te pertenece._

— _¡No! Ella es la que me trajo aquí... ¡no soy yo!_

— _Te equivocas, Yuko. Las personas son quizás el mejor ejemplo de la dualidad de la luz y la oscuridad. Es la lucha entre ambas fuerzas lo que genera el equilibrio. Quiero decir... Son tus luces y tus sombras, tus virtudes y defectos, lo que te gusta de ti y lo que no... Todo ello es lo que hace a Yuko Izumi. Sí quieres salir de este lugar... Tendrás que aprender a aceptarlo._

.

* * *

Taichi Yagami contempló la estupefacción —y palidez— en el rostro de Ken y tuvo que tocarle un hombro para que reaccionase.

La comitiva que conformaban ellos aparte de Ken —Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Jou, Shuu, Daisuke e Iori— había comenzado a avanzar peor el antiguo portador de la bondad, igual que Wormmon, parecían haberse quedado petrificados y no se movían. Parecía que no estaban verdaderamente allí, sino lejos. Por la mirada del hombre, podía decir que muy lejos.

Daisuke se volvió hacia su antiguo ídolo de la infancia y vio, entonces, a Ken. Yagami y Motomiya compartieron una mirada inquieta cuando el hombre permaneció inmóvil, con expresión agobiada.

— Ken — Llamó Wormmon, inquieto, desde los brazos de su compañero — ¿Qué ocurre, Ken?

— Oye, Ken — Daisuke fue quien insistió esta vez y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero de la digievolución DNA — ¿Estás bien, amigo?

El policía se encontró parpadeando y la mirada de Daisuke fue lo primero que registró cuando volvió a la realidad. ¿Cuántos minutos había estado desconectado…? No sabría decirlo.

Ichijouji no se jactaba, jamás, de su cercanía con las fuerzas oscuras.

La detestaba pero era una marca permanente en su interior.

Casi como una parte de si mismo.

Por ello… Juraría…

Juraría que acababa de sentir _algo_.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso poner sus emociones en palabras, se le cerró la garganta.

Era incapaz de describir que había sentido… Era una sensación familiar, mucho, pero tan lejana que creía olvidada. Como cuando se sufre un deja vu. Algo que nunca pasó, en realidad, pero la familiaridad está allí pese a eso.

Era una especie de deja vu, aunque sin llegar a serlo. Ken describiría como curiosa aquella sensación.

Koushiro recibió nuevamente a Gennai —quien se había retirado por unos momentos hacia el digimundo— para continuar con su tarea de poder detener todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo y solo cuando el ser que era una base de datos, se dio cuenta de la extraña reunión que se daba entre Taichi, Daisuke y Ken.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Ken? — Inquirió Daisuke, preocupado por la expresión que tenía su mejor amigo.

Yamato y Jou, que estaban detrás del científico, se volvieron en dirección a Ichijouji.

Shuu, que no comprendía del todo, también se giró en su sitio para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Los ojos de Ken reflejaron inquietud al instante — He sentido…

— ¿Qué cosa? — Insistió Motomiya — ¿Qué has sentido?

— Déjalo hablar — Interrumpió Iori, contemplando la exaltación del heredero del valor y la amistad en sus tiempos de lucha, con severidad.

— ¿Es algo con los niños…? — Quiso saber Yamato, con un leve deje de angustia impregnado en su voz.

Con dificultad, Ken negó con la cabeza — He sentido las olas del mar en mi mente… — Susurró, y solo los más cercanos pudieron oír la frase completa. Wormmon lo contempló con angustia — Como aquella vez que encerramos a Daemon…

Motomiya abrió los ojos, con sorpresa, y luego esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía darle ánimos a su compañero — Tranquilo — Susurró — No tienes que decirnos si te hace daño…

Ken le dio una sonrisa débil a su amigo — Creo que el mar exige algo… — Continuó, pese a que no sabía bien como expresar — Sentía que me llamaba…

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Un mutismo que, el policía estuvo seguro, Miyako habría sabido manejar.

— Pues ni se te ocurra ir con él — Se exaltó Daisuke, sintiendo pánico ante esas palabras — ¡Si te dejo ir Miyako se despertaría únicamente para matarme!

Pese a que sus palabras pretendían tener el efecto contrario, Ken sintió la ausencia de Miyako con mayor angustia.

La necesitaba. La necesitaba mucho más de lo que había aprendido a soportar…

No podías seguir allí, en medio de todo ese caos, sin ella.

Era… Era como hundirse en la oscuridad sin ningún rayo de luz de esperanza, amor y pureza.

Tenía que verla, aunque estuviese inconciente, aunque no lo escuchase, aunque…

— Eso que dice Ken es muy interesante — Escucharon decir a Gennai, y todos —excepto Koushiro se inquietaban por su repentina presencia (¿¡_Cuando había regresado_!?)

— ¿Usted sabe a lo que se refiere? — Inquirió Jou, acomodándose las gafas, con rapidez puesto que se había resbalado de su sitio cuando se sobresaltó, por la presencia de la base de datos que tenía apariencia de un hombre adulto.

— Al menos, tengo mis sospechas…

Taichi rodó los ojos, inconcientemente ante el sonido de la voz de su mentor con respecto a los temas del digimundo.

— ¿Va a decirlas o no?

— Son simples sospechas.

Koushiro levantó una ceja, pero se contuvo de acusar a Gennai de algo.

No quería seguir agregando problemas a los que ya tenían pero tenía que asegurarse de que, en algún momento, tendría que decirles la verdad.

Tendría que decirles más que verdades incompletas e incomprensibles.

Preferiblemente, cuando los niños estuviesen a salvo. Koushiro sentía que no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuese desear que Yuko regresase a casa sana y salva.

— Cuando todo esto termine… nos dirá todo — Susurró el antiguo elegido del conocimiento — ¿Verdad?

Gennai lo examinó con tranquilidad — Si están listos, sí. Porque es una cuestión que no sorprende a la persona que lo entiende, pero confunde a la que no…

Koushiro asintió quedamente y se volvió hacia sus compañeros, que contemplaban extrañados aquel intercambio de palabras.

— A veces no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ustedes platican — Suspiró Taichi — ¿Te ha dicho que sí, verdad?

Koushiro sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba y asintió con la cabeza — Yo veré que nos cuente todo lo que nos hemos perdido.

— Gracias al cielo te tenemos a ti, Kou — Susurró Yamato y esbozó una sonrisa.

Koushiro tuvo que notar que estaba demasiado pálido y sintió una punzada de inquietud así que sus ojos buscaron los de Jou.

Kido se adelantó, casi al instante — Ven aquí, Yamato. Tengo que revisar la herida…

Taichi hizo un mohín, comprendiendo lo que ocurría con sus amigos — Irás al hospital

Ishida giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo casi automáticamente — Te arrastraré conmigo si piensas eso…

— Yamato, irás al hospital porque acompañaras a Ken y a Iori a ver como andan las cosas por allá — Ken contempló al líder con expresión de sorpresa pero Iori simplemente asintió — Y regresarán cuando yo les diga, ¿de acuerdo? — El antiguo elegido de la amistad comenzó a refunfuñar ante aquellas palabras y Taichi esbozó una sonrisa queda — Vamos, pensé que tu época de rebeldía había pasado hace mucho tiempo…

— Me siento… — Pero la mirada que le dirigió Jou le hizo guardar silencio. Los ojos de Kido parecían gritarle: Di bien y te haré sufrir. — De acuerdo, me siento peor… ¿Qué quieres que haga? No pienso ir a acostarme en una camilla…

— Gabumon y Wormmon tienen que quedarse, ellos nos ayudaran. Ken seguramente quiere asegurarse de Yusei y ustedes deben ir a revisar si allí tuvieron alguna noticia de las demás…

— Claro, mantenme ocupado con tareas inútiles…

— Yama, si no sucede nada, puedes regresar. Jou irá con ustedes, tal vez quiera pasar a ver como está Mariko…

— No tardaremos mucho, Taichi… Solo revisaré un poco las cosas — Susurró el galeno y le dio una sonrisa, algo apagada pero sincera — Además, estoy seguro de que con los niños allí, todo tendrá solución…

Aquella frase optimista terminó por contagiar a Daisuke.

Si la decía Jou Kido, tenía que ser verdad… ¿no?

Motomiya sonrió — ¡Así es! Después de todo… Allí están nuestros hijos…

Y sus ojos se levantaron hacia el cielo. "_Confío en que todo saldrá bien. Ayúdalos, Veemon… Sé que puedes, sé que vives… Lo sé_"

.

* * *

En el profundo y conmocionado silencio, Daemon sintió alegría.

Aunque no había esperado que sucediese nada de eso, las cosas seguían jugando a su favor. Iba a terminar con todo, finalmente. Después de todos, los elegidos estaban débiles y seguían sin contar con los emblemas de sus seleccionados. Era una pena, pensó, creía que iban a ser más útiles.

Había sido una pena no poder aprovechar más de su poder, pero… los fallos habían acabado con su bien tramado plan. Jamás había podido considerar que los niños tuviesen la fuerza suficiente para, una vez sumergidos en las tinieblas, poder rebelarse.

Pero parecía que eso había sido todo.

Ahora simplemente eran pequeños cuerpos en la arena.

Quiso reírse cuando vio a Makoto Kido con ellos. Al parecer, finalmente, habían descubierto que lo había tenido escondido para así. Era lógico, por otra parte, ya que el emblema existe y permanece por que vive la persona que lo porta.

Un emblema no puede utilizarse por si solo, porque son simples representaciones. Necesita algo más, ese algo eran los sentimientos humanos que se sincronizaban con ellos y los liberaban en todo su esplendor.

Pero Makoto había sido útil, y seguía siéndolo. Igual que sus desafortunadas copias, a las que utilizó para mejorar y perfeccionar la semilla de la oscuridad. Creyó que nunca iba a alcanzar la perfección que tenía la semilla que poseía Ken Ichijouji, y sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

Ahora, simplemente, era el momento de acabarlos.

Porque estaban allí, tan indefensos, tan perdidos…

Tan dispuestos a rendirse.

Rió. Quiso carcajearse por ver que el día había llegado finalmente, el día en el que vería a los elegidos rendidos, a su merced.

Perdidos. Vencidos. Desesperanzados.

Le lanzó una mirada a Koichi Takaishi y, entonces, atacó.

.

* * *

— _Quiere decir que esto no ha terminado para ti... — Makoto posó un brazo en la tímida figura que estaba a su lado — Quiere decir que aún tienes algo que hacer_

— _Pe-pero dijiste que..._

— _La luz dorada ha roto la maldad de la semilla. — Prosiguió Makoto — Ya no quedan sentimientos malignos —al menos los provocados por Daemon— en tú interior. Pero... él es parte de ti. No se sí te lo he dicho, estoy casi seguro que sí, la oscuridad y la luz son parte de uno solo. Sí aceptas a una persona no puedes hacerlos en trozos y rechazar lo que te disgusta. Deber aceptar lo bueno y lo malo. El todo..._

_Taiyo intentaba comprender las palabras del menos de los gemelos Kido pero a la vez se hallaba sumamente sorprendido por la silueta que estaba a su lado._

— _¿Quieres... Que luchemos?_

_Makoto lo detuvo, extendiendo su brazo y moviendo negativamente la cabeza — No, la lucha aquí no será con golpes y dolor. Aquí... Lo más importante, Taiyo Yagami es que aceptes tus propias sombras._

_Taiyo contempló con fijeza a la infantil criatura que estaba al lado de Makoto. _

_Frunció el ceño al ver el cabello alborotado, los ojos chocolates y las demás facciones copiadas de las suyas. Sí, porque quién estaba al lado de Makoto -con expresión tímida y sufrida- era otro Taiyo. _

_Pero el hijo de Taichi lo recordaba muy bien. Había sido quién le había dicho que debían reunirse, había ayudado a la oscuridad a corromperlo. _

_Eran las sombras de su corazón._

— _Es parte de ti — Comentó Makoto, con calma — Parte de lo que te hace ser como eres. Tus miedos, dudas, negaciones y sombras son parte de ti..._

— _Pero..._

— _Tal vez para ti sea confuso — Insistió el emblema de la oscuridad, utilizando la voz y forma de Makoto — Pero igual que tú te has sentido libre cuando la luz dorada te tocó, el se ha sentido igual cuando la semilla de la oscuridad dio sus frutos. No puedes evitar que tus sentimientos negativos sean atraídos por la oscuridad. Así como tampoco el puede_ _reclamar que ahora te sientas mejor estando en la luz._

_Apretó los puños y bajó el rostro._

— _¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer?_

_Makoto esbozo una sonrisa triste.— Aceptarlo como parte de ti._

— _¿Que ocurrirá sino lo hago?_

— _Lo mismo que pasó con Makoto. El tuvo este mismo conflicto hace tiempo, cuando yo era parte del todo, pero el decidió continuar apartados..._

_Taiyo abrió los ojos como platos y devolvió la mirada a Makoto. - ¿¡Qué!?_

— _Ya te he dicho que soy el emblema de la oscuridad. Cuando Makoto tuvo la semilla en su interior, está también nos separó en dos y cubrió su corazón de sombras. La diferencia es que Makoto no tenía la misma carga de sentimientos y se sintió mejor cuando estábamos separados. Claro que era sensación no era real... Daemon ha manipulado muchas de tus emociones aquí... Entonces, cuando Makoto venció la oscuridad de la semilla (mucho menos perfeccionada que esta) entonces no volvimos a unirnos._

— _Tú no eres parte de la oscuridad de Makoto…_

— _No exactamente. Quiero decir, él tenía otra oscuridad aparte de mí, porque yo soy simplemente la oscuridad que le corresponde a su emblema. Cuando nos separamos, como yo pertenecía a una de esas partes, quedé escondido aunque mi poder era necesario y se manifestó cuando quisimos reunirnos de nuevo. Ocurrirá exactamente lo mismo que nos sucedió a nosotros. _

— _Daemon lo pensó bien._

— _Lo hizo, aunque no contaba que el emblema de la oscuridad no puede ser corrompido por la maldad. Ningún emblema, si es lo suficientemente resistente, puede serlo. Ni siquiera los suyos, porque, como notaras, Daemon ha preferido que ustedes los oculten y rechacen… Si llegas a unirte de nuevo con las sombras de tu corazón, entonces, podrás tomar la decisión necesaria…_

— _¿Qué decisión?_

— _La más importante en esta batalla… Dime, Taiyo, ¿De qué lado pelearás?_

.

* * *

Mimi regresó sobre sus pasos y les regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las dos mujeres que la esperaban.

Tomoyo y Jun no habían dejado de lanzarle continuas miradas para ver de qué se trataba.

Michael Washington se debatió y permaneció detrás, alejado de ella, al margen.

Mimi no podía pedirle que la acompañase. Ninguno de ellos, entendía, se sentía bien en ese sitio… Se despidieron con amabilidad pero la primera elegida de la pureza supo que él se mantendría un poco más lejos.

En efecto, ninguna de ellas había permanecido tranquila.

No conocían a Michael del todo porque el americano solía estar ausente en las reuniones de los elegidos —Tomoyo recordaba a duras penas que al principio,

Michael se veía cómodo con todos ellos pero por algún motivo, comenzó a cambiar— así que no se fiaban de él.

Además, tampoco era un secreto que el matrimonio de Tachikawa había fracasado.

Tomoyo se enteró cuando escuchó —a la salida de una práctica de su hija de tenis— que Mimi estaba iniciando un trámite de divorcio de su esposo. De eso habían transcurrido más de seis meses.

— Gracias por su paciencia — Musitó Tachikawa y, entonces, se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes — Necesitaba platicar con él, después de todo…

— Hablar generalmente soluciona problemas — Confirmó Tomoyo y pensó que podría aplicar ese mismo consejo con Koushiro.

Cuando todo aquello se solucionase, hablaría largo y tendido con su esposo. Siempre y cuando él estuviese dispuesto a escucharla. Aun no olvidaba los problemas que casi la habían llevado a querer divorciarse pero…

_Pero_… pero…

No tenía idea que iba a ser de todo eso.

— Es muy difícil cuando tu marido es extremadamente silencioso — Acotó Jun, pensando en que Shuu era extremadamente callado. Tomoyo asintió, sin dar su opinión. Era exacto a lo que ella pensaba — A veces resulta extraño conversar unilateralmente… pero me encargo de hablar por los dos… Creo que es mejor así. – Rió — Tensho y Umiko se parecen más a él. Chihiro salió más a mi familia…

Mimi se volvió hacia ella — Hace mucho que no veo a tus hijos. Creo que Daisuke los llevó un par de veces a nuestras reuniones…

Jun asintió — Aunque Tensho comenzó a llevarse mal con mi sobrino Daiki y todo acabó… — La hermana del empresario rebuscó en su bolso, porque siempre llevaba fotos de los niños. En especial cuando viajaba a ver a sus padres —que se habían mudado a las afueras— y siempre querían fotos de sus nietos.

Mimi sonrió cuando la imagen estuvo entre sus manos — Te diré que Tensho es muy guapo — Le sonrió a Jun — Y las niñas son adorables.

Tensho Kido Motomiya llevaba el cabello corto, de un color cobrizo oscuro. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Shuu. Era como una exacta mezcla entre los dos. A su lado, en la imagen, estaba la pequeña Umiko.

La niña tenía un largo cabello color verde azulino, del mismo tono de su padre. Unos ojos grandes y café cobrizo en su rostro pálido y una sonrisa amable.

Chihiro, la menor, por su parte, tenía el mismo peinado que su madre. Era la única y autentica Motomiya en esa fotografía.

— Chihiro es una pesadilla… — Rió la mujer, mientras volvía a guardar la imagen. Hablaba con un claro matiz de diversión en su voz — Umiko es muy callada y Tensho podría ser el intermedio entre ambas…

— Kevin siempre había sido un niño amable pero cambió mucho cuando su padre y yo… peleamos. — Comentó Mimi, y en sus ojos se reflejó un mar de angustia imposible de ignorar — Lo siento… Yo…

Tomoyo tomó las manos de la mujer y le sonrió, porque la comprendía mucho mejor de lo que podía imaginar — Tranquila, está bien. Sigamos en lo nuestro — Afirmó — Creo que estábamos más tranquilas de ese modo.

Mimi asintió con dificultad y las tres volvieron a sumergirse en una plegaria.

.

* * *

_Kevin contempló con atención las facciones de Makoto, analizando sus palabras mientras desviaba —de tanto en tanto— la mirada hacia su otro yo. _

_Era como verse en un espejo, aunque el reflejo parecía apenado y algo alicaído._

_Ese otro niño, ese otro Kevin, había sido quién le había dicho que sí recibía a la oscuridad... Ya no iba a sentir soledad. _

_Pero, por supuesto, aquello había sido mentira. _

_Se había sentido mucho más solo de lo que nunca antes había creído. _

_¿Por que tenía que, repentinamente, perdonar? _

_¡Había sido encerrado allí y tenía que perdonar! Le parecía injusto..._

— _¿Hablas en serio? — Quiso saber, insistiendo en la misma cuestión, la cuestión que le inquietaba — ¿De verdad estás diciendo que tengo que perdonar... Lo que ocurrió?_

— _No he dicho eso. He dicho que tienes que ver lo que te gusta de ti y ver, también, lo que odias de ti. No eres sólo lo que te nuestra el espejo. En tu interior existe luz y oscuridad..._

— _Pero..._

— _Sé que has querido, Kevin. Lo sé. Pero yo te he dicho... Eres valiente, eres muy fuerte y estoy seguro que eres inteligente... Sabes que tienes que escucharme._

— _¿Como sé que no volverá a empezar todo? ¿Como sé que cuando yo, él... Eso, ¡lo que sea! volvamos a juntarnos todo terminara? - Quiso saber - ¿Como sé que esto no es parte de un engaño?_

— _¿Por que habría de engañarte? Ya te he dicho que la oscuridad no es maldad. La luz y la oscuridad se necesitan, se necesitan para existir. Tú también lo necesitas a él, porque tus sombras siguen perteneciéndote._

— _¿Y sí me hace daño? — Quiso saber Kevin_

— _¿Te harías daño a ti mismo?_

— _Él... — Señaló, tragando con dificultad antes de hablar porque aquello no podía ser callado — Él lo hizo. ¡Él me envío aquí! ¡Él me dejó solo aquí!_

— _Sí, pero fue culpa de la semilla de la oscuridad. Ahora, eso ha terminado... Dime, Kevin, ¿no quieres volver a casa? ¿No quiere salir de aquí?_

— _¡Claro que quiero!_

— _Entonces, debes aprender... Necesitas aprender a que sólo hay un Kevin. Un Kevin que es conformado por luces y sombras. Cuando veas eso, serás libre._

_._

* * *

Ume Shimizu se sentó junto a Mitsuko.

La señora Motomiya aun cargaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Yusei Ichijouji, quien parecía estar molesto por algún motivo particular. Sentía un gran peso en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Se sentía mental y físicamente agotada…

Angustiada. Triste… Y preocupada.

Su pequeña Hoshi aun no había regresado y si bien era una niña muchísimo más fuerte que ella —no por nada, Hoshi era quien mantenía el orden en su grupo de amigos cuando las cosas estaban mal— era apenas una pequeña.

Porque Ume no podía dejar de pensar que, en cuanto su hija regresara, iba a tener que decirle que ella y su padre iban a separarse. Iba a decepcionar a su pequeña, porque no podía olvidar que todo eso había comenzado como unas vacaciones familiares y seguramente, cuando ella regrese después de todo este sufrimiento…

Iba a lograr que Hoshi la odiase… Y eso no iba a poder soportarlo… ¿Qué iba a ser si Hoshi la odiaba…?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosamente de sus ojos, pero se apresuró a bajar la mirada y fingir que se entretenía buscando algo en su bolso.

Se topó con su teléfono móvil, casi al descuido y lo levantó al notar que tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas. Parpadeó extrañada y, finalmente, comenzó a revisar el registro de mensajes.

Todas eran de sus padres. Suspiró con alivio y se levantó de su asiento, haciendo que Mitsuko se volviese hacia ella de manera inmediata.

— ¿Ume?

La esposa de Iori forzó una sonrisa — Enseguida regreso. No te preocupes por mí… Estoy bien.

Y cuando la mujer desapareció por uno de los pasillos, Mitsuko reconoció la figura que no esperaba que estuviese allí.

— ¿Ume? — inquirió Iori, examinando a su alrededor — ¿Dónde está mi esposa, Mitsuko?

La esposa de Daisuke se mordió el labio, y aunque temía abusar de la confianza de esa pareja, tuvo que decirle lo que se le cruzaba por la mente.

Ella no era de las personas que se guardaban los secretos, no podía porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Sí, quizás era un poco entrometida… Pero no podía evitarlo.

— Ella está muy mal, Iori — Soltó, sin pensar siquiera. Continuó meciendo a Yusei entre sus brazos, con suavidad — Por favor, no la busques si la vas a tratar con indiferencia. Eso es mucho peor que el odio o la rabia… no sé que ha pasado entre ustedes — Avisó, al ver que se descomponía el rostro del abogado — Pero cuando se está embarazada, no deberías ayudarla de ese modo. Es preferible que la dejes estar…

— Ella me preocupa — Masculló él, finalmente y luego, la miró a los ojos — ¿Mitsuko, crees que alguien puede tener el derecho de romper una familia?

Se horrorizó — ¡No, claro que no! ¡Las familias deben permanecer unidas contra cualquier obstáculo!

— ¿Aunque esos obstáculos sean aquellos que la componen?

Y Mitsuko Motomiya lo contempló marcharse, sin saber como responder a esa pregunta.

.

* * *

_Pese que, hasta ese momento, no había un ápice de luz en todo ese sitio, poblado de tinieblas, no sintió el cambio del todo sino hasta que se vio envuelto en una poderosa luz de color oro que lo envolvió._

_Fue súbito e inesperado, increíble y asombroso. _

_Ahora comprendía porque había tenido que esperar a que llegase esa luz._

_Sin embargo, con la luz, había llegado a él… Otra importante decisión. Porque, allí, junto al ser que había adoptado la forma de su hermano, estaba su otro yo. Un Kazuma diferente, que lo contemplaba con inusual fijeza._

_Retrocedió un paso, sin poder evitarlo — Pero... Makoto... Yo... No estoy listo para esto. No puedo..._

— _Claro que puedes, Kazuma. Claro que puedes. Ha llegado el momento de que muestres toda esa decisión que me dijiste que tenías... _

— _Pero... ¿Cómo? Dime, ¿que debo hacer?_

— _Es muy sencillo... Sólo ten confianza y usa la fortaleza que Daiki te prestó para aceptar que eres un ser humano. Los humanos no son perfectos, y eso es lo que los hace seres humanos._

_Kazuma Kido intercaló la mirada entre el ser que parecía ser su mellizo y el otro niño que estaba con él, otro Kazuma, al que Makoto había nombrado como "las sombras de su corazón". Entendió que debía hacer, pero... ¿cómo?_

— _¿Recuerdas aquella historia que contaba Jou? La de los lobos._

_Kazuma lo medito unos momentos e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza cuando llegó a su mente el relato del cual hablaba Makoto._

— _Dice la leyenda que había un anciano hablando a sus nietos al calor del fuego. Era un hombre sabio y uno de los pequeños le había preguntado sí las personas son enteramente malas o buenas por lo que él decidió contarles una historia. Simplemente dijo: "dentro de cada uno de nosotros hay dos lobos enfrentándose por cada decisión que tomamos. Uno de ellos representa los sentimientos positivos y el otro, los negativos."  
» El más pequeño escuchó con atención y preguntó, sin comprender: Abuelo... ¿Cual de los dos ganara?_

_Kazuma suspiró, antes de responder — Aquel al que tú alimentes._

— _No importa sí en tu interior tienes sentimientos negativos, son parte de ti, y siempre que alimentes los buenos sentimientos estos prevalecerán. Pero ambos forman parte de tú carácter, Kazuma. Ambos 'lobos' están dentro de ti y forman lo que eres._

— _Se parece a lo que escribió tío Takeru..._

— _Sí, el elegido de la esperanza entiende muy bien sobre esa lucha. Después de todo, el es quién interviene cuando la luz es atacada por la maldad._

— _Quieres decir que la luz y la oscuridad forman un todo que se enfrenta... Pero sólo importa quién vence cuando tengamos que decidir algo, porque es entonces cuando alimentamos la luz o la oscuridad. Por eso estamos aquí, por dejamos que la oscuridad que poseíamos tomase el control de la batalla..._

— _Porque fue corrompida por la semilla de la oscuridad._

— _¿Tenemos que volver a unirnos?_

— _Así es_

— _¿Será doloroso?_

_Makoto medio sonrió — No lo sé_

_Posó una de sus manos en el Kazuma que estaba a su lado, que no había dicho nada en absoluto desde que había aparecido._

— _Ambos deben comprender que se necesitan, que forman parte de uno y que deben convivir... Aunque no lo crean. Sí quieren sobrevivir, deben hacerlo..._

.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji tenía que moverse a toda velocidad, porque, aunque nada hubiese cambiado, necesitaba ver a Miyako. No podía soportar más toda esa angustia que le carcomía en el interior, que lo llevaba a un pasado más confuso, más vacío, más oscuro.

No podía soportar aquella sensación. Las olas… El mar de la oscuridad enardecido, furioso, imponente retumbaba en todos los rincones de su mente, como llamando, como exigiendo...

Era… Era…

— ¿Hawkmon? — Susurró, cuando vio que el digimon ave de su compañera estaba sollozando — ¡Hawkmon, que ocurre!

— Ella… Ella… Se recuperará, Ken — Las lágrimas de alegría del digimon inundaban todo su plumaje — Nuestra Miyako se recuperará…

Como si no pudiese creer las palabras del digimon que acompañaba a su esposa desde las aventuras vividas en el año 2002, el policía se colocó al lado de la camilla donde reposaba su esposa y le acarició el cabello, con suavidad.

El pelo se le desparramaba contra los lienzos que cubrían la camilla donde estaba durmiendo con una serenidad que él adoraba, y enmarcaban el pálido rostro. Le parecía sumamente extraño el verla sin sus acostumbradas gafas pero la encontraba encantadora.

Se inclinó ligeramente y marcó un beso sobre sus labios, antes de susurrar en voz muy baja: — No podía irme por más tiempo sin decirte que debemos estar orgullosos de todo lo que hemos hecho, Miyako. Regresa conmigo, porque aun tengo que agradecerte durante el resto de mi vida por los bellos regalos que me has dado…

Se apartó suavemente, sólo para ver que su adorada esposa abría los ojos con lentitud, y dejó que más lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos, liberado, finalmente, de esa terrible angustia.

— Cariño — Susurró él y le acarició el rostro — No vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca más…

Miyako quiso sonreír, pero no podía moverse del todo. Ken se inclinó hacia ella y marcó un beso en su frente.

Una lágrima silenciosa, conmovida, rodó por la mejilla de la mujer.

.

* * *

— _No entiendo que es lo que hay que hacer — Afirmó Yuko Izumi, algo avergonzada por su ignorancia. Sentía que no podía hacerle honor a su padre si hacia preguntas tontas y consideraba esa como una cuestión de ese estilo._

— _Para empezar, tienes que estar decidida acerca de si de verdad quieres volver a ser tu misma…_

— _¡Claro que quiero! — Exclamó y, abrió los ojos como platos cuando notó que su otro yo, la otra Yuko, había gritado exactamente lo mismo en el mismo instante que ella._

— _Lo siento — Continuó la otra Yuko, que tenía el cabello más rojo y los ojos más negros._

— _¿Crees que está bien que hagamos esto, que volvamos a unirnos? — Dudó la hija de Koushiro, con ansiedad — ¿Crees que así resolveremos todo?_

— _Supongo que así será — Replicó su interlocutora, que estaba muy cerca de ella. Extrañamente, ya no podía sentir miedo por su cercanía — Yo quiero volver a ver a mis padres…_

_Yuko abrió los ojos como platos, aturdida — ¿A mis padres?_

— _Sí. Porque me he comportado mal con ellos, e hice que gritáramos a mamá…_

— _Mamá es muy buena, nos perdonará… Me perdonará. Y papá me quiere mucho, aunque a veces yo no lo vea… ¿Verdad, Mako?_

— _Sí _

— _¿Quieres que hagamos de nuevo a Yuko Izumi, quieres volver a la realidad? — Inquirió su alter ego — Porque ahora no tenemos conciencia y estamos perdidas en este mundo que es nuestro inconciente…_

— _Quiero salir de aquí. _

— _Yo también._

.

* * *

Koichi Takaishi no fue conciente en que momento su padre y su hermano lo dejaron libre. No fue conciente del silencio profundo, del mutismo absoluto, productos de la impresión acusado por todo lo ocurrido.

Sintió que temblaba, que se estremecía en un desesperado intento para no derramar lágrimas. Sí hubiese tenido las fuerzas necesarias para avanzar, habría corrido hacia los niños inconcientes.

Pero... En cuanto dio un paso, sus piernas cedieron.

Se percató que la arena húmeda lo recibía cuando percibió un frío contacto en sus rodillas. Y no pudo moverse más...

Porque esperaba que alguien lo despertase de esa pesadilla.

Pensó en Taiyo, en todo ese tiempo junto, los cuentos en las noches, en los juegos compartidos, en sus risas y sus lágrimas, en sus promesas y sus pleitos. En las veces que pensó que no podían llevarse bien, en las palabras y los secretos, en las promesas que había hecho.

Pensó en Yuko, en su dulzura, en su cálida mirada que parecía emitir luz, en la forma que miraba las cosas y en la alegría que transmitía. En su risa cuando se hallaba divertida. La imaginó corriendo en el digimundo con el pequeño Motimon en sus hombros…

Pensó en Kevin... Kevin, ese niño que pretendía ser difícil y problemático pero que bien podía ser más dulce que la miel cuando liberaba su verdadero ser, como cuando estaba con los hermanos Ishida. Koichi no lo conocía bien, pero pensó en como cuido a los digimon, en como sonrió cuando vio que estaban bien… Como se preocupó por ellos.

Pensó en Kazuma, el indescifrable Kazuma, eterno enemigo de Tsubasa. Pensó en los momentos compartidos y las sonrisas cómplices cuando ellos -los dos mayores en un par de hermanos- se dedicaron a molestar a los otros. Pensó en su tristeza palpable y contagiosa. Y pensó que había sufrido lo suficiente...

¿Entonces... Por que no acababa aquella pesadilla?

No fue del todo conciente, tampoco, de cuando las llamaradas que abrasaban el aire de dirigieron hacia él.

Fue Angewomon —pero fue la compañera de su madre— quien se interpuso, siendo alcanzada por aquel ataque improvisado.

La vio moverse en cámara lenta, como cuidando cada movimiento, cada detalle.

Hikari vio a su compañera caer sobre la costa, herida… Muy herida. Sus ojos cobrizos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, igual que los de su hijo.

— ¡_ANGEWOMON_!

.

* * *

Daiki soltó los brazos de Reiko, sin pensarlo siquiera — había estado deteniéndola con sus manos desde que ella había querido ir en busca de su primo — y se sintió miserable.

Sintió dolor y tristeza, sintió pesar...

El había estado con esos niños antes de que todo eso comenzara. Había estado allí y no había hecho nada...

¡Nada!

¿Y al final? ¿Tampoco podría hacer algo? ¡Maldición!

La impotencia y la rabia lo golpearon con una fuerza inesperada mientras todo aquello no acababa por registrarse en su retina.

Era tan injusto. Era tan... Doloroso.

Los cuatro niños —cinco, con un inconciente Makoto— resultaban ser la única cosa de la que era conciente.

Esos niños, tan inocentes, más pequeños que él. ¿Por que no pudo prestarles su fortaleza? ¿Por que sólo él había conseguido escapar?

Le parecía absurdo, injusto, intolerable.

Ojala alguien lo golpease porque quería sentirlo, porque se lo merecía, porque no había podido salvarlos y porque sentía que ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Y era tan cierto que resultaba aun más doloroso.

BlackWarGreymon, que parecía haber recuperado sus fuerzas, se apresuró para alcanzar al digimon azul que volaba en el cielo y Daiki vio que EXV—mon era arrojado al suelo, sin piedad alguna.

— ¡EXV—mon!

.

* * *

_El hijo de Taichi se detuvo frente al otro Taiyo, aún sin confiar del todo en las palabras que había pronunciado Makoto. _

_No estaba tan seguro de querer volver a sentir aquella sensación horrible y no se atrevía a arriesgarse a ver la imagen de su madre... No sabía sí podría. Vaciló. _

_Pero instantáneamente pensó en su padre, en sus amigos, en aquellas personas a las que quería. Todos ellos, lo esperaban. Algunos de ellos habían ido a buscarlos._

_Le fue inevitable no pensar en su Koromon, no pensar en Koichi… en ambos, que le habían prometido ayudarlos._

_Estando tan cerca de ser libre… ¿Se iba a rendir?_

_No se apellidaría Yagami si cometiese tal deshonra._

— _No quiero causar más dolor… — Susurró el otro, y fue suficiente. Se acercó a su posición y levanto su mano derecha. — Despertemos. Aquí, en nuestros sueños, no solucionaremos nada._

_El hijo de Taichi sonrió, ampliamente, con una extraña calidez rodeándolo por completo — No pensé que las sombras de mi corazón fuesen tan simpáticas…_

_Makoto suspiró. Ese niño no podía bromear en una situación así… Pero asintió quedamente._

_Taiyo hizo exactamente lo mismo qué su compañero, imitando sus acciones, hasta qué sus dedos se tocaron._

_Entonces, de la punta de sus dedos brilló una luz, una cálida y fuerte luz._

_Para él, la tortura también había terminado._

.

* * *

Ozamu sintió que los ojos le ardían y le impedían ver con naturalidad.

Había quedado petrificado en su sitio. Y sintió furia.

Sintió rabia contra todo aquello que lo rodeaba, no, contra todo el mundo. Contra todo, contra ese lugar, contra Daemon, contra los digimon, contra sí mismo...

Sí, especialmente contra sí mismo.

Porque sí sus amigos no llegaban a levantarse, la culpa iba a ser suya y sólo suya.

Había sido él, después de todo, quién le había dicha Yoshiro que debía terminar con todo. Había sido él, realmente, quién dio la señal de que ese era el momento. ¿Y por que? Él no lo sabía, habían llegado a su mente unas palabras extrañas que supieron a profecía, que le llenaron los pensamientos e impulsaron sus acciones.

Se movió lentamente, conciente del temblor de su cuerpo y avanzó hacia Reiko, sin poder detenerse.

Se hundió en los brazos de su hermana y comenzó a llorar.

En lo alto, DatStigmon era enviado al suelo de una embestida dada por los martillos de BlackVikemon, aprovechando para vengarse del mismo ataque recibido.

.

* * *

Hoshi Hida sintió un estremecimiento aún más violento que el anterior.

Había sido horrible. Era horrible. Era espantoso.

Su mejor amigo... Los pequeños... Aquello...

Contuvo un sollozo que intentó escapar de sus labios y se concentró en las figuras que estaban en el claro. Su estupefacción le impidió descifrar del todo que Makoto Kido estaba allí y cuando lo hizo no pudo sentirse confundida.

No había más emociones en su interior. Con la angustia y la desolación era suficiente... Aunque...

Esperó.

Esperó un poco más en su lugar.

Esperó, aún inmóvil en su sitio, ese mismo sitio del cual no se había movido desde que llegó a ese lugar y fue testigo de lo sucedido.

Tenía que creer que aún... Que aún tuviesen una oportunidad.

Siempre era así, ¿no?

Las cosas mejoraban de algún modo cuando tenían de en ello. No podía cambiar eso... No cuando más necesitaba su fe y su confianza.

Sin embargo, todos aquellos pensamientos le resultaron inútiles cuando vio a Ankylamon caer, derrumbándose por el agotamiento producido por un enfrentamiento con los digimon de la oscuridad.

Permaneció en silencio…

Hasta que vio a Koichi Takaishi, cerca del cuerpo de Angewomon…

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo, porque le rompía el corazón ver esa expresión en el rostro del portador de la esperanza.

Dio un paso y luego otro, encaminándose hacia el mayor de los mellizos Takaishi.

.

* * *

_Kevin miró a aquel ser que era idéntico a él. Podían ser clones, pero, en realidad, eran parte de un mismo ser. No podían estar separados, porque, sí lo estaban, no eran Kevin._

_Aquello podía ser absurdamente confuso._

_Contempló los ojos miel de su antiguo atacante con atención. Lo examinó, como queriendo fijarse si debía confiar o no._

_Pero, ¿Qué quedaba ya por hacer?_

— _Quiero salir de aquí, y ver a mis padres de nuevo — Avisó, con seriedad — Quiero crecer, no quiero quedarme estancado._

— _Quiero vivir bien y feliz, no quiero ser encerrado, quiero ser libre — Dijo el otro._

— _¿Por qué eres mi oscuridad?_

— _¿Por qué eres mi luz?_

_Eran demasiadas preguntas sin sentido, del estilo ¿Por qué nacemos? El emblema de la oscuridad rodó los ojos quedamente._

— _No es una gran ciencia, solo tienen que estar seguros de lo que desean. Para salir de aquí, solo debe haber un Kevin… Un Kevin con luces y sombras._

.

* * *

Yoshiro fue ahogado en los brazos de Sora, que le prohibió al instante mirar hacia los niños que habían caído sobre la arena.

El pelirrojo tuvo una sensación muy rara que le dio ganas de llorar.

Sí todo había terminado... Sí el había ayudado... ¿Por que todos estaban en silencio? ¿Por que seguía escuchando las olas furiosas? ¿Por que seguían en ese lugar oscuro?

No lo comprendía. No comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Mamá? — Susurró, suavemente.

— Tranquilo, Yoshi. Tranquilo... — Canturreó ella, en voz muy baja. La voz era débil, apenas más alta que un susurro — Tranquilo.

Pero ni ella misma se sentía tranquila ante la visión que le mostraban sus ojos.

Una presión enorme crecía en su corazón sólo con ver lo que había en ese claro. Los signos de la batalla se percibían en cada rincón. El mar, de fondo, le producía vértigo. Los digimon -desde aquellos del bando de la oscuridad hasta los más cercanos a ella- le producían terror y angustia.

Los niños... Los niños en la arena le causaban dolor.

Resultaba aún más doloroso de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar...

Aún más angustiante que el hecho de encontrarse en era dimensión de oscuridad.

Pero...

Pero no podía pensar en que las cosas iban a quedar así.

No podía permitirse dudar. Ella había visto muchas veces como en cada caída, las personas podían llegar a levantarse.

Se recordó así misma cuando las sombras le llenaron en el corazón y sólo la oportuna participación de Yamato y Jou le salvó de quedarse allí. Con ellos, y con sus amigos, había aprendido que siempre... Siempre hay algo que puede cambiarlo todo.

Y más sí contaban con el amor, para sanar las heridas.

Sí algo que no estaba dentro de los cálculos sucede. Entonces, se produce el milagro... A veces más tarde que temprano. Pero no por eso... Iba a dejarse vencer. Acaricio el cabello de Saori cuando la escucho sollozar y olvido sus dudas.

Porque estaba allí para dar fuerzas...

.

* * *

— ¡GARUDAMON! — Exclamó la niña al ver que su compañera, finalmente, perdía potencia y caía violentamente al suelo, haciendo que una fuerte ventisca golpease contra ellos de manera inmediata y violenta.

Saori Ishida sólo pudo pensar en una cosa cuando vio que sus amigos caían en la arena, en la misma arena que permanecían los pequeños de la oscuridad... Solamente pudo pensar que aquello era cruel. Muy cruel.

¿Cuándo había vuelto a comenzar el ataque? ¿¡Cuando!?

Las lágrimas que había buscado retener, escaparon de sus ojos una a una, hasta que ya no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto.

¿Por que no terminaba todo ya? ¿Por que tenían que seguir pasando eso? ¡Sus amigos deberían estar bien! Yuko, Kevin, Kazuma y Taiyo... ¡Makoto!

La sorpresa se mezcló con la angustia... Y el amor brilló en forma de perlas de cristal.

Fue conciente de que no habían podido ayudar a los demás, que no habían podido hacer nada por ellos desde que desaparecieron, que no estaban venciendo y que la batalla silenciosa se imponía.

Vio a sus amigos más cercanos inmóviles compartiendo, con ella, esos momentos de desolación y se permitió soltarse de su madre para caer de rodillas.

Su misión allí fue la abrazar a los pequeños digimon bebés, compañeros de sus amigos inconcientes, para consolar el llanto que se había desatado entre ellos. Los pequeños —Koromon, Motimon y Tanemon— parecían petrificados.

Resultaba notorio que aún no se recuperaban del todo de ese asombro porque apenas y eran capaces de balbucear.

Quiso decir algo, consolarlos, y sonreír... Pero no pudo.

No había frases para llenar ese silencio. O eso creyó hasta que su madre las pronunció algunas palabras — Aun… Aun no es el final. Tengan fe, niños...

.

* * *

¿Tener fe? ¿Fe?

¿Con que motivo?

Las palabras se escucharon vacías en los pensamientos de Reiko. ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso? ¿Por qué a ellos…? ¿Por qué cuando pensó que podían salvarlos? Su cuerpo le parecía pesado. Sentía que no podía soportar su peso y se derrumbó cuando Ozamu fue en busca de ella para buscar consuelo.

No había podido soportarlo, en realidad. No había podido y las fuerzas escapaban entre sus dedos mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Kazuma... Makoto... Taiyo... Kevin... Yuko...

Kazuma... Makoto... Taiyo... Kevin... Yuko...

Aquellos nombres retumbaban en cada latido, en cada rincón de su ser...

Y sentía que aquella angustia estaba extinguiendo toda aquella creencia en que las cosas podían cambiar porque...

… Aunque el tiempo no se había detenido pero los niños no se habían movido ni un milímetro.

Seguían inconcientes...

Yuko, la pequeña de cabello oscurecido y piel extrañamente pálida.

Kevin con el rostro ceniciento, enmarcado por su cabello marchito.

Kazuma y Makoto... Tan pálidos y similares. Tan distintos y apagados. Tan vacíos...

Y el pequeño Taiyo, con un inusual y pronunciado rostro de aspecto enfermizo.

¿Qué más había que cumplir? ¿Que quedaba por hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

.

* * *

_Kazuma asintió a las palabras de Makoto y se volvió hacia el otro Kazuma, que lo contemplaba fijamente — Creo que te debo muchas disculpas, o quizás, explicaciones._

— _Dejaste que creciera en nosotros la semilla, pero lo comprendo. Yo la recibí…_

— _Si eres la sombra de mi corazón… No quiere decir que seas lo malo que hay en mí, ¿verdad?_

— _No soy lo malo, no. Tampoco tú eres lo bueno. Solo somos partes de un algo._

— _Eso es tan confuso…_

_El otro Kazuma sonrió — Lo sé. No eres bueno para ello…_

_Kazuma Kido alzó el brazo, al mismo tiempo que su reflejo. Sintió frío, al comienzo, pero en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto, aquella sensación se disolvió. Poco a poco, entonces, lo invadió una nueva calidez._

— _Tu emblema ha despertado en ti, hermano. El emblema más apropiado para ti, Kazuma… — La voz de Makoto, antes fuerte y clara, se escuchaba lejana, perdida…_

— _¿Cuál?_

— _La piedad._

_Entonces, una brillante luz envolvió a Kazuma de manera inmediata y por completo. Las sombras a su alrededor se perdieron y sus sentidos comenzaron a recobrar fuerzas…_

_Quiso reír de alivio cuando escuchó las olas del mar._

_No por lo que significaba. Sino porque las escuchaba, porque eran reales…_

_Porque él había regresado. _

.

* * *

Tsubasa Takaishi negó quedamente con el rostro.

Después de todo...

Después de las todas aquellas pruebas que pasaron, después de todos sus encuentros y desencuentros, después de sus idas y venidas...

Simplemente... ¿todo iba a quedar allí?

Sentía que algo muy pesado estaba oprimiendo su corazón.

Pero no podía permitirse vencer... "no dejes que la luz se extinga" ahora comprendía porque le habían dado todas esas advertencias... No podía rendirse.

No él.

Y no podía dejar que los demás también se rindan.

Porque la luz podía ser el origen, pero eran todos aquellos sentimientos encarnado por sus amigos los que posibilitaban su permanencia en ese mundo.

Se irguió con firmeza, con los ojos azules refulgentes.

El portador de la luz de la nueva generación, sentía las lágrimas punzando en sus ojos y la rabia corriendo por todo su ser. ¿Por qué aquello había sucedido? ¿En que momento la batalla había terminado?

— ¡No!— Alzó la voz Tsubasa, y encaró a sus compañeros. Cada uno de sus amigos tenían una expresión indefinible de angustia y sorpresa por lo que acababa de suceder con sus digimon — ¡No podemos dejar que todo termine así!

Koichi y Hoshi, los más cercanos a su posición, levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de su mellizo eran furiosos, entristecidos y decididos. Los de ella, angustiados.

Sus amigos, poco a poco, se volvieron hacia él. Los digimon, todos en posiciones defensivas, también.

— Pero Tsubasa… — Susurró Reiko, y las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas — ¿Qué podemos hacer?

— ¡No nos rendiremos! ¡No nos rendiremos nunca!

El portador de la esperanza contempló la luz que irradiaban los ojos de su mellizo. Su emblema emitía un resplandor blanco que parecía brillar con más intensidad en ese mundo oscuro.

.

* * *

Para Hikari parecía que pronto ocurría aquello que los espectros de las sombras habían dicho. No podía especificar porque tenía aquel presentimiento pero lo tenía. Podía percibirlo en el aire, en el ambiente, en la fuerza del oleaje, en el viento que arremetía la costa.

En todas partes.

El mar iba a abrirse y verían el corazón de las tinieblas —donde entendía que yacía Dragomon— parecía, finalmente, había perdido todo su poder.

Y reclamaba más.

Era absolutamente increíble el pensar que hace muchos años ella había sido invocada en ese sitio para otorgarle poder.

Dragomon y esos seres de la oscuridad... Habían querido que ella, que su luz pasase a ser parte de las tinieblas.

Aunque comprendía que esos espectros habían realizado todo aquello por mandato. Era la ley del más débil.

Sí bien Dragomon estaba allí encerrado, estaba segura que hace veinticinco años su poder habría sido más notorio que el que se sentía en ese preciso instante.

Estaba segura, también, que esos seres de oscuridad —capaces de confundirse entre las sombras— eran quienes producían las olas. Eran ellos los que reclamaban sacrificio para alimentar esa dimensión oscura.

De otra forma, no tendría sentido.

No quería imaginar lo que ocurría sí ese sacrificio no se entregaba.

¿Se produciría la destrucción? Deseaba no pensar en ello.

Por eso había estado firmemente decidida a luchar, por eso Nefertimon había cambiado y había logrado alcanzar el estado de Angewomon. Su resolución la hacia más fuerte. Entonces, escucho la voz que le hablaba en sueños, aquella que era de su emblema. _"Recuerda que la hora más oscura pertenece al momento antes del amanecer"_

Eso significaba que verían la luz...

Cuando las tinieblas amenazasen con cubrirlo todo, cuando ya no viesen solución... Entonces, saldría el sol brillante.

Porque el amanecer era un poema de esperanza. Era el comienzo, el principio y no el fin.

Si veían aquel comienzo, todo habría valido la pena.

Súbitamente, arrancándola de sus pensamientos, algo brilló en el cielo oscuro que reflejaba partes del digimundo…

¿Eran _cometas_?

Las esferas de energía eran de un color celeste pálido y todas ellas se dirigieron, convirtiéndose en cometas que surcaban el cielo oscuro, específicamente a los digimon que estaban considerados en el bando del bien.

Hikari sonrió.

Gennai, después de todo, había cumplido la promesa. Les había enviado a todos ellos la luz sagrada de Quinglongmon.

Aquello comenzaba a verse a su favor, después de tantos abatimientos, luchas y conflictos. Después de las pérdidas y el desconsuelo, brillaba la esperanza.

Los cuatro digimon de nivel mega, aquellos que pertenecían a la banda de la oscuridad, se quedaron petrificados cuando todos los presentes fueron envueltos por aquella brillante y pálida luz.

Palmon, Veemon y Armadillomon abrieron sus ojos, luego de aquella eterna inconciencia en la que estuvieron sumergidos. Dos de ellos se mostraron cansados, agobiados, agotados, débiles. La compañera de Mimi contempló, aturdida, todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Los niños… ¡Kevin! ¿Qué se había perdido en todo ese tiempo?

Nadie esperaba que la ayudase llegase en ese momento. Nadie.

Cada uno de los digimon fue envestido por aquella luminosa energía pura, enviada desde el digimundo.

Garudamon se perdió en la intensidad roja que brillo en el resplandor y su cuerpo se preparó para cambiar, nuevamente, para alcanzar un nivel más en la cadena evolutiva. Arribó a la forma mega, Hououmon, un ave gigante de color amarillo, con cuatro alas doradas.

Angewomon se vio envuelta en la energía dorada, una mezcla entre el poder de Quinglongmon y el poder de la esperanza. Su cuerpo alcanzó, fácilmente, la energía para aumentar su fuerza. Ophanimon, la forma definitiva, ataviada con una armadura de tonos azul metálico y dorado.

GoldMagnaAngemon también perdió su forma, alcanzando un nivel superior y dando sitio a Seraphimon, dueño de una armadura de brillante color plata, con diez alas doradas.

EXV—mon, Ankylamon y Aquilomon se recuperaron rápidamente de sus heridas —al igual que todos aquellos que habían tenido la desventura de perder alguna de las contiendas— cuando llegó a ellos, la fuerza de la luz del digimon milenario. Los golpes, los ataques, los daños y heridas que habían marcado su cuerpo se borraron de manera definitiva y estaban nuevamente listos para luchar contra el enemigo.

EXV—mon imitó a sus compañeros de manera inmediata, repentina, enérgica. Su cuerpo cambió, se transformó, bendecido por el poder otorgado por Quinglongmon.

El compañero de Reiko, por su parte, abandonó su forma de águila enorme hasta transformarse en Phoenixmon.

GinGabumon siguió a sus compañeros, cambiando de forma inmediatamente al recibir aquella energía poderosa y, dejó atrás los primeros niveles de la línea evolutiva, alcanzando a ser GinMetalGarurumon.

DatStigmon fue envuelto también en ese haz de luz brillante y logró alcanzar un nivel más alto en la evolución destinada. GranKuwagamon, aunque antes tuvo que pasar por el estadio previo, el perfeccionamiento, antes de ascender al nivel mega.

Entonces, en ese momento, la desventaja con la que habían corrido se deshizo de manera inmediata, porque ahora los elegidos superaban en número a sus oponentes y habían alcanzado el nivel mega.

Gatomon se incorporó en la arena, sintiéndose extrañada. No recordaba que había pasado y como había llegado hasta allí. Se sentía mejor, mucho mejor… Y, además, sus heridas habían sanado.

Sonrió… Aquello debía ser parte del milagro.

Pero… Para vencer, hacia falta algo más. La fuerza de los niños elegidos.

— ¡Koichi! — Gritó Ophanimon desde el cielo al ver a su compañero, aun, abatido — ¡No puedes perder la _esperanza_! ¿Nos dejaras sin ella? — Insistió el digimon ángel — Confío en ti… Confío en todos ustedes… ¡Podemos cambiar esto!

Solo le bastó oír esas palabras para comprender que se estaba fallando así mismo. Para comprender que no podía rendirse sin pelear.

No solo por sus amigos, sino también por sus familias, aquellos que estaban en la tierra.

Esa batalla no era solo suya.

Era una batalla por el equilibrio.

— Tiene razón — Continuó Koichi, sintiendo una fuerza que nacía en su corazón. ¿Era la esperanza? Ojala pudiese brillar aun más fuerte en el exterior para abarcar a todos los presentes. Se enjugó las lágrimas que apenas habían salido de sus ojos y se incorporó, ayudado por su hermano menor y aferrando las manos de Hoshi — No podemos dejar que todo lo que hemos pasado sea en vano…

El emblema de la esperanza emitió una fuerte luz amarilla brillante.

— ¡No puedes renunciar Daiki! — Prosiguió UlforceEXV—mon, desde su posición. — ¡Recuerda que juntos no hay nada que pueda vencernos! ¿Has olvidado todo lo que hemos enfrentado? ¡Necesitamos tu fortaleza para vencer! ¡No te rindas! ¡Pase lo que pase, no te rindas!

Daiki pensó en que su padre y su madre estarían esperando su regreso. En su hermano que estaba en camino, en sus amigos, que lo rodeaban… En la fortaleza que todos ellos habían tenido en todo ese viaje… Por ese viaje había sido corto, quizás… Pero sabía bien que el valor de las cosas no está en el tiempo que **duran** sino en la **intensidad **con la que suceden.

Y, sin duda, en ese tiempo… Habían tenido muchas cosas por las que luchar. No podía rendirse. No podía fallar a los que confiaban en él. Tampoco a sus amigos ni así mismo.

— ¡Tenemos que seguir luchando! — Acompañó Daiki, decidido. Su compañero tenía toda la razón. Ellos podrían lograrlo. Haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para salvar a sus amigos, aun si tuviese que luchar con el peso de no haber podido ayudarlos antes de eso — ¡No podemos permitir que esto se acabe aquí!

El fulgor de la fortaleza se unió al de la luz y la esperanza.

— Ozamu — Continuó GranKuwagamon, desde el aire, muy alto para que todos lo oyesen pero dirigiéndose a su compañero — Tienes que ser muy fuerte, tus amigos necesitan de ti… De tu _bondad_… No puedes privarlos de tu ayuda… ¡Aun tenemos porqué luchar! ¡Aun podemos vencer!

El hijo de Ken pensó en sus amigos, sus mejores amigos… Y en aquellos niños que estaban con él, envueltos en ese mundo donde no había más que… oscuridad.

Entonces, lo vio. No había simplemente dolor y maldad… porque estaban ellos, ellos que se abrían paso entre sombras para iluminar… Como Tsubasa, como Koichi, como Daiki.

Quería tener la misma fuerza, la misma decisión, la misma fe… Y esperaba compartir con ellos su bondad, porque eso era lo que podía ofrecer.

Por sus amigos. Por su familia. Por todos.

El emblema de la bondad refulgió como el de sus compañeros.

— Si no hubiéramos emprendido este viaje... — Comenzó a decir Ozamu, enjugándose las lágrimas con torpeza y apartando el rostro del abrazo de su hermana — No habría aprendido que con cada caída, uno debe levantarse… Que siempre se puede seguir luchando…

— ¡No te rindas, Hoshi! — Exclamó el digimon que acompañaba a la hija de Iori — ¡Aquí necesitamos de tu _confianza_ para poder vencer! ¡Necesitamos que no nos dejes solos! ¡Danos tu apoyo!

La pequeña Hida le dirigió la mirada a su compañero y retuvo las lágrimas que brotaban de su mirada. No, no podía dejar de darles sus ánimos, su confianza. No podía rendirse sin luchar… No más.

No más dejarse abatir por eso, no más tristeza y angustia… ¡Confianza! Porque eso era algo que le sobraba, algo que sí podía dar… ¿cierto? ¡Ella tenía que confiar! No iba a dejarse vencer por el miedo y la angustia cuando todo por lo que había peleado estaba tan al alcance…

Confiaría. Confiaría en que todo saldría bien.

Y la luz verde azulada se encendió.

— Por algo hemos hecho todo esto — Acordó Hoshi, y se levantó de la arena, con firmeza y ayudándose por la mano de Koichi que le sonreía.

— Saori — Hououmon era quien hablaba ahora, dirigiéndose a la nueva portadora del amor — Todo este tiempo, han tenido que enfrentar cosas que no habían esperado… Para llegar aquí, todos han sido…

— Muy fuertes — Concluyó Saori, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una decisión inusual para su corta edad. Ella entendía que se necesitaban todos para avanzar en ese peligroso terreno. Ella no quería quedarse atrás sin pelear. No sería hija de sus padres si hiciera eso — No podemos retractarnos ahora.

El emblema del amor brillaba con una luz escarlata.

— ¡Yoshi! ¡No llores! — Chilló el digimon que acompañaba al pequeño Ishida desde siempre — Recuerda que tienes en tu poder la luz que nos permite confiar en los milagros… No podemos hacer esto sin ti…

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los digimon! — Afirmó Yoshiro, intentando evitar más llanto. Tenía que ser un niño valiente… ¡Su padre le había dicho que no tenía que llorar y sus amigos estaban ayudándolo! No podía llorar.

Y la luz dorada volvió a refulgir en ese lugar.

Sora sintió que las lágrimas la inundaban a ella cuando los vio a todo allí.

Todos esos niños… _Sus_ niños… Habían crecido _demasiado rápido._

— ¡Reiko! ¡Reiko! Sabes que confío plenamente en tu lealtad, en que nunca dejarás de pelear por aquello en lo que crees, en aquello que amas… No dejes que todo quede así. ¡Nunca dejes de luchar por lo que crees!

Reiko Ichijouji fue la última en levantarse de la arena húmeda, pero su rostro reflejaba igual decisión que la de todos sus compañeros.

— Debemos terminar con esto… Para volver a casa — Aseguró Reiko, conteniendo los últimos vestigios de angustia. — Todos juntos…

Y, finalmente, todos los emblemas obtenidos por ellos estaban brillando.

— ¡Lucha conmigo, Saori! — Exclamó su compañera a la elegida del amor de la segunda generación.

La pequeña se giró hacia su madre, que había soltado un bajito grito ante aquella propuesta — Mamá, tengo que ir.

La mujer contempló las facciones decididas de la rubia, tan similares a las de su esposo y esbozó una sonrisa resignada. Sí había heredado los genes de Yamato —o los suyos— no iba a hacerla desistir. Porque Saori era mucho más valiente y decidida que ella.

— Buena suerte, mi cielo.

Y se quedó atrás cuando la vio correr hacia su compañera.

Ophanimon había descendido hasta sujetar el brazo de Koichi y lo levantó en el aire, sin esfuerzo alguno

— ¡Esto es genial! — Exclamó Tsubasa, cuando se aferró a la espalda de Seraphimon — ¿No es un poco incómoda toda estar armadura, Toko?

Hoshi se acomodó, como pudo, sobre el lomo de su compañero y, finalmente, se preparó para la batalla. Le lanzó una mirada a Yoshiro que —en último momento— había convencido a su madre y estaba en GinMetalGarurumon. Saori también estaba al pendiente de su hermano pequeño, ubicada en algún lugar de Hououmon.

Reiko contempló a Ozamu y los dos hicieron un rápido asentimiento antes de ir en busca de sus compañeros. Phoenixmon y GranKuwagamon los esperaban en la costa, preparados para unirse a la batalla decisiva.

— ¿Haces los honores, Reiko? — Dudó Daiki, con una sonrisa cuando pasó a su lado, en la espalda de UlforceEXV—mon

La mayor de los hijos de Ken sonrió y pensó en su madre, antes de señalar — ¡Niños elegidos! ¡Adelante!

— ¡Vamos amigos! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Daemon!

.

* * *

Koromon, Tanemon y Motimon se quedaron petrificados al instante, cuando la luz llegó hacia ellos.

Pero, por alguna razón, no lograron alcanzar la digievolución.

Tenían la energía necesaria, sí, pero no a sus compañeros.

Así que, por aquella simple cuestión, quedaron atrás.

Pero eso no era importante para ellos. Ellos levantaron la mirada con orgullo para ver como los niños elegidos se levantaban en cielo, surcándolos —todos montados en sus compañeros digitales— para llevar a cabo la batalla final.

La última batalla

Koromon fue el primero en notar el cambio. Quizás, porque, en ese momento había vuelto mirar a su compañero.

Aún se sentía triste por el rechazo de su Taiyo pero lo que lo hería profundamente era saber que no había podido ayudar.

Que, pese a todo, no había podido... Hacer nada por él.

Notó, entonces, que cuatro de los niños inconcientes en la arena, habían comenzado a brillar.

Parpadeó confuso, extrañado por aquella visión, y avanzó a pequeños saltos hacia su compañero.

— ¿Koromon? — Inquirió Motimon, notando al instante que su compañero se movía bruscamente.

Se giró, ignorando la contienda que estaba en el claro y contempló, estupefacto, el cuerpo de Yuko.

— ¿Yu?

A toda la velocidad que le permitía su cuerpo y su desesperación, se encaminó hacia el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja que era su compañera del alma.

Tanemon lo siguió con la mirada hasta que, también, vio a Kevin.

Sus ojos rojos le parecieron engañosos hasta que vio a sus dos amigos digitales llegar hasta Taiyo y Yuko. Ella, por supuesto, intentó alcanzar el lugar donde estaba su Kevin.

— ¿Taiyo? — Susurró Koromon, en cuanto estuvo cerca del pequeño.

Como acto reflejo, saltó sobre su pecho para tener una perspectiva cercana de su rostro, que aunque lucía notablemente pálido, se notaba más saludable.

— ¿Koromon? — Inquirió el hijo de Taichi, y sus ojos se entreabrieron ligeramente.

El digimon sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando el pequeño le devolvió la mirada.

¡Sí! ¡Estaba bien! ¡Su amigo había regresado!

Sin poder contenerse, saltó hacia su rostro, para abrazarlo.

Ajeno a todo lo ocurrido con su amigo digital, Motimon sólo podía concentrarse en su pequeña Yuko, que se removió sobre la arena.

— ¿Yu? — Inquirió, suavemente, tocándole el rostro con dulzura — ¿Yuko?

La hija de Koushiro hizo un gracioso mohín con el rostro antes de abrir los ojos.

Las perlas negras de su mirada se encontraron con los ojos de su compañero y se cristalizaron casi al instante.

En una voz trémula, tímida, ella susurró:— ¿Moti?

— ¡Yuko! — Y sin poder resistirse, se abrazó a la pequeña, sollozando por la emoción que lo llenaba.

No muy lejos de allí, Tanemon permanecía contemplando el rostro de su compañero del alma, su Kevin. El pequeño suspiro suavemente y se novio ligeramente sobre la costa.

— ¿Kevin? — Dudó, y vio que el hijo de Mimi parpadeaba compulsivamente. — ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin! ¡Kevin!

— Tanemon... — La voz se le quebró mientras reconocía la graciosa figura de su compañera — Tanemon... Lo siento...

Fueron las pisadas de Kazuma Kido las únicas que interrumpieron las escenas emotivas del reencuentro. El mayor de los gemelos se arrodilló en la arena, junto al cuerpo de su hermano y aprisionó su mano entre las suyas. La brisa revolvía sus cabellos azules.

— Hola, Mako... — Murmuró, con la voz queda, rota. Las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaron a sus mejillas — Lamento haber tardado tanto en responder a tú llamado. Perdóname... Pero, ahora que estoy aquí... Te salvaré. Buscaré una forma, Mako. Lo prometo...

.

* * *

Hikari Takaishi se volvió hacia los niños, cuando una parte de ella notó lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá del enfrentamiento entre los niños y los digimon de la oscuridad.

Se giró, repentinamente, sintiéndose mareada cuando los divisó sentándose sobre la arena.

Sus piernas reaccionaron antes que ella pudiese ver que estaba ocurriendo y se movió velozmente hacia el pequeño. Vio que su sobrino le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa. Se sintió súbitamente feliz al encontrar sus ojos limpios y despejados, del mismo color que el de su hermano adorado.

— ¿Tía Hikari? — Inquirió el niño.

— Estás bien... Estás bien — Susurró ella, y se arrodilló para abrazarlo en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Marcó un beso en su frente y lo rodeo fuertemente con los brazos.

— No llores, tía... Por favor — Pidió Taiyo Yagami sintiendo que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos cuando vio que estaba entristeciendo a su tía — ¿Como están Yuko, Kevin, Kazuma y Daiki?

Hikari levantó el rostro y contempló lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sora estaba junto a Kevin y Takeru parecía haber llegado junto a Yuko.

Kazuma, que estaba en el centro, muy cerca de Makoto, permanecía impasible.

La educadora se alejó un poco de su sobrino, para acariciarle el rostro. — Me alegra que hayas regresado con quienes te amamos. Pero ahora... No es momento para plática... ¿no?

Taiyo esbozo una ligera sonrisa, triste. - Tengo que ayudar a mis amigos - Susurró, incorporándose. Hikari vio un destello de color azul violeta y se fijo en el emblema que tenía su sobrino. Era uno que jamás había visto antes.

— Tú emblema...

— No se que significa — Murmuró el pequeño, confuso — Pero me ayudó…

— Taiyo... — Llamó débilmente la voz de Yuko Izumi.

Hikari vio que la niña se veía mucho más saludable y menos pálida que antes, lo cual era un alivio. En sus hombros, estaba el pequeño Motimon

— Tenemos que unirnos a la batalla — Dictaminó su sobrino e Izumi asintió, con seguridad.

La educadora vio que Kazuma se levantaba del suelo y se giraba hacia ellos — No puedo pelear — afirmó, con tristeza, con impotencia y rabia apretando los puños — Daemon... Acabó con mi Bukamon.

Takeru recordó repentinamente los dos digihuevos y les lanzó una mirada al sitio donde Hikari los había dejado

¡Claro! Uno era Coelamon y el otro, Bukamon.

Resultaba lógico que hubiesen renacido juntos porque —tal como ocurrió con los compañeros de sus hijos— ambos habían arribado al mundo en el mismo momento.

Y también era lógico que hubiesen regresado con Makoto Kido, porque ellos habían vuelto con alguien que los quería, que los amaba, de verdad.

Kazuma destilaba una inusual firmeza en sus palabras mientras sujetaba a la mano de su hermano — Pero los apoyaré, ¡acaben con él! Se lo merece

Kevin, que hasta el momento no había intervenido, se dirigió hacia su compañera- Tanemon... ¿Crees que podrías...?

— ¡Estoy lista, Kevin!

— ¡También quiero pelear! — Saltó Koromon

— ¡También ayudaré! — Anunció, acompañando a su compañero, Motimon.

Los tres niños levantaron sus digivices.

Hikari pensó, instintivamente, en el D3 de Ken Ichijouji al ver el color negro de los dispositivos digitales. Aunque también combinaban otros tres colores distintos.

Los tres pequeños bebés digitales comenzaron a brillar.

Buscó a los niños con la mirada —aquellos que surcaban el cielo, enfrentándose a los enemigos— y la diseñadora supo que, por fin, aquello parecía dirigirse a una ruta definitiva.

La última batalla, el último enfrentamiento, había llegado por fin.

No muy lejos, cada vez más furioso, el mar seguía exigiendo un sacrificio.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Sí! Me ha emocionado mucho este capítulo, lo estaba esperando desde hacia tiempo, cuando todos los niños (todos, todos, todos) pudiesen enfrentarse al _malo —ok, ese es el próximo— _y lo terminé más "rápido" porque ambiciono poder subir el último capítulo de esta historia el 12 de mayo. ¿Por qué? ¡Es el aniversario de este fic! (? Bueno, en realidad, cumpliría seis meses desde que lo empecé así que… Es una especie de aniversario. Tal vez llegue, tal vez no.

Ahora, ¿fue demasiado rápido? Espero no haber hecho un lío de todo esto. Y ya falta tan poco que me siento nostálgica de cuando empecé xDD

La letra de la canción pertenece al opening del anime **DNAngel **, que tampoco me pertenece pero algunos de sus fragmentos reflejan parte de lo que ocurre en el fic.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	33. Capítulo 12 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi. **Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

.

…

_La esperanza renacerà, _  
_el mañana grandes dichas traerá _  
_Sigue teniendo fe y esperanza _  
_en que tus sueños cumpliras..._

_Se que tu alma se transformarà,  
una luz de vida en ti nacera  
Abre tu corazón, la magia y el amor...  
¡son verdad!_

_…_

_Parte II_

**De victorias, dolores y pérdidas**

.

**5 de Agosto de 2027**

.

No se sentía satisfecho con su actuación en todo ese tiempo.

La verdad, no se sentía satisfecho en lo absoluto.

Sí, en realidad había intervenido un poco porque había ayudado a reestablecer las comunicaciones entre el mundo real y el mundo digital en varias oportunidades pero tampoco había sido una ayuda inconmensurable ni tampoco imprescindible para sus amigos.

De eso estaba seguro. Eso era lo que sentía. Lo que lo hacia sentirse, además, más inútil.

Sin embargo, simplemente, sentía que no podía hacer más. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

Se sentía mentalmente agotado e incapaz.

Deseó que Miyako estuviese allí con él, porque ella, al menos, le habría ayudado a mantenerse centrado en la tarea; le habría discutido los hechos cuando estos estuviesen mal e, incluso, se habría mofado de él cuando tuviese razón.

No por nada había sido su mejor colaboradora dentro del Centro de Investigaciones del Mundo Digital.

Cuando lo nombraron director del área de investigaciones —donde sus compañeros eran Shuu Kido y el señor Haruhiko Takenouchi— él siempre había contado con Miyako, porque ella había compartido mucho con él.

No tenían en común solamente la curiosidad y los deseos de conocer, de saber más sobre el mundo digital, sobre ese universo, sino también porque ambos compartían una aventura con digimon, ambos la llevaban a cuestas.

Era _ese algo_ que los diferenciaba de sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

Ella comprendía mejor sus decisiones que cualquiera de aquellos que estaban a su cargo.

Pero —debía reconocer que— en ese momento, tal vez, ni siquiera ella hubiese podido ayudar.

Él seguía pensando en Yuko, en su adorable y preciosa Yuko, y todo aquello que había impulsado a su pequeña a ese mundo de oscuridad. Porque sí, en efecto, entendía que su hija, su tesoro, había sido enviada allí por sus sentimientos oscuros.

Sentimientos, por otra, parte que él desconocía por completo.

Y la posibilidad, francamente, le aterraba.

Le aterraba la idea de no conocer a su hija.

Le resultaba hasta doloroso el considerar esa posibilidad, el de que Yuko pensase que él no la consideraba importante cuando lo cierto era que se trataba de uno de sus mayores y más valiosos tesoros…

Le inquietaba el hecho de que ella pudiese desconocerlo a él también.

Pero se sentía especialmente inquieto por la posibilidad de que todos esos sentimientos negativos, todas esas fuerzas oscuras… que esas cosas dañinas hayan sido originadas por su causa porque eso, en realidad, no iba a poder perdonárselo.

¿Qué iba a decirle cuando la viese?

¿Cómo iba a pedirle perdón por ser un fallo como padre?

Sintió que el súbito silencio a su alrededor era pesado e incómodo, intenso, profundo y hasta doloroso.

Se percató de que Taichi estaba platicando con Gabumon y Wormmon de algo muy importante, que Shuu contemplaba todo aquello como si fuese extraño, que Gennai asentía a las palabras del diplomático…

Que ninguno de ellos estaba conciente de que él parecía permanecer en otro mundo.

Necesitaba romper ese silencio… ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba?

— No tiene caso que pienses así — susurró una voz que conocía muy bien, casi como adivinandole los pensamientos — Solo queda que seas fuerte y ayudes a la pequeña Yuko cuando regrese.

Sintió que los ojos se le cristalizaban antes de sonreírle al único ser en todo el universo que podía comprender ese silencio que le inundaba el corazón.

— Gracias, Tentomon — masculló, apenas audiblemente. Se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de cuestionar, suavemente: — ¿Qué te ha dicho Taichi?

— Esperaremos un poco más — comentó el digimon insecto, mientras veía que el antiguo elegido del valor continuaba narrándole las estrategias a los hombres del ejercito y les explicaba algunas cosas sobre los digimon presentes. — El Sargento logró comunicarse con el General y están pidiendo a todos en el mundo que permanezcan en refugios…

—… Para evitar más ataques directos… — concluyó él, en su lugar — ¿Ha pensado Taichi en como saldremos de Japón cuando todo termine?

Tentomon negó, aunque poco convencido — Podríamos desplazarnos más rápidamente por el mundo digital, ya que todas las redes de comunicación están interconectadas.

— Sí —acordó Koushiro, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su compañero sus intenciones de mantenerlo ocupado y con la mente en el momento presente — Pero no tiene caso, no sabemos si podremos ser atacados por enemigos en pleno campo digital…

— Gennai ha dicho que las contiendas se han tranquilizado…

— Sí, pero no han cesado. Además, corremos el riesgo de que, en el mundo digital, nadie nos escuche. Impresiona el hecho de que Daemon y la oscuridad hayan llegado a corromper tan profundamente nuestro Digimundo.

— Sí… —convino Tentomon — Aunque si consideramos que Daemon ha tenido veinticinco años para fortalecerse, no debería resultar tan inquietante.

— Eso es lo que me inquieta, Tentomon —susurró el científico, viendo que su compañero estaba siguiendo las mismas líneas de sus pensamientos — El poder que ha tenido en estos veinticinco años nunca se manifestó de esta forma… ¿Por qué ahora sí? Algo, o alguien, debieron haberlo impulsado…

— ¿La profecía?

— Las profecías no causan las acciones del destino, en realidad, y casi siempre están más asociadas al ámbito de la fe. Son como mitos devenidos en leyendas y leyendas guardadas como hechos venideros —explicó, con apatía — No desencadenan eventos en sí mismas. Yo diría más bien que se trata de una predicción…

Tentomon quiso reírse pero prosiguió con la conversación, ignorando el último comentario del pelirrojo —Pero has olvidado que las _predicciones_ del mundo digital han sido realizadas. La primera vez fue cuando vencieron a VenomMyotismon, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, los ángeles destinados a mandar flechas de luz y esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos. Lo recuerdo. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco fue muy precisa… Quiero decir, solo decía que se debían lanzar las flechas, jamás habló de cómo vencer… Pero eso sigue sin justificar el daño hecho por Daemon.

— Las profecías nunca son realmente precisas, contrario a las predicciones —comentó el digimon insecto —Porque las profecías son desencadenadas por decisiones y las predicciones pueden ser de ámbitos más científicos… ¿no te parece?

Sonrió —Entonces, volviendo a mi punto, la última _profecía_ que nos ha hecho conocer Gennai fue impulsada por nuestras decisiones del año 2002, ¿no? El hecho de que encerrásemos a Daemon, que todos estuviésemos libres de poder mostrar a nuestros digimon, de todos los conflictos que hubo… ¿eso me quieres decir?

— Efectivamente —susurró una voz uniéndose a esa conversación. Koushiro apartó la mirada para concentrarse en Gennai —Creí que nunca ibas a intentar descifrar la profecía que les he enviado…

Taichi, Daisuke y Shuu también estaban prestándole atención, como si recién comprendiesen lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Yagami se dejó caer al lado de su amigo sobre el asiento, un tanto agobiado por el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo y Daisuke le ayudó a sentarse cuando vio que palidecía levemente.

— Mejor tarde que nunca —suspiró Izumi, y lo examinó con fijeza, ignorando a sus acompañantes — Me alegro que usted este aquí, porque me ayudará con lo que he pensado… Además, será algo útil (más productivo que esperar, al menos) mientras nosotros esperamos…

Gennai sonrió —Ayudaré.

— ¿Me puede decir como es la profecía al completo, señor?

.

* * *

Taiyo se volvió hacia Kevin y Yuko cuando sus tres compañeros lograron alcanzar el nivel que sus compañeros, rebosantes de energía.

WarGreymon, se alzó imponente, fuerte, digno luchador para combatir en cualquier momento, contra cualquier adversario.

Rosemon, con su elegante figura y majestuosa elegancia, rompiendo la oscuridad del ambiente, también se encontraba en perfecta posición y estado para enfrentar a su oponente.

Y HerculesKabuterimon, blandiendo amenazante sus pinzas, imponiéndose y brillando con la luz que irradiaba.

No muy lejos de su posición, podían ver a sus amigos, que se enfrentaban en una lucha contra sus rivales.

Los ataque de un bando y otro resonaban, fuertes, estruendosos.

BlackVikemon atacaba y UlforceEXV—mon respondía.

Se enfrentaban en igualdad, aunque comenzaba a notarse la supremacía de los elegidos, que habían superado la barrera que detenía la digievolucion y, además, superaban a los digimon oscuros en número y poder.

BlackRosemon enviaba su látigo, con furia indescriptible ante los fallos de este, y GinMetalGarurumon lanzaba una embestida.

Las luces de distintos colores chocaban en batalla, más cerca o más lejos.

La ventisca se abría paso, fluía, viajaba, violenta y potente. Se arremolinaba a su alrededor y viajaba por aquel claro.

BlackHerculesKabuterimon logró esquivar un certero ataque de Hououmon pero Ophanimon le hizo daño con su lanza cuando se descuidó…

Parecía que ya no importaban los combatientes, que solo esperaban un golpe certero para la lucha, porque todo estaba a punto de culminar de cualquier manera.

BlackWarGreymon no pudo defenderse del rápido ataque del compañero de Hoshi y su armadura quedó pulverizada.

El tornado negro logró que la arena de la costa se levantase y volase por toda la zona.

— Lo que tenemos que hacer — susurró el hijo de Taichi, con una decidida mirada en sus ojos mientras su brazo se protegía de los retos que fluían en el aire — Es lograr que todo esto termine lo más rápido posible.

— Tiene que pagar —continuó el único hijo de Mimi, con firmeza. Sus ojos se dirigían hacia Daemon, únicamente — por todo lo que ha hecho.

— Sí —susurró la pequeña Izumi, aunque había un deje de advertencia en el matiz de su voz — Pero que la justicia que buscas, no se convierta en venganza.

Kevin chasqueó la lengua, y su emblema, de color verde, emitió un brillo fugaz — No estoy buscando venganza —afirmó, con seriedad inusual y encarando a la hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo — ¿Tú lo estás haciendo?

Parecía que las diferencias entre ellos no habían terminado del todo.

— Ya basta —musitó Taiyo, obrando nuevamente como mediador — ¿No habíamos acordado una tregua para regresar a casa antes de pelear?

Aquella tregua había sido hecha antes de que ellos mismos cayesen en las garras de la oscuridad.

Se veía y se sentía tan lejana, tan perdida y vacía…

Kevin escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras apartaba la mirada de Izumi y antes de centrarla en Yagami. _¿Por qué siempre parecía que ellos tres terminaban juntos?_

Yuko se mordió el labio ante el recuerdo, pero sacudió la cabeza.

No tenía sentido pensar en lo que había vivido hasta ese momento. En ese instante, lo más importante de todo era terminar con Daemon. Después tendría que resolver todas aquellas sensaciones desorganizadas que habían quedado en su interior.

Takeru contempló con preocupación a aquellos tres niños, desde su posición.

Se sentía extrañamente inquieto en ese momento.

Debería haber supuesto que su encuentro con la oscuridad no había sido cualquier cosa y, sin dudas, iba a dejar alguna huella en ellos, porque había sido algo profundo…

Casi como lo que ocurrió con Ken.

Los escuchaba hablar, sin embargo, y pensaba que se oían demasiado adultos.

_Demasiado para su gusto_.

.

* * *

Kazuma Kido, el único que no estaba conversando con nadie; el único que parecía desconectado en ese sitio, el único que parecía estar ajeno a la lucha que acababa de desatarse en los cielos.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena.

Y se inclinó hacia Makoto.

— Estoy seguro que aún estas en aquí... ¿como despertarte? ¿Como devolverte el emblema de la oscuridad sí ahora ya no tengo control sobre... — Hizo una pausa y contempló las facciones de su mellizo. Se veían serenas, tranquilas. Tenía que teniendo un sueño pacífico. ¿O estaría como él, encerrado en las sombras de su corazón, incapaz de tener a alguien que le de consejos para salir? Quizás sí, quizás no. Presionó la mano de su hermano entre sus dedos — Tú me has ayudado mucho. A todos... Quiero ayudarte ahora, Mako. Necesito saber sí estás escuchándome. Sí sabes que hemos venido por ti, para salvarte, para acabar con todo esto.

No sabía como sentirse.

Una parte de él, una gran parte de él se sentía aliviado por lo sucedido, por hallar a su hermano con vida, por la posibilidad latente de recuperarlo.

Por otro lado, estaba aterrado. ¿Y sino conseguía hacer nada? ¿Y sino podía ayudar a Makoto? ¿Y sí lo perdía definitivamente?

Los últimos dos años —en tiempo real aún no se cumplían los estrictos dos años pero tampoco faltaba demasiado— no había podido dejar de sentirse herido por la culpa. Él sabía que Makoto había cambiado en el último tiempo, antes de desaparecer y...

Había sido demasiado ciego.

Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad y no iba a permitir que ésta se le escurriese entre los dedos.

— Estoy segura de que él puede escucharte — Una voz amable, suave y dulce resonó en sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y comprendió que aquella persona que le hablaba era Hikari Takaishi. Pensó, brevemente, cuando coincidieron en la escuela donde ella era maestra — He soñado que él me llamaba, aunque antes no podía precisar que se trataba de Makoto.

El mayor de los gemelos contempló los ojos cobrizos, que emitían una calidez inusual y brillaban en medio de ese oscuro lugar.

Algo se encendió súbitamente, en sus pensamientos.

— Makoto es el portador del emblema de la oscuridad, y eres la elegida de la luz original... — Murmuró, como para sí. La educadora parpadeó al recibir la información y se sobresaltó cuando Kazuma se volvió hacia ella nuevamente, con rapidez — ¡Tienes que ayudarme, por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a salvar a mi hermano!

Aquellos ojos, negros, la contemplaron suplicantes y angustiados.

Hikari parpadeó, totalmente confundida, y luego sonrió.

Sí había algo en su mano para ayudar, lo inventaría.

No dejaría que Jou volviera a perder a su hijo nuevamente. Demasiado había ocurrido ya para causarle dolor al buen Jou, que ahora no sólo cargaba con el peso de lo de Makoto, además de que estaba angustiado no por la desaparición de su hijo mayor y también por el estado de salud de su esposa. No podía sumar más penas a eso. Simplemente, no podía.

Sin embargo, no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo — ¿Yo, que puedo hacer?

Los ojos de Kazuma se volvieron hacia su gemelo y, como sí la respuesta siempre hubiese estado allí, susurró: _Ayúdame a llamarlo, tía_.

.

* * *

Momoe cortó la llamada después de hablar con su hermano.

Al parecer, las cosas en el exterior estaban más tranquilas aunque notablemente todos los edificios de los alrededores se mantenían en quietud impasible.

Los pasillos del hospital eran, más bien, silenciosos aunque el sonido propio de las máquinas que había en las clínicas era patente.

Vio a los médicos moverse de un sitio a otro y luego, a unos cuántos pacientes dados de alta pero imposibilitados a salir de ese sitio. Como ella. ¡Le encantaría ver a su familia! Hablar con ellos no era suficiente y su esposo pidiéndole que se tranquilizara la había hecho echarlo de menos.

Caminó solo unos pasos en ese solitario pasillo antes de cruzarse con la persona que estaba buscando, ya que él había sido quien la acompañase hasta ese sitio.

— ¿Shin? Gracias por esperarme... ¿Hablaste con tus padres? — inquirió ella, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de lo que estaría sucediendo en su casa. Su esposo le había dicho que todo estaba bien, que debía calmarse… No tenía sentido preocuparse tanto.

— Sí. Papá estaba inquieto pero se ha alegran que Jou este bien y su familia... Bien, no he mencionado a Mariko ni a Kazuma... Con su delicado estado de salud, me inquieta. — Estará bien... — tranquilizó ella, con una sonrisa suave — Me da escalofríos que todo este tan tranquilo…

Él suspiró — ¿Parece la calma previa a la tormenta, no?

Momoe sintió un escalofrío — Ni que lo digas...

Caminaron juntos hasta la sala de espera donde estaba Miyako, porque en un acuerdo tácito entre ellos habían debido que verían a la hermana de Miyako y luego volverían a vigilar a Mariko.

— ¿Ken? — inquirió Momoe cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su cuñado. El policía estaba platicando con Mimi, Tomoyo y Jun.

— Momoe... — Cuando lo contempló con atención vio sus ojos cristalinos y la tímida sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que eso solo podía significar algo: Miyako. — Ella abrió los ojos... — afirmó, emocionado — He llamado a los doctores y ahora están revisándola… Iba a buscar a... — Se detuvo en seco, y la contempló con intensidad — ¿Donde está Yusei?

Ella sintió que los ojos oscuros la atravesaban — Está con Mitsuko... Fui a hablarle a mis...

Pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, el antiguo portador de la bondad ya se había marchado, en busca de su hijo más pequeño.

— Estaba muy inquieto — comentó Mimi, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora al ver el semblante de la hermana de su amiga.

— Jou también está aquí — indicó Jun a Shin, luego de que él las saludase. No era momento para calurosas bienvenidas en esos momentos de tensión — Él y Yamato Ishida pasaron hacia la habitación 816.

El médico sonrió — Gracias. Iré a hablar con mi hermano... — Le dio una sonrisa amable a Momoe, despidiéndose sin despedirse, y se retiró a toda velocidad.

Mimi contempló al hermano de Jou —al del que menos sabía— marcharse.

Al ver que el ambiente se volvía un poco incómodo por momentos, Mimi se dedicó a interesarse en otras cosas. Las paredes, los ruidos... Las personas...

— Siempre me he preguntado porque Shin no tiene familia... — comentó, como si lo reflexionase. Se dio cuenta de que, de verdad, tenía curiosidad — Es guapo...

Jun Kido parpadeó, confusa, y luego, se rió — ¿Acaso quieres quedarte con él ahora que has vuelto a la soltería? ¡Momoe explícale lo de nuestro Shin! Ella es su mejor amiga…

Momoe parpadeó, también extrañada y esbozo una triste sonrisa. A veces se extrañaba que todos supieran que ella y Shin eran grandes amigos… Se habían conocido especialmente cuando Chizuru comenzó a salir con él. Lamentaba de verdad que el sufrimiento de Shin se debiese a su hermana.

— No quiero salir con él — Mimi hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto — ¡y espero a que a nadie se le ocurra organizarme citas a ciegas! Esas cosas siempre resultan mal... O los hombres no dicen la verdad y llega un anciano de 80 años y todo eso... No, gracias.

— Hablas como si supieses al respecto — comentó la hermana de Daisuke.

Tomoyo se rió suavemente, un tanto más tranquila al poder dejar de contener las lágrimas de inquietud y Mimi vio, aliviada, que el momento de tensión había pasado.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella, permanecía a la espera. ¿Un presentimiento? Tal vez. Esperaba que esa sensación no se transformase en angustia cuando acabase, porque ahora, más que nunca solo podía esperar…

Y rezar.

.

* * *

— Taiyo tiene razón — afirmó Yuko Izumi antes de subir a la espalda de HerculesKabuterimon, no sin dificultad.

La hija de Koushiro había dado por cerrada aquella discusión al terminar de pronunciar esa sencillas palabras. Prácticamente, había ignorado al hijo de Mimi al moverse de su sitio, zanjando cualquier disputa que, antes, estaba en puertas de comenzar.

Su compañero era muy grande y ella tenía, aun, los músculos agarrotados.

Parecía, en realidad, que hubiese estado durmiendo en una mala posición durante horas.

Trató de no pensar al respecto de lo que le había sucedido mientras estuvo sumergida en la oscuridad. No quería recordar lo que sucedido allí, aunque era conciente de que jamás lo olvidaría.

Le dedicó una mirada a Makoto Kido, agradeciéndole y deseando que pudiese recobrar la salud luego de todo eso.

Ella iba a ayudarlo en cuanto pudiese, pero primero, tenían que terminar con la misión…

Y ayudar a sus amigos.

El emblema de su corazón se encendió con una luz violeta.

Yuko le dirigió una mirada de confusión. Una pequeña y delgada línea que se inclinaba hacia un lado, con dos pequeñas esferas sobre ella.

El dibujo, para ella, era una balanza.

Pero podía haberse equivocado.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, aquello le dio curiosidad.

¿Cuáles serían los emblemas de los demás?

— ¿Estás listas, Yuko?

Sonrió con dulzura — Sí, Moti. —Sin importar la apariencia que tuviese su compañero, para ella siempre sería su gracioso y adorable Motimon. — Siento haberte hecho esperar… _"Gracias por venir por mí"_

.

* * *

Sora sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que, realmente, esos niños iban a luchar también.

La visión le daba escalofríos porque la pequeña Izumi se veía extrañamente diminuta sobre su digimon. Por un instante, por ese momento, el ver a esa niña le recordaba a su padre. Recordaba a Koushiro en la batalla de Apocalymon.

Kevin pareció ignorarla y cuando se volvió hacia Rosemon, se ruborizó — ¿Cómo voy a poder ir yo…?

La diseñadora casi sonríe por esa simple pregunta.

La digimon hada sonrió, coqueta — Si no te molesta, tendrás que agarrarte muy fuerte de mi espalda… — explicó su compañera.

Se sentía inquieta, un tanto preocupada y muy nerviosa, en realidad.

Estaba tan extrañada de ver a esos niños siendo ellos otra vez, le daba orgullo y le inquietaba, la aliviaba y preocupada.

Al pequeño Taiyo, por otra parte, solo le faltaban los googles mientras se aferraba a la espalda de WarGreymon. Él no había dicho nada, o al menos, no lo había oído. Era tan parecido y tan diferente a su padre, a la vez.

A Sora le parecía, nuevamente, que había retrocedido en el tiempo, porque el hijo de Taichi no solo se parecía en aspecto a su padre —su mejor amigo de toda la vida— sino que hasta podía percibir esa misma decisión en su mirada.

Cosa de los Yagami, supuso al instante.

Le dirigió, por un breve momento, una mirada a Makoto y Kazuma Kido.

El mayor de los gemelos, su ahijado, estaba inclinado sobre su hermano con Hikari Takaishi del otro lado.

La diseñadora intercambió una mirada con Takeru, que pareció extrañado al ver aquello y ambos, como en un acuerdo suave, tácito, no dicho, se acercaron hacia ella, para ver que era lo que la educadora estaba haciendo.

La esposa de Yamato, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando escuchó un quejido, y, entonces, se giró hacia Palmon, Veemon y Armadillomon. Deteniendo sus pisadas, regresó sobre sus pasos y comenzó a atender a los compañeros de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió la digimon que parecía una graciosa planta

— ¿nos hemos perdido de mucho? —dudó Armadillomon, con aire confundido.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —Quiso saber Veemon —No recuerdo bien que pasó luego de que Daisuke me llevase a esa cueva… — Protestó, tocandose la cabeza azul.

— No eran nuestros amigos, tonto —Palmon golpeó al compañero de Motomiya por decir tamaña tontería — ¿Han pasado muchas cosas graves, no es así, Sora?

Incapaz de decir mucho, la diseñadora asintió — Ahora mismo, nuestros niños… están luchando por salvar a nuestro mundo. —A mi me alegra de que ustedes esten bien, al menos…

Los tres digimon se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. No sabían que era lo que había sucedido…

Entonces, Armadillomon vio los dos digihuevos — ¿Nuestros compañeros… han muerto? —preguntó, con tristeza.

Sora, simplemente, asintió. —Algunos. Pero ahora han renacido y están esperando el momento para romper sus digihuevos… Solo… queda esperar.

.

* * *

— ¿Crees que vamos a encontrar algo, verdad? — La compañera de Hikari, recuperada ya del ataque que había enviado Daemon, se mostraba brillante bajo el cielo oscurecido.

MagnaAngemon tuvo que ocultar su alivio.

Sí Daemon no estuviese tan débil, ese mismo ataque hubiese hecho desaparecer a su querida compañera hubiese desaparecido por completo.

Tenía que dar gracias a la luz de Quinglongmon, por supuesto.

¿Que habría ocurrido sin su oportuna intervención? No quería pensarlo…

— ¿Estás escuchando? —inquirió ella con un poco de molestia.

Ambos se deslizaban a toda velocidad por el cielo del mar de la oscuridad.

Nadie se había percatado, excepto sus compañeros, de que ellos habían desaparecido. Pero tenían algo importante que hacer.

— Es la salida. Por allí salimos la primera vez, ¿no? Cuando Daemon sea enviado al corazón del mar oscuro, lo más conveniente será salir cuanto antes de este sitio.

Ella asintió — Aún me pregunto porque no hemos podido digievolucionar a nuestra forma definitiva. Todos los demás lo han logrado y...

— Creo que es porque hemos gastado demasiadas energías y no estábamos en muy buena forma. Creo que Quinglongmon sólo curó nuestras heridas... Además les corresponde a los niños demostrar su valía para defender el mundo digital...

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

— Fue algo similar lo que nos ocurrió con Apocalymon... ¿no lo sientes?

— Sí... Se parece en que los niños elegidos tienen que enfrentar a un enemigo poderoso que desea el fin del mundo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó luego...?

— El mundo digital fue purificado desde el inicio... Y tuvimos que... — Ella dejó de hablar repentinamente — Crees que después de está lucha... Tendremos que separarnos de los humanos

No se sorprendió de que lo hubiese afirmado y no cuestionado. Ella podía entenderlo muy bien.

— Eso creo.

— El digimundo necesita ser purificado... Ha sido terrible ver el caos que hemos dejado atrás al llegar a este mundo. Pero... ¿nadie más piensa que Hikari y los demás tienen derecho a permanecer en nuestro mundo?

— Mientras estuve aquí he visto... No, he estado viendo todo lo que ocurría en el digimundo. Era como un reflejo, algo que me mostraba aquello que tenía que ver. Vi lo que ocurrió con D'arcmon y se que tendré que hablar con ella luego, porque incluso sentí su dolor. Se que la oscuridad ha logrado corromper a muchos digimon y supe que Daemon envío digimon de la oscuridad al mundo real. No todos ellos estaban dominados por la oscuridad.

— ¿No?

Movió la cabeza en gesto negativo — Muchos estaban enfadados con los seres humanos y fueron al mundo real para enfrentar a sus 'conquistadores'. Estoy seguro que el mar de la oscuridad ha cobrado mucho poder gracias no sólo a los sentimientos negativos humanos sino también los del digimundo. Estoy casi seguro que alguien creo una conexión entre los tres mundos, está dimensión, nuestro mundo y mundo de los humanos... Para romper una conexión deben romperse todas o siempre estarán ligadas. Y sí se rompe una conexión, como ocurrió en el año 1999, la puerta digital se cierra hasta que se establece nuevamente la conexión primordial. El mundo real y el mundo digital están conectados no sólo por las redes de comunicaciones sino también porque el primero es causa del segundo. Así que entre ellos las conexiones pueden desligarse parcialmente... Romperse de forma temporal... Pero al mismo tiempo se refuerzan en tiempo de crisis.

— Lo se. Sí nos separamos ahora no sabremos cuanto tiempo tardará en purificarse desde el núcleo nuestro mundo, y no sabremos tampoco sí habrá más niños elegidos en el futuro o sí volverán a transcurrir pocos años para que volvamos a ver a nuestros compañeros.

— ¿Sabes cuántos digimon existen?

— Tantos como humanos en el mundo.

— ¿Y sabes verdaderamente cuántos han encontrado a sus compañeros sin ser rechazados o sin ser abandonados?

— Demasiados...

— Ninguno estaba preparado, quizás la humanidad nunca esté preparada como nuestros amigos. Ellos nos abrieron su corazón desde niños y la clave para que sigamos estando unidos ha sido que su esencia aún no ha cambiado. Tal vez tuvimos suerte de encontrarlos a ellos en ese tiempo... Porque...

— No lo creo así. No creo que hayamos tenido suerte. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y se que sino los hubiésemos encontrado entonces, lo habríamos hecho luego. ¿Olvidas que yo busqué a Hikari aún sin saber sobre ella? Yo se como me hubiese sentido de ser esa búsqueda en vano porque fue eso lo que me impulsaba a seguir, fue Hikari a quién no conocía y nunca iba a sentirme sin ella y sin todos a quienes amo como me siento ahora. Puedo decirte que no se sí hubiera soportado el rechazo y siento pena por quienes lo sufrieron pero no cambiaría un minuto de felicidad con todos nuestros niños por una utopía irrealizable. No creo que tú lo hagas.

Siquiera lo meditó — No. Sino hubiese conocido a Takeru, jamás me hubiese sentido del todo completo.

— Entonces deja de pensar en que podrías olvidarte de él o él de ti. Nunca se olvidarán de nosotros y nosotros siempre los recordaremos. Y... sí tenemos que separarnos de ellos, sé que se tienen el uno al otro al menos, sé que serán felices con sus hijos o de lo contrario tendré que buscarlos de donde este... Para castigarlos.

— Yo te ayudaré

— Contaba con ello desde el comienzo. Ahora, suficiente conversación. Debemos destruir ese faro.

.

* * *

Ume Shimizu nunca había tenido nada en falta.

Desde pequeña siempre tuvo lo que quiso, nunca pensó que faltaba algo en su vida. Hasta que conoció a Iori. Entonces vio otra cara de la vida, encontró su príncipe serio y muy callado.

En realidad, iban al mismo curso desde el inicio de la primaria pero él nunca le prestó atención ni ella a él, hasta que el la defendió —en cuarto grado— de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela.

En ese entonces, un serio jovencito comenzó a cobrar mayor importancia en su vida.

Al principio el cambio fue sutil, casi imperceptible.

Se sentó con él en la hora del almuerzo, y luego él le presentó a Miyako —la chica con quién siempre iba a la escuela— y, entonces, sencillamente se hicieron amigos. Muchos de los digielegidos, especialmente recordaba a Taichi y Daisuke, creyeron que ella era la "noviecita de Iori" y mucho tiempo ese fue su apodo.

Claro que formalmente no comenzaron salir sino hasta concluir la secundaria.

Fue mucho después que ella conoció a Hayato. Recordaba que él siempre había sido un encanto, y le ofreció un castillo de reina y esos lujos a los que Ume estaba acostumbrada.

Quizás fue su 'No' de aquel momento el que provocó que Hayato, cuando se volvieron a ver, decidiera inclinar la balanza por el 'Sí'. Pensó en buscarlo y decirle que estaba embarazada pero ¿que derecho tenía? Prefería, además, seguir con su amado y buen Iori.

Que idiota había sido, era y, aparentemente, estaba destinada a ser.

Había arruinado a su familia y...

— Aquí estás...

La voz familiar hizo que Ume se detuviese en seco -había estado girando en la habitación- y se girase.

— Iori...

— No te desaparezcas así. Fui a buscarte por todo el hospital...

Ume continuó contemplándolo aturdida, medio absorta y medio extrañada, hasta que él llegó a su lado.

Iori la contempló confundido y angustiado, porque veía en los ojos castaños algo de lo que había tratado de escapar miedo y remordimiento.

La sujetó por los hombros y vio, casi sintiendo su mismo dolor, como Ume comenzaba a llorar.

Se sentía miserable al escucharla sollozar pero no tenía idea de que hacer para ayudarla. Se acercó suavemente, casi con dulzura, y luego la estrecho entre sus brazos. No tenía caso arruinar y descomponer lo que ya estaba perdido, pensó, aunque le hubiese gustado que esa situación fuese diferente.

Pensó en la ilusión que había sentido cuando el médico le dijo que su esposa estaba embarazada y luego en la decepción que aquello le había provocado cuando supo que ella lo había engañado.

Supo que él tuvo su cuota de culpa —casi podía sentir ese peso sobre sus hombros— y ella, la suya.

Se dio cuenta de su descuido y se dio cuenta de que ella también cargaba con su parte.

— Lo siento, Iori — susurró ella, entre lágrimas y aforrándose más a él — Lo siento...

— Ume... — La amaba y le dolía, por eso mismo, porque todavía la amaba. Pero había un abismo entre ellos. Y lo único que los unía, su puente, Hoshi.

— No me dejes — rogó y sintió que todo se sacudió por no ser capaz de hacer lo que ella le pedía. Algo tan simple, en apariencia...

— Ume — Con suavidad, empujando sus hombros, provocó que se separasen. Le partía el corazón ver que ella seguía llorando en silencio — Siempre que me necesites, yo estaré contigo. Eres la madre de mi hija y... — soltó un suspiro, viendo que sus palabras no surtían el efecto deseado - Sabes que aún te amo... —Afirmó, y le acaricio las mejillas para deshacerse de las brillantes perlas cristalinas que brotaban de sus ojos.

— Pero no puedes confiar en mí...

Y ese era el quid de la cuestión.

Efectivamente, no podía.

No lograba poder comprender porque ella había hecho tanto daño a ambos y aunque le dolía, no podía confiar verdaderamente de nuevo. ¿Que garantía... Que garantía tenía de que no iba a ocurrir nuevamente?

En los atormentados ojos verdes, Ume vio aquellas palabras que Iori no decía. Su matrimonio estaba arruinado.

.

* * *

— ¡Cuidado, Koichi! ¡Ophanimon! — previno la pequeña Ishida al ver que Daemon había vuelto a enviar un ataque contra el nuevo elegido de la esperanza.

¿Por que la insistencia contra Koichi? ¡Era la tercera vez que intentaba atacarlo tan directamente!

Ophanimon lo esquivó con destreza pero fue sorprendida cuando BlackRosemon hizo que sus enredaderas la apresasen con su ataque, _abrazo de hiedra_.

La digimon alada se había acercado demasiado a la posición de esa digimon y al suelo, permitiendo que aquellas plantas nacidas del ataque pudiesen apresarlos.

Ophanimon intentó defenderse, inmediatamente, pero un azote de las fuerzas de la oscuridad le impidió hacer nada.

Esas enredaderas estaban envestidas con la fuerza de la semilla de la oscuridad… Seguramente era uno de sus ataques más llenos de energías oscuras.

Koichi tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de su compañera cuando sintió que una de las ramas se enredaba en torno a su tobillo, muy fuerte, y tiraban de su cuerpo, para aprisionarlo también.

Contuvo un grito de dolor y forcejeó, con su pierna, para deshacerse del ataque.

Se estaba volviendo inútil.

No obstante, y para sorpresa de los presentes, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Cuando Hououmon iba a dirigir su ataque —después de haberse recuperado de una embestida dada por BlackWarGreymon— hacia el digimon que había atacado deliberadamente al hijo mayor de Hikari y Takeru, alguien se le adelantó.

_Disparo de espina_, una filosa y extraña púa cortó aquellas enredaderas que se había apoderado de Ophanimon y Koichi, quien se mostró aturdido al no ver cual de sus amigos había ayudado a que sea liberado.

No comprendía…

— ¡Es Kevin! — gritó Yoshiro, con entusiasmo y señaló a la nueva aliada de su grupo. La voz del pequeño apenas y se escuchó por encima de todos los ataques que había a su alrededor. Koichi pensó que se le encogía el corazón al verlo. Se veía pequeñísimo montado arriba de GinMetalGarurumon y su armadura color plata — ¡El Tanemon de Kevin ha digievolucionado!

Sus palabras alertaron a Saori, más cerca que ningún otro, a la posición de su hermano.

Y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos cuando tres figuras se unieron a esa batalla.

Tres figuras del todo inesperadas, desde luego, porque lo último que podía recordar, era que los había visto caer en la arena inconcientes.

Tres figuras igualmente esperadas, porque eran parte del motivo que los había llevado allí en primer lugar.

Tuvo que aferrarse a Hououmon cuando el ave dio un brusco viraje en el aire, para esquivar un ataque proveniente de BlackHerculesKabuterimon.

Hoshi sonrió, sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba contemplando.

¡Sus amigos! ¡Sus amigos estaban despiertos! Los latidos de su corazón parecían retumbar en medio del calor de la batalla que, en ese instante, le parecía absurdamente lejana.

Sin embargo, la alegría devino en inquietud cuando solo vio a tres de los niños. ¿Y Kazuma? ¿Makoto? ¿No se habían unido a la lucha?

Por supuesto, Kevin no era el único que si lo había hecho.

BlackWarGreymon recibió una embestida de WarGreymon y su esfera de energía fue desviada, evitando que golpease a Seraphimon, que no había intervenido más que para devolverle los ataques a Daemon.

Tsubasa no iba a perdonar a ese digimon por todo lo que había hecho y se había enfocado, más que nada, en luchar en su contra. ¡No solo había llevado a los niños…! ¡Había pretendido destruirlo todo, matar a los digimon y a su propio hermano!

La firmeza en los ojos azules recordaba a su padre, tan similar a él en apariencia y en decisión.

— ¡Taiyo! — exclamó Koichi, con alivio.

Casi se cae de Ophanimon al ver a su primo en buenas condiciones de salud…

¡Había ocurrido! ¡Sus amigos estaban vivos! Las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar después de todo… ¡Las cosas habían empezado a cambiar para bien!

Vio que su primo esbozaba una leve y apenada sonrisa de reconocimiento cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

WarGreymon pasó, volando a toda la velocidad que le era permitida por su cuerpo, a su lado, antes de dirigirse a tener un enfrentamiento con su versión maligna.

— ¡Me encargo de él! — anunció el pequeño Yagami al pasar, señalando al que había sido su compañero cuando fue controlado por la oscuridad. Sus ojos se volvieron decididos al contemplar la figura del digimon de las sombras — ¡Dejen que WarGreymon y yo acabemos con él!

Koichi sintió un ligero nudo en la garganta y, entonces, se encaminó a atacar a Daemon.

No había tiempo para discutir las decisiones de su primo o la forma en que sonaban sus palabras… O como se sentía él al escucharlas.

Tenía que confiar en Taiyo, y él, por su parte, necesitaba ayudar a Tsubasa.

Así tenía que ser.

— ¡Yuko! — exclamó Ozamu cuando vio a la pequeña Izumi, quién montada en HérculesKabuterimon, pasó a su lado rápidamente para lanzar un ataque contra la versión oscura de Vikemon antes de encaminarse hacia su verdadero oponente — ¡Yuko está bien, GranKuwagamon!

El heredero de la bondad no podía contener su alegría y asombro cuando vio que Taiyo también estaba bien… Sí, no había ocurrido. No habían fallado… No había lastimado a sus seres queridos…

Reiko Ichijouji quedó estática cuando contempló a los tres niños, todos con aspecto saludable, unirse a la lucha. Los tres recién llegado parecían estar impulsados por una gran energía, y decisión… Aun más que ella, que pensaba que tenía suficientes motivos para enfrentarse en esa lucha.

Se sorprendió, sin embargo, por la ausencia de sus primos.

Durante un minuto, se permitió mirar hacia atrás, porque se preocupó por sus primos… Pero no llegaba a distinguir mucho del claro… No veía que sucedía en tierra.

Oportunamente, Phoenixmon le devolvió el ataque a BlackVikemon, que estaba peleando contra ella y Hoshi.

— ¡Reiko! ¡Cuidado!

Controlando la inquietud que reinaba en su cuerpo al ver que su amiga escuchaba su advertencia y se inclinaba para evitar el contacto con un ataque, Daiki sintió unas ganas descontroladas de reír pero se contuvo.

¡Sus amigos estaban bien! ¡Todos ellos estaban bien!

— ¡Yo batallaré con ella! — Gritó Rosemon, mientras Kevin intentaban no caerse de su posición — No interfieran…

Y, entonces, envió su látigo para atacar a su oponente, la versión oscura de su ser.

.

* * *

Ken casi corrió a través de los pasillos que separaban la habitación de Miyako de la de su prima. No se sentía mal porque Yusei estuviese con Mitsuko, pero, sin embargo, aun quería llevar al niño para que viese a su madre. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo que ambos —Yusei y Miyako— necesitaban.

La vio sentada en una de las salas de espera, haciéndole morisquetas y gestos para que el pequeño se riese. Le provocó, incluso, gracia.

Esa mujer si que era la ideal para su amigo Daisuke. Casi le causaba gracia que en el primer encuentro que ellos tuvieron, él, literalmente, la arrolló.

— Aquí estás — Logró decir, cuando se detuvo. Necesitó un poco de aire para ralentizar su respiración pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de los dos presentes.

— ¿Ken? ¿Regresó Dai contigo y con Iori? — Quiso saber ella, buscando la figura de su esposo, detrás del policía.

— No, él… Se quedó con Taichi, Koushiro y Shuu… Tenía que venir a ver a Miyako…

Mitsuko sonrió cuando levantó al pequeño en brazos y luego, se lo entregó a Ken Ichijouji, que parecía impaciente por tener a su hijo a salvo. Se sintió enternecida por eso, porque admiraba las escenas padre-hijo y hubiese dado todo por tener una cámara en ese momento, para retratar aquella visión.

— Me alegra que Miyako haya despertado — Susurró, logrando que el policía la mirase, aturdido.

— ¿Cómo…?

Ella le sonrió — Tu mirada. No tendrías esa mirada si ella no estuviese bien…

Ken parpadeó, extrañado. Por momentos, entendía la relación directa que tenía esa mujer con Takeru. Según entendía, el escritor también era bueno interpretando las expresiones de los demás.

— Ella abrió los ojos, la he dejado con Hawkmon pero quería que viese a Yusei porque…

— _Pa-pá — _Una nueva vocecita irrumpió cualquier cosa que pudiese decir Ken Ichijouji.

Ken sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, al ver que había sido su pequeño Yusei el que balbuceaba aquella palabra. El niño, en sus brazos, lo miraba con fijeza, como pidiéndole algo, como deseando que hiciese algo…

— Tengo que llevarlo con Miyako — Aseveró, conmovido.

Mitsuko asintió, con una sonrisa emocionada y los ojos conmovidos. Deseó nuevamente tener una cámara entre sus manos para retratar la mirada de Ken, donde se mezclaba la emoción, la alegría, el orgullo y la satisfacción.

Se retiró rápidamente, y sus pasos se escuchaban hasta ligeros mientras se alejaba.

La esposa de Daisuke se quedó atrás, admirada. Y una de sus manos, suavemente, llegó hasta su vientre,

Hasta donde sabía, esa era la primera palabra que decía el pequeño Yusei y le gustaba el haber sido testigo de ello… le provocaba añoranza, por recordar todas las veces que había soñado con tener un bebé… Un sueño que ahora había devenido en realidad y que estaba creciendo.

¿Estaba emocional o era impresión suya?

Pensó fugazmente, en que ese niño que llegaba en camino era el que había logrado que todo eso se volviese realidad, que había sido protegido en ese ataque de Birdramon que le dio un susto de muerte —¡Pensó que, después de tanta espera, lo había perdido! — y se encontró deseando que, cuando llegase a él mundo, pudiese proteger sus sueños y anhelos.

Entonces, el nombre llegó hasta sus labios como una revelación — _Mamoru_…

La promesa de que el futuro estaba al resguardo, su pequeño guardián.

.

* * *

_Mega tornado_. Un impacto furioso se provocó entre ambas fuerzas, las dos de igual potencia.

La colisión del poder de los ataques enviados —el uno contra el otro— generó una implacable ventisca alrededor de los contrincantes.

BlackWarGreymon retrocedió por acción de la atroz ventisca que sacudió los cielos y WarGreymon, escudando a su compañero, tuvo que ceder un poco de su espacio.

— ¡Hasta aquí has llegado tú! — Indicó el compañero del pequeño Yagami y sus ojos verdes refulgían con furia al concentrarse en su adversario.

Poco importaba lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de ellos, porque lo que él quería era terminar con todo aquello que significaba lo que había padecido su compañero.

Ahora que estaba en su poder, no iba a vacilar ni un momento en hacer lo que debiese hacer para proteger a su compañero del alma, a su mejor amigo.

BlackWarGreymon era más débil de lo pensado.

Seguramente, porque no contaba con la energía de su compañero humano. Y el pequeño Taiyo había apostado a que WarGreymon ganaría esa batalla.

La ganaría, costase lo que costase.

.

* * *

Furiosas, retumbadoras, estruendosas explosiones se producían al colisionar los ataques de ambos contrincantes.

BlackHerculesKabuterimon por una parte, irguiéndose imponente en medio del claro y HerculesKabuterimon en su contra, luciendo su cuerpo dorado contrastando el fiero negro del ambiente y también el de su enemigo.

Yuko Izumi estaba decidida a acabar ese enfrentamiento de una vez por todas.

Porque no era tiempo de más dilataciones, porque la lucha tenía que terminar, porque todo estaba a punto de culminar.

— ¡Ahora, HerculesKabuterimon! — Indicó la pelirroja, con voz potente.

De un bando y del otro intentaban vencer al otro.

Embestidas, esquivos, lanzamientos, derribamientos.

Era admirable la condición de ambos oponentes.

Pero, en ese último ataque, uno de ellos había caído.

.

* * *

BlackVikermon era el tercer oponente al cual los niños enfrentaban.

_Golpe Congelante_, pese a que la contienda estaba debilitando al digimon oscuro, él aun no se resignaba a concluirla.

Era importante, sin embargo, que terminasen con la disputa.

Hoshi y Reiko compartieron una mirada decidida mientras se acercaban a su oponente. Esa batalla era de las últimas que desempeñarían porque, en efecto, se notaba que ese digimon estaba perdiendo energía y poder con cada instante precioso que pasaba.

_Llamarada Carmesí_. El fuego emergió, repentinamente, en su ataque y alcanzó al compañero oscuro de Kazuma Kido.

BlackVikemon quedó indefenso ante ese poderoso ataque, el cual destruyó todo lo que logró alcanzar.

.

* * *

Rosemon bloqueó exitosamente el nuevo ataque de su enemiga, y, entonces, Kevin Ryouta Washington comprendió cuanto había esperado ese momento.

— ¡Ahora, Rosemon! — Soltó, con fuerza.

La digimon hada, con aspecto de rosa esbozó una leve sonrisa y entonces, lanzó el último de sus ataques en dirección a su contraria. A decir verdad, la pelea había sido más simple de lo que pensó.

_Tentación prohibida_. La figura de Rosemon comenzó a emitir un ligero resplandor de color rosado, justo antes de liberar el poder de la joya que mantenía a su cuidado.

Una poderosa, potente e increíble ráfaga de rosas se desató contra su contrincante y la rodeó, como danzando con violencia a su alrededor…

Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, BlackRosemon había desaparecido por completo.

Ese ataque había borrado por completo su código binario.

.

* * *

— ¡Son muy fuertes! — Declaró, asombrado Yoshiro Ishida al ver que los tres niños habían vencido a sus oponentes en muy poco tiempo.

Tsubasa intercambió una mirada con Koichi — ¿Has notado algo…?

— Parecieron debilitarse cuando Taiyo, Yuko y Kevin se nos aliaron… — Susurró Ophanimon a Koichi — Debe de haber existido una relación similar a la que tienen con sus compañeros… Y esa, finalmente…

— Se rompió — concluyó Daiki, que también había prestado especial atención al combate de sus amigos.

Koichi Takaishi asintió, quedamente — Supongo que tienes razón… — Soltó un suspiro — Al menos, ya tenemos tres enemigos menos.

— Solo nos resta el peor de todos — Comentó Hoshi, con el ceño fruncido — Y habrá terminado todo esto…

Las palabras de Hoshi Hida brillaron en luz verde azul.

.

* * *

Se miraron el uno al otro, antes de asentir con gesto decidido. Tenían que terminar con el trabajo cuanto antes y regresar, lo más rápido posible, con sus compañeros. Hikari, Takeru y Sora quedarían, sino, desprotegidos en medio de la batalla que estaba produciéndose allí.

El faro no parecía ser una estructura fuerte, y era necesaria su destrucción para que pudiesen escapar de ese mundo, así que era mejor terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible.

_Excalibur._ MagnaAngemon fue el primero en realizar un movimiento. Esgrimió su espada y le dio una estocada a la estructura, antes de retroceder, permitiendo que su compañera de lucha también se volviese para destruir aquella molesta estructura que estorbaba su salida.

_Flecha celestial. _El proyectil luminoso, provocado por el ataque de la digimon ángel dio en el blanco de manera certera y concisa.

Esos ataques habían sido suficientes. La estructura del faro cedió, resquebrajándose e inmediatamente se pulverizó.

La misma luz que tiempo atrás, durante su primera visita a ese desolado lugar emergió del sitio donde fue destruido el faro, se presentó en esa ocasión.

Igual de brillante y hermosa, igual de cálida y poderosa.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos ángeles una figura —no exactamente corpórea— irrumpió en ese mismo sitio.

Parecía que las sorpresas no iban a terminar de sorprenderlos en ningún momento porque allí, delante de ambos, estaba Makoto Kido.

¿Cómo era aquello posible?

— Me alegra de que hayan escuchado mi llamado — susurró el hijo menor de Jou Kido, con una voz que resultaba etérea, suave y casi perdida — Llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en ese lugar.

— ¿Makoto…? ¿Cómo es posible que tú…?

— No hay tiempo para aclaraciones, tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo…

E ignorando que esas palabras eran las más extrañas que habían escuchado en todas sus aventuras, los digimon ángeles se percataron que, realmente, las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día cuando se trataban de los elegidos.

Las sorpresas y los milagros.

Makoto Kido los miró, un instante, y Angewomon se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, aquello debía ser algún punto aun no explorado entre esos dos conceptos.

.

* * *

— Cuando habla sobre el tiempo que huye, se refiere a estos veinticinco años que hemos dejado pasar, ¿no es cierto? A todos estos años que dejamos pasar en vano y sin preocuparnos por la estabilidad del mar de la oscuridad…

— Esa es la interpretación que he considerado —comentó su mentor — todos nosotros hemos dejado pasar el tiempo sin considerar de hecho lo que estaba pasando más allá de la paz que hemos logrado.

— Sí —acordó Koushiro — A eso puede referirse con "Si lo pierdes, no regresará" Aunque no entiendo muy bien a "Sí el día señalado acontece…"

— Puede referirse al día del enfrentamiento —musitó Taichi que escuchaba, a medias, la conversación. Su mente estaba dividida en varios sectores pero le parecía importante ese nimio debate que estaba llevándose a cabo — Quiero decir, ocurrió eso cuando nos enfrentamos a VenomMyotismon. La profecía no hablaba de una fecha especial, solo de una hora. Las seis con seis minutos y seis segundos… Del día que lo enfrentamos por última vez…

Koushiro frunció el ceño, considerando esas palabras, antes de farfullar: — Sí, tienes razón…

— No admito ese tonito de sorpresa —susurró el embajador, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta tocar la pared. Casi sonrió, casi. — Me inquieta lo que sigue.

Gennai suspiró, antes de susurrar aquellas palabras a las que Taichi se refería: — Sí la luz en tinieblas se extingue, no hay respuesta más allá de lo que los ojos ven. La verdad habita en el interior, entre sombras se encuentra perdida.

— Habla de los niños, ¿verdad? — La voz de Koushiro se le cortaba, por momentos. La imagen de su hija pelirroja, tan llena de risas le llegaba a la mente y se instalaba por momentos, absorbiendo todas sus energías de descifrar esa profecía maldita que le había arrebato la luz de sus ojos — Habla de la luz, es decir, de nuestros pequeños que son parte del bando de la luz… y las tinieblas que la extinguen…

Maldición, eso no le ayudaba.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así…

—Sí, habla de los niños que están en la oscuridad — comentó Gennai, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones instantáneamente como viendo que necesitaba socorro — Pero creo que da un concepto más amplio, también— Porque puede aplicarse al mundo digital o a este mundo también. En ambos, la luz era tan brillante que ahora el verse envuelto en desgracias… Es como que se extinguiesen en la oscuridad.

— La saeta de luz dorada devora la oscuridad feroz — continuó el antiguo elegido del conocimiento — Eso se refiere, según entiendo, a las flechas que enviaran a los niños que han caído en las redes de Daemon para salvarlos…

— Así es.

— Cuando menciona un momento, un instante de salvación… Debe hablar de un momento específico… ¿no? Un minuto real…

— Sí, así es.

— Pero, lo que me pregunto… ¿Cuándo reinará la oscuridad fiera sobre la luz? Insisto en que me parece absurdo que mencione que ese segundo ayudará a librarnos de la oscuridad… ¿El caos no inició, en realidad, cuando la oscuridad ganó terreno en el mundo digital?

Shuu encontraba aquella conversación como interesante, a la vez que absurda. ¿Por qué querrían hablar de esa profecía en ese momento? ¡Ya todo eso había pasado! ¿Para que querían descubrir ahora lo que implicaba?

Gennai esbozó una sonrisa enigmática — He dicho que, a mi parecer, la profecía podía ser vista en dos amplios modos. El primero, más personal y restringido, que relaciona a los pequeños niños con todo esto. En el concepto más amplio, vemos que podría referirse a otra cosa… Cuando habla de ese momento de salvación puede referirse…

— Al momento indicado para enfrentar al enemigo… —concluyó Izumi — Ya veo, es una profecía de carácter amplio… Me preocupa lo que sigue, entonces…

— ¿Vida y muerte. Existencia y nada. Pasado y futuro? — Dudó el ser que era una base de datos — Eso habla, realmente, de un ciclo. Un ciclo sin fin… Habla de la manera en la que subsiste el mundo… Nada se destruye, en realidad, todo se transforma… La vida culmina en la muerte y el pasado que continua hacia el futuro

Koushiro frunció el ceño — Daemon debe representar la nada, entonces, mientras que la existencia ¿somos nosotros?

— Puede referirse a aquellos que representan a la luz en la batalla —sugirió Gennai — La nada se refiere a aquello que quiere cortar el ciclo…

— Supongo que se coloca en el medio porque habla del enfrentamiento… — reflexionó el compañero de Tentomon — "Las llamas harán arder con furia los reinos y el agua cubrirá al mundo entero." Eso se refiere a lo que está ocurriendo ahora, ¿no es así?

— El fuego que arderá con furia puede ser la destrucción y todos los problemas que hemos tenido…

— Quizás habla de las llamas y del agua, también se refiere al mismo ciclo — aportó Shuu, que había prestado atención a todo el dialogo. Todos los rostros se giraron hacia él y parecían, por sus expresiones, que habían olvidado de su presencia. — Quiero decir, el agua y más precisamente el mar, representan la vida y el final… No por nada se considera a que el agua da vida…

— También se considera como una fuente purificadora… ¿Se refiere a ese aspecto cuando habla de que el agua cubrirá al mundo entero… que se purificará?

— Eso es probable, también.

— Los últimos versos desentonan con el resto — comentó Koushiro, pensando en las últimas dos líneas recitadas por su mentor — "Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán." ¿A que se refiere, señor Gennai?

— Suena un tanto perdida, es cierto, en relación a lo demás… — aseveró Shuu — Aunque… podría ser que esté inconclusa… ¿no creen?

— Esa es toda la profecía — susurró Gennai, extrañado — No faltaba más de la transcripción.

— Sí, quizás es toda la profecía escrita pero… ¿Qué tal si faltan detalles que jamás existieron?

— "No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad." No parece parte de la profecía, en realidad — continuó Koushiro, considerando seriamente las palabras del hermano de Jou — Quizás alguien o algo la alteró, ¿no les parece? Suena más…

Daisuke susurró, interviniendo por primera vez pese a que, en todo momento, había prestado atención a la conversación — Como una amenaza o una advertencia…

Gennai suspiró quedamente, ya que era cierto.

Esos dos versos desentonaban, incluso, con el contenido del resto de las líneas. Podía haber sido escrito luego, aunque resultaba extraño de creer que fuese así…

Sin embargo, como decían quienes lo acompañaban, existía cierta discordancia entre los versos…

Señalaba eso… ¿Algo hacia el futuro?

Negó con la cabeza, no debería ser posible que eso fuese de esa manera y decidió luego que se fijaría en el diario de Makoto Kido, donde había datos muy interesantes escritos.

.

* * *

Daemon contempló, impotente, como los cuerpos de sus aliados eran finalmente consumidos por los ataques enemigos. No creía que iban a llegar a ese punto cuando, momentos antes, todos los niños habían estado desolados…

¿Por qué ya no se sentían débiles, cuando habían recuperado esa energía?

Ninguno de sus cuatro guardianes había sido, después de todo, útil.

Todos habían fallado. Todos habían caído de forma inútil, vacía…

Todos…

Siquiera pudo contemplar sus restos, porque se habían desvanecidos. No parecían realmente el haber estado allí nunca… No parecían el haber logrado implantar la semilla de la oscuridad… ¡Con todo lo que le había costado utilizar y mejorar la semilla de la oscuridad!

Y esos niños allí, contemplándolo con esos decididos ojos llenos de luz.

¡Cómo los detestaba!

¿Por qué no se rendían? ¿Por qué seguían adelante?

.

* * *

Makoto Kido se detuvo detrás de los presentes y finalmente, se aclaró la garganta. Era conciente de que, en su estado, podría asustar a cualquiera de los que estaban allí.

— Kazuma —llamó, y entonces, vio que su hermano, que había estado llamándolo, se detenía en seco y contemplaba su cuerpo.

Makoto Kido, sintió que se mareaba al mirarse así mismo inconciente sobre la arena. Es decir, sabía que su cuerpo estaba separado de su ser pero verlo era totalmente distinto que saberlo…

Fue la señora Takaishi quien levantó la vista, como sintiendo la presencia del muchacho de cabellos azules alborotados.

Sora Ishida dio un respingo, aterrada y sorprendida. Takeru se colocó delante de ellas dos, a modo de protección pero, se sorprendió cuando vio que MagnaAngemon y Angewomon negaban con la cabeza.

— ¿Co-cómo es posible?

— Soy Makoto Kido, tío Takeru —dijo el espectro de Makoto, parecía un fantasma —Entiendo que esto debe ser muy difícil de asimilar pero… necesito ir a mi cuerpo.

Takeru se movió aun lado y dejó pasar al menor de los gemelos, aunque de haber sido necesario, el fantasma incorpóreo hubiese pasado a través de él.

Kazuma había abierto los ojos como platos y lo contemplaban confundido, aturdido, aterrado.

Sus manos estaban unidas y el fantasma levantó su mano derecha, percibiendo el calor que le brindaba el contacto de la palma de su gemelo.

— Has escuchado mi llamado, tía Hikari —susurró él — Pensé que iba a ser demasiado tarde…

— M-Makoto —musitó el mayor de los gemelos

— No me tengas miedo, soy yo… Aunque no entiendo que ha sucedido del todo… De repente… No estaba con mi cuerpo y…

Se acercó suave, casi tímidamente, con pocos pasos y muy lentamente, casi con inseguridad.

Kazuma sintió que los anteojos se empañaban y que las lágrimas no le permitían ver correctamente… Era impresión suya… ¿O de verdad estaba viendo la figura fantasmal de su hermano?

— He leído de la bilocación… No pensé que fuera sanamente posible —musitó Takeru para sí mismo, parpadeando al contemplar aquel espectáculo… ¡Y él que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo!

— Takeru — La diseñadora le llamó la atención. Se le notaba ligeramente pálida y con los ojos abiertos como platos — Las cosas normales son las que deberían sorprendernos llegados a este punto…

Hikari Takaishi sonrió, extrañada — Sabía que había escuchado tu voz en sueños… Pero no podía recordarlo…

— No sabía quien podría hacerlo… Y pensé en Tsubasa, también… Creo que hasta terminé trayéndolo aquí —se disculpó Makoto Kido.

— ¿Cómo puedes regresar a tu cuerpo? ¿Qué ha sucedido con…?

— No estoy seguro… — Makoto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con una furiosa escena. El mar se había abierto en dos —Es hora…

— ¿Hora, hora de qué…?

— Tenemos que decirle a Seraphimon que empuje a Daemon hacia el corazón de la oscuridad…

— ¿Seraphimon?

— Es el más poderoso de los ángeles dorados…

— ¡La profecía! —musitó Takeru Takaishi, asombrado — La saeta de luz dorada que acaba con la oscuridad feroz…

Makoto Kido asintió —tienes que avisarles, hermano… No deben destruirlo… Deben dejar que se lo lleven.

— ¿Y-yo?

Kazuma abrió los ojos como platos. No era capaz de comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. No, no era capaz de hacerlo.

— ¡Hazlo, Kazuma! ¡Si Daemon no reemplaza a Dragomon en el mar de la oscuridad, está dimensión colapsará y se consumirá…!

— ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas…?

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora! —Aseveró la figura etérea de Makoto — Habrá tiempo luego para eso…

— P-pero…

— ¡Kazuma!

El mayor de los gemelos Kido sacudió la cabeza, y asintió — No comprendo que está ocurriendo aquí… Pero confío en ti… Debemos enviar a Daemon al corazón de la oscuridad…

— Sí.

— Yo lo llevaré —se ofreció MagnaAngemon y Takeru Takaishi asintió —Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

.

* * *

Era inútil querer luchar, pretender enfrentarlos e insistir en la victoria.

Daemon lo sabía…

Se sentía miserablemente más débil, más vacío, menos fuerte.

Como si sus propios deseos, como si esos niños hubiesen dejado sus sentimientos negativos en su cuerpo… Eso quería decir… Quería decir…

El final se acercaba.

Y era lo que menos deseaba.

Pero su sabor le decía que era inevitable, tan inevitable como que la luz ganase esa lucha… Por el momento. Tan cerca había estado de ganar, de vencer, de conquistar el triunfo y vengarse de los elegidos…

No podía creer que, al final, todo su esfuerzo, su sacrificio, su constancia…

Todo eso, hubiese fallado.

Era lamentable, resultaba lamentable.

Vio a sus enemigos, todos montando a sus compañeros, esperando enfrentarse a él. Decididos, llenos de energía y acompañados de sus guerreros. Pensó que sin los digimon no habrían vencido, que sin los digimon y sus conexiones tan potentes habrían desistido…

Tal vez allí estaba el eslabón débil, el renunciar a la unión entre seres digitales y humanos. Lo dijo, debería haberse deshecho de los protectores virtuales antes de intentar nada… Debería haber ofrecido al digimon de la esperanza de la primera generación antes de que las cosas comenzasen…

Porque todo se había salido de su control.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el portador de la esperanza que estaba allí. El niño de ojos cobrizos y cabello castaño. Tendría que haberlo acabado en el primer momento, también. Su fuerza irradiaba demasiada luz… Igual que su hermano.

Al ser mellizos, casi no podía distinguir cual de los emblemas resultaba más brillante a sus ojos…

Los ojos azules y los ojos cobrizos lo contemplaban con firmeza inusual.

La confianza, la lealtad y la fortaleza lo miraban con distintas emociones. Otros tres componentes necesarios del poder de los elegidos… para vencerlos… Para vencerlos, necesitaría otra vida, más aliados… Más poder…

La primera, la confianza, denotaba tristeza, lástima. La segunda, la lealtad, molestia… Y el tercero rabia. Daiki Motomiya, uno de sus viejos elegidos. El más fuerte de sus niños a la oscuridad… el más fuerte de los elegidos de la luz.

El primero que había perdido en su lucha por la victoria de las penumbras.

Se fijó, luego, en el portador de la bondad, en la niña del amor y el pelirrojo de la luz dorada.

Era extraño, según la información que disponía, el hijo de amor y amistad no debería tener ese emblema en su poder…

Alguien debía de haber cambiado la situación a su favor.

Hasta donde tenía entendido el portador de los milagros era el otro hijo de Ichijouji… Si, el pequeño que había tratado de mantener al margen hasta el último minuto ya que, después de todo, siquiera tenía conciencia que estaba disputándose la lucha…

O quizás, su confiable fuente de información había omitido detalles muy importantes al respecto.

Finalmente, se concentró en los tres últimos en unirse a la lucha.

Taiyo, Kevin y Yuko. Los tres niños más débiles a la oscuridad, junto al ausente Kazuma, habían sido más dolor de cabeza de lo que pensaba. Y eso que estuvo intentando hacer que sus sentimientos se volviesen en su contra desde que llegaron hacia allí…

Los había subestimado.

Eran más fuertes de lo que había pensado en su momento, aunque no debía extrañarse del todo.

El digimundo no elegía a cualquiera como los elegidos, como los pilares, como los protectores.

Todos sus oponentes eran aptos…

A sus espaldas, lo sintió. No necesitó volverse, no quiso, quizás no pudo. El mar de la oscuridad se abrió en dos masas de agua y se elevó en el cielo.

Se había abierto una puerta al corazón de esa dimensión.

.

* * *

Miyako sentía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al ver que el pequeño Yusei estaba allí con bien, en los brazos de su padre y esbozaba una cálida, dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

Hawkmon se sentía conmovido por completo ante la escena, ya que veía que su amiga era feliz, allí. Y que Ken había recuperado la luz de la bondad, contagiado por la dulzura de su esposa.

Él le acariciaba el cabello a la fémina, mientras cargaba entre sus brazos al más pequeño de sus hijos que, a decir verdad, parecía aliviado por encontrarse cerca de su madre.

La pequeña manito se aferraba a los dedos de Ken, mientras que la mujer —aun recostada sobre la camilla del hospital— deseaba que todo aquello acabase pronto, que todo terminase…

Que sus hijos volviesen a sus brazos. Que todos los niños regresasen a donde correspondía…

A casa.

.

* * *

Al principio, aquello solo había sido causa de Mimi, Tomoyo y Jun pero con la llega de Momoe y, posteriormente, de Mitsuko, todas estaban encomendando a los niños para que regresen con bien.

La señora Motomiya, sujetó la mano de la madre de Yuko mientras que Momoe se colocaba junto a Jun. No hablaron demasiado cuando sintieron que algo había cambiado. Ignoraron las cuatro figuras que habían aparecido de repente —Iori, Shin, Jou y Ume— que se acercaron a la ventana.

Yamato Ishida, que había llegado momentos antes porque prontro tendría que ingresar a la sala de operaciones, aceptó tomar la mano de su prima para realizar una plegaria. Claro, a su propia manera. Pensó en su hija, tan pequeña, tan suya y en su niño pelirrojo, Yoshi, tan inquieto y sensible…

En sus sobrinos, ese par que era tan Ishida como Yagami… En los niños que conocía desde que habían llegado al mundo, a todos esos pequeños que vio crecer, a los que vio dar sus primeros pasos…

Para ellos, iban todos sus pensamientos. _"Sean fuertes"_

.

* * *

— ¿Alguien más ha sentido eso? —inquirió Koushiro, en voz alta — He sentido…

— Una gran calidez —concluyó el embajador, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento —Me recuerda a la vez que nos enfrentamos a Apocalymon…

Daisuke Motomiya, que estaba más cerca de la ventana, les hizo una seña para que se acercasen.

Shuu contempló a los tres hombres con expresión confundida, y, además, se extrañó aun más al ver que el otro hombre –Gennai- sonreía.

Koushiro, Taichi y Daisuke se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana más próxima al refugio donde se encontraban. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el cielo, casi con devoción, como si esperasen encontrar algo entre las franjas oscuras que surcaban el cielo.

— No se rindan, pase lo que pase… no se rindan —susurró el empresario, con la voz queda. Solo hablaba para si mismo.

— Regresen a casa pronto —musitó Koushiro, con devoción, como si con esas palabras, su hija y los demás pequeños, sintiesen la energía que ansiaba brindarles.

— Estamos orgullosos de ustedes… —aseveró Taichi, concentrándose en las franjas que cubrían el cielo de la tierra.

.

* * *

— ¡Es el momento del golpe final, Tsubasa! —Indicó Daiki, mientras sujetaba firmemente a UlforceEXV—mon para no caer ante la ventisca que se había alzado en la dimensión de la oscuridad — Debemos destruirlo de inmediato

Los niños se había reunido en un punto alto del cielo, lo más alejados que pudieron del furioso mar que se había levantado en la costa, abriéndose a la mitad, y ofreciendo el corazón negro de esa dimensión con ese simple acto.

Ozamu sentía una voz provenir desde el interior… ¿Su padre? Se estremeció con violencia, con fuerza, y se aferró GranKuwagamon, retrocediendo ligeramente.

A Reiko, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al instante antes de girarse hacia los mellizos Takaishi… ¿Qué había sucedido…? ¡Recién estaban dispuestos a acabar con todo de una vez y ahora… ahora…!

¿Por qué no hacia nada?

Hoshi y Saori intercambiaron una mirada confundida y escucharon la risa del señor demonio, metros por debajo de todos ellos.

— Algo no está bien —pronunció su objeción Koichi — Siento que algo no está bien aquí…

— ¿Por qué no terminan con la tarea elegidos? —Inquirió Daemon, aunque no se percibía ni una pizca de duda en su voz — ¿Por qué no comenten los mismos asesinatos que sus padres?

Yoshiro parpadeó, confuso, y se dio cuenta de que temblaba cuando GinMetalGarurumon le susurró palabras de aliento.

Agradecía tener a su compañero consigo porque, en ese mismo momento, tenía inmensas ganas de llorar. Seguía sin comprender porqué…

Taiyo frunció el ceño… Parecía que Daemon quería ser destruido… _¿Por qué?_

Yuko parpadeó, extrañada. _"Los digimon no mueren"_, eso le había dicho su padre cuando ella le preguntó si habían vuelto a ver a Whamon y a Piximon, los digimon que habían perdido en su primera aventura, _"ellos sí tienen otra oportunidad"_

— _¡NO! ¡No lo ataquen! _—Exclamó la hija de Koushiro, sobresaltando a todos los que la oyeron — ¡Si lo destruimos ahora, es capaz de renacer en el futuro! Eso es lo que él desea…

— ¡TSUBASA! —una nueva voz se unió a los gritos de sorpresa de todos los presentes en ese mismo momento —¡TSUBASA!

El elegido de la luz se giró, aun aferrándose a Seraphimon para ver el rostro de su eterno enemigo… ¡Kazuma Kido estaba allí! ¿Volando? MagnaAngemon sostenía entre sus brazos al hijo de Jou Kido, que se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

_¿Kazuma? ¿Kazuma? ¡¿Kazuma?!_

El menor de los mellizos Takaishi fue el primero en reaccionar — ¿Kazuma?

— _Debemos arrojarle una flecha de luz… ¡debemos hacer que caiga en el corazón del mar de la oscuridad!_

Los ojos de los elegidos se abrieron como platos ante la revelación. Al final de cuentas, todo estaba claro…

No tenían que destruir…

El emblema de la luz comenzó a brillar junto al corazón de Tsubasa. Y, entonces, algunos rayos de energía se unieron al fulgor del blanco provocado por el poder del menor de los mellizos.

Hoshi y el verde azulado de su emblema se unió al matiz blanco. El emblema de Koichi, amarillo, también brilló al compás del de la hija de Iori y ambos se dirigieron hacia los brazos de Seraphimon.

Reiko y Daiki asintieron al unísono antes de que sus dos etiquetas desprendiesen dos brillos distintos que se entrelazaron en el aire hasta conformar una sola estela de luz naranja…

El emblema de Kazuma, de un gris oscuro, la piedad, se unió al fulgor que emitió el emblema de la bondad, perteneciente a Ozamu Ichijouji antes de fusionarse con los demás.

El rojo del amor resplandeció, viajando con firmeza hacia las manos del digimon ángel uniéndose, a mitad de camino, con el fulgor azul violeta del emblema del pequeño Yagami.

— ¿Qué…? — Susurró Yoshiro cuando dos luces emergieron desde su emblema. Una era dorada… Y la otra, de color gris.

— Nuestros emblemas… —musitó Reiko

— Brillaron…

— Juntos…

— Todos los emblemas… —murmuró Hoshi, sorprendida, mientras sus manos se cerraban en torno a la etiqueta.

— Han creado… —continuó Koichi, estupefacto por aquel brillante juego de luces que ahora resplandecía formando un solo matiz.

— La flecha de los milagros… —concluyó Tsubasa.

Y la saeta dorada volvió a refulgir en ese lugar.

El mar de la oscuridad se había abierto literalmente y en el fondo, en sus profundidades más oscuras, sólo había tinieblas.

Tsubasa Takaishi sintió un escalofrío profundo sacudirle el cuerpo ante la cercanía de Seraphimon al corazón del mar de la oscuridad. Sintió temor cuando escuchó un sollozo y tardó apenas un minuto para ver que se trataba de Yuko Izumi. No pudo dirigirle una mirada a sus compañeros, algo que sí hizo su mellizo.

Koichi vio que Taiyo palidecía, al igual que Kevin y Kazuma. Los cuatro niños se pusieron lívidos y abrieron los ojos como platos. El mayor de los mellizos adivinó que esa reacción se debía a lo cerca que habían estado sus corazones de la oscuridad.

Yoshiro comenzó a temblar violentamente y Saori tuvo que aferrarse a Hououmon cuando la sensación de tristeza y desolación amenazó con apoderarse de ella.

Daemon gruñó, viendo el inevitable final más próximo que nunca, más inevitable y más insoportable.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, en un alarido de desesperación cuando sintió que los espectros del mar de la oscuridad se alzaban y sujetaban sus extremidades, se lanzó hacia adelante, hacia los niños…

— Hazlo ya, Tsubasa —dijo, casi a modo de orden.

— No prolonguemos más esto. Envíalo hacia el corazón de la oscuridad, Seraphimon.

El digimon ángel no respondió pero Tsubasa estaba seguro de que todo iba a terminar definitivamente para ellos. Lo sentía, lo presentía.

Daemon parecía suplicar ante su destino pero los seres de la oscuridad se aferraban a su cuerpo, impidiendo su liberación.

Seraphimon lanzó, certera, la brillante saeta de luz… Y todo lo demás sucedió a enorme velocidad. El pesado cuerpo del señor demonio cayó, embestido por la luz dorada que simplemente lo derribó —hiriéndolo de tal forma que soltó un alarido de dolor— y todo el cuerpo de Daemon fue envuelto por sombras.

Eran los espectros que conformaban el océano oscuro, los cuales había aprisionado a quien había sido su señor y lo arrastraban hacia el interior, hacia el centro, hacia el corazón de las tinieblas…

Reiko apartó la mirada de inmediato, incapaz de soportar los gritos que se desprendían de quien había sido su enemigo. Saori se tapó los oídos con las manos, ahuecándolas alrededor de su cabeza e imitando a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Tsubasa bajó la vista, finalmente, sin ser capaz de seguir escuchando y viendo como el señor demonio era, prácticamente arrastrado por las sombras hacia el interior, hacia el corazón del mar oscuro.

Aquel desenlace era inevitable.

Y el castigo, lo llevaría a la muerte… Como había sucedido con Dragomon.

El mar se cerró con violencia, con un agitado oleaje y, lo último en desaparecer, fueron los brazos de Daemon.

Sus garras, abiertas, fueron tragadas por el agua…

Su cuerpo entero… Entonces, desapareció.

El mar había obtenido su sacrificio, y luego de que el furioso oleaje tragase todo rastro del señor demonio… simplemente…

Las olas devinieron en susurro lejano, perdido en toda la extensión.

Finalmente, esa batalla había terminado.

En el digimundo y en el mundo de las sombras, se respiraba el alivio del triunfo

La noche por fin había cesado. Un poco más lejos, en la tierra, las primeras luces del sol se dejaban vislumbrar en el horizonte... Un nuevo amanecer.

La promesa de un futuro mejor.

.

* * *

N/A: La letra pertenece a la canción "Ángeles fuimos" del ending de **Dragon Ball Z**, que tampoco me pertenece.

Luché xDDD con este capítulo por las batallas, espero que no los haya decepcionado el fin de Daemon, al fin y al cabo ese era el que temía... Y, sobretodo, espero que no los hayan decepcionadp las peleas de los pequeños. Creo que era importante que Yuko, Kevin y Taiyo hayan vencido a los digimon de la oscuridad que habían sido sus compañeros, sin intervención de los demás... ¿Por qué? Era como que vencieran el último de sus vinculos con el lado del señor demonio.

Los adultos, entre medio, para dejar que fluyesen un poco las cosas... Espero no haber olvidado a ninguno :P Era demasiados.

¡El fantasma de Makoto! No se preocupen, él está vivo. Takeru nombró la "_bilocación_" que es la "posibilidad" de estar en dos lugares a la vez, igual hablaré de todo lo que falte en la próxima actualización n-n Gennai tiene que dar sus explicaciones también, por supuesto... Y los niños tienen que asentarse un poco más después de la lucha. Sólo queda un capítulo dividido también en dos partes. Quizás un epilogo y si, insisto en mi idea de subir el último de los últimos el doce de mayo.

Espero que no haya resultado muy raro, muy confuso y demás, no obstante, respondo cualquier pregunta (?

_Priscilla,_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras n-n espero que te guste este capítulo también

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^ (Sí estás leyendo esto en tu cumpleaños pues... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)**

Hasta la próxima!


	34. Capítulo 13 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

…

_Si tu lo deseas pudes volar  
solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir  
puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo  
Si tu lo deseas puedes volar  
si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar  
y las estrellas tocar_

…

_Parte I_

**Despedidas, encuentros… Y hasta luego.**

**.**

**6 de Agosto de 2027**

**.**

Takeru apreció las imponentes figuras digitales que se alzaban en los cielos, y que, en ese momento, se acercaban a su dirección. Todos los niños estaban dejando atrás la lucha, el dolor y esperaba, la oscuridad.

El enemigo había sido vencido.

Lo habían superado y no sólo en número. También en fuerza, porque había sido notorio en su rostro que aquello no había resultado como había planeado.

Había sido notorio en su rostro, sin duda, que sentía temor.

No de los niños, por descontado. A ellos parecía odiarlos pero temía por aquellos espectros de las sombras que se levantaron de las olas.

Un ejército. Una multitud.

Todas aquellas figuras delineadas por sombras grises y negras contemplaban la escena con ojos velados, turbios y de un escalofriante color amarillo. El escritor sintió una extraña punzada de dolor al contemplar aquellos peculiares seres nacidos de las aguas oscuras y se estremeció, sacudido por una emoción realmente inusual cuando las aguas del mar se cerraron en torno a la figura del señor demonio…

Sintió a Hikari estremecerse en sus brazos ante los gritos desgarradores y desesperados.

Pero también sintió alivio… Un alivio que no había esperado… Y sin embargo, que lo embargó por completo…

Después de todo lo vivido…

Aquel había sido el fin.

_._

* * *

_Aparté mis manos de mis oídos rápidamente, encontrando extraño el silencio que nos rodeaba a todos. O, en realidad, increíble. Era tan tranquilo, tan sereno que me costaba pensar que hasta momentos atrás, era roto por aquellos chillidos de desesperación y dolor…_

_Me estremecí. _

_Esas cosas serían muy difíciles de olvidar… Quedarían realmente marcadas en mi memoria… Aunque desearía no tenerlas._

— _Parece que la lucha a terminado por fin —me pareció escuchar a Phoenixmon, mi compañero._

_Su voz era profunda y llenó el aire con calidez, parecía encender un brillo de fuerza en cada átomo…_

_Asentí, suavemente aunque no estaba segura de que me hubiese hablado a mí, en realidad._

_Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentí aliviada. _

_Las aguas se aquietaron completamente, de forma suave, aunque por momentos pensé que volverían a retumbar furiosamente en ese lugar. Las olas devinieron en murmullos lejanos y el cielo, oscurecido, pareció dejar de reflejar el mundo digital al que nuestros compañeros pertenecían._

_Nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan aliviada en ese lugar que tanto dolor había provocado._

_No muy lejos de donde estábamos, una brillante luz rompía con todo vestigio de penumbra y oscuridad._

_Allí mismo, donde antes había estado el faro al que Ozamu había deseado ir…_

_¡Ozamu!_

_Le lancé una mirada furtiva a mi hermano pequeño, montado en el lomo de GranKuwagamon. Su compañero, era un insecto… No debería haberme sorprendido por esa revelación._

_A decir verdad, acostumbrarme a Wormmon, Minomon y Leafmon no había sido difícil pero GranKuwagamon era demasiado…_

_¡Con lo mucho que detestaba a los insectos! _

_Y aquellos pensamientos me dieron ganas de reír. ¡Estaba pensando en algo más que en una batalla!_

_Me volví hacia Daiki, suavemente, encontrando que sus ojos estaban concentrados en el mar oscuro. Por alguna razón, al ver su expresión, tuve que sonreír. _

_Se veía tan tranquilo…_

_Ya no teníamos de que preocuparnos… ¿verdad, Dai?_

.

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya se encontró parpadeando compulsivamente mientras contemplaba el cielo. Nunca antes había logrado apreciar tanto el amanecer… Al menos, no de la misma forma. Porque aquel alba que iluminaba el firmamento estaba teñido de esperanza…

Más que nunca, más que siempre.

Las luces del alba iluminaban tenuemente el firmamento, logrando que la claridad del día naciente tiñese de azul claro las zonas más próximas al horizonte.

Pero lo más maravilloso, lo espectacular, era que nada se percibía en el cielo. Tan solo unas cuantas, esponjosas y suaves nubes que danzaban en el aire.

Las franjas que antes reflejaban el mar de la oscuridad, donde podía jurar, había escuchado estruendosos estallidos, ya no estaban.

Con el día… Había llegado, también, la paz.

Taichi y Koushiro tampoco parecían ser concientes de su descubrimiento.

Los dos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos para comprender cual era la euforia que destilaba el empresario por todos los poros.

Y es que no era para menos…

— ¡Al fin terminó! —logró articular Daisuke, y, por instinto, levantó en alto su brazo, a modo de festejo acostumbrado. Los soldados que estaban en esa misma sala, más alejados, le lanzaron miradas interrogantes — ¡LOS NIÑOS HAN VENCIDO!

.

* * *

_UlforceEXV—mon hizo piruetas en el aire al terminar con la pelea. _

_¿Por qué no se quedaba quieto en un lugar? Estaba aliviado. Casi tan aliviado como yo… _

_Era divertido. Quería reír, llorar, gritar, saltar… Me sentía tan extraño que resultaba hasta doloroso._

_Porque nada de lo que había ocurrido me parecía real. _

_Sin dudas, este había sido el día más largo de mi vida… _

_Pero ahora podía abandonar definitivamente ese mundo que, aunque se veía más tranquilo, siempre me iba a recordar cosas muy tristes como aquel momento en el que Kazuma quiso atacarme o cuando vi a los niños caer sobre la arena…_

_No, era mejor no concentrarse en eso._

_Daiki, este es el final. No pienses en aquello que pasó… Después de todo, lo que está en nuestras espaldas no puede ser cambiado…_

— _Estoy seguro de que Daisuke estará muy orgulloso de ti —oí que decía mi compañero del alma, verdadera razón de mi fortaleza._

_Porque… ¿Qué habría sido de mí de no ser por Chibimon? Tal vez ahora no estaría viendo la victoria. _

_Esperaba que fuese cierto._

_Papá… No nos habíamos rendido. Y habíamos vencido… Espero que eso haya logrado que estés orgulloso de mí, de nosotros, de mis amigos… De nuestra fortaleza._

_Igual que yo lo estaba._

_Levanté la mirada y encontré los ojos de Reiko. Y su sonrisa. Tuve que devolvérsela, porque era inevitable. Esa aventura, después de todo, me había ayudado a ser más fuerte, a afrontar mis sentimientos… A mirarla…_

_Mirarla con una nueva luz… Porque, en ese instante, ella brillaba…_

.

* * *

Ken acarició nuevamente el cabello de su esposa, antes de prometerle en susurros apurados —una vez más— que regresaría en cuanto pudiese.

Los ojos de Miyako lo siguieron hasta que él y Yusei abandonaron la habitación de terapia intensiva.

A decir verdad, separarse físicamente de ella le resultaba casi intolerable, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Era para que los médicos la atendiesen, después de todo. Y tendría que ser paciente.

Con suerte, la cambiarían pronto de sala y ella volvería a ser la de siempre. A irradiar nuevamente esa alegría y esa fuerza que parecieran no abandonarla con los años… Por eso estaba orgulloso de ella.

Y había abierto los ojos. Era más que suficiente.

Su hijo más pequeño estaba inquieto en sus brazos. Ken sabía que Yusei quería regresar inmediatamente con su madre y, sabía también, que sería difícil explicarle a su bebé lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lo sostuvo con cuidado y se maravilló con los hermosos ojos de Miyako, copiados en ese pequeño rostro. De los tres, era el único que tenía la mirada dorado ámbar de su esposa. Reiko y Ozamu habían heredado su color de ojos, de un azul violeta.

— Tienes que portarte bien —indicó, aunque sabía que el niño no lo comprendía. Era inevitable no sonreír con esa atenta mirada — Pronto volveremos con mamá… ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Ken? —lo llamó Momoe.

El policía se volvió hacia su cuñada y sonrió — Están revisando a Miyako —explicó — Aunque ella parece estar bien… —repuso.

No tenía ningún tipo de conocimientos médicos… Pero estaba seguro de eso. Quería estarlo. Su Miyako era fuerte.

— Oigan… —dijo Jou Kido, desde la ventana que estaba al final del pasillo.

Ken levantó la mirada y encontró que había todo un grupo en la sala de espera. Junto a Jou, distinguió tres figuras más.

— Deben venir a ver esto —declaró Iori — El cielo…

Sus pies lo guiaron aun antes de que pudiese procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo cuando su mirada se topo con el claro horizonte, despejado y hermosamente azul, se permitió sonreír.

Eso solamente podía significar una cosa…

.

* * *

_La batalla había terminado, por fin._

_Al menos, eso era lo que mis ojos me decían al contemplar las serenas aguas oscuras que, momentos antes, se desataron en una furia inesperada y azotaron las costas. La figura de Daemon, ese ser que había hecho tanto daño a mis amigos, a mi familia… Ya no estaba._

_¿Por qué había terminado así? Quizás esa era la mejor forma para acabar con él, condenado a vivir en las sombras… encerrado en el corazón de esta dimensión._

_Ya no volvería a molestarnos…_

_Y, me alegraba por ello. Ya no volvería a molestarnos ese ser… Podríamos estar en paz con ello…_

_Mis esperanzas ahora estarían puestas en el futuro, en mejorar, en no olvidar las cosas que he aprendido aquí… Con mis amigos, con mis hermanos, con los digimon._

— _Tu esperanza nos ha salvado, Koichi —escuché decir a Ophanimon, rompiendo el silencio con un leve susurro — Tu esperanza, brillando en todos los corazones de tus amigos…_

_El emblema de la esperanza, el emblema de mi padre… Porque esa era la forma en la que lo conocía. _

_Nunca pensé que podría portarlo, nunca creí que podía merecerlo hasta que se me presentó en ese momento, cuando hablé con Tsubasa… Ah, me parece tan lejano ese instante… _

_Aunque ahora me siento orgulloso de haber logrado que brille e ilumine los corazones de mis amigos. _

_Sin embargo, la luz que compartía con la esperanza… No era solo mía. Después de todo… _

_Era bueno contar siempre con la familia. Y, para variar, toda mi familia había estado inmersa en este lío…_

_Ahora, podíamos respirar tranquilamente._

— _No es solo mi esperanza, en realidad —declaré, pensando especialmente en mi padre, quien me enseñó el verdadero significado de ese emblema en sus libros, en sus acciones y palabras — Es nuestra esperanza._

_Y no podía evitar sonreír._

.

* * *

— Parece que todo ha terminado para nuestro mundo —comentó Jou.

Ken asintió — Los niños han vencido el poder de las sombras…

— ¿Qué creen que va a ocurrir ahora? —inquirió Iori, contemplando con atención la ciudad que estaba detrás del delgado cristal frente al que se encontraban.

— Esperemos que todo mejore —musitó Shin, acomodándose las gafas que se deslizaron por su nariz — Hermanito, ¿no querías ir a ver a Mariko?

Jou asintió, repetidas veces — Espero darle esta buena noticia… —murmuró, con seriedad — Las necesitamos…

Ken pensó que era cierto. Jou y su esposa necesitaban de buenas noticias. Él también, por supuesto, pero su alma se sentía más ligera desde que Miyako había despertado.

— Todo estará bien, Jou —escuchó que decía alguien y se giró para ver a Mimi Tachikawa, que había abandonado a las demás chicas, para acercarse a ellos y mirar el cielo — Los niños han logrado vencer… —sonrió.

— Son nuestros hijos… ¿no? —comentó Mitsuko Motomiya, sonriendo con alivio — Si los genes están allí, pues, no hay nada que pueda pararlos.

Yamato Ishida sintió que los labios se le curvaban hacia arriba. Pese a todo, se sentía intranquilo. No iba a poder estar en paz por completo hasta que no volviese a ver a los niños, a sus hijos, a su hermano, esposa y cuñada nuevamente.

Porque aun…

Negó con la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos.

Aun quedaba lo peor, la batalla que estaba perdida… Porque… en cuanto los niños volvieran…

Deberían decirle adiós a un hermoso sueño…

A los digimon.

— Es hora de decidir sobre lo que Gennai nos ha dicho —comentó Jou, logrando que Iori le lanzase una mirada de confusión. El médico intercambió una rápida mirada con Mimi y Yamato, antes de respirar hondo — Ahora mismo… Tenemos una última decisión que tomar…

.

* * *

_Nunca pensé que, en un sitio lleno de oscuridad, pudiese brillar una luz tan cálida. _

_Tal vez mi madre, Hikari, siempre tuvo la razón en ese aspecto. _

_Ella es la portadora de la luz, debo comenzar a hacerle más caso… Supongo. No importa cuanta oscuridad nos este rodeando, siempre se puede hallar la luz… Si se sabe donde buscar._

_No sabría decir si esa luz había nacido de nosotros, del faro destruido —¿Cuándo lo habían destruido?— o de esa misma dimensión._

_Tampoco era realmente importante._

_Rodeé el emblema con mis manos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba desde su sitio, en la etiqueta y viendo como todo a mi alrededor, comenzaba a parecerme extraño. Ajeno._

_¿Puede haber luz en la oscuridad? _

_Tal vez. Aunque, esta vez, la luz había brillado con tanta fuerza justamente por estar inmersa en penumbras._

— _Hemos vencido —dictaminó Seraphimon, y sonreí, aliviado._

_Sí, habíamos vencido. _

_Y estábamos juntos de nuevo… _

_¿Qué más podría pedir? Ah, bueno, sí… Paz. Y una cama. _

_Pero por el momento, con que un digimon no saliese de la nada para acabar con nosotros, me conformaba._

— _¿Qué se siente ser el héroe? —quise saber, casi riendo. Me hubiese gustado ver su expresión pero era algo difícil con toda esa armadura que lo cubría por completo — ¿No fue incómodo Toko con esta armadura?_

_Lo escuché resoplar y entendí realmente… Que todo había terminado._

_Sonreí, imaginando su expresión aunque siquiera sabía cual era la forma de su rostro. _

_Mi compañero era todo un enigma… ¿Qué tal si debajo de esa gran armadura hay solo un pequeño y delgado digimon sin forma y sin cara? Después de todo, la digievolución de Tokomon no tuvo lógica alguna…_

_Reí al pensarlo. Imaginé que quería preguntarme de que me reía… Pero lo ignoré._

— _Es hora de ir a casa._

.

* * *

— ¿Qué les pasa? —inquirió Daisuke, casi sintiéndose ofendido por las expresiones serenas de sus compañeros — ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que ya todo acabó? ¡Los niños vencieron! Derrotaron a ese… —se contuvo cuando vio que Koushiro lo examinaba con sus oscuros ojos y se mordió la lengua, para no seguir — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Taichi sonrió, al ver la expresión de su compañero, casi podría decir sucesor. Casi. Daisuke era más bien como un divertido primo, un hermano pequeño al que siempre le gustaba incordiar… Un hermano pequeño alegre y optimista. Demasiado, a veces — Aunque no parezca, Daisuke, estamos contentos porque los niños hayan vencido…

— Pero aprendimos con el tiempo, ha no festejar anticipadamente —continuó el pelirrojo, volviendo a su sitio —un asiento improvisado— y abriendo su laptop. El sonido de sus dedos presionando las teclas relajó, inevitablemente el ambiente. Ahora, se parecía más a Koushiro — Lo primero, Taichi, es revisar si el sistema con el mundo digital esta nuevamente en funcionamiento.

— De eso te encargas tú —dictaminó el embajador y le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Gennai — ¿Ha terminado?

El mentor de los elegidos esbozó una sonrisa — Sí. El último de sus enemigos más poderosos ha sido vencido… Y tengo que marcharme pronto, porque estoy seguro que los niños deben pasar primeramente con el digimundo… Y necesitan respuestas.

El embajador frunció el ceño — ¿Solo los niños?

Gennai esbozó una sonrisa más amable — Ellos las necesitarán más rápidamente, aunque prometo llamarlos en cuanto lleguen… Mientras tanto ustedes tienen una decisión pendiente…

— ¡Sí! —se animó Koushiro Izumi, haciendo que todos los presentes, desde los más silenciosos hasta aquellos que conversaban suavemente, se volviesen hasta él — El digimundo ha comenzado a purificarse desde su inicio…

— Así es… Está ocurriendo lo mismo que pasó cuando vencieron a Apocalymon…

— ¿Habrá muchos disturbios en la tierra…? —quiso saber Taichi, algo inquieto — ¿O eso también habrá acabado?

— Los digimon controlados por las sombras deben encontrarse desorientados… En cuanto a los demás… Supongo que mientras los humanos no aparezcan, las cosas quedarán como ahora…

— Señor Gennai… ¿Por qué no habla con sus ayudantes y trata de reunir a todos los digimon en una ciudad principal… Como en el año 2002? Creo que eso reduciría los daños…

— Pero en el año 2002, los niños de todo el mundo tenían a sus compañeros.

— Sí —replicó el científico —. Pero usted los contactó, ¿no es así? Solo tiene que repetir sus acciones y devolverle a los digimon. Estoy seguro que todos querrán colaborar…

— Esa una buena idea, Kou… Debemos solucionar esto cuanto antes —acordó Taichi —. Así ya sabríamos que ciudades debemos ir… Y nos ahorraría bastante.

— Hong Kong, New York, la Ciudad de México, Moscú, Sydney y París —replicó Gennai —… Me parece una buena idea.

.

* * *

_Regresar a casa. _

_Las palabras parecen irreales y retumbaron en mi mente mientras las asimilaba. _

_Volver con mis padres… Volver a vivir esas vacaciones que no terminamos de preparar… Volver y disfrutar. Abrazarlos y reír… Quería hacer tantas cosas que no podía considerarlas en orden… _

_Porque también quería estar con mis amigos, mi familia… Porque todos éramos parte de un todo, una familia. Y estaba realmente orgullosa de todos nosotros, de todo lo que habíamos hecho…_

_Todo había valido la pena. _

_Había dejado mi confianza en el lugar correcto… En quienes amo. _

_Lentamente, fui conciente de que todo ha terminado por fin. Y nuevamente sentía que debía volver a llorar, aunque en esa ocasión de felicidad._

— _No llores, Hoshi —pidió mi compañero, como adivinando mis sentimientos. No me extrañaría que lo hiciese… Me conocía mejor que nadie — Ya todo está bien._

_Con tranquilidad, sabía que podía creer en sus palabras. _

_Porque no sonaban a promesa, sonaban a verdad… Y me sentía aliviada, realmente, de que así fuese._

_Me aliviaba saber que mis ojos no me engañaban y que había tranquilidad en aquello que estaba a mí alrededor… Al menos temporal. _

_En este mundo que parecía sacudido por la oscuridad, los conflictos y las peleas, había terminado el sufrimiento provocado por Daemon._

_Sin embargo, aun me sentía inquieta. Había algo que no había dejado de molestarme, de perturbarme… _

_Kazuma. Makoto. ¿Qué es lo que significa?_

.

* * *

Jun sonrió a Tomoyo, viéndola más tranquila que antes. Igual que a todos los demás. Parecía como si la tranquilidad hubiese llegado, finalmente. No podía evitar sentirse aliviada…

— ¿Crees que vuelva a ver a Renamon? —inquirió, contemplando a Momoe — Espero que ella esté bien… Aunque estoy casi segura de eso… Es muy fuerte… Puede cuidarse sola…

La hermana de Daisuke tuvo que sonreír al imaginarse a aquellos que habían intentado dañar a su querida compañera.

Momoe lucía un poco más inquieta — Aruraumon también tiene que estar bien…

— No se preocupen —afirmó Tomoyo, sonriéndoles a ambas — Pronto podrán estar junto con sus compañeras. Estoy segura que en este momento han de estar tratando de solucionar todo lo que ha quedado mal en el digimundo…

Las palabras, más que aliento, sonaron a trémula sinceridad. El ambiente, por fin, había abandonado su aura oscura y perturbadora. La hermana de Daisuke tuvo ganas de reír.

— Sí —comentó Jun, acordando con la esposa de Koushiro — Y estoy segura de que los niños regresaron pronto con bien…

— Yo solo espero… —musitó la madre de Yuko, cerrando sus manos en puños y dejándolas sobre su regazo — Que los pequeños no hayan sufrido mucho daño…

.

* * *

_Siempre había pensado que las personas que hacían mal, merecían un castigo. _

_Lo había pensado, lo pensaba en ese momento y probablemente, lo pensaré mañana también._

_Pero… _

_Y quizás Makoto había hecho mucho al ayudarme a comprender lo que sentía que no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por aquel tormento. _

_Me apenaba saber que Daemon había preferido la destrucción antes de salvarse, que la venganza había alimentado su existencia y lo habían hecho apto para hundirse en la oscuridad._

_Me di cuenta de que yo me había hundido a mi mismo, también. _

_Pero tenía que cambiar, tenía que hacer fuerte y volver a empezar. Tenía una oportunidad para comenzar nuevamente. Con mi familia. Con Makoto._

_Le debía disculpas a mis padres… ¡Los había hecho sufrir tanto! Tenía que regresar con ellos… _

_Y lograr que volviesen a estar bien. Mi pobre mamá… Y mi padre… Ambos habían tenido que soportar muchas cosas…_

_Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía que cargar con todas las culpas. _

_Después de todo, eso me lo enseñó Makoto también… O su emblema, o lo que sea… _

_Me enseñó que el error sirve, sirve para aprender y salir adelante. Y ya me había equivocado demasiado…_

_Y la piedad tiene que ver con eso… ¿verdad? La piedad, el perdonar… No se si perdonar a Daemon hubiese sido posible —si él hubiese estado arrepentido— pero si podía perdonar a la oscuridad… Y a mí mismo._

_Porque, entonces, podría mirar hacia el futuro… Y avanzar._

— _Llévame a la costa, MagnaAngemon —pedí, suavemente, en susurros. _

_Era hora de regresar a casa. Con mis amigos. Con mi familia. Con mi hermano._

_._

* * *

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, Iori Hida, con los ojos abiertos como platos — ¿Has dicho que van a separarnos de los digimon? ¿A todos…?

Jou movió afirmativamente el rostro — Eso nos ha dicho, Gennai. Nos ha dicho que… nosotros seríamos quienes decidieran al respecto… Nos ha dicho que deberíamos… ver que hacer al respecto.

— Mi querida Palmon —musitó Mimi, acunando entre sus brazos al digihuevo de Agumon.

Extrañaba demasiado a su compañera como para no sentir que su corazón se encogía ante la posibilidad de separarse de ella de forma definitiva. Aunque encontraba consuelo en saber que no había muerto… O al menos, parecía que no iba a llegar a ella en forma de digihuevo…

— Es una decisión muy difícil —confirmó Ken, suspirando — Por otro lado… Deberíamos reunirnos todos para explicarlo mejor. Daisuke, Taichi, Koushiro, Sora, Takeru e Hikari… Necesitamos decidir esto juntos…

— Sí —aseveró Yamato Ishida, acercándose a ellos ayudado por unas muletas — el problema será en la decisión de cada uno… ¿no? Creo que lo más lógico es una votación…

— La mayoría decide… ¿verdad? —dudó Jou, y por un breve momento, se vio así mismo diciéndole a Taichi que por unanimidad, él había sido elegido como líder. O algo así. Quizás su memoria fallaba un poco…

Después vio a Yamato siendo el único que, habiendo votado por su amigo, se marchaba voluntariamente del grupo… Y luego él y Mimi… ¿Sería acaso eso lo que ocurriría…?

Solo podía esperar que los eventos próximos… No generasen peleas entre ellos.

Era lo más importante…

.

* * *

_No podía evitar pensar en lo solitario que sería su destino. _

_Ese digimon… Iba a pasar mucho tiempo encerrado en sus propias tinieblas, entre penumbras heladas y frías dosis de dolor… Estaba seguro de ello. Así se había sentido al ver dentro de ese enorme pozo oscuro que emergió desde el fondo del mar…_

_Pero, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que se lo merecía. _

_Se lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho con mis amigos, con familia…_

_Aparté la mirada, nervioso, recordando la voz que había llenado mis oídos momentos atrás. _

_Era como la de mi padre… Lo sabía. ¿Por qué habría sucedido? _

_No importaba, en realidad, se había esfumado cuando el corazón de la oscuridad se cerró… ¿Sería algún eco de cuando su padre estuvo allí…? _

_No quería pensar en que su padre había estado allí. Era demasiado doloroso imaginarlo._

— _Ozamu… —susurró la voz de Yuko y le lancé una mirada a mi amiga pelirroja. Ella me contemplaba atentamente — ¿estás bien?_

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplarla y, eso, seguramente, la aterró. _

_Pero es que… ¡Yo debería ser quien haga esa pregunta! _

_¡No ella! ¡No Taiyo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!_

— _Lo siento, Yu —murmuré, angustiado. Quería evitar, a toda costa, que me viese llorar. No estaba seguro de lograrlo — Yo podría haber hecho algo para que nada de esto ocurriese…_

_Si yo hubiese dicho que algo malo les estaba pasando… Seguramente, las cosas serían diferentes. No les habría hecho daño… Todo…_

— _Ozamu… —su voz se oyó triste, y, por un momento, la veo incorporarse detrás de HerculesKabuterimon, y saltar hacia mi GranKuwagamon._

_No tuve tiempo siquiera para regañarla… ¡¿Cómo va a saltar de esa manera?!_

— _Yuko…_

_Ella sonrió — Gracias por haber venido para ayudarnos… —musitó. Y me abrazó… Entonces, lloramos juntos._

_._

* * *

Sora Ishida respiró con alivio cuando todas aquellas figuras comenzaron a desplazarse por el cielo, en su dirección, hacia donde ellos estaban. Palmon, Armadillomon y Veemon contemplaban todo el escenario, aturdidos. No era para menos, los tres acababan de darse cuenta de que habían perdido a Agumon, a Biyomon y a Gomamon. Que eran sobrevivientes…

La compañera de Mimi sentía tristeza y aquella rabia por no haber podido ayudar a ninguno de sus tres compañeros caídos. Su amiga, rosada. Su antiguo líder… Y el divertido Gomamon.

Pero agradecía saber que ellos, los tres, habían regresado al sitio que pertenecían después de todo. Habían regresado a la tierra, con sus compañeros humanos.

Veemon contempló el cielo. Durante un breve instante, le pareció percibir que Daisuke le dirigía palabras de aliento. Tal vez, estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, le gustaba pensar que su mejor amigo y colega nunca dejó de confiar en él. Era algo que siempre había sido indispensable entre ellos. La confianza.

Armadillomon respiró aliviado cuando distinguió las figuras de los niños. Lo último que recordaba de ellos era el haberlos visto separarse… Tenía que alegrarse de que volviesen a estar juntos. Y, además, que hubiesen vencido a su enemigo… Que hubiesen logrado la victoria en ese mundo de oscuridad, donde los rayos de luz centellaban como mil soles.

— Parece que todo ha terminado al fin —comentó Hikari Takaishi, sujetando las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

Takeru asintió, aunque en sus pensamientos, no estaba tan seguro de coincidir con su mujer. Después de todo… Aun tenían una misión difícil que afrontar. O… dos.

Al mirar de soslayo la figura etérea de Makoto Kido, pensó que deberían encontrar una forma de devolverlo a su cuerpo. Era casi imposible que un ser siguiese viviendo separado de su cuerpo…

— La bilocación —musitó el antiguo elegido de la esperanza — Es la manera en la que se refiere que una persona u objeto está ubicado en dos lugares totalmente diferentes al mismo tiempo… Pero tú…

— En realidad, siempre he estado cerca de mi cuerpo, tío Takeru —admitió Makoto, volviéndose hacia él — En realidad, no sé que ocurrió… Yo solo… Quería estar lejos de este lugar… Quería irme… Quería dormir y no volver a estar despierto…

Takeru abrió los ojos como platos y luego, frunció el ceño — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Mi deseo se cumplió —admitió el menor de los gemelos de Jou —. Y me fui a un sitio hermoso… Un jardín… O eso pensé. Pero, en realidad, pienso que es alguna dimensión en medio de esta y la tierra…

— ¿El mundo de los sueños, no es así? —inquirió Hikari — Por eso podías aparecerte en mis sueños…

— Así es… —aseveró el menor — Sé que tío Takeru estuvo escribiendo hasta hace poco sobre todo eso… Pero a mi y a Kazuma, Koichi y Tsubasa ya nos habían hablado al respecto… Un lugar que no es el digimundo, que no es la tierra y no es el mar de la oscuridad… Daemon quería usar el poder de mi emblema… El emblema de la oscuridad… —comentó el muchacho de cabello azul, y sus ojos se fijaron en el enorme mar que se extendía frente a sus ojos — Pero no puedo decir como ocurrió… Mi cuerpo estaba atado a este sitio… Porque Daemon no quería que saliese… Cuando dormía… Era como una vía de escape…

— ¿Y fuiste al mundo de los sueños…?

El jovencito asintió — Sí. Pensé en algo que me alejara de Daemon… Pero, antes de llegar a este mundo, mis pesadillas estaban contaminadas con el mar de la oscuridad. Tendría que haber notado que también este mundo estaba unido a ese… —comentó, en voz baja — Comencé a darme cuenta de que el mundo de los sueños, el digimundo y el mar de la oscuridad… Todos nacen por los seres humanos… Daemon me lo dijo. Sin importar a donde fuera, no podría irme del todo… Porque mi cuerpo estaba anclado en este sitio… Al que vine por mi propia voluntad.

— ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió mientras estabas inconciente?

Makoto abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta, y luego asintió — Sí.

— ¿Quieres contarnos…? —dudó, amablemente, Sora. La diseñadora se acercó al muchacho, pero Makoto le sonrió cuando vio que no podía acariciarle el cabello — Aquí, no importa si mi cuerpo esta separado de mí… En este mundo también hay dígitos… No es tan importante lo material…

— Pero para volver a la tierra tienes que volver a tu cuerpo, Makoto…

— Lo sé… —afirmó — Pero no sé como debo hacerlo. Y tengo miedo... De no poder...

.

* * *

_La brisa era suave, y no se comparaba al furioso viento que antes había azotado esa dimensión. El arrullo de las olas no tenía forma de ser la violencia que antes había movido el oleaje del mar._

_Abrí los ojos y tuve la necesidad de fijar mi mirada en los niños que estaban a mí alrededor y, finalmente, concentrarla en mi hermano pequeño._

_Estaba realmente orgullosa de Yoshiro. _

_Tendría que decirles a mis padres, luego, que había sido un niño muy valiente, muy fuerte… Y había ayudado mucho._

_Bueno, mamá ya lo sabría. _

_Esperaba que estuviese contenta al ver que yo heredé su emblema… El emblema del amor. _

_Al principio no estaba segura de merecerlo… Pero… Al sentirlo brillar, no podía describir la sensación que me invadía._

_Era como paz… _

_Seguramente, quería decir que me lo merecía… ¿verdad?_

— _Todos están regresando —informó Hououmon._

_Con mis ojos, me concentré en mis primos —Koichi y Tsubasa— antes de seguir los rastros de mis demás amigos. Reiko, Daiki, Kazuma… _

_Todos regresaban._

_Era cierto. Teníamos que regresar._

_MagnaAngemon encabezaba la retirada y, uno a uno, todos mis amigos regresaban hacia donde estaban mi mamá y mis tíos. La batalla parecía haber concluido… Esta vez de verdad._

— _Hemos sido muy fuertes —repetí las palabras de mi compañera, casi conteniendo una sonrisa — Y hemos ganado…_

_Mi emblema emitió un destello y algo azul violeta pareció responder a su brillo. _

_Entonces, levanté la mirada. _

_Me sorprendió encontrarme con los ojos de Taiyo Yagami…_

_¿Acaso era su emblema el que había brillado junto con el mío?_

_Abrí los ojos como platos y me di cuenta de que él sujetaba su emblema al mismo tiempo que yo. _

_Solo había visto que los emblemas de Hoshi y Koichi brillaban juntos. O los de Reiko y Daiki… Parecían emitir luz al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué…?_

— _¿Saori? —dudó Hououmon._

_Sacudí la cabeza, sin saber que pensar. No era momento para eso… Seguramente luego, tendríamos respuestas…_

_¿no?_

— _Vamos con los demás —indiqué y le lancé una mirada a Yoshiro. — ¡Yoshi, regresemos!_

_._

* * *

— Tiene que haber una manera —comenzó a decir Hikari — ¿Cómo fue que todo esto comenzó, en realidad…?

Makoto bajó la cabeza, con inquietud — Vi las mariposas… Eran mariposas negras en el mundo digital… Empecé a soñar con ellas… Y con este lugar. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía aquí… A veces, Kazuma estaba conmigo… Luego, mis amigos…

— Entonces comenzaste a alejarte de ellos… —completó Sora, quedamente.

Los ojos de Makoto se cristalizaron y asintió — No quería que por mi culpa algo les ocurriera… Ellos iban a estar mejor sin mí… Si yo… Si yo…

— Makoto… —musitó la educadora, con tristeza. Quiso acariciarle el cabello, igual que Sora, pero supo que esa tarea era inútil. Cerró las manos en puños, con impotencia.

— Empecé a pelear con Kazuma por cosas que antes no importaba… Y él se alejó cuando yo… Yo se lo pedí —admitió, entre sollozos — Pero es que él… él nunca soñó cosas así… Nunca vio… Nadie más lo veía…

Takeru frunció el ceño, maldiciendo nuevamente a Daemon. ¡Que no pudiese salir nunca de ese sitio al que estaba confinado!

— Y… Y… una voz. Una voz me habló en sueños… Pensé que… Me decía cosas… las comencé a escribir en mi diario…

— ¿Tenías un diario?

Una amarga sonrisa curvó los labios del chico — Sí. Yo… Mi bitácora de sueños la perdí el día de la excursión al digimundo… Hace… mucho tiempo…

— Pero…

— Quería dársela a Reiko… Ella… o a Kazuma… Pero Kazuma estaba en casa ese día… Cuando logré…

— La explosión… —musitó Sora, horrorizada — Nunca estuviste en la explosión.

Makoto negó — fue otro Makoto… Daemon… él sabía mucho sobre… Datamon… Y él…

— Hizo una copia mía —completó la pelirroja — Sí, en el digimundo… Cuando… Taichi activó su emblema…

Makoto asintió — Tuvo que hacerlo… Si yo desaparecía… El emblema también desaparecía. No por nada están tan unidos al ser que los tiene en su interior… Son la principal cualidad, característica o sentimiento que tenemos… —volvió a emitir un sollozo, angustiado — Pensé… Como yo tenía el emblema de la oscuridad que yo… que debía quedarme aquí… Y no quería…

— Entonces, negaste el emblema —interrumpió una voz.

Makoto se volvió violentamente, para ver que era su hermano mayor, Kazuma, que estaba allí.

— Kazuma…

Los ojos del mayor de los hijos de Jou también estaban derramando lágrimas, mientras corría hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermano

— Lo siento, Mako… Lo siento…

.

* * *

_No podía decir que no sentía alivio, porque simplemente, lo sentía._

_Me alegraba mucho que todo hubiese terminado por fin. No quería temer volver a caer en la misma trampa. Que ninguno de mis amigos tampoco tuviese que vivirlo, también me alegraba…_

_Realmente, esa posibilidad…_

_Aparté mis ojos del mar y los fijé en mi emblema._

_Makoto tenía razón. El emblema había comenzado a brillar desde el momento en que desperté y no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún instante. _

_Aunque no tenía idea de que significaba. _

_Me parecían que eran un montón de líneas entrelazadas... Líneas que se unían…_

_¿Tenía significado? Supongo que sí... Todos los emblemas lo tenían, en realidad._

_Pero sólo sabía no había heredado el emblema de mi papá. _

_No tenía su emblema, ni sus googles... Y seguramente tampoco tenía su valor. _

_Entonces... _

_— ¿Taiyo? —la voz de WarGreymon logró que dejase de pensar en el emblema que no tenía — Todos están regresando...  
_

_Era cierto, noté, cuando levanté la mirada hasta toparme con las figuras de mis compañeros. Casi ni me había dado cuenta de eso. _

_Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor se movían hacia la playa, hacia la costa.  
_

— _Vamos —susurré, en voz baja._

_Y en ese momento vi un destello rojo y uno violeta. Parpadeé porque mi emblema no fue el único que emitió un brillo._

— _Pero... ¿Qué?_

_Y levanté la mirada, otra vez, para ver de donde había llegado esa luz escarlata._

_Me sorprendí cuando vi que era Saori Ishida, desde Hououmon, quién tenía un emblema de color rojo. _

_¿Que quería decir eso? Ella parpadeó, en mi dirección, y apartó la vista para dirigirla hacia su hermano._

— _¿Sucedió algo...? —quiso saber mi compañero, con extrañeza, al ver que me había quedado en silencio a mitad de la frase._

— _No —murmuré aunque parecía una pregunta —… Regresemos con los demás._

_._

* * *

Kazuma estaba de rodillas, frente al cuerpo de su hermano. Makoto tuvo un nudo en la garganta mientras se inclinaba junto a él.

— No es tu culpa… —susurró, con la voz queda.

— ¡Si lo hubiese notado nada habría pasado, Makoto…! —Protestó el mayor — ¡Yo quería ayudarte!

— Lo sé… —aseveró el portador de la oscuridad, bajando la cabeza, evitando que se viesen sus ojos — Pero sigue sin ser tu culpa.

Hikari sintió que las lágrimas bañaban ya sus mejillas y se inclinó hasta tocar los hombros de Kazuma, al que sí podía alcanzar — No tienes que sentirte mal por aquello que sucedió… —murmuró — Porque ahora podemos darle una segunda oportunidad a Makoto…

Los dos gemelos se volvieron hacia ella, con rapidez — ¿Cómo?

— Creyendo —afirmó ella —. Siempre, creyendo… Estoy segura…

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —exclamó Tsubasa, que fue el segundo en llegar a la costa. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos cuando vieron a los gemelos Kido… O al trío de gemelos Kido, más precisamente. Permaneció inmóvil, unos instantes, antes de poder recuperar el habla — ¿QUÉ? ¡Es increíble! Hay dos Makotos… —se asombró.

Makoto tuvo ganas de reír. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertía de las ocurrencias de Tsubasa y el solo verlo allí, le transmitía alegría.

— Hola —saludó y el rubio hijo de Takeru volvió a parpadear, confundido — Tsubasa.

— Pero… qué…

— Es largo de explicar… Y debemos irnos de este mundo cuanto antes… —aseveró Sora — Creo que algo está mal en este sitio…

— No, tía Sora. Es la oscuridad… Como ahora tiene el poder de Daemon… La percibimos más claramente… Pero ya nada malo ocurrirá.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— Porque lo soñé

Tsubasa frunció el ceño, justo en el momento que Koichi Takaishi aterrizó a su lado, aun sin comprender.

— ¡Makoto! —exclamó el mayor de los mellizos y corrió hacia el cuerpo del pequeño de los gemelos. Sus ojos cobrizos parpadearon compulsivamente antes de enfocarse en la figura etérea que acompañaba a Kazuma — ¿Makoto?

— Hola, Koichi.

— ¿Eres…?

— ¡UN FANTASMA! —chilló Reiko, mitad aterrada, mitad sorprendida — ¡Mako! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— No digas tonterías… No existe los…—comenzó a decir Daiki, pero se quedó en silencio a mitad de la frase. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y se enfocaron lentamente en el doble de Makoto — Ah.

.

* * *

_Tuve que aferrarme a la espalda de Rosemon para no caer mientras corríamos de regreso a la costa. ¡Que incomodo resultaba! Tenía que recordarme que jamás la usaría de nuevo como transporte._

_De soslayo, le dirigí una mirada al mar de la oscuridad. Parecía encontrarse nuevamente tranquilo y eso me aliviaba. Pero ahora me sentía más preocupado… por mi mamá. Seguramente la había hecho sufrir mucho en mi ausencia… La bella Mimi no merecía derramar ni una lágrima por mí. _

_Su príncipe jamás volvería hacerla llorar._

_A lo lejos vi que las figuras de mis compañeros comenzaban a reunirse y me pregunté si estaba decidiendo cual era la vía más rápida para volver a casa. Quería cambiarme de ropa… después de tantos líos que hemos tenido… Quiero descansar…_

_Dormir… Ah, echo de menos mi cama… No la del hotel, aunque era muy cómoda también… Si no la de mi casa… ¿Volveríamos alguna vez a New York? Ah… Mis padres estaban peleados…_

_Sentí una punzada y me obligué a no llorar. Mamá se pondría a llorar si se daba cuenta de que yo había llorado… _

_Y quería abrazarla… Nada más._

— _Quiero ir a casa, Rosemon —afirmé, hundiendo mí cara en su espalda — Por favor, apresúrate y llévame a casa…_

_La digimon notó el cambio en mi voz, estoy seguro, ya que se detuvo ligeramente. Sus brazos me dejaron en el suelo y ella se inclinó hacia mí, con lentitud._

— _Kevin… —susurró ella, viendo que correspondía el gesto y yo la abrazaba con fuerza — Todo estará bien, ya verás… Verás que poco a poco… Todas las piezas encuentran su lugar._

— _Rosemon…— mi compañera digital esperó, deseando que continuase — Me estás asfixiando —admití, sinceramente, antes de intentar zafarme del agarre de sus brazos._

.

* * *

Cuando Taiyo puso un pie en la arena, su primer instinto fue ir a los brazos de su tía Hikari, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Todos estaban reunidos en torno a Makoto Kido. Los adultos, los niños y unos cuantos digimon, y solo aquellos que no habían digievolucionado al nivel mega.

Su Digivice comenzó a brillar desde el sitio donde lo había dejado y lo atrapó entre sus dedos para verlo.

Era de color negro y azul violeta, combinándolos. Le recordaba un poco al de su tío Ken… Y, ahora comprendía porque el D3 de su tío Ken era oscuro. Seguramente, algo le había ocurrido en el mar de la oscuridad.

El Digivice de Kazuma comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo. Y luego el de Kevin Washington, que se había acercado lentamente.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —escuchó que decía alguien, y entonces, muchas luces se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Makoto Kido.

.

* * *

_Tuve que aferrarme para no caer de HerculesKabuterimon cuando llegué a la costa. _

_Estaba aliviada por alejarme de ese lugar, tan oscuro. Mi amigo Ozamu y GranKuwagamon viajaban muy cerca de nosotros. Éramos de los últimos en llegar, detrás de Saori, Yoshiro y Taiyo. A los demás, que estaban junto a los adultos, apenas y podía distinguirlos._

_Le pedí a HerculesKabuterimon que se apurase. Quería volver a casa… Volver a ver a mis padres… Pero… Aun no sabía cuanto tiempo me costaría volver. No importaba… Pensaba decirle a mamá cuanto la quería… Y abrazar muy fuerte a papá._

_No quería volver a separarme de ellos nunca, nunca, nunca… Los tres juntos estábamos bien… Tendría que aceptar lo que ellos quisieran, pero aun así…_

_Aun así no iba a llorar. Porque los quería mucho… Y no quería que sufriesen._

_Mi Digivice comenzó a brillar y la luz dorada se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos mis amigos. Por un momento, tuve miedo…_

_¿Y si algo había pasado algo malo? _

_Pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando Ozamu y yo logramos pisar la costa. Corrimos hacia nuestros amigos, sin poder evitarlo. Nos quedamos cerca de ellos y vi que todos nuestros dispositivos digitales comenzaban a brillar._

_¿Qué era esa luz? Era cálida… Y nos envolvía a todos…_

_._

* * *

La luz que irradiaban de los digivices iluminó aquel claro donde la batalla se había desarrollado. Inundaba los sentidos, los nublaba y les impedía ver ante la cegadora claridad.

Tsubasa y su hermano se cubrieron con los brazos mientras contemplaban que las esferas de luz tomaban una dirección específica. Era el cuerpo del menor de los hijos de Jou.

Una a una, las doce luces viajaron hacia su destinatario. Cada una de ellas, emergiendo de los Digivice de los elegidos, de aquellos que habían desempeñado la lucha…

Kazuma abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que Makoto —el conciente, el que hablaba, aquella figura etérea— comenzaba a devanecerse. Sus brazos buscaron a tientas el cuerpo físico, y se aferró a él, para que no pudiese desaparecer.

Las lágrimas le impidieron distinguir, con claridad, lo que ocurría más allá de ellos.

— ¡Mako! —llamó, angustiado. El aludido se miró así mismo, examinando primero sus manos. Lentamente, estaba desapareciendo — ¡Mako, no!

— Yo… No sé que pasa —afirmó el menor de los gemelos, extrañado — Kazuma… No sé…

La visión era obnubilada por la brillante luz dorada que acrecentaba a su alrededor.

La claridad resultaba hasta insoportable.

Los niños apenas podían distinguir lo que sucedía. Daiki achicó los ojos aun más, intentando comprender el motivo de los gritos de Kazuma. Su respiración no fue la única que se cortó, en ese momento.

Reiko Ichijouji se cubrió la boca con las manos, para evitar soltar una exclamación cuando, finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Makoto…

— Siento algo cálido… —afirmó el menor de los gemelos a Kazuma, quien era el que estaba más cerca — Algo que me atrae…

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No me dejes, Mako! —sollozó Kazuma, mientras veía que la figura de su gemelo era casi absorbida por la luz que los rodeaba.

— No puedo… resistir…

— Makoto… Yo… No… Tenemos que ir a casa… Debemos volver a casa juntos, Mako… —rogó.

Hoshi abrió los ojos al máximo y soltó un sollozo, suave, acompañando las lágrimas que arribaron a los ojos de los más pequeños. Taiyo parpadeó, conteniendo el llanto al ver, desde su posición, la figura etérea del hijo de Jou confundiéndose con la claridad.

— Kazuma —pidió el chico, cuando solo podía distinguirse su rostro. Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse perdido, extinto. Las lágrimas cubrían su mirada — Perdóname…

El mayor de los gemelos se inclinó y una perla de cristal se deslizó por la mejilla del menor, hasta desaparecer.

La respuesta se escuchó en todo la costa — ¡Makoto!

Y más allá.

.

* * *

_Todos volvían a estar tristes. Y no me gustaba que estuviesen tristes… ¿Por qué lloraban? Mamá me abrazaba muy fuerte, y también escuchaba su respiración agitada. _

_No me gustaba que todos estuviesen tristes. Habíamos tenido que llorar mucho antes de esto… ¿Por qué no dejaban de llorar?_

_La luz brillante se había ido, y podía ver a todos llorar. No me gustaba. Pero no sabía que hacer… Me daba más ganas de llorar…_

_Pero no quería llorar. La luz dorada había sido cálida… Justo como cuando recibí el emblema. Sabía que no nos iba a pasar nada… Y que solo era alguien que nos ayudaba…_

_Le toqué el pelo a mi mamá y le pedí que me bajara, que ya no era un bebé. No la vi sonreír y eso me puso triste… Aunque me bajó de todos modos. Quería volver a sus brazos tibios pero primero, tenía que hacer que Saori dejase de llorar. Y después Yuko… y todos los demás._

_Pero el que estaba más triste, era Kazuma. Él lloraba mucho… Y no me daba pena… Así que me acerqué…_

_Lo escuché suspirar y miré a Makoto. Me daba tristeza ver que aun no despertaba…_

— _No llores —pedí, casi en susurros._

_._

* * *

Kazuma levantó la vista hasta que vio unos llorosos ojos rubíes brillando delante de él. Yoshiro Ishida lo miraba con angustia…

Parecía ignorar todos los sollozos, los llantos y la tristeza que había a su alrededor.

— Mako… —susurró, y movió su rostro, para enfocar el de su gemelo. Pese a que siempre habían sido gemelos, pensó que nunca lo había visto tan diferente a si mismo.

Makoto estaba pálido, con el cabello revuelto, y los ojos cerrados.

Por un instante, había pensado que esas luces iban a ayudar a su hermano, que iban a salvarlo… Pero no había sido así.

Ahora ni siquiera quedaba el consuelo de ver sus ojos o su expresión. Y recordaría aquellas palabras…

— Makoto… Tenemos que volver a casa —susurró, hundiendose en aquella sensación que amenazaba con tomar el control de nuevo. Las lágrimas corrían a torrentes y no podía detenerlas.

— Sí… —escuchó, a modo de respuesta.

Fue un susurro bajo, tan quedo, tan suave que pensó que se lo había imaginado... Hasta que bajó la mirada, y unos ojos similares a los suyos, lo recibieron.

— M—makoto…

El menor sonrió, con dificultad. Lágrimas bañando su expresión pálida mientras comenzaba a ver el rostro conmocionado de Kazuma — Debemos irnos a casa…

"_Todos juntos_"

.

* * *

N/A: Después de buscar inútilmente las plumas por las dimensiones con el grupo de Tsubasa gracias a la maldición de Sailor Cosmos, intenté pedirle a la carta Clow del tiempo que detuviese el reloj en el día doce pero Shaoran se ofendió porque elegí a Subaru, así que no lo hizo y tuve que dejar pasar los días (?

Bieeeeeen. Debo reconocer que me envicié con algunas de las series de CLAMP estos últimos meses y Sailor Moon siempre pertenecerá xD

T.T Feliz seis meses –atrasados- a este fic.

No pude subir el final el doce, que mal para mí. Lamento el retraso... T-T Este capítulo no es el capítulo _"original"_ (por eso las explicaciones parece que se retrasan un poco más) porque algo le pasó a mi computadora durante esta última semana, un virus, y muchos de los archivos importantes —algunos trabajos de la facu, este capítulo y otras — tuvieron no sé que error… La tuve que mandar a analizar… Y no los pude recuperar todos… :( Eso me desmotivó. Sumado a eso que tuve que estudiar durante esta semana para unos examenes y no estuve mucho por aquí... pero… hoy, que es domingo, está feo y llueve… Me decidí a que tenía que terminar este capítulo, y subirlo.

_Priscilla_, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras n-n

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan o siguen esta historia! ^^ (Sí estás leyendo esto en tu cumpleaños pues... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!)**

Hasta la próxima!


	35. Capítulo 13 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

_Parte II_

**Despedidas, encuentros… Y hasta luego.**

**6 de Agosto de 2027**

**.**

Finalmente, todos estaban bien.

Estaban juntos y podían regresar a casa.

Esos eran los pensamientos que invadían la mente de MagnaAngemon cuando vio a los niños sumergirse en la cálida luz que inundaba el mar de la oscuridad. Se trataba de la salida, el lugar por el cual, habían escapado —Takeru, Hikari, Angewomon y él— la primera vez que estuvieron atrapados en ese mundo.

Era extraña aquella inesperada sensación de libertad que lo abrumaba.

Pensó en sus momentos de cautiverio, que le resultaron eternos, en el dolor que causó a Salamon… No, a todos. A sus pequeños, a Takeru y a Gatomon en ese momento. Pensó en las cosas terribles que presenció al perder a Agumon.

El compañero de Taichi —debía decirle al embajador— había sido completamente fiel a su valentía.

No sabía que había ocurrido con Gomamon, pero estaba seguro que tanto él como Biyomon habían representado sus emblemas maravillosamente.

Porque eran así.

Sus amigos eran así.

Siempre los admiraría por aquel acto de sacrificio en pos del bien de los demás.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Kazuma entre sus brazos y tuvo que sentirse aliviado cuando vio que estaba bien.

Después de aquel abrazo masivo que nació al ver a Makoto bien y que unió a todos los pequeños para mostrar el alivio que los recorría, parecía que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente…

En general, y aparentemente, todos los niños estaban bien.

No podía decir que estaban en perfecto estado porque sus rostros denotaban cansancio y las señales de lucha allí estaban…

Seguramente estaban agotados, porque no podía entender de donde sacaban las fuerzas para seguir.

Aunque… eran hijos de sus padres, eso debía decirlo todo.

Suspiró, meditando un poco más en lo que se aproximaba.

Las palabras de Angewomon retumbaron en su mente sin que pudiese evitarlo.

_Y... sí tenemos que separarnos de ellos, sé que se tienen el uno al otro al menos, sé que serán felices con sus hijos o de lo contrario tendré que buscarlos de donde este... _

_Para castigarlos._

Tenía la sensación de que eso iba a suceder, sin que pudiesen hacer nada. La sensación le recordaba a aquella lejana despedida que tuvieron hace tantos años…

La segunda vez que se despidió de Takeru…

Sin poder contenerse, buscó a su amigo con la mirada. Takeru estaba junto a Hikari sobre Phoenixmon.

Sonrió con nostalgia, pensando en el niño de gran sombrero verde que nunca más estaría en su espalda.

La tercera, finalmente, parecía ser la definitiva.

.

* * *

Taichi asintió finalmente, y luego, esbozó una sonrisa al mirar a Daisuke y a Shuu.

— Solucionado —sonrió —. Algunos de nuestros viejos amigos han recibido a sus digimon y están intentando reunirlos en todos los lugares indicados… A este ritmo, creo que todo se habrá solucionado en ese aspecto.

— ¿Qué hay de los daños físicos?

— Bien —Taichi soltó un suspiro —… No podemos solucionar muchas cosas de esas, porque han sido muy extraños los efectos de la 'invasión'. Algunos edificios, como la embajada, han sido completamente destrozados y… algunas personas…

Los cuatro hombres bajaron el rostro, conmocionados ante aquella extraña verdad.

Durante muchos años, los conflictos entre la tierra y el mundo digital habían sido constantes.

Taichi, Koushiro, Jou, Shuu y sus allegados —que no tenían tanta participación activa— habían estado concientes de la resistencia que habían ofrecido tanto digimon como humanos a la integración total.

¿Había valido la pena pensar en esa utopia?

Taichi deseaba creer que todo su esfuerzo —y el del pobre Toji— no se había perdido en esos desastres.

Pero resultaba muy difícil creer en ello… Muy, muy difícil.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Koushiro. Su amigo siempre había sido así. No era bueno con las palabras, pero sus acciones eran suficientes y justas, aunque ni él mismo Koushiro fuese conciente de ello.

Sonrió.

Con destreza, colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su amigo pelirrojo.

— ¿Sabes algo, Kou? Nosotros dos, especialmente, estábamos en la ruina... ¿De que vamos a trabajar ahora?

— ¿Esa es tu decisión? —dudó, con la voz queda el menor — ¿Vas a dejar que nos separen sin luchar?

— No lo sé —musitó Taichi, pensando en Agumon — Pero sé que las cosas, a partir de ahora, no van a ser como antes… Esto exige un cambio.

Lo más probable, pensó Shuu Kido casi sintiéndose ajeno al ambiente, era que el embajador tenía razón.

Y eso… Eso le causaba pesar.

.

— Señor Ishida, tiene que asistir a la sala de operaciones —informó una de las enfermeras, con la voz cansada de discutir — Su pierna, señor…

Yamato protestó quedamente, irritado y molesto.

Asintió, sin decir nada, y sus ojos buscaron la figura de Mitsuko cuando se dejó caer en la camilla.

Su prima, tan hermosa como para tener a cualquier príncipe, le sonrió. No podía, todavía, creer que había visto en el cabeza hueca de Motomiya. Debía quererlo mucho.

Ella se acercó presurosa a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

— Primo —susurró, suave — Todo saldrá bien, no riñas con las enfermeras o los doctores…

— Sora… Los niños —musitó él, molesto. No tuvo que decir nada ya que sintió la presión de los dedos de su consanguínea, en sincero apoyo — No voy a estar despierto cuando lleguen…

— Tu salud es más importante… Además, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo de tu pierna no sea tan malo… No te he oído quejarte de ella tanto.

Yamato se ruborizó ligeramente.

En realidad, le avergonzaba que su prima fuese tan observadora.

Le habían colocado sedantes todo el tiempo y no había sentido el ramalazo de dolor hasta que todo hubo despejado su mente.

— No sé que ha ocurrido —fue lo último que pudo decir, antes de que lo arrastraran a la sala de operaciones.

Mitsuko se quedó atrás, ligeramente extrañada y angustiada.

— Se pondrá bien —susurró una voz y la esposa de Daisuke esbozó una sonrisa mirando a Ume Hida — No tienes de que preocuparte. En esta clínica… Todos son muy capaces…

— Gracias —musitó ella — Siempre eres muy amable.

Ume se mordió el labio, suavemente.

Se sentía arrepentida por todas aquellas veces que juzgó mal a la esposa de Daisuke.

Sí, habían pasado casi diez años de eso pero… Aun así…

Volvía a estar equivocada.

Sin dudas, ese sentimiento le resultaba excesivamente molesto por momentos.

— No es así —murmuró, muy bajo. Le lanzó una mirada a Iori, que estaba hablando con los demás elegidos, un poco más alejado de donde ella se encontraba — Pero me alegro que alguien lo crea.

.

* * *

Jou le sonrió a Mariko cuando vio que ella había abierto los ojos.

Había tenido la necesidad de verla desde que había puesto un pie en el hospital, pero hasta ese momento, no podía hacerlo.

Los doctores aseguraron que debían ser cuidadosos con la salud de su paciente, porque, definitivamente, estaba delicada. No es que estuviese en peligro, no, pero tanto Mariko como Miyako se habían golpeado en la cabeza, lugar célebre por causar los más graves traumatismos y demás.

Apretó la mano de ella entre sus dedos, y se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Tenía que comunicarle las 'buenas noticias' pero no quería hacer que se ilusionase respecto a lo ocurrido…

Aun… Aun seguía sin saber que había ocurrido con Kazuma.

Bajó la mirada al pensar en su hijo mayor, porque inmediatamente, la imagen de dos niños de cabello azul y mirada azabache se coló en sus pensamientos.

Realmente, ¿podía decirse que había sido un buen padre? ¿Por qué se lo castigaba de esa manera, si así era? Primero le habían arrebatado a su pequeño Makoto, y ahora Kazuma…

Sus hijos… Sus preciosos hijos que parecían esfumarse en la corriente de la vida agitada.

Mariko apretó su mano de una manera muy débil y Jou levantó la mirada. Ella tenía la mirada vidriosa, producto de todas esas horas de sueño inducido pero, pese a eso, pudo distinguir la tristeza en sus pupilas.

La cabellera, corta y oscura, contrastaba contra el blanco de la camilla. La tez, suave y pálida. Sus brazos, finos, delicados, conectados a esos aparatos que le resultaban —en ese momento— insoportables…

— No llores —musitó Mariko, con esfuerzo.

El galeno levantó la mano libre, tocándose el rostro ante las palabras que había escuchado y se sobresaltó cuando notó que algunas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Pero… Aunque lo intentó, no pudo detenerlas.

.

* * *

— Hola —saludó Momoe, mientras ingresaba al cuarto de su hermana.

Se había asomado tímidamente en la habitación, esperando no hallarse con ningún médico y aprovechó la oportunidad para visitar a la más pequeña de los Inoue.

Miyako le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a la mayor cuando llegó a su lado.

— No hables —retó Momoe, antes de que la antigua elegida de la pureza y el amor pudiese decir algo. Hawkmon se rió, desde su posición — Nos preocupaste mucho a todos, ¿sabes? —inquirió — Hermanita, no hagas eso de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ken, Reiko, Ozamu, Yusei… ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si te perdían?

Con dificultad, y sin decir palabra, Miyako articuló un mudo 'lo siento'

Momoe le regaló una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarle la frente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— Está bien. No importa —musitó, con dulzura. Las lágrimas le nublaban ligeramente la mirada — Lo importante es que te pondrás bien…

Miyako Ichijouji asintió, esbozando una sonrisa más sincera esta vez.

Por supuesto, no podía ser menos… Ella no iba a dejarse vencer.

¿Qué clase de niña elegida sería sino…?

En su fuero interno, se rió. De aquel primer encuentro con Hawkmon había pasado tanto… tanto…

En ese momento, le hubiese gustado tener a Poromon entre sus brazos, tal y como sucedía cuando era más pequeña. No quería que nada la separase de sus seres queridos nunca, nunca…

El pensamiento la alertó, y desistió de inmediato.

No tenía caso concentrarse en esas ideas absurdas.

Todos iban a estar juntos.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué le pasa al digimundo, mamá? —inquirió Yoshiro, aferrándose al cuello de Sora de manera angustiada.

Sora Ishida recorrió el sitio con la mirada.

Los niños, los digimon y los demás estaban allí con ella pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba. Habían salido del mundo de la oscuridad, sí, pero no podía creer que ese sitio fuese el mundo de los digimon…

Sencillamente, era imposible.

No se veía absolutamente nada más que un espacio en blanco.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —dudó Hoshi, contemplando todo a su alrededor.

Se sentía un poco inquieta, porque pensó que después de todo lo ocurrido, los problemas ya habían terminado. Algo presionó ligeramente una de sus manos y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la mirada cobriza de Koichi.

— Me recuerda a la vez que Hikari habló con… aquel que nos eligió para llegar a este mundo —meditó Takeru, contemplando atentamente las sombras que estaban debajo de ellos.

Koichi ladeó el rostro para contemplar, aturdido, a su padre — ¿A ustedes también?

El antiguo portador de la esperanza le regaló una sonrisa a su hijo mayor, lanzándole una mirada a las manos unidas que lo mantenían junto a la hija de su compañero de la digievolución DNA.

— Claro, ¿Acaso no has leído mi libro? —se mofó.

— Nosotros también hablamos con alguien en un lugar así… ¿no? —dudó Saori, aferrándose a la mano libre de su madre y sujetando la mano de Yuko con la otra.

— ¿Por qué no hay nada? —quiso saber la pequeña Izumi, contemplando los alrededores.

— Porque, en el comienzo, no había nada —musitó una voz inmensamente conocida.

Desde algún rincón de la inmensidad blanca, surgió la figura de Gennai.

Su silueta se contrastó con la blancura que los obnubilaba a todos. A medida que él se acercaba hacia ellos, pudieron distinguir su extraño atuendo y la sonrisa cordial de su rostro.

Los niños se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a su mentor y los adultos tuvieron que sonreír al ver la amable expresión de aquel ser que era una base de datos.

Siempre era un alivio ver a Gennai en control consigo mismo.

— Hola niños elegidos —saludó, cordialmente. Los contempló a todos, alegre — Me alegra volver a verlos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, señor Gennai? —preguntó Tsubasa, con extrañeza — Me parece familiar.

— Este es el digimundo —aseveró el aludido y todos se volvieron a mirarlo, aturdidos. — Es el digimundo que está renaciendo desde el comienzo… Está purificándose… Y los datos se reorganizaran, antes de comenzar nuevamente a cumplir su ciclo. Los datos están tomando forma, pero no podía llevarlos al mismo plano… Recuerden que ahora, ustedes son dígitos también y eso podría causar que sean confundidos con bases de datos… e integrados a un mundo donde no pertenecen.

— Así que es un plano diferente del digimundo

— Así es. Es la base de datos original —afirmó Gennai — El mundo de las computadoras es muy diferente al mundo real. Aquí la información se expresa en código binario y si no ven nada eso es porque aun no se ha comenzado la codificación real. Llegará un punto donde este lugar, la matriz, refleje todos los componentes del mundo que ustedes conocen.

— ¿Y todo volverá a ser como antes? —dudó Reiko Ichijouji, intentando asegurarse de que aquello había terminado por fin — ¿Las cosas estarán bien?

— Sí —dictaminó Gennai, para alivio de todos los presentes — Pero creo que ustedes necesitaban hablar conmigo.

— De hecho, sí —susurró Hikari, con la voz queda.

— Necesitamos saber todo, señor Gennai —aseguró Sora — Hay demasiadas cosas extrañas para nosotros…

— Lo entiendo. Prometí a Taichi que le avisaría cuando llegase este momento…

Al escuchar el nombre del autor de sus días, Taiyo Yagami —uno de los tantos que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, en absoluto— abrió los ojos como platos al mirar a Gennai.

— Mi papá… —susurró con la voz muy queda.

— ¿Qué me dicen? —dudó, continuando con aquel discurso que nadie quería interrumpir — ¿Quieren que llame a todos los demás antes de explicar lo que ha ocurrido?

Los niños se miraron unos a otros, sin decir palabra, y asintieron al mismo tiempo. El acuerdo tácito, sin mediación, hizo que los mayores sonriesen.

— Sí, señor Gennai —habló Tsubasa Takaishi — Es hora de resolver todo esto desde el inicio.

Con una sonrisa enigmática, Gennai volvió a desaparecer.

— Odio cuando hace eso —murmuró Reiko, cruzándose de brazos cuando quedaron nuevamente solos.

Daiki fue el primero en soltar un resoplido y el único en no poder contener la sensación que lo golpeó.

Uno a uno, los demás perdieron aquella extrañeza y se unieron a él.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo, los niños estaban riendo.

.

* * *

Koushiro examinó los datos de la computadora por mera costumbre, intentando ver si algún mensaje de Gennai se había perdido en la inestable Internet —la red estuvo colapsada unos instantes— debido a que el flujo de información del digimundo estaba reorganizándose.

Estudió también las condiciones en las que había quedado el mundo real tras aquellos penosos sucesos.

Muchos edificios representativos, tales como la embajada, el edificio de "Fuji TV" —el mismo que había sido destruido tantas veces en el pasado— y demás, parecían haber sido blanco del infortunio.

En algunos otros países se reflejaba una situación similar.

Edificios conocidos se mostraban destruidos, o al menos, victimas de un ataque de los digimon. Muchos políticos —especialmente en aquellos lugares donde los desastres habían cobrado víctimas fatales, estaban hablando sobre que el peligro había pasado.

Unos cuantos compañeros de Taichi —porque aunque él había sido el primer embajador del mundo digital y el mundo real— estaban dando información sobre las estrategias para hacer que los digimon retornen a su mundo.

Catherine, por ejemplo, en Francia. Uno de los tres hermanos que él había conocido hace ya más de veinticinco años, en Hong Kong. Y unos cuantos de los niños del mundo que habían compartido con ellos la aventura del 2002. Todos ellos, de algún modo u otro, habían estado en la misma situación que él y Taichi.

Se habían involucrado realmente con el digimundo.

— ¿Algo nuevo, Kou? —preguntó, de repente, el diplomático, que había terminado de platicar con uno de sus compañeros.

Izumi negó con la cabeza, suavemente — Sólo estoy viendo las noticias y… Ah. Un mensaje nuevo…

Los presentes, humanos y digimon, se volvieron hacia él con brusquedad.

En otra ocasión, pensó, aquello habría sido más gracioso. En ese momento, sin embargo, la ansiedad consumía cualquier otra cosa que pudiese pensar respecto a esa reacción.

Torpemente, hizo clic sobre la ventana que le indicaba que un mensaje de Gennai había llegado a su buzón de correo.

Leyó las palabras con la mayor velocidad que pudo y, luego, levantó la mirada para centrarla en Taichi.

— Los niños… Nos esperan en el mundo digital…

Yagami sonrió, y por un momento, Koushiro se preguntó sí él también reflejaba aquella tranquilidad producida por ese inesperado mail.

Tal vez sí, probablemente.

— ¡Bien! —festejó Daisuke, tan entusiasta como a sus once años. En esas oportunidades, no costaba imaginarlo con unos googles adornando su cabello — Debemos ir a por los niños…

Shuu, unos pasos más atrás, se contagió de la sonrisa de sus tres compañeros.

No obstante, sus ojos traicioneros viajaron hacia la ventana más próxima del edificio donde estaban confinados.

¿Significaba eso que las cosas terminaron definitivamente? No, resultaba difícil pensarlo así. Lo que quedaba era el trabajo más arduo…

Construir sobre las cenizas.

.

* * *

— Habla Mimi —susurró — ¿Taichi? ¿De quien es…? —pero su voz se interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Mimi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras que le destinaba su líder de aventuras y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, para sorpresa de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —tuvo que asegurarse ella. Y recibió una reprimenda, al otro lado, por la pregunta — ¡No es tonta y…! Oh, si. Claro, hablaré con los demás…

Mitsuko contempló, con extrañeza, la sonrisa ambigua que curvó los labios de la mujer que trabajaba en la televisión.

Mimi se veía más relajada, más tranquila, aunque había algo en esa misma expresión que parecía discordar con ella…

Era tan extraño verla con ese deje de angustia en sus ojos…

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Mimi? —inquirió, de modo repentino, Iori.

— Taichi y los demás vienen hacia aquí. Me ha llamado para decirme que Gennai se contactó con Kou, y que los niños… —la voz se le quebró un poco, antes de poder continuar — Los niños están bien… Y, nos esperan en el digimundo…

Iori compartió la sonrisa de la antigua portadora de la pureza y se volvió hacia Ume, casi por instinto, para abrazarla pero se detuvo mucho antes de ser conciente.

Ume no estaba…

Mitsuko Motomiya le lanzó una mirada — Fue a la cafetería… Con Tomoyo —comentó.

El abogado asintió, sin decir nada al respecto, y finalmente, se giró hacia Mimi y Ken, los únicos elegidos que estaban allí con él.

— Iré a ver a Jou. Tengo que decirle sobre esto…

Y su figura se perdió entre los pasillos del hospital.

.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que ha pasado? —dudó Ozamu, contemplando los rostros cansados de sus compañeros — Me siento agotado…

— Eso es porque ha transcurrido mucho tiempo en el mundo real, pero ustedes han estado en un lugar donde el tiempo se mide de diferente manera.

— En el mar de la oscuridad, los días parecen eternos —comentó Daiki, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Chibimon, que estaba durmiendo. Restregó sus ojos, pensando que si los cerraba no iba a poder mantenerse en pie.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.

— Yo creo que era un día eterno —afirmó Makoto, en voz baja.

Sus brazos se curvaron alrededor del digihuevo que pertenecía a su compañero.

Kazuma ladeó el rostro, y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. En su brazo libre, reposaba el digihuevo de Bukamon, su compañero perdido.

— Pero eso se ha terminado ya —comentó, dulcemente.

Makoto abrió los ojos un momento, sorprendido, y luego sonrió, apenas.

— Tienes razón.

Yoshiro bostezó, cansado, en los brazos de Sora, acomodándose para dormir en su hombro.

La diseñadora les lanzó una mirada preocupada a Hikari —que abrazaba a su sobrino con ternura— y a Takeru, viendo que todos los niños lucían verdaderamente cansados.

Saori bostezó, suavemente, y Yokomon le decía cosas para que se mantuviese despierta.

El más enérgico parecía ser Koromon que saltaba frente a Taiyo que estaba abrazando a Hikari con franca e inocente fuerza, porque temía que algo les hiciera daño si la soltaba.

— Es la misma sensación que tuvimos nosotros al volver del digimundo la primera vez —tranquilizó el escritor.

— Pero no lucíamos tan cansados —comentó su cuñada, en susurros preocupados — Los niños van a caer rendidos en cualquier momento.

— ¿Saben? Yo —comentó Tsubasa, atento a la conversación —… Realmente agradecería una cama en este momento

Tokomon, como los demás, había perdido la digievolución y tomaba su merecido descanso en los brazos de su compañero y amigo.

El elegido de la luz suspiró quedamente, y entonces, sonrió.

— ¿Volveremos pronto a casa? —inquirió la mayor del grupo.

— No seas impaciente, Reiko —regañó Poromon, medio inconciente en los brazos cálidos de la hija de Ken.

— Claro, tú lo dices porque dormirás tranquilamente mientras me tengo que quedar de pie… ¿cierto? —refunfuñó ella, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

Hoshi, la más próxima a la elegida de la lealtad, soltó una risita.

Upamon reposaba tranquilamente en sus brazos y la contemplaba con sus pequeños ojitos azabache, entrecerrados, cansados.

— Todos nos merecemos un buen descanso después de todo… ¿no creen?

— Claro que sí —replicó una voz que antes no estaba presente — No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Yuko Izumi abrió los ojos al máximo ante aquella familiar cadencia y, se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos hacia la persona recién llegada.

— ¡PAPÁ! —exclamó, antes de correr torpemente hacia el encuentro con Koushiro Izumi.

El científico se dejó caer de rodillas, como si estás hubiesen flaqueado al ver a su pequeña, y la recibió con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos.

— Yuko, cariño —soltó él, besándole el cabello rojo sin dilataciones cuando ella se hundió en sus brazos — Mi tesoro…

Motimon intentó zafarse del abrazo padre e hija, pero solo pudo acomodarse mejor entre los Izumi y sonreír.

Se sentía aliviado al ver que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Taichi Yagami, unos pasos detrás de su amigo, sonrió.

El embajador distinguió la figura de su hijo casi al instante pero antes de llegar hacia él, se permitió revolver el cabello de Koichi y Tsubasa al pasar a su lado.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el rubio — Me despeinas…

— ¿No es ese tu peinado? —inquirió el embajador, y, entonces, Taiyo apartó el rostro del abrazo que compartía con su tía.

— Hola, mi sol —susurró Taichi, caminando hacia él y sonriendo, aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo — ¿No vas a abrazar a tu padre?

Taiyo lo rodeó con sus brazos, una vez liberado de los de su tía, y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, sorprendiendo al antiguo portador del valor — Papá —susurró, con la voz rota —… Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Sobrecogido por aquellas palabras que brotaron de los labios de su hijo, Taichi frunció el ceño — No tienes que disculparte por nada…

Pero Taiyo seguía susurrando cosas incomprensibles mientras sollozaba, para sorpresa de Taichi, que también sintió unas punzadas en los ojos mientras intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con su hermana.

— Chist —logró decir, para hacer que el niño dejase de hablar. Pretendió ser reconfortante cuando le revolvió el cabello castaño — No pasa nada… No pasa nada.

Hikari sonrió al ver a su hermano, y se volvió hacia Takeru, para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Koichi y Tsubasa, que estaban cerca de ellos, fueron capturados —nuevamente— por los brazos de sus progenitores.

Daisuke Motomiya, por su parte, se encargaba de revolverle el cabello a su hijo, restregando su puño, divertido.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —se quejaba su hijo, intentando liberarse del agarre — ¡Ya basta!

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —soltó el empresario, riendo ante la poca resistencia que oponías su vástago— Mitsuko estará muy alegre…

Daiki dejó de quejarse al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

A medida que comprendió que unos cuantos adultos comenzaban a llegar a ese sitio, la buscó de manera instintiva.

— ¿Dónde está ella?

¿_Por qué su madre no estaba allí_?

— En el hospital…

Aterrado, el portador de la fortaleza se giró bruscamente — ¿En el hospital?

— No te preocupes, está bien. Hubo algunas complicaciones en nuestro mundo, pero Mitsuko está bien. Además, pudimos entrar gracias a los D3…

Daiki sabía que su padre no estaría tan tranquilo si algo le ocurriese a su madre, lo sabía, así que esas palabras fueron suficientes para que aquella inquietud se disipase con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

— Me alegro mucho, papá.

Unos pasos más atrás, Ken Ichijouji intentaba abrazar a sus tres hijos.

Reiko sonrió abiertamente a su padre y lo rodeó con sus brazos, seguida por Ozamu mientras permanecían en silencio antes el reencuentro.

Tras unos instantes, los dos niños notaron el impensado silencio.

Reiko se apartó y buscó la figura ausente.

— ¿Y mamá? —quiso saber la joven de cabello azul.

Una mirada en los ojos de su padre la asustó.

— ¿Le pasó algo a mamá? —asustado, Ozamu abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella posibilidad.

Ken se apartó ligeramente de ellos, arropando al pequeño Yusei, y les sonrió, para infundirles tranquilidad.

— Ella está en cama, pero no se preocupen… Estará bien. Tiene que descansar.

La mirada de Reiko se posó en Poromon — ¿Y Hawkmon está con ella, no?

Ken asintió mientras marcaba un beso en la frente de su hija — Sí, cariño mío. Todo estará bien…

Wormmon asintió a las palabras de su compañero mientras Minomon sonreía de felicidad al reencontrarse con él.

El reencuentro…

Mimi estaba sollozando largamente mientras sus brazos se aferraban a la figura de su único hijo. Sus ojos color miel brillaban por las lágrimas que pretendía contener a la vez que era Kevin quien dejaba escapar el llanto que asolaba su ser.

— Te quiero, mamá —susurraba el niño — Perdóname…

La mujer simplemente entendía que Kevin, su Kevin, su príncipe estaba nuevamente en sus brazos y eso era lo único verdaderamente importante. No merecía disculpas, ni agradecimientos, ni nada por el estilo…

— Mi pequeño —masculló, marcando besos en todo su rostro — Mi niño hermoso…

Detrás de ella, Hoshi se aferraba a los brazos de su padre en silencio.

No entendía porque pero algo dentro de ella había necesitado abrazar a su padre al recordar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente cuando ella se había marchado al digimundo.

Upamon y Armadillomon estaban a su lado, en respetuoso mutismo.

— Estoy contenta de verte, papá —afirmó la castaña, sonriente — ¿Y mamá, se encuentra bien?

La mirada en los ojos de su padre, tan idénticos a los suyos, no le gustó en absoluto.

— Ume se encuentra bien… Está con Mitsuko y los que no pudieron llegar aquí… Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Hoshi —avisó su padre, en un susurro confidencial — Pero eso no importa ahora —aseveró, estrechándola entre sus brazos — Me alegra tanto que estés bien…

Con dulzura, la pequeña sonrió — Papá…

Unos pasos más atrás, casi ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontraba Jou Kido.

No es que no podía celebrar aquel reencuentro, no era que no sintiese alivio para ver la alegría que colmaba todos los rincones.

Ken Ichijouji junto a Reiko, Ozamu y Yusei, añorando la presencia de Miyako.

Taichi, su hijo, y los Takaishi, componiendo una bella escena cerca de los Ishida, que se acercaban paulatinamente a ellos.

Koushiro con su pequeña, acompañados por Tentomon y Motimon…

Daisuke riendo a carcajadas mientras despeinaba a su hijo…

Iori con su hija, en aquel maduro silencio, tan significativo.

Lo que sucedía… Lo que ocurría… él…

Él… solo frente a dos niños que no estaba seguro de que fuesen sus hijos.

Las piernas temblaban mientras sus ojos se concentraban en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los brazos de Kazuma fueron los primeros que lo ahogaron mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra.

No podía. Su garganta era incapaz de emitir sonido al contemplar a sus… a sus hijos… los dos.

No podía hablar, no podía caminar ni oír.

— Papá —susurró Kazuma, entre lágrimas, mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho — Papá, lo siento…

Uno de sus brazos se cerró en torno al mayor de los gemelos y extendió el brazo libre, en dirección al más pequeño, que había quedado un poco más atrás…

— ¿Eres…? —necesitaba tocarlo y saber que era real.

Lo sorprendió la pequeña sonrisa, y el contacto cálido de la pequeña mano de su hijo.

— Hola, papá…

Cayó de rodillas cuando Makoto llegó hacia él, y comenzó a estremecerse mediante sollozos.

No podía soportar la emoción al aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a esos dos niños.

Los gemelos susurraban cosas que a sus oídos les parecían incoherentes, pero no importaba sino podía procesar lo ocurrido…

No le importaba…

Ya no le importaba llorar, porque las lágrimas eran de felicidad.

.

Mitsuko contempló largamente la pantalla del ordenador portátil de Koushiro Izumi.

A su lado, Tomoyo y Ume estaban igual de inquietas que ellas.

Las tres, incapaces de acceder a ese reencuentro, habían permanecido en el mundo real, esperando un poco más.

— A veces desearía tener un D3 como ellos —afirmó la esposa de Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos — Pero entonces, recuerdo las cosas que han tenido que pasas y me pregunto si sería capaz…

— Yo también lo he deseado —confesó Tomoyo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Mitsuko — Sin embargo, el destino es sabio… Probablemente, no hubiésemos podido hacer nada.

La señora Motomiya asintió, quedamente — Espero que mi pequeño Daiki esté bien…

Tomoyo Izumi contempló, con tristeza, la pantalla encendida.

Sabía que Koushiro no se detendría ante nada hasta hacer que Yuko estuviese bien.

Con detalles, él lo decía todo.

Sonrió… Sabía que si Koushiro estaba en eso, nada podía salir mal.

— Estará bien —afirmó.

Ume, un poco más atrás, deseó creer esas palabras.

.

* * *

Jun Kido se quejó nuevamente — No es justo que a Miyako y a Mariko las hayan enviado a cuartos tan lejanos…

Shuu rodeó la figura de su esposa con uno de sus brazos y sonrió quedamente mientras marcaba un beso sobre su cabello — No seas así, Jun.

— Pero no es justo… Me gustaría poder estar con Momoe y Miyako pero también quiero estar contigo y Mariko…

— Yo me quedaré con mi hermano mayor —afirmó Shin, sonriente — Esperaremos con Mariko hasta que nuestro hermanito regrese…

Shuu asintió — No te inquietes. Momoe necesita más compañía para tranquilizar a Miyako. Recuerda ahora que Ken y los demás han ido a buscar a los niños…

Jun los miró con ojos entrecerrados al ver que se habían puesto de acuerdo —sin mediar palabra previa— para deshacerse de ella.

— Bien, iré a ver a Momoe y a Miyako. Pero antes llamaré a mis padres… Espero que Tensho, Umiko y Chihiro no los hayan hecho enfadar demasiado…

— Tus padres tienen paciencia de oro —le recordó el mayor de los tres hermanos Kido — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— No te preocupes… A propósito… ¿Yamato fue operado, finalmente?

— Sí —aseveró Shin — Jou me pidió que le avisara que habían ido por los niños…

— Yo lo haré —aseguró ella, sonriente — Tal vez tenga un ataque de pánico al verme —susurró, divertida.

— Jun…

— No te preocupes —pidió, haciendo un gesto con su mano — Ha pasado mucho tiempo de todo eso.

Los ojos de Shuu no abandonaron la figura de su esposa hasta que desapareció.

— Sabes que no siente nada por él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shin.

Tuvo que hacerlo. No quería que su hermano sintiese celos de algo inexistente.

— Lo sé. Pero está preocupada por algo —comentó el mayor de los dos — Por eso no quiere estar con alguno de nosotros…

— Jun ha tenido siempre un carácter particular… Ahora entiendo un poco más a Umiko…

Shuu sonrió — Todos piensan que es la más pequeña la que se parece a Jun, pero eso es porque no la conocen como yo…

Shin devolvió la sonrisa — Vamos a ver a nuestra cuñada… Mariko debe querer saber que está sucediendo.

— Me gustaría poder darle más que suposiciones.

— Es mejor que nada.

Shuu reconoció que eso era cierto.

.

* * *

Sin poder contenerse del todo, Gennai soltó un suspiro.

Comenzaba lo más arduo. El momento de explicarle a los elegidos aquellos detalles de los que no tenían conocimiento.

Los examinó uno por uno, inquieto por las expresiones cansadas de los niños. Los adultos parecían ser quienes sostenían a los agotados héroes de la nueva generación.

A Gennai no le extrañaba el cansancio físico y mental que tenían los pequeños. Después de todo, el contacto con el mar de la oscuridad no había sido cualquier cosa.

La vez que Hikari y Takeru había ido a ese sitio, también regresaron en el mismo estado. Quizás mejor, sí, pero fue porque no habían permanecido tanto como esos pequeños.

Se concentró concretamente en Makoto Kido. Ese niño había sido algo fundamental en lo que había sucedido, aunque a la vez, no había participado demasiado.

Una de las ironías de la vida, supuso.

— Bueno —se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar — Creo que ha llegado el momento de que les explique todo lo que quieren saber.

Taichi enarcó una ceja en su dirección y Gennai casi sintió que volvía a ver al niño de googles que había conocido hace tanto…

Y también al hombre que había conocido antes de él.

Sin duda, se notaba que Taichi había heredado muchas cosas de su abuelo.

— Sí —afirmó Koushiro, arropando entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelirroja — Tengo algunas preguntas.

Gennai quiso contener la sonrisa.

El mismo niño ávido de saber, con veinte años más, pero la misma mente curiosa.

— Ya sabemos que Daemon fue el responsable de todo esto —susurró Takeru, con seriedad. Le lanzó una mirada a Hikari, quien asintió — Pero aun me pregunto algunas cosas al respecto…

— Y sobre los emblemas —murmuró Koichi — ¿Qué significan los emblemas en realidad?

— ¿Y por que mi hijo fue llevado a ese horrible sitio, en primer lugar? —espetó Jou, furioso. Makoto sintió algo cálido en su interior y abrazó a su padre, con gratitud.

— Es difícil de explicar todo sino conocen el principio —replicó tranquilamente Gennai — Así que comenzaré desde allí. No es sencillo determinar la edad real del digimundo, o si, al principio, todo era tal y como se ve ahora. Sí es como el mundo de los humanos, el que ustedes consideran "real", entonces podríamos decir que también este mundo ha "evolucionado"

— ¿Existió un creador de todo lo que existe, verdad? —dudó Koushiro — ¿La teoría del Big Bang también puede ser aplicada no? Usted nos dijo, expresamente, que al comienzo solo había caos… Y luego, surgió el orden de los datos. Eso implica un cambio, de algo sencillo hacia la expansión de este mundo…

— Es probable.

— Y como los humanos, existen civilizaciones de digimon. ¿no es así? —inquirió el pelirrojo — Hemos visto comunidades de Koromon, también de muchos otras especies.

— Así es.

— Por lo tanto… Si seguimos una línea de desarrollo similar a la tierra. Aquí, en este mundo… Tienen sus propias profecías, como nosotros ¿no?

Gennai le dio una sonrisa de aprobación — Eso es.

— ¿Entonces… el digimundo tiene la misma edad que la tierra o es aun más grande? —cuestionó Mimi, algo aturdida.

Ella se había hecho esa misma pregunta en el pasado. Tal vez podría obtener, al fin, una respuesta.

— No podría determinarlo, pero sé que este mundo se originó a partir del mundo al que pertenecen los humanos. Han sido los humanos los que, con sentimientos, han alimentado este mundo.

— Y fueron esos sentimientos, transmitidos en datos, los que dieron origen a todo…

— Antes de que se creara todo como lo conocen, hubo un ser que dominaba todos los datos de este mundo. Chaosmon. Fue destruido por los primeros seres de este mundo… Los sentimientos que sus emblemas representan eran entes reales en el pasado… Ellos, ahora, no tienen cuerpo pero siguen estando aquí…

Hikari y Tsubasa abrieron los ojos como platos ante aquella revelación.

— ¿Se refiere usted a esos seres que nos hablaron cuando nosotros estábamos aquí?

Gennai asintió — Homeostasis, así se les llama ahora. Ellos fueron los que los escogieron al principio, elegidos —comentó, dirigiéndose a los mayores — ellos fueron los que analizaron sus dados y plasmaron sus propias energías para desarrollar los emblemas…

— Y pudieron hacerlo porque ellos, en un principio, fueron como nuestros emblemas. ¿No es así? —inquirió Koushiro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —dudó Daiki, confundido — No lo entiendo.

— Tómenme como ejemplo —dijo Gennai.

Los niños lo examinaron con atención.

— ¿Usted es un homeo… Como sea? —quiso saber el hijo de Daisuke.

— No, soy un guardián. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero… Mi apariencia es similar a la de un ser humano… Y aun así, no lo soy. Antes de ser entes sin forma física, los que los eligieron tenían una base de datos más parecida a mí que a los digimon propiamente dichos.

— Entonces, ¿usted se volverá como ellos? —dudó, con tristeza, Sora — ¿Perderá su cuerpo y será una esencia más de este mundo?

Gennai negó — No, a menos que, como el señor Yukio Oikawa, renuncie a mi cuerpo.

Iori abrió los ojos un poco, estupefacto, y luego suspiró — ¿El señor Oikawa pertenece a este mundo ahora?

Gennai hizo un asentimiento — Sí, desde aquel entonces, vela por este mundo. De hecho, él fue quien se les apareció a los niños en varias ocasiones…

— ¿Las mariposas blancas, cierto? —inquirió Makoto — él quiso avisarme de lo que ocurría en el mar de la oscuridad…

Se hizo un profundo silencio tras escuchar las palabras del menor de los hijos de Jou.

Kazuma le sonrió a su hermano, con tristeza, y extendió su brazo, para reconfortarlo del algún modo.

— Sí. Los homeostasis que existen en este mundo, en realidad, no pueden protegerlo de la misma forma que lo hacen ustedes. Por eso fueron traídos… Aquí, cuando ellos perdieron sus cuerpos y quedaron las esencias digitales, no podían enfrentar a los enemigos "físicos" que tiene este mundo. Devimon, Myotismon, los Dark Masters, Apocalymon, el señor Oikawa en su momento y el mismo Daemon… Todos ellos tienen un cuerpo y necesitan enfrentarse a algo…

— Entonces, los niños elegidos nacieron cuando la oscuridad comenzó a corromper a los digimon… ¿no?

— No la oscuridad en sí, que no es mala —advirtió Gennai — Sino aquella oscuridad que fue corrupta desde su inicio… La oscuridad que es dominada por el odio, por la maldad…

— Y necesitaban entes que portasen luz —determinó Takeru — Por el equilibrio.

— Los niños son los seres de corazón más puro que existe… En su mayoría, no siempre, los adultos no son así. Hay muchos que tienen un corazón igual, pero se dice que son aquellos que "aun tienen vivo al niño en su interior"

— Eso somos nosotros —dijo Daisuke, con una sonrisa.

Sus compañeros se sonrieron.

— Así, nacieron los primeros elegidos. En ese entonces, la selección fue muy diferente a la de ustedes. Haruto, Tsuki, Akira, Yuhi y la pequeña Kibou fueron atraídos a este mundo por error más que por intensión. Se los quería estudiar primero…

Hikari suspiró.

Con todo, siempre había sabido que sus abuelos tenían algo que ver con el digimundo.

— ¿Akira? ¿Yuhi? ¿Kibou?

— Eran cinco niños en el principio. Haruto se mostró afín al poder de la luz, el mismo que luego encarnó el emblema de Hikari… Y Tsuki mantuvo bajo su poder a las fuerzas de la oscuridad mientras que Kibou desempeñó un papel muy importante manteniendo la fe así como Yuhi la unión. Akira, si no me equivoco, era quien poseía los poderes del entendimiento.

— Un Koushiro del pasado —afirmó Mimi.

Gennai sonrió — Sí, en teoría.

— Creí que esos niños no tenían emblemas… Que los emblemas habían nacido con nosotros.

— Y así fue. Ellos simplemente tuvieron a su disposición algunas de esas cualidades. Haruto podía comunicarse con los homeostasis, tal como Hikari y Tsubasa… Tsuki siempre había tenido una extraña habilidad para presentir cosas sobre la oscuridad. Yuhi era un gran muchacho que ayudaba a todos… Akira era el cerebro y la pequeña Kibou lo que les daba la fuerza de la fe…

— Nuestros emblemas…

— Los emblemas se originaron porque permitía ayudar en la digievolución, además de encarnar sus cualidades más destacadas. Por ejemplo, cuando uno de ustedes demostraba su emblema, entonces, el poder de su digimon crecía. ¿Y por qué? Porque los emblemas hacían de puente entre el digimon y su compañero humano, les daba poder, les brindaba la energía que la digievolución no podría obtener en poco tiempo.

— Entonces, solo tenían que conseguir a personas que fuesen compatibles con los emblemas…

Gennai negó con la cabeza — Olvidas que ustedes fueron elegidos en aquella oportunidad que Greymon luchó contra Parrotmon. Los niños fueron elegidos, luego se crearon los emblemas… ¿Por qué esos ocho? Ustedes tenían la misma fuerza que los antiguos valores de este mundo… Valor, Amistad, Amor, Pureza, Esperanza, Sinceridad, Conocimiento, Luz… Bondad.

Y los niños de esta generación también fueron elegidos de esa forma… Utilizando como base las mismas pruebas que se realizaron con ustedes…

— ¿Por eso son parecidos entre sí? —dudó Tsubasa — El de la luz, por ejemplo.

— Sí y no. Son de la misma gama pero representan otra cosa a la vez. Ya he dicho a los adultos que los emblemas de los niños han nacido de los derivados del suyo. Del Valor nacieron la Lealtad y la Fortaleza, dos cualidades que también pertenecían a Taichi, pero se reflejan firmemente en Reiko y Daiki.

— ¿Tienes el emblema de la Fortaleza? —inquirió Daisuke, intentando concentrarse en el dibujo que tenía la etiqueta de su hijo.

— Por eso en la batalla la luz era naranja —reflexionó Koichi.

— Sí. El emblema de la Esperanza también conformó dos emblemas. El de Koichi y el de Hoshi. Un nuevo significado para la fe ciega en el mañana y de que las cosas pueden mejorar sin importar lo que ocurra. La confianza en que nosotros podemos lograr lo que creemos.

— Nosotros podemos lograr lo que creemos… —repitió Hoshi, contemplando el emblema color verde azulado — Sí, eso pienso.

— Lo que ocurrió con la _Bondad_ —Gennai le dirigió la mirada a Ken — Es que originó otro emblema que también podría llamarse _Generosidad_, y es el que pertenece a Ozamu… Pero también a la _Piedad_ de Kazuma.

— Tienen el mismo dibujo —comentó Ken — ¿Qué relación tiene el dibujo con la característica?

— Solo para identificación. En si, las cualidades elegidas podían ser cualquiera, pero para desarrollarlas, los niños necesitaban saber cual.

— Por eso el señor Benjamín sabía que mi emblema era la fortaleza… Él sabía.

— ¿Y el mío que significa? —inquirió Yuko Izumi, curiosa. Sus ojos negros examinaron su emblema — Yo diría que parece una balanza pero…

— _Justicia_.

Los ojos azabache se fijaron en el mentor de los elegidos — ¿Yo…? ¿Justicia?

— El emblema de la justicia nació junto con el del conocimiento y la verdad… Pero ocurrió algo inesperado con el emblema de la verdad…

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Se extinguió hace poco más de un año. —se lamentó Gennai. Sora abrió los ojos como platos, y pensó, momentáneamente, en su hijo fallecido.

— ¿Cuáles son todos los emblemas? —quiso saber Hoshi — Sé que el mío es el de la Confianza. El de Koichi, la Esperanza… Reiko, Lealtad.

— Daiki, Fortaleza. Saori, Amor. Ozamu, Bondad…

— ¿Por qué yo tengo dos? —inquirió Yoshiro, con curiosidad.

Gennai se volvió hacia Makoto, enseñándole un pequeño cuaderno marrón con letras doradas. El menor de los gemelos abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer su diario.

— Lo dejaste en este mundo para advertirnos, ¿cierto? —inquirió Gennai.

— Se lo di a Crabmon antes que él…

— Ya veo —musitó la base de datos — Ha sido muy útil, aunque no he comprendido todo lo que has escrito…

— Son mis sueños… —aseveró el pequeño, bajando el rostro hasta concentrarse solamente en sus pies — Y pesadillas.

— ¿Qué es eso, señor Gennai?

El aludido levantó el pequeño cuaderno — Eso es el diario de Makoto Kido.

Kazuma no sabía que decir cuando vio a su hermano estremecerse.

— Sí… —susurró Jou, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de su hijo, despeinándolo aun más. Makoto tenía que reconocer que tener a su padre con él, era un alivio — Se lo compramos en su décimo cumpleaños…

— En ese entonces, todo había empezado —aseguró Gennai — Daemon ya sabía que nosotros teníamos entre nuestras filas a un elegido de la oscuridad.

— Jamás he entendido —comentó Hikari Takaishi, alejando la atención de Makoto que, en ese momento, quería que lo tragase la tierra — ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre luz y oscuridad?

— La oscuridad es luz que no se ve —afirmó Gennai, sonriente — Ya se les ha dicho que tienen la relación de una moneda de dos caras…

— Entonces… ¡Makoto y yo somos como gemelos de gemelos! —saltó Tsubasa, para aligerar la tensión que sentía el ambiente — Siempre pensé que ser los menores y mejores de cada par era algo especial…

Makoto le sonrió, agradecido. Kazuma rodó los ojos, igual que Koichi pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio.

— Aquí hay un par de pasajes interesantes —musitó Gennai, haciendo caso omiso del hijo más pequeño de los Takaishi — ¿Importa si leo?

— Ya lo hizo de todos modos —masculló Reiko, para sí misma.

— _Sólo un corazón puro actuará con inocencia. Sólo un corazón ávido de conocimiento realizará justicia y ondeará la bandera de la verdad. Sólo un corazón valiente brindará fortaleza y entregará su lealtad. Sólo un corazón afectuoso brindará unión y regalará amor. Sólo un corazón esperanzado mirará confiado hacia futuro ya que en su ser habita la esperanza. Sólo un corazón amistoso dará consuelo al dolor. Sólo un corazón bondadoso otorgará el perdón... Sólo un corazón iluminado arrastrará las sombras a su lado. Pero sólo los corazones heridos que deseen milagros, serán escuchados… Porque__es en el corazón, donde todas las guerras se ganan._

— He oído esas palabras antes —informó Kazuma, cuando Gennai terminó de leer.

— Son unas frases muy interesantes. Sino me equivoco hablan de la relación de los nuevos emblemas con los antiguos y, a su vez, con los corazones de los niños.

— Tú nunca te equivocas, Koushiro —susurró Jou, con un suspiro alegre.

Los adultos rieron.

— Eso me parece acertado. El emblema de la pureza de Mimi originalmente, estaba por entregar la Inocencia a Yoshiro…

— Pero… ¿Y este? —insistió el pequeño, señalando el emblema dorado que brillaba contra su corazón.

— Ese pertenecía a Yusei Ichijouji… Pero tú también podías usarlo, pequeño… Porque la inocencia permite creer en los milagros.

— ¿No es mío?

— Ahora lo es.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ahora los emblemas de todos ustedes se han conectado entre si. Sus emblemas no brillan solo por cada una, sino en conjunto.

— ¡Como los mosqueteros! —adivinó Daiki — Uno para todos y todos para uno.

— ¿Y mi hermanito? —inquirió Reiko — ¡Se quedó sin su emblema!

— No, Rei —discutió Ozamu — Estoy seguro que ahora a Yusei le corresponde el emblema de la Inocencia.

— Sí, eso sería correcto. Y como antes pertenecía a Yoshiro, él fue quien entregó un poco de su energía en para compensar la ausencia de Yusei.

— ¡Cuando le dieron el emblema a Yoshiro no fue uno de esos Homeo… cosa! —recordó Tsubasa

— Homeostasis, ¿y tu eres _capaz_ hablar con ellos sin saber su nombre?

— Reconocen la belleza y la utilizan a su favor —susurró el menor a Koichi, quien rodó los ojos.

— No te caigas de tu ego.

Gennai sonrió — Así le dieron a Yoshiro ambos emblemas… Pero no reaccionó con él, el emblema que habíamos pensado.

— Vaya… Es como si los emblemas tuviesen fuerza propia.

— ¿Y este, cuál es? —inquirió Kevin, contemplando el emblema de color verde que pendía de su colgante — No se parece a ninguno que haya visto antes.

— Ese es _Compañerismo_. Y nació de la Amistad… En este poema, se refiere a él como: "_dará consuelo al dolor_"

— ¿Compañerismo? —repitió Kevin, aturdido.

— ¿Y cual es el mío? —preguntó Taiyo, confundido. Hablaba con voz tranquila. A Taichi no le gustaba escucharlo así — No se parece tampoco a ninguno… Me parecen cadenas.

— Ese, pequeño, es Unión. _Sólo un corazón afectuoso brindará unión y regalará amor._

— ¡Es de mi emblema! —se sorprendió Sora — ¿El emblema de Taiyo y el de Saori derivan del emblema del amor?

— Sí.

— _Sólo un corazón ávido de conocimiento realizará justicia y ondeará la bandera de la verdad —__memorizó Koushiro esa línea. Acarició el cabello rojo de la pequeña — Yuko, tesoro, tu emblema deriva del mío._

— De la Bondad… Nació la Generosidad… O Bondad 2 ¿no? —preguntó Daiki, señalando a Ozamu

— Y el mío. Piedad.

— Sí. _Sólo un corazón bondadoso otorgará el perdón... —__hizo una pausa, y concluyó: —__ Sólo un corazón iluminado arrastrará las sombras a su lado._

— La Oscuridad nació del emblema de Hikari, y el de Tsubasa, también.

— Son muy bonitos los emblemas —sonrió Yoshiro, alegre.

— Tienen muchos colores, también —comentó Yuko, tocando levemente la etiqueta que sostenía su propia cualidad — Y son tantos.

Por algunos momentos, ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

— ¿Por qué no van a descansar? —inquirió Gennai, amablemente cuando vio a Yoshiro bostezar.

— Creo que podemos seguir esto más tarde… Sí —susurró Sora — Los niños están agotados en este momento.

— Sí… Pero todavía… Todavía hay cosas que resolver —avisó Taichi

— Tal vez mañana el digimundo… ¿Pueda recibirnos?

Gennai sonrió — Estoy seguro de que sí.

Las palabras no dichas flotaron en el aire que todos respiraban. Los adultos fueron concientes, terriblemente concientes de ellas, mientras que los niños se perdían entre aquellas palabras no dichas…

"_Por última vez…"_

_._

* * *

N/A: ¡I come back! Yeah. Un nuevo capítulo ahora que tengo un poco más de tiempo libre y encontré mi hilo de esta historia de nuevo… No se que va a ocurrir porque siento que se alarga un poco más pero es que… No la controlo, ella a mí. ¡Juro! ¡Sí! Me siento contenta… ¿Es porque se terminará? Supongo que en parte, aunque no quiero que suceda… Han comenzado a aclararse las cosas, pero aun quedan detalles por saber. Si se liaron con lo de los emblemas, díganme por favor… ¿Ha sido demasiada información de golpe?

Bien. Ahora saben un poco más sobre los niños anteriores a **nuestros **niños elegidos, según mi imaginación. Quisiera escribir sobre eso pero primero tengo que terminar esta y la que sigue xDDDD Así, Haruto y Tsuki vuelven a salir, otra vez.

¿Me falta algo? Espero que se hayan alegrado por Jou, merecía un poco de paz con todo lo que sufrió… ¡Y ya se saben todos los emblemas! Gennai tiene el diario de Makoto, sí, y ¿Por qué el hijo de Jou tiene esos sueños raros? Algunas cosas cambiaron pero eso se explicará más adelante y todo tiene razón de ser.

***Homeostasis**, no confundir con el proceso realizado por organismos vivos (? Homeostasis (_homeosutashisu_) es una entidad digital que hace aparición en el anime de Digimon Adventure (sí, son los que hablan en Kari en los capítulos 44 y 45 donde se descubre todo ese misterio de por qué fueron elegidos) Pero su nombre no es revelado ahí, sino en las novelas que están basadas en Adventure. Crearon a Gennai, también! Hay más en digimon wiki xDDDDD (gracias a Internet por la info)

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	36. Capítulo 13 Parte 3

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Recién cumplidos nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.  
**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**Digimon Adventure:**

**Alfa y Omega**

…

…

_Parte III_

**Despedidas, encuentros… Y hasta luego.**

**7 de Agosto de 2027**

**.**

Ken Ichijouji fue de los primeros en regresar al mundo real, cuando Gennai los dejó marchar. La tensión había quedado atrás, encerrada en el digimundo y ahora sólo permanecía el alivio por ver que, en realidad, todo había terminado. Aparentemente, no había mucho más que hacer por el momento.

Sabía que se excedía, pero no quería pensar en los problemas que vendrían. No en ese momento, al menos.

La comitiva que habían dejado atrás aun los esperaba. Ume, Tomoyo, Michael, Mitsuko. Todos lucían expectantes, todos lucían inquietos.

Les sonrió a todos, asegurando que no había problema y pudo divisar, a lo lejos, el reloj principal de uno de los pasillos.

La noche del viernes… Era increíble. Las horas seguían transcurriendo a su propia velocidad. En ese sentido, se encontraba perdido. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en su totalidad desde que se vieron sumergidos en esa sombría aventura que los dejó impacientes, aturdidos, angustiados.

Suspiró, sería mejor no pensar en ello. Nunca.

Los niños lo siguieron con velocidad y luego, uno a uno, todos sus compañeros. Reiko, Ozamu, Daiki, Kazuma, Makoto (con mucha sorpresa en este punto), Koichi, Tsubasa, Taiyo, Saori, Yoshiro, Yuko y Kevin.

Todos los niños seguidos por sus padres, por supuesto. Ninguno de ellos iba a volver a dejarlos solos después de lo vivido. Nadie iba a culparlos por ello, de hecho.

Los recibimientos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco.

Abrazos, caricias, quizás… Llanto.

Pero sus hijos tenían sus propios planes.

Sus ojos siguieron a Reiko cuando ella se dirigió a Daiki Motomiya. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba su hija? Jamás había visto que su pequeña se sonrojase por su mejor amigo…

Era imposible que algo haya pasado entre ellos, ¿verdad?

Ozamu estaba más impaciente. De inmediato, reclamó por Miyako. Era innegable que el favoritismo por su madre no iba a ponerlo celoso nunca. Como Ozamu se parecía mucho a él, necesitaba de esa chispa, esa luz que su madre tenía de sobra. Su madre, y Reiko, que seguía extrañamente ruborizada.

— ¿Cuál es la habitación de mamá? —volvió a preguntar su segundo hijo.

Yusei regresó a sus brazos y Ken les dijo a los niños donde estaba la autora de sus días.

Y los Ichijouji fueron los primeros en dejar la reunió tan conmovedora que se había desarrollado hasta entonces en uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital

El policía siguió a sus hijos en silencio, pidiéndoles que no corriesen hacia donde estaba su madre y sintiéndose secretamente contento de que lo desobedeciesen.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación 1803 se abrió, lo primero que pudo percibir Miyako fueron un par de brazos que llegaron a ella.

Luego otros, un poco más pequeños. Y, al final, el rostro sonriente de Ken.

Parpadeó, extrañada por un momento, y luego todo se acomodó a su alrededor.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, pensó pese a que se moría de ganas de decir algo.

Yusei dormía profundamente en los brazos de su padre y Miyako sonrió mientras se esforzaba por acariciar el cabello de Ozamu, que estaba susurrando cosas incoherentes al abrazarla. Reiko permanecía en silencio, pero también la rodeaba con sus brazos. No, las palabras no sobraban pero sabía que no podría decir algo que exprese toda aquella felicidad que la llenaba. No había palabras que describiesen las emociones que la invadían.

Algunas le parecían insuficientes y otras ligeramente inadecuadas.

Sus hijos estaban de vuelta en sus brazos. En casa.

Momoe pensó, entonces, que aquella escena era demasiado bella. Permaneció un tanto ajena a todo eso, hasta que decidió —en tácito acuerdo con Jun— que era momento de retirarse.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá? —dudó Ozamu, con la ansiedad impregnado su voz.

— Claro que sí —casi se oía como la enérgica Miyako de siempre, casi.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si estás en una camilla con todos esos aparatos horribles? —criticó Reiko, asustada — No hagas algo así de nuevo

— Mi niña —susurró la antigua elegida de la pureza y el amor, con dulzura.

Hawkmon y Wormmon, en silente espera, se mantuvieron contemplando la escena. Sonreían, porque nada les hacia más dichosos que ver a los niños en ese encuentro tan esperado, tan deseado y anhelado como el que estaba llevándose a cabo. Los Ichijouji, que tanta angustia habían tenido que pasar, estaban juntos de nuevo.

El alivio se notaba especialmente en el semblante de Ken, cuya sonrisa se encendió como una chispa que logró que la alegría se contagiase a todos los presentes.

No era poco lo que habían conseguido. No lo era.

— ¿Cuándo han regresado? —quiso saber Miyako

— Recién —aseguró Ozamu — Hemos estado hablando mucho con Gennai antes de regresar. Papá dijo que estabas bien pero nosotros queríamos venir a verte… ¿No te molesta, verdad?

— Claro que no, cariño

Las lágrimas se hicieron patentes en su rostro pese a que quería fingir que aquello era solo un pequeño reencuentro. No se sentía así, en absoluto. Porque ella había estado a punto de no verlos jamás, y ellos habían estado en las orillas de la más terrible oscuridad.

— Los amo —dijo ella, y sólo un par de lágrimas se derramaron.

— No llores, mamá —protestó Reiko, y sus ojos azules estaban cristalizados, reteniendo el llanto que atenazaba su pecho.

— No estoy llorando —discutió la aludida.

Un pequeño coro de risas no se hizo esperar. Porque aquella mentira evidente, lograba hacer ver cuan cálido era el ambiente que compartían. Estaban juntos y bien.

Ken pensó que no podía pedir más.

* * *

Taichi revolvió el cabello de su hijo, contemplando su expresión angustiada.

Fruncía el ceño y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles en medio de sus sueños.

No había podido separarse en ningún momento de su pequeño, así que desde que salieron del mundo digital, había procurado delegar todas las tareas que le correspondían como embajador.

No quería dejar a Taiyo.

Hikari y Takeru, junto con los mellizos, habían decidido que era mejor que los niños fuesen a descansar. Así, el diplomático, su hermana y sus dos sobrinos habían decidido ir a la residencia Takaishi.

Tsubasa y Koichi no habían resistido mucho.

Casi al llegar, junto a Nyaramon y Tokomon, se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Esperaba, sinceramente, que el soñar les permitiese escapar un poco de todo lo que habían vivido, a diferencia de su pequeño, que parecía seguir atormentado por las pesadillas.

Hikari sospechaba que no iban a dormir mucho esa noche y le dijo a Sora que, cuando recibiese noticias de Yamato, trajese a los niños con ella para que durmieran. Takeru se había quedado allí para ver a su hermano y luego traería a los pequeños Ishida.

Ella entendía que ni Yoshiro ni Saori habían querido salir del hospital sin saber de su padre pero tampoco podía dejarlos allí, sin descanso.

Taichi entendía también. Él tampoco quería alejarse de su hijo.

Sentado sobre el sofá, con Taiyo durmiendo a su lado, sospechaba que había muchas cosas que resolver con los niños. La forma en la que le había pedido disculpas al reencontrarse le había encogido el corazón.

— Toma, hermano —dijo la educadora.

El mayor de los hijos de Susumu Yagami apartó la mirada de su vástago y la centró en la taza —color naranja, justamente— que le ofrecía su consanguínea.

— Es bueno tenerlos a todos en casa, ¿no? —dictaminó ella, acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón, para estar cerca de su hermano.

— Sí —replicó él, bebiendo su café — ¿Ya se durmieron tus demonios?

Ella se rió apenas — Sí. Cuando fui a verlos, Tsubasa estaba a punto de caer de la cama. Tiene tus costumbres para dormir…

Taichi ladeó el rostro y le sonrió a su hermana pequeña — Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Prometiste que lo traerías… —le recordó, revolviéndole el cabello alborotado a su hijo — Y aquí está.

— Los niños son los héroes aquí —murmuró ella, sin pensar — Estoy muy orgullosa de ellos.

— También yo… —aseveró él.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes. Koromon estaba suspirando algo sobre la comida entre sueños y Taichi pensaba que eso era lo más normal que había en esa escena. Se acomodó ligeramente sobre el sofá, para sostener con mayor facilidad el digihuevo de Agumon.

— ¿Hikari?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué tan malo fue?

La antigua elegida de la luz se mordió el labio durante un segundo. No quería decirle a su hermano mayor que había visto a su hijo caer ante una flecha de luz, que lo había visto con una profunda oscuridad en sus ojos, que había visto las tinieblas rodearlo, que había sentido miedo cuando se internó en sus ojos chocolate.

Pero no iba a mentir.

— Fue horrible —dijo, con sinceridad — No imagino que habrá pasado en ese lugar pero… Creo que fue horrible.

Taichi apretó los puños, firmemente, y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Crees que sería mejor sí él… Sí él lo olvida todo?

Preocupada por el contenido que encerraban sus palabras, Hikari se giró hacia él con violencia — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos oscuros de su hermano la atravesaron como lanzas — ¿Crees que el olvidar lo que pasó, le haría bien a él?

— No te lo perdonaría si lo recuerda, Taichi —indicó ella, evadiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Sí o no?

La educadora contempló, aturdida, la infusión que estaba bebiendo. El calor se extendía desde las palmas de sus manos hasta la punta de sus dedos, que estaban en contacto con el contenedor cálido. Frunció el ceño, desesperada por la respuesta que tenía que dar. No eran sencillos, porque sabía lo que implicaba su respuesta.

Sí decía que sí, probablemente Taichi escogería que todos debían olvidar el digimundo.

Si decía que no…

Pero no podía decir que no.

Y ese era el problema.

Desvió la mirada del rostro de su hermano y sus ojos siguieron un trayecto hacia Gatomon, que reposaba en otro de los sillones, agotada también por el esfuerzo. De hecho, por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el digimundo —reorganización de los datos y reconstrucción— sospechaba que los digimon estaban agotados.

No podía decir que no, pero la afirmación se negaba a salir de sus labios.

Por Gatomon, por Patamon, por Tokomon y por Salamon. Por los digimon de sus amigos y familia. Por su viejos compañeros de aventuras…

Por ella, por su esposo, por lo que eran.

Los digimon eran parte de su vida, no podía negarlos pero…

— Hikari —escuchó decir a Taichi. La voz le sonaba muy diferente esta vez. Hikari reconoció el tono angustiado — Por favor, dime… ¿Sí o no?

_¿Crees que el olvidar lo que pasó, le haría bien a él? _

Apartó la mirada de Gatomon y cerró los ojos dolorosamente, incapaz de decir nada valioso o relevante que consolase a su hermano.

— Lo siento, Taichi, no puedo responder a eso.

Y la alarma del reloj dio las doce.

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió amargamente y se inclinó hacia su hijo. No olvidaba que aquel día, el siete de agosto no era cualquier fecha. Por supuesto que no olvidaba. Había perdido a Ayane ese mismo día, diez años atrás, y había llegado Taiyo a su vida…

El niño parecía ajeno a todo lo que inquietaba a los adultos presentes, sumido en sus sueños.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi sol.

* * *

Yamato sonrió suavemente, levantando el brazo para acariciar el pálido rostro de Saori, tan parecido al suyo.

La pequeña se había subido a la camilla con ayuda de Takeru -cuando su hermano, esposa e hijos pudieron visitarlo- y no se había movido en ningún momento. Ladeó el rostro ligeramente, para marcar un pequeño beso en la frente de su pequeña. Saori parecía tener paz en sus sueños. Y eso lo había sentir mucho mejor que cualquier medicina que le dieran. Sora estaba sentada junto al lugar donde reposaba, con Yoshiro entre sus brazos.

El mayor de los hermanos Ishida se permitió extender su otro brazo y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Sora. Con todo lo que habían vivido para llegar a ese momento, le asustaba el haber estado tan cerca de perder a sus hijos porque tenía plena conciencia que todos los niños habían estado en peligro.

— Y Makoto esta bien ahora -fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio.

Yamato recordó que Sora había estado hablándole de lo que tuvo que ver en el mundo digital. Mencionó varias veces que Yoshiro había sido muy valiente y que Saori le recordaba mucho a él.

— Lo que aún no entiendo —dijo ella con la voz queda — es porque Yoshi tiene otro emblema al que le fue elegido para él...

Ishida lo medito unos instantes - Eso me recuerda a nuestro último enfrentamiento, ¿sabes? Tal vez tenga algo que ver. ¿Recuerdas que dije que sentía que era la amistad de todos y cada uno de ustedes lo que hacía brillar mi emblema?

Sora se encontró pensando en aquella batalla lejana. Agradeció a Takeru por la escritura de su libro porque no estaba segura de poder recordarlo bien sino fuese por aquel relato que revivía sus aventuras.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Piensas que a los niños les pasó algo similar?

— Supongo. Quiero decir, me has dicho que Gennai dijo que el emblema de los milagros está relacionado de alguna manera con el de los milagros. Tal vez por eso ocurrió todo. Además Yusei no ha usado su emblema ni una sola vez. Tal vez por eso el emblema de los milagros tiene que estar con Yoshiro. De todas formas, aún podemos preguntarle a Gennai por la mañana.

La diseñadora asintió, antes de suspirar con resignación - Sí, aunque creo que mañana tendremos muchas cosas que resolver.

Yamato le dirigió una mirada rápida a Gabumon. Su amigo digital estaba junto a Yokomon, Tsunomon y el digihuevo de Biyomon, aún lado de su habitación. Todos en el hospital habían sido muy amables al aceptar a los digimon allí. Yamato sospechaba que Koushiro y Taichi habían tenido algo que ver con eso.

Tal vez incluso Takeru, que había sido considerado como aquel que dio a conocer la historia del mundo digital. Lo cierto era que aquel pintoresco relato interesó a muchas personas.

¿A donde había ido su hermanito?

Se había marchado hacia mucho tiempo ya, cuando Sora aún continuaba relatándole sobre las aventuras y desventuras de los niños. Tal vez había ido a llamar a su esposa. Conociéndolo ya decía hablar con su Hikari para calmarse.

Le resultaba gracioso pensar que era chica había sido la única siempre para su hermano. Desde que la había conocido -y en ese entonces apenas contaba con ocho años- Takeru había sentido algo especial por ella. ¡Que le dijeran a él que las parejas que se forman en la infancia se deshacen con él tiempo!

Su hermano y su cuñada eran el mejor ejemplo que contradecía esa expresión.

En menos medida, también ocurría eso con Sora. Habían tenido sus crisis —algunas muy fuertes— pero habían salido adelante juntos. Sonrió. Durante un segundo meditó la idea de moverse sobre la camilla pero sintió un tirón en su pierna y desistió. Sin dudas, aquella sensación no era normal.

— ¿como te sientes, hermano? —susurró repentinamente, la voz de Takeru.

Yamato y Sora, que habían estado en silencio, se volvieron rápidamente hacia la puerta que permitía la entrada en la habitación

Takeru Takaishi no estaba solo. Además de Patamon —quién reposaba sobre su cabeza— detrás del escritor, estaba el médico que había operado a Yamato. El galeno -cuyo nombre había olvidado- tenía una extraña carpeta en sus manos y una sería expresión en su rostro. Se veía cansado. Le recordaba ligeramente a Jou aunque no se parecían absolutamente en nada.

— Señor Ishida, hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar con usted.

Por alguna extraña razón, Yamato estaba esperando y deseando que las noticias que le diera ese hombre, fuesen buenas.

Cuando las atropelladas palabras se sucedieron unas a otras y pudo registrarlas en su mente, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

* * *

Mitsuko Motomiya no pensaba dejar que nada la separase de su hijo.

Ni siquiera la combinación de este y su adorado esposo. Por eso cuando Daiki estuvo en sus brazos, Mitsuko decidió que no iba a dejarlo ir en ningún momento.

— Mamá, vas a asfixiarme —articuló el niño, con dificultad.

— No deberías hacerme preocupado así —dictaminó ella — además, nunca te quejabas de dormir abrazado conmigo

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rojo — ¡tenía cinco años, entonces! —protestó

Pero su madre parecía estar más que dispuesta a ignorarlo. Suspiró, y sonrió.

Discutir con Mitsuko era un caso perdido y Daiki lo sabía.

Su madre había demostrado siempre que sus decisiones eran firmes e indiscutibles. Por eso conoció a su padre. En su cumpleaños número 17 había decidido que pasaría tiempo con sus primos en Japón, y sus padres no la hicieron desistir. Sí bien su abuelo, Nozomu Takaishi, había querido retenerla, su hermana Natsuko —madre de Yamato y Takeru— terminó por persuadirlo.

Y el primer día que puso un pie en Japón, Mitsuko había atropellado -literalmente y Daiki no podía evitar reír al recordar la historia- a Daisuke Motomiya.

Había sido su madre, con la misma decisión que decidió venir cada verano luego de esa vez. Y posteriormente los enamorados se encontraban a escondidas en el digimundo.

Allí las distancias del mundo real no importaban en absoluto porque gracias a los D3 se podían abrir puertas en cualquier sitio del mundo digital.

Eso sí, pensó Daiki, habían sido tiempos realmente agitado para ese romance porque era plena la discusión entre humanos y digimon.

Ken Ichijouji -no pudo evitar ruborizarse y pensar en Reiko- fue un cómplice permanente de su padre en ese tiempo.

Tal vez los Ichijouji-Motomiya estaban destinados a ser grandes cómplices. El y Reiko podrían ser los Ichimiya o los Motojouji.

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos y luego cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño de manera definitiva.

Mitsuko vio la sonrisa en los labios de Daiki y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca ascendieran en un gesto satisfecho. Rodeó a su hijo con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello con ternura, jugando con las hebras de su cabello. No fue conciente de cuanto tiempo pasó, pero sí de la manera en que el cuerpo de Daiki se relajaba progresivamente, hasta rendirse del todo. La respiración serena anunciaba que estaba irremediablemente perdido en el mundo de los sueños.

— Has sido muy fuerte, mi niño —susurró, conciente que no la oía más — Me alegra que estés bien, cariño.

— Se ha comportado como todo un hombre —indicó Daisuke, sorpresivamente.  
Los ojos de su esposo parecían querer disculparse.

Mitsuko siquiera lo había oído llegar, pero entendía porqué parecía pedirle disculpas. Él había insistido en quedarse allí, con los Ichijouji que —aparentemente— no pensaban dejar el hospital. Daiki lo había secundado y la señora Motomiya se preguntó de donde habían sacado el pensamiento que ella iba a negarse. ¿Tan poco la conocían?

— ¿Ken y los niños? —dudó ella.

— Con Miyako. Ella está despierta y los niños no quieren dejarla. Dudo que ella los deje ir tampoco.

Agotado, el empresario se dejó caer en uno de los asientos próximos a los de su esposa. Con uno de sus brazos, le rodeó los hombros y la atrajo un poco más a su lado. Mitsuko ladeó el rostro y marcó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de su esposo.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado —comentó, suavemente

Daisuke tuvo ganas de reír — Me pregunto sí alguna vez podré engañarte

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon — Nunca lo intentes

— Sabes que no lo haría

— Tampoco lo pienses —discutió ella, medianamente divertida — Y no cambies el tema, Dai. ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Que te preocupa?

Daisuke vaciló ligeramente esa vez — ¿Además de todos los destrozos causados por los digimon en este mundo? —contestó, evasivo.

— Me corrijo. ¿Que te preocupa además de todos los destrozos causados por los digimon en este mundo?

— Gennai nos ha dicho algunas cosas que pueden suceder a partir de ahora

— ¿que cosas?

— No son muy agradables y preferiría...

— ¿Que cosas Daisuke?

— Los digimon van a ser olvidados -dijo él, en voz muy baja. - Él digimundo tiene un sistema de protección que funciona de ese modo...

Mitsuko abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación. Ella no tenía idea de que eso pudiese ocurrir.

— No quiero olvidar a Cutemon. Ni a Veemon o Chibimon... ¡eso es horrible! —protestó ella

— Eso no es todo —continuó quién lideró a la segunda generación de niños elegidos — También cerraran la puerta que une ambos mundos  
— ¿Qué?

No sólo iban a quitarle parte de su vida —porque los digimon pertenecían a sus vidas de manera activa— sino que iban a borrarle la memoria y prohibir su reencuentro

— Ocurrió algo similar con Taichi y los demás. Takeru habla de ello en su libro... —comentó Daisuke

— Sí... Pero... Eso es tan cruel —se indignó ella— Pareciera como sí el mundo digital sólo los llámase cuando los necesita y cuando ya no les conviene, los empuja lejos...

Daisuke Motomiya se encontró sin saber que responder a esas palabras. Sabía que debía decir algo como defensa pero no podía hacerlo. Y, además, aún faltaba algo que comentarle.

Mitsuko, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo, seguía farfullando cosas que sonaban como protesta.

— Gennai nos dijo que nosotros no olvidaríamos —explicó él— Pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Dijo, también, que podemos hacer que los niños olviden lo que ha pasado, también.

Tardó unos instantes en procesar él significado de aquellas palabras que tanto encerraban en su interior. Su indignación creció un poco más pero lo que más predominó fue la preocupación. Proteger a los niños de los malos recuerdos era un argumento fuerte.

Con inquietud, la mujer contempló la expresión de Daiki. Seguía durmiendo, afortunadamente.

— ¿Y que es lo que piensan hacer?

Su marido meditó la respuesta.

Para él era injusto tomar decisiones que les correspondían a los niños. Era su derecho porque sus recuerdos sólo le pertenecían a ellos... Sin embargo…

La situación era delicada.

Daisuke podía estar en contra de todo aquello, que lo estaba, pero sabía que no podía discutir la decisión que tomase la familia Izumi, por ejemplo. ¿Como convencería a Koushiro que lo mejor era dejar que los niños preserven sus recuerdos sí eso hería a Yuko? Aún no se había tomado la decisión pero...

Mitsuko lo contempló con preocupación y se acomodó ligeramente, para apoyarse en uno de sus hombros.

— Decidas lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré —susurró ella.

Él sonrió— Gracias, cariño.

Pero Daisuke sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de que las cosas no saliesen bien a fin de cuentas.

* * *

— ¿Hoshi?

Ume Shimizu se removió mientras ladeaba el rostro.

Hoshi Hida, recostada sobre uno de sus hombros, dormía profundamente. No podía culparla, porque se notaba que estaba realmente agotada por todo lo que había vivido. En sus brazos estaba el pequeño Upamon, también durmiendo.

Marcó un beso fugaz sobre el largo cabello castaño de su hija y sonrió quedamente al verla a salvo. La rodeó con los brazos, torpemente, y dejó que su mejilla reposara contra la frente de la pequeña.

— Mi niña, me alegra tanto que hayas regresado con bien —susurró, confesándose en voz muy baja.

Casi tentativamente, giró el rostro hacia el otro lado. Iori estaba hablando con su madre, Fumiko Hida, sobre el regreso de la niña. No habían hablado mucho desde que él llegó con su hija pero tenía el presentimiento que su esposo quería comentarle sobre algo.

Sólo tenía que esperar…

Dejó caer la cabeza ligeramente, sintiendo la pared en la que se apoyaba.

— ¿Ume? —lo escuchó decir de repente.

Abrió los ojos al instante, preguntándose en que momento se había abandonado en el sueño.

— ¿Qué…?

La seria expresión de Iori Hida le dijo que algo había sucedido

— ¿Está bien tu madre?

— Sí, no te preocupes por ella. Yo… Yo quería hablarte del digimundo.

Ume lo miró confundida — ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi Diatirimon? —inquirió, inquieta

— No, es con respecto a los niños.

Eso, definitivamente, la puso alerta. Su rostro se volvió hacia Hoshi, quien dormía profundamente.

— Creo que podemos conversarlo camino a casa —murmuró él, mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta para cubrir el cuerpo de su hija antes de cargarla entre sus brazos.

Armadillomon bostezó a su lado y Ume se movió un poco incómoda tras aquella afirmación. Pese a que la tensa situación en la que habían estado, parecía haberse dispersado, seguía sin saber exactamente como comportarse delante de Iori.

Contempló el perfil de su marido, desde su posición, y se aferró aun más a su abrigo antes de salir a la calle. Habían permanecido en el hospital más tiempo del que se pensó porque Iori quería cerciorarse de que todos habían llegado con bien. Ume tenía que reconocer que aquella responsabilidad innata era algo que admiraba completamente de él.

El abogado cargó a su hija en silencio, pensando en que pronto su pequeña había crecido lo suficiente para que no pudiese llevarla en brazos.

Armadillomon y Upamon se acomodaron rápidamente en el asiento, dejando espacio libre para que Hoshi pudiese moverse con libertad.

Iori depositó la menuda figura de la niña en el asiento, sonriendo al ver que aquel trayecto —desde la sala de espera hasta el vehículo— no había perturbado su sueño. Divertido, vio que la cabeza de Hoshi se deslizaba apenas en el asiento, buscando una posición más cómoda.

Le acarició ligeramente el cabello antes de cerrar la puerta y encarar a Ume, que esperaba detrás de él. Era mejor conversar en la casa, pero allí no corrían el riesgo de que su hija escuchase. Se sentía mal por eso, pero no quería que Hoshi supiese que es lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Su hija estaba tan cansada! Además… Además…

— Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra hija —avisó a Ume, sin mirarla.

Le resultaba casi imposible mirarla a los ojos, porque había visto dolor en ellos. No quería seguir pensando y dándole vueltas a lo que habían pasado. Su hija era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento. Su hija y todo lo que los relacionaba con el mundo digital.

— Te escucho —dijo su esposa.

Con un largo respiro, Iori comenzó a explicar lo que había comentado con Gennai y sus amigos antes de marcharse al digimundo.

— Mañana tendremos que decidir sobre el puente que nos une al mundo digital… Si lo rompemos, Ume… Si lo rompemos, los niños olvidaran todo lo malo que han vivido en ese mundo.

La expresión estupefacta de su esposa le llamó la atención. Continuó explicándole los detalles con tranquilidad aparente, aunque se apresuró al ver que la brisa nocturna enfriaba aun más aquella situación.

— ¿Y ya has pensado que vas a decidir? —dudó ella, cuando la explicación llegó a su fin.

Iori cerró los ojos, suavemente — No lo he decidido…

Pero Ume sabía que había algo más detrás de esa respuesta — ¿Por qué no?

El abogado frunció el ceño un momento, centrándose en el suelo antes de mirar los ojos de la mujer que amaba pese a todo.

— Porque el sueño de mi padre fue que el digimundo pudiese ser conocido por todos. Él, su deseo… Su deseo siempre fue llegar allí. Siento que… Que estoy arrebatándoselo si decido quitarle a Hoshi eso.

Ume suspiró, con tristeza. Dio un paso y tocó el brazo de Iori, buscándose ser reconfortante — No hay cosas perfectas, Iori —sentía la amargura de esas palabras en su lengua mientras las pronunciaba — Por eso, no te preocupes, las cosas tienen que suceder y lo mejor para tomar una decisión es escuchar a tu corazón. Creo que, de esa forma, no te equivocarás.

El abogado asintió quedamente. En su fuero interno, esas palabras de consuelo se escucharon falsas y banales pero no pudo decirle eso a Ume, que solo pretendía confortarlo.

— Supongo que tienes razón —optó por decir, y le dio la espalda para abrirle la puerta del copiloto — Vamos a la casa

Ume percibió la distancia en aquella frase. Vamos a casa, hubiese sido la propuesta ideal. Pero pensó que aquella ya no era su casa… O al menos, no la de ambos.

— Yo… Puedo ir a un hotel y…

— No. Podemos convivir en un mismo lugar un poco más. No hará daño.

Ume no estaba segura de ello — Sí tu lo crees…

Y, sin decir más, subió al vehículo de su esposo, preguntándose que traería consigo el amanecer.

* * *

Compartieron el silencio, como pocas veces lo habían hecho antes. Quizás en la adolescencia, cuando eran íntimos cómplices y sus silencios decían más que mil palabras. Cuando se reían, compartiendo secretos y palabras que ocultaban más de lo que estaban dispuestos a reconocer. Sus primeros años también tuvieron su cuota ligera de mutismo, de compañía silente pero efectiva.

Con ella, eso era extraño. Mimi no recordaba que compartir el silencio con alguien fuese tan placentero. Le había ocurrido muy pocas veces porque ella prefería llenarlo, inundarlo de sonidos varios, sin importar lo que pensase su interlocutor.

En algún momento del recorrido, el silencio con Michael se hizo demasiado profundo, demasiado distante. Y romperlo requirió gritos.

Muchos gritos.

Para ese entonces, ella había dejado de disfrutarlo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme está noche, Mimi? —dudó él, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso correspondiente.

Caminaron juntos, unos pocos metros, dirigiéndose a la habitación que era suya; la que no había pisado más que para cambiarse de ropa los primeros días y que bien podría considerarse abandonada.

Michael llevaba en brazos a Kevin y lo depositó suavemente sobre el colchón cuando Mimi abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejándole entrar.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder aquella cuestión, demasiado preocupada para tomar decisiones a la ligera en ese momento. Dejarlo quedarse no era sencillo, significaba levantar las barreras, desbloquear los recuerdos, pensar en que la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos en la noche, devino en discusiones, en ella armando las maletas y en ella dejando a su marido atrás para marcharse con su hijo.

¿Qué hacer con aquellos antecedentes?

— Puedes hacerlo sí quieres, Michael —dijo ella, con aparente tranquilidad—. Esta noche.

Una pausa, una especie de tregua, pacto o solución.

Regresar al hotel después de lo que fue una eternidad le dejaba un regusto amargo que era incapaz de ignorar. Tal vez por eso, necesitaba desesperadamente no sentirse tan sola y abandonada.

Pero no había podido aceptar la oferta de sus compañeros —la mayoría habían insistido en acompañarla— porque Mimi sabía que era importante que estuviesen con su familia en esos momentos. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero recuperar a los niños, volverlos a ver… Después de aquello, era demasiado complicado para tomarse a la ligera.

Lo había visto en los ojos de su hijo cuando la abrazó, reteniéndola con sus brazos como si todo dependiese de ella.

Se sintió perturbada por un abandono que no era tal.

Michael era otra cuestión, por supuesto. Era el padre de Kevin. Cuando regresaron al mundo real, lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo y decirle lo que ocurrió. Intentaron, juntos, que Kevin pudiese ser un poco como antes, un poco más feliz.

Y el ver la felicidad que se imprimió en el rostro de su hijo fue suficiente para que ella no se quejase ni una vez de su suerte.

Llevaban horas juntos —algo que se veía tan irreal en el tiempo— y aunque Kevin no había dicho muchas cosas, Mimi percibió como buena señal que haya cenado sin quejarse.

Ver a sus amigas casi inmediatamente y el cálido recibimiento de sus padres fue esencial para ella la vez que regreso al mundo real la primera vez. Sí, lo recordaba muy bien y de hecho, no podía evitar pensar en su primer regreso del digimundo, cuando todo lo que había añorado era un baño y un buen descanso.

— Me alegro que lo hayas traído con bien

— Él y los demás niños fueron muy valientes y afortunados. ¿Quieres un café?

Aun seguía siendo demasiado irreal el verlo regresar con bien después de esos días que habían parecido más bien eternidades. Como infinitos días de angustia, preguntándose por qué había sucedido eso, cómo hacer y qué hacer para verlo regresar. No quería hablar de eso, de la batalla, del tiempo sin Kevin.

_No me hagas hablar de ello Michael,_ pensó.

Él pareció comprenderla— Sí, un café estaría bien.

Divorciados, en un hotel al otro lado del mundo del sitio que había sido su hogar, con su hijo durmiendo entre ellos y acompañados por inconcientes digimon.

Y bebiendo café, en la madrugada del sábado. Nada de fiestas, celebraciones, risas.

Velando por el sueño que ambos habían compartido, sin olvidar la pared invisible que los separaba.

Mimi pensó que nada podía ser más surrealista que aquello.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a New York? —dudó, en algún momento de la noche.

La infusión le entibiaba las manos, mientras el aroma le inundaba los sentidos. Cuando era niña, pensó, odiaba el café. Le gustaba tomarlo, al principio, con mucha leche.

No podía decir cuando eso había cambiado. No podía decir cuando muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado.

— En una semana, tal vez.

— Debemos hacer un acuerdo sobre Kevin —murmuró — Pero no me gustaría que interviniera un juez, un abogado o algo así. Mi hijo no es un contrato.

Michael le sonrió tristemente — Tienes razón.

Se quedó en silencio, meditando. Ella lo contempló atentamente, sabiendo que una inminente propuesta se alzaría pronto tras la muralla de su sonrisa.

— ¿Puede pasar el verano conmigo? —inquirió él, suavemente.

Pensó que aquello era una ironía. Los veranos de Kevin, antes de la separación, consistían en visitar Japón. Ahora no concebía la idea de regresar a Estados Unidos, porque se sentía extranjera más que nunca. Allí, en America, estaban la mujer y el hijo de Michael. Una familia que no era ella, que no era legítima tampoco pero que era demasiado real…

Y él los amaba. Al menos, a ella, a la mujer, la amaba más de lo que amaba a Mimi Tachikawa. Más de lo que llegó a hacerlo alguna vez.

De pronto, comenzaba a hacerse la idea que su estadía en su país natal, iba a ser permanente.

* * *

Jou Kido se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas innecesariamente. ¿Qué había pasado? Aparentemente, se había quedado dormido en la sala de espera del hospital. Solía suceder cuando trabajaba, eso era cierto, pero en muy contadas ocasiones. Casi nunca se permitía descansar en la clínica. Sentía que no era ético.

Esta vez, sin embargo, era diferente.

Sus hermanos habían estado con él —Shin había decidido quedarse mientras que Shuu y su esposa se marchaban de regreso a casa— hasta que le permitiesen a los niños ingresar a ver a Mariko. Makoto y Kazuma habían tenido que darle unas cuantas explicaciones pero Jou intuía que sus hijos se habían reservado muchas cosas. Lo entendía, pero eso implicaba que tendrían que tener muchas charlas al respecto.

Se lo debían.

Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del pasillo —¿siempre era tan blanca?— Jou fue tomando conciencia del sitio exacto donde estaba.

Su hermano Shin —de brazos cruzados y expresión cansada— dormía en uno de los asientos. Él, por su parte, estaba rodeado por sus dos hijos, sentado frente a la puerta donde reposaba su esposa, recuperándose del accidente vivido por el ataque de los digimon.

Con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, ubicado de una manera realmente incómoda —según su punto de vista— estaba Kazuma. Su hijo compartía un sitio con el digihuevo de Gomamon, al que no había sacado de su bolso en ningún momento y que se percibía tibio.

Era curioso, los digimon de los tres Kido habían renacido. Los tres estaban allí, en forma de digihuevos, aguardando a despertar.

Su hijo mayor dormía y el doctor pensaba que hacia tiempo no lo veía dormir tan serenamente como en ese momento.

Su pobre Kazuma si lo había tenido angustiado. Le pasó una mano por el cabello, con ternura. Merecía poder descansar.

Giró el rostro y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos negros que le devolvieron la mirada.

Makoto seguía despierto.

Jou parpadeó —¡Incluso él se había quedado dormido!— y examinó el semblante de su segundo hijo, que estaba sentado junto a él.

— ¿No puedes dormir, Mako? —inquirió, tras bostezar.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había dormido? No podía evitar sentirse un mal padre por dormir mientras su pequeño estaba a su lado, totalmente conciente.

El niño negó con la cabeza — No quiero despertar, en realidad.

El mayor de los elegidos de la primera generación lo contempló, con extrañeza. Seguía, sin duda, somnoliento.

— ¿Despertar?

Makoto le devolvió la mirada a su padre con un fugaz brillo inquieto fundido en el color negro de sus ojos — Yo… muchas veces veía a Kazuma en sueños. A ti y a mamá también… Y cuando despertaba, no estaban conmigo.

No sabía que decir, eso era realmente cierto.

Con delicadeza, rodeó a su hijo con su brazo libre mientras intentaba sonreír. Era tan difícil tratar aquellas cuestiones que lo enviaban al pasado…

Pero no podía dejar que ese terrible pasado atormentase a Makoto.

— Siempre hemos estado contigo, entonces —musitó Jou, que no sabía como abordar el tema — Porque hemos estado en tu corazón, como tu has permanecido siempre en el nuestro.

Makoto abrió los ojos un poco pero luego suspiró.

Sopesando las palabras de su padre, dirigió una mirada a su hermano —que dormía— y luego a la puerta donde estaba su madre. No había ingresado a la habitación por temor a que el verlo afectase la delicada salud de su madre —le habían explicado a él y a Kazuma lo del accidente en el camino al mundo real— porque…

¿Cómo explicarle a ella que su hijo muerto estaba de pie frente a su camilla, vivo y sano?

Porque lo primero que había hecho su padre al llegar, fue corroborar su salud.

No sería bueno impresionarla de tal manera si no era fuerte para comenzar. Había sido un shock total para la mayoría cuando lo vieron conciente y se dieron cuenta de su presencia… Después de todo, con la adrenalina que circulaba en sus venas había sido toda una experiencia el volver a encontrarse.

Todos se habían asombrado cuando vieron que Makoto no tenía demasiados problemas de salud. Tenía algunas complicaciones, tal como lo indicaba el cansancio y la falta de apetito, pero parecía que eso podría recuperarse. Con lentitud y paciencia, Jou sabía que su hijo podría estar sano de nuevo.

— ¿Qué le diremos a mamá?

— La verdad —dijo Jou, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Sus manos se crisparon sin motivo cuando vio el semblante apagado de su hijo menor — La verdad que tu me dijiste, Mako.

Makoto se mordió el labio. Había suavizado muchas cosas en el relato —¿había sido un relato, no?— que le había dado a su padre y a sus tíos.

Sabía que Kazuma iba a querer hablar de ello —sus ojos aun no le engañaban, en absoluto— pero no había podido decirle a su padre todo lo que había vivido en sus pesadillas.

Todo había terminado, sí, pero… ¿También para él?

Tenía miedo, en verdad, de cerrar los ojos y ver que sólo había sido un sueño más…

Uno de esos sueños que le indicaban lo que había perdido, lo que escapó de sus manos y le fue arrebatado.

Estaba aterrado con esa posibilidad. Y decirlo en voz alta hubiese hecho ese miedo mucho más _real._

— La verdad… —repitió, con la voz queda — Es que me _dejé _llevar a ese lugar oscuro y no pude salir más. Que me _convencí_ que ustedes no me querían, que Kazuma era mi enemigo y que los demás niños _jamás me comprenderían_…

Jou sabía que, a veces, es mejor que las palabras fluyan o estas pueden atorarse y no salir nunca.

Pero se forzó a parpadear para deshacerse de las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos.

No podía permitir que Makoto tuviese que sufrir todo eso solo. No más. Nunca más.

— Y cuando hirió a Crabmon —Makoto aferró el digihuevo que estaba en su regazo — Porque él me dijo que estaba dejándome engañar, que Daemon era mi enemigo, que ustedes me querían… Que él no me podía dejar allí… Yo lo entendí todo. Lo único que deseaba era salir de allí. Pero dijo que si me marchaba iba a utilizar a otra persona… Y en mis sueños siempre era Kazuma quien se hundía en el mar de la oscuridad, papá. No podía dejar que eso suceda… No a Kazuma… Ni a nadie más…

Jou pensaba que no podía sentirse más orgulloso y triste de esa valentía. Era una sensación agria.

— Y entonces enviaste el diario al mundo digital.

— No recuerdo mucho sobre eso —afirmó el niño, con incomodidad — Tal vez es porque he querido olvidarlo. Sólo recuerdo mis pesadillas… Y los sueños que tenía con la señora Takaishi.

— Hikari no recordaba los sueños que tenía contigo.

— No me sorprende —indicó Makoto, lentamente — Porque ella se marchaba siempre abruptamente del mundo de los sueños. Si se quedaba más tiempo, probablemente iba a quedarse encerrada allí.

— ¿Sabes porque veías cosas del futuro?

— No

— Espero que no te suceda más —aseveró Jou, revolviendo con su mano, el cabello de su hijo menor.

— También yo

— Y Mako… Sabemos que no fue culpa tuya —dijo con cariño — Tu no eres responsable de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que, aunque te diga esto, para ti no es cierto pero espero que tengas en cuenta que soy el dueño del emblema de la sinceridad (o lo fui) y eso no es cualquier cosa.

Makoto esbozó una leve sonrisa — Gracias, papá.

Jou dejó que su hijo se refugiase en sus brazos — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío.

Makoto sentía que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y se apresuró a esconderse de la mirada de su padre. Aun sentía ganas de abandonarse un poco y llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

— Mako… —susurró Jou, con la voz queda — Hay algo que me gustaría comentarte.

Con inquietud ante las palabras del autor de sus días, el niño se alejó de su abrazo y lo miró, atentamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Si tuvieses la posibilidad de… olvidarlo todo… ¿desearías hacerlo?

Sin poder contenerse, se removió inquieto en el asiento — ¿O-olvidarlo todo? —dudó — ¿Hay alguna manera?

— Aparentemente. Gennai… Gennai nos ha propuesto que… —_les borremos la memoria,_ criticó el médico en su fuero interno — lo hagamos. Dime, Mako, ¿Qué elegirías?

Jou se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando. Él sabía que había acordado con sus amigos no decirles a los niños sobre los problemas que estaban teniendo, pero era incapaz de excluir a Makoto de todo eso. ¡Su hijo había estado en medio de todo desde el primer momento! No quería mantenerlo fuera. No lo deseaba en absoluto.

Además… La opinión de Makoto era lo único que lo podría hacer cambiar de opinión.

Porque vivir en el presente y soñar con el futuro no implicaba negar el pasado.

Con sinceridad, el pequeño no sabía que contestar.

_Olvidar. _

_Si olvido… ¿Qué es lo que habré aprendido?_, se preguntó dolorosamente.

Deseaba olvidar, pero no sabía si eso seria bueno. Es decir… No podía negar todo lo vivido_… ¿O sí?_

— Olvídalo, Makoto —susurró su padre y lo abrazó de nueva cuenta — Vamos a dormir un poco.

Pero Makoto aun seguía pensando en cómo olvidar cuando cerró los ojos.

* * *

Yuko no había querido soltarlo en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando regresaron a casa. Por ese motivo, había sido Tomoyo quien había conducido. La pequeña había llorado en brazos de su madre cuando se reunieron, suplicando perdón por heridas nunca hechas y palabras olvidadas.

Koushiro tenía que admirar la capacidad serena de su esposa para calmar a la niña porque él se había quedado sin palabras cuando el llanto se desató.

Yuko parecía más calmada ahora, envuelta en las mantas de la cama y abrazando al pequeño Motimon como si aferrarlo fuese una necesidad.

Tomoyo estaba apoyada sobre el cabecero y Yuko dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

Él las había dejado solas unos momentos porque había tenido que hablar con su madre sobre el regreso de la pequeña y ella no se había quedado tranquila hasta que le explicó todo lo que había sucedido.

Yoshie se había preocupado —como siempre— por su familia. Su madre tenía un corazón de oro y nunca iba a poder pensar en ella mejor que ahora, cuando velaba por ello pese a que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, vacacionando con Masami. Porque Koushiro no había olvidado que esa semana de vacaciones de verano había sido interrumpida por sucesos imprevisibles…

La vida normal… Su vida normal…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora de su vida?

— ¿Koushiro?

Ladeó el rostro y contempló los ojos amatistas de su esposa.

— ¿Te desperté?

La mujer negó suavemente con el rostro y él avanzó hasta llegar a la cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón, sin poder apartar los ojos del rostro pálido de la pequeña niña que estaba entre ellos.

— Me alegro que haya podido dormirse… —afirmó

Tomoyo sonrió — Quería quedarse despierta, pero en algún punto tenía que agotarse.

— Sí. Todos los niños estaban cansados. Apuesto a que dormirán mucho tiempo antes de despertar y…

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, verdad?

Los ojos negros del científico buscaron la atenta mirada de Tomoyo.

— Sí.

Ella extendió el brazo y cubrió la mano de Koushiro con la suya — ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_¿Cómo podía decir que no?_

— Sobre Gennai, el digimundo, los digimon. Taichi tenía razón cuando dijo que un cambio profundo se cierne sobre nosotros. Yo…

Soltó un suspiro y apartó la mirada de los ojos amatistas, sintiéndose un poco idiota por los temores que lo invadían.

Él también había priorizado muchas cosas antes que su propia historia, su propio pasado… Recordaba lo que le costó abrirse ante la idea de que todo lo que había creído hasta los diez años eran mentira (consecuencia de haber escuchado una plática de sus padres donde develaban que era adoptado) y como había querido demorar más y más en las implicaciones que ello conllevaba.

Recordó como le dolió saber que sus padres habían sido muy jóvenes cuando le fueron arrebatados. Pero se alivió al saber que estaban juntos y que cuidaban de él desde el cielo.

Por todo, sabía muy bien las implicaciones que conllevaba una decisión tan simple como la idea de hacer que los niños olviden. Quería, sí, porque la simple idea de que Yuko volviese a llorar de esa forma, tan angustiada, triste... Le partía el corazón. Pero... ¿tenía derecho? No, no lo tenía. Sin embargo, se conocía y sabía que su decisión era la que no debería ser, la que no respetaba las opiniones de otros, la que encerraba verdades y mostraba mentiras. ¡Con lo mucho que detestaba las mentiras!

— No se que hacer, Tomoyo.

Su esposa era conciente de la difícil decisión que pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Bueno, sobre los hombros de todos ellos.

Sin duda, era muy delicado. Al menos, para él. Además tenía una vaga idea de quienes iban a estar a favor de la propuesta de Gennai y esperaba que no hubiese conflictos con todo lo que estaba en juego en algo tan aparentemente sencillo.

Era como un dominó, una pieza que caía sobre otra, que derribaba a su vez, otra. Y así sucesivamente, hasta perder el sentido de como se había desencadenado la situación.

Atravesaban algo parecido.

Algo que no podía detenerse, algo que había sido iniciado hace mucho tiempo por una pequeña elección y que ahora lo derrumbaba todo.

Era conciente que era irreversible, en términos prácticos. Habían llegado, con los digimon a un punto sin retorno. La desconfianza entre seres humanos y seres digitales volvía a estar a la orden del día. Así le había dicho a ellos, a él y a Taichi, cuando los militares los acompañaron de vuelta al hospital.

Él lamentaba todo eso, en verdad.

— Temo elegir algo incorrecto. No puedo ser imparcial en lo que está por venir.

— Decidir olvidar es sencillo —determinó Tomoyo, con suavidad — Recordar es más difícil.

— Pero... ¿tú crees que sea correcto obligar a otros a olvidar?

— No, pero... Para esa decisión no hay mejores representantes que ustedes. Después de todo, fueron ustedes los que abrieron la puerta al mundo digital.

— Sí, y ahora nos obligan a cerrarla. Y sellar los recuerdos de las personas en el proceso

— Suena injusto ¿no? Pero... ¿has pensado que tal vez ninguno de estos mundos debe tocarse?

Koushiro la miró aturdido - ¿tú crees eso?

— Quiero decir, todos los contactos que se han hecho públicos han sido muy conflictivos para ambas partes. Taichi, tú, Shuu y los demás han sido muy buenos al suavizar todos los enfrentamientos pero... ¿No recuerdas todas las complicaciones que los digimon tuvieron que afrontar para integrarse? Creo que Gennai sólo quiere conseguir un poco de la paz que se perdió en el mundo digital cuando los humanos llegaron a él.

— Sí, tal vez tenías razón.

— La peor parte —insistió ella, triste está vez — Se la llevan ustedes y los niños. Tal vez yo también olvide, tal vez no...

— En realidad, Gennai nos dijo algo más...

— ¿Que cosa?

— Que podemos hacer que los niños olviden

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio.

Ahora comprendía mejor porque Koushiro dudaba.

Antes había pensado sencillamente que lo único que estaba en juego eran los recuerdos de las demás personas -incluida ella misma- pero no había pensado que su hija pudiese ser involucrada en todo aquello. Era más difícil porque ahora comprendía la vacilación de su esposo.

Le apretó la mano y sonrió, con cariño. — Sabes que cualquier cosa que decidas, podrás contar conmigo -comentó ella.

— Gracias

— Aunque... —comenzó, mostrándose inquieta - Me preocupa lo que suceda con Yuko después de eso

Koushiro pensó que decía decir algo para confortarla.

— No te preocupes por lo que sucederá luego, Tomoyo —dijo Koushiro cuando volvió a mirarla — Todo estará bien, confía en mi.

Tomoyo contempló sus manos unidas durante un segundo y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de su esposo.

— No es necesario que me lo pidas —aseguró, con dulzura — Confío en ti

Era increíble que unas pocas palabras devolviesen la seguridad perdida.

* * *

Gennai se movió incómodo por su hogar. A su lado, Benjamín permanecía impasible. Era gracioso, de todas las copias que había concebido a lo largo de su existencia, aquel parecía ser el más independiente de todos. Debía ser una cosa graciosa el verlos juntos a ambos, pero Gennai pensaba que así se sentía menos paranoico.

Al menos, era una manera de hablar consigo mismo sin parecer demente.

Con los brazos en la espalda, cruzados, se vio incapaz de detener su andanza. Podría, incluso, marcar un sendero en el suelo que pisaba. Y ni siquiera lo hubiese notado.

Benjamín, inmóvil, ladeó el rostro y enfocó su mirada en Gennai. En sus manos reposaba el libro que de tanta ayuda había sido a los guardianes del digimundo.

— Es increíble —pensó en voz alta, Benjamin— este niño ha escrito cosas que nosotros siquiera sabíamos que pasaría.

— Pienso que él no recuerda muchas de las cosas que escribió allí —apuntó Gennai.

— No sería extraño. En sueños, uno ve muchas cosas que a veces se olvidan. En el sueño, la conciencia se acerca demasiado a lo inconciente y los límites hacen contacto. Las barreras no están puestas para flanquearlas. ¿Pero cómo puede ver tan acertadamente el futuro?

Gennai medió sonrió — La habilidad de ver el futuro en sueños nunca ha sido realmente desacredidata. Los humanos, en ocasiones, ven lo que ocurrirá. Hay digimon que también son capaces de hacerlo, aunque quedan muy pocos que lo hagan en tiempo real.

— ¿Con tanta precisión?

— Caminante de sueños, se les llamaba —reflexionó Gennai, para si mismo — Son una clase de videntes que ven el futuro en sueños. Sin embargo, hay un precio muy grande que tiene relación con esa capacidad.

— ¿Crees que el elegido de la oscuridad _es_ un caminante de sueños?

— Tiene aptitudes para serlo —comentó Gennai — Porque sus sueños se han vuelto realidad… Por eso no pudo cambiar las cosas que sucedieron, porque las vio _antes_.

— ¿Vas a decirles? —inquirió Benjamin

Gennai quedó inmóvil, abandonado todo movimiento — Será lo más conveniente. Esperemos que Makoto no haya desarrollado su habilidad estando en el mar de la oscuridad, sería demasiado terrible. Un caminante de sueños no puede intervenir en el futuro, no puede modificarlo. Es condenado a ver, saber y no hacer nada. No imagino castigo mayor.

— Y sobre las dos líneas de la profecía, ¿qué vas a decirles?

— No puedo decirles lo que realmente significan. No ahora, que Fanglongmon ha confiado en ello.

La quinta bestia sagrada, la más poderosa y la más fuerte de todas. Supervisor de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas que protegen el este, oeste, sur y norte, el digimon emperador que está consagrado en el centro de la matriz y rige _ese mundo_.

Gennai nunca había tratado con él. Por lo que sabía, en algún pasado distante, cuando los homeostasis aun tenían un cuerpo, él había sido sellado en lo más profundo del corazón del mundo digital —tal como Dragomon, primero y ahora Daemon en el mar de la oscuridad— porque su energía fue el aliciente a que el mundo digital se recuperase después de aquella lejana batalla cuando la luz y la oscuridad fueron condenadas a separarse.

Fanglongmon era quien, encargó a las cuatro bestias sagradas —libres gracias a los niños elegidos— que velasen por el bienestar de ese mundo. Sólo aparecía en muy contadas ocasiones… ¿Había mencionado que nunca lo había tratado hasta el momento?

Jamás.

Y, de hecho, sólo Quinglongmon, protector de la luz y la esperanza, había tratado directamente con él. Xuanwumon, Baihumon y Zhuqiamon, no eran tan accesibles como el digimon protector del este, quien pese a ser neutral en los conflictos —debido a que su poder distorsionaría el equilibrio— solía brindarles ayuda a quienes lo necesitasen con desesperación.

Las bestias sagradas existían desde el comienzo del mismo mito, y su existencia se había puesto en dudas muchas veces. Un error frecuente.

Gennai, más que nadie, por ser quien era, sabía que todos los mitos y leyendas tenían algo de verdad.

Por eso, se sentía conmocionado. El hecho que el líder de las bestias sagradas se presentase ante él, pese a que el contacto parecía ser más una alucinación que otra cosa, era preocupante, alarmante e inquietante.

Y, por si fuese poco, Fanglongmon le había develado algo que había pensado había quedado cerrado cuando Daemon fue vencido y los niños llegaron a casa.

Otro error, sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Koushiro lo había señalado, él había preferido no pensarlo demasiado. Cuando revisó las páginas del diario, la información lo dejó insatisfecho. No debería haber confiado tanto. Por mucho que Makoto supiese del futuro, no puede saberlo _todo_.

Pero obtuvo su respuesta.

Para romper una conexión deben romperse todas o siempre estarán ligadas. Y sí se rompe una conexión, como ocurrió en el año 1999, la puerta digital se cierra hasta que se establece nuevamente la conexión primordial. El mundo real y el mundo digital están conectados no sólo por las redes de comunicaciones sino también porque el primero es causa del segundo. Así que entre ellos las conexiones pueden desligarse parcialmente... Romperse de forma temporal... Pero al mismo tiempo se refuerzan en tiempo de crisis…

Pero ese hecho no indicaba que la puerta del digimundo no pudiese volver a abrirse. De hecho, Gennai había creído que, pasado un tiempo, los elegidos podrían tener acceso al mundo digital nuevamente.

Ahora, Fanglongmon había dicho que eso no debía ser posible.

El motivo por el que la puerta al digimundo se cerraba estaba implícito en esas dos frases sueltas, que sonaban a advertencia, a peligro… A destino trágico.

Si la puerta no se cerraba, si los dos mundos seguían intentando coexistir, las consecuencias serian catastróficas…

_Cuando Daemon caiga en el corazón de la oscuridad, los elegidos habrán terminado el ciclo_, había dicho el líder de las bestias sagradas en su encuentro fugas e inesperado_, y todo comenzará de nuevo_.

¿Era por eso que la puerta había quedado abierta veinticinco años ininterrumpidos? ¿Por qué los elegidos no habían acabado con todos los enemigos que amenazaban la vida en el mundo digital? Gennai pensó que sonaba pausible. Ahora comprendía porqué… Incluso entendía porque había habido más niños elegidos en el mundo. ¿Era, acaso, por qué Daemon era una amenaza que excedía los límites del mundo humano?

Entendía que, nunca, en realidad, había sido la idea de que ambos mundos se fusionaran. No, nunca.

Había estado equivocado todo el tiempo, se había dejado influir por la certeza de los elegidos, tan confiados en esa utopía que era sencillamente eso, una Utopía.

Pero cuando me acercó dos pasos al horizonte, este se aleja dos pasos. Y era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora…

"_Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán. No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad."_

Era otra profecía. Quizás ni siquiera podía calificarse como una, era una advertencia del destino inminente de un mundo que no nació para ser parte de otro.

O perecería. Y se llevaría todo consigo.

Para evitarlo, Gennai comprendió, la separación era necesaria.

Los humanos y los digimon deberían ser separados.

Los digimon y los humanos no deberían volver a encontrarse.

El problema sería decirle todo aquello a los elegidos, que habían arriesgado tanto, que habían luchado otro tanto y habían perdido demasiado.

La Utopía se alejaba a pasos agigantados…

Y los elegidos no podrían romper la distancia con ese sueño que jamás debió haberse creado.

* * *

N/A: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Mi plan era subirlo ayer pero, como cada vez que me propongo hacer algo con este fic, nada sale como se planeó. ¿El problema? Nos cortaron la luz durante... ¡doce horas! No te das cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estas a algo hasta que desaparece abruptamente y te quedas sin batería en el celular, incapaz de escuchar música y lo más divertido que podes hacer son sombras en la pared a la luz de las velas (?

En un punto aparte, los niños volvieron, por fin, al mundo real. Salvo los Kido que por sus propias razones no pudieron reunirse todos juntos, los niños han vuelto a sus casas. La mayoría apenas participó y el capítulo se basó en dar vueltas a la importante decisión que los adultos tienen que tomar en este punto. Otra cosa... ¿Alguien se acordó que el siete de agosto es el cumpleaños de Taiyo?

Quizás a haya resultado familiar el termino "caminante de sueños". Eso tiene una explicación y se resume claramente en **X de Clamp**. Por lo que la idea, tampoco es mía. Lo importante es lo que ha dicho Gennai, son personas que "ven" el futuro en sueños. Me pareció interesante en cuanto lo leí... Makoto, nuestro Makoto, al parecer, tiene aptitudes para serlo.

Como en los últimos he tenido una alta dosis de mangas de Clamp, no pude evitar incluirlo. Además, eso me ha llevado a otra idea que no estoy segura si la incluiré en la secuela de este fic. El final parece tan lejano y cercano también. Ahora que estoy libre (Siiiii!), pienso dedicarme nuevamente a este fic que tan consentido tengo.

En fin, creo que me excedí un poco xDD Gracias a todos los que continuaron leyendo, a los que siguen la historia y a los que dejan su review!

Hasta la próxima!


	37. Capítulo 14 Parte 1

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Nueve años

**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.

**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.

**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Nueve años.

**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.

**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.**  
**

**Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.

**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.

**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.

**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.

**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.

**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE****  
****~ ALFA & OMEGA ~**

_Parte I__  
__De revelaciones, verdades y decisiones_**_  
_**

* * *

**7 de agosto de 2027**

* * *

Estaba irritado, sí, pero se encontraba especialmente incómodo.

Los médicos habían sido muy críticos con sus acciones —eso de levantarse a ayudar a los heridos de la guerra sin recuperarse del ataque no había sido aprobado por el galeno que lo cuidaba— pero, aun así, se mostraron igualmente indiferentes cuando le comunicaron las cosas.

Su médico, aquel al que Takeru había ido a buscar, le explicó todo con lujo de detalles. Y se sentía impotente mientras contemplaba ese molesto objeto que estaba presente ahora en su dormitorio.

Que iba a ser difícil, que iba a acostumbrarse, que no era nada de otro mundo, que era mejor que haber perdido una pierna.

Sí. Pero también era una lesión. Una lesión que lo iba a acompañar indefinidamente.

Porque la herida había sido más grave de lo pensado, porque no lo habían curado bien, porque algo en la operación no estuvo bien hecho.

Las muletas lo fulminaban desde un extremo de la habitación. Y, a su lado, lo que parecía ser un acompañante permanente.

_No serán necesarias las muletas, señor Ishida. Progresivamente, volverá a caminar mejor… Sin embargo, necesitará apoyo mientras su pierna esté lesionada._

En ese punto, entraba en la ecuación una variable inesperada, jamás pensada.

Porque una cosa sería utilizarlo de forma temporal. Y otra muy distinta, estar atado a ello de manera perpetua.

¿Y si nunca volvía a caminar sin utilizar un bastón? ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso?

Suspiró.

—¿Takeru se llevó a los niños? —alcanzó a preguntarle a Sora, para no pensar en las últimas noticias dadas por el médico.

—Sí, así es —replicó ella y le acarició el brazo, percibiendo su tensión—. Koichi y Tsubasa se quedaran a cargo. Tomoyo prometió que pasaría a ver a los niños en una hora y que se encargaría de ellos si no llegábamos a tiempo. Espero que no se preocupen por nosotros

—Saori es muy lista. Lo notará enseguida pero no dejará que Yoshi se preocupe. Y no creo que mis sobrinos se queden tranquilos sabiendo que sus padres los dejan con niños a su cuidado… Mi ahijado no tiene el cerebro de su padre y seguro también pensará que algo anda mal… ¿Por qué se tienen que parecer tanto a nosotros y tan inteligentes además?

La diseñadora se sonrió— No es para tanto. Además, es muy temprano aun. Con suerte, los niños no notaran nuestra ausencia porque volveremos antes de que despierten.

—Espero que eso ocurra.

Sora le regaló otra sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?

El astronauta giró el rostro, concentrándose en una de las paredes blancas de su habitación. Con todo, seguía sintiéndose renuente a hablar de algo cuando se preocupaba, se inquietaba… O lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

El problema es que nadie conocía mejor aquello que Sora.

—No lo sé. No es fácil que te digan que no podrás volver a caminar con normalidad después de que te aseguraron que no habría secuelas.

Yamato contempló el bastón como si fuese su enemigo. Súbitamente, desconfiaba de ese artefacto.

—Sí. Lo es… —aseguró ella — Pero no estarás solo. Nosotros estaremos contigo.

La miró, con intenciones de agradecerle, de recriminarle, de reprocharle… Todo a la vez.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente — En este momento… No…

—Pero te servirá más adelante. Yamato, tienes que salir adelante… ¿Sabes? Todos te necesitamos…

—Al menos, ahora ya no tengo excusa —susurró él. Las palabras el parecieron amargas y tristes, pero al mismo tiempo esperanzadas — Podré hacerme cargo del puesto que me ofrecieron en la JAXA… Como supervisor, en tierra.

Los ojos rubíes brillaron involuntariamente y desvió la mirada intencionalmente cuando se encontró con los orbes azules.

Ella tendía a apoyarlo en su trabajo pero no iba a negar que siempre deseó tener a su marido consigo en todos esos años.

Los viajes al espacio significaban cosas duras: tiempos separados. Cumpleaños, reuniones familiares, encuentros entre amigos, celebraciones, sin verse, sin noticias continuas, sin poder contarse las preocupaciones.

Tiempo perdido en la vida de los niños, dijo una voz dentro de Sora.

La diseñadora la silenció abruptamente, porque su intención no era reprochar a su esposo por aquel sueño que le llenó la vida. Pero él mismo lo había dicho…

Se quedaría en tierra.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que apoyaría a Yamato con cualquier sueño que tuviese, sin importar más que el brillo de sus ojos azules cuando lograse encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo. Ya sabes que… no estás solo en esto.

Yamato le apretó la mano — No te sientas mal —dijo—, porque ese ataque no fue tu culpa. Y nada de lo sucedido lo es… Tarde o temprano, iba a dejar las misiones espaciales. Tú lo sabes.

—Nunca deseé que algo así adelantara tus planes… —afirmó ella

—Lo sé, Sora. No te culpes por ello…

Un sonido les llamó la atención a los esposos Ishida.

Gabumon se enderezó en su sitio, bostezando, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su compañero humano. Saludó a ambos, aun pareciendo somnoliento y luego, parpadeó al notar dos notables ausencias.

—¿Y los niños? —dudó el digimon

—En casa de Takeru —explicó Sora, sonriente.

Gabumon y Biyomon solían preocuparse tanto por sus niños casi tanto como ella y Yamato. Parecían ser sus padres digitales.

Igual que Tsunomon y Yokomon eran los hijos virtuales del matrimonio Ishida.

—¿Por qué no se han llevado a los pequeños? —inquirió Gabumon, contemplando a sus acompañantes — Jamás se separan de ellos…

_Jamás se separan de ellos._ Y así era. Algo tan común, tan dado por hecho, tan real e indiscutible.

Destrozado.

Sora se mordió el labio e intercambió una mirada con Yamato.

Gabumon se aferró al digihuevo de Biyomon y sus ojos parecieron captar algo en el silencio que inundó la habitación, porque se cristalizaron.

—¿Yamato…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —inquirió el digimon de la amistad de la primera generación, con voz queda.

—Los digimon deben regresar al digimundo —comentó Sora, muy bajito.

Por eso Takeru se había llevado a los niños en respetuoso silencio. Por eso iba a su casa, también, a buscar a los que allí estaban. Porque iban a separarlos a todos… Y era mejor hacerlo en silencio…

O tal vez no, pero una despedida que sería olvidada no resultaba prometedor.

Se sentía invisible en ese momento, cuando Gabumon contempló con dolor a Yamato. Deseó que el compañero de su esposo no la hubiese escuchado pero estuvo segura de que lo hizo.

Ishida tuvo que reprimir el dolor que le atenazó el pecho ante la mirada del más fiel de sus amigos, el más comprensivo de sus oyentes y el más convincente de los que argumentaban en su contra.

Gabumon, su eterno compañero. Su primer gran amigo.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando no supo que decir y los brazos de su compañero lo apresaron inesperadamente.

Tal vez aun nada había ocurrido, pero Ishida sintió que aquello era inevitable.

— Saori tenía esto —susurró Sora, rompiendo el silencio con voz queda y abrazando el digihuevo de Biyomon con cariño infinito — Tal vez quieras usarlo…

Yamato extendió su mano y recibió la vieja armónica que solía usar para hacer dormir a su hija cuando era pequeña. Mucho antes había sido el instrumento que compartió con Gabumon porque para ambos tenía un significado especial.

Los ojos brillantes de Gabumon que comprendían todo como si la explicación no fuese necesaria, lo fulminaron mientras le pedía que le tocase su melodía…

Y las notas llegaron.

Suaves, profundos sonidos que colmaron la habitación, y a los presentes con aquellos sentimientos que nublaban al corazón.

* * *

Le dio algunas indicaciones a Momoe antes de avanzar hacia donde lo requerían.

De alguna improvisada manera, su cuñada se había llevado a Yusei y Ozamu en la madrugada cuando Ken logró que ellos quisiesen una cama. En ese momento, los pequeños estaban con el esposo de la hermana de Miyako mientras que ella recogía a la joven que había quedado atrás en la noche.

Reiko, más terca que una mula, se había negado a salir del dormitorio que ocupaba su madre en la clínica.

Pero dormía.

Su esposa lo contemplaba con atención inaudita en sus ojos dorados y él se mordía el labio mientras trataba de lograr que los brazos de su primogénita liberaran a Poromon.

Hawkmon, Minomon, Leafmon y el mismísimo Wormmon lo contemplaban con fijeza.

Si la situación hubiese sido otra, se dio cuenta el policía, probablemente se hubiesen reído de sus intentos de ser silencioso.

No obstante, la tensión cortaba cualquier deje de humor que pudiese existir en ese momento. La despedida se acercaba… Aunque ellos aun no sabían si era inminente o no…

Él y Miyako habían deseado, esperado y anhelado que no…

Y, aun así, una parte de él estaba segura que la causa ya estaba perdida. No pierdas la esperanza, había cantado Miyako, pero el brillo de sus ojos eran lágrimas resignadas.

¿Qué haría con todo aquello que le recorría el cuerpo? Emociones diversas, llenas de angustia, alegría y nostalgia… Todas esas sensaciones que le nublaban los sentidos, los avasallaban y lo corrompían.

Cuando Poromon estuvo libre de los brazos de Reiko, Ken vio que la niña entreabría los ojos y protestaba. Sin embargo, la queja se redujo a nada y volvió a perderse inmediatamente en el mundo de los sueños…

—Está muy cansada —comentó Miyako, enternecida y preocupada

—No ha sido fácil para ellos —afirmó Ken, dándole una sonrisa pequeña — Pero nuestros hijos son fuertes… Y ya verás que todo estará mejor.

La antigua elegida del amor y la pureza asintió quedamente — Espero que todo salga bien, Ken.

Él también lo deseaba.

Pero sabía que comentar algo haría que Miyako insistiese en ir. Él no podía llevarla, aunque su corazón prácticamente se lo exigiera. Él tenía que pensar en la salud de su esposa, que apenas estaba recuperándose.

Sí, no debía olvidar nunca lo cerca que había estado de perderla, de perderlo todo…

Debía entender que aquello era casi una segunda oportunidad. Tercera, para él.

—Sí —afirmó Momoe, sonriendo también — Les deseo suerte a todos. No te preocupes por los niños y Miyako, yo la cuidaré. Mi hermano vendrá por aquí luego… Quizás mis padres.

—Gracias, Momoe. Espero que no te hagan enfadar —susurró él

—No lo harán —aseveró su cuñada, riendo— Miyako es quien siempre pierde el control…

Ken desvió los ojos nuevamente cuando su mirada se topó con la Wormmon. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a su compañero sin saber exactamente el porqué. De alguna forma que le parecía ridícula, temía encontrar en los ojos de Wormmon —aquellos que lo contemplaban con amor y sinceridad— lo que no deseaba ver de sí mismo.

En sus brazos, dejó que los tres digimon de sus hijos descansaran. Pidió a Hawkmon que lo acompañase y fue silente testigo de la despedida que tuvo Miyako con su compañero.

Sin dudas, aquel abrazo fue un golpe duro para su querida esposa… Vio como ella se resistía a llorar y le regalaba una sonrisa de confianza. Esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía regalarles, esa sonrisa que brillaba eternamente…

Y él se sentía tan impotente.

—Sí Rei despierta —dijo lo suficientemente alto —, díganle que llevé a los digimon a su mundo para reponer energías.

Miyako lo miró con infinita tristeza.

Sus ojos reflejaban la angustia que la consumía por saberse incapaz de ayudar, por saberse atada a una cama, por saberse…

—Te enviaré mensajes cada diez minutos —volvió a decir Ken, para cambiar esa mirada

Momoe quiso reír ante la exageración de su cuñado, pero se mantuvo alejada, como si no perteneciera a la escena.

—Gracias —replicó la mujer que estaba en la camilla — Me siento realmente mal por no poder moverme… e ir a ver a Gennai para decirle todo lo que se merece…

Esbozó una media sonrisa ante la indignación que rodeaba a Miyako. Se veía a leguas su posición respecto al tema que estaban sumergidos. Ella pensaba que Gennai tenía muchas más cosas ocultas y que no les diría la verdad. Eso le irritaba mucho. Sumándose a que no podía ir a la reunión, que estaba nerviosa y que no sabía que sucedería luego…

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —dudó el policía, para asegurarse.

Los ojos de ella lo atravesaron como lanzas doradas y firmes.

Ken leyó la respuesta en ellos, pero esperó pacientemente su confirmación verbal.

Cualquier cosa en una expresión facial podía malinterpretarse.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —cuestionó Miyako

—No —reafirmó

Pensó que no era necesario decir todos los porqués de aquella cuestión, otra vez.

—Esa es mi respuesta. Tú sabes que… Siempre he sido la primera en quejarme de las peleas… Sabes que las detesto.

"_Pero quiero a los digimon en nuestras vidas"_ Esas eran las palabras que Miyako no decía, que se perdieron en el aire, esfumándose y desvaneciéndose en la inmensidad. Asintió, a manera de consentimiento. Él también deseaba eso. O algo parecido, al menos…

Se acercó a Miyako y le acarició los largos cabellos antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, a modo de despedida.

—Volveré pronto —indicó

Esperaba traer buenas noticias a su familia. En realidad, lo deseaba más que esperarlo. Y lo negaba más que fantasearlo. Parecía inminente, parecía resuelto…

Con cuidado extremo, se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Veemon y Chibimon apenas habían hablado.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Daisuke sintió el silencio como una especie de condena… Una condena por algo que no podía evitar. Su mejor amigo y compañero digital lo miraba con evidente tristeza, como si sospechara algo... O, mejor dicho, como si estuviese enterado de cada uno de sus pensamientos negativos.

Motomiya dudó, pero no preguntó.

A veces, más veces de las que uno piensa, hacer una pregunta conduce a la desagradable respuesta que esperas que no llegué. Daisuke pensó que era raro que aplicase aquel viejo verso que sonaba muy sabio en ese momento.

_No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres saber la respuesta._

Veemon fue quien convenció al pequeño Chibimon de no ir con Daiki y Mitsuko a la casa de la familia. Fue quien, con una sonrisa forzada, le dijo que era mejor así. Fue quien, finalmente, clavó sus ojos rojizos en Daisuke, como instándole a decir: "Sí, es lo mejor"

Mitsuko lo había mirado, con inquietud, antes de marcharse del hospital con destino a su hogar pero le había sonreído para darle ánimos, para asegurarle que ella confiaba en él y en cualquier decisión que tomase.

Y seguía siendo tan difícil a pesar de todo…

Se dejó caer sobre uno de los asientos que poblaban los pasillos, las salas donde esperaban a los pacientes, y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

Comenzaba a detestar los hospitales.

—¿Daisuke?

No quería ver quien era, pero supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

No era Veemon quien rompía el monótono silencio.

Trató de sonreírle a su hermana mayor cuando la encaró pero ella lo sorprendió con una expresión inusualmente seria. Se sentó justo a su lado y tomó una de sus manos cuando él las apartó de su rostro.

Los ojos cobrizos de Jun parecían buscar algo en su semblante.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal? —dudó ella— ¿Mitsuko y el bebé están bien, cierto? ¿Daiki?

—Los tres están bien de salud —afirmó él, conmovido.

Pensar en su hijo nonato le dio una punzada inesperada de alivio en medio de toda esa incertidumbre.

A veces pensaba que el peor de todos los sentimientos no era el odio, sino la incertidumbre, la duda…

La espera era más insoportable.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Jun al ver el semblante de su hermano

—Hoy… Será hoy cuando se cierre la puerta al digimundo —comentó él

Jun sabía al respecto. Shuu estaba enterado de todo y como buen esposo que era, le había hablado de la situación en la noche. Había buscado, en su imaginario personal, una especie de solución mágica que pudiese ser aplicada…

Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese podido idear se murió en sus labios cuando escuchó el tono acongojado del eterno y optimista Daisuke.

Si algo lo tenía en aquel estado de angustia, no podía ser nada bueno… Y eso que él jamás había sido especialmente propenso a dejarse arrastrar por la inquietud, el dolor.

Esa era su gran fortaleza y mayor debilidad, pensó Jun, la fuerza de no rendirse, a pesar de todo. Eso era lo que lo impulsaba, ese valor que nacía en su corazón e invadía todas sus acciones…

Sin embargo, ella comprendió instintivamente, ahora tenía ante sí una situación que implicaba rendirse, abandonar, desistir…

Algo demasiado ajeno a Daisuke como para que él pudiese evitar fácilmente el embrujo que causaba la angustia en momentos tan vulnerables.

Le acarició la espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

Siempre, desde que eran niños, ellos solían entenderse muy bien. Con su carácter y todo, siempre se supieron cómplices del otro en los peores momentos. Enemigos, en los mejores tiempos. Su relación nunca fue ideal pero… ¿Cuántos hermanos se llevaban excelentemente en la adolescencia, en la infancia o en toda la vida siquiera?

Siempre y cuando uno de ellos no se llamase Hikari, las peleas eran de lo más común en una familia, pensó la hermana de Daisuke divertida.

Aunque recordaba las peleas memorables —las verdaderas, no aquellas que resultaban ser pequeños desacuerdos—de los Yagami.

Eran cosas dignas de recordar.

Ella y Daisuke nunca habían sido especialmente dados a mostrar afecto. A grandes muestras de afecto, en realidad. Sin embargo, no era difícil verlos juntos, reuniéndose o divirtiéndose en la compañía del otro.

Y Jun sabía que su hermano siempre era un apoyo excepcional en los malos momentos, aunque no lo notara especialmente.

—A veces me pregunto porque todas estas cosas nos suceden a nosotros —murmuró Daisuke, quebrando el mutismo.

—Porque son los elegidos —dijo ella, con firmeza. Él hizo un sonido de protesta — No importa que tanto puedan oponerse a ello, ustedes fueron elegidos para hacer de todo esto, algo mejor.

Daisuke Motomiya quiso sonreír, pero no lo logró — A veces me pregunto si eso es así, Jun…

Las palabras de Mitsuko seguían girando en su cabeza.

Poco a poco, encajándose en un entramado rompecabezas que no lo dejaba distraerse.

Su aclamado destino, ser el líder de un grupo de niños, parecía ser sólo un juego. Se sentía como una pieza del ajedrez, como un peón… El digimundo, los que los elegían eran quienes movían las piezas…

Lo único que podía decir era que ellos mismos pensaban que eran los que elegían los movimientos a realizar. Ellos se imaginaban dueños de su futuro.

Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas en común con los peones.

Las piezas de ajedrez, totalmente inanimadas, no sabían que pertenecían a un famoso juego de mesa. Ellos tampoco tenían idea de que bando formaban o porque hacían lo que hacían. Sus movimientos también eran dirigidos…

Y los de los niños.

Era realmente cruel. Tan cierto como que él no sabía exactamente que iba a suceder después de todo… No sabía que creer, que pensar.

—Estoy bien. No te preocupes… No será necesario que me patees fuera o algo —indicó él, con una sonrisa.

No valía la pena molestar a su hermana.

—Daisuke… —susurró Jun

—Sólo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea —informó su hermano—… Supongo que es difícil para ti, también…

Jun se mordió el labio, sin saber que responder y queriendo guardar en su interior todos los reproches que punzaban por salir de su garganta. No quería enfadarse, no quería protestar, no quería…

Pero pensaba en Renamon y entendía el sentimiento de desazón de su hermano.

Lo comprendía, y dolía.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella, restándole importancia. Se sorprendió de lo falsa que sonó su propia voz

Escuchó pasos y ladeó la cabeza, alegre de tener que apartar la mirada. Daisuke tenía facilidad para contemplar las cosas intensamente.

Ken Ichijouji estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Miyako.

Llevaba consigo a Wormmon, a Leafmon, Minomon, Poromon y Hawkmon. Si aquello no era indicación de que algo andaba mal, la respuesta se hallaba en su expresión.

Apenada, agotada, devastada…

Jun sintió las punzadas en sus ojos ante lo inminente que era todo aquello.

Definitivamente, parecía que las rutas de escape, las soluciones milagrosas se habían esfumado…

—Daisuke… —susurró, finalmente—. Por favor, dile a Renamon que la quiero mucho… Necesito que lo sepa

Sólo tuvo un pequeño y silencioso asentimiento. Pero fue suficiente.

* * *

—Cuídalo mucho, Michael —pidió Mimi.

Tuvo que retenerse para no decir _por favor_. No tendría caso, aunque esas dos palabras permanecieron en su mente, intentando liberarse de la prisión de su boca. Supo que Michael Washington lo había comprendido, por la mirada en sus ojos cristalinos. Por extraño que resultase, por superficial que pareciese, pensó que no soportaría ver algo de Michael en Kevin. Se parecían bastante, sí, pero no en aspecto físico. Y la aliviaba…

Satoe Tachikawa decía que el pequeño era idéntico a Mimi.

Dejar a Kevin después de apenas haberlo recuperado le parecía incluso absurdo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque no lo deseara, aunque le doliese el corazón por ver la expresión intranquila de su pequeño, aunque siquiera su abrazo había logrado vencer esas tormentosas pesadillas.

Debía hallar una solución para Kevin. Y pronto.

Sus ojos miel se perdieron en el recuerdo ante la triste expresión de Palmon cuando avanzó silenciosamente hacia la salida de la habitación. Le recordó su lejana despedida, tan infantil como triste, tan dolorosa como llena de melancolía…

Era algo que había esperado no volver a repetir. Era algo que había asentado sus bases al indiscutible odio que sentía por las despedidas.

Se mordió el labio mientras se alistaba. Llenó su bolso de cosas innecesarias, divagando sobre conversaciones imaginarias con Michael —que la miraba sin decir nada— y suspiró con tristeza cuando vio que su hijo se removía incómodo en la cama.

Como le dolía dejarlo.

Podría utilizar la puerta digital de su computadora pero todos había acordado mediante los D—terminales que lo mejor era afrontar aquello, todos juntos.

Estuvo de acuerdo, y deseando que nada despertase a Kevin, tenía la intención de dejar que su ex esposo cuidase de su hijo en su ausencia… Si su príncipe despertaba y ella no estaba…

Mejor no pensar en eso.

Se distrajo con su reflejo durante un segundo, pero deseó alejarse de ese ambiente lo más pronto posible. No era agradable ese silencio y después de aquella noche en vela, sentía que ya no había nada que conversar con Michael.

—Mimi —dijo él—… No te olvides de decirle a…

Asintió, sin dejarlo terminar. Sabía a que se refería, a quien tenía que hablarle, a quien iba a decirle que Michael no podría verlo más. Su compañero digital.

Supuso, durante un segundo, que todo aquello era injusto. Había miles de niños elegidos, miles de personas que encontraron a sus compañeros virtuales… Y la mayoría los había perdido sin explicación, sin motivo.

Entendió, súbitamente, al ver la expresión de Michael, porque Taichi había recibido tantos reclamos, porque las personas no estaban tranquilas…

—No lo olvidaré —susurró, como despedida — Nos vemos, Michael.

Se sintió inexplicablemente madura. Hasta tuvo ganas de reír… Tiempo atrás había sido incapaz de ser tan firme en lo que a su ex esposo respectaba. No entendía que había cambiado en ella, o cómo, pero efectivamente no era la misma. Se preguntó si su hijo tenía algo que ver… O sus amigos.

O aquella nueva etapa en su vida…

¿Por qué no todo?

Acomodó su bolso y abrazó a Tanemon mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor, seguida por Palmon. Su compañera, decaída como pocas veces la había visto, la acompañaba con la cabeza gacha, con pasos desganos y aspecto vulnerable.

Por eso odiaba las despedidas. Nunca traían nada bueno… Tuvo la esperanza, de repente, de que algo maravilloso sucediese, que los problemas se resolviesen mágicamente y que Palmon le regalase esa armonía que era incapaz de hallar cuando su amiga desapareciera del mundo real.

_Pero, al menos, estará a salvo_.

Ella se regañó así misma por sus pensamientos. Sabían que los dos mundos debían separarse, que los digimon serían encerrados en el mundo digital y ellos, los humanos, no volverían a saber de eso…

Por otra parte, y en esencia, estaban los niños. Su hijo y sus sobrinos. Los pequeños a los que había visto crecer. Los hijos de los niños que crecieron con ella. Era algo sumamente delicado y que no entendía porqué.

No saber algo no es tan malo como saberlo, tener conocimiento de ello, pensó, porque aquellas personas ignorantes vivirían con ilusiones, con fantasías.

Si supiesen, probablemente, se encontrasen angustiados por saber una solución.

¿Por qué ellos tenían que elegir entre dos opciones tan crueles y frías?

¿Por qué eran los elegidos? ¿Era por ser ellos… Por ser los elegidos que tenían que cargar con tanto peso? Tal vez. Seguramente… Pero se veía, se sentía tan injusto.

Las puertas plateadas se cerraron cuando ella entró en el pequeño cubículo y las paredes de metal le mostraron su figura. La imagen de Palmon también se proyectaba en la superficie espejada y Mimi sintió pena cuando pudo ver la expresión de su compañera a través de ese improvisado reflejo.

Sintió que las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos y sintió un cálido apretón en su mano cuando esquivó la imagen que le mostraba aquel falso espejo.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Palmon, como consuelo.

Quiso sonreír pero no pudo.

Sus palabras de apoyo siempre habían sido las mismas. Y Mimi las sintió enormemente pesadas, resonando en el silencio de su mente.

_Estamos juntas__… Y todo estará bien, porque estamos juntas…_

Eso no iba a ser así nunca más.

* * *

—¿Están dormidos aun? —quiso saber Takeru, cuando cerró la puerta de su hogar.

Hikari asintió silenciosamente, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su esposo. Patamon y Gatomon caminaban delante de ellos, en respetuoso mutismo, como si aquella marcha les resultase habitual.

Eran Nyaramon, Tokomon y Koromon los que hacían todo tipo de preguntas. Había sido difícil explicarles lo que estaba por suceder, pero Gatomon lo había intentado, con dulzura cuando los adultos no los habían observado.

La compañera digital de Hikari suspiró cuando escuchó una queja de Tokomon. El compañero de Tsubasa aseguraba que le hubiese encantado despedirse del rubio elegido de la luz. Lo comprendía, pero era sabido por todos que sí Tsubasa, Koichi o Taiyo despertaban, darían una alerta ante la despedida.

Sus padres no tenían otra elección

Sin embargo, también entendía ese deseo por parte de los pequeños. A ella le habría parecido horriblemente injusto que le arrebatasen a su compañera sin despedida alguna. Le habría dolido, lo habría odiado… Todo a la vez.

Taichi los guió hacia su auto en silencio. Por su expresión, la felina dedujo que el embajador se encontraba pensando sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando todos los elegidos arribasen a la casa de Koushiro, iban a ser dirigidos a casa de Gennai y, entonces, podrían hablar libremente de los temas no tratados el día anterior, en presencia de los niños.

Gatomon no podía evitar pensar que subestimaban a los pequeños elegidos de esa generación. Realmente, creía que sus compañeros estaban siendo injustos con aquellos que habían salvado tres mundos, con sus propios hijos…

Pero esas decisiones no les correspondían. Y no debería juzgar. Ella tenía que cargar con sus propios errores a cuestas, que no eran pocos y debía dejar de pensar simplemente en los demás.

No obstante, era difícil.

—Lo siento mucho, Gatomon —dijo Hikari.

—No te preocupes —replicó —. Entiendo que es lo correcto

—Eso creo.

Forzó una sonrisa — Siempre tienes que hacer lo que crees que es correcto

Takeru y Patamon las contemplaban desde su posición. Ambos parecían atentos a esa periférica conversación que compartían y Gatomon se preguntó si quería agregar algo a sus palabras.

—Vamos a echarlos de menos —dijo Patamon

No se escuchaba resignado. Eso era algo que sorprendía a todos, pero no por nada era el digimon de la esperanza.

—Nos veremos pronto, seguramente—afirmó Takeru—. Sólo tenemos que creer que así será…

Todos los presentes sabían que el asunto era mucho más complicado que eso, pero preferían creer en promesas vacías que dolorosas verdades que comenzaban a ser asfixiantes.

Se habían despedido —ella, Patamon, los pequeños— de los elegidos. Había sido una despedida unilateral y Gatomon pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tsubasa, Koichi, Taiyo… Además de Saori y Yoshiro —a quienes había llevado Takeru— merecían un verdadero descanso luego de esas aventuras tan terribles.

—¿Sora se encargaba de Gabumon y los demás? —quiso saber la educadora

—Sí, ella quería quedarse un poco con mi hermano —explicó el escritor.

—¿Quieres pasar por el cementerio?

Taichi no se movió siquiera ante la pregunta de su hermana. Al menos, no visiblemente.

Gatomon vio como su expresión variaba a medida que las palabras llegaban a su mente.

Pocas veces había visto esa expresión en él. Y jamás era algo bueno.

—Le prometí a Taiyo que iría con él —susurró el embajador—. Aunque no sé si mi hijo recuerda esa promesa después de todo esto. Seguramente Azumi y Souta estarán ahora con Ayane. Y no me gustaría incomodarlos.

—¿No crees que el papá de Ayane haya cambiado de opinión?

—No lo hizo en diez años —aseveró Taichi, sonriendo con ironía— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Hikari parecía indignada, pero simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

Takeru fue quien habló— Creo que deberías decirles lo que sucedió, Taichi. Entiendo que esto no me incumbe a mí… Pero… Taiyo no necesita que el abuelo de su madre le recuerde algo que él jamás olvidará.

El diplomático apretó el volante con fuerza y asintió, distraídamente.

—La señora Mihara siempre ha sido muy amable contigo y con Taiyo —continuó Hikari por su esposo—. Creo que ella podría hablar más firmemente con su esposo… Mi sobrino no tiene la responsabilidad de nada y me parece tan injusto que ese hombre…

—El dolor lo ciega, hermanita.

El silencio reemplazó la conversación y Gatomon se percató que estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Koushiro.

No vivían muy lejos.

De hecho, todos los elegidos parecían haberse querido mantener juntos. La mayoría había compartido el mismo edificio en algún momento de su vida, quizás fueron vecinos o probablemente estaban en la misma zona residencial.

—De todas formas —susurró Taichi, antes de aparcar el vehículo frente al edificio donde vivía Koushiro—… Ese tema podemos tratarlo después.

En la lista de prioridades, supuso Gatomon, estaba aquella resolución que no podía esperar por más tiempo.

Takeru e Hikari se contemplaron con pesar antes de bajar del vehículo.

Pensaron que estaba siendo injusto no decir nada pero faltaban palabras para clarificar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Patamon y Gatomon se veían extrañamente consternados y la educadora pensó que era mejor no preocuparlos mucho más.

—¿Crees que Taichi quiera que los niños olviden? —dudó Takeru

—No puedo culparlo... Pero sí, sí lo creo. De hecho, anoche me preguntó…

Su esposo resopló pero no dijo nada.

Parecía que llevaba el mundo a cuestas, se dijo ella tristemente, justo como se veía Makoto Kido el día anterior.

Se mordió el labio cuando el nombre del hijo de Jou sonó en sus pensamientos.

Sí elegían que los niños perdiesen los recuerdos vividos, ella jamás iba a poder hablar con Makoto de las visiones que habían compartido cuando él estuvo en el mundo de los sueños.

Ella quería ayudarlo. Ese niño había pasado por mucho y apenas tenía diez años cuando todo comenzó.

Supuso que lo comprendía, porque ella siempre se había sentido atada a la oscuridad cuando era niña. Y pensaba que eso era lo que estaba experimentando el pequeño.

Makoto les debía explicaciones pero era cierto que él también necesitaba respuestas.

Los niños las necesitaban.

Tenían que saber que nada había sido en vano. Que eso no era un castigo. Que estaban tratando de salir adelante.

—No pienses tanto —dijo Gatomon.

Hikari se sobresaltó y le dirigió la mirada a su compañera.

Los ojos azules la contemplaban con resignada preocupación. Abrió los brazos sin ser precisamente conciente de ello y recibió a su amiga digital en un abrazo casi de inmediato.

Ellas no necesitaban grandes conversaciones para entenderse.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Hikari.

La aferro con sus brazos. No quería oír palabras de despedida. No, de nuevo. No, tan pronto. Jamás... Pero era incapaz de resistirse a contestarle a ella.

—También yo.

* * *

Ume lo acompañó hasta el automóvil cuando se marchaba de su casa.

Hablaron muy poco y el tema principal fue Hoshi. Su pequeña, su orgullo, su hermosa estrella. ¿Que pensaría de él cuando despertase? No dudaba de su madurez, pero seguía siendo una niña y le iba a resultar difícil lo que fuese que ocurriese a partir de ese momento.  
_No pienses así, _se crítico, contemplando su imagen en el espejo retrovisor_, no has sido el único hombre que se ha separado en la historia del mundo_.

Su madre había sido muy severa cuando él le comentó que las cosas con Ume no estaban bien. "El matrimonio es para toda la vida" había dicho cuando la palabra divorcio se deslizó en la conversación telefónica.

Iori sospechaba que a su madre no iba a gustarle nada lo sucedido pero no iba a darse el lujo de contarle todo.

Siempre había admirado a la autora de sus días —Fumiko había hecho casi todo sola desde que falleció su esposo Hiroki Hida, padre de Iori— sí bien tuvo ayuda (el abogado no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de su querido abuelo) se encargó de todo principalmente por su cuenta. Parecía que la historia se repetía de alguna manera.

Hoshi iba a tener a sus dos padres con vida, sin embargo, y él se encargaría que ninguno de los dos fallase en su deber. No podía permitirlo. No cuando conocía de primera mano todo lo que implicaba algo tan grave como una pérdida de esa magnitud.

—Estás muy callado, Iori —indicó Armadillomon— ¿en que piensas?

El pequeño Upamon también lo miraba con curiosidad. Ambos estaban ubicados en el asiento de copiloto y Iori podía verlos acomodarse. En otro momento le parecería gracioso.

El abogado se detuvo ante la luz sola, agradeciendo el poco tránsito y contemplando los destrozos que lo cercaban. Esa parte de la ciudad no estaba en tan mal estado.

Su mirada verde se detuvo en su amigo un momento antes de volver a avanzar.

—En que hacer con mi vida, Armadillomon

La tristeza se reflejó en la expresión del ser digital. No podía ver a Iori tan afligido. Desde niño... Jamás

Pero Armadillomon había estado esperando esas palabras.

—Iori, has enfrentado muchas cosas en tu vida. Y siempre has salido hacia adelante... ¿Sabes por que? —sin esperar respuesta, el digimon continuó, súbitamente inspirado— Porque tú luchar por lo que crees que es correcto, porque nunca te rindes aunque otros intenten convencerte. Superarás esto, también.

Fue más el sentimiento que las palabras de aliento las que conmovieron al abogado. Con una ligera torpeza, causada por no poder apartar la mirada de la carretera, Iori posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Armadillomon, agradeciendo en silencio toda esa ferviente confianza que destilaba para él.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente

Y eso era lo bueno de Iori. Cuando decía algo, no lo decía por decir. Sus palabras nacían de sus reflexiones. Y por eso sonaban tan verdaderas, tan sentidas. Él no decía cualquier cosa. Él creía en el poder de las palabras. Ese poder para cambiar al mundo...

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Iori.

—Te prometo que lo intentaré

Considerando todo lo que había vivido últimamente, el digimon aceptó esa respuesta sin queja alguna. De hecho, le alivió oírlo tan seguro.

—¿Que has decidido? —quiso saber Armadillomon— Para cuando la puerta se cierre...

—Creo que Hoshi merece recordar lo que ha vivido. Además... El sueño de mi padre...

Armadillomon se sorprendió porque había creído que su compañero decidiría todo lo contrario. Parecía que no iba a dejar de sorprenderse con el abogado, que tenía sus propios trucos para engañarlo.

Se preguntó sí Iori vería todo aquello como una especie de juicio.

Eso parecía.

Gennai era el juez, los adultos el jurado y los niños, los que esperaban escuchar la condena, los acusados de un crimen que no existía. El conocer el digimundo sería de algún modo, la libertad y el secreto, una especie de cárcel.

Tal vez Iori veía algo parecido y asumía una posición complicada. El de defensa de los acusados.

¿Cuántos estarían a favor y cuántos en contra? Muy pronto todos lo sabrían. Y habría que esperar sus consecuencias.

* * *

Tomoyo se movió apresuradamente cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida.

Sus ojos perseguían las manecillas del reloj mientras preparaba el desayuno para su esposo porque no pensaba dejar ir a Koushiro sin comer nada. Habían conversado hasta quedarse dormidos —ninguno había abandonado la habitación de Yuko— y sólo una oportuna alarma los había llevado a la realidad. Tomoyo sonrió.

Koushiro jamás dejaría de ser precavido.

El pelirrojo la contempló con una pizca de diversión en su mirada cuando llegó a la cocina. Pese a que realizaba muchas cosas a la vez, su esposa mantenía un perfecto equilibrio. O uno casi perfecto, a excepción de pequeños y graciosos tropiezos.

Bebió el café que ella le ofreció sin protestar y sonrió. —Gracias

Tomoyo suspiró y se quedó quieta al ver la tranquilidad que él emanaba.

—¿Estoy exagerando, verdad?

—No tienes que preocuparte. Mis amigos no vienen a desayunar... —comentó, sin intensiones de ahondar en el tema otra vez —¿Para que te llamó Hikari?

Tomoyo pareció agradecerle la distracción. Koushiro pensó que extrañaba su sonrisa sincera más que nunca.

—Quería que cuide a los niños. Iré a dar una vuelta cuando sea un poco más tarde. No quiero despertar a Yuko tan pronto y no voy a dejarla sola.

—Está bien para mí —aseguró él—. Tengo que revisar la computadora. Creo que muchas cosas se solucionaron pero quiero estar seguro.

—Enciende las noticias, por favor —rogó ella—. Quiero ver que ha pasado. Aun no puedo creer que todo haya acabado…

Koushiro la miró, confundido. Algo en su mente reaccionó de forma involuntaria al escuchar esas sencillas palabras.

Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el techo de la estancia y su mente se trasladó hacia un recuerdo que lo molestaba. ¿Todo había terminado, verdad? ¿Por qué sentía que faltaba algo muy importante?

Tenía que asegurarse, antes de marcharse al digimundo a platicar con Gennai, que sus amigos estuviesen enterados de todo. O lo que él sabía, al menos.

Siempre había sido el más cercano a Gennai. El más cercano de todos los elegidos, pero no necesariamente eso implicaba que su mentor le contase todo. A veces pensaba que el mismo Gennai disfrutaba poniéndolo a prueba, desafiando sus límites para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Así funcionaba, ¿no? En un grupo tan heterogéneo, cada uno cumplía un rol específico. Y por eso funcionaban a la perfección. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, meditó, cómo la función de los homeostasis, el porqué la batalla de luz y la oscuridad, el porqué de que los niños hayan tenido emblemas derivados. Todo. Y sobre Makoto. Sí, el pequeño hijo de Jou no merecía ser sometido a ningún interrogatorio —nadie merecía revivir el infierno que había vivido a menos que sea a modo de ayuda— pero Gennai debía ofrecerles respuestas.

Él se encargaría de eso.

— ¿Papá? —dudó la voz de Yuko, sorprendiendo al matrimonio— ¿Qué hora es?

Sus ojos viajaron hacia Tomoyo y ella se movió velozmente hacia su hija, rodeándola entre sus brazos. Yuko simplemente sonrió cuando la autora de sus días la cargó, meciéndola cariñosamente.

—Es muy temprano, mi vida —explicó la mujer, marcando un beso sobre su frente —Vamos a dormir. Papá tiene que trabajar…

Koushiro la vio sonreír más abiertamente y cerrar los ojos, muy poco dispuesta a discutir.

—No quiero quedarme sola —fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja.

Y el antiguo elegido del conocimiento se estremeció ante el tono acongojado de su pequeña.

* * *

Casi les había rogado a sus hermanos que se quedasen con Makoto y con Kazuma.

Shin aceptó con gusto y comentó que sus sobrinos jamás eran una carga para él. Shuu y su esposa Jun —a quién había visto apenas unos momentos— le prometieron que todo estaría bien.

Mariko… Su querida Mariko le deseó suerte y le pidió que se cuidase.

Acarreando los tres digihuevos consigo, el médico fue el primero en llegar al punto de reunión.

Koushiro lo había recibido con una sonrisa silenciosa, con la amabilidad tan característica. Le explicó que los demás no tardarían en llegar y su esposa, Tomoyo, le sirvió café cuando se sentó en el sofá. Los escuchó comentar algo sobre la pequeña Yuko pero apenas prestó atención a la conversación entre los esposos.

No era de su incumbencia, después de todo. Y tenía demasiadas cosas en sus pensamientos.

Jou Kido no podía dejar de pensar en las vueltas que daba la vida, en las sorpresas que se le presentaban, en todo lo que le importaba, en lo que jamás debió interesarle.

Parecía que su mente necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, cosa que no era extraña porque —a decir verdad— se había permitido pensar en lo ocurrido a grandes rasgos sin pensar específicamente en los detalles, en el contexto…

Su hijo menor vivo. Y sano.

Aquello simplemente era para enloquecer.

Su mente aun tenía vívidas las imágenes que rondaban la muerte de Makoto, esos momentos de angustia y desolación. ¿Cómo borrarlas tan fácilmente si estaban grabadas a fuego en su corazón?

Mariko no lo sabía pero, tarde o temprano, iba a tener que enterarse.

Y saber que Mako, su Mako estaba vivo, conllevaba hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo que lo creyeron muerto.

Jou pensaba que hablar de ellos era ser cruel, pero Makoto había insistido que era liberarse. Y habían conversado.

Supuso que su hijo había omitido detalles por la forma en que sus manos se retorcían o la forma en la que evitaba sus ojos.

Pero no había tenido corazón para reprocharle nada.

Kazuma tampoco parecía ser el mismo. Sus acciones silenciosas se lo indicaban. Y Jou no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo había madurado muchísimo más en esos días de ausencia que en dos años de silencio doloroso.

¿Lo convertía eso en un mal padre?

—Aquí vienen Taichi, Hikari y Takeru—aseveró Tentomon desde la ventana —con Gatomon y los demás.

Jou pensó que su voz se escuchaba distinta. Y luego imaginó que estaba enloqueciendo.

Sonrió con tristeza, sin dejar de contemplar la pared que estaba frente a él. Gomamon habría reído.

—Buenos días, Jou —saludó Hikari— ¿Cómo estás?

Él sonrió, pero se vio incapaz de responder "_bien_".

—Intento entender algunas cosas —comentó—. Aun hay mucho sobre Makoto que no logro comprender

—Siento no poder ayudarte con mis sueños… No recuerdo mucho. Y sólo…

—No te culpes, Hikari. No es culpa tuya… Incluso, si los recordabas, era improbable que me dijeses sobre ellos. Después de todo, para nosotros Makoto estaba muerto.

Cada vez que decía esas palabras, una punzada le golpeaba el corazón. ¿Le quedaba alguna duda? Era pésimo padre.

—Tú tampoco te culpes —aseguró el escritor, sentándose junto a su esposa—. Deberías escuchar tus propios consejos de tanto en tanto.

—El que predica, no aplica —declaró el médico

—Jou…

—Estoy bien… —se sintió intimidado ante las miradas firmes de los presentes— _Lo estaré._

— ¿Por qué tardará tanto Iori? —inquirió Koushiro a la nada— Me dijo que estaría aquí pronto.

Taichi ladeó el rostro cuando vio que los digimon recién llegados se sumaban a una secreta reunión en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Koushiro. Casi comunicándose en silencio, el científico se encogió de hombros. Aunque sí, la escena generaba una ligera sospecha.

—Sora venía con Ken y Daisuke —avisó Takeru—. Pero no sé nada de Mimi

Jou se palmeó la frente— Le dije que iría a buscarla. Tengo que…

—Yo iré —discutió Taichi

—No será necesario —comentó Tomoyo, cuando sonó el timbre—. Creo que es ella.

Efectivamente, Mimi Tachikawa se presentó con una sonrisa triste en la puerta de los Izumi. Palmon y Tanemon iban con ella. Le dio una mirada de advertencia a Jou pero luego saludó a todos con tranquilidad.

—Menos mal que Jou pasó por mí —bromeó—. Hubiese tardado el doble en venir caminando…

El médico se ruborizó ante la sonrisa de ella.

—Lo olvidé.

—Sólo faltan Daisuke, Ken y Sora —contó el antiguo elegido del conocimiento.

—¿Yamato y Miyako siguen sin poder salir del hospital? —dudó Taichi.

—Mi hermano quería salir pero lo convencimos. Sora votará por él… Y Ken por Miyako.

—Hubiese sido bueno que vinieran —intervino Tachikawa—. Pero su salud es importante, tienen que recuperarse primero.

—Muchachos —llamó la atención Koushiro —Hay algo que no les hemos dicho.

La mayoría contempló a Izumi antes de que él pudiese seguir hablando.

—Mejor espera a que lleguen los demás, Kou —decidió Taichi

—Daisuke siempre es impuntual —se quejó Mimi—. Cuando trabajaba conmigo en Estados Unidos era igual.

—Las personas nunca cambian en esencia, _princesa —_se burló Yagami.

Mimi se rió de aquel viejo apodo. Taichi lo había utilizado mucho cuando compartieron tiempo en Estados Unidos.

Un instante después, Takeru se fijó en que todos parecían más tranquilos.

Seguramente era algo aparente, pero la risa de Mimi fue efectiva. Supuso que si Yamato estuviese allí, en ese momento estaría riñendo con Taichi, para distraerlos. Su hermano y su cuñado siempre trataban de cortar la tensión y hacer las cosas más llevaderas.

Tentomon volvió a oficiar de vigilante y les avisó, unos minutos más tarde, que los restantes habían llegado.

Primero Iori arribó a la residencia de los Izumi y no mucho después Ken, Daisuke y Sora los alcanzaron.

—¡Siento la tardanza! —declaró Motomiya— No sé que le sucedió al auto de Ken

—No excede la velocidad permitida, Daisuke

—¡Es un modelo antiguo!

—No lo uso para conducir carreras —discutió Ichijouji.

Los digimon, uno a uno, se acoplaron la reunión paralela que estaba llevándose a cabo en la misma habitación.

Los pequeños estaban impacientes, escuchando las noticias que les daban los adultos al respecto.

—Ahora mismo, iremos todos al digimundo —explicó Gabumon

—Hablaremos todos con Gennai —aseguró Patamon

—¿Por qué Tsubasa no vino con nosotros? —insistió Tokomon

—Koichi tampoco está. ¿Por qué insistieron en que no los despertásemos?

—¡Nuestros amigos tienen que venir! —declaró Poromon, pensando en Reiko— Esto es parte de lo que ellos hicieron.

Leafmon y Minomon asintieron a las quejas del compañero de la primogénita de los Ichijouji.

—¿Ellos no pueden estar aquí, verdad? —dudó Motimon, con tristeza — Por eso enviaron a Yu a dormir.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Wormmon.

—Pero es importante que nuestros amigos queden fuera de esto. O van a sufrir mucho… —advirtió Gatomon.

Koromon y Tanemon intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras que Tsunomon se quejaba sobre esa resolución.

—¡Ellos son muy fuertes! —protestó Yokomon

—Hoshi se pondrá triste si despierta y no me ve —aseguró Upamon.

—Ya basta —dijo Veemon— Los niños no deben estar aquí.

—Sería muy doloroso para ellos…

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron con inocencia los más pequeños.

Gatomon los miró con tristeza. No sospechaban, al menos, la mayoría no sospechaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Iremos al digimundo —volvió a repetir Hawkmon lo dicho por Gabumon— Pero los niños no pueden ir con nosotros.

* * *

Gennai recibió el primer mail a la una de la mañana.

Ahora mismo, el tiempo en el mundo real y el mundo digital transcurría de la misma forma. Era el siete de agosto de 2027.

supuso que Koushiro no había podido resistirse a enviar las teorías que se formulaban en su mente. Y él lo agradecía porque las palabras del científico le permitían que tuviese acceso a lo que los elegidos sabían o intuían.

Eran más preguntas que certezas, más dudas que afirmaciones. Y una pequeña declaración en el transfondo.

_¿Por qué debemos elegir entre enseñar una verdad o mostrar la mentira? Siempre hemos visto lo que nos han querido mostrar._

Siempre consideró a los elegidos como parte de lo que era el digimundo. después de todo, no habían pasado veinticinco en un solo plano. en ambos mundos, los humanos y digimon habían compartido mucho.

Un cuarto de siglo.

—Ellos quieren saber —dijo en voz alta.

Las palabras de Fanglongmon sonaron claras en su mente. _Cuando Daemon caiga en el corazón de la oscuridad, los elegidos habrán terminado el ciclo_, había dicho el líder de las bestias sagradas en su encuentro fugas e inesperado_, y todo comenzará de nuevo_.

Había comenzado todo, otra vez. El digimundo había vuelto a nacer, purificado. Por eso era importante alejarlo de la influencia de los seres humanos. La luz y la oscuridad se hallaban en armonía…

Todo estaba a salvo.

El mar de la oscuridad parecía también, estar a salvo. De alguna forma, las puertas que conectaban al digimundo con esa dimensión, habían sido cerradas.

Gennai pensaba que las bestias sagradas tenían algo que ver. Las máximas protectoras del mundo digital, aquellas que apenas intervenían en los conflictos pero que con su presencia alimentaban mitos, leyendas y tradiciones.

Quinlongmon no había intentado comunicarse con él, aunque había hecho llegar su alivio de que los elegidos hayan sido salvados. Él era siempre más amable que sus compañeros, más comprensivo. De los cinco, había sido uno de los que voto porque los elegidos pudiesen seguir teniendo contacto con los digimon.

Sí, las bestias sagradas también tenían voto y voz en esa elección decisiva. Aunque Gennai supo la respuesta antes de que todo se realizara. Esos digimon milenarios no iban a arriesgar al digimundo por los humanos, no ahora que el ciclo volvía a empezar…

No ahora que el digimundo se hallaba _puro_ nuevamente.

Comprendía ahora porque se nombraba a aquella profecía como la profecía alfa y omega, la profecía del principio y el fin.

No hablaba del fin exclusivo, sino también de un comienzo. _Purificación_.

— Gennai —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Si algo demostraba que aquello era el principio, era que los homeostasis tenían su cuerpo nuevamente consigo.

Eran seres de luz. Tan brillantes que sus cuerpos parecían ser luminosos… Como soles.

Y cada uno tenía el color de un emblema. Naranja, rojo, verde, azul, negro, blanco, rosa, amarillo…

—Ellos están aquí —dijo la misma voz etérea.

Se inclinó ligeramente y abandonó la estancia en la que se encontraba.

* * *

—¿Esa es la profecía que los niños cumplieron?

—Así es. Creo que por eso todo resultó mejor de lo planeado.

—Pero los niños no interpretaron la profecía de esa forma —les recordó Sora—. Nosotros se las dijimos y ni siquiera le dimos la versión correcta

—Parece que es nuestro destino, hacer las cosas bien sin saber que estamos haciendo —resopló Taichi

—Me preocupa que los niños hayan tenido que hacerse tantas preguntas para resolver lo ocurrido —dijo Mimi—. Mi Kevin tuvo pesadillas horribles… Aunque le costó mucho despertarse. Estaba demasiado cansado.

—Taiyo también —suspiró el diplomático.

El grupo se detuvo. Reconocieron, en la lejanía, la casa de Gennai. Les traía recuerdos de la primera vez que asistieron a su morada, en aquella lejana primer aventura vivida en ese lugar.

Daisuke avanzó en primer lugar, al encuentro con la figura de quien era su mentor.

—¡Gennai!

Los digimon más pequeños parecían realmente entusiasmados. Y no era para menos. Nada quedaba de ese mundo apagado y caótico que había sido el digimundo en la guerra contra Daemon. Nada. El sol brillaba, fuerte y cálido, en el cielo azul. El verde y húmedo césped susurraba con las pisadas y saltos. La brisa suave que les acariciaba los rostros…

El digimundo… El hermoso digimundo.

—Esto es hermoso —declaró Jou y sostuvo en alto el digihuevo de su compañero— Te encantaría, Gomamon.

Taichi acarició el digihuevo de Agumon, distraídamente. —Ellos estarían felices —acordó.

Koushiro inhaló aire profundamente.

Al menos, ya les había dicho todo lo que sabía a sus amigos. Se sentía liberado. Ningún peso cargaba ya sus hombros y él podía asegurarles a todos que estaba bien.

Había explicado lo de la profecía, su teoría sobre Makoto, la posibilidad de los emblemas. Muchas cosas que antes habían quedado libres en su mente y ahora rondaban los pensamientos de sus compañeros.

Iori posó una de sus manos en su hombro.

—No deberías guardarte todos los problemas para ti mismo.

—No podía cargarlos a todos con ellos —informó Izumi al muchacho que compartía el emblema del conocimiento con él mismo.

—La próxima vez, deja que te ayudemos.

—Iori, no creo que haya próxima vez.

Y el abogado tuvo que darle la razón.

—Biyomon extrañaría ver este lugar tan vivo —comentó Sora a Jou mientras avanzaban.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que los niños tendrían que ver esto.

—Tienes razón. Después de todo, ellos hicieron posible que el digimundo este nuevamente sano…

—Sora… Si te hago una pregunta, ¿me dirías la verdad? —dudó, repentinamente el médico, contemplando a la antigua elegida del amor con intensidad.

—Claro.

Jou no vaciló —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Makoto en el mar de la oscuridad?

Su hijo le había hablado al respecto, pero quería saber si le había dicho todo sobre el tema.

—Nos sorprendió ver que respiraba —comentó ella, sinceramente —Todo lo demás fue asombroso, Jou.

La diseñadora intentó no derramar lágrimas mientras relataba lo que ocurría. Los esposos Takaishi, no muy lejos de allí, escucharon la plática.

—Él me dijo que… se sentía perdido y luego… Kazuma lo llamaba.

—Así es —intervino Hikari—. Fue un milagro. Creo que fue la fe de los niños lo que le permitió regresar…

—Sí. Por algo dicen que la fe mueve montañas.

Mimi les sonrió a sus amigos, que parecían conversar de la esperanza.

—¿Cómo está Miyako, Ken?

—Mucho mejor, más tranquila. Ver a los niños le ha hecho bien…

—Por supuesto. Creo que a todos… —aseguró la antigua elegida de la pureza—. Nuestros niños lo han hecho bien.

—¡Elegidos! —saludó Gennai, acercándose velozmente en su dirección— Me alegra verlos a todos, nuevamente. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—¡Tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle! —declaró enérgicamente Daisuke.

— Por supuesto, pasen —respondió Gennai—. Pónganse cómodos

En otra ocasión, Taichi hubiese reído de lo desordenado que estaba el apartamento y Yamato le habría golpeado por ser idiota. Sora los habría regañado ante la resignación de Jou. Koushiro habría hecho alguna pregunta extraña que nadie esperaría. Daisuke defendería a su ídolo de la infancia, logrando que Takeru saliese en defensa de su hermano, sólo para reñirlo. Hikari rodaría los ojos, divertida, ignorándolos mientras se dirige a Ken. Miyako hablaría a gritos, intentando comunicarse con Mimi… Pero apenas y se escucharían. El más sereno de todos sería Iori, por supuesto, que se sentaría en una posición perfecta y fingiría que los demás no estaban allí.

En definitiva, se comportarían verdaderamente como ellos. Sin embargo, no era una situación común.

—Supongo que lo que más les interesa es saber de los niños.

—Nos has dicho muchas cosas de los niños ayer, cuando los adelantaste para que se marchasen.

—Y Kou nos ha comentado lo necesario, también —recordó Mimi—. Estamos más interesados en lo que ellos tuvieron que enfrentar. Sabemos que sus emblemas los han ayudado pero me refiero…

—Kazuma, Kevin, Makoto, Yuko, Daiki y Taiyo —expuso Taichi, con seriedad— ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?

—Ellos tienen en su interior una semilla de oscuridad diseñada por Daemon. Makoto, al ser el portador del emblema de la oscuridad, fue atraído por el señor demonio para lograr su tan deseado cometido.

—Él siempre deseo la semilla —recordó Ken, tocándose el lugar donde recordaba la semilla había sido implantada en su cuerpo.

Wormmon, que se había colocado en su regazo, lo miró con tristeza.

—Afortunadamente, el emblema de la oscuridad fue más fuerte que la semilla corrupta. Y uno a uno, los niños se recuperaron. No puedo decirles exactamente que vivieron, porque cada uno de ellos fue acechado por sus propias sombras.

—Sí —concordó Ken—. La semilla los debe haber llenado de pensamientos oscuros, de temor e ira.

—Sólo con la luz que brilla en su corazón pudieron dispersar esa oscuridad —aseguró Gennai —Han sido niños muy fuertes. Todos ellos.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron. El orgullo estaba allí, latente.

—Daiki me ha dicho que su emblema lo protegió antes de que algo malo pudiese pasarle —comentó Daisuke.

—Tu hijo se subestima —murmuró Gennai, más para sí mismo.

Daiki había tenido una gran fuerza de voluntad para no caer en las tinieblas. No por nada, su emblema era el de la fortaleza.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Kazuma? —inquirió Jou — ¿Y a Makoto?

— A Kazuma lo dominaba la culpa cuando estuvo allí. Fue duro para él… En cuanto a Makoto —Gennai tomó el cuaderno marrón que había estado en su poder y se lo entregó a Jou—… Te sugiero que lo leas, aunque no todo lo que dice es agradable

—No puedo… —discutió Kido, pero cuando sus manos tocaron el diario, supo que terminaría leyéndolo.

Si en ese momento, no soportaba saber cuanto había sufrido su hijo en sus narices… ¿Qué haría al leer el diario?

—Es decisión tuya, Jou.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? —inquirió Koushiro —Usted descubrió la profecía poco después que los niños fuesen traídos a este mundo pero… Había dicho que ese diario estuvo en su poder todo el tiempo… ¿Por qué no nos aviso?

—Ese diario revela cosas muy importantes, pero no dice esencialmente todo el futuro. Makoto tiene una habilidad muy inusual y sólo puedo ver detalles de ella en ese diario. Los sueños de una persona pueden modificarse cuando uno es conciente. Notarán cuando él no quiere escribir, o cuando las hojas no están. Seguramente sus sueños le parecieron insoportables a veces…

— ¿A que habilidad se refiere? —preguntó nuevamente Izumi.

—La habilidad de ver el futuro en sueños.

—Sus premoniciones fueron muy acertadas —comentó Iori—, ¿verdad?

—Más que eso —replicó su mentor—. Fueron hechos _que sucedieron_. Lo que sea que veía Makoto, se cumplía en la realidad. Por eso fue sencillo que Daemon lo atrajese al mundo de los sueños primero, y luego al mar de la oscuridad. Makoto tiene una habilidad que creía no existía más en el mundo de los humanos.

—¿…que no existía más en el mundo de los humanos?

—Se les llama Yumemi, o caminante de sueños. Yumemi no es simplemente "el que tiene sueños" sino "quien tiene sueños _verdaderos_".

—¿Sueños verdaderos…?

—Así es. Cuanto más se desarrolla el caminante, más acertadas son sus predicciones. Cuanto más controla esa capacidad, más débil se vuelve…

—¿A que se refiere con eso? —exigió Jou.

—Ser un caminante de sueños no es tarea sencilla, me temo. Cuanto más se sabe del futuro, menos intervención puede haber en él. Nadie debe saber el futuro… y el castigo es justamente ese. Ver, conocer, saber… Y no poder actuar. Piensen en un accidente que vieron en la noche. Saben donde será, cuando y quienes fallecerán. Un Yumemi no puede hacer nada, porque aunque lo intentara… Fallaría.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Hikari.

Gennai la contempló —Tú también tenías aptitudes para serlo.

Takeru, Taichi y Gatomon se movieron bruscamente ante la declaración.

—¿Yo…?

—Pero perdiste ese poder. No te preocupes,_ jamás_ lo desarrollaste.

—¿Me está diciendo que mi hijo _es_ un caminante de sueños? —se espantó Jou.

—Potencialmente, lo es. Su papel en este periodo así lo indica. Si Makoto no desarrolla su habilidad, sus limitaciones no se ampliarán. Y él estará a salvo. Si lo hace, sin embargo, irá perdiendo su libertad. No podrá hacer nada más que soñar… Y soñar.

Jou bajó el rostro, incapaz de procesar correctamente todo lo que le había dicho Gennai.

—De todas formas, esto no es de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes con urgencia.

—La memoria de los niños… —susurró Iori.

—Sí y no. Me temo que cometí un error. Pensé —hizo una pausa— Pensé que cuando derrotasen a Daemon, volvería a suceder lo que ocurrió en 1999. Me refiero a que ustedes y los niños deberían despedirse. Y luego, en algún tiempo, la puerta volvería a abrirse.

—¿Pero…? —dijo Sora.

—Pero temo que eso no será posible. A partir de que la puerta se cierre, los digimon deberán permanecer en este mundo… Y los humanos tienen que quedarse en el suyo. Sin tener contacto el uno con el otro

—¿QUÉ?

Ante esto, los digimon se mostraron realmente apenados. Por suerte, habían logrado convencer a los bebés digimon que no deberían estar presente en toda la plática.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Es más sencillo de lo que piensan. Cuando ustedes llegaron al digimundo tenían una misión, ¿recuerdan? Tenían que vencer a todos los enemigos, superar las pruebas y salvar el mundo. Ustedes lo hicieron. Y LA PUERTA SE CERRÓ.

—Se abrió tres años después —señaló Ken— Por mí…

—Por culpa de VenomMyotismon—apuntó Daisuke, golpeando a su amigo por querer culparse.

—Los nuevos niños elegidos tenían otra misión que era esencialmente la misma. Tenían que vencer a todos los enemigos, superar las pruebas y salvar el mundo. Pero algo fue diferente esta vez. Ahora tuvieron que lidiar con antiguos enemigos como lo fue Myotismon, pero contaron con uno nuevo… Uno al que no derrotaron.

—No vencimos a Daemon —declaró Iori, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Lo encerramos en el mar de la oscuridad

—Exactamente —asintió Gennai, con orgullo— De ese modo, la misión no había sido cumplida. Y el digimundo corría peligro. Ustedes eso lo saben. Todos estos años no han sido fáciles.

—El digimundo dejó la puerta abierta porque nos necesitaba —afirmó Takeru

—Pero… ¿Y la idea de unir ambos mundo? —dudó Taichi, con seriedad. Apretó los puños, irritado— Era el sueño que compartimos con Agumon. Y Toji…

—Yo pensé que ese era el deseo del digimundo —aceptó Gennai, humilde.

—¿Y cuál es el deseo del mundo digital además de desecharnos como si fuésemos basura? —estalló Daisuke.

—Paz —fue la replica de una voz que solo una de ellos reconoció— El digimundo necesita paz.

Un poderoso juego de luces cubrió la estancia.

Taichi se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —inquirió alguien

—Son los homeostasis —respondió Gennai —Y han querido hablar con ustedes desde el inicio de este viaje.

—Elegida de la luz, Hikari, has sido muy amable con nosotros —declaró la voz, con afecto—. Gracias. Igual que tu hijo, portador de la luz de vida, Tsubasa.

—¿Por qué… ustedes?

—El digimundo ha renacido desde sus comienzos. En el principio, nosotros teníamos cuerpo. Nosotros vamos a existir en esta forma hasta que volvamos a perder la forma física…

—Es como un ciclo —recalcó Mimi— Como una especie de reencarnación.

—Así es, elegida de la pureza Mimi. Queríamos agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora

Gennai cerró los ojos, percibiendo en su memoria las palabras de Fanglongmon.

_Cuando Daemon caiga en el corazón de la oscuridad, los elegidos habrán terminado el ciclo_, había dicho el líder de las bestias sagradas en su encuentro fugas e inesperado_, y todo comenzará de nuevo_.

A eso se referían las homeostasis, la profecía, sus explicaciones. A decirle a los elegidos la verdad… A decirles que los humanos contaminarían el digimundo y por eso querían separarlos, para proteger su estado puro la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible…

Porque… Si no lo hacían, sería el fin. Sino lo hacían…

_Los dos universos caerán. Uno con otro se destruirán. No quedará, en el fin, un sólo rayo de luz o algún resquicio de oscuridad._

Y eso no debía ser permitido.

...

* * *

**N/A**: Antes que nada y primero que todo, quiero aclarar que soy dueña de mis facultades mentales. Suena bastante extravagante todo el capítulo, ¿no? Cuando lo leía, empecé a pensar que estaba alucinando en algunas partes.

Por eso, espero que haya sido comprensible para todos y que sepan que este encuentro con los homeostasis corporales, no ha terminado aquí. No, señor. Lamento prolongar un poco más esto, pero este capítulo era necesario y no podía quitarle cosas. Siento si los aburren las explicaciones :D

Makoto parece que tendrá un papel importante, o lo tuvo… Y me sorprendió hasta a mí.

En fin, en otras noticias, ya cumplí veinte hace unos días (todavía pienso y digo diecinueve, tendré que acostumbrarme :P) O sea, si Arjona me cantará sería: señorita de las dos décadas (?

Creo que no tengo nada que agregar…

¡Muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer! ¡Por quedarse leyendo y darle una oportunidad al fic! **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


	38. Capítulo 14 Parte 2

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Taiyo Yagami**. Hijo de Taichi y Ayane. Diez años  
**Saori Ishida**. Hija de Sora y Yamato. Nueve años.  
**Yoshiro Ishida**. Hijo de Sora y Yamato. Cinco años.  
**Yuko Izumi.**Hija de Koushiro y Tomoyo. Nueve años.  
**Kevin Ryouta Washington**. Hijo de Mimi y Michael. Nueve años.  
**Kazuma y Makoto Kido.** Gemelos de Jou y Mariko. Once años.**  
Daiki Motomiya.** Hijo de Daisuke y Mitsuko. Doce años.  
**Reiko Ichijouji.** Hija de Miyako y Ken. Trece años.  
**Ozamu Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Diez años.  
**Yusei Ichijouji.** Hijo de Miyako y Ken. Ocho meses.  
**Hoshi Hida. **Hija de Iori y Ume. Once años.  
**Koichi y Tsubasa** **Takaishi**. Mellizos de Hikari y Takeru. Doce años.

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE****  
****~ ALFA & OMEGA ~**

_Parte II _

**_De verdades, decisiones y revelaciones._**

* * *

**7 de agosto de 2027**

* * *

Taiyo abrió un solo ojo.

Había despertado más temprano de lo que pensaba. En gran parte, eso debía a las pesadillas que lo habían acompañado durante toda la noche. Tenía que admitirlo, no había tenido un muy buen descanso.

Pero no valía de nada en preocupar a su padre.

No iba a preocupar nunca _más_ a su padre. O al menos, lo intentaría.

En alguna parte, su mente le daba vagos indicios sobre una conversación que sus sentidos habían percibido. ¿Qué era? Una plática nocturna que tenía su tía Hikari con su papá… ¿De que hablaban? Le habían dicho feliz cumpleaños… (eso mismo le había hecho caer en cuenta que ya tenía diez años) pero…

Habían hablado de los digimon…

¿_Qué _habían dicho de los digimon?

Estuvo meditando al respecto unos minutos, pero se dio por vencido cuando fue conciente del silencio que lo rodeaba.

No podía ser una buena señal.

Por costumbre, el día de su cumpleaños, su padre o sus tíos y primos —o todos ellos— se aparecían a un lado de su cama con la sana intención de ser los primeros en saludarlo.

Claro que su padre, Koromon y Agumon eran quienes le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños antes que cualquiera.

Por motivos obvios, eso no había sucedido en esa oportunidad. Agumon no estaba y su padre siquiera lo había despertado. Tal vez pensó que su deseo era seguir durmiendo…

Había una claridad inusual en su habitación.

No… No era su habitación.

Se sentó sobre el sofá en el que descansaba y miró a su alrededor.

Reconocía las paredes, los muebles, los cuadros y fotografías. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de la casa de su tía Hikari. Ella era la única que podría tener tantas imágenes dispersas en la sala, sin que desentonasen o pareciera una invasión.

Taiyo pensaba a menudo que su tía bien podría haber sido fotógrafa.

Bostezó, un tanto cansado, y vagamente fue capaz de recordar el saludo que su padre le había dado en la noche. ¿Lo había despertado a las doce para felicitarlo? No cabían dudas en él al respecto. Sí, por eso no debía sorprenderse que lo hayan dejado descansar hasta tarde. Su padre y sus tíos debían haber querido asegurarse de que estuviesen en un lugar tranquilo, en un ambiente sin tensiones.

No se cumplían años todos los días, aunque él jamás había sido especialmente feliz en esas fechas.

Tal vez nunca lo sería.

—¿Tía Hikari? —inquirió, suavemente.

Ella podía ser silenciosa, pero no a tal grado de no percibirla. El niño sintió que alguien se le acercaba casi cuando su voz pronuncio aquellas dos palabras.

—Mamá se fue —dijo una voz familiar.

Taiyo supo que todos se habían ido, y eso no le sorprendió.

El hijo único de Taichi se movió, rápidamente, y encontró un par de ojos familiares que le daban la bienvenida.

Su primo favorito, Koichi, quien siempre iba con él a todas partes, y quien lo cuidaba como si se tratase de su hermano, le regalo una sonrisa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Taiyo.

Quiso sonreír pero sus labios formaron una desganada mueca que perdió fuerza cuando se internó en el abrazo de su primo.

No fue conciente en que momento las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos o cuando el silencio llenó la habitación. Tal vez fueron minutos eternos u horas pasajeras. En algún momento pensó que era débil por llorar, pero aun no podía quitarse el peso de sus hombros. Fue conciente de las lejanas palabras de consuelo y trató de controlarse.

Se apartó sin mirar a Koichi y con las mangas se deshizo de las huellas del amargo llanto.

No sabía que impulso lo había empujado a desahogarse y no quería pensar en que aun quedaban remanentes de la culpa que lo había invadido.

No tenía que pensar en ello.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —casi exigió.

Su padre le había prometido que irían a ver, en la tarde, la tumba de su madre.

Esperaba que lo recordase, porque él lo tenía muy presente.

Eso lo hacia sentir cerca de la mujer que le dio la vida, a quien nunca conoció y de quien tanto sabía.

—Mamá me dejó una nota. Llevaron a los digimon a su hogar, porque tenían que reponer energías.

Taiyo frunció el ceño. Le resultaba extraño, por decir poco, ese accionar. Nunca solía separarlos de los digimon y, por lo tanto, cualquier motivo sonaba peculiarmente irreal.

—¿Podemos ir al digimundo? ¿Ya todo está bien en ese lugar? —quiso asegurarse.

—Gennai dijo que era muy probable que la recuperación se diese por completo hoy mismo. El digimundo se reconstruía a una velocidad asombrosa… Me gustaría decir que aquí todo mejorará tan rápido.

—Sí.

Poco le habían dicho sobre lo que había ocurrido en el mundo real en su ausencia.

Sabía que no estuvieron pasando bien esos días oscuros y lo más relevante fue el atentado que sus padres vivieron. Ese mismo que había dejado a su padrino, Yamato, y a sus tías, Miyako Ichijouji y Mariko Kido, en el hospital.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió cualquier plática que pudiesen tener y Koichi se apresuró para atender la llamada.

—Residencia Takaishi —dijo suavemente el mayor de los mellizos —Ah, buenos días, señora Izumi…

Taiyo suspiró y vio algo sobre la mesa.

Una bandeja. Le sorprendió no haberla notado antes porque, sin dudas, no era algo que pudiese pasar desapercibido.

Un desayuno.

Caminó con velocidad y se subió a la silla cuando vio una nota dirigida a él.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, mi sol. Volveremos pronto. Lo siento..."_

Era la letra de su padre, aunque por algún motivo, se veía extraña sobre la superficie lisa de la hoja. Le alivió, sin embargo, verla plasmada en el papel color celeste pero algo le dio una sacudida en el interior.

¿_Por qué_ se estaba disculpando su padre?

* * *

Tomoyo miró a Yuko por el rabillo del ojo.

Desde que habían dejado su hogar, minutos atrás, la pequeña se mostraba más silenciosa de lo habitual.

Su hija, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

La pelirroja se entretenía mirando, a través del cristal, como el sol se levantaba en el cielo, indicando el avance lento de las horas. Sus ojos negros vieron los edificios pasar, también recorrieron a las personas que caminaban por allí, algunos escombros que estaban tratando de ser recogidos…

La forma en que la vida pretendía volver a la normalidad.

Tomoyo había tenido que decirle que Motimon, Tentomon y su padre no estaban en la casa. Eso, como esperaba, no había sentado muy bien en el buen animo de Yuko. Supuso que era otro motivo para preocupar los pensamientos de su niña, pero ella no concebía la idea de mentirle. No cuando…

No cuando estaba en juego la posibilidad de arrebatarle sus recuerdos más dolorosos y, también, los maravillosos.

—Motimon estará bien… —susurró, como animándose así misma. Luego, miró a su madre— ¿verdad?

Eso sacó a Tomoyo del letargo. Sonrió, con dificultad.

—Tentomon y tu padre están con él —replicó la mujer de ojos amatistas— No tienes que preocuparte por eso

—¿Y por que papá no me dijo que iba a llevárselo?

Era un camino espinoso al que se enfrentó varias veces. Temía descubrirse así misma sino respondía siempre lo mismo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Yuko… No queríamos despertarte. Necesitabas descansar.

Los ojos oscuros se mantuvieron fijos y Tomoyo apartó la mirada, con la excusa de centrarse en la carretera. Sabía que su hija no le había creído en absoluto y, por más que lo repitiese, no iba a creerle.

Se preguntó si la intuición de su hija era prodigiosa o ella era una pésima mentirosa.

—Gennai tenía que hablar con ellos —agregó, desganada.

—¿Sobre qué?

Tomoyo se mordió el labio, ocultando una media sonrisa.

Era idéntica a Koushiro, sin dudas.

Cada pregunta abría un sinfín de interrogantes. La pequeña no iba a rendirse hasta sacarle todo lo que supiese al respecto.

—Lo sabremos cuando regresen —optó por decir, antes de tomar una curva.

Cuando Yuko había tomado su desayuno, la señora Izumi decidió que era hora de cumplir con lo pactado. Había llamado a Koichi y ahora se dirigían a casa de los Takaishi. Tendría que afrontar la mirada de unos cuantos niños curiosos…

Así que tendría que armarse de fortaleza, confianza y… además, coherencia.

Conocía a todos esos pequeños y si daba un paso en falso, sabrían donde seguir. No sentía envidia de lo que estaban viviendo los elegidos —ella lo había dicho, la decisión era extrañamente decisiva— pero necesitaba apoyo en toda esa cuestión.

Temía sentirse desarmada con esos niños mirándola y contemplándola. Esos niños que, seguramente, estaban realmente ávidos de respuestas. Esos niños que esperaban, sin saber que aguardar.

Apretó el volante con sus dedos y giró lentamente, sin perder de vista la carretera.

Esperaba que en el digimundo, las cosas le resulten más llevaderas a Koushiro. Esperaba que él no se estuviese sintiendo tan mal como ella.

* * *

Hikari tuvo que reprimir su extrañeza cuando estuvo delante de los Homeostasis por primera vez.

Los conocía…

Bien, había oído su voz antes de que todo comenzase, cuando era niña…

Sin embargo, era tan diferente a lo que había vivido en aquella oportunidad que no había punto de comparación.

Eran seres realmente extraordinarios.

Sus cuerpos emitían un resplandor que resultaba, incluso, familiar. Eran ocho. Y lo más extraño de todo es que a cada uno le correspondía un color. Naranja, rojo, verde, azul, negro, blanco, rosa… ¿o era lila? Quizás una mezcla entre ambos colores, amarillo…

Podía distinguir su figura corpórea y pensó, casi instintivamente, que le recordaban a las criaturas del mar de la oscuridad.

Pese a aquella extraña comparación, dedujo que se debía a que esos seres de tinieblas estaban compuestos por oscuridad, como los homeostasis, de luz.

Tal vez, como el Yin y el Yang. En el mar de la oscuridad, esos seres oscuros. Y en el digimundo, los seres de luz, los homeostasis. ¿No era lo que le habían enseñado desde siempre? La luz y la oscuridad, juntas, en armonía.

No obstante, el detalle que más le llamaba la atención no eran sus cuerpos, sus ojos, su luz, o su color.

Resultaban impactantes, sí… Pero lo que la sorprendía, lo que en verdad le asombraba, era ver que sobre lo que parecía ser su frente, estaban tatuados los símbolos que ella conocía a la perfección.

Los emblemas.

Cada uno de los presentes, tenía uno de los emblemas delineados, como indicando su pertenencia a ese mismo ser.

— Siempre hemos querido hablar con ustedes, elegidos —comentó la que poseía el emblema de la bondad tatuado en su frente—. Han ayudado mucho a nuestro querido digimundo.

Hikari lo miró asombrada. No por las palabras, sino por el signo que estaba en él. Ninguno de ellos… En ninguno de ellos…

El silencio había sumido la estancia en sus profundidades y aparentemente, se negaba a dejar el reinado.

— ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes exactamente? ¿Datos? —inquirió Koushiro, cuando pudo articular palabras—. No se parecen a los digimon, ni a Gennai…

—Eso somos, elegido del conocimiento, Koushiro —determinó él que parecía ser el emblema del valor—. Nacimos a partir de los humanos, llegados desde el mundo real… y fuimos configurados a partir de los dígitos que se crearon en este mundo.

—Nosotros creamos sus emblemas y transferimos la energía que ustedes mismos proyectaban en este mundo antes de darle parte de nuestro poder a cada uno de ellos —dijo otro, el de color rojo—. Le dimos a cada uno de los emblemas, nuestros signos.

—Teníamos que asegurarnos de que ustedes pudieran reconocerse en esos emblemas, pero teníamos que brindarles con ellos, algo de nosotros —aseveró el ser de color rosado.

Hikari pensó, definitivamente, que no era el emblema de la luz. ¿Cuál sería, entonces, quien le había dado poder a su emblema?

—Con todo, tuvimos la precaución de escoger un nombre para cada uno, para que ustedes supieran que emoción le daba poder al emblema, la cualidad que ustedes portaban como medalla en este mundo. Bondad, Amor, Valor, Amistad, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz —afirmó el de color verde

—A cada uno le dimos un color, un signo y una cualidad. Todos tenían su significado propio…

—El valor, el naranja y el sol. Los tres caracterizan a un líder, a quien guía y da fuerza. El sol, como astro que ilumina el camino; el valor que representa la energía para poder decidir, arriesgarse y el naranja que es el color de la fuerza radiante y expresiva.

Taichi parpadeó, extrañado. Jamás pensó que su emblema tuviese tanto sentido.

Hubiese sido gracioso conocer los detalles anteriormente, pero se dijo que nunca era tarde para aprender al respecto de lo que él representaba.

—La esperanza, un rayo de luz y el amarillo. La esperanza es el sentimiento más poderoso y más destructivo de los seres humanos —dijo una voz serena—. El amarillo es el color de la luz, la acción, el poder. Simboliza la voluntad. Un rayo de luz que ilumina el cielo oscuro y acaba con la desesperanza.

Koushiro asintió.

Una parte de su mente le dijo que tenía que archivar todos esos datos que le estaban entregando.

Takeru se mostró sorprendido ante los detalles que encerraba su emblema.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de portarlo, pero más que nunca, entendía que había mucho más de lo que se mostraba en ese pequeño objeto que colgó de su cuello tanto tiempo.

—Los demás fueron escogidos con un criterio similar —comentó el de color morado, cuyo símbolo era el de conocimiento —. Los círculos, el morado y el conocimiento. El círculo es la eternidad. Significa un ciclo, como el deseo de saber y conocer, que jamás termina. Su signo simboliza la unión entre las neuronas del cerebro. Koushiro siempre ha deseado saber, y su sabiduría les ha ayudado mucho en este viaje. Por otra parte, nuestro color es el de la templanza, la lucidez y la reflexión.

Koushiro se ruborizó apenas cuando sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada divertida.

Ninguno de ellos era capaz de decir nada. Todo estaba develándose poco a poco, y romper con aquellas explicaciones, habría simbolizado romper con las respuestas.

Hacia tiempo que ellos las buscaban.

—El azul es el color de la amistad, la fidelidad y la serenidad. Por eso mismo, representó al emblema de la amistad, que es más que una emoción… Son lazos. Lazos que forma nuestro corazón y que, paradójicamente, nos permite ser libres… —admitió el de color azul—. Háganselo saber a Yamato, por favor. Siempre fue digno de su emblema.

Sora Ishida sonrió.

Ojala Yamato hubiese podido escucharlo por sí mismo. Lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sería muy duro para él, al salir del hospital.

El ser de color rojo tomó las manos de la diseñadora —Creo que no debo explicar porque un corazón es lo que nos representa a ti y a mi. El rojo es color de la sangre, el amor, la pasión, el cariño. Y el amor, como la amistad… Representa los puentes, los lazos entre las personas… Siempre son necesarios entre los humanos… Y aquí también.

—La pureza, la inocencia… Un corazón puro es aquel que puede sacar fuerzas de la debilidad, la confianza de la tristeza, que brinda amor y da luz. Es permanecer siendo un niño de corazón cuando crecemos. El verde del emblema sugiere amor y paz, la fuerza de la juventud y la frescura de la naturaleza. Y una semilla, que también luce como lágrima, es el brote del que nacen los buenos deseos igual que los sentimientos. Todos emergen desde el corazón y allí deben ser sembrados.

— Eso… no lo sabía —declaró Mimi, contemplando intrigada el símbolo que representaba su emblema—, jamás lo había pensado así.

—La sinceridad, el gris y la cruz. El color gris expresa humildad, estabilidad, generosidad. La sinceridad de luchar por nuestros principios, guiarnos por nuestras reglas sin dañar a otros… Eso es lo que el emblema representa.

—¿Y la cruz?

—La cruz también se identifica con el encuentro de dos conceptos, el deber y el querer. Una persona que toma una decisión tiene que cargar con ella, por eso también se refiere a suplicio.

—¿Qué hay del emblema de la bondad? —dudó Ken— ¿No es como ustedes?

—El emblema de la bondad nació un tiempo después—dijo el ser de color rosado—, en conjunto con los digieggs. Y es parte de mí. Su signo es una flor, porque la flor puede quebrarse con el invierno, pero si la raíz es fuerte, renacerá. Si el corazón es fuerte, pese a que la bondad sufra por la oscuridad, siempre volverá.

Ken quiso esbozar una sonrisa ante las palabras y sintió que Daisuke le palmeaba el hombro.

—¿De ti? —dudó Hikari, extrañada y contempló con más atención el símbolo que se plasmaba en su interlocutor. Se parecía al emblema de Ken, sí, pero… —¿Y el emblema de la luz?

—Ese emblema surgió de la fuerza de todos nosotros, juntos. El rosa es un color que influye en los sentimientos convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos. Y tu inspiraste ese color. Creo que sabes exactamente que significa, ¿no es así? Su símbolo es un brillo o resplandor de luz y representa la vida y la luz.

La aludida asintió —Ya veo…

—De todas formas, elegidos, ustedes saben que esas características se crearon solo como soporte. El poder de los emblemas jamás sirvió por si mismo. En realidad, solo actuaban como puente —les recordó Gennai—. El poder estuvo dentro de ustedes hasta que lo devolvieron a nuestro mundo en el año 2000.

—Así es. Ustedes fueron quienes dieron poder a los emblemas.

—Sin embargo, no subestimen a los emblemas físicos. Al poseer parte de nosotros, exhibían características especiales…

Era cierto, se dijo Koushiro.

Sus emblemas eran especiales, no sólo por ser catalizador de las digievoluciones, sino porque les protegían de alguna forma. Él sentía esa calidez que brotaba del emblema físico, el que tenían en su correspondiente etiqueta. No podía negar que, en ambos sentidos, los emblemas eran fuentes de poder.

—Pero… ¿y nosotros? —dudó Daisuke, rompiendo el silencio. Todos sus amigos se hallaban pensativos pero él tenía dudas todavía —Iori, Miyako y yo… Nosotros…

—Ustedes comparten, de alguna manera, los emblemas de los originales, sólo que representan distintos aspectos. Podría decirse que como, el poder de los nuevos elegidos, derivan de la esencia de los emblemas principales; de la misma manera que ellos fueron creados a partir de nosotros —explicó el ser de color morado.

—Como ustedes saben —explicó Gennai—. Los digieggs fueron creados en la Era Antigua del Mundo Digital por los Digimon del tipo Antiguo. En ese entonces, sus posibilidades de evolución eran muy bajas y naturalmente muchos no alcanzaron siquiera a evolucionar a su etapa Adulta. Los Digieggs permiten evolucionar de forma artificial, pues usan la energía guardada dentro de estos en vez de usar el propio poder del Digimon…

—Es una manera muy sencilla de digievolucionar —corroboró Koushiro

—Debido a esta facilidad de poder, la existencia de estos artefactos puso en riesgo la seguridad del mundo antiguo. Y fueron eliminados.

—Cuando las bestias sagradas contemplaron lo que ocurrió en el año 2002, con la creación de las torres oscuras, decidieron reconstruir a los primeros digieggs con el poder que los niños elegidos de 1999 dejaron en nuestro mundo —prosiguió Gennai

—Veemon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon son de los pocos digimon capaces de utilizar los digieggs porque ellos son "descendientes" de los creadores de esos artefactos. Por eso fueron potencialmente elegidos para acompañar a los elegidos de ese entonces.

Veemon asintió.

Recordaba muy poco de lo que había vivido en ese entonces. Sólo era conciente de que había esperado a alguien que lo despertara. A un niño, a Daisuke.

—Tengo una pregunta más —dijo, repentinamente—. Hace mucho tiempo, nos dijeron que nosotros teníamos algo diferente a los demás.

—Nuestra fuerza es una, nuestra misión es la misma. Por eso estamos en armonía con ustedes—explicó uno de ellos—, y por eso, nuestros corazones se sincronizan.

—Esa es la verdadera razón por la que fueron elegidos. Todos ustedes tienen la misma luz en su interior.

Koushiro sonrió, algo extrañado por aquellas explicaciones que los inundaban a todos.

Tendría que analizarla y comprobarla, pero sonaba tan verdadera, tan certera, que no tenía ánimos de contradecir ningún punto.

Parecía que todo era cierto.

El digimundo resultaba ser un lugar lleno de misterios que quizás el hombre no debiese resolver nunca. Tal vez eso debía permanecer allí. Sonaba maravilloso conocer pero, en si mismo, era un deseo eterno.

Siempre saber _más_.

Los seres de luz, todos ellos, parecieron emitir una calidez que llenaba todos los rincones de la casa. Parecía que estuviesen sonriendo…

Algo imposible de saber, ya que sus cuerpos parecían ser luz que había tomado forma.

Era imposible no estar cómodo en ese sitio, se dijo Ken, rodeado de tanta calidez y armonía.

Entendía los dichos que habían comunicado esos seres.

Por un lado, sabía que cuando hablaban de la misión que compartían, se hablaba de la defensa de los mundos a los cuales pertenecían. Y cuando comentaron que sus corazones se fusionaron le fue imposible no recordar las sensaciones que le provocaba la digievolución DNA.

Y, pensó, con _estar en armonía_, se refería a ese ambiente. Cálido, brillante y calmo.

Taichi supuso que en otro momento, la escena le provocaría diversión.

Era como si estuviese hablando con su propio emblema. Aunque el suyo no tuviese mucho de su espíritu arrojado y aventurero.

Era una pena saber que ese sería, tal vez, el último encuentro que tendrían con los Homeostasis.

Pero al menos, los habían conocido. Y ellos no necesitaron usar el cuerpo de Hikari para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre con los emblemas de los niños? —dudó Iori, con curiosidad.

—Son, teóricamente, nuevos emblemas. Sus capacidades son parecidas a las anteriores, pero cada uno de ellos tiene impreso algo único de los nuevos elegidos. Algo que es suyo y de nadie más.

—¿Por eso Yoshiro puede utilizar el emblema de los milagros? —dudó Sora— ¿Por qué la esencia de mi niño quedó en el emblema?

—El emblema de los milagros se encuentra relacionado con el de la inocencia. Ambos tienen el mismo núcleo. Quizás el Yoshiro y Yusei puedan compartir su emblema…

—Compartir un emblema —repitió Ken, extrañado— ¿Cómo lo hace Miyako con Sora o con Mimi?

—Básicamente.

—Pero… Eso debe ser en el futuro, ¿no? —inquirió Koushiro— Y el digimundo nos está pidiendo que cerremos posibilidades a ese futuro.

El silencio se propagó por toda la habitación.

Uno a uno, todos los adultos abandonaron sus reflexiones sobre los emblemas, el poder, las batallas y demás.

Era la hora de hablar de lo que realmente les inquietaba en ese incierto futuro.

Los niños.

* * *

Tsubasa Takaishi se removió incómodo en la cama.

Fue un movimiento brusco, repentino y doloroso. Tal vez fue una pesadilla lo que lo hizo girar por el colchón hasta abandonarlo precipitadamente.

En medio de sus extraños sueños, no podía decir que la forma de escapar de ellos le gustase demasiado.

Sintió el frío del suelo con rapidez y bostezó de forma inmediata ante el panorama.

Se medio incorporó en el piso de madera y trató de desenredarse de los lienzos de algodón que lo cubrían por todas partes. Sentía que algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y se sostuvo de la cama para no marearse.

Las sábanas blancas estaban envueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hora es? —dudó para si mismo al ver que una pequeña luz atravesaba las rendijas de la ventana.

No debía ser muy tarde, pero descartaba que fuese muy temprano.

Se restregó los ojos antes de arrojarse sobre el colchón y buscar el cuerpo de Tokomon a tientas, por instinto, en la oscuridad.

No lo encontró.

Se movió bruscamente, buscando una fuente de luz y encendió el velador para buscar mejor a su amigo.

¿Lo habría empujado? ¿Pateado?

—¿Tokomon? —preguntó a la nada.

Si se trataba de una broma, no era nada divertida.

Y ya tenía bastante mal humor encima como para agregarle algo más.

—Se han ido —replicó una voz familiar.

Tsubasa se preguntó en que momento Koichi se había despertado.

Y cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con esas palabras flotando en el aire.

—¿A dónde han ido?

—Al mundo digital. Debían reponer energías —comentó el mayor de los mellizos.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquello le causaba una incómoda sensación al rubio.

—No me gusta eso. No nos dijeron nada…

A Koichi no podía verle el rostro.

Estaba sentado sobre el colchón, con el mentón en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Parecía que alguien se movía a su lado… ¿Qué sería? La luz del velador resultaba escasa para saberlo.

—A mí tampoco. Pero eso no es todo…

—¿Qué ocurre? —dudó el menor, temeroso.

No quería oír hablar de más problemas. No, más. Ya habían tenido suficiente.

Koichi ladeó el rostro y Tsubasa siguió la dirección de su mirada. Ellos tenían una cama extra para cuando Taiyo Yagami se quedaba en su hogar, y supuso que él era quien la ocupaba.

Pero se equivocó. No estaba Taiyo. Se trataba de Saori y Yoshiro.

—Nos han dejado a cargo de los pequeños —susurró el mayor de los hermanos Takaishi —Y la señora Izumi vendrá pronto.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Los ojos cobrizos de Koichi se dejaron ver.

Tsubasa se sorprendió al ver que algunas lágrimas habían trazado irregulares caminos en sus mejillas.

—Porque… lo escuché a papá decirlo esta mañana —soltó un suspiro, desesperanzado—. Los digimon no volverán, Tsubasa…

Su mente tardó más tiempo de lo necesario para procesar esas palabras, para comprenderlas. Una parte de él simplemente atinó a reírse. ¡Su hermano y Tokomon le estaban jugando una broma, sin duda!

Pero…

Pero…

No se rió.

—¿QUÉ DICES? —exclamó el menor de los hijos de Takeru, él que más se parecía a él.

Koichi no respondió. Y Tsubasa pensó que era demasiado horrible hacerle una broma de ese tipo. Su hermano mayor no era lo que alguien dice, un bromista nato. Siempre que bromeaba, era Tsubasa quien llevaba las riendas.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

No se dio tiempo de pensar en ello. Había cosas que resolver.

Se levantó violentamente y tomó su Digivice, furibundo.

Su hermano estaba delirando. Además… ¿Por qué se quedaba tan tranquilo en ese lugar? ¡LE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE NO VOLVERÍA A VER A SUS AMIGOS Y SE QUEDABA SIN HACER NADA!

Caminó sin decir más y abrió la puerta, con rabia. Tenía que ir a la computadora, al digimundo, a casa de…

Entonces, la voz de Taiyo lo detuvo.

—No funciona. Lo hemos intentado.

El rubio se giró hacia la cama donde reposaba su hermano y vio que Taiyo era quien estaba junto a él.

Su primo lo miraba con evidente tristeza, apenas iluminado por el velador de la cama del rubio.

—No…

—Los digivices —susurró Koichi—… no sirven

Tsubasa levantó el dispositivo digital de color blanco que le pertenecía.

La pantalla estaba negra.

* * *

—¡Puerta al digimundo, ábrete! —gritó Reiko frente a la pantalla.

Nada sucedió.

Como las cuatro veces anteriores.

¡No! debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño… ¿Por qué no se abría la puerta digital que unía los dos mundos?

Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que Ozamu se acercaba con la expresión angustiada y se dejó caer de rodillas cuando su hermano pequeño llegó a su lado.

—Rei… —susurró, tímidamente, el portador de la bondad— ¿No se abre…?

La mayor de los hijos de Ken dejó caer el Digivice al suelo, sin fuerzas. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Desde el día anterior, cuando todos los adultos habían llegado al hospital, ella fue capaz de notar que algo no andaba bien.

Pero era incapaz de saber de qué se trataba.

Por eso, además de que quería saber sobre su madre, había insistido en no separarse de ellos. Si ella estaba en medio, no iban a dejarla afuera… O eso pensó.

Se había equivocado, porque cuando abrió los ojos…

Estaba en casa de su tía Momoe. Agradeció que sus primos estuviesen dormidos para cuando se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hacia la computadora.

Ozamu la siguió vacilante —ella ni siquiera recordaba en que momento se había despertado el pequeño— y la miraba con tristeza.

—Nos han dejado fuera —espetó, furiosa— ¡Continúan ocultándonos cosas!

Ozamu retrocedió apenas cuando la vio levantarse. No quería que su hermana lo empujase por accidente —cosa muy pausible porque parecía estar realmente molesta— y tomó el Digivice que le pertenecía a Reiko.

La pantalla del dispositivo estaba totalmente negra, como si estuviese apagado o desactivado.

—¿Sabes donde está tía Momoe? —inquirió su hermana, desde su posición

—Salió de compras —aseguró.

Él se había levantado mucho antes que ella, pero había sido sacudido por un mal presentimiento cuando Reiko preguntó porqué la habían llevado a la casa.

A él también le pareció raro en ese momento porque su hermana había insistido aguerridamente en quedarse en el hospital.

No obstante, Reiko estaba tan cansada como él y quizás, sólo quizás, era uno de esos pocos días en los que ella cambiaba de opinión.

Veía que no era así.

Sus tíos no estaban y sus primos dormían tranquilamente. Tía Momoe había llevado a Yusei al mercado, para que tomase un poco de aire, y para hacer las compras.

Para Ozamu era extraña toda aquella aparente normalidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dudó Ozamu, cuando la vio acercarse al teléfono.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? ¡Voy a hablar por teléfono!

En ese momento, lo más sensato que podía hacer era fingir que no estaba allí.

* * *

Kevin abrió los ojos rápidamente, sobresaltándose ante una inesperada imagen que se plasmó en su retina.

Dio un respingo, asustado, y se debatió con las sábanas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Parpadeó en la oscuridad, nervioso, y una luz se encendió cuando restregó sus ojos.

Entonces, le pareció vislumbrar unos ojos azules que le hicieron pensar en el señor Takaishi, que fue a ayudarlo cuando despertó en el mar de la oscuridad.

Pero, sorprendentemente, no se trataba del amigo de su madre.

Una punzada de dolor y alegría lo golpeó con fuerza inesperada. No pudo decir cual de las dos emociones fue mayor. La combinación le pareció devastadora. Sus ojos miel se cristalizaron con una rapidez que al autor de sus días le pareció alarmante. Unos brazos fuertes se aferraron a los suyos, más pequeños, y Kevin permaneció inmóvil.

¿Era real… O se trataba de otro sueño?

¿Y si era una pesadilla que comenzaba como un buen sueño?

—¿Papá?

Agotado, cansado, exhausto e incredúlo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Sentado en el extremo de su cama en el hotel, estaba Michael Washington. Lucía exactamente como siempre, arreglado, con aquella mirada cansada y la sonrisa fácil. Su cabello, rubio, más corto que antaño aun se mantenía rizado.

—Hola, Kev.

En un impulso sorpresivo que movió todo su cuerpo, Kevin se arrojó a los brazos de su padre.

Se había sentido odiado por él durante muchas noches eternas, con ese recuerdo constante de la duda que acechaba a sus familiares. Ahora, quería evitar esas memorias.

—Papá… —repitió, casi sollozando.

En sus pesadillas negras, llenas de sombras y tinieblas, existía un temor que lo atormentaba por encima de todos los demás.

¿De verdad… Su padre había creído que él no era su hijo? ¿Michael Washington había dudado de su paternidad y por ende, de la lealtad de su madre?

Con ello, de alguna forma, comenzaba a comprender…

Y aquello comenzaba a quemar. A doler.

¿Por qué su padre había desconfiado de ella? ¡Su madre era demasiado buena para herirlos así!

Se apartó violentamente, como si el tacto le ardiese y clavó los ojos miel en los azules con una fuerza inesperada.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —inquirió con voz muy suave.

Michael se encontró parpadeando ante la distancia que marcaba Kevin con él.

Jamás, en todos esos años, había visto esa frialdad en los ojos de su hijo. Era…

Era difícil de explicar lo que esos ojos claros le provocaron. Kevin, como Mimi, solía ver todo con ingenuidad y dulzura innata… No eran personas destinadas a conocer la amargura, porque las huellas que permanecían en ellos, resultaban insoportablemente grandes.

—Ella y los demás elegidos fueron al digimundo —explicó suavemente

Kevin parpadeó.

—¿Al digimundo? —repitió— ¿Por qué?

—Pensaron que sería mejor que allí pudiesen reponer energías. Además… Querían ver como se recuperaba el digimundo.

Kevin bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos.

—¿Por qué me dejaron aquí?

Michael ladeó el rostro, nervioso e incómodo— ¿No te agrada la idea de estar con tu padre?

—¿Te agrada la idea de estar con _este_ hijo?

La mirada del pequeño lo reflejó por entero y se sintió extraño al ahogarse en esos mares canela.

Esos ojos pertenecían a alguien que había crecido años en días, a alguien que había visto cosas inesperadamente dolorosas y a alguien que parecía odiarlo…

Con un insoportable nudo en la garganta, le devolvió la mirada.

—Eres uno de los más invaluables tesoros que Tengo, Kevin Ryouta Washington, que no se te olvide nunca.

Sorprendido, al ver que su padre pronunciaba su nombre completo —solía ignorar su nombre japonés— Kevin parpadeó, con ojos cristalinos. Michael contempló, aliviado, que la sombra en los ojos miel se disipaba _casi _por completo.

Vio al niño que era su hijo nuevamente presente en esa habitación.

Y también en sus brazos.

* * *

Avanzó en silencio por el pasillo de su casa, casi reconociéndola nuevamente a cada paso.

Le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que había estado tranquilamente comiendo junto a sus padres. Todas las escenas que no databan del digimundo le resultaban sumamente lejanas.

Otra vida.

Llegó a la sala y vio que su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, hablando consigo misma o criticando algo que había hecho mal. Le sacó una sonrisa que pensó había perdido y luego se movió tranquilamente, para no ser visto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando los ojos azules de su madre detectaron su presencia y la sonrisa de ella iluminó toda la sala. Comprendía porque el nombre Mitsuko le sentaba a la perfección a la autora de sus días.

Era una persona brillante que iluminaba a quienes estaban cerca de ella.

—Es el teléfono —susurró Daiki, interrumpiéndose así mismo ante el timbre de la llamada.

Su madre parpadeó y él se giró hacia el otro sector de la sala, antes de entregarle el teléfono a ella. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y no quería ser bombardeado por preguntas.

Mitsuko se estiró para alcanzar el aparato telefónico, sin quejarse por la pasividad de su hijo y se apresuró para responder.

—Residencia Motomiya.

—¡Hola! ¿Señora Mitsuko? ¿Está Daiki? —contestó una voz aceleradamente

—Reiko —susurró, sorprendida. Vio que su hijo levantaba la mirada inmediatamente— Sí, aquí está…

Le entregó el teléfono a Daiki nuevamente y la mujer fue repentinamente conciente de que su hijo se ruborizaba.

Sonrió, pese a todo.

En ese momento, todo apenado y balbuceante frente al teléfono, le recordó muchísimo a Daisuke. Muchísimo más de lo habitual, se dijo.

—¿Rei…?

La voz de su amiga se apagó lentamente.

—Hola, Dai…

Parecían unos tontos, se dijo Daiki.

Se contaban todo, unos días atrás y ahora se quedaban en silencio frente al teléfono.

—¿No vas a decirle porque lo llamaste? —escuchó la voz de Ozamu. Muy lejana y estrangulada.

—¡Ah! —la voz de Reiko resonó en su mente y él sonrió sin quererlo. Esa era su amiga— Algo terrible ha pasado, Dai. ¡La puerta al digimundo! ¡Está cerrada!

—¿Cerrada? —repitió, extrañado —¿Cómo que está cerrada?

Bostezó, porque aun se sentía somnoliento y frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Mi padre se ha llevado a nuestros digimon y nosotros… —la voz de Reiko se quebró a medida que hablaba, como mostrándose resignada ante lo sucedido.

Daiki abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Su compañero digital tampoco estaba en su casa! No le había preocupado no verlo dormido porque supuso que su padre o Veemon le estaban haciendo compañía pero… Si Ken Ichijouji se había llevado a los digimon a su hogar…

Entonces…

—Chibimon… —susurró el muchacho y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su madre con rapidez.

Mitsuko se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

Daiki pensó que tendría que pedirles unas cuantas explicaciones.

—Llama a Koichi y a Tsubasa —dijo, repentinamente cansado. No quería lidiar con todo aquello de nuevo, pero era lo más sensato y necesario— Tenemos que hallar una manera de resolver esto.

Reiko parecía haberlo llamado para recobrar el control de sí misma —Tienes razón.

—Yo le hablaré a Hoshi. Te llamo luego, Rei…

—Pero… ¡Dai!

No pudo continuar con la plática. No necesitaba saber más.

Primero, quería respuestas.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, mamá?

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo al comenzar. Y la señora Motomiya no pudo guardar silencio.

Su discurso la sorprendió pero tuvo que resumir todo lo que ocurrió en esos días. Y su primogénito se dedicó a procesar la información.

Cuando acabó, Daiki contempló, con tristeza, el perfil de la autora de sus días.

Aun se debatía respecto a lo que estaba diciéndole. No podía creerlo. No podía ser cierto. Mitsuko había querido desviar el tema desde que su hijo se despertó en la madrugada (ella lo convenció de que volviese a dormir), como alarmado por un extraño pensamiento, pero…

No había podido insistir en ese momento.

No creía que fuera un buen ejemplo en mentirle respecto a algo que era parte de él.

—Y papá está allí —repitió la mujer, apenada.

—No me llevó —reflexionó— ¿No lo dejaron hacerlo, verdad?

La señora Motomiya asintió quedamente, sintiéndose realmente conmovida por la expresión que distorsionaba el gesto siempre alegre de su hijo.

No podía soportar verlo así, pero sabía que nada podía hacer para ayudarlo en ese momento.

—Se qué debes estar muy molesto. Pero Gennai especificó que quería hablar con los primeros elegidos y que ustedes…

—Debían quedarse siendo ignorantes —susurró el muchacho, molesto.

Sus manos se habían cerrado en puños y había bajado la mirada.

La mujer parpadeó, sorprendida —Daiki, tienes que entender…

—¿Entender, qué? ¡Nosotros estuvimos allí, mamá! ¡Ni papá ni mis tíos vieron lo que tuvimos que ver! ¡Los pequeños atacándonos a nosotros! ¡Esas sombras que los rodeaban! ¡Ver vivo a Makoto!—gritó, casi histéricamente— ¡No tienen derecho a ocultarnos más cosas! ¡Ya no quiero más secretos!

Todo aquello sonaba verdaderamente horrible.

Mitsuko Motomiya simplemente se quedó mirando a Daiki con los ojos abiertos. Y muy azules. Su hijo estaba a punto de llorar por la impotencia y necesitaba descargarse porque no podía tolerar lo que estaba guardando.

Ignorando los gritos olímpicamente, aferró el brazo de su hijo y lo guió hacia el sofá del que se había levantado en un impulso.

Cuando lo abrazó, Daiki estaba ya rendido.

—¿Quieres decirme que pasó, mi niño? —inquirió con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza— Yo no estuve allí, ni tu papá… Ni nadie más. Pero quiero ayudarte, Daiki…

—Él intentó matarme… Y a los niños —suspiró el muchacho, con la voz muy baja— Ellos…

La mujer se sobresaltó y le dio temor pensar en quien podría ser _él. Le daba la sensación que no estaba hablando de un digimon…_

—_¿Quién, Daiki?_

Pero su hijo no estaba dispuesto a hablar más.

Comenzaba a dudar de su propia decisión y posición en ese delicado asunto.

¿Qué elegiría Daisuke sobre recordar lo vivido si supiera lo que Daiki había sufrido allí?

De todas las cosas que se le cruzaron por la mente, nunca creyó que uno de los hijos de sus amigos había intentado matar a su propio hijo.

* * *

El tenso silencio que envolvía a los presentes le pareció llamativo.

No había esperado tal división en las opiniones, aunque algunas si les resultaron previsibles. Sin duda, aquel debate podría extenderse más y más.

Su deber, su misión y tarea, era hacerlos reaccionar.

No podían crear conflictos entre ellos. No ahora que el mundo estaba a salvo. No ahora que todo parecía encaminarse hacia la paz. Los homeostasis habían abandonado la sala junto a la mayoría de los digimon. Los elegidos estaban solos —con Gennai— y trataban de ponerse de acuerdo a lo que estaban conversando.

—Creo que los niños tienen derecho a recordar —dijo Daisuke, en voz baja.

Sus ojos cobrizos se posaron en Taichi, casi con tristeza.

El diplomático quiso esbozar una leve disculpa, pero no pudo. No encontraba las fuerzas para arrepentirse.

Él había hecho su elección.

Tal vez, si no supiera que su hijo cargaba con un peso que era demasiado insoportable, lo habría pensado mejor.

De hecho, por momentos, se aseguraba que era un cobarde.

No le estaba negando a Taiyo sólo la verdad, sino el saber porqué había cambiado. Le estaba negando la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más. Y, sobre todo, la posibilidad de ser valiente.

Era perfectamente conciente de que si su hijo olvidaba, las cosas podrían tonarse difíciles.

Y, que si recordaba, seguramente iba a reprocharselo toda la vida.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Taichi —dijo Mimi—. Lo lamento mucho, pero Kevin ha pasado tanto —casi sollozó, ahogada por los recuerdos de las contrariedades de su hijo y las propias— ¡No puedo dejar que vea esas pesadillas en su mente cada vez que cierre los ojos!

Hikari Yagami bajó el rostro, totalmente apenada. Por eso ella no había podido votar sin sentirse culpable…

Ella también pensaba en los niños, en sus hijos, en todos… ¡Sabía que estaban sufriendo! Pero… Pero…

La cálida mano de Takeru aprisionando sus dedos, le dio el aliento que necesitaba.

—Nosotros entendemos —replicó Iori —Pero esto sigue siendo un empate.

Jou hizo un mohín. Era cierto. No habían podido ponerse de acuerdo en lo ocurrido, lamentablemente. O afortunadamente. Iban seis y seis.

Sin dudas, la decisión lejos de ser prevista, se volvía insufrible.

Por un lado, el matrimonio Takaishi, el voto de Daisuke, el abogado Hida, Ken y Miyako. Ellos querían mantener los recuerdos en las memorias de los niños.

Por otro, Mimi, Koushiro, Taichi, Jou y el matrimonio Ishida.

Pese a todo, les costaba la idea de dejar fuera a los niños. Sin embargo… Ellos consideraban que los recuerdos de este último tiempo, debían ser borrados. Lamentablemente, si se eliminaban los recuerdos del digimundo, no habría distinción alguna.

—Creo que nosotros también tenemos derecho a dar nuestra opinión en este asunto —saltó Gatomon

Hikari Takaishi se sobresaltó al ver entrar a su compañera.

Ella, Patamon y los demás digimon habían organizado su propia reunión —en algún otro sector de la casa— y parecía que venían con su propia resolución.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos azules de su compañera se fijaron en los de ella.

—Hemos tomado una decisión por la esperanza de un futuro.

Wormmon estaba sollozando desde que ingresó a la habitación. Él y sus amigos habían tenido muchas dudas respecto a lo que estaban decidiendo, incluso lo habían conversado con los pequeños niños digimon.

Koromon, Motimon, Tanemon, Chibimon habían sido los primeros en acordar que las memorias de los niños tendrían que perder los recuerdos dolorosos que habían vivido. Ellos habían sostenido que, sin importar que ellos olvidasen, los digimon siempre los mantendrían en su mente y corazón.

Hubo algunas discuciones, pero la mayoría también había votado.

La mayoría había elegido.

* * *

Hoshi Hida estaba corriendo.

Sabía que no era necesario, pero la ayudaba a despejarse. Usualmente, al menos. Cuando corría, se sentía libre y ajena al mundo. Cuando corría, no necesitaba pensar que estaba en otra realidad.

Estaba apurada. Sin importar qué, tenía que llegar a la casa de los Takaishi. Allí, todos los demás niños estaban reuniendose. Allí, todos se informarían sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, que no era poco.

Nunca pensó que correr la pondría aun más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba.

La verdad, no entendía la actitud de su madre.

Tampoco la de su padre, pero eso no le parecía extraño. Sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, pero en ese momento, no podía detenerse a pensarlo así como así.

Su mente tenía otras cosas en las que ocuparse.

Esa misma mañana había sido traida a la conciencia —luego de un largo, largo sueño— por el sonido interminable de su D-T11. La computadora portátil recibió como diez mensajes de Daiki y Reiko. Y tan solo un par de Koichi. Ella había intentado ignorar los primeros —estaba más dormida que despierta en ese momento— y había sido una idiota al hacer eso.

¡Si le enviaban mensajes debía ser importante!

Cuando estuvo despierta, antes de desayunar o comer algo, se dedicó a leer los mensajes.

Sin embargo, debía sincerarse consigo misma —aunque se ruborizase por lo tonta que se sentía— y admitir que leyó primero los del joven Takaishi. Eran todos muy amables —justo como él era— y le pedían que por favor, acudiese a su hogar.

Cuando las palabras del mensaje le crearon confusión, decidió leer las notas enviadas por Daiki.

Sólo algunas cosas pasaron en limpio.

Los adultos estaban tramando algo. Podía ser bueno, o malo, pero les concernía a los digimon y, por ende, ellos tenían que saber.

No era capricho, era una necesidad.

Como su madre seguía dormida cuando ella despertó, Hoshi tuvo la posibilidad de escaparse prácticamente de su casa. Le dejó una nota de aviso, pero seguía sintiendose culpable por ello.

Tal vez, ese sentimiento de horrible peso la llenaba por las lágrimas que vio en las mejillas de Ume Shimizu, que dormía abrazada a ella.

Hubiese sido más humano despertarla y pedirle que la acompañase, pero Hoshi pensó que su madre solo querría detenerla.

Angustiada, giró en una de las esquinas y alcanzó a pisar el asfalto cuando todo a su alrededor se movió en cámara lenta.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron y el automóvil viró peligrosamente. Aterrada, quedó incapaz de moverse, de salvarse y sus pies permanecieron inútilmente estancados en el suelo mientras el descontrolado vehículo se dirigía hacia ella.

Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse y cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto…

* * *

—Mamá… Tienes que estar muy tranquila —volvió a decir Kazuma.

El mayor de los gemelos Kido había pasado más de treinta minutos explicándole a su madre lo que había sucedido en el mar de la oscuridad.

Él y Makoto habían decidido que esa era la mejor forma de hacerle llegar a Mariko lo que había pasado.

No podían hacerlo como con su padre, que había sufrido casi un shock al verlos a los dos juntos de nuevo. Ni como con sus tíos, que recibieron explicaciones a medias antes de veros. No… Con su madre, habían decidido hablar del todo. Sin secretos.

Sólo verdades.

Fue difícil explicarlo y, para ella, aun más difícil asimilarlo.

Estuvieron eternos silencios intentando definir los pensamientos del otro y Kazuma pensó que su madre le recordaba demasiado a Makoto en ese aspecto. De ella, su hermano menor había heredado esa facilidad para ocultar la mayor cantidad de sus pensamientos y hacerlos notorios sólo para aquellos que los conocían muy bien.

Y hacerlos entendibles sólo para quienes podían descifrarlos.

—Te prometo que estoy tranquila, Kazuma. Yo… necesito verlo.

No le sorprendió esa afirmación, aunque no la esperaba tan pronto. Su madre estaba muy delicada de salud y su padre parecía excesivamente previsor con respecto al encuentro entre ella y Makoto. Quería preservarlos a ambos.

Asintió ligeramente y luego le sonrió, con amabilidad a la autora de sus días.

—Déjame hablar con él. Tampoco es fácil, mamá.

Mariko dejó que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas antes de dar un corto asentimiento con la cabeza. No sabía como describir las sensaciones que se agolparon en su cuerpo de forma avasallante.

Dolida, inquieta, asustada, nerviosa, esperanzada, ilusionada, vacía… Expectante.

—Estaré esperando —susurró

Kazuma abrió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Abandonó la habitación de su madre sin decir más y enfrentó a su gemelo, que estaba al otro lado de la delgada madera.

Makoto miraba de un lado a otro, como debatiéndose, como dudando.

—¿Quiere verme?

Kazuma alzó las cejas, sin poder contenerse.

Luego se dijo que aquella reacción era de lo más normal. Su hermano debía estar realmente aterrado con todo ello. A él mismo le inquietaba el intentar ponerse en los zapatos de Makoto durante unos minutos.

Tras ese pensamiento, una ola de admiración barrió con todas las demás dudas que lo embargaban.

Extendió uno de sus brazos y le tocó el hombro a su gemelo, intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

—Por supuesto —afirmó, con dulzura inesperada— Está ansiosa por verte

Makoto contempló fijamente los ojos de su hermano mayor. Quería buscar algún rastro de falsedad, pero se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

Por un segundo, los ojos de su hermano mayor le recordaron a los de su padre.

Sin decir nada, Kazuma se corrió de la puerta. Dejándole el camino libre al menor. Makoto Kido se quedó inmóvil, contemplando la entrada sellada por ese obstáculo que le parecía infranqueable.

En vez de dar un paso, retrocedió.

—¿Puedes entrar conmigo?

El mayor le dio una sonrisa confiada y asintió.

Makoto quiso devolver el gesto pero sus labios parecieron tiesos cuando lo intentó. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía que comenzaría a sudar en cualquier momento. Algo curioso, con su padre se había sentido exactamente así… Salvo por las nauseas que lo invadían al girar la perilla.

Levantó la mirada, enfocándola ligeramente en Kazuma y extrañó a su compañero digital por centésima vez en todo ese tiempo. Su querido Coelamon, tan lejano y perdido, tan marcado y próximo. Esperaba que estuviese bien al despertar, al renacer, al volver a vivir. Más que cualquier otro, su mejor amigo necesitaba esa oportunidad nueva.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se internó en la habitación. Mariko lanzó un grito de exclamación y un sollozo.

Sus brazos se abrieron con dificultad, como una invitación. Makoto la aceptó con toda el alma…

Y ambos lloraron.

Kazuma se sintió ajeno y sonrió cuando vio a su madre abrazar a su hermano con fuerza, susurrándole palabras dulces y cantos de esperanza.

Eso era lo que Mako necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al darle la espalda a Kazuma, inmersos en su mundo, ninguno de los dos presentes notó la expresión angustiada que este se permitió reflejar.

Como se había prometido así mismo no dejar que Makoto supiese que él sabía lo que escondía, había tratado desesperadamente en no pensar en ello.

El menor de los gemelos no había comentado nada al despertar y él no había dicho nada al respecto tampoco. Le había pedido a su tío Shin que guardase silencio, también, cuando le comentó lo ocurrido.

La absoluta verdad era, sin embargo que las palabras rondaban todavía sus pensamientos.

Había desperado más temprano, casi desganado, cuando escuchó un sonido.

Al principio, sólo distinguió la oficina de su padre y luego, a Makoto.

No era extraño, aunque se preguntó como habían llegado hasta allí. Luego, vio a su tío Shin.

Su hermano gemelo dormía, y eso no le llamó la atención. De hecho, lo aliviaba.

Lo que le inquietó… Lo que de verdad le inquietó eran las palabras que pronunciaron sus labios cuando él aun era preso del sueño. Los ojos negros de Makoto lo habían contemplado aterrorizados cuando se abrieron sobresaltados, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Makoto había gritado y Kazuma fingió despertarse junto con él. Su tío Shin los asistió y su hermano había mentido descaradamente, asegurando que estaba bien.

Pero él no podía evitar concentrarse en las palabras que había oído antes de que _él despertase._

"_Ya está decidido, entonces, el futuro", _dijo como si de una verdad ineludible se tratase_. _La sentencia siguiente, fue peor._ "Sí el olvido cae, los__ dos se destruirán__"_

Cuando su padre, regresara, tendrían mucho de que hablar. Kazuma tenía el triste presentimiento que algo malo estaba por suceder.

* * *

Michael Washington suspiró, disculpando por tercera vez con el conductor.

El hombre, más que ofendido, parecía consternado. Pidió disculpas, aunque a la vez, le pidió al rubio que cuidase a la chica que casi atropellaba y se marchó, apenado.

El norteamericano se volvió, entonces, hacia la niña.

Kevin no había dejado de moverse alrededor de la muchacha y Michael suspiró, con resignación.

—¿Estás bien? —dudó, en perfecto japones

Los ojos verdes le devolvieron una mirada aterrada —Sí, g-gracias p-por…

Todo aquello había sido inusualmente rápido, se dijo él.

Kevin la había señalado cuando estaban en el taxi y ellos habían bajado del vehículo por la proximidad a su destino. Después de todo, sólo faltaba media calle para llegar a donde los esperaban los demás niños. Él no tenía idea de porque Kevin y sus amigos planearon la reunión, pero dadas las condiciones, era incapaz de negarse a cualquier petición de su hijo.

Nada resultó como esperaba. Él y Kevin bajaron del vehículo. Su pequeño grito el nombre de la muchacha…

Pero la chica iba distraída y cometió el imprudente crimen de cruzar la calle.

Menos mal que su hijo lo había hecho reaccionar y Michael había podido empujarla a la acera, luego de correr lo que le había parecido un tramo eterno. Definitivamente, tendría que volver a ejercitarse periódicamente como hacia cuando Mimi era su esposa. Su estado físico le parecía deplorable.

Pero temía haberle causado algun daño por la brusquedad de la caída.

—No es nada —susurró, sonriendo apenas.

Temblorosa, Hoshi se levantó de un salto —Tengo que llegar a casa de los Takaishi

Kevin se mostró preocupado y le sonrió.

Michael vio que su hijo sonreía por primera vez desde que había regresado. Y no pudo menos que agradecer a quien haya permitido ese encuentro. Por más peligroso que haya parecido, le había devuelto esa pequeña sonrisa de aliento a su hijo

—Todos vamos al mismo lugar, ¿no? —dijo Kevin

Michael decidió que era hora de avanzar— No hay porqué correr

Ruborizada, la hija de Iori asintió tímidamente.

* * *

Reiko suspiró, apoyandose contra el marco de la puerta. Aun estaba nerviosa. Todos sus amigos estaban reuniendose en la acera, poco a poco, y cuando ella llegó, la señora Izumi se mostró sorprendida. Sin duda, la madre de Yuko poco sabía de los planes que tenían los niños. Ozamu se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos y ella recordó, forzosamente, que era el cumpleaños de Taiyo Yagami.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que faltaban los Kido, el niño Washington, Hoshi Hida y Daiki Motomiya.

Necesitaba que se apresurasen porque la sensación de angustia que tenía desde que había fallado al abrir la puerta al digimundo, no se iba. Tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien, que ya no habría más peligro, que los digimon estarían a salvo, que las personas del mundo real lo estarían.

Le sorprendió ver unos ojos azules y una sonrisa leve. Y más aun al darse cuenta que se trataba de Saori Ishida.

—No te preocupes —dijo la niña rubia— Veremos como resolver esto…

Quiso sonreír, pensando que esa pequeña era más madura a los nueve años de lo que ella había sido a esa misma edad. Claro que su padre siempre decía que, en ese aspecto, Reiko había heredado el carácter de Miyako y no había posibilidad de cambio.

—Me preocupa todo esto —admitió

—A mí también —aceptó Saori— pero hasta ahora, hemos podido resolverlo todo, ¿no? Si estamos juntos, veremos que hacer.

Con esas palabras, la hija de Sora abandonó a la primogénita Ichijouji y se acercó al grupo de los pequeños.

Reiko suspiró y se levantó de su sitio, para acercarse al grupo de sus amigos. Todo lo dicho por Saori era cierto. Habían logrado desafiar a Daemon sólo estando unidos, sólo cuando todos dieron lo mejor de sí e intentaron ayudarse.

Sólo cuando lo intentaron juntos.

Bajó la mirada y la centró en el emblema de la lealtad. Era una piedra con ese dibujo de dos anillos que lo caracterizaba. Parecía haber perdido su poder.

Reiko temía encontrar el significado verdadero de esa pérdida.

Parecía casi increíble que después de todo lo que habían vivido, aun estuviesen allí, para luchar contra más y más secretos.

No le importaba, después de todo por algo eran los niños elegidos.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que han decidido? —insistió Gennai.

—No veo otra salida —susurró Patamon, para sorpresa de Takeru— Nos parece justo que los niños olviden lo que han vivido.

—Ellos han pasado relativamente poco tiempo con nosotros —acotó Tentomon— Olvidarnos no será dañino.

—¡Los conocen de toda su vida! —se exaltó Daisuke —¡Veemon! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Lo siento, Daisuke. Creo que es mejor así…

—¡No pueden darse por vencidos tan fácilmente! —dijo Iori— No ustedes, Armadillomon.

—Iori… Si el daño tiene que ocurrir, ¿no piensas en buscar un medio por el que Hoshi salga menos lastimada?

El abogado abrió los ojos como platos.

Sabía a lo que su amigo se refería. La noche anterior había hablado con Armadillomon sobre su futuro divorcio. Dijo que iba a ocultarle a Fumiko la verdad para que no pensase mal de Ume… Ocultar. Armadillomon le estaba diciendo que podía hacer eso con ese asunto, también.

—Pero…

No tenía palabras. Se sentía miserable.

Las puertas del digimundo iban a cerrarse de cualquier manera, aunque los niños olvidasen o recordasen… Sin embargo, él se sentía cruel por negarles a los pequeños, los motivos de su lucha.

—Sé que tu padre habría deseado que la cuidases. Eso es lo más importante.

—No hay manera de resolver esto de otra forma, ¿cierto? —preguntó Koushiro, sorprendiendose así mismo.

—Lo siento, Koushiro —aseveró Tentomon —Pero no hay tiempo para buscar una respuesta a ello.

—¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto de nuevo? —se preguntó Izumi

él había decidido que Yuko no recordase lo vivido, pero el hecho de que Tentomon votase por lo mismo lo había desarmado.

—¡No! —exclamó Hikari— Gatomon, tú…

—Encontrarte fue lo más significativo que me ocurrió Hikari. Me diste fuerzas, me brindaste tu luz sagrada y puedo vivir en su amparo por siempre. Pero tú sabes que lo que esos niños han visto u oído permanecerá intacto en su corazón. El corazón no olvida, la mente sí —suspiró— Déjalos olvidar.

—Pero perderán una parte de sí mismos —susurró Takeru— Patamon…

El pequeño digimon se acercó al escritor —¿Sabes como fue que los niños pensaron que estaba muerto, Takeru?

Sobresaltado por la pregunta, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

—Koichi estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por un ataque de Angemon. Salamon tuvo que defenderlo, repeliendo el ataque y logrando que ese Angemon se destruyese. Koichi y Salamon se sintieron muy culpables, entonces.

Hikari sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

Y Takeru recordó aquella plática que tuvieron cuando los niños aun estaban en el digimundo —no habían llegado al mar de la oscuridad— y pudieron ponerse en contacto. Koichi había evitado su mirada todo el tiempo.

—Pero ese no eras tú —le recordó— Tú estabas prisionero.

—¿Y cómo piensas que se sintió él o Tsubasa cuando vieron lo que les había sucedido a los pequeños?

Impotentes, inútiles, enfermos. Él también lo había sentido. Él también los había visto.

Cerró las manos en puños, sintiendose impotente. Maldito Daemon, maldita su venganza.

—Patamon…

El digimon lo miró con dulzura. Poco a poco, Takeru lo estaba comprendiendo. A él también le dolía lo que estaba pasando, pero… Esa aventura no merecía ser recordada, porque nadie merecía repetir ese dolor.

Sólo por salvar a Makoto de sus propios recuerdos, valía la pena el intento.

Eso pensaban ellos.

—Escúchame, Takeru. Mi decisión ya ha sido tomada… Quiero que los niños se liberen de esas memorias. Sé que no me comprendes… Pero créeme, si todo se recordase, vivir sería imposible.

—Déjenlos respirar normalidad —pidió Gabumon— Ellos no tendrán el peso de ser los salvadores del mundo. No tendrán porque padecer en silencio la carga de esas memorias.

—Están equivocados si piensan que eso los liberará —dijo Iori

—Piensenlo ustedes, entonces… ¿Qué es mejor? Si los niños olvidasen, como todos los demás, no tendrían que fingir aparente normalidad. Podrían intentar tenerla, podrían intentar olvidar lo que las pesadillas encierran. Si ellos recuerdan… ¿No piensan que será más doloroso el saber que nunca volveremos a vernos?

La noticia inmovilizó a la mayoria. Poco a poco, los adultos presentes sintieron que una tétrica pesadilla se volvía realidad. Ellos no habían querido creer las palabras antes dichas… No querían pensar que nunca volverían a verse…

Gennai caminó hacia la ventana cuando sintió algunos sollozos inundar la habitación.

Sabía que eso acabaría así, aunque no previno que los digimon tomasen esa decisión.

Los entendía. Claro que los entendía. De hecho, se sentía mal simplemente por no poder hacer nada que cambiase los hechos.

Los sollozos aumentaron y muchas palabras se confundieron. Los digimon estaban haciendo lo que mejor hacían. Se querían asegurar que los elegidos, sus compañeros del alma, estuviesen a salvo.

Si existiese la posibilidad de borrarles la memoria de los digimon a los adultos, él no los habría hecho decidir.

En realidad, no tenían opción. Cuantos menos estuviesen enterados del digimundo, menos peligro correrían esos mundos.

Era inevitable. El digimundo iba a defenderse.

Y, con suerte, podrían hacer algo con los antiguos elegidos, para mantenerlos al margen de toda la situación.

Tal vez no podrían olvidarlo todo pero… ¿Por qué no una parte?

En el cielo azul, el sol estaba comenzando a oscurecerse en uno de los extremos. Gennai sabía que significaba ese eclipse. Ese fenomeno indicaba que la conexión entre ambos mundos estaba comenzando a cerrarse.

Seguramente, en el mundo real, los digivices estuviesen desactivados. Los emblemas, probablemente, se volverían piedra.

La puerta iba a cerrarse más pronto de lo que había creído en un principio. Era verdaderamente inevitable.

...

* * *

N/A: No estoy cien por ciento conforme con este capítulo y por ello no me había decidido a subirlo antes, pero ha mejorado bastante en comparación a lo anterior que tenía escrito. Los niños vuelven a la acción porque extrañaba su participación, aunque parece que es demasiado tarde para que las elecciones cambien el curso... ¿Podrán llegar a despedirse de sus compañeros, al menos? Por otra parte, los adultos han recibido demasiada información en el mundo digital y los digimon también tienen cosas para decir.

Decididamente, el siguiente es el último capítulo. Y habrá un epilogo como tenía previsto porque bueno, originalmente esta historia iba a tener quince capítulos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer! ¡Por quedarse leyendo y darle una oportunidad al fic! **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y/o siguen esta historia! ^^**

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
